


Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: Sextra Terrestrials [9]
Category: Original Work, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Anal, Body Absorption, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Goo-Girl, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lolicon, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Ovary Stimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Scat, Stomach Distension, Tentacles, Transformation, Urethral Play, Violence, Vore, Watersports, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 73
Words: 390,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: Season 5: Follow the daily life of a teen Geelien and her family lucky enough to be chosen to visit Merkolova as representatives of their race.
Series: Sextra Terrestrials [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the current season! As of typing this, this season isn't yet finished and is currently 71 chapters long. I split up individual chapters into parts starting with this season (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, and so on), so those 71 chapters are technically 25. Given that though, I will update this season with at least two chapters at a time minimum until fully caught up.
> 
> For those who care about where in the time-line of the series this occurs, it's exactly four months after the final chapter of 'The Popular Girl N', after the epilogue. It also occurs after 'My Nex Girlfriend'.
> 
> so without further delay, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, GOO-GUY, YURI, VIOLENCE

**\- Merkolova, 2012 (earth year equivalent) -**

**\- 4:43 P.M., Nycalus (Monday), second week of February (2) -**

It's a beautiful, warm sunny day, birds chirping, small animals running through lawns and up trees, even a group of young children out playing. It was the perfect environment for a family to move into a new home as a midnight blue hover car turns into the drive-way of a typical two-floor house.

Shortly after the vehicle lowers to the ground and turns off, four people exit, one adult male Felene, dressed in a white business shirt and black slacks, while the remaining three were a family of Geelien's, a mother, father and daughter, a race whose entire body were composed of a light red/pinkish gel or goo-like substance, even their long, thin tails.

They could shift between solid and liquid form at will, while in solid form, they could touch and interact with anything others could and were 'dry', they wouldn't leave everything they touched covered in what they were made of. While in liquid form, they were the complete opposite, literally melting into a pile of goo and leaving what ever they came in contact with wet or at least damp.

Getting out of the vehicle, all three of the Geelien's where clothed; the father, who was dressed in a yellow T-shirt and white shorts, was clear to see that the males of the Geelien's weren't as stocky as other males, looking to the arms and legs, there was little to no muscle definition.

The mother, who leaves through the left back door, was dressed in a red sundress decorated in tiny flowers. The mother's hair, which was also the same substance as the rest of her body, was styled into a long pony-tail reaching the middle of her back. The mother was also quite well-endowed, at least F-cups.

Their daughter, leaving the remaining right, back door, looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old and a younger version of the mother, her hair just long enough to cover the back of her neck, was dressed in a short, yellow tank-top; revealing her small to moderate B-cup bust and smooth belly, and a pleated, light blue upper-thigh length skirt, clearly the winner of the most 'skin' revealed.

All three of the Geelien's were smiling, though the daughter's wasn't very big, appearing less excited than her parents, though she quickly sees a small, blonde Tragelian female child ahead of her, no older than maybe seven or eight, staring at her, wearing a pink sundress.

"Well then..." starts the Male Felene. "What do you think?" he adds, looking to the house before to the Geelien's.

"Very nice." replies the mother, before the father adds...

"It's actually better than I was expecting."

"I agree... Sweetie, what do you think?" states the mother, before looking over the vehicle to her daughter and seeing her looking at the small child and a smile coming to her face. "Oh, you've meet a neighbor already!?" the mother adds, walking around the vehicle next to her daughter and looking to the child. "Hello there!"

The small child visibly flinches from the greeting, taking a step back, causing the mothers smile to fade some, though the daughter smiles and takes a step towards her, offer a hand, stating...

"I know we may look strange, but-"

The daughter though doesn't finish before the child quickly turns and runs away to the neighboring house, bringing a brief look of sadness to the teens face, but her mother places a hand to her daughters shoulder before the Felene comments...

"Try not to let that discourage you." Drawing the teens attention. "It's only the first day, there's plenty of time for your neighbors to warm up to you."

The teen soon smiles, "Yeah, I know." she states. "At least she didn't run away screaming."

"Well come on..." state the Felene. "Let's get you and your mom and dad acquainted with your new home."

"OK." replies the teen as she and her parents walk around the vehicle to the Felene.

"Alright, as you can see..." starts the felene as he and the family of Geelien's walk towards the house. "What you have here is a typical two-floor house that the previous owners took very good care of, so very little maintenance was needed before it was available to welcome a new family."

Retrieving the house keys from his pocket, the felene unlocks the front door and allows the group of three to enter first, whom looked quite pleased with the inside, which was quite spacious, the living room was the first room they stepped into, the stairs to the second floor to the right and dining room in clear view straight ahead.

"As you were informed..." starts the Felene walking into the house. "The rooms are fully furnished and as you requested, all the furniture, tables, beds and carpet have been treated and waterproofed."

"Wonderful." comments the mother, walking further into the living room and running her hand along one of the couch cushions, while the father and daughter also walking further into the home, the father walking to the dining room while the daughter staying in the living room but checking out the TV, turning it on and asking...

"Is there cable?"

"Of course." replies the felene. "Everything currently in the house is yours to use however you want, any additional things would need to be paid for yourselves of course. The basic necessities for your people will be covered."

"So only the premium things will come out of our pocket, right?" asks the father.

"Correct."

The daughter quickly comments, happily, "I'm gonna check out the bedrooms!" before hurrying up the stairs.

"Ok." answers back the mother.

"Well then..." starts the felene, walking ahead. "Let's see if the kitchen is to your liking."

Upstairs, the daughter walks down the hall, seeing four rooms total, and with all the doors open, the teen could see that the bathroom was at the end of the hall, which wouldn't get the usual amount of use since their kind didn't require toilets. The first left door lead to a very large room, clearly the master bedroom and the teen knew her parents would claim that room as their own, so that left her with the two rooms on the right to choose.

After a quick peek into each room, the room of choice was clear, the second one, while both rooms had much of the same in it, the second was slightly larger and had a T.V. mounted to the wall. So, claiming the second room, the teen inspects it more thoroughly; There were two windows, allowing plenty of the sun in, the bed was a normal twin size, the teen walks to and opens the closet, smiling when she finds it empty, just a few empty hangers greeting her.

"Well that's not a surprise. The closet is pretty big though, I'll be able to fit all the clothes I brought inside." she comments.

Closing the closet, the teen turns around and walks to the small nightstand to the right of the bed, a single lamp rests on, which she turns on and off a couple times, before opening the couple drawers, also empty.

Her attention soon turns back to the bed, before completely removing the neatly placed cover and placing her hands down on the mattress, first testing it's firmness before moving her hands across, smiling and stepping back.

"Well then, let's see how waterproof you are..." comments the teen.

Lifting her right foot, the teens shoe, as well as sock drops to the floor as her foot seemingly melts, but the red/pinkish goo in her sock and shoe removes itself from it's confines and lifts up to the teens 'severed' limb and her foot reforms, before lowering her foot and doing the same with her left foot. In just seconds, she had removed her shoes and socks and takes a couple more steps back with a grin.

"I'll only approve of you if you can pass my test!" she declares, with a giggle, before quickly jumping towards the bed, lifting her knees in a cannonball pose.

The moment the teen lands, she seems to explode with a very large pinkish/red splash, not only covering the bed, but reaching a wide distance around it, the wall near the bed, the nightstand, the closed door of the closet and even reaching to the dresser on the other end of the room.

However, the teen's clothing didn't stay on the bed, with the teen's liquified form splashing everywhere, her clothing went for a short ride. The small tank-top, revealed a white bra as the two separate and while the tank-top managed to remain on the bed, the bra didn't, reaching towards the closet. Her skirt ended up on the floor next to the bed, but a flash of white told of her panties being flung towards the open door and nearly out of the room.

In short, the room was a total mess, however, moments after everything settled, the teen's scattered liquid form began to quiver and move. Gathering near the discarded shoes, growing into a tall 'tower' before the teen's form slowly returns, completely nude. Revealing her attractively smooth body, perky B-cup breasts and equally smooth lower lips with a smile on her face and hands to her slightly curving hips as her tail flicking around excitedly.

Aside from the fact that her body was slightly transparent, revealing a lack of internal organs or bones, the teen's body was very typical of an average girl her age, slender frame, womanly curves just starting to show themselves and an eye-pleasingly rounded rear.

"Hehe, you certainly pass the test!" declares the teen happily, stepping to the bed and seeing the pinkish beading on the bed. "Heh, more like water repellent than proof, but that's just as good." she adds, placing a hand to the mattress and causing the 'beads' to move to her hand, before she picks up her tank-top and skirt, dropping them to the floor before making up the bed.

Satisfied with the bed now looking the way she first saw it, the teen turns and spots her bra and panties.

"Ah, there you guys are." she comments, retrieving her underwear, putting her bra then panties on, before walking back to her tank-top and skirt. Pulling on her top, the teen walks towards the dresser with her skirt in hand, looking into the mirror that rests on top of the dresser, briefly brushing some of her hair from her face before undoing the clasp of her skirt.

The teen starts to put on her skirt before someone enters the room, causing her to gasp, quickly releasing the skirt and placing her hands over her covered crotch, as her body suddenly started dripping, appearing to slowly melt like ice. Her 'intruder' though, she quickly realized, was her mother.

"It's just me." comments the mother with a smile.

"O-Oh..." replies the teen, as her form solidifies again as what dripped from her returns through her feet as she uncovers herself and reaching down to her skirt and putting it on. "I thought you were the guide."

"He's still downstairs showing your father around." answers the mother, "So what were you doing in here that you didn't need your skirt for, hmm?" adds the mother with a grin as she walks towards her daughter.

"I wasn't doing anything like that." comments the teen with a smile, knowing what her mother was implying. "I was just testing how water-proof the bed was."

"I see, that's good, you shouldn't mark the room before your father and I sign the contract." replies the mother, walking behind her daughter, placing her hands gently to her daughters exposed 'skin' the short tank-top reveals.

Looking into the mirror at their reflections, the similarities in their appearance was even more apparent, though the teen soon gasps as the mother's hands enter her daughters sides and moves up under her top to her chest.

"S-Stop mom..." groans the teen with a small smile, grabbing her mothers exposed arms. "You're gonna make me drip. You said I shouldn't mark the room yet anyway."

"Hmm, true, I did just say that..." replies the mother, before her daughter sighs as she removes her hands from inside her, before placing her hands to her daughters shoulders. "So, is this the room you've chosen?"

"Yeah, it's the bigger of the two and it has a T.V.." answers the teen.

"Yeah, I noticed that." comments the mother, before turning and looking to the bed. "And how's the bed? Do you like it?"

"Yep, it passes the test." answers the teen with a smile, before walking to the bed and laying down on it, looking to the ceiling.

The mother soon joins her daughter and sits on the bed, smiling gently as she places a hand to the teens lower right leg. "How are you feeling so far?"

For a moment, the teen only smiles, but answers, "Aside from the event outside, I'm better."

"I know you were against the move and you didn't want to leave your friends behind, but I really think it's important that we visit other places and expose ourselves to different things." comments the mother, caressing her daughters leg.

"I know." sighs the teen, rolling to her right side, towards her mother. "Just about everyone is afraid of us though. The thought of being in a classroom full of people afraid of me is depressing and I'm going to be the only Geelien there as far as I know, so I'm going to be alone for awhile too."

"Yes, there are obstacles ahead of us but the fact that we're even on the planet means the people are willing to give us a chance. So let's show the people of Merkolova they have no reason to fear us." states the mother with a smile.

"Heh, sure mom."

"Ok then." states the mother with a smile and leaning over her daughter and kissing her cheek, before patting her hip and standing. "The house looks great, I'm positive this will be our new home, so you can go get your things and start unpacking."

"Ok." replies the teen, sitting up.

"And afterwords, we can mark this room together." adds the mother with a grin, bringing only a chuckle from the teen as she leaves the room.

Shortly after, putting on her socks and shoes, the teen leaves the room and the house, heading to the car and opening the trunk, revealing a number of suitcases. After pulling out one of her own though...

" _Excuse me..._ " comes a female voice.

The teen looks to her right and was surprised to see the child that ran, but joined by whom was assumed to be the child's mother, dressed in a tank-top and jeans.

"Yeah?" answers the teen.

"Sorry to bother you while you're busy, but my daughter has something she needs to tell you." replies the mother, before looking down to her child and commenting in a lower tone "Go on."

The child takes a nervous step forward and states, "I'm sorry for running from you."

"That's ok." replies the teen with a smile, before squatting down so the little girl wouldn't have to look up at her and ease the child's worry as she made herself shorter. "I know I look weird, but I'm really nice."

"Really?" asks the little girl.

"Yeah." replies the teen with a smile. "I left all my friends back home and don't have any here, I'd love it if you were willing to be my first friend here."

The little girl smiles, before looking up to her mother, who only smiles at her, before the little girl looks back to the teen.

"Ok!"

"Great! Let's shake hands and make it official!" replies the teen with a smile and offer her right hand.

The little girl looks at the offered hand for a moment, before lifting her right hand and grabbing the transparent one and smiling with a giggle.

"You're so warm!"

"I sure am." replies the teen, shaking their hands a couple times. "My name's Celine, what's yours?"

"It's Becky." answers the little girl with a smile.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Becky." states Celine. "You just made my day a lot better."

"Hehe, it's nice to meet you too Celine." replies Becky.

Celine then stands before Becky's mother introduces herself.

"My name is Hazel." she greets, offering her right hand and Celine taking it.

"Nice to meet you."

" _Celine_!" calls the teens mother. " _What's taking you so_ \- oh!" she adds, walking behind her daughter before seeing the mother and daughter. "Well hello there."

"Hello." greets Hazel. "My daughter Becky told me about her first meeting with you and so I decided to have her apologize and properly introduce herself, me included and to welcome you here."

"Oh, I see." replies the mother with a smile, before offering her left hand. "Well my name's Eda, Eda Kellen."

"Hazel Tran." greets Hazel, taking Eda's hand.

"I'm quite relieved you're welcoming and open to us being here." states Eda. "It's a very good start to our first day here."

"Well as long as you don't cause any intentional trouble, I don't have any problem welcoming you guys to the neighborhood. I'm sure the neighbors feel the same."

"I can assure you..." states Eda. "We mean no one any harm or trouble, our goal is to expand our knowledge, experience new things and teach others about us. This is our first trip from our home planet to another."

"Oh really!?" asks Hazel excitedly. "That's wonderful! I hope you enjoy yourselves here on Merkolova. Well then, we'll let you get back to unpacking. If you have any questions or need help with something, your free to come visit, we live next door."

"Thanks."

"Seeya." adds Celine.

The mother and daughter say their good-byes before walking away, before Eda places a hand to Celine's shoulder, smiling.

"Well that was very nice of them, I'm sure that cheered you up huh?"

"It sure did." replies Celine, with a big smile.

As Celine turns to take out a second suitcase though, Becky quickly comes running up to her.

"Hey Celine!"

"Yeah?" answers Celine.

"If you have time, would you like to play with me later?" asks the little girl with a big smile.

"Sure, I'd love to." answers Celine with a smile of her own.

"And can I shake your hand again?" asks Becky, extending her right hand.

"Sure." answers Celine, taking the little girls hand, who giggles from the contact, before lifting her other hand, poking and squeezing Celine's hand.

"You're really soft too." comments Becky.

"Like a pillow." adds Celine with a giggle, before the little girl's mother calls to her and Becky leaving towards her mother.

"Seems she really likes you already." comments Eda.

"I hope the majority are as nice as them." replies Celine, before pulling out a second suitcase, picking up the first and heading into the house, followed by her mother, who also took out two suitcases.

Celine had brought three suitcases full of her stuff, so she had to make one more trip before she began to unpack.

Two of the cases held only clothing and Celine decided to unpack that first. While she intended to fill up the closet, Celine quickly realized she hadn't packed a single hanger, so she was left with only the few that were already in the closet and settling on placing the rest in the dresser drawers.

After deciding that the coats and jackets had closet priority, but one hanger short, Celine moved to the dresser, pulling the suitcases closer.

The first drawer was going to be for underwear she decided; taking out an armful of her bra's and panties of various colors, nearly all that she had packed, Celine opens the top drawer and was surprised to see an actual piece of paper. Given paper was pretty much obsolete nearly everywhere, especially here on Merkolova and the fact that the piece of paper was folded up, was quite odd to Celine as it was clearly put there on purpose.

Celine drops her armful of underwear, takes out the paper and unfolds it, causing her eyes to widen as the paper turned out to be a small note, which the teen quickly read...

"I hope you enjoy your new home and this room, I sure did."

The little message brings a smile to Celine's face, but there was more, though the rest of the message looked to be written in reverse. Celine glances to the mirror before the thought dawned on her and lifts the note to the mirror and the second message was readable.

"P.S. - Right corner closet, carpet loose."

A smiling face ended the little clue and now, curiosity well peaked, Celine put unpacking on hold and went searching, hurrying the short distance to the closet and getting to her hands and knees. Reaching to the right corner of the closet floor and pulling at the carpet, which true to the note, was loose, Celine was able to pull it away just enough to see that a rectangular piece of the floorboard was loose. Quickly removing it, Celine smiles when she saw the treasure, a foot-long purple dildo wrapped in plastic.

"Hehe, now that's an unexpected welcoming present." comments Celine, taking the toy and replacing the floorboard and carpet. "I wonder what kind of person lived in this room. Heh, I probably would've liked her if she leaves dildos as gifts for the next person."

Celine only briefly looks over the toy before standing and tossing it to the bed before heading back to the dresser.

"Well I'll get to that later, gotta finish unpacking."

Celine quickly places her underwear into the drawer, closing it and moving down to the next and looking down to the open suitcases.

"Ok, the second one will be... shirts." she comments, before taking out a couple neatly folded shirts and placing them into the drawer, and repeating the process a few more times until Celine had placed all the shirts in the second drawer.

"OK, that leaves pants and skirts for the third."

Celine only manages to open the third drawer before she sees her father step into the room.

"Hey." he greets with a smile. "Your mother says you like the room." he adds, before taking a quick look around.

"Yeah, I do, I even found a note from the rooms previous owner saying they hope I like it." replies Celine, starting to transfer her pants and skirts from the suitcase to the drawer.

"Oh, well that's nice. Your mother also told me you two met one of our neighbors."

"Yeah, the little girl that ran and her mother." replies Celine. "They introduced themselves and welcomed us. It really made me feel a lot better."

"Wonderful, I'll need to go introduce myself too." states her father. "Anyway, after your mother and I sign the contract, we're going to go out shopping since the refrigerator is empty and pick up a few more things. Do you want to come or stay here and look around?"

"I'll stay here, thanks." replies Celine.

"Ok, we'll be gone for at most, two hours." states her father.

"Ok."

Shortly after her father leaves, the two suitcases were now empty, all the clothing in the dresser drawers, even the extra jacket she didn't have a hanger for was a temporary residence of the bottom drawer.

After putting the empty suitcases in the closet, Celine picks up the smaller, third suitcase and placing it on the bed before opening it, which contained various other things she decided to bring with her.

The first thing she takes out is her own little toy, easily double the length of the gifted dildo and noticeably thicker. Taking both dildos, Celine opens the drawer of the nightstand and places them here, bending the longer one for it to fit.

The other few things removed was a couple bags of jewelry, such as rings, necklaces and earrings, a few metal combs of various sizes. The biggest thing removed, aside from the dildo, was what looked like a large comb, which, in a way, it was, though it wasn't for her hair and instead of the 'teeth' normal combs had, this one had a mesh-like netting. This comb was used to strain her body of dirt and other small debris that would stick to her.

Minutes later, with her unpacking finished, Celine happily relaxes on the bed.

"Done!" she declares with a smile, hands under her head. "Coats and jackets in the closet, clothes in the drawers, dildos, jewelry and combs in the nightstand and all alone in a new house on a new planet."

With things in their places, Celine relaxes for a few minutes in silence, hearing the giggles of kids outside, though Celine looks to the T.V. and quickly sits up.

"I wonder what kind of stuff Merkolova has on T.V..." she comments, looking around for the remote and seeing it on the top of the dresser and removing herself from the bed to retrieve the TV remote and turning on the T.V.

Celine was quickly surprised when what greeted her eyes and ears was an adult video currently depicting two nude females, an adult Tragelian and Nex in a sixty-nine position on a bed and moaning.

"Heh, nice." chuckles Celine. "A hidden dildo and leaving the T.V. on an adult channel, I'm liking the previous owner of the room more and more." she adds, before changing the channel.

After a few moments of channel searching, seeing things she was familiar with back home, such as cartoons, drama and game shows, even a couple sports programs. One particular sport program caught the teen Geelien's attention, as she sees a crowded arena and a raised circular area in the center, where two figures were, fire and ice projectiles being flung by the two and Celine's eyes widen as a smile comes to her face.

"A Shakra match!" declares Celine happily. "I finally get to see one!"

Celine excitedly increased the volume as she eagerly watches as the camera zooms in on the fighters, revealing them both to be teen females of similar age and fully covered in the protective gear, protecting their chest, elbows, wrists, knees and ankles.

The girl with the ice Shakra, who was currently on the offensive, had short, green hair, dressed in a white leotard. The other fighter, who had blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail and dressed in a pink tank-top and matching pleated skirt, was currently dodging the icy projectiles, even blocking a few with a few fireballs. The blonde soon fails to dodge in time, getting hit in the chest and knocked off her feet, before the ice-wielding girl quickly following up by freezing the blondes feet to the ground and running towards her to finish the fight.

The blonde quickly recovers though as the icy shackles explode with a burst of fire, before spinning her body, legs spread, flashing her white panties and creating a ring of fire around her. Causing the green-haired girl to stop and retreat from the flames, before she was shocked as fireball emerges from the flames and connects, knocking her to her back.

As she quickly recovers though, the view zooms out enough to see the blonde fly into the air with fire shooting from her hands and feet before diving towards the other girl. Seeing the attack coming, the green-haired girl quickly lifts her arms up in time to guard, covered in ice before a large fiery explosion occurring as they meet. The defending girl comes shooting from the explosion with a scream, her smoking body skipping along the ground a couple times before reaching the end of the fighting platform and soaring through the air before slamming into the guard wall hard to her back before falling to the grassy ground, face-down.

"Geez!" cringes Celine. "That blonde is vicious! Did she really need to hit her that hard?" she adds, as the crowd cheers as the green-haired girl lay motionless and a count began. Celine was a little concerned for her, before seeing the blonde run to the edge of the area and see her speak towards her downed opponent.

Celine couldn't hear what she said, but her concern for the downed girl was relieved as she sees a thumbs up gesture from her, before rolling onto her back and the blonde smiles.

"They must know each other." comments Celine. "But why would the blonde be so mean to her though?" she adds, before a count of ten was reached and the blonde, Sakura Bragou, was declared the winner.

The blonde happily waves to the cheering crowd in celebration for a few moments, before hopping down to the green-haired girl and helping her to her feet, the loosing girl's pain was obvious as she rubs her lower back, before she also waves to the crowd before the two girls begin to leave the area together.

"Guess they do know each other." comments Celine, watching the two girl's interaction. "Too bad I caught the end of it though, but that was still pretty awesome!"

Celine spent the next thirty minutes watching two more Shakra exhibition matches and in her excitement from watching, even cheering as well, she had worked up a bit of a hunger...

"Hmm, mom said the frig was empty, but it's a good thing we still packed a few things to eat." comments Celine, turning off the T.V. as she leaves the bed and the room, heading downstairs.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting her new friend again, Celine's first day on Merkolova brightens even more when she gains another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, MASTURBATION

Walking straight to the kitchen, Celine opens the refrigerator and true to her mother's words, it was empty, except for the five bottles of protein drinks that her mother had brought. Celine takes one of the bottles and leaves the kitchen as she opens it and begins to drink it.

The fluid is visible entering her body, though it quickly disperses as Celine walks to the front door, opening it and looking out to her new front yard, seeing a couple kids running around on the other side of the street.

Celine soon smiles when her new young friend, Becky, runs into view, giggling as a similar aged female friend of her own chases her down the sidewalk, her pony-tailed hair pink in color, the two wearing only their panties as they carry small water-guns and squirting each other. Celine was a little surprised by how little the two were wearing, so exposed out in public with their tiny nipples in clear view for all to see. Celine quickly figured it was normal though, after all, she was on a completely different planet, even if she wanted to, walking around naked or nearly naked on her home planet wasn't something that was allowed, even if they all were pretty much the same.

The two girls stop in front of the house circling each other, giggling as they continued to squirt water at each other, getting wetter and wetter. Given how wet the two already were, their panties clinging to them and partially transparent, their small water-guns wasn't the only source of water that they had available.

Becky soon declares, "Ah! I'm empty!" as she giggles and squirms from her friend continuing to squirt her before she ran empty as well shortly after, though quickly running pass Becky declaring, "Gotta reload!"

"Me too!" adds Becky before starting to chase after before Celine gasps a little as she sees Becky look towards her direction, seeing her and quickly waves towards her. "Hey Celine! I thought your were gone!"

Celine smiles as Becky quickly runs towards her and she exits the house.

"My mom and dad left to go shopping and I decided to stay." answers Celine as Becky stops in front of her.

"Oh, well come play with me and my friend! We fill these guns with water and squirt each other." offers Becky happily.

"Heh, sure." replies Celine before taking a large gulp from the bottle and Becky looking on in amazement as she sees the liquid enter Celine body.

"Ohhh, that's so cool!"

"What is?" asks Celine.

"I can see what your drinking!"

"Oh, right." replies Celine with a smile.

"What is that your drinking?"

"It's protein." answers Celine. "Us Geelien's need lots of protein and water."

"Oh, so you can only drink your food?" asks Becky.

"No, we can eat just about anything you can, a protein drink is just more convenient." answers Celine.

"Oh." replies Becky, before...

" _Becky!_ " calls the other girl. " _Where'd you go!?_ "

"I'm at the new neighbors place!" calls back Becky.

The other girl quickly returns, though she immediately stops in shock upon seeing Celine, who could see fear in her eyes, which hurt her a little.

"Whose that?" asks the girl.

"Celine." answers Becky. "The one I told you about."

"She looks weird, what is she?" replies the girl.

"Don't say that! You'll hurt her feelings!" quickly states Becky, bringing a smile to Celine's face at Becky's defense of her. "She's a... a uh..." adds Becky, before looking to Celine and asking, "What were you called again?"

"Geelien." answers Celine.

"Yeah! She's a Geelien and she's a nice person." comments Becky.

"A Geelien?" questions the other girl. "You mean the ones that can turn to liquid and absorb stuff?"

"Yeah!" answers Becky, before gasping and looking to Celine. "I forgot you can absorb stuff!"

"Heh, yeah, I can." replies Celine. "First things first though, would you mind introducing me to your friend?"

"Oh! Right! Celine, this is my friend Samantha, but everyone just calls her Sammy." states Becky, before walking to her friend and pulling her closer, who was a bit resistant to it.

"Well then..." states Celine. "Nice to meet you Sammy." before extending her left hand.

Sammy looks to the offered hand for a moment, before Becky comments, "Go ahead, she's really warm."

With Becky's encouragement, Sammy lifts her left hand to grab Celine's and smiles.

"Wow, you're right, she is warm, and soft." comments Sammy, before shaking hands a couple times and releasing, looking to her hand and seeing no residue. "And dry, I thought Geelien's were wet."

"We are." replies Celine. "But in our solid form, we're not very wet at all."

"So that's why your clothes are dry." comments Sammy.

"Well, that and our clothes are water-proof." replies Celine.

"Wow, really?" asks Sammy, before Becky adds...

"All your clothes? Even your underwear?"

"Yep, even my underwear."

"That's really cool." replies Becky.

"Yeah it is." comments Celine. "So then, is it normal to be outside in nothing but your panties around here?"

"Yeah! It's totally fine!" declares Becky happily. "It feels a lot better wearing no clothes!"

"Yeah..." adds, Sammy, before Becky gasps and she squirts her with her full water-gun, "Especially in a water fight!"

"Ah! No! I still need to reload!" declares Becky, before running away giggling and Sammy chasing after her.

Celine also giggles before quickly finishing off her drink and running after the two.

"Hey Becky, let me reload you!" states Celine catching up and running besides her.

"How!?" asks Becky, giving the empty toy to Celine, who gasps as she felt a squirt of water hit her back and Sammy calling to her...

"If your helping her then your fair game too!"

What was once two sets of giggles was now three as Celine had joined in on the little girls game, laughing and running around while Celine opens the small hole in the toy and placing a finger to it before her own pinkish/red fluid fills it and handing it back to Becky.

"Oh cool!" declares the little girl before turning a squirting Sammy who gasps in surprise.

"No fair! Did Celine just reload you with herself!?"

"Yep, and she's all mine!"

"Ok then, new game, Catch the Geelien!"

"What?" gasps Celine, giggling before seeing Becky, her partner squirt her and declare...

"The one who catches you gets a free reload!"

"I don't even have a gun!" giggles Celine, beginning to run from the little girls continuing to squirt her.

Over the course of a rapidly passing thirty minutes and Celine getting her own water-gun from Becky's mother discovering she had joined her daughters game, the trio had a very fun time, Celine in particular.

The three were currently taking a small break, laying on the front lawn of Becky's home, the two little girl's on their backs breathing quickly, dripping with water and giggling, while Celine sits between them with a satisfied smile on her face, also wetter than she was when she started, beads of water on her tank-top and skirt, but ultimately dry thanks to them being waterproof.

"That was fun." comments Becky.

"Sure was." adds Sammy.

"I really enjoyed playing with you two." states Celine, before noticing now, the excitement of the water-fight fading, the two girl's panties thoroughly wet and completely transparent now, allowing their young lips to be clearly visible beneath the wet fabric as it clings to the hairless mounds. "You should probably start drying off though."

"Why?" asks Becky, sitting up with a smile.

"Well your panties are completely drenched, I can see right through them, the sight is pretty nice though." replies Celine with a grin.

"That doesn't bother us." replies Becky with a grin of her own, before Sammy sits up with a grin as well, adding...

"If we were allowed, we'd even go naked!"

"Really?" asks Celine, surprised at the statement.

"Absolutely!" answers Becky, "It's silly how we can be topless outside but not bottomless. I want the sun to touch every part of me! Even the naughty places!" she adds as she and Sammy giggle.

"Hehe, so you two are a couple of exhibitionists." comments Celine with a smile.

"Our moms call us that a lot." states Sammy. "We love being naked!"

"Yeah! What about you Celine!?" asks Becky excitedly.

"What?"

"Do you like being naked?" clarifies Becky.

"Well yeah, but not in public." answers Celine.

"Hey!" states Sammy, getting to her hands and knees and crawling closer to Celine. "Do you have naughty places or is it just smooth?"

Celine couldn't help but chuckle from the question, it was something only a little kid would ask.

"Ohhh, yeah!" adds Becky, crawling close to Celine as well, who briefly looked a little nervous with the two girl's advancing on her. "You have underwear, so you must have things to cover, right?"

"Hehe, yeah, I have a 'naughty place', as you call it." answers Celine feeling a little embarrassed, but comfortable with the innocent questions.

"Can you show us?!" asks Sammy happily.

"W-What!?" gasps Celine.

"Yeah!" declares Becky. "Show us your naughty place! I wanna see what a Geelien's naughty place looks like!"

"U-Uh, I don't think so." replies Celine, her body starting to drip, which quickly drew the girls attention.

"Whoa, you're melting!" states Becky.

"Have you been in the sun too long?" asks Sammy.

"O-Oh, no, that's not it." replies Celine. "When we Geelien's get embarrassed, or if were sad or aroused, our bodies start to drip, it's the same thing as blushing for you guys."

"So your embarrassed about showing us your naughty place?" asks Becky.

"Of course, I'm not going to expose myself out in public."

"So you'll show us inside then!" declares Sammy happily, it was a statement, not a question, as Celine quickly discovers as Sammy stands, along with Becky.

"Ok, let's go inside then!" adds Becky.

"Hey, wait a minute!" gasps Celine as the two take an arm and pulls her to her feet and towards Becky's home.

"Don't worry." states Becky. "We'll go to my room and we can have even more fun there!"

With a sigh, Celine decides not to fight, after spending time with them, Becky and Sammy were pretty nice little girls and were just curious, as long as they had privacy, Celine didn't have much problem going along with it.

"Ok." replies Celine, smiling as she thinks, ' _This is certainly better than them being afraid of me._ '

"Mom!" calls out Becky as she, Sammy and Celine enter the home. "We're going to my room with Celine."

"OK." replies Hazel before coming out of a doorway in front of the three and seeing them, before chuckling at the sight with Sammy and Becky each holding one of Celine's hands. "Well, seems they've become attached to you already."

The two little girls just giggle before leading Celine upstairs as the Geelien giggles and comments...

"Yeah."

Out of sight from Hazel, the woman calls to them...

"Don't be too rough on her you two."

"We won't!" chimed both, Becky and Sammy in unison.

"Wait, what?" comments Celine.

Giggles is Celine's only response before she reached Becky's room. Once her hands were free, Celine sees the two girls remove their wet panties, now standing completely nude, presenting their little bodies to Celine, who smiles at the sight before Becky states...

"Ok, now you take your clothes off."

Although a little embarrassed, Celine complies, lifting her tank-top up and over her head, revealing her bra, before removing her skirt though, Celine quickly asks...

"Wait, can you go get a towel or some plastic? So I won't get anything wet."

"I'll go!" declares Becky, before running out of the room.

Celine resumes undressing and unhooks her skirt, letting it drop to the floor around her feet before kicking it away and removing her socks and shoes the same way she did earlier, bringing a gasp from Sammy.

"Whoa! That was cool!"

"Heh, I guess, much quicker than pulling them off." replies Celine. "Hey, I got a question, how close are you and Becky?"

"What do you mean, how close?" asks Sammy.

"Well, you two are Tragelian right? Do you two do naughty things with each other? I've heard Tragelian's love to have sex all the time."

"Oh! Yeah, all the time! We really, really, like being naughty!"

"I see, so that's why you two are so comfortable being naked around each other." comments Celine.

Sammy giggles before Becky returns, declaring, "I'm back!" carrying a bath towel, before unfolding and laying it on the floor, near the bed.

Though the little blonde was surprised when Sammy steps to her, placing her hands to her shoulders and kissing her fully on the lips for a few moments, enough for a little tongue from the slight movement of their jaws before pulling back and looking to Celine, who was a little surprised herself.

"See?" comments Sammy smiling.

"I never said I doubted you." replies Celine with a smile.

"What was that for?" asks Becky.

"She wanted to know if we're naughty with each other." states Sammy.

"Ohh, we are!" declares Becky. "I like it when Sammy licks my clitty, she can lick it real good!"

"And I like it when Becky sucks on my cerick." states Sammy.

"Cerick? I've heard about that." replies Celine. "This is my first time away from my home planet and I've rarely seen any other races."

"Really?" asks both, Sammy and Becky.

"Yeah, so as much as you're interested about me, I'm interested about you guys too and the Felenes, Vehens, Nex and all the other races." replies Celine.

"So do you wanna see it!?" asks Sammy excitedly. "My cerick?"

"Sure." replies Celine with a smile. "It's a trade, you show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"Ok, deal!" declares Sammy, before sitting on the floor, joined by Becky and Celine and spreading her legs, then her prepubescent labia.

Celine quickly "Ohhh's" as she sees a pink, ribbed tentacle-like organ emerge from Sammy's pussy about two feet in length.

"Hehe, pretty cool huh?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah, it is." replies Celine, looking on in amazement. "How much control over it do you have?"

"I can move it around how ever I want." states Sammy, before a giggle comes from Celine as she sees the organ twirl around, move side-to-side, up-and-down and a waving motion. "I can even grabs things with it." she adds.

"Wow, that is cool, I can grab things with my tail too, but only small stuff." states Celine. "Is it true that only Hybrid Tragelian's have cericks?"

"Yeah." replies Sammy.

"The best part though..." starts Becky, "Is sucking it!" she declares, before quickly lowering her lips down to the exposed organ and taking the tip in her mouth with a giggling gasp and moan from Sammy.

Moments into the act, Sammy lays back and Becky, repositions herself with her lower lips above Sammy's face, who quickly lifts herself to lick at her, bringing a moan from Becky, along with a brief giggle.

After a few more moments, Celine, although getting turned on from the sight in front of her, felt a little uncomfortable as her body began to drip once again, quickly moving herself over the towel, before commenting...

"Uhh, you two know I'm still here right?"

Becky soon removes her mouth from Sammy's cerick with a giggle.

"Hehe, sorry about that, mmm, do you want to join us?"

"U-uh, well..." replies Celine, further embarrassed and dripping a little more from the unexpected question, before Becky gasps out much louder, soon laying down on top of Sammy.

"My Clitty! Ohhh, yea, right there!"

Becky quickly takes Sammy's cerick in her mouth again as the two small lovers moan through their actions, leaving an embarrassed and slightly confused Celine to watch.

Looking around nervously, Celine didn't quite know what to do, Sammy and Becky were clearly absorbed in what they were doing and Celine didn't want to interrupt, even if Becky had invited her. Celine did noticed the door to the room was wide open and decided, to ease her own embarrassment at least, to close the door and return to the towel.

Feeling her arousal growing though, Celine had the increasing urge to touch herself from watching the sight in front of her, her tail flicking around nervously. With the two occupied with each other, Celine decided to indulge herself, reaching her dripping right hand under her panties to cup her own lower lips, before a low moan comes from her as she sinks her middle and ring fingers into her pussy, her eyes never leaving the two girls in front of her.

Celine had barely started thrusting into herself before seeing Becky pulling her mouth free and declare, "I'm gonna come!" before groaning shortly and gasping out with a long moan and trembling before quickly returning her lips around her friends cerick.

Watching Becky climax turns Celine on even more and began to trust her fingers faster, bringing a louder moan from her.

Shortly after, Sammy's muffle moans increase in volume before Celine sees a bulge travel through Sammy's cerick and Becky's cheeks quickly bulge before removing the cerick from her mouth and allowing Sammy's honey to shoot out, drenching Becky's face with a giggle from the blonde.

A surge of embarrassment soon comes over Celine as she sees Becky look to her and grin, causing Celine to stop her self-pleasure, but her hand remains in her panties.

"I said you can join us." states Becky, before crawling towards Celine, who made a brief motion to back away, before Sammy, her face covered in Becky's honey, looks over to her and smiles, before crawling to her as well.

"Yeah, join us."

Celine quickly realized something was wrong, the two girls had changed somehow, it was their eyes, they were faded.

"Wait you two, what's up with your eyes?"

Celine was answered with grinning, faded stares as the two advance on her, Becky was the first to reach her, grabbing at her bra and pulling it, which was quickly removed as it passes right through Celine's body, bringing a giggle from Becky.

"Hehehehe, cooool!" she states, before looking to Celine's exposed breasts and grabbing at them with a gasp from the Geelien. "Hehe, your boobies are soft too."

"What's wrong with you two?" asks Celine, before gasping as she felt a tug on her panties by Sammy, causing her butt to slide forward and end up on her back, before her panties also were pulled through her hips much like her bra.

"It's so easy to take your clothes off!" declares Sammy, before Celine gasps again as she felt her legs spread and Sammy's gasp.

"Ohh, so this is what you look like, the same as us." states Sammy.

"Let me see!" quickly replies Becky as she joins her friend down between Celine's legs, who sits up enough to see the two looking at her dripping crotch. "Wow, it is the same." adds, Becky, before Celine flinches upon Becky poking her lips.

"Hey, she has a butt-hole too." comments Sammy, reaching her hands forward and spreading Celine's cheeks a little to reveal her anus.

Celine felt even more embarrassed from the two so closely examining her, before gasping in shock as Becky shoots her face between her thighs, licking her pussy and causing Celine to fall back to her back.

"Do you use the bathroom?" asks Sammy, moving to Celine's right side, before grabbing at her breasts, bringing another gasp from her.

"Ahhh! N-no, we Geelien's don't need them." answers Celine, before seeing Sammy straddle her and messaging her breasts.

"Cool." comments Sammy, before lowering her lips down to Celine's, kissing the surprised Geelien.

A realization soon comes to Celine though as she thinks, ' _I think I get it, I think this is the trance I've heard about, Tragelian's will suddenly get super horny and masturbate or have sex with the closet person._ '

Realizing why this was happening didn't change anything though as Celine moans into the kiss from the combined actions of Becky between her thighs and Sammy massaging her breasts.

Moments later, Sammy pulls her lips away, tongue and lips dripping with Celine's liquid body, before licking her lips.

"Hehe, you're so drippy now." comments Sammy, smiling at Celine's seemingly gradual transition from solid to liquid, but she still retained her form, though a wide puddle seemed to be spreading from her. "You taste a little funny too." she adds, before returning her lips to Celine's.

"You're right..." adds Becky, briefly pulling her mouth from Celine's dripping labia. "She doesn't taste bad though."

Although moaning more from Becky's continued licking of her pussy, Celine could feel Sammy not only kissing, but sucking, purposely taking more of the Geelien into her mouth, before Sammy lifts her lips, smiling as Celine's pinkish/red fluid drips from her mouth before Celine sees her swallow.

"Mmm, I'm gonna eat you up."

"Hehe, mmm, you're free to try." moans Celine, before Sammy lowers her lips again.

Giving in to the trancing little girls; Becky between her thighs eagerly teasing her with her tongue and Sammy, messaging her breasts and literally eating her up through the kissing, Celine decided to have her a little fun and reaches her hands around Sammy's rear and pushing a couple soft fingers into the little girl's rear, with a noticeable flinch and gasp from her.

Only the sound of moaning filled the room as the three pleasured each other. Becky moves a hand to her pussy to finger herself while Sammy began to thrust herself against Celine's slippery fingers. Shortly after, Sammy gives a surprised gasp as she felt her drooling pussy tickled by something. With a few trusts back though, she quickly realizes that her thrusts back were meeting Becky's head, it was her hair that was tickling her.

Rather than moving herself further up, Sammy used this to her advantage and began to hump and thrust herself against Becky's head and hair, whom, upon realizing what was repeatedly bumping her, not only didn't mind, but attempted to contribute to her friends pleasure as she lifts and lowers her head in a slight nodding gesture, still able to continue teasing Celine, though had to settle for just her clit.

Which brought an immediate muffled gasp from the Geelien, though her gasp was soon freed as Sammy lifts her lips from Celine to moan out herself from the combo of pleasure from Celine's fingers in her rear and Becky's hair tickling her pussy.

"Your hair feels so good Becky!" declares Sammy, humping herself harder against Becky's head since she was no longer leaning over to kiss Celine.

Thanks to Becky's focused attention to her clit, Celine could feel her first orgasm on this planet coming and states, "I'm about to come!"

The Geelien quickly gasps out in pleasure as Becky's tongue suddenly increased it's pace in teasing her clit and Celine's gasp shifts into a loud moan as felt her climax hit. Becky suddenly found her mouth flooded with Celine's... cum? It looked and tastes the same as Celine's body, but came out when she climaxed.

Becky didn't bother thinking about it much though as she eagerly attempts to draw out the Geelien's orgasm, at the same time, feeling her own moment nearing again.

Sammy beat her to it though as she soon adds her own moan to Celine's and Becky felt her head now drenched in her friends honey as Sammy humps Becky's head intensely, fueled by her orgasm.

A few eager thrusts later, Becky finally brought on her own body quaking climax, her honey exploding from her young pussy and pooling on her floor with loud, wet squelches from her climaxing pussy from her still thrusting fingers.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues as Becky and Sammy learn more of what Celine can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, MASTURBATION, DISTENTION

Moments later, with all three girls spent and Sammy laying on top of a very 'melted' Celine, Sammy soon lifts herself to look at the Geelien and gasps at the sight of her. The Geeline's looked considerably younger, smaller and her breasts were nearly gone, Celine looked closer to their own age.

"Whoa, what happened to you!?"

"Huh?" replies Celine.

"What? What happened?" quickly asks Becky, lifting herself up on her hands and knees and crawling to Celine's left side and gasping as well. "You got smaller!"

"Oh, right." replies Celine with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm sure this is a shock."

"Now it makes sense why I was bumping into Becky." replies Sammy.

"Yeah..." states Celine. "The more mass we Geelien's lose, the smaller and younger we get in appearance."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." comments Becky.

Sammy then looks around them and sees a quite sizable puddle below herself and Becky.

"Hehe, your mass is all over the floor." comments Sammy, giggling as she moves to Celine's right side, though the Geelien's gasps and sits up.

"The towel!"

All three look and see the untouched towel near the bed, quite a distance from the three as they were near the wall, even Celine's puddle didn't reach it.

"Hehe, oops." giggles Becky. "We tranced and forgot all about it."

Taking a moment to look to the two girl's eyes, Celine sees that they were normal again. "Well it's not that big of a deal." comments Celine, before Becky and Sammy gasp as the puddle shrinks as Celine reabsorbs it into her body, which grows back to it's original size, along with her breasts returning. "There'll just be a damp spot."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" declares Sammy.

Celine only smiles, before lifting a hand up towards Sammy's mouth, who looks puzzled for a moment before giving a heave and coughing up a pinkish fluid before throwing up more of the fluid to the floor, which quickly moves into Celine's leg.

"Did you just take that from my stomach!?" gasps Sammy.

"Hehe, well I don't want to be responsible for you getting sick eating me." replies Celine.

"Well I would've liked a warning before you make me throw you up." replies Sammy.

"Hehe, good thing I didn't try eating her." comments Becky with a smile.

"Yeah, well, what other stuff can you do?" asks Sammy.

"Well there's not much else, I can absorb things." replies Celine.

"Oh that's right!" gasps Becky. "That's how you eat things right?"

"Yeah." answers Celine.

"So..." starts Sammy. "Any part of your body can absorb stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Then why were you drinking that juice earlier through your mouth?"

"I prefer eating and drinking things through my mouth." replies Celine. "Especially here on Merkolova, people would probably freak if they saw me absorb a piece of meat with my hand or arm or some other part of my body."

"Oh, I wanna see!" declares Becky. "Would you mind if I go get something for you to eat without your mouth?"

"Hehe, no I don't mind, just make sure it's something organic, something that goes bad if not eaten soon enough." replies Celine.

"Ok." states Becky, standing and leaving the room, still naked and her head covered in Sammy's honey.

"So there are things you can't absorb?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah, inorganic things, stuff like metal, glass, concrete, certain kinds of candy."

"Wow, so, basically, if we can eat it, you can too?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah, basically."

"Oh!" gasps Sammy, smiling and repositioning herself to sit on her rear and spreading her legs. "What about my honey? Can you absorb that?"

"Hehe, sure." replies Celine, moving her right foot to the little girl's labia, who giggles upon feeling a tingling sensation around her lower lips where Celine's foot touches, before the older teen pulls away.

"Wow, cool." comments Sammy, running a couple fingers over her labia, while a little damp, they weren't sticky with her honey.

"Unfortunately, you didn't have much there." comments Celine. "Although, I had a nice taste when you came earlier."

"How?" asks Sammy. "I came on Becky's head."

"Well not all of your juices landed on her head, the rest fell around my hips." answers Celine, circling her waist.

"Oh, well that does explain why I don't see my honey anywhere on the floor." comments Sammy, looking around before spotting Becky's puddle of honey. "Oh but there's Becky's! Absorb it!"

"Heh, ok." replies Celine, standing and stepping towards spent arousal juices and placing her right big toe in.

Sammy immediately gasps in amazement as she looks on, seeing the small puddle shrink as particles of it traveled up Celine's foot before disappearing at her ankle.

"WHOA! I can see it going up inside you like that drink you were drinking!"

Celine chuckles at Sammy's amazement and within seconds, the puddle of honey disappears before Becky returns.

"I'm back!" she cheers, her head still wet with Sammy's honey and carrying a plate of sauce-covered meatballs. "My moms making spaghetti and meatballs and she had extra meatballs!"

"Hey Becky!" happily starts Sammy, getting to her feet. "Celine just absorbed your honey that was on the floor with her foot!"

"Aww!" pouts Becky. "You already started absorbing stuff without me!?"

"Hehe, sorry." replies Celine.

"Well fine." replies Becky.

"By the way..." starts Sammy, circling Celine once as she looks her over. "I never bothered to look since I was trancing, but now that Celine's naked, you're really pretty."

"Heh, you really think so?" asks Celine, with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey your right." comments Becky, standing in front of the Geelien and looking her up and down. "Celine is pretty, she's so smooth."

"Yeah, she is." comments Sammy. "She's just nice to look at." she adds, before kneeling down to look squarely at Celine's crotch, which causes the Geelien to cover her crotch, along with her breasts as she began to drip again.

"It's kinda embarrassing having you two look at me like that."

"Hehehe..." giggles Sammy. "And now she's drippy again!"

"Hehe, ok then..." starts Becky, before picking up a meatball and offering it to Celine. "Eat a meatball without your mouth."

"Ok." replies Celine, uncovering her breasts and reaching a hand out to the food before Becky places it in her hand and the two little girls gasp as they see the meatball, sauces and all, sinking into Celine's hand, particles of it traveling up her arm and within a couple seconds, not a trace of the meatball was left. "That was pretty good." comments Celine.

"That's SO COOL!" declares Becky excitedly. "Have another!" she quickly adds, placing a second on Celine's hand, which also began to be absorbed.

"So you can taste it too?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah." answers Celine.

After the second meatball had disappeared, Becky gasps, "Oh! Oh! What about your chest!?" she declares, picking up a third meatball and placing it between Celine's breasts and holding it there as she giggles, seeing it, like it's two previous, dissolving into the Geelien. "Hehehe, wow, any part of you really can absorb stuff huh?"

"Yeah." answers Celine, smiling. "You can keep feeding me if you want, those meat balls are good."

"Oh!" gasps Sammy, taking another meatball. "How about HERE!?" she declares, kneeling again and quickly inserting the meatball between Celine's lower lips with a gasp from her.

"I would've liked a warning for that one!" comments Celine.

However, nether girl pays her any attention as they see the meatball inside Celine's pussy began to dissolve.

"So cool!" declares the two in unison.

What proceeded over the next two minutes were Becky and Sammy amusing themselves by feeding Celine, placing meatballs to various parts of her body; her arms, each breast, the stomach, a few more even in the Geelien's pussy and one actually found it's way up Celine's rear through her anus.

"So what other kinds of things can you absorb?" asks Becky, she and Sammy happily standing in front of Celine.

"Well, the only thing I haven't mentioned I think is absorbing more complex life, like you guys."

The two little girl's eyes went wide at the statement and they both declare...

"You can even absorb us!?"

"You can absorb people too!?"

"U-Uh, yeah..." replies Celine, feeling a slight pang of concern at the two girls excitement and taking a step back, but the two girls took two steps towards her.

"Do it!" declare Becky.

"Yeah, absorb us!" adds Sammy.

"I-I'd rather not, sorry." replies Celine.

"Why not!?" asks the two in unison, looking quite disappointed.

"Well it's something we Geelien's take seriously, after-all, it involves breaking down every part of your body and trusting me completely, plus, you two are still too young for me to absorb you without your parents permission."

Both girls give a pout and Becky's states...

"The 'too young' excuse? You're really gonna use that?"

"Yeah!" adds Sammy. "Especially after the naughty fun we had!"

"Hehe, yeah, I'm sorry, but I just can't without your parents permission, even then-" replies Celine, before Becky cut in...

"Fine!" she states as she heads towards the door. "I'll go get permission then!"

"Wait!" declares Celine, hurrying to towards the door, but immediately stops upon remembering she was naked, looking back towards her clothes, Celine sees Sammy using her Comm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my mom to ask her permission for you to absorb me."

Celine could only sigh and slump her shoulders in defeat, before seeing a window pop up above Sammy's Comm and a woman's voice answer.

"Hey mom." greets Sammy with a smile. "I'm at Becky's and we made a new friend, she's a Geelien and-"

" _A Geelien!?_ " gasps the voice of the woman. " _Didn't I tell you I wanted you to keep your distance from those things!?_ "

The reality had suddenly hit Celine again as she looked to the floor, with Becky and Sammy so accepting of her, she had forgotten about the negative view people had of her race.

Sammy though sees the hurt look on Celine's face and looks back to the screen with her mother.

"Don't say that mom! Geelien's arn't bad at all! The one I met is really nice! I was afraid at first, but once I got to know her, I really like her!"

" _Samantha!_ " gasps the woman.

Celine was shocked, she barely knew the little girl and Sammy was defending her against her own mother.

"You've never even meet a Geelien before!" declares Sammy. "You just believe what other people tell you without any proof!"

Celine didn't hear a reply from the mother for a few moments, but soon hears...

" _Is this Geelien there with you right now?_ "

"Yeah." answers Sammy.

" _Let me speak to her._ "

Celine was dripping bullets upon hearing the statement, but quickly tried to collect herself as Sammy looks to her and walking towards her, standing beside her and moving her Comm screen in front of Celine, who sees the older woman, who looked at her with a frown.

" _What is your name?_ "

"Celine." answers the teen.

" _I don't know what you've done with my daughter, but, if she says your a good person, I'll give you a chance, but if you ever hurt her in any way, you will regret it. Are you familiar with Shakra?_ "

"Yes." answers Celine.

" _Well, my Shakra is fire, and if what I know about Geelien's and fire is true, you really don't want to make me angry when it concerns my daughter, do I make myself clear?_ "

"Y-Yes, absolutely!" replies Celine, dripping uncontrollably now.

" _Good, Samantha, I want you home before dark._ " states the woman, before the window closes and Sammy gasps...

"Dang-it, I didn't ask her for permission for you to absorb me."

"Hehe, I don't think she would've approved anyway." replies Celine.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." comments Sammy sadly. "But what was my mom talking about with you and fire?"

"Well, us Geelien's are weak to extreme temperatures. Cold can freeze us, but fire is lethal for us since it melts us."

"Ohhh."

Celine soon soon gets another shock as she sees Becky and her mother, Hazel, walk into the room, Celine gasping out and covering herself.

"Oh my!" gasps Hazel with a smile and looking away as Celine quickly grabs the bath towel on the floor and covers herself. "Sorry, I didn't know you weren't dressed." she adds, before glancing back and seeing Celine was covered. "Anyway, I just came to tell you myself that I will not approve of you absorbing my daughter."

Becky stands with her arms folded with a pout, muttering, "I would've told the truth."

"Oh, ok." replies Celine. "I was also against doing it myself."

"Well, that's very responsible of you." comments Hazel, before turning and heading out, though turning and giving the parting comment, "Oh, and if you'd like, I have food downstairs your free to eat."

"Ok, thanks." replies Celine.

Although, being left alone with two pouting little girl's unable to have their way, Celine was a little concerned, but quickly thought up an idea.

"Oh, how about instead of absorbing you two, I put part of myself into you?"

"Huh?" replies Sammy.

"What do you mean?" asks Becky.

Relieved at peaking their interest, Celine uncovers herself.

"Ok, what I mean is, I can put my hand into your pussies and push some of my mass into you."

"Ohhh, so our bellies get big?" asks Becky, before Sammy gasps at the statement.

"Yeah." answers Celine. "From what I know about you Tragelian's, your wombs can expand when you have a lot of eggs to lay."

"You're right!" replies Sammy excitedly. "Last week Becky had a ton of eggs to lay and her belly was really big!"

"Yeah!" adds Becky, grinning. "It felt SOOOO good to lay them, we had so much naughty fun that day!"

"Heh, ok then, so you want part of me inside you?" asks Celine.

"Yeah!" declares Becky.

"Fill our bellies with your goo!" adds Sammy.

"Hehehe, ok then, let's get on the floor..." replies Celine, lowering herself to the floor, sitting on her legs.

Becky and Sammy quickly follow, positioning themselves in front of Celine, sitting down and spreading their legs.

Celine moves herself a bit closer to the two before reaching each of her hands to the little slits presented to her and easily pushing her entire hand into the little girls, which brought a giggle from both and a comment from Becky...

"Wow, you can put your whole hand in so easy and it didn't hurt."

"Well I have no bones after all." replies Celine with a smile, "I can move through the smallest things."

"I bet your awesome at Hide and Seek." comments Sammy.

"Heh, I am." replies Celine rather proudly.

Becky and Sammy soon gasp upon feeling Celine's fingers reach their cervix and a quick moaning follows as they feel Celine's hand loose form and pass through the opening and into their womb.

"O-Ohhhh, hehehe, that feels weird." giggles Becky.

"Hehe, yeah, but it's nice though." adds Sammy.

Only a few moments pass, before the little girls giggle again, each placing a hand to their abdomen and Sammy first commenting...

"I'm already filled up, I can feel her stretching me now."

"Me too." adds Becky, poking her abdomen.

The two soon look to Celine and giggle as they notice her shrinking, while not as drastically as before, Celine was noticeably shorter and breasts smaller, in the A-cup range.

"Hehe, your shrinking again!" giggles Becky.

"Of course." replies Celine with a smile and before Celine herself moves, Becky and Sammy move themselves closer to Celine to compensate for the Geelien's reduction in size, thus her reach.

It was seconds after that each of the girls give another moan and laying on their back as their bellies began to noticeably bulge and Becky placing her hands to her belly.

"It's starting to feel really good!" moans Sammy.

"How much more do you two think you can hold?" asks Celine, appearing closer to the two girls age.

"More!" declares Becky.

"Yeah! Fill us up more!" adds Sammy.

Celine happily indulged the girls, bringing out more of their moans as their bellies grew bigger while the two squirm with pleasure. When Celine finally stopped, Celine herself appeared Becky and Sammy's age and height, flat chest and narrow hips. Though the two girls both, whine and moan in disappointment, caressing their bulging bellies, both looking a few months pregnant.

"Why'd you stop?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah!" adds Becky.

Pulling her hands free from the blushing little lips, allowing some of Celine's goo freedom as it oozes from the girl's slits, Celine smiles.

"Well it's all I can afford to put in you." states Celine, poking each of the girls bellies, bringing a moaning from them as they scissor their thighs together. "I didn't expect how much your wombs could hold, especially with you two being so small. Hehe, so how does having a part of me in you feel?" she adds, caressing Becky and Sammy's bellies herself, bringing more moans from the two as the pinkish goo continues to ooze out from them occasionally spreading their legs.

"Really good!" declares Sammy.

"Yeah, my belly is so tight!" adds Becky.

A few moments of rubbing the two girl's bellies, an idea comes to Celine with a smile.

"Hey, I'm going to try something, tell me if it hurts, it shouldn't though, I don't think."

"Ok." replies Becky and Sammy, continuing to moan.

"Here I go..." states Celine, before lifting her hands straight up and immediately bringing a gasping moan from the two. "How was that?" asks Celine.

"Amazing!" declares Becky

"You can still move your goo around in side us!?" asks Sammy.

"Hehe, of course." replies Celine, smiling. "I could pull it from your stomach, I'm just moving it around now..." adds Celine, before the two girls gasp out again as Celine gently pulls her fluid up towards her hand, before Becky and Sammy began squirming and scissoring their thighs together as Celine began to move her hands in a circular motion.

Just seconds into the unique manner of pleasuring the two, Celine grins in delight of the two girl's squirming and moaning on the floor from her moving her mass around inside their womb. Celine's younger looking body began to drip again, this time from arousal as she amused herself, varying her motions and the two girl's squirms and moans as she alternates between circling her hands and simply lifting and lowering her hands. Even circling one hand over one belly and lifting and lower her other hand over the second belly.

What proceeded was a sort of 'song' of moans, the slower Celine would move her hands, the lower and longer the moans would last, on the other hand, the quicker she moved, the louder and sharper the moans would be. Celine had her own little musical instrument.

Becky was the first to add her orgasmic moan to the song, which Celine delightfully drew out as she slowly rises her hand higher and higher above her belly, the little blonde even lifting from the floor a bit. Shortly into Becky's orgasm, Sammy adds her own climax-induced moan to the melody.

Even after the two had come down from their cloud of bliss, Celine didn't let up as they lay temporarily limp, legs spread, allowing more of the pinkish fluid, mixed with a little of their own honey from their climaxes, freedom as Celine lifts and lowers her hands.

Quite amused, Celine was content to continue and the two girls didn't ask for a break, so Celine continued the 'song', bringing each of the girls to multiple orgasms over the course of about fifteen minutes.

By the end, the two were clearly exhausted, breathing rapidly as a combined pool of Celine's fluid and their cum rests between their thighs. Celine now rests her hands on Becky and Sammy's belly, quite the satisfied smirk on her face, before the smirk grows when their bellies quickly deflate as her pink goo, mixed with a large amount of the two girl's honey floods from them and surrounding Celine herself.

Celine lowers her hands, from the two girl's bellies, briefly teasing their puffy, aroused labia's with a soft moan from them before reabsorbing the fluid and the girls cum back into her body and returning to her original size. Celine's body was a little clouded from the additional honey, but it slowly began to disperse as she absorbs it into her body.

"Hehe, have I managed to tire out two Tragelian's?" asks Celine with a smile. "I'd say that's quite an accomplishment."

"Just..." starts Becky, panting. "Gimmi a few minutes..."

"Same here." adds Sammy.

"Sure thing." replies Celine, soon occupying herself and placing her right hand between her legs to rub herself and lifting her left hand to her left breast and squeezing it as she takes in the sight of the two naked, tired girls, tending to her own arousal.

Celine is soon interrupted from her self-pleaure as a knocking comes from the closed door and Hazel speaks through it...

"C _eline, I just want you to know your parents are back and your mother came by, I told her you were here playing with Becky._ "

"Oh, ok." replies Celine. "Thanks."

" _You're welcome_."

Celine removes her hand from herself and placing her hands back to Becky and Sammy's labia, teasing the blushing, puffy mounds and fingering the warm slits, looking to them with a smile.

"I should be getting back, I really had fun with you two."

"Come play with us again later." replies Becky, smiling.

"Heh, sure thing, maybe you could introduce me to your other friends." replies Celine.

"Yeah!" states Sammy. "The more the better!"

Celine smiles and stands, licking her fingers of the two girls juices and bringing a brief giggling from them as she places her foot to each of their blushing lower lips, absorbing what little honey had remained, before retrieving her clothing and putting them on.

"See you two later." states Celine.

The two girls decide to follow Celine downstairs to the front door and happily waving her good-bye, Celine gladly copying the action as she heads next door to her home.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home, Celine leaves one sexual environment for another as she and her mother 'mark' the teens room, before a rather unique three-some arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, GOO-GUY, YURI, MASTURBATION, INCEST, MERGING/ABSORBTION, STRAIGHT SEX, FUTA

"I'm back!" announces Celine.

" _I'm in the kitchen._ " answers back Eda.

Celine quickly heads to the kitchen, seeing her mother putting the last few groceries in the refrigerator.

"Hey Celine." greets Eda, closing the frig door. "You didn't need to come right back, you could've stayed and enjoyed yourself."

"Well I wanted to come back." answers Celine. "...And help you with the groceries, but it seems I'm too late."

"Heh, that you are." chuckles Eda.

"Where's dad?"

"Upstairs, checking out the rooms." replies Eda.

"Oh, well, how was the shopping? What were the reactions like to you being there?" asks Celine.

Eda gives a small smile, before commenting, "Is that why you wanted to stay here?"

"W-Well, partly..." answers Celine lowly, averting her gaze from her mother.

"It went well." replies Eda. "There was some stares and whispers, but no one was negative towards us that I could see. A few people even walked up to us wanting to learn about us."

"That's good." states Celine with a small smile.

"Yes it is, well then, how was your time here?" asks Eda.

"Well, Becky introduced me to one of her friends and now I have two new friends." comments Celine, her smile growing.

"That's wonderful!" declares Eda with a big smile. "So what did you three do?"

"Well we started with a water-fight, then we moved to Becky's room." replies Celine, smiling.

"And what happened there?"

"Well... stuff..." vaguely answers Celine, grinning and avoiding eye contact.

Eda though, grins with assumption, "Ohhh, I see..." she comments, walking to her daughter and placing her hands to Celine's shoulders briefly before moving to her cheeks as the teen began to drip. "Did your new friends make you come?"

"Yeah." answers Celine, soon looking up to meet her mothers gaze, smiling.

"Did you make them come?" asks Eda, lowering her right hand down to Celine's side, bringing a gasp from the teen as Eda's hand enters her once again.

"Yes..." moans Celine, briefly closing her eyes before Eda places her lips to her daughters, who lifts her hands up to her mother's cheeks as the two enjoyed the intimate moment, before Celine gave a muffled moan as their lips meld together momentarily before Eda pulls back, thick strings of their combined bodies appearing and separating before their lips reform, Eda smiles as she also began to drip.

"We should continue this in your room." comments Eda.

"Ok." replies Celine with a smile.

Celine gives a breathless sigh as her mother removes her hand from her side before the two leave the kitchen and head upstairs to the teens room, meeting the husband and father on the way, whose name was Avery and Eda commenting that she and Celine were going to have a little fun, which the man, just smiles and gives an 'ok'.

Once the two had entered the room, the very first thing they did was undress, quickly, Eda pulling her dress off to reveal she lacked any underwear, her ample breasts and smooth, curvy figure free to the air. Celine only manages to strip down to her panties before she's stopped from going further as Eda steps to her, placing her left hand to Celine's cheek and her right to the small of the teens back as she resumes their kiss, which Celine quickly began to return fully.

Lifting her hands up to her mothers shoulders, their dripping bodies seem to meld at the point of contact as they move their hands along each others bodies, gooey strings connecting them to each other as they occasionally pull their hands and arms away, even their lips as Eda pulls back with a smile.

"How far would you like to go?" asks the woman, using her left hand and brushing some of Celine's hair from her face.

"I'm in a really good mood, so all the way." answers Celine, smiling as well.

"Wonderful." comments Eda, before moving her right hand to Celine's belly and the teen gasping out again as Eda's hand enters her and moves down to the waistband of her panties, though shown by another gasp from Celine and her thighs trembling a little, Eda's arm may have stopped, but not her hand inside her daughter, whom felt her mother caressing her from the inside out as the crotch of Celine's panties shown the imprint of fingers.

After a few moments to get accustomed to the pleasure, Celine lifts her left hand to to her mothers breasts, palming the large orb for a moment before her hand slowly melts into Eda's breasts with a moan from the woman before Celine gasps as her arm was suddenly swallowed up to her elbow.

"Hey! Not so quick!" quickly states Celine.

"Hehe, ok." giggles Eda, before Celine gasps into a moan from Eda's continued rubbing of her pussy from inside her.

Celine does though remove her trapped arm, quickly reforming her lower arm and hand before commenting...

"I want you to do it slow."

"That was my intention." comments Eda, grinning. "I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Ok then..." replies Celine, before it was Eda's turn, gasping as her arm inside her daughter was also swallowed up to her shoulder, causing the surprised woman to drop to her knees from the rapid pull.

Though the woman quickly pulls back and reforms her arm with a chuckle, as Celine lowers herself to her knees with her mother.

"Now we're even." comments Celine.

"OK then." replies Eda, returning their lips to each other before actually moving her right hand under Celine's panties to tease and rub Celine's lower lips with a moan from her.

By now, a small puddle of their combined fluid surrounds the two, Celine though didn't let her mom be the only one giving pleasure as she moves her right hand to Eda's own lower lips, stroking them, bringing a moan from her mother.

This exchange of pleasure continued for a couple of minutes with Celine's moans quickly growing before the teen broke off the kiss with an orgasmic moan from her as fluid floods her panties.

"Well that was quick." comments Eda.

"S-Sorry." replies Celine, before leaning against her mother. "I stopped mid-way before I came back, so I didn't come."

"I see..." replies Eda with a smile. "You came back ready to pop."

Chuckling briefly and leaning against her mother, Celine gives a moan as she could feel herself joining with her mother, who moans as well, the teens legs rather quickly melting into the combined puddle. Eda and Celine's entire front melds together, though the panties Celine still wore was trapped between their joined fronts. Celine still had her left arm and hand available, her right having been swallowed between their bodies, but Celine moves her left hand around to Eda's rear, teasing her mothers anus before commenting...

"Wait, I wanna come again before you finish."

"Let's come together." comments Eda, her right hand emerging from the puddle between Celine's thighs towards the teens covered crotch yet to be absorbed and with a shocked gasp from Celine, Eda pulls the crotch of the panties aside and inserting her whole hand into her daughter's dripping pussy.

"Heh, forgot about that." giggles Celine, before removing her left hand from her mothers rear and lowering her hand into the puddle and her hand reemerging in a similar position between Eda's thighs and pushing her hand into her mothers pussy with a moan from her.

What proceeding for the next couple minutes was a unique form of sexual activity only Geelien's could do as the mother and daughter pair moan in dual pleasure from the thrusting of their hands into each other's pussy from the puddle of their combined fluid.

Celine was the first to groan and Eda stops her thrusts before asking, "Mmm, you're close?"

"Y-Yea, you?" replies Celine.

"I can feel it coming, go faster."

Celine quickly does and increases the pace of her thrusts, before groaning and moaning from Eda's resumed, but slow thrusts.

Shortly after, although Eda began to groan from her approaching climax, Celine quickly moans out, declaring, "Do it!" as she climaxed, fluid gushing out around Eda's thrusting hand.

Immediately after, Celine's moan increases in volume, along with Eda moaning out as Celine's entire waist, panties, climaxing pussy, tail and all quickly melds into Eda's, the panties momentarily trapped inside the woman's body as she gives her own climaxing moan as Celine's orgasm brought on hers and the two combined into one more powerful climax as fluid floods out of Eda's pussy.

Joined at the waist, Celine and Eda's moan's briefly harmonize before the rest of the teens body merges into her mothers, finishing with her head swallowed into her mothers chest and the woman lays on her back grabbing at her left breast and fingering her climaxing pussy intensely as a large puddle surrounded her.

Celine, inside her mother, could also still feel the combined pleasure of their orgasm, along with the pleasurable and comforting warmth of this most intimate embrace, no limbs, no body, just pleasure surrounding her, enveloped by it, even becoming it for her mother.

When the combined pleasure of the climax passes, Eda continued to pleasure herself and Celine sharing in the sensation, but not quite as intensely, though she did reabsorb much, but not all of the goo surrounding her. Eda seemed to be continuously melting, but able to balance out the rate of her mass loss with reabsorbing it, allowing a persistent puddle to remain under her.

After absorbing her daughter, Eda's body had changed a bit, a little taller, a foot at most, hips wider, but most noticeably, were her breasts, much of Celine's mass being transferred to them and were considerably larger, easily at least double and more the original F-cups, very easily allowing Eda to suck her own nipples without the need to move her head as she fingers her dripping pussy which seemed to flow like a faucet and produce loud wet squelches from Eda's fingers moving in and out.

"Ohhh, Celine, you make your mothers breasts so much better!" declares Eda, before moving her hand from her pussy to pinch and pull the nipple of her neglected right breast and she resumes licking and sucking her left breasts nipple.

" _I'm glad you like'em._ " states Celine in Eda's mind. " _I wouldn't want my breasts that big._ "

"Ohhh, you don't know what your missing!" comments Eda, before pinching and pulling her left nipple now and rubbing her thighs together.

Shortly into Eda's self pleasure, the husband walks into the open door of the room, briefly smiling at the sight, before commenting...

"Hey you two, I found a written note in one of our dresser drawers."

"Oh really?" asks Eda, getting to her feet and turning to her husband with a grin, continuing to tease her nipples with a moan, though Celine comments.

" _I found a note too, heh, it lead to a dildo._ "

"Oh..." comments Eda, before walking to Avery, leaving a melting trail behind her before pressing her breasts against her husbands chest. "Celine says she found a note too, it lead to a dildo."

"Really?" asks the man with a smile, as he places his hand to Eda's waist, before the woman coos as his right hand enters her and he pulls out Celine's panties from her and tossing them towards the bed. "Perhaps we should see what the owner left us."

"Heh, it can wait." comments Eda, lowering her hands to Avery's shorts, unbuttoning, unzipping and letting them fall to the floor, revealing Eda wasn't the only one going commando as his currently unaroused cock was revealed. Eda gently began to fondle the organ as she continued, "We already marked Celine's room, how about we do ours next?"

"Absolutely." replies Avery. "Not just our room, let's mark the whole house."

"Lovely!" declares Eda, kissing her husband for a few moments before pulling back with a grin and happily hurrying towards the their room, her sizable breasts bouncing with each step.

The man chuckles at Eda's gleeful horniness as she enters the room giggling, Avery steps out of his shorts and picks them up before heading towards their room.

His smile grows when he sees Eda sitting on the side of the bed, one foot on the floor and the other lifted onto the bed, presenting herself to him as she teases her flowing pussy with one hand and her right nipple with the other.

"Come on..." urges Eda, grinning. "What's taking you so long, give us that that cock. Our pussy is getting impatient."

"Well I can't have that, now can I?" replies Avery, pulling off his shirt and walking towards Eda, who quickly lifts herself fully onto the bed, laying back as her husband joins her on the bed and leans over her, smiling and grabbing at her large breasts with a moan from Eda.

Her moan was soon muffled as her husband kisses her, though only briefly as he lowers his lips to her chest, licking the valley between her breasts before claiming her right nipple in his mouth with a gasping moan leaving Eda.

The woman though, soon places her hands to her husbands head and lifts him from her nipple.

"Mmm, no... no teasing, Celine already got me warmed up, we want that cock. Fuck us already!" declares Eda with a grin, caressing the mans cheeks, who smiles and sits up.

"You always get so horny when you absorb Celine." he comments, before Eda's grin grows when she sees her husbands penis suddenly double in length to two feet and girth doubling. "You want this?" he asks, grabbing his larger cock with a bigger smile.

"Yes!" declares Eda eagerly. "We want it!"

"Does Celine really want it too?" he asks, leaning over Eda and placing his cock to her pussy but not pushing in, causing Eda to coo and squirm her hips, teasing herself against the cock-head.

"Yeah, Celine wants it too." answers Eda, before Celine, quickly assuming what was about to happen, comments...

" _Come on! Not again!_ "

Shortly after, Eda's entire upper body widens, even her head, soon a third, much smaller breast forms to Eda's left, before a second emerges as Celine's head splits from Eda's, the two girls upper-bodies literally conjoined at the side, still retaining one set of legs and arms.

Celine though groans in embarrassment and quickly comments, "You two know I don't like doing this!"

"You know though I don't like you taking the easy route and speaking through your mother." states her father, smiling. "So say it yourself, do you want this cock?" he adds, pushing a little of the head of his cock into their eager hole with a moan coming from both, Eda and Celine.

"Y-Yes..." answers Celine lowly.

"Yes, what?" teases Avery as a gasp leaves Eda and Celine as the head of his cock fully slips into their pussy.

"I-I want your cock!" declares Celine a little louder than her first answer, though closing he eyes. "Give us your cock dad, p-please."

"Yes." adds Eda. "Please, give it to us, fuck our shared pussy!"

"Gladly!" declares Avery as he suddenly thrusts all two feet of his cock fully into the pair, his length visibly reaching into their belly, just under their breasts as a loud gasp comes from Eda and Celine.

"Yes!" exclaims Eda. "Go all the way through our pussy!"

"More!" declares Celine, using her control over the left arm and hand to grab at the bed under them. "Deeper!"

Avery said nothing, only grinning in delight at the mother/daughter moans and gasps as his cock visibly grows, reaching a little deeper, reaching into their chests.

Eda and Celine's moans and gasps suddenly grow in volume again as the lengthy, thick cock retreats, though not fully before returning into them.

This quite unique manner of sex, the man fucking both, his wife and daughter's shared body and pussy with his now nearly three-foot cock, reaching depths impossible or at least fatal for any non-geelien race continues over the course of a very quick fifteen minutes. Eda and Celine sharing multiple heightened climaxes as their moans fill the room and travel throughout the house.

Avery gave a slight groan and moan, but continues to thrust without stop as Eda and Celine moan out louder yet again as the man grabs each of their breasts, pulling and teasing their nipples as more orgasms quickly follow.

Celine and Eda's mass continue leaving them, Eda's breasts being the most noticeable thing to shrink in size as the bed overflows with their liquid falling off the sides and their limbs drip rapidly, their toes and fingers seeming to meld together, their hands and feet appearing more like mittens and socks.

It was minutes later, the man's increased groaning told of his moment nearing and it was Celine, not Eda, who was the one to eagerly declare as yet another climax reaches them...

"D-Do it dad! Ahhhhh! F-Fill us up! Fill us upppppp! Drown our bodies in your cum!"

Eda and Celine didn't have to wait long at all before he gives a loud moan as he buries cock into them as a darker fluid bursts from the head of his cock and into their chests, briefly swirling around inside them with a quickly harmonized moan from Eda and Celine before a slighty darker pinkish fluid burst out of Eda's body between her and Celine's heads to the bed.

After the first lengthy ejaculation, the man pulls back as his penis begins to shrink in length, allowing following lengthy ejaculations to remain inside Eda and Celine's body.

When the man's climax had finally ended, his cock had returned to it's normal length inside Eda as the darker fluid forms a swirling, tapering column inside her towards the penis, which Eda and Celine smile at seeing.

"So much to absorb..." comments Eda, moving her right hand into her chest and swirling it around even more.

Celine soon separates herself from Eda, pulling her upper-body free and allowing her the use of her right hand, though her mother whines as her breasts fully shrink back to normal.

"Aww, you're leaving already?" asks Eda, smiling, as Celine separates their lower bodies, and stands to the right of the bed, smiling as well.

"Shouldn't we move on to another room now?" asks Celine.

While Celine had separated from her mother, the teen still shared some of her fathers cum in her body, slowly moving throughout as it gradually began to disperse.

"Hmm, you have a point." comments Eda, before sitting up and grasping her husbands cock. "At least one orgasm a room."

"I'll follow you two." replies the man, smiling as he gestures with his hands for Celine and Eda to lead.

"Let's go to the other bedroom." declares Celine, heading out of the room.

Eda happily follows her daughter, her tail flicking excitedly, while Avery brings up the rear.

"Oh! I have an idea!" declares Eda with a smile as the trio walks into the room, before the woman turns to her husband and drapes her arms around his shoulders, kissing him lovingly for a few moments as she wraps her right leg around him. "Let's join up." suggests Eda. "I'd like to borrow that cock of yours and fuck Celine real good."

Celine, only smiles at Eda's comment, walking to the bed and sitting down, though lowering her right hand between her legs to tease herself, bringing out a soft moan as she slowly fingers herself.

"Sure." replies Avery, smiling and wrapping his arms around Eda's waist and kissing her.

The two quickly moan as the man begins to meld and merge into Eda, taking only seconds before Eda was the only one standing with a moan, lifting her hands up to her breasts, caressing them as they quickly grow to their previous size.

Turning around, Eda grins at Celine, who smiles, leaning back slightly on one hand and spreading her legs as she continues to tease herself, giving a moan as she rubs her clit, her pussy drools with a thin stream leaving her. Celine's smile grows when an erect cock, her fathers cock, grows out just above Eda's pussy and grows to two feet in length and two inches in girth. Like the rest of her body, the new appendage drips as well.

"You want this cock Celine?" asks Eda, grinning, stroking her new appendage.

"I've already answered that." comments Celine.

"Well you wont have a problem answering again then, right?" asks Eda, walking in front of her daughter, her cock level with Celine's mouth.

"Heh, you two always want me to say it." comments Celine with a smile.

"It's nice to hear. So do you want it or not?"

"Yes." answers Celine, before bringing a coo from Eda as she leans forward and licks the head of the cock. "I want it, I want it so bad mom." adds Celine, smiling, before briefly sucking on the head of the cock, causing her mother to moan. "I want you to stick it in and fill me up till I overflow with your cum."

Eda grins and places a hand to Celine's head.

"To be resistant to it, you're very good at asking for our cock when you do." comments Eda, before placing her other hand to her daughters head and bringing a brief, muffled gasp from the teen as Eda thrust her hips, forcing all two feet of her thick cock into Celine's mouth and out through the back of her head. "Mmm, you ask so well I can't help but give it to you!"

Eda gives two more thrusts through Celine's head before pulling her cock back fully.

"Will you suck our cock?" asks Eda.

"OK, but make sure you come in my pussy, ok?" replies Celine. "It'll be a waste if you come in my mouth and it shoots out the back of my head."

"OK, but remind me just in case." states Eda, smiling.

Without further delay, Celine lifts her hands up to her mother's cock, holding it steady before leaning in and licking at the head, bringing another coo from Eda, before a moan follows when Celine began to suck and lick the head of the cock.

For about the next minute, Celine brought her mothers moans out only from her focused sucking on the head of the cock, but Eda adds to her pleasure as she lifts her hands back to her breasts, squeezing them as she also moves her tail between her legs to tease her dripping pussy.

Celine earns herself a lengthy moan from her mother as she began to take more of her mother's sizable cock into her pliable mouth. After just a few back and forth motions though, Eda was quickly disappointed when Celine pulls her mouth away, though the teen comments...

"Soften up some."

The cock immediately reduces in firmness, but still erect enough to stand at attention own it's own. Moaning quickly resumes from Eda as Celine takes the cock into her mouth again, more of it as well, instead of going through the back of her head though, the cock bends down into her throat as Celine began to swallow the length of the cock, bringing a long moaning from Eda as Celine soon reaches the base of the cock, placing her hands to her mother's hips.

The retreat brought an equally long moan from Eda.

"Ohhhhh! Yes! Swallow our cock!" she moans as Celine pulls the cock nearly fully out, before making the return trip.

A very quick seven minutes pass as Celine deep-throats her mothers cock, never fully leaving her throat and with the woman's increased moaning and comments of praise, Celine knew her mother was close and pulls her cock free of her mouth with a whine from the woman as Celine smiles at her, though slowly stroking her cock.

"I'm close!" declares the woman.

"Did you forget already?" asks Celine. "I want you to cum in my pussy."

"Oh, that's right." comments Eda.

"It's a good thing I was in control..." replies Celine, before releasing her mother's cock and turning herself around with her back facing Eda and leaning forward on her hands and knees, presenting her rear and pussy to her mother. "Now fill this hole with all the cum you want-Ah!"

Celine barely finishes her statement before feeling her mother's hands grab her waist and bringing a sharp gasp of surprise from her as she felt the sizable cock easily stretch her pussy as the cock suddenly filled it, but only one foot of its length.

Celine's gasp quickly shifts to a pleasurable moan as Eda begins to thrust quickly.

Within a dozen or so thrusts, Eda moans out as she comes, joined by Celine as the darker fluid jets deeply into Celine's body, very briefly seeming to fill up an internal organ from the neat circular outline before the darker fluid suddenly expands out, gathering in the teens belly, swirling around with further streams of cum into her body and mixing into the nearly dispersed cum of her father.

Eda's climax, lasts just moments, but a large, swirling, dark 'cloud' now occupied Celine's body, who lowers her head to the bed with a smile on her face.

Removing her still erect cock, Eda strokes herself with a smile, gazing at Celine's dripping body, specifically her labia and anus.

"You're not tired, are you?" asks Eda.

"Of course not." answers Celine.

"Good." replies Eda, reaching her left arm around Celine's chest and lifting the surprised teen up on her knees before a gasp leaves her as she felt all two feet of the cock fully bury itself into her through her rear opening. "Have you forgotten what you said? I'm going to fill you up till you're overflowing."

"Heh, you don't have enough mass for that, even with dads help." comments Celine.

"True, but that just means you have to lose some..." comments Eda, before Celine gasps into a moan as her body began to shrink and appear younger, as Eda began absorbing her, stopping at around the visible age of seven or eight. As a result, the shrink in size caused the two foot cock to take up much more space inside Celine, reaching into her chest, nearly into her neck and the cum inside her also took up much more area, almost her whole torso.

Size wasn't the only change though, with a gasp, Celine sees her arms shrink to nothing, along with her legs, the teen-turned-child was now just a torso, though Celine still retained her tail. Melded to the waist of Eda, Celine appears to trade places with the cock, though with it visible inside Celine and Eda pulling her hips back a little only to thrust into her daughter with a moan from the teen, shows that she still had the cock.

"Yes... this will do nicely." comments Eda with a grin and holding her daughter at the waist.

"Really?" asks Celine with a chuckle. "My arms and legs?"

"Well this way, you certainly won't be able to hold all the cum I fill you with." comments Eda, moving herself onto the bed, turning Celine around on her cock to face her before placing Celine on her back and bringing out her moans as she began to thrust her two=foot long cock through Celine's anus and into her shrunken, limbless body.

Her responses limited, Celine could only moan and squirm her torso in pleasure as Eda thrusts into her rapidly, with the sole purpose of orgasm and filling her daughter's body with her cum. Celine though did manage to reach a single climax, her body arching in pleasure, moaning out loudly as fluid gushes out of her pussy.

As Celine comes down from her moment, continuing to moan and squirm from Eda's persistent thrusting, the woman soon declares...

"I'm gonna come!"

Within seconds, Eda moans out loudly in orgasmic bliss as her cum rockets from her cock, easily and quickly reaching into and filling Celine's head with a moan from the teen. During her climax, Eda remains aware enough to control the depth of her thrusts as she sees more of her cum filling her daughters body.

Within the span of about eight seconds, every remaining inch of Celine's body was darkened, even her hair, with her mothers cum, who continued to fill her as she moans, thrusting herself fully into Celine again and grinning when she sees her cum shooting out from Celine's head.

"You're all filled up! You can't hold anymore!" moans Eda as cum shoots through Celine's head a couple more times before Eda sighs with relief, shrinking her cock to nothing. After the large amount of mass being transferred into Celine, Eda's body had noticeably changed, she and her breasts were slightly smaller.

Separating herself from Celine, Eda smiles when she sees Celine groan briefly, her arms and legs starting to reform before giggling and going limp as a large, dark puddle suddenly spreads out around her entire body resting on the bed.

"Hehe, it's too much to absorb at one time with my body like this, at least give me back my arms and legs." declares Celine with a giggle.

"Hehehe, you look so cute being overfilled." comments Eda, lifting her daughter up off the bed and seeing the excess cum quickly draining from her body like a faucet.

**\- Later that night -**

Walking into her moon-lite room, Celine was completely naked with a smile on her face.

"Today was a really good first day." she comments happily as she walks to and crawls into her bed, laying on her stomach and closing her eyes, ready to sleep.

Her mind quickly began replaying the days events; Celine really didn't want to come to Merkolova for fear of the peoples attitude towards her. The responses weren't as bad as she thought it would be though, their first official meeting of the neighbors, went better than she ever thought it would and made two very good friends, Becky and Sammy.

The two little girl's really made her day, so accepting of her. The only thing she regretted being with the two was not learning more about them, spending much of their time together fooling around pleasuring each other. Celine would've liked to have known the two a bit more before doing what they did, but it didn't bother her too much.

This was a whole new world with different customs and rules, plus Sammy and Becky were Tragelian's after-all, it just proved the rumors she heard true, rather than getting to know the person first then get more physical, Tragelian's behavior was reversed, sex was first and getting to know them came after, at least it seemed to be the case.

Celine couldn't help the chuckle from leaving, commenting to herself, "I think the only thing I know about those two is that they would run around outside naked if they could, Becky likes Sammy to lick her clit and Sammy likes Becky to suck her cerick. Oh and I did find out the trances are true, but that applies to all hybrids. Oh well, I'll just have to make a point to learn more about them tomorrow."

Thinking about her time with the little girls though, Celine smiles as she moves her tail between her legs to tease her lower lips.

"I really did have fun with them though." she comments, turning over, spreading her legs as she adds her right hand between them along with her tail as she lifts her left hand up to her left breast, teasing herself with a moan. "Heh, they'd probably like it if I told them I played with myself while I thought about them. Hehe, mmm, I would like to absorb them though, I bet they'd like being inside me. I wonder what effect absorbing them would have on me since their Tragelians..."

Moments into her self-pleasure, Celine gasps and she quickly leans over towards the nightstand and opens the drawer, revealing the two didoes and a smile coming to Celine's face.

"Almost forgot about you two. Time to put you guys to work."

END


	5. Chapter 2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to her first morning on Merkolova, Celine and her parents work on fully settling in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL
> 
> If it seems like the father gets little 'screen-time' or speaking time, it's not a mistake. Originally, I REALY wanted Celine to have two mothers, but considering the rarity of males in my stories and the fact that I also wanted to have a male Geelien to show what they are like and the sharing of traits between male and females, I reluctantly settled on Celine having a mom and dad.

**\- Kellen home -**

**\- 10:43 A.M., Next day, Telios (Tuesday) -**

Celine, still sleeping, but now on her back, with the bed cover down around her legs from her unconscious movement, revealed most noticeably that the naked teen seems to have partly melted into the bed as she lay in a large puddle of her liquified mass, though not large enough for it to fall off the sides of the bed from the depression of Celine's body. The two dildos were also a part of her, the smaller, gifted one inside Celine's stomach while the longer one was halfway inside her pussy.

This was the sight that greets a nude Eda as she opens the door to her daughters room. Smiling, Eda walks to one of the windows and opens the blinds, allowing the sunlight in and drape across Celine naked body, causing a few twinkles of light to come from her body. The teen frowns a little from the light hitting her face before turning away from the light.

"Time to get up Celine." declares Eda, smiling and walking to the bed, behind Celine, seeing the dildo inside her and reaching a hand through Celine's back, with a groan from the teen before Eda removes the toy.

Shortly after, the puddle surrounding Celine shrinks back inside her before she rolls to her back again and opens her eyes to look up at her mother, who smiles.

"Good morning." greets Eda.

"'morning..." replies Celine, with a smile, before quickly looking around and sitting up on her elbows. "This isn't my room!"

"We moved here yesterday." reminds Eda.

"O-Oh, yea, hehe." replies Celine with a chuckle before laying back. "It's all still new to me."

"Same for your father and I too." replies Eda. "I woke up super early, most likely from the combination of being in a new place and the change in time."

"What time is it?" asks Celine, before reaching between her legs and pulling out the dildo from her pussy and sitting up.

"Almost eleven." answers Eda. "Didn't want you sleeping too late, so get cleaned up and come eat breakfast." she adds with a smile and sticking the dildo she still held into Celine's chest, before heading towards the door.

"OK." replies Celine, smiling and removing the toy before removing herself from the bed, retrieving the large mesh comb from the nightstand drawer and walking towards the window her mother opened, into the path of the sunlight and looking down at her body and arms, seeing tiny glints of light sparsely dotting her body.

Holding the comb in her right hand, Celine extends her left arm in front of her and places the metal mesh of the comb into her arm at her shoulder and moving the comb down her arm and through her hand. There were a few more glints from her arm and she repeated the process two more times until her arm was clear. Looking to the comb, Celine sees a small gathering of tiny crystals stuck to the mesh of the comb, before heading out of the room.

Entering the bathroom, Celine walks to the sink, turns on the faucet and moves the comb under the water, rinsing away the crystals, before resuming her cleaning, repeating the process with her right arm; then moving to her head, down to her chest, stomach, back, tail, waist and legs.

After ten minutes, Celine's body was as clear and transparent as it was yesterday. Just to make sure though, Celine returns to her room and walks into the sunlight, using it's bright light to look for any other glints she could see. After seeing none, Celine smiles and places the comb back into the nightstand before leaving her room, still nude.

Entering the dining room, Celine sees her mom and dad, who were also naked, sitting at the table eating breakfast, which was quite different from the usual, the two each had one of the protein drinks and on the plates in front of them were two, rather large, uncooked drumsticks and a couple cooked sausage patties.

Avery went with the literal 'eat-with-your-hands' method, grabbing one of the drumsticks by the meaty end and it shrinking as particles of it travels up his arm and into his body. Eda's method wasn't too much different, grabbing on of the drumsticks by the bone and sticking the meat portion of it into her chest.

"Good morning Celine." greets Avery.

"G'Morning." replies Celine, before entering the kitchen and seeing a couple more sausage patties in the skillet on the stove and retrieving a plate, then looking into the refrigerator see the pack of drumsticks that her parents were eating and taking just one, placing it on the plate and putting it in the microwave, just long enough to take to chill off before retrieving the plate and taking the remaining sausages, then one of the protein drinks and joining her parents in the dining room.

Celine's method of eating was more 'normal' compared to her parents, pulling the meat from the bone and putting pieces into her mouth.

Moments into the family breakfast, Celine decides to break the brief silence with a question...

"So, what's the plan for today? There's still stuff that needs to be done, right?"

Avery and Eda briefly look to each other to decide who was to answer. After a short moment, they both start with "Well..." bringing a chuckle from Celine as well as themselves, before Avery comments, "Go ahead."

"OK, yes." replies Eda to Celine. "There is still some things that need to be done, specifically, I want to check the status of your enrollment to the local school and find out how soon you'll be able to attend."

"Oh..." replies Celine lowly, not looking particular excited about that piece of information.

Seeing the saddened expression Celine had, Eda gives a small smile, before Avery comments...

"Your mother and I also need to start looking for jobs soon."

"Right." adds Eda. "Our guide called us earlier and said he was going to be visiting around one o'clock to see how we're settling in and answer any question we have. Also, I'd like us to get out and meet the neighbors and get acquainted with the surrounding area, driving around the city."

"You want me to come with you guys, don't you?" asks Celine, clearly not liking the idea.

"Of course." replies Eda. "You can't hide from everyone, you ARE going to school here after all, you have to get comfortable in your surroundings. Your father and I didn't have much problem when we went shopping."

"She's right." adds Avery. "I know you're afraid of how people here will respond to us, but the reactions were very good yesterday."

"Yeah... mom told me that yesterday." comments Celine, before sighing. "I just have to push through this fear."

"Right." replies Avery. "It's not like they can hurt us after all."

"Yeah, you're right." comments Celine. "I guess the absolute worse that can happen is turning into liquid and ending up naked in front of a group of people... I... I think I'd be able to handle that if it happened." she adds, with a small smile, though dripping a bit.

"That's a good way of thinking about it." says Eda. "Think of the worse thing possible and would you be able to handle it. Being naked wouldn't bother me very much though, especially if it's the worst case scenario."

"Hehe, of course it wouldn't bother you." comments Celine with a bigger smile towards her mother. "You like being the center of attention."

"I certainly do." replies Eda, using her left hand to caress her left breast, "I would need to teach others about us after-all, that means my beautiful, naked body as well!"

After chuckling at her mothers display, successfully brightening her mood, Celine takes a drink of the protein before commenting...

"Sometimes I really wonder how I didn't end up more like you mom, I know your nervous too about this, but your so good at pushing through it and be so open to completely new and alien things, I would've liked to have shared some of that confidence in the unknown."

"Well I have time on my side sweetie." comments Eda, reaching her left hand to Celine's head and stroking her hair briefly. "You're young, what your feeling is natural. Also, look on the bright side, you've already made two friends, Becky and her friend, remember?"

"You're right." replies Celine, smiling. "That reminds me, I want to learn more about Becky and Sammy."

"Really?" asks Eda.

"Yeah, a majority of my time with them, we just fooled around." adds Celine, dripping a bit. "I know very little about them actually."

"Oh, so it's true that Tragelians would rather have sex before getting to know a person?" asks Eda.

"That's the way it seems from my experience with Becky and Sammy." replies Celine.

"Hmm, interesting..." comments Eda. "Well we also need to learn the customs and laws here. We know that Tragelians are a very sexual people."

"Oh!" gasps Celine. "Becky told me that walking around outside naked wasn't allowed but as long as you wear panties, it was fine."

"Really? Well that seems odd."

"Yeah, Becky and Sammy didn't like it." replies Celine.

"I wonder why that rule is like that." comments Eda.

"Hey..." starts Celine, looking to her dad and mom. "So we've met Tragelians, Felines, Canines and Vehens, but no Nex, did ether of you meet a Nex when you went shopping?"

"A Nex?" questions Eda, looking to Avery, who looked intrigued as they both looked in thought for a moment before Eda comments... "Nex are the ones with wings, right?"

"Yeah, and their a lot smaller than normal and look really young!" replies Celine excitedly, which Eda smiles at.

"Well, well, your certainly excited."

"O-Oh, well, I saw a Nex on T.V. yesterday and thought they looked really cute, I'd really like to meet one in person." replies Celine, smiling.

"I see, well that means getting out into the public." comments Eda, lightly teasing her daughter. "Anyway, I don't recall meeting a Nex while we were out shopping, though a very young looking family were the first to walk up to us and start up a conversation. I don't recall seeing any wings though."

"We're they shorter than all the other people?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure they were." replies Eda. "The two mothers actually looked to be in their late teens."

"They probably were Nex!" declares Celine happily.

**\- 12:48 P.M. -**

After the family breakfast was over, Celine returns to her room, spending her time waiting for the guides visit by watching T.V., the teen quickly found herself attentively watching another Shakra program.

Such a sport was non-existent back on her home planet, and the moment she heard rumors about it, she was already hooked and wanted desperately to see it for herself and now she had that chance being on Merkolova.

The rumors she heard didn't do the sport justice! It was so fast-paced and violent, so many elemental powers, or Shakra, at play with various effects. Fights could last lengthy spans of time, up to twenty minutes with the fighters trading blows, or end within seconds of the bell ringing.

Some Shakra were more visually impressive than others, Fire could create large, loud explosions, propelling the opponent away; Water could make beautiful, reflective ice walls and bind an opponent to one spot; Electricity seemed particular vicious to Celine, it's user able to conjure up lighting with loud, thunderous cracks throughout the air, any opponent struck was immediately paralyzed long enough for a follow-up attack.

It was such an awesome, impressive sport, one that Celine could never participate in for obvious reasons, but it was perhaps the very reason Geelien's couldn't participate that drew Celine towards it, watching with amazement at the current match playing out on the screen, currently two Fire Shakra users.

Being naturally fearful of fire, that fear combines with amazement as she sees the two fighters repeatedly connecting with fireballs to the others body. Celine could only imagine what would happen to her if she was hit with such fire, she could probably survive one impact, but two would likely end her life. There was no risk watching though, which Celine happily did.

As the fight continued, Celine gasps and cringes from the hits. One fighter had gained momentum and was pushing their opponent closer and closer to the edge of the arena. Combined with the announcers commentary, Celine felt the suspense growing.

With one final fireball, the opponent was propelled out of the arena and into the guard-wall, however, Celine was shocked when the would-be loser propels themselves from the wall with a fiery explosion from their feet, lifting them up into the air, over their surprised opponent and sending a fireball to their back, knocking them off the side and directly to the grass below.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" declares Celine, before hearing the that the recovering fighter was declared the winner. "Guess touching the ground is what counts, not the wall." adds Celine. "But it's weird though, the first match I saw yesterday had a fire user flying, I haven't seen any other fire users fly. The few matches I have seen though, the ones that are always in the air are... what was it... force users I think. Maybe that girl is the only fire user that can fly, I wonder why if that's true."

About a minute into the next exhibition match between a level four pink-haired teen Electric Shakra user by the name of Amu Hinamori and a level five blonde water Shakra user called Utah, both of whom Celine was surprised to find out that they were declared as two of the top ranked fighters in the league, the teen soon groans when she hears the doorbell, it could only be one person visiting, interrupting what Celine knew was going to be a good match.

"Aww, did he have to come now?" complains Celine, looking to the slower paced fight playing out on the screen.

" _Celine!_ " calls Eda.

"Coming!" answers back the teen, "Well at least it isn't a live match." she adds, removing herself from the bed and quickly getting dressed, very briefly considering going without underwear, but deciding just as quickly against it and putting on her underwear and a similar set of clothing that she wore yesterday, only a change in colors, a matching white, belly-revealing tank-top and a upper-thigh length pleated skirt.

Arriving downstairs, Celine sees her parents and the guide from yesterday occupying the living room, currently standing near the front door. Eda and Avery were also dressed, Eda wearing a tank-top, bra-less, barely containing her breasts and a knee-length jean skirt. The Feline was dressed in his same business attire, a white shirt and slacks, he also carried with him a small shoebox-sized box.

"Well..." starts the Feline. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin. Can we sit?"

"Sure." replies Avery, before the group head to the two couches, the Feline sitting in one and Eda, Avery and Celine sitting in the other.

"Ok..." starts the Feline. "As I informed you two on the phone, unless a problem arises, this will be my last meeting with you three. I'm here just to see how things are going, give you some final pieces of information and to answer any questions you have. But firstly, I'd like to give you these..." explains the Feline, opening the box to reveal three watch-like devices and handing each one to the three Geelien's.

"I'm sure you've seen just about everyone with similar devices on their arms or belts." Comments the Feline. "These are Communication Devices, simply called a Comm. They're multi-purpose, able to communicate with others, access The Net, atomize and store things, and download programs to expand it's functionality."

As the Feline speaks, the three Geelien's slip on the devices, Celine and Avery placing it on their right wrist, Eda on her left.

"The ones you have though are the basic model." continues the Feline. "They are able to call anyone whose contact information you have, access the Net and have limited storage capability. All Comms are also waterproof and shock-resistant, so you don't need to worry about it getting wet, their designed to work even if fully submerged."

Celine presses a button on her Comm, briefly surprising her as a blue screen pops up, showing a set-up menu.

"Cool." comments Celine.

"Well then..." states the Feline with a smile. "How was your first day here?"

Eda was the one to answer first, "It went very well. My husband and I went shopping and while we received some understandable stares, no one was negative towards us and a few people even came up to us wanting to learn about us."

"That's great." comments the Feline. "So you didn't feel uncomfortable being out in public?"

Eda and Avery briefly look to each other before the man replies, "We were a little, but as we spent more time interacting with people, we got more comfortable."

"Good, and what about you Celine?" asks the Feline, looking to the teen, who was occupied with getting herself accustomed to her Comm, though quickly looking towards the Feline when he spoke her name. "How was your time here while your parents were gone?"

"Oh, uh..." replies Celine, quickly replaying the events with Becky and Sammy in her mind and dripping a bit and averting her gaze with a smile. "Well, it went really good, better than I ever imagined it going. I played with two kids who quickly accepted me as their friend."

"Well that's great." comments the Feline. "First day here and you've already made two friends. It seems everything is going smoothly for you guys."

"It sure is." replies Eda. "We plan to start introducing ourselves to the neighbors today."

"Good, well I have one more necessary piece of info to share with you, Eda and Avery." comments the Feline, lifting the Comm of his right hand up and bringing up a window. "We've found a few employment options that would be willing to offer you a job. You're not bound to these choices though, your free to look for any job you'd like. Will one or both of you work?"

Avery answers first, "I'll be the one to have a job."

"Down the road, I'll get one too." adds Eda. "But for now I'll just be the Homemaker."

"Ok, these suggestions are available for the rest of the month, I'll transfer the list to your Comms." replies the Feline.

After taking a few moments to teach Eda and Avery, as well as Celine how to accept transfers with their Comms, Eda looks to the list and a quick smile comes to her face.

"Erotic entertainment?" Questions the woman. "One of our options is to get paid for sexual activity?" she adds.

While Celine said nothing, the teen drips noticeably.

"Hehe, well it's just one of many options." replies the Feline. "Jobs in erotic entertainment are quite popular and are always looking for new themes or people."

"And I'm guessing a Geelien would be quite popular, at least initially." comments Eda, smiling.

"Mom..." groans Celine, looking to her mother with a frown.

"Hehe, ok, ok..." chuckles Eda.

"Well then..." starts the Feline. "Any questions?"

"Oh, yeah." replies Eda. "I'd like to check the status of Celine's enrollment to the local school. The sooner she can start going the better." she adds, before a low groan comes from the teen.

"Ah, yes, your daughters enrollment..." comments the Feline, accessing his Comm again, going through a few screens for a moment, before, "It looks like everything is good; tenth grade, her classes... yep, everything checks out, Celine can start as soon as tomorrow if you like."

"Tomorrow!?" gasps Celine, appearing to melt rather than drip as as two puddles form, one under her rear on the couch and the other at her feet. "That's way too soon!"

"Hmm..." thinks Eda. "Yeah, that is a bit sudden." she adds, bringing a relieved sigh from Celine as the teen reabsorbs her lost mass.

"Ok, then the next opportunity for her to first attend is Shakrus (Friday)." replies the Feline.

"That's better." comments Celine. "That way I have the weekend to recover."

"It's settled then." states Eda. "Celine will begin school at the end of the school week."

**\- 1:54 P.M. -**

Shortly after the guide leaves, Celine may have avoided one nerve-wracking situation with attending school the next day, but encountered another she couldn't avoid.

"Aww come on!" whines Celine, standing in the living room looking at her parents standing at the front door.

Eda quickly replies, with some sternness coming to her voice now, "Celine, I told you, you're not going to hide here in the house. We're going out as a family; This will help you when you attend school later in the week, you'll be accustomed to the people here."

"But we aren't even going anywhere!" complains Celine.

"That's the point." replies Eda. "We're just going out to mingle with the various people of this planet. After-all, you say you want to meet a Nex, that won't happen if you stay in the house."

"..." Celine says nothing, but looks away from her parents.

A frown soon comes to Eda's face as the woman states firmly, "Celine! We are going together, right now! If I have to repeat myself, you'll be coming in the box."

Celine gasps and looks to her mother, stating, "But you didn't bring it!"

"We bought a suitable replacement while we were out yesterday." answers Eda. "So ether way, you ARE coming."

"Fine!" retorts Celine angrily. "But I'm changing clothes!" adds the teen, hurrying up the stairs.

Once Celine was out of sight, Eda sighs, before Avery places a hand to her shoulder.

"She's just scared." comments the man.

"I know..." answers Eda. "All of us are."

"Well, maybe you are." teases Avery, causing Eda to playfully push him.

Moments later, Celine returns, bringing a sigh from Eda.

"Oh come on Celine, really?"

"I'm not going out into the unknown all exposed." replies Celine, now covered up, wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, along with a cap.

"You're being silly." comments Eda.

"Are we going or not?" asks Celine, arms folded in front of her

Eda turns and opens the door with a sigh and the trio leave the house and enter the car they were given to use.

Pulling out of the drive-way and heading down the street, Celine sat in the back seat, quite angry with a frown, arms folded across her chest. The teens attitude was very similar, or more appropriately, mirrored her behavior the previous day as they leave the old house of her home planet.

Deep down though, Celine knew her parents were just trying to help prepare her to be around and interact with the people of this planet, she knew she couldn't stay in the 'safety' of her new home, but it was only the second day they were here! Celine wanted more time to adjust; Becky, her mother and the little girl's friend Sammy, three new people, it was a pace Celine was comfortable with, not going out into the public with the expressed purpose of having people look at them, starring and whispering.

Minutes into the trip though, Celine's anger was slowly fading in place of fear as her frown shifts to an expression of concern. Celine was confident she could handle a small group of people with negative responses to her, but a crowd? Short of being exposed to fire, which was unlikely, Celine knew she couldn't be hurt, but that left her with the possibility to be humiliated. What if she couldn't maintain her solid form and shifts into a puddle? Attempting to reform would leave her naked, with people surrounding her, she didn't even want to think about it!

Well and thoroughly scared, Celine was dripping considerably, with her choice of clothing though, it wasn't so obvious, but her pinkish/red fluid began to melt over the neckline of her shirt, along with the waistline of her pants.

"Celine..." comments Eda, currently driving her car, looking to her daughter from the rear-view mirror.

"What?" asks the teen, looking to her lap.

"I know your scared, so to make it easier on you, how about you chose our first stop? As long as it's not back home, we'll go anywhere you want."

"Really?" asks Celine, looking towards her mother as her mood brightens a bit. "Anywhere I want?"

"As long as it's not back home, anyplace you see or can think of, we'll go." answers Eda.

A smile soon comes to Celine's face, "Ok." answers the teen, looking out the window for a place to visit.

The teens goal was to pick a place as least populated as possible, they had recently left the residential area and was entering a shopping area, with various small stores and a few larger ones, along with a couple sparsely located fast food restaurants.

Celine quickly came to the decision that a restaurant would be the best choice. Maybe it was the time of the day, but judging by the number of vehicles in the parking lots of the restaurants she saw, they were the least populated places.

"A fast food place!" declares Celine happily. "Let's go to one of those!"

"Ok." answers Eda. "Any particular one?"

"Not really..." answers Celine, though one restaurant caught her eye, one with two golden arches positioned in an 'M'. "How about that red and yellow one, M C Donalds?"

"Ok." replies Eda, before after a few moments, stopping briefly at a traffic light, the trio enter the parking lot and soon into a parking space, bringing a sigh from Celine.

"Guess its too much to hope that we'd use the drive-thru..." comments the teen lowly.

"There's very little interaction with that option." replies Eda. "Now come on..." she adds, as she leaves the car, along with Avery. "Let's see what kind of food they have here at this M C Donalds."

Following another long sigh, Celine quickly collects herself, in more ways than one before opening the door and stepping out. After a quick look around, Celine didn't see anyone currently out, she notices a few looks from people in their vehicles passing by, but nothing else.

Following her parents towards the building, Celine's nervousness grew rapidly and briefly stopped at the door to fight back her bodies dripping, she wanted to draw as little attention to herself as she could and she knew the sight of her body appearing to melt would draw many more stares.

Looking to her parents though, Celine sees that they were dripping as well, not too much, but it would certainly be noticeable close-up, though they didn't seem to be fighting it.

"You're going to go in there dripping?" asks Celine.

"Well trying to fight it would just make it more obvious." replies Eda, smiling, before Avery adds with a smile of his own...

"This is who were are, besides, the more you concern yourself with how people will respond, the more nervous your going to get, which means the more your going to drip, so..." states the man, before placing a hand to his daughters shoulder. "Just relax."

After a moment, Celine's shoulders slump as she looks down to the ground.

"You're right..." replies Celine, before her dripping returns, a little more than her parents. "I'm just setting myself up to be humiliated. As long as I can prevent shifting into complete liquid, I'll be happy."

"Good." replies Avery, before pulling Celine's hat from her head and handing it to her. "Now lets go try some Merkolovian fast food."

"OK." replies Celine, before the trio walks into the building.

Walking in, it wasn't very populated, one Feline male sitting at a table preoccupied with something on his Comm, a young adult female couple consisting of one Feline and one Vehen sit together across from each other talking and giggling. A third seat was occupied by a Tragelian mother and her small child, a boy who looked about five or six.

The eyes quickly turn to Celine and her parents, which brought a quick pang of nervousness to Celine, causing her to drip a bit more. The teen though averts her eyes from the ones looking at her and follows her parents to the counter to order.

The person taking their order was a young adult, female Feline, whose name was Hanna, from the name-tag she wore, her furry ears twitch noticeably upon seeing them with a smile.

"Hello! Welcome to McDonald's." greets the woman happily.

"Oh..." comments Eda with a smile. "That's how it's pronounced, we were calling it M C Donald's." she adds, bringing a chuckle from Hanna.

"I'm guessing you guys haven't been here long, huh?" asks Hanna.

"We arrived yesterday." answers Eda, smiling. "We're just out to get ourselves familiar with the area and the people."

"Well it's always nice to meet new races." comments Hanna. "Your people are called Geelien's, right?"

"You're right." replies Eda.

"Well then, what will you be ordering?" asks Hanna.

"Hmm..." thinks Eda, looking up to the display of the selection, before looking to Celine. "How about you chose first, since you picked this place."

While the teen had calmed a bit from Hanna's rather normal response to them, which actually surprises her, Celine was still dripping and looked nervous as she steps closer to the counter.

"Uh..." starts Celine, looking up to the display. "How about... one large size fries and... what's a, McChicken?"

"It's just a chicken sandwich." replies Hanna.

"Oh, well I'll have that and it'll be it for me."

"Ok." replies Hanna, before pressing a couple buttons on the console in front of her, before Eda comments...

"And I'll have, that Big Mac meal, that looks good."

Avery finishes with, "I'll have the same."

"Are you gonna eat here or take it to go?" asks Hanna.

"We'll eat here." answers Eda.

After inputting the trios orders, Hanna tells them their total, a little over thirteen credits and Eda comments, lifting her left arm wearing her Comm.

"I'd like to pay with our Comms, we just recently received them and and I don't know how to use them to pay, that's one of the things I forgot to ask about."

"OK, it's really simple." replies Hanna. "There's two methods available, quick payment or exact payment. The quickest and most used option is the quick pay, you just move your Comm into this circular scanner here." explains Hanna, pointing to a sizable, upright circle to the side of her console. "Once you hear a beep, the transaction is complete. The second option, exact payment is just what is sounds like, you select how much you want to pay from your Comm, before having it scanned, allowing multiple people to share in the cost, instead of one."

"Oh, ok." replies Eda, before inserting her Comm into the scanner, before quickly hearing a beep. "Thanks for explaining that." she adds with a smile.

"No problem." states Hanna with a smile as well, "I hope you guys enjoy your time here on Merkolova. The majority of people are very open to new races coming here."

"Really?" asks Celine, with a small smile coming to her face.

"Yeah..." answers Hanna. "The people who are outright against it are the minority. After all, Merkolova isn't called the number one melting pot planet for no reason, it has the most diverse range of races living here than any other planet in the system."

"Well that makes me feel better." replies Celine.

"Heh, you're likely to get annoyed by how frequently people ask you guys questions first before you encounter a lot of negativity."

"Well..." starts Eda with a smile. "I'd certainly like that first option."

Shortly after, the trios orders arrive, each with their own tray, after thanking Hanna for the great service, Celine and her parents head towards a place to sit and Celine immediately sees the previous costumers looking at them. While the Feline man only gives them a brief look before turning his attention back to his Comm, the female couple and the mother and child's eyes remain on them. Celine could see the couple smiling and whispering to each other, the fact that she didn't know what they were saying worried Celine. The couple did greet them with a wave of the hand though, which Celine and her parents return, but she didn't have any problem understanding the child, who points to them and declares...

"Mommy they look weird! Why do those people look like that?"

The mother quickly shushes her child, before looking back to Celine, Eda and Avery and apologizing.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok." replies Eda with a smile, before directing Celine and Avery to a spot to sit across from the mother and child, though in clear view of the others.

Eda and Avery sat together while Celine sat alone across the table from her parents.

"I don't mind answering your child's questions." adds Eda, before looking to the boy and commenting, "Our people are called Geelien's, and we look like this because our bodies are composed of a fluid, or gel."

"So your a mermaid!?" asks the child.

Celine couldn't stop the sudden giggle escaping her, having no clue how the child could guess they were a sea creature, the teen also noticed that the Feline man had apparently finished what he was doing with his Comm and gets up to leave. Eda also chuckles from the little boys comment, but only briefly before answering...

"Heh, no, we're not mermaids, we don't live in the water."

The child leaves his seat, his mother reaching and failing to catch him before he walks next to Eda and pokes her right arm with a giggle. Eda gives a smile to the mother, silently telling her it was ok.

"You look like your melting, like ice cream!"

"Well, we appear to be melting because we're nervous." answers Eda. "We Geelien's drip and melt when we're nervous, scared or sad. It's like blushing for you guys."

"Cool!" declares the child.

"Ok Honey..." states the mother. "Come back and let them eat."

"OK." replies the child, returning to his seat.

The little chat Eda had with the boy had actually calmed Celine a bit, she still sees the female couple glancing at them from time to time, but the three were able to eat their food without problem, which they didn't find bad at all. Eda and Avery, unlike earlier in the morning, actually use their mouths to eat.

At least for the first location they visited, Celine found that she was much more worried and concerned than she needed to be. The few people they had encountered were nothing but nice to her and her parents, or at the very least, not negative towards them.

Aside from the little comments from the little boy and Eda happily responding, Celine and her parents where able to enjoy their meal in relative silence. Celine was actually a little disappointed when the mother and child leave, the Feline and Vehen couple being the only ones left with them.

It was perhaps a minute after the mother and child leaves, Celine and her parents nearly finished with their food, that the couple stands and walks towards them with a smile, the Vehen was the first to greet them with a "Hi" and a "Hello" from the Feline, Celine and her parents return the greeting, before the Vehen asks...

"I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Not at all..." replies Eda. "Go ahead and ask."

"Ok, I don't know if what I'm going to ask is considered rude to you, but if it is, I'm sorry." comments the Vehen.

"All I can do is say yes or no." replies Eda.

The Vehen smiles and looks to her friend, stating, "Told you.", to with the Feline gives a little pout and replies...

"Well I think it's a rude question."

Celine smiles from the little exchange, apparently, the couple were debating asking the question.

"Anyway..." starts the Vehen, looking back to Eda. "Can I stick my hand into you?"

"Hmm..." thinks Eda with a smirk. "Considering we don't know you, that is somewhat of a rude question." she adds. "However, I'm willing to offer a compromise; instead of your hand, I'll give the ok for you to use a finger instead."

"OK!" replies the Vehen with a smile. "Would your shoulder be ok?"

"That's ok." replies Eda, before the Vehen places her index finger to the woman's right shoulder, before pushing her finger in, actually taking a bit of pressure before the Vehen's finger plunges into Eda's shoulder, bringing a bigger smile to the Vehen.

"Heh, that's so weird and cool at the same time." comments the Vehen, moving her finger around in an up and down and circular motion, before pulling her finger back and looking at the digit, it was wet, but not dripping. "What does that feel like for you?"

"It's just a pressure." answers Eda. "We Geelien's don't feel pain."

"Wow, well, I guess that makes sense, since you're bodies are like goo." replies the Vehen.

"I got a question." comments the Feline. "Is it true that when you absorb someone, you gain their traits?"

"Yes, it's true." replies Eda. "If I absorb my husband here..." she adds, leaning against him and hugging his arm, with a smile, and him as well. "I have access to his wonderful-"

"Mom!" gasps Celine.

Eda giggles, before continuing, "Well, let's just say, I can properly satisfy both, men and women."

Celine groans with her mothers answer, that wasn't particularly better. Seems she should have worried less about other people and more about her mother.

To Celine's utter surprise, the rest of the outing went great. The family visited a grocery store and while they received the expected stares and the occasional obvious avoidance by some, Celine was completely shocked by how nice and open people were and frequently coming up to them and asking them questions about themselves.

Celine was even lucky enough to meet a Nex family and the two exchanged questions, Celine in particular was very happy asking and answering questions from the Nex teen she talked with, each of them examining parts of the others body, Celine focusing her attention on the Nex's small wings.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 2-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home, Celine and her parents officially meet and greet Becky, Sammy and their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, INCEST, ANAL, WATERSPORTS, URETHRAL PLAY, ABSORBTION/MELDING

**\- 4:21 P.M. -**

Now back home, Celine seemed to be a different person from the change in mood compared to when she left, she was quite happy and not a single part of her body was dripping.

Currently watching TV in the living room, the program of choice being a rerun of a Shakra event, Celine lays on her stomach on the couch, dressed in her previous clothing; a matching white, belly-revealing tank-top and a upper-thigh length pleated skirt, while her tail lays lazily off the side of her body and the couch.

Eda soon walks into the room, completely nude, carrying a bottle in her right hand and joining her daughter on the couch, who lifts her feet to give her mother more room.

"So, is this the Shakra sport you've been talking about?" asks Eda.

"Yeah it is!" answers Celine happily.

Eda soon 'Ohhh's' with a frown as she sees one of the fighters is slammed viciously into the arena floor before the attacker follows up and hits the downed fighter hard enough to cause them to skip along the ground before slamming into the wall and fall to the grass outside the arena.

"Wow, it's a pretty violent sport." comments the woman.

"I know." answers Celine with a smile. "It's awesome!" she adds, her tail now moving a bit from her excitement.

While Eda didn't particularly care for the sport from the violent first-impression she got, she smiles at her daughters delight in finding something she was very into here on this new planet and home.

After taking a drink from the bottle, Eda lowers her left hand down between Celine's legs and places her hand to the back of her daughters upper right leg, just below the hem of her skirt and caresses her for a moment. Celine's only reaction to the contact was moving the tip of her tail to her mothers hand and guiding her tail up and down Eda's arm and hand, silently approving of her mother's action.

"I'm glad you found something you're interested in here." comments Eda, continuing to rub her daughters leg.

"I was interested in it ever since I heard about it." replies Celine, before feeling her mother's hand move under her skirt to her panty-covered rear, massaging the soft mound of her right cheek.

"Ah, that's right, you were." comments Eda, before with a flick of her hand, flips up the back of Celine's skirt, exposing the back of her white panties, before pulling them down; with Celine's aid as she lifts her hips for a moment to allow her mother to pull the underwear down just enough to reveal Celine's naked rear and pussy.

"It's too bad it's not something I could do." replies Celine, feeling her mother using a couple fingers to tease the crevice of her rear for a few moments before focusing on her anus. "If I somehow could though-Ah..." adds Celine, giving a small gasp as she feels two fingers push into her rear.

Eda says nothing in reply, only smiles as she briefly rests her middle and ring fingers inside Celine's anus, before beginning to pull them back and pushing back in, slowly, bringing a coo from the teen as her body began to melt.

While Celine says nothing further, she continues watching the TV and the current Shakra match play playing out. Her attention to it though was soon interrupted as the pleasure of her mother's finger thrusts causes her to close her eyes and give a lengthy, but quite moan.

"Want it deeper?" asks Eda, smiling at Celine's relaxed pleasure.

"This is fine." answers Celine, with a smile of her own, before looking to the TV again.

Eda lifts the bottle she still held to her lips, but it never makes contact before a grin comes to Eda's face, before stating, "Lift your butt up some."

Celine silently complies, lifting her waist up off the couch and her rear in the air as her mass drips from her back down to the couch. The teen gives a very small groan of disappointment when she feels the complete retreat of Eda's fingers, before a gasp follows as she soon feels something cold and hard replace the fingers inside her rear and a cool fluid enter her.

It didn't take long for Celine to realize that Eda had inserted the open end of the bottle that she had, into her. While the bottle did feel good...

"I'dve preferred your fingers." comments Celine.

"They'll return." replies Eda, smiling. "I just felt like sharing, that's all." she adds, before bringing another gasp-turned-moan from her daughter as she slowly pushes the entire bottle through Celine's easily spread anus and into her body about an inch or two, just far enough for Eda's middle and ring fingers to return to their previous location and the teens soft moans return from the resumed, slow thrusts.

Except for Celine's soft moans, the next few moments between the two were silent as Eda delightfully toys with her daughters anus. Soon, Celine no longer cared about what was on the TV as she closes her eyes, focusing on the steady, repeated thrusts of her mothers fingers, her mass falling off the side of the couch as her tail lightly wraps around her mother's wrist.

About two minutes into the pleasure, with Celine's slightly increased moaning, the teen begins to push herself against the thrusts and Celine gives a long 'Ohhhhh' when she feels the steady movement of the fingers increase in speed.

Very soon into the quicker thrusts, Celine's pussy began to 'melt' much more noticeably as a continuous stream flows from the lips themselves. The teen didn't neglect her pussy for long as she moves her right hand under her to briefly palm the lips, moaning a little louder as she rubs them, before sinking her middle and ring fingers into herself and beginning to thrust.

Now with two points of stimulation, Celine's moans were not so quite now as with Eda's help, she urges herself closer to that moment of bliss that was slowly being built from the anal teasing for the past few minutes.

A quick minute later, Celine moans out as her peak hits, her tail moving erratically and quickly as fluid gushes out around her fingers continuing to thrust into her climaxing pussy.

Eda, grinning from seeing her daughter orgasm, continues the steady movement of her fingers in Celine's clenching anus.

With the combined stimulation, Celine's climax grows in duration and strength. Her moaning, starting out relatively low for an orgasm, increases in volume as her body briefly melts at a faster rate, her left lower arm disappearing into her puddle on the couch. Soon, the bottle inside her begins to drop, meeting the waistband of her skirt and taking the clothing with it, pulling it through her body before the bottle slips free and into her puddle while part of her skirt remains inside the teens body.

This didn't effect Celine's climax either way as she continued to ride the pleasure for it's lengthy duration. When the pleasurable peak finally drops off, Celine's right hand drops limply from her still melting pussy, while a low moan come from her as Eda continues the teasing of her anus.

Celine enjoys the post-climax tease for a few moments before sitting up, causing her mothers fingers to leave her anus, but not her body as her hand moves up into her back before the teen turns to face her mother with a smile and lean her melted body into her and placing her lips to Eda's and the two enjoy a few moments of kissing and moaning as their bodies began to meld together.

Soon, Celine pushes against her mother, pushing the woman's back against the armrest of the couch before Eda began to give a louder moan as the woman's legs seem to melt quickly like heated butter. Much of their combined mass end up on the floor rather than the couch, before Celine pulls back some, enough to sit up with a big smile and her breasts noticeable bigger, in the range of a C-cup and she herself looks slightly older, while Eda seemed to look younger.

Celine's growth seems to stop at around the nineteen or twenty age range and Eda, reverting to look very similar, almost as if the two were twins, at least in facial similarities, since Eda retained a larger breast size.

"Hehe, it's still weird to me to see you looking like me." comments Celine.

Eda smiles and lifts her hands up to Celine's cheeks and replies, "When you're a little older, we'll be able to look like twins."

"Hehe, that's gonna be freaky." giggles Celine, before lowering her her lips back to her mothers.

The two share a few more moments of kissing and merging, the two only retained their body from the waist up, before the doorbell rings and Celine lifts her lips with an...

"Awww."

"Who could that possibly be?" comments Eda, before calling out, "Who is it?"

" _It's me and my mom!_ " declares the familiar, happy voice of Becky, before an equally happy Sammy adds...

" _Me too! My moms here too!_ "

Hazel, Becky's mother, quickly adds, " _At least say your name; It's Hazel and my daughter Becky is with me. My friend Erin is also here with her daughter Samantha. We just figured we'd pay you a short visit and officially get to know you guys, are you busy?_ "

"No." answers Celine. "We just need a moment-I-I mean, just a second!" she adds, before looking to her mother, who smiles, placing a hand to her cheek and briefly kisses her before commenting lowly...

"We'll just continue later."

With that, the two separate and reabsorb their mass, both returning to their original sizes and 'age'. Celine adjusts her clothing, pulling up her panties and pulling her skirt from her body and around her waist, while Eda walks towards the door, but continues pass it to head upstairs to get dressed.

Celine is the one to open the front door and greet the four and letting them in.

Hazel was dressed in a white sundress and her daughter Becky wears a matching pink tank-top and pleated skirt. Sammy was actually dressed similar to Celine, her yellow tank-top revealing her belly and wore a thigh-length pleated skirt. Erin, Sammy's mother, who Celine remembers meeting briefly through the call from yesterday and the helpful 'warning' about not hurting her daughter in any way, wears a yellow T-shirt with black form-fitting pants, revealing at least from the waist down, her shapely long legs.

Celine did find it odd that Erin, who was so serious looking on the phone, looked happy seeing her, perhaps not quite as happy as her daughter, but the woman was smiling, Celine also noticed she was staring at her. Recalling Sammy mentioning that her mother had never seen a Geelien, Celine quickly realized the woman was staring out of wonderment, so it didn't bother her too much.

"My mom had to go take care of something real quick." comments Celine, before directing a hand to the couches of the living room. "You can sit and wait for her and my dad to come."

While the parents take Celine up on the suggestion, Becky and Sammy remain standing and Becky quickly asks, happily...

"Hey Celine, show us your room!"

"Yeah! What does your room look like!?" adds Sammy.

"Hehe, we can go to my room later..." answers Celine, smiling. "I think all of us should meet each other as a group first at least. After all, I don't think my dad has met ether of you, especially your moms."

"She's right you two." comments Hazel. "Let's all meet and introduce ourselves, then you can go have fun with your new friend."

"Come on..." adds Erin, patting the spot to her left.

The two little girls give a low whine before sitting at their mother's side, Becky and Sammy actually sitting next to each other and between their moms.

Celine walks to the other couch and was about to sit, before she quickly thought of something.

"Oh, would any of you like something to drink? It's only our second day here so we haven't fully stocked up yet, but we have Milk and Orange Juice."

The two mothers decline, but Sammy declares, "I'll have some orange juice." but her mother quickly comment...

"You just had a big glass of soda before we left."

Celine could notice an odd blush rising on Sammy's face before the little girl replies, "But she's offering."

Her mother sighs and adds, "Fine..." before looking to Celine and continuing, "A small cup though."

"Ok." replies Celine, before looking to Becky. "What about you, Milk or Orange Juice?"

"I'm fine." answers Becky, before Celine sees Sammy poke her side, the two share a brief look before Becky's eyes widen and she gives a small "Ohhh... Yeah, I'll have some juice."

The two were definitely up to something, Celine didn't know what, but gives an OK and heads toward the kitchen, while hearing her mother comment...

" _Sorry to keep you waiting._ "

So Celine hurries to get two cups of Orange Juice and return to the living room, seeing her mother and dad sitting on the other couch, Eda now wearing her previous attire, though she now wore a bra under her tank-top containing her breasts much better and a knee-length jean skirt. Avery wears a T-shirt and pants.

Celine hands Becky and Sammy their juice, who quickly began to drink as the teen joins her parents on the couch.

"OK then.." starts Eda with a smile. "Now that we're all here, we can start the official introductions; My name is Eda Kellen."

Avery next introduces himself, "I am Avery Kellen and Eda and I are married, for five happy years."

Hazel and Erin give a brief celebratory clap and congratulations, before Eda grins and kisses Avery's cheek, adding, "...and I hope for many years to come..."

Celine hoped her parents didn't start making out in front of their guests and happily found they settled for wrapping their arms around each others waist, before the teen introduces herself.

"And I'm Celine, their daughter."

The two mothers then introduce themselves next, starting with Becky's mother...

"My name is Hazel Tran, and this is my daughter Becky." states the woman, placing a hand to Becky's shoulder.

"And I'm Erin Saunders..." introduces Sammy's mother. "Samantha here is my daughter, she often goes by her nickname Sammy though."

Celine briefly wondered if the two women were single parents, but that question was quickly answered by Sammy...

"Our moms are girlfriends!"

The random declaration brings a shade of red to the mothers cheeks and a giggle from Celine and her parents.

Erin seemed more flustered by the comment than Hazel and it was Hazel who adds, "Heh, yes, Erin and I are a couple."

"Well that's nice." replies Eda. "How long have you two been together?"

"It's nearing one cycle I think." answers Eda, looking up in thought, before Erin adds...

"It'll be a Cycle in one month."

"Oh, well congrats." replies Eda.

Becky and Sammy soon finish off the rest of their orange juice and Becky asking, "Can Celine show us her room now that we said our names?"

"Heh, sure." states Hazel. "But don't cause any trouble for Celine."

"That goes for you too Sammy." adds Erin.

"OK." chimes to the girls, before standing and Celine stands also, commenting...

"I'll put the cups away for you."

"We'll go with you." states both girls in unison, prompting a giggle from them before they walk to Celine's side.

"Well, ok." replies Celine, before walking to the kitchen with the two girls, Becky, upon entering the kitchen, asks...

"Can we get a refill of juice?"

"But you just finished the juice you drank." replies Celine.

"Pleeeeeease!" requests the two with a big smile.

"Fine." replies Celine with a chuckle, before opening the refrigerator and taking out the jug of orange juice and filling each of the girls cups, who giggle excitedly, before quickly drinking the entire cup within seconds, then handing the empty cups to Celine, who rinses the cups out in the sink.

"Now take us to your room!" declares Becky happily.

"Ok, ok." replies Celine with a smile. "What's got you two so excited?"

The girls only giggle, before Celine leads them out of the kitchen, through the living room where their parents were talking between each other, but going oddly silent when they walk by, obviously, they were talking about something they didn't want to be overheard.

Entering her room, Celine wasn't surprised with the lackluster response from the two girls seeing her sparsely, or rather, not at all decorated room.

"Heh, yeah, I know there's not much to look at right now." states Celine.

"I've never see this room so empty before." comments Becky, walking around the room, while Sammy sits on the bed, bouncing on it a bit.

"You've been here before?" asks Celine.

"Yeah." replies Becky, "Me and Sammy knew the neighbors here before you guys came."

"Oh, well what was the owner of this room like?" asks Celine, before Sammy happily answers...

"She was really fun and nice! We'd come over almost everyday and have lots of fun playing video games and naughty games."

"Yeah!" declares Becky. "One of my favorites is a naughty version of hide and s seek!"

"We called it Naughty Seek." comments Sammy. "The way you play is you hide somewhere and start masturbating. The person who has to find you has to do it by hearing you making naughty sounds. You can't stop playing with yourself until the person leaves and if you're found, you can't masturbate anymore, even if you're really close to coming and you have to find another person before you can start masturbating again."

"Hehe, that sounds fun." replies Celine.

"It is!" declares the two girls happily, before Becky continues. "When I try not to make any noise, I can come so hard and the wetter you are the more noise your pussy makes, so the longer the game goes on, the harder it is."

"Oh!" gasps Sammy. "Did you find the present? She said she was gonna leave a present for the next person who gets the room."

"Hehe, yeah, I got it, it was a dildo." replies Celine.

The two girls giggle before Becky comments...

"All this naughty talk is making me horny." before pulling her tank-top off and revealing her bare chest. "Let's have fun like yesterday!"

"Yeah!" declares Sammy, as she also begins to undress.

Becky was already in just her panties, a matching pink with the rest of her clothing, with a tiny pink bow in the front and Sammy pulling her skirt off, before Celine quickly stops them.

"Whoa, whoa you two! Don't you think your jumping into the naughty stuff to quick?"

"No, why?" asks Becky, gripping her panties, ready to pull them off, while Sammy adds...

"Don't you wanna be naughty too?"

"Well sure, but we hardly know anything about each other." replies Celine. "I prefer knowing a little more about the people I be naughty with."

"Like what?" asks Becky, while Sammy pulls her skirt off, revealing her blue and white striped panties.

"Like, how old you two are, or your favorite or least favorite food, do you guys have any talents, stuff like that. You can ask me questions too."

"Oh, ok!" replies Becky happily, before Sammy agrees as well.

"Ok then." comments Celine with a smile, walking to her bed and sitting at the head, while Becky and Sammy sit next to each other at the foot of the bed.

"I wanna start!" declares Becky, lifting a hand.

"Ok, the turns can go Becky, me and Sammy." suggests Celine.

The two girls approve of the rotation and Becky begins...

"How old are you?"

"I'm five cycles old." answers Celine, bringing a gasp from each of the girls.

"Five!?" questions Sammy, before Becky continues...

"You're five cycles old!? We're older than you!"

"Hehe, yeah, I figured my age would be a pretty big shock." replies Celine with a smile. "The reason I'm so young, yet look like a teenager is because of the way us Geelien's reproduce."

"You mean how your guys have babies?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah." replies Celine. "We Geelien's reproduce by cloning ourselves." she adds, bringing an 'ohhh' from the two girls. "Thing is though, the clone can range from being an actual baby, which are really cute, their always between solid and liquid form, to being as big as a teenager. Also, the clone can retain the memories and knowledge of the parent at the age that the clone ends up."

Celine could see the lost look on the two girls face and tries to simplify what she said...

"Well, for example, say in a few cycles when I'm an adult, and have the ability, I clone myself, and I want the clone to be the 'age' I am now, my clone would have all the memories and knowledge that I have right now, so my clone would remember my time with you two but nothing after that."

Celine sees the 'click' happen in the two girls and they both 'Ohhhh's', before Becky comments...

"So it's like saving your place in a video game."

"Uhhh... well, yeah, I guess." replies Celine, smiling in amusement at the comment.

"Wait..." comments Sammy. "So you're a clone of your mom?"

"Yep." answers Celine.

"So does that mean you'll look just like her when you're older?"

"Yeah, I'll look exactly like her, it also means my mom looked they way I do now when she was my age."

"Wow, cool." replies Sammy.

"But what about your dad." asks Becky.

"Hehe, this is probably gonna blow you guys mind, but a male and female Geelien don't have sex to make babies, the males can clone themselves too."

"Whoa!" gasps both girls. "Really?" adds Sammy. "Then why is your mom and dad together if they don't need to be to make babies?"

"The same reason your mothers are together, they love each other." answers Celine.

"Oh, that's right." replies Becky with a giggle from her and Sammy, who asks...

"So all Geelien's are clones of each other?"

"Yep, but we don't clone our personality, that develops though personal experience, an adult clone and her mother could have completely different personalities. A good example is me and my mom, she doesn't look nervous at all about being here does she?"

"Nope." replies Becky, before Sammy adds...

"It doesn't look like it."

"But she is." states Celine. "She's just good at pushing through it and not having her nervousness show, but I'm not so lucky with that. I didn't even wanna come here."

"Why not?" asks Becky.

"Because I was scared of how people would react to me, but after meeting you two and after going out with my parents, I found out that people here are really open to us, so I'm much happier now."

"That's great!" declares Sammy. "It would suck if you were sad being here."

"Hehe, yeah, but I don't have to worry about that now, though I'm still nervous about my first day of school later this week. Anyway... your question was how old was I, so, what about you two, what's your ages?" replies Celine.

"I'm eight." answers Becky with a smile.

"And I'm eight and a half." states Sammy, before adding, "Now it's my turn to ask a question; Do you like boys or girls?"

"You mean like, boyfriend or girlfriend?" asks Celine.

"Yeah." answers Sammy.

"Well, that's kind of tricky to answer. Technically, I'm into girls. But I have no problem with another girl having a penis." answers Celine.

The comment brings a look of wonderment to the girl's faces, before Becky comments...

"But girls don't have those."

"Oh right..." replies Celine with a smile. "I need to explain, us Geelien's can absorb each other and share each others traits, so if I was to absorb a boy Geelien, I could use his penis. It goes the other way around too, if a boy Geelien absorbs me, he could use my pussy and breasts."

"That's so awesome!" declares both girls, before Sammy adds. "So you could have a penis and your pussy at the same time and use both of them?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool!" comments Becky. "What would happen if you absorb us? Would you be able to use our cericks?"

"Probably, but I'm still not going to do it, so don't bother asking." replies Celine with a smile, bringing an 'Awww' from both girls. "Anyway, to clarify my sexual orientation, I lean heavily towards girls, but not completely. I'd much rather be naughty with another girl than a boy, same goes for if the girl has absorbed a boy and using his penis. Actually, I'd rather the penis belong to the girl than the boy. Anyway, I'm just talking in circles, I'm into girls, what about you two, which side do you lean?"

"Girls all the way!" declares Becky happily, before Sammy adds...

"Yeah! Boys can't do what another girl can! Their too rough too."

The answers bring a smile to Celine's face, before Becky comments...

"Ok, my turn again; What does it feel like to absorb something?"

"Well, it depends on what I'm absorbing, if it's something like food, it's sort of like a relief of pressure, since the object I'm absorbing takes up space inside me, it's kinda hard to describe. If I'm absorbing another Geelien, that feels much different. Because I'm absorbing a lot, there's a feeling a filling up or growing, it also feels good. There's also a feeling when I'm being absorbed, it feels like an intense, but pleasurable pressure that envelops me, but the moment I'm fully absorbed, the pressure I feel immediately goes away. I no longer have a body then, but I'm still aware and it's like... how do I describe it... it's like, I become sensation or feeling for the one who absorbs me. Like say for example, if the person who absorbs me starts to masturbate, I'd feel nothing but the pleasure from it, I'd actually become that pleasure, in a sense."

It was a lot info for the girls to take in and Celine knew she probably wasn't explaining it correctly for them to fully understand, proven by the two giving a simple, 'Ok', causing Celine to smile at the failure of an answer she gave them. Celine did notice Sammy placing her hands between her legs, but Celine thought nothing of it.

"Well, to simplify, absorbing stuff and being absorbed feels good."

"I got another question." comments Sammy. "I know it's not my turn, but I really gotta ask."

Following this, Becky also places her hand between her legs.

"It's ok, ask." replies Celine.

"Can you absorb pee and poop?" asks Sammy.

"U-Uh, well, yeah, why?" replies Celine, completely caught off guard from such an unexpected question.

"We wanna see you absorb our pee!" declares Sammy happily.

"W-What!? I'm not doing that! Is that why you two wanted two cups of juice?"

"Awww, come on!" urges Becky.

"Yeah!" adds Sammy. "All the stuff I drank is making me really have to pee now!"

"I said no." replies Celine. "Just because urine is a fluid doesn't mean I'm going to absorb it, there's no benefit for me to absorb it anyway. I don't want to end up smelling like pee after all."

"You'll smell like pee?" asks Becky while the two girls squirm a little.

"Well, probably not just absorbing the pee from the two of you, but if we Geelien's absorb a lot of something that has an odor, we can end up taking on that smell. It also works with being surrounded by the smell, so say for example if I was at a place where the food of choice was pizza, after awhile, I'll end up smelling like pizza." explains Celine.

"Ohhh..." smiles Sammy. "So if you absorb a ton of strawberry's, you'd smell like strawberry's?"

"Yeah."

"You'd taste like strawberry's too?" asks Becky.

"Probably, I dunno about that one." answers Celine, before seeing the two girls groan and close their legs around their hands. "Our bathroom has a functioning toilet, so you two can go use it."

"But we wanna see you absorb our pee!" replies Becky.

"Well I'm not gonna do it, so stop asking and go to the bathroom." states Celine.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" begs both girls, causing Celine to grow increasingly annoyed, before Sammy adds, "If you absorb our pee, we won't ask you to absorb us until our parents say you can."

This additional comment causes Celine to consider the offer, but regardless of how much the two begged, even though she wanted to, she wasn't going to give in and absorb the two, there was too much trouble that she could get into from her parents and the two girls parents. In comparison, there was no real downside to absorbing their pee, it wouldn't be enough to make her smell, but still, it was a waste product of the body.

The two girls could see the wavering look on Celine's face and continued their plea...

"Please! Please! Please! Pretty Pleeeeease!"

"Ok fine!" declares Celine, bringing a large smile to the girl's faces. "BUT! I'm doing it just this once, and don't you dare ask me to absorb your poop after this, got it?"

"Ok!" replies Becky and Sammy happily.

"Ok, so how to do this without making a mess..." thinks Celine. "Ah, take your panties off."

The two girls eagerly and quickly remove their panties, sitting on the bed, with the legs under them in just their socks and placing their hands back between their legs with a giggle and Sammy commenting...

"I'm so excited it's getting hard to hold it in!"

"Me too!" adds Becky.

"I'm gonna do Becky first." states Celine, moving a little closer to the girl. "Move your hands." Becky does so and Celine places her index finger between the girl's lower lips with a giggle from her, along with a brief moan as Celine moves her finger to locate the opening to the girl's urethra. "I'm gonna go in your pee-hole and absorb your pee through there, so you don't wet the bed."

"Ohhh, ok!" replies Becky, before Sammy adds..

"Cool."

"OK, here I go, it shouldn't hurt, but tell me if it does." comments Celine, before Becky immediately gasps as she feels her urethra widen as Celine threads some of her her body into the tiny opening.

"Ohhhhh! That feels so weird!" comments Becky, before groaning hard and gasping. "Ah! I can't hold it!" she adds, before groaning again and quickly grabbing Celine's wrist.

"Does it hurt?" asks Celine.

"N-No, I'm trying to pee, but it's not going anywhere, it's so much pressure, hurry and start absorbing it! I feel like I'm gonna bust!"

"Oh, ok." replies Celine.

Another gasp immediately comes from the little girl, quickly followed by the familiar sigh of relief as she releases Celine's wrist and leans back on her hands as she and Sammy look down to Celine's wrist and seeing a darker fluid traveling through Celine's hand and up her arm to her elbow before dispersing and the two girls gasps at the sight.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" declares Sammy.

"You're really absorbing my pee!" adds Becky.

"Yep, I really am..." replies Celine, not sounding very excited like Becky and Sammy were.

"What does my pee taste like?" asks Becky.

"Well, it's kinda bland, but there's really not much of a taste." replies Celine.

"That's weird, I thought pee had a taste." replies Becky. "We know a couple friends who like to drink their pee and they say it taste sweet."

"Well I hear the taste can change based on what you eat." comments Celine, before Becky gives another sigh of relief and Celine pulls her finger from the girl's urethra and Becky lowering her hand to her pussy and rubbing it a little, commenting...

"My pee-holes all tingly now. Hehe, hey, maybe you could fill my pee-hole with your goo like you did our bellies yesterday."

"Yeah!" declares Sammy. "That would be awesome!"

"Well it's your turn now." comments Celine, looking to Sammy.

"Oh wait! I got an idea!" declares Sammy. "We saw you melt, but not totally, can you turn into a puddle of goo?"

"Yeah, I can." replies Celine.

"Oh!" Gasps Becky. "Turn into a puddle and Sammy can pee on you!"

"Yeah!" adds Sammy.

The idea brings a smile to Celine's face.

"That's actually a good idea, I should've thought of that." replies Celine, removing herself from the bed, joined by the two girls and Sammy clutching herself firmer and bouncing a little with a giggle.

"Hurry! I so excited I can't hold it anymore!"

"Hold it in a little longer, lets go to the bathroom and I can change in the tub." replies Celine, quickly removing her top and skirt, leaving on her bra and panties before heading out of the room, followed by Becky and Sammy.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 2-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues as Becky and Sammy find themselves in a sticky and filling situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, ANAL, WATERSPORTS, URETHRAL PLAY, SCAT, ENVELOPING, LOTS OF CUM

Once in the bathroom, Celine removes her underwear and steps into the tub.

"Come in with me." comments Celine.

"Ok." replies Sammy, quickly pulling off her socks and stepping into the tub with Celine, who smiles.

"OK, now you see me solid and then..." starts the teen, before Becky and Sammy gasps in shock upon seeing Celine's body suddenly loose form and fall into a pool of goo in the tub, Sammy now standing in Celine's mass, lifting and lowering her feet a couple times.

"Whoa!" gasps the two girls, Becky getting to her knees at the side of the tub and placing her right hand into the warm puddle while Sammy squats down and does the same.

"It's so weird." comments Becky.

"Yeah it is." adds Sammy. "Can you still see and hear us Celine?"

The two receive a massive scare when Celine's face suddenly appears in the goo directly below Sammy, between the girls legs with a smile.

"Yep!" answers Celine.

"AHHH!" scream both girls as they fall back.

A quick spurt of pee leaves Sammy and onto Celine's face from the scare as she falls back in the gooey softness of Celine's liquid body, Sammy's pussy fully submerged in Celine's goo and releasing a few more shocked spurts of pee into the Geelien's body before regaining her hold.

"Don't do that!" gasps Sammy, with a brief giggle, though with a frown on her face. "You made me pee a little!"

"Hehe, I couldn't help it." replies Celine. "...and you are supposed to be peeing remember? On or inside, it doesn't matter where. Actually, I have an idea..."

Sammy looks on in surprise when she sees Celine's goo beginning to travel up her arms, legs and waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks Sammy, lifting her hands, but unable to escape Celine's adhering goo before it had completely enveloped her legs and reached towards her chest.

"Instead of me absorbing you, I'll do the next best thing and give you a taste of what it's like, I'll envelope you. You can be inside me without being absorbed."

"Really?" asks Sammy, before gasping as she began to feel Celine's mass enter her pussy, a lot of it, stretching her open, causing her to release another stream of pee before feeling Celine's mass enter her urethra and began to directly access her pee, causing the little girl to slump back into the goo enveloping her, now up to her neck were it seemed to stop, while her body from the neck down was now in the warm embrace of Celine's body.

Meanwhile, Becky looks on in envy.

"Awww, you're so lucky Sammy, I wanna be inside Celine too."

"You can join in too." replies Celine.

"Really!?" asks Becky happily.

"Yep, while I'm in this form, and in this small space, I can envelope you too, so come join us."

Becky immediately accepts the invite and removes her socks before stepping into Celine's liquid body, the teens face now disappearing and when Becky lowers herself to sit, she giggles when she sees and feels Celine's mass begin to envelope her, even reaching between the crevice of her rear.

"Hehe, you're so sticky!" comments Becky, testing how far she could move her arms and Celine's body remain clinging to her, it was as if she was in a pool of thick honey or syrup.

Before she knew it, Becky's entire body, up to her neck was enveloped into Celine's body before she gasps as she feels Celine enter her pussy.

"This feels so good!" declares Sammy, before lifting herself up in the goo and hugging Becky as they kiss, before Sammy pulls her back, returning to her back as Becky rests atop her while they both moan out from Celine's mass filling their young pussies and before long, began a thrusting motion.

Being horny since arriving at Celine's room, it didn't take long at all for the two girl's to climax, though they never break from their kissing, moaning as two large white clouds of their honey jet from their spread pussy and into the goo thrusting into them.

This event repeated twice more over the next few minutes and a now almost obscuring white cloud of the two girl's honey surrounds their hips before their kissing was finally broken as they each feel their anus widen to accept Celine's goo entering their rectum deeply and begin to thrust as well.

One more climax and cloud of honey leaving them later and Becky moans out as her eyes began to get clouded...

"You're making me trance Celine! More! Make me come more!"

Becky's request was answered on both girls as they moan out feeling their pussy and anus spread wider and now their bladders were being filled with the goo.

"I'm gonna coooome!" moans out Becky quickly after the increase of stimulation and a large, lengthy white cloud jets from her gaping pussy.

Sammy follows suit shortly after with another climax from her.

Minutes into the pleasure and three climaxes from a trancing Becky and two from Sammy, a white cloud began to form around the two little girl's chests as honey began to leave through their nipples from the amount of pleasure Celine was giving them.

For the next thirty, very vocal minutes, the two girls were treated to orgasm after orgasm from Celine's liquid form and the entire pool of goo had completely changed from the red/pinkish color to a very pale coloration from the amount of honey the two girls had released from their multiple orgasms.

The two girls now rest on each other breathing quickly from the blissful orgy of orgasms, though they give a whine as their pussy, anus and urethra shrink back to normal from Celine leaving the well used orifices; although, there were a few dark objects that leave the girl's anus, before Celine reforms her upper body with a smile, the same very pale red the rest of her body was, she was more white than red.

"Hehe, I think I may have gotten carried away there." comments Celine.

From reforming her upper body, Celine's goo no longer envelopes the two girl's body completely, Becky's upper body was uncovered while Sammy's shoulders and nipples were exposed.

"Why'd you stop?" whines Becky, looking back and Celine could see her eyes faded, proof that she was still in her trance.

"Yeah, we want more." adds Sammy.

"Geez, even after that you still want more?" asks Celine, before Becky giggles.

"Hehehe, you're all white from our honey."

"Heh, well I can't selectively absorb things." replies Celine. "I can't absorb you guys cum without absorbing you too, along with a couple 'gifts' you guys left in me."

"Huh?" questions Becky.

"What gifts?" adds Sammy.

Celine lowers her hand into her liquid body and pulls out an impressively thick log of poop.

"This gift." state Celine, bringing a giggling 'Ewwwwwwww!' from the two girls. "Heh, yeah, that's why I said I think I got carried away, I went so deep inside your butts that your poop came out when I pulled out. I'm certainly not going to be absorbing your poop."

"So our poop is in side you right now?" asks Becky.

"I'm holding one arn't I?" replies Celine with a smile.

The two girl's quickly attempt to leave the tub, but find it impossible as Celine's goo acts like thick glue, not allowing the two to get to their feet to leave, even attempting to climb out of the tub proved difficult as the goo would simply pull them back into the tub.

"All fun and games till poop is involved huh?" comments Celine with a giggle.

"Let us leave!" declares Becky with a giggle.

"Yeah, poop is nasty!" adds Sammy.

"Maybe I should return the gifts." comments Celine.

"How?" questions Becky, before Sammy states...

"She's going to put our poop back inside us!"

"You can do that!?" gasps Becky.

"I sure can." replies Celine, before the two girls gasp as they feel their anus spread again and the two once again scramble to leave the tub, though finding that they could now with a giggle from Celine as they literally fall out of the tub and onto each other. "Hehehe, just kidding." teases Celine. "It's partly my fault for going so deep anyway." she adds, before reforming her body and standing, her entire body a white-ish, pale red. "Do me a favor though you two, because of all your cum in me, I can't see any of your poop, so go to my room and look inside my nightstand by the bed and take out the biggest comb you see in there."

"Ok." replies Becky, as the two girls untangle from each other before leaving the room, while Sammy sits in front of Celine, smiling.

Becky returns moments later with the large mesh comb.

"Is this the one?" asks Becky.

"Yeah, that's the one." replies Celine, before taking the comb from Becky and beginning to run the comb through her body, causing the two girls to look on in amazement as a number of poop logs is separated from her body and fall to the tubs floor.

"Wow, that doesn't hurt?" asks Sammy.

"Nope." answers Celine. "It actually feels good. We Geelien's use combs and other devices like these to separate dirt and crystals from our body. A clear body is what we Geelien's think of as pretty."

"Crystals?" questions Becky.

"Oh, yeah, over time, our bodies develop crystals, it can happen throughout the day, but lack of movement over a long period of time causes them to grow much more quickly. A perfect example is while we sleep. So it's kinda like a shower that you take to clean your bodies. Everyday when I wake up, I strain out the crystals that have developed during the night."

"Ohh, cool." replies Sammy. "Are the crystals worth money?"

"Uh, I dunno." replies Celine. "The crystals are considered a waste product like pee or poop to us, so the thought of them being worth anything never crossed my mind."

"I bet they are!" declares Becky. "What do you do with the crystals, do you save them?"

"Of course not, their like pee and poop to us." replies Celine. "I wash them down the sink or throw them away."

"Aww." whines both girls.

Celine, after being satisfied that no more poop was left in her, gathers up the rather small pile of poop on the tub floor and steps out to the toilet and dropping the waste in by melting away her hands, and reforming them, free of any lingering residue and flushing the toilet.

"Now then, I can absorb all this yummy honey you girls have given me." comments Celine with a smile, before the two girls look on in amazement yet again as the white of Celine's body began to fade and dissipate. "Mmm, fresh honey is so good!" she comments, bringing a smile to each of the girls face, before Becky asks...

"Have you ever absorbed poop?"

"Once..." admits Celine, looking embarrassed to answer. "When I was younger."

"What does poop taste like?" asks Sammy.

"Um... it had a kind of sour taste to it, it wasn't horrible, but it's a waste product of the body and I don't absorb waste, I have standards after all."

"So you don't feel pain?" asks Becky

"Nope, instead of pain though, we feel pressure, which can be uncomfortable." answers Celine. "Same thing if I were to lose a limb, I'd feel I brief pressure, but no pain and I can just reform my limb."

"Cool." replies Sammy.

"Oh hey..." starts Celine, smiling. "I know something you can do that'll be entertaining for you..." she adds, before turning her back to the girls. "Grab my tail."

Oddly, at this request, the two girl's looked wary.

"What's wrong? Grab my tail." comments Celine, waving her tail in front of the two.

"You're not going to fart at us, are you?" asks Becky.

"What's a fart?" asks Celine.

"Smelly air that comes out of your butt." answers Sammy.

"Oh, well Geelien's don't fart." answers Celine. "Just grab my tail one of you."

"Ok." replies Becky, before she grabs the end of Celine's tail.

"Now pull." states Celine, smiling.

The wary look returns to the girls faces and Celine adds, "I'm not going to do that fart thing, I couldn't if I wanted to, now pull."

Becky and Sammy look to each other for a moment before Becky give a tug on Celine's tail.

"Harder, really pull, like your yanking something to you." comments Celine.

"Ok." replies Becky, before with a harder tug, she gasps as she pulls the Geelien's tail right off and Becky falls to her butt as Celine's tail melts in her hand.

"Your tail" gasps Sammy, looking to Celine's tail-less back.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" gasps Becky.

"Hehe, it's ok, it's ok." replies Celine with a giggle, before to the girls surprise, Celine's tail grows back and moves around. "See? I told you, I can loose a limb and reform it."

"That's so cool!" declares Sammy.

"Yeah it is!" replies Becky, getting back to her feet.

"Can I pull your tail off too?" asks Sammy.

"Sure." answers Celine, directing her rear to her.

With a grab and pull, Sammy giggles as the detached appendage quickly melts from her hand and Celine's tail reforms, before the Geelien turns to them and extends her left arm out to her side and presents the large comb to the girls.

"Wanna try cutting off my arm?"

"Oh me!" declares Becky, quickly grabbing the comb, lifting it and bringing it down on Celine's extended arm, severing it and falling to the floor with a splash before Celine's arm reforms.

"COOOL!" declares the two girls.

"Me next!" adds Sammy, taking the comb and taking aim at Celine's extended arm and slicing it off, before it reforms again.

"What if I cut off your head?" asks Sammy, and Becky 'oooh's' at the question.

"How about you do it and see?" replies Celine, smiling.

Sammy excitedly pulls back and quickly swings the mech comb at Celine's neck, sending the Geelien's head flying to the tub as her body suddenly turns to a puddle at the girls feet, ooohing and giggling at the sight, before the mass began to rise and the goo coming from the tub, up and over it's side to join it's larger mass before Celine reforms in front of the two girls.

"Ta-da!" comments Celine.

"Awesome!" declares Becky.

"Hehe, feel free to hack away." replies Celine with a smile.

The two girls quickly proceeded to happily do so, for the next ten minutes or so, taking turns cutting and hacking off parts of Celine's reforming body. Both girls were breathing quickly from the energy they were putting into the swings and Becky currently had the comb and lowers the comb from another prepped swing to ask...

"Hey, if you can't feel pain, how do your parents punish you?"

"Yeah..." comments Sammy. "That's a good question."

"Heh, well..." starts Celine with a nervous smile, lowering her arms. "There's not a lot of options for punishment, but what options there is, there very effective, the most common method is being confined in a box."

"A box?" questions Sammy, while Becky looks puzzled as well.

"Yeah, as punishment, a Geelien would be forced into a small, water-tight box. For us Geelien's, we're so used to being free to change our form that being confined like that is just horrible since no matter how we change our body, it doesn't do anything in such a small space."

"Have you ever been put in a box?" asks Becky.

"Yeah, a couple times, but I really try to avoid it. Hey, let's go back to my room." replies Celine.

"Ok." replies the two girls before they pick up their socks and leave the bathroom and Celine follows them out and to her room, where they return to their previous locations on the bed, having tired of cutting Celine up, though don't bother putting their clothing back on.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 2-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naughty fun continues and Celine finds out just how naughty Becky and Sammy are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, ANAL

"I got another question." states Becky. "If you're in a water-tight box, how do you breathe?"

"I don't." answers Celine, smiling as she sees the wide-eyed gasp from the girls. "Well, I should clarify, Geelien's don't breathe, but we still require air for our bodies to function properly. For example, if I was to enter a room and the air started to be sucked out, I wouldn't be able to maintain solid form and be locked into my liquid form until the air returned."

"Weird." comments Becky.

"If you think that's weird..." starts Celine, smiling. "I actually have organs."

"Really!?" gasps Sammy.

"How!?"

"Hehe, well, even us Geelien's don't know why, it's a mystery to us. You can't see them just looking at me, but if I was to get an X-ray, you'd see partial organs, a little lung, some intestines, a rectum and even a uterus. Actually, if you were to stick your hand in my pussy and reach deep enough, you can feel my cervix. But since it and my uterus is the same as the rest of my body it can be easily pushed right though. So I could stick a two foot dildo through my pussy and right through my uterus and into my stomach."

"Wow, that is weird." comments Becky.

"Yeah." adds Sammy.

"Well, I got a question for you two now." states Celine. "When you trance, how much control of your body do you have?"

"Well..." starts Becky. "That depends on how strong the trance is."

"Trances come in different intensities?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, totally!" answers Sammy. "A trance can be weak, it just makes us horny and wanna be naughty even if what we were doing wasn't naughty at all."

"Yeah, then a trance can be so strong that all you can do is play with yourself or find someone else to be naughty with!" adds Becky.

"Wow, so it's possible to do normal things while you trance?" asks Celine.

"If it isn't too strong, it is." replies Becky. "But why would we want to?" she adds, before Sammy actually answers.

"Wait, I think she means if were in a place that we shouldn't be naughty at."

"Yeah." replies Celine. "Can you resist the trance?"

"If it's a weak one, yeah." answers Becky.

"OK, one more question, how aware are you when you trance?" asks Celine.

"What do you mean?" asks Sammy, while Becky adds...

"Huh?"

"Well, what I mean is... are you aware of your surroundings while you're in a trance and can react?" clarifies Celine.

"Oh, yeah." replies Becky. "If it's not too strong. Remember back in the tub? I was trancing, but when you said that there was poop in the goo, I wanted to leave."

"You're right." comments Celine, smiling at the memory. "So if there's something you have an aversion to, it'll override the urges of your trance."

"If it's not a strong one." adds Sammy.

"You two gave that answer to all my questions." comments Celine. "It depends on the trances strength."

"Well it's true." answers Becky.

"Yeah." adds Sammy. "A trance can be so super strong that we don't care about what's around us and there's no way possible to fight it. The trance can make us come without us even touching ourselves and sometimes, we don't even remember what we did if the trance is super, super strong, we just wake up tired and covered in our honey and our pussy and butts throbbing so good!" explains Sammy happily.

"Wow, sounds like it can be a real annoyance." replies Celine.

"It's not annoying at all!" declares Becky.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" adds Sammy.

"Well then..." starts Celine with a smile. "If trances are so awesome, what's the naughtiest thing you've ever done? Trance or not."

The two girls 'Ohhh' happily at the question, before Becky declares...

"Me first! The naughtiest thing I've done is with my mom! We were both trancing and we filled our tub up with our honey, enough that it would completely cover me if I lay down in it! After the tub was filled, my mom got one of those squirting things and stuck it in my butt and pushing the honey in my butt until my belly got big like it did yesterday! Then we switched and I filled her butt up then we took turns eating the honey out of each others butts. Then after that, I wanted my mom to fill all my holes with our honey, there was honey in my butt, deep in my pussy and even in my pee-hole! My belly was sooooo big then!"

"Wow..." comments Celine, in shock at what she heard. "I certainly wasn't expecting to hear something like that. You're body makes enough honey to fill a tub?"

"Well I had my moms help." replies Becky, smiling.

"Still though, only two people can fill a tub, that's impressive. Where does all that honey come from?"

"My mom says it comes from these two ball things inside me." replies Becky, pressing her fingers to the two locations on her abdomen Celine was familiar with.

"Oh, the ovaries." comments Celine.

"Yeah! That's what the balls are called!" declares Becky. "Mom says that when I trance, they go into overdrive or something. All I know is that they make tons of honey when I trance!"

Celine then looks to Sammy and comments, "So what's your naughtiest thing?"

"Well it's not as naughty as Becky's, but mine is when I wasn't trancing."

"That probably makes it more naughty since you were fully aware of what you were doing." comments Celine, smiling, bringing a giggle from Sammy.

"Hehe, well, I had just laid some eggs, four of them I think and I was still super horny from laying them and I had the idea to put them in my butt, so I did and I loved it! It was my first time doing it, so I didn't know when you put the eggs you lay in your butt, they give off a really weird energy for some reason that feels REALLY good! So I started masturbating with my eggs, I stuck three of them in my butt and started pushing the last one in and out of my pussy. It felt so good I started coming over and over and it made me trance. It was one of those trances that I don't remember what I did though, which sucks, causes when I woke up, I woke up in an orgasm, rubbing my cerick and my eggs shooting out of it and covered in honey."

"Wow, you had put your eggs in your cerick?" asks Celine.

"Yep, after my eggs came out, I started sucking on my Cerick, drinking up all my honey when I would come."

"Wow, you two are more naughty that I ever thought!" Comments Celine with a smile, bringing a giggle from the two.

"What about you?" asks Becky. "What's the naughtiest thing you've done?"

"Oh yeah!" adds Sammy happily. "How naughty are you Celine!?"

"Hehe, well, let's see..." comments Celine, placing a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmmm... I dunno if I have anything that I would consider really naughty."

"Aww come on!" replies Becky. "You gotta have something!"

"Yeah, with your gooey body, I'm sure you got something!" adds Sammy.

"Hmm, maybe I'm just thinking about it wrong." comments Celine. "Something that would be normal to me might be really naughty to you... Ok, let me think... Oh, I got it! It's something I like doing with my parents."

"Ohhh, so you get naughty with your mom and dad too?" asks Becky.

"Yep, all the time. My mom and I were being naughty when you guys came." answers Celine, before gasping as her body suddenly started dripping.

Celine was getting so comfortable with the girls she was letting embarrassing things slip, the girls didn't need to know she and her mother were having sex when they came.

"Ohhhh, really!?" asks Becky and Sammy happily, before Sammy adds, "What were you two doing?"

"U-Uh, I'd rather tell you about my naughty thing I was going to say." replies Celine.

"Aww come on!" urges Becky. "Tell us both! What were you and your mom doing!"

Celine slumps her shoulders with a sigh, she had already let it slip out, no point in trying to retract it now...

"Fine." comments Celine with a smile. "Before you guys came, I was watching T.V.-"

"What were you watching?" asks Becky.

"A Shakra competition." answers Celine with a smile. "I've been a fan of it ever since I heard about it and I really love it after seeing it on the T.V."

"Cool! We love Shakra too!" declares Sammy.

"Yeah! What's your favorite Shakra?" asks Becky.

"Well I don't have a favorite, at least not yet." answers Celine. "But I do like the fire one."

"I thought fire was bad for you though." comments Sammy.

"It is?" asks Becky.

"Yeah." replies Sammy. "Yesterday at your place, when we wanted Celine to absorb us, I called my mom for permission and she basically threatened Celine that she'd use her Shakra on her if she ever hurt me."

"Wow, why is fire bad for you?" asks Becky.

"It's lethal to us." answers Celine.

"Wow, really?" asks Becky.

"Yeah, fire can melt us to a point that we can't reform and if we lose too much mass, we die." replies Celine.

"Wow, then why do you like Fire Shakra?" asks Becky.

"I dunno really. It's probably the dangerous aspect of it and the fact that a person can have complete control of it and seeing people getting hit with fireballs and explosions that would likely kill me with one or two hits just amazes me."

"Wow..." comments Becky and Sammy adding..

"Yeah."

"Can ether of you use Shakra?" asks Celine.

"We both can!" answers Becky happily.

"Yep!" adds Sammy.

"Wow, so what Shakra do you use?" asks Celine.

"Mines Water." answers Becky. "Level two, I can move water around."

"And mines Force." adds Sammy. "I'm a level two too, and I can move things without touching them and I can fly!"

"You can fly!?" gasps Celine.

"No she can't!" declares Becky with a smile.

"Yes I can!" retorts Sammy with a pouting face.

"Hovering isn't flying." replies Becky.

"Yes it is! I'm not touching the ground, so I'm flying!"

"Show me!" quickly comments Celine with a big smile.

"OK!" replies Sammy happily, before to Celine's shock, the sitting girl lifts right off the bed about a foot.

"Whoa!" gasps Celine, moving forward on her hands and knees and moving her right hand under the floating girl, encountering no obstructions. "You can really fly!"

Sammy giggles proudly and crosses her arms over her chest, though Becky comments...

"She can only float about two feet from the ground."

"You're just jealous cause you can't fly!" answers back Sammy, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Whatever..." replies Becky, before looking to Sammy with a grin and moving her left hand under her floating friend. "Although, it does let us get into nice positions..." she adds, before Sammy gives a gasp as Becky pushes two fingers into her hovering friend's pussy, causing Sammy to fall back to the bed and her body weight causing Becky's fingers to reach deeper.

"Ah! No fair! My pussy was completely defenseless!" declares Sammy, before reaching her right hand between Becky's legs to finger her pussy with a giggle from her.

Celine watches in amusement as just a couple seconds into their teasing of each others pussy, the two quickly reposition themselves for better access to the others wet slits, turning to face each other, spreading their legs and returning their hands to each other pussy as they began to kiss and moan.

Although, Becky soon pulls back with a gasp and looks to Celine.

"Wait, we can't leave Celine out."

"I don't mind..." replies Celine, shaking her head. "I have no problem at all watching."

This brings a giggling from Sammy, who comments...

"You wanna watch us be naughty?"

"Joining us would be funner." adds Becky, smiling.

"Maybe I will join you, but I wanna watch for now." replies Celine. "Afterall, I never got around to telling you what me and my mom where doing before you guys came and my naughty thing."

"Oh, that's right!" comments Becky.

"Ohhh, tell us while we play with each other!" declares Sammy.

"Yeah!" adds Becky. "Tell us naughty things while we be naughty with each other!"

"Hehe, sure." replies Celine, before seeing the two girl's return their lips to each other and their moans returning as the movement of the fingers resume. "Well then, I left off on I was watching T.V., ok, then my mom comes into the room and sits on the couch with me, oh, and she had a bottle with her, that's important for later..." starts Celine, before the two girls give a louder moan as they lift their other hand to tease each others nipples, before they break their kissing and Becky lowers her lips to Sammy's neck, bringing a gasp from her.

"Sammy likes her neck licked." comments Becky, as she licks, for a few moments before their lips return to each other.

"Shortly after my mom sits..." continues Celine, lowering her right hand to her own dripping pussy as she watches the two little girls. "She starts to rub my leg, then up the back of my skirt and she starts rubbing my butt."

Becky and Sammy soon end their kissing again, before Sammy brings a gasp-turned-moan from Becky as she leans down to her chest and licking at Becky's left, erect nipple while she pinches the other with her fingers. The slight change in position had caused Becky's fingers to slip free of Sammy's pussy.

"After my mom pulls down my panties..." continues Celine, beginning to finger herself. "She sticks two fingers in my butt and starts to move them in and out."

Becky soon after gives a gasp as Sammy closes her lips around the nipple and sucks, while her right hand continued to tease Becky's pussy as the small blonde leans back on her hands, enjoying the pleasure of Sammy's mouth and fingers.

Celine could no longer remain watching and moves closer to the two and places her hands to the girls butts, caressing them for a moment before slipping her fingers between the crevice of their cheeks to their anus.

"For the next few minutes..." continues Celine. "My mom just moves her fingers in and out of my butt at one steady pace while I watched T.V..." she adds, before a soft moan comes from the two as Celine's pushes two fingers into the girls tight, rear opening. "Just like I'm going to do with you two."

"Go deeper!" moans Becky, before a sharp gasp comes from her as with one squeeze of her exposed nipple by Sammy, a quick spurt of honey leaves her nipple and with a moan soon coming from Sammy, suggests that honey began coming from the nipple in her mouth.

"Nope." answers Celine simply with a smile. "Just short, slow thrusts..." she adds, bringing a whine from Becky before a wet squelching sound is heard and Becky gasps out...

"I'm gonna come!"

The blonde moans and the squelches increase in volume as Celine sees Sammy's hand between Becky's legs begin to rapidly thrust, soon bringing a groan from the blonde before Celine felt the little girls anus tighten around her fingers as she releases a loud, orgasmic moan, her body trembling vigorously under the pleasure. While Celine didn't move her finger deeper into the girl, she did add to her pleasure as she slips her other two fingers in, widening the clenching hole and bringing more of Becky's moans out.

When Becky's bliss ends, the blonde breathes heavily for a few moments before Sammy's pulls her lips back, lifting her honey-drenched hand and licking it, with a smile from Becky and without Sammy saying anything, Becky leans forward to resume their kissing as she returns her hand between Sammy's legs and bringing an immediate moaning from her as Becky's teases and strums her clit.

"Oh!" gasps Celine. "I still need to continue my story!" she adds, briefly forgetting what she was previously doing from watching Becky's climax. "Eventually, my mom pushed the bottle she had into my butt and started fingering my butt again while it was in me."

The comment brings a giggle from the two as they kiss, though Sammy's moan quickly interrupted it as Becky's teasing of her clit continued.

"Soon after..." continues Celine. "My pussy needed attention so I started to finger myself until I came. After that, I turned to my mom and started kissing her like you two are doing now..."

After a particularly loud moan from Sammy, Celine widens Sammy's anus like she had done with Becky and the little girl suddenly lifts herself up on her knees, separating her and Becky's lips with a moan.

"She's gonna come!" declares Becky happily and quickly moving her fingers side-to-side over Sammy's clit, with a slur of naughty, wet sounds.

Sammy groans for just a few seconds before her moment reaches her with a loud moan as her honey gushes out of her and down her thighs from Becky's rapid hand movements spreading it all around. Sammy gave a few involuntary jerks of her hips, each movement causing smaller amounts of honey to be released.

Coming down from her high, Sammy's rear meets the warmth of her honey covering the bed under her, before the two girls interlock fingers, close their eyes and kiss, with a few giggles and moans leaving them from Celine's continued slow thrusting of her fingers in their spread anus.

Although, moments later, Celine sees the two girls turn their heads to look at her and opening their eyes with a smile, and Celine could see both girl's eyes were clouded.

"What?" asks Celine with a smile. "Are you two trancing?"

"It's your turn." states Becky.

"Yeah..." adds Sammy as the two girls turn their bodies towards her and pushing Celine onto her back as they loom over her with smiles. "You've made us come so good but you haven't come at all."

"We need to fix that." comments Becky.

The two girl's earn a quick gasp from Celine as they each claim a nipple, licking and sucking, but not forceful enough to suck the Geelien up.

"A-Ah... h-hey, wait, I haven't finished telling you two about what me and my mom were doing." declares Celine.

"I don't care about that anymore." answers Becky, before Sammy adds...

"Me neither."

The two resume teasing Celine's nipple with their tongues and lips before bringing another gasp from the teen as they both use their legs to spread Celine's and lower their hands between Celine's thighs, each fingering the Geelien's wet, gooey pussy. Soon, a lengthy moan comes from Celine as the two girls focus on a specific spot, Becky moving her fingers in and out of Celine's melting pussy while Sammy teases and rubs her clit.

Both nipples and now her pussy and clit, with four points of stimulus and the girl's seemingly expert ability of their actions, Celine was reduced, literally, to a squirming, moaning and quickly melting puddle on the bed under the pleasure of two little girls.

Celine still retained the form of her teen body though, so Becky and Sammy still had places to tease, but much of the bed was covered in a wide puddle of Celine's mass and the two girls, sucking on Celine's nipples now started to taking in Celine's melting body into their mouths. The two don't swallow though, both choosing to more lightly tease Celine's nipples with their tongues more than their mouths.

Regardless though, with her interrupted fun with her mother and the sexual conversations and acts with the two little girls without coming at all and multiple spots of constant, incoming pleasure, it was no surprise to Celine when she felt herself speeding towards a rapidly approaching climax.

Which comes with a pleasure-filled moan from Celine as fluid gushes out of her pussy and Becky and Sammy speeding up the actions of their hands to her pussy and clit, further heightening her pleasure and lengthening it's duration.

To Celine's mild surprise though, as she started to come down from her cloud of bliss, the two girls continued their actions as if she hadn't come, slowing a bit, but still faster than when they first started.

"O-Ok you two, I came, mmm, y-you can stop now." comments Celine, smiling and moaning from the continued pleasure.

The teen sees the two girls open their clouded eyes and look at her with a smile as they continued to tease her nipples and her pussy and clit for a few moments, before stopping their nipple tease and Becky commenting...

"One's never enough!"

"Yeah..." adds Sammy. "Coming over and over is the best!"

"We're gonna make you come over and over!" declares Becky, before the two girl's return their tongues and lips to Celine's nipples.

"Ohhh, ok then..." moans Celine, before reaching her hands to the girls rear and teasing their anus again.

Over the next fifteen minutes or so, words were a rarity as moans and gasps fill the room. The two trancing nymphets manage to bring their Geelien friend to orgasm three more times, before the two were surprised as Celine suddenly gained the upper hand on them as she shifts into liquid before reforming behind the two and a shocked gasp leave them as Celine inserts her entire hand and part of her lower arm through the girl's anus and reaching deep into their rectum before beginning to thrust.

The two were face down and butts up as they moan in pleasure from Celine's soft limbs painlessly and pleasurably stretching their holes. Just moments into her thrusting, Celine could see fresh honey ooze from the two girl's hairless, blushing slits and flow out of them steadily.

Becky was the first to come, although not announcing it, her louder moan from her climax was clear, along with two large 'globs' of honey spreading her pussy open briefly before wetly falling to the bed as a large volume of honey briefly flows from her clenching, climaxing pussy.

Sammy was quick to follow, declaring, "I'm cominnnnng!" before a large gush of honey ejects from her as her quivering labia clenches repeatedly in pleasure, larger amounts of honey being released with each orgasmic clench of her pussy.

"So much honey..." comments Celine with a grin at the amount the two girls release from their climax and the increased flow coming from them. "Do you ever run out? I bet you two still want more huh?" she adds, pulling hands from their now mildly gaping anus before palming their hot, oozing labia's, absorbing what flows out of the slits as she caresses the puffy mounds and brings soft moans from Becky and Sammy.

Although...

" _Well you guys are certainly having fun!_ "

"AH!" gasps Celine in shock upon hearing Hazel's voice, quickly pulling her hands from Becky and Sammy as she turns to see Hazel and Erin standing at her wide open door, both women blushing and smiling.

Celine nearly shifted to her liquid form from the embarrassing shock, instead, only loss enough mass to shrink to her child form.

"H-H-How long were you two there!?" quickly asks Celine, before Becky and Sammy gain her attention again as they whine about why she stopped and Celine sees them wiggling their rear at her, with honey still oozing steadily from their eager slits.

"Not very long." replies Hazel, with one arm under her breasts and her other hand on her cheek, Erin meanwhile, caresses her upper right thigh, quite close to her crotch, she looked restless as she adds...

"We're just getting ready to leave and came to get our daughters."

"Nooooo!" whines Sammy, before Celine gasps as Sammy drapes herself over Celine, who then falls to her back as Becky joined her and adds...

"We're not done yet!"

"I can see that." replies Hazel, smiling. "But you two both know we were only visiting for a short while. So get dressed and come meet us downstairs." she adds, before she and Erin leave.

"Awwww..." whines the two girls, their eyes showing that they were still under the effects of their trance.

"Hehe, well, looks like we have to start this up again later." comments Celine, quickly reabsorbing her mass and returning to her teen form.

"Make us come again!" declares Sammy, wrapping her legs around Celine's and rubbing her oozing, puffy labia against Celine's leg.

"Yeah, one more orgasm before we go!" adds Becky.

About seven minutes later, downstairs, Eda, Avery, Hazel and Erin stand near the front door waiting on Becky and Sammy when the two little girls come down the stairs, along with Celine, fully dressed. While no longer in their trance state, the girls were still clearly horny as they each rest a hand under their skirts. Masturbating in clear view with giggles and soft moans leaving them.

"It was very nice meeting you two." comments Avery and Eda adding with a smile...

"And your daughters, for the little time that they were with us."

"It was very nice meeting you three as well." replies Hazel, before Erin adds...

"And thank you for welcoming us into your home, and correcting my wrongly held view of your people." Erin then looks to Celine before continuing, "I owe you an apology for the way I spoke to and about you yesterday, I'm sorry." Extending her right hand, Celine smiles and reaches her hand to Erin's.

"Apology accepted. You're behavior was understandable though, you were just concerned about Sammy's safety."

"Heh, your mothers right." comments Erin with a smile.

"What?" asks Celine.

"You are more mature than your age, I don't think many other teens would say something like that."

"Oh, hehe..."

With that, the four leave, Becky and Sammy giving a happy good-bye and waving their free hand, their other still busy under their skirts.

"Well..." starts Eda as she closes the door and looks to Celine with a smile. "Seems Becky and Sammy have really gotten attached to you."

"Hehe, yeah..." embarrassingly replies Celine, before her father adds, with a grin...

"Seems you have too, given the the moans we all heard."

Celine suddenly lost a considerable amount of her mass at that comment.

"Y-You could hear us!?"

"Of course we could." replies Eda, smiling and placing a hand to Celine's cheek and briefly kissing her on the lips. "You three were quite vocal, Becky and Sammy in particular, also, you seem to have a very sweet smell, what have you been absorbing?"

With a gasp, Celine suddenly recalled absorbing the large amount of Becky and Sammy's honey, particularly in the tub, she was so into it, she never even thought about taking on the smell of the girl's honey.

END


	9. Chapter 3-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine faces her first day of school on Merkolova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL

Over the next few days, Celine and her parents get to know their surroundings more, along with meeting more of their neighbors, who happily welcomed them.

To Celine's surprise, one of their neighbors was a Nex family across the street from them; The couple only had one child, a one cycle old baby, whom Celine found very cute with her tiny wings; The baby also took a liking to Celine as well, specifically her tail.

Two of their new neighbors were a family of Felenes, one, were an elderly male and female couple, who had children, but were grown and had their own life, though the couple did express delight in frequently looking after their grandchildren.

The other Feline couple were a younger male and female in their forties. The couple had three children, a nineteen year old daughter, a fifteen year old son and twelve year old daughter. All three children were intrigued by Celine and her parents and were the source of the majority of the questions they answered.

Another family they meet, Celine found interesting; it was a mixed race family, consisting of three parental figures, all females, one Vehen, Felene and Hybrid Tragelian. All three were young, none over the age of thirty; the Vehen being the oldest at twenty-nine, the Felene at twenty-five and the Tragelian being the youngest at twenty. The family had four children, all also girls, an eight-cycle old Vehen, who was the daughter of the Vehen adult and the three other children being adopted, one fifteen-cycle old Felene, a twelve-cycle old Hybrid Tragelian, and ten year-cycle old Canine.

Celine, along with her parents were shocked to learn that the twenty-cycle old Tragelian parent was once the Vehen and Feline's child, or rather, is their fifth adopted child, but while not married to her parents, had joined them in the role of parent for the four others.

After the meeting of the neighbors, Becky and Sammy decided it was time to introduce Celine to their friends, which consisted of just about every other kid and teen in the neighborhood and Celine having meet many. There was a group of them that frequently played together though.

From the younger Felene couple, the twelve-cycle old girl, who was introduced as Brandi, Celine quickly found mirrored Becky and Sammy's naughty behavior, but she was much more easily satisfied.

All four children of the mixed race family were part of the little group. Kali was the name of the eight-cycle old Vehen; Patricia, or 'Patty', was the fifteen-cycle old Felene, who was the self-proclaimed leader of the group; Janice being the name of the Twelve-cycle old Hybrid Tragelian and Rachael was the ten-cycle old Canine, who had a more than a sisterly love for her older sister, Patty.

Becky and Sammy surrounded themselves with the girls of the neighborhood, very like-minded girls, as while the group could entertain themselves with quite 'normal' activities, like video games, watching movies or playing outside, even helping each other with their homework; though Celine was only told that last piece of info, not shown. The group was a gathering of naughtiness all feeding into each other!

Celine had only officially met the group for not even twenty-four hours before she was in Becky's room, moaning loud and long from numerous fingers, tongues, tails and cericks teasing her as she was the main course of a teen and pre-teen orgy. Celine seriously wondered, despite what they'd told her and seen, that the little girls did nothing but naughtiness.

But Celine didn't complain at all...

**-** **Three days later, Shakrus (Friday) -**

**\- 6:46 A.M. -**

**\- Celine's Room -**

Now though, despite all the stresses and concerns, unwillingly moving here, meeting various strange new people, exposing herself to the public; Celine now faced her biggest problem yet...

What to wear for her first day of school!

"Ohhhh, I have no clue what to pick!" declares a nude Celine as she faces her open closet, presented with her various clothing; shirts, tank-tops, blouses, skirts of varying lengths, a few pants and even a couple of dresses.

"Should I go with covering up or how I usually like to dress?" thinks aloud Celine, before starting to pace back and forth in front of her closet. "It's my first day, so what I wear is just as important as my attitude in my first impression... If I'm covered up, they might think I'm trying to reject meeting people or seem timid, but if I go with less, they may think I'm trying to be suggestive..."

The teen soon comes to a stop and placing her hands to her head with a groan before squatting down.

"Neither of those would be true though! Ok, I might be a little timid, but I do want to meet others and I don't dress the way I do to be suggestive, I just like it. But wait... If I dress the way I usually do, I have to think about what kind of underwear I wear in case my skirt flips up... I'd probably be able to get away with any color but black though, so I'm good there."

After a moment, the teen looks back to her closet and stands up, looking through the selection.

"But what to pick though? I got my underwear figured out, but I still need to pick something to wear over it... some kind of middle ground would be great-wait!" comments Celine, before gasping as she pulls aside a shirt to reveal a couple dresses and a smile coming to her face. "That it!" she declares, pulling out out two dresses. "One of these would be perfect, I'm covered, but I still have the comfort of a skirt... Wait..." she adds, her smile fading.

"What would they think if I come to school in a dress? They might think I can't make a decision. Ahh, I'm back where I started!" declares Celine in frustration as she drops to her knees and sits back on her legs.

Shortly into her frustration though, Celine hears the familiar sound of her mothers giggling and looks towards her open door.

"Mom?"

The woman reveals herself, stepping from the left side of the door, nude as well and continuing to giggle a bit.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to listen in on your problem." comments Eda, smiling and walking to her daughter and joining Celine on the floor.

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions." replies Celine. "I can't decide at all and I still need to decided if I want to do anything with my hair and if I should wear any jewelry! This is my first day and I don't want to screw it up!"

Eda could easily see Celine was quickly getting worked up and places her hand to her daughters shoulders.

"Ok, ok, now calm down, you're making yourself a nervous wreck."

Celine sighs and leans against her mother, placing her head between Eda's breasts.

"What should I do?" asks Celine.

"Well, first of all... " starts Eda, stroking the teens head. "I don't think you should wear any jewelry, as nervous as you are, you'd probably overdue it. If you just have to have something, I suggest a pair of small earrings and that's it. For what to wear..." she adds, before pushing Celine upright and looking her in the eyes with a smile. "Wear what you feel comfortable wearing and dress for yourself, not other people."

"But-" replies Celine, before Eda places a finger to the teens lips.

"But nothing, dress for you, not others. If people don't want to talk to you because of what you're wearing, then their not worth your time, right?" comments Eda.

"...Yeah." replies Celine, with a small smile.

"Good..." adds Eda, briefly kissing Celine on the lips. "After-all, if you wear what YOU want and not what you think other people would like, you'll start in a better mood. Now then..." comments Eda, getting to her feet and helping Celine up. "What do you WANT to wear?"

"Well, I'd like to wear what I usually do." replies Celine. "A shirt and skirt, but-" she adds, before a finger returns to her lips.

"Then that's what you should wear, no buts."

With a sigh and a slump of the shoulders, Celine answers, "You're right."

Eda smiles and brushes some of Celine hair from her forehead and briefly kisses her there.

"It's gonna be fine Celine, as long as your yourself, you have nothing to worry about."

"OK." replies Celine, looking up to her mother with a smile.

"Good, well your father and I are going to get dressed." comments Eda, patting Celine's shoulder before turning and walking out of the room.

Moments after her mother leaves, Celine looks into her closet and places the two dresses back in, before gives a sigh...

"Dress for me..." she comments.

**\- 7:17 A.M. -**

Eda and Avery were currently in the living room, sitting on the couches, watching the morning news, when they see Celine come down the stairs and a smile coming to Eda's face when she sees what her daughter wears.

A belly-revealing tank-top and a mild-thigh length pleated skirt, a few twinkles of light at her ears revealed she opted to wear a pair of small earrings. Her hair was the same, but without her bangs, revealing her forehead. The teen though was dripping considerably.

"You look very nice." comments Avery.

"Thanks." replies Celine.

"You sure do Celine." adds Eda. "...and I'm sure you feel better than if you were to pick something else."

Celine gave a nervous chuckle, before Eda stands and walks in front of her daughter and places a hand to Celine's shoulder and leaning towards her left ear.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Eda whispers.

"W-What? Of course I'm wearing underwear." replies Celine.

"Are you sure." adds Eda, leaning back with a smile.

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't-" replies Celine, placing her left hand to her crotch, immediately stopping herself with a gasp, dripping even more before lifting her right hand up to her chest, but it was easy the see the lack of bra straps.

"W-What the!?" gasps Celine.

"Go put your underwear on." comments Eda with a smile.

Celine immediately turns and hurries up the stairs, before Eda giggles.

The teen returns shortly after with an embarrassed frown on her face.

"Thanks." she comments to Eda, still standing.

"No problem, wouldn't want you facing that kind of embarrassment your first day." replies Eda.

"Why'd you ask me if I was wearing underwear anyway?" asks Celine.

"Heh, it happened to me when I was about your age and it was my first day to a new school." replies Eda, smiling.

"Really? You went to your first day of a new school without any underwear?" asks Celine.

"Yep." answers Eda, "It may have been around other Geelien's, but it was still really embarrassing. With as frustrated as you were getting, I thought that you might repeat my mistake."

"Thanks mom." replies Celine with a smile. "If you hadn't said anything, I would've been humiliated."

**\- 7:24 A.M. -**

**\- Local School -**

"Do you want us to go in with you?" asks Eda, as the car stops in front of the school, behind an unloading bus.

Looking out, the distance between her and the door of the school was considerable and students filled it, causing Celine to quickly think that they should have came much earlier. But, there was nothing she could do about it now, so, with a calming sigh and dripping a bit, Celine answers with a smile...

"No, I'm good."

"OK then." replies Eda. "Good luck and have a great day."

"Thanks." replies Celine, before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle.

After exchanging good-bye waves, Celine walks towards the school, quickly seeing numerous heads turn and eyes staring at her and whispers among them. Celine though did her best to ignore the obvious attention she was attracting and looks straight ahead to the school as she walks.

Celine was a little surprised when a couple of students, girls, walk pass, looking back at her and greeting her with a smile, which Celine quickly returns with a smile of her own.

' _So far, so good..._ ' thinks Celine.

Once she walks through the doors and into the school, Celine found herself presented with two hallways and a crowd of students talking and walking where ever they needed to be, small groups even gather around lockers.

Walking in, the stares return and Celine briefly pauses from the shock of so many eyes on her. She felt herself dripping much more.

' _Ok Celine..._ ' thinks the teen. ' _This is it, get it together, just gotta get to the office._ '

After a sigh, Celine continues walking, directly ahead, hoping to meet an adult to tell her where the office was. Along the way though, as she walks through the crowd of students, Celine hears a varying range of comments clearly directed and referring to her.

A couple brings a smile to her face, such as some comments about how pretty or cute she was, even compliments on her tail.

It wasn't all positive though, one comment in particular hurt to hear...

"Eww, another one of those dripping weirdo's."

Although the comment hurt, it intrigued Celine.

' _Another?_ ' she thinks. ' _Does that mean I'm not the only Geelien here!?_ '

The negative comment actually brings a big smile to Celine's face at the idea that she wasn't alone. To her surprise, Celine manages to find the school office without any aid, to the left at the end of the hall she was walking.

Entering the room, where a small group of people occupied, walking around and working with transparent screens above their desks, Celine walks up to a desk, where a Felene woman stands.

"Can I help you?" asks the Felene.

"Yeah, today's my first day and I was told to come here to get my list of classes, my name's Celine Kellen."

"Oh, ok." replies the Felene, tapping the desk to her left and bringing up and smaller screen and tapping a few selections before the window disappears and a small glass-like object materializes and the Felene takes it and hands it to Celine, who sees a list of five classes and a smile coming to her face when she sees her first class, Math; The others being Science, Racial History, Physical Education and Foreign Languages.

"Nice, Math is my favorite subject." comments Celine.

"Good." replies the Felene. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I do actually." answers Celine. "Are there any other Geelien's here beside me?"

"There is." replies the Felene, bringing a big smile to Celine's face.

"Really!?"

"Yes." replies the Felene with a smile. "Two actually, a brother and sister. They arrived Vevorus (Wednesday), I don't think their in your grade though."

"That's ok, I'm just happy that I'm not alone! Thanks!" comments Celine happily.

"No problem." replies the Felene. "By the way, you can find your classes with the three-digit number beside the name. The halls have number ranges listed, so just match your classes number with what's listed on the hall and your good."

"Ok, thanks." replies Celine.

"The seven-thirty bell should be ringing any second now..." comments the Felene, before a bell rings for a moment. "There it is, that's the ten minute warning before classes start at seven-forty, there's another five minute bell. Since this is your first day, you'll be excused if you're late, but even so, try to make sure you're in class by the third bell ok? Best to start on time."

"Ok." replies Celine with a smile, before turning and leaving the room and out into the fading crowd of students, her tail swaying side-to-side quickly from her renewed, happy mood.

Matching her math rooms number with the hall she needed to take, Celine easily finds her first class.

While still in her cheery mood, Celine's smile wavers a little as she nears the door and sees a few students entering the room, glancing at her. Celine still continued forward though and enters the room herself; seeing a scene that was quite familiar to her, students talking among themselves, some sitting at desks, others standing. Even the teacher was part of them; a Felene woman sitting at her desk at the head of the classroom, wearing a knee-length yellow dress, talking to a couple of students.

Looking to the long white-board, Celine sees the familiar math problems written out.

Still though, just seconds upon walking into the room, the conversations died down considerably as the students turned their attention to the new girl. The focused stares cause Celine to begin dripping once again.

"Excuse me..." comes a girls voice as Celine sees a blonde Nex walk by her and into the room, causing Celine to gasp and step aside.

"O-Oh, sorry." quickly replies Celine, moving away from the doorway she was blocking.

After moving out of the way, Celine hears the talking among the students start up again, a few comments about herself were heard again as well, things like...

_'Hey, it's another Geelien.'_

_'I wonder if she's nice.'_

_'She's kinda cute.'_

_'She looks really nervous.'_

There were no negative comments, which brings a smile to Celine's face.

" _Celine?_ " asks a female voice to her right.

The teen turns to face the teacher, who smiles at her.

"Yeah." answers Celine. "Celine Kellen."

"We've been expecting you, my name is Erin Quest, but I will only answer to Mrs. Quest. Would you be ok with introducing yourself at the start of class?" asks the teacher.

"I don't mind." replies Celine.

"Good, you can go take a seat at my desk while we wait for everyone to arrive." comments the teacher, placing a hand to Celine's shoulder and leading her to the desk and sitting at a smaller chair near the teachers larger one.

So far, aside from the small about of negative comments from when she first stepped into the building, Celine was pleasantly surprised by how well it was going, she wasn't dripping very much and she continued to hear positive comments from the students, a couple entering the room even took the time to walk up to her and greet her, though the teacher quickly shoos them away, telling them they would have time to say their greetings at the start of class.

With the five minute bell coming and going, the students continued to file in, some even rushing into the room as time started to wind down. A surprising, but mildly amusing scene soon takes place when the final bell rings and Celine suddenly sees a female student with short, pink hair, suddenly appear halfway between the teachers desk and the door with a small swirl of air briefly surrounding her, causing the skirt she wears to flutter and briefly flash her nude lower half and the small pink bush of her pubes.

"Made it!" she declares with a smile, before the bell stops ringing.

"No, you did not." comments the teacher flatly. "You have to be in the room BEFORE the bell, not during it and you know using your shakra during school isn't allowed."

"Aww, come on!" whines the girl. "Can't you make an exception this once? If I get another tardy, I'll have detention!" pleads the girl.

"Then learn to be on time..." replies the teacher. "Now go sign-in at the office."

"But-"

"GO!" repeats the teacher sternly. "Unless you want me to add disrupting the class to your tardiness."

"Argh! You're so mean!" declares the girl angrily, before disappearing as quickly as she appears.

Celine smiles at the little scene, it was a familiar sight back on her own planet and she herself have fell victim to a strict, rule-enforcing teacher.

The teacher waits until the tardy girl returns, walking through the door this time with an obvious look of anger on her face and not saying a word as she walks to her seat. With the class assembled, the teacher stands and asks Celine to stands beside her, which she quickly does as she now stands at the front of the class, all eyes solely on her now and beginning to drip again from her nervousness.

"Before we begin class..." starts the teacher, gaining the students attention and the lingering whispers stopping and the teacher placing a hand to Celine's shoulder before resuming... "As you can see, we have a new student. I expect you all to help her feel welcomed and treat her nicely. She'll now introduce herself and answer a few questions if she feels comfortable enough."

A moment after the teacher walks by her and returns to her desk, Celine felt her nervousness grow a few levels as she was left alone at the front of the class, all the expectant eyes on her, waiting.

' _OK, this is it._ ' thinks Celine. ' _My first impression starts now._ '

"H-Hi." greets Celine, with a smile as she nervously grabs at the front of her skirt. "My name is Celine Kellen and, as you can obviously see, I'm a Geelien. I'm five cycles old, I have one mom and one dad and I don't have any brothers or sisters. I-I didn't want to come here at first, because I was afraid of how people here would respond to me, but the few days I've been here and meeting my neighbors, I'm starting to like it. I-I h-hope I can make a lot of friends here..." states Celine, fiddling with her skirt more, she felt like she was rambling, but she was so nervous, she couldn't stop and her gaze had lowered slightly to the floor in nervousness, not to mention the considerably amount of mass that was pooling at her feet, which the teen knew was the source of a few giggles. "I'm a really nice person, if you give me a chance I'm sure you'd like me..."

Celine gasps at her last comment.

' _No! That sounds like I'm begging them to be my friend!_ '

"N-No! That came out wrong!" declares Celine. "You don't have to give me a chance- I-I mean, I'd like you to, but I'm not asking, I... Ohhhh." groans Celine as she sees a number of students smiling and giggling, it had started out so well, a simple introduction, she was screwing it up so badly!

"Ahem, Ms. Kellen." comments the teacher.

Celine, turns to look at the teacher, who points to her and states...

"You're skirt."

"Huh?" replies Celine before looking down and gasping as in her nervousness, she saw the reason for the students smiling and giggling, she had pulled up the front of her skirt, failing to release it as she lifts her hands, exposing her panties to the entire class, which Celine quickly rectified as she pulls down her skirt, before her comm falls through her arm and to the floor from the fluidity of her melting body.

Very embarrassed now and her opportunity to give her best first impression ruined, Celine was seconds away from running out of the room, before she hears a clapping; looking up, she sees a girl with long purple hair, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, standing nearing the middle of the room and clapping her hands, before commenting...

"It's ok, you did good, right guys?"

"Yeah." replies another girl, clearly the first girl's twin, standing in a row beside her sister and clapping as well, with shoulder-length hair and wearing a blouse and pleated skirt. "It could've been worse, at least you're wearing panties."

Shortly after, the majority of the students stand and clap their hands, not all were part of the attempt to cheer her up, but Celine was very confused, she had just flashed the entire class her underwear, but no one was pointing and laughing at her, they we're clapping, trying to cheer her up.

If Celine had the ability, tears would be rolling down her cheeks right now, instead, she continued to drip as a smile comes to her face.

Celine soon sees the teacher return to her side and pick up her Comm and offer it back to her, taking it and placing it back on her wrist before looking out to the class as their clapping slowly comes to an end as they return to the seats.

"Thank-you." comments Celine, with a big smile.

The girl who first started the clapping quickly stands and declares, "And I'll happily offer to be your friend! My name's Alma Hons."

"Me too!" adds her twin, lifting a hand. "I'm her sister, Lina Hons!"

"Me three!" declares a blonde Tragelian. "Reni Bragou at your friendship service!"

' _Bragou?_ ' thinks Celine to herself, before asking, happily. "Is your sister Sakura Bragou!?"

"Hehe, yep." replies Reni.

"You're related to a famous Shakra fighter!?" asks Celine happily.

The question and Celine excitement brings a few giggles from the class and a Vehen girl comments...

"I think we have another member to the fan-club."

"Ok, ok, you guys..." states the teacher. "You can get more acquainted with Celine later, it's time to start class. Celine, you can choose one of the empty seats."

"Ok." replies Celine, with a smile and moving from the front of the room to join the class, surprised yet again at how nice the people of Merkolova were.

Given math was universal across planets and the fact that it was Celine's favorite subject, the teen didn't have any problem at all in joining the class on today's lesson. While Celine was still a little too nervous to volunteer giving answers to math problems the teacher written out on the white-board, the teacher made Celine's nervousness a moot point as she calls on her a couple times to answers the displayed math.

Mrs. Quest certainly didn't let the fact that Celine was a new student let her off easy, once her rear met the seat, she was part of the class and expected to participate. Celine actually thought that it was because she was a new student that the teacher frequently picked her, aiming to test her knowledge.

In the end, Celine flawlessly made it through the teachers little test, earning herself a few 'Ooooh's' from the students, and a Felene boy commenting lowly, ' _Cute and smart_ '. An embarrassed chuckle is Celine's only reaction from the comments.

Unfortunately, even with all the positivity towards her, it was during one of the quite moments in the class, with the students working on an assignment and the teacher at her desk, that Celine encounters not so positive actions towards her.

Silently going through the math problems on the screen above her desk, Celine felt something suddenly poke her upper right arm and looking revealed a small stylist was stuck in her arm.

Removing it, Celine knew it had been thrown at her, looking around, Celine could see no one that stood out to be the culprit, so she warily returns to her assignment, knowing her first bully wasn't going to stop there.

A couple minutes later, Celine feels the poke again, this time in her neck and quickly looks towards were the second stylist came as she removes it, this time though, she was confident in locating her bully; the tardy girl from earlier, whose name Celine found out at the roll call was Gina Stance, who sat one row across from her and a couple seats back. The girl was the only one to be suppressing a giggle.

Gina looking at her after a moment confirmed it with a smirk at her, before Celine sees the girl materialize another stylist from her Comm and in plain sight of her, take aim at her, before...

"Gina!" declares the teacher sternly, causing the teen to quickly pocket the stylist and look to the teacher. "I know you're not throwing things again are you?"

"No Mrs. Quest." answers the teen, turning her attention back to her assignment.

Celine didn't have a clue why Gina had decided to pick on her, but now she knew Gina was the problem student of the class, just about every class had at least one back on her home planet and it seemed no different here.

Celine was able to finish the rest of the assignment without issue and a few minutes later, other students beginning to speak to each other suggests the others were finishing up their assignment as well and with Celine looking towards the clock on the wall, there was about ten minutes left of the class before moving on to the second and Celine figured the teacher allowed the students to converse with each other near the end of class, proven as she feels a poking of her right shoulder from behind and a girls comment...

"Hey."

Turning around, Celine sees the blonde Nex she moved away from before the start of class, she didn't remember her name though.

"Hi." replies Celine.

"I'm wiling to be your friend too." comments the Nex with a smile.

"Thanks." replies Celine with a smiles as well. "You all have been so nice to me."

" _Well you've given us no reason to be mean to you._ " comes a boys voice to Celine's left and turning back around to see a Vehen boy standing at her side, though Celine was quickly surprised when she finds that a small crowd had gathered around her, all smiles and willing to get to know her.

"Yeah..." adds a Tragelian girl with short blue hair. "Having a new student is always good. How do you like Merkolova so far?"

"Well..." starts Celine with a smile at the cheerfulness surrounding her, "I'm starting to like it a lot. My neighbors are really nice and helped me get over my concern about being here."

"Do you like sports?" asks another girl, a Felene.

"Yeah." answers Celine. "But my favorite, ever since I heard about it back on my home planet, is the IPSL! Even though it's not something I could participate in, it looks so amazing!"

The small crowd giggles with Celine's excited response, before...

"What a weirdo..." comments Gina, remaining at her seat. "You're in love with a sport you can't even do. Meet a water or fire user and your dead, literally."

Gina was quickly berated by the other students for the uncalled for comment, which brings a smile to Celine face and encouraged her to join the comments and add...

"If you're going to tease me, at least get your facts straight, I wouldn't die If I'm frozen, I just wouldn't be able to move."

Gina frowns and folds her arms over her chest, looking away and muttering something under her breathe.

With Gina silenced, the others turn their attention back to Celine and Alma was the next to ask...

"So do you have a favorite Shakra?"

Celine smiles at the familiar question.

"Yeah, fire." answers Celine. "Even though fire is lethal for me, it just amazes me that someone could have complete control of it like that, even covering their whole body in it. Even people getting hit with the fireballs amaze me."

"Hey..." starts a Tragelian boy. "Whats surprised you the most since you've been here?"

"It's how nice and open people are here that was really shocking to me." answers Celine. "I was expecting the worse. I could count on one hand the amount of people that have responded negative towards me though. Even with me screwing up my introduction, you guys wanted to cheer me up, I wasn't expecting that at all, thanks again."

"Nice stripes by the way." comes Gina's teasing remark.

While Celine looks to the girl with a frown, the majority of Celine's potential friends ignore her and Celine hears another question and turns her attention back to the people around her.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 3-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine continues to experience positive responses, along with gaining many friends and meeting a few famous people. Celine also encounters her first conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, VIOLENCE

**\- 8:41 A.M. -**

With the bell ringing, Celine leaves the classroom in a very cheerful mood, quite confident that besides Gina, she had gained a classroom of new friends. Revealing that her next class was Science, a few of her new friends shared that they had the same class and invited her to follow them to the next hour of school, Alma and Reni being part of that group.

"Oh yeah!" gasps Celine, looking to Reni. "What's it like being related to a famous person? What's your sister like?"

"Hehe, Sa-chan's pretty normal." replies Reni with a giggle. "She's not a jerk about being famous, or thinks she's better than anyone else. She's nice and considerate of people, I'm sure you'd like each other."

"Yeah, she's funny too." adds Alma. "...and she's quick to help out her friends."

"Enough about my sister though." states Reni. "You're the new student, we want to know more about you."

"Yeah!" adds a felene with long, blue hair. "The other Geelien's arn't in our grade, and they've only been here for two days, so we've hardly even meet them, but now we have our own Geelien to answer our questions."

"That's right." comments Celine. "I'm not the only Geelien here." she adds, before Alma asks...

"Is it true that you can absorb a whole person?"

"Yeah." answers Celine, before Alma adds...

"How many people can you absorb at one time?"

"Well, it depends on how big they are and how much mass they have." answers Celine. "I can absorb three times my own mass. So using you guys as an example, I can absorb two of you, I wouldn't be able to stay in my solid form though, I'd be dripping and melting a ton."

"I thought you said you can absorb three times your mass?" questions Reni. "You just said you can only absorb two of us."

"Yeah, three time my mass." confirms Celine. "But your bodies have much more mass than mine does, with your internal organs and bones." she adds.

"Oh, well that makes sense." comments Reni, before Alma asks...

"What happens if you try to go pass your limit?"

"Well I can't." replies Celine. "I just won't be able to absorb anymore."

"What kind of stuff do Geelien's eat?" asks Reni.

"Well, we can absorb just about anything you can eat. Anything organic we can absorb, but protein and liquid is the most important thing to us." answers Celine, before the felene asks...

"So stuff like metal you wouldn't be able to eat?"

"Yeah, and certain kinds of candy, like the hard kind that you guys suck on."

"How do you keep your clothes from being drenched?" asks Reni.

"Well, while I'm in my solid form, I'm not very wet at all, when I'm not dripping or melting, I can maintain a damp or even dry form, you can touch my arms if you want and see..." replies Celine, extending her arms in front of her a short distance for her new friends to touch and grab. "And all the clothes we wear are water-proof or resistant."

"Wow..." comments the felene. "Water-proof clothes, that's pretty cool, even your underwear?"

"Heh, yeah, even my underwear." replies Celine. "Yanno, I'm surprised you guys haven't asked me about my dripping when I introduced myself."

"We're not completely clueless about Geelien's." comments Reni with a giggle, before the felene adds...

"Yeah, Geelien's drip and melt when their nervous, scared or horny, right?"

"Hehe, yeah." replies Celine, before Alma states...

"We're here."

Celine sees them near another classroom.

"Well we'll pick up our talk later." comments the felene, walking ahead and into the room, shortly joined by Alma, Reni and herself, before the girls separate.

The following two classes proceed as smoothly as the first, the students all too willing to get to know her and Celine was quite happy to talk with them and answer questions. Celine found it embarrassingly silly how much she had been dreading this day, besides Gina, who was the only one to actively pick on her for whatever reason and while she still hears the occasional mean remark, the amount of positivity that surrounded her easily overtook the negativity.

**\- 10:40 A.M. -**

**\- Cafeteria -**

Celine found lunch time particularly interesting, with her previous school on her home planet not having a period of time solely for eating, since Geelien's themselves didn't require eating frequently if they weren't very active.

The idea of 'lunchtime' wasn't alien to her though and she very much looked forward to it, giving her the opportunity talk with many more people.

Holding a full tray of food, consisting of Mac and Cheese, a couple strips of chicken breasts, some red colored jello, which Celine amusingly noting that it matched the color of her body and a small bottle of milk, the teen leaves the lunch line, seeing the crowd of students, sitting at the numerous tables. The room was loud with the chatter of the students, Celine found herself in a dilemma of where to sit, although, that was quickly solved for her, when she sees Lina hurry to her from the second lunch line, holding her own full tray.

"Hey, you need a place to eat right?"

"Yeah..." answers Celine before giggling. "Hehe, I think I may have gained too many friends. I'm probably going to be flooded with requests to hang out with people."

"Hehe, that's a pretty good problem to have." comments Lina with a smile, before the two share a chuckle. "Well, how about you hang out with me and my friends? One of them is Sakura."

"Oh, ok!" replies Celine happily. "I'd love to meet Sakura!"

"Great, follow me." comments Lina, as she starts walking and Celine follows. "By the way, so you don't freak out, I'm friends with two more well-known Shakra fighters, Amu and Utah, you know of them, right?"

"Oh I do!" replies Celine, "Wow, so three famous Shakra fighters go to this school?"

"There's a lot more than three, but I'm only friends with three of them." answers Lina.

Celine soon arrives where she assumes Lina was leading her as she see a set of circular tables, one where she sees Alma sitting with two Felene girls sitting on ether side of her and a Vehen and Tragelian girl. The other table, she sees Reni and she immediately recognized her sister, Sakura, sitting beside her, along with Amu and Utah, Celine also sees another, unfamiliar girl with long, raven hair.

"Here she is guys!" declares Lina happily. "I got to her before anyone else!"

Both groups of girls happily greet her and Celine gives a nervous return greeting. Although, while Celine was already excited to be meeting not only Sakura, but Amu and Utah as well, people she had seen on T.V., she was even more exited when she sees a group of small, winged female creatures sitting at the middle of the table, five in total, all sitting around a napkin and all eating some food from it, one even had beautiful, white, feathery wings, along with a shining halo and one of them lacked any clothes.

"Are those Fisers!?" gasps Celine happily and hurrying to the table as the tiny people look to her.

"Yeah." replies Lina, walking to the the table and placing her tray down in front of one of the remaining empty chairs. "You know about them?"

"Yeah!" answers Celine happily. "I've heard about small winged companions that the people of this planet sometimes have. I heard they were rare, I didn't think I'd actually meet one, let alone a group of them!"

"Well grab a seat and join us." comments Sakura. "We can all introduce ourselves."

"OK." replies Celine, seeing that there was plenty of room for her, the table wasn't packed, it just lacked a free chair, so she placed her tray down next to the raven haired girl and walking to the table Alma sat and with their ok, takes one of the free chairs and moves it to join Sakura and the others, before the raven-haired girl beside her comments...

"How about we do the introductions by saying our names, then our fisers introduce themselves?"

"Ok." replies Amu, "Us first!" she adds with a smile. "My names Amu Hidamori." before a near nude fiser stands, with fire-red short hair, tiny black, bat-like wings and a heart-tipped tail, wearing a small red tube-top and and a matching, tiny thong.

"And I'm her fiser Lilith, I'm a Succubus-type fiser."

The long-haired blonde Celine knew as Utah introduces herself next, lifting her left hand a little.

"I'm Utah." comments the blonde, before the white-winged fiser stands, who was dressed in a white dress that reaches her knees, whose hair was a bright silver.

"I'm an Angel-type and I belong to Utah, my name is Eru, and it is a pleasure to meet you." says the fiser cheerfully, with a small curtsy.

The introduction brings a smile to Utah's face and a giggling from the other fisers before Lilith grins at her and comments...

"Laying it on kinda thick, arn't you?"

"I am not! I'm just being polite!" replies Eru

"I wonder how long you'll be able to keep up that impression you're giving." comments Lillith, before looking to Celine and adding. "Eru's a huge hypocrite, just so you know."

"I am not!" declares Eru angrily. "Don't spread lies about me you horny Jezebel freak, spreading your legs for any- AH!" she adds, before gasping and placing her hands over her mouth and looking up to Celine with her face flaring red. "Hehe, I must apologize, Lilith manages to bring the worst out in me, hehehe..."

"Oh please..." chuckles Lilith. "You act all prim and proper, just because your an Angel, but what kind of angel..." she adds, before grabbing Eru's dress and lifting it, revealing that the angel was naked under her dress, her slim figure and hairless mound revealed for all to see. "Wears nothing under her dress!?"

"AH!" gasps Eru, quickly snatching her dress from Lillith's hold to cover herself, before tackling Lillith, who giggles as the two small girls roll around on the table, before Utah removes Eru from Lilith.

"Ok you two..." comments Utah, "Let the others speak."

Celine giggles from the little scene, before Eru returns to her previous spot with a giggle and Sakura resumes the introductions.

"I'm Sakura Hanna Bragou."

The next fiser that stands wears a green, leafy dress, with short blonde hair and a thin pair of transparent wings.

"Sakura's my master!" she declares happily. "And my name is Nina, I'm a Fairy-type."

"Heh, I'm not your master anymore." comments Sakura.

Lina and Reni reintroduce themselves, before the raven-haired girl to Celine's left finishes the circle...

"And I'm Lila Drenet, I was Sakura's retriever."

"Retriever?" questions Celine.

"I'll explain later." comments Sakura. "It's not that important."

The second to last Fiser then stands, also a fairy-type, who wears a purple leafy dress and whose skin was a near ghostly-pale, also with thin, transparent wings.

"I'm Lali." she states with a smile, before looking to Nina and smiling. "And Nina's My Little Fairy." which brings a blush to Nina's face.

"Aww come on..." replies Nina with an embarrassed smile. "We were just supposed to say our names."

The comment brings a giggle from Lali, along with Celine, who found it odd that after everyone introduced themselves and their fiser companions, there was still one fiser left, another fairy with thin, transparent wings who looked quite young, reminding Celine of Becky and Sammy, the young fiser was the only one nude. The young Fiser soon gets to her feet with a smile, revealing her flat chest and hairless mound between her legs.

"And I'm Cora!" greets the small girl happily. "And Alma is my friend!"

"Wow, I didn't know you had a fiser too Alma." states Celine, looking to Alma at the other table beside them, who smiles.

"Yep." she comments, before the felene to Alma's left comments...

"Guess it's our turn now, my name is Katty Lanne, and I'm Alma's girlfriend."

"So am I." adds the felene to Alma's right. "I'm Crissy Langstan."

Lastly, the Tragelian and Vehen girls introduce themselves.

"I'm Lisa." greets the Tragelian.

"And I'm Xene (Zeenee)." finishes the Vehen.

"Guess that leaves me." comments Celine with a smile. "My name is Celine Kellen and it's great to meet you all!"

Lila then comments, "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say it's great to meet you too."

"Yeah." adds Sakura. "I've only met the other Geelien's between classes and spending like only five minutes with them during lunch."

"Wait..." comments Celine. "So their in this area?"

"Yeah." answers Amu. "All the grades share lunch time, so if they've come to school today, they should be here somewhere."

"It'll be nice if I can see them." comments Celine, standing and looking around the room.

Amu and Sakura also help Celine in her search and the blonde manages to find them, pointing her finger.

"There they are, on the other side of the room." states Sakura. "Their sitting at one of the circle tables with some other people."

"I see them!" declares Celine with a big smile, spotting the Geelien siblings across the room, sitting with their own group of friends, talking and laughing. "Looks like they have plenty of friends." adds Celine, happily, before sitting back down.

"Yeah..." comments Sakura. "From the brief time I met them, they seemed really nice."

"Hey..." starts Celine, looking to Sakura. "I got a question for you."

"OK, ask away."

"I've watched plenty of Shakra matches while I've been here, but your the only fire user I've seen that uses your Shakra to fly, why does no other fire user fly like you?"

"'Cause their not as awesome as I am!" declares Sakura cheerfully, before giggling. "Hehe, but seriously though, flying uses up a ton of energy, so that's why others don't do it. I've practiced it though, so it's not that much of a hit to my energy levels, but I still only use it in short bursts."

"How long can you fly if that's the only thing you do?" asks Celine.

"About seven to ten minutes." answers Sakura.

"Wow, you could still cover a lot of ground in seven to ten minutes."

"I got a question Celine." comments Utah.

"Ok."

"Does Water Shakra have any effect on your body?"

"Actually, it does." replies Celine. "One of the neighborhood kids I'm friends with is a water user and tried lifting me, she's a level two if it matters and all she managed was pulling me in two at the waist." she adds, bringing a giggling from the others, as well as herself. "It was pretty amusing."

"Hey..." starts Amu. "How does electricity effect your body? Are you resistant to it?"

"I don't actually know." replies Celine.

"Would you mind if I send a small current through your arm?" asks Amu.

"Go ahead..." replies Celine, presenting her left hand to the pink-haired teen, who places her right index finger to the back of Celine's hand, before her hand briefly forms numerous, small spikes and the Geelien giggles and comments, "Hehe, that tingles! Do a stronger one."

"Heh, ok." replies Amu, before the spikes travel up Celine's arm to her shoulder with a giggling shudder from her.

"O-Ohhhh! Hehe!"

"Guess you're not resistant to electricity then." comments Amu, pulling her finger away.

"Guess not." replies Celine, smiling. "Taking a direct hit of lightning would probably kill me though."

**\- 11:30 A.M. -**

**\- Gym Class -**

**\- Girls Locker Room -**

Of the group, Celine found that Sakura, Reni, Alma and Katty also had Gym class, learning along the way that students change into gym clothes, Celine was a little nervous and embarrassed at the idea that she needed to undress in front of other people; until her new friends inform her that, while connected, girls and boys had separate rooms.

Still a bit embarrassed, Celine didn't have any problem with following the rule. Although, Celine didn't have any gym clothes, but that was quickly solved before Celine even reaches the lockers when, in a small office connected to the room, with large windows, allowing a clear view in and out, the teen sees a young, blonde Felene woman call to her.

"Hey, new girl! Come here a sec."

Celine complies and walks into the office with the Felene, who was dressed in what Celine assumed to be the girls gym clothing; A white T-shirt, trimmed in red and red shorts with a white line down the side. At first glance, Celine thought the woman was just wearing panties until she saw the white lines down the side.

In comparison to what Celine was currently wearing; A top that revealed her stomach and a rather short skirt, there was likely equal amounts of exposed 'skin' between the two, but the bottom of the uniform revealed a lot more leg than her skirt was and Celine felt a little more embarrassed that she'd be wearing, in her opinion, such a revealing uniform.

"Yeah?" replies Celine, walking in front of the Felene, but her attention was briefly averted to the other girls in the locker room undressing.

"You need to pick out your gym clothes..." comments the Felene, reaching under a desk and taking out a small, white suit-case, placing it on the desk and opening it, revealing a variety of gym clothing, though Celine was a little puzzled when she sees what are clearly pants as well, red with a white line going down the side. The Felene looks to her and adds, "Hmm, you look like a medium..." before looking through the clothing, though Celine quickly comments...

"The size of the clothing doesn't really matter for Geelien's."

"Well you still have a recommended size, right?" asks the Felene with a little smile, checking the tag on one shirt and removing it from the case and on the desk beside it. "Otherwise, you'd look funny with uneven proportions squeezing into something small."

"Hehe, yeah, you're right." answers Celine, with a chuckle, before a girls giggling gasp catches her attention and looking out to the other girl's, most down to their underwear, a wide variety of underwear, some wearing the unusual, plain white; other with colors, some with polka dots and stripes, a couple with lacy or lingerie-type underwear and a few even having no underwear at all.

Celine could see Sakura and Alma, the blonde Tragelian was part of the few with lacy underwear and Alma wore a matching pink and white striped bra and panties. Unfortunately, Celine could also see Gina as well, her unprovoked bully was one of the few that was nude.

"Here you go." states the Felene, regaining Celine's attention, who sees a pair of shorts and pants joining the shirt.

"Pants too?" asks Celine, picking up the three articles of clothing.

"Yeah." replies the Felene, "It's up to the student which they choose to wear." she adds, before reaching to a small pile of white, numbered cards, picking up one and handing it the teen. "And here's your key card for your locker, you'll keep this with you for as long as you have this class. Only the first ones free, so don't lose it."

"Ok, thanks."

Leaving the small room, and matching the number on the card to her assigned locker, Celine was relived to find that she didn't share a locker near Gina, who Celine sees look at her for a moment and give an unsettling smile. She wasn't done messing with her, Celine knew it.

Celine did share a locker between two other girls, one was a familiar face, Katty Lanne, the Felene who was Alma's girlfriend and a pink-haired Nex. Katty was nearly dressed, wearing the pants and was in the process of placing her regular clothes in the locker, while the Nex was dressed in only a pair of pink panties, no need for a bra with her young looking body.

"Hi again." greets Katty with a smile.

"Hey." replies Celine with a smile as well, before opening her locker and placing the pants inside, deciding to go with the shorts in the end, she didn't particularly care for pants in general anyway.

Placing her shirt and shorts down on the small bench behind her, Celine pushes through her slight embarrassment and began undressing, removing her shirt first, then her skirt, revealing her white bra and blue and white striped panties for all to see as well as her slight dripping as she places her clothes in the locker.

Celine wanted to hurry and get her gym clothes on, taking her shirt, but before putting it on, she pauses from a comment from Katty.

"Wow..."

"What?" asks Celine, seeing her new friend looking at her exposed body.

"You have a nice figure." replies Katty, putting on her shirt. "I could kinda see it before, but without clothes on, it's really noticeable."

"Oh." replies Celine, smiling.

"You're so smooth..." comments the Nex beside her and Celine looking to her, before seeing the Nex reach her left hand towards her and stroking her right arm.

"Thanks, it's a bit embarrassing being nearly naked with a group of people also nearly naked, some of them actually are, so I'm not really that smooth right now."

"I like your tail." comments Katty.

"Really?" asks Celine with a giggle at the unexpected compliment, looking to the Felene, before looking back to her own tail and lifting it.

"Yeah." adds Katty. "It's long and pretty."

"Thanks." replies Celine. "Your tail's pretty too."

Now dressed in her gym clothing, which she felt just as embarrassed as she thought she'd be with all of her legs exposed; the couple complements Celine received on her smooth, clear legs, didn't help much. There was nothing she could do about it though, between the pants and the shorts, Celine would rather wear the shorts.

Entering the gym, Celine quickly found that, while not unfamiliar, the 'class' was more of a 'recess' or 'free-play' type period as students happily occupied themselves with activities, some running around or having foot races, others playing with balls and tossing them at round hoops connected to a glass backing. Not all the students were active though, some gathering at the bleachers talking, a couple appearing to be working on school work.

Seconds into walking into the room, Celine notices Gina run pass her and pick up a ball before dribbling it and turning to look at her with a smile, which Celine quickly prepared herself to fend off another round of teasing.

"Hey..." comments Gina, walking towards her and Celine clearly taking a defensive posture.

"What?" replies Celine.

"Whoa, whoa, no reason to get all tense like I'm going to do something." answers Gina with a smile and lifting her free hand. "I'm going to start up a basketball game and I was wondering if you'd like to join."

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, sorry about this morning, I was in a bad mood." replies Gina, before sighing. "The bitch has no mercy, I make an effort to be on time, but she doesn't care and now I have fraking detention because of her."

While Celine still felt a little wary of Gina, her bully did seem to be trying to right what she did wrong.

"OK..." replies Celine. "How do you play?"

While Gina smiles at the answer, she also looked a little surprised.

"You don't have Basketball on your planet?"

"Nope, never heard of it." answer Celine.

"Well it's really simple..." replies Gina, before holding the ball she was dribbling. "There's two teams and you use this ball here and try to get it into your teams net. I'll explain the rest as we gather up anyone who wants to play with us."

"OK."

Gina was able to quickly gather six other students, four girls and two boys, totaling eight players, two being Sakura and Katty, along with a very convincing cross-dressing Tragelian boy with long purple hair, who wore the panty-like shorts, introducing himself as Takeda and Sakura happily declaring that he was her boyfriend, which was the only thing that told Celine that the 'girl' she met was actually a boy.

A fact that Sakura playfully teases her about, asking if she found Takeda attractive when she though he was a girl.

With the teams chosen, Celine was still a little wary as Gina was part of her team, though Sakura and another boy joined them.

After learning more of the rules of Basketball, Celine was able to pick it up quite quickly, though she had a bit of trouble with the ' _traveling_ ' rule, frequently forgetting to dribble the ball.

After a about ten minutes, the game was going very good, although her team was behind two points, Celine was enjoying herself quite a bit. The game was a bit more physical than Celine thought, as she sees a couple shoves, enough to knock the players down, but not enough to cause injury, even Celine fell victim once from Katty.

Celine did though manage to take the ball from Takeda once when the boy attempted to push her back and his hand pushing into her shirt and into her body. Giving a giggling apology, Celine used the brief moment of shock on the boys face to swat the ball from his hand and gain possession, though it lead to her missing the net.

Although, shortly after Sakura successfully makes a shot and gives them the lead. Celine hears Gina call her name from behind and turns to look and only has enough time to gasp as she sees the ball in mid-flight rocketing towards her, hitting her in the chest, quite hard, enough to push right through her, taking her shirt and bra with it as Celine gasps again as she was left topless before immediately covering herself as she started to drip.

Looking to Gina, Celine could see a clearly satisfied grin on her face.

"Ohh, sorry about that!" comments Gina, quickly walking towards her with a giggle.

"Like crap you are!" declares Celine angrily. "You did that on purpose! You threw the ball way too hard!"

"Hey come on..." replies Gina. "It was a mistake." she adds, placing a hand to Celine shoulder, who quickly moves away.

"Don't touch me you liar! You think I'm stupid enough to believe you!?"

"Hey Celine..." comments Sakura, hurrying beside her and handing her shirt and bra to her.

"Thanks." replies Celine, taking her shirt and bra, covering her chest, before Gina comments.

"I dunno why you're getting so upset, you chose to play even after I explained the rules, you should know the specific risks for you Geelien's."

"The risk!?" gasps Celine, seeing that they had gathered a small crowd, though Celine was too angry to care, before stepping towards the grinning girl and Sakura quickly holding her back, grabbing her left arm and shoulder.

"Celine stop, just let it go, everyone knows Gina can be a jerk sometimes."

"No! I'm not going to let it go!" declares Celine. "I've dealt with bullies before back home and their all the same, no matter where you are and I'm not going to let Gina just get away with it!"

"Really?" asks Gina, crossing her arms over her chest and walking in front of Celine. "And what are you gonna do then, huh? You're here representing your race, are you sure it's a good idea to pick a fight your first day of school?"

Gina though was soon shocked as Celine tosses her clothing to the floor and grabs her by the neck and the Geelien shoves her free hand down her throat, bringing a shocked, muffled gasp from the teen as she lifts her hands up to Celine's arm going down her throat and trying in vain to pull her arm free, but her hands simply pass through the Geelien's arm.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to make a Geelien angry!?" declares Celine.

Gina soon gives up on pulling the arm free and grabbing at the hand around her neck, giving desperate, muffled screams as her eyes started to roll up and her eyelids flutter as the suffocating teen verges on passing out.

Moments later, Gina drops to her knees and her hands fall limply at her sides as she loses consciousness, before falling back with Celine's goo trailing from her her mouth.

Celine was very tempted to do what she was thinking, her bully would know for a fact that she wouldn't let herself be treated wrongly- along with everyone else, quite possibly losing the friends she made because they were scared of her. Gina was right though, she was here to represent her race and assaulting another student was certainly not a good idea, not to mention, Gina could simple use her Shakra and teleport free.

"Like I thought, nothing!" declares Gina, before poking Celine in the shoulder, pushing her finger into her. "You can't do anything to me if you want to stay on this planet and not make your whole race look bad."

Celine clenches her fists, holding her shirt against her chest tightly, which Gina smiles at seeing.

"Ohhhh, you really want to hit me don't you? But you know I'm right."

"Ok Gina, that's enough!" declares Sakura, with a frown of anger and stepping in front of Celine. "Celine's been nothing but nice and you're picking on her for no reason."

"Yeah..." adds Takeda, walking to Sakura's side. "You're just taking out your anger at having detention out on Celine cause she's new here."

Celine was soon surprised when the two teams all came to her side in defense of her and Katty commenting...

"You can go somewhere else, we'll find someone else to replace you."

Gina frowns at the uneven odds and retorts, "Tch, fine, but don't think for a second Celine, this means I think you Geelien's are scary, I'm not scared of you at all! You're lucky my aim was off, I was aiming for your head, so you'd really give us a show."

With Gina walking away, Celine felt relived that Gina's aim was off, instead of being embarrassed, she would have been humiliated shifting into a puddle, which would be humiliating enough, but even more so if she attempted to reform, leaving her naked.

"You ok?" asks Sakura as she and the others face her.

"Yeah." answers Celine, with a small smile at everyone coming to her aid. "Thanks guys."

"Gina isn't always like that." comments Katty. "She's actually a nice person when you get to know her."

"I find that hard to believe..." replies Celine, with a small frown, before turning and walking back towards the locker rooms to put on her bra and shirt.

After returning, Celine found out that Gina's action earned her another detention and a trip to the office for further disciplinary action.

**\- 1:34 P.M. -**

**\- Parking Lot -**

"So how was your first day?" asks Eda, as Celine enters the car with her mom and dad.

"It was really good." replies Celine happily, before Eda began to leave the parking lot with the other vehicles. "It started out a bit rough with my introduction, I flashed the entire class my panties."

"Really?" asks Eda with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I was actually wearing panties." adds Celine, before Avery asks...

"You make any new friends?"

"Yeah, I made a ton of new friends!" answers Celine happily. "Although, there was one girl who didn't like me for some reason and was picking on me in the very first class."

"Well that's unfortunate." replies Eda. "She didn't cause you too much trouble did she?"

"Well, we really got into it during gym class when she embarrassed me by throwing a ball at me really hard and causing my shirt and bra to come off."

"What!?" questions both adults and Eda stopping the car and looking back to her daughter. "Did this girl do it on purpose?"

"Yeah, she actually said she was aiming for my head..." replies Celine, seeing the further shocked expression on her parents face, Celine quickly adds, "But you don't have to worry, although she made me really mad, everything turned out ok, the new friends I made came to my defense and she left me alone. It was the only negative experience I had though, the positivity that I had really out weighed it."

Celine sees her parents look at each other for a moment and Celine adds...

"Come on guys, I can handle one bully. I was expecting much worse, so you don't need to worry."

"Well, ok." replies Eda, giving a smile. "If you say you can handle it, then I'll let you." she adds, before Avery comments...

"But if this girl does something like that again-"

"Dad, I can handle it." states Celine, with a smile.

Smiling also, Avery smiles and give an "Ok."

"Well then..." starts Eda, as she begins moving the car again. "You want to tell us about some of your new friends?"

"Sure!" replies Celine happily.

END


	11. Chapter 4-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after her positive experience at her new school, Celine does what has become normal for her, having a naughty fun time with three of her neighborhood friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, CAT-GIRL, SCAT, OVARY STIMULATION, ORGY, ANAL, RAPE, LOTS OF CUM

**\- Next day -**

**\- Vivius (Saturday), 4:12 P.M. -**

**\- Celine's room -**

"Ohhhhh! Hehehe!"

Moans and giggles were the only responses from a twelve-cycle old, brown-skinned Felene with shoulder-length, black hair, laying naked on her back. Small breasts just starting to develop, legs spread in front of an also naked, dripping Celine, in her younger form. Sitting on her legs with a smile on her face as she uses her right hand to caress the Felene's bulging belly while her left hand teases the young girl's aroused, puffy labia as Celine's goo gradually oozes from her.

"Feels good, don' it!?" happily asks Becky, positioned to the right of the Felene on her hands and knees, flicking her tongue over the squirming girl's erect right nipple.

"Your belly's so big Brandi!" declares Sammy to the Felene's left, also tongue teasing her other nipple, but added teasing her friend's left furry ear. "You look like your gonna have a baby!"

While the young Felene's belly was quite distended, it wasn't as much as the two eight-cycle old Tragelian's bellies were when Celine filled them up, even if she was older and bigger, her womb just didn't have the stretch Becky and Sammy's had. Regardless though, the bulge of Brandi's belly was still quite impressive and obvious.

"There's so much pressure!" happily comments Brandi, using her hands to caress the sides of her belly. "And Celine moving it around feels so good!"

Becky and Sammy giggle in response and return their tongues to the cat-girl's budding breasts and nipples, bringing out more of her moans. Celine continues smiling, circling her right hand around Brandi's belly, swirling her mass around inside her womb as her left hand leaves the blushing lips of her labia and teases Brandi's erect clit peeking out of its protective hood with her index finger, bringing a delightful coo and squirm from the brown-skinned girl.

With a tight, bulging belly, the contents of her womb being pleasurably stirred, her clit being teased and her nipples surrounded by Becky and Sammy's flicking tongues and soft lips, the young Brandi was in her own little heaven under the pleasurable actions of her friends, squirming and moaning.

While the occasional giggle leaves the two eight-cycle olds, Brandi was currently the only vocal one of the three and the two Tragelian's lick and suck eagerly at her nipples. Minutes later, a gasping moan leaves Brandi as Celine's left hand teasing her clit changes up its action and lightly gripping the tiny nub between her index and thumb and beginning to slowly squeeze and roll it, before moving her right hand from her belly and gently inserting her index and middle fingers between the puffy lips of her labia and into her wet, eager pussy and slowly thrusting them.

Brandi's speech was reduced to pants and moans for the next few minutes, it wasn't long before groaning joined her moans, evidence that she was nearing her limit.

"About to come?" asks Celine with an expectant smile.

"Ohhh, yeah... mmmmngh, I'm gonna come." moans Brandi.

"You gonna come for us?" repeats Celine, before with a slight upward curve of her fingers inside her, the young Felene gives a hard flinch and gasp. "This pretty little pussy?"

"Yes!" gasps Brandi, quickly groaning. "Nnnngh! M-My naughty little pussy's gonna come, all filled up with your goo!"

"Come then." comments Celine, smiling, before squeezing Brandi's clit a little harder, bringing a hard groaning from her as her body trembles on the verge of climax. "Let this naughty pussy come, all filled up with my-" adds Celine, before Brandi cut her off with...

"COMINNNNNNG!"

The tense Felene's hold finally failing as she climaxes powerfully, thrusting her hips up as her pussy spasms around Celine's still trusting fingers, who could feel the small bulge against the tips of her fingers continuing to stroke the area. Celine knew it wouldn't be long and seconds into Brandi's orgasm, the young girl's moan jumps in volume as a clear, forceful spurt of cum shoots from her urethra and hits Celine in the face, bringing a giggle from her.

Celine's continued stroking of the swelled area urges two more just as forceful, orgasmic spurts from the twelve-cycle old before Brandi's rear drops back to the floor as her body trembles vigorously, though Celine didn't let up on her thrusting and stroking, traded squeezing her clit for flicking it with her finger rapidly.

Through Brandi's pleasurable moaning and squirming, the young girl moves her hands down to Celine's, attempting to push them away before another gasp leaves her as while Celine's mass began to gush from her around the Geelien's fingers, a few more hard spurts of cum leave her urethra, the involuntary jerks of her hips causing the spurts to shoot up in the air, nearly reaching Celine's face again.

"AHHHHH!"

Brandi moans loud and long, her squirting not completely stopping before attempting to push away Celine's insistent fingers again.

"E-Enough!" requests Brandi. "I can't t-take it anymore! NNGH!"

Celine giggles before stopping the stroking of the shrinking bulge, pulling her hand from Brandi's clit, though her fingers remain inside her spasming pussy, very slowly moving them in and out as a few weaker spurts of cum escape. Brandi though, even puts a stop to the slow thrusts, as well as Becky and Sammy's continued teasing of her nipples as the Felene lowers her hands down to cover her throbbing pussy and and lean to her left side, lifting her knees up with a low moan as her body trembles from the lingering ripples of her orgasm while more of Celine's mass oozes out of her.

Sammy playfully pokes the shaking girl in the shoulder, commenting...

"Hehe, can't handle all the pleasure huh?"

Celine was quite happy seeing Brandi nearly curled up in a ball. It was a nice change from the insatiable Becky and Sammy, despite all she'd done to the young Tragelian's neither of them ever declared they couldn't take it or pushed Celine away.

However, Brandi did, which delighted Celine greatly, with her pleas for mercy and moving to escape the pleasure that had risen to levels she couldn't handle.

Now was no different, seeing Brandi curled up on her side, hands between her legs, soothing her puffy, sensitive labia with slow rubs from her fingers while Celine's red mass flows out of her and the occasional involuntary jerk of her body and tail from the fading pleasure.

"You're so cute..." comments Celine, grinning as she leans towards the young Felene, who flinches and gasps when Celine places her left hand to her upper thigh, caressing her for a few moments, moving down to the left cheek of her butt as well. "Too much pleasure for that naughty pussy to handle, huh? No, wait, too much for you to handle, your pussy wanted more..."

Celine continues to caress the Felene's thigh and butt, before moving the back of her right hand to Brandi's shielding her pussy, causing her to flinch and press her hands against herself harder, which Celine smiles at, Brandi didn't want to be touched there yet, still too sensitive.

Although Celine knew she could slip through her fingers, she moves her hand away, towards the young girl's unshielded anus, which clenches tightly with a gasp from her as Celine's index finger touches it.

"That won't do at all..." adds Celine, beginning to circling her finger around the clenching ring. "...Not at all."

Celine looks up to Becky and Sammy with a smile, the two girls with a hand between their legs.

"We need to take you pass your limit, so your pussy can have it's fill." states Celine, looking to her two grinning friends, who easily get the hint as they pull their dripping fingers from themselves and placing their hands to their curled up, still moaning friend.

Sammy reaches her left hand to Brandi's tail, stroking it, though it quickly wraps around her wrist, while her right hand strokes Brandi's arm and shoulder while lastly, moving her face down and kissing and licking at her friends back.

Becky, meanwhile, reaches her left hand to Brandi's head, petting her and teasing her furry ears, she couldn't find anything to do with her right hand, so she returns it between her own legs.

With her helpers at work, Celine slows her caresses of Brandi's thigh and butt, while focusing more on her wavering anus, beginning to clench less and less the more she teases it, while the Felene's moans begin to grow once again.

"Nooo..." Brandi moans. "Too much..."

"There's no such thing!" declares Sammy, her area of licking and kissing expanding to her friends arm and shoulder.

"Yeah..." adds Celine, continuing to insistently tease the moaning Felene's anus. "That naughty pussy of yours wants more, don't you want to give it more?"

"Y-yeah, but, I can't take it." answers Brandi.

"I'm sure you could if you try." replies Celine, starting to apply pressure to the teasing of her anus. "You're friends with Becky and Sammy after all, I'm sure you'd like to give your pussy all it wants, just like them."

"We've tried before." states Becky. "But when Brandi says she's done, she'll get violent if you try touching her after."

"Really?" asks Celine with a smile, before Brandi gasps as her anus' resistance wavers and allows Celine's finger to slip through. "Ohhh, well, since she hasn't become violent yet, I guess she isn't done yet, huh?" She adds, before Brandi give a long moan as Celine slowly pushes her finger as deep as her one finger could go. "We need to bring Brandi to that point and push her past it, what do you guys think?"

"Awesome!" declares Becky.

"I'm in!" adds Sammy. "With you, I'm sure we could do it! A kick to the stomach won't bother you."

"Nooo..." moans Brandi.

Although, mentally, Celine briefly wavers from hearing Sammy's comment, she thought Becky was exaggerating when she said Brandi got violent, if the Felene was really that against being touched when declaring she was 'done', Celine certainly didn't want to cross that line.

However, Brandi hadn't declared she was done yet, so Celine quickly decided she'd continue.

Without a hitch, Celine proceeded, bringing more moans from the young girl curled up as she began to slowly move her finger in and out of her anus, which clenches weakly around the intruding digit.

"Yes..." comments Celine, smiling, "We're going to give that naughty pussy all it wants, starting first, with your nice, tight little hole here. Although your older, it must not get much use, it's a lot tighter than Becky and Sammy's, but that's not a problem for a Geelien..."

Brandi suddenly gasps as Celine easily threads her middle finger through the tight ring, reforming her finger and spreading it a little wider.

"Yeah... we'll go one finger at a time..." comments Celine, slowly moving her fingers in and out, gradually loosening the tight ring. "I'll give that naughty pussy what it wants through your butt."

"Nnngh..." Brandi's groaning was the only response from Celine's continued, anal finger thrusting, not to mention the light, but added stimulus from Becky and Sammy, particularly, Becky's left hand petting her and teasing her ears.

Over the few, slowly passing minutes, Celine could feel Brandi's anus had loosened enough to add a third finger, before she did though, the Felene removes her right hand from her crotch, lifting it up towards her chest in a fist as she moans.

"Ohhh, one hand left." comments Celine, before a gasp leaves the young girl as Celine's third, ring finger slips into and stretches her anus a little more. Celine lowers her left hand from Brandi's thigh and down to her hand covering her pussy and rubbing her fingers before adding, "How about it? I'm sure your pussy's eager for some more attention after the break it's had."

Brandi's remaining hand doesn't move, or rather, not away, as Celine's smile grows when she sees a slow caressing of her hand over her labia.

"Well that works." comments Celine, bringing a slight groan from the Felene as she wriggles her fingers inside her rectum.

"Since you getting into it again..." comments Becky, removing her dripping fingers from her pussy and grabbing Brandi's free hand and pulling it toward her honey oozing slit. "Let's put that hand to work."

Becky quickly feels Brandi begin to finger her, before Sammy reaches to Brandi's left knee and spreading her legs while she pulls her friend to her back again.

"And let us reach more of you!" adds Sammy, before, with her chest and now slightly bulging belly exposed again, Sammy reaches her right hand to Brandi's right nipple, pinching and pulling it, while Becky takes advantage of the position change and lowers her lips to Brandi's, kissing her as the two moan, from the kiss itself and the pleasure they were feeling.

Celine, although she didn't have quite the same view of Brandi's anus, her access to it didn't change while her fingers remained inside. Moments into the change of position, Celine sees Brandi's hand covering her labia began to move a bit faster. Perhaps a minute into it, her fingers slip between the aroused lips and into the oozing, hidden hole.

"There ya go..." comments Celine. "Give that naughty pussy what it wants."

Once again, with so much stimulus focused on her; Brandi was in her own personal heaven, Becky's teasing her ears and kissing, Sammy's pinching and pulling of her right nipple, Celine's toying with her anus and her own fingering of her pussy, Brandi was moaning and squirming in delightful, renewed pleasure under the actions of her three friends.

Celine had yet to finish, she still had two fingers left, her pinkie and thumb, her pinkie finger easily slips in, but it was her thumb, that was soon to follow seconds later that brings a small groan from her, as Celine finally had her whole hand inside the Felene's rectum.

"There we go, all in..." comments Celine. "Now the fun can really start..." she adds, before reabsorbing the the mass that had left Brandi's pussy, partially returning her to her original form, before Brandi gasps into the kiss as Celine began pushing her mass deep into her rectum, though the Geelien soon sees Brandi's fingers in her pussy move a bit quicker.

"Ohh, you like that, huh?" asks Celine. "You like me going in deep, don't you?"

"Mm-Hmm." answers Brandi.

"Well then, how about this?" questions Celine, before pulling her mass back, retreating from the depth she had reached, before quickly returning.

The resulting deep thrusts brings an immediate, loud moan from Brandi, enough to briefly break off her and Becky's kissing, who giggles before returning their lips.

Soon after, Sammy quickly trades Brandi's fingers thrusting into her pussy for her own, moving her hand under the Felene's, pulling her fingers out and replacing them with hers. Brandi didn't seem to mind, but Sammy's fingers move much quicker than Brandi's were, bringing naughty squelches from her pussy and another loud, though longer, moan from the Felene.

"There ya go!" declares Sammy gleefully. "You were just teasing it! We're gonna make you come so hard!"

With near intestine-deep thrusts from Celine and Sammy's rapid finger thrusts of her pussy, Brandi became much more energetic in her squirming, quickly moving left and right, Becky and her lips no longer able to remain connected with her squirms of pleasure.

It was clear that Brandi was reaching her moment, proven as Brandi began groaning hard.

"She's gonna come!" declares Sammy. "That naughty pussy's gonna come!"

Just seconds from Sammy's declaration, the Felene gives a loud scream-like moan as she lifts her hips, trembling vigorously, as Celine feels the pulsing clinches of her anus.

"There's she goes!" cheers Becky.

"She's coming!" declares Sammy, continuing to thrust her fingers rapidly.

"AHHHHHH!"

Smiling, Celine continues her deep thrusting, shortly into Brandi's pleasure, the young girl lets out a louder moan as Celine could hear her cum squirting from her, but Sammy's thrusting hand blocked it's path, causing the watery fluid to stream down to Celine's arm and to the floor.

Although, shortly into Brandi's squirting, Celine sees her reach her free hand to grab Sammy's thrusting hand, showing no signs of stopping.

"S-Stop! That's- Ahhhhnngh... e-enough!"

"It's never enough!" Declares Sammy. "More! More! More! Come more, let your pussy come all it wants!"

"AHHHHH! NNNGH! N-NOOOO! STOP!" moans and begs Brandi, before another gasps leaves her and Celine could hear and see more of Brandi's cum squirt from her.

Just seconds after though, Brandi begs again.

"P-PLEASE! STOP! I-NNGH-AHHHHH! I C-CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

Celine started to slow her action, beginning to feel a little bad that Brandi was begging for them to stop and they weren't.

"More!" states Becky. "You're almost there!"

"PLEASE!" repeats Brandi, before Celine sees her moves her right hand from between Becky's legs and towards Sammy's hand, but she never reaches it as Becky grabs her arm, before Sammy pulls Brandi's left hand away from her thrusting fingers, and the Felene gives a pleading...

"NOOOOO!"

Before another gasping moan leaves her, there was no squirting this time, but Celine now sat in shock, completely stopping her action.

"NO MORE! P-PLEASE!" begs Brandi.

She was begging for Becky and Sammy to stop, but the two girls were merciless, holding back their friends arms as Sammy forced her pleasure higher and higher.

"Hey you two, maybe we should stop." requests Celine, pulling her hand from Brandi's mildly gaping, though rapidly clenching anus, the retreat itself adding to the Felene's unwanted pleasure. "She's begging."

"No!" declares Becky and Sammy at the same time, before Sammy adds. "She's almost there! Just a little more!"

"Almost where?" questions Celine.

"The best feeling ever!" adds Becky.

"No more! P-please!" begs Brandi, no longer screaming, which concerned Celine, the two were wearing her down, Celine also recognized the sound of crying. "I can't-Nngh, take it... AhhhhHHHHHHHH!" she adds, before her screaming returns, starting low and growing louder.

"Just a little more!" happily states Becky.

Celine was conflicted, clearly, Becky and Sammy were, by definition, raping Brandi, their friend, which Celine had the understandable urge to stop, but they both were very excited about their friend reaching some great moment or point in her pleasure which intrigued her.

It was this wonderment that overpowered Celine's urge to stop this obvious rape, as Brandi's scream of, pleasure? Grows louder and louder before it abruptly stops, which actually startles Celine as at the same time, Brandi arches her back up off the floor, like some sort of gymnastic show of flexibility. In the very brief silence only the rapid squelches of Sammy's unstopping fingers quickly moving in and out of Brandi's abused pussy was heard, before Becky declares...

"She's there!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Brandi's sudden scream was so loud, it startles Celine once again, before a very impressive sight soon follows as Sammy snatches her dripping fingers from Brandi's well worked pussy. A thin stream of cum jets from the Felene's urethra, leaving with such force and pressure, that it arcs clear over Celine head and hitting the wall behind her. As impressive as it was, it was made even more so as the stream remained sustained for at least three full seconds.

The show wasn't over there though as once the stream comes to an abrupt end, Brandi falls back to the floor, her body undergoing intense convulsions, specifically, her hips, rapidly thrusting up and down while her squirting starts up again, sputtering out of her and Celine, currently between Brandi's legs, gets hit fully with each sputtering ejaculation.

As soon as Becky and Sammy release her arms, Brandi immediately shoots her hands over her wildly squirting and climaxing pussy and returns to her side as her body quivers and trembles, though her pleasure didn't seem to be waning at all, going as strong as when it first started, long, loud moans leaving her.

"What did you two do to her?!" asks Celine, watching, still in shock at Brandi's seemingly persistent orgasm.

"Only the best thing ever!" declares Becky.

"Yeah!" adds Sammy.

"Would you two mind informing me about this great thing?" asks Celine. "Brandi's gone from begging you to stop, to seemingly coming nonstop with no one touching her."

"That's basically it!" states Becky.

"Huh?" replies Celine, before Brandi gives a loud moan, hearing and seeing her squirting forcefully against her hand, before perhaps from Celine's actions, a number of sizable logs of poop quickly leave her anus with a couple wet farts, bringing a giggling 'Ewww' from Becky and Sammy.

"Orgasms are fine and all..." starts Sammy. "...but there's a whole 'nother level to orgasms that feel SOOOOOOO good! But to get there, you have to screw yourself silly!"

"Yeah!" adds Becky. "You have to go pass the point you think your going to go crazy! It's so amazing!" she continues, before reaching her hands between her legs with a moan. "Getting there the first time is easy, it didn't take long at all for Brandi to reach it, but gets harder and harder the more you reach that wonder next level of orgasm!"

"Wow..." comments Celine, before looking to Brandi, still well within the pleasure, though it seemed to finally be fading, before to Celine's surprise, Brandi appears to pass out, going limp and her moaning stopping, though her body continued to tremble in the orgasmic pleasure flowing through her. "Hey, did she just pass out?! She looks like she's still coming too!" she adds, reaching a hand towards her, though Becky and Sammy quickly declare...

"DON'T!"

"Huh?" asks Celine.

"Don't touch her right now!" replies Sammy.

"Yeah." adds Becky. "W-While she's like that, her whole body is s-super sensitive, mmm, even a poke could make her start coming really hard again."

Becky soon gives another moan before leaning down on her right side, continuing to finger herself.

"Wow." comments Celine.

"Brandi's going to be just fine." replies Sammy. "She'll wake up in a few minutes." she adds, placing a hand between her legs.

"So, you two have reached this 'next level' orgasm before?" asks Celine.

"Mmm, yeah." moans Becky.

"A bunch." adds Sammy.

"It's sucks though, 'cause it gets harder and harder to get there." comments Becky.

"Why?" asks Celine.

"'Cause..." starts Sammy. "Once you reach it one time, you're not really afraid to get to that same point, but that place isn't there anymore, you have to have more to get there."

"So... it's like a drug, were you have to take more for the same effect over time." comments Celine.

"Yeah!" gasps Becky. "That's a good way to describe it!"

"But it also sucks because we can't reach that wonderful place alone." replies Sammy.

"Why not?" asks Celine.

"Cause it's, Nngh... s-super, super, super hard to force yourself pass the p-point your body doesn't want to go." states Becky, before moaning from an obvious orgasm.

"It's like a reflex." adds Sammy, grinning at Becky's climax, before a moan comes from her as her hands movement speeds up with a few audible squelches. "Mmm, you'll automatically stop yourself if you don't, like, tie yourself down."

"Wow."

"Enough talking..." comments Becky, rolling onto her beck and looking up to Celine as her hands continue. "Let's keep doing what we were doing!"

"But what about-" starts Celine, before Sammy interrupts as she crawls towards her.

"Brandi's gonna be fine, I told you, she's going to wake up with the biggest smile on her face."

"Oh, well, ok..." replies Celine, with a smile slowly returning to her face. "Well you two seem to know what you did to her, so if you say she's going to be fine, I'll believe you."

"Good..." comments Becky, rolling over and lifting herself on her hands and knees and crawling towards Celine, grabbing her left hand and placing it to her oozing pussy, an action that was repeated by Sammy. "Fill us up again."

"Yeah..." adds Sammy. "Fill my pee-hole too."

"Hehe..." giggles Celine, before beginning to tease the hot, oozing slits in her hands, bringing a giggling moaning from the two. "You two are insatiable, we've been at this for at least an hour, I've lost track of how many times you've come, you've knocked out Brandi by forcing her to come her brains out and you STILL want more!"

"So do you." replies Becky with a grin, before Sammy adds...

"Yeah, you're still giving us what we want, you're not satisfied ether. You wanna make us come over and over."

"Hehe, you're right." comments Celine with a smile, before bringing a delighted gasp from the two as she sinks all four of her fingers into their slippery holes. "I'm just as bad as you two. I want these naughty pussies to come hard for me."

"Ohhhh, they will!" moans Becky, lifting her hands up to her nipples and pinching them. "Our naughty pussies will come just for you!"

"Ohhhh! You're even more fun now Celine!" declares Sammy, leaning against her.

Celine smiles at understanding what Sammy meant, their first few times together, Celine was quite nervous and embarrassed, but after the ample time spent with them, and their friends, along with her very positive school experience the previous day, Celine had grown very comfortable with them, proven with her growing eagerness and much more naughty talk with them, which the two girls clearly liked.

"Fill us with your goo!" request Sammy. "Stir us up like you did before!"

Although, a thought suddenly comes to Celine with a gasp and to the girl's disappointment, pulls her hands away.

"Oh, hey! Just remembered something I wanted to try with you two! It's super naughty!"

"Ohhh! What is it!?" asks Becky excitedly.

"Do it! Do it!" adds Sammy happily, before quickly lifting a hand. "Ohh! Me first!"

"Aww!" whines Becky. "I wanna go first!"

"Hehe..." giggles Celine. "Well, since Becky was the last to come, I'll do Sammy first."

"Yay!" cheers Sammy.

Becky immediately grumbles with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok, here's the idea..." starts Celine. "Ovary stimulation." she adds, before grinning as she sees the wide-eyed stares from the two. "Heh, whaddya think?"

"You mean..." starts Becky, looking down at herself and poking her index fingers to her side. "...teasing those little balls inside us that make our honey?"

"Yep." answers Celine. "Super naughty, huh?"

"So naughty it's awesome!" declares Sammy happily, bouncing up and down on her legs. "Ohhh, I wonder how it'll feel!"

"Still wanna go first?" asks Celine.

"Yeah!" quickly answers Sammy, moving within a foot of Celine sitting up on her knees and spreading her leg. "Do it!" she adds eagerly, honey oozing out of her eager slit.

"Ok..." replies Celine, placing her left hand to Sammy's hip, though before inserting her right hand into Sammy, Brandi's poop catches her attention. "Oh, wait, we can't leave Brandi's poop there stinking up the room."

"Oh yeah." replies Becky.

"I forgot all about her poop." adds Sammy.

"I'll get rid of it..." states Celine, moving from Sammy and scooping up the few logs and walking to the small trash can near her door and dropping the waste there before returning to her previous spot and Sammy eagerly presenting her oozing pussy to her and Celine resuming.

Placing her left hand to Sammy's right hip as she easily inserts her entire right hand into the girls pussy with a squelch and giggling moan from her, Celine comments... "If it hurts at all, tell me and I'll pull out."

"Ok." replies Sammy, grinning with anticipation, while Becky returns her hands between her legs as she watches and waits her turn.

With a slight groan coming from Sammy, Celine moves her mass into the small gap of the young girl's cervix.

"OK, I'm in your womb, just gotta find one of the holes..." comments Celine, before Sammy suddenly flinches with a giggle as Celine's formless hand taps and rubs the walls of her uterus.

"Ahh! Hehehe! T-That tickles!" declares Sammy.

"Heh, sorry, searching blind here." replies Celine, smiling.

Searching the right side of Sammy's womb, though the young girl's left, continuing her giggles, Celine's tentacle-like hand locates a depression, applying a brief pressure, Celine found she could push her mass into it, not very deep, but it was enough to bring another gasp.

"Ohh! That feels a little funny."

"Found it." comments Celine. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, it kinda tickles but it kinda doesn't, it's weird." replies Sammy.

"Well then, I'm going to push in, ok?" comments Celine.

"Ok."

However, before Celine does so, the group hears a groan from Brandi.

"Nnngh, ohhhh... what happened?" questions the Felene groggily as she removes her hands from her crotch and lifts herself up on her hands with another groan, before turning and sitting on her butt. "I feel so tired and my pussy's throbbing..." she adds, returning one hand back between her legs.

"Heheh, see!?" comments Becky with a smile, looking to Celine. "Told you she'd be ok."

"Huh?" replies Brandi.

"We made you come over and over till you reached the next level!" answers Becky happily. "It felt better than you thought it would, huh?"

"I remember..." comments Brandi, before a frown comes to her face. "You jerks, I was begging you to stop! I was coming so hard!"

"Hehe, but you loved it though, didn't you?" replies Becky, smiling and leaning against the Felene and causing her to fall to her back as Becky lightly hugs her. "You finally reached that wonderful place!"

"T-That's not the point!" declares Brandi.

"But I'm right though, hehe." comments Becky, before moving her right hand down between Brandi's legs, who gasps and pushes Becky off her and quickly punches her in the shoulder as she covers herself again, bringing a pained gasp from the blonde as she rubs her shoulder. "Ow! Geez, you get so violent when you have a good come."

"And you know I don't like being touched for awhile after." comments Brandi, caressing her pussy, "I get so sensitive it almost hurts." she adds, before looking to Sammy and Celine, the Geelien having stopped her action when the Felene woke up, though her arm remains in Sammy's womb. "What did I miss while I was out? What are you guys doing?" she asks, which Sammy quickly and happily answers.

"Celine's gonna tease my ovaries!"

"Wow, really!?" gasps Brandi. "Wouldn't that hurt though?"

"I dunno, it might feel really good though." replies Sammy. "Celine was just about to do it when you woke up."

"Oh."

"I'm next!" declares Becky. "So you're last if you want a turn."

"I'll decide after seeing if it's painful or not." replies Brandi, before Celine comments...

"Well, I'm starting again."

"Ok." replies Sammy.

Resuming, the eager young girl quickly groans as Celine began threading her mass through her fallopian tube. Celine could feel that while there was some give to the tubs walls, allowing it to expand a bit, it was still a very tight hole, but Celine knew she could reach the end, but with the growing groan from Sammy, Celine wasn't sure if she should.

"You ok?" asks Celine, pausing her advance. "Does it hurt?"

"N-No..." groans Sammy, placing her left hand to her side. "It's just a lot of pressure!"

"Heh, well I'd imagine so." replies Celine with a smile. "I'm sure this is the only place that hasn't had anything naughty happen to it."

The comment brings a giggle from Sammy before Celine adds...

"Well, I'm gonna start again."

"OK."

Sammy's groan quickly returns as Celine resumes her slow journey into the deepest reaches of Sammy's pussy. After just a few seconds more though and with a gasp from Sammy, Celine declares...

"I think I'm through, I reached the exit. Now I just have to find the little honey-maker..."

Just seconds later, Celine feels something smooth and Sammy suddenly let out a shocked gasp, clutching her side and leaning forward on her other hand.

"AHHHH!"

"What!?" gasps Celine, in shock and pulling away from what she touched, causing Sammy to gasp and relax a bit. "What's wrong!?" she adds, as Becky and Brandi looked concerned as well.

"Did it hurt!?" quickly asks Becky.

Sammy pants and trembles a little before answering, "N-No..." answers Sammy. "I-It doesn't hurt."

"Want me to pull out?" asks Celine.

"No, it's ok, I just wasn't expecting that feeling at all!" answers Sammy, lifting her head with a smile.

"What did it feel like?" asks Brandi.

"Amazing!" declares Sammy with a big smile. "It was like... like... um, an instant orgasm!" she adds.

"Really!?" gasps Becky.

"Yeah! But it was different, I mean, it was like an orgasm but not, it's hard to describe, it made my whole pussy tingle so good!"

"Wow." comments Brandi, as Becky smiles wide, before Sammy looks to Celine happily.

"Again! Touch it again! Don't stop until I say!"

"OK." replies Celine, with a smile, before lowering her tentacle-like finger to the smooth organ again and Sammy immediately gasping out again as she she shoots her free hand to her side to join the other and clutching herself.

"O-OHHHH... c-crap! It's amazing! Just touching it makes it throb so much! It throbs so good!" declares Sammy, her body shaking and jerking.

Becky and Brandi look on in amusement, each of them with a hand between their legs.

Celine took it upon herself begin caressing the sensitive organ, which brought the expectant louder moaning from Sammy, who quickly removes her right hand from her side and grabbing at Celine's left upper leg tightly, too tightly as Sammy simply forms a fist inside the Geelien's leg. Celine could feel that the organ was quite large and much of it was smooth, more oval shaped than circular. Applying a bit of pressure to it, bringing out even more of Sammy's moans, Celine could feel that the organ was quite, plump, or swollen. Sammy withstands the sensations of Celine's touching and poking of her ovary for a few seconds more before...

"Ok stop!"

Celine immediately does so and Sammy shudders hard with a groan before adding...

"Pull out! Hurry!"

Celine quickly does so, the retreat being much easier, before Sammy gives another loud gasp before Celine, Brandi and Becky look on in shock as a massive flood of thick honey is expelled from her pussy as if a faucet had been turned on full.

The pool of honey grows rapidly under the moaning girl, but just as suddenly as the flood began, in just seconds, it comes to an oozing stop as Sammy pants breathlessly, lowering her left hand from her side and to the floor in front of her, stopping herself from falling face-first to the floor on shaky arms.

"S-So much..." pants Sammy, looking below her to her massive pool of honey between her legs. "...Honey. I feel... empty..."

"That..." comments Becky, wide-eyed. "...was amazing! I've never seen so much honey come out at one time!"

"Me next!" declares Brandi, lifting a hand.

"No I'm next!" quickly states Becky. "I told you that earlier!"

Sammy soon leans over to her side, commenting...

"I'm done."

Which get's all three girls attention.

"Whoa!" gasps Brandi. "Celine only did what she did for a minute! A minute and a half at most!"

Becky and Brandi quickly began begging to be next, which amuses Celine quite a bit, before the group hears what is quite obviously, Celine's parents loud moaning from their room.

"What's going on over there?" comments Celine.

Becky soon gasps.

"Hey! Our moms were hanging out with your parents, maybe their having their own naughty fun!"

Sammy quickly sits up with a smile, though still obviously weak.

"Let's go check it out!"

"I'm game." replies Brandi with a smile. "I wonder what kind of naughty stuff you guys parents are doing."

The three young girls get to their feet and head to the door, causing Celine to gasp as she quickly chases after themselves

"Hey wait, you can't just barge in on them!"

"Their making so much noise though!" comments Becky happily and the four leave and head to Celine's parents room and opening the unlocked door.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 4-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering their parents having their own naughty fun with Celine's parents, Becky and Sammy finally get their wish for Celine to absorb them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, CAT-GIRL, ABSORBTION, ORGY, STRAIGHT SEX, ANAL, CUNT-BOY(MAN)

**\- Eda and Avery's room -**

What greeted them was quite the sight, though it was a normal scene for Celine, but for Becky, Sammy and Brandi, all three girls gasp.

Celine's parents were on the floor, clearly in the middle of a very vocal act of sex, Avery on his back while Eda straddles his waist, bouncing energetically with a loud moaning from them both as a large pool of their combined mass surrounds them and their continuously melting bodies. Celine could also see the evidence of her fathers previous orgasms swirling around inside Eda's chest.

As much as the two appeared to be melting, Eda's breasts were quite large and would have been bouncing wildly if not for Avery grabbing the large melting orbs, though like the rest of their body's where they met, Avery's hands appear to meld into Eda's breasts.

With the groups arrival though, Eda stops her bouncing with a smile and looks to their visitors.

"Ohh, hello girls, sorry about the volume..." comments Eda, before lifting her hands up to her dripping breasts and squeezing them with a moan as she gyrates her hips on Avery's, bringing a moan from him as well. "Mmm, it just feels SOOOO good!"

The strung about clothing surrounding them, some covered in the wide pool of goo, was easy to see and Becky was the first to comment...

"Where's our moms?"

"Wow..." adds Brandi.

"Yeah..." comments Sammy. "Our moms would've said something if they left."

Celine, smiling, knew where Becky and Sammy's parents were the moment she saw her parents and answers...

"Your moms are still here, their in this room."

"Where?" asks Becky, looking around the room and walking further into it.

"I don't see them ether." adds Sammy.

Eda, grinning, comments...

"Would you two like a hint?"

"Ok." replies Becky, before Avery answers...

"Ask us something only your moms would know."

At this comment, Brandi's eyes widen before quickly commenting...

"No way! Are they... did you two absorb them!?"

"WHAT!?" gasps Becky and Sammy.

"Hehe..." giggles Eda. "The kitty's right." she adds, before moaning as she lifts herself from Avery's impressive two-foot cock, which brings a look of surprise to each of the three girls faces as Eda presents her very well endowed, melting form to the girls, while Avery only sits up, though it was enough for Becky, Sammy and Brandi to see the additional pussy he had below his cock. It was also the first time either of the three girls had seen the two nude, let alone having sex.

"Your mother is wonderful Becky!" continues Eda, lifting her left hand to her breast and fingering her pussy with her right. "I knew Tragelian's increased our horniness, but I never imagined it would be so drastic! Celine, you just HAVE to try it!"

"Heh, well I certainly-" starts Celine with a smile before Becky and Sammy interrupt happily and speak at the same time...

"So Celine can absorb us now!?"

"We got permission!?"

"Well..." begins Avery, getting to his feet, stroking his impressive cock with one hand and teasing his pussy with the other. "The agreement, was that your parents would decide after we separated and all body parts accounted for."

Brandi soon asks, "Are they really inside you guys?"

"They certainly are." answers Eda, before Becky excitedly asks...

"Can you guys separate so Celine can have permission to absorb us!?"

"Yeah!" adds Sammy, before hugging Celine. "I wanna be inside Celine so much!"

The comment brings a smile to Celine's face as she drips a bit, she was quite eager as well to absorb the two and were just moments away from it likely being approved.

"Aww..." whines Eda. "I wanted to enjoy your mom for a little longer, but I guess we can take a break." she adds, before looking to Avery, who replies, "Ok." with a smile.

Avery takes a step from Eda, before, to the three young girl's eyes, see the melting woman's upper body widen, her head as well until a second head emerges, Hazel's head, though briefly the same melting, gooey form that Eda was. Hazel was still very much aware as she looks to her daughter Becky with a smile and comments...

"Hi honey."

"Wow, your really inside her and your gooey too!" gasps Becky.

Hazel giggles before her gooey form melts away to reveal the woman's hair and normal flesh as the rest of her body slowly splits off from Eda, soon standing nude, revealing her lack of pubic hair as Eda's body shrinks to appear similar to Celine, which the three girls "Ohhh" at, before Eda reabsorbs the loss mass on the floor, though she didn't quite return to her initial form, not quite as tall and breasts not quite as large.

Hazel quickly runs her hands along her wet body, briefly fondling her breasts and fingering her pussy before commenting...

"Looks like everything's here."

Avery then takes his turn to separate from Sammy's mother, though first commenting with a smile...

"There's more than one way for us to separate, you'll like this one."

Becky, Sammy and Brandi quickly gasp as Avery's male form shifts into Erin's female form.

"Whoa!" gasps Sammy, quickly walking in front of Avery. "You can change into my mom!?"

"Yep." answers Avery, though in his voice, not Erin's, "We Geelien's can take the form of anyone we absorb as long as their in us." he adds, before Erin's form, like Hazel's, begin to slowly melt and reveal Erin's actual naked form and Avery's body melting into a puddle before quickly reforming beside her. Unlike Hazel, Erin had a well trimmed patch of pubic hair above her labia.

"Hehe, well that was interesting." comments Erin, with a blushing smile, before inspecting her body much like Hazel did, though she added extending her cerick from her pussy about a foot. "Everything checks out."

Becky and Sammy quickly begin poking their respective mothers with a giggling, before Becky asks...

"How did it feel?"

"Yeah!" adds Sammy. "What was it like being absorbed!?"

"Hehe, well..." starts Hazel, looking up in thought briefly, before towards Erin, who looks at her as well and commenting...

"It's uh, kinda hard to describe."

"The only way I could even start to describe it..." starts Hazel. "...would be, the most relaxing sensation ever, but surrounded by a pleasurable feeling that sorta... becomes you."

"Yeah..." replies Erin. "That sounds about right." she adds, before Celine comments.

"You become pleasure itself, the source of it."

"Yeah, that's it!" replies Hazel

"Wow..." comments Becky and Sammy with a big smiles, before Becky adds, "That sound amazing!"

"Can Celine have permission to absorb us, PLEEEASE!?" begs Sammy's excitedly.

"PLEEASE!?" adds Becky as well. "We wanna be part of Celine so much!"

Hazel and Erin, giggle at their daughter's plea, before Erin looks to Avery and asks...

"Is there any side effects we should be aware of?"

"None that are negative." answers Avery.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Hazel.

"Well..." starts Eda. "If you have a scar, it would be gone when your body is reformed, or if you have a illness, it would be gone as well. Us Geelien's don't get sick, so if we absorb someone that has an infection, our body would destroy the bacteria, leaving the person feeling better after they've returned to normal." explains Eda.

"Wow, that's nice." comments Erin. "Though some people have a special attachment to their scars."

"Well then..." starts Hazel, looking down to Becky's smiling face, before towards Celine. "Celine, you have permission to absorb Becky."

"YAY!" cheers Becky, before quickly turning and hugging Celine, before Erin adds...

"I'll also approve of you absorbing my daughter."

Which prompts Sammy to happily mirror Becky and hug Celine. While the two girls were very excited, they weren't so much that they forgot about their friend Brandi and Becky quickly comments...

"Hey Brandi, call your mom and dad and see if they'll let Celine absorb you, then we all can be part of Celine!"

"Uh, I'll pass." replies Brandi with a smile. "The idea of being absorbed doesn't feel right to me."

"Aww, why?" asks Sammy, before Celine comments to the two...

"It's ok, if she isn't comfortable with it, you don't need to pressure her."

"I'll watch though." replies Brandi with a smile.

"Ok!" replies Becky, before she and Sammy, turn Celine around and pull her out of the room, adding, "Let's go back to your room and you can absorb us!"

"Yeah!"

"Whoa! Hold one!" gasps Celine as her arms are nearly pulled off from the two girls excitement.

Brandi follows them out, closing the door behind her, leaving the adults to giggle at the display, before Hazel and Erin turn to Eda and Avery and Hazel asking, with a smile...

"Shall we continue?"

"Absolutely!" replies Eda.

"Let's switch." suggests Erin with a smile. "I want Eda to absorb me next."

"Ok." replies Hazel.

**\- Celine's Room -**

"Absorb us! Absorb us!" requests Becky and Sammy happily as the four girls enter the Geelien's room and the two eight-cycle olds quickly hug Celine, pressing themselves against her as if trying to make Celine absorb them.

Clearly, the two were VERY eager to be inside her and while Celine was as well, she had to push them away.

"Ok, ok, I know you two have been waiting for this since we met..." starts Celine, prying the girls from her and pushing them to arms length with a smile. "I'm eager to as well, but I can't just absorb you two without making sure you two know what you're requesting."

"It's safe isn't it?" asks Becky.

"Yeah, but still, I want you to fully understand what's going to happen when I do this, as much as this is for fun, this is also serious for me, you're literally trusting me with your life."

"We could die if you absorb us?" asks Sammy.

"Well..." starts Celine, lowering herself to sit on her legs, which was followed by the three girls. "Yes and no, there's a very brief moment in the process that you stop living."

"Really?!" gasps Becky and Sammy, while Brandi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, but you don't need to be too worried though!" quickly replies Celine. "Have you guys ever used a teleporter?"

"Yeah." answers Becky, Sammy and Brandi.

"From what I know about teleporters..." starts Celine. "You're briefly killed while your body is in the brief transition from matter to information, to matter again."

"We are?" asks Becky.

"We are!" gasps Brandi. "I learned about that in school! When you use a teleporter, your body is transformed into information and energy that's sent to another teleporter or the place that you want to be and the information and energy is transformed back into matter that makes up your body. In that in-between stage of your body being information and energy, you're technically dead."

"Wow." comments Sammy. "We didn't know that at all!"

"But it's kinda cool though!" replies Becky. "We die and come back each time we teleport somewhere."

"I guess..." comments Sammy, though not quite as excited, learning that they die each time they teleport somewhere.

"Another thing you guys need to know..." starts Celine. "Is that, there is a point in absorbing you that you can't back out or I can't stop, and that it when I reach your chest or, if I absorb you head first, once one of those happen, I have to absorb you completely or else you really would die."

"So..." starts Becky. "You could just absorb my arms and legs and then reform them without having to absorb me completely?"

"Right." answers Celine, "...As long as you're still connected to me that is. So say for example if I absorb one of your arms up to the elbow, and you pull your arm back, you wouldn't feel any pain, but my body would still be attached to the end of your arm. Actually, as you saw with your parents, the process we Geelien's use to absorb you is, we briefly transform your body into what ours is, so you very briefly become a Geelien as we absorb you."

"Now that's cool." comments Sammy.

"Yeah it is." adds Becky, before Sammy comments...

"Anything else? I really want to be inside you!"

"Yeah!" adds Becky.

"Heh, ok, ok, oh! One more thing! This is more to ease my mind, but it's important for you to know too. This will be my first time absorbing such complex life such as you guys."

"What!?" gasps the two eight-cycle olds, before Sammy adds.

"You've never done this before!?"

"Good thing I didn't join you two for Celine's first time." comments Brandi with a chuckle.

"It's ok you two, don't worry!" quickly replies Celine, dripping in embarrassment now. "True, this will be my first time, but I've practiced a lot with animals back home, absorbing and reforming them, I'm perfect at it now." she adds, before Brandi gives a smile and comments...

"That implies you weren't at one time."

What Brandi's comment itself implied, brings a shocked, wide-eyed gasp from Becky and Sammy.

"I really am perfect at it now you two." states Celine, now trying to convince the once very eager girls. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, I really like you guys. It would be wrong of me to keep it secret that this'll be my first time with something with as much mass as you guys. I hope you two can trust me, I can give you my guarantee that you'll be fine."

Becky and Sammy briefly look to each other, before back to Celine and Sammy answering...

"OK."

"But you absorb us one at a time." adds Becky.

"Ok!" replies Celine happily.

"Becky can go first!" declares Sammy.

"W-What!?" gasps Becky.

"Celine was your friend first." comments Sammy with a smile. "So it makes sense for you to go first."

Becky quickly gives a pouting expression at her friend.

"Fine." answers Becky, before looking to Celine. "So, how do we do it?"

"Well, there are three ways..." replies Celine. "First, is head first, it's the quickest way for your consciousness to be inside me, but you don't have the enjoyment of seeing your body slowly melt into me, or being able to climax just before I absorb you, another downside that may or may not be important to you, is, once your head is absorbed, the rest of your body will assume your dead and you'll likely pee and poop yourself."

"Hehe, it'll be a nice show for us." giggles Sammy, while Brandi giggles as well.

"What are the other two?" asks Becky, frowning at her two friends.

"The second one is absorbing you feet first, you'll stand on me, whether I'm in liquid form or not and you'll slowly sink into me as I absorb you." replies Celine.

"That one sounds pretty cool." comments Becky. "What's the last one?"

"The last one, is I absorb you while we have sex with you laying on top of me, your arms, legs and front of your body would melt into me."

"Ohh, I like that last one." replies Becky. "Let's do that one!"

"Ok." comments Celine with a smile, before much of her mass leaves her puddles around her and she melts into her younger, flat-chested form before laying back and extending her arms out to Becky. "Come 'join' me." she adds with a giggle.

Becky didn't have to be told twice and quickly crawls on top of her Geelien friend, who lifts her left hand to the back of Becky's head, lifting hers and joining their lips in a kiss while her right hand moves down the young girl's back, between the cheeks of her butt to tease her anus. The moans, from both, began quickly.

Sammy and Brandi, look on eagerly, not quite pleasuring themselves yet, though both move a hand towards themselves, Sammy moves her left hand to her upper left leg, stroking herself, while Brandi moves her right hand to her belly, near her crotch.

Within moments of starting, and Celine beginning to finger Becky's anus, Celine pulls her lips back and comments...

"I'm gonna start."

"Ok." smiling from eagerness and the fingers in her butt.

A brief moan comes from the young girl as she felt a tingling from her arms and legs, from the elbow and knee down. Looking to her arms resting in Celine's goo, Becky quickly "Oooh's" as she sees her lower arms melting into the Geelien's goo. Her arms and legs had yet to be fully absorbed before Becky could no longer feel the lower limbs. Instead of supporting herself up on her elbows and knees, Becky found herself supported up on just the stumps of her arms and legs, which were slowly shrinking as Becky's sees herself lowering down onto Celine.

"Wow, this feels so weird." comments Becky, having the brief benefit of seeing parts of her disconnected hands and skin melting into Celine's mass, as she moves her shrinking stumps up a bit, seeing Celine's mass dripping from the end, even seeing a small area above where her limbs ended, being transformed into Celine's red mass as it drips from her.

"It doesn't hurt at all!" declares Becky.

"That's so freaky..." comments Sammy, moving to Becky's right side to get a closer look while Brandi moves to her left.

"Can you still feel your hands and feet?" asks Brandi.

"Nope, I can't." replies Becky, before the front of her near limbless body now rests on Celine, her stumps too short now to support herself from Celine.

"You can still back out." comments Celine. "From this point on, if I start absorbing you, I'll have to go all the way before I can reform you."

"Ok, but I wanna come before you finish." replies Becky, moving her dripping stumps around with a giggling. "Hehe, if you can, I want you to absorb my pussy when I come, would that make you come too?"

"Yeah." answers Celine, before she moves her left hand from Becky's head to join her right at Celine's crotch, where her pussy oozes eagerly with her honey, before Becky gives a delighted moan as she felt Celine's fingers sink into her pussy, before the fingers of Celine's left and right hand began alternating thrusts of her anus and pussy.

"Ohhhh! This feels a lot better for some reason!" moans Becky as her stumps wriggle around.

At this point, Sammy and Brandi began to tease themselves, the sight in front of them too arousing not to, each finger their young pussies, though Brandi added teasing her nipples as well.

Becky, shortly into the finger thrusts, attempted to add to her pleasure and with a gasp, quickly succeeded as she began to wriggling and move her lower torso, managing to thrust her hips in such a way to brush her erect clit against Celine's smooth, wet body. Becky's extra act to pleasure herself brings a smile to Celine face, not quite expecting the young girl to think of such an action.

Celine decided to reward Becky's effort and began to thrust her fingers quicker, bringing naughty, wet squelches from Becky's oozing pussy as she moans out.

It didn't take long before Becky began groaning from an approaching orgasm and she quickly comments...

"I-I'm about to come! Hurry and absorb my pussy!"

"Ok!" quickly answers Celine with delight as she pulls her fingers from Becky's clenching holes and placing her hand to the young girl's rear and pressing her lower torso into into her own before before Becky moans out from her climax reaching her, a moan which quickly jumps in volume and joined by Celine's as Becky's honey-spewing pussy and the rest of her lower torso began to be absorbed into Celine's body.

Sammy and Brandi look on in amusement as they see Becky's lower body and pussy fading away. Though the white cloud of her honey continued to be ejected into Celine's body for a few seconds after Becky's pussy was completely gone.

Very quickly, while sharing in the pleasure of Becky's orgasm, it fueled the speedy arrival of Celine's own orgasm, as fluid gushes out of her pussy, adding the pleasure of her own orgasm to their shared pleasure as they moan out loudly.

Celine was shocked, she had yet to fully absorb the young girl, though her pussy and waist was completely absorbed, leaving just the eight-cycle olds upper body left, but Celine receives a massive surge of desire and horniness. It was just as her mother said, Celine quickly figured the source of the massive surge was Becky's ovaries she had absorbed shortly after her pussy, but whatever the reason, Celine found herself having to briefly focus on maintaining her solid form.

"You're amazing!" declares Celine, hugging Becky's upper body against and into her, which began to be absorb as well, only Becky's head remained untouched for the moment, allowing the absorbed girl to continue moaning. "Your body make me feel so good! I haven't felt so horny in my life, even after absorbing three other Geelien's!"

"Ohhhh! Finish it!" declares Becky. "I wanna be inside you!"

"Gladly! Come inside!" quickly replies Celine, pushing Becky's head into her chest, which is quickly absorbed with a pleasure-filled moan from Celine as Sammy and Brandi, who were quickly fingering themselves eagerly from the sight, panting and groaning, has the treat of briefly seeing part of their friend's brain floating in Celine's chest before the last evidence of Becky's eight-cycle old body is absorbed into the Geelien, who moans and squirms, palming her flat chest before quickly lowering her right hand down between her legs and immediately fingering her melting pussy.

Becky, suddenly found herself conscious, the fact that she no longer had a body was not even part of her thoughts as she felt overwhelmed by a unimaginably wonderful sensation. It was nowhere and everywhere at the same time, she had no body, but she could feel it, it came to her, it came from her, it was as if she was right in the middle of the source of the pleasure, emanating and receiving it at the same time, it was her, Becky had really become pleasure itself. It was everything about her, it was her existence.

"My mom was right!" declares Celine, masturbating eagerly.

Shortly after, Sammy and Brandi bring themselves to orgasm, moaning out loudly as their young pussies spasm pleasurably around their thrusting fingers.

"T-That's amazing..." moans Brandi as she looks to Celine. "Becky's whole body is inside you."

"Can you talk to her while she's inside you?" asks Sammy, reaching her free hand towards Celine and teasing her neglected nipple, bringing more moans from her.

"Ohhh, yeah..." moans Celine. "We can talk to each other, but Becky's a little overwhelmed at the moment, mmm... w-with all the sensations she's giving me and feeling. I k-know I should stop and- Ohhhh! G-Give her time to adjust, but Becky's making me feel so good! You Tragelian's are like tight, concentrations of pleasure! I don't think I could handle more than one of you at a time."

"Wow..." comments Sammy. "So everything your feeling, Becky's feeling too?"

"Yeah, but it's even more intense for her since she doesn't have a body." answers Celine, before moaning out as she climaxes again, fluid gushing from her pussy around her thrusting fingers. "Becky's feeling every little bit of the sensation that would be spread throughout her body!" declares Celine.

"Wow..." adds Brandi, with a soft moan as she had lifted both hands to her breasts while she moved her furry tail between her legs to tease her wet lower lips and clit. "That sounds amazing."

Celine soon groans as she pulls her hand from her pussy and sits up.

"I don't wanna stop, but I have to." comments Celine, sitting with her legs spread wide as the shape of her labia had disappeared from the melting appearance they had, appearing that Celine lacked a vagina at all. "I have to give her time to adjust." she adds.

Celine reabsorbs some of her pooled mass, but not all of it as she as she was in a constant melting state. She didn't completely stop teasing herself though as Celine lifts her hands up to her small breasts.

With the more intense sensations fading, but still present, conscious thought began to return to Becky and the very first thing she realized was, although she no longer had a body, she didn't miss it; she couldn't see, but she didn't miss it. There was nothing to miss, her body had been striped away till only her consciousness, thought, remained. It was as Celine had said, she had become pleasure, conscious pleasure, nothing else mattered.

' _So how is it?_ ' came a voice, a familiar voice, it was Celine, it came from all around her.

With no mouth, no in-between for her brain to send the signal to speak, Becky's thoughts were immediate with no filter at all and her first response to Celine's question...

' _Soooooooooooooo goooooooooooood! It doesssssssssn't stooooooooooooooooop!_ '

' _Heh, yeah, it's overwelming your first time, I know._ ' comments Celine.

Celine forces herself to removes her hands from her breasts with a groan/moan mix.

' _How's that?_ ' asks Celine.

Becky didn't know why, but the sensation fades even more, it never leaves, but compared to what it was before, it may as well had gone completely away.

' _Noooo! Why's it stopping! I want more!_ ' declares Becky.

' _I'd love to, trust me, I'm fighting against doing just that.' replies Celine. 'But I want you to adjust to the change you've gone through._ '

' _But I don't want it to stop! I want more!_ ' repeats Becky desperately.

Celine could only giggle from Becky's begging, before looking to Sammy and commenting...

"I stopped touching myself and she's begging for the pleasure to come back."

Sammy and Brandi giggle at the comment before Brandi replies, "That sounds just like her."

"So you talk to her through your thoughts?" asks Sammy.

"Yep." answers Celine. "And once she calms down from her begging, even if I REALLY want to give it to her, she can hear your guys to and I could speak for her."

Brandi quickly leans towards Celine's ear and declares, "Calm down Becky! Stop begging!"

The comment brings a giggle from Celine, before replying, "She heard that."

"Hey Becky!" declares Sammy, leaning to Celine other ear. "How does it feel being inside Celine!?"

"You guys talking to her is helping." replies Celine. "She's calming down."

' _Oh right..._ ' thinks Becky. ' _I'm inside Celine._ '

' _That's right._ ' comments Celine. ' _You're inside me, you're finally where you wanted to be so badly. How does not having a body feel?_ '

' _Weird, but so good at the same time! I can't feel anything at all but the wonderful pleasure surrounding me and coming out of me! Is this what it's always like being pleasure itself like you said?_ '

' _Yep, it feels like that all the time._ ' replies Celine. ' _You don't have a body getting in the way of the pleasure, you feel it all, unfiltered._ '

' _This is amazing!_ '

Becky suddenly hears Sammy again, asking, ' _Hey Becky, how does it feel being inside Celine?_ '

"She says it's amazing." answers Celine, before lifting her left hand up to her breast again with a moan quickly coming form her. "Ohhh, now that Becky's had a moment to adjust, I can't hold back anymore." she adds, before leaning back on her back before lowering her right hand between her legs and quickly thrusting her fingers in her dripping pussy again, bringing a louder moaning from her. "Ohhhh, hehe, Becky's moaning out again."

"Can I help you feel good?" asks Sammy eagerly.

"Sure, we'd like that." answers Celine.

Sammy quickly moves and positions Celine's head between her thighs, honey dripping from her aroused pussy and down to Celine's face, before leaning forward on her hands. Facing Celine's fingers thrusting into her, though the Geelien's pulls her fingers free, allowing Sammy to replace them with her right hand, rapidly thrusting her fingers, while teasing Celine's clit with her tongue, bringing an even louder moaning from the Geelien.

A moaning soon comes from Sammy though as well as Celine wraps her arms around Sammy's waist, her left simply holding her, while her right hand moves between the young girl's cheeks to tease her anus as she lifts her head to tease Sammy's clit and pussy as well with her tongue.

Brandi, unfortunately, was left out of the revolving moans of Celine and Sammy's sixty-nine position, and was left to her own body as she continued her own masturbation as she watched, pinching and pulling at her erect nipples, and moving her tail back and forth across her blushing, sensitive lower lips and clit.

The Felene wasn't too bothered though, after her previous experience, she'd much rather not be overstimulated again, she wanted to stay conscious for the fun after all.

Not yet a minute passes before Celine moans loudly into Sammy's oozing pussy as she quickly climaxes again, more of her mass gushing from her spasming pussy as her body briefly loses her solid form as she suddenly looses a large amount of her mass and shrinking to her younger form and Sammy finding that her fingers thrust into Celine's melting pussy like warm butter, no longer feeling the form of the Geelien's pussy as a couple thrusts found her whole hand entering Celine's crotch.

Celine manages to prevent shifting completely to her liquid form, remaining in her young, flat-chested form as she continued to tease Sammy's anus, pussy and clit.

Seconds after Celine's climax comes to an end, Brandi was next to add her orgasmic moan to her two friends as the movement of her tail abruptly stops as her body shutters from the pleasure traveling through her. Closing her thighs and trapping her tail pressed against her quivering lips, Brandi continues pinching her nipples.

Although, just seconds into closing her thighs, Brandi spreads her legs again as she brought an uncontrollable orgasmic jerking of her body as she resumes her tails movement against her sensitive labia. The growing pleasure soon, knocks her to her back, before the teen manages to endure the pleasure her wet, furry tail gives her pussy for a few long moments before she closes her thighs around her tail again, stopping its movement, though continuing the teasing of her nipples as she slowly brings herself down from her pleasurable high and giving her sensitive labia and throbbing pussy the break it needed as she moans and squirms on the floor.

A minute later, it was not Sammy, but Celine who climaxes once again, though she manages to keep part of her attention on Sammy, who comes shortly after, moaning out as her pussy releases a large amount of fresh, warm honey, falling and dripping onto Celine's face and with a bit of adjusting, into her open mouth.

Minutes later and after a couple more quick orgasms from Celine and one more from Sammy, Brandi recovers from her climax enough to return to the fun, not wanting to be left out this time and after asking for a position change for her to join in, Sammy quickly agrees and repositions herself between Celine's thighs to continue pleasuring the Geelien's pussy, allowing Brandi to straddle Celine's head and Brandi got her turn to feel Celine's tongue, teasing not only her pussy, but anus as well.

A rapid thirty minutes of moans and climaxes pass, Celine easily leading the count, Sammy in second and Brandi coming in last. There was one more position change on Sammy's part, turning her back to Brandi and using her Shakra to lift her hips up and present her oozing pussy to the Felene. Who quickly places Sammy's legs over her shoulders and leaning her face between the young girl's thighs to lap up her flowing honey and pleasure the blushing, puffy lips and tensing wet hole that they hide while Sammy continues teasing Celine's pussy.

"Can it be my turn now!?" asks Sammy eagerly as she now sits between Celine's legs with a big smile.

Celine now sits up with a smile of her own, still in her younger form, teasing her pussy, while Brandi, lay on her side to Celine's right, in a near fetal position with her tail between her legs, moaning softly.

"I guess I should swap you guys out now." comments Celine, before giggling. "Hehe, Becky doesn't want to leave."

"Well tough!" replies Sammy with a smile. "Becky's been inside you long enough, I want my turn."

"Ok." replies Celine, before reabsorbing much of her mass, dripping considerably, but now in her original form. "Time to switch..."

"Hey wait!" gasps Sammy. "Can you separate like your dad did? Change into Becky first!"

"Ok." replies Celine, before Sammy 'Oooh's' in delight as Celine's form quickly shifts to Becky's image.

"Hehe, cool! Is that easy for you to do?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah." answers Celine. "You could think of my body as a sort of computer, I've absorbed Becky's whole body, so I have all the information about her, even her memories, it's just a matter of using that information."

"Wow, you have her memories too!?" gasps Sammy.

"Yep.

"Tell me one of Becky's secrets!"

"Heh, can't do that." replies Celine.

"Why not?"

"For one, Becky really doesn't want me to, second, that would be disrespectful of Becky's trust. I'll never reveal any secrets about the people that trust me enough for me to absorb them. Though if I absorb both of you, then you will share each other memories, so it's something to think about if you two wanted me to absorb you two at the same time."

"Wow." comments Sammy.

"Well then, switch time." comments Celine.

Like her father, Celine began to slowly melt, uncovering Becky's normal body.

"Awww, "I wanted to stay inside longer." she whines, once her head is reformed

"Well you gotta share." comments Sammy.

"Fine..." replies Becky, before her shoulders, upper arms and chest was uncovered and within moments, the rest of her body as Celine's body is briefly liquid before reforming in a sitting position to Becky's side.

"Well that was fun!" comments Celine happily. "And I successfully separated from you."

Becky though gives a groan of disappointment before leaning over on her left side.

"I feel so... trapped having a body now, I felt so free inside Celine!" comments Becky, placing her hands between her legs and teasing herself.

"Now it's my turn to be free!" declares Sammy happily. "I wanna go head first!"

"OK." replies Celine, moving closer to Sammy, before the young girl suddenly giggles.

"Hehehe, I just had a really funny thought!"

"What?" asks Celine.

"You remember when you said you wouldn't absorb our poop?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah, 'cause I have standards, urine is where I draw the line with you guys." replies Celine with a smile.

"Well, since you're absorbing our whole body, that means you're absorbing everything inside us, including our poop! So you're absorbing our poop anyway!"

A wide-eyed look of shock immediately comes to Celine's face.

END


	13. Chapter 5-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week into her new life on Merkolova and after the weekend to process her first day of school, Celine settles comfortably into her new life as she attends her second day of school and reluctantly gets to know her bully, Gina, a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, SHOUJO-AI

**\- Two days later, Nycalus (Monday), third week of February (2) -**

**\- Celine's room -**

**\- 6:29 A.M. -**

"Hmmm, which to pick..."

Compared to the morning of her first day of school, a nude Celine calmly stood in front of her bed, with two choices presented before her, two sets of shorts. Everything else had been decided on, a light-blue tank-top and matching white bra and panties lay to the right, at the head of the bed, Celine decided against any jewelry.

Her current two options though, both shorts were quite small, the Earth term, 'Short-shorts', would fit appropriately. Much more of Celine's red, transparent legs would be revealed compared to a skirt, not to mention, more of her figure, similar to the gym shorts she found a little embarrassing to wear. What made the shorts not embarrassing though, was the fact that they were actual shorts and didn't have the shape of underwear, like the gym shorts had.

Both options were a light shade of blue, matching the tank-top, but each were made of different material. The left pair of shorts were made of an elastic material and had a slight gloss or shine to them; The right pair were made of denim and while they didn't have the stretch of the other pair, they also weren't water-proof, but that fact wasn't much of a concern to Celine, even if she did happen to drench them, they wouldn't become transparent and show everyone her underwear.

"Hmmm, I like'em both..." Comments Celine. "The denim ones not water-proof, but it has enough bulk to it that it shows enough of my figure without feeling like I'm too exposed, like the stretchy ones..." she adds, before picking up the elastic pair and placing the contracted shorts against her waist, before lowering them and moving her legs into them and pulling the shorts up over her hips, which hug her like a second skin, before shrinking her tail and threading it through the hole in the back.

"Hmmm..." comments Celine with a smile as she twists her body left and right, lifting and lowering her legs a couple of times, feeling the elastic material find new places to cling to. "Heh, they certainly feel nice clinging to me, but I feel so exposed too though, even though I'm covered, I don't think they'd leave anything to the imagination."

Walking to the full-body mirror, Celine couldn't help giggling at how true her words were.

"Wow, I can totally make out the outline of my pussy." comments Celine, as the impression of her labia were clearly seen through the elastic material. If the shorts were red, it would have been as if Celine wore nothing at all.

"It probably wouldn't be so obvious if I had panties on, but then, the lining of my panties would most likely be seen just as easily..." adds, Celine, before moving her hands and fingers over the impression of her labia through the shorts for a few moments.

"Yeah... buying these was a mistake, I don't wanna be flashing my pussy to everyone in school. They'll be nice to wear when I'm with Becky and the others, but that's it." comments Celine with a smile.

Pulling the shorts down, proves how closely they hugged her as the shorts turn inside-out as they move down her legs.

"Yep, reserved for naughty fun." comments Celine, correcting the shorts before tossing them on the bed and getting dressed in her decided choice of clothing, matching light-blue bra and panties and light-blue tank-top with the blue denim Short-shorts, before returning to the mirror and smiling at her appearance.

"Yeah, this is good, same as my first day, a little more of my legs are showing, but I don't have to worry about my panties showing."

Quite happy with her appearance, Celine finished with taking her Comm from her nightstand and putting it on as she leaves her room, heading downstairs.

**\- 6:37 A.M. -**

Arriving downstairs, Celine sees the usual sight of her mother, Eda, sitting at the dining room table nude, reading from a screen above her comm on her left hand, while her right held a bottle of liquid protein, which Celine guessed to be her mothers choice for breakfast.

"Good morning." greets Celine as she walk towards her mother.

"Good morning Celine." replies Eda, briefly looking over her shoulder with a smile as the teen walks by her. "I see you were able to pick out your clothes without problem this time." she teasingly adds.

"Heh, yeah." briefly chuckles Celine.

"Did you remember-"

"I'm wearing underwear this time!" quickly interrupts Celine, with a slight frown of embarrassment at the memory.

"Hehe, ok, wouldn't want you humiliating yourself." replies Eda with a giggle as Celine heads towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, like you did?" comments Celine with a smile as she enters the kitchen and her smile growing a little when her mother didn't answer back.

Celine decided to pass on a sit down breakfast and opted to mimic her mother and take a bottle of protein from the refrigerator to drink and leaves the kitchen.

"Hey Celine..." starts Eda, looking to the screen above her Comm, before towards her daughter. "Did you know the punishment for rape here on Merkolova is quite severe?"

"Really? What's the punishment?" asks Celine, walking to her mothers side to look at the screen she assumed her mother was reading the information.

"There's two options, one is removal of the genitals and sexual sensation and the other is death."

"Wow! Seriously!? Why's the punishment so harsh? Removal of genitals or death!?"

"I was shocked too." replies Eda. "Apparently, here on Merkolova, sex and sexual behavior is so freely expressed and available that the act of rape is seen as so against the sexual freedom here and so heinous, given how available sex is to everyone, the punishment is that severe to detour people from doing it."

"Wow, well what if kid rapes another kid, would they suffer the same punishment?" asks Celine.

"As shocking as it is, yes, they would, but children are given slightly more leniency, unless the act is violent or planned, the child wouldn't have the option of death hanging over them."

"So they'd have their genitals removed!?" gasps Celine.

"Yes." answers Eda. "Though I also read that the victim of the rape has input on the rapists punishment if they'd like it."

"Geez, I guess Merkolovian justice is really blind, but how does the genital removal work? Plus you said they remove sexual sensation."

"Yeah, I read some of the details about that..." replies Eda, scrolling through the text on the screen with her right hand, quickly reaching a section with a few pictures, displaying what Celine saw as the bare, smooth crotches of males and females, there was nothing but skin, there was also a picture of anus, which looked to have a plug.

"Here we are..." comments Eda. "The pictures reminded me of the details."

"Wow, there's nothing there!" states Celine. "How does the person urinate? There's not even a hole for that."

"Well, they surgically relocate the urethra to the anus, which has a tube inserted, keeping the offenders anus open and preventing them from masturbating with their anus. Their given a plug for their anus as well to prevent soiling themselves." explains Eda.

"Wow."

"Plus, nipples and all breast tissue is removed."

"Geez, with that kinda of punishment, I can't believe rape even exists here." comments Celine.

"It actually does." replies Eda. "There's an average of eleven rapes a year here on Merkolova."

"So that's about five rapes a cycle." comments Celine. "That's pretty darn low. What's the ratio of deaths though?"

"Hmm, let's see..." states Eda, searching through the text. "It says here; on average, for every four rapes, one results in death for the offender."

"So one out of four." comments Celine. "I guess that's good, their not kill-happy with their rapists."

"Maybe they should be though." comments Eda.

"Seriously?" questions Celine, surprised by her mothers comment.

"Yeah, rape is a horrible thing, it doesn't matter what race you are. The punishment should be as outrageous as possible to detour people from doing it."

While the two continued to talk on the subject, they were surprised when Avery greets them from behind.

" _Good morning._ "

The two both gasp and look back to see the Geelien man walking towards the dining room, wearing a white, short-sleeve business shirt and light-blue slacks.

"Good morning." answers back Celine. "You going somewhere special dad?"

"Yeah." replies Avery. "My first day of work."

"Oh!" gasps Celine. "That's right, you got accepted for the job you applied for two days ago."

"Right, I'll be taking you to school a little early, I want to be be extra early for my first day of work."

Eda then gives a sigh before commenting...

"With Celine at school and Avery at work. "I'm going to be here all alone, with nothing to do."

"I'm sure you'll find something." comments Celine with a smile. "By the way, about me being driven to school, I was thinking... I wanna try riding the bus."

"Really?" asks Avery with a smile.

"Yeah." adds Celine. "I've meet all the neighbors and their kids and we get along great, plus I remember the spot they were waiting at last Shakrus (Friday), so I thought I'd join them."

"That's wonderful Celine." comments Eda.

"Do you remember what time the bus came last time?" asks Avery.

"Yeah, it comes at about 7:10." answers Celine.

Eda looks to her Comm and comments. "Well you should be leaving in a few minutes, it's six fifty-one."

"Really!?" gasps Celine, quickly looking to her Comm, seeing that it was in fact, about ten minutes to seven o'clock, before heading towards the front door and opening it, seeing a couple of her new friends outside walking towards the spot they waited for the bus.

"Their already outside!" gasps Celine, before quickly lifting the just over half-full bottle to her mouth, drinking and absorbing it's contents and hurrying back to the kitchen and disposing of the bottle and rushing pass her parents. "See you guys later."

"Have a great day!" replies Eda and Avery with a smile.

"Ok." answers back Celine before leaving the house and joining her friends, who numbered three at the moment.

**\- 6:53 A.M. -**

**\- Bus Stop -**

"Oh, hey Celine!" cheerfully greets the fifteen-cycle old Felene, Patricia, or 'Patty' as she was often called. The Felene was one of the few teens in the neighborhood who was the same 'age' as Celine and nearly the same height. Patty had about one or two inches on her and her chest was a noticeably larger C-cup though in comparison to Celine's B's. "Decided to join us huh?" she adds.

The Felene had long, pink hair pulled back into a pony-tail that reached her lower back. The teen was dressed quite similar to Celine, a light pink-tank-top with matching short-shorts. The shorts were actually the same brand as Celine's but a different color. The Felene's legs weren't completely exposed though as she wore pink thigh-high stockings.

Patty's delight at seeing Celine was obvious and the Geelien's smile grows when she sees the Feline's furry ears twitch noticeably a few times. A detail Celine particularly liked about Felene's; happy or mad, a Felene's ears would twitch in response of the emotion, or sound if their cat-ears were dominant.

"Hehe, yeah." replies Celine.

"Did you two call each other before getting dressed?" teases another Felene, a fifteen-cycle old boy by the name of Iven and the older brother of Brandi.

The teen had short, black hair and wore a long-sleeve shirt and baggy jeans.

"Well at least we're wearing different colors." replies Celine with a smile.

"Yeah..." adds the forth current member of the group waiting on the bus, a red-haired Nex wearing a purple blouse with a matching pleated skirt over lighter purple stockings. "If you guys came wearing the same color too, that would've been really funny."

The Nex's name was Ellen and lived around the corner to the right of Celine's home. She was also fifteen-cycles old, but had the flat chest and narrow hips body frame and size nearly the same as Becky and Sammy, a little taller than the two eight-cycles old kids, but not quite as tall as Brandi, who was twelve.

Ellen was one of the few neighbors Celine hadn't seen naked though, so she didn't know exactly how similar the Nex's body was in comparison to Becky and Sammy. She could only use the similar aged Nex classmate she'd seen nearly nude in gym class last Shakrus (Friday) to guess that her Nex neighbor had very small, budding breasts in comparison to Becky and Sammy's completely flat chests.

For the next few minutes, Celine continued chatting with her friends as a couple more teens join them, totaling six, before the school bus arrived and the group filing in, with Celine being the fourth in line.

Although, while Celine had grown more comfortable as the school day went on last Shakrus (Friday), entering the bus and seeing the number of students all talking, Celine briefly felt the same fear and embarrassment she had upon entering the school that she had entering this confined space.

Quite a few comments were about her, but with so many people talking, Celine couldn't focus on what they were saying and she didn't even realize she had stopped moving until she felt a hand to her left shoulder and Patty call her name.

"H-Huh!?" gasps Celine, looking back to the Felene.

"You ok? You just suddenly froze, and you're melting a little."

"O-Oh." replies Celine, quickly collecting herself. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." she adds, before continuing to walk into the bus.

Celine wasn't fine though, this was her first time riding a bus and she didn't realize how confined it was, the stares from the students and a couple pokes to her sides and legs, causing her her gasp, didn't help.

Celine chose an empty seat about a third of the way back and quickly sees Patty join her.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" whisper Patty. "You look super tense."

Looking down to her lap, Celine slowly shakes her head.

"This was a mistake... I don't like confined spaces."

"Oh..." replies Patty, before looking around the bus. "I guess I can see how a bus is confining, plus there's all these people here and I saw them poking you."

"Yeah..."

"Well how about this; when we get to school, let's wait till everyone leaves and we'll leave last. It won't feel so confined and there won't be anyone to pick on you."

"OK." replies Celine with a smile, looking to the Felene, before Patty places a hand to Celine's left hand.

After a few minutes riding in the bus, Patty looks to Celine, who was looking out of the window to her right, before asking...

"So, the confined spaces thing, is it a Geelien thing or personal?"

"Just about all Geelien's don't like confined spaces." answers Celine, "It makes us feel restricted or trapped." she adds, continuing to look out the window.

"Hmm, I think I could understand that." replies Patty, "Geelien's can freely change their form after all, so being locked in a small box would be horrible for you."

"Yeah." replies Celine.

"If you don't like confined spaces, what about when your in a car?" asks Patty.

"It's not so bad, plus I don't have the pressure of strangers surrounding me and staring."

"Ah, I see. So does looking out the window help? I noticed you don't look so tense since you've been staring out the window."

"Yeah, it helps calm me down a lot, so I'm not trying to be rude by not looking at you." answers Celine, briefly looking towards Patty.

"Heh, it's ok."

**\- 7:17 A.M. -**

**\- Local School -**

As Patty suggested, upon arriving at the school, they wait until the bus was nearly empty before standing and walking down the isle, being the last two to leave the vehicle.

"Thanks." comments Celine as the two walk towards the building.

"For what?" asks Patty.

"For helping me on the bus." answers Celine. "You probably didn't think it was that big of a deal, but talking to me so calmly when I froze really helped, I likely would've embarrassed myself by running away or melting where I stood and my clothes falling off."

"Well you didn't." replies Patty with a smile, before draping her right arm across Celine's shoulders. "We're friends after all, I'll help in what ever way I can, even if you just need someone to talk to."

"Thanks." repeats Celine with a smile.

**\- 7:20 A.M. -**

**\- Math Class -**

Back in the familiar 'comfort' of her first class of the day and the positive memories she had, Celine had not only calmed down, but sat in her seat with a smile, looking forward to her second day of school going as smoothly as the first.

Along with the teacher, few of her classmate and friends entering the room took the time to greet her, the twins, Alma and Lina Hons, along with Reni Bragou happily did so. Reni in particular, greeted her with such enthusiasm and volume that Celine could only chuckle in slight embarrassment as they were, if only briefly, the center of attention.

Shortly into the growing class chatting with each other; which Celine could hear a few topics of conversation being sports, particularly, Inter-planetary Shakra League or IPSL matches, T.V. shows and movies, even over hearing one girl discussing about how she should style her pubic hair or cut it all off.

While smiling at the wide ranging topics of conversation, a look of annoyance comes to Celine's face when she spots Gina at the threshold of the door, wearing a pink shirt and matching pleated skirt.

Besides being on time, the pink-haired teen was clearly in a good mood as she giggles and Celine soon sees the reason as her eyes widen in surprise as another girl walks beside her, another Tragelian, holding Gina's hand and briefly kissing her on the lips, who had long black hair that reached her butt, wearing a light green T-shirt and form fitting jeans.

' _Wow, even a jerk like her has a girlfriend._ ' thinks Celine.

Celine sees the raven-haired girl moves her free hand against Gina's crotch, her skirt separating flesh from touching and Gina giggles and asks her girlfriend to stop, though makes no effort to stop her herself.

Only when the teacher comments, "Take it somewhere else you two."

The two decide to stop and fully enter the room and Celine felt a little nervous as her and Gina's eyes meet. Oddly though, there was no mischievous smile from her, rather, a look of annoyance and a frown before heading towards her seat.

Gina doesn't make it to her destination though before Celine sees the raven-haired girl look to her and smile before grabbing Gina's hand again and ask, clearly audible to Celine...

"Is that her?"

Gina didn't answer, but looked even more annoyed, which Celine found quite puzzlingly, it was as if Gina wanted nothing to do with her now.

Celine though felt her nervousness rise when she sees the raven-haired girl quickly hurry towards her, pulling a clearly resisting Gina along.

Celine didn't know what to expect, if this girl was Gina's girlfriend, a lover to the person that treated her so badly, it wouldn't be wrong to assume this raven-haired girl was the same.

"Hi!" greets Gina's girlfriend happily as she stood in front of Celine's desk, while Gina looks away with a pout. "I'm Helani, it's nice to meet you!"

Celine was reluctant to introduce herself to this potential bully and remained silent, with a slight frown on her face.

Helani's smile faded only a bit from Celine's cold response.

"Yeah, I guess I should've expected that kind of response after what Gina did to you." she comments.

"So she went bragging to her girlfriend huh?" retorts Celine. "I bet you loved hearing how she embarrassed me huh? I'm sure you're as much of a A-hole as your jerk of a girlfriend!"

Gina then quickly spoke up, "Hey! Don't you talk to her like that! I'll strip you naked right here in-Owww!" before gasping in pain as she shoots her free hand towards her hand held by Helani.

"It was actually the opposite." comments Helani as she continued to squeeze Gina's hand with a small smile. "I didn't hear about it from Gina at first and I was quite mad at her. What Gina did was wrong and I would like to apologize for the way she treated you." explains Helani before she does a slight bow.

Celine was quite shocked by Helani's explanation and apology, it was like Helani was a parent apologizing for her child.

"I realize my apology may not be enough..." continues Helani, before Gina gasps as her hand was freed and rubbing it with her other hand. "So Gina has agreed to apologize as well."

"Really?" asks Celine, finding the statement hard to believe after Gina's fake apology before.

"Yes." replies Helani. "And I realize it may be hard to believe, but Gina did feel bad about what she did."

"You got that right." comments Celine. "I do find that hard to believe."

Helani, then looks to Gina...

"Gina, what are you waiting for, say you're sorry."

"Do I have to do this now?" whines Gina, with her arms folded over her chest and looking away. "It's not like she'll believe me anyway, so there's no point."

"Yes, you do have to do it now." replies Helani, before the seven thirty bell rings. "Best to start the day at least attempting to right what you did, plus, you said you would, you know how much I hate it when you lie to me." she adds, with a smile as Celine sees and hears the currents of electricity travel along her left arm, the sound of which causes Gina to flinch noticeably.

Clearly, Helani was the dominate one in the relationship.

"O-Ok, ok, fine..." replies Gina, unfolding her arms and taking a step from Helani, though gasping when Helani quickly grabs her hand, stopping her from going too far, before looking to Celine, who noticed an odd look of nervousness on Gina's blushing face. "I'm... s-sorry for the way I treated you and trying to humiliate you in gym class..."

"And tell her why you acted the way you did." comments Helani.

"W-What!?" gasps Gina, blushing brighter. "We didn't agree to that!"

Celine was now quite intrigued, what possible reason would Gina have to act the way she did, that she evidently found embarrassing.

"She should know the reason why you were so mean to her." states Helani. "Even if you want nothing to do with her after this, you owe her that much."

"F-Fine..." replies Gina, before looking to Celine and quickly averting her eyes from her. "T-The reason, I acted the way I did, was... because... b-because..." states Gina, before trailing off.

"Nether of us could hear that." states Helani.

"Lani please!" begs Gina. "Don't make me say it in front of her!"

Celine smiles at Gina's plea, she already liked Helani, seeing this side of Gina was a very welcome and entertaining change.

' _Where was this girl my first day here?_ ' questions Celine in her mind.

"Fine then..." states Helani, bringing a smile to Gina's face, before... "Gina's afraid of Geelien's." declares Helani.

Gina's entire body went a bright red as she whines, "Laniiiiiiiiiiii!"

"You're afraid of Geelien's?" asks Celine.

Celine was then surprised as Gina clearly looked scared and moves behind Helani, who answers...

"She is, though rather than avoiding what she's afraid of, Gina tends to face it head on and aggressively in an attempt to hide the fact that she's afraid from others."

"I see." replies Celine, recalling Gina commenting, rather boldly, that she wasn't afraid of Geelien's when her friends defended her."

"So I hope now that the truth it out..." replies Helani. "You'd give Gina another chance, she's really nice when you get to know her."

Celine thought about it for a moment, Katty also commented that Gina was nice once you got to know her and now that she knew the reason behind Gina's actions, Celine could kinda understand it.

"Ok." replies Celine. "One more chance."

"Awesome!" comments Helani happily, before looking back to Gina. "Isn't that great Gina?"

The hiding girl gave a low whine in response.

"My name's Celine by the way." states Celine, reaching her right hand towards Helani. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." replies Helani, taking the offered hand. "I hope we can get along from here on."

"Me too." comments Celine, before glancing to the clock and adding... "Shouldn't you be heading to class? You're gonna be late."

"This is my class." answers Helani. "I was sick for a couple days last week."

"Oh, so you feel better now?" asks Celine.

"Yep!" replies Helani happily, before hitting her chest a few times. "As humans would say, I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Heh, what's a horse?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Oh, it's a large, four legged animal that you can ride." answers Helani, before the five-minute warning bell rings and she adds. "Well, we'll leave you alone now and thanks for hearing me out."

"You're welcome." replies Celine as Helani and Gina, who looked all too eager to leave, walk away.

Celine did though see Gina give a brief, nervous look back, causing the Geelien's smile to fade.

' _So..._ ' Celine thinks. 'S _he's afraid of me... I guess it's a good thing. Now that she knows that I know she's afraid of me, she probably won't pick on me anymore. But, that almost feels worse, I could deal with it if she just didn't like me..._ '

Celine sees Gina return to her seat and sees her once bully glace towards her before quickly looking to her desk. In an ironic turn of events it was now Gina who was on the receiving end of teasing as a couple students verbally tease her about their public conversation and about Helani revealing the reason behind Gina's actions. Helani, who sat near Gina, said nothing to stop the teasing of her girlfriend.

' _I wonder why she's afraid of Geelien's._ ' thinks Celine. ' _Did she have a bad experience with one, or-_ '

Celine's thought was interrupted as Reni and Alma walk to her side.

"Hey." states Reni. "I didn't know Gina was scared of you."

"Are you really gonna give her another chance after what she did to you last week!?" asks Alma.

"Yeah..." replies Celine with a little smile, before glancing to Gina and adding in her mind, ' _If she lets me._ '

"Man, you're a better person than me." comments Reni. "If someone treated me like that and tried to apologize, I'da told them to frak off."

"Well it's thanks to Helani that I gave her another chance." comments Celine.

After class was over, Celine decided to try and get to know Gina a little between classes, however, once Gina sees Celine heading towards her, she quickly leaves the room. Helani also followed her out and Celine chased after her, calling to her, though was quickly answered with "Leave me alone!" from the pink-haired girl.

Celine felt more hurt by Gina's fearful rejection of her than the bullying, but her attention was soon drawn from Gina as Reni arrives at her side.

"Hey, just forget about her. You have friends that actually want to be around you."

"Still though, I don't want her to be afraid of me." comments Celine.

To be continue...


	14. Chapter 5-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Reni's opposition, Celine gives Gina a third chance and comes away quite surprised, before meeting the Geelien siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, SHOUJO-AI

**\- 10:39 A.M. -**

**\- Cafeteria -**

Stepping from the lunch line with Reni, Celine soon sees Helani quickly walk towards her with a smile.

"Hey Celine, would you mind come sitting with me and Gina for a little while?"

"Just let it go." comments Reni. "Celine doesn't want to deal with her."

Helani's smile was joined by a slight look of annoyance, the first sour expression Celine saw her make.

"I'm sorry..." comments Helani. "Your names not Celine, now is it? I wasn't speaking to you."

"But Celine-" starts Reni, quickly getting annoyed, before Celine interrupts.

"I intended to join Reni and the others."

"I see." comments Helani. "Then just give us a few minutes. Gina's willing to talk with you and tell you why she's afraid of Geelien's."

"Really?" asks Celine.

"You can't be serious Celine!" states Reni. "Sure, Helani may be nice, but Gina was a total bitch to you your first day here!"

"And I agreed to give her one more chance this morning." replies Celine, before looking to Helani. "Ok, I'll come."

"Great!" declares Helani happily.

Reni gives an obvious sigh of annoyance, before walking away, commenting...

"If you get humiliated, it's you're own fault this time."

Briefly looking towards the departing teen, Celine follows Helani towards the middle of the room where long tables were positioned and an increasing number of students sat. Celine could see Gina sitting at the table, opposite of where she would sit, facing each other. The pink-haired teen makes eye-contact only briefly before looking away with a frown.

A smile did come to Celine's face when she sees the Geelien brother and sister to her left, sitting at the same circular table near the wall of the room that she remembered them sitting at before, their back was to her though, so Celine had no idea if the two knew of her. Celine did though see that the brother wore a T-shirt and shorts and the sister wore a T-shirt and skirt with her hair styled into a pony-tail.

Celine though turns her attention to sitting down in front of Gina, with Helani sitting to her left.

"Hey Gina." greets Celine.

Gina though responded with a groan, spooning some mac and cheese into her mouth.

"Gina..." comments Helani. "You said you'd talk to her."

"Yeah, after you bug the frak out of me!" declares Gina, looking to Helani with a frown. "You're always playing the fraking peace-maker!"

"I wouldn't have to if you behaved yourself!" comments Helani, getting annoyed.

"And stop talking to me like you're my mom!" states Gina. "You're my girlfriend, so act like it!"

"I will when you stop acting like a little kid!" declares Helani with frustration, quite a change from her calm attitude from this morning.

Celine had quickly become uncomfortable, she was supposed to be talking with Gina, not be the unwilling audience to a lovers spat, even hearing a sighing comment from a student beside her about Gina and Helani fighting again.

"You think I like having to always clean up after your mess!?" asks Helani.

"Then don't, I never asked you to!" declares Gina.

Unwilling to hear more, Celine tries to intervene.

"Hey! Hey! You two, why are you fighting, you're a couple right?"

This seems to stop the two, Gina looking away and stuffing more food into her mouth while Helani sighs.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." comments Helani. "I invite you to sit with us only to see Gina and I fight."

"There she goes..." comments Gina lowly. "Being Mother Helani."

Celine sees Helani's left eye twitch for a moment in suppressed aggravation.

"Gina..." starts Helani calmly. "Isn't there something you need to tell Celine?"

"... Fine, 'mom'." retorts Gina, before looking to Celine with a frown, though it slowly fades for a look of worry and averting her eyes. "How... How old did you say you were again?" asks Gina.

"Five cycles." answers Celine. "Did you have a bad experience with a Geelien to make you afraid?"

"No..." replies Gina lowly, poking the couple pieces of macaroni left on her tray with her spoon. "I just... heard things, scary things, about you guys."

"Oh..." comments Celine. "Well I'd be happy to answer any questions you have and correct any false information you've heard."

"Really?" asks Gina, meeting Celine's eyes with a small smile appearing.

"Yeah, I've answered plenty of questions from my neighbors, so I'm used to it. I'd also like it if you weren't afraid of me too, so ask away." replies Celine with a smile.

"Ok, well..." starts Gina. "Are you guys immortal, I mean, aside from outside forces, do you live forever?"

"Heh, no, we're not immortal." replies Celine. "Geelien's do die of old age, we just live a lot longer."

"How much longer?" asks Gina, looking to be growing more comfortable.

"About two hundred years."

"Wow, that's a long time." replies Gina. "Do you stop aging at a certain point?"

"Yeah, about thirty cycles is were we stop visibly aging." answers Celine. "Actually, I have a goal of when I'm older, I want to be a scientist and solve the problem with our lifespan."

Gina and Helani looked intrigued and it was Helani who asks...

"There's a problem with the Geelien lifespan?"

"Yeah." answers Celine. "In theory, us Geeliens should be able to live forever, but the problem comes from the parasite in our body. In each new generation of Geeliens the parasite's lifespan shortens just a little and since our life is currently tied to the parasite, eventually, over hundreds or thousands of years, if nothing changes, Geelien's will become extinct."

"Wow." comments Helani. "So you want to basically save your race from extinction?"

"Yeah." answers Celine. "Currently when us Geelien near the end of our life, the parasite in our body dies, but we don't immediately die with it, we keep living for about a year or two, but we gradually lose control of our bodies, unable to maintain solid form or melting constantly, until eventually, the dying Geelien becomes locked in their liquid form until they gradually liquify and fade away, like a pool of water soaking into the ground, their considered dead then."

"Geez, sounds like an awful way to die." comments Gina. "Is it painful?"

"We don't feel pain." answers Celine. "But the point is, after the parasite dies, we still live for a short while. There has to be a reason, something we're missing that allows us to live without the parasite. The current theory on a solution is a core of some kind, like a heart, that would keep us alive indefinitely."

"Interesting." comments Helani. "A core huh?"

"Yeah, hopefully, I'll be alive when the solution is found or maybe even be credited for finding the solution! Hehe, anyway, enough of my future goals, you have more questions, right Gina?"

"Ok..." replies Gina, soon looking unsure before asking, "Um, I heard that, if a Geelien gets really angry with someone, they'll absorb them."

"What!?" gasps Celine. "That's a complete lie! Where did you hear something like that!? We would never absorb someone without their permission, especially a non-Geelien!"

"Really?" asks Gina, immediately looking as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she smile. "That's not true at all?"

"Of course not. After the way you treated me in gym before, I'm surprised you would even believe that." replies Celine.

"W-Well..." starts Gina, briefly averting eye contact. "I was using the fact that we were surrounded by other people, after-all, I didn't pick on you when you were alone."

"No you didn't..." comments Celine, with a small smile. "You made my embarrassment public."

"Yeah..." lowly adds Gina.

"So, any other questions?" asks Celine.

"Yeah... why do Geelien's bother to wear clothes? You guys don't have anything to cover."

Celine was genuinely shocked and at a momentary loss for words.

"W-What? Of course Geelien's have things to cover. Why would you try to strip me if you thought I didn't have anything?"

"So you actually have nipples and a pussy?" asks Gina.

"Of course I do." replies Celine.

"But Geelien's reproduce asexually right?"

"Yeah, but we still have nipples, pussy and cocks."

"I thought it was weird the way you reacted when I threw the basketball through you." comments Gina.

"What other reason would you have for stripping me if you thought I didn't have things to hide?" asks Celine.

"Well I told you, I was aiming for your head." replies Gina, before gasping as Helani gasps.

"What!? You didn't tell me that!"

"H-Heh, well, I heard that if a Geelien's head was knocked off or somehow separated from their body, they would turn into a puddle, I wanted to see that."

"Wow." comments Celine, not quite sure if she should be mad or glad with Gina's honesty.

"Would that have happened if I wasn't off on my aim?" ask Gina.

"Yeah, and you would've humiliated me and we most certainly wouldn't be having this conversation right now." replies Celine with a slight frown.

Gina looked hurt by the reply, before asking...

"Would it really have been that humiliating?"

"Absolutely, not only would I have been naked when I reform, but shifting into liquid form like that without it being on purpose, would be like you wetting or pooping yourself, or both, in public with everyone watching."

"Wow, if that happened to me, I don't think I could return to school." replies Gina, before smiling at Celine. "I'm glad my aim was off."

"Me too." replies Celine.

"Celine..." starts Gina, briefly looking away before looking the Geelien in the eyes with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for the way I treated you, I was letting rumors I heard control my behavior towards you and didn't give you a chance, that was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me."

Smiling, Celine reaches her left hand across the table. "Apology accepted and I forgive you."

"Really!?" asks Gina happily, extending her hand to grab Celine's.

"Yep." replies Celine.

"Wow, thanks..." comments Gina, before a blush rises on her cheeks. "I'd, uh, also like it if we can be friends."

"Sure." answers Celine with a smile.

"This is just great!" declares Helani, before bringing a small gasp from Celine as the raven-haired girl suddenly hugs and squeezes her soft body. "Enemies have becomes friends!"

Celine and Gina shared a chuckle at the comment, Celine certainly didn't think she'd be befriending Gina today.

"There's another rumor I heard." comments Gina.

"Ok, what is it?" asks Celine.

"I heard that if a Geelien parent doesn't like their kid anymore or is disappointed in them for some reason, they'll absorb them and start over. That not true either, is it?"

"Uhh..." comments Celine, quite taken aback from the comment, like a deer in headlights, Celine sat speechless as her body began to very noticeably drip and melt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks Gina, while Helani adds...

"You're melting!"

"W-Where did you learn that?" asks Celine.

"I read it on a message board on the Net." replies Gina. "Wait a minute, is that actually true!? Geelien's eat their young!?" she adds, gaining a number of interested head turns to the Geelien.

"Uhhh..." comments Celine, not quite sure what to say, Celine knew enough to know that all races had things about themselves that was best not to spread and this 'rumor' Gina read was one of them. "It's uhhh, part true, if you let me explain, it's not quite what you think!"

"Ok." replies Gina.

"Explain." adds Helani.

"Ok..." comments Celine, collecting herself. "Here's the thing, it's true that Geelien parents have been known to, occasionally, absorb their kids..." she adds, quickly hearing whispers from the other students. "B-but it's only after they clone themselves. If the parent isn't happy with their clone for some reason, they'll reabsorb them. It's not a common thing though."

"So..." starts Gina, glancing to Helani. "You're mom wouldn't reabsorb you?"

"Of course not." replies Celine.

"Is there a law against it?" asks Helani.

"Uh, it's not exactly against the law, but it's considered a really bad thing to do after a couple days of the cloning."

"So there's no punishment for killing your own kid for Geelien's!?" asks Gina.

"There's a social stigma against it." replies Celine nervously. "This really isn't a conversation I'm comfortable having."

"Oh, well, ok." comments Gina.

"Pretty shocking though." comments Helani.

"So..." starts Celine, trying to think of another topic. "How did you two get together?"

It was a genuine question after witnessing the verbal fight the two had.

"Well..." comments Gina with a smile and light blush on her cheeks. "It's kinda amusing. We got together about two cycles or a year ago. We're neighbors though, for five cycles now I think, so we knew of each other, but we didn't really hang out together. We actually meet face-to-face in middle school."

Helani quickly adds, "We meet in the schools office, Gina had gotten into trouble for calling a boy names and making him cry."

"So you were always getting into trouble." comments Celine, looking to the pink-haired teen.

"Hey, in my defense, that boy started it, I just finished it." replies Gina.

"So what was Helani at the office for?" asks Celine.

"Some kinda award or something." answers Gina. "I don't remember."

"It was an attendance award." replies Helani.

"Oh that's right." replies Gina. "It was an award for perfect attendance for never missing a day of school for as long as you were there."

"Wow, really?" asks Celine. "Not a single missed day of school?"

"Nope, not one." replies Helani proudly, "Even if I was sick, as long as I wasn't bed-ridden and can walk, I went to school, I just wore a mask and I was good."

"That's dedication." comments Celine with a smile.

Gina immediately sighs...

"Ohhh, you don't know the half of it! When people talk about perfect students, they may as well be talking about Lani, she's the perfect example of a perfect student."

"Really?" asks Celine with a smile as she looks to a blushing Helani.

"Yeah." states Gina. "Have you ever had a student in your old school remind the teacher to give the class homework?"

"Ugh, I hated that!" declares Celine. "Except math class, I like math."

"Well Lani's THAT student." comments Gina.

"Really!?" gasps Celine.

"I don't do that anymore." replies Helani with a growing blush.

"Lani's the A+ student whose studying all the time too! Any free moment she has, she's ether working on class work or reading something for a class, even when she's taking a bath, once, I even caught her trying to study when she was masturbating, I mean, who does that!?"

"Really?" asks Celine, looking to Helani, whose entire face was red and averting her eyes from the two, though commenting...

"We're getting off-topic, Celine wanted to know how we got together."

"Hehe, fine." giggles Gina. "Where was I?"

"You stopped at we met in the office." states Helani, before adding, "I was leaving the office when I saw her sitting on the bench they had and she was crying."

"I wasn't crying." states Gina. "I was angry."

"No, you were definitely crying." replies Helani with a smile. "I remember cause I asked you what was wrong and you said that you were going to be in big trouble with your mom and dad for getting in trouble at school again."

"Oh, right..." comments Gina with a blush now appearing on her face.

Helani then looks to Celine.

"After Gina told me that, I sat with her trying to make her feel better and that was the start of our friendship that would grow into love and I even convinced her to apologize to the boy she was fighting with."

"So, I wasn't the only one that you've apologized to for Gina's behavior?" asks Celine.

"Nope, you're not, and you're not going to be the last, I'm sure." replies Helani, looking to Gina with a smile, who blushes brighter.

"As much as I hate it..." starts Gina. "That Lani acts like my mom sometimes..." she adds, with a sigh before looking to the raven-haired girl across the table with a smile. "To be honest, it's that mom-like attitude she has with me that I like about her. I know it sounds weird, I have a good relationship with my own mom, but it's just, Lani has that mother-like quality that I'm just drawn to."

"I keep her in check." comments Helani. "Or at least try to, and she likes that."

"Well that's sweat." replies Celine with a smile.

"So..." starts Gina. "We may get into fights now and then, but it's nothing a day or two apart can't help fix, and most of the times, I'm the one in the wrong."

"Well, seems like Helani can do no wrong." comments Celine. "A+ student, studies all the time, can deal with Gina, I've heard nothing bad about you. Do you have any flaws at all?"

"Heh, well..." comments Helani, with a a blush and averting her eyes.

"She may be a perfect student..." starts Gina with a smile. "But she's not a perfect person, Lani has her flaws alright. She has a bit of a control issue, which is part of the reason why I also don't like the way she acts like my mother, she goes way too far into it sometimes, it's the little things that annoy the frak out of me, like telling me not to slouch in a chair, or saying I shouldn't talk to someone with gum in my mouth; plus she has a bit of an anger issue, especially around test times."

"I can let my anger out on you though." comments Helani.

Celine could only giggle at the thought of how perfect Helani and Gina were for each other, Gina liking Helani's motherly behavior towards her and Helani being able to take and give back the amount of anger and frustration Gina gave, going by their earlier fight.

"What about you?" asks Helani, looking to Celine.

"What do you mean?" asks Celine.

"Do you have a boy or girlfriend?" asks Helani.

"Oh, heh, no I don't have anyone special at the moment." replies Celine. "And I'm into girls by the way."

"Would you be open to a non-Geelien girlfriend?" asks Gina.

"Hmm, I never thought about it." replies Celine. "I guess I'd be open to it. If a non-Geelien was interested in me and they were my type, I'd be interested in having a relationship with them."

"What is your type?" asks Gina, smiling. "Maybe we could introduce you to a couple girls."

"Heh, thanks, but I'd rather you not." replies Celine. "I'm not very good with set-ups, I get too nervous."

"Oh, ok."

"My type isn't too specific, I'd want my potential girlfriend to be a nice person with a lot of energy." replies Celine.

"You're right..." comments Gina. "That isn't specific at all. Do you like short or tall girls?"

"Um, my height or shorter I guess." answers Celine, before Helani asks...

"Which of the races do you find more attractive?"

"Ohh, that's a good one!" declares Gina.

"Hmmm..." thinks Celine, going through all the races she had meet so far in her mind. "It would be a tie between Felene's, Canjin's and Nex. Felene's and Canjin's have tails like us Geelien's." she adds, her tail flicking about happily. "But Nex are really cute and I love their pretty wings!"

Celine though quickly began dripping with slight embarrassment as she sees a Nex sitting a few students to Gina's left, briefly look at her with a small smile and blush, before returning to lunch.

Helani and Gina shared a chuckle at Celine's mild embarrassment.

"So..." comments Helani. "Felene's, Canjin's and Nex. There's plenty of them here, so I'm sure you'll get one if you try."

"Heh, t-thanks." replies Celine, before noticing to her left, where the Geelien siblings were, the brother stands, picking up his tray and his sisters, along with two of their other friends trays and walking away, clearly leaving to depose of them. "Oh, hey, I really enjoyed talking with you guys, but there's something I've been meaning to do and no offense, but I don't want to run out of time."

"That's ok." replies Gina.

"Yeah, you have to join your friends, after all this was supposed to be just a few minutes talk." adds Helani.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later." replies Celine, removing herself from the table and looking down to her own tray and seeing that only the carton of milk was left.

"You can leave the tray here." states Helani.

"Ok." replies Celine, taking the milk and heading towards the other Geelien, the brother had yet to return and from the others at the table looking at her, the Geelien sister turns to look at her, who smiles.

"Oh, hi!" greets the Geelien with a smile, which Celine returns with her own and could see that while this Geelien didn't look too much older than her, being only a grade higher, she did have a noticeably bigger chest than Celine did. "I heard another Geelien was here."

"Me too." answers Celine. "I felt so relieved when I found out I wasn't the only one here, I'm Celine." she adds, extending her left hand.

"Abignal." replies the Geelien as she reaches her left hand to Celine's. "You can call me Abby though if you want. How old are you? I'm sixteen."

"I'm five." answers Celine.

"Hey!" declares a guys voice and Celine looks to her left to see the Geelien brother hurries to her side. "So this is the other Geelien. Nice to meet you, I'm Tel'm." he greets, extending his right hand, which Celine happily grabs.

"Hi, I'm Celine." replies Celine. "I'm five cycles old."

"Oh, nice, I'm six." comments Tel'm.

One of the Geelien siblings friends at the table, a male Vehen, asks...

"So it's normal for Geelien's to tell there age when they meet another Geelien?"

"Generally, yeah..." answers Abby. "...but it's not required."

Another friend, a green-haired Nex, then comments...

"By the way, we heard about what happened to you last week, are you doing ok?"

"Oh..." replies Celine, smiling in slight embarrassment. "Uh, what did you hear?"

Abby then answers, "That some girl attacked you and striped you naked." before her brother adds...

"Stuff seems to spread around this place in an instant."

"Oh, heh, well, I wasn't really attacked." answers Celine. "And I wasn't striped completely naked, just topless."

"I can't believe someone would do that though!" declares Abby. "If that happened to me, I would've showed that girl what a Geelien could do when we're angry."

"Heh, I wanted to..." replies Celine. "But the friends I made came to my defense. Plus, it's all been worked out, I'm even friends with the girl who was bulling me."

"Wow, really?" asks Tel'm.

"Yeah, turns out she's afraid of Geelien's so that's why she acted like that towards me."

"Still though..." comments Abby. "I'd have a hard time accepting an apology for something like that, guess that's the advantage you younger ones have over us, always willing to give someone a second chance."

"Hey, I'm not like that!" declares Celine with a slight frown, though she knew Abby didn't mean anything negative, it still annoyed her. "I didn't want to give her another chance, but the girls girlfriend convinced me to."

"Hehe, ok, ok." replies Abby. "Well would you like to join us, we can get to know each other more."

"I'd like to, but I should be getting back to my friends, I just wanted to take a moment to introduce myself to you two." replies Celine.

"Ok." replies both Geelien's, before Abby adds, "If you ever need some away time from everyone and need some Geelien attention, most times, I'll be willing to give it."

"Heh, ok, thanks." replies Celine.

"After-all, we Geelien need to stick together.." adds Abby, with a smile as she extend her right hand.

Celine only smiles nervously and doesn't lift her hand.

"Not in public huh?" comments Abby, lowering her hand. "I understand, seeya later."

"Seeya." replies Celine, before walking away.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 5-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine rejoins Reni, her sister and groups of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Shugo Chara!, Which appear in this work of fiction.

"Hey!" greets Alma happily, along with her other friends as she walks towards them, in particular; Sakura, Katty, Lina and Cora, the fairy even leaving the smaller group of Fisers sitting at the table, absent of Nina and Lali, to fly near Celine and greeting her up close.

"Hi Celine!"

"Heh, hi to you too." replies Celine to the happy fairy.

"Finally decided to join us huh?" asks Sakura with a smile.

The group was positioned at the same spots as before, Alma sitting with her Felene girlfriends Katty and Crissy, along with her two other friends Tragelian Lisa and Vehen Xene at one table. While Sakura, Reni, Lila, Amu, Utah and Lina sat at the other table, which Celine joins, sitting to the right of Lila, with Sakura directly across the table from her, Reni and Lina at the right side and Amu and Utah and the left. The Fisers were also gathered at this table, Lilith, Eru and Cora all sat around a small saucer with a small amount of food.

"Yeah." replies Celine.

"So what's up with you and Gina." asks Sakura.

"We're actually good now." replies Celine. "We were able to work everything out and we're friends now."

"Awesome!" declares Sakura.

"Seriously!?" gasps Reni. "You're friends with that jerk now?"

"Yeah, and she actually is nice when you get to know her, like Katty said." answers Celine, which the mentioned Felene quickly adds...

"Told ya."

"Well I think it's great." states Lila to Celine's left. "The best way to get rid of a bully is to be friends with them."

"That's just not something I could do." comments Reni.

"Anyway..." starts Celine. "Weren't there more Fiser's here last time?"

"Nina and Lali are at home." answers Sakura.

"Oh." replies Celine, before Cora happily comments...

"They live in the forest!"

"Really?" asks Celine.

"Yeah..." replies Lila. "Every type of Fiser lives at specific places in the word. When we lay their eggs, they briefly live with us before returning."

"Wow, I though information about Fisers was rare." comments Celine, before Amu adds, happily.

"That's why we're together! I started a group after I laid Lillith's egg and most of the members have Fisers."

"So, you gather and share information you find about Fisers?" asks Celine.

"Exactly!" replies Amu. "I started this group for fun cause I was curious about all the various types of Fisers, I'm even thinking about making it an official school club, but I'm not so sure I want the responsibility of it being a school-recognized club and the official leader."

"Wow, well how many are in the group?" asks Celine. "Is this everyone?"

"Nope, there's a few more." replies Amu. "I try to 'recruit' anyone who has a Fiser. There's Rima, who has an Frost fairy; Yaya, who has a pixie, Ikuto..." she adds, looking to Utah with a grin, causing the blonde to looking away with a blush. "He has a cat-boy Fiser and and there's Nadia, she has a Forest fairy.

Sakura then teasingly adds, looking to Amu, "Don't forget Tadase."

The comment brings a bright blush to Amu's cheeks.

"H-He's not part of the group!" quickly replies Amu.

"Not 'officially'." adds Sakura with a grin.

Celine smiles as she could easily guess Amu liked whoever this Tadase was.

"A-Anyway..." comments Amu, before looking to Celine. "That's our whole group at the moment."

"You guys have a pretty big group." states Celine.

"We sure do." replies Amu.

"So, Forest fairies live in the forests..." starts Celine. "Then that means a Frost fairy lives somewhere cold?"

"Right." replies Amu.

"So what about..." starts Celine, looking to Lilith. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name, the red-haired Fiser.

"Lillith." answers the Fiser, "And I live near a fire spewing mountain!" she adds excitedly.

"A volcano." clarifies Amu.

"Wow, a volcano? Really?" asks Celine.

"Yep." answers Lillith.

"Then what about..." starts Celine, looking to Eru. "E...Eri?"

"Heh, it's Eru." answers the Angel Fiser with a smile. "And I live in a sunny, flower-filled plain, though there's forest nearby, so you could say I live in the forest too."

Amu comments...

"We've gathered a lot of useful information, one is that forests are a common place most Fisers live. Even Lilith, she says she lives near a volcano, but it's actually a forest that's near a volcano. One major piece of information is that most Fisers have a connection to their master."

"Friend!" declares Cora, bringing a giggle from Amu.

"Heh, yeah, or friend. Some Fisers don't like the term, 'Master'."

"What kind of connections are there?" asks Celine.

"It varies." comments Amu. "But some of the main ones are personality, sexuality or it can be as minor as sharing a favorite food or even a combination or in Utah and Eru's case, have totally opposite personalities. I actually find it strange and something I haven't been able to figure out, but they get along really well though."

"How are they different?" asks Celine.

"Well..." starts Amu. "Utah prefers to avoid conflict, while Eru goes right into the middle of it." she adds, before the Angel Fiser comments...

"Well I can't just ignore a problem when I see it, I have to try and stop it."

Lilith then teasingly comments, "Yet, you're most liking doing it too..." before looking to Celine. "Like I warned you before, she's a hypocrite."

Eru quickly groans, though before the two could get into another fight, Utah comments...

"Ok, you two, no fighting this time."

"Fine..." retorts Eru with a frown.

"Here's my current theory on Utah and Eru..." comments Amu. "Both of them are on opposite ends of the same stick and them being together helps balance each other out. In the past, Eru has convinced Utah to try and stop a conflict and Utah frequently stops Eru from getting involved in every conflict she sees."

"Interesting..." replies Celine. "So, if the other two Fisers are at a forest, how do they get here?"

"Oh! I'll answer that one!" declares Sakura happily. "All Fisers have the ability grant their friend or master a single wish."

"Whoa! Really?" gaps Celine.

"Yep." answers Sakura. "Once they grant your wish though, they return to where they lived. I wished for Nina to be able to visit me anytime she wants, so now, she can teleport from the forest directly into my womb and back again."

"She teleports into your womb?" asks Celine. "Why there?"

"Dunno, probably because her egg was there the first time I laid her egg." answers Sakura. "But the best thing about Nina's teleport ability, is that she can teleport more than just herself, so that's how Lali comes here too." she adds, before Cora comments...

"I sometimes visit Nina and Lali at the forest too."

"Wow..." comments Celine, with a brief giggle. "Seems like your womb get's a lot of use."

"Oh, wow, your second day here and your making jokes already!" comments Sakura with a smile.

A giggle soon comes from Reni, before adding...

"Celine has a point though, you're uterus is like a toll bridge, people come and go through it all day."

"Oh shut-up!" retorts Sakura with a frown.

The group shares a giggling at Reni's comment and Sakura's rather weak come-back for a few moments, before the teased blonde gasps and lifts her Comm...

"Oh! Before I forget..." she adds, before materializing three small tickets and handing them to Celine. "Here."

"Thanks, what are these?" asks Celine.

"Their admission tickets to my upcoming Shakra match this Vivius (Saturday)." answers Sakura. "So bring your mom and dad."

"Really!?" gasps Celine happily. "These are free!?"

"Yep, I get a ton of them and I give them to my friends." replies Sakura. "You don't have to watch just me fight ether, you can stay for the whole event."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot!"

"Don't mention it, just one of the perks of being my friend." states Sakura happily.

"Who are you fighting?" asks Celine.

"One of my IPSL buddies, a level five Earth Shakra user, Sammy Daylin, heard of her?"

"I don't think so." replies Celine.

Sakura smiles and glaces to Amu with a smirk, "Sammy took the championship title from Amu two tournaments back and has held on to it ever since."

The pink-haired teen said nothing but frowned at Sakura.

"Wow, really!?" asks Celine. "Are you trying for the title?"

"Nope, it's an exhibition match, but it's gonna be like a title fight though. If I happen to beat her, it opens her up to having someone request a title fight without it being a tournament."

"Wow, so title holders have a lot of pressure not to lose even in a non-title fight." comments Celine. "Have you ever been a title holder?"

"Nope, not yet, but I know I will someday!" answers Sakura excitedly.

"Have you fought this girl before?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, twice before." replies Sakura. "Once sparring and the other in a match, which I lost. She's a tough one to fight, although she's a level five, she's not too strong of an attacker, her fighting style mainly revolves around defense and countering. She uses the ground around her to cover herself in armor, so it's like fighting a tank when she really armors up, you have to blast off chucks of her armor before you can actually hit her."

"But couldn't you just hit her with your strongest attack?" asks Celine.

"You'd think so, but if you do that, while you might be able to blast off all her armor, the amount of power it would take to do that, would leave you exhausted, I said she focuses on defense, remember?" replies Sakura.

"Oh, right, guess it would be a pretty weak defense if it could be broken through easily." comments Celine.

"Yeah, plus my long-range fire attacks aren't very effective when she has her armor on." states Sakura. "So I'm gonna have to be close to do any good damage, but I have to watch out for her counter attacks then, plus her regular attacks, since she doesn't just sit in one spot."

"Sounds like a lot of stuff you have to think about." comments Celine.

"Yeah, it is, but that what makes it fun!" answers Sakura excitedly. "You always have to be on your toes, even a low level Shakra user can beat a high level if their not taking a fight seriously."

"Oh, well, do all you guys participate in Shakra matches?" asks Celine.

"I don't." answers Reni with a frown. "I"m not 'allowed' to, but I still spar sometimes with everyone."

"Oh, well what kind of shakra do you have?" asks Celine.

"I'm a level three Earth user." answers Reni.

"Oh, the same as Sakura's opponent."

"Yeah, but she's a level five though, plus, she's defensive, I'm a ranged offensive-typed fighter."

"Oh, so it wouldn't be very helpful for Sakura to train with you then, huh?" asks Celine.

"Nope, although I could mimic Sammy's fighting style, I'd suck at it, so I'd probably hurt Sakura more than I'd help."

Lila then answers...

"I can't manifest my Shakra, so that's why I can't participate."

"I thought everyone could use Shakra here." comments Celine, quite surprised at Lila's comment.

"Well ya thought wrong." answers Lila with a smile. "Some people just can't manage to manifest their Shakra and I'm one of them."

"Oh, well that sucks." comments Celine.

"It's no big deal, you don't have to feel sorry for me..." replies Lila. "I may not be able to manifest my Shakra into one of the abilities, but I can still use Shakra energy for things like listening to my body, so I could sense when my period is gonna start, or if it's gonna be light or-." she adds, before Utah quickly comments with a frown...

"Come on, we're eating here! I don't wanna think about something like that!"

"Hehe, sorry." replies Lila.

Although a couple girls chuckle, Celine was confused.

"Your period? What's the ending of a sentence have to do with your body?"

Celine suddenly felt nervous when all the girls look to her with shock on their face before bursting into a round of laughing, which made Celine feel embarrassed at not understand why they were laughing and causing her to drip some.

Lali though soon manages to calm everyone down when she notices the embarrassed look on Celine's face and her melting.

"Sorry about that." comments Lila, as a few more giggles leave her. "I guess a Geelien wouldn't know what a period is. It's not something a lot of people like talking about while eating, so one of us will tell you later, ok?"

"Ok." replies Celine, smiling, relived that it was something that wasn't common knowledge to a Geelien.

Cora suddenly gasps and excitedly flies in front of Celine.

"Hey! Would you like to meet the other Fisers!?"

"Oh!" gasps Amu. "Duh, I tell you about our other members but I forget to introduce them, though you've probably met them in other classes."

"Well sure." replies Celine. "I love to meet the other Fisers and the other members of the group."

"I'll go get them!" happily comments Cora, before flying away, before Sakura comments...

"Celine, you've met Yaya, she has Gym class with us. She was the girl that was really excited to meet you."

"Oh, that blonde girl." comments Celine.

"Yeah." comments Sakura with a smile.

"I'm back!" declare Cora happily as she returns, as two female Fisers had joined her, both of whom brought a wide-eyed look of amazement to Celine's eyes.

One, which Celine assumed to be a Frost fairy, with her blue tinted skin, icicle-like short hair and long, thin blue wings, it was obvious, she also wore what looked to be a dark blue leotard or swimsuit and looking to be of similar age to Lilith and Eru.

The other Fiser, clearly attracted the majority of her attention. The Fiser had the small body of Cora and was completely nude, but her wings were much larger, shorter than the others, but wider, like the wings of a butterfly. They were pink in color and produced quickly disappearing sparking particles from their movement.

"You're so cute and pretty!" declares Celine to the glitter-winged Fiser. "What kind of Fiser are you!?"

The small Fiser giggles at the compliment before replying...

"I'm a Pixie and it's nice to meet you. My master Yaya told me about you. My names Pepe."

The Frost Fairy then introduces herself with a smile...

"My names Kusu, and as you can obviously see, I'm a Frost Fairy. My master is Rima, and she's on her way here."

"Well it's great meeting you both." replies Celine, smiling.

Shortly after, a shorter girl with very long, blonde hair walks up to Celine's left side.

"Hi Celine."

"Oh, we've meet already." replies Celine, looking to the new girl. "We have our second class together."

"Yep." replies the long-haired with a smile. "Though we haven't met face-to-face; I'm Rima." she adds, extending her right hand, which Celine takes.

"Aside from certain classes..." starts Lila. "Like Gym, our Fisers arn't allowed to be out and flying around the room, so that's why you didn't meet them before." she adds, before Pepe comments...

"And I was doing my own thing at the time when you met Yaya."

"I'm gonna go now." replies Rima. "I just wanted to introduce myself face-to-face."

"Ok." replies Celine.

"Although..." comments Rima with a smile. "I will warn you, don't hang around this bunch too much or they'll suck you in and before you know it, you'll be joining them for lunch every single day. If our class together is anything to go by, you have plenty more friends than these guys."

"Heh, thanks." replies Celine, before Rima walks away, leaving the two other Fisers, who join the others, though Amu comments...

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You don't deny it though?" asks Celine with a smile, which brings a giggling from a few of them.

"Quick question Celine..." comments Sakura.

"Ok."

"Do all Geelien's wear clothes that reveal a lot of their body?"

"Oh!" gasps Celine, smiling with a slight embarrassment as she drips a little more and looks down to her lap briefly, seeing her small blue-jean short-shorts she wears and reminded of the matching tank-top.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." comments Sakura with a smile. "I think it looks nice, I was just wondering, since your first day, you was dressed in similar clothes and the other Geelien's were wearing just about the same the days that their here, at least the girl was, her brother was wearing shorts."

"Uh, well, yeah..." replies Celine. "Geelien's prefer smaller clothes, although we will wear pants and long-sleeve shirts, we tend to avoid them since we'd feel restricted in them. We Geelien's don't like tight spaces and that includes clothes too."

"Oh." replies Sakura.

"Interesting." comments Lina, before Lila adds...

"So Geelien's are naturally claustrophobic?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that." replies Celine.

"What's the least amount of clothing you've worn?" asks Sakura with a smile.

"Heh, does naked count?" asks Celine with a chuckle, bringing a gasp from Lina.

"You've been out in public naked!?" she asks with a smile.

"W-What! No!" gasps Celine in shock, quickly losing enough mass for her Comm to fall through her wrist, causing her to gasp again and quickly collect herself and reaching down to pick up her Comm and putting it back on. "I meant in my own home, I'd never go outside naked! Not even on my home planet!"

"Oh." replies Lina with a chuckle. "Sorry."

"Yeah..." comments Sakura with a smile. "I meant in public, what's the least you've worn."

"Well, pretty much what I'm wearing now is the least I've worn in public." replies Celine. "Well, unless stripping down to my underwear in gym class counts."

"Oh!" gasps Sakura. "Speaking of gym, what kind of swimsuit did you bring?"

"Swimsuit?" questions Celine, before gasping. "Oh, that's right! The Gym teacher said the class was going to the pool this week! I totally forgot about that! I didn't bring a swimsuit!"

"Well don't worry." comments Reni. "There's clean school swimsuits you can use. Actually, everyone is given a school swimsuit."

"Hey..." starts Amu. "How does that work anyway, a Geelien and a pool of water? Would you just dissolve?"

"Oh, no..." replies Celine. "Pools are quite safe for us under normal conditions. Heh, though we tend to swell up a bit. I'm a pretty good swimmer too and since I don't breath, I don't have to worry about drowning."

"Normal conditions?" questions Sakura.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 5-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class becomes Swim class, with a little more than swimming and later at home, Sammy joins Celine with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, ORAL, EGG-LAYING

**\- 11:41 A.M. -**

**\- Gym Class -**

**\- Pool Room -**

Normal conditions...

Aside from the fact that she was the only Geelien in class, the current situation was quite normal. Every student was currently in the large swimming pool, splashing around, dunking their friends, laughing and generally playing around.

Celine though, wasn't part of the crowd, the Geelien sat alone against a wall, hugging her knees up to her chest. Forgetting bringing her own swimsuit, Celine was left with wearing the school one, a rather modest one-piece, red with a white line down the sides.

To her benefit however, Celine, being a Geelien, didn't have to strip naked in the locker-room like the other girls when changing. Simply putting the swimsuit on over her underwear and then pulling the two pieces of clothing through her body, which brought some amusing comments from her classmates.

However, Celine quickly found this didn't help her at all as Katty mentioned that when she went to change back to her regular clothes, she'd be left naked anyway, effectively 'shooting herself in the foot' since her underwear was waterproof.

An amusing and slightly embarrassing situation also came to Celine's mind; as the swimsuit should, it clung snugly to her body, revealing her smooth Geelien figure. It wouldn't have been much of a problem until Gina delightfully mentioned that the swimsuits red color had a near perfect match to the color of Celine's body, giving the illusion that the Geelien was completely naked, though lacked nipples or labia. Only the white stripes down the side of the swimsuit was the proof that she wasn't.

Now though, it wasn't the fact that she'd have to strip naked when changing to her normal clothes, or the fact that the swimsuit gave the illusion of her nudity that caused Celine to sit alone, it was concern. The pool was quite large...

"Hey Celine!" declares Gina, the pink-haired teen swims to the side of the pool. "What are you sitting there for looking all worried for? You can swim right?"

"Yeah." replies Celine with a smile. "I can swim."

"So come on!" declares Gina, climbing out of the pool, revealing her light-pink two-piece bathing suit as she walks in front of Celine and reaching down to grab her right hand. "You look weird sitting here by yourself."

"I'm just..." starts Celine, her smile fading a little. "I'm worried about melting. It's harder to reform in water, and if I lose too much mass and all the movement in the water..."

"Oh come on..." comments Gina, cutting Celine off and she squats down in front of her. "You told me that Geelien's only melt when their ether scared, embarrassed or turned on. I WAS you're only enemy in this class, so you don't have to be scared, there's no reason to be embarrassed and if someone wants to get a little touchy, just tell them you can't do it in the water."

Gina was absolutely right and Celine found herself giggling.

"Hey, yanno, this morning, I never thought you would be trying to cheer me up."

"And I never thought we'd be friends." replies Gina with a smile, before standing and lifting Celine's hand. "So come on, join everyone else."

"Ok." replies Celine, getting to her feet and quickly gasping as Gina caused her to walk to the pool a little quicker as the pink-haired teen swats her rear with a smile, before cannon-balling into the pool and Celine diving in after.

**\- 12:04 -**

After about twenty minutes of swimming exercises from the teacher, the class was left to freely swim and 'exercise' on their own for the remainder of the class.

Celine occupied the pool with everyone else and was currently talking with Alma, who wore a one-piece bathing suit. The Geelien's attention was soon drawn away from hearing Sakura's call to her...

"Hey Celine, come're for a sec!"

The blonde Tragelian currently sat at the edge of the pool, with her legs in the water, wearing a solid yellow two-piece.

Parting from Alma, Celine swims towards her friend, stopping about a yard from Sakura, whose legs were spread, but not any unusual amount.

"What is it?" asks Celine.

"Come a little closer." comments Sakura with a smile, splashing her legs a bit in the water.

"Ok." replies Celine, closing the distance to about half a yard.

Sakura lifts her left hand and gives a 'come here' motion.

"A little more..."

Wondering what the blonde was up to, Celine moves closer, between Sakura's legs about about a foot from the pools edge, along with the blondes crotch.

"Closer..." adds Sakura with a grin.

Celine's wonderment suddenly gave way to a grin as she assumed what Sakura was attempting.

"Any closer and I'd be doing something I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed to." comments Celine.

"Hehe..." giggles Sakura. "Doesn't sound like you'd be against it." replies Sakura with a smile.

"Against it our not, I'm sure we wouldn't be allowed to, plus, you have a boyfriend, right?"

"We have an open relationship and true, we couldn't do it out in the open, but we can if we go back to the locker room." replies Sakura.

"Really?" asks Celine, genuinely curious, though now realizing the bright blush on Sakura's face. "Students are allowed to have sex here in the school?"

"As long as it's in a private place and doesn't prevent them from being late to class..." replies Sakura, grinning as she brings a little gasp from Celine as she wraps her legs around the Geelien and pulls her against the pools wall, her face just inches from the blondes crotch, close enough to smell her arousal. "Would you like to have some private time with me? I'd really like it."

"Heh, t-thanks for the offer, but I'm not so sure." replies Celine, looking up from Sakura's crotch. "I don't just have sex with anyone, I like to get to know them first."

"You know me though." comments Sakura, before placing her right hand to her thigh and stroking herself.

Noticing her hand, Celine then notices Sakura's nipples poking against her top.

"Uh, are you trancing right now?" asks Celine.

"Maybe..." answers Sakura with a grin, though Celine sees the blondes eyes looked normal. "Would it change you're mind if I was?"

"Possibly..." replies Celine with a smile. "I've had experience with Tragelian trances back home, two little girls in particular."

"Ohhh, did you like it?" asks Sakura, before placing her left hand to her crotch and slowly rubbing herself.

With the increasingly sexual behavior from Sakura, Celine could feel herself getting turned on, and moves her hands to Sakura's legs and pulls them from around her.

"Sorry, but it's not safe for me to be in the water while you're doing that."

"Why?" asks Sakura with a smile, before seeing Celine moves to her left and lifts herself from the pool, aside from the water dripping from her, Sakura sees that Celine's body is also dripping from her and her smile grows. "Ohhh, I'm turning you on, arn't I?"

"I uh... have to go come down." replies Celine, heading towards the locker room.

"Hey wait!" declares Sakura with a smile, quickly standing and chasing after Celine with a giggling.

Celine manages to make it into the locker-room, before Sakura catches her, grabbing her hand.

"Hey! Hey! You don't have to run. There's no reason." states Sakura, seeing Celine dripping even more and her mass pooling on the floor.

"I don't want the others to see me like this." replies Celine, a combination of arousal and embarrassment prevented her from stopping her melting.

"Well we're alone now..." comments Sakura, lightly pushing Celine against the wall. "Just the two of us..." she adds, placing her right hand to Celine's cheek with a smile.

Celine, now seeing the faded look in the blondes eyes, quickly realized what was about to happen if she didn't do anything and quickly comments...

"W-Wait!"

But Sakura seems to ignore her as she placing her hands down to the straps of Celine's swimsuit and brings an embarrassed gasp from the Geelien as Sakura pulls the top of her swimsuit down from her shoulders and exposes her breasts as Celine's arms moves through the pulled-down straps.

"H-Hey!" gasps Celine, quickly covering her chest, before another shocked gasp leaves her as Sakura swiftly pulls the rest of her one-piece down to Celine's feet in one motion, now standing nude.

"You're so pretty." comments Sakura, smiling a placing her hands to Celine's shoulders.

"Sakura stop!" declares Celine, before quickly pushing her blonde hard, enough to cause her to fall on her butt. "I didn't agree to this!"

Shortly after her rear meeting the floor, Sakura looks up to Celine with surprise, before shaking her head and the faded look in her eyes going away.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" replies Sakura, getting to her feet. "I didn't mean to force myself on you."

"I know..." replies Celine, looking down a little in embarrassment as she covers her chest and crotch while she melts even more. "Like I said, I'm familiar with Tragelian trances thanks to the two girls in my neighborhood."

"I really am sorry." replies Celine, lowering her hand down to her crotch as she looks down as well in embarrassment. "When you ran away, my trancing brain just took that as approval."

"I forgive you, you don't have to feel so bad." replies Celine, looking towards the blonde with a small smile.

"Really?" asks Sakura, lifting her head.

"Yeah... to be honest, I would be willing, but the only thing stopping me is, from my experience with my neighbors, when we start, especially when their trancing, we have a hard time stopping and we don't have much longer before the next class starts."

"Oh, that was it?" asks Sakura with a smile. "Heh, yeah, we don't have enough time to really get into it, thanks for knocking me back to my senses." she adds, before moving her hands between her legs and rubbing herself with a small moan. "But I'm still really horny and by the looks of it, so are you. So how about a quickie? One orgasm a piece and we'll call it quits."

"Uh... well... it's a bit embarrassing doing it here in the locker-room." replies Celine looking around the room.

"Pleeeeease!" begs Sakura. "My trance got me all hot and horny..." she adds, rubbing herself a little quicker and scissoring her thighs. "I can feel it trying to come back, I won't be able to focus in my next class if you leave me like this. You have to take responsibility." she continues, ending with a cute pout.

"Hehe, seriously?" giggles Celine. "It's my fault now you're super horny?"

"Pleeeeeease!" adds Sakura, wriggling her hips as if she had to pee while continuing to rub herself.

Part of Celine really didn't want to get into a situation that involved the very real possibility of them loosing track of time and the other girls walking in on them, but the aroused part didn't care, there was a very horny girl in front of her begging for release.

"F-Fine, ONE orgasm a piece, then we go back." replies Celine.

"Awesome!" declares Sakura, reaching her hands towards Celine, though the Geelien quickly grabs them.

"But not here, we're too close to the door."

"Then let's go to the back!" declares Sakura happily, before pulling Celine further into the room.

"Hey wait, my swimsuit!" replies Celine, pulling free of Sakura before returning to her swimsuit resting in her puddle of mass, taking the swimwear and absorbing what she could of her mass, though she still drips, but at least not leaving a large pool on the floor before rejoining Sakura.

Celine follows Sakura to the back-end of the room, there wasn't much hiding space, but it was away from where they entered and that was enough to calm Celine to the point she was comfortable, before Sakura turns to look at her with a smile and Celine sees, from the blondes eyes, that she had re-entered her trance.

"You're melting is so pretty."

"Less talking, more doing." comments Celine. "I don't want anyone walking in on us."

"Oh no problem there! But your gonna have to uncover yourself." replies Sakura.

Celine gasps lowly when she realized she's still covering herself.

"Y-You first."

"Gladly!"

Within seconds, Sakura was nude, revealing her small B-cup breasts and the small patch of hair above her labia and Celine sees her first direct evidence of just how aroused Sakura was with her bikini bottoms no longer containing her honey, which trails abundantly from her pussy and down her inner thighs.

Celine gives a low groan, ' _Of course she wouldn't have a problem taking off her clothes..._ ' she thinks before slowly uncovering herself, dropping her swimsuit, which covered her crotch, to the floor and removing her arm from her chest, revealing her breasts, though Celine clearly looked nervous exposing herself.

"You're really pretty Celine." comments Sakura.

"T-Thanks." replies Celine, before taking a step towards Sakura, placing a nervous right hand to the blonde oozing pussy, with a moan from her, before beginning to stroke her before placing her lips to Sakura's, though only for a moment before the blonde pulls her lips away.

"Sorry, but I don't do kissing on the lips."

"Oh..." replies Celine, caught off-guard from such a comment, especially while Sakura was trancing. "Ok, well, if we can't kiss, we can do each other at the same time."

"That sounds like a sixty-nine!" declares Sakura happily, before lowering herself down on the floor, on her back. "I got bottom!"

"Heh, ok." replies Celine, positioning herself on top of Sakura, each of them facing each others uniquely dripping and oozing pussies.

Celine though was quickly surprised as just seconds into getting in position, felt fingers suddenly entering her.

"Oh you're so warm..." comments Sakura, before Celine gasp out again as she felt what she was sure was the blondes whole hand enter her. "Nice, I can push my whole hand inside."

Well on her way towards an orgasm thanks to Sakura's eager effort, Celine quickly decided to put forth her own effort and put her natural abilities to use and plunges her entire right hand into the blondes oozing pussy with a loud squelching and moan from Sakura as excess honey oozes out around her arm.

"Ohhh, this is a noisy one!" comments Celine with a smile, briefly feeling the same comfort she did with Becky and Sammy, though was quickly reminded of where she was, though with a sudden deeper and quicker thrusting of Sakura's hand and arm into her, brings out a louder gasp from her.

"Ohhhh! So is this one!" comments Sakura.

After a few more thrusts, the pleasure pushed the embarrassment of where they were from Celine's mind as she settles into the pleasure and her actions.

It was only a minute or so later that Celine was mildly surprised when Sakura gives a longer moaning and felt the orgasmic spasm of her pussy as honey oozes out around her thrusting hand.

Celine herself had yet to come though, but she could feel she was close, so instead of stopping, per the one orgasm agreement, Celine continued, bringing Sakura's moaning louder and louder as she continued her action through the blondes orgasm.

It was shortly after Sakura's climax comes to an end that Celine could feel her own nearing from the blondes thrusting arm. The pleasure of her approaching orgasm causes Celine's actions to Sakura to slow to a stop and her moaning to increase in volume.

Just before her blissful moment reaches her, Celine hears a small tapping sound and notices that her Comm had fallen from her arm to the floor. Along with the device hitting the floor though, Celine also realizes that a pool of her mass had surrounded herself and Sakura.

Only her neighborhood friends had seen her in this melting, aroused state and now a new person was. It was embarrassing, a small part of her wanted to get away, but her pleasure and arriving climax easily overtook that small desire before moaning out as her moment arrived.

"Yeah!" cheers Sakura happily as she hears Celine's moan and sees more of Celine's mass gush out around her thrusting hand once and falling onto her face, bringing a giggling from her as Celine moans in pleasure.

Unfortunately for Celine though, the sound of a door opening immediately draws her attention away from the pleasure of her climax and although the two of them were hidden enough where they were, Celine quickly removes herself from above Sakura and sitting against the wall with a small groan from her interrupted moment of bliss.

"Hey come on..." declares Sakura, her voice fully laced with lust as she turns over and crawls towards the Geelien, who was currently in her younger form, but it had yet to register for Sakura. "Don't just stop in the middle-"

"Be quite!" whispers Celine, before gasping as their visitor comments to them...

"Calm down Celine..." it was Gina. "I'm not here to bother you two, I'm just here to lay a couple eggs."

Although a little relived that it was someone she knew, Celine suddenly gasps as she felt Sakura grab her by the legs and pull her onto her back before lowering her face between her thighs and bringing another gasp from her as Sakura's tongue attempted to stoke the fading and interrupted orgasmic fire in her.

"S-Sakura stop!" whispers Celine with a moan leaving her as she lowers her hands down to Sakura's head, grabbing at her hair, though not quite pushing her away. "W-We're not alone!"

Sakura though clearly, either didn't care or flatly ignored her, quite possibly both. Though the blonde did look up at her as her tongue locates the Geelien's clit and bringing a resistant groaning from her as Celine sees, from Sakura's eyes, the blonde was still in her trance. Short of jolting her out of it, the Tragelian was going to eagerly send her to another orgasm.

With Gina present somewhere in the area though, Celine didn't want to make any sounds and fortunately, Sakura wasn't very loud or vocal in her actions.

So, before Celine even knew it, she found herself submitting, lowering her head to the floor as she groans from the pleasure of Sakura's well-practiced tongue teasing her soft, Geelien clit, focusing on it, bringing a squirming from Celine.

"W-We... Nngh, a-agreed to one orgasm..." groans Celine, her vain attempt at stopping the pleasure she was submitting to.

Yet again, Sakura's only response is the continuing action of her tongue, driving Celine's melting body towards her second orgasm.

It was about two minutes into the pleasure of Sakura's tongue, draping her legs over the blonde back, that Celine groans hard, before gasping out loudly and immediately moving her left hand from Sakura's head, to her mouth, muffling herself as her mass gushes out of her pussy, just below Sakura's chin.

Once her climax fades, Celine feels Sakura's mouth and tongue finally retreat from her clit. Opening her eyes, Celine sees the blonde standing above her with a lustful grin as honey oozes from her pussy and down her thighs, before Celine's eyes widen as she sees Sakura reveal her cerick. The ribbed appendage oozing honey from it's tip before it rises and Sakura grips the organ in both hands and strokes herself.

"Mmm... I'm not satisfied yet."

"W-Wait!" gasps Celine, before turning over and reaching to her Comm, managing to activate it in time to see the time, before gasping as she felt hands on her hips and lifted before another gasp leaves her as she felt what she assumed to be Sakura thrusting her cerick into her pussy.

"Ohhhhh!" moans out Sakura. "Your insides are so soft and warm!"

"H-Hold on!" gasps Celine, before a couple more gasps leave her as Sakura began to thrust her hips, repeatedly thrusting her currently two foot organ into her, reaching into Celine's womb. "W-We only-Ah! Have a-Ah! A-About ten min-Ah! M-Minutes left! Ah!" repeatedly gasps out Celine in time with each thrust from the blonde.

"Enough time for one more come!" declares Sakura, on her knees behind the Geelien on her hands and knees as she found a rhythm in her thrusting, smiling in further delight as Celine's also dripping tail wriggles and flicks side-to-side. "One more come... one, more, and we can stop!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! F-Fine... Ah!" replies Celine, gasping with each thrust.

"I bet, mmm, your whole body, feels this good, ohhh... huh?" asks Sakura, pausing slightly with each thrust. "I could frak, your leg with my, nngh, C-Cerick, and it would feel, ohhhh... mmmm, j-just like your pussy, wouldn't it?"

"P-Probobly-ah!" answers Celine. "But-ah! It wouldn't feel-ah! The same-ah! For me-ah!" she add between gasps.

"So... only your pussy..." comments Sakura, before spreading the soft cheeks of Celine's rear, revealing her anus. "And your butt, mmm, give you pleasure, from being fraked?"

"Ah! Y-yeah. Ah!"

"Mmmm, interesting..."

While Sakura's actions did feel good, Celine began to wonder how did she manage to get in this situation and with only about ten minutes of class left, Celine gasps not from Sakura's actions, but from a realization, there was only about ten minutes of class left, but students still needed to change...

' _People are gonna start coming in any minute!_ ' thinks Celine.

Just seconds after her thought, Celine's embarrassment suddenly peeks as she hears the door open and a number of girls enter and talking.

"We have to stop!" declares Celine, looking back to Sakura, who looked to be close with a frown on her face.

"J-Just a little longer, I-I'm almost..."

The two of them were still hidden but just barely and Celine knew it wouldn't be long before they were spotted, after all, they were near the lockers, at least one person was going to spot them.

But then...

"NNGH!"

Celine hears a groan from Sakura as she gives one more thrust, just before feeling her warm honey flooding into her womb, causing a very defined white orb to be visible inside Celine's body as her womb contained the fluid. The containment was only temporary though before the sheer amount Sakura was ejaculating bursts through Celine's womb and the white cloud quickly spreading throughout her torso.

Although happy that Sakura had finished and the pleasure of her honey entering her gave, Celine's fear suddenly becomes reality as she sees a brunette Nex stop in front of her locker, wearing a white one-piece, in plain view of herself and Sakura.

The Nex though smiles and places her index finger to her lips with a wink.

**\- 1:36 P.M. -**

**\- End of School, Bus -**

Sitting in the back of the bus, Celine gives a sigh, or rather, mimicking it, since she didn't breath, there was no air to exhale, so it was silent, as she leans her head against the window.

"What a day..." comments Celine. "I make a friend out of a bully, meet two more Fisers, Sakura gave me and my parents free tickets to a Shakra event and I become a victim of her trance, which ends up in an embarrassing situation. Heh, I should be used to it thanks to Becky and Sammy."

"Hey Celine." greets Patty, her neighborhood Felene friend as she sits next to her. "Didn't think you'd get back on after this morning."

"Yeah, well, my mom and dad have to share one vehicle and I think my dads still at his first day of work, so I didn't want to bother him by having him leave to pick me up."

"Ah, I see, so how was your second day?"

"Heh, it certainly wasn't boring, that's for sure."

**\- 1:49 -**

**\- Kellen residence -**

"I'm home!" announces Celine as she walks through the front door.

Hearing no answer, Celine calls out again.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?"

Nothing again.

"Hm, guess mom found something to do after-all." comments Celine, as she walks towards the kitchen and removing a bottle of protein from the refrigerator, drink/absorbing it as she made her way back to the living room and taking a moment to relax on the couch, taking in all that happen while she was at school.

About five minutes into her relaxation, and her bottle nearly empty, Celine hears a beeping from her Comm and lifts her right arm and answers the call, smiling when she sees her mother.

"Hey Sweetie." greets Eda.

"Hey mom." replies Celine. "Where are you?"

"Yeah, sorry about not being there when you came back, one of our neighbors invited me to come shopping with them about an hour ago. Is your father home?"

"Not yet." answers Celine.

"Oh, well he should be back soon, and I'll be about an hour or so." comments Eda.

"Ok."

"So how was your day?" asks Eda.

"Pretty good overall." answers Celine. "That girl I told you and dad about, the one that was picking on me, we were able to work things out and we're friends now."

"Oh that's wonderful!" declares Eda, before looking to her left as an off-screen woman speaks to her. "Well we'll talk later Celine, I have to go now."

"OK." replies Celine. "Seeya." she adds, before the call ends.

**\- 2:34 P.M. -**

After a few more minutes of just relaxing, Celine decided to head to her room and get to work on her homework. Choosing math first, Celine was able to get through a lot of it rather quickly, a little over half-way through before she hears the ring of the doorbell.

Her father hadn't returned yet, but a smile still comes to Celine's face as her visitor could only be a few people and Celine assumed it to be Becky and/or Sammy.

Heading downstairs and opening the front door, Celine grins as her assumption proved true, though it was one of the two little girls, Sammy. Dressed in a pink tank-top and matching Short-shorts similar to Celine's, though the young girl looked to be in need of a bathroom as she clutches herself between the legs with a smiling blush.

"Hey Celine!" greets the young girl happily.

"Hey to you too." answers back Celine with a smile, easily assuming Sammy's intention and adding. "I can't play right now though, I'm doing my homework."

"Awwww, I really wanted to show you something cool!" whines the young girl, before giving a small groan and scissoring her thighs together. "I-I've been holding them in for almost an hour now!"

"Them?" questions Celine, puzzled at the odd mention of what she assumed to be the girl's full bladder.

"Y-Yeah, my eggs." replies Sammy. "You haven't seen us lay our eggs yet before, and I wanna lay my eggs for you!" she adds happily as she squirms.

"Oh..." comments Celine. "That's right, you guys do lay eggs and I've never seen that... but, I really would like to finish my math homework, how much longer can you hold them in?"

Sammy gives a cute groan as she wriggles her little hips.

"N-Not much longer, probably five minutes. I just want to show you my laying, then you can finish your homework! My mom said I have to be back in half an hour."

"Hmm, ok fine." replies Celine, not wanting Sammy's effort to be in vain and since her visit had a time limit.

The young girl happily enters the house.

"Are you here alone?" asks Sammy.

"At the moment, yeah, lets go to my room." replies Celine, before heading up the stairs, eagerly followed by Sammy.

Once the two enter the Geelien's room, Sammy quickly begins to take off her shorts and underwear together, though keeping one hand pressed against her pussy, which Celine could see Honey oozing through her fingers and trailing down her thighs without her underwear and shots blocking the exit. It did bring a thought to Celine though as she asks...

"So, what would happen if you couldn't hold them in while you were wearing clothes?"

"Well if I'm wearing clothes, my eggs would just crowd into my vagina and be a whole lot of pressure inside and it's really uncomfortable since the exits blocked. If I'm not wearing anything though or if I'm just wearing panties, they'd just shot out really quick or flood my panties and push them out enough for the eggs to spill out."

"Wow."

"Can I lay my eggs now!?" asks Sammy excitedly, holding herself with both hands again and bouncing happily.

"Heh, sure..." replies Celine, lowering herself to the floor and sitting cross-legged. "Ready when you are."

Sammy smiles wide, before spreading her legs a bit and squatting, before removing her hands from herself and placing them on her knees, revealing her honey-covered, blushing lower lips.

Sammy gives a relaxing sigh, before quickly groaning into a moaning, and to Celine's delight and amazement, sees the young girl's labia suddenly spread as a large, yellow-jeweled egg; at least double the size of a normal extra large chicken egg, is spat from her pussy with a gasping moan from her as an increased amount of honey oozes from her.

Celine briefly watches as the large egg rolls around, ending up near Sammy's right foot before the young girl gives another groan, before to Celine's surprised, two equally large eggs; one a solid midnight blue and the other, a sparkling green, are spat from her pussy in rapid succession with a loud gasping moan from her as she trembles briefly and more honey oozing from her and from the rhythmic clenches of Sammy's labia, Celine assumed she just came.

"Did you just come?" asks Celine.

"Y-yeah, just a little one though." replies Sammy, before placing her right hand against her abdomen. "I got a couple more left."

"You can feel them?" asks Celine

"Yeah, they feel like lumps, you wanna feel?" replies Sammy.

"Sure."

Celine moves a little closer and Sammy reaches to one of Celine's hand to places against her abdomen.

"Push in around there."

Celine does so and quickly gasps and she feels a couple hard objects.

"Wow, I can feel them."

"Sometimes, I push and move my eggs around inside to get them in position to push them out." comments Sammy. "But most of the time I don't have to."

"Well I guess it's good you have the option to do that." replies Celine as she pulls her hand away.

Soon after Celine returns to her original position, Sammy changes hers a little, now sitting on her butt with her legs spread wide, as she rests her right hand against her abdomen. After a little pushing, a soft moan leaves her lips before a brief groan interrupts it, quickly followed by a sigh and her moan returning as Celine soon sees; thanks to Sammy's change in position, directing the full view of her honey-covered pussy to her, the lips of her young labia gently spread as her fourth egg emerges into view, another sparkling yellow.

The young girl gives a little louder moan as the egg slowly spreads her open, soon reaching it widest point before slipping free of the honey-covered lips with a gasp from Sammy. Celine has just enough time to see the brief gap of the young girl's pussy before the lips relax closed again and Sammy lowering her right hand down to stroke herself with a moan.

"That's four of them..." comments Celine, quickly counting the eggs that lay on the floor between Sammy's legs. "How many do you think you have left?"

"One more I think." answers Sammy, lifting her wet right hand back to her abdomen and pressing in a few moments. "Yeah, just feels like one more."

Sammy quickly repositions herself again after her comment, turning over on her hands and knees, though quickly lowering her head to the floor with her butt and pussy up facing Celine.

"You can really have a good look now." adds Sammy, before Celine sees her moves her right hand under herself to her abdomen and pressing in, while she moves her left hand back around her butt and teases her anus.

"How many eggs have you laid before?" asks Celine, watching the blushing lips eagerly, honey slowly oozing from her slit.

"Mmm, ten I think..." replies Sammy, swaying her hips a little from the pleasure of teasing her anus and the egg inside. "My belly was really big. Oh, I should've showed you my stomach before I started laying my eggs!"

"That's ok, you can show me later. Anyway, ten eggs? That seems like a lot."

"They were smaller than these though... Ohhhh-ah." comments Sammy, before moaning into a gasp before Celine once again sees Sammy's labia spread again, revealing a bright, sky blue egg, which slowly emerged, before stopping just under half-way with a groan from the young girl, though retreating a few centimeters back inside following a visible clench of her pussy. "This ones a little bigger than the others..."

Celine sees Sammy quickly 'resolve' the issue as her right hand moves to her clit and slowly teases the nub, bringing a quick gasp from her before moaning, which steadily grows as Celine sees her pussy bulge out some as the young girl resumes pushing and the egg slowly resumes it's movement.

Reaching it's widest point though, the slightly larger egg briefly stops once again before Sammy moans a little louder as the teasing of her clit increasing in speed as she began to finger her anus.

After a few long tense moments that Celine waited for the egg to slip free, With a sudden, orgasmic moan from Sammy, the Geelien sees the young girl's pussy clench and force the rest of the egg free and dropping with a light thud on the carpet as Sammy's slightly gaping, climaxing pussy oozes honey, flowing out and down her still moving right hand teasing her clit before falling to the floor.

Once spent, Sammy's hips drop to the floor, panting and moaning softly as she continued to slowly tease her clit.

"It may not be ten..." comments Celine, smiling and picking up Sammy's most recently laid egg, feeling the slight weight it had. "But these five are still impressive."

Sammy soon turns over and sits up with a smile before Celine adds...

"How often do you lay eggs?"

"Every couple days." answers Sammy.

"That's pretty frequent. What do you do with them?"

"Ether save'em or throw'em away." answers Sammy. "Besides looking pretty, there pretty useless unfertilized, you can keep them if you want."

"Sure, I'll take'em." replies Celine happily. "There pretty cool, your body makes jeweled eggs. What does fertilizing them do and how does it make them useful?"

"Well if girl has eggs in her and she has sex with a boy, the eggs with grow babies in them, but girls can fertilize another girls eggs too though, but two girls don't make a baby. Instead, the egg turns white, like a normal egg and can be cracked open, there's glittery goo inside that you can eat and it makes you're whole body tingle and makes your head all fuzzy."

"Wow, you can actually eat your eggs?" questions Celine. "Do you and Becky fertilize each others eggs and eat them?"

"Yeah! We do it a lot when we both have to lay."

"By the way, why isn't Becky with you? This certainly seems like something she'd want to be a part of."

"Becky got in trouble at school, so she's on punishment." answers Sammy.

"Really?" gasps Celine. "What happened?"

"I don't really know, I just heard she got into a fight."

"Wow, was it verbal or physical?"

"I dunno."

"Well I hope she's ok." comments Celine. "Have you talked to her?"

"I tried, but she's not answering her Comm and when I went to her place, her mother just said she's not allowed to play, but she did say Becky was ok."

"Well that's good."

"Oh! Hey!" gasps Sammy, getting to her hands and knees and moving closer to Celine with a smile. "Can you absorb my eggs!?"

"Hmm, well, they did come from you, so their organic..." comments Celine, before looking to the sky blue egg and after a moment Celine looked surprised. "Wow, I can't absorb it."

"Whoa, really!?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm trying and nothings happening... weird."

"Maybe you can't because it's not fertilized." comments Sammy. "Unfertilized eggs are like rocks, their completely solid, that's why their a little heavier than fertilized eggs too."

"Maybe." replies Celine, before sticking the egg into her right upper leg. "I just find it weird that it's something organic that I can't absorb, unless your body somehow makes something inorganic." she adds with a giggle.

"Well you said you can't absorb hard candy." comments Sammy. "That's organic isn't it?"

"True, it's just surprising that I found something new that I can't absorb, heh, well, I look forward to trying a fertilized egg."

"Me too!" adds Sammy happily.

END


	17. Chapter 6-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Becky still grounded, Sammy invites Celine in joining her at a friends house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, INCEST, YURI

**\- Two days later, Vevorus (Wednesday), third week of February (2) -**

**\- Fifteen minutes ago -**

**\- Kellen residence, Bathroom -**

**\- 5:03 P.M. -**

Because of the structure of their body, a Geelien can move through the smallest of openings, twist and contort themselves into intriguing and unique positions that would be impossible or lethal to normal flesh and blood life-forms.

These positions would not negatively bother a Geelien at all though, quite the opposite actually and not just for everyday things like reaching a normally hard to reach item, but sexually as well and if two or more Geelien's got together, the various positions were limitless.

Celine and her mother Eda, were currently enjoying one of many possibilities...

Beside the the bathtub, rested five large, empty water bottles and a remaining five full bottles.

Inside the tub however, contained a very intriguing sight; Eda's nude upper body rests in a large pool of her and Celine's combined mass, though lacking her large breasts, rather in the larger B-cup range. However, Celine was not to be seen; or rather, not all of her, as her lower half, a pair of legs, ending above the knees and the junction between them currently being pleasured by Eda's tongue, was the only part of Celine visible.

The disembodied lower halves legs wriggle from Eda's tongue before the Geelien woman lifts her head with a smile, looking down to the melting labial lips which quiver briefly, before the legs flinch as Eda places her right hand to the quivering lips and slowly strokes them with a smile.

"Go on, come for me again." lowly comments Eda.

Shortly after stroking her palm over the lips, Eda pulls her hand away and leans between the thighs again, though doesn't return her tongue between them, instead, teasing the exposed anus briefly with her tongue as she looks to the melting lips at eye-level before moving her right hand around the disembodied waist to it's front and using two fingers to tease the quivering lips.

"Come on... you can't hold it much longer..." playfully teases Eda as she moves her fingers in a 'U' around the tense lips, bumping the clit with each pass.

Just seconds into the tease, Eda giggles when a sudden gush of mass leaves from between the climaxing lips, hitting her in the face.

"Yeah, there ya go!" declares Eda, briefly seeing the form of Celine's labia melt away, and much of her remaining legs, leaving only the triangular shape of her leg-less waist and crotch, before her labia reforms moments later and more of her mass gushing out of her, but a little less than the initial release.

Eda admires her daughters climax for just a few moments, before placing her mouth over the lips and once again pleasuring them and the hole they hid with her tongue, fanning Celine's orgasmic fire and causing an increased amount of her mass to gush out of her daughter pussy and into her mouth.

Shortly into the resumed tonguing, a mass began to rise up behind Eda, soon revealed to be Celine, her head reforming first, before her upper body, stopping just under her breasts with her arms fully formed before leaning against her mothers back with a smile and reaching her hands towards Eda's breasts and fondling them with a moan from the continued action to her lower-half.

"I want my turn again." moans Celine.

Lifting her lips from her daughters labia, Eda smiles as she positions herself upright, fingering Celine's melting pussy.

"I have an idea..." comments Eda, looking back to her daughter, placing her free hand to Celine's cheek and briefly leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "Let's both do each other."

The suggestion brings a smile to Celine's face and she asks...

"The 'normal' way or the Geelien way?"

Eda delays in answering before Celine gives a quick gasp and moan as she felt her mother's fingers teasing her pussy switch to her clit, before Eda replies...

"Which way would you like?"

"Our way..." answers Celine, before Eda was only slightly, but briefly surprised when Celine's lower-half fully melts into their combined pool of mass, before reforming between them, with completely formed legs, which drape themselves over Eda's shoulders. "But I want us to be able to look at each other." adds Celine.

"No problem there..." replies Eda with a grin, before Eda's adult body shrinks to mirror Celine's teen form and her lower-half forms between them, much like Celine, with fully formed legs that drape themselves over Celine's shoulders.

The mother and daughter 'twins' lower-halves were almost touching, but there was just enough space between them as they quickly wrap their arms around each others lower-halves and lower their heads to tongue the melting lips between the thighs and moans quickly leaving them.

Not yet a minute into the mutual pleasure and low moans, the two lift their gaze to meet each others eyes with a smile as they continue to tongue the others pussy.

Moments into their gaze into each others eyes, a silent challenge was declared.

' _I bet I can make you come first._ '

Within seconds, the two immediately turn their full focus on each others pussy as they break eye-contact and their moans increasing in volume.

A little over a minute into the challenge, with the mother and daughter moans beginning to level off in volume, Celine made the first additional act of lifting her right hand up to her mother's clit and teasing with a steady stroke of a finger, bringing a muffled gasp and flinch of surprise from Eda.

The mother quickly retaliates though, instead of teasing Celine's clit however, she did something that the teen didn't quite expect, pushing not one, but both of her hands into Celine's waist. It was enough of a shock to briefly interrupt Celine's actions altogether as she lifts her head with a gasp, before moaning out as she felt her mothers fingers begin to thrust into her pussy from the inside.

"N-No fair..." groans Celine, before quickly returning her mouth and tongue to her mothers pussy and resuming the teasing of her clit.

The pairs moans quickly rise in volume again and a few long, pleasurable minutes later, the two were clearly nearing their moment, given the volume of their muffled moans and the addition of groaning, the sound of them attempting to delay their moment.

One had to win though and after a few long seconds...

It was Eda whose face was splashed with Celine's mass ejecting from her pussy as the teen gave a loud, muffled moaning against her mothers pussy.

However, it was just seconds later that Celine's face was coated with Eda's mass jutting from her pussy as the mother also moans into her daughters climaxing pussy.

Both, mother and daughter, moan with pleasurable release into each others climaxing, ejaculating pussies for the next few long moments, prolonged by each other continued efforts.

When their moment had finally passed and their moans dying down, rather than pulling away from their respective labia, Eda and Celine both fully melt into their combined pool of mass, which quivers from their lingering, joined pleasure.

Only about thirty seconds passes before Eda reforms her upper half, still in her teen form, leaning against the end of the tub with a smile, before Celine reforms herself and wraps her arms around her mothers neck, leaning against her with a smile before pressing their lips together and Eda wrapping her arms around Celine.

The two remain in their embrace for a few moments before the doorbell rings, but the two never break from their intimate mother and daughter moment, until...

"Celine!" calls the teens father, Avery. "Your friend Sammy's here for you."

Celine pulls away with a giggle. "Why am I not surprised?" she comments with a smile.

"At least she didn't come while we were in the middle of making each other come."

"True..." comments Celine, before looking towards the closed door and answering back. "I'll be right there!" before reforming her lower body, connected to her own, causing the pool to lower considerably before she shares a few more moments kissing her mother.

"Take one of the bottles before you leave." comments Eda, as Celine pulls back.

"OK." replies Celine, before removing herself from the tub, revealing while her height remained unchanged, her normally B-cup breasts had shrunk to nearly being flat-chested from her decrease in mass from her and Eda's fun in the tub, her hips were also slightly more narrow, but it wasn't enough that would be too obvious. Picking up one of the bottles of protein, Celine leaves the room with a smile.

Since her visitor was Sammy, Celine didn't bother putting on any clothing and walks down the stairs as she drinks/absorb the protein from the bottle, replenishing a little of the mass she lost with her breasts slowly expanding to an A-cup.

Only half way down the stairs, Celine sees Sammy sitting on the living room couch watching TV with her dad, who was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. The pink-haired little girl was dressed in a tie-dye tank-top, pink pleated skirt and pink knee-length stockings.

The moment Sammy sees her, the little girl happily stands and rushes to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Celine!" she excitedly greets.

"Hey." replies Celine with a smile, before meeting the young girl at the bottom of the stairs. "So what's up?"

Celine though could easily recognize, despite Sammy's bubbly attitude, that she was squirming slightly, with her hands at her crotch, pressed against herself, but not grabbing as she sways left and right a little with a blush.

Sammy either had to pee or lay eggs and Celine knew she was going to get an answer soon.

"I came to see if you wanna come with me to Patty's to have fun!" answers Sammy.

"Oh." replies Celine, continuing to smile. "Is it going to be just you and Patty?"

"No, her sisters are there too." answers Sammy, before squirming a little more and briefly grabbing herself between the legs, though which ever urge she had, didn't seem to be to intense as she continues speaking. "Oh and Becka's there too."

"So their home alone." jokes Celine, referencing the fact that Becka, who was the youngest of the three parents of the four sisters, Kali, Patty, Janice and Rachael, was once part of the sisters; which prompts a giggling from Sammy. "Well..." continues Celine, looking to Sammy and her squirming. "Let me guess, you have eggs in you right now and want to show me you laying them again while we're all being naughty, huh?"

"Yep!" happily replies Sammy, before bouncing excitedly and likely, from arousal. "Please say you'll come with me!"

"Hmmm..." hums Celine with a smile and tapping the open end of the bottle she held to her chin. "I just finished being naughty with my mom..."

"Pleeease!" pleads Sammy, squirming her little hips cutely.

"Are you wearing underwear?" asks Celine, grinning.

"Yeah!" answers Sammy, before quickly lifting the front of her skirt and revealing her white panties, the crotch noticeably wet with a small trail of glistening honey dripping down her left inner thigh.

"Good..." replies Celine, before stepping close to Sammy and leaning down a little before bringing a small, but delighted gasp from the young girl as she lowers her free hand and cups Sammy's crotch and slowly strokes her. "I'll come on one condition."

"What!?" happily asks Sammy.

"You lay at least one egg while your still wearing your underwear. I wanna see it pushing against your panties."

"O-Ok!" replies Sammy with a little moan and giggle.

"Great!" comments Celine, removing her hand and standing upright, bringing a cute whine from Sammy from the retreat of the hand before lowering her skirt and placing her hands to her crotch again and squirming her hips. "I'll go get dressed and we can leave."

**\- Present time -**

**\- 5:19 P.M. -**

Celine dressed herself quickly and without much thought, considering she was just going across the street and her clothes weren't going to be on for long. A simple tank-top and pleated skirt, along with underwear. Returning downstairs, Sammy politely says her good-bye to Celine's father before she and Celine leave the house. Sammy's hands were no longer at her crotch though as the two head across the street, Celine though briefly gazes towards Becky's home before asking...

"Is Becky still being punished?"

"Yeah, but today's her last day." replies Sammy. "She'll be able to have fun with us again tomorrow."

"That's good."

Over the past two days, Celine learned what happened; Becky and a boy had gotten into a verbal argument, the boy starting it by teasing her about liking only girls. The argument quickly escalated into punches and kicks being thrown, although neither really hurt the other very much, both were suspended from school for two days.

Reaching the other side of the street and heading to the four sisters home, Celine sees Sammy briefly lower a hand to her crotch.

"Hey Sammy..." starts Celine. "Have you ever, uh... what would it be called... laid on yourself in school?"

"Heh, yeah..." replies Sammy, averting her eyes briefly in clear embarrassment. "Only once though."

"Really?" asks Celine with a smile.

Sammy, as well as Becky, were very comfortable with their bodies, it was difficult to embarrass them, so Celine found it quite cute when when a question or comment managed to do so.

"Yeah..." replies Sammy, as the two stop in front of the door to the sisters home and Sammy's hand returning to her crotch and closing her thighs around her hand as she continued with a small smile. "We had a test, the teacher warned us that we wouldn't be allowed to go to the bathroom during it, so she gave us a chance to go to the bathroom before we started. I had eggs to lay, but I didn't want to risk being late, plus I didn't have the urge, so I passed. But during the test time though, my eggs wanted out, I tried begging the teacher to let me go to the bathroom, but she wouldn't let me and I ended up laying in my seat."

"Wow, well at least you were sitting, they didn't come spilling out like you said they do if your standing." comments Celine.

"Yeah, but it was really uncomfortable with my eggs packing into my pussy and everyone could smell my honey, it was really embarrassing."

"Heh, well, that's in the past now." replies Celine with a smile, before extending her right hand to Sammy's chest and poking her in her left nipple, bringing a giggle from her.

"Hehe, yeah..." giggles Sammy, squirming away from the finger. "I was teased about it for a couple days, but that's all. If I had a choice, I'd rather lay myself than pee or poop myself." she adds, before looking to the door and ringing the doorbell.

Celine's brief 'Hmm' in reply, brings Sammy to question, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering how accidentally laying your eggs was referred to. So it's the same as peeing or pooping; peeing yourself, pooping yourself."

"Oh, hehe." replies Sammy with a giggle. "The way I said it wasn't right."

"It's not?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, the way I said it, is called, um... grammer-cally not correct, I think..." replies Sammy, looking down in thought with a finger to her chin as her other hand remained between her legs.

"You mean grammatically incorrect?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, that it!" answers Sammy happily. "The right way is saying, ' _I laid_ ' or ' _I'm laying_ ' but it sounds weird, it sounds better saying ' _I laid myself_ ' or ' _I'm laying on myself_ '. I do understand why saying it that way is wrong though; you can pee or poop ON yourself, but you can't lay ON yourself, if I'm wearing pants, the eggs don't come out, they just get packed into my pussy and if I'm wearing a skirt and panties, the eggs will just spill out."

"I see." replies Celine, smiling at the little lesson. "So since the eggs don't stick to your body like pee or poop does-" she adds, before the sound of the door in front of them unlocking is heard, before it opens and Becka, the youngest parent of the sisters greet them.

"Hey, sorry about the wait." greets the Tragelian adult with a smile.

Becka, who had curly shoulder-length, light blue hair, matching her bright blue eyes, was dressed in a white bra, containing her average sized C-cup breasts and a form-fitting pair of blue jeans, was relatively short, only about a foot taller than Celine. Becka had a small, petite body, she could easily be mistaken for an older teen, which wasn't at all surprising given she was twenty cycles old, one cycle out of the teens.

From the full-faced blush reaching down to her chest, Celine smiles at assuming the reason for Becka's delay.

"My fingers were a little occupied." Adds Becka, lifting her left hand, her fingers clearly glistening, before quickly licking her index finger and stepping aside, commenting, "Come in, their all upstairs."

"Thanks, Ms. Abon." replies Celine, stepping into the home.

"I told you before..." comments Becka smiling. "Just call me Becka."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Although Sammy giggles at Becka's hint at what she was doing, she passing on greeting her before quickly slipping off her shoes and running pass Becka and towards the stairs, though she doesn't get far before Becka quickly grabs her free hand.

"Whoa, whoa you horny little thing..." she comments with a smile, before pulling Sammy back in front of her. "Arn't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, heh, hi Becka." greets Sammy.

"Oh yeah." comments Celine, smiling. "Hi."

Becka then kneels down in front of Sammy, releasing her arm and places her hand to the little girls abdomen and gives a little push, bringing a flinch and small gasp from her.

"Hmm, got some eggs today?" asks Becka with a smile.

"Yep! This'll be the second time I show Celine me laying my eggs! She wants to see me laying my eggs in my panties." Answers Sammy happily and from her light squirms and wriggling of her hips, it was easy to see she was very eager and her urge to lay getting stronger.

"At least one, I said." comments Celine.

"Oh, well..." replies Becka, standing up and briefly running a hand through Sammy's hair, "Make sure you keep at least one egg in you. We can show Celine how we fertilized our eggs."

Sammy's face immediately lights up in excitement and bounces a few times as she asks.

"You got eggs too!?"

"Yep."

Sammy quickly turns to Celine and asks, "You hear that Celine!? You'll be able to see both of us get our eggs fertilized!"

"Hehe, yep, I heard that." replies Celine.

"Yaaaay!" cheers Sammy, bouncing up and down more, before gasping and moving her free hand to join her other between her legs and shifting her thighs. "Ohhh, too much jumping, I don't think I'll be able to hold them in much longer with how happy I am, let's hurry!" she adds, before hurrying up the stairs, with her hands between her legs.

Celine starts to follow Sammy, but is stopped as Becka places a hand to her shoulder and comments to Sammy...

"We'll be right behind you, I just want to have a little chat with Celine."

"Just hurry!" replies Sammy happily, before disappearing up the stairs.

"What is it?" asks Celine, turning to look at Becka.

"Nothing much, just curious how things are going for you and your parents so far." replies Becka.

"Oh, well we're doing great, my dad even has a job and my mom's been going out with some of the neighbors."

"And how's school?" asks Becky, before grinning and poking Celine in the shoulder and adding, "Any crushes or advances yet?"

"W-What!? N-No!" embarrassingly replies Celine with a smile as she drips a little. "I-It's only been four days!" although her mind immediately thought of her time with Sakura in the locker-room, Celine knew Becka was referring to something like a girlfriend.

"Hehe, well some people like new things."

"Well I'd rather focus on gaining friends right now and settling into my school life before attempting to start a relationship." replies Celine.

"Hmm..." hums Becka with a grin. "So you'd be open to an inter-racial relationship..."

"Y-Yeah, I'd be open to it." nervously answers Celine.

Seeing that the teen was starting to create a puddle below her, Becka giggles and takes a step back, commenting, "Hehe, well, I'll leave you alone now. You can go meet up with the others." before walking by Celine. "I'll join you girls a little later."

"OK." replies Celine, smiling a little as she reabsorbs the little mass she lost before heading up the stairs.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 6-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy doesn't get quite the rescue she was hoping for from Celine, before the Geelien joins in on the girls fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, INCEST, YURI, EGG-LAYING, TENTACLE, GROUP SEX

Just moments walking up the steps, Celine giggles a little as she hears Sammy's giggling call to her.

" _Hey Celine are you coming!? Hehehe, I really have to- ah, hehehe, l-lay my eggs now! And Kali's t-trying to make, ahaha, hehehe, m-me! Hurry up!_ "

"Coming!" calls back Celine, hearing giggles and moans coming from the top of the stairs and quickening her pace.

Reaching the room the girls occupied, Celine smiles at the sight that greeted her, it was a familiar one.

Her Felene friend and schoolmate, Patty, the eldest of the four sisters at fifteen with long pink hair pulled back into a pony-tail that reached her lower back, sat completely nude on the end of the closer of the two beds in the room. Her right hand lifted to her right C-cup breast, pinching her candy-pink erect nipple while her left hand rests on the head of her ten-cycle old Canine sister Rachael, petting the top of her head between her ears. Rachael knelt between Patty's spread legs, teasing her older sister with her mouth and tongue.

The Canine young girl had short, shoulder-length black hair and was just as nude as Patty, with smooth, white skin and her evident happiness was clear as her wolf-like bushy tail, wags quickly.

Sammy, who had quickly striped down to just her panties, stood in the middle of the room, giggling and moaning as she was currently being double-teamed by the two other sisters, Kali and Janice.

Janice was positioned behind Sammy, a Tragelian like herself, but four cycles older at twelve with light green, boyishly short hair and nude as well, with small, developing A-cup breasts pressed against Sammy's back.

The older Tragelian currently held the younger one with her arms under Sammy's and her hands on the back of her head, trapping Sammy's hands above her head and left completely defenseless to Kali's actions who stood in front of her.

The fourth sister was the same age as Sammy, eight cycles old and stood at similar height, but that was the extent of their physical similarities as Kali was a Vehen, a naturally strong, highly impulsive, blue-skinned and haired race whose bodies where covered in scale-like armor.

However, being female and only eight cycles old, Kali had very little scales on her body, though also being nude, revealed that she wasn't totally absent of them, a loose line traveled down the middle of her back, following her spine, which stops at her butt where a few scales formed a V-like shape pointing to the crevice of her rear. A broken row of small scales traveled along her outer arms, along with down her outer legs to her ankles. A few scales dotted her inner thighs, an easily countable five scales dotted her chest like freckles and just three near her pubic mound.

The young Vehen's naturally blue hair wasn't quite as long as Patty's but was styled in two pony-tail's that reached the middle of her back.

Kali though giggled happily as she teases Sammy's right nipple with her mouth and tongue, while her right hand teases Sammy's other nipple and her left hand was positioned under Sammy's panties as the sandwiched girl's legs close around the Vehen's hand.

Patty was the first to greet her...

"Hey Celine."

Before Rachael briefly pulls her head from between Patty's thighs to look over her shoulder and give a simple "Hey." before returning to the wet treat in front of her and bringing a small moan from Patty.

"Heh, well you guys are busy." comments Celine with a smile.

"Ahhhh!" moans Sammy before groaning. "Nngh... T-Tell them to stop! I-I can't hold them in much longer!"

"Hmmm..." hums, Celine, grinning as she walks beside Kali and Janice. "I dunno if I should."

"W-Why!?" gasps Sammy, before gasping and her hands closing into fists while she closes her eyes as well and groaning.

"I wanted to see you laying your eggs in your panties anyway, whether you do it voluntarily or they make you, it's all the same to me."

"T-That's mean!" groans Sammy.

"Hehe..." giggles Celine, before looking to Kali. "Hey Kali, I wanna see her lay her eggs in her panties, can you stop just before that?"

"Hehehe, ok!" replies Kali.

"A-Ahhhh, n-no!" moans out Sammy. "I, Nngh... I wanna show her on my own. I-AH!" adds Sammy before gasping and leaning forward a little as her legs tremble. "I-I can't, Nnngh... H-Hold them anymore, t-their c-coming!"

"Ok stop!" quickly comments Celine, smiling and leaning over on her knees and looking towards Sammy's crotch as Kali quickly pulls her hand free of Sammy's panties, who quickly scissors her thighs closed with a groan.

"Come on..." comments Kali, lowering herself to her knees and places her hands to Sammy's knees, you've already lost control and it can't feel good with all that pressure."

"N-No!" gasps Sammy, before Celine sees Kali use her superior strength to spread Sammy's trembling legs.

Kali slowly spreads Sammy's thighs and Celine sees, through Sammy's groans, the bulge of a egg pressing against her panties and quickly grows as her legs spreads.

"Nice." comments Celine with a smile, before hearing Sammy beginning to pant and Janice stating...

"She's gonna coooome!"

The next event almost went by too quick, with a few more moments of Kali spreading her thighs, Sammy suddenly lets out an orgasmic moan as her thighs were quickly spread wide and Celine sees the egg that was pressing against her panties suddenly shoot out and distend the crotch of the panties about four inches, before another egg presses against it briefly, and stretching the panties more before the eggs slip against each other, causing five eggs, in rapid succession to come spilling out from Sammy's panties as the young girl's body spasms in orgasm as her honey floods from her and spilling out of her panties much like her eggs as her hips jerk and thrust from the orgasmic spasms of her pussy.

The multicolored eggs that rest below Sammy are quickly drenched in the young girl's honey as each orgasmic spasm releases more and more honey to overflow her panties, before her blissful moment comes to an end and slumps in Janice's hold, not before Celine giggles as she sees one more egg slide free of Sammy's quivering pussy and press against her panties.

"Wow, that was impressive." comments Celine, before Janice carefully lowers Sammy to the floor, the effect of which brings a flinch and shudder from Sammy as she's sat down on her egg, causing it to re-enter her pussy.

"Y-You're all jerks..." comments Sammy, with a little pout as she trembles in the afterglow of her orgasm. "I wanted to keep at least one egg for Becka to fertilize."

"Well you can still fertilize hers if you want." comments Janice, sitting on her legs besides Sammy.

"I wanted it to be mine though." replies Sammy, before Celine asks...

"Couldn't you just put your eggs back in you?"

"It doesn't work that way." replies Sammy.

"Yeah." adds Janice, "Once the eggs are exposed to the air, they can't be fertilized, even if you put them back in."

"Oh, well sorry about that then Sammy." replies Celine.

After a sigh, Sammy comments, "That's ok, can't do anything about it now."

"We can start with getting Celine naked!" declares Kali, before the Geelien gasps as the Vehen grabs her tank-top and and bra and pull them through her body, leaving her topless, before Janice adds...

"Yeah!"

Before the older Tragelian grabs her skirt and panties by the waist and pulls them through her body as well.

The quick stripping had shocked Celine to falling to her rear and dripping considerably in brief embarrassment and a puddle growing under her, shoes and socks the only thing she still wore.

"I love how easy it is to take your clothes off!" declares Kali.

"Yeah." Adds Janice. "Makes things a lot easier too."

"Hehe, guess I was a little overdressed." comments Celine with a giggle, before her attention was briefly drawn to Patty from her relatively quite moaning, in comparison to the other girls as she had laid back on her back with both hands to her sisters head and groaning as she grips Rachael's hair tightly in a quite climax.

Of all the sisters, Patty was the only one who wasn't very vocal, even when she climaxed, no loud screams or gasps of pleasure, only louder than normal moans and groans that could easily be drowned out by her sisters orgasmic cry's of bliss.

"So..." adds Celine, turning her attention back to Kali, Janice and Sammy in front of her. "Now that you got me naked, what next?"

"Oh, I know." answers Sammy, before getting to her feet and removing her panties, causing an abundant amount of honey to come spilling out of her panties and ooze from her blushing, aroused slit. Lifting her left leg to remove the soiled underwear, Sammy giggles as the egg that had been pushed back inside her from sitting, slips free and falls to the floor with a thud as more honey oozes from her before she places a hand over her pussy in a vain attempt to prevent more honey freedom as it oozes through her fingers.

"Absorb my honey." declares Sammy. "You guys got me all horny and oozing."

"You were already horny." comments Celine with a smile and she sits up on her knees and briefly crawls closer to Sammy and grabs her by the hips, before Sammy pulls away her hand, freeing her flowing honey and allowing Celine to place her mouth to the little girl, bringing a giggling from her and placing her hands to Celine's head.

Kali and Janice briefly look on in delight as they see Sammy's honey traveling through Celine's mouth and down her throat, before Janice declares...

"Hey, I got an idea, get on the floor you two, I wanna frak Celine in the butt!"

"What about me?" asks Kali as Celine pulls back from Sammy's still oozing pussy. "That leaves me out."

"She has a point." comments Celine with a smile, as she briefly trades her mouth for her right hand and bringing a delighted gasp from Sammy as she inserts her entire hands into the little girl's oozing pussy and began a slow thrusting. "Kali could lick my pussy while you do her in the butt Janice."

"Fine." replies Janice with a slight frown. "But before you leave, I want to feel your warm, gooey body around my Cerick."

"Heh, ok." replies Celine, before Sammy quickly lowers herself to the floor without Celine's hand leaving her and laying back, before the Geelien removes her hand and her mouth returns to the oozing slit below her as she positions herself up on her hands and knees.

The wide puddle of her mass below Celine didn't bother Kali at all as she quickly lowers herself to the back and moves below Celine's dripping body, between her legs and lifting her head to the Geelien's pussy and extending her tongue to her soft clit.

Janice then took her spot between Kali's spread legs with her hairless, wet, blushing blue Vehen labia presented to her. She may have blue skin but she still blushed red. Rather than her anus, Janice chose the eight-cycle old's pussy as her Cerick emerges from her own, before leaning over, facing Celine's butt, though seeing Kali though the Geelien's body as she directs her cerick to her Vehen sister's pussy and slowly plunging into the warm, tight orifice with a moan from herself and Kali.

With everyone happily participating in the pleasure of themselves and others, words became replaced with moans filling the room.

On the bed, Rachael had crawled atop her sister Patty and the two were positioned facing the others aroused, flowing slits. A revolving circle of pleasure and moans coming from them. Rachael focused her tongue on Patty's erect clit with the occasional sucking on it while her right hand's fingers toyed with her sisters anus, her index and middle fingers slowly thrusting as deep as her fingers could reach.

Patty's actions to her younger sister were similar, her tongue focused on Rachael's clit, but not only did she tease the Canine's anus as well with her left hand's fingers, messaging just the opening, two of her right hand's fingers had found a place in Rachael's ten-cycle old pussy, stimulating the young Canine's G-spot with well practiced action.

It wasn't long before Rachael gives a muffled moan with her mouth pressed against the top cleft of Patty's pussy, with her tail stiffening as a thin, clear stream of ejaculate jets from her urethra and hitting Patty's forehead, bringing a brief giggle from her and lowering her head to the bed. The stream lasts less than a second, before Rachael moans out again, lifting her lips from Patty and moaning out loud as another stream of cum jets from her, this one lasting an impressive four full seconds wetting the bed just above Patty's head.

The stream ends abruptly, along with Rachael's moaning, but both quickly resume again just a second later as the third ejaculation lasts only about two seconds, before Rachael's moan continues as her squirting stops and starts multiple times, thanks Patty's continued stimulation of her swelled G-spot. This stop and go continues for close to ten blissful seconds before stopping with a weak spurt that lacks the range of the previous ejaculations and lands on Patty's face with a giggle before the remaining ejaculate drips out down to Patty's face.

Clearly spent, Rachael limply drops her face down onto Patty's crotch while her hips tremble and her pussy quivers. Patty, smiling, was unstopped in the motions of her fingers inside Rachael, but gave her sister's swollen and sensitive G-spot a break as she moves her fingers from it and slowly thrusts her fingers.

While Rachael was relaxing in the waning stages of their mutual pleasure and the afterglow of a powerful climax; the three on the floor were just getting started...

Their pleasure may not have been a revolving loop, but it flowed none-the-less; Starting with Janice, who pleasured both, herself and her sister Kali as she sat up on her knees, hands gripping the eight-cycle old Vehen's slim hips as she repeatedly thrusts her pink, ribbed Cerick through the small tunnel of Kali's pussy with an audible squelch with each thrust in and out, bringing moans of delight from each of them.

Of course, Kali's moans were a little muffled as she had a mouth-full of Celine's rapidly dripping pussy, the Geelien having reverted to her younger, flat-chested form. With her sisters thrusting Cerick pleasuring her tight inner walls, Kali had to give extra focus on the task in front of her face and not completely submit to the pleasure, the resistant act itself bringing more pleasure to her pussy.

Kali though pushed through it and brings a brief gasp from the Geelien as she plunges her right hand into Celine's anus. However, between the distracting pleasure of Janice's thrusting Cerick and the lack of stability of Celine's aroused body, the anal fisting ends up between the Geelien's anus and labia, a taint fisting.

Celine didn't mind at all though, it wasn't strange at all for something to be inserted into one place in her body and end up at another. The Geelien continued to moan as she still derived pleasure from the fisting, while continuing Sammy's moans as well as she quickly resumed her tonguing of the young girl's honey-oozing pussy.

Celine's tongue wasn't alone in pleasing Sammy as the majority of the Geelien's right arm had taken residence in her rectum, reaching deep into her curvy small intestine.

Only about four minutes into this four-some, Kali and Sammy's moans had noticeably increased in volume, clearly nearing their moment, but with Celine increasing the girth of her arm and spreading Sammy's anus wider, the young girl is the first to declare...

"I'm gonna come!"

Celine pulls her lips back and looks to the blushing lips in front of her with delight, as just a few seconds of Sammy's groaning passes before the young girl gasps and moans as Celine sees a thick expulsion of warm, fresh honey suddenly leave, before an overabundance of honey quickly spreads the quivering lips and oozes thickly from the climaxing depths of Sammy's pussy, forming two growing pools on ether side of Celine's arm that mixes into the Geelien's pooled mass on the floor.

"Hehe..." chuckles Celine. "The way a Tragelian's honey just oozes out when they come..." comments Celine, before bringing a gasp from Sammy and a flinch from her as she teases her erect clit, producing a brief increased amount of oozing honey. "It looks so pretty." adds Celine, before opening her mouth and places it directly over the flowing orifice and licking it up, before a small moan comes from her from Kali's combined actions.

However, Kali's actions were to come to an abrupt end as she lowers her head to the floor with a brief groan, before moaning out as her moment reaches her.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!" moans Janice, as she increased the pace of her thrusts. "So much tighter! I'm close, keep coming!" she adds as she moves her right hand to Kali's pubic mound and uses her thumb to rub Kali's clit increasing the volume of her moans. "Yeah, yeah, keep coming for your big sister!" she continues, before leaning forward with a groan. "A-Almost... I'm almost..."

Janice gives a lengthy groan and just as Kali was starting to come down from her moment of bliss, Janice abruptly stops her thrusts, before just seconds later, a visible bulge quickly travels the exposed length of her cerick before suddenly moaning out as the bulge enters Kali and immediately resumes her moans as Janice empties herself into her eight-cycle old Vehen sister, much of her honey escaping out around her cerick, but the majority flooding into Kali's young womb.

The sheer amount of honey flooding the small organ though quickly stretches it to it's limit, visible with a slight bulge of Kali's abdomen before the remaining excess comes gushing out.

Even after quickly filling her sister to overflowing, Janice continued to orgasm and resumed her thrusting, filling the excess space in her sister's vaginal canal with her honey as she pulls back before the returning thrust forces the excess out. The action itself brought pleasure to Janice's sensitive organ and fueled further thrusts until her climax had finally run it's course, leaving a very large pool of her honey on the floor and covering Kali's inner thighs.

Temporarily spent, Janice retracts her cerick, the organ limply swaying between her legs as honey continued to ooze from it's tip as it returns back inside Janice's pussy.

"You filled me up again." comments Kali, placing her free hand down to the slight bulge of her abdomen.

"Hehehe, yep, I sure did." replies Janice, poking the slight distention.

Sammy then comments, looking down to Celine licking her with a smile...

"Celine always seems to be the last one to come."

"Heh, really?" asks Celine. "I have so much fun with you guys, I don't notice."

"But that's not good at all!" declares Sammy with a little frown as she sits up. "If you're always last to come, that means we arn't making you feel good enough!"

"She's right." adds Kali between Celine's legs, who sits up on her legs and looks down to Kali briefly before looking back to Sammy with a smile before commenting...

"It's ok, really, after all, before I came, me and my mom were having our own fun, so I'm fine being the last or least to come."

"But it's not fine with us!" declares Sammy, repositioning her legs under herself and looking quite serious, which Celine just found cute. "We're not doing our best to make you feel good!"

"I agree..." adds Janice, moving herself to Celine's right and allowing Kali remove herself from under Celine, before reaching her hands around to the Geelien's flat chest with a small gasp from her. "Geelien's are a lot different than us, so maybe stuff that's normal for us isn't as effective on Celine."

"Heh, guys, guys..." states Celine with an embarrassed smile. "I appreciate the uh, concern, but really, I'm fine."

"We won't accept that!" declares Sammy. "Tell us what makes you feel good that we can do!"

Looking to the two girls, Celine felt very flattered that they would direct their focus on how to please her better and gives a silent sigh of submission.

"Fine, ok." replies Celine, bringing a big smile to Sammy's face. "The usual stuff you guys do really does feels good, but some extra things you could do is, pushing you hands or feet into parts of my body, it may not give me the same type of pleasure teasing my pussy or chest gives, but it helps..."

"So doing this?" asks Sammy, before placing her right hand into Celine's left leg, before Janice pushes her left hand into Celine's side and moving her hand up and down.

"Or something like this?"

"Heh, yeah, stuff like that." answers Celine, before giving a little gasp as Kali, who was teasing her flat chest, digs her fingers into her chest until her whole fists were inside and poking her fingers through Celine's nipples. "T-That works too. However, if you want to make me come fast, there is one thing you can do."

"Tell us!" declares Sammy happily, before plunging her left hand into Celine's right leg and beginning to trust her hands in and out of the Geelien's legs.

"Heh, well, my favorite naughty thing is really deep penetration, like sticking something in my pussy or butt that'll reach all the way into my head or even out of it."

"Ohh, we can do that!" states Sammy.

"We sure can." adds Janice.

Celine suddenly had an arousing idea to further encourage the girls and appeared to look embarrassed as she lifts her hands to her cheeks.

"Ohhh, I don't know if I should've have told you guys that! You might try going arm deep in my pussy and butt at the same time. I'd probably come so hard I couldn't control my body and shift completely into my liquid form from the the pleasure."

Celine's acting wasn't the greatest and the girls knew what she was doing, but gladly took the bait and Sammy first declaring.

"Let's do it! I wanna see Celine turn to liquid from a real good come!"

Within moments, Celine was on all fours, her mass reabsorbed and in her teen form, Kali had taken Sammy's previous spot in front of Celine with her legs spread, presenting her red-tinted, blushing blue lips and teasing her clit.

Sammy and Janice were positioned behind the Geelien, Sammy on the left and Janice on the right.

"Ready?" asks Sammy."

"Yep." replies Celine.

Sammy lifts her right hand to Celine's pussy while Janice lifts her left hand to the Geelien's anus and without further warning, the two Tragelian's slowly plunge their hand into their chosen holes, with a moan from Celine and steadily going deeper and deeper. Pass their wrists, their lower arm, Sammy feels and pushed through Celine's cervix before the girls reach elbow deep and Sammy pushes though the Geelien's womb before the two girls had reached shoulder-deep into their friend, who gives a moan of satisfaction.

"Mmm, with two arms in me, I'll come really quick." adds Celine, before lowering her lips down to Kali's between her thighs and bringing a moan from her.

Sammy and Janice eagerly began to move their arms in and out of Celine's warm, easily accommodating body, resuming her moans, which quickly grow as the two girl's abruptly sped up their thrusts, very briefly causing Celine to lift her lips from Kali's to freely moan out before returning between the young Vehen's thighs.

"I bet she's gonna come real quick!" happily states Sammy as she and Janice's thrusts began to move out of sync, one would be thrusting in and the other pulling back. "We stopped in the middle of Kali licking you."

"Oh your right." comments Janice, smiling. "Let's make her come even quicker!"

The older Tragelian soon adds her right hand and pushes into the Geelien's right cheek of her but and simply moves her hand and fingers around. Sammy quickly copied her friends action, remembering Celine telling her that she liked such actions.

The girl's additional efforts were quickly rewarded with a louder, but still muffled moan from Celine and a big smile comes to each of the Tragelian's as they see Celine's body melting rapidly, her mass pooling below her and her body noticeably shrinking.

"Yeah!" cheers Sammy. "She's melting so much!"

"She's gonna come already!" declares Janice.

While Celine's body had shrunk, so did the area Janice and Sammy were thrusting their arms, not only reaching deeper into Celine; into her chest and near her neck, but Sammy and Janice's arms were bumping into each other. Without even speaking to each other though, the two quickly met hands and thrust as one into their friend.

The two giggle when Celine moans out...

"Ahhh, o-ok you two, you don't have to be that into it, ease up a bit, I'm about to come!"

Janice quickly replies, "Hehe, you've hung around us long enough to know that just means more, more, more!"

"Yeah!" declares Sammy before the two increase their thrusting arms speed again, more like punching into their dripping friend.

The intense fisting brings a moaning wail from the Geelien, before a gasp interrupts it as Sammy and Janice giggle as Celine's mass ejects from her crotch and onto the two girls. The two eagerly continue feeding Celine's orgasm as two more ejections of Celine's mass drenches them before Celine declares...

"O-ok that's enough! A-Any longer and I won't be able to-"

Although Celine doesn't get the chance to finish as not only Janice and Sammy, but Kali as well were surprised when Celine's body suddenly shifts to liquid, the Geelien's form falling away from Janice and Sammy's joined hands, briefly thrusting into empty air and Celine's head splashing over Kali's pussy as the three sat in Celine's pooled body.

"You guys did it!" comments Kali, with disbelief in her eyes and lowering her right hand down to her pussy, still covered in a little of Celine's body.

"We did." comments Janice with a smile.

"We did it!" cheers Sammy, briefly hugging Janice. "We made Celine come so good she turned to liquid!"

The three girls look down to the pinkish pool and sees it quivering, bringing a giggling from Kali.

"Hehe, I think she's still coming."

"I wonder where her pussy's at." comments Patty from the bed, she and Rachael had changed positions once again, Patty sitting facing the others with Rachael sitting between her legs while Patty fingers her with one hand and teases her left nipple with the other.

"Hehe, here..." comments Sammy, poking one spot of the pool. "Or maybe here..." she adds, poking another area.

The quivering pool soon calms though, before Becka enters the room, still wearing a bra and jeans, but carrying two water bottles.

"Hey guys, the fun your having sounds too good to pass up any longer." comments the adult with a smile, before noticing Celine. "Ohh, what happen to Celine?"

"A good come!" declares Sammy.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 6-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief break, Celine gets the opportunity to see how two Tragelian's fertilize their eggs and share the treat that it produces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, EGG-LAYING, TENTACLE, MASTURBATION

"Oh, hehe..." giggles Becka, before the puddle moves from between the girls and behind Sammy and Janice before Celine reforms herself with her hands on the girls heads.

"Heh, I should've known they weren't going to let up." comments Celine with a smile.

"Well..." comments Becka, walking towards Patty and Rachael and handing each of them one of the bottles of water. "Break-time before round three?"

"Pee-break for me." states Kali, getting to her feet and leaving the room.

"Me too." adds Rachael, removing herself from the bed and following her sister out.

"I gotta go too." states Janice, leaving as well, bringing a giggle from Celine.

"Well, guess lots of coming makes you have to go to the bathroom. Arn't you two gonna go?" states Celine to Patty and Sammy.

"I don't gotta." replies Sammy, before Becka quickly questions...

"You don't gotta?" Eying the young girl.

"I mean..." replies Sammy. "I don't have to."

"That's better." comments Becka, before Patty answers...

"I went just before you came." Taking a gulp of water after.

"Oh." answers the Geelien.

"Celine..." starts Becka, with a smile and placing a hand to her abdomen. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know, my eggs are starting to get restless."

"Let me fertilize them!" happily declares Sammy, getting to her feet.

"Hehe, ok."

"How does that work again?" asks Celine, before Sammy turns to face her.

"I put my cerick deep in her pussy and cover them in my honey, when she lays them, they'll be all white like regular eggs, then we can crack'em open and eat the goo inside."

"Oh." replies Celine, smiling. "Well, this'll be two firsts in one for me. I haven't seen any adults having sex since I've been here."

"Really?" comments Becka with a smile and a little color coming to her cheeks. "You got me a little nervous now."

"Sorry." replies Celine with a giggle.

"That's ok." states Becky, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before pulling them down, revealing a plain white pair of panties. "I get- or rather, Sammy and I get to show you something you've never seen before." she adds, removing her legs from her pants and tossing them near the foot of the bed Patty sat on. "That, in and of itself is arousing to me."

"Hey!" suddenly starts Sammy, walking next to Becka and placing a hand to the young woman's abdomen. "Show Celine the bulge you're eggs make in your belly."

"Heh, well I don't have much of a bulge..." comments Becka, turning her left side to Celine, who could see only a slight bulge, if not for Becka turning to the side, she wouldn't have even noticed it. "I don't have that many eggs today, but it does feel like there's a big one in there."

"Aww..." whines Sammy. "I wanted Celine to see it. My stomach was sticking out but I forgot to show Celine again and Kali and Janice made me lay."

"I'm sure I'll have another chance to see it." comments Celine.

"Yeah..." states Sammy. "I just gotta remember next time!"

"Well..." starts Becka, placing a hand to Sammy's shoulder, "Ready to fertilize my eggs?"

"Yea!" answers the young girl happily.

Becka then removes her panties, revealing she opted for a smooth, hairless pubic mound and labia. Lowering herself to the floor and spreading her legs, revealed Becka's labia were puffy and plump with arousal, a rather small trail of honey oozes from her slit.

Either adults didn't produce an overabundance of honey, or Becka simply wasn't as turned on as Sammy or Janice, though Celine assumed the latter.

Without a word between them, Sammy quickly lowers herself to her knees between Becka's legs and Celine sat behind the young girl; in time to see her own blushing lower lips spread as her cerick emerges, with a moan from her. The tip of the ribbed organ drips briefly before Sammy leans over Becka and directs her Cerick to the woman's waiting pussy and a moan comes from them both as Sammy pushes herself through the warm, soft walls.

"Mmm, now..." moans Sammy. "I push into where her eggs are..."

The dual moans resume as Celine watches Sammy's Cerick extend deeper into Becka, stopped only briefly before suddenly slipping further in with a sharper moan from Becka, before the woman adds...

"Now she fraks me till she comes."

"Hehe, I like this part." comments Sammy, before lowering her lips down to Becka's right nipple and her right hand to Becka's other breast before she begins to lift and lower her hips, thrusting her Cerick in and out of her adult friend.

Celine's gaze was locked on the sight of Sammy's Cerick thrusting into Becka's pussy, an eight-cycle old girl having sex with a twenty-cycle old adult woman. It certainly wasn't the first time she had seen a younger person having sex with a older person, but they were Geelien's, this was the first non-Geelien intercourse she had seen and Celine was transfixed.

Each thrust of Sammy's Cerick into Becka's pussy caused honey to be forced out and brought a wet squelch with each thrust and retreat. Celine was also reminded of her time with Sakura, on her hands and knees with the blonde thrusting her Cerick into her, which brings an interesting thought to her, a female Hybrid Tragelian's Cerick allowed them to have sex like a male, no need for a strap-on.

It wasn't long at all since starting that Sammy seemed to be nearing her moment already as her moans increase in volume, and brought Celine to question...

"You're gonna come already Sammy?"

"Yeah!" declares Sammy through her moans, before Becka adds...

"Mmm, our c-cerick, alone, is really s-sensitive, mmm. Add frakking a w-warm, soft pussy, and you won't last-ohhh, too long."

"I see." comments Celine, before...

"I'm coming!" declares Sammy.

Celine sees, rather than thrusting all the way in, pressing their clits together, Sammy actually lifts her hips up high, extending her legs as she moans out in orgasm. Celine though knew the cerick could be extended though and assumed Sammy had simply extended the organ to allow her to lift her hips and keep it as deep as Becka's womb.

The extension did allow Celine to see a quite obvious bulge quickly travel the length of Sammy's exposed Cerick and into Becka, before the woman moans from the flow of Sammy's honey flooding into her womb.

Well familiar with the sight of Sammy's cerick ejecting honey at the moment of orgasm, Celine quickly imagined the arousing image of Sammy's cerick filling Becka's womb with her honey and her eggs floating around.

Once spent, Sammy slumps down down on top of Becka, the exposed, slack amount of Sammy's cerick laying on the floor.

"All done." comments Sammy with satisfaction.

"Yep, filled me up good." adds Becka, wrapping her arms around Sammy's small body and briefly running her hands through her hair.

"Wow..." comments Celine. "That was certainly arousing."

"Hehe, thanks." replies Becka. "Glad you enjoyed it, sorry it didn't last too long."

"That's ok."

While Sammy takes a brief rest, hearing a moan from Patty, Celine only now notices that Patty had been masturbating to the scene in front of her, rubbing her clit and it wasn't long before Patty closes her eyes with a silent groan before Celine sees a couple spurts leave the Felene's pussy, before sighing as she slows the rubbing of her clit.

"You're way too quite Patty." Comments Celine with a smile, which brings a small giggle from the Felene. "Even when your coming."

"I think it's a good thing." comments Patty, before lifting the bottle of water to her lips and laying back on her back and strokes her labia.

The other girls return soon after, Rachael returning to the bed with Patty, sitting to the Felene's left side and teasing her right nipple with a smile and her tail wagging.

Janice only steps in to comment, "I'm going to get me a snack." before leaving.

Kali, seeing Becka and Sammy on the floor, asks... "What did I miss?" and was answered by Patty.

"They showed Celine how they fertilize their eggs."

"Oh!" replies Kali with a smile and quickly sitting to the side of Sammy and Becka. "Can I have one of your eggs when you lay'em?"

"Sure." replies Becka, bringing a light giggling from Sammy as she runs her fingers along the young girls sides. "I'll lay them as soon as Sammy recovers."

Following this, Sammy lifts herself up away from the tickling and moves herself back, removing her Cerick from Becka, the tip of the organ oozing honey before the young girl grabs the organ with both hands and lifts it to her lips and licking it with a moan before looking to Celine at her right and commenting...

"Mmm, feeling my honey moving through my cerick feels really good."

"Heh, so that's why you lifted your hips." states Celine.

"Yep!"

During their brief exchange, Becka had lifted herself up to a squatting position, her and Sammy's combined honey steadily oozing from her.

"Ready to see an adult lay her eggs?" asks Becka with a smile.

"Sure." replies Celine.

"Thanks to Sammy filling me with her honey, it won't take long at all." comments Becka, before resting her hands on her knees and sighing.

Almost immediately, Celine sees much more honey ooze from Becka's pussy, before a soft moan leaves her, followed by the first egg spreading her labia and easily slips free, with more honey oozing down on it.

"There's one." comments Becka.

"Wow..." comments Celine, reaching to the pure white egg, it was a little bigger than Sammy's current biggest egg that still lay on the floor, a little over double the size of an extra large normal egg, which wasn't too surprising, Becka was older and bigger. "It really is white like a normal egg."

"Pretty too, huh?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah, can you really eat this?" replies Celine, before Becka gives another moan and the Geelien watches as a second white egg of similar size slips out of her pussy and covered with honey, which Sammy quickly grabs.

"Yep." answers the young girl, before lightly tapping the side of the egg on her knee, cracking it before separating the too halves, causing an excess of a white, sparkling goo to fall to her lap before presenting the two halves of the eggs to Celine. "See? This is the goo inside that you can eat." adds Sammy, before lifting one half to her lips and letting the substance flow into her mouth and swallowing, before giggling and moaning with a shudder, her cerick, which was still exposed laying on the floor, oozes more honey from it's tip shortly after.

"Let me have the rest!" asks Kali, reaching out a hand to Sammy, though Becka comments...

"You can have the next one on it's way out."

Following a brief groan and another moan, Celine sees a third egg emerge, though this one didn't leave quite as quickly as the others, evident from the increased size.

"Ohh, the big one I was feeling..." comments Becka with a smile.

"Aww..." whines Sammy.

"Yay! Lucky me!" declares Kali, before reaching her hands under Becka to catch the egg as it soon after, with a few more moans from Becka, slips free with a gasping moan from her and what seems to be the rest of Sammy's honey flooding out and covering the egg and Kali's hands.

Kali happily holds the quite sizable egg, comparing it to a chicken egg would no longer be appropriate, it's size more comparable to a mini ostrich egg, about half the size.

"Ohhh, I think that was the last one." comments Becka, lowering a hand down to her oozing pussy and adding, "It almost made me come."

"Wow!" comments Celine. "That's a big one!"

"Sure is." comments Becka. "The bigger the eggs, the less of them we lay. I've laid even bigger ones before."

"Whoa! Really!?" gasps Celine. "That ones huge! How are you able to push out something even bigger!?"

"Heh, with a lot of effort, that's how." answers Becka with a smile, sitting down as she continues to tease her oozing pussy. "Mmm, it would've taken more effort to push that one out if Sammy hadn't filled me up with her honey."

"I don't want to waste any of it." comments Kali, before placing the large egg on the floor and standing and heading to the door. "I'mma get a bowl." she adds as she leaves the room.

Briefly looking to the large egg, Celine looks to the smaller one she still held.

"Well?" states Becka. "Are you going to eat it or not?"

"Hehehe..." giggles Celine nervously, she found it weird that Becka's body, with Sammy's help, had just produced something that was evidently edible. "Um, can I?" she adds.

"Sure!" answers Becka with a smile. "The quicker you eat it, the better it tastes."

"Oh, so it can spoil?" asks Celine, looking to the white egg.

"Yeah." replies Becka. "It's only good for about an hour, after that, the shell gets darker and the goo inside starts to solidify and tastes horrible and can even make you sick."

"Wow, well I guess I better take advantage of it being fresh then." comments Celine, before looking around to Sammy's laid eggs and taking the closest one and was about to use it to crack open the fertilized egg before Sammy stops her.

"Hey wait!"

"What?" asks Celine.

"Instead of cracking it open, absorb the whole thing!"

"Oh, heh, right." replies Celine, remembering her failing to absorb Sammy's unfertilized eggs.

Holding the egg in her right hand, unlike the previous attempt, Sammy smiles wide as the egg quickly began to melt into Celine's hand. Celine though, immediately felt the effect of the egg, an 'Ohhhh' leaving her as a rippling travels up her arm and into her body and rapidly melts, reverting to her younger form.

"W-What the..." comments Celine, feeling a pleasurable tingling in her entire body, that seemed to gather at her pussy.

"Hehehe, feels good, don't it!?" happily asks Sammy.

"Y-Yeah, the way it's effecting my body is-Ah!" replies Celine, before moaning out, only a third of the egg absorbed before her body shifts to her liquid form again as the rest of the egg melts into her quivering, liquid body.

"Wow.." comments Becka. "Didn't expect it to make you come so good you couldn't control your body."

Sammy giggles again and empties the goo of the second half of the egg she still held, onto Celine's liquid form, whom absorbs it as well and continues to quiver.

Shortly after, Kali returns, along with Janice, the young Vehen carrying a small bowl.

"I'm back!" declares Kali and placing the bowl beside the large egg, before looking to Celine. "Wow, what happen to Celine?"

"My egg..." states Becka. "Made her lose control of her body." she adds, bringing a giggle from Kali, before Janice gasps at the side of Becka's egg and sitting beside it.

"Whoa, that is a big one!"

"Yep, and we can all share it." replies Kali before picking up the large egg and cracking it on the edge of the bowl and emptying it's sparkling white goo into the bowl, nearly filling it before Kali quickly runs a finger through and sticking into her mouth with a moan.

Janice quickly gets her a finger-full, before Sammy moves to join them, as well as Rachael removing herself from the bed with Patty as the four girls all giggle and moan from the warm, yummy treat. Becka though got a few finger-licks in as well before Celine reforms her body in her younger form, sitting in a pool of her mass as she places one hand between her legs.

"Ohh, that was something, I'm gonna avoid that stuff." comments Celine.

"Why?" asks Kali, before Sammy adds...

"Yeah, why? It tastes good and it made you come!"

"Heh, it's too intense of a sensation for me." answers Celine. "And I'd rather not absorb something that's going to cause me to loose control of my body."

"More for us then!" declares Janice.

"Maybe you just absorbed too much." comments Sammy. "You did absorb the whole thing." she adds, before getting a finger-full of the goo and offering it to Celine. "Here, try a little bit."

"Well, you do have a point..." comments Celine, before leaning towards Sammy's dripping finger and taking it into her mouth before pulling back and absorbing it.

Another moan leaves the Geelien as her body ripples again, though not as intensely as before. Celine form wavered, appearing to melt like ice cream, her legs seeming to meld together and her arms and hands doing the same to the parts of her body they made contact with.

Celine felt the same tingling sensations travel though her body and gather at her pussy, but pass just seconds after starting, teasing her without bringing her to orgasm, before commenting...

"Well that was better."

"See? Just a little is still good." comments Sammy.

"Heh, well you did tell me to absorb the whole thing." replies Celine, bringing a giggle from the young girl. Celine though notices that Patty was the only one not sharing in the mysterious goo as she remained on the bed, still lying on her back, lightly teasing her pussy with the fingers of her right hand, but not enough to bring herself to orgasm. "Hey Patty, why arn't you eating the stuff?"

"I don't like the taste." answers Patty, sitting up and pulling her hand from herself. "I'll get the high, but the taste is too strong for me to enjoy it."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Yeah, it does, but there's nothing I can do about it." replies Patty, laying back again and returning her fingers to her labia.

"So..." starts Celine, watching the four giggling and moaning girls rapidly emptying the bowl. "Does eating that stuff not make you guys come like it did to me?"

"If we're not already playing with ourselves, it doesn't." answers Sammy, before Janice adds...

"But it can make us Tragelian's super honey or even make us trance if we eat a lot of it at one time. Most of the time though, you only get a small amount."

"So..." states Celine. "It makes your pussies ooze, then what about non-Tragelian's like Kali and Rachael, how does it effect you guys?"

"It makes me horny too." answers Kali. "And it makes my body and pussy tingle, hehe."

"Yeah." replies Rachael. "The effect is reduced, but we still get the high."

"The high?" questions Celine. "So, that stuffs like a drug?"

"Sure is." answers Becky, smiling. "A completely legal one that our bodies create. At least, it's legal here on Merkolova. Ill-legalizing something your own body creates is just stupid, I don't understand it."

"What about males?" asks Celine.

"What about them?" asks Becka.

"Can they fertilize eggs like two girls can?"

"Oh, absolutely!" replies Becka. "The goo will even have a slightly different taste and have an even stronger effect. Having a guy fertilize our eggs is more risky though. The fertilization process us girls do is just the first step to creating life. Males can obviously go pass that step, so having a guy fertilize our eggs for the purpose of eating them runs the risk of getting pregnant.

"Wow." comments Celine.

"Yeah, the eggs will have to be removed immediately after the guy comes, if not, with the presence of eggs and a guys sperm, our womb will seal closed, preventing the eggs from being removed."

"Wow, so, how does the goo effect guys if they eat it? Do male Tragelian's even have trances?"

The question brings a brief chuckle from Becka, Sammy and Janice and it was Janice who answered...

"Trances are pointless for boys."

"Hehe..." giggles Celine. "Well you could say trances are pointless for girls too, afterall, only Hybrid Tragelian's have trances, right?"

"You're right." answers Becka, "And guys do have trances, though their not as obvious as us girls, their cocks will stay rock-hard and they'll be oozing cum and they tend to stay in control of their actions better than us girls."

"Interesting." comments Celine, before a brief giggle leaves her, "Heh, yanno it's weird, I've learned plenty about the female Tragelian's, but I don't know much about the guys."

"Well you can always ask them." replies Becka. "You have some guy friends at school, right?"

"Yeah, a couple, heh, but most of my friends are girls." answers Celine, before gasping at a thought and looking to Sammy, the girls finishing off the last amount of goo left in the bowl. "Oh, hey Sammy, since you like the IPSL, do you know a fighter called Sakura?"

"You mean Sakura Bragou?" asks Sammy, turning to face Celine as she licks her fingers.

"Yeah, heh, guess her last name would be important to mention." replies Celine.

"Yeah, I know her." answers Sammy with a smile. "She's one of my favorites and she's really nice."

"You've meet her?" asks Celine.

"Of course!" replies Sammy, "She lives around here, one block away."

"Wow, really!?" gasps Celine. "You guys live near a well-known IPSL fighter!?"

"Yep!" answers Janice, before adding. "Amu Hinamori lives around here too."

"Wow." comments Celine. "Heh, that's so weird, Sakura and her friends were one of the first to be friends with me at school. Sakura even gave me tickets for me and my parents to watch her match this weekend."

"Ohh, awesome!" declares Sammy. "Can you ask her for more, I wanna see her fight too!"

"Me too!" adds Kali, along with Janice and Rachael, bringing a nervous chuckle from Celine.

"U-Umm, I'm not sure that would be too polite of me." answers Celine.

The girls started to beg, but Becka quickly reins them in...

"Ok you girls, Celine's right; It would be rude of her to ask Sakura for more when they haven't even known each other a week."

The girls give a reluctant "Fine." and "Ok."

Moments later, Kali announces that the bowl was empty before adding being really horny.

"Me too!" declares Sammy, spreading her legs and lowering both of her hands to her clit and pussy, before Janice crawls the short distance to Celine and comments...

"I haven't forgotten about you and my cerick."

To be continued


	20. Chapter 6-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice gets her turn with Celine and the Geelien has PLENTY of honey to absorb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, INCEST, YURI, TENTACLE, OVARY STIMULATION, GROUP SEX, LOT'S OF CUM

"Heh, right." replies Celine with a smile. "You want me like this or in my original form?"

"Either is fine with me." replies Janice, before briefly closing her eyes with a moan and Celine sees the ten-cycle old's cerick emerge under her body. "I wanna see you suck it first."

"Ok." replies Celine, lifting her right hand to the pink, ribbed organ and extends her tongue to lick it, but Rachael hurrying back to the bed with Patty catches her attention. "Hey Rachael, how about switching partners once and awhile?"

"For what?" Asks Rachael with a smile, before she and Patty, return to a sixty-nine position with Rachael on top and quickly moaning a little as Patty began to tease her. "Mmm, I love being with Patty." she adds, before lowering her head between Patty's thighs as her tail wags.

Janice then comments, "Good luck getting her to switch when Patty's here. Now suck my cerick, hehe."

With the organ wriggling in her hand, Celine smiles and replies, "Fine.", before reaching her other hand and grabbing the organ and taking it into her mouth with an immediate moan from Janice, before beginning to trust it in and out of her mouth.

"Ohhhh, yeah, like that." moans Janice, soon sitting up and and pinching her nipples, bringing more moaning from her.

Celine hadn't started long, but Janice could see the Geelien had taken about six inches of her currently, four feet or so of Cerick. Janice was quickly disappointed when Celine removes the organ from her mouth, but before she could question why, the young girl was shocked into a pleasurable gasp and moan as Celine pulls away her left hand only to plunge it into her Cerick up to her elbow.

The insertion brought a loud squelch from the organ as a small amount of excess honey found freedom, along with a lengthy moan from Janice as the young girl's body shudders and honey oozes from her erect nipples.

The reaction brings a smile to Celine's face.

"Yeah, thought you'd like that. Remember, I'm a Geelien, I have different ways to make you feel good."

"Ohhh, forget about me fraking you, I want you to frak my cerick!" declares Janice. "Frak it til I come!"

"No problem there!" replies Celine happily before starting to thrust her arm, going a little deeper than her elbow as the bulge of her arm could be clearly seen repeatedly advancing and retreating through Janice's lengthy organ.

The result of the thrusting brought a constant moaning from Janice as she continued to pinch and pull at her nipples, urging more of her honey from then. However, moments later, the young girl abandons her oozing nipples and moves her hands down to her cerick, closer to her pussy and directly adding to her pleasure as she began to move her hands up and down the warm, wet organ, quite literally 'jacking off' like a guy and thanks to her honey around her Cerick, the sound was mirrored as well, while Celine thrusts her arm into the organ, occasionally meeting Janice's moving hands.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!" declares Janice as she eagerly and quickly thrusts her hands up and down along her cerick, the naughty, wet schlick, schlick, schlick sounds only growing in volume the quicker Janice's hands moves. "This feels amazing!"

With the double-teaming of her sensitive organ, Celine smiles as she could only imagine the pleasure the young girl was feeling. The Geelien quickly stifles a giggle as she sees Janice's face scrunch up and her tongue start to protrude from her open mouth a little, shortly followed by small string of drool from the tip. Celine wasn't at all surprised, given how quick Sammy had come having sex with Becka, when Janice was clearly nearing her moment as she tightly closes her eyes with a groan, returning her tongue in her mouth.

"Wow..." smiles Celine. "You're gonna come already? I don't think it's even been a minute."

Soon after, Janice gives an orgasmic wail as she leans forward a little, but as Celine pulls her arm free of the organ, which stood stiff like a penis, the Geelien sees Janice tighten her hands around her cerick, causing a VERY visible bulge to grow behind her hands as she groans hard.

"Whoa, that can't be comfort-" starts Celine, before Janice very quickly states...

"Y-Your mouth! I-wanna-come-in-your-mouth!"

The rapidly building pressure of her backed-up honey obviously becoming more than her hands can hold back as a brief, thick gush of honey ejects from her cerick and hits Celine in the face with a wail from Janice as she quickly moves her right hand, the one holding back the flood, above her left, only slightly and briefly relieving the pressure with more area to fill.

"Oh, ok!" quickly replies Celine, reaching her hands to the organ, her very touch bringing another wail from Janice and another thick gush of honey hits Celine in the face before sticking it into her mouth and down her throat.

Not a second later, the pressure becomes too much for Janice to bare any longer as she loosens her rapidly fading grip and it was Celine's turn to be surprised as the backed-up torrent of orgasm-fueled honey rockets through the organ with an open-mouthed, tongue-out wail of pleasure from Janice as her nipples briefly became tiny geysers of honey, while Celine quickly became overwhelmed with the sheer amount and force of the torrent as the honey rockets down into her body and spills out below her into the pool of her mass.

Celine's body did nothing but direct the orgasmic flow downward, the torrent even retaining a neat, visible column rocketing through her body.

Only seconds into her orgasm, Janice falls to her back as her small body shakes and convulses in the intense pleasure. The torrent of honey comes to an abrupt stop moments later as Janice's body continued to react to her still running climax. Her nipples no longer tiny geysers, but still oozes honey slowly, as Celine pulls the now limp cerick from her mouth and admires Janice's convulsions of pleasure for a few moments before looking below her and chuckles.

"Heh, so much for containing it."

"Impressive..." comments Becka, who now occupied herself, or rather, her hands, with Sammy and Kali's also climaxing pussies in front of her as the two girls lay on their back moaning and squirming.

Celine could only giggle in response.

A full three minutes pass before Janice's spasms and convulsions die down to a reasonable degree and it was two minutes after that before Janice could manage to talk again, still trembling as she now lays on her right side in the fetal position with her four foot Cerick still exposed and laying limp on the floor, laying in a combined pool of Celine's mass and her honey.

"W-Wow..."

"Heh, back to reality?" comments Celine, smiling as she pets and strokes the young girl's cerick, which tenses with each touch as small amounts of honey continues to ooze out.

"T-That..." pants Janice. "Was o-one... o-of t-the... s-strongest comes... I've e-ever... had..."

"Wow, really?" asks Celine, "Well that certainly makes me feel better."

"I'm..." starts Janice. "g-gonna need a... little b-break."

"Well..." comments Celine with a smile. "That's twice I've sexually tired out a Tragelian, I wonder who's gonna be the third."

The comment brings a weak giggle from Janice, before Sammy, who was moaning softly in the afterglow of her own orgasm and Becka's continued teasing of her pussy, gasps and removes herself from the fingers and turns to face Celine.

"Ohh! Hey Celine, I just got an awesome idea!"

"Well what is it?" asks Celine, smiling.

"Do what you did to me, make Becka come by teasing her honey-makers!"

"Ohhh, nice idea." replies Celine, before Becka questions...

"Wait, what? Tease my honey-makers? You don't mean my ovaries do you?"

"Yeah!" declares Sammy. "A little while ago Celine reached all the way in my pussy and teased one of my honey-makers." she adds, pressing her left hands index finger to the spot where she guessed her left ovary was. "It felt SOOOOOOOOO good! A ton of honey came out when I came!"

"Wow." comments Becka. "I would think directly touching those wouldn't feel good at all."

"But it does!" declares Sammy happily. "You come super quick too!"

"Well then..." comments Becka, pulling her fingers from Kali's wet pussy and licking them as she looks to Celine. "I'd like to experience getting my ovaries touched and teased."

"Ok." replies Celine, before she absorbs her excess mass and Janice's abundant honey, clouding her body as she chose not to absorb the fluid, as she moves closer to Becka.

The adult repositions herself on her butt and leaning back on her elbows as she spreads her legs and presents her own oozing pussy. Celine moves her right hand towards Becka, before the woman comments...

"So, your gonna stick your hand into my womb and move through one of the fallopian tubes to my ovary?"

"Yeah." replies Celine. "Don't worry, I can thread my way though, so it won't be my entire hand."

"Hehe, I hope not!" giggles Becka.

Giggling a little as well, Celine quickly found that, she and Becka were the current focus as not only Sammy, Janice and Kali all sat around watching, but also Patty and Rachael sitting at the edge of the bed attentively looking on to the proposed manner of sexual pleasure.

Celine soon plunges her hand into Becka's larger pussy, in comparison to the younger girls, with a soft moan coming from her, along with a brief squelch.

The Geelien quickly discovered that Becka's cervix wasn't as tight as Sammy's was, though wasn't too surprised by the fact, but she was a little surprised as the woman's cervix had a small gap, allowing an easier entry into the spacious organ.

"I'm guessing laying lots of eggs over the cycles gives your cervix a permanent gap?" asks Celine.

"Yep." answers Becka. "But nothing huge, unless your having constant, womb-deep sex all the time, that'll really widen you out."

"Is there a downside to it?" asks Celine, as she begins to thread her mass into Becka's left fallopian tube, which brings a cringe from her.

"Ohhh, yeah, that's not very comfortable at all going through the tube." comments Becka with a frown, before Sammy quickly adds...

"But it's worth it!"

"Does it hurt?" asks Janice.

"No, just uncomfortable, like trying to put a dildo that's too big in." answers Becka, before giving a little gasp and flinch, before Celine comments...

"I'm through."

"Good." replies Becka with a smile, "Ready when you are."

"Oh!" gasps Sammy. "I forgot to tell you, the first touch is a big shock."

"Well thanks for the warn-AH!" replies Becka, before gasping out in shock and her hips jerking up once as she shots her right hand down to Celine's arm, who smiles at the reaction the touch to the organ produced as she pulls her tentacle-like digit away.

"Told ya." giggles Sammy.

"W-Whoa!" comments Becka panting a little. "That was like a jolt of electricity! I can even feel my ovary throb."

"Hehe, just wait till Celine starts teasing your honey-maker without stopping!" declares Sammy.

Becka chuckles a little, before releasing Celine's arm and returning her arm to the floor, before giving a few breaths.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"You sure?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Yeah, do your worse, lets see how quick you can make me come."

"Thirty seconds!" declares Sammy. "I bet you'll come in thirty seconds!"

"Wow." comments Becka, "Not even a minute?"

"Hehe, you have no idea what your in for." comments Sammy, smiling.

"Fine then..." replies Becky, looking to Celine. "Start and lets see what I'm getting."

Celine returns her tendril to the oval-shaped organ, immediately resuming Becka's gasp and cringe, which only grew in volume as Celine began to caress the smooth organ, feeling it throb from her touch.

"Ohhhhh, f-frak!" moans Becka, her eyes tightly closed and her hands clenched into fists.

Becka though said to do her worse and Celine decided to do more than she did with Sammy and one tendril became two as the defenseless organ was double-teamed, caressing each side of it.

"AHHHHHH! W-What the frak!?" moans out Becka, dropping to her back and moving her right hand to her left side where her teased ovary was as she tried to close her legs, but Celine's body was in the way.

Between the two tendrils, Celine could feel the organ rapidly swelling, a little over ten seconds of starting and Becka was already about to come. Having only just started though, Celine wanted to do a little more and began to add lightly squeezing the swelling, highly sensitive organ between her two tendrils along, feeling how engorged it had become.

The additional actions brought an energetic squirming from Becka in addition to her moans and groans, before a little amusing event followed, Becka's free left hand began blindly searching around, soon finding Sammy's right hand and the young girl gasps in pain as Becka immediately squeezing her hand.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! That's my hand!" declares Sammy, vainly attempting to pull her hand free.

"I-I-don't-believe-it! I'm-gonna-come-already!" rapidly declares Becka, before moaning out loudly and lifting her trembling hips.

Celine feels the organ suddenly quiver, before Becka began to groan and knew what was coming.

"Pull out!" declares Becka.

Which Celine quickly did, immediately after, Becka's loud moaning resumes as a torrent of thick honey spews out of her pussy like a broken dam and pools on the floor. In the span of just seconds, a large pool of thick honey surrounds Celine and nearly surrounds Becka's body as well, before her hips drop into the pool with a splat as she trembles and Sammy finds relief as Becka releases her hand as she lowers both of her hands to her quivering pussy and turns to her right side, lifting her legs up, but not quite in the fetal position.

"Wow..." comments Celine, seeing the massive amount of honey on the floor, before absorbing it into her body with Janice's, becoming even more clouded with the additional honey. "Well there's no doubt now, adults make a lot more honey."

"Well duh." Comments Janice with a giggle.

"Wow though... states Patty. "Sammy was right, she came in less than thirty seconds."

"A-Amazing..." pants Becka. "I feel so... empty now."

"I did too." replies Sammy, shaking her pained hand.

"I think..." states Becka. "You actually managed... to temporarily drain my ovary of honey."

"Wow..." comments Janice. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"I'm gonna, need about a ten minute break." states Becka, which brings a smile to Celine's face.

"And Becka's number three!"

"You've got a dangerous weapon on your hands." comments Patty with a giggle, which brings one from Celine as well, before a light snore is heard from Becka, bringing a giggle from the other girls.

After a few moments, Kali soon asks...

"Hey, can you do me next? I wanna see what it feels like."

"Ok." replies Celine, moving from the napping Becka and towards Kali, who leans back on her elbows like Becka did and presents her wet, blue labia to the Geelien.

"Hey..." starts Janice. "I wonder if the effect will be the same on a Vehen."

"Yeah." states Sammy, "You've only done it with me and Becka and we're Tragelian's."

"Well..." comments Celine. "Let's find out." she adds, before inserting her right hand into Kali's small pussy with a moan from her, before cringing as Celine pushes her way through the cervix into her womb. "Have you ever had anything in your womb before?" asks Celine.

"I tried one time." replies Kali. "But it hurt too much, but you can change your shape and move through the even the tiniest holes. It doesn't hurt when you do it."

"Oh, well it still isn't comfortable, right?" asks Celine.

"Yeah."

Kali though quickly flinches with a giggle as Celine began to search for the opening of Kali's left fallopian tube.

"Ahh-hehehehe! That tickles!" giggles Kali as she squirms her hips.

"Really?" comments Celine with a smile as she briefly puts locating the hole on hold as she teases the walls of Kali's uterus, bringing even louder and more intense giggling from the young girl as she falls to her back and places her hands to her abdomen, where her womb was located below as she giggles and squirms.

"Ahahaha-hehehehe! S-Stop! It's t-too-Heheheh-Ahahahaha!"

Celine brings Kali to a giggling fit for about fifteen seconds before stopping the tease and letting her calm down as lingering giggles leave her.

"Hehehe... I gotta, hehe, catch my breath now." comments Kali.

"Well, I did locate one of your tubes while I was teasing you." states Celine. "I'll wait till you calm down before I start again."

A few moments later with the last giggles leaving her, Kali gives Celine the OK to continue, bringing another cringe from her as she feels Celine begin to thread part of herself through her left fallopian tube.

"Ohhh, B-Becka's right, that doesn't feel comfortable at all." comments Kali.

Being only eight-cycles old, it didn't take long for Celine to travel the entire length of the tube and Kali gasp as she felt Celine emerge from the other end.

"I'm through." declares Celine. "Now to find your honey-maker-or uh, I guess that would be incorrect for you."

Sammy and Janice giggle at Celine's comment and Janice states...

"Yep, only Tragelian's ovaries make honey."

"Well then..." comments Celine, moving her tentacle-like finger to Kali's ovary.

Kali gave the expectant gasp and flinch, but it wasn't anywhere near the intensity of Sammy or Becka's, a giggle had also joined in.

"Ohhhh, hehehe, that feels funny." comments Kali.

"That's it?" asks Celine, before starting to tease the small organ, stroking it's length and bringing a giggling from the young girl, though not as intense as her previous round of giggling.

"Hehehe, y-yeah, it just tickles a lot." giggles Kali.

"Well that's interesting." comments Celine. "I wonder if you'll come if I tease it long enough."

"I-I don't know if I'll be able to handle that much tickling!" giggles Kali as the intensity of her giggles began to grow as Celine continued to tease the small organ.

While Celine didn't double-team Kali's ovary, the young girl lasts much longer than Becka did from the ovary teasing, easily more than a minute and headed towards two before...

"Hehehe, S-Stop! Heheh, I-I can't breath! That's-hehe, e-enough!"

Smiling, Celine does so, she could feel the small organ throbbing though, assuming Kali probably would come given enough time teasing her ovary if she could take the ticklish pleasure.

"Want just a break or want me to pull out?" asks Celine.

"Hehe... you can pull out." answers Kali, which Celine does, with a brief cringe from her, before her light giggling returns and lowers her hands down to her pussy and caresses herself as she closes her thighs.

"Well..." starts Patty. "A dangerous, Tragelian weapon."

"We don't know that for sure." comments Celine, looking to the Felene with a smile. "I have to try all my options."

"Hehe, I'll pass." replies Patty. "I don't feel like laughing my head off or being sexually incapacitated like Becka there."

"I'll go next!" announces Rachael and Janice in unison, the Canine removing herself from the bed to sit next to Celine, who grins and comments...

"Wow, I actually managed to get you away from Patty."

The comment brings a brighter blush to the Canine's cheeks.

Celine chose Rachael first and the reaction she got was quite different from Kali, while there was a little giggling, much of Rachael's response was a soft moaning, as if she were simply receiving a massage. Rachael also added to her own pleasure as she teases her nipples.

All the girls were surprised when the Canine lasted the longest to the ovary stimulation, a little over five minutes, before she came to a sudden climax, moaning out a little louder and squirming lightly as a few spurts of cum leaves her urethra.

After Celine removes her hand from inside her, Rachael commented that the sensations of the tease wasn't super pleasurable like Becka's experience, who had awoken from her short nap in time to see Rachael's orgasm. Rachael compared the sensation to slowly rubbing her tail against her unaroused labia, a little ticklish at the start, but growing more sexually pleasurable over time.

Janice's turn at the ovarian stimulation brought the expectant reaction of mirroring Becka's and lasting a similar length of time, leaving a large pool of honey on the floor with Janice exhausted and unable to move.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 6-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning an unusual fact about Tragelian's, Celine tries out an unusual way of controlling one of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, ANAL, DISTENTION, MILD SCAT

"Well then..." comments Celine with a smile and looking to Patty on the bed.

"Still a no." replies the Felene with a smile back.

Becka positions herself behind Janice's, before with a bit of aid from the tired Tragelian, lifts Janice's head up onto her lap as she strokes the young girl's cheeks for a moment before lowering one hand down to Janice's chest and lightly teasing her nipples, bringing a soft moan from her.

"I think I figured out why teasing our ovaries to orgasm has such a draining effect on us Tragelian's." comments Becka.

"So what's the reason?" asks Celine.

"As Tragelian's..." starts Becka. "Our ovaries, along with being the primary source for our honey, produces a constant and very high concentration of hormones that fuel our sex drive. So by teasing our ovaries to orgasm, your causing it to drain it's supply of hormones, which leaves us sexually exhausted and our desire temporarily drained, similar to the effect of a lengthy and intense Trance. Your method though drains our ovaries of hormones super quick compared to a Trance."

"Interesting." comments Celine. "So the source of a Tragelian's sex drive is the ovaries?"

"Yep." replies Becka, as Janice gives a soft moan from the light petting and tease before she turns to her left side, resting her head on Becka's lap. "And like you Geelien's, after lengthy sexual sessions, or even during it, we have to re-hydrate and re-fuel our bodies with liquid and food from the amount of fluids we loose through our honey."

"Well that makes sense." comments Celine. "You Tragelian's certainly produce tons of honey."

"And our ovaries are at least twice the size of human females." adds Becka.

"Really?" asks Celine.

A tired giggle comes from Janice before commenting, "Heh, we have bigger balls than even human guys."

The comment brings a round of giggles from the girls, before Becka adds...

"But because our ovaries are so much larger and produces such high amounts of hormones, us Tragelian's- Hybrids anyway, are in a constant state of semi-arousal, the slightest thing could make us start oozing honey, which can be pretty annoying and is the primary reason for those rectangular strips that you've probably seen some girls wear over their pussy."

"Yeah..." replies Celine. "In Gym, I've seen girls with those, even on their nipples."

"Yeah..." comments Becka. "We Tragelian's my be the most sexual of the races, but that doesn't mean we want sex all the time or want to be horny twenty-four-seven. Plus, if we don't at least masturbate ourselves to orgasm once through-out the day and drain off a little of our hormones, Honey will just start flowing out towards the end of the day, sometimes even overwhelming those strips if it's a cheap, small one that starts slipping against you, making you even more horny or just falling off if your not wearing anything and creating a mess. The abundance of undrained hormones could possibly even trigger a trance to force the draining of excess hormones."

"Wow..." replies Celine. "I think I'd get tired of HAVING to have an orgasm everyday."

"Yeah, well it doesn't have to be a big one." comments Becka. "Even a small one would drain enough hormones that you'd be fine without any sexual activity for the rest of the day."

Sammy quickly adds, "A morning come feels really good and helps wakes me up."

"I guess right after waking up would be the perfect time." comments Celine, before Patty asks...

"Hey Celine, there's something I've been wondering since yesterday. How do you see the world around you?"

"What do you mean?" asks Celine.

"Like, since your entire body, even your eyes, are one color, do you see everything in red?"

"Oh, heh, no." replies Celine with a chuckle. "I see in color, I can see Kali's skin and hair is blue, Sammy has pink hair, Becka's is blue, my body is paler thanks to all the honey that's inside me."

"Oh." replies Patty, before Kali asks...

"What about when you close your eyes, do you still see through your eyelids?"

"That's a good question." comments Celine. "I actually can see through my eyelids."

"How do you sleep then?" asks Kali.

"Well, the simplest way I can describe it is, hmm, I sorta, remove my eyes." answers Celine, which brings a unanimous "Huh?" from the girls, causing Celine to giggle a little before adding. "I'll show you what I mean."

Following the comment, the others 'Ohhh' as they see Celine's eye fade and disappear, she was literally eye-less.

"This is how Geelien's close their eyes." comments Celine, "This is what happens to my eyes when I lower my eyelids." she adds before her eyes reappear, and Patty asks...

"Then what's the purpose of your blinking then? If you can see through your eyelids, what's the point?"

"It's just a natural action that was retained before we Geelien's became what we are today." replies Celine. "If I focus, I can stop myself from blinking at all though." she adds, before Kali asks...

"So you blink to fit in more?"

"Heh, well, yeah..." replies Celine, looking a little nervous. "I'm sure non-Geelien's would be uncomfortable around me if I didn't blink. It's why I eat through my mouth too and not other parts of my body, but I told Sammy that one before."

"Well it would be pointless to get into a staring contest with you then." comments Patty with a giggle, before Sammy adds...

"Oh, hey! Us Tragelian's see everything glowing."

"Really?" asks Celine.

"Yeah." replies Becka. "If you've ever played a game where there's a glow to things, it's called a bloom effect, our eyes have a small bloom effect to our vision." she adds, before Sammy continues...

"If it's really sunny and bright outside, sometimes it's hard to see stuff."

"Wow, that's interesting." comments Celine. "Unfortunately though, certain types of games, like VR games don't work for us, it doesn't recognize our presence."

"Awww..." replies Sammy. "There's some really cool VR games though."

"Oh, I should add..." starts Becka. "The glowing vision only effect Hybrids, pure bloods don't have it."

"Oh, well what other differences are there?" asks Celine. "I know only Hybrids have cericks."

"There's not many differences." comments Becka. "Aside from the eyes and cericks, pure bloods don't have to come everyday, I think it might be one every three days before they get really horny and oozy... anyway, pure bloods don't have trances either."

"Really?" asks Celine. "I thought all Tragelian's had trances."

"Nope, only Hybrids." replies Becka. "It's a side-effect of the mix of human and Tragelian DNA."

"Well I guess that makes sense." comments Celine. "Hybrids are just that after-all, a mix of two species." she adds, before gasping, "Oh! I just remembered, there's something I've been wanting to try for the last couple of days-"

Sammy immediately raises a hand, declaring...

"Oh me! Pick me! Try it on me!"

"Heh, at least give me a chance say what it is." replies Celine.

"OK, but pick me!" comments Sammy happily.

"Heh, well, I'd like to see if I could envelope one of you and control your movement.

"So..." starts Kali. "You mean one of us would wear you and make us move around and stuff?"

"Yeah, exactly." states Celine. "I just wonder if I have the strength to move a person's limp body like that."

"Me! Me! Me!" declares Sammy as she quickly gets to her feet. "Try it on me!"

"No other volunteers?" asks Celine.

"I'll try." replies Kali, before Patty adds...

"Me too."

Sammy quickly declares, "Let's play rock, paper, scissors!"

"Ok." replies Kali and Patty.

The three girls extend a hand and Sammy soon groans as she looses the first round, the second ends with Kali as the winner as she cheers and quickly walks to the short distance to Celine, who was now standing.

"Interesting game." comments Celine.

"It's really easy to play." replies Kali. "I'll tell you after you try controlling my body."

"Ok." states Celine, before the Geelien shifts to her liquid form and and Kali 'oooh's' as she sees Celine's mass move below her and moving up her legs.

"Hehe, it kinda tickles." comments Kali, as Celine's mass reaches above her waist, encompassing her labia and the crevice of her butt before continuing to travel up her body, pass her belly, to her chest and spreading out to her arms. Kali's head remained uncovered, and a considerable pool of mass still rested on the floor.

"Hehe, it's so weird..." states Kali. "I'm covered with Celine's body." she adds, lifting and lowering her legs and twisting her upper body.

The young Vehen got a scare though as Celine's head forms on her left shoulder.

"Hey, do you-"

Celine doesn't get far before Kali gasps out and falls to her butt, still covered in Celine's mass and surrounded by it as she other girls giggles at Kali's scare, except Janice, who had fallen asleep as Becka continues to guide her fingers through the young girl's hair.

"Don't do that!" declares Kali.

"Heh, sorry." replies Celine, before her head disappears and the Geelien's face appears on Kali's stomach. "Is this better?"

"Hehehe, cool..." replies Kali, poking Celine's nose a few times.

"Well I'll take that as a yes." comments Celine. "Anyway, I wanted to ask, can I put my excess mass inside you so it won't be all on the floor?"

"Ok." answers Kali.

The young Vehen soon 'oooh's' and giggles as her labia and urethra visibly spread as she feels Celine begin to fill her bladder, pussy and womb, quickly filling the the young girl's small bladder and womb to it's limit, a two distinct bulges visible at her abdomen as she soon groans...

"Ok, that's enough, my pussy can't fit anymore." comments Kali, before getting to her hands and knees. "Put the rest in my butt."

Celine immediately took Kali up on the offer and the Vehen gives another moan as she feels Celine's remaining mass fill her through her spread anus, reaching not only into her rectum, but very deep into her small intestine, nearly the entire length of it given Kali was still a kid.

While there was no longer a pool of Celine's mass on the floor, the result of the filling brings a groan from Kali as she sits on her legs with her hands to her now clearly bulging belly, feeling the weight of her filled intestines pushing against her filled womb and bladder. The eight-cycle old Vehen looked a couple months pregnant, which brought a smile from Patty and Becka and giggle from Sammy and Rachael, who comments...

"Hehe, you look like your having a baby."

The Canine crawls the short distance to Kali and pokes her belly, who moans and leans away.

"I feel so stuffed." groans Kali. "...and I felt like I have to take the biggest poop ever." she adds, before Sammy comments...

"But Celine's completely inside you. I'd love to have Celine inside me! I could pretend I'm giving birth."

"It is pretty amazing." states Patty. "A whole person is inside of you."

"Heh..." chuckles Kali, before standing shortly, causing her belly to jiggle a little before sitting herself on the end of the second bed in the room. "Being filled like this isn't very comfortable, I keep wanted to poop Celine out." she adds, before Celine comments...

"Well let's see if I can control you, lay back and go as limp as you can."

"OK." replies Kali, as she lays on her back.

Sammy and Rachael stand to get a better look, while Becka carefully picks Janice up in her arms and carries her to the bed Patty sat, before leaving the room commenting that she was getting a snack.

"Ready." states Kali.

"Ok, I'll start with the arms." replies Celine.

Kali soon giggles and the other girls 'ooh' as Kali's right arm slowly rises, lifted towards the ceiling, before her left arm mirrors her right.

"That's so awesome!" comments Sammy.

"Hehe, it's feels weird." states Kali, before her arms lower to the bed and Celine adds...

"Good, now the legs..."

Like her arms, Kali's right leg, below the knee, lifts and fully extends, before her leg lifts up from the bed a short distance, before the action was repeated by her left leg.

"Nice..." comments Celine. "I figured the arms and legs would be the easy part though, now for the real challenge. Kali, I'm gonna try and lift you up into a sitting position."

"OK." replies the young Vehen, smiling at the odd sensation of her limbs moving without her control.

Following the approving reply, Kali feels her upper body start to lift up, slowly, she could feel the pushing force against her back. The progress was slow, until Celine directs Kali's hands to help out and push against the bed and help her sit up, easily succeeding.

"Awesome!" cheers Celine as Kali giggles as her arms lift in a cheer, before Patty asks...

"You gonna try and walk?"

"Yep, that's going to be the hardest part, I'm going to have the added challenge of balancing the weight of Kali's body."

"Hurry and try!" comments Kali happily. "I want you to walk me."

"Ok then." replies Celine. "I'm gonna stand you up and try and take one step." she adds, before her face disappears.

The usual simple act of standing turned out to be an amusing event as while the previous test motions were quite smooth, Celine attempting to stand Kali's lax body up appeared more stiff and robotic as she leans her upper body forward and appearing to rock slightly, before Kali's rear starts to lift from the bed.

However, as Kali's rear began to rise, her upper body remained leaning forward, quickly throwing off her balance and Kali gasping as she immediately took control her body to prevent falling to her face and she falls to her hands and knees. The error brought a round of gasps and giggles from the other girls

"Oh, sorry about that!" gasps Celine, her face reforming on Kali's bulging belly. "I forgot to lift your upper body. Let me try again."

"Ok." replies Kali, before returning her rear to the end of the bed and relaxing her body again and letting Celine have control.

"Round two..." comments Celine, her face once again disappearing, before Kali's upper body leans forward as she her rear slowly lifts from the bed again.

This time, Celine began to lifts Kali's upper body before gravity pulled her forward; However, Celine lifts Kali's upper body up too much and ends up leaning back and coupled with Kali's knees still bent, Kali giggles as she falls back to the bed.

"Dang-it!" groans Celine, her face reforming. "This is trickier than I thought, I have to time the movements better."

"I have an idea." comments Patty. "How about Kali stands herself up a couple times? It should give you an idea of the timing of what to move when."

"That's a good idea." replies Celine. "You mind Kali?"

"Nope." replies the young girl, before sitting up, then standing, before sitting back down.

Kali repeats the stand and sit about five times, before Celine comments...

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I got it, let me try again."

"'K." replies Kali, sitting down.

This time, after the examples of Kali's movement to stand, Celine realized she was lacking the unified movement of Kali's entire body in one motion.

Taking what she learned, Celine makes another attempt, leaning Kali's upper body forward and lifting her rear, this time, while a little slower than Kali, Celine manages to lift the young girls upper body as she lifts Kali's rear up and extends her legs, successfully standing Kali up.

"Yes! I did it." declares Celine.

"Now walk!" states Rachael happily as her tail quickly wags.

Celine happily lifts Kali's right leg, but this time, with one of her legs being lifted without her control, Kali felt the sense of her balance being thrown off and attempts to regain control and lower her foot to the floor, but feels Celine lock her foot in place and her balance was really thrown off as she gasps out and seems to trip over nothing and falling face-first to the floor.

While she couldn't throw her hands out in time to catch herself, Kali's bulging belly saves her from hitting her head too hard on the carpeted floor as her belly took the force of the fall. As a result, Celine's mass ejects from the young Vehen's pussy and anus, before melting from Kali's body and Celine reforming herself in her kid form behind Kali, between her legs as more of her mass continues to leg from Kali's rear, before the young girl groans and her anus widening as she pushes out more of the Geelien's mass, along with a few visible dark objects.

"Why'd you move?" asks Celine.

"Nnngh... It felt like I was, nngh, l-loosing my balance." answers Kali as she continues push out the rest of Celine's mass and solid contents of her intestines.

**\- 7:21 P.M. -**

**\- Outside Celine's home -**

"Seeya later Celine!" calls Sammy from the other side of the street, fully dressed once again and waving her right hand as she walks down the sidewalk towards her home.

"Seeya!" answers back Celine, also dressed again as she walks to her home.

"Becky will be able to play with us tomorrow!" adds Sammy.

"I look forward to it!" replies Celine, before entering her home.

Seeing the living room empty, but the TV on, Celine guessed at least one of her parents were still here.

"Anyone here?" calls out Celine. "I'm back."

"Your father went out about ten minutes ago." answers Eda as she walks down the stairs, mirroring Celine's appearance, though with breasts at least double the size of Celine's and wearing a very familiar tank-top and stretchy short-shorts. "Have fun with your friends?"

"Heh..." chuckles Celine lightly with a smile as she sees her mother, who doesn't fully come down the stairs, leaning on the railing as her tail flicks back and forth. "Yeah, I did, and what your wearing looks an awful lot like my clothes."

"Really?" asks Eda, looking surprised and standing upright quick enough to cause her breasts to bounce, before looking down at her clothes and grabbing her breasts. "I thought the chest area was a little tight..."

Celine only groans at the remark, before walking through the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Hey, hey!" adds Eda, rushing down the stairs and to Celine side. "Yanno I'm only teasing."

"Yeah." comments Celine. "Just don't stretch out my shirts."

"Kaaaaaaay." replies Eda cheerfully, before bringing a gasp from her daughter as she sticks her right hand into her side, who quickly pulls away.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit sexed out at the moment, maybe later, I just want something to eat."

"Awwww..." whines Eda with a pout. "Fine, I'll just go back to playing dress-up with your clothes." she adds, before skipping back to the stairs, bringing a chuckle from Celine.

"Heh, she's happy for some reason."

After retrieving a bottle of protein from the refrigerator, Celine was suddenly reminded of Sammy mentioning that she knew Sakura Bragou and she lived close by. Also remembering that Sakura had given her, her contact info, Celine decided to call her new friend, her first call using her comm, which she found quite easy and before she knew it, the default ringing tone sounded from the device.

Just seconds pass before a window suddenly appears showing Sakura's face, who smiles and Celine guessed, judging by what was behind the blonde, that she was in her room.

"Oh hi Celine, what's up?"

"Heh, hey, nothing much." greets Celine. "I just had a question I wanted to ask you."

"OK, ask away!"

"Do you know two little girls called Sammy and Becky?"

"Sammy and Becky? I know a couple Sammy's and Becky's, what's their last name?"

"Ah, right, it's Becky Tran and Sammy Saunders, or rather, Samantha Saunders." replies Celine, before Sakura gasps with a smile.

"Oh! Those two! Yeah, I know them. So you've met them too? Heh, their definitely full of energy all the time."

"Hehe, yeah, their actually my neighbors." replies Celine, leaving the kitchen.

"Really!?" gasps Sakura. "Wait, YOU'RE the Geelien's that moved into that house near them!?"

"Heh, yep."

"We live in walking distance of each other!" declares Sakura. "I can't believe it! We have to hang out sometime soon!"

"Sure, I'm up for that." replies Celine with a smile, sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey, waaaait a minute..." starts Sakura with a knowing grin, as a light blush rose on her cheeks. "Becky and Sammy were the kids you were talking about at school nycalus (monday) wasn't it? The ones that got you used to us Tragelian's."

"Hehe..." chuckles Celine as she drips a little. "Y-Yeah, their the ones." she adds, opening the bottle and taking a drink.

"Hehehehe... I'm sure they didn't give you time to be embarrassed your first time with them, huh?" giggles Sakura. "They like to team-up on their victims, hehe."

"Heh, no, they certainly didn't." replies Celine with a smile at the memory.

"Outside of sex, those two are really nice though, but I don't really visit them much, I should sometime this week, especially since you live near them. Have you met their other friends?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah..." replies Celine, dripping a little more at what she intended to say. "It hasn't been long since I came back from a two hour orgy with Patty, Janice, Rachael and Kali."

"Ohh, hehe, those adopted sisters? I bet your all sexed out now huh?"

"I sure am, they gave me plenty of honey too." replies Celine.

"I bet they did."

"Oh, by the way, Sammy showed me her laying for the first time nycalus (monday)."

"Nice, what did you think of it?"

"It was definitely interesting." comments Celine. "It's amazing that your bodies create jeweled eggs."

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome." replies Sakura with a smile.

"Oh, today, Sammy showed me how two Tragelian's fertilize their eggs."

"Ohhhh! Really!? Did you eat one of her eggs!?"

"It was actually Becka's egg, but it made me come hard enough for me to loose control of my body." answers Celine, finding herself getting comfortable with the sexual talk, but still dripping a bit.

"Hehe, wow, so it makes a Geelien come, that's interesting."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to ask you about Becky and Sammy..." states Celine, before suddenly remembering Sammy asking her to ask Sakura for a ticket to her upcoming Shakra event and Celine quickly deciding against asking. "I don't really have anything else at the moment I can think of to talk about."

"Oh, ok, you can call or text me any time, seeya tomorrow." replies Sakura.

"Ok, seeya later."

Celine smiles as the window closes, before sitting back on the couch, taking another drink from the bottle as she watches the current channel on the TV, some random talk show.

The teen soon hears the faint giggling of her mother upstairs, causing her to get to her feet and head towards the stairs commenting to herself...

"I better go see what she's up to in my room."

Upon walking to the open door of her room, Celine smiles as she sees her mother, still in her younger form that mirrors her own, top-less with her larger breasts in clear view and wearing one of Celine's pleated skirts, but pulled up enough to reveal her bare butt and lack of underwear as she was currently twirling, before stopping and facing Celine, who comments...

"You're acting a little more excited than normal, did something good happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing in particular, just happy." replies Eda, lifting her skirt to fully reveal her younger labia as she smiles and and walks towards her daughter with her tail flicking side to side. "Why don't you join me?" she asks, stopping within a foot of Celine and placing her hands to her daughters shoulders and swaying her hips.

"Heh, I told you, I'm all sexed out at the moment." answers Celine, smiling at her mothers little dance.

"Well how about dress-up? Come on!" comments Eda, taking Celine by the hand and pulling her into her room, spinning her once before stepping close to her daughter and wrapping her left arm around Celine waist and taking Celine's left hand in her right as she took the lead in a brief Tango, simply moving back and forth.

"Dress-up? Their my own clothes." declares Celine, though giggling a little as she spins her mother once and returning close to her.

"So?" replies Eda. "You did buy a couple new things you haven't worn yet. It'll be fun, dress-up with your cute, older twin sister." she adds, before dipping Celine, who giggles.

"Heh, fine, fine..." replies Celine with a smile before returning upright and dipping her mother. "But I'm the cuter one."

"Hehehe..."

END


	22. Chapter 7-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine gets some very unexpected attention at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, DEFECATION, MASTURBATION

**\- Two days later, Shakrus (Friday), third week of February (2) -**

**\- 10:54 A.M. -**

**\- Cafeteria -**

With only a couple hours left until the end of her first week of school, Celine had settled quite comfortably into her new school life. There was an odd tease or remark here and there, nothing she couldn't ignore or even laugh off, but the occurrences were rare and Celine found herself with plenty of friends. She knew she wasn't going to be liked by everyone, but no one was outright mean to her, at least not yet and Celine was happy about that.

One thing that did surprise her was how quickly the excitement around her began to die down, during the last two days of the week, the attention she drew had dropped significantly compared to what it was the previous days. Celine could actually walk the halls alone without other students frequently stopping her to talk.

Celine was actually relived by this, recalling the fast food worker she meet two days into moving that she'd probably get tired of the people asking her questions frequently, than the amount of negativity she'd receive and that comment was very true. Positive attention was nice, but even that had its limits.

Now though, Celine sat with her classmates, Helani and Gina at the longer lunch tables in the middle of the room, eating and chatting, but unknown to her, she was about to receive some very unexpected attention...

"So..." starts Gina, sitting across the table from Celine and spooning some Mac and Cheese into her mouth. "How was your first week here?" she adds, the pink-haired Tragelian wears a tie-dye, loose tank-top, the impression of her nipples under the fabric just one piece of evidence of her lacking a bra, the other being the loose fabric occasionally allowing one of her B-cup bare breasts to be seen.

Celine learned very quickly into getting to know Gina that the teen liked 'going commando' as she said, expressing she liked the breezes and sense of freedom, along with the arousing thought of occasionally revealing her bare chest and crotch.

"It's pretty good." answers Celine as she spoons some red jello into her mouth. The Geelien was dressed in her unusual clothing and similar to Gina; a belly-revealing tank-top and mid thigh-length skirt, though the straps of Celine's bra were easy to see. "I met a ton of nice people and already have a lot of friends. It's almost too good to be true."

"Heh, too bad we can't pinch you." comments Helani, smiling and poking her right hands index finger into Celine's shoulder.

Compared to Gina and Celine, the raven-haired Helani was the most conservatively dressed, not showing as much skin, but showing off her teen figure as she wears a form-fitted light blue tank-top, confidently showing off her average B-cup breasts and matching hip-hugging jeans.

"Why would you pinch me?" asks Celine, before Gina answers.

"It's something us flesh and blood types do to see if we're dreaming. If you're dreaming and you pinch yourself, it doesn't hurt, but it does if you're not dreaming. So someone could say ' _I can't believe this is happening! Someone pinch me!_ '"

"Oh, hehe, that's funny." replies Celine.

"And hey-" starts Gina, before the teen sees the other female Geelien, Abignal, or Abby, walk up behind Celine, dressed nearly the same as Celine, but wearing short-shorts instead of a skirt.

"Hey, excuse me."

"Yeah?" asks Celine, looking back to her fellow Geelien.

"Would you guys mind if I borrow Celine? I need to speak to her in private."

"OK." replies Gina.

"Well that's up to her." adds Helani.

"Awesome." replies Abby, before reaching to Celine's left hand. "Come with me."

"OK." replies Celine, removing herself from the table, wondering what Abby needed to talk to her about in private.

Briefly into their walk, Celine could see Abby were leading them out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" asks Celine.

"The bathroom." answers Abby. "Evidently, the bathroom is the best place to go during lunch if you want privacy."

"Really?" asks Celine. "Doesn't seem like it would be a good place for privacy, especially during lunch."

"Yeah, it's weird, I know, but that's what my friends said."

Following Abby out of the cafeteria and into the the nearby girls bathroom, Celine was a little surprised when she felt the Geelien start to absorb her hand, causing her to quickly pull away.

Abby only looks back to her with a smile, saying nothing about the event, before walking to one of the open stalls, silently offering Celine to walk in first.

"What do you want to go in the stall for?" asks Celine.

"Added privacy, duh." answers Abby.

"OK..." replies Celine, feeling a little wary of her fellow Geelien, recalling their first meeting, Abby attempted to absorb her hand in a silent communication and just a moment earlier, attempted to do it without her permission.

Celine didn't really think anything bad about her, just figured Abby was the type to more openly absorb her friends, Celine was a bit as well, but she wasn't very comfortable doing it around so many new people, plus, aside from being a Geelien, Celine knew nothing about Abby, she didn't absorb strangers after all.

Following her into the stall, closing the door and locking it, Abby looks to Celine with a slightly more serious expression, placing her hands to her hips and asking...

"Why are you hanging around those Fleshies so much?"

"H-Huh?" replies Celine, shocked by the very unexpected question.

"You introduce yourself to me and my brother and don't pay us anymore attention!" states Abby, with a slightly whining tone. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I don't." replies Celine, before narrowing her eyes at her fellow Geelien and questions... "Are you seriously asking me why I'm not around my own kind?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking."

"This conversation is over." flatly states Celine before attempting to move around Abby, but she quickly blocks her path.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!"

"It's Geelien's like you who are part of the reason why others think negatively of us." declares Celine.

"Ok, I'm sorry." replies Abby, lifting her hands up. "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just really blunt with the way I speak. I should've said what I did differently, I'm sorry."

Giving a silent sigh, Celine returns to her previous spot. "Fine." she comments, before sitting on the toilet.

"So..." starts Abby, appearing to think for a moment. "Since, you're an only child, you only have your parents to be around, so that's why I was wondering why you weren't talking with me and my brother more when there are so many Fleshies around.

Although slightly annoyed by the terminology Abby was using, Celine said nothing on the matter and answers...

"Let me answer your question with a question, ' _why did you come here?_ '"

"I thought it would be fun!" answers Abby with a smile. "I've never left our home planet and I was excited to meet other races!"

Celine couldn't stop the smile on her face from Abby's reply and looks away.

"I didn't want to come, my parents wanted to and they forced me to come with them."

"Really?" asks Abby.

"Yeah, I was scared."

"Oh, heh, well I was a little scared too, but I had my brother with me."

"Yeah, it was just me." comments Celine. "But my experiences the first week arriving helped me relax. I had much more positive experiences than negative and it helped me realize that the people here arn't so bad or scary. So, to answer your question of why I'm not around my own kind; I've been around my own kind my entire life, so it's interesting to me to be around so many non-Geelien's and see how they live. To be honest though, I do feel a little sad sometimes when me and my parents are the only Geelien's when we go out." explains Celine, before looking up to Abby with a smile. "The fact that you and your brother are here though is a help, you're the only other Geelien's I've seen here."

"Ah, I see... hehe..." replies Abby with a smile as she leans over with her hands behind her back and her face close enough to Celine that the sitting Geelien felt a little uncomfortable. "We're pretty similar, I'm glad we got to know each other a little more."

"Uh, me too..." replies Celine, leaning back.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you again..." comments Abby, moving her right hand's index finger to Celine's left leg and drawing figure eights.

Celine briefly felt a little worried given Abby's bluntness earlier, but that concern faded for wonderment as she felt Abby teasing her leg and the Geelien's slight melting.

"I like you."

"W-What!?" gasps Celine, suddenly starting to melt, much more than Abby.

"You heard me, I like you." repeats Abby, lifting her left hand to Celine's cheek.

"U-uh... a-as a friend, or..."

"Heh, definitely 'or'..." answers Abby before Celine was shocked as Abby leans in and briefly kisses her causing Celine to quickly remove herself from the toilet and her back against the stall door, dripping rapidly and her excess mass pooling at her feet.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" declares Celine. "This is too big of a change in topic, where is this even coming from!?"

Abby giggles as she had fallen over the toilet from Celine's rapid retreat, before returning back to her feet, stepping to a tense Celine and places her hands to her shoulders as her tail flicks left and right.

"I've been attracted to you since you introduced yourself." answers Abby.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, you're super cute. Heh, it's why I was so bothered why you didn't come talk to me and my brother again after you introduced yourself."

Celine quickly gasps when Abby moves her hands down to Celine's exposed arms and begins to meld her hands to Celine's arms, before trying to stop her, lifting her hands to pull Abby's from her, but gasps once again when her hands began to be absorbed into Abby's arms.

"S-Stop! Wait a minute!"

"Let's get to know each other even more." declares Abby.

"Is this why you wanted to talk?" asks Celine. "To confess!?"

"Hehe, got me!" replies Abby, as Celine pulls her hands free, though Abby wraps her left arm around Celine's exposed waist and caressing her cheek with her right hand as she presses her melting body against Celine's and presses her right leg against Celine's crotch. "You're just so cute I want to absorb you."

"B-But you can't!" gasps Celine, pulling Abby's hands from her and pushing Abby back at arms length.

Abby's happy expression briefly shifts to one of wonderment before grinning and asking... "Ooooh... are you a Solid?"

"W-What, no, of course not!" quickly replies Celine.

"So, since you don't have any brothers or sisters, is it your mom or dad?" asks Abby, smiling. "I bet it's your mom, isn't it? It's almost always the clone and parent."

"T-That's none of your business!" declares Celine.

"Then what's the problem?" asks Abby, before quickly removing her shoes by briefly melting her feet before pressing her body against Celine's again and her leg against Celine's crotch. "If you're not a Solid, then we arn't doing something you're unfamiliar with." she adds, before moving her body up and down against Celine.

"We're still in school." answers Celine, getting increasingly more embarrassed from Abby's sexual advances. "We can't do this here, people could come in."

Abby grins and whispers, " _Someone could already be in here, but keeping silent._ "

"That's even more of a reason to stop this!"

"Hey..." declares Abby. "I bet your younger form is even cuter. Show me!"

"No, you have to stop!"

"Geez your so resistant..." comments Abby with a playful pout. "If you wanted to to get away so badly, nothing's stopping you."

"I..." starts Celine, before averting her eyes from Abby's, who looked on with a wondering grin.

"Ohhh, are you actually a submissive who likes being dominated? Is that why you won't leave?"

"N-No..."

"Well then, let's see what's stopping you..."

"No, don't!" suddenly gasps Celine, before gasping again when Abby plunges her right hand into Celine's head, bringing a groan from her and a moan from Abby.

Only seconds into the event, with her hand still into Celine's head, Abby 'Ohhh's' before commenting... "I see now..." before removing her her hand from Celine's head, allowing her to relax.

"You're supposed to be older than me." comments Celine, looking away with a frown. "Does respect and personal privacy mean nothing to you?"

"Hehe, sorry."

"You can't just do something you know is wrong and just say you're sorry." declares Celine, looking back to Abby. "You wouldn't like it if I suddenly read your mind without your permission."

"Do you want to?" asks Abby with a smile.

"No, I don't."

"Still though..." starts Abby. "The reason you're not leaving is pretty silly."

"It's not silly, no means no. I shouldn't have to run away."

"But you're so cute!" declares Abby, throwing her arms around Celine's shoulders and kissing her again, but Celine quickly pushes her away.

"Geez, come on. If you really like me so much, then listen to what I'm saying and respect it."

Abby frowns as her shoulders slump.

"Geez, you young ones act so mature."

"That's not really the issue here." replies Celine. "There's a number of reasons why what your trying to do shouldn't happen here. The main one is I barely know you."

"Reeeally?" comments Abby with a grin. "You didn't know Sakura."

"T-That's!" gasps Celine, suddenly melting enough to revert to her younger form, bringing a big grin to Abby's face as Celine's Comm falls to the floor, along with her skirt and panties dropping from her hips to her pooling mass at her feet, revealing her nude lower half, causing Celine to gasp and use her hands to cover herself, her tank-top too short to use.

"Ohhh, I was right!" declares Abby. "You are cuter!"

Celine could see Abby about to throw herself on her again and this time, she had no choice, she needed to get away from this girl.

Abby suddenly found herself grabbing empty air and running her face into the stall door. She pulls back enough to see Celine's clothing on the floor surrounded by her pooled mass, which quickly moves under the stall door. Opening the door, Abby sees Celine quickly reform her now nude body, covering herself.

"Geez, calm down!" declares Celine, though seeing Abby quickly advance on her again, she adds. "I don't like you!"

The additional comment stops Abby in her tracks as she looks shocked.

"W-What?"

"I don't like you." repeats Celine. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I keep saying 'no' and 'stop' and you just keep going, at this point you're trying to rape me."

"I-I'm sorry." replies Abby, looking hurt as she melts a little more.

"I don't believe you."

"I really am." states Abby. "Ok, I tend to get carried away when I'm excited."

"More like loose control." replies Celine.

"Yeah... but can't you give me one more chance? It would suck so much if you didn't like me for the rest of the school year because of this. We're the only Geelien's here after all."

"Under the condition that you don't try to rape me again, we can be friends." answers Celine.

"Oh thank you!" declares Abby, her smile returning and attempting to hug Celine again, only to be stopped by Celine grabbing her hands and keeping her at a distance, "Heh, sorry, you probably guessed, I'm a hugger."

"Yeah..." comments Celine, before keeping Abby at arms length as she returns to the stall with her clothes and picking up her Comm and removing her cleaning comb.

"I'm sorry you had to get dirty on the floor because of me." replies Abby.

"Well it's a good thing no ones come in."

At Celine's comment, and while her back was to her, Abby took a step back to give a brief look under a couple stalls and smiles when she sees a pair of small shoes to the left of the stall Celine was in, starting to clean her body.

"H-hey, how about I help you?" asks Abby, taking a couple hopeful steps forward.

Celine looks back to Abby with a little frown, causing her to quickly reply...

"I promise I won't try anything, I swear. It's always better for another person to clean you anyway."

"...Fine." replies Celine, offering the comb to Abby. "I'm only giving you permission to clean me, nothing else."

"Thanks." replies Abby, walking into the stall, taking the comb and closing the door, before beginning to run the comb through Celine's body, starting at her head.

Within just moments into allowing Abby to clean her body, Celine knew her fellow Geelien was going much slower than she needed to, clearly taking her time to admire her body. Celine's concern grew when Abby reached her butt and tail, seeming to take extra care to her tail, the one part of her body that could be cleaned in seconds, one pass of the comb and Abby was going on a slow two as she carefully handles it with her free hand.

However, other than her pace, Abby was true to her word, she wasn't doing anything inappropriate. Celine did wonder if Abby's willpower would hold out when she turned around, which after the slow, detailed cleaning of her back and legs, Abby commenting, "Ok, other side.", Celine warily turns to present her nude front to Abby. Because of Abby's kneeling position, she was eye level with Celine's crotch, who see's Abby's face light up with excitement, causing her to place a hand over her crotch.

"Abby..." warns Celine.

"Ok, ok." replies the older Geelien, standing upright and beginning to run the comb down Celine's face, then chest.

Abby's slow process remained as she combs through Celine's chest and stomach, eventually kneeling again to focus on her crotch, which Celine felt herself getting a little turned on from Abby's detailed focus, now on her crotch. The mesh of the comb running though her womb, vaginal cavity and pussy, teasing her.

"Y-You sure are taking your sweet time."

"Well I have to make sure you're completely clean." answers Abby. "A Geelien's beauty is measured by how clear their body is. I want you to be as pretty as you are cute."

Celine smiles from the compliment, and felt herself starting to drip, from Abby's now focused attention to her crotch, increasing her arousal further by Abby's flirting.

The last thing Celine wanted was to lead her on...

"Abby, stop." states Celine, lowering a hand down and pulling the comb from her crotch and squatting down to look her admirer in the eyes. "I'm flattered that you like me, really, I am. I wasn't expecting anyone to like me like that at all, but I'm just not looking for that right now."

Abby smiles and answers, "Yeah, I know. I'm not THAT crazy, hehe." As she briefly looks down to the comb in her hands, seeing the rather small amount of dirt and debris that had collected on it.

"Well that's good." replies Celine, before reaching to grab the comb, though Abby was reluctant to release it.

"Wait, I wasn't done."

"You already got my legs."

Abby says nothing in reply, but does look a little embarrassed as she releases the comb.

"I gotta ask though..." starts Celine. "Why do you like me? I don't think we even talked for five minutes when I introduced myself."

"Heh, well, I just got this feeling when we met. I just got the sense that you're a really nice, sweet person and your cuteness only helps."

"Heh, you really think I'm cute?" asks Celine, smiling.

"Absolutely! Your younger form is even cuter!"

"Well you're not the first person to say that." replies Celine, before gasping and dripping some as she hears a group of girls enter the bathroom, causing her to quickly gather her clothing and standing, with Abby.

Placing her clothing on the toilet, Celine quickly begins to dress herself, getting her bra and panties on before she got a shock as she hears one girl comment...

" _Good, only two of the stalls are being used._ "

Looking to Abby with shock, the other Geelien only stifles a giggle. But Abby did reach to Celine's right hand and lift it to her cheek. Celine knew what she was suggesting and melds her hand into Abby's cheek, with a soft moan from her

' _Did you know we weren't alone this whole time!?_ ' thinks Celine.

' _No, not at the start at least._ ' replies Abby in her thoughts. ' _It was near the end when you started to clean yourself, I noticed the stall to your right was occupied._ ' she adds, causing Celine to look to the wall to her right.

' _So she heard everything! Argh, this is so embarrassing!_ '

' _At least she stayed quiet._ ' replies Abby.

' _That's the worst part! I didn't hear ANYTHING from her, it's creepy._ '

Abby takes a step towards Celine, looking into her eyes with a smile as they continued to share the mental link.

' _Maybe she just didn't want to interrupt us._ '

' _Likely, but her silence is creepy. Not even a small moan, or sound of her masturbating?_ '

Abby fights back a giggle as she thinks... ' _Your first thought is that she's masturbating?_ '

' _W-Well..._ '

' _You're naughty, hehe._ '

Celine gives a low grown, before a silent gasp as Abby presses her body against Celine's once again, faces nearly close enough for their noses to touch as they look into each others eyes.

' _Thank you for not hating me._ ' comments Abby.

' _Well_ t _hank you for not raping me._ ' replies Celine with a smile.

Celine though suddenly received the faint image of Abby in her room, naked on her bad with her right hand between her legs, while the Geelien in front of her averted her eyes and drips a little.

' _There's something I want to share with you in exchange for me reading your mind without your permission._ ' states Abby as the scene became clearer in Celine's mind. ' _What you're seeing is the night of the day I met you, I was thinking about you while I was doing this._ '

' _Oh..._ ' replies Celine, feeling very embarrassed at Abby sharing the personal moment with her, with herself being the reason for it. ' _I'm... flattered._ '

For the duration that the group of girls were in the room, Celine continued to watch the memory Abby shared with her. While the girls were leaving the room, Celine watches as Abby brings herself to orgasm, while the Geelien in front of her lowers a hand between her legs and shifts her thighs.

To Be Continued...

**\- Bonus scene -**

**\- Girl's bathroom, just before Celine and Abby enter -**

Bursting through the doors, a pink-haired Nex rushes into the room, wearing a T-shirt and skirt with her left hand pressed firmly against her butt.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" quickly declares the young looking teen as she rushes into one of the stalls, quickly locks the door, turns her back to the toilet and hurriedly pulls her skirt and panties down as she simultaneously drops her rear to the cool seat.

Not a moment too soon, the rapid 'plunk, plunk, plunk...' sound bounces off the walls of the stall, along with the constant sound of water meeting water as the young girl sighs happily in relief with a big smile on her face as her small wings flutter.

"Made it! That was dangerously close." she comments, before the constant 'plunks' briefly stops with a thunderous expulsion of gas in the toilet, followed with a slight groan from the Nex before a heavy 'thunk' and splash is heard before she relaxes back. "Ahhhhh, sweet relief..." she adds as a few small 'plunks' are heard.

The Nex was able to enjoy the bliss of relief for about a minute, feeling herself getting close to the end, before hearing the bathroom door open...

' _What do you want to go in the stall for?_ '

' _Added privacy, duh._ '

A smile comes to the Nex's face upon hearing the exchange.

"Ohhh, relief and a show." thinks the Nex, as she lowers her right hand between her legs and cups her unique, clit-less labia.

The Nex hears the two girls enter the stall to her left, before hearing...

' _Why are you hanging around those Fleshies so much?_ '

' _H-Huh?_ '

Which quickly caused her to guess it was the two girl Geelien's that had recently arrived.

"I wonder if 'Fleshies' is a good or bad word for us." thinks the Nex as she slowly strokes her sensitive lower lips, fighting back a small moan, while she moves her left hand to her belly, to the small vertical strip that covered her secondary vulva and teases it through the strip.

The Nex continued to listen, quickly getting disappointed as it seemed she assumed too much given one of the Nex seemed to get very upset with the other from a comment about being around their own kind and the offended Geelien telling the other off.

The Nex soon settles on the fact that the two weren't going to do anything and was about to resume voiding her bowels, until...

' _I like you._ '

The quickly followed, ' _What!?_ ', immediately renewed the Nex's hope as she returns her right hand back to her lightly aroused labia between her legs and beginning to stroke herself again as she hears the confessed-to-Geelien now clearly embarrassed, trying to piece this development together.

She soon hears a rapid movement and a light rattle of the stall door and the Nex's imagination was at work on what could be happening in the stall beside her as she begins to finger herself, quickly placing her free hand up to her mouth to muffle a sudden moan, before she hears...

' _I've been attracted to you since you introduced yourself._ '

' _R-Really?_ '

While the embarrassed Geelien was clearly trying to talk her way out of the seemingly impended sexual encounter, the Nex sat with her skirt and panties at her ankles quickly thrusting her fingers into herself with her hand over her mouth. There was no telling how long or short the scene was going to last and the Nex wanted to get off while it was still happening.

However, as she worked herself up, the Nex began to hear her pussy making perverse sounds and quickly puts a stop to it as she pulls her wet fingers from herself and pauses as she breathes a little quicker...

' _Ooooh... are you a Solid?_ '

' _W-What, no, of course not!_ '

' _So, since you don't have any brothers or sisters, is it your mom or dad? I bet it's your mom, isn't it? It's almost always the clone and parent._ '

' _T-That's none of your business!_ '

"Good, they didn't hear me..." thinks the Nex, cupping her blushing, sensitive labia. "I wonder if 'Solid' means 'virgin' for Geelien's."

The Nex could hear the Geelien admirer getting increasingly aggressive while the other one seems to be loosing the fight, which only aroused the Nex more as she was nearing her moment, until she hears one comment from the submissive Geelien...

' _No, don't!_ '

The following groan and rattle of the stall door was all that was needed to fuel the Nex's imagination as she quickly fought back moaning out in orgasmic bliss scissoring her thigh together as her labia quivers and clinches while her potent cum drips from her climaxing lips as her body shakes and shutters and her wings flutter.

Continuing to caress her extra sensitive, climaxing labia, during the bliss, the Nex could recognize a commotion from the two, before hearing...

' _I don't like you!_ '

From outside the stall and managing to see, through the gap in the bottom of the stall door, a pair of bare red feet.

The aggressive Geelien was now trying to apologize for her actions, however, the Nex no longer cared, she had her climax and relaxed back as she soothes her wet labia, spreading her sticky cum over them as a few lingering, pleasurable flinches come to her.

The two Geelien's eventually return to the stall and the Nex heard them mention something about cleaning, but nothing sexual seemed to be happening before hearing a group of girls enter the bathroom.

Pulling her right hand from her labia, the Nex licks her cum from her palm as she waited for the girls and Geelien's to leave before finishing what she came into the room for in the first place.


	23. Chapter 7-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine and her parents play with Sammy and Becky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL/GUY, ABSORPTION, YURI, ROLE-PLAYING

**\- 4:23 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen Residence, Kitchen -**

Skipping happily into the kitchen, a near naked Becky hums a tune as she opens the refrigerator. Wearing only her white panties, which a darkened, damp spot in the crotch could be easily seen, along with small trails of honey down her inner thighs, the young girl giggles briefly from feeling the chilled air of the refrigerator tickling her exposed skin.

Retrieving a heavy carton of milk, Becky closes the refrigerator door with a combo of her right foot and butt with a little giggle before heading to the sink, placing the milk on the counter and rinsing out her previously used cup in the sink before pouring herself a full cup of milk and begins drinking it.

After gulping down half the cup, Becky places it down on the counter to return the milk back into the refrigerator, before returning to her drink. However, grabbing the cup, Becky pauses, before giggling with a light blush coming to her cheeks and briefly looking back to the kitchen entrance, before lowering the cup between her legs and using her free hand to pull the crotch of her panties aside, exposing her aroused, blushing lower lips.

A little honey drips into her milk, before Becky inserts two fingers into herself, spreading herself open and causing a little more honey to ooze from her and into her milk. Becky though takes a few moments to tease her pussy, fingering herself and continually spreading herself open, working up more of her honey and allowing larger amounts to ooze out and drop into her milk with a few audible thunks.

After about a minute of adding her own special ingredient, Becky covers her oozing pussy with her panties again and lifts the cup up as she licks and sucks her fingers clean, before swirling her cup of milk and drinking the rest of it with a moan and giggle as she tastes the sweetness of her honey.

While rinsing out the cup, Becky suddenly hears Sammy call to her, she sounded troubled...

"Becky we have to leave!"

Declares her friend before rushing into the kitchen, completely nude, though having clearly stopped in the middle of some naughty fun as honey trails out of her nipples and her blushing, aroused pussy continually oozing fresh honey as it trials down her inner thighs and drips to the floor.

"Why, what's wrong?" asks Becky as she turns to face her excited friend.

"Celine and her parents!" adds Sammy, quickly grabbing one of Becky's hands, the nude girl was clearly panicked. "Their going crazy!" she adds, before pulling Becky out of the kitchen.

"Huh? What do you mean their going crazy?" asks Becky as she let herself be lead out of the kitchen, though a little smile forms on her face.

"They want to absorb us!" answers Sammy.

"Oh, awesome!" replies Becky.

"No! Not awesome!" declares Sammy, stopping and turning to her friend. "Not this time, they want to actually eat us this time! We won't come back!"

"What!?" gasps Becky. "Why?"

"I dunno, but we have to leave!" replies Sammy, as she continues to hurry with Becky to the front door.

However, the two fail to reach the exit as they see Celine and and her parents arrive down the steps, all three nude, but also joined together, melting continuously as only their upper halves were formed and move along their pool of combined mass. Eda was positioned in the middle, lacking arms as Celine was attached to her left, with her left arm usable and Avery to her right, with his right arm usable.

The three really did look like some sort of creature or monster.

"How noble of you Sammy..." comments Eda as the three advance on the two girls with Celine and Avery reaching out their hands to them. "Choosing to save your friend and not just yourself."

"W-What's going on?" questions Becky as the two girls back away.

"Noble..." starts Celine. "But stupid." she adds, before Avery continues...

"You both will be part of us now, forever."

"Becky run!" declares Sammy, quickly pushing her towards the way the came.

However, the Geelien's speed was too much and Becky hears a gasping "No!" from Sammy and immediately stops to look back and sees Sammy on the floor, on her stomach as Celine and Avery had claimed her feet as the rest of their body began to slowly envelope her.

"Sammy!" gasps Becky, quickly returning to her friend and grabbing her hands to help free her. "Why are you guys doing this!? I thought we were friends!"

"We are." replies Eda, before Celine adds...

"Let's be friends forever."

"No!" declares Sammy as she vainly kicks her feet through the Geelien's body.

Soon though, both Sammy and Becky gasps as Becky's pulling results in her falling to her butt, though looking, Becky was shocked as she sees Sammy's lower legs, below the knees had been absorbed, her severed limbs visible inside the Geelien's and being dissolved.

"My legs!" gasps Sammy.

"Stop this!" declares Becky as she gets to her feet and begins to pull Sammy along the floor. "Please!"

"Becky, safe yourself!" states Sammy.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"You're just going to to get caught trying to help me!"

"No!"

"Aww..." comments Eda. "Self-sacrifice, how cute."

"Well then..." starts Celine. "If she's given up, there's no point in dragging this out any longer."

"You're right." replies Eda.

Becky then gasps as the three joined Geelien's combine into a large blob, which towers over them before falling towards them as Becky gasps as the blob falls completely over Sammy, causing Becky to back away in shock.

Becky though looks on in shock as the blob lifts up, lifting Sammy up along with it as if she was attached to fly-paper. Sammy's vain struggling as clear as she calls to Becky...

"Hurry and run!"

Before her body began to sink into the blob.

"Sammy no!" declares Becky as she quickly gets to her feet and grabs Sammy's right hand and pulls against the sucking force pulling Sammy into the combined Geelien's. "Don't do this!" pleads Becky as she sees Sammy's body, except for her still held hand, had completely occupied the blob as Sammy's shortened legs were spread, along with her pussy.

Becky was soon forced to release Sammy's hand as she began to be pulled in as well.

"Stop it please!" declares Becky as tears brim her eyes.

Soon though, to her horror, Becky sees her friends body begin to be devoured, still struggling in vain as her limbs shrink to her torso, before seeing the white cloud of honey ejecting from Sammy's pussy before her torso began to be absorbed next, first her pussy, up to her stomach and chest, until only her head remained floating in the mass.

"Please!" cries Becky, pressing herself against the mass, looking into Sammy's still open eyes. "Don't do this!"

Becky watches in shock as she sees Sammy's head quickly devoured, not a trace of her friend left. Falling to her knees, the tears began to flow from her.

"You monsters..."

Celine's face appears in the blob and looks down to Becky with a smile.

"Have you give up hope? You don't have to be so sad, Sammy is happy now, all she knows is pleasure, you can join her."

With tears rolling down her face, Becky looks up the monster that had taken her best friend with a frown.

"You have to be stopped." she comments, getting to her feet and wiping her tears away.

"Really?" asks Celine. "You're just one little girl, and you can't hurt us, what can you possibly do?"

"I can do enough." declares Becky, before placing her hands together and appearing to open an invisible set of doors with a groan.

"Heh, and what are you-" starts Celine, before stopping as a small depression appears in the middle of her blob form and slowly going deeper. "Oh no you don't..."

Becky suddenly gasps when the blob lunges at her, it happens so quick, all she could do was watch as she was quickly enveloped. Ending up upside-down inside the mass, Becky desperately attempts to right herself, however, Becky's helped in moving upright as she feels her body repositioned. Feeling her limbs being tugged at though, Becky quickly began to resist, groaning as a thin barrier begins to form around her body, shielding herself from contact with mass.

Seeing what she was doing was actually working, but requiring all her power to maintain, so much so that the barrier began to quickly weaken as she felt the pressure around her hands and feet, Becky pulls her arms and legs in, mimicking the fetal position and reducing the area she needed to form the barrier.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable..." comments Celine.

Becky could feel her strength fading, she couldn't keep this up much longer.

' _Maybe I can..._ ' she thinks, before groaning as she began to use her Shakra to push her forward, struggling against Celine, Eda and Avery trying to keep her in place.

Her strength rapidly fading, Becky desperately put all her power into the act and with a few moments of hard groaning, her body was suddenly propelled out of the blob as it was pushed back some. Although free and the front door in view, Becky was exhausted, laying on the floor.

"Wow..." pants Becky, shakily getting to her hands and knees. "I can't believe that actually worked! It used up all my Shakra though."

"Impressive." comments Celine, causing Becky to gasp and look back to Celine, seeing a rapidly closing hole in the middle of her formless body. "But it looks like that took a lot out of you."

Scrambling to her feet, Becky tiredly rushes to the front door, closely stalked by Celine. Becky was shocked when the door was locked though, she knew she didn't have the time to unlock it with Celine rapidly closing in and rushes up the stairs.

"Still running huh?" comments Celine. "You're only delaying the inevitable, there's no escape."

Not having time to recover from her exhaustive Shakra use, by the time Becky made it to the top of the stairs, she was reduced to crawling, however, she couldn't stop the momentary giggles as she crawls towards Celine's room.

"C-Come on, keep it together, heh, this is going so awesome, I gotta stay in character."

Crawling into Celine's room and reaching the bed, laying her upper body face-down onto it, Becky smiles.

"I didn't expect to be so tired though. Hehe, it would be even more awesome if my escape leveled my Shakra up."

" _Beckyyyyy..._ " calls Celine. " _Where'd you gooooo?_ "

Tiredly looking back to the open door, Becky sees Sammy's melting Geelien form greet her, but Celine's voice.

"There you are. Are you finally giving up?" asks Celine, as she walks into the room, followed by Eda and Avery, who look on with satisfied smiles at cornering her.

"N-No..." replies Becky, getting to her feet, breathing heavily. "I'll fight till the end."

"Heh, you can barely stand." comments Celine, before caressing her body that mirrors Sammy's. "Sammy's happy." she adds, advancing to Becky. "She wants you to join her, you can be with her forever."

"NEVER!" declares Becky, using the little energy she had managed to regain and charging forward. Managing to push pass Celine before Avery catches her, grabbing her by the waist, lifting her over his shoulder and walking into the room and dropping her onto the bed, on her back.

With the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Becky had completely run out of steam and now lay defenseless on the bed as the three predators surround her.

"That was all you had left, huh?" comments Celine, crawling onto the bed and looming over Becky, caressing her cheek, before briefly lowering her lips to Becky's. "Heh, I have an idea, how would you like it if my dad absorbed you?"

"Anything but that." pants Becky as she turns her head left and right to further express her denial.

"It's not up to you though." replies Celine, tracing a finger along Becky's lips. "You've lost, but don't worry, he's not going to put his cock in you."

Celine give Becky a quick peck on the lips, before removing herself from on top of her.

"Ok dad."

Seeing the man joining her on the bed, Becky makes a vain and tired attempt to escape as she moves further up the bed.

"No..."

"Shhh..." shushes Avery, smiling as he crawls his dripping form over the small girl, and caressing her cheek. "It's gonna be ok, you're gonna be happy once you're inside us." he adds, before lowering her body down onto her as Becky vainly calls out...

"No! I don't want to die!"

Lifting her hands up against Avery, her hands simply push right through him. Becky gives a final wail, "Noooo!" as she felt Avery's melting form rest over her as he hugs her against him, her head and torso, along with her panties, entering his body, only her lower legs and arms still exposed.

Her legs kick out desperately as her hands continue the vain attempt to free herself, Becky soon feels the the familiar tingling around her head and torso.

Visibly, the moment Becky's head, along with the rest of her engulfed body began to fade into Avery's body, her kicking legs and moving arms abruptly come to a stop and fall limp as her consciousness leaves her body.

"Yeah, it's all gonna be better." comments Avery, as Becky's hands sink into his back as her body is slowly absorbed into his, before Eda, helps and pushes Becky's exposed lower legs into Avery's body to complete the process and within seconds, not a trace of the young girl was left.

"Mmm..." moans Avery as he sits up and strokes his Geelien cock. "Thanks for inviting me to join you guys, I had fun."

"The fun's not over yet." comments Celine, joining her father on the bed and positioning herself on her back with her legs spread, before Eda drapes herself over Avery's back.

"She's right, there's one more thing left..." comments Eda, before moaning as she melts into Avery with a moan from him, before he moves over Celine and lowering himself and sinking his cock into her pussy with a moan from them both before they both melt into a similar blob as before.

Becky and Sammy, completely absorbed now and with all three Geelien's absorbed into one mass, are flooded with pleasure. Along with the pleasure though, they could sense each other presence and shared their memories with each other.

' _That was so much fun!_ ' declares Sammy.

' _It sure was!_ ' adds Becky, before Celine comments...

' _You guys can act really well._ '

' _Hehe, playing pretend is one of our favorite games!_ ' replies both girls at the same time, which causes them to giggle at the same time as well.

Being only the second time the two had been absorbed together, the two girls still weren't very accustomed to their consciousness' occasionally joining, causing them to think and speak as one.

Eda then asks, ' _Were we getting too real though? It looked like you were really crying before._ '

' _Nah._ ' replies Becky. ' _I was just really getting into it._ ' she adds, before she and Sammy continued together. 'I _felt the tears coming and thought, 'Awesome!'_ '

Sammy then comments, ' _You guys can act really good too, that three person idea was nice._ '

' _Well then..._ ' comments Celine. ' _Now that you girls are here, we're all going to make you feel really good!_ '

' _We were already feeling good!_ ' replies the two girls in unison again.

Immediately after though, the girls consciousness were treated to a flood of pleasure coming from then.

Outside, the blob-like mass now rests on the floor, shaking and quivering, a silent containment of pure, unfiltered and unrestrained pleasure few flesh and blood beings would experience.

Becky and Sammy though were part of that few.

Time seemed to not exist in this embodiment of pleasure, Becky and Sammy's consciousness moaning out from the continuous, overwhelming orgasm-level and more, pleasure. When they thought it couldn't go higher, it did, when they thought it couldn't possibly feel anymore like Heaven it did. It was the benefit of no longer having a body to get in the way, limiting the Heavenly Bliss they were feeling.

Bodies were so restricting, Becky and Sammy couldn't believe the seemingly limitless pleasure they were experiencing, as if their very souls were climaxing, which could have very well been the case. What ever the cause or reason behind this pure, ceiling-less pleasure, the two girl's consciousness didn't care, they just wanted it to continue.

They really could stay like this forever, never getting tired, never needing a break, they were pleasure itself.

Bodies were so limiting.

However, as soon as the pleasure began, it seemed to have just as quickly fade, before Celine comments to them...

' _Someones at the door._ '

' _Ignore them!_ ' declares Becky and Sammy as one.

' _Hmm, it's been an hour since you two were absorbed._ ' comments Celine.

' _Already!?_ ' asks the two. ' _It's seems like it's just been a few seconds! A few super long, awesome seconds!_ '

' _Hehe, it's certainly been an hour._ ' replies Celine. ' _I don't want you guys to suffer any mental issues being inside us too long, we probably should put a time limit on how long you're inside us._ '

' _Noooo!_ ' whines the two girls. ' _Time limits suck!_ '

Outside, the quivering mass shrinks as it splits off into three separate masses, two of them shifting into Becky and Sammy's forms, laying on the floor, on their backs, before their Geelien forms melt away, revealing their physical forms, before the three masses quickly reform their body; The mass that left Sammy forming into Celine, Avery reforming from Becky as Eda returns to her original form, with Becky's panties in her chest, which she pulls out and drops to the floor.

The two little girls though give a groan and lean to their sides, facing each other as they lower a hand between their legs.

"Having a body sucks." whines Becky.

"Yeah." adds Sammy.

The comment brings a giggle from the Geelien's, before Avery heads out of the room, commenting...

"See you guys later and thanks for the fun."

"Seeya." replies Celine, before Eda walks to the two little girls and lowers herself to her knees between them and caresses their heads, before Celine hears a beeping from her Comm and heads to her nightstand and answers it, causing a screen to appear, revealing Sakura.

"H _ey Celine._ " she greets with a smile. " _Are you home?_ "

"Yeah, is that you ringing the door-bell?" asks Celine.

" _Yeah, sorry about coming over unannounced though._ "

"That's ok, sorry about the delay, just give me a minute." replies Celine.

" _Ok._ "

However, before Celine ends the call, Becky lifts herself up on her hands and knees, asking...

"Is that Sakura?"

Sammy soon joins her and sits up.

"Sakura's here!?" she adds, before Sakura giggles and asks...

" _Is that Becky and Sammy I hear? Sorry I interrupted._ "

"We needed a break anyway." comments Celine with a smile, "I'll be right there." she adds, before ending the call.

"Yay!" cheers Becky and Sammy. "Sakura's come to play with us!"

The two quickly get to their feet and head towards the door, before Celine quickly stops them by grabbing their hands.

"Whoa, whoa you two, at the very least, put your panties on!"

Eda giggles as she sits on the bed and comments, "It's ok Celine, they seem to know each other."

"It's embarrassing though." replies Celine. "Sakura didn't come here to see us in the middle of what we were doing."

"Heh, ok, ok, you heard her you two." states Eda with a smile. "Make yourselves presentable."

"Awww..." whines Becky and Sammy, before they reluctantly retrieve their panties, while Celine dresses herself, putting on her tank-top and skirt.

"You get dressed too mom." states Celine, as she leaves the room.

"Ok Sweetie." replies Eda with a smile.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 7-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sakura visiting, it isn't long before Celine finds herself embarrassed by her mothers actions as they introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL/GUY, YURI, ABSORPTION

Returning downstairs, Celine was a little surprised when her two half-naked friends quickly follow her, aside from their visibly erect nipples, the two were clean of any honey, bringing a sigh from Celine.

"Is there anyone you two would be embarrassed meeting like that?" asks Celine with a smile.

"As long as their friends, we don't care!" declares Becky happily.

"Yeah!" adds Sammy.

"Heh, right, friends are ok." comments Celine, before opening the door and greeting Sakura on the other side.

"Hey guys!" greets Sakura with a smile, the blonde Tragelian wearing a white T-shirt and light pink skirt, a hoverboard was also strapped to her back.

"Hi." greets back Celine with a smile as well, opening the screen door before Sammy and Becky cheer and quickly hug Sakura, bringing a small chuckle from her.

"Heh, good to see you guys too." replies Sakura, placing a hand to the little girls heads.

Celine was actually a little embarrassed by how calm Sakura was greeting the two half-naked girls.

' _Guess this is just normal to her._ ' thinks Celine, before commenting, "Ok you two, let Sakura step in the house before you try and rape her."

"Hehehe, ok!" chimes the two, before they each take one of Sakura's hands and pull her into the house, before Becky adds...

"We just had a lot of fun playing with Celine and her parents, they were monsters trying to absorb us!"

"Yeah." replies Sammy. "You should play with us!"

"Whoa, whoa you two!" declares Celine. "Sakura's a classmate of mine, I haven't did anything like-" she adds, before stopping as she immediately recalled the memory of Sakura and her having sex in the locker-room, causing her drip. "U-Uh, I don't just absorb anyone!"

Sakura smiles knowingly at Celine's altered comment, before looking to the two little girls and stating...

"While I'd be all for joining you guys, that's not what I came here for, I came to meet Celine's parents and introduce myself since I live close by."

"Aww." whines Becky.

"Then maybe later?" asks Sammy.

"Heh, maybe, if I have Celine and her parents ok."

"Yay!" cheers the little girls as hug Sakura again and Becky adds, "That means yes!"

"Well, well..." comments Eda as she walks down the stairs, dressed in a simple spaghetti-strap thigh-length dress. "Those two are certainly attached to you arn't they?"

Celine, sees Sakura oddly staring at her mother walking down the stairs, as if she was transfixed for some reason.

"Sakura?" calls Celine. "Something wrong?"

Becky and Sammy look up to Sakura and they look towards where she was looking and they both immediately grin and Sammy comments...

"She sees something she likes."

"What?" questions Celine. "My mom?"

"Hmm?" hums Eda as she makes the final step from the stairs and stands to Celine's left.

Becky quickly comments, "It's something bouncy, bouncy." before she lifts her left hand pokes Sakura's cheek, snapping her out of her staring with a gasp and rapidly blinking her eyes and a blush arose on her cheeks as she averts her eyes.

"S-Sorry."

"What just happened?" asks Celine, before Eda grins and lifts a finger to her lips and comments...

"I think I see what's going on."

"What?" asks Celine.

Eda chuckles before moving her arms under her sizable, F-cup breasts, supporting and lifting them up a little.

"Your friend here is a breast girl, arn't you?"

"U-uh..." replies Sakura, her eyes darting to and from Eda.

"She can appreciate a large pair of breasts." states Eda with a smile.

"Yep!" declares Becky. "Sakura likes big boobies!"

"Oh..." replies Celine with a smile. "Really?"

"Fine..." sighs Sakura, folding her arms over her smaller B-cup breasts. "Yeah, I like breasts ok? Sorry for staring..." she adds, looking to Eda, or rather, her chest, before looking away. "Their just so, big and... pretty..."

"Well thank you!" replies Eda cheerfully. "Would you like to see them in all their glory?"

"MOM!" gasps Celine. "Geez, you haven't even introduced yourself and you're offering to show your breasts to her!?"

"Hehehe, well she's your friend, that's good enough for me." replies Eda.

"Ugh..." groan Celine pressing her right palm to her forehead. "Can't we just have a normal introduction? I don't want you flirting with everyone of my friends that I introduce."

"Hehe, fine, fine." replies Eda, before walking behind Celine to the couch. "Let's get comfortable then."

Sammy and Becky happily lead Sakura to the second couch and sit with her while Celine sits with her mother.

"Hey..." starts Sakura. "Where's your dad Celine?"

" _On my way._ " comes a male voice from the stairs before Sakura sees Avery, who soon joins Celine and Eda on the couch, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. "Formal introductions huh?"

' _Yeah._ ' thinks Celine. ' _Best way to have a normal introduction around here._ '

"Yeah." comments Celine.

"Well then..." starts Sakura. "My full name is Sakura/Sara Hanna Bragou, Sara is my Earth name and I'll answer to it if I know that's the name you'll use for me. I have four parents; One mom and dad from here and one mom and dad from Earth, I have a sixteen-cycle old sister, I'm fifteen cycles old and a natural blonde. I love spicy food, the hotter, the better! I'm a former model and currently a participant in the IPSL." explains Sakura with a smile.

"Ohh, interesting..." comments Eda. "You have two sets of parents?"

"Yep." answers Sakura. "It was a bit of a pain at first. I'd get punished twice for the same thing. But now it's just once since their working together, heh."

"Well..." starts Eda. "My name is Eda Kellen and as I'm sure you can guess..." she adds, before bringing a gasp from Celine as she hugs her. "I'm Celine's very loving mother!"

"Hehe, you guys are certainly lively." replies Sakura. "You remind me of my mom- my Merkolovian mom, you'd probably get along well."

"Really? Well I look forward to meeting her." replies Eda.

"So, how old are you?" asks Sakura. "Are you like Celine, younger than you actually look?"

"Nope, though I am forty-six cycles young." answers Eda.

"Wow!" gasps Sakura, "You're forty-six!? You don't look it at all, I thought you were in your late twenties or early thirties!"

"Well thanks." answers Eda. "We Geelien's have a long lifespan, but we stop visibly aging sometime in our third decade of life."

"Yeah, Celine mentioned something like that before." replies Sakura, before Avery next introduces himself...

"Well then, I'm younger than Eda at thirty-two, I however, look my age currently. My name's Avery Kellen." he greets, before hugging Eda much like she's hugging Celine. "And I am Eda's loving husband!" the comment brings a giggle from Eda and a groan from Celine.

"You guys are embarrassing me!" declares Celine.

"Male Geelien's look kinda weird." comments Sakura. "No offense."

"None taken." replies Avery.

"I mean..." starts Sakura. "Your bodies aren't built like a typical male, well, I guess it wouldn't since Geelien's arn't the same as us, but even the guys are smooth like the girls."

"Well thanks." replies Avery. "Comments like that are considered a compliment to us."

"Yeah." comments Sakura. "Celine told me that, Geelien's think of beauty as a clear body. You three look very pretty." adds Sakura with a smile, bringing a bigger smile to the three and Eda replying...

"Thanks."

Although they hadn't been long since greeting and talking, Sammy and Becky were getting a little restless and although they didn't verbally complain, they each grab one of Sakura's hands and slide into their panties with a giggle.

While Sakura gives a little chuckle at the two silently suggesting what they wanted from her, which she obliges as she slowly fingers their wet slits, bringing a little moan from them, Sakura looks back to the Geelien's with a slight blush, before Celine comments with a sigh...

"Geez you two, can't you behave yourselves for ten minutes?"

"It's ok!" replies Becky happily, before Sammy adds...

"Yeah, we're with friends. This is normal for us, so if your parents don't have a problem with it, it's all good."

"Mom..." groans Celine, looking to her mother, who smiles.

"Heh, well we were having our own naughty fun before your friend came to visit." comments Eda. "And she seems perfectly fine with Becky and Sammy's behavior."

"Come on Celine..." states Sakura. "Loosen up, hehe."

"Ha, ha, very funny." retorts Celine with a frown. "I just wanted a normal introduction."

Avery then comments, "I think that's a little much to ask for within minutes of us all having an orgy."

"Yeah..." sighs Celine. "I guess you're right..." she adds, before smiling at Becky and Sammy enjoying the light fingering of their pussies by Sakura. "Especially when Becky and Sammy are involved, once they get started, their insatiable."

The ending comments brings a giggle from the two, along with Sakura, who adds...

"They certainly are, especially when their Trancing..." before pulling her glistening fingers from the two girl's aroused pussies, bringing a quick whine of displeasure from them, before Sakura stands and the two girls chasing her around in a tight circle, pleading for her fingers.

The little event brings a smile and chuckle from Eda and Avery and a little more of an embarrassed smile from Celine.

Sakura soon ends the little game of keep away as she suddenly turns to face her chasers and sticks her wet fingers into their mouths, causing them to immediately stop with muffled giggles as they lick and suck their honey from Sakura's fingers.

"Sakura..." starts Eda, getting to her feet. "Do you have anything planned for the the next thirty minutes or hour?"

"Not really." replies Sakura. "I wanted to show Celine around the neighborhood and were her other friends from school live, but it can wait."

"Good." states Eda. "Would you like to join us in our little orgy?"

"Mom!" gasps Celine, quickly standing.

"Oh come on..." replies Eda, looking to her daughter with a smile. "The introductions are over, and besides, it's not like you and Sakura haven't had your own naughty fun in the gym locker-room."

"B-But that was..." comments Celine, dripping considerably in embarrassment, before Sakura asks...

"You told your mom about that?"

Eda answers with a smile, "We share memories when we absorb each other, so I know _everything_ you two did."

"R-Really?" asks Sakura, clearly a little embarrassed. "Guess sharing memories would make you super close."

"It certainly does." replies Eda, placing her hand to Celine's head. "So, wanna join us?"

"Sure." replies Sakura, pulling her now clean fingers from Becky and Sammy's mouths as they cheer while Sakura pulls her hoverboard from herself and leaning it against the nearby couch before Celine asks...

"Did you ride that here?"

"Yeah, it's my main mode of transportation when I'm outside, it's a lot funner and portable than a bike."

"Can I try riding it later?" asks Celine.

"Sure." replies Sakura, before Becky and Sammy take a hand again and lead her up the stairs as Becky comments...

"We're naughty in Celine's room!"

Eda cheerfully follows the three and following a sigh, so does Celine. However, before leaving sight of him, Sakura sees Avery the only one staying behind and heading towards the dining room, likely the kitchen, causing her to stop and ask.

"Hey, Celine's dad, you're not joining us?"

"Oh no, I don't really participate when Becky and Sammy are here, since their not into guys, but it doesn't bother me." replies Avery, turning to face her.

"Aww, but that's no fair!" declares Sakura. "Everyone's having fun and your all alone!"

"Heh, really, it's fine, I don't mind." replies Avery with a chuckle. "After all, they invited me to join them in their game earlier."

"Well then, I invite you to join us!" declares Sakura. "No one should be left all alone when there's an orgy!"

"Heh, well unless you want me all to yourself, I'll need Becky and Sammy's OK." replies Avery.

"I'll take you for myself." answers Sakura with a smile, which brings a whine from Becky and Sammy, causing her to look to the two girls with a smirk. "Heh, unlike you two, I don't discriminate, I like both cock and pussy. After-all, I've had my taste of female Geelien's, I wanna see how different a male is."

"Awww..." whines the two girls.

"Heh, but don't worry, I won't ignore you two." adds Sakura, which brings a smile to Becky and Sammy's faces, before Sakura looks back to Avery. "So come join us."

"Ok then..." replies Avery, heading to the stairs. "I'm all yours."

"Awesome!"

Upon walking into Celine's room, Sakura quickly noticed a lack of something...

"I thought you guys were having an orgy, I don't smell much of Becky and Sammy's honey."

The two girls giggle before Becky answers, "That's because they absorbed us."

"Ah." replies Sakura with a smile. "That's right, heh, guess there wouldn't be much of a smell if there's nothing to smell."

"Hey..." starts Sammy. "You should ask one of Celine's parents to absorb you! It feels super awesome! You don't have a body anymore and the pleasure just keeps going higher and higher! You never come, but it's like orgasm-level that keeps going higher and higher forever!"

"Wow, really?" asks Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah!" declares Becky. "We're hooked on it."

"Well I'd certainly be willing to try it-wait..." replies Sakura, before stopping herself. "Celine, your mom said absorbing you causes you two to share your memories, right? Would that happen with me too?"

"Yeah." answers Celine, heading to her bed and sitting, before Becky quickly joins her, draping herself over Celine back and asking...

"Absorb me again Celine, I wanna be inside you!"

The plea was also joined by Sammy, hopping herself onto Celine's lap and hugging her, sandwiching the Geelien between them.

Along with Celine, Sakura chuckles at the little scene, before commenting...

"Hmm, well I just met you guys, I'm not ready to share my memories that soon."

"That's ok." replies Eda, sitting beside Celine, Becky and Sammy. "As long as you understand the risks, and you have permission from your parents, I'll be willing to absorb you."

"Same here." adds Avery.

"OK." replies Sakura, before Eda continues...

"Oh, I just had a wonderful idea, me and Celine will absorb these two insatiable girls while you and Avery have your fun until you feel like swapping, everyone's doing something-or rather, someone, heh."

"Yay!" cheers Becky and Sammy.

"Ok." replies Sakura, before quickly adding, "Oh, can I watch you absorb them?"

"Sure." replies Eda.

"Awesome!" states Sakura, before quickly undressing herself, stripping down to just her bra and panties in seconds, before the last two articles of clothing were removed as well, revealing her nude teen body, small B-cup breasts and erect pink nipples, along with the small, neatly trimmed patch of blonde pubic hair crowning her smooth labia, which were covered by a familiar white strip.

With Sakura undressing, the others followed, Becky and Sammy, quickly slipping out of their wet panties and Sakura eyes briefly locks onto Eda's sizable, exposed breasts.

Celine was the last to undress, she knew she shouldn't be, but she still felt a little embarrassed with how quickly Sakura was willing to take off her clothes. Nervously taking off hers, her body dripping, Celine exposes her fully nude body to her schoolmate for only the second time since she'd known her.

Sakura smiles seeing Celine's embarrassment, but says nothing, before looking to Avery and gasping as she saw his crotch was bare of anything, like a doll...

"What the, Geelien guys don't have cocks?"

Avery chuckles before answering...

"We do, but it would be a bother having it there and not using it, so I-"

"So you can make it disappear!?" gasps Sakura with a smile. "That's so cool!" she adds, before looking to Celine and Eda. "Can girls do the same, make their pussy disappear?"

"Yep." answers Eda, before lifting a leg up onto the bed and spreading her legs to expose more of her pussy before it melts away. "See?"

"That's pretty awesome." comments Sakura.

"I can change my breast size as well." adds Eda, before her sizable breasts reduce to half their original size.

"Heh, nice, can you do that too Celine?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, but I don't like huge breasts." replies Celine.

"Oh."

Becky and Sammy quickly grow impatient as they whine..

"Absorb us already, come on!"

"Hehe..." chuckles Eda, before standing. "Ok, ok." she adds, before Celine stands as well, still dripping a little, whiles Becky and Sammy eagerly await their pleasurable fate and they stand next to Eda and Celine.

"How do you two wanna go this time?" asks Celine, before Becky quickly answers...

"Eat me whole!"

"Me too!" adds Sammy.

"Ok." replies Eda, before Becky quickly adds as she hugs Sammy...

"Oh! Absorb us together!"

"Alright." states Eda, briefly looking to Sakura before back to Celine and adding, "Oh, I have an idea. Celine, since Sakura is your guest, how about you show her you absorbing them?" as she lightly hugs her daughter from behind.

Melding to her, Celine hears her mothers thought, ' _Yanno, show her how much you change when we're together._ '

' _OK._ ' replies Celine with a smile, before looking to Sakura. "Me and my mom are going to join and absorb them."

"Really?" asks Sakura with a smile. "Absorbing your mom would make you look older right, with bigger breasts?"

"Yeah, if I wanted, I GUESS I can show you if you want to see." answers Celine with playful sigh, which brings a smile to Sakura's face.

Seconds later, the older blonde "Ohhhh's'" as she sees Eda melting into Celine. It was as if they were two sticks of sun-warmed butter, with Eda being the hotter one as a large pool of excess mass pools on the floor at Celine's feet. The process only took a few seconds before Eda had disappeared, though not completely Sakura figured, since there was a large pool of excess mass on the floor. Celine didn't look very different though, perhaps a few inches taller, slightly larger breasts and wider hips that Sakura could notice, but that was until Celine absorbs much of the pooled mass on the floor.

"Whoa..." comments Sakura as she sees that Celine had visibly aged about five or six cycles she guessed, about a foot taller, along with her hair growing the same length, her breasts a full cup larger and her figure had more curves, not counting her constant melting.

Celine though chuckles nervously and places her hands over her breasts.

"You think I look weird huh?" she asks.

"No, of course not." replies Sakura. "Well, a little, since I'm used to your original look, but you really do look a little older and your breasts did grow, but to be honest though, I was expecting something like what your mom has." she adds with a smile.

"Ugh, my moms breasts are way too big." groans Celine.

"But could you make'em that big if you wanted now that your mom is inside you?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Can you do it just this once then, please?" asks Sakura with a big smile.

"Yeah!" declares Becky as she removes herself from Sammy. "Make your boobies big!"

"Fine..." sighs Celine with a smile. "You guys and big breasts..." she adds, before lowering her hands from her already larger breasts and Sakura "Oooh's" again, her eyes widening as Celine's breasts slowly expand. They soon mirror Eda's large F-cup size breasts, perfectly shaped with only a slight sagging, bringing a groan from Celine as she supports her large breasts with her arms. "I seriously fail to see the fascination with huge breasts, their such an annoyance and heavy. Geelien's don't even breast-feed."

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 7-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has the treat of seeing Becky and Sammy being absorbed, before turning her attention to Celine's father, Avery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL/GUY, YURI, ABSORBTION, STRAIGHT SEX, ORAL, BONDAGE, DISTENSTION

Celine was a little shocked when she looks to Sakura and the naked teen was nearly drooling, staring at her breasts with her hands lifted as if wanting to grab the large orbs.

"Those look even bigger than your moms!" declares Sakura.

"Heh, you really are a breast girl, arn't you?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Yes I am!" proudly declares Sakura, before taking a step towards her. "Can I squeeze'em once?"

Celine gives it a brief thought before, "OK, but that's all, I'm sure Becky and Sammy are tired- Ah!" she replies, before gasping as Sakura quickly grabs each of her large breasts, giving them a couple squeezes.

"Ohhh, their so soft..." comments Sakura.

Celine gives another gasps as a giggling Becky and Sammy began to grab and grope her breasts as well.

"H-Hey, come on, I only have two breasts." states Celine.

"There so big though!" replies Sammy.

Celine gives a low grown as she allowed her friends to grope her. As big as her breasts were, they weren't very sensitive to the contact, but with three pairs of hands, she began to get turned on.

A little over a minute and a half, Celine had enough and all three girl's whine in disappointment as her sizable breast melt away to her initial C-cup range.

"Alright, that's enough." comments Celine.

"Seriously..." starts Sakura with a little frown. "The wrong people get to have big breasts."

The comment brings a smile to Celine before adding, "You and my mom would get along well."

"By the way..." states Sakura. "Speaking of your mom, is she aware of everything that's happening?"

"Yeah, she can hear everything." answers Celine, before looking to Becky and Sammy. "You two ready?"

"Yep!" happily answers the two girls at the same time, before hugging each other again, chest-to-chest.

Celine then looks to Sakura again and comments with a smile, "This is what you have to look forward to in the future, at least, what it looks like from the outside."

However, while Celine planned to shift to her liquid form and envelop Becky and Sammy, the fact that this would the first time Sakura had seen her like that causes her to hesitate, it was another level to exposing herself.

"Something wrong?" asks Sakura, noticing the delay in Celine's action.

"N-No, it's nothing." replies Celine, before thinking. ' _Come on, she doesn't know shifting to my liquid form is another step of exposure._ '

' _Unless you tell her._ ' comments Eda in her mind.

Sakura again "Oooh's" as she sees Celine's form fully melt and pool on the floor, before the mass moves below Becky and Sammy, who briefly giggles and lift their feet a couple times, before the two begin to kiss. While muffled, the two continue to giggle a little as Celine began to advance slowly up their legs.

"What does that feel like you two?" asks Sakura.

Becky and Sammy briefly pull their lips away before Becky first answers...

"Warm."

"It tickles a little too." adds Sammy. "Especially around our pussy."

The two immediately giggle as Celine and Eda's combined mass had reached their waist, lightly teasing their labia before their lips meet again as the mass continued up pass their bellies, to their chest and around their arms.

Their heads, for the moment, remain free as they soon moan into their kiss as Sakura's eyes widen as she notices Becky and Sammy's feet seeming to dissolve.

"Whoa!" gasps Sakura as she kneels down to look more closely to Becky and Sammy's disappearing limbs, their feet had quickly been absorbed while Sakura see's their legs getting shorter and shorter, along with their height as they were slowly absorbed. "That doesn't hurt at all!?" asks Sakura.

"Mm-mm..." answers the two, continuing to kiss.

"Amazing..." comments Sakura as she watching in amazement at the unique scene unfolding in front of her.

The two didn't simply sink into nothing though, Sakura watched as the two stop sinking when their legs had been completely absorbed, though leaving their pussies untouched, for the moment, their bodies ending in a 'V'. Sakura though soon sees their arms shrinking much like their legs. The two girls were quickly left with just their head and torso, still kissing and moaning as Sakura assumed, correctly, that they were still only able to kiss thanks to Celine keeping them together.

Sakura marvels at the sight of her two young friends limb-less torsos for a few moments before seeing their heads finally covered. However, before the final step began, as Sakura assumed, she comments...

"Hey wait, Celine if you can hear me, can you make them come like that? I'd really like to see that."

Becky and Sammy's mouths and noses are soon uncovered before their moans follow. Sakura couldn't see much happening with their pussy, though did notice, thanks to them lacking legs, that their pussies were spread and being manipulated from what Sakura guessed to be a thrusting motion. The most noticeable and obvious change were Becky and Sammy's belly had expanded, appearing just a few months pregnant.

It didn't take very long though before the two girls moan much louder into their kissing before Sakura has the delight of seeing a cloud of honey quickly eject from their pussies and swirl around in the mass that had surrounded them. A few more expulsions of thick honey leave their climaxing holes before they relax.

"Nice..." replies Sakura with a smile at the sight.

Soon after, Becky and Sammy's nose and mouth are covered again, before Sakura watches as the absorption process resumes and the girls pussies are finally claimed, along with their honey they had released, though more honey was briefly freed from their disappearing pussies before it was absorbed as well. Sakura watches as their torso is steadily absorbed, until only their heads remain, which to Sakura's shock, could see from Becky and Sammy's lip movement of their kissing, they were still conscious.

Finally, Sakura had the unique treat of seeing their heads dissolving, leaving only their brains floating in the mass. Their physical bodies now gone and only the physical representation of their consciousness remain, before even that is absorbed, no trace of Becky and Sammy left that Sakura could see.

"Wow..." comments Sakura, as the mass melts into a puddle again, before reforming into a roughly spherical, quivering mass. "That, is pretty amazing..." adds Sakura, reaching her right hand out and poking the mass. "Their gone..."

"Well, not completely." comments Avery, who was sitting on the on the bed.

"Yeah, but, they were just standing there a minute ago and now their whole body is inside this small space." replies Sakura, looking to the quivering mass.

"Those two are completely conscious though." states Avery, "If not for how much pleasure they must be feeling right now, they'd still be able to hear us."

"But, without a body, how do they feel anything?" asks Sakura. "I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around that."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess it would be difficult to understand for flesh and blood beings. Let's see if I can explain it more simply... Hmmm, ah, something universal, you could say they feel it through their souls."

"Wow, really!?" asks Sakura, wide-eyed. "Having your soul getting pleasure..." she adds, lifting a hand to her chest. "You Geelien's are amazing, you can completely break down a person's body into your own, then reassemble it with the person perfectly fine. You're like living teleporters."

"Heh, well, we don't break down the persons body completely." replies Avery, "Almost, but no, absorbing a person for recreation or pleasure, is just one step away from absorbing for nourishment of our body, which we can't reverse. When we've absorbed someone, Geelien or not, we can't absorb anything for food while their inside us or we'd absorb them for food as well."

"Wow, so you guys actually are eating us, I guess you just don't swallow, huh? Heh."

"Hehe, nope, we don't swallow."

"Even with your explanation, it's still amazing that your bodies can retain a person's consciousness, that's because of the parasite right?" comments Sakura. "I read that it's the reason it preserves the absorbed persons life."

"Yep." answers Avery, "How about we can continue this discussion later though? While those four have their fun, what about us?"

"Oh right, hehe." replies Sakura, looking to the Geelien man with a smile. "I was so amazed I forgot all about me inviting you to join us."

"Understandable."

Sakura then stands and faces Avery, "So what do you do when you're not joining the others?"

"Just the usual, ether watch T.V., eat or go out for awhile, or if Eda's not with them, we'll have our own fun." answers Avery. "It's not like I'm completely left out though, just when Becky and Sammy are here. I respect their choice in sexual partners."

"Their loss then." replies Sakura before skipping once closer to Avery. "Hey, I read that male Geelien's come their own mass and can come a ton, is that true?"

"Yep on both of those." answers Avery. "Actually, if I wanted, once I reach orgasm, I can continue for as long as I have mass."

"Ooohhh, really!? So you could come yourself into a puddle if you wanted?" asks Sakura excitedly.

"Yep."

Sakura steps between Avery's legs and quickly lowers herself to her knees, looking up at him before asking...

"Do guy Geelien's like blow-jobs?"

"I certainly do." replies Avery with a smile. "Are you offering?"

"Yep, blow-jobs are one of my favorites." happily answers Sakura. "I love hearing a guy moan and watching his face as I blow him, Especially my boyfriend, he has a cute O'face."

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" asks Avery.

"Yep, he's a cross-dresser. Heh, he's more like a girl with a cock though."

"Well then, speaking of cocks..." starts Avery, before Sakura smiles as she sees the mans bare crotch suddenly grow a fully erect, foot-long, thick penis, though lacking balls. "Let's start off with something small."

"Small!?" gasps Sakura, wide-eyed, briefly looking up to Avery before locking her eyes to the penis in front of her. "A foot-long, deliciously thick cock is small to you?"

"It most certainly is." replies Avery with a grin. "Like females of our race with their breasts, males can change the length and thickness of our cocks."

"Seriously!?" gasps Sakura.

"Heh, want a visual taste of what I can do?"

"Absolutely!" declares Sakura eagerly.

The fifteen-cycle old teen was soon amazed as she sees Avery's cock grow and lengthen to at least two full feet and it's girth expand to what looked to be her upper arms thickness. However, that was only the start as Avery places his hands under his sizable cock, supporting it as it continued to grow, soon towering over Sakura as it had grown to at least four feet and as thick as her thigh.

Sitting with her with her legs under her, as Sakura looks on with eyes wide and mouth agape, the strip over her labia suddenly falls away, allowing a large, abundant amount of blocked honey freedom and pooling below her.

"T-That's... that's..." comments Sakura in shock.

Avery, with as much mass as he sent to his cock, looked noticeably younger, looking near his teens as he chuckles with Sakura's look of shock, before his cock shrinks back to it initial length and girth as he returns to his original form.

"Sorry, didn't mean to traumatize you." teases Avery.

"T-That... e-even with another Geelien, that monster cock wouldn't fit!" declares Sakura.

"Perhaps not, but some Geelien's like it when a giant cock sticks out the back of their head, or goes from their pussy or ass through the top of their head."

"Wow..." comments Sakura.

Avery chuckles before noticing the growing pool between Sakura's legs.

"Seems you sprung a leak."

"O-Oh..." replies Sakura, feeling herself oozing and briefly looking down between her legs. "Seeing such a massive cock built up too much honey to hold back anymore." she adds, before reaching her right hand into the pool and pulling out the strip that had failed to hold back the flood. "It was a cheap one anyway." she comments before licking the back of the strip clean of her honey and slapping it to her right thigh and it sticking. "Seeing your wife's breasts didn't help either, hehe."

"Would you mind?" asks Avery, as he lifts his right leg and places is foot into Sakura's pool of honey.

"What?" asks the teen.

"I absorb your honey?" answers Avery.

"Oh, go ahead, hehe..." replies Sakura, leaning back on her butt and spreading her legs, revealing honey was still oozing from her blushing slit. "I'm certainly not using it."

"Thanks." replies Avery, before Sakura sees her pool of honey shrink as it travels up Avery's foot. "A Tragelian's honey is quite delicious." he adds.

"Sure is." agrees Sakura with a smile as the majority of her honey, aside what was still oozing from her, was absorbed and Avery returns his foot to Sakura's left side before she returns to her initial position, sitting on her legs between Avery's. "Can I start blowing you now?" asks Sakura as she leans forward, closer to Avery's foot-long cock.

"Go ahead." replies Avery with a smile as he reaches to his cock and directs its tip to Sakura's mouth, whom leans in to take the erect, but soft, slightly dripping organ into her mouth.

Avery smiles as he removes his hand from himself and Sakura lifts her right hand up to grasp the cock, stroking it a bit as she take more of it into her mouth.

Just a few moments into the act, with Sakura currently maintaining a slow in and out pace, she soon giggles before pulling back and freeing the cock from her mouth and lifting her free hand up as Avery's mass falls from her mouth.

"Hehe, your melting cock is filling my mouth." states Sakura. "Is it safe to swallow?"

"Not really." answers Avery. "But any mass of mine you do, I can pull out of your stomach. So it won't be there long enough for it to harm you."

"Ooh, really? I wanna try." replies Sakura, before quickly taking much of Avery's cock into her mouth, eagerly thrusting her head, while Avery himself looks on to her with a smile and small moan.

Seconds into resuming though, Sakura briefly pauses and breathes in deeply through her nose before lowering her hand from the Avery's member and taking all of the pliable cock into her mouth and down her throat, pulling back only slightly, keeping the head of Avery's cock in her throat before advancing again.

"Ohh, wow..." comments Avery, placing a hand to Sakura's head. "A deep-throater, I'm impressed."

Sakura gives a muffled moan, before looking up at the Geelien man as she continued to deep-throat the soft cock for nearly the next minute before Sakura pulls the cock free of her mouth with a gasp of air as some of Avery's mass falls from her open mouth.

"Hehe, I can't call myself a blow-job lover if I can't deep-throat." comments Sakura with a smile as she lifts a hand to stroke Avery's cock.

"You certainly love what you do huh?" asks Avery, before stroking her head, bringing a giggle and moan from her as she closes her eyes.

"Mmm, I love being pet on the head, especially when I'm sucking a cock or licking a pussy."

"Well then, I'll be sure to continue." replies Avery.

Sakura giggles, before Avery lowers his free hand towards Sakura's mouth, who was briefly puzzled, before feeling something coming up her throat and heaving as Avery's red mass come out of her mouth and to the floor.

"Wow, that felt weird..." comments Sakura, lifts her free hand up to her throat. "Hey, Geelien guys can come multiple times right?"

"Yep, we can."

"I wanna blow you till you come, see what I can expect before we frak." declares Sakura happily.

"Ohh, you plan to have sex with me?" asks Avery with a smile.

"Of course! My pussy's oozing for some of your gooey cock!"

The comment brings a chuckle from Avery before he replies, "Ok then, my cocks getting a little cold."

Sakura giggles before promptly taking Avery's cock back into her mouth, eagerly thrusting the melting cock in and out of her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, as well as the tip when Sakura focused her attention on it.

The next few minutes into Sakura's happy efforts, Avery encouraged her with moans and words of praise, along with petting her head.

Watching her though, so happily doing what she was, briefly pulling the cock free to giggle and stroke the cock as she dances her tongue around it, looking up at him, Avery smiles as the young, cheerful teen he had meet just a little while ago was so sexually free and comfortable with herself.

Avery wondered 'how' sexually open the teen was...

"You're such a naughty young girl."

"Ohh, we're doing dirty talk now?" asks Sakura happily, before licking the length of the melting cock. "Yeah, I'm super naughty, I'm the sluttest one here!"

"Really? A pretty young girl like you?" asks Avery.

"The pretty ones are the best sluts." declares Sakura, briefly sucking on the cock for a few moments. "I'll gladly have all my holes filled with big, thick cocks filling me with their warm, sticky cum."

"I guess loving gang-bangs are just part of being the slut you are, huh?" comments Avery.

"Yep! I'm my gym classes cum-dumpster!" declares Sakura happily as she eagerly resumes sucking Avery off.

"Mmm, Cum-dumpster? I don't think I've heard of that term, mind explaining it?"

"I let the whole class use me as their frak-toy, filling me with all the cum and honey they want, leaving me exhausted on the floor covered in cum and honey and sometimes, pee. I'm one of the dirtiest girls you'll ever meet! I don't kiss though."

The sexual mood had suddenly broken as Avery laughs out loudly.

"What?" questions Sakura.

"Heheheh, s-sorry, sorry, it's just; you're saying how slutty and dirty you are, yet you say you don't kiss? You should've kept that to yourself!"

Sakura's blush was now one of embarrassment as she gives a little pout.

"Hmph, well I'm a slut with standards, I can't kiss people I don't love!"

"Heh, a slut who doesn't kiss? That's something I never thought I'd hear." teases Avery.

A groan had joined Sakura's pout, before Avery pets her head, causing her to avert her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, will you please keep sucking my cock?" asks Avery with a smile.

"Fine, but only 'cause I love sucking them so much." replies Sakura with a frown before returning the thick cock into her mouth.

While just a few moments later, Sakura was once again eagerly sucking Avery off, however, the dirty talk had come to an end.

Sakura was in her second round of deep-throating Avery's cock before the man gives a small groan and warns...

"I'm close."

Sakura quickly pulls the cock from her throat and mouth and uses both hands to quickly stroke it.

"Come all over my face!" declares Sakura happily.

After a lengthy groan from Avery, Sakura is given just what she asks for as he comes with a moan and a large torrent of mass ejects from his cock, spraying and covering Sakura's entire face and head. The initial ejaculation lasts much longer that Sakura was used to, causing her to turn her face from the thick stream of Geelien cum, until she remembered Avery commenting he could come as long as he wanted.

"You can stop coming now, hehe!" giggles Sakura, before she feels the torrent die, allowing her to wipe her eyes clear and looking down at herself with another giggle as she sees her front covered with Avery's mass. "Hehehe, wow."

"It gets even better." states Avery, with a smile, before Sakura gasps as all the mass that covers her, is pulled away and back into his body, before the last is taking from Sakura's stomach again. "I can reabsorb it all."

"Heh, talk about recycling!" declares Sakura.

"Yep." adds Avery.

Sakura briefly looks over to where Celine, Eda, Becky and Sammy were and sees the same quivering mass.

"Hey, are they stuck in that form?" asks Sakura.

"No." replies Avery, before Sakura sees the mass begin to change form.

Celine and Eda's bodies reform, both positioned with a leg between the others legs and humping themselves against the other with a moan as they kiss for a moment before Eda comments...

"It's just one of our favorite forms to take when we've absorbed two or more people, a ball of pleasure."

"Oh, right..." replies Sakura, "You can still hear."

"Sure can..." comments Celine with a giggle. "Slut who doesn't kiss." she teases, which brings a full-body blush to Sakura.

"G-Geez! It's not that big of a deal!" declares Sakura, folding her arms over her chest.

"Pretty funny though." comments Celine.

"Oh go back to your pleasure ball!" retorts Sakura, before turning over onto her hands and knees, directing her butt and oozing pussy to Avery and wagging her hips. "My pussy has a date with your dads delicious cock."

Celine and Eda giggle as they retain their forms and continue to hump themselves against each other, while Avery removes himself from the bed and lowers himself to his knees behind Sakura and grasping her hips.

The blonde teen didn't have to wait long before moaning out in delight as she felt Avery's erect, but soft cock slowly plunge into her pussy and seem to fill every little crevice of her vagina as she felt his cock bottom out inside her.

"Ohhhh! You're stiff but soft at the same time..." moans Sakura as she wriggles her hips on the cock. "And you're filling my pussy better than any other cock has!"

"Heh, and that's a good thing, right?" asks Avery with a smile, before leaning his body over the teen, placing his hands down near hers, as he slowly begins to thrust.

"Ohhh, yeah." moans Sakura, quickly beginning to lean forward as Avery retreats and moving back to meet his thrust with a wet phwap as she met his waist.

"Tell me something..." comments Avery, in a lower tone as he lowers his lips towards Sakura's right ear. "Does this slut like bondage?"

"Mmmm, yep, my safe word is candy."

"Wonderful..." comments Avery, before Sakura sees Avery grab her hands and wrists and cover them as his hands melt over hers, which she quickly found that she couldn't move her hands, before feeling a warmth around her knees down and looking under herself, seeing that Avery had bound her legs to the floor as well with his legs. "Has Celine ever told you how long we Geelien's can have sex?"

"No, mmm..." answers Sakura, moaning as Avery continued to slowly thrust into her.

"As long as we have access to water and/or protein, we can frak indefinitely or until we get bored, 'Cause we don't get tired."

"R-Really?" asks Sakura, briefly wondering what she may have gotten herself into.

"Really..." answers Avery, before whispering into Sakura's ear. "I wonder how long you'll last for me, you'll be the first flesh and blood person I've ever fraked."

"U-uh..." stutters Sakura, before gasping out as she feels Avery's thrusting speed suddenly increase.

Bound as she was, there was no way she could escape, however, escape was the last thing on Sakura's mind as she delightfully welcomed Avery's increased pace.

With Celine and Eda keeping to themselves, moaning quietly, Sakura's pleasured moans dominated the room as she was locked in place with Avery's foot-long, thick cock repeatedly and quickly thrusting into her welcoming teen pussy.

Having been turned on and aroused since arriving, it was no surprise when Sakura climaxed rather quickly, about four minutes into Avery's thrusts, moaning out in orgasmic bliss through the building pleasure of Avery's continued action as while some of her honey gushes out around his cock, much of her honey swirls around inside Avery's thrusting cock.

"Coming already are we?" comments Avery, while he himself was melting considerably, a pool of his mass below them as he looked a little younger. "Well I guess that's to be expected of a slut. You'll come easily for anyone."

"Ohhhhh! Y-Yes!" moans out Sakura. "I'm a slut! Oooohhh! Stick anything in my pussy and I'll come for you! I'll come over and over for you!"

"Then get to it slut!" declares Avery, before quickly lengthening and thickening his cock, punching through Sakura's cervix with each thrust with a louder moan from her. "Start coming on this Geelien cock!"

"Ahhhhh! O-Ok! I'll come! This slut's gonna come as much as you want!" declares Sakura.

With the addition of Avery's cock reaching into her womb, it didn't take long at all, a little over a minute before a second orgasmic wail comes from her, more honey gushing out around the thrusting cock as it had nearly turned completely white from Sakura's honey while it had also traveled into Avery's waist.

"More slut!" declares Avery. "Come quicker than that!"

"O-Ok! Ahhhhh-Nngh! I'll c-come quicker! I'll come!"

True enough, only about thirty seconds passes from the end of Sakura's last orgasm before she climaxes again, a growing pool of her honey forming below her to join Avery's mass.

"Very good slut, keep coming like that and you'll get a reward."

"Ohhhhh! O-Ok! I'll come l-lots for you!" declares Sakura.

In the span of just twelve rapid minutes, Sakura manages to come nearly back to back, some within seconds of each other, but most between thirty seconds to a minute. It was the next five minutes after that Sakura's rate of climaxes began to drop off considerably, her pussy needing a brief break that it wasn't going to get.

"What's going on?" asks Avery. "Is this slutty pussy starting to give up?"

"N-No, it-Nngh... It wants more!" declares Sakura. "Oohhh, G-Give it more and it'll come!"

"I see, it's getting greedy. Well give me one more good slutty come and I'll fill you up with my own cum."

"O-Ok!" quickly replies Sakura.

Embarrassingly, for the next minute, while Sakura was moaning from the pleasure of Avery's cock, she was unable to reach orgasm, that minute even reached to two, before Avery comments...

"Come on, what's the matter? The pussy really has given up huh? I'm all ready to come, I won't until you come though, don't you want me inside you?"

"I-I do!" declares Sakura, before feeling her body starting to get hot and felt a familiar swirling of pleasure around her pussy as the pupils of her eyes began to cloud over. "I-I'm starting to Trance, frak my pussy more and I'll come!"

Avery's thrusting was unstopped as just seconds into her Trance, Sakura gives a loud wail of pleasure as her long delayed climax reaches her as her erect nipples became tiny geysers, squirting honey from them to the floor.

"Very good slut! Here's your reward!" declares Avery, before burying his cock into her womb as he let's himself come and flood her uterus with his mass, bringing another wail from Sakura as the organ was rapidly filled and began to expand, pressing against and distending her belly while her climax was still going strong. Honey swirling around Avery's mass filling her womb as more honey was added from the openings of her fallopian tubes repeatedly squirting fresh honey into the filled space.

Sakura's womb was stretched nearly to it's limit before Avery ended the flow, leaving Sakura with a hanging belly that resembled a late term pregnancy.

"Mmm..." moans Avery, before beginning to resume his thrusting as he frees Sakura's limbs, allowing her to lower her head to the floor while she moans and groans as her expanded belly jiggles and sways. "I think I like the term cum-dumpster, your womb has some nice stretch to it. I hope you're not done already though..." he adds, before Sakura gasps as her womb rapidly shrinks as Avery reabsorbs his mass through his cock. "I'm not."

"Hehe..." chuckles Sakura, before looking her faded eyes back over her shoulder to Avery. "I'm Trancing now, I can go as long as you want."

"Let's see about that then, shall we?" replies Avery with a grin.

"Hehe..."

**\- Later than evening, 8:21 P.M. -**

**\- Celine's room -**

' _Quite the sight._ ' Celine thought with a smile, as she sits at the end of her bed, seeing her three friends sprawled out on the floor.

Becky and Sammy were napping in each others arms, with a leg between each of their thighs, pressed against their oozing young pussies while Sakura lay on her back, also out cold with her left hand between her legs and two fingers managed to stay inside her pussy while her chest rises and falls calmly.

"Hehe, guess Sakura will have to show me around sometime tomorrow after her match if she's not too tired." comments Celine with a smile.

END


	26. Chapter 8-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Celine eagerly waited for is here, Sakura's shakra match! However, while happily attending her very first live IPSL event, Celine comes face to face with a very negative experience that threatens to destroy all the positives she's had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL/GUY, VIOLENCE

**\- Next Day, Vivius (Saturday), 1:34 P.M. -**

**\- IPSL arena parking lot -**

Quickly stepping out of the car, Celine was literally dripping with gleeful excitement as she looks ahead to the large circular building containing the Inter-Planetary Shakra League arena.

The light, warm breeze of this perfectly sunny day flutters the young Geelien's belly-revealing tank-top and mid-thigh length skirt, flashing a little of her blue and white striped panties. However, the wind flashing her panties to whoever happened to be behind her was of no concern to her as she giddily jogs in place.

"OOOOHHHHH! I can't believe it!" she declares. "I'm actually going to see a Shakra match in person!"

Eda and Avery, stepping out of the car, both smile at their daughter's excitement, Avery was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts while Eda dressed herself in a spaghetti-strap, knee-length dress, who comments...

"I think this is the happiest I've seen you since we've been here."

"Why wouldn't I!?" replies Celine happily, before rushing to her mother and grabbing her hand and briefly hopping up and down. "I've been wanting to see a Shakra fight live since I've heard about it and I have the chance! This is the best day ever! Come on!" she adds, before pulling her mother towards the arena, bringing a giggle from her and Avery, who follows behind.

"Hehe, I think you should calm down a little sweetie..." states Eda. "You're dripping."

"I don't care! I'm just so happy!"

So happy in fact, Celine began to skip, her tail flicking left and right, bringing yet another giggle from Eda before joining her, swinging their held hands as they go.

"It makes me happy to see you so happy." comments Eda.

"Hehe..."

Skipping along, Celine sees various other people and families heading towards the building, some looking at them. With as happy as she was though, Celine wasn't concerned at all about what they thought of her, just eager to enter the building and see the fights.

Eda and Avery, didn't particularly care for the violent sport, but they wanted to share in their daughter's enjoyment, plus, it was their first invitation to a public event, no sense turning it down.

Entering the circular building, Celine could see that while it wasn't super crowded, there was a high enough concentration of people near the entrance to brush up against a couple. Aside from the crowd though, the entrance area was very spacious and from the view, it seemed the area wrapped around the entire building, with the arena further in, through multiple sets of entrances. Lining the inner walls were various concession stands to buy snacks and drinks.

"Certainly a lot of people here." comments Avery.

"There sure is." replies Eda, looking to Celine. "Are you gonna be ok?"

Celine looks to her mother with a gleeful smile.

"I'm too happy to care about that now!" she answer happily, before looking towards on of the concession stands, points it it and adds... "We still have about fifteen minutes before it starts, let's get a snack!"

"Sure." replies Eda with a smile.

Maneuvering through the crowd to one of the stands, Celine decided to get just a large cup of juice, while Eda and Avery opted for just water, but Eda also got a very large bucket of an interesting-looking snack called popcorn they could all share.

With drinks and snacks in hand, the trio head to one of the many arena entrances, where one of the ticket masters were, along with the sounds of a large crowd down the hall. After handing over their tickets and receiving a stub, the three head towards the arena, with Celine eagerly rushing ahead.

What greeted her upon reaching the end was a bright, ceiling-less arena filled with the loud sounds of the crowd as a large, packed stadium circled the area. In the very center was the elevated circled fighting ring Celine had seen on the TV a number of times, surrounded by a relatively soft, grassy area ended by a tall wall circling the arena, except for one open end where the fighters would emerge.

Celine stood in slack-jawed awe and amazement.

"This, is so, awesome!" declares Celine, excitedly hopping up and down. "I know I said it before, but I'm finally here! I'm gonna see a shakra match in person!"

The excited Geelien was getting a little too excited as some of her juice began to escape from her lid-less large cup, causing her to gasp and stop her jumping, quickly absorbing the juice that had covered her hand.

"Don't get too excited now..." comments Eda with a smile as she and Avery catch up to Celine. "You're gonna jump yourself right into a puddle."

"Hehe, probably, but I'm just SOOO happy to be here!"

Avery steps beside Celine and places a hand to her shoulder, commenting, "You sure are, how about we find ourselves a place to sit before the rest of your drink finds the floor?"

"Hehehe, ok." replies Celine.

With their ticket stub stating their area they could sit, it turns out they had to head to the right of were they entered, passing two sections before heading down one section, ending up in just the third section from the first, not too close, but not too far back and up either, the very large eight-sided screen above the arena would also display the action as well.

"Sakura gave us nice seats too." comments Eda as she, Avery and Celine carefully move by the other visitors.

A Felene man sitting with two empty chairs to his right and one to his left, spots the trio and stands, commenting...

"You three want to sit together?"

"Oh, no, you don't need to get up." quickly comments Eda.

"I don't mind." replies the Felene. "I only sat down a minute ago."

"Well if you insist, thank you." answers Eda, before the Felene allow the three to sit next to each other, Avery sitting to the right of the Felene man, with Eda to his right and Celine to hers.

Celine could see a pink-haired teen Tragelian sitting to her right, similar to her own visible age, dressed in tank-top and skirt, occupied with something on her comm, so she didn't bother interrupting her with a greeting and sat eagerly awaiting the start of the event.

A few minutes pass before an announcer began speaking, welcoming the crowd and listing the planned fights to take place; eight exhibition fights, five of which are 4th class, newcomer fights, those not long starting their IPSL career or making their debut, the fights would last only ten minutes. The next three fights being 3rd and 2nd class fights, with a Main Event being a 2nd class Title Release match between Sakura Bragou and Sammy Daylin, all four lasting fifteen to twenty minutes.

With the event underway, Celine attentively listened to the announcer, before hearing... " _What the..._ " to her right and looking to the pink-haired Tragelian, who looked surprised seeing her.

"You're Geelien's." comments the teen.

"Yeah." replies Celine with a smile.

"But what are Geelien's doing here? Isn't this like the last place you'd want to be?"

"Not really." answers Celine. "I like the IPSL, I've really been looking forward to seeing it in person!"

"Wow, you guys sure are weird." comments the teen with a little smile, turning her attention back to her Comm.

"How does that make me weird?" asks Celine. "Sure, I can't participate, but I like watching."

"Well I don't try to understand you things anyway, just don't bother me and we'll be cool." states the teen, looking to her Comm.

"W-What?" asks Celine, quickly getting irked by the Tragelian's words.

Eda, hearing the little chat, immediately looked a little concerned as she gave a brief gaze to the two.

"Don't bother me and we'll be cool." repeats the Tragelian.

"No, before that." states Celine.

"What?" asks the Tragelian, looking to Celine.

"You called me a thing." clarifies Celine, clearly looking upset.

"So? That's what you are." comments the Tragelian. "What else would I call you?"

Celine was getting increasingly agitated from this girls comments.

"How about a person, that works." retorts Celine.

"A person!?" gasps the Tragelian, before giggling, which only upsets Celine more. "You'd have to actually BE a person first!"

"I can't believe you just said that!" declares Celine angrily. "Of course I'm a person!"

Eda had kept quite, but the teens latest comment had crossed the line with her and she was about to turn to give the young girl a piece of her mind but felt a hand on her left and looks to Avery, who also looked upset by what he was hearing, but shakes his head before commenting in her mind...

' _Let her defend herself, we can't be around her all the time._ '

As much as she didn't want to, Eda understood Avery's intention, they couldn't intervene in every conflict Celine had, she needed to be able to defend herself without the aid of her parents. Eda's held hand clenches into a fist, frowning up as she hears the argument continue at her side...

"That's such a load of bull!" replies the Tragelian. "You things arn't people, you're just random collections of memories you've absorbed from people!"

Such an awful comment had clearly hurt Celine deeply, more than any physical wound as her body quivers and began to melt considerably.

"T-That... That's not true at all! I AM a person! I have feelings!" declares Celine with an angry and hurt frown.

"Really? Then who the frak are you!? Do you even have any memories that are your own? You're kind are just blank slates wanting to be filled, using other peoples memories and saying that their yours. Hell, your just a collection of your own mothers memories, and her mother, and her mother, on and on, you're just copies, that's all the frak your kind are!"

The series of increasingly hurtful comments were too much for Celine to handle as she cries out, "You're a horrible person!" before leaning over and crying against Eda's shoulder, who quickly held her melting daughter.

The moment the Tragelian's eyes meet Eda's, the teen's smile of satisfaction immediately fades as a chill traveled down her spine from Eda's angered glare.

"Listen here you little racist bitch!" declares Eda. "I don't know where you got your information about us, but while I may be a clone of my mother and the same with my daughter, we are much more than just clones! We Geelien's are not just a collection of various memories, we have and make our own! Sharing our memories brings us closer than you could ever hope to be! We're not blank slates wanting to be filled, we are individuals with unique personalities! You may be able to make my daughter cry, she's young, but that racist attitude will not bring a single drip from me. It'll only make me angrier and if you think me representing my race will prevent me from teaching a small, pathetic little bitch like you a lessen, say another mean, racist remark and you will personally experience the anger of a Geelien mother defending her child!"

The teen starts to say something, but quickly looks away fearfully, looking scared to even look at Eda, before quite a few people around clap at Eda's defense of her daughter, a few even verbally praising her.

"That's what I thought!" declares Eda, holding her sobbing, melting daughter a little tighter, before speaking to her mind... ' _You want to leave for a little while to calm down?_ '

' _Yeah..._ ' cries Celine.

Eda and Celine slowly stand and leave the arena, the crying Geelien leaving a trail of her melting mass, before Eda locates a nearby bathroom. Entering and walking into a stall, Celine sits on the toilet, her melting mass pooling below her.

"W-Why would someone say something like that!?" cries Celine.

"I don't know." replies Eda, kneeling down and hugging Celine against her chest. "Unfortunately, there are people like that. On the plus side though, people like that are the minority."

"But it's people like that I was afraid of!" cries Celine. "So much hate and they don't even know me!"

"You've had such positive experiences here so far." replies Eda, beginning to drip, starting to cry from how hurt Celine was. "Don't let that girl take it all away."

Eda allows Celine to cry into her chest for a few moments, the teens clothing getting a little too big for her as Celine's form shrinks to her younger one before Eda continues...

"She is just one negative in a sea of positive, think of your first day here, how nervous you were; then you met Becky and Sammy, so accepting of you, the same with their friends. There was a small bump your first day of school, but you made plenty more new friends, even your bully became your friend later. This girl likely won't be, but you'll probably never see her again after today. You've had so much fun with your new friends here as well, Becky and Sammy come over almost everyday, just to play with you and they enjoy themselves so much."

Shortly after Eda's words of encouragement, Celine pulls back, her crying dying down to a light sobbing.

"You're right..." comments Celine, briefly meeting her mothers gaze. "But what she said hurt so much."

"But it's not true." states Eda, placing a hand to Celine's melting cheek with a smile. "You know that."

"I know, but..."

"It's not true." repeats Eda softly. "I know what she said hurts, but it's not true."

"Yeah... you're right." replies Celine, looking down, but not for long before Eda lifts her head up, smiling at her and bringing one from Celine. "I'm glad you guys came with me."

Eda stands and helps Celine to her feet, causing her skirt and panties to fall to the floor, before hugging her daughter once again, with Celine returning the embrace.

"Well we want to share in your enjoyment, this is a special day for you after all, attending your first live IPSL event."

"Yeah..." comments Celine, before a low, brief chuckle leaves her and adding... "For a second though, when you were defending me, I thought you really were going to attack that girl."

"I would've, someone hurts you like that and I'll have a hard time controlling myself. That girl was one comment away from experiencing my anger."

"I'm glad you didn't..." replies Celine, pulling back to look at her mother with a smile. "I like it here."

"Me too." adds Eda, before kneeling and giving Celine a quick kiss. "You ready to go back and watch the show, or do you need a little while longer?"

"Yeah..." replies Celine, reabsorbing her lost mass, returning to her original form and pulling up her panties and skirt. "I'm good to go back, I don't want to miss the very first fight."

**\- 2:07 P.M. -**

Returning to the arena, Celine found that the first fight was just about to begin as the fighters were being introduced, a fifteen-cycle old Tragelian female with long purple hair pulled back into a pony-tail, with a level 2 Water Shakra, facing an equally aged Felene boy with black hair and a level 2 Earth Shakra. Both were wearing the mandatory full protective gear called Void Armor, which consists of wrist, elbow, chest, knee and ankle guards which helped prevent serious injury by absorbing a portion of an attacks force. The armor came in just one color, black and was quite form-fitting and light enough to not interfere with movement, so there was little reason for the fighters to not use the armor.

"Awesome, they haven't started yet." comments Celine with a smile as she and Eda make their way back to their seats.

Reaching their seats though, Celine sees her dad had taken her spot next to the mean girl, who looked more annoyed than fearful as Avery calmly speaks to her, before noticing Celine and Eda's return.

"Hey, can I have my spot back?" asks Celine.

"Are you sure?" asks Avery.

"Yeah." replies Celine, before placing her hand to her dads and adding in her thoughts... ' _I can't avoid people like her, so I need to learn to deal with them._ '

The comment brings a smile to Avery's face, before standing and stating, "Ok." the two swap spots and Celine sits next to the girl, who attempted to ignore her.

With Eda and Avery returning to their seats and Celine's mood quickly lifting as the fight began, the two adults were still a little on edge, especially Eda, fearing a recurrence of the argument. However, minutes into the fight, Eda's concern began to fade as she noticed the girl to Celine's right was also getting into the fight playing out.

The event with the girl had become a distant memory to Celine as she excitedly watched her very first live Shakra match. Being newcomers, the fighters weren't too aggressive, like the more experienced fighters, but Celine still watched attentively and happily.

The fight ended with time running out and the Felene boy being declared the winner.

"That was awesome!" declares Celine, before looking to her mother, who smiles.

"It sure was, they wern't very aggressive, but that's probably because their new at this."

"Yeah, it's just gonna get better and better with the later fights!" replies Celine.

There was a brief pause between the first and second fight, the arena being cleaned of rocks and smoothed out. In the brief downtime though, a beeping comes from Celine's comm, causing her to lift her right wrist and answer the call, smiling when she sees Sakura's smiling face.

" _Hey Celine!_ "

"Hey Sakura!" greets Celine happily. "I saw the first fight and it was awesome!"

" _Heh, yeah, I like watching the newbie fights, reminds me of when I first started._ " replies Sakura. " _I was so used to practicing with my friends that I froze up in my first fight with such a huge crowd._ "

"Really?" asks Celine, with a giggle.

" _Yeah, you can find the video on the net if you search for it, it's kinda embarrassing though._ " replies Sakura with a rising blush on her cheeks.

Celine suddenly felt like she was being watched and looked to her right to see the girl next to her looking at her, with some surprise before gasping with a blush and looking away. Although puzzled, Celine said nothing to her.

" _Something wrong?_ " asks Sakura.

"No, it's nothing." replies Celine. "So where are you right now?"

" _I'm in the waiting room with the other fighters waiting for their fights._ " answers Sakura. " _Hey, you wanna say hello to Sammy, the girl I'm gonna mop the arena with?_ "

"Sure." happily answers Celine as another girl off-screen cheerfully comments...

" _You're gonna what!? Who are you telling that lie to?_ " before a smiling, long-haired brunette girl's face moves into view. "O _hh, is that your Geelien friend you were talking about?_ "

"Hi." greets Celine with a smile.

" _Yep._ " states Sakura. " _And it's not a lie! I'm gonna win and release that title and beat you again for it!_ "

" _Ohh, that's some big talk for someone who hasn't beaten me before!_ " teases Sammy as she pokes her finger into Sakura's cheek.

" _Today's gonna be that day!_ " declares Sakura.

Celine giggles at the friendly competitiveness before hearing the announcer signaling the start of the next match and seeing the two fighters in the arena and shaking hands.

"Oh, it's nice meeting you Sammy, but the next match is about to start." comments Celine.

" _Ok._ " replies Sakura. " _Talk to you later, after I win!_ "

" _Such and li-_ " starts Sammy before the call ends, bringing a giggle from Celine.

"They sound like good friends." comments Celine. "I wonder if it's hard to fight a friend." she adds, before feeling eyes on her again and looking to the girl to her right and seeing her looking at her. "What?" asks Celine, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, freak!" retorts the girl, looking towards the arena.

Groaning in aggravation, Celine turns her attention to the arena as well just before the start of the fight was signaled.

The second fight immediately started more lively than the first; Two teen girls, a fourteen-cycle old Felene with a level 2 Fire Shakra, versus and fifteen-cycle old Vehen with a level 2 Force Shakra.

The Felene starts the match aggressively, rushing forward, firing off a series of fireballs, while the Vehen dodges most of them in a zig-zag as she hops back with a brief floating, deflecting two with a wave of her hands before the Felene reaches striking range and swings her right fist towards the Vehen. The Blue-skinned teen quickly leans back to avoid the hit, followed by a second, before suddenly jumping over the Felene, dodging a third swing by her. The Vehen lands behind the Felene and delivers a quick, spin-kick to the Felene's unprotected side, knocking her her to the ground and sliding a few yards.

The exciting start, coupled with the announcers commentary, had quickly brought a cheer from Celine, she was part of only a few around her to jump up from their seats as well in excitement. Eda's smile at Celine's excitement only grows.

The Felene didn't stay down though, as she quickly gets to her feet, with a hand to her side, wincing in pain. The Vehen takes the offensive and rushes towards her opponent, propelling nearly invisible balls of air towards the Felene, which seem to find their mark as the Felene is pushed back repeatedly despite her defensive position. Clothing fluttering wildly, before the Vehen reaches striking range and prepared to thrust a fist towards the Felene's gut, however, at the last second, the Felene dodges to her right, enough for the fist to graze her before swiftly lifting her left knee up to the Vehen's unprotected stomach.

Briefly gasping out from both pain and the loss of breath, the Vehen fails to recover before the Felene quickly lowers her left elbow to her back, knocking her to the ground. The Vehen though manages to see the Felene pulling back her right leg to follow-up and just barely rolls out of range before thrusting her right hand towards her opponent and propelling the off-balance Felene a few yards away with a blast of air.

Celine's scream of excitement was even louder than before from seeing the quick exchange, before they both get back to their feet. These fighters clearly had a little more experience.

The next couple fights only continued Celine's excitement, amusingly, more than once, both Celine and the unfriendly girl to her right had cheered out in excitement, the first time, they shared a brief gaze, quickly looking away from the other.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 8-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small encounter with the unfriendly girl next to her, Celine happily watches Sakura's anticipated fight, will she win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL/GUY, VIOLENCE

**\- One hour and ten minutes later, 3:10 P.M. -**

" _And we have a winner!_ " declares the announcer.

Celine sits back down in her chair with a big smile on her face as she sees the current fights winner, a level four lightning Shakra wielding teen Tragelian girl, helping her defeated opponent, a level three lightning Shakra using teen Tragelian boy, to his feet.

"Man, those higher level fights are really something when you see them in person!" comments Celine excitedly, unable to sit still.

"Heh, yeah, they sure are..." comments Eda, not looking nearly as excited as Celine; actually, she looked a little worried, while Avery seemed more amused.

"Something wrong mom?" asks Celine, noticing Eda's look of concern.

"No, not really. Like you said, it's really something in person." replies Eda, with a smile.

Celine knew her mother well enough, for obvious reasons, to know something was bothering her.

"Are you not enjoying it?"

Eda smiles, she knew she couldn't hide anything from Celine...

"Sorry, it's just a little too intense for me, the fighters are just so violent with each other." replies Eda.

"Oh, if you didn't like it, you didn't have to come." states Celine, looking a little saddened for not realizing her mothers lack of enjoyment from how preoccupied she was with her excitement.

"It's ok sweetie, I wanted to come and see you enjoying yourself, which you certainly are." replies Eda, placing her right hand to Celine's left. "I probably won't come again, but seeing how happy and excited you are makes me really happy."

"Oh..." comments Celine with a smile, briefly looking to her mothers hand on hers. "Well thanks for supporting my enjoyment of this awesome sport. I know it's weird for someone like-"

"Don't you dare!" suddenly declares Eda with a little frown as she grips Celine's hand. "You're free to like anything you want!"

"Heh, yeah." replies Celine, smiling. "Sorry about that." she adds, before looking to her dad. "Hey what about you dad? Is your reason for coming the same as moms?"

"At the start is was." answers Avery. "But I think I'm starting to see why you like this sport so much."

"Really!?" gasps Celine with a big smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I could be as into it as you are, but so far, I'm liking what I'm seeing. The way the fighters can control their abilities and use them in the ways they do, it's quite amazing."

"Awesome!" declares Celine, before Eda gives a playful pout...

"Hmph, guess I'm the odd one then."

"Hehe, all the matches are done..." comments Celine. "So Sakura's should be next, I really hope she wins!" she adds, before the announcer confirms it as he states...

" _Our final match-up will be the Title Release match between level four Fire Shakra user, Sakura Bragou and our three time Championship Title Holder, level five Earth Shakra user, Sammy Daylin, defending the release of her title, allowing it to be at risk outside of a tournament setting if she loses..._ "

As the announcer continued to hype the match and growing cheers from the crowd, Celine felt a couple pokes to her right upper arm and looks to the girl to her right with a frown.

"What!?" she asks sharply. "I'm trying to enjoy the show!"

Although averting her gaze and frowning, the girl's face was completely red.

"Well what is it!?" presses Celine as the girl delays in answering, though after a moment she groans and briefly lifts her gaze to Celine and speaks...

"H-How... do you know Sakura?"

"Huh? What's that got to do with anything?" asks Celine.

"F-Forget it!" quickly declares the girl looking away.

Although, a few moments after turning her attention away from the girl, a realization occurred to Celine. It was only after Sakura's call that this girl seemed to be interested in her again and now, she seemed to be embarrassed to speak to her. It was only speculation, but a grin quickly forms on Celine's face as she assumed the reason for the girls turn in behavior towards her.

"Ahhh, I see now..." comments Celine confidently as she looks directly at the girl. "You're feeling really stupid now huh? I know a famous Shakra fighter and now your too ashamed to speak to me about it after what you did!"

The girl crosses her arms over her chest with a frown in response to Celine's accusation, which confirmed Celine's assumption.

"Well let me answer your question..." continues Celine with a smirk. "I go to school with Sakura, I get to see and talk to her everyday, I've even seen her naked."

"So?" retorts the girl, not making eye contact. "Everyone's seen her naked, you're not the first. She's one of the biggest known sluts of the IPSL. She even got pregnant and got rid of the egg 'cause didn't care about it! That's the kind of person your friends with."

Although shocked by what the girl said, the combo of herself having the upper hand and the fact that what the girl said could very well be a lie to shift the discussion in her favor, Celine ignores it and continues on.

"Geez, you'll even talk bad about someone you'd like to meet?" questions Celine with a smile. "Or are you just mad that I'm your closest link to Sakura?"

"F-Frak off, freak!" retorts the girl.

"Ohh, hit the mark, didn't I?" replies Celine. "I actually happen to have Sakura's number, maybe I should give her call-" adds Celine, lifting her Comm on her right wrist, before feeling a hand on her left and looking to her mother, who shakes her head, with a stern look on her face.

"Don't."

"Why not!? After what she did to me-" Starts Celine, quickly getting upset before Eda cuts her off.

"Don't you lower yourself to that level and involve Sakura into something that has nothing to do with her, she has something more important to focus on right now."

She had the perfect opportunity to get back at the girl who was so mean to her, but Celine knew her mother was right. No matter how much she wanted rub the fact that she knew Sakura into the girls face, she also knew she would feel bad for doing it later, using Sakura to make herself feel better now, her friend had a fight to focus on after-all.

The double-edge sword of being more 'mature', thanks to the shared memories and experiences of being a five-cycle old Geelien 'teen', was one of the few annoyances that Celine regretted having right now, she couldn't be immature and act, then think about it later, a simple reminder from her mother caused her to be mature and think first.

So, very reluctantly, Celine backs off the girl, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're so lucky." comments Celine to the girl as she looks towards the empty arena.

"...Says the freak who has her mother fight for her." mutters the girl.

Celine gives an audible groan from hearing the remark, before feeling her mothers hand on her left shoulder and speaking to her mind... ' _Don't let her ruin this experience for you, just ignore her._ '

The two teens were silent with each other, but Celine's sour attitude quickly brightens as Sakura Bragou and Sammy Daylin walk out together and towards the arena, amiss the cheer of the crowd and the two greeting their audience with a wave of their hands.

Aside from their identical Void Armor coverage; elbow, wrist, chest, knee and ankle-guards. Sakura seemed to be wearing just a pleated pink skirt as her chest guard covered what she wore underneath, a sports bra. Sammy's skin exposure was even more than Sakura's as her chest guard also covered her upper clothing, while she wears navy blue panty-like shorts, opting for complete freedom of movement, short of being completely nude. Sammy's long brunette hair was also pulled back into a free-flowing pony-tail that reached the middle of her back.

"I bet this is gonna be the best fight of all!" declares Celine happily.

The two walk to the middle of the arena, taking a few more moments to wave to the crowd, before Sakura speaks out...

"You guys ready to see me kick her ass!?"

A large part of the arena cheers out, which Celine was a part of, before Sammy laughs.

"Hehe, your fans are gonna be sorely disappointed when you're going to be the one under my foot."

The reply brings another cheer, before the two fighters met hands and give each other a friendly handshake.

"Let's see then." comments Sakura with a smile.

"We will." replies Sammy.

The two then walk away, stopping near opposite ends of the ring and readying themselves for the fight to begin, before the announcer speaks...

" _The fight time is set to twenty minutes; submission, knock-out and ring-out are the accepted conditions for victory, with signature attacks allowed. Fighters, are you ready!?_ "

"Ready!" answers the two as they give a thumbs up.

The moment the bell rings, Sakura gives an explosive start, propelling two horizontally arcing fireballs towards her opponent, which she quickly blocks with the arm-guards, pushing her back a few feet as Sakura rockets towards her with flames jetting from her feet. The blonde fires off two more straight fireballs which Sammy swiftly dodges, before Sakura quickly reaches striking range and the brunette just barely avoids Sakura's flame-covered right hook to her head by stepping to the blonde's right as her forward motion carries her forward.

However, even as Sakura passes her, she manages to react, jutting flames from her hands to stop her forward motion and spin quick enough to swing her fiery left foot towards Sammy, who sees the follow-up attack in time, lifts her hands and right leg up to guard, along with a raised pillar to shield her.

The earthen shield seems to do nothing though as Sakura's foot connects with a small explosion, crumbling the wall and hits Sammy with a second, larger explosion, propelling the guarding teen quite a few yards away, skipping along the ground before righting herself on her hands and knees, sliding back before the rising ground at her feet aids her in stopping with dust kicking up around her.

The moment she comes to a stop though, Sammy looks up to see a volley of fireballs heading toward her.

"Oh my!" gasps Eda in shock as Celine cheers out excitedly as explosions, dirt and dust surround Sammy's location as Sakura continues her assault. "She's quite vicious!" adds Eda. "I can hardly believe she's the same sweet girl I meet yesterday!"

About ten seconds into Sakura's continuous attack, she stops suddenly with a fireball in each hand as smoke billows from her area of assault.

"Come on out!" demands Sakura. "I know that wasn't enough to take you out!"

"Hehehe..." giggles Sammy from the cloud of smoke, before Sakura gasps as a boulder comes flying out and she dodges to the side, allowing it to hit the outer wall. "You're quite right." she adds, before Sammy calmly walks out of the smoke, with earthen gauntlets around her hands and lower arms and earthen greaves. "Wanna try again?" she taunts as she does a 'come-here' motion with her left hand.

Sakura frowns before prepping another large fireball her right hand and lobbing it towards Sammy, who lifts her right hand to block it, successfully doing so, but as the smoke quickly fades, reveals her bare hand, before she lowers it to her side and the ground below her rises and reforms the gauntlet.

"Haven't you learned yet?" asks Sammy. "You're long range attacks don't work on me. You're gonna have to get, close!" declares Sammy, before quickly lifting her right hand over her left shoulder and Sakura gasps as an angled pillar rises and hit her from behind, knocking her forward as Sammy runs towards her.

Knocked off balance and Sammy using the ground at her feet to propel her forward at a higher speed, Sakura had no way of defending herself in time before Sammy's right, rock-covered fist finds her gut, knocking the wind from her before Sammy delivers a spin kick to the blondes right side, knocking her her a few yards away, rolling repeatedly on the ground and coming to a stop, face down.

Coupled with the announcer commenting how much the one-two combo must've hurt, given Sammy's fist and feet were covered in hard rock, with Sakura laying on the ground in pain, clutching her stomach, Celine cringes from the attack.

"Oh wow, I think Sakura's really hurt!" she comments, looking worried for her friend, even more so from the sounds of Sakura's groans of pain.

"Both of them are vicious!" comments Eda, looking worried as well. "Was that really necessary? Punching her in the stomach like that, she doesn't have armor there."

Sakura clearly struggles to get to her feet, coughing up blood as she holds her stomach with her left hand as she lifts herself up on her right hand and knees.

"Done already?" asks Sammy teasingly as she walks to Sakura's side, before lifting and stepping on the ground forcefully with her right foot and bringing a pained gasp from Sakura as a small pillar shoots up and rams into her gut, the same location she was punched as she coughs up more blood. Sammy though lifts her right foot again before stepping down on Sakura's back, pushing her flat on the ground.

"S-So, you've i-increased your range huh?" comments Sakura with a groan.

"Heh, well specializing in defense only goes so far." comments Sammy, stepping down hard on Sakura's back repeatedly, bringing a groan and gasp from her with each strike as a small crater grew under Sakura's body with each step. "Besides, I need to keep my opponents on their toes and expand my options of attack and keep the crowd entertained."

"S-So do I." replies Sakura, before quickly rolling towards Sammy when she lifts her foot, causing it to come down on empty ground with Sakura between her legs and the blonde quickly lifting both hands and Sammy only has enough time to gasp before receiving a near point-blank double fireball to the face, propelling her up and away from Sakura with her head billowing smoke as the brunette gasps in pain with her hands over her face. Sakura though quickly gets to her feet, briefly holding her stomach with a groan and gasp of her own before reaching down to Sammy's right ankle and bringing another gasp from the teen as Sakura flies up into the air.

"How about I use the ground against you?" comments Sakura with a grin, before tossing a screaming Sammy up above her, the flightless teen flailing her arms and legs before Sakura gives her a few helpful pushes up further with a few fireballs, before Sakura's body is engulfed in blue flames as Sammy falls pass her and propelling herself down to follow, pulling back her right fist.

The two nearly meet the ground at the same time as a large thunderous blue-hued explosion occurs at the impact sight.

"My Goodness!" gasps Eda, as she even felt the impact in her seat. "That looks like it could've killed them both!"

"There not dead!" cheers Celine, standing. "It's just one of Sakura's awesome attacks!"

"Oh, is it her signature attack?" asks Eda.

"I don't think so!" replies Celine. "Sakura only told me her signature attack is embarrassing and she rarely uses it in an actual fight."

"Embarrassing?"

Inside the sizable crater, Sakura giggles as her fist meets hard rock instead of Sammy's soft body.

"Armoring up so soon?" teases Sakura.

"Dying isn't on my list of things to do today." answers back Sammy, a little muffled.

"Or maybe you just didn't want to lose that quick." replies Sakura, before flying up and out of the crater, her body no longer aflame, though briefly placing a hand to her still hurting stomach.

Moments later, a rocky figure emerges from the smoke facing Sakura, Sammy covered from head to toe in earthen armor, only a horizontal slit in the head to see from, along with her pony-tail still exposed. The armor was quite bulky, much of her female figure hidden behind a thick layer of rock. A walking tank would be an appropriate term.

" _The fight is really getting intense!_ " comments the announcer. " _Sammy has entered her armored form, only a few have managed to fully break her out of it. Others tire themselves out in the attempt, this is only Sakura's second fight with Sammy's armored form, how will she handle it this time?_ "

"You watch and see!" declares Sakura confidently. "This fight isn't over yet!" she adds, readying herself as red flames cover her body.

"Confident, arn't we?" comments Sammy, before running towards Sakura and throwing a few punches and kicks, which Sakura easily dodges, Sammy's movement was clearly slower than before though.

"I have good reason to be." replies Sakura, before successfully catching Sammy's swung right foot against her left side, the momentum still pushing her a couple feet before sending her right fist down on it and shattering the armor there with a small explosion, before delivering an explosive spin kick to Sammy's right side and exposing a large portion of her body there, Sammy staggered, but didn't fall, before both damaged parts of Sammy's armor quickly repairs itself.

"Hah!" laughs Sammy. "You're doing the same thing as before! How do you expect to beat me like that? You're just going to drain all your energy again!"

Sakura giggles as she resumes her attack, Sammy confidently allowing the assault without defending as parts of her armor is repeatedly shattered, but quickly repairs itself almost as soon as it is broken. Sakura though gasps as one punch is deflected and an armored punch to her protected chest sends her flying away, skipping once before rolling to a stop and quickly getting to her feet, breathing heavily from the hit as sweat trails down her face.

"I'm disappointed in you Sakura, you've learned nothing from our last fight!" declares Sammy as she runs towards her.

Sakura though grins, dodging a swung fist from Sammy, before resuming her gradual picking apart of Sammy's regenerating armor. Sakura is soon countered again, though only pushed back a few yards, relatively unharmed as Sammy's armor now slowly repairs, though with a quick spreading of Sammy's arms, Sakura gasps out in pain as the ground she stands on pulls her legs in opposite directions, forcing a painful split, before another gasp of pain comes from her as Sammy lifts a hand and a rounded pillar swiftly rises between Sakura's legs.

Falling back, Sakura's fiery aura fades as she clutches her crotch with a pained groan before seeing Sammy loom over her, between the armored girls legs.

"I'm ending this fight before you further embarrass yourself." states Sammy, before lifting her right fist.

However, before Sammy lowers her fist, Sakura's quickly lifts both hands to Sammy's crotch and a gasps comes from her as an explosive blast shatters her armor there as Sakura propels herself from between Sammy's legs with fire jutting from her feet.

As Sakura stands and the smoke clears, Sammy had reflexively placed her hands over her crotch, but slowly pulls them away, revealing while Sammy's crotch was exposed, aside from the shorts she still wore, she looked unharmed, before that spots armor began to reform.

"You're just wasting time!" declares Sammy.

"Am I really?" asks Sakura with a grin, though she looked visibly tired as even more sweat falls down her face as a light steam rises from her body. "I've studied your fights since our last one and I discovered something quite interesting..."

While Sammy's face was covered, judging from her body language, Sammy seemed surprised.

"Wanna know what I found out?" asks Sakura, before charging forward punching Sammy in the chest, shattering her armor there and pushing her back a few steps as it slowly reforms. "While your armor is quite strong and makes it hard to directly hit you, your armor makes you slow and it's like my flying, it eats up a ton of energy, repairing it and attacking while it's up eats up even more. Plus, once you armor up, you tend to commit to it until the opponent has tired themselves out, trying to blast it off."

"Hah!" laughs Sammy. "True, my armor uses a ton of energy, but your doing the same thing as all my other opponents, your going to run out of energy before me, and when that happens, your done! I'll still have enough energy to finish you off!"

"Perhaps I will..." comments Sakura, continuing her attack, though instead of simply taking the hits now, Sammy lifts her hands to block, quickly and repeatedly reforming the armor on her hands. "In fact, I'm counting on it!" as she ends her flurry of punches and kicks as she draws back her right hand, covered in a blue flame before sending her fist towards Sammy and propelling the teen away with a gasp as much of her armor is shattered before falling to the ground.

Soon after though, breathing heavily, Sakura falls to her knees, nearly out of energy as her body billows smoke.

"Heh, perhaps I should've held back a little." comments Sakura with a chuckle. "My plan won't work if I overheat." she adds, lifting her hands and seeing them smoking, before producing a small flame in each hand, which flickers.

"P-Plan?" questions Sammy, sitting up with a grown, her entire torso armor gone, along with her helmet, but it slowly reforms as Sammy gets to her feet. "What sort of idiotic plan involves you draining your energy to nothing in a fight like this!?" she adds, as she walk to Sakura's exhausted form. "Your opponent is still able to stand while you're on the ground."

"Heh, a plan that's going to beat you!" declares Sakura.

With her armor fully repaired, Sammy looks down at Sakura...

"I think your Shakra has fried more than a couple of your brain cells if you think you can beat me in the state your in."

"Y-you should, nnnever, underestimate your opponent." replies Sakura, groaning as she slowly gets to her feet on shaky legs.

"Hmph, this fights over!" declares Sammy as she pulls back her right hand and sending it towards Sakura's head, but the smoking blonde quickly lifts her left hand and grabs her fist with a smile as red flames engulf her body once again, this time with a moan. "W-What the!? You don't have enough energy to do that!" gasps Sammy, before sending her left fist towards Sakura and the blonde catches that one as well while the two push against each other.

"Hehe, mmm, you don't know me very well..." comments Sakura with a lustful tone in her voice. "I will do anything within the- Ohh-mmm, r-rules to win. If e-embarrassing myself is what it takes, especially f-for a shot the title, then it's ohhhh so worth it!"

"Embarrassing yourself?" questions Sammy, blushing under her armor from Sakura's seemingly sexual mood.

"She gonna do it!" gasps Celine excitedly.

"Do what?" asks Eda.

"Her signature attack!"

Sammy soon notices a dripping from between Sakura's shaking legs and from the announcers comment...

" _Could It be folks!? Is Sakura going to perform her signature attack!?_ "

"What!?" gasps Sammy, before snatching her fists from Sakura's hold and backing away.

"Ah, ah, ahhh..." comments Sakura, before moaning out as she propels a fireball from her right hand and hits Sammy, shattering her chest armor and knocking her to the ground as more of her armor crumbles from her head and legs, left only with her gauntlets. "Don't try and run now..." adds Sakura with a smile as she shakily walks towards her opponent.

Before Sammy has time to recover, she feels a warm, almost hot, liquid dripping on her face before seeing a darkness come over her closed eyes and a very hot heat surround her head and a pressure pressing her upper arms down. Opening her eyes, she's greeted with Sakura's honey-flooded panties before the the blonde's hot, wet, oozing crotch rests over her face.

"Mmmm, y-you see..." starts Sakura with a moan as she sits on Sammy's face. "When your opponent has r-run out of energy, it ohhhh, m-means your nearly empty yourself." she adds wriggling her hips and briefly humping herself against Sammy's face with a smile as she uses her legs to pin Sammy's upper arms to the ground, along with holding her armored hands, the last of Sammy's armor is finally shattered with an explosion from each other Sakura's hands. The blonde giggles and moans as she feels Sammy's muffled pleas and vain movement of her head against her and sees Sammy's legs kicking out.

"S-Shakra energy can be a-accessed f-from three sources!" declares Sakura, followed by a pleasurable moan as she closes her eyes with a brief groan. "Ohhhhhh! M-Most fighters only use one source..."

Following this comment, Sammy's struggling rapidly increases as she squirms and kicks her legs frantically.

"NNNnggggh!" groans Sakura, as she shutters and a relatively small explosion comes from below her, briefly fluttering her skirt. "I-I c-can't hold it in, a-anymore... h-here... it... COOOOOMES!" declares Sakura, throwing her head back as a very large, explosive blue blast in produced below her as Sakura moans out loudly in pleasure and her skirt flipping up and fluttering wildly, revealing her white panties for all to see, if not for the obscuring flames.

The attack lasts just seconds, dark smoke rising from between Sakura's legs and around her as she shutters and trembles above Sammy's now motionless body, the two now in a small crater. Sakura's own body was quite red, as if she had been in the sun too long, before Sakura herself limply falls forward, luckily face-first to Sammy's crotch and not the ground as more smoke billows from her oozing and quivering pussy. Hot honey dripping down onto Sammy's darkened face as the entire crotch of Sakura's panties were blasted away and her pussy on display for all to briefly see on the large screens above as it focused on Sammy's unconscious face.

"Whoa..." gasps Celine, watching the display with shock. "I see why she said it's embarrassing. Did she really just blast that girl point-blank in the face with her pussy as she climaxed!? I didn't know that was even possible!"

" _Quite the impressive display!_ " comments the announcer. " _Sakura very rarely uses her Signature Attack. Unfortunately though, while it seems to have knocked out Sammy, Sakura needs to stand within ten seconds or the match ends in a draw and she fails to release Sammy's title._ "

As the ten count began, with a large part of the crowd counting along, Celine sees Sakura, aside from her trembling, was just as motionless as Sammy.

" _We may have a double knock out here!_ " declares the announcer as the count reached five.

"Come on, get up!" urges Celine.

Three...

Two...

One...

" _And it's a draw!_ " adds the announcer. " _It seems Sakura's exhaustive state was too much for her signature attack and has passed out as well, such a shame, both fighters put up a very good fight._ "

"Aww..." sighs Celine. "I was really hoping she'd win." she adds, as she sees two people enter the arena and pick up the two unconscious fighters and carry them out. "She was so close!"

"Well..." comments Eda. "That was quite an intense fight."

"Sure was! It was awesome!" declares Celine.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 8-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home, still very excited from her very first live Shakra event, Celine shares her experience with a friend, before Sakura visits again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL/GUY, MILD YURI, MILD INCEST

**\- Kellen Residence, 4:22 P.M. -**

Entering her home, rather than walking, Celine skips happily into the living room, stopping with a gleeful twirl, facing her parents following her in.

"I still can't believe how awesome that was! It was so much better than I even imagined! I could actually FEEL the impacts and the cracks of lightning were so loud!" declares Celine before running in place with a giggle. "I'm so excited I don't know what to do!" she adds, before turning and rushing towards the kitchen, leaving Eda and Avery standing at the door with a big smile on their faces.

Avery was the first to comment...

"Heh, it's like we're back home, I haven't seen her THIS excited in a while."

"I know." replies Eda, though looking a little concerned as she walks to the nearest couch and sits. "It's wonderful." she adds, but not sounding very happy.

Seeing Eda's unhappy state, Avery sits next to her and comments...

"You're thinking about what happened between Celine and that girl, arn't you?"

"It's just, for a moment, I regretted forcing this move on her. You and I haven't experienced anything like that while we've been here; but Celine, seeing her get attacked like that right in front of me, it hurt just seeing it. Celine's still so young..." explains Eda, beginning to melt.

Avery places a comforting hand on Eda's head, before kissing her cheek, with a smile.

"She's young, but strong, just like her mother. She may have needed a break, but she returned to face that girl, she didn't let it ruin her experience."

"You're right..." replies Eda, with a small smile, before looking to her husband and lifting her right hand to Avery's on her head and pulling it down in front of her, before their hands meld together. "After-all, Celine said she liked it here, that's good enough for me."

Skipping out of the kitchen with a bottle of protein in one hand, Celine smiles as she sees her parents, who return the smile, before the teen comments, heading towards the stairs...

"I'm gonna go to my room for a bit."

"Ok." replies Eda. "Celine?"

"Yeah?" answers the teen, stopping and looking towards her mother.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Heh, me too, I just gotta call one of my friends and tell'em how awesome it was!" adds Celine as she continues up the stairs.

Entering her room and seeing her bed, Celine had the sudden impulse to jump on it and quickly places her bottle down on the nearby dresser. Running and jumping the short distance, the teen lands with a splash, as she and her clothing goes flying; much like her first day here. Each article of clothing thrown in a different direction; her shirt, landing on the floor near the closet; while her bra is flung on top of the closet door. Celine's skirt is tossed against the wall beside the bed and her panties are flung up high near the same wall, but hit the window. However, because the panties weren't the liquid-proof 'Geelien-approved' kind, the wet underwear sticks to the window with a splat, before slowly peeling off and dropping to the floor.

The room is once again a complete mess with clothing and Celine's body everywhere. Celine is only spread throughout the room for only a few moments though before beginning to come together on the bed, reforming her nude body sitting with her legs crossed and giggling. Hopping off the bed, Celine retrieves her drink and returns to the side of the bed, sitting and taking a small drink, before lifting her right arm and giggling as she shes her bare arm.

"Heh, oh right..." she comments before looking around her room for the device, finding it laying on the floor of the opposite side of the bed and putting it back on.

"Which friend to call... heh, it would probably be weird to call Sakura and tell her how awesome she was, plus I'm sure she's resting up and wouldn't want to be bothered right now. Oh, I can called Patty!" comments Celine before quickly locating her friends contact information in her Comm.

Three rings in, a window pops up, revealing the pink-haired Felene, she appeared to be in her room from what was seen behind her.

" _Hey Celine, what's up?_ " greets Patty.

"I just came back from Sakura's Shakra match and it was awesome!" declares Celine excitedly.

" _Oh right, that was today._ " replies Patty with a smile and giggle. " _You sure sound excited, you know it's over right?_ " she teasingly adds.

"Hehe, I know, but I'm still so excited! Seeing it on TV doesn't even compare to being there in person! You can really fell the impacts and loud explosions, the cracks of lightning... Ohhhh, it was so awesome!" repeatedly declares Celine, leaning back and repeatedly lifting her legs before rolling onto her stomach as her tail flicks side-to-side excitedly. "I was already hooked on it, but I'm even more now!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Celine continued to gush about her IPSL experience to Patty, who didn't add much to the conversation with Celine eagerly talking, though the Felene didn't mind, figuring out quite quickly that Celine just wanted to talk about her experience to SOMEONE and she happened to be that someone.

"I can't wait to go again!" declares Celine.

" _Heh, I bet you can't._ " replies Patty, before seeming to stand. " _I have to go to the bathroom right now and since I'm not the type to carry a conversation on the toilet-_ "

"Oh, ok." replies Celine. "See ya later."

" _See ya, you can call me back in a few minutes if you still want to talk._ " comments Patty, before the window closes.

Having gotten a large part of her excitement out through talking, Celine was much more calm, before leaning onto her left side, looking at her shirt on the floor near the closet and her bra on the door.

However, having calmed down, Celine began to replay the fun she had in her head and her smile fads when she reaches the event with the unfriendly girl.

"Why would she say the things she did?" asks Celine to no one in particular. "She seemed nice when we first met... no ones ever called me not a person before." The Geelien teen lifts her right hand in front of her face before adding... "A collection of various memories..."

Two memories came to Celine's mind; one of Eda, five cycles ago when her mother was 'pregnant' with herself, bringing a smile to Celine as she sees from her mother's point of view, caressing her very large belly as she sits on the floor, moments from her birth.

The second memory was a complete one-eighty, she was standing in an unfamiliar playground with a number of kids laughing at her. The view lowers to a pair of small female legs, wearing a pink skirt with hands pressed against the crotch and a yellow puddle at her feet, before hearing Sammy's voice, " _You're all jerks for doing that!_ " A second pair of legs, move in front of her, standing in the puddle, before her view lifts to see Sammy's smiling face. " _Becky it's gonna be ok._ "

Celine quickly puts an end to Becky's memory as she rolls over to her stomach again, placing her face against the bed with a groan.

' _Why am I giving what she said any serious thought!?_ ' thinks Celine. ' _I may have memories that arn't my own, but that doesn't change who I am as a person... does it?_ '

Rolling onto her back, looking up at the ceiling with wonderment, Celine continues to think...

' _We Geelien's don't absorb just anyone though, plus, sharing our memories brings us closer than any flesh and blood person could ever be, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that._ '

Celine though immediately groans and quickly sits up.

"Argh! This is stupid! I shouldn't even be putting any thought into this!" declares Celine, before removing herself from the bed. "I need a distraction." she adds, before heading out of her room, still nude. "If I'm alone I'm probably gonna keep thinking about it."

Heading down the steps, Celine sees her mother heading out of the living room into the dining room.

"Hey mom..." calls Celine as she hurries to towards Eda, who turns to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I need something to do." comments Celine.

"Oh, well you could do some of your chores." answers Eda with a smile, before looking to the floor. "The carpet could use a vacuuming."

"Uh, yeah, but I was thinking more of something we both could do." replies Celine, not quite expecting that answer. "I need something to distract me for a little while, if I'm alone, I'm just going to be even more bothered."

"About what?" asks Eda, before seeing Celine sigh and avert her eyes and Eda assumed the unfortunate reason as she looked a little concerned. "Are you thinking about what that girl said?"

"Yeah." replies Celine.

"We can talk about it if you want." replies Eda, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. "I don't think just distracting yourself is gonna-"

"Please mom." requests Celine, meeting her mothers eyes again, who sighs after a moment with a smile.

"Ok then, what sort of distraction were you looking for?"

"I wanna be inside you." answers Celine, stepping forward her hugging her mother. "Being there always makes me feel better."

"Ok." replies Eda, before Celine pulls back and Eda removes her dress, revealing her nude body and Celine hugs her again and Eda returning the embrace.

Soon after, they both moan as Celine's body melts into Eda's.

**\- 5:21 P.M. -**

**\- Celine's room -**

In bed, Celine snuggles up against her mother, her face buried between Eda's sizable breasts as the woman holds her daughter close as their legs are intertwined with each other.

With their unique, close relationship, neither needed to speak to understand the other and Eda knew Celine felt many times better than when she approached her for a distraction.

The intimate moment was broken, however, with a beeping from Celine's Comm on the nightstand.

After a few beeps, Celine pulls herself from her mothers comforting embrace and reaches to the device and putting it on her right wrist before answering the call, smiling when Sakura's smiling face greeted her.

" _Hey Celine!_ "

"Hey!" replies Celine happily, before rolling onto her stomach. "It sucks you didn't win your match, but are you ok?"

" _Yeah, I'm fine, a little internal bleeding and a few hairline rib fractures, but nothing serious that can't be healed real quick. I am a little sore though and a bit of blood in my pee, but nothing I'm not used to._ "

"Wow, internal bleeding and fractures?" gasps Celine, before Eda quietly removes herself from the bed and the room with a smile.

" _Hehe, it's not that serious, really."_ replies Sakura with a giggle. _"Those sort of injuries are normal in the IPSL. I'll gladly take them over the broken arm I got first starting out._ "

"You broke your arm and still wanted to do it?" asks Celine.

" _Absolutely! The rush of excitement I get fighting is worth the risk of a broken arm!_ "

"Heh, you're certainly dedicated. Oh, about your signature attack-"

" _Yeah, let's not talk about that._ " interrupts Sakura with a bright blush rising on her face.

"Come on! Just tell me how that works!" urges Celine. "Do you really shoot fire from your pussy!?"

Sakura groans shortly as she averts her eyes, before answering...

" _Fine... yes, I shoot flames from my pussy._ "

"Does your attack have a name?" asks Celine.

Sakura groans and looks away again before muttering...

" _Vagina Cannon._ "

"Hehehe, Vagina Cannon?" giggles Celine.

" _It's not the name I wanted!_ " declares Sakura with a pout. " _It's just the name that stuck. Going over the fight in my head, it was stupid of me to use the attack in the first place, I had over heated myself too much, it's not a shock I passed out. Argh! Embarrassing myself like that in front of all those people for nothing!_ "

"Hehe... So how does the attack work anyway?" Asks Celine. "I think you mentioned sources of energy in your fight."

" _Yeah, there's three sources in our body to draw our Shakra from; the chest, which has the smallest pool of energy but is the most powerful and also more risky to the person using it; the stomach, which has the highest pool of the three and is the most balanced and easiest to draw from; then there's the crotch, or in a girls case, the womb, which is almost as strong as the energy in the chest, but has a bigger pool of energy, but less than the stomach, however, the downside of using it is it causes a high amount of pleasure, which can be very distracting and more of a hindrance because of the pleasure it gives if your using it to fight with._ "

"Wow, so your attack caused you to orgasm too!?" gasps Celine.

" _Yeah, a massively strong one too, which is why I don't use it, if it doesn't work, the fight's pretty much over for me._ "

"So it's all or nothing then."

" _Yeah, anyway, the reason I called, I didn't get around to it yesterday, but you still up for a little tour around the neighborhood and visiting my place?_ "

"Sure."

" _Great, I'll be there in about ten minutes._ "

"Ok."

**\- Ten minutes later -**

Partially dressed in her previous clothes, now putting on her skirt, Celine hears the ringing of the doorbell and hurries out of her room.

"I got it!" calls out Celine, heading down the steps and to the front door, where she opens and greets Sakura on the other side, wearing a T-shirt and the same skirt she wore in her fight, with her hoverboard strapped to her back. "Hey."

"Hey to you too." replies Sakura.

Celine then calls back in the house, "I'll wait for you guys outside!"

An " _Ok._ " from her mom and dad answers her back, before Celine joins Sakura outside.

"Well it doesn't even look like you were in a fight earlier today." comments Celine.

"Yeah, the IPSL have some pretty good healers." replies Sakura. "Still a little sore though." she adds, placing a hand to her stomach.

"Hey, it's not gonna take long for my parents to get ready, can I try out your hoverboard?" asks Celine.

"Sure." answers Sakura, pulling her hoverboard off, the straps retracting back into the board before dropping it, never touching the ground though as it floats about a foot above it. "It's a little tricky trying to balance on it the first time, so be careful." adds Sakura, reaching and taking hold of Celine's right hand as the Geelien places her right foot on the board.

"Ok." replies Celine, before lifting her left foot onto the board, immediately wobbling unsteadily. "W-Whoa!"

Sakura quickly takes Celine's other hand and helps her steady herself. A smile also comes to the blondes face as she see's Celine seeming to use her tail to balance herself as well, lifting almost straight up, though the attempt didn't seem to help much.

"Place your feet horizontally on the board." states Sakura.

Celine does so with Sakura's help and steadies herself a little more, before her wobbling balances out.

"There ya go." comments Sakura with a smile.

"Hehe, how do I move forward?" asks Celine, smiling as well.

"Just bend your knees and lean forward a little."

"OK." replies Celine, pulling her left hand from Sakura, slightly bending her knees before leaning forward, giggling as she immediately began to move forward slowly about a yard as Sakura walks with her, still holding her right hand.

However...

"Ready." declares Eda as she and Avery walk out of the house.

"Ok-AH!" answers Celine, before gasping as with the assumption that leaning back stopped her movement, Celine does so as she stands up, gasping as the board flies from her feet and the Geelien falls to her butt.

Although Celine giggles from her painless fall, Sakura was immediately, but briefly concerned as she still held Celine's hand.

"You ok!?"

"Heh, yeah, I'm not that fragile." replies Celine before accepting Sakura's aid to get to her feet, before looking to her left hand and seeing a lot of dirt and small rocks imbedded in her hand, up to her elbow.

Pulling her right hand from Sakura's though, Celine retrieves her cleaning comb from her comm and cleans the dirt from her arm.

"I'm sure that's an annoyance huh?" asks Sakura.

"What?" asks Celine, as a few more passes of the comb cleans the last bits of dirt from her lower arm.

"You guys can get dirty so easily." clarifies Sakura.

"Oh, heh, yeah, but it's just as easy for us to get clean." replies Celine with a smile, before returning her comb to her comm.

"Well then..." starts Sakura, before retrieving her hoverboard and looking to Celine and her parents. "Ready for the tour of the neighborhood?"

"We are." answers Eda.

"Yep." adds Celine.

"Do you guys mind walking or you want to take your car?" asks Sakura.

"I'm up for a little walk." answers Eda.

"I don't mind." adds Avery, before Celine finishes...

"We can walk."

To be continued


	29. Chapter 8-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Celine's parents meet and quickly become friends, before Celine gets an unexpected invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL/GUY, MILD YURI

**\- 6:12 P.M -**

**\- Bragou Residence -**

After about a thirty minute tour of the neighborhood, primarily Sakura simply showing Celine, along with her parents, where her other friends lived, not actually going up to the houses to greet the people there, the blonde leads them to her home.

Walking up the walkway to the front door, Sakura points to the house to their right.

"That's Lila's place, she has a brother, Jillian."

"Well..." starts Avery. "Celine certainly has plenty of friends close by."

"She sure does..." adds Eda, looking to her daughter with a smile. "You gonna introduce us to them?"

"If you promise not to embarrass me." replies Celine with a wary look.

"And last but not least..." comments Sakura, as she rushes the short distance ahead to her front door and turns to Celine and her parents. "My home! As I told you before, I have two sets of parents and I have a slightly older sister. My parents are looking forward to meeting you guys."

"So are we." replies Eda.

Sakura turns around and opens the door, allowing the group in; although, Sakura gasps as the group sees two blonde women very, sexually engaged. One; the taller of the two, had long, straight hair that reached the middle of her back; pressing a slightly shorter one, who had shoulder-length hair; against the wall directly in front of them, with a moving right hand under the front of her pants. The shorter woman rests one hand under the back of the taller woman's pants and her other up the back of woman's shirt, while their lips were locked on each others as quite moans leave them both. The two were clothed similarly, aside from their pants, the shorter woman wore a T-shirt and the taller one wore a sleeveless one.

"J-Just a sec!" quickly replies Sakura, red-faced as she closes the door on the three, a brief giggle leaving Eda and a smile coming to Celine's face as they overhear Sakura on the other side.

" _What are you guys doing!?_ " declares Sakura.

" _You know very well what we're doing sweetie._ " comes a lustful woman's voice. " _Wanna join?_ "

" _No! Have you already forgotten!? I was going to introduce Celine and her parents to you guys!_ " answers Sakura.

" _Oh, that's right._ " replies the same woman. " _Hehe, sorry, I started trancing and forgot all about it._ "

Another woman then comments, " _I tried reminding her, but you know how she gets when she first starts trancing._ "

There was a groan from Sakura before commenting, " _Well just go upstairs then and come down when you finish. I don't want Celine and her parents thinking all we do is frak._ "

" _Hehe, ok sweetie._ " replies the lustful voice before the other woman gasps, " _Come my pet, satisfy your masters desire._ "

Shortly after, the door opens and a very red-faced Sakura greets the three.

"Heh, sorry about that you guys. You can come in now."

"That's quite ok." replies Eda as the three walk in, though Celine adds with a smile...

"I can certainly relate."

"Thanks." comments Sakura, before closing the door behind them.

"Although..." starts Celine with a smile. "DO you guys frak all day?" she adds teasingly.

"No! Geez." quickly replies Sakura, before a mid-thirties man with short, brown hair, walks down the steps, wearing a T-shirt and jeans and sees his guests and greets them with a smile.

"Hello."

The three Geelien's greet the man as he takes his last step from the stairs.

"I'm Sara's father, Kevin Forbes." he adds, before reaching out his right hand and Avery, Eda and Celine take turns shaking his hand, also stating their names with a shake of their hands.

Sakura quickly adds, "He's my Earth dad." before asking her father, "Where's the other one?"

"With Reni." answers Kevin, "They'll be down in a few minutes with Jin and Layn. While we wait though, you guys are free to sit." he adds, Celine and her parents thank Kevin before they do so, sitting together on one of the two couches, with Sakura sitting on the other. "Would you three like something to drink?" he asks, before looking puzzled and adds, "Uh, do you guys drink, or..."

"Yes, we drink." answers Eda with a smile. "Anything would be good."

"Ok." replies Kevin before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Sakura with their guests.

There was only a few moments silence before Eda begins to comment, "Well, your home is-" that's as far as she gets though before rapid footsteps come down the stairs and the Geelien's see Sakura's slightly older sister come down the steps, dressed in a tank-top and shorts, a little red in the face with shoulder-length blonde hair, which seemed to be in slight disarray, as if stopping in the middle of a physical activity without bothering to comb or brush it.

"Hey-Ohhh..." she greets before gasps as she looks to Celine's parents and walking towards Sakura. "Grown-up Geelien's look a little funny."

"Reni!" gasps Sakura, before her sister gasps again.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by that!" quickly adds Reni with a deeper blush rising on her already red cheeks, before Avery replies...

"That's quite alright. Are we the first adult Geelien's you've seen?"

"In person, yeah." replies Reni, before sitting next to Sakura. "Anyway, my names Reni, I'm Sa-chan's older sister."

"Only by half a cycle." adds Sakura.

Eda and Avery smile at the addition by Sakura, before introducing themselves to Reni, starting with Avery...

"My names Avery."

"And I'm Eda, I assume you already know Celine?"

"Yep, we have our first hour of class together." replies Reni, before Kevin returns, carrying three cups of a pink juice and handing them to Avery, Eda and Celine, before sitting next to Reni.

"The others should be coming down shortly." states Kevin. "Although Sakura did say she as going to introduce her new friend and her parents to us, things here can sometimes get a little out of hand."

"I'm sure they can..." replies Eda. "With two sets of parents living in one house."

"Heh, yeah." states Kevin. "It was a little rocky adjusting, being from Earth, we had different moral and disciplinary views than what's accepted here, but we were able to adjust and find a middle ground. My wife, Jin and I offered to find a new place to live once we were settled in with jobs, but Layn and Gene insisted that we stay with them."

"I'm curious..." starts Eda. "What-" she adds, before a number of footsteps come down the stairs and the groups look to see the second father and the two mothers come down.

The second father, who also had short, brown hair and a clean shaven face, was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, greets the three as he walks down and takes a moment shake their hand.

"Hello, I'm Gene Bragou."

Avery, Eda and Celine, greet and introduce themselves the same as they did Kevin, before Gene sits next to Sakura, the couch now only having enough room for one more as the two women arrive down the steps, though the face of the taller, slightly more endowed woman was still red as they both introduce themselves, starting with the taller one...

"Hello, my name is Layn Bragou and I apologies for earlier if you were at all offended by what you saw, I simply lost track of the time." comments Layn with a quite happy smile.

"That's quite alright." replies Eda as she, Avery and Celine shake Layn and the other woman's hand, who then greets them.

"And I'm Jin Forbes."

Jin sits next to Gene while Layn sits on the armrest next to Jin, a small blush rises on her cheeks as Layn briefly strokes her hair before caressing her right shoulder, before Layn comments...

"It's very nice meeting you all."

"Same here!" replies Eda cheerfully. "We've been here for about two weeks now and it's still very nice to meet more of our daughters growing list of new friends and for my husband and I to meet more adults here to spend time with."

"I agree!" states Layn. "It's always nice meeting new people! If you and your husband would like, we can go have an adults night out sometimes next week and we can get to know each other more."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" declares Eda happily. "I'm always up for a night out!"

Everyone else smiles at the two women, having become instant friends it seems. Before the two get much further into their new friendship, Celine comments...

"Before you guys start ignoring your surroundings, how about we spread the conversation around?"

"Ah right." replies Eda with a smile, as Layn chuckles briefly, before Jin comments...

"I do have a question for you, uh, Eda. I can see the similarities of you and your daughter, but is she really a clone of you?"

"Yes she is." answers Eda, smiling as she wraps her right arm around Celine, who didn't look too embarrassed by the embrace. "We will be twins when she's older."

"Wow..." comments, both, Jin and Kevin, in unison, which brings a brief giggle from them before Jin adds, "That's amazing. So Geelien's really reproduce asexually."

"We do." replies Eda, before Kevin looks to Avery and asks...

"Do you have any sons?"

"No, I don't." answers Avery. "But we have given it some thought."

"Really!?" gasps Layn happily and looking to Celine. "What do you think of that? Would you like a brother?"

"Yeah, I'm very much for it!" answers Celine with a smile. "I'd love a little brother." she adds, before Eda comments...

"It won't be for awhile though if we do decide to have a son."

"Interesting..." comments Jin. "It would be your husband to, I guess, 'birth', the child, yet you speak of it as a unit."

"Well we are married afterall." comments Eda, taking Avery's left hand in her right. "Celine may be my clone and child, but she's also Avery's child as well." she adds, before Kevin asks...

"Couldn't you and your husband create a child together though?"

"Unfortunately, no." replies Eda. "Because the process in which we clone ourselves, we have to fully absorb food, and if we do so while one of us is inside the other, we would be fully absorbing one of us into each other, which is irreversible and would lead to death of one of the parents."

"I see." replies Kevin, though Jin adds...

"But that doesn't sound like a no though. From what little I know of Geelien reproduction, technically, if one parent was willing to-"

"It's not possible!" quickly interrupts Eda, with a sudden seriousness in her tone of voice and expression. "Not for us."

"I-I'm sorry." replies Jin, looking a little surprised by Eda's sudden shift in emotion. "I didn't mean to offend."

Following a sigh, Eda's expression relaxes, with a small smile.

"No, I'm sure you didn't. Sorry about that. Yes, technically, two Geelien's could produce a clone with traits from both parents, however, such a method is borderline criminal and the clone, who is innocent would be treated like an outcast."

"I see, I'm sorry for bringing it up." replies Jin.

"That's ok, you didn't know." replies Eda, before Avery comments...

"I think it's our turn to ask a question now. Earlier, Kevin mentioned he and his wife, had a difficult time adjusting here because of differing moral views, Eda and I are curious, what were those differing views?"

"Well..." starts Kevin, he and Jin briefly looking to each other, before continuing. "One of the biggest differences is the view on sex. On Earth, where we came from, sex is a more complicated issue. Sexual imagery and language is everywhere, in TV, movies, music, not blatant intercourse mind you, but while sex is everywhere, there's also a very strong taboo associated with it. Sex and relationships between same sex couples is a very big deal, such couples often have a harder time, being treated differently or even assaulted. Also, while children are often times sexualised, some to disturbingly acceptable levels on certain TV shows, sex between an underage child and an adult, regardless of even if the child was the aggressor is a VERY serious crime for the adult." explains Kevin.

All three Geelien's look shocked by the mans statement and Eda asks...

"Really!? How is sexual imagery and language accepted as you say, with children also being sexualized, yet children seem to be banned from enjoying such an experience if their willing?"

"That's really weird!" adds Celine. "I couldn't imagine not being allowed to share something so wonderful with my mom, or dad."

"Heh, right." replies Kevin. "So it was quite a shock for us to find out just how open and freely sex was expressed here on Merkolova. Even incestuous relationships between child and parent wouldn't even get a second look if it was consensual. If anything, it was praised."

Layn then picks up the conversation, bringing a gasp from Jin as she lowers her hand from her shoulder, down to her right breast, cupping and massaging the mound as Jin lifts her hands to Layn's hand on her breast with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Heh, it took a little while, but eventually, we rid them of their Earthly inhibitions and morals. I've taught my cute pet well, she has no problems fraking her daughter Sakura senseless." the ending comment brings a blush to Sakura's cheeks as well. "She can give as good as she takes." adds Layn, before Jin sighs as Layn pulls away her hand and caresses the woman's lower jaw and cheek.

"Well." starts Avery. "Seems you guys have adapted quite well with each other."

"We have..." replies Jin, with a little smile.

**\- 7:18 P.M. -**

The group happily continued to chat, laugh and learn about each other. Sakura and Reni began to tire of the of the conversation though, as the adults were talking more than they were and Sakura was in the middle excusing herself and Reni, offering Celine to come to their room to play a video game, before they hear a tiny voice from the stairs...

"What's going on down here." asks the fairy Fizer, Nina, flying down the stairs, completely nude and gasps as she sees Celine's parents, whom of which, a big smile quickly comes to Eda's face.

"Oh my! Who and what are you, you cute little thing!?"

The fairy giggles from Eda's excited comment before flying to the small table between the group, facing Eda as Sakura comments...

"Oh right, I forgot to mention Nina, she's one of my bestest friends, she's a-"

Though the fairy quickly cuts Sakura's off as she comments...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can introduce myself."

Before flying up to eye level with Eda.

"My name is Nina and I'm a Fizer, fairy type, nice to meet you!" greets Nina, extending her tiny right hand to Eda, who reaches a finger out to Nina, the fairy grabs the digit and shakes her finger.

"Wow, it's very nice to meet you too, you little cutie! My name is Eda." replies the Geelien woman cheerfully as Nina giggles again from Eda's delight in meeting her, before Avery introduces himself.

"I'm Avery." he states, reaching out a finger to shakes Nina's hand as well

"Nice to meet you." replies Nina. "Nobody told me Celine and her parents were going to be visiting, I would have been here earlier."

"Considering everything else I know from Celine, I'm surprised I knew nothing of you." comments Eda, before Celine comments...

"Sorry, I forgot to mention it, I met so many new people though, I can't remember them all so quick."

"Well then..." starts Sakura, standing, "...you guys can keep talking, Celine, you wanna come with me and Reni to our room?"

"Sure." replies Celine, standing and looking to Sakura and Reni's parents. "It was very nice meeting you guys."

The four adults return the comment, before Celine follows Sakura and Reni up the stairs while the parents and Nina continue to talk.

"You were right about our moms getting along Sakura." comments Celine as she enters her friend room, seeing two beds.

"Yeah..." replies Reni, sitting on the right, closer of the two beds, "Our mom can get along with just about anyone, dad too."

"So..." starts Sakura, kneeling down to a game console. "What sort of games do you like?"

"So we're really just going to play video games?" asks Celine smiling, sitting next to Reni, to her left.

"I told you..." replies Sakura with a smirk. "We don't frak all day everyday, that was just bad timing."

Though Reni adds, leaning against Celine with a smile, "We could though if you want. Sa-chan had her fun with you, I'd like my turn."

"Hehe..." lightly giggles Celine, dripping a little. "Uh, maybe later. We probably won't be here too much longer."

"You could ask to spend the night here." asks Reni. "I'm sure our parents would let you and we can do more than just frak, since it's the weekend, we can stay up late, eat snacks and watch movies, play games and talk."

"Heh, that does sound nice." replies Celine with a smile. "It would be the first sleep-over I've had since I've been here."

"Great, then let's go ask!" replies Reni happily as she stands and pulls Celine to her feet again and pulling her out towards the stairs.

"W-Whoa! Wait, I just said it would be nice, I didn't agree to it yet. I just met your parents anyway." states Celine.

"That's ok, doesn't hurt to ask." replies Reni.

The two quickly arrive back down the stairs where their parents were still happily chatting, with Nina sitting on Eda's right shoulder.

"Hey mom." comments Reni, causing Layn to looking towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Can Celine spend the night?"

"Oh..." replies Layn, looking a little surprised by the question, though smiling. "Of course, but she'd need her parents permission as well." she adds, looking to Eda and Avery.

"I'd be ok with it." answers Eda.

"Your first sleep-over here, that's wonderful." adds Avery.

"Well that's that." replies Layn, smiling, before looking to Jin, Kevin and Gene. "Do you guys have any objections?" all three gave their approval. "Well then Celine, your free to spend the night."

"Awesome!" declares Reni, before attempting to pull Celine back up the steps, but Celine is resistant as she looks to Layn.

"Wait, but this is your first time meeting me, why would you agree to let me spend the night here so easily?"

Layn takes a moment to simply smile at Celine, before answering, "Well you've given me a very nice first impression of yourself, along with the fact that you're already friends with my daughters and I'm getting along very well with your parents. Plus, the fact that you would even ask me that shows me how mature you are. So I have no reason to have any concerns, unless you have some deep, dark horrible secret you've been keeping."

"Heh, no, I don't, thanks." replies Celine with a smile, before heading up the stairs with Reni.

"She's here all night!" declares Reni as she and Celine return to the room, with Sakura now sitting on the left bed, which Celine assumed to be hers as she held a controller in her hands.

"Awesome, now we don't have to worry about time." replies Sakura with a smile. "You like action games Celine?"

"Yeah." answers Celine. "Just about any game but sport games."

"Well.." starts Reni, picking up two controllers from the floor near the game console and handing one to Celine. "Take a controller and let's officially start this sleep-over!"

"Ok." replies Celine with a smile.

**\- 8:23 P.M. -**

However, the sleep-over didn't really 'officially' start until Celine had returned home with her parents to get an extra set of clothing.

"Have fun Sweetie." comments Eda from the car as Celine walks up to the Bragou front door, with a clean shirt and skirt under her left arm.

"I'm sure I will, seeya tomorrow mom." replies Celine with a smile, waving her mom off before ringing the doorbell.

The door opens soon after, greeted by Sakura, dressed in what was clearly her pajamas, a solid pink silk two-piece set, with pants and a short-sleeve buttoned-up shirt.

"Welcome back." greets the blonde, letting Celine in and closing the door behind her, who sees Kevin sitting on one of the couches, watching TV in his sleepwear, a T-shirt and light pants.

"Nice to be back, looking forward to my first sleep-over." replies Celine.

Layn soon walks out of the kitchen, carrying a small cup and wearing a solid purple, full-length silk robe tied closed.

"I hope you enjoy your night here Celine." comments Layn as she walks towards her. "If you need 'anything' at all, don't hesitate to ask, I'll be more than willing to help in anyway I can." she adds with a lustful tone and lifting a hand to Celine's cheek, bringing a nervous giggle from her before Sakura comments with annoyance...

"Mom..."

"I'm just having a little fun." replies Layn with a smile to her daughter before looking back to Celine. "But seriously though Celine, if you need something, just ask."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Bragou." replies Celine, before Sakura leads her up the stairs.

"Heh, your mom is certainly open with her sexuality." comments Celine as she reaches the upper floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my mom can come on pretty strong, if it makes you uncomfortable though, she'll stop if you tell her." replies Sakura.

"I don't mind." states Celine, as she enters Sakura's room, though Reni wasn't there at the moment. "She reminds me of my mom."

"You can put your clothes in one of the dresser drawers if you want." states Sakura, getting onto her bed and sitting facing her TV.

"OK." replies Celine, moving to the dresser and opening the top drawer and getting a little surprise when she sees it filled with bra's and panties. Closing it, Celine opens the second drawer and see it filled with skirts and puts her clothes there. "I just met your mom today though." adds Celine continuing her previous line of conversation and walking to Reni's bed and sitting on the side, facing Sakura. "As long as she doesn't actually try to frak me, I'd be ok with the flirting and stuff."

"Heh, she'll certainly flirt with you, that's for sure." comments Sakura.

"What about your other mom?" asks Celine.

"She's not as extreme." answers Sakura. "She's more reserved and submissive in comparison, but she and Layn like to swap roles with each other. Today, my Earth mom may be Layn's 'pet' but tomorrow, it could be reversed."

"Well that's nice, they go back and forth."

"Yep."

Reni then walks into the room with a satisfied sigh, wearing an oversized white T-shirt, big enough to hide her panties.

"Man, anal makes pooping sooo much easier! The poop just falls out!" she comments, before gasping as she sees Celine. "Oh! Heh, sorry for the TMI."

"That's ok." replies Celine.

"Oh hey!" happily adds Reni, hurrying to her bed and hoping on to it and looking squarely into Celine eyes. "Now that your here for the night, time for some gossip! There's this rumor that you have an admirer."

"W-What!?" gasps Celine as she immediately began to melt. "How did that get out! School was half over Shakrus (Friday)!"

"So it's true!?" gasps Sakura, with a smile and turning to face Celine.

"U-uh, w-well..." starts Celine, nervously.

"Rumors spread around school super quick." replies Reni. "It could be the final hour of school on a Shakrus (Friday) when something juicy happens and on Nycalus (Monday), anyone whose interested in the latest rumors will know about it and most of the school would know about it the day after."

"Geez." comments Celine, before recalling her time with Abby and remembering their silent guest and groaning. "Ah frak, that girl in the stall! She must've started it! Whatever you guys heard, nothing happened, well, nothing to get so worked up about it."

"What did happen then?" asks Sakura, smiling wide.

Seeing both eager faces looking to her, Celine sighs in defeat as she realizes she wasn't going to be getting out of this.

"What does the rumor say happened?" asks Celine, before Reni answers...

"That the other Geelien, Abby, trapped you in one of the bathroom stalls, confessed her love for you before fraking you."

"That's only partly true." states Celine. "She did confess her feelings for me, but she didn't frak me, she tried repeatedly, but it never happened." clarifies Celine.

"Aww." whines Sakura. "That's disappointing. Is it true you shot her down too?"

"Uh, yeah." answers Celine.

"Why!?" gasps Reni. "The two Geelien's who left their planet, becoming a couple, it has to be fate!"

"Hehe, I dunno about fate, but, I'm just not looking for that sort of relationship right now." replies Celine, smiling.

"Well that sucks." comments Reni.

"Sorry to disappoint." states Celine.

"Oh well..." sighs Sakura. "I do have a slightly related question, is 'Fleshie' a good or bad term?"

"Ah, well, it's a little complicated..." states Celine, with a nervous smile. "It's not really good, but it's not bad either, depends more on how the person uses it. It's a blanket term for non-Geelien's, although I understand it's purpose, I won't use it when referring to you guys."

"Well as long as you don't mean it negatively, I don't mind." replies Sakura.

"Me neither." adds Reni.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer not to." replies Celine with a smile. "It's not a word I like."

"Ok then." comments Sakura, before Reni comments to Celine...

"By the way, you should change into your pajamas, no since in keeping your normal clothes on."

"Heh, uh, about that." replies Celine with a slightly embarrassing giggle. "I don't actually wear pajamas."

"Oh, so you just wear your normal clothes until you go to bed?" asks Reni.

"Sometimes, or I strip down to my underwear, but most of the time, I just walk around the house naked." comments Celine with a little smile, melting some.

"Oh." replies Reni with a smile of her own. "Well I guess that makes sense, you said yourself that Geelien's like to wear a small amount of clothes and in the privacy of your own home, going naked is just the obvious next step."

"Yeah." agrees Celine.

"How about you change anyway?" suggests Sakura removing herself from the bed and heading to the dresser.

"But I only brought a change of regular clothes." comments Celine.

"That's ok." replies Sakura, opening one of the dressers and pulling out a large white shirt, before walking to Celine and offering it to her. "You can borrow one of my shirts."

"Are you sure?" asks Celine, taking the shirt. "It'll get wet if I wear it."

"That's alright." replies Sakura. "This way, you don't have to feel weird wearing your regular clothes while everyone else is in their pajamas and you don't have to sleep naked in a strangers house."

"Heh, thanks, but you guys aren't strangers." comments Celine with a smile, before standing, placing her gifted shirt behind her on the bed before removing her own shirt, then skirt, revealing her bra and panties.

Celine drips from embarrassment at disrobing in front of her friends, but the two didn't seem very interested in her during her change, no expected stares or remarks, the two allowed her to put on the slightly oversized shirt in peace. Her panties were nearly completely covered, the shirt covered the front, but her tail caused the back of the shirt to lift and expose her rear, until she lowers her tail, before sitting back on Reni's bed.

"I'm surprised you two actually let me change without trying to jump me." comments Celine, she knew she was tempting fate, but she had to comment on it. "I'm just so used to being attacked by Becky and Sammy, hehe, it's nice to have a non-sexual moment."

"Hehe..." giggles Sakura and she laying on her stomach on her bed, facing the TV. "Well like I said, we don't frak all day here. There's plenty more to do than just sex."

"Yeah." adds Reni, before draping herself over Celine's back and wrapping her arms around her in a light hug. "Besides, your spending the night, we have plenty of time to get to the sex."

"Heh, well I guess I can completely relax around you two, I probably don't need to wear this shirt either." comments Celine, before Sakura replies with a smile...

"I never said I wasn't tempted though, so you probably 'should' leave the shirt on."

"Ah, right." answers Celine, smiling, before Reni comments with a playful pout...

"You weren't relaxed around us?"

"Not really, I was expecting one or both of you to attempt to frak me." replies Celine. "But now I don't have to worry about it- It's not like it would be a bad thing though."

"I know." replies Reni, smiling, removing herself from Celine and sitting to her left. "You can get tired of sex after awhile."

"Wanna watch a movie?" asks Sakura.

"Sure." answers Celine happily.

**\- 1:23 A.M. -**

Retrieving the movie disk from it's player, Sakura manages to place the disk back in it's case before a lengthy yawn comes from her and she stretches her arms.

One person was already fast asleep, Nina, the fairy, sleeping quietly on her stomach in a small, cotton-filled, upturned box lid on the nightstand near Sakura's bed, with a pair of panties used as a cover.

"Man, three movies back-to-back." comments Sakura, walking to her bed and falling face-first to it's soft mattress, before looking to Celine, sitting with her knees up against her chest at the head of Reni's bed, though the bed's owner currently in the bathroom. "I'm too sleepy to even want to frak now. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun watching the movies with you guys." replies Celine removing herself from the bed.

"Me too." replies Sakura, sitting up with a smile, though her eyes clearly droopy from evident sleepiness. "I noticed you crying during the second movie."

"I-I wasn't crying!" gasps Celine, though her embarrassed dripping betrayed her statement.

"Hehe, Geelien's only drip, if their aroused, scared or sad. There was nothing arousing or scary about the scene you were dripping from." states Sakura with a smirk.

"F-Fine..." retorts Celine with a little pout as she heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asks Sakura.

"To get a towel I can sleep on the floor with." answers Celine. "I'll only partially retain my form while I'm sleeping and I don't want to create and big wet spot."

Sakura suddenly frowns.

"You can't be serious." comments the sleepy blonde. "You're not sleeping on the floor, you'll sleep with me or Reni."

"Heh, thanks for the offer, but-"

"It's not an offer." quickly comments Sakura, getting off her bed and walking to Celine and taking her hand. "It's a rule, unless there's no room, guests don't sleep on the floor. Our beds have plenty of room."

Celine soon sighs with a smile.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope." replies Sakura, before another yawn escapes her. "You're in our house, you follow our rules."

"Hehe..."

Reni then returns, seeing the two near the door.

"What rules?" she asks, before Celine answers her.

"The rule that guests don't sleep on the floor apparently."

"That's right!" declares Reni. "You can sleep with me if you want."

"I'll be a mess to sleep with though." comments Celine. "Literally, I'll partially melt while I'm asleep."

"As long as you don't drown me, I'm ok with that."

Another smiling sigh comes from Celine. "Fine, I give up, let's just go to sleep."

After Reni closes the door, and turns off the lights, with moonlight being the only source of light, the three return to their beds, Sakura quickly making herself comfortable under her cover while Reni strips completely nude.

"You don't mind if I'm naked do you?" asks Reni.

"No, I was actually going to ask you the same thing." answers Celine, as she pulls off her shirt. "Wearing anything while sleeping is pretty pointless for a Geelien."

"Well I certainly don't have a problem with it." replies Reni, before moving under the covers of her bed and pulling them back, inviting Celine to join her.

Celine smiles and removes her bra and panties, briefly standing nude in front of Reni before climbing into bed with her, facing the blonde as she giggles a little from snuggling up to Celine.

"Mmm, you're warm." comments Reni.

"So are you."

"Oh, by the way." starts Reni. "I'm a little grabby in my sleep."

"Well as long as you don't try and rape me in your sleep, I'm fine with it." comments Celine.

"Heh, you don't have to worry about that."

The two soon hear a light snore from Sakura.

"That was quick." comments Celine.

"Yeah, well she did have a fight today." replies Reni.

"Oh, right, well that's understandable."

A yawn then comes from Reni, before commenting...

"Well, good night."

"Good night." repeats Celine, before the two close their eyes and wait for sleep to claim them.

END


	30. Chapter 9-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up to a mystery, Celine spends her brief time in bed with a talkative and horny Reni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, ANAL

**\- Next day, Solaris (Sunday), Fourth week of February (2) -**   
**\- Bragou Residence, Sakura and Reni's room -**

**\- Early that morning, 4:56 A.M. -**

' _No..._ '

Only having been asleep for a few hours, Celine was awakened by a constant movement and talking. Opening her eyes, in the darkness, Celine could see Reni's sleeping face and felt her clutching her partially melted body. However, Celine could quickly recognize Reni's sleeping was disturbed, her sleeping face frowning up.

' _A bad dream?_ ' thinks Celine.

'Stop... no...' mutters Reni.

Celine was soon shocked as with a little movement from Reni and her face moving into the faint moonlight shining into the room, tears were visible in the corners of Reni's closes eyes and tears trailing down the side of her face.

Daddy... hurt... you're... me... stop... please...

' _She's dreaming of her dad hurting her!?_ ' thinks Celine, shocked. ' _But their dads were so nice. Why would she dream something like that?_ '

While Reni's talking seems to stop, fresh tears stream from her eyes and Celine feels Reni's hold on her tighten, too much as her arms simply pass right through the Geelien's body to hug herself. However, Celine just couldn't lay there and do nothing, so she wraps her arms around Reni, attempting to comfort her, which seemed to work a little, until Celine herself falls asleep again.

**\- 9:21 A.M. -**

Waking up, Celine was a little surprised when a wide-awake Reni lay staring at her with a smile, supporting her head with her right hand.

"U-Uh, good morning?" greets Celine.

"Morning." answers back Reni. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Celine instantly felt embarrassed, but was also reminded of her moment early in the morning.

"U-Uh, yeah." replies Celine with a little smile. "My mom told me. I didn't say anything weird, did I?"

"Not really. It was more mumbling than talking. I didn't understand a thing you said, but it was cute." answers Celine.

"Well that's good, I think..." replies Celine.

"By that way..." comments Reni. "You don't breathe."

"Yeah, I mentioned that before."

"Yeah, yeah, I know; It's just, I mean, I didn't really pay attention to it, but watching you sleep, and seeing you just lay there, like a statue, heh, a melting statue, was just weird."

"Ah, sorry if that creeped you out." replies Celine, now embarrassed for a less than positive reason.

Reni quickly attempted to cheer her up, "Oh, no! That not what I meant! You weren't creepy, it's just odd, I've never met someone who doesn't breath."

"Oh, well, ok then." replies Celine with a smile.

"So, do you dream when you sleep?" asks Reni.

"Yeah, I dream."

"Do you dream memories?"

"Sometimes, heh, if your asking if Geelien's have weird dreams, like being sucked up in a giant straw, then yeah."

The comment brings a giggle from Reni, before she states, "Ok, one more question; I'm sure you'd rather not be interrogated right when you wake up."

"I don't mind."

"OK, so, what's it like having lifetimes of information, but being so young? How many lifetimes of knowledge do you have?"

"Heh, it's not as awesome as you may think." replies Celine with a smile, as she briefly recalled the event with the girl at the IPSL arena. "It can stop you from doing something you really want to, like attacking someone or really hurting their feelings, but you know how wrong it would be."

"Wow, so you're more self-aware of your actions."

"Yeah." answers Celine. "It's because of the knowledge I have that a tend to have a more mature view on things. My knowledge isn't infinite though. It's different for each Geelien, but I can only recall up to five generations."

"Wow, that's still amazing, you have the knowledge of five people in you?" asks Reni.

"Heh, not quite, let me explain; The further back I go in my previous lives, the less I can remember, it becomes fuzzy and hard to remember. I can recall all of my moms memories up to the point I was born clearly, but starting with my grandma, it starts to get a little hazy, even more with my Great grandma, and more with my Great, Great grandma and I can barely recall even a single memory of my Great, Great, Great grandma."

"Wow, so, what CAN you remember of your Great, Great, Great grandmother?"

"Um..." replies Celine, searching through her memories, before a hazy image comes to her. "I think it's one where she's sitting on a couch."

"Just sitting on the couch? That's kinda disappointing."

"Heh, sorry, it's not like a can choose what memories get passed on to me, after all, I can only remember what my mom already knows, and she can only remember what her mom knows, on and on down the line."

"Ahhh!" gasps Reni with a smile. "I get it, so it's like writing over the same word over and over, the original word is still there, but almost impossibly to see."

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Still though, I guess just remembering your Great, Great, Great grandma sitting on the couch is an awesome thing."

"Heh, yeah, it is." replies Celine with a smile, though it slowly fades as she recalls the early morning scene.

"Something wrong?" asks Reni.

"Um, do you mind if I ask a personal question?" asks Celine.

"Depends, you can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer." replies Reni.

"Fair enough... do you're dads hurt you?"

"Huh?" replies Reni with a smile. "Of course not, unless I want them to, hehe."

"Oh..."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Um, well, it's just that, earlier this morning, I woke up and it seemed you were having a nightmare where your father was hurting you and you were crying in your sleep and..."

Celine trails off as Reni's cheerful expression quickly sours, she clearly looked angry.

"Just drop it, don't say another word about that." comments Reni.

"O-Oh, ok then, sorry." replies Celine.

Reni sits up in the bed, revealing her topless upper body and small breasts and from Celine's line of sight, the teens bare butt.

"I-If one of your dads is hurting you though-" starts Celine.

"I said drop it!" yells Reni, looking down to Celine.

"O-Ok, s-sorry." replies Celine, concerned that she had brought up a painful topic, looking to the bed, but soon hearing Reni sigh and lay back down and looking at her with a little smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just a touchy subject for me that I don't deal with very much. My dads treat me great. Just forget what you saw this morning and don't bring it up."

"Ok." replies Celine, with a little smile, before feeling Reni hug her.

"Thanks for the concern though."

Celine returns the embrace, but she couldn't help but wonder what Reni was hiding, Reni was clearly dreaming her one of her fathers hurting her, getting very upset mentioning it, but denying that ether of them did such a thing.

However, the mystery was sent to the back of mind as she felt one of Reni's hands grab her partially formed right butt cheek.

"Hehe, where's your ass?"

"Heh, I told you yesterday, when I'm sleeping, I'll partially melt."

"Well how about returning to your original form and we can have a little morning fun?"

"I dunno..." replies Celine with a smile. "Isn't Sakura still sleeping?"

"Sa-chan's a heavy sleeper the day after she fights." answers Reni, before rubbing herself against Celine's partially melted form. "We can be almost as loud as we want and she won't wake up."

"Fine then..." comments Celine, before reabsorbing her pooled mass and returning to her original form, bringing an 'Oooooh' from Reni as she squeezes the Geelien's right butt cheek. "If we wake up Sakura, I'm blaming you."

"Hehe, fine by me." replies Reni.

It was Celine's turn to moan with delight as she feels Reni's other hand move down to her other butt cheek and wedging her left leg between the Geelien's legs and pressing her thigh against Celine's bare labia.

"Ohhh, your wet." adds Reni, bringing a giggle from them both, before Celine lowers her right hand down to Reni's back, teasing the crevice of her butt with her middle and ring fingers, bringing a delighted moan from the blonde teen.

"Do you like your butt played with?" asks Celine.

"Do I!?" declares Reni happily, looking into Celine eyes with sparkles of delight in her own. "I love it! I treat my ass like another pussy!"

Although a little more than surprised by Reni's enthusiastic reply, Celine smiles...

"Well that's awesome for the both of us. Thanks to two little girls, I've developed a delight for playing non-Geelien butt-holes." replies Celine, as she lowers her hand between the cheeks of Reni's butt and caressing the blondes plump anus, bringing an immediate coo and moan from Reni as Celine also felt the small ring of sensitive flesh spread a little, as if asking more of her fingers.

"Ohhhh, yeah. I'll let you play with my butt-hole all you want!"

"Mmm, well then, thanks for the invite, I certainly will..." replies Celine, slowly circling the plump ring and bringing a light shutter from Reni. "Nice, plump little butt-hole you have, I bet it gets lots of use doesn't it?"

"Mmmm! It sure does." answers Reni, wriggling her butt and causing Celine's fingers to rub her anus a bit more. "I even like to sleep with stuff in my butt and I have this special alarm clock I use a lot. I stick it in my butt and when it's time, it vibrates hard enough to wake me up. If I don't pull it out, it'll make me come really quick, over and over."

"Such a naughty little ass you have." comments Celine with a smile, before bringing a louder moan from Reni as she sticks her entire, pliable hand through her friend's anus. "Let me give you a taste of what I can do..."

Just seconds after her moan from Celine's insertion of her hand, Reni moans the loudest yet as Celine slowly widens her hand, spreading her anus open quite far, until Celine hears a quick groan from Reni and felt her anus clinch hard around her hand, quite nearly pinching her hand off inside her while Reni moans and shutters against her and the blondes anus spasms.

"Wow..." comments Celine with a smile. "Coming already?"

"H-Hehe... j-just a small one..." answers Reni through her orgasm, trembling a little. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to do that."

"It's not all I can do." replies Celine. "If you want more, you should start moving that leg you have between my legs."

"Oh! Right, heh, I got so wrapped up in my pleasure, I forgot about yours." comments Reni, before starting to move her leg against Celine's crotch, but stopping shortly after and adding. "Hey, how about you put your leg between mine and you can absorb my Honey?"

"Good idea..." replies Celine, before moving her left leg between Reni's and pressed against the blonde's already oozing pussy. "Sex and breakfast in bed."

"Hehehe, I'll serve you the best I can." comments Reni with a giggling.

"Too bad you spilled the first helping." adds Celine with a giggle as she began to widen and shrink Reni's still quivering anus with a moan from her.

"T-That's your fault, not mine." replies Reni, before beginning to rub her leg against Celine's crotch, who also did the same, absorbing Reni's fresh honey that would ooze from her pussy as she toyed with her well used anus.

For the next five minutes or so, Reni was clearly the more vocal of the two, Celine only giving quite moans as they each hump themselves against the leg of the other and Celine expanding and shrinking her hand inside Reni's anus, which produced three full climaxes and a few smaller ones that Reni made a point to distinguish.

All the while though, while the humping didn't bring Celine off, she did have access to Reni's honey continuously oozing from pussy, it was an unending flow of nourishment. A Tragelian's honey seemed to have everything a Geelien's body needed, lots of liquid and some protein, with a few other unneeded minerals. The amount of protein may be low, but the sheer amount of honey a Tragelian produced more than balanced it.

Coming down from a smaller climax, wriggling her hips from Celine's hand in her stretched butt and rubbing her oozing pussy against Celine's soft, smooth, but melting leg, Reni gives a whine...

"Ooohhh, I want more, you said you'd give me more if I do my share!"

"Mmm, yes I did, here's your treat for the wonderful breakfast you've been serving me..."

An immediate, shuttering moan comes from Reni as she feels Celine's hand shrink a little, but was more than made up for as she felt her hand and arm travel VERY deep within her, bending twice and traveling partly into her large intestine.

"O-OOOO-OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH-MMMMMMMNNNNNNGGGGGHHH-AH HHH!"

"Hehehehe... Coming so quick after the last one?" giggles Celine as Reni shutters strongly against her and she felt a flood of fresh, warm honey coat her leg that she eagerly absorbs.

"H-H-Holy, f-fraking, hell!" gasps out Reni, moving her left hand from Celine's butt and moving it to her stomach as she leans against the Geelien and pulls her leg from between Celine's and trembling as she fed Celine more and more of her honey from her climaxing pussy. "Y-You can go in SOOOOOOO deep!"

"I can even go into your small intestine, if I wanted. With that kind of reaction from you though, I can't wait to play with your greedy little butt more, I've only just went in, I haven't started thrusting yet."

"P-Please do!" eagerly requests Reni with hearts in her eyes, still well within her climax. "Frak my ass deep!"

"This is gonna be fun and satisfying." replies Celine with delight, before pulling back her hand and arm.

The retreat brings the same shuttering moan from Reni and Celine felt an increased amount of honey flood from her, it was almost too much to absorb with just her leg.

Reni's orgasmic moan continues as Celine began the return trip deep into Reni's large intestine as she began to thrust her mass in earnest.

"Oooohhhhh! Y-YES! Frak m-my ass! Frak it deep! K-Keep me coming!" declares Reni.

Celine was quite delighted with herself, such a simple action in her opinion, was giving Reni such great pleasure. A pleasure so great, Celine found the things Reni were saying quite amusing...

"I-I'm coming so hard! OOOOOOHHHHH! NNNNNGGHHH! YESYESYES! My ass! Frak my ass! Wreck it! Wreck my ass! My ass is all yours! I-I'll be you're anal slut!"

' _You don't have to go that far._ ' comments Celine, though only in her mind.

It was this high amount of amusing pleasure the reminded Celine of an event Becky and Sammy told her, the 'Next level' of orgasm. Instantly, Celine set herself a goal: take Reni to that next level.

So, Celine widens her thrusting arm and reaches even deeper, reaching the very end of Reni's large intestine, any deeper and Celine would be entering her friends small intestine.

The changes were immediate on Reni, her moaning getting even louder and the amount of honey she was producing became more than the position of her leg could absorb.

"You're getting a little too loud Reni..." comments Celine with a smile as she reaches her left hand up and covering Reni's mouth, muffling her orgasmic moans a bit.

"Wanna be my anal slut huh?" asks Celine, looking to Reni, who opens her slightly teary eyes to look at her as she moans into Celine's hand. "Well I'm gonna keep you coming till you reach the next level." Reni's eyes widen. "Heh, yeah, I know about that, would you like me to take you there?" Reni eagerly nods her head, before her eyes close and her moans loader against Celine's hand. "Good."

For the next few blissful minutes for Reni, she was lost in her world of Anal Heaven, Celine no longer cared about feeding herself on Reni's honey as she pulls her leg away to focus her attention on thrusting into Reni's large intestine.

It was after about five minutes and over a dozen or so orgasms, small and large, that Reni's constant moaning dies off rather quickly and Celine sees the glint in Reni's eyes fading in and out, as if she was going in and out of a Trance. Celine could also feel that the blonde's anus had fallen lax from the pleasurable assault.

"Ooohhh, are you almost there? You're getting all quite like Brandi did. Do you need just a bit more?"

Reni faintly nods her head.

"Hope you're ready..." adds Celine, widening her arm yet again.

After just a few seconds, the small addition causes Reni to groan and stiffen up.

"I think you're there." comments Celine happily, with delight at her first successfully attempt to take Reni to the 'next level' of pleasure.

After a few quite seconds, Reni's moans out loudly against Celine's hand as she shakes and bucks in the spasms of her higher level of pleasure.

While still thrusting her arm, Celine quickly remembers Becky and Sammy being very direct when saying that she shouldn't touch Brandi while she was in this state, but she was too curious to stop, she wanted to know what would happen if she continued...

However, through Reni's frantic cry's of pleasure and thrashing around, the result of her continued deep thrusting was rather disappointing, Reni abruptly passes out, going limp. However, her body continued without her, continuing to thrash around, which still amused Celine. She did stop her thrusting though.

"Well it's no fun if she's unconscious." comments Celine with a sigh, before starting to pull her arm out, but stopping, recalling the many times she had toyed deeply in Becky and Sammy's butts and the result of more than just her arm leaving.

"Well, this is a slight problem."

' _Need some help?_ '

"Ah!" gasps Celine from the very unexpected comment from Sakura, the result of which causes her to revert to her younger form, before craning her head back to see Sakura sitting on on the side of her bed, still in her pajamas, facing her, with a smile on her face and her hair disheveled from sleep as the hair on the right side of her head was partially standing up. "You were awake!?"

"Of course I'm awake. I'd have to be dead to sleep through that noise." answers Sakura, before standing and walking around Reni's bed, behind Reni and in front of Celine. "You even woke up Nina."

"Oh, sorry about that. I got a little too into it."

"That's ok- Hey, you look weird, did you get younger?" replies Sakura, before realizing Celine's change.

"My younger form isn't new to you." replies Celine, "You saw me like this when you had your way with me in school." she adds with a little smile.

"Ah, well I was trancing at the time too. But still, can you change into that form whenever you want?"

"Yeah, and if I get really surprised."

"Nice, anyway, what was your problem?"

"Oh, uh..." replies Celine looking down to Reni, who was still unconscious and twitching and trembling and somehow, despite all her thrashing, Celine was still covered from the shoulders down and Reni, from the waist down in the bed cover, so Sakura could see Celine's arm down towards her sister's butt. "Well, Reni wanted to have some morning fun, one thing lead to another and I gave her a next level orgasm by fraking her butt all the way into her large intestine. Now though, going by pass experiences, if I take my arm out of Reni's intestine, more than just my arm is going to be coming out."

"Wow... So your arm's... wow." comments Sakura.

"Yeah, so, my arm's basically stuck."

"That's quite the problem." comments Sakura. "But, Reni does tend to keep herself cleaned out, so you might have your arm up her butt for no reason. Even if she isn't cleaned out, if she flooded the bed with her honey, the sheets are going to get washed anyway."

"Oh, so, I should just pull out anyway?" asks Celine.

"Yep." replies Sakura, reaching and pulling away the cover, bringing a gasp from Celine as she and Reni's nude bodies were revealed, with her arm inserted into Reni's butt and the Geelien melting a bit more from the embarrassment, which was made even more-so from Sakura's additional comment. "Hey, you're sparkling a little."

"U-Uh, I-I have to clean myself." replies Celine.

"Clean yourself of what?" asks Sakura.

As she answers, Celine reaches her left hand over her right into the quite large pool of Reni's spent honey on the bed, absorbing it, not wanting it to go to waste if more than her arm leaves Reni's butt.

"L-Lack of movement causes crystals to form in a Geelien's body. As I told you before, a clear, clean body is what we find attractive. And no, the crystals aren't worth anything, we see them as a waste product like pee and poop."

"Wow, well they may be worthless to Geelien's but other races may like them." replies Sakura, smiling. "It's like with us Tragelian's and our eggs, their worthless to us, since every Tragelian makes them, but the humans love'em and they pay a lot of money for them, especially a real big one."

"Well, I never thought others would like the crystals... anyway, it's time to free my hand..."

Celine slowly retracts her arm, moving through the bends of Reni's large intestine, which still effected the unconscious blondes body as it begins to shutter and jerk and Celine felt her anus rhythmically tightening, which brings a smile from Celine and a giggle from Sakura as fresh honey oozes from her pussy. Eventually though, Celine at last, removes her hand from Reni's butt, revealing her unblocked, repeatedly clenching, gaping anus.

The two waited for a few moments, but the only thing to leave Reni's gaping hole was an airy fart.

"Looks like she's clean." comments Sakura.

"Yeah..." replies Celine, before reabsorbing her mass and returning to her original form.

"Aww, can't you stay in your younger form?" asks Sakura.

"Maybe after I clean myself." replies Celine, removing herself from the bed, though still dripping and clearly embarrassed.

"Ok, heh, I wonder how my parents would react to seeing your younger form. Hey, why are you still dripping? Your not still embarrassed being naked around us after you slept with Reni naked are you?"

"N-No, it's not that, it's just, being seen without a clear body, is really embarrassing for me." replies Celine, placing her hands over her crotch, and squirming a bit, but it did nothing to hide the glints of crystal in her body.

"Ah, I see." replies Sakura. "So in comparison, it would be like if I was covered in poop. That's not likely to happen though waking up, and I wouldn't be very embarrassed is I was covered in honey or pee... Oh, I would be though if I woke up with some really horrible bed hair and didn't even realize it."

With Sakura's ending comment, Celine stifles a giggle, smiling and turning her head from her friend.

"What?" asks Sakura.

"N-nothing..." replies Celine, briefly gazing to Sakura's hair, fighting back another giggle before walking to the nightstand where her Comm rests and removing her cleaning comb. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." she adds, heading towards the door with a smile.

"I'll come with you." replies Sakura, following Celine. "I'd like to see your morning routine."

"Well it's not worth watching." comments Celine, stopping next to the closed door, which Sakura opens and walks out, before Celine peeks her head out, seeing no one else in the hallway.

"Well I'll show you my routine." replies Sakura. "You'd be interested in that wouldn't you?"

"Well, ok." replies Celine.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be seen, Celine hurries out of the room and rushes down the hall to the bathroom, which Sakura only smiles at before joining Celine in the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

To Be Continued


	31. Chapter 9-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine and Sakura share their morning routine with each other, before the two are joined by Reni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, URINATION, DEFICATION

"Hey..." starts Sakura, walking up to Celine. "Would you mind if I clean you?"

"Why?"

"I just thought it would be interesting." replies Sakura, gently taking the comb from Celine. "I just run the comb through your body until all the crystals are gone, right?"

"Yeah... well, ok, if you want to." answers Celine, before spreading her legs about a foot and extending her arms at her sides. "It's a normal thing for two Geelien's to clean each other."

"The same goes for me and my family." replies Sakura. "So, where do I start?"

"Anywhere you want. I prefer starting at my head and working my way down."

"Ok, so..." states Sakura, before placing the comb at the top of Celine's head. "I just move it through your head and face?"

"Yeah." replies Celine with a smile. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me, it actually feels good."

"OK."

Lowering the mesh of the comb down, into Celine's head and face, Sakura smiles as just one pass of the comb down to Celine's neck already made a clear difference as the few crystals in the reach of the comb had been cleared out and collected in the comb, before Celine comments...

"One pass is usually enough, but I like to make several, just to be absolutely sure nothing is left behind."

"Heh, clean freak, huh?" states Sakura with a giggle.

"W-Well clear is beauty." comments Celine with a little smile as she drips.

"Hehe, well, do I keep going down or do I get the back of your head too?"

"I do my whole head, before doing my front then my back." answers Celine.

"OK, then I'll do that too." replies Sakura, walking behind Celine and repeating the process on the back of Celine's head.

"Oh and make sure you clean the comb out in the sink after a few passes." comments Celine.

"OK." replies Sakura, before walking to the sink and rinsing away the small amount of gathered crystals.

However, a brief gaze up to the mirror, Sakura gasps out as she sees her hair and her face reddens like a tomato as she lifts one hand up to flatten her hair.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me about my hair!" declares the blonde as she turn to Celine, who bursts into a round of giggling.

"S-Sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Hmph! So your also a jerk too." comments Sakura, before wetting a hand and placing it to her hair to flatten it. "I'll remember this."

Returning in front of Celine, Sakura takes the Geelien's right hand in her left, lifting her arm a bit before placing the comb into Celine's shoulder and running it through her friend's arm and hand, repeating it twice more, before, satisfied with the cleanliness of Celine's right arm, moves behind her to her left. Repeating the lift of her arm and a few passes of the comb, Sakura returns to the sink to clean the comb before returning in front of Celine.

"I'm liking this." comments Sakura with a smile. "Kinda calming, like painting a wall."

"Well I'm glad you like it." replies Celine, smiling as well as Sakura began to run the comb down her chest and belly, Celine even lifting her arms as Sakura gets her sides as she circles around her.

After cleaning the comb once again, Sakura kneels down in front of Celine, who reflexively places her hands over her crotch briefly.

"Is it the same with this spot too?" asks Sakura with a smile as she looks up to Celine.

"Yeah." answers Celine, uncovering herself and placing her hands to her sides. "You're just cleaning me, remember?"

"Heh, yeah, yeah, I know." replies Sakura, lifting the comb into Celine's waist and making a number of short passes through Celine's waist, passing through her pussy.

Seeing her Geelien friend melting more than usual, Sakura grins and asks...

"Does cleaning this area feel better than the others?"

"I-I'm sure you already know the answer to that." replies Celine.

Sakura giggles a little as she began to move around to Celine's back.

"You clean your tail too, right?" asks Sakura, seeing the Geelien's tail cover the crevice of her butt and hanging between her legs.

"Yeah."

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course."

"Some people have issues with their tail being touched without permission, that's why I ask." comments Sakura, lifting Celine's tail in her left hand and giving it just two passes of the comb before circling back around to Celine's front, before standing.

"Alrighty! Your pussy is clean, now it's just your legs." states Sakura, before cleaning the comb and returning in front of her friend and kneeling again.

"Thanks." replies Celine, smiling.

"No problem." replies Sakura, placing the comb into Celine's right leg and moving it down.

As Sakura began cleaning the last parts of her, Celine found the thought of Reni's secret coming to her mind. She knew it wouldn't be a very nice thing to do, but she was just too curious.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" replies he blonde.

"Uh, did something happen to Reni in her past, something with your dads?"

To her surprise, Sakura abruptly stops what she was doing and looks up to her with wonderment, which causes Celine to quickly add nervously...

"U-Uh, I woke up early in the morning and Reni seemed to be having a bad dream, and she was talking and crying..."

"Did you ask her about it?" asks Sakura.

"Y-Yeah, but she got really angry with me and told me not to bring it up again."

"Then that's it, if she won't tell you herself, then I can't say anything about it. I will say one thing though, it has nothing to do with ether of our dads, so don't go thinking bad about them."

"But, that doesn't make sen-"

"Drop it Celine." cuts in Sakura, with a frown.

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, Celine replies, "Ok." but she was even more curious, Reni was dreaming about her dad hurting her, got upset upon bringing it up and told, now twice, that neither father had anything to do with it, it was quite a mystery.

"Good." replies Sakura, her smile slowly returning. "I'd hate to fight over something like that."

After a few minutes...

"And we're done! Looking clear and pretty." declares Sakura with a smile as she admires her work, in front of a smiling, dripping and very clear, clean looking Celine, who covers her crotch with a hand.

"Thanks." comments the Geelien.

"Just in time too, really gotta pee now." states Sakura, handing the comb back to Celine, before walking to the toilet, turning her back to it and placing her hands to the waist of her pajama pants.

"Hey wait!" quickly states Celine, taking a few steps towards her friend.

"What?" asks Sakura, before grinning and adding... "Want me to pee on you?"

"Heh, n-no, nothing like that. I just, was wondering, if I could watch."

"Oh..." replies Sakura, a light blush rising on her cheeks with a smile. "Well, if you want." she adds, before pulling down her pajama pants and underwear as she sits on the toilet.

"It's just, as Geelien's, we have no need for a toilet and I've never actually seen a non-Geelien use one in person."

"Oh, really?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Wow, well, it's more of a listening experience for the person watching, you just sit and relax."

"Ok, I'm still interested." replies Celine, walking in front of Sakura and sitting on the edge of the tub, which brings a little more of a blush to Sakura's cheeks and a little giggle.

"W-Well, kinda makes me a little nervous with you sitting in front of me like that."

"O-Oh! S-Sorry!" gasps Celine, standing and returning to her previous spot off to the side.

"That's better, anyway, here I go..." replies Sakura.

After just a few seconds, Celine hears the steady sound of a stream of liquid, Sakura's pee, hitting the pool of water in the toilet, which brings a rather big smile to the Geelien's face. A little giggle was added by Sakura as she noticed Celine's clear delight in watching and hearing her as her tail also flicks back and forth.

"Well you're certainly happy." comments Sakura as she continued to empty her bladder.

"Heh, well this is just new to me, actually seeing a toilet being used for its original purpose. Can you spread your legs so I can see it come out?"

"Well..." starts Sakura with a little smile, before the steady stream ends. "Ok." she answers and spreading her legs, causing Celine to eagerly return in front of the blonde and kneel to look squarely at Sakura's urine dripping labia, before seeing a stream of pee leave her.

"Wow, so you can stop and start it?"

"Heh, yeah, but once you start, stopping and holding it in only lasts a few moments."

Celine watches in silence for the next few seconds as Sakura's bladder empties itself, ending with a quick, spurt of pee, before Sakura giggles a little as she kept her legs spread and comments...

"Your interest in my peeing reminds me of the few times Nina would stand on the edge of the toilet seat and watch me pee."

"Where is she anyway?" asks Celine, getting to her feet. "You said she woke up, but I didn't see her in her bed."

"She's here..." answers Sakura's pressing a finger to her abdomen. "She likes to hang out in my womb, it's her private little space."

"Hehe, really? I know you said she appears in your womb when going from her home in the forest to here, but she actually spends prolonged time in there? Isn't it hot and wet in there?"

"Yeah, but she says she likes it and it's quite. She says the outside sounds are almost impossible to hear and she likes the constant sound of my heart beat."

"So, she's sleeping right now?"

"Most likely, I haven't felt much movement from her." answers Sakura before gasping with a smile and presenting her right index finger to Celine. "Pull my finger!"

Celine started to do just what Sakura asked, but stopped as she recalled a similar memory with Becky and Sammy and their reluctance to pull her tail, which causes Celine to lower her hand with a smile.

"Heh, Becky and Sammy already told me about that."

"Aww, so you know what a fart is?" asks Sakura with a little disappointment on her face.

"I didn't at first."

"Oh well..." comments Sakura before a loud, long, thunderous expulsion of gas leaves her into the toilet bowel, which ends with satisfied sigh from the blonde. "Ohhhh man! Too bad you guys can't know the relief of a good fart."

The comment brings a giggle from Celine, before Sakura adds...

"This next part though you should probably leave the room for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I gotta poop, so-"

"O-Oh! Ok! Right..." replies Celine, heading towards the door, unlocking it.

Upon opening it though, Celine got a surprise as Reni was on the other end, as naked as she was in the bed with honey trailing down her inner thighs.

"Oh, hey Celine, what are you doing in the bathroom?"

"I was going to clean myself and Sakura wanted to join me, and we're basically sharing our morning routine with each other."

"Oh, cool." replies Reni with a smile, entering the bathroom, as Celine began to leave the room, though, Reni turns and grabs her hand. "Where are you going?"

"Sakura said she wanted some privacy so she can poop."

"Oh, well how can she share her routine if she tells you to leave?" replies Reni, with a smile as she pulls Celine back into the room. "The famous Sakura has smelly poops like the rest of us!"

"But if she doesn't want me to be here-" starts Celine, before Sakura cuts in...

"It's not that big a deal, yeah it's embarrassing, but we've already frakked and you've seen me pee."

"But even I know pee and poop are different." comments Celine, before turning her back to Sakura. "At the very least, I won't look."

"Ok, thanks." replies Sakura, smiling.

With her back to the blonde, Celine sees Reni walk to the sink and began to brush her teeth as she hears three clear plunks from the toilet and a soft moan from Sakura.

"S-So..." starts Celine, clearly the more embarrassed of the three as she drips. "What else do you guys do to get ready for the day?"

Reni answers as she brushes her teeth, "I usually masturbate before I get out of the bed, after, pee slash poop, brush our teeth, ether wash up a bit, cleaning the armpits and pussy and any lingering honey or just take a shower or bath, maybe put a couple pieces of underwear and/or clothes on then eat breakfast."

"Oh." replies Celine, before Sakura asks...

"Wanna shower with us?"

"Heh, no thanks, I don't need one." answers Celine, smiling.

"Come on..." urges Reni. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah..." adds Sakura. "I cleaned you, you can have a turn at cleaning me."

"OK, fine." replies Celine with a smile.

While hearing two more plunks from the toilet, Reni finishes brushing her teeth and turns to face Celine with a smile.

"By the way, thanks for earlier, you were awesome!"

"Heh, you're welcome." replies Celine with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I've never been frakked so deep in my ass before." declares Reni happily, moving one hand behind her to her butt with a giggle. "It's still sensitive and loosened up. It sucks there's not many of you guys here, you frak so frakking good!"

"U-Uh, thanks, I guess." replies Celine, before seeing Reni walk towards the tub, commenting...

"Welp, time for our group shower."

Pressing a couple of buttons on a flat-panal screen in the wall of the shower, Celine was a little surprised just now noticing that there was no shower-head, but the water rained down from the ceiling as she saw the tiny holes in the metallic sheet in the ceiling.

"Ohh, that's cool, I've never seen a shower like that one."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." replies Reni. "I can even change how the water comes out..." she adds, before with a few more button selections, Celine sees the water come from one end of the ceiling and travel towards the other, then back, another pattern consists of both ends coming together and appearing to criss-cross, another was a pulsing, stop and go. "I can play music and the screen doubles as a T.V. too."

"Nice." comments Celine with a smile.

Reni giggles a little, before tapping the screen a couple of times, returning the water flow to its initial setting. "Is it ok if the water is hot?" she asks.

Walking to the tub, Celine sees Sakura wipe herself before standing and flushing the toilet. The Geelien reaches her right hand into the falling water.

"As long as I'm not in it for too long, that's ok." answers Celine.

"Nice." replies Reni, before stepping into the raining water, her body quickly drenched and her hair matted to her head. "Don't want you disappearing down the drain, hehe."

"Yeah, that would be bad." comments Celine with a smile, before seeing Sakura at her right, removing her pajama's and panties, before stepping into the shower.

"Mmmh, a nice hot shower in the morning." moans Sakura, before she and Reni's look to Celine, who states...

"Well, guess it's my turn."

Stepping into the rain of water, Celine ends up between Sakura and Reni; Reni behind her and Sakura in front.

Sakura, opening and reaching into a small compartment in the wall beside them, takes out a bottle of liquid bathing soap and face towel before looking to Celine with a smile.

"Would you mind?"

"Heh, no." replies Celine, taking the soap and towel, before Sakura turns her back to her, though Reni asks...

"Is soap ok for you Celine? Does it effect your body?"

"Soaps fine, it just rolls off like water." answers Celine, opening the bottle and drizzling the soap onto Sakura's back and quickly placing the towel over it before the raining water would wash it away. "Hey, since you guys are plenty wet already, wouldn't it be better to turn the water off?"

"I can turn it down a bit..." comments Sakura, tapping the screen in front of her and the rain reducing to a light drizzle, before Reni takes another bottle of soap from the wall...

"I'll wash your back."

"But I don't need it." comments Celine, looking back to Reni.

"But it won't hurt you ether." states Reni with a smile before squeezing the soap over the Geelien's back, returning the bottle into the wall and placing her hands to Celine's back and rubbing the soap around. "Just because you don't need it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the experience."

"Ok, fine." replies Celine, smiling, before mimicking Reni's action to Sakura's back.

Minutes passed and considering the situation, sandwiched between two Tragelian sisters in the shower, Celine was delightfully surprised how tame the group shower was, so far at least.

Celine felt Reni was getting a little 'adventurous' as once she finished lathering up her back, felt the frisky blondes hand move around to her front, rubbing her belly as Reni herself presses herself against Celine's back. That wasn't all though, as Reni's soapy hands lift to the Geelien's chest, caressing her breasts and gave a few pinches to her nipples, which Celine did her best to ignore with a smile as Reni gave her small breasts ample attention.

Meanwhile, Celine's focus was on Sakura's back, who was clearly enjoying the back rub, specifically, her lower back as the blonde places her hands against the wall in front of her with a moan, commenting out great the rubbing of her sore back was feeling, which reminded Celine that Sakura had her Shakra match yesterday. Upon remembering this, Celine took extra care to rub the spots Sakura pointed out and smiles from her gasps, groans and flinches.

Until a slightly surprised gasps leaves Celine as she felt Reni's hands slide from her chest, down her belly and to her crotch. Reni's index fingers trace the 'V' down and outline her labia, slowly moving her fingers up and down, bringing a small groan from Celine before she felt Reni's fingers slide up, away from her labia and to her hips, before moving down them and few times, but circling around to her front, before gently cupping the Geelien's labia with one hand, then switching to the other, before both hands spread her open a little and briefly caress her inner folds.

Celine was having a very difficult time ignoring Reni's actions, stopping her message of Sakura's back altogether to fight back moaning from Reni's soapy hands, all the while, Reni lightly giggles.

Releasing her labia, Reni's gives them a few more caresses, before moving her hands to Celine's butt and moving herself from her back to grasp her tail.

"Let me guess..." comments Sakura. "Reni's doing more than cleaning, huh?"

"Not true." comments Reni with a giggle as she strokes the Geelien's tail. "The pussy still needs to be cleaned."

"Mine doesn't." comments Celine.

"I've moved on anyway." replies Reni, placing her hands to Celine's butt and rubbing. "Plus, I'm the one that has made the most progress in cleaning anyone, Celine's still on your back, if anyone's doing more than cleaning, it's Celine."

"Fine..." comments Sakura. "Celine, you can stop with the massage."

"OK." replies Celine, before moving the towel around to Sakura's belly.

"You can lose the towel if you want." comments Sakura.

Celine's mind quickly guessed Sakura's comment to use her hands would lead to more than just washing and decided against it.

"Uh, I'd rather not."

"Awww." comments Sakura with a little giggle, joined by Reni as she lowers herself to rub Celine's legs.

Celine continued her original goal, cleaning Sakura, starting with her belly and moving up to her chest to rub the soapy towel over her breasts, which Sakura wasn't very responsive to like Celine assumed she'd be, but Celine was wary of lowering the towel down pass the blondes abdomen.

"Go on, it won't bite." states Sakura a smile.

' _Screw it..._ ' thinks Celine. ' _Like Reni said, it needs cleaning too. Plus, Sakura seems to have more self-control than her sister._ '

Lowering the towel, Celine was surprised Sakura didn't even flinch when she cups her toweled hand over her friends labia. Although finding it a bit odd, Celine began to rub the area clean, only a few strokes into the act, Celine hears a single, soft moan from Sakura.

"Mmm... OK, that's good enough."

"Oh, ok." replies Celine, before moving the towel down Sakura's right thigh, moving around her butt and switching hands and moving the towel over Sakura's left thigh as she adds. "I have to say though, you surprise me."

"How?" asks Sakura.

"Well you're so calm when I cleaned your chest and crotch." answers Celine, which brings a chuckle from the blonde.

"Heh, you expected me to turn around and jump you from cleaning my pussy?"

"Hehe, yeah, I'm probably hanging around Becky and Sammy too much."

"Heh, yeah, but like Reni said, the pussy needs cleaning too, I can behave myself with a simple cleaning..." comments Sakura, before looking back to the Geelien with a smile. "Unless your looking forward to some misbehaving..."

"Heh, I'd rather finish with the cleaning before any of that happens." replies Celine with a smile as well, though Reni commenting as she stands...

"That's not a 'no'."

"No, it's not." replies Celine, before Sakura turns around to face Celine, before the Geelien squats down to clean Sakura's legs, like Reni had done with her. "If we do though, I'd like the drain closed."

"No problem!" declares Reni happily, before begins to clean her own body.

"Oh..." starts Sakura, before lowering her hands down to her labia and spreading herself open. "Wash here too."

Looking up to Sakura's spread labia, Celine asks, "But didn't I get that area though?"

"No, you just cleaned the outside. Normally, it would be ok cause regular soap can burn, but not the soap we use, so I like to make sure the inside is clean too."

Seeing a smile and a bit of color to Sakura's cheeks, Celine smiles back, assuming this was the beginning of Sakura's attempt to begin what she had been expecting.

"Fine." replies Celine as she stands, placing her left hand to Sakura's right shoulder as she places the towel between the blondes labia and beginning to stroke her, which, unlike the rubbing of her labia, brings an immediate reaction from her as she closes her eyes and moans softly.

"Mmm... that's good enough." comments Sakura after just a few moments, before giving a shudder as Celine, slowly lifts the towel up, it's soapy surface rubbing against the blondes emerging clit. "Hehe, you tease." giggles Sakura, before grabbing Celine's hand holding the towel and moving it around to her butt as she steps close to Celine, pressing her body against hers as she lifts her hands to the Geelien's shoulders. "All that's left now is cleaning between the cheeks of my butt and I'll be all clean thanks to you."

Only giggling, Celine moves the towel between the cheeks of Sakura's butt, reaching down to her anus and rubbing her there, bringing a moan from her.

"Do you like anal as much as Reni?" asks Celine.

"Nope, I'd much prefer getting my pussy fraked before my butt." replies Sakura.

Celine gives a little gasp as she felt Reni press her soapy body against her again.

"I'll take all the anal love you'll give!"

"Heh, I'm thinking the actual cleaning is about done now, huh?" asks Celine.

Sakura pulls back with a smile, reaching back to take the towel from her butt and Celine's hold and dropping it over the drain, before turning her upper body around to reach the screen in the wall and with a tap, the falling water comes to a stop.

"Yeah..." states Sakura, looking to Celine. "The shower's over and the misbehaving begins."

To be continued


	32. Chapter 9-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower turns to much more than cleaning as Sakura grants a request by Celine, before the Geelien joins the sister's parents for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, ORAL

The comment brings a giggle from both, Celine and Reni, before the Geelien finds herself literally sandwiched between the two blondes.

However, shortly into the two rubbing their bodies against a giggling Celine, the trio hears a couple knocks on the closed door of the bathroom and Layn outside comment...

" _I know you girls are probably busy, but breakfast is ready. Come get it before it get's cold._ "

"Aww, ok." answers back Reni, before sighing and adding. "Food or sex? Food or sex?"

Sakura then comments to her sister, "Well you've already had your fun this morning."

"True..." replies Reni, before removing herself from Celine. "I guess I'll choose food, heh, even though we've made our own strawberry jam sandwich." she adds, bringing a giggle Celine and Sakura, before removing her dripping body from the tub and retrieving a body towel and wrapping it around her from the chest down. "See ya a little later Celine."

"See ya." replies Celine, before Reni leaves the room. "Well that was a little surprising, Reni seemed already worked up."

"Heh, well food sometimes is the stronger urge, I personally love to eat myself. I'd be fat if I wasn't so active with the IPSL and training." replies Sakura, before taking a step from Celine. "Wanna put this on hold and go eat?"

"Uh... well..." starts Celine, averting her eyes as she starts to drip.

"What?" asks Sakura.

"W-Well, although I do have fun with my friends, I'm usually the last one to come, or come the least, and I didn't come while I was with Reni earlier, so-"

"Ohhhhhh! I see!" interrupts Sakura with a smile, "You're too horny to go eat."

"U-Uh, yeah..." answers Celine with an embarrassed smile. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all!" happily replies Sakura, placing her hands to Celine's sides. "The last time we had fun though, I wasn't quite all there, how do I make a Geelien feel good?"

"Well there's no real special method, getting my chest and pussy touched and rubbed still feels good for me." answers Celine.

"So I can do what I usually do?" asks Sakura.

"Yep."

"Awesome." comments Sakura, before kneeling, face-to-crotch with Celine.

Before she had the time to get more embarrassed from Sakura's eyes directly on her pussy, Celine gives a little gasp as the blonde gives her a slow lick, a second and third were quickly followed before the fourth ends with a flick of her clit.

"This good?" asks Sakura, smiling as she looks up to Celine with each lick.

"Yeah, that's perfect." replies Celine with a smile as well as she lowers her hands down to Sakura's head before the blonde resume her licking and Celine moans in delight, before Sakura closes her eyes as she focused on the task in front of her.

Over the next few minutes as the blonde tongue-teased the Geelien's pussy, Sakura found that more and more of Celine's melting mass, specifically, her melting pussy, was flooding into her mouth, which causes her to briefly stop to empty her filled mouth.

Celine felt she was almost there, further encouraging Sakura's efforts with a rubbing of the blondes head and her moans.

"A-A little more, I'm almost there."

Sakura though briefly pulls her head away, but places her right hand over Celine's melting pussy to continue her pleasure as she asks, "I think I may have asked this before, but is it safe to swallow part of you? You keep filling my mouth and I have to stop."

"Yeah, it's safe, I can just pull my mass out of your stomach." replies Celine, before moving her left hand from Sakura's head and pulling the blondes hand from her pussy and using her hand remaining on Sakura's head to push her mouth against her pussy and moaning out as she felt Sakura's tongue again.

With no need for the frequent breaks, Celine's moan grows as Sakura licks and gulps mouthfuls of the Geelien's pussy.

However, moments from Celine's blissful peak, Sakura was a little surprised as she felt Celine pull her mouth from her. The blonde though soon sees the reason as Celine moans out and her melting pussy seeming to explode with a gush of her mass being ejected from her pussy.

Once Celine's ejaculation ends though, Sakura smiles when she sees Celine's teen form melting away to reveal her younger form before a gasp comes from the Geelien as Sakura leans her face to Celine crotch again, successfully prolonging the Geelien's pleasure as Celine once again rest both hands to Sakura's head, grabbing fistfuls of her hair.

Once her blissful moment passes, Celine drops to her knees with a smile, before sitting on her legs and lowering her right hand down between her legs, lightly stroking herself. The Geelien's tail was also lifted and swaying back and forth, which Sakura smiled at seeing.

"Mmmm, thanks."

"No proble-" replies Sakura cheerfully, before a wide-eyed muffled gasp leaves her as Celine quickly leans forward, placing her left hand to the blonde's right shoulder as the Geelien places her smooth lips against her own.

Sakura though, quickly pushes Celine away at arm's length.

"Whoa! I told you, I don't do kissing on the lips!" quickly states Sakura.

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot." replies Celine with a little embarrassed smile.

"It's ok if it was an accident, thanks for not drowning me by the way."

"Heh, yeah."

"So do all female Geelien's come like that, heh, with your pussy exploding?" asks Sakura.

"Yep."

"Hey, how about you stay in that form and see how may parents react?"

"I don't have any clothes that'll fit me like this though." replies Celine.

"You could just wear a big T-shirt, like the one your wore last night."

"What about underwear? I'd have nothing."

"I'm sure Reni has a pair in her collection you could wear. Even if she didn't though, it won't be much of a problem to not wear any."

"To me it would be!" declares Celine with a giggle. "Oh..." she adds, before lifting her left hand up towards Sakura's mouth and the blonde giving a heave, before Celine's mass come up out of her mouth.

"Ohhh, wow, that was uncomfortable."

"Better than getting sick though." comments Celine, before re-absorbing her mass and returning to her teen form, then standing. "Well, how about we go eat breakfast?"

"Ok." replies Sakura, standing as well, before the two leave the tub.

Sakura retrieves a body towel, but unlike Reni, she doesn't simply wrap it around her body, instead, uses it to dry herself. Celine noticed the blonde was quite thorough, taking extra attention to rub her labia dry and placing the towel between her legs and briefly 'sawing' the towel back and forth, before finishing with drying her hair.

Satisfied with her toweling off, Sakura looks to Celine and starts, "You gonna dry yourse-" but the blonde was a little surprised as she sees not a bead of water on the Geelien's naked body, though Celine smiles.

"Water is a Geelien's best friend."

"Heh, right, I forgot you can just absorb it." replies Sakura. "Guess you don't need a towel then..." she adds with a smile, before bringing a gasp from Celine as she walks to and opens the bathroom door wide as she walks out.

"H-Hey!" gasps Celine, rushing towards Sakura, quickly dripping as she takes the blondes used towel from her and cover the front of her own body.

"Hehe, everyone's downstairs. There's no reason to be embarrassed." giggles Sakura, as she and Celine walk towards her room.

"Maybe, but I don't feel comfortable walking around naked in someones home."

Sakura doesn't comment as the two enter her room, though as the blonde opens a dresser drawer to pull out a pair of pink bra and panties, a thought occurs to Celine.

"Hey, is Nina still inside you?" asks the Geelien as she stands beside her friend

"Pretty sure she is." replies Sakura, stepping into her panties and pulling them up over her waist and snapping the sides against her skin. "Why?"

"U-Uh, no reason, it just occurred to me that I haven't seen her since I woke up."

"Oh, well Nina does like to just stay inside me, even when she's awake." replies Sakura, putting her bra on.

"Oh." comments Celine, walking to Reni's bed and placing the towel down on it.

"I can make her come out if you want to talk to her."

"N-No, you don't need to do that." replies Celine. "But, how would you get her out?"

"I'd just hit my abdomen a bit. Not enough to hurt, but enough disturb her and tell her to come out."

"Oh."

"Come're a sec." states Sakura, before Celine does so and the blonde searches through the sea of panties in the drawer for a few moments, before pulling out a smaller pair of light blue side-tie panties. "I think these'll fit your younger form."

"Heh, ok." replies Celine, taking the panties. "Do you have a large box or container I can use to store my excess mass?"

"Oh, um..." replies Sakura, taking a quick scan of the room, before heading to the closet, opening it and lowering herself to the floor. "We don't have many boxes here."

"Well I'd rather not have my mass just pooling on the floor." comments Celine. "We can put this little surprise on hold."

"Just hold on, we do HAVE boxes, just not a lot of them." replies Sakura, before standing. "I'll be right back, I know we have a couple in the basement."

"You don't have to go that far." comments Celine.

"I really want to see my parents faces, I'll just be a sec." replies Sakura, leaving the room, dressed in just her bra and panties.

Left alone, Celine gives a little smile as she walks to Reni's bed and sits. After a few moments, Celine decided to call her parents, reaching towards her Comm, just to greet them and tell them she was enjoying herself.

" _Hey Celine!_ " greets a happy Eda on the screen that pops up.

"Hey mom, good morning." replies Celine.

" _Good morning to you too, having fun?_ "

"Yeah, Sakura and Reni are pretty entertaining and their parents are really nice too." states Celine.

" _Wonderful._ "

"I'm going to eat breakfast in a little while with them, I just wanted to call and say that I'm ok."

" _Oh, ok, see ya later today._ "

"Seeya." replies Celine, before the call ends and placing the device back to the nightstand.

It was shortly after this that Celine sees Sakura return, carrying a sizable cylindrical container about half her height with a wider top than the base. Placing it at the foot of Reni's bed, Sakura asks... "This big enough?"

"More than enough." replies Celine, standing and walking towards the container.

"It's actually a trash can we don't use anymore, but it's been kept clean, may be a little dusty though."

"OK." replies Celine before carefully stepping into the bin, then quickly shifting to her younger, flat-chested, narrow hips form, causing Celine to be a little more than waist-deep in her mass from her lowered height, which also brought with it, a slight problem. "Umm..." comments Celine with a smile as she looks to her left and right around the container. "I don't think I can get out, hehe."

"I'll help." replies Sakura, smiling as well, before walking around and standing on Reni's bed, reaching down to Celine's sides and with Celine pushing herself up, the Geelien is successfully pulled from the bin, before Sakura lowers her to the side of it. "Well, you're not as heavy as I thought you'd be." comments Sakura.

"Well I did just get rid of about half my mass." comments Celine, with a smile as she takes the panties from the bed and begins to put them on.

"Awesome, they fit." comments Sakura, as she sees the side-tie panties stay in place after Celine made the last tie.

Celine though, simply smiled, before retrieving her shirt she wore last night and a giggle leaving her as the extra large shirt was more of a dress on her now with her smaller form, reaching down to her knees.

"Hehe, you look cute." comments Sakura.

"Thanks."

"Welp, let's go eat before it's all gone." states Sakura, heading out of the room, dressed only in her bra and panties.

"Ok."

Arriving downstairs, Celine sees that nearly everyone was eating, the only exception was Gene, who sat on the living room couch watching the news on TV. While Reni, who was dressed in just a T-shirt and a small pair of blue panties, sat beside her father with a full plate in her lap. The remaining three, Layn, Kevin and Jin, sat at the dining room table eating and chatting.

Layn, wore the same purple robe tied closed and was the one with the least amount of food on her plate, Kevin was dressed in a two-piece pajama set similar to Sakura's, but gray in color, while Jin wears a sleeve-less shirt that reveals a pair of pink boy-short panties.

It was almost expected of Reni and Sakura, but Celine wasn't quite expecting one of their parents, or rather, Jin in particular, since she was human and not Tragelian, to dress so 'comfortably' with herself visiting.

"Good morning." greets Celine.

A return greeting quickly followed, but so did the confused looks...

"What the!?" gasps Reni.

"Celine!?" asks Jin, wide-eyed.

"What happen to you!?" asks Layn.

While Celine was a little embarrassed, Sakura giggles as Celine explains...

"I can change into a younger version of myself by losing mass, Sakura wanted to see how you guys would react."

"Oh..." replies Jin, before Layn adds with a smile...

"You look so cute!"

"Heh, I get that a lot." replies Celine, before she and Sakura head to the kitchen.

Before Celine enters though, Layn quickly stands.

"Celine wait." she comments, walking towards the Geelien. "Is their anything specific you have to eat?"

"Not really." answers Celine with a smile. "While we require liquid and lots of protein, we can eat just about anything you can, as long as it's organic, or can go bad."

"Oh, ok." replies Layn.

After getting herself a rather small plateful of the last of the morning breakfast; consisting of scrambled and one sunny-side up eggs, sausage patties and a couple of links, a few slices of toast and bacon, along with a glass of milk; Sakura finished up and piled the remaining food onto her plate.

Joining the three at the dining room table and starting on her breakfast, Celine found herself being stared at by Jin and Layn as she places a third sausage patty into her mouth and absorb it into her body.

"Is something wrong?" asks Celine.

"Oh!" gasps the two women with a small blush and giggle, before Layn continues, "Sorry for staring, but, you don't chew your food?"

"Oh, no." replies Celine. "I don't. Most things are too tough to chew for us, so we either pull or tear what we eat into pieces and put that into our mouth. Or, like my mom and dad, just put the whole thing into some part of their body."

"Interesting..." comments Jin. "Can any part of your body absorb food?"

"Yeah, but I prefer using my mouth to eat my food." answers Celine.

"Is there any specific reason?" asks Layn.

"Not really, it's just a preference, but I feel like it does help in me fitting in with other people, to eat like they do." replies Celine, before Jin comments...

"Well I can understand that. Moving to a completely new planet can be pretty stressful, I can speak from experience, so I think I can relate. As long as you keep trying and be yourself, everything will work out."

"Thanks." replies Celine, smiling from the encouragement, before Layn asks...

"So, are you enjoying yourself with us so far?"

"Yeah, more than I thought I would." replies Celine. "You guys are really nice and I enjoy being around you, even though I've only known you a short time. I got to know Reni and Sakura better too."

"Well that's good." comments Layn, before her smile grows a little and asks. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's this I hear of you having a girlfriend already?"

"W-What!?" gasps Celine, immediately looking to Sakura as she started to drip.

"Hehe, sorry, I mentioned it before you and your parents came." comments Sakura.

"W-Well it's not true!" states Celine. "I turned her down."

"Aww." replies Layn.

"Why?" asks Jin.

"I'm not looking for that sort of relationship right now, I just want to focus on being comfortable here before I add the possible complications of a relationship."

"Such a mature answer." replies Layn, smiling.

Minutes later, with all but Sakara's plate empty, a few bites of egg and sausage left, Jin asks...

"If you don't me asking Celine, do Geelien's have a religion?"

"Yeah, two actually, but I don't believe in either. I believe in science and proof." answers Celine.

"Oh, would you mind explaining why you don't believe in your people's beliefs?" asks Jin.

"Well, if there is a so-called God or spirits that watch over and protect us, why would they allow us to become the way we are today? Our race were nearly wiped out from the parasite. The way I see it, it's nature, you can't stop it, you ether adapt or die, and we adapted and evolved. Now, we live in peace with the parasite, or rather, a symbiotic relationship."

"I see." comments Jin, before Celine asks.

"So, I guess you're a religious person?"

"I uh..." starts Jin, appearing a little confused. "I was, before coming to Merkolova, my believe was in Christianity, would you be interested in knowing about it?"

"Uh, not really, sorry." replies Celine.

"Well that's ok." states Jin.

Celine felt a little bad turning down Jin's offer, but she didn't want to waste the woman's time with talking about something she had no interest in.

Over the next ten minutes, with Sakura and Kevin taking the empty plates to the kitchen, Celine continued to chat with her friends parents, Layn and Jin in particular, as both men, Reni and Sakura leave to head upstairs. Celine, Jin and Layn currently the only ones in the area.

"Celine..." starts Layn, with a smile as she stands and walks besides the Geelien, to her right. "Would you be interested in joining us in our Family Time?"

"U-Uh..." replies Celine, giving a nervous and embarrassed smile as she quickly assumed what 'Family Time' meant. "Family Time?"

' _Maybe it's not what I'm thinking._ ' thinks Celine.

However, that thought was quickly proven wrong as Layn unties her robe with a single pull of the fabric belt, which opens to reveal Layn's nude, curvy adult body, displaying her ample D-cup breast with pinkish nipples and her hairless mound between her long legs.

"I'm quite interested to see how a Geelien has sex." comments Layn with a smile.

"U-U-Uh..." staggers out Celine as she quickly stands and backs away with a little smile as she drips. "T-Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Aww, really?" asks Layn, giving a little pout.

"S-Sorry." replies Celine, before Jin sighs and stands, walking between the two, facing Layn and pulling her robe closed and tying it.

"For goodness sake Layn, it's only her first visit. It's too soon to start throwing yourself at her."

"Hehe, I know, just my way of breaking the ice." replies Layn, before Celine comments lowly, smiling...

"I think you're crushing the ice now." quickly recalling Sakura telling her that she could tell Layn where she'd like the draw the line, Celine adds... "By the way Layn; I uh, I don't mind the flirting, but I'd feel uncomfortable going much further than that with you."

"I see." comments Layn, smiling. "Well that's nice to know. Am I allowed to touch?"

"U-Uh, as long as it's not between my legs." answers Celine, lowering her hands over her crotch nervously.

"So your chest is fair game?"

"..."

"Hehe, you look so cute, all nervous and in that younger form of yours."

To be continued


	33. Chapter 9-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine joins Reni and Sakura shopping, where the Geelien has an unexpected experience that boosts her confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL

The next couple hours of the day proceeded as normal as Celine could expect, aside from entering Sakura's room to get herself dressed and embarrassingly walking in on Reni and her father Gene quite engaged in their own private 'Family Time'.

After that embarrassing event, Celine still wondered about Reni's secret and decided to ask Layn about it...

**\- 1:32 P.M. -**

**\- Kitchen -**

Walking into the kitchen, dressed in her extra set of clothing, a belly-revealing white blouse and mid-thigh-length blue skirt, Celine sees Layn, still wearing her purple robe, standing in front of the sink, washing a single plate.

"Mrs. Bragou?" asks Celine.

"Just Layn is fine." answers the woman, before turning to face Celine as she drys the plate.

"Oh, well, Layn, there's something I'd like to know about Reni." replies Celine a little nervously, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she just had to know.

"Oh? What would you like to know?" asks Layn with a smile.

"Well, early this morning, I woke up to Reni having a nightmare, which seemed to be about her dad hurting her-"

Celine could see Layn's smile quickly fade and a slightly more serious expression come to her face, which actually concerned Celine a little as it was the first serious expression the woman had made since she knew her.

"Did you talk to Reni about this?" asks Layn.

"Uh..." starts Celine, briefly looking away, considering answering with a no. "Y-Yeah, she got mad at me and told me not to bring it up."

"Then that's it." replies Layn.

"But-"

"Celine." states Layn firmly, stopping the teen. "Just drop it. I'm guessing you mentioned this to Sakura?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"No one likes a nosy person who doesn't know when to stop."

"I understand."

"Do you really?" asks Layn. "I don't want you going around asking other people, you're only going to end up hurting Reni. Unless Reni tells you differently, don't bring this up again."

"Ok."

Celine left very disappointed, denied an answer three times and now being told to not bring it up to anyone else. Celine didn't want to hurt Reni, but it was such a mystery.

**\- 2:21 P.M. -**

Now, Celine occupied the Living Room with Sakura, both sitting on a separate couch; Celine sat with her legs crossed, while Sakura lay on her stomach. Both were dressed similarly, Sakura wearing the same thing as Celine, only different in color, a matching yellow for each piece.

Celine happily watched the T.V., the current program being live Shakra event, in which Celine became quite energetic and vocal, cheering out frequently. It was during a commercial break that Sakura gives a little chuckle.

"We'll you're certainly into it."

"After going to a live event yesterday and seeing your fight, I love the sport even more!" replies Celine happily.

"Heh, were you cheering for me?"

"Yeah, I really wanted you to win."

"Me too." replies Sakura, smiling. "Can't win'em all though."

"Yeah, but it's good you're not a sore loser."

"I can be though, I absolutely HATE it when I lose by ring-out. I feel like it's worse than being knocked-out. You can't prevent yourself from losing consciousness, but you can prevent being knocked out of the ring. So the fact that I would allow myself to be pushed out of the ring pisses me off like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, hehe..." replies Celine, not quite sure how to respond.

"By the way..." starts Sakura. "When do you plan to go back home?"

"Oh... uh, I didn't really think about it."

"Me and Reni plan to go shopping in a little while, wanna come?"

"I'll have to ask my parents, but sure, I'll come. You going for anything in particular?"

"We're going shopping for clothes, I might buy a new swim suit too."

"Oh, ok." replies Celine, before lifting her Comm and calling her mother, who answers after two rings.

" _Hey Celine._ "

"Hey mom."

" _Yanno, Becky and Sammy came by a little while ago, they were pretty disappointed that you weren't here._ " states Eda with a smile.

"Heh, really?"

" _Yeah._ "

"Well anyway, I'm calling cause Sakura invited me to join them going shopping for clothes, can I go?"

" _Sure, how long do you think you'll be gone?_ " asks Eda.

"Uh..." starts Celine, before looking to Sakura, who answers.

"About and hour and a half, two tops."

" _Ok._ " replies Eda. " _Hope you have fun. Oh, Sakura?_ "

"Yeah?" answers the blonde.

" _If you can, I'd like a picture of Celine wearing something sexy._ "

"MOM!" gasps Celine, immediately dripping considerably, before the call ends and Celine looks to Sakura, who was smiling. "You don't have to do that!"

"I will if I can." replies Sakura.

**\- 3:41 P.M. -**

**\- Shopping Mall -**

Following an uneventful car ride, Celine walks into the large building with Sakura and Reni, who wore a light green sun-dress and sandals. The sister's parents also accompanied them, but not for long as the adults and teens split off and head in different directions.

"Where to first?" asks Celine, walking behind the two as she herself was a little nervous, the mall was quite populated and she could see a number of people looking and staring at her, causing her to briefly second guess her agreeing to come, but she was stuck here now until Sakura and Reni had finished.

"Let's check out a few clothing stores first." replies Sakura.

"Yeah." adds Reni. "It's the main reason we're here, after we get some new clothes everything else is extra."

"Ok." replies Celine.

On the way to their first destination, Celine found that young children with their parents were her biggest 'problem' as they frequently commented at the sight of her. One child in particular, a Felene little boy, managed to escape from his mother and run up to her poking at her legs and asking questions.

Sakura and Reni did nothing to intervene, only commenting that it was funny and cute.

After arriving at their first stop though, about five minutes in, the real 'fun' began, particularly for Reni, for Celine, not so much...

" _You like it?_ " asks Reni, walking up to Celine's left, who stands at an underwear display, causing the Geelien to gasp and flinch in surprise as she sees the blonde, smiling.

Celine briefly gazes back to the matching pair of a pink bra and panties. The panties of the set were almost completely see-through, except for the crotch.

"I-I was just looking!" quickly replies Celine, dripping considerably.

"Looking 'cause you like'em, why don't you try them on?"

"I-I can do that?" asks Celine, before gasping again and quickly adding, "I-I mean no!"

"Heh, you sure can." replies Reni, ignoring the Geelien's later response, before taking the pair of underwear in her left hand, then Celine's right hand in hers before walking leading her towards the back of the store. "There's dressing rooms in the back."

"R-Really, I don't need to try them on, I was just looking." states Celine, getting increasingly embarrassed as she sees a couple of people in the store briefly look towards them, though most were smiling.

"What's the point of looking if you don't try them on?" replies Reni, before the two reach the back of the store and enters a small doorway into a room with five square rooms.

Celine could see that they weren't alone as one teen Tragelian girl with shoulder-length blue hair, around Reni and Sakura's ages, wearing a T-shirt and black jean pants, sat on a small bench to their left, in front of one of two doors that were closed, which two more girls could be heard talking about their choice of clothing.

Reni walks to the partly open door on their right, were Celine could see a full length mirror on the wall with a small cushioned bench on the other side of the small room, before Reni presents the underwear to her.

"Let's see how it looks on you."

Celine gasps yet again.

"You want me to walk out in just my underwear!?" she asks, before adding in a lower tone, but still audible. "There's another person here!"

"If it's that big a deal, I'll walk in after you're changed. Now get to it!" replies Reni with a smile as she presses the underwear against the Geelien and pushes Celine into the room, before closing the door.

Shortly after entering the room, Celine hears Reni comment...

" _This is her first time._ "

Before she and the other girl share a chuckle.

Celine though, groans with her inability to put her foot down and be lead along by Reni. Sitting down, Celine gives a silent sigh as her mass pooled on the bench and floor.

' _I'm pretty sure Reni enjoys embarrassing me._ ' thinks Celine, before looking to down the pair of underwear in her lap and a little smile coming to her face. ' _These do look nice though._ '

Since she was already in the dressing room, Celine figured she may as well try the underwear on. So, collecting herself, Celine places the bra and panties to her side and stands, removing her clothing, briefly pausing at her underwear as she quickly scans the small room, looking for any camera's. Satisfied that there weren't any, Celine finishes and removes her underwear, standing nude in a public place, briefly looking to the full-body mirror, a thought that cause her body to drip again, before turning around and picking up the underwear. Before she puts them on though, she calls to Reni...

"Reni?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Am I really allowed to try these on?"

" _Of course. You have to know if they fit good before you buy them. Usually, for underwear though, swimsuits too, you have to wear these little sticker things that cover your pussy and ass; otherwise, you wear it, you bought it. With the way your body is though, you don't have to worry bout that._ "

"Oh, ok."

Outside the room, Reni leans back against the wall in front of the room Celine was in, until...

" _Ok, I'm finished._ "

"Awesome" replies Reni, before walking to the door and placing her right hand to the door-knob. "Can I come in?"

" _Y-Yeah..._ "

Entering the small room, Reni smiles as she sees Celine, dressed in the pink bra and panties, standing in front of her nervously and dripping considerably as a growing puddle forms at her feet. The Geelien also places her hands over her crotch with a nervous smile.

"Hmm..." hums Reni.

"S-So, what do you think?" asks Celine.

"Um, your boobs look bigger."

"Heh, uh, the bra is a bit bigger than the one I was wearing, so..." replies Celine, chuckling nervously.

Reni only smiles, before answers Celine's question, "Well, they look nice, but I don't think that shade of pink works with the color of your body."

"Well I think it looks nice." replies Celine, with a little frown. "It's not like I'm planning to display it to anyone."

"I did say it looks nice." replies Reni, smiling. "No reason to get defensive."

"You dragged me into this."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna lie to you." replies Reni, before reaching to Celine's hands and pulling them away from the Geelien's crotch. "Like I said, it looks nice, I just think a different color would be nice. Do a little spin."

"Why?"

"Just do it." states Reni, smiling, releasing Celine's right hand and holding her left and lifting her hand up, encouraging the Geelien to spin, which Celine does. "Heh, now strike a pose!"

"Huh!?"

"Come on!"

"I don't see the point."

"I'm trying to get you to loosen up, you're so nervous and stiff, which is ironic considering what you are, heh."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I can't help it that I'm nervous."

"Then try and loosen up! I'm not letting you leave without striking a pose." replies Reni, reaching back to the door and locking it.

"Yanno, if I really wanted to leave, you couldn't stop me." states Celine crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'd leave your clothes behind though."

"..."

"Just one pose, come on."

"Fine..." sighs Celine, before averting her eyes nervously.

Celine decided to do the first pose she could think of, considering if she put any thought into it, she wouldn't get anywhere. So, she quickly lifts her right hand up to the back of her head, places her left hand to her hip, slightly bending her left leg and puckering her lips.

The sudden pose brings an immediate burst of laughter from Reni as the blonde clutches her stomach. However, while Celine felt quite embarrassed, she herself also joins in Reni's laughing.

"I-I wasn't, hehe, e-expecting that kind of, p-pose from you at all!" declares Reni.

"Y-you don't have to, l-laugh so hard!" replies Celine, before dropping to her knees.

"I-I c-can't help it!" states Reni, lifting her right hand up and wiping tears from her eyes.

The two spent a full minute laughing. As it died down to giggles, Reni remained standing, looking down to Celine, who sat on the floor, looking up at the blonde and commenting...

"T-Thanks for that."

"No problem." replies Reni, reaching her left hand down to the Geelien and helping her to her feet, before seeing Celine's tail flicking back and forth behind her, proof of her cheered up mood. "How about another pose?"

"I'll pass, thank you very much." replies Celine, smiling, before the two hear Sakura outside.

" _Hey you two, what's so funny? People in the store could hear you._ "

"R-Really!?" gasps Celine, before Reni answers...

"Just cheering and loosening Celine up."

After leaving the store, with Celine choosing to buy the pair of underwear, the trio continued further into the mall, stopping at a few more clothing shops, before the sisters decided to embarrass Celine by pulling her into a store that sells all things sexual, from creams, to clothing, to toys.

"Geez, I can't believe you two would force me to go into a place like that!" declares Celine, frowning as she walks with Sakura to her left and Reni to her right.

Sakura though smiles and comments, "A couple things caught your attention though."

"Yeah..." adds Reni. "Like that full-body bondage suit."

Celine gives a groan before speeding up her walking, moving from the two as Sakura comments...

"Guess there's Geelien's who're into bondage too."

"Hey..." starts Reni. "Let's stop by the bathroom, I gotta pee."

"Me too." replies Sakura.

"I'll wait here for you two." replies Celine, standing at the door to the girl's bathroom.

"OK." replies Sakura and Reni, as they enter the room.

Celine walks about two yards to the left of the door, standing with her back to the wall, but not leaning against it.

' _Those two certainly are something..._ ' thinks Celine, quickly replaying the time she currently spent here with the sisters.

As nervous and embarrassing as it was, she was enjoying herself quite a bit.

With a renewed smile on her face, Celine noticed, nearly at that last moment, that a pair of teen boys were walking her way; one, a Vehen, wearing a T-shirt and jeans; the other, a Felene with black hair, wearing a tank-top and shorts.

"Hey, it's one of those Geelien's!" declares the Felene with a smile.

Celine immediately felt a pang of nervousness and embarrassment as the two quicken their pace towards her as the Vehen adds...

"Wow, it is, you're the first one we've seen in person."

The two now standing in front of her, Celine was at a loss for words as she stutters out, "U-Uh, u-um... I-I..."

"Hey, you're pretty cute." comments the Felene, which brings a further embarrassed smile from Celine.

"You're melting..." adds the Vehen.

"I-I, uh..." stutters Celine, before looking down to the floor, trying to stop her melting. ' _Why am I getting so nervous!?_ ' she thinks.

"Hey, I heard about this." replies the Felene. "Geelien's melt when their embarrassed, scared or horny, heh."

"Oh, she's probably embarrassed or scared then." states the Vehen. "Two guys she doesn't know walking up and talking to her, she must be shy." he adds, before presenting his right hand to her. "Hi, my names Kyle."

"I'm Jessie." greets the Felene.

Celine lifts her head from the greetings and a little smile comes to her face.

"C-Celine..." replies the Geelien, before lifting her right hand and shaking each hand.

"Well Celine..." starts the Felene. "Sorry about freaking you out."

"T-That's ok." replies Celine.

"You're just the first Geelien we've seen." states the Vehen.

"Hehe, am I what you thought?" asks Celine, smiling despite the nervousness of being the first Geelien the boys had seen in person.

"You're cuter than I thought you'd be." comments the Felene with a smile.

"Heh..." giggles Celine, briefly looking down to the floor as her tail flicks back and forth and the Felene gives a little gasp.

"Ohh, so you do have a tail."

"Y-Yeah, I do." replies Celine with a small smile.

"Hey." starts the Vehen with a smile. "There's a question I've been wanted to ask a Geelien. How much weight can you lift?"

"Uh, not that much really." replies Celine. "The average is about thirty pounds, give or take a few pounds."

"Interesting..." comments the Felene. "So if you try to lift something really heavy, will your hand just pass right through it?"

"Yeah, so when Geelien's pack things for a move, we use a lot of smaller boxes and containers that we know we can lift when their filled."

"So..." starts the Vehen. "What are you doing here by the bathrooms? I thought Geelien's didn't need them."

"We don't, I'm here with two friends of mine, I'm waiting on them." replies Celine.

"Those two?" asks the Felene, pointing and Celine gasps as she sees Sakura and Reni peeking out of the door towards them, before they gasps and duck behind the door.

"H-Hey!" gasps Celine. "You two were watching!?"

Only the sound of their giggling was heard, which brings a groan from Celine.

"Well then..." starts the Vehen, smiling. "It was nice meeting you Celine." he adds, before walking into the boys bathroom.

"Y-You too." replies Celine.

"Same here." states the Felene, following after his friend. "The first Geelien I meet is a cutie."

While smiling embarrassingly from the compliment, the smile quickly fades as she rushes into the girls bathroom where she sees Sakura and Reni giggling to themselves.

"W-What the frak you two!?" declares Celine, dripping considerably, before Reni comments...

"They were kinda cute themselves, especially the Felene."

"Geez you two, you could've at least helped me out." states Celine, before Sakura comments...

"To be into girls though, you got pretty nervous around them."

"T-They caught me by surprise..." replies Celine, before averting her eyes from them and adding in a lower tone, "One thought I was cute too..."

"Huh?" questions Sakura.

"N-Nothing!" quickly replies Celine. "Geez..." she adds, before turning and heading out, but being stopped by Sakura, taking her by the hand.

"Hey, hey, we're only teasing, come on."

"Yeah." replies Reni. "Sorry."

Turning to look at the two with a frown, Celine states, "If you promise to stop trying to embarrass me, I'll forgive you."

"I promise to stop." replies Sakura.

"Me too." adds Reni.

"And dripping in front of complete strangers who arn't Geelien's is super embarrassing in itself." comments Celine.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." replies Sakura.

The sisters then double hug Celine, apologizing to her, which brings a sigh from the Geelien after a short while.

"Ok, ok, I forgive you guys."

"Awesome." replies Sakura as she and Reni pull back, before Sakura takes her hand again. "Hey, there's something I want you to do." she adds, before leading Celine towards the stalls.

"What is it?"

"I'll wait outside." states Reni as she leaves.

Sakura opens one of the stall doors and leads Celine in, the Geelien's back to the toilet.

"How about a little modeling?" asks Sakura.

"H-huh?"

"I was a model at one time." states Sakura.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I got pregnant and my mom said I had to stop, I haven't went back to it though."

With Sakura confirming that she was pregnant at one time, Celine was reminded of the mean girl she met yesterday at Sakura's Shakra fight.

"What happen to your baby? If you don't mind me asking." asks Celine.

"I don't, I gave her egg up for adoption. I actually had a pretty hard time with it, but I got to meet her new parents and they were really nice, so that made it a bit easier... Anyway, I want you to do a little modeling for me."

"But why?"

"I may not be a model anymore, but I still know a few people." replies Sakura, smiling.

"W-Wait..." gasps Celine, dripping once again as she guessed where this was going. "You're gonna see if I can be a model!? I-I-I don't think I could be a model!"

"Oh come on, I think you'd be good at it. Geelien's are currently a rare thing here. So you actually have a good chance." replies Sakura. "You don't have anything to lose, so just give it a shot."

While initially very reluctant, hearing that Sakura thought she had a chance, being a model once herself, boosted her confidence quite a lot.

"Y-You, really think I could be a model?"

"I sure do, you're cute, shy, easily embarrassed. Your original form has a nice body, you can change from older to younger, which doubles or quadruples the possibilities depending on what sort of modeling you do, clean or erotic."

"E-Erotic!?"

"Heh, and even if you have a green light, you could always turn the offers down. Nothing to lose, but lots to gain."

"Well... Ok, if you think I'd be good, then I'll do it." replies Celine, with a little smile.

"Great, I just need three pictures..." states Sakura, lifting her comm and bringing up a couple of windows. "A face shot, body shot and fetish shot."

"A-A f-fetish shot!?" gasps Celine.

"Calm down, it's nothing too out there." replies Sakura. "Now, I'll do the fetish shot first."

"Why do that one first!?"

"Cause we're already in the bathroom." replies Sakura. "Pull down your skirt and panties and sit on the toilet."

"Huh!? That doesn't even makes sense, I don't use the bathroom!"

"That's the point." replies Sakura, smiling, "Contradictions are a popular thing. Like Vehen's having gentle, passionate sex, when it's almost always violent; or buffed up, muscled Felenes, who are thought of to be quick, not strong; Tragelians who are shy about sex, Nex dressed up as guys. Then there's the ultimate contradiction of a Geelien using the toilet. People eat this stuff up."

"Really?" asks Celine, looking quite confused.

"Yeah, I won't have you expose yourself, you'll be covered."

"Well how about I keep my clothes on and just pretend I'm using the toilet?" asks Celine, with a little frown.

After a sigh from the blonde, Sakura answers, "Fine, if that the only way you'll do it. I'll show you how I want you to pose..."

Sakura and Celine swap places before Sakura lifts the toilet lid and sits.

"You'll have you legs slightly apart." states Sakura, displaying the slight spread of her legs, before placing her hands to the front of the toilet seat. "Put your hands here, lean forward a bit and smile like your finally peeing after holding it in for a long time. You can even close your eyes and sigh too if it helps." finishes Sakura, before displaying the pose she wanted from the Geelien, complete with the closed eyes and sigh.

While Celine found that the pose wasn't as exposing as she thought, she still found the idea a bit embarrassing, but there was one problem...

"Thanks for the display, but I've never had to pee, so I wouldn't know what kind of face to make."

"Well I'll help you out." replies Sakura, standing and swapping places with Celine, who nervously sits, spreads her legs a little and places her hands down at the front of the toilet seat like Sakura had done.

"Like this?"

"Yep, perfect so far..." replies Sakura, lifting the window of her Comm up. "Now lean forward a little, close your eyes and smile."

Leaning forward and closing her eyes, Celine starts to smile, but quickly begins to giggle.

"This is silly."

"No it isn't." replies Sakura with a smile. "Hurry and pose while your happy and giggling, those make the best pictures."

"Ok, ok..." states Celine, getting into position again.

However, Celine quickly began to fight the urge to giggle, but hears, "Got it!"

"H-huh!? But I wasn't ready!" declares Celine, before seeing Sakura looking at the screen above her Comm and giggling a little.

"Ohh, it's perfect!"

"What?" gasps Celine, quickly standing and walking to Sakura side and gasping again as she sees herself clearly, NOT smiling, but frowning. "That's not perfect! I look like I'm taking a crap!"

"It's even better!" comments Sakura.

"No it's not! Delete it! I wanna do it over!"

Shortly after, outside the bathroom, Reni leans against the wall to the left of the girl's bathroom door, before Celine and Sakura leave.

"You better delete that picture before we get back to your place." states Celine with a frown, which brings a giggle from Reni, who comments...

"I'm surprised you actually agreed to it."

"Heh, hey Reni, check it out." replies Sakura, lifting her Comm, before Celine gasps and and quickly covers her hands over it.

"Don't show that to her!"

"Hehehe!"

The rest of the outing proceeded relatively normal, Sakura and Reni weren't so intent on embarrassing Celine, but the Geelien still found herself in a few embarrassing moments. After satisfying themselves with shopping for clothes, with Celine even buying herself a few, the group spends the rest of their time visiting a couple other stores and finishes with a visit to the food court for a snack, before Eda calls Sakura asking if they were ready to leave.

**\- 5:35 P.M. -**

**\- Driveway of the Bragou Residence -**

After the group leaves the vehicle, Celine comments...

"Thanks for letting me spend the day with you guys, but I think it's about time for me go home."

"OK." replies Sakura.

"It was fun having you around." adds Reni, before Eda comments...

"You want me to take you home?"

"No, I don't mind walking." answers Celine.

"Ok then, you and your parents are welcome anytime." replies Eda.

"Thanks."

"Oh, one more thing Celine." starts Sakura. "There's a saying Humans say, 'Fake it till you make it.'"

"What does it mean?" asks Celine.

"Even if your super nervous and embarrassed, pretend that you're not, eventually, you really won't be. It really works, try it next time you're nervous or embarrassed."

"Heh, thanks, I'll try it if I remember." replies Celine, smiling from the advice.

After retrieving her other pair of clothing, Celine said her good-byes before leaving the Bragou home and making her way back to her own home, smiling from the embarrassing, but fun time she had with Reni and Sakura, along with their parents.

As she nears her home, a few houses pass Sammy's, Celine smiles as she recognizes her and Becky's laughing and cheers further down the street, along with a few other girls.

"Guess their just fine without me, heh." comments Celine with a little giggle of her own.

As she advanced, Celine could tell where the source of the fun was, in the backyard of Patty's home, while Celine couldn't hear the Felene's voice in the giggles and cheers, she could hear all three of her sisters, Rachael, Kali and Janice.

"I wonder what they're doing? Sounds like their having a lot of fun over there."

One clue Celine could hear was the sound of splashing water, a lot of it, which brought her to a realization...

"Oh, right, they have a pool in their backyard, it is pretty warm out. I'll go visit after I put my clothes away and greet mom and dad."

However, just yards from her homes driveway, the Geelien doesn't make it as she hears Becky...

" _Hey, it's Celine!_ "

Looking towards her, across the street and behind the house off to the side, Celine was a little surprised as she thought the little blonde was completely nude, which seemed to be proven as she sees Sammy and Kali move into view and they also seemed to be nude, especially Kali as all of her blue skin was visible.

"She's back!" declares Sammy.

Celine soon gasps as she sees the three nude eight-cycle old girls sprint towards her happily and without care that they were naked outside. The Geelien quickly smiles though as the street, luckily, was clear of moving vehicles as the three cross it, however, they weren't slowing down...

"H-hey, slow down, I'm not going-AH!"

Celine doesn't finish before she's group tackled onto the grass, covered in three nude little bodies who giggle excitedly.

"Geez you guys, you only knew I was gone for a few hours." replies Celine, seeing the three girls hugging her.

"But we still missed you!" declares Becky.

"Yeah!" adds Sammy. "Why don't you spend the night with us!?"

"Or me!" states Kali.

"Hehehe, I'm only one person." answers Celine, smiling.

END


	34. Chapter 10-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors and gossip travel fast, much to Celine's embarrassment and frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL

**\- The next day, Nycalus (Monday) -**

**\- 7:21 A.M, Local School -**

Dressed in her usual attire; a matching cream-colored tank-top and pleated skirt, though with the addition of her hair styled in a single, short pony-tail reaching just pass the neck-line of her tank-top; A breathless sigh comes from Celine as she steps out of the school bus and walks towards the school.

The bus stop was the beginning of the Geelien's frustration as she hadn't even entered the bus before her friends flooded her with questions about her 'girlfriend', which was even worse when she entered the bus.

Nothing changed when she stepped out of the transport, as other students noticing her eagerly questioned her.

' _I'm sure I got more of this to look forward to today._ ' thinks Celine as she attempted to ignore the attention.

**\- 7:27 A.M., Math class -**

' _Does the whole freaking school know!?_ ' complains Celine in her head as she was feet from her first class.

The Geelien felt like it took forever for her to advance through the cheerful crowd of students all wanting to know about Abby and her. There were too many to answer, so Celine didn't bother speaking, wanting to get to class and away from the crowd as soon as possible.

Entering the room wasn't much better, as while only about half the class was currently present, including Gina, Helani and Alma, the majority of the students turn their attention to her, but Celine was a little relieved as the few that did look to her, began talking among themselves about her.

Making her way to her seat, Celine's rear meets it for only a few seconds before she sees Alma, Gina and Helani quickly head her way and another breathless sigh leaves her as she easily guessed what they wanted to talk about.

' _At least it's only the three of them._ ' thinks Celine.

"Hey Celine!" cheerfully greets Gina, wearing a T-shirt and jean skirt, standing to the Geelien's left.

"Is it true!?" asks Helani, equally as cheerful, wearing a T-shirt and capris, standing directly in front of Celine.

"You have a girlfriend already!?" asks Alma gleefully, wearing a T-shirt and pleated skirt, standing to Celine's right.

"No it's not." replies Celine. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Whaaaat!?" gasps the three in unison as the other students who were interested also replied similarly as they quite down.

"The rumor is a lie." states Celine, clearly annoyed. "Whatever the rumor has mutated into now, none of it happened." She adds, before sighing and placing her head down on the desk and thinking. ' _I wonder if Abby is having as hard a time as I am?_ '

"So..." starts Gina, looking disappointed. "You and Abignal didn't have hot, passionate sex in the bathroom after she confessed to you?"

"N-No!" gasps Celine as she quickly lifts her head and dripping a bit, "All that happened, was that Abby confessed to me and I turned her down, that's it."

A round of disappointed groans came from the students, joined by her three friends, before Gina comments...

"Aww, really? That's all?"

Celine clearly looked a little nervous at the additional question as she knew a little more than just her rejection of Abby occurred.

"Y-Yeah, that's all." replies Celine, looking down to her desk.

"Hmm..." hums Helani with a smile. "I don't think your being entirely truthful. If you want this rumor to go away quicker, we have to know all the details."

"But that wouldn't be right to Abby." comments Celine, bringing a gasp from Alma.

"Ohhh, so something DID happen!"

The comment brings a renewed talking among the students and another sigh from Celine, but it was one of frustration.

"Just leave me alone." states Celine lowly, looking to her desk again.

"Come on..." urges Gina with a smile, "If we know what happened for real-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" declares Celine in frustrated anger, quickly quieting the whispers of the class, before looking up to her friends. "I can't be the only source of gossip around here! Go annoy Abby if you want to know what happened so bad, I'm sure she'd love to tell you all about how she-" continued Celine, before stopping herself, torn between revealing everything Abby did and possibly making others dislike her, but in turn, lifting a weight from her own shoulders.

' _Stupid maturity..._ ' thinks Celine, before stating, more calmly, "Just leave me alone." before lowering her hand into her arms on the desk.

Shortly after the statement, Celine hears Gina, Helani and Alma apologize, before feeling their presence leave her, though hearing a few whispers about her...

" _Well she is new here..._ " comments a girl. " _It's not surprising it was too much for her._ "

" _I feel bad for her._ " states another girl.

" _Yeah, the way rumors spread and change around here can be pretty tough on someone._ " comments a boy.

Groaning, Celine didn't know which was worse, dealing with an ever-changing rumor, or others sympathy about it. As she demanded though, Celine was left alone for the duration of the class, even during the ten minute free period at the end.

Following the class-ending bell and Celine putting away her school work and book in her Comm, she sees Gina walking up beside her to her right.

"Hey, sorry about earlier."

"That's ok." sighs Celine. "Rumors are just part of being in a school. Even in my old school, I didn't handle rumors involving me very well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it was usually just between a small group of my friends, embarrassing, but manageable, nothing seemingly school-wide though." replies Celine, getting to her feet.

"Well, Geelien's are a new thing here, so you were already the talk of the school, add a possible romance to that and it's like bees to honey."

"Yeah."

"I think that's the first time I've seen you lose it though." comments Gina with a little smile. "Well, maybe when I bullied you your first day counts..."

"I can get angry like anyone else." replies Celine with a little smile as well.

"Well, what are you gonna do for the rest of your classes?" asks Gina. "I'm sure you're gonna get the same response you got here."

"I dunno, probably just keep my mouth shut."

"That'll probably work. If you don't feed the rumor, that's another way to kill it."

"That's what I'm gonna hope for." replies Celine. "See ya at lunch." she adds, before walking pass her friend with a smile.

"See ya."

As she expected, Celine's next two classes were a repeat of the first, except for Celine's loosing her temper, simply stating that she wasn't commenting on the rumor. While the students were disappointed with the lack of juicy details, Celine was grateful for a few of her friends, Reni and Alma included, helping her out and getting others not to bother her about the rumor. They couldn't stop them all though as a few persistent students vainly tried to squeeze what they could from a tight-lipped and annoyed Celine.

**\- 10:44 A.M. -**

**\- Cafeteria -**

A tray of food in hand, Celine sits with Gina and Helani, the raven haired teen to her right and Gina directly in front of her, a sigh leaves the Geelien again, before Gina comments...

"Yanno, it's weird, you don't breathe, so why do you sigh like that?"

"Well..." starts Celine. "About a cycle ago, I read that non-Geelien's sigh to calm or relax themselves, so I figured, I could copy the action for the same effect."

"Does it work?" asks Gina.

"Yeah, a bit." answers Celine with a little smile, before Helani asks...

"So, how are things going with the rumor?"

Another breathless sigh leaves the Geelien as she places her left elbow on the table and rests her head in her hand, before spooning some mac and cheese into her mouth.

"It wasn't as bad as my first hour, but I seriously feel like I'm reaching my limit, I just want to scream. People just don't seem to understand ' _Leave me alone_ ' I dunno know if I'll be able last the rest of the day without blowing up at someone."

"Seems you're taking it pretty rough." comments Gina.

"Yeah, but I'll be able to let off some of my frustration in Gym next, I'm looking forward to that." states Celine.

"That's good." replies Helani. "Having a way to de-stress is important."

"How do you two de-stress?" asks Celine.

"Well..." starts Helani, "I like studying. If something or someone close to me gets on my nerves..." she adds, with a smile as a groan come from Gina. "Concentrating on something school-related actually calms me. But if the thing that's stressing me is school-related, a nice hot bubble-bath just melts all the stress away."

"If 'someone' is stressing me out..." starts Gina, eying Helani. " I do one of three things most of the time; a nap, a bath or I masturbate, sometimes all three."

"Heh, I like naps." replies Celine. "Or shifting into a puddle, being formless is relaxing too."

The three shared a few moments of silence as they eat lunch, Gina and Helani though talk among each other, while Celine remained silent. It was during those couple of minutes, that Celine realized no one had bothered her about the rumor. Just seconds into the realization though, Celine hears, "Uh-oh..." from Gina, looking up to her pink-haired friend, Celine sees her looking at something behind her and Celine was about to turn around, but gives a little gasp as she felt and sees a pair of red arms drape over her shoulders.

"Hello giiiirlfriend!" greets Abby cheerfully.

The other Geelien was dressed in a tank-top and jean short-shorts, revealing all of her smooth legs as her tail happily flicks left and right.

Celine however, groans as her left eye twitches in aggravation, Abby was the LAST person she needed teasing her. Celine quickly removes herself from the table, Abby removing her arms from her before Celine faces her with a frown.

"Why are you going along with this!?" declares Celine, nearly yelling.

"Hey, hey!" comments Abby, lifting her hands in surrender with a little nervous smile. "I was just teasing, that's all! I didn't know you were so touchy about it."

"Touchy!?" gasps Celine. "TOUCHY!? In case you don't know, ever since stepping on the bus today, people have been bugging the frak out of me over what happened Shakrus (Friday)! I've been trying to ignore it, I tell people to just leave me alone, but all the constant questions just keep coming! All because of some stupid girl who can't keep their mouth shut!" declares Celine.

A large majority of the cafeteria's attention were now on the two, but Celine didn't care, all the building frustration had found a target and was coming out.

Abby, noticing the attention, began dripping a bit and tried to calm her fellow Geelien.

"H-Hey, just calm down a little, you're making a scene, I-"

"Good!" declares Celine. "I should've did this in my first hour, I'm gonna end this rumor right now!" adds Celine, before closing her eyes, lowering her head and continuing, "You guys wanna know what happened between us so much, then here it is! Abby confessed her feelings towards me and tried to frak me before I rejected her, she nearly raped me, I got dirty trying to escape her and allowed her to clean me before we agreed to just be friends, that's it! That's all that happened, so all you talking about this rumor can just stop talking about it now. And just so you know, I'm not interested in having a girlfriend, boyfriend or any type of romantic relationship!"

With the last word uttered, Celine felt very relieved, all the frustration, all the stress, gone. However, that relief was short-lived as she realized what she had just done in her frustrated impulse and quickly began to melt rapidly as she began to cry, before opening her eyes and slowly lifting her gaze to Abby, who, while not as much as Celine, was melting as well with a little smile.

Fearfully looking around to the nearly silent cafeteria, seeing Sakura, Reni and her other friends looking towards her, Celine also sees Gina and Helani stand, looking concerned, before Celine looks back to Abby, noticing that she had to look up at her now, before looking down to her shrinking hands, which melt rapidly as a growing pool forms below her and her clothes growing in size on her.

"I-I'm sorry." comments Celine lowly, feeling herself unable to stop her melting.

"It's ok." replies Abby, before kneeling down. "I'm not mad."

With her comm falling through her arm, Celine sees her panties and skirt fall from her waist, luckily, her tank-top covered her lower half, but Celine didn't care, to her, she was already naked as she cries out before shifting into a puddle at Abby's feet, bringing a number of shocked gasps and snickers from those in sight of her.

Abby though, ignoring the attention they had attracted, quickly gathers Celine's clothing and Comm, before placing a hand into Celine's mass and absorbing her into her body, with another round of gasps and comments.

' _What are you doing!?_ ' asks Celine.

' _Helping._ ' answers Abby, before standing, melting considerably as she runs out of the cafeteria to the bathroom.

' _After I embarrass you like that, you're still gonna help me?_ ' asks Celine.

' _What kind of admirer would I be if I didn't? Plus, I couldn't just leave you like that, we're the only Geelien's here, we have to look out for each other._ '

' _...Thank-you._ '

**\- Bathroom -**

"Thanks again." states Celine, sitting on the toilet, fully dressed and looking down to her lap as Abby stood in front of her, handing her Comm to Celine.

"Don't mention it."

"By the way..." starts Celine. "I know it was wrong of me, but I looked through your memories, j-just today's memories!" adds Celine, looking up to her fellow Geelien nervously.

"That's ok, find what you wanted?" asks Abby.

"You were bugged just as much as I was." comments Celine, lowering her head again.

"Yeah, I was." replies Abby, leaning back against the stall door with her arms folded over her chest with a little smile.

"You just told people it was none of their business, but wasn't all the constant questions annoying?"

"It sure was." replies Abby. "But we're the shiny new thing, add a little hint of romance and the Fleshies go crazy."

"Yeah, seems so..." replies Celine.

"Well, you want me to stay with you, or are you good by yourself?" asks Abby.

"I should be good, you should go back to your friends. You absorbing me is gonna be the new thing, I'm sure." replies Celine, lifting her head with a little smile.

"Yeah, well, at least you won't be alone in it." replies Abby, before unlocking the stall door and taking a step out, but turning and smiling at Celine. "By the way, I'm sure your first girlfriend is gonna be lucky to have you."

Celine looks down in embarrassment, dripping as Abby leaves. Hearing the door to the bathroom close, Celine's dripping increases considerably as she places her face in her hands, sobbing.

' _Why did I have to lose it like that!?_ ' thinks Celine. ' _I embarrass Abby and humiliate myself. I'm sure people are gonna avoid me now after what I said. I wish I could just go home right now._ '

Just moments after her thought though, Celine, lifts her head, looking to the partly closed stall door.

' _But that won't solve anything, it would just give time for what happened to be twisted and changed like the first rumor was. I have to face this head on... but, I don't want to!_ '

Celine buries her face in her hands again.

' _I just want to forget the last ten minutes! But that won't change that it happened!_ '

Just moments later, Celine stands and quickly rushes out of the stall and running desperately for the door.

"Abby!" calls out Celine.

"W-What!?" gasps the Geelien, who stood beside the bathroom door, before gasping again as a crying, dripping Celine quickly hugs her. "H-hey, what's wrong!?"

"I can't do this alone!" cries Celine, hugging Abby tightly. "I'm not strong enough!"

"You're not alone." comments Abby, calmly with a smile as she hugs Celine back. "I'm just as much a part of this as you are." adds Abby, before stroking Celine's head. "Try to calm down some, you're gonna shift again."

The sounds of Celine's crying dies down some, along with her melting, but she continues to hold Abby, who silently comforts her, stroking her head and back.

A few minutes later, with Celine calmed down, Abby asks...

"Better?"

"Yeah..." replies Celine, pulling away from Abby, looking quite embarrassed, continuing to drip as she looks to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I rejected your confession, but I'm going to you for comfort, that's wrong of me to use you like that."

"You young ones are so conflicted..." comments Abby with a smile, before stepping towards Celine and hugging her lightly. "It doesn't matter that you rejected me, I'll still help you if you need it."

"But you're doing it because you like me." states Celine.

"So what?"

"But I have no intention of being your girlfriend."

"How about this; stop letting your past lives determine your actions, it's OK to be selfish once and awhile. You want to be comforted and right now, I know you better than anyone in this school does. So all those conflicting thoughts you have right now, don't matter, I want to be here with you right now and give you the strength to face what's coming."

"T-Thanks..." replies Celine, a little smile coming to her face before Abby pulls away.

" _Hey!_ " calls a small girls voice, and the two Geelien's looking towards the cafeteria to see a pink-haired Nex running towards them, wearing a T-shirt and pleated skirt, before stopping a few feet in front of them, red-faced. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I didn't know it would lead to what happened!"

A little surprised from the confession, Abby asks, "So you're the girl who was in the stall beside us?"

"Yeah." answers the Nex, "If Id've known what was gonna happen, I never would have told my friends! I really am sorry!"

"Well you couldn't have known it would turn out like it did." replies Abby, bringing a little smile to the Nex's face as her tiny wings perk up, but soon fall as Abby adds, "I don't know if Celine will be so quick to forgive though..." looking to Celine, who looked quite mad with the Nex.

"I-I'm really, really sorry." repeats the Nex to Celine.

Celine though, takes Abby's left hand and walks pass the Nex without a word, the small girl looks a little hurt from the lack of forgiveness.

"Guess I should've expected that." comments the Nex to herself.

Nearing the entrance of the cafeteria, Celine stops as she looked concerned.

"Do you think I should've forgiven her?"

"You don't have to forgive every person who apologizes to you." replies Abby.

Celine looks back, just in time to see the Nex enter the bathroom.

"If you want to apologize..." starts Abby. "Wait until tomorrow, when things settle down, you might actually mean it."

"You're right..." replies Celine. "If I did it now, I wouldn't mean it at all, I'd just be making her feel better."

**\- Cafeteria -**

As Celine walked back into the large room, holding Abby's hand, she could see the heads turn to her and wanted to turn back. However, following a brief squeeze of her hand by Abby and looking to her smiling admirer and friend, a small smile comes to Celine's face with the reminder that she wasn't facing this alone. Along with that calming thought, a look to Sakura sitting with her friends, who was one of many eyes on her, Celine was reminded of a comment the blonde said to her.

"Fake it till you make it..." comments Celine lowly.

"Huh?" asks Abby.

"U-Uh, nothing, just talking to myself." replies Celine. ' _This would be the best time to put that to the test._ ' she adds in her mind. ' _Just pretend what happened isn't a big deal. Only my friends know how humiliating it was, so if I can just laugh it off-_ '

"Are you ok Celine?" comes Gina's voice.

So distracted by her thoughts, Celine fails to notice when Abby had led her back to Gina and Helani, who looked quite concerned.

"U-Uh..." replies Celine, dripping in embarrassment, before forcing a smile. "Y-yeah, I'm just fine." she adds, before pulling her hand from Abby's and sitting in her previous spot. "That was pretty embarrassing though, hehe..." adds Celine with a nervous chuckle.

Gina and Helani looked a little confused by Celine's rather calm response, before Abby sits to Celine's left and draping her right arm over the younger Geelien's shoulder with a smile.

"Hehe, it was pretty embarrassing for me too, rejected twice now and in front of the whole school. It's not the end of the world though." comments Abby, before mending part of her arm to Celine and adding in her thoughts, ' _I know what your doing, it's a good idea._ '

Looking to her admirer, Celine only smiles.

"So..." starts Gina, looking to Abby. "Celine publicly rejects you and your still her friend?"

"Of course, besides my brother, we're the only Geelien's here, we gotta look out for each other. It's disappointing I was rejected, but I'm happy just being friends."

"You're so lucky Celine." comments Helani. "It's great to have someone of your own race to go to in times like this, they can help better than anyone else could."

"Yeah..." replies Celine, with a little smile, her dripping settling down a bit as she resumes eating her food, before she's shocked as Abby declares...

"And isn't her younger form super cute!? I knew it would be!"

"H-Hey!" gasps Celine, her dripping starting up again.

' _Keep doing what you were._ ' states Abby in her mind. ' _It's gonna come up, playing it down now won't make it such a big thing._ '

"You're right." replies Helani with a smile.

"I didn't know Geelien's could change to a younger form." adds Gina. "Can you do it on purpose?"

"Y-yeah." replies Celine nervously.

"What's it like being a puddle?" asks Helani, "Can you see?"

"Uh... it's, relaxing... and yeah, I can still see."

"What about when Abby absorbed you!?" asks Gina, excitedly. "What did it feel like? That was the first time I've seen a Geelien absorb another person." she continues, before looking to Abby and adding, "What was it like to absorb Celine?"

The familiar question brings a little smile to Celine's face, she could feel many more eyes than just Gina and Helani on her, but focusing on her tray of food helped calm her.

"It's a sort of relaxing sensation, it feels good too." answers Celine.

"Same here." adds Abby. "...but more so on the feels good end of the stick."

Using the 'fake it to make it' strategy and with Abby's cheerful presence and the occasional private words of praise, while Celine felt embarrassed throughout the remainder of the lunch period, that embarrassment, to her delight, steadily decreased as she and Abby continued to talk about the humiliating event with Gina and Helani and in turn, everyone else who were listening in.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 10-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Gym class, Celine sees a slightly different side of Sakura than she's used to, before a mindset Celine has held, changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, MILD VIOLENCE

**\- 11:34 A.M. -**

**\- Gym Class -**

**\- Girls Locker Room -**

Currently dressed in her tank-top and panties in front of her open locker, Celine notices Sakura enter the room and the Geelien briefly leaves her locker to join Sakura at hers...

"Hey..." greets Celine with a smile.

"Hi." replies Sakura, smiling as well. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for what you told me yesterday, the 'fake it till you make it' thing."

"Oh, heh, works, don' it?" replies Sakura with a bigger smile.

"Yeah, I was still really embarrassed, but it helped."

"Well that's good, I didn't know the rumor was effecting you so much though."

"It's not so much the rumor itself, but the way people acted that made me lose it." replies Celine, with a breathless sigh.

"Yeah..." replies Sakura, placing a hand to the Geelien's shoulder, "I wasn't a part of the rumor, but the way people were talking about it in my classes, just made me feel bad for you likely being in the middle of it in your own class."

"Yeah, well, I'm the shiny new thing!" states Celine with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hehe, yep." giggles Sakura, before patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, soon something new will happen and you'll become invisible to those who aren't your friends."

"That time can't come soon enough." giggles Celine.

**\- 11:50 A.M. -**

**\- Gymnasium -**

As per the attendance taking routine, the students currently sit on the Gym floor, in six rows of five; Celine being second person in the third row, sitting with her knees up to her chest, wearing the white T-shirt trimmed in red and small red Gym shorts.

Following Roll Call, the Gym Teacher, who was young twenty-something red-headed Felene, wearing a belly revealing tank-top and short-shorts, revealing her slim, but toned figure, happily comments...

"Ok you guys, guess what I'm in the mood for!?"

The cheerful Felene's question brings a round of groans from a large part of the class, which puzzled Celine at the evident, group disappointment.

"Running!" declares the Gym Teacher excitedly, bringing a round of complaints, and some outright...

"Nooooo! I hate running!"

Reni and Gina were part of this group.

Although, there were a few cheers, which Sakura, Takeda and Yaya were a part of.

"Oh quit your belly aching." states the teacher with her hands on her hips. "The weathers great and you'll feel so much better after a good thirty minute run, with the wind in your face and fresh air in your lungs."

"Thirty minutes!" gasps a large majority of the class.

"I can make it an even forty." states the teacher with a delighted smile, which quiets the complainers to a mumble. "Good, let's get going."

Standing with the class and following the teacher out of the gym, to what Celine guessed to be some sort of track to run around, the Geelien didn't understand the complaints about the exercise, since 'free play' was the same thing to her, it just allowed the students to decide how they wanted to be active, or lack there of if they chose.

Shortly after arriving outside and heading to the oval-shaped track a short distance from the school, a surprising event occurred.

Celine was at the tail end of the loose line the class formed and saw ahead of her, Sakura happily skipping along, commenting...

"This is great, I was planning on running a bit today."

' _Of course._ ' thinks Celine. ' _She has to stay in shape for the ISPL._ '

However, another blonde Tragelian girl near Sakura, with shoulder-length hair and a light tan, wearing the T-shirt and panty-like gym shorts, comments... "Not everyone in this class has to train for the IPSL, you could be considerate of the rest of us and at least pretend to be against this."

"Aw suck it up Mindy." replies Sakura. "It's only thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes too long." retorts the girl, folding her arms over her chest, which was a bit bigger than Sakura's

"You act like such a princess." comments Sakura. "A little exercise is too much for you..." she adds, before leaning closer to Mindy and whispering something to her, which the girl gasps at and swiftly backhands Sakura, who staggers back a little, lifting a hand to her right cheek.

"You're talking about yourself you slut!" declares the brightly blushing girl. "Don't you dare say something like that to me again, I'm not your friend you bitch!"

Celine was shocked, mainly because Sakura was a famous IPSL fighter, she didn't think anyone would assault her like that; sure, Sakura wasn't immune to a bit of teasing, but Celine had no idea what Sakura said to the girl to warrant the slap.

"Hey!" calls the Teacher sternly, looking back, "What's going on back there?"

"Nothing!" Answers Mindy. "Just some slut trying to start something." before she disappears and reappears at the front of the line.

Celine quickly hurries to Sakura's left side, the blonde rubbing her stinging cheek as they continue with the class.

"Hey, what was that about!? What did you say to her?"

"Heh, I may have crossed the line a bit." replies Sakura with a smile.

"But what did you say to her to make her hit you?" asks Celine.

Sakura leans close to Celine's right ear and whispers...

"I said, ' _but being on your back isn't huh?_ '"

"What!? Why would you say that!?" gasps Celine. "Especially if you two aren't friends?"

"Heh, yeah, it was a bit over the line I guess, but it's not like she doesn't say similar stuff to me, we have a sort of love/hate relationship."

"So, she picks on you?" asks Celine, clearly intrigued.

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?"

"Well, you're famous. Why would someone pick on you?" asks Celine.

"Heh, fame isn't all good, there are plenty haters and jealously."

Just seconds after Sakura's comment, the offended girl reappears in front of Sakura, clearly still angry.

"I'm not jealous of you!"

"So you're a hater then?" asks Sakura with a smirk.

The angered girl groans in aggravation, before calming as a sinister smirk forms on her face and quickly grabs Sakura's shirt and shorts at the waist with her left hand, before the two articles of clothing disappear, and reappear in the girls right hand, leaving Sakura in just her underwear, an average looking white bra, but her lower underwear consisted of a black, lacy G-string thong.

"Ah!" gasps Sakura, quickly covering her crotch and butt as her face reddens. "Give me back my clothes!"

"No." replies Mindy with a smirk, before teleporting from Sakura's lunge at her and reappearing behind the near naked blonde and quickly snapping the shirt at her exposed rear, bringing another gasp from Sakura, before trying again to claim her clothing but Mindy teleports away to the front of the line.

"If you can catch me, you can have them."

Celine felt a little conflicted as she watches as Sakura is embarrassed in front of the class laughing and whistling at her as she vainly tries to claim her clothing from the teleporting girl, running up and down the line. Part of Celine felt bad for her friend, but another part felt she deserved it.

However, Sakura's embarrassment, to her relief, was short lived as Gina teleports to the teasing girl after giving Sakura the slip again, taking the clothing from her.

"That's enough." states Gina, before allowing Sakura to reach her and taking the clothes from her and quickly dresses herself again before looking to her bully angrily, who comments...

"Hmph! Hopefully, you've learned your lesson slut."

Before teleporting to the front of the class again.

"Yanno..." starts Celine, but Sakura quickly interrupts.

"I shouldn't pick on someone I can't catch, right!?" declares Sakura angrily.

"U-uh... y-yeah." answers Celine nervously, not wanting to incur Sakura's wrath.

"You were asking for it though." comments Gina with a smirk, which brings a groan from the blonde and walking ahead of the two.

The class reaches the outdoor track just a few minutes later and began to jog or run around, a few students, Mindy a part of the few, simply walks. Sakura chose to run, quite possibly to run off the feeling of humiliation.

Celine briefly wondered, given Mindy's earlier display, why she was so against the run when she could just use her shakra and teleport around the track, but that was until she remembered Shakra use by students wasn't allowed, and while the Gym teacher was a little more lenient with this rule, she made a point to mention that shakra use was not allowed during the run.

Opted to simply jog, while Celine started alone, she didn't stay that way for long. One lap in, Celine hears a girl call to her from behind before seeing a Nex with shoulder-length red hair run up to her right side.

"Hey Celine." greets the Nex.

"Hey... Katia (ca-tia)?" replies Celine, hoping she recalled the name correctly.

"Yep, you remembered my name." states the Nex happily.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really, I saw you were alone and thought you might wanna to chat." replies Katia, briefly looking ahead, as Celine watches the Nex jog beside her, her tiny wings rising and falling with each step, which Celine smiles at seeing

"Oh..." replies Celine, looking ahead as her smile fades. "You wanna talk about what happened in lunch, huh?"

"That wasn't my intention, but if you wanna-"

"No, I don't." states Celine.

"Ok." replies Katia. "There's something I'm been wondering about with Geelien's, can they get out of shape?"

"Huh?" questions Celine, looking to her jogging partner.

"I mean, I know Geelien's don't get tired." states the Nex. "At least, not like flesh and blood people, Geelien's have their own form of fatigue, right?"

"Heh, and how did you come to that thought?" asks Celine, smiling.

"It's true, right? Geelien's may not get tired like us, but all living things get tired in some way. A planet that doesn't get sun will droop and looks sad, but perk up in the sun."

"You're right." replies Celine. "The length of time I can do something is related to how much mass I have. While I don't get physically tired, if I'm doing something for a prolonged period of time and don't have any liquid or protein, it gets harder and harder for me to retain my form to do what I'm doing."

"I see, so you Geelien's are like us, just a bit different, you still need food to be active."

"Yep." replies Celine.

"What's hunger like for you?"

"H-Huh?" questions Celine at the odd question.

"Hunger." repeats Katia. "Do you even get hungry or do you just eat to maintain a certain amount of mass?"

"Uh... well, yeah, I do get hungry. Heh, no ones ever asked me that." replies Celine, smiling. "Hunger, feels like... hmm, a void I guess. I've never had to describe hunger before, heh. I can taste what I eat though, so I do have food I like."

"Interesting..." comments the Nex. "I know Geelien's don't pee or poop, but you still produce some type of waste, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." replies Celine, a bit embarrassed by the subject of conversation. "Our bodies produce tiny crystals that can grow if not removed."

"Ohh, yeah! I read about that!" replies Katia excitedly. "The crystals form daily, but increase from lack of movement, like when you sleep, right?"

"Yeah." answers Celine. "For Geelien's, a clear body equals beauty."

"Well I can agree with that." replies the Nex, looking to Celine's body. "You look very pretty."

"Thanks." comments Celine, smiling from the compliment.

The two share a few moments of silence between them, though Katia stole a few glances at Celine with a small blush rising on her cheeks, before asking, looking ahead...

"Was it true what you said at lunch, about not wanting a girlfriend?"

"...Yeah." answers Celine, looking towards the Nex, who continued to look forward.

Celine though could predict where this was leading.

"I don't think you can just deny love though, what if you met someone and just feel that attraction?"

"Ignore it." answers Celine flatly, which brings a saddened look to the Nex's face. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"You may not be looking, but you can't stop love."

"That's debatable."

Katia quickly stops Celine as she grabs her arm and walks in front of her and looks up at her with a blushing frown.

"I like you!" she declares.

"You don't even know me." answers back Celine softly.

"If knowing a person is your requirement, then you'll never have a girlfriend!" states Katia, clearly upset.

The comment silences Celine, as she looks down to the ground.

' _Maybe I'm in the wrong._ ' thinks Celine.

"Celine..." calmly states Katia, taking the Geelien by the hand. "I know the thought of developing a relationship after moving to a new planet may be scary, but you just have to try it. You would like to have a girlfriend eventually, right?"

"Yeah..." answers Celine lowly.

"You may not choose me..." states Katia, looking a little saddened at the thought, but smiling. "But you shouldn't push people away."

Smiling a little, Celine replies, "You're right. To be honest, I've never had a girlfriend, sure, I've had a couple really close friends, but we never considered ourselves a couple. I'm only five cycles old, I may look like a teenager, but I'm still just a kid, with the knowledge of my parents."

"And that's ok." states Katia with a smile, before walking back and pulling Celine, encouraging her to resume their jog, which she does. "Even with the knowledge of your parents inside you, you're not perfect, no one is."

"True." comments Celine. "I guess I was being pretty stupid, during the process of liking a person, you learn more about them and get to know them better."

"Right, if you try to get to know the person, then try to be more than friends, you might get friend-zoned." replies Katia. "...and that never feels good."

"Yeah, I've heard about that, but never experienced it." states Celine.

"You don't want to, trust me. Better to get it out in the open early and if you're rejected, it's not that awkward to just be friends."

The comment brings a smile of understanding to Celine, before commenting to herself, "Abby..."

"Who?" asks Katia.

"O-Oh, it's nothing." quickly replies Celine with a smile.

"Ok."

"By the way..." starts Celine, dripping a little with a smile. "While we're on the subject of relationships, I think Nex are really cute."

"Really!?" gasps Katia with a big smile as her tiny wings flutter a bit, which brings a bigger smile to Celine.

"Heh... I'm a really big fan of the IPSL." adds Celine.

"I love tennis!" replies Katia.

To be continued


	36. Chapter 10-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine discovers a surprising piece of information about Becky and Sammy, which leads to a violent encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, MILD VIOLENCE, RAPE, CAT-GIRL

**\- Later that day -**

**\- 4:46 P.M. -**

**\- Sammy's room -**

"Yeah!" cheers Sammy.

"It's not over yet!" declares Becky.

Occupying the pink-haired little girls room, Celine lies on Sammy's bed, on her stomach nude as she watches her two friends playing a fighting game. Sammy was currently winning and stood in excitement, wearing just her white panties with pink hearts, while Becky sat on the floor, naked with her legs crossed

As the two fighters life bars drained, Sammy was getting increasingly excited and animated while Becky was quite focused, before...

"What! Noooo!" declares Sammy as Becky cheers...

"Yeah! Gotcha!"

As Becky's character blocks one of Sammy's characters special attacks and Becky following with a super attack that connects and drains the rest of Sammy's characters life bar.

"I had you!" declares Sammy.

"My characters standing~ Yours not~" teases Becky sing-songly.

Sammy groans, before stating, "Fine, rematch!" before sitting down besides Becky.

Celine meanwhile, simply giggles.

"Ohh, you two..." sighs Celine with a smile, "You're lucky you have each other, you get along so well. When did you two get together anyway?"

"Huh?" questions to the two girls as they look back to Celine.

"When did you two become a couple?" clarifies Celine.

The two girls look at each other and giggle before looking back to Celine and the two answering in unison.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really?" asks Celine, clearly surprised at the revelation. "I thought you two were in love with each other this whole time!"

"Well we do love each other." states Becky.

"But not 'girlfriend in love' love." adds Sammy.

"Oh, well you've certainly fouled me." comments Celine. "And you've been inside me, I guess I just assumed you two were a couple with how you are around each other and the memories I have from you two just added to my assumption."

"Hehe..." giggles Sammy, before leaning against Becky and hugging her. "We're just really close friends."

"Yeah..." adds Becky. "Hehe, really, really close..." continuing before placing her lips to Sammy's and they both moan into the kiss for a few moments, before ending with a giggle.

"Heh, you two may as well call each other girlfriends." states Celine, smiling at the two. "You do everything else."

"But we can't." replies Sammy.

"Why not?" asks Celine, intrigued as to what could come between the two.

"Well..." starts Sammy, appearing to think for a moment. "I wanted to wait until she came for the surprise I told you about, but I'll just say it now, I already have a girlfriend!"

"R-Really!?" gasps Celine, lifting herself up on her hands and knees. "You're telling me this NOW! After all the fun we've had you never even hinted that you had a girlfriend!"

"Hehe, I forgot to tell you." replies Sammy, looking a little embarrassed.

"You forgot to tell me you had a girlfriend?" asks Celine with a smirk. "I don't think you're a very good girlfriend."

"Hehe..."

"I'm surprised though..." states Becky, as she and Sammy pull away. "You've absorbed us, so you should've known about it, I didn't think you'd be surprised."

"Well, you two may not mind that I can look into your memories, but I still try to respect your privacy." replies Celine.

"Oh." states Becky.

"So..." starts Celine, looking to Becky. "Do you have a girlfriend too?"

"No, not really." answers Becky, though there was a small blush on her cheeks, before Sammy grins and adds...

"But she has someone she likes."

Becky gasps as her face quickly reddens.

"No I don't!" declares Becky.

"Hehe, her's name's Michelle and she's a Felene." states Sammy, grinning at Becky's growing blush. "Becky's had a crush on her for a month now, but she's too embarrassed to tell her."

"Really?" asks Celine with a big smile at the rare moment of embarrassment from Becky, "Becky? Too embarrassed to tell a girl she has a crush on, that she likes her? I don't believe it."

"Why would you tell her that!?" whines Becky, rather harmlessly punching Sammy in the shoulder, who giggles and lifts her hands up to defend herself.

"Is she cute Becky?" asks Celine.

Becky stops her 'assault' and looks to the floor with a pout.

"S-She's pretty..." replies the little girl lowly.

Smiling from Becky's cute response, Celine's attention turns to Sammy, who asks...

"So what about you Celine? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Maybe." answers Celine with a smirk. "I've had a couple confessions."

"Really!? What were they like!?" excitedly asks Sammy.

"That's private."

"Aww!" whines Sammy, before Becky comments, with a little frown on her still red face...

"Since Sammy wants to tell secrets, it's my turn, Sammy doesn't actually have a girlfriend!"

"Really?" asks Celine. "But she said she does."

"Sammy's 'girlfriend' is the one that has the crush on her and one day, just claims Sammy as her girlfriend and Sammy's too scared of her to reject her."

"I'm not scared of her." states Sammy.

"Then why do you go along with her then when you've told me you don't like her like that?"

"She's my friend and she gives me good comes too, hehe."

"But she's not your girlfriend." retorts Becky with a smirk, before Celine comments...

"That would make sense for you forgetting to mention her."

"Oh whatever." sighs Sammy, "At least you'll get to met her Celine, I've told her all about you and the fun we've had. She should be here in a little while."

"Well, girlfriend or not, I don't mind meeting more of your friends." replies Celine, smiling. "Your girlfriend must not live close by if I'm just now going to meet her."

"Yeah." answers Sammy, "She lives in another neighborhood about thirty minutes away. So we don't visit each other as much as we can our other friends close to us."

"So what's your girlfriend like?" Asks Celine.

"She's funny and nice." answers Sammy happily. "She's a Felene, she likes to wear dresses, her favorite food is pizza and she's a cycle older than me."

"Ohh, so you like older girls, huh?" teases Celine, which brings a giggle from Sammy, before the pink-haired girl gasps happily as the doorbell rings

"That's her!" declares Sammy, before standing and leaving the room, wearing only her panties, while Celine quickly leaves the bed and puts on her clothing.

"What are you putting your clothes on for?" asks Becky, remaining on the floor.

"Well I don't want to meet a stranger naked." replies Celine with a little embarrassed smile. "Even if it Sammy's girlfriend."

"But she's not really her girlfriend." states Becky flatly.

"Sammy doesn't seem to mind." comments Celine. "Maybe she thinks of it like a play-girlfriend."

"Just so you know, she's a little crazy." replies Becky.

"Crazy?" questions Celine.

However, Celine just finishes putting her skirt on before hearing rapid footsteps coming up the stairs outside the room and Sammy's comment...

" _She's in my room!_ "

Partly dressed in her bra and skirt and with shirt in hand, Celine stands as Sammy re-enters the room, holding another, slightly taller little girls hand before declaring...

"There she is! She's Celine!"

While a little embarrassed not being fully dressed, Celine smiles as she sees the Felene little girl, dressed in a white sundress that reaches her knees, with a decorative bow visible in the back. Smooth brown skin complimented her big yellow eyes and long, flowing purple hair that reaches her waist, with pointed furry ears which twitch cutely while her furry tail flicks side-to-side.

"Hi." greets Celine with a smile. "I'm Celine."

The Geelien reaches her right hand out and takes a step towards the new girl, but was surprised when the Felene hops back with a frown and a hiss as her ears and tail fluffs up, the back of her dress lifting from her tail raising, she clearly looked ready to attack as she lifts her hands, causing Celine to take back the step she made.

"U-uh..." starts Celine in confusion.

"So you're the one!" declares the Felene.

"H-Huh!?" gasps Celine.

"You're the one that's taken Sammy away from me!" declares the Felene before lunging at Celine.

She gets one good swipe at the Geelien's face, which besides briefly removing her mouth and jaw, did nothing but surprise Celine, stepping back and falling on the bed, before Becky and Sammy gasp and pull the angered little girl away before she could pounce on the Geelien.

"What are you doing Tammy!?" gasps Becky.

"Don't attack Celine!" adds Sammy.

The Felene though was furious, trying to wriggle her way free of Becky and Sammy, before, to Celine's shock, fire shoots from the Felene's hands, but luckily, doesn't have the range to reach Celine, but that doesn't stop Celine from quickly moving back to the head of the bed.

"I didn't take Sammy from you!" states Celine.

"You're all Sammy talks about!" declares the Felene, still struggling against her friends. "Celine did this! Celine did that! She makes me come so good! Celine so awesome! I'm sick of it! It's like Sammy's forgotten all about me since you came!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't even know about you before today!" replies Celine.

"What!?" gasps the Felene, before turning her angry eyes to Sammy, who giggles nervously and releases her girlfriend and backs away, leaving Becky to hold her back. "You never even told her about me!?"

"I-I didn't do it on purpose, really. Celine's just so-"

"Celine! Celine! Celine! Celine!" declares the Felene. "She's all you talk about!"

The Felene manages to squirm her way free of Becky as Sammy gasps and the Felene begins to chase her around the room.

"You're gonna be so sore when I'm done with you!" declares the Felene.

"Guys! Help me out!" pleads Sammy as she circles the room, bouncing over the bed.

Becky though smiles and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I think you deserve this one."

"You're so mean!" whines Sammy. "Celine!"

"Uh, I don't think I'll be much help." replies Celine nervously, truthfully, she was a little scared to the Felene, her shakra didn't seem too strong, but she didn't want to put herself in possible danger with an angered little girl with control of fire.

"Just accept your punishment!" declares the Felene, before she materializes a small rope from her Comm on her right wrist, which surprises Celine and brings a comment from Becky...

"Ohh, she brought the rope, you're really in trouble now Sammy."

"The rope!?" gasps Sammy, before quickly looking back and confirming that her angered girlfriend held a white nylon rope.

However, looking back and heading towards the bed, Sammy failed to clear the edge of it and falls face-first to the soft mattress.

"Gotcha!" declares the Felene, before jumping on Sammy's back and Celine, who had a front row seat to the action, was shocked at how quickly the Felene manages to tie Sammy's hands behind her back, this certainly wasn't her first time.

"Uh..." starts Celine.

"You shut your mouth!" declares the Felene, looking to the Geelien. "Unless you want to be next!"

Celine lifts her hands in surrender.

"Tammy!" states a squirming Sammy. "Don't do this in front of Celine!"

"Why not? Don't want your new girlfriend to see you get properly punished?"

"Celine's not my girlfriend!" states Sammy.

"Of course not, I AM!" declares the Felene, before taking another rope from her Comm and twisting herself around and just as quickly tying Sammy's feet together, before lifting Sammy's hips, the little girl on her knees with her face on the bed and her butt up in the air, before the Felene pulls down her panties, then looking to Celine. "And I'm gonna show YOU, why!"

The Felene then removes her dress, revealing her near naked brown body, flat chest and perky dark nipples, wearing only a pair of pink panties, before Sammy squirms and asks...

"Which punishment is this!?"

"The one you pretend to hate." declares the Felene with a smirk as she pulls her panties down to mid-thigh, before materializing an odd dildo Celine had never seen from her Comm, V-like in shape, but with one end shorter than the other and flared a bit with a slightly larger nub at the end. The Felene sticks the shorter, flared end into her own pussy and what remains looks as though she had a penis, but Sammy's squirming immediately increase.

"No! Not that one! Not in front of Celine!"

Celine was a little puzzled at why Sammy seemed to be so against this particular punishment, before Sammy gasps out as the Felene grips her butt and plunges the dildo into Sammy's pussy, Celine then realized why.

"Has that Goo Girl Fraked you like this before Sammy?" asks the Felene, with a smirk as a light blush rose on her brown cheeks, before pulling back and thrusting back into Sammy with a gasp from the bound little girl, followed by a groan.

"N-No..." replies Sammy.

' _This is wrong._ ' thinks Celine. ' _She shouldn't treat Sammy like that if she's her girlfriend._ '

"Tell Celine why this is your least favorite punishment." states the Felene, as she steadily began to thrust into Sammy, gripping the bound girls butt.

Sammy though, only groans, turning her head away from Celine.

"Look at her and tell her why you don't like this!" demands the Felene. "Or I'm going to make you come like this!" she adds, before increasing her speed, bringing another groan from Sammy as wet squelches began to be heard.

Sammy soon turns her blushing, teary-eyed face to Celine, who was surprised that Sammy actually seemed to be crying.

"I-I don't, Nngh, l-like this because... Nnngh... I-It's, like it's a boy, d-doing this."

"That's right." states the Felene. "You don't like being fraked with a strap-on because it's like a boy fraking you!" she adds, slowing her action, but thrusting harder, bringing gasps and groans from Sammy.

"Hey..." starts Celine, moving a bit closer. "I think you've proven your point."

"You shut the frak up!" declares the Felene, looking to the Geelien angrily, continuing her thrusts. "I'll decide when I've proven my point! Sammy is MY girlfriend!" she adds, before one hard thrust, brings a groan and flinch from her, before gripping the cheeks of Sammy's butt firmly and continuing her thrusts. "She's... my... girlfriend!" the Felene repeats, with each thrust.

Clearly, the Felene was close to her own moment while Sammy continues to gasp and groan and Celine made another realization, the end of the dildo the Felene had inserted into herself, wasn't just to keep it in, but provide her pleasure as well.

"N-No one else..." starts the Felene. "Nnngh...g-get's to, frak, Sammy, l-like this. Nnngh... O-Only me!"

Watching the Felene dominate Sammy, thrusting her way to her own climax, Celine was a little shocked as she now notices Becky, still standing, but with a hand between her legs and the other teasing her nipples. Her close friend was getting, raped? Yet Becky was masturbating to it.

Just a few moments of hard thrusting later, the Felene gasps out and leaning over Sammy, placing her right hand down on Sammy's head, pushing her into the mattress, moaning out as Celine sees a flood of watery cum fall between the Felene's legs, her tail stiffening straight out for a few moments before she shutters in pleasure.

Moments later, with a sigh, the Felene sits up straight again with a smile, before slowly pulling back with a flinch from both girls as the dildo slips free of Sammy's oozing pussy, before falling out of the Felene's pussy.

Stroking Sammy's back briefly, before untying her hands, the Felene allows the pink-haired girl to lower her hips to the bed, though looks to Celine with a satisfied smile.

"Sammy is mine, not yours or even Becky's, she's MINE!"

"Heh, ok." replies Celine, with a little nervous smile.

"Good." replies the Felene, before reaching back and untying Sammy's feet, then rolling the teary-eyed girl over and lowering herself down on top of her. "I don't like punishing you like that Sammy..." she states softly, stroking Sammy's cheek, before lowering her free hand down and bringing a flinch to Sammy as she teases her oozing pussy with a little smile. "OK, maybe I like it a little, but you leave me no choice sometimes." she adds, before kissing Sammy fully on the lips.

Despite the manner of punishment she had just suffered, Celine was shocked when Sammy lifts a hand up to the Felene's cheek, returning the kiss, before a moan comes from her as she squirms her hips against the Felene's fingers.

It doesn't take very long from the Felene's actions before Sammy moans out in orgasm, closing her thighs around her girlfriends hand as she shutters and shakes.

Celine waits a few moments as Sammy calms down and the Felene pulls her wet fingers away and sticking them in her mouth with a smile, before voicing her confusion...

"Ok, help me out here, what the frak did I just watch!? You say Sammy's your girlfriend, yet you use the fact that she doesn't like boys against her as punishment!? That's just wrong!"

The Felene frowns and replies, "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Yes you do!" states Celine, unwilling to back away now. "I care enough to respect Sammy's limits, clearly, you don't." adds Celine, removing her self from the bed and taking a step towards the Felene.

But the darker skinned girl quickly repositions herself, with her crotch over Sammy's face and on her hands and knees hissing at Celine, ears and tail puffed up again.

"I don't want to fight you." states Celine. "I just want an explanation."

"Tammy..." states Sammy, under the Felene. "Cut it out, you're taking this too seriously."

"You're the one that's not taking it seriously!" declares the Felene, looking down at Sammy. "You you want another punishment?"

Celine was surprised yet again, this time, by Sammy as she flips the Felene over and quickly straddles her hips and pins her hands to the bed looking down at her with a frown.

"I've had it!" declares Sammy, surprising the Felene into silence. "I wanted you to come here to met my new FRIEND, Celine! Yeah, I forgot to mention you, but I remembered and you're here!"

"But-"

"But nothing! I put up with your crazy side 'cause I like a part of it, but if your going to attack Celine and treat her badly, then I'm breaking up with you!"

"W-What!?" gasps the Felene, clearly looking hurt and near tears.

Celine was shocked, she had never seen this serious side of Sammy, she could also take control of her seemingly abusive girlfriend.

"Be nice to Celine or I'm not your girlfriend anymore." demands Sammy.

"Y-You've never spoken to me like this..." replies the Felene lowly and averting her eyes as a blush rose on her cheeks and she shifts her thighs together.

"You've never made me this mad with you before." states Sammy. "I tell Celine your nice and funny and you show her your crazy side."

"Really?" asks the Felene, looking up to Sammy. "You told her I was nice?"

"Yeah, I want you to like Celine as much as I do."

"..." the Felene didn't reply as she looks away.

"So you won't attack Celine?" asks Sammy.

"Ok." replies the Felene.

"Good."

Sammy releases her girlfriends hands and removes herself from on top of her, allowing the Felene to remove herself from the bed and stand in front of Celine, covering her crotch as she looks to the floor.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you." starts the Felene. "I was just so angry with you for taking so much of Sammy's attention." she adds, lifting her head with a frown towards Celine.

"W-Well..." starts Celine, lifting her right hand towards her. "I forgive you. I wasn't trying to take Sammy away from you."

"Really?" asks the Felene, eying Celine intently, which Celine smiles nervously from.

"Yeah, really."

"Good." replies the Felene, before taking Celine's hand and shaking it, bringing a relieved sigh from Sammy, who removes herself from the bed and stands to the Felene's right.

"I'm glad that's settled." states Sammy, before smiling. "Now I can introduce you two! Celine, this is my nice slash crazy girlfriend, Tammy-"

Tammy quickly interrupts, looking to Sammy.

"Don't introduce me as crazy!"

"You did that yourself." comments Becky, who was now sitting on the floor, calmly fingering herself.

The comment brings a groan from Tammy, before Sammy continues her introduction.

"and Tammy, this is my new super fun friend Celine."

"Nice to meet you." states Celine, unable to think of any other greeting.

Tammy though, simply groans lowly, before sitting on the bed and Sammy sitting beside her.

"So..." starts Celine. "Would you mind explaining why you treat Sammy like that?"

"She likes it." answers Tammy simply.

"It didn't look like it." comments Celine.

"You clearly don't know Sammy as much as you think you do." replies Tammy with a smirk. "Sammy likes it when I tie her up and do stuff to her, don't you?" adds Tammy, before draping her right arm over Sammy's shoulder and pulling her against her, bringing a nervous chuckle from the pink-haired girl.

"Well, I don't hate it." answers Sammy, before Celine asks...

"But what about fraking her like a guy? Don't you think that's over the line?"

"She likes it." answers Tammy. "Maybe not as much as the other punishments, but she does."

"Is that true Sammy?" asks Celine.

"U-Uh, it's my least favorite one." answers Sammy with a little smile.

"That doesn't really answer my question." states Celine. "The whole punishment is based on the idea that your being fraked by a boy, which you'd be against."

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be a punishment." replies Sammy. "I'm not really supposed to like it."

"That doesn't make it right!" quickly states Celine.

"Hey back off!" declares Tammy, with a frown. "It's not like I'm having a real boy frak her!"

"But it's nearly just as bad!"

"Why don't you worry about your own girlfriend! If you even have one!" declares Tammy.

To be continued


	37. Chapter 10-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy demands that Celine must prove herself to her, but the Felene discovers she may have bitten off more than she can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, CAT-GIRL, TENTACLE, OVARY STIMULATION

Celine was about to reply, but stopped. Celine never had a girlfriend, what right did she have to tell Tammy how she and Sammy's relationship should be? Not long ago, Celine didn't even know about Tammy, so she knew nothing about the inner workings of their relationship.

Sammy, seeing the concerned expression on Celine face, but mistaking it as her feelings being hurt, pulls away from Tammy and states to her...

"That was a little mean."

"She right." comments Celine.

"Huh?" replies Sammy.

Celine kneels down before sitting back on her legs and looks to Tammy with a little smile. "Tammy's right, I don't have the right to tell you how your relationship should be."

"Hmph!" retorts Tammy with a smirk.

"Wait..." states Sammy. "I don't understand."

"Sammy..." Starts Celine. "Becky, the true is, I've never had a girlfriend."

"What!?" gasps the two and Becky getting to her feet and walking closer to Celine and adding, "Really!?"

Though Tammy laughs and adds...

"Ohh wow! You've never had a girlfriend and you're trying to tell ME what I should do!? I'm pretty sure there's a word for people like you."

"I'm sure there is." comments Celine.

"You've really never had a girlfriend?" asks Becky.

"Nope, but I've had really close friends, like you and Sammy are, but we never considered ourselves girlfriends."

"Wow..." comments Sammy. "I was sure you've had at least one girlfriend."

"Well..." starts Celine with a smile. "Guess we learned something surprising about each other today." she adds, before looking to Tammy and extending her right hand out to her again. "We both treated each other badly, how about we call it even?"

"Hmm..." thinks Tammy, looking to the Geelien with a little frown, crossing her arms over her chest, but soon looks to Sammy as the pink-haired girl places her left hand to Tammy's right upper leg with a smile.

"Come on." urges Sammy. "Celine can do stuff that feels so good!"

A small blush rising on her brown cheeks, Tammy answers...

"F-Fine." states the Felene, before extending her right hand to Celine and shakes her hand again. "A truce, for now."

"Heh, for now huh?" replies Celine with a chuckle.

"I'm still not convinced you're as good as Sammy says you are."

"Hehe, really?" asks Celine.

"Yep!" declares Tammy before standing, her bald crotch eye level with Celine. "So show me what you got! Lets see how awesome you are." demands Tammy, with her hands to her hips.

"Hehe..." nervously giggles Celine. ' _What has Sammy been telling her?_ ' she thinks.

Sammy though removes herself from the bed and whispers to Celine's left ear...

"Do that ovary thing!"

"I think that's a little too much to start her off on." replies Celine.

"Do it!" challenges Tammy, with a blushing smile. "Give me your best shot!"

With Tammy's challenge, Celine quickly recalled her track record with teasing her friends ovaries and couldn't help but smile, the Felene didn't know what she was asking.

Standing, Celine looks down to the little girl with her hands on her own hips.

"Are you sure you want my best shot? You might have trouble standing afterward."

"Well do it, if you can." replies Tammy.

"Fine, lay on your back and spread your legs."

"Ok." states Tammy as she walks around to the foot of the bed, sits and lies on her back, spreading her legs, presenting the blushing lips of her labia to the Geelien, before Celine lowers herself to her knees between the Felene's legs.

"You can still back out." warns Celine with a smirk.

"I'm not backing out of nothin'!" replies Tammy.

"Ok then..." states Celine, before moving her right hand towards Tammy's aroused, brown lips.

However...

"Wait." states Becky, before lowering herself at Tammy's head and pulling the Felene's hands above her head and pinning them to the floor.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" asks Tammy.

"Making sure you don't try to escape." replies Becky.

"Oh!" gasps Sammy with a smile. "I got a better idea!" she adds, before taking one of the ropes Tammy used earlier and tying the Felene's wrists together. "Now grab her legs Becky."

"Ohhh, I see!" replies Becky, before reaching over Tammy's body and pulling her legs up and over her body, lifting her butt in the air.

Though Becky soon offers Tammy's right leg to Sammy, before moving to the Felene's left side and the two girls display Tammy's flexibility as they spread the Felene's legs to nearly a full split

"W-What are you two doing!?" asks Tammy, squirming in vain as her face reddens brightly as the lift and spread of her legs fully exposes her pussy and anus to Celine.

"The same position all the time is boring." states Sammy. "Plus, this way, when you come, your come will shoot up in the air like a geyser!"

"Yeah." adds Sammy, looking to Celine. "Tammy's a squirter!"

"I noticed earlier." comments Celine with a smile as she moves herself a little closer to Tammy's lifted body.

"Aww, geez you two. I didn't want my pussy right in her face." complains Tammy, before her tail lifts up and covers her exposed pussy and anus.

Celine though smiles at the futile attempt to cover herself, before grabbing the Felene's tail in her left hand and pulling it away.

"You have a pretty little chocolate pussy though." teases Celine, smiling before patting the Felene's puffy lips with her right hand a few times, before stroking them, bringing a small flinch and groan from the little girl. "Sammy, you wouldn't mind if I warm your girlfriend up a little more, would you"?

"Nope!"

"H-Hey!" states Tammy. "You're just supposed to be doing that one thing!"

"Well you're not really in a position to demand things right now." comments Celine with a smile, before releasing Tammy's tail and using both of her hands to tease the Felene's labia, stroking, spreading and squeezing them together, messaging the lips for just over a minute.

Celine feels the Felene's light trembling from her tease and sees her anus frequently winking at her.

"Hmm, I've just teased the lips so far..." comments Celine, before patting the puffy mounds again, causing Tammy to moan softly and squirm. "Seems like their pretty sensitive for you."

"They are." states Sammy. "Especially when she's horny. She'll come if you play with her pussy-lips long enough."

"Really? I might have to try that later, but for now, I just want Tammy nice and wet for me..." replies Celine, before pulling her hands from the Felene's blushing labia, with a small sigh from her, before Celine places her left hand to Tammy's right cheek of her butt, stroking her while moving her right hand to the upper cleft of the Felene's labia and bringing a flinch and gasp from her as Celine teases her clit poking out of her clitoral hood.

"Let's get this little girl here to full attention then we'll get to main event."

During the next minute or so while Celine flicked, rubbed and squeezes the Felene's little nub, urging it further from its protective hood as it grew, Tammy continues to moan and whine, squirming her hips as her labia and anus clinches frequently, in the mix of her moans though, were groans.

Celine assumed the groans were from fighting back the urge to orgasm, but she was only partly right; bound as she was and with an unusual stranger teasing her, Tammy's groans were the evidence of her fighting back requesting more. A strange new person was teasing her so well, Tammy didn't want to embarrass herself by asking for more when the 'main event' hadn't even begun.

However, Tammy traded one potential embarrassment for a guaranteed one with a hard groan and Celine was delightfully surprised when a small, brief spurt of clear fluid ejects from Tammy's urethra, and falls on the Felene's face. A second, slightly larger spurt leaves the groaning Felene before a gasp and moan leaves her as a forceful stream of cum shoots from her urethra a little over a foot in the air, before slightly arching and raining down on Tammy's face for a few seconds.

The Felene's climaxing pussy quivers, along with her body before her squirting ends abruptly, but two more weaker, but quick spurts leave her as she shutters and shakes, moaning out from the pleasurable spamming of her climaxing pussy while Becky and Sammy 'Ohhh's' and giggles from the sight.

Grinning, Celine waits for the Felene's climax to run its course through her body, a final, tiny spurt leaving her with a flinch, reaching an inch or two in height, followed by a relaxed sigh. Celine brings a gasp and another flinch from Tammy as she lightly strokes her sensitive labia, her fully erect clit in clear view now.

"Nice orgasm." comments Celine.

"S-Shut up." replies Tammy, with a frown, turning her dripping, blushing face away.

"Heh, I'd say your warmed up enough now." states Celine, before looking to Becky and Sammy. "Make sure you guys hold her good. Don't want Tammy running away."

"I-I'm not gonna run!" replies Tammy.

"Good." states Celine, stroking Tammy's pussy again, bringing a small groan from her. "Has Sammy told you about the time I played with her honey-makers?"

"T-That's what you're gonna do!?" gasps Tammy, wide-eyed.

"Scared?" asks Celine with a smile, before slowly plunging her right hand into the Felene's still climax-sensitive vagina with a groan from her and Celine felt the walls clench around her hand.

"N-no, of course not."

"Good." replies Celine, before threading her hand through the Felene's cervix with another groan from her. "This shouldn't hurt, but I'm sure you'll speak up if it does."

From practiced action, Celine was able to quickly locate the opening to Tammy's left fallopian tube and with a gasp-turned-groan from her, feels Celine moving through the tiny tunnel.

"Ahh! Nngh!" groans Tammy as she squirms. "Y-You're reaching, s-so far into me!"

The experience was completely alien to Tammy, she never thought someone could reach so deeply into her, it felt violating in some strange way, similar to feeling another person fingering her pussy for the first time. Tammy didn't voice this feeling though, before another gasp leaves her as she felt a mild sense of relief as she felt Celine reach the other end.

"I'm through." states Celine.

"Y-You're, inside me... comments Tammy, with shock in her eyes at the imagined and felt depth Celine had reached.

"I sure am." states Celine. "...and the real fun starts now, hope you're ready..."

Tammy's breath quickens in a combination of nervousness, anticipation and fear at what was to come. The Felene's body immediately flinches hard, Becky and Sammy holding her steady as she felt a pleasurable jolt shoot through her body as she felt something very sensitive deep inside her was touched.

"AH!"

"Ohhh..." moans Celine with a smile, pulling her tendril from the little girls ovary. "You're the first Felene to react that strongly from the first touch, guess everyone does react differently. Tell me Tammy..." adds Celine, placing her tendril back to the Felene's ovary, bringing another gasp and strong flinch from her, before continuing to moan out and squirm as Celine began to slowly caress the smooth organ. "What does it feel like?"

Tammy was not at all prepared for the sudden, high degree of unusual pleasure, because of that, she could hardly think straight and instead of not answering, which was her first thought, the pleasure she felt overrides that thought...

"S-So weird!" answers Tammy. "Y-You're n-not in, my pussy anymore!"

"But it feels really good, don' it!?" happily asks Becky, continuing to hold Tammy's squirming leg, but adding to the Felene's pleasure as she lightly teases her leg with a hand.

"You come really quick too!" adds Sammy, mimicking Becky's action, though adding licking her girlfriends right foot.

Celine doesn't let up on the Felene and circles the girls ovary, bringing an increased squirming from Tammy. Unlike Sammy and Becky, Tammy's organ didn't swell very much and since it didn't produce honey like a Tragelian, from past experience, Celine didn't need to pull her hand out when the little girl came.

Which didn't take very long, perhaps thirty or so seconds into the continued stimulation before the Felene groans hard and a tiny geyser erupts from her urethra, no higher than maybe an inch, before Tammy gasps out and the tiny geyser suddenly growing, quickly shooting a little more than a foot in the air and maintained for a few seconds before shrinking in height, but the flow doesn't stop as the tiny stream gains strength with another gasp from Tammy.

The stream briefly ends with a quick sigh from the Felene, before suddenly starting up again with another moan and decreased height as she showers herself in her cum, moaning and squirming frantically in pleasure as frequent, tiny spurts leave her for the majority of her orgasm.

To Tammy's shock however, Celine didn't stop her action and while the pleasure of her orgasm starts to fade, as usual, but slowly, it seemed her ovary had gotten even more sensitive. Just moments after the end of her climax, she felt another speeding towards her and could do nothing to even delay it as she moans out again, climaxing once again, though just two short spurts of cum leaves her.

Following another rapid orgasm, but her body unable to forcefully release her cum now; unable to produce enough of it fast enough, what remained simply streaming out of her like a poorly closed faucet and dripping down on her face; Tammy felt if this continued, her pussy spasming wildly and her ovary throbbing in pleasure from Celine's continued actions, she'd go crazy. She had to stop this and quickly wraps her tail around Celine's arm before declaring...

"I-I give up! I c-can't take it, Nngh... a-anymore!"

To her great relief, Tammy felt the teasing of her ovary come to an end, before groaning as she felt Celine pulling her hand from her fallopian tube, The tiny passage throbbing as well as the Geelien retreats from her womb and free of her quivering, slightly gaping pussy.

Celine wasn't quite done with Tammy though, smiling at the clinching, brown wet lips quickly closing around the gape of Tammy's young pussy, the Geelien once again pats and rubs the Felene's labia, bringing a flinch and groan from her for a few moments as Celine messages the twin mounds.

"So..." starts Celine. "Satisfied?"

"I-I guess..." states, averting her eyes from Celine as her body continued to flinch and jerk from the lingering pleasure and Celine's attention. "You're alright."

Celine simply giggles, before giving the Felene's puffy lips a quick kiss and and tonguing, bringing a whimper and squirm from the little girl, then one more pat before moving back a little, allowing Becky and Sammy to release Tammy's legs. Becky unties her hands, allowing Tammy to quickly lower them down between her legs as she leans over to her right side with a relieved moan, bringing a giggling from Sammy.

"Told you Celine's awesome!"

Once Tammy had recovered enough to stand minutes later, the Felene now sat at the edge of Sammy's bed moaning softly as her girlfriend was on her knees behind her, teasing her furry ears, while Tammy repaid the affection with lifting her tail between Sammy's legs, teasing her pussy with the furry appendage.

Becky had briefly left to get them a snack and Celine sat to Tammy's right, still only partly dressed.

"So..." starts Celine, looking to the Felene. "Have you're opinion of me changed?"

"You're ok." answers Tammy simply, though a small blush rose on her cheeks.

Celine smiles at the response, before looking to Sammy, who pinches the tips of Tammy's furry ears and lightly pulling them.

"So, which of your ears are the dominant one?" asks Celine, hoping to get to know Tammy a little.

"The ones Sammy are playing with." answers Tammy.

"Is Sammy the only one allowed to touch them?" asks Celine.

"Yep, so don't bother asking."

"Heh, figured as much..." replies Celine, before leaning back on her back, looking up at the ceiling before adding. "Sorry about bringing it up again, but can you help me to understand you and Sammy's relationship?"

Tammy sighs before answering, "It's not that hard to understand, Sammy likes being tied up."

"But what about fraking her like a guy?" asks Celine.

"I told you, she likes it." repeats Tammy, before turning around to look at Celine, while Sammy pulls her hands from the Felene's ears, though lowers them between Tammy's legs, bringing a little flinch from her. "S-Sure, it may not be her favorite thing, but I-I like it."

"So that's it." states Celine, sitting up with a smile. "You like dominating Sammy in that way."

"Fine, I do, so what?"

Celine looks to Sammy and asks, "So what do you think?"

"It's not my favorite, but I do like it a bit, it's not like Tammy's a real boy anyway. It's like I'm not supposed to like it, but I do, and that makes it really naughty." answers Sammy, before a small groan comes from Tammy and the Felene spreads her legs a bit as Sammy teases her clit with one hand and stroking her labia with the other.

"So, let me see if I got this straight, while you're against the idea of being fraked by a boy, which is what that odd dildo represents. Tammy, whose a girl, dominating you and fraking you like a boy turns you on?"

"Uh, yeah." answers Sammy, after a moment of thought to understand what Celine was saying.

"That's still odd to me." comments Celine. "It's a contradiction- wait a sec!" adds Celine before gasping. "That's it! A contradiction! That's what you're turned on by. You're not into boys, but Tammy fraking you like a boy is a sort of naughty loop-hole."

"Uh..." replies Sammy in confusion. "I think you might be over thinking it."

"Maybe I am." comments Celine. "Just one more question, you'd be 'against' Tammy using that dildo on you while you're on your back and she's on top, right?"

"Yeah, but I like that one a bit more than the doggy-style one." answers Sammy. "With the other one, I can still see Tammy's face, so I know its her doing it, it's the same when I'm on top and Tammy's on her back. I was really against Tammy doing it earlier because it was in front of you, it was really embarrassing." she adds, eying Tammy during the latter end of her statement, who comments with a blush...

"I-I was just proving my point, and I was angry."

"I have an idea." states Celine with a smile. "Sammy, how about you punish Tammy?"

"That's a good idea." replies Sammy, smiling.

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" teases Tammy, before Celine comments.

"I think a similar punishment you gave Sammy would be good. Sammy, what's something Tammy would be against?"

"Hmmm..." thinks Sammy, looking at her girlfriend, before gasping with a smile. "Ohh, I got it!"

The pink-haired girl quickly pulls her hands from Tammy and heads out of the room, but nearly runs into Becky coming back, holding a tray, which carried a couple of baloney sandwiches and a few cans of pop.

"Whoa, sorry." comments Sammy.

"That's ok." replies Becky. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna get something for Tammy's punishment." states Sammy happily before leaving down the stairs.

"Tammy's punishment?"

Entering the room, Becky sees Tammy sigh and comment...

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this punishment?"

"Got an idea of what Sammy's thinking?" asks Celine with a smile.

"No."

Becky though walks towards and on the bed, placing the tray down between the three, before they each take a sandwich and a few bites from it.

"Becky..." starts Celine. "How would you feel about being fraked like Sammy was by Tammy?"

"As long as it's not a boy, I'd be fine with it." answers Becky.

"Interesting." comments Celine. "So I could absorb my dad and you'd be OK with me fraking you like a boy?"

"Um... I dunno." replies Becky. "Wouldn't it still be your dads thingie?"

"Hmm, you have a point there." replies Celine. "I would need my dad to even have the cock."

"I dunno if I'd be ok with it." states Becky. "You're dad would be in you, so it's like he would be doing me too." she adds with a frown.

"Good thing I asked then." comments Celine.

"Sammy's pretty weird with it though." states Becky. "But it doesn't bother me, everybody has things they don't like."

"True..." replies Celine. "Is there anything sexual you'd be against?"

"Yeah, being rough." answers Becky. "I don't think pain goes well with coming."

"What about you Tammy?"

"I like pretty much anything, except if it involves poop, or treating me like cat." answers Tammy, groaning at the latter end of her answer. "Argh, I HATE it when people do that, calling me kitty or kitty-cat or offering me a glass of milk, that's just rude and disrespectful!"

Celine only chuckles a little at Tammy's answer, during her short time attending school, she quickly learned that most Felene's had a similar view, Canine's as well.

It was shortly after, that Sammy returns and Tammy's eyes widen in shock as Sammy held a small bowl of what clearly looked to be milk.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" declares Tammy.

"Heh, this is payback." replies Sammy, walking to the foot of the bed, before placing the bowl down on the floor and kneeling down next to it. "Come on Kitty-Kitty, come drink your milk."

Tammy's groan started low but quickly rose in volume.

"I can't believe you would talk to me like that in front of other people!" declares Tammy, removing herself from the bed and looking down at Sammy angrily.

"And you fraked me like a guy in front of Celine." replies Sammy.

"Yeah, but you still liked it a little!" states Tammy. "This is completely different!"

"This is your punishment Tammy." replies Sammy with a smile. "You don't have to drink it all, just a few licks, like a kitty cat."

Red-faced and groaning in embarrassment already, Tammy soon looks to Becky and Celine.

"You two turn the other way!"

"Nope." states Sammy, bringing a gasp from Tammy. "You made Celine watch me AND made me tell her why I didn't like it while you were doing it, so your going to be watched too."

Tammy groans with a her fists clenched tightly, before without another word, lowers herself to her hands and knees, looking down to the bowl of milk.

However, just as Tammy began to lower her head, Sammy covers the bowl with her hands, causing Tammy to lift her slightly teary face up to Sammy in wonderment, who smiles.

"Now you know how I felt."

An immediate smile comes to Tammy's face.

"So I don't have to drink the milk!?"

"No, I'd feel horrible if I made you do it, I just wanted you to feel what it was like for me."

"Oh thank-you!" declares Tammy, before quickly hugging Sammy, who giggles and returns the embrace, before commenting.

"I'm not as crazy as you."

However, a chill runs down Sammy's back as Tammy whispers in her ear...

"You're so going to pay for this later. I'm gonna tie you up and rape you doggy-stye hard till it's not rape anymore and you're begging for more."

Which brings a nervous giggle from Sammy.

END


	38. Chapter 11-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lunchtime chat with her friends and confronting the Nex that started the rumor, Celine finally decides who will be her first girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, SHOUJO-AI

**\- The next day, Telios (Tuesday) -**

**\- 10:40 A.M, Local School, Cafeteria -**

"So, how's your day going so far?" asks Gina.

Celine, Gina and Helani sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, though this time, Gina and Helani sat together; The pink-haired teen wearing a T-shirt and fitted jeans, while her raven-haired girlfriend wore a tank-top and skirt, Celine was on the other side of the table, also dressed in a tank-top and skirt.

Spooning some mac and cheese into her mouth, Celine gives a little chuckle before answering...

"Well, considering what happened yesterday, not all that bad. It's not like it was a complete shock like the rumor."

"Really?" asks Gina, smiling. "So you don't feel like you're gonna lose it again?"

"Heh, nope. While some of the questions I've got were a bit embarrassing, some were pretty amusing." replies Celine. "Like this one girl in my second hour, she asked if Abby absorbing me was like us having sex."

Both girls giggle, before Helani asks...

"Is it?"

"No." answers Celine. "Although there is some form of absorption in sex between Geelien's, like melding at points of contact to full absorption like what happened yesterday, a full absorption is more like a, um... the closest hug possible, it just feels comforting."

"I get it." replies Gina. "Hehe, it's like a fat person hugging you, you just get swallowed up. Oh, is there such a thing as a fat Geelien?"

"Actually there is." answers Celine. "While all Geelien's start out with a 'normal' shaped body and can change their appearance some, we have a normal solid form. Like the way you see me now, I don't have to put much thought into maintaining this form, I even retain it to a degree when I'm sleeping. However, if a Geelien eats a lot, over time, their body gets used to the amount their eating, so they eat more and more, gradually, their bodies get bigger. So yes, fat Geelien's exist, their not very common though."

"Wow..." comments Helani, smiling. "Well Geelien's have the benefit of easily losing weight."

"Sometimes too easily though." replies Celine. "Just being in the sun causes us to gradually lose mass, plus when we start melting from our emotions, we can't always gather up our lost mass either."

"Easy come, easy go I guess." replies Gina.

"Right..." comments Celine. "But doing normal everyday stuff, there's no real danger for me. Heh, unless I decide to have sex in a sauna."

"Hehe..." giggles Gina. "A sauna would be like a death-trap for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure it would." replies Celine. "Though I was surprised to hear about such a thing. Are there really rooms that non-Geelien's use to basically cook themselves in?"

"Yep." replies Helani. "If you use them properly, their supposed to be good for your body, you can like, sweat out all the crap in your body."

"Have either of you two been in one?" asks Celine.

"Yep." answers Gina. "We both have. Their pretty nice if you can take the heat. It's best to go in them naked and bring a towel to sit on so you don't burn yourself when you sit or lay down. Feeling your sweat just drip and roll down your body feels great."

"Does this school have a sauna?" asks Celine.

"Not anymore." answers Helani. "It was removed for safety reasons. Two students decided it was a good idea to have sex there and nearly died."

"Wow, really?" asks Celine.

"Yep." answers Gina with a sigh. "Two idiots ruin it for the rest of the school. All the sauna stuff was taken out, so the room is just empty now."

"But..." starts Helani with a smile. "The room is pretty much known now as a sex room, 'cause that's basically all that happens in that room now."

"Hehe, really?" asks Celine with a giggle.

"Yeah." replies Gina. "The room is sprayed down once a day, but I heard, before the school found out what was happening in that room, it smelled horrible. People who used it didn't bother to clean up after they were done."

"Well that's pretty rude of them." comments Celine.

"Yeah." replies Helani. "No one wants to smell some strangers dried honey or cum."

"Heh, maybe I'll check the room out." states Celine. "Where is it?"

"It's in the pool shower room, just before door leading to the hall that takes you to the pool." replies Gina.

"Oh, that weird empty room with the drain in the middle." states Celine with a gasp. "I've only looked in their once and didn't see anyone in there."

"Yeah..." starts Gina. "Usually, when gym class is at the pool, not many people go there. The room gets the most use after school."

"I see, well there's not enough time to really do anything between classes. So after school makes sense." replies Celine, before Helani adds...

"Doesn't mean people don't skip classes though."

Just a few minutes pass while Helani and Gina chat with each other and Celine silently eats, however, Helani spots the Geelien staring at her, with a look of thought on her face.

"Something wrong Celine?" asks Helani.

"Heh, no, just a thought came to me. It's nothing." replies Celine with a smile, placing the last spoonful of mac and cheese into her mouth.

However, Helani could see Cline slight dripping and smiles...

"Well now I'm curious, what were you thinking?"

"It's stupid, really." replies Celine, getting increasingly embarrassed.

"Come on!" urges Gina, smiling. "Tell us what's on your mind!"

"Ok, fine." sighs Celine, with a little smile of her own. "I was wondering about Tragelian trances."

"What do you want to know?" asks Helani.

"Well, you two have trances right?" asks Celine.

"Of course." answers Gina, before Helani chuckles and adds...

"We are Tragelians after all."

"Yeah..." comments Celine. "Well, although I haven't known you two for that long, I've never seen ether of you trance."

Gina answers, "Well school isn't the best place to do that, there's so many time restraints."

"Besides..." starts Helani. "You're not with us the whole day. Just yesterday, after lunch, I had to ask to leave the classroom 'cause I felt a really strong Trance coming."

"Oh, well there's these two little girls I'm friends with at home, and they Trance pretty frequently." replies Celine.

"Reeeally?" asks Gina with a grin, as well as Helani.

"Y-Yeah..." replies Celine. "Anyway, what I was originally thinking, was how it would be weird if I saw Helani Trancing."

The raven-haired teen looked genuinely surprised by the comment and asks...

"Why would you think that?"

"Well... how can I put it..." starts Celine, briefly averting her eyes in thought. "You seem, more in control of yourself, even when Gina's yelling at you, you try to speak to her calmly, at least for a little while."

The comment brings a light blush to Helani's cheeks and a smile.

"Well thanks." replies the Raven-haired teen. "But I can promise you, I'm like any other Tragelian when I trance, a horny mess."

The comment brings a giggle from all three, but Gina adds...

"Although, Helani tends to have Trance Attacks more often than usual."

"Trance Attacks?" questions Celine. "There's more than one type?"

"Just two." answers Gina. "A Trance Attack is a rare version of a normal Trance, where instead of the person masturbating like crazy, they'll actually seek out someone else whose nearby, usually whoever's closest and 'surprise sex' them, hehe."

"You mean rape." comments Helani with a smirk.

"Wow..." replies Celine. "So a Trance that targets other people?"

"Yep." answers Gina. "Sometimes it's hard to tell which is which though, but there are a few things that can tell you if it's a normal Trance or not; If you can still talk some sense into someone who trancing or you can easily push them away, it's not an 'Attack' Trance, if it was, the person would be ALOT more aggressive and even violent, you have to knock them out if you wanted them to stop."

"Wow, really!?" gasps Celine.

"Yep." answers Gina. "But the most 'serious' difference, depending on the person's sexual orientation and how strongly they're attached to it, a Trance Attack completely overrides a person's sexual preference. So a girl whose only into girls could go after a guy if there are no girls around."

"That would be horrible!" comments Celine. "It's like you're not even in control."

"Right, plus, Trance Attacks usually leave the person with no memory of it." replies Gina. "So that lesbian who just frakked a guy would never know unless she woke up with the guy or the guy tells her."

"Geez..." comments Celine.

"On the plus side though, Trance attacks are rare and if you allow yourself to have normal trances without fighting them back constantly, you'd only get the Attack one once a month or even less." states Gina.

"Well that's good." comments Celine.

Gina giggles and adds, "But Helani tends to get'em twice a month, probably the stress of all that studying." before teasingly nudging her girlfriend, who smiles and replies...

"Or maybe it's the stress of dealing with you."

Celine giggles at the exchange, before Gina questions with a grin...

"So, tell us about these little girls you know. You say they trance a lot, you're into little girls huh?"

"Hehe, it's nothing like that." replies Celine nervously at what Gina was implying.

"What is it like then?" adds Helani, grinning as well.

"They were the first two who became my friends when I first arrived here." answers Celine. "So I have gotten really attached to them, their really nice and fun to be around, they have lots of energy too and they introduced me to their friends around the neighborhood, so in like the first week of me being here, I went from zero friends to a lot of them." continues Celine happily.

Helani and Gina smile at Celine's cheerful comment, before the Raven-haired teen comments...

"That's great, moving to a completely new place can suck, so those two little girls were like the bridge to help you open up and not be so nervous and shy."

"Right." replies Celine. "I'm very grateful to them for that. If I hadn't met them even my experience in school may have been different."

"So..." starts Gina. "What sort of stuff do you do with these little girls?"

Celine giggles nervously, dripping a bit before answering, "Fine, fine, we have sex a lot, that's what you want to hear isn't it?"

While Helani only smiles from the comment, Gina giggles before replying...

"Is that how you met them? Tragelian kids like to frak like rabbits."

Helani though looks to Gina and comments with a smile, "You talk like we're any better."

"Well I can control myself better than a little kid can." replies Gina, smiling, before Celine answers...

"It's not all we do, the first thing I did with them was join them in a water-gun fight."

"Hehehe..." giggles Gina. "Wow, that's so unfair for them."

"Anyway..." continues Celine, smirking at what Gina was implying. "It was after the water-gun fight that the two started to get curious about me and my body, which leads to us going into one of the girls homes."

"Then you fraked them." comments Gina, grinning.

"Heh, more like they fraked ME." replies Celine. "I was really embarrassed by the whole thing. Anyway, since I've known the two, I've always thought they were girlfriends because of the way they are around each other, but yesterday, I found out their not, one has a girl at school she likes and the other actually has a girlfriend, who I met and she didn't like me at all, hehe..."

"Really?" asks Helani. "Why didn't she like you?"

"Apparently, her girlfriend was constantly telling her about all the awesome things I had done to her and claimed that I had taken her girlfriend from her."

Helani and Gina gasp, before smiling and commenting, "You monster!" before Gina continues, "Coming between two little girls in love, how horrible!"

"It's not even that serious you two." comments Celine, smiling at the teasing. "I didn't even know about the girlfriend."

Helani and Gina giggle before the raven-haired teen asks, "So, what kind of 'awesome' stuff have you done?"

"Heh, I dunno if I should say." replies Celine, smiling. "I'm already dealing with enough gossip about me, I don't want to add a flood of horny girls after me."

"Ohhhh..." replies Gina, smiling wide. "You're THAT good?"

"Let's just say..." starts Celine. "No place in your body is off-limits to me, I can reach into the smallest of spaces."

It was Helani's turn to coo in delight at Celine's tease, before asking...

"Come on, give us at least one thing you've done!"

Smiling at Helani's eager request, Celine simply answers, "Maybe later." bringing a whine of disappointment from both of her friends. During their whines though, Celine sees a familiar, pink-haired Nex, the one who started the rumor, stand from her table ahead of her two tables ahead and sees her head towards the one of the exits. Guessing she was heading to the bathroom, Celine removes herself from the table, commenting...

"I'll be right back, there's something I need to do."

Hurrying to catch up with the Nex, who wore a tank-top and jeans, Celine calls to her.

"Hey!"

The Nex turns to see Celine, and gives a little smile.

"Hey..." the shorter girl answers lowly.

"About yesterday-" starts Celine, before the Nex cuts her off.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything."

"But I want to." replies Celine, smiling. "After having time to think about it, I just want to say I forgive you."

"R-Really!?" gasps the Nex.

"Yeah, I didn't handle the whole thing very well, I'm not very good handling gossip about me anyway."

"Thank you so much!" declares the Nex happy before Celine is a little surprised when the smaller girl suddenly hugs her. "I should've kept what I heard in the bathroom to myself!"

"It's ok, I said I forgive you." replies Celine, attempting to relax the Nex, patting her on the back, though taking some delight in being able to touch her wings, before the Nex pulls back with a smile and tears in her eyes, bringing a gasp to Celine as she adds, "Whoa, you don't need to cry!"

"It's ok." replies the Nex. "I just get super emotional, even with the smallest things. I'm just so happy, I was worried that you'd hate me for ruining the small time you've been here."

"Heh, well I don't hate you." replies Celine, smiling.

"Thanks, by the way, my names Vivien." states the Nex. "My friends call me Vivi though."

"And I'm Celine." replies the Geelien, extending her right hand. "Though I'm sure you know that."

**\- 11:50 A.M. -**

**\- Gym Class -**

Instead of the usual shorts, Celine decided to go with the gym pants, but she wasn't very active at the moment, joining a few other students sitting on the bleachers, Celine was off by herself though, partly watching the other students enjoying themselves and partly thinking to herself, the current topic on her mind was if Sakura really had shown the couple of pictures she had taken to her modeling friends.

' _I wonder what it would be like as a model..._ ' thinks Celine. ' _Geelien's are rare here though at the moment, so it's not like I'd be the best choice though, more like the only choice._ '

Moments into her conflicting thought though, the Geelien hears a familiar voice call her name and bring her back to reality as she looks to her right to see the Red-headed Nex she was jogging with yesterday and admitted her feelings for her, sitting beside her, wearing the shirt and shorts gym set.

"So Geelien's can space out too, huh?" asks Katia, smiling.

"Heh, I was just thinking." answers Celine.

"About what?" asks the Nex, resting her feet on the edge of a lower bleacher bench and leaning forward, placing her arms on her lifted knees as she looks to Celine, who notices the brief flutter of her small wings with a little smile.

"Do you think I would make a good model?" asks Celine.

"Uh..." starts Katia, clearly taken by surprise from the question. "I dunno, you thinking of applying?"

"I dunno, a few days ago, Sakura mentioned that she thought I'd be a good model and talked me into taking a couple of pictures so she could show to her 'contacts'."

"Wow, that's nice of her!" replies Katia, "You already have an advantage from Sakura putting a good word in for you, plus, there aren't very many Geelien's on Merkolova, you're pretty much guaranteed a modeling deal!"

"Heh, yeah, I guess so..." states Celine lowly.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Just nerves I guess..." replies Celine, before looking to her new friend and asking, "Hey, you admitted you liked me yesterday..."

Katia's cheeks redden some with a smile.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?" asks Celine. "I've only just started coming to this school. I could be a jerk for all you know."

"But you're not!" replies Katia happily. "I'm pretty sure about that. Heh, but the reason I like you, to be honest, is a bit shallow; You're really attractive, your body is so smooth and clean. I'm sure your body attracts dirt and dust like a magnet, but you always keep yourself clean and clear. And when we're outside, the way the light hits your body sometimes and shines right through you, leaving an outline of your body, it's really pretty. Plus, although it's not very unique, I like your tail too."

Hearing the lengthy compliment of how this girl saw her body, brings a feeling of embarrassed delight from the Geelien, her body starting to drip, which brings a little giggle from Katia.

"Heh, I like when you're melting, that's pretty too."

"Thanks." replies Celine, smiling.

"You're welcome." comments Katia with a smile. "So, what is it you like about us Nex, hmm? Is it our adorable little bodies?"

"Heh, pretty much." answers Celine, smiling as well. "You look very cute to me, plus your tiny wings which are too small to fly with only makes you even cuter in my opinion."

"So you like my wings huh?" asks Katia happily, before fluttering her wings.

"Yep."

"Wanna touch'em?" asks Katia, turning her back to the Geelien and lifting her wings.

"Sure." answers Celine, before reaching her hands out to the small appendages, though adding, "Is there anything I shouldn't do?"

"Just no pulling, that really hurts." answers Katia.

"Ok."

Knowing what not to do now, Celine takes each wing into her hands and began to caress them. From closer inspection, Celine could see that the wings weren't as thin as an insects wings, they had a bit of thickness to them, just enough to squeeze between her fingers and she could see small veins traveling through them to make up a sort of design.

"Can they feel pain?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, they'll bleed too if cut." answers Katia.

Celine continues her inspection and moves up the Nex's wings, where they emerged from her back, moving her fingers under the wing slits of her shirt, Celine feels the hard joints which allows the wings movement and was surprised when Katia gasps and leans forward, away from her hands.

"Did I hurt you?" asks Celine.

"No, that spot is just really ticklish for me." replies Katia.

"Oh." replies Celine, smiling a little, before placing her hands flat against the Nex's shoulder-blades, but it was clear than more than just bone was there. "Can you move your wings a little?"

Katia does so and Celine smiles as she feels extra muscle movement from the wing's movement.

Celine soon pulls her hand away and Katie turns around and sits up.

"Hey..." starts Celine, looking a little nervous, "Uh, is it true that you have two pussies?"

"Yep, but I'm not gonna show you out in the open though, I'd rather go to the locker room for that." replies Katia, smiling.

"Heh, that won't be necessary." replies Celine.

"Hehe, don't worry, I'm not like those Tragelians, I won't rape you. Not like it's possible to rape a Geelien anyway, heh."

Celine only giggles from this comment, but Katia's cheeks redden again before taking Celine's right hand and placing it on her belly.

"Guess where your hand is right now?" asks Katia.

"Uh, on your stomach?" answers Celine.

"Nope."

Celine presses her fingers in bit, feeling something unusually soft under the Nex's shirt and a slight moan leaves Katia.

"Umm, you have an innie belly-button?" asks Celine.

"Hehe, Nex don't have belly-buttons."

"Well I give up, what am I touching?"

"One of my pussies." answers Katia, grinning, causing Celine to gasp and snatch her hand away.

"W-What!?"

"Yep, a Nex's baby-making pussy is right here..." replies Katia, pointing to her belly. "We call it our Secondary Vulva."

"What about between your legs?" asks Celine.

"That's our Primary Vulva, it looks like any other pussy, just lacking a clit, but it just protects our actual sex organ we call a bothritus."

"Bothritus?" questions Celine. "So wait, you have three sexual organs?"

"Heh, no, weren't you listening?" replies Katia, "Our Bothritus is our actual sex organ, we push it out of our 'vagina' between our legs, it looks similar to an unbloomed flower, or breast. It contains our dna that we inject into the secondary vulva of another Nex."

"Wow, so Nex sex involves one Nex basically sitting on another Nex's stomach and bouncing until the top one climaxes?" asks Celine.

"For making babies, yeah." answers Katie. "But us Nex have the advantage of no accidental pregnancies, the secondary vulva is basically only used for 'real sex' between Nex. Plus, our secondary vulva has a regenerating hymen that hurts a lot when broken."

"Wow, so Nex have a completely different view on sex." comments Celine.

"Yep!" replies Katia happily, "A Nex could put her Bothritus into the primary vulva between another Nex's legs and cum her brains out and there's absolutely zero risk of making a baby, it's like two guys rubbing their dicks together, or two girls rubbing their pussies together, the only thing it creates is a sticky mess."

"Heh, I guess so."

"But hey!" gasps Katia happily. "It's the same for Geeliens! You reproduce asexually, so you don't even need another person to make babies, but you still pair up with others and frak."

"Well you're right about that." replies Celine. "Sex isn't even part of the process of Geelien reproduction."

"That's just amazing to me!" comments Katia. "My understanding of sex and reproduction is like, two sides of the same coin, as some Tragelian's would say, but for you, it's completely separate, two totally different coins."

"Heh, well I guess that's one way of putting it." replies Celine.

"How does it work anyway, Geelien reproduction?" asks Katia. "From what I've read, you eat a lot more to gain mass and when you get enough, you split."

"That's pretty much it." replies Celine. "A Geelien would absorb a ton of protein and water, a bit more protein than water, but once they reach the amount of mass they want, they split and create a younger clone of themselves."

"How long does it take?" asks Katia.

"From the absorbing to the splitting?" clarifies Celine.

"Yeah, it doesn't take months like us flesh and blood types, I know that."

"Well, it depends on what 'age' the parent wants their clone, but it doesn't take more than a day." answers Celine.

"A day!?" gasps Katia. "You could clone yourself in a day!?"

"Heh, well I'm too young to clone myself right now, but when I'm older, yea."

"Wow, I can't believe there aren't billions and trillions of you, if you can clone yourself in a day."

Celine only giggles from this comment, before Katia adds...

"Hey, what's the earliest thing you remember?"

"You mean my memories right? Not my mom and grandma and so on?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, what's your first memory? Can you remember being born?"

"Yeah, I can." replies Celine with a smile.

"Ohh, really!?" asks Katia with amazement and shock.

"Yep, the very first thing I remember as my consciousness formed was being surrounded by a warm, comforting feeling..." replies Celine, smiling from the memory. "I wasn't scared, sad, worried or any of the negative feelings. I didn't know where I was or even who I was in that brief time, but I wanted to stay in that place forever. Then images came to me, they were coming so fast and I couldn't keep up, but then, a voice spoke to me, it said: " _Everything's alright._ ", at that moment, I knew that voice belonged to my mother. It was only two words, but it calmed me. She continued speaking to me, telling me who and what I was and where exactly I was and she prepared me for the moment I separated from her, which was still a shock. I felt so free where I was, but then I felt like I was being squeezed, closed in and I felt like I was being pushed and the next thing I know, I feel myself laying on my back, naked. My mom tells me to open my eyes and the very first thing I see is her smiling face looking down at me and saying: " _Welcome Home_ "." explains Celine, smiling through the entire retelling of her birth.

"Wow..." gasps Katia, wide-eyed and her wings fluttering.

Celine begins dripping a bit before looking to Katia, "Heh, you're actually the first person I've told that story to."

"That was amazing!" replies Katia. "So you were conscious as you were still forming!"

"Heheh, yeah."

"Is there anymore to the story?" asks Katia.

"Well, after my mom greeted me, I smiled and spoke my first word, 'Mommy', hehe..." replies Celine, giggling, along with Katia, who comments...

"Classic."

"Anyway..." continues Celine, "My mom told me I might not be able to move for a while and she was right, I couldn't move at all, so she lifts me to sit in her lap and she just holds me, talking to me as I got comfortable in my new body and the sounds and sights around me, we were in my moms bedroom."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" replies Katia happily.

"Hehe, what about you?" asks Celine. "What's the first thing you remember?"

"Nothing like what you just described, I can tell you that!"

"Hehehe."

"I don't remember being a baby at all. The earliest memory I can remember is peeing on my mom for some reason." answers Katia, with a blush quickly rising on her cheeks with a giggle, along with Celine.

"Hehe, really!? Why were you peeing on her?"

"I don't remember, all I do remember is climbing on her bed, standing over my moms head and pulling off my diaper before letting lose on her face."

"Hehe, wow, I'm sure your mom was mad at you."

"I don't remember if she was or not, but when I told that story to my mom, she said she was angry and I got a spanking."

"What's a spanking?" asks Celine.

"Oh, it's a type of physical punishment, someone would take some sort of flat object, their hand usually, and hit your butt repeatedly. It really hurts too, especially if you have to pull down your pants and underwear, a bare-butt spanking hurts the worse! You're lucky you don't feel pain."

"Heh, lucky me." giggles Celine, before asking, "So, how does a Nex give birth? I'm assuming if it's the pussy on your belly that receives you're, sperm, I guess, that means the baby grows in your stomach."

"Before I answer that, just to clarify, we Nex don't like the term 'sperm', we prefer 'dna' or just cum." replies Katia.

"Oh, ok."

"Afterall, I look nothing like a guy." adds Katia with a smile. "Anyway, a baby doesn't really grow IN our stomach, our secondary vulva leads to our uterus and it's positioned in a similar area that other females are, just upside down. As the baby grows, our bellies get big like all the other females of the other races. But giving birth is a bit different for us, instead of laying on our back or squatting, we position ourselves on our hands and knees, with a pillow below us, but someone else usual has their hands just below the mother's belly, ready to catch the baby as it's pushed out."

"Wow, that's different." replies Celine. "Though it makes sense, there's no way a Nex would be able to give birth on their back, or even standing."

"Yeah, it's impossible." confirms Katia.

" _Hey you two!_ " calls the familiar voice of Sakura jogging up to them with a smile, wearing the Gym shirt and shorts. "What are you doing just sitting there?"

"We were just talking." answers Katia, smiling. "Did you know Celine remembers being born?"

"No I didn't, wow, really Celine?" asks Sakura.

"Heh, yeah." replies Celine, before looking to Katia and adding. "I told you, you were the first person I told that story to, of course she wouldn't know."

Katia only giggles briefly, before the two turn their attention back to Sakura in front of them who 'Hmmm's' as she eyes them curiously.

"What?" asks Celine.

"This is only the second day you two have spoken to each other and you seem awfully friendly for such a short time meeting each other."

"You're one to talk." comments Katia with a grin. "How long was it before you threw yourself at Celine?"

Sakura responded with a giggle and blush, "Anyway..." starts Sakura. "To the point I was going to make..." The blonde steps closer and leans forward with her hand on the level of the bleacher that Katia's feet rest before whispering... "Are you two a couple?"

Both girls in questions gasp and Katia was quick to deny it, however, while Celine was about to do the same, she couldn't will the words from her mouth and found herself recalling yesterdays talk with Katia. She did like her, Katia was nice and cheerful, the fact that she was a Nex only helped and the small teen admitted to liking her.

' _If knowing a person is your requirement, then you'll never have a girlfriend!_ '

' _Maybe I should take the first step..._ ' thinks Celine. ' _I'll have to eventually if I ever want a girlfriend... and Katia, could be my first..._ '

Dripping considerably as she had made up her mind, Celine answers lowly...

"Yes..."

"Huh?" replies Sakura, looking to Celine and smiling. "Hey, you're gonna melt right out of your clothes, I didn't think you'd be THAT embarrassed."

"Y-Yes..." repeats Celine, more clearly, looking to Sakura, then Katia, who after a moment, blushes deeply with a look of shock and Celine smiles. "I-If Katia wants me."

It was Sakura's turn to look on with shock as tears brim Katia's eyes and the Nex throws herself on the melting Geelien, both nearly falling from their seats as Katia answers...

"YES! I want you!"

The Nex's wings flutter in excitement while Celine giggles nervously from Katia's happiness and briefly returns the hug. Celine though sees Sakura smile, before turning and leaving, giving them some degree of privacy.

Moments after the blondes departure, Katia pulls back, tear streaks down her face with a smile.

"Do you really want to be my girlfriend!?"

The question was not at all quiet, and Celine giggles nervously as she was sure more than a few eyes were on them, but continued to look at Katia's excited face, into her deep red eyes and was confident in her answer.

"Yes, I want you to be my first girlfriend."

"And only girlfriend, hopefully."

"Oh, heh, right, should've left out that first part." replies Celine, bringing a giggle from Katia and to Celine's surprise, she hears a bit of clapping behind her and looks back to see the other students who were sitting on the bleachers as well, looking towards them, clapping and congratulating her.

To be continued


	39. Chapter 11-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chat with her new girlfriend concerning a part of their relationship, Celine gets an unexpected invite from Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, INCEST

**\- 2:47 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen residence, living room -**

Entering her home, Celine happily declares...

"Mom! Dad! You won't believe what happened at school today!"

" _What is it!?_ " comes Eda's excited reply as she hurries out of the kitchen, wearing a pink, knee-length dress.

"Where's dad!? Is he here!?" asks Celine excitedly.

"No, he's still at work." replies Eda.

"Oh yeah, that's right, well I'll tell him when he gets here. Guess what!?"

"What?"

"I officially have a girlfriend! My first one!" declares Celine happily, briefly hopping up and down.

"Oh that's wonderful!" replies Eda happily and hugging her daughter. "I'm so happy for you!" she adds, before pulling back and asking, "What's her name?"

"Katia and she's a Nex! She's so cute too!"

"Oh." replies Eda, clearly a little caught off guard.

"What?" asks Celine.

"N-Nothing, I just wasn't expecting it to be a non-Geelien. It's just as wonderful all the same though."

"So your not disappointed or anything?"

"About you not having a Geelien girlfriend? Of course not!" replies Eda with a smile. "So do you two have any plans today? Do I get to meet her?"

"Hehe, we decided to take things slow for now." replies Celine with a smile. "I told her I've never had a girlfriend before, so she didn't want to rush me into anything."

"How nice of her."

"We exchanged Comm numbers though, so we can call each other whenever we want."

**\- An hour and a half later, 4:23 P.M. -**

**\- Celine's room -**

Even after happily informing her father about her first girlfriend, who was just as happy as Eda with the news, Celine was still very excited as she lays back on her bed, staring up to the ceiling. The TV was on, but the Geelien's focus wasn't there.

' _Maybe I should call her?_ ' thinks Celine. ' _I wonder what she's doing right now... hehe, maybe she's wondering what I'm doing._ '

Celine giggles before quickly sitting up.

"I need to find something to do in case she calls, but what do I do? Chores would be kinda boring, I could ask mom or dad... mom would probably want to frak- wait a minute! The one important thing I forgot to clear up with Katia!"

Celine lifts her Comm and quickly inputs her new girlfriend's number, after just a few rings, a window appears revealing Katia's smiling face.

" _Hey Celine, I was just thinking about calling you! I thought it might be a bit silly though since we talked right after school._ "

"Me too." replies Celine. "There's something I wanna ask you, it's really important."

" _Ok._ " replies Katia.

"Do you want me all to yourself or is our relationship open?" asks Celine.

" _That's a good question._ " replies Katia. " _I forgot to bring that up. Do you prefer one over the other?_ "

"Yeah, but I want to know your view on it first." answers Celine.

" _Well, I prefer being with just the person I'm with, but it's not a deal-breaker for me if my partner can give me a good reason why they still want to frak other people. Although our relationship isn't too serious right now, I think getting this out of the way would be a good thing._ " explains Katia.

"Yeah, well, I prefer the open kind of relationship." replies Celine.

" _I see..._ " replies Katia, smiling a little. " _I suspected that. I just have a couple questions; If you frak your parents, that doesn't bother me, so aside from your parents, is there anyone else right now that you consistently have sex with?_ "

"Yeah, two little girls in my neighborhood, heh, it's almost everyday. I do have sex with a few of their friends off and on, but it's not very consistent like with the two little girls."

" _That's it?_ " asks Katia, looking a little puzzled. " _Just two little girls in your neighborhood and their friends off and on?_ "

"Yeah, heh, what, you were expecting more?" asks Celine with a smile. "I've only been here a couple weeks."

" _Heh, well yeah, I was expecting a lot more._ " replies Katia with a little giggle. " _There's no one at school you have consistent sex with?_ "

"Nope, actually, the only people from school I've had sex with was; Sakura, once, Reni, once and I guess Abby sorta counts." answers Celine.

" _Wow, well I'm fine with what you've told me, when the time comes, I want you to stop having casual sex with other people, specifically Sakura, the two little girls are fine though._ " replies Katia.

"Why Sakura specifically?" asks Celine, wondering why Katia would single her out.

" _Yanno, Sakura has a boyfriend._ "

"Yeah, Takeda, I think, I met him when I first start coming to the school." replies Celine.

" _Sakura doesn't act like she has a boyfriend at all._ " comments Katia with a little frown. " _She'll frak anyone whose nice to her and her 'boyfriend' isn't any better, their both the class Cum Dumpsters._ "

"Wow, Sakura's a, Cum Dumpster?" asks Celine. "I've heard her mention that once, but I didn't pay any attention to it."

" _A Cum Dumpster is a person who gets filled with everyone's cum, they 'dump' all their cum into the person, usually to overflowing. It's not really a nice thing to be called, at least at school, but Sakura likes it and doesn't even try to hide it._ " replies Katia, expressing confusion at the end of her statement.

"Oh, I didn't know that about her." replies Celine.

" _Sorry, I know she's your friend and all, she is nice, but if we weren't classmates, I wouldn't associate myself with someone like her._ "

Although, despite hearing this, a smile comes to Celine's face.

"It's weird."

" _What is?_ " asks Katia.

"You're not the first person to say something like that about Sakura. I met one girl who called her a slut, and Mindy called her that yesterday, do you think of her that way too?"

" _Well, slut is kinda harsh..._ " comments Katia.

"I've spent the night at Sakura's home though and part of the next with her and Reni." replies Celine. "From my time with her, Sakura is the furthest thing from what I consider a slut, she's just honest and straight-forward with what she likes."

" _Well you may be right, all I have to go on is her behavior that I see at school, I never bothered to spend any long period of time with her._ " replies Katia.

"Maybe you should." comments Celine.

" _Maybe, but not now, I have a new girlfriend!_ " states Katia, bringing a smile back to her face.

"Hehe, so, is their anybody that YOU have consistent sex with?"

" _Yep!_ " replies Katia happily, with a blush rising on her cheeks as she seems to reach to something and Celine gasps as Katia presents a thick, green colored dildo, looking about a foot in length and two inches thick. " _I call'em the Green Monster! Hehe._ "

The additional comment brings a giggling from Celine.

"That's not a person." replies the Geelien.

" _I have a VERY good imagination._ " replies Katia with a grin.

"Can that even fit in you? It looks as thick as your wrist."

" _It fits alright after I warm myself up, I can't take it very deep though, just a little pass the head, but it's taking it out that can be hard sometimes, cause I tend to tense up when I try to pull it out._ "

"Hehe, seriously though, is there anyone you have sex with?" asks Celine.

" _Nope._ "

"Really?"

" _Yep, I'm not a Tragelian yanno, a Nex's sex drive isn't as high as a mountain. Plus Tragelian's are nearly immune to all STD's, so they can have tons of sex without a care, that's not true for us 'normal' people. So my friend here satisfies me quite well between partners._ " replies Katia, waving the toy in front of her.

"Heh, well now I feel kinda bad." replies Celine. "You're sticking to one person while I'm having sex with other people."

" _I'm fine with it though._ " replies Katia. " _It's not like I have to worry about some little kids taking you from me... Although, I'm sure I look just like those kids, being a Nex and all..._ " she adds, eying Celine. "We have small, child-like bodies that attract certain kinds of people."

"Heh, you don't have to worry, trust me." replies Celine, although she quickly thought that Katia did remind her of Becky and Sammy, it wouldn't look strange if she was playing with them. "I'm not interested in them like that."

" _Good._ " replies Katia, smiling before another female voice is heard from Katia's end and she answers back that she as coming, before looking back to Celine. " _Well I gotta go, one of my moms wants something, it's nice we got this little issue sorted out._ "

"Yeah, seeya tomorrow." replies Celine.

" _Bye._ "

The window closes after the parting comment.

"I probably should start to cut back on the frequency that I have sex with Becky and Sammy..." comments Celine. "If Katia's going to just be with me, I should try to do the same. Heh, I'm sure those two are going to be pretty disappointed, I hope they understand though."

Celine leaves her bed with a smile.

"It's good though that Katia's ok with my parents, I wouldn't even want to stop feeling that closeness with my mom and sharing that experience with each other."

**\- Kitchen -**

Eda was currently in the process of placing a single plate she had washed, into the cabinet, before a cheerful Celine walks into the room.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Sweetie." greets back Eda with a smile as she turns to face her daughter.

"I just finished talking to Katia about if our relationship should be an open or closed one and although she'd prefer a closed one, she said me having sex with my parents didn't bother her." states Celine.

"Oh, well that's a relief." replies Eda. "I don't think I could keep my hands off you."

"I felt the same."

"I would try though, if you ever decided to only share that experience with one person." replies Eda, walking to her daughter and placing her left hand to Celine's cheek.

"I'd never ask that." states Celine, smiling as she lifts her right hand up to her mother hand on her cheek. "It would be my deal-breaker."

Eda only smiles as she lowers herself and brushes Celine's bangs back to kiss her on the forehead before the teen continues...

"Heh, I'm in a really good mood right now, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment, I am planning to go out with some of my friends later today..." answers Eda, before smiling. "You have an idea to kill some time?"

"I sure do!" replies Celine happily and taking her mother's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

**\- Thirty-six minutes later -**

**\- Celine's room -**

On the teens bed, Eda's form had shrunk to mirror Celine's teen form as the two embraced each other, face-to-face and legs intertwined as their combined mass pools around them and falling off the edges of the bed.

Ending a kiss, their melding lips parting in quickly thinning strings, Celine, the twin whose back was towards the closet, smiles and comments...

"I could never give this up, the way I feel when I'm with you is better than anything I've ever experienced, especially when I'm inside you."

"It's the same for me." replies Eda, lifting her right hand to Celine's cheek. "You've come from me, you are me and I'm you, we'll always share this closeness with each other, just like I still share it with my mother. I don't doubt though that a time will come that we won't do this much anymore."

"Then I'm going to enjoy this as long as I can." states Celine, before resuming their kissing.

Although, only a few seconds in, Celine's Comm, which rests on the night stand, begins ringing. Celine pulls away from her mother and retrieves the device, placing it on her right wrist as she sits up.

"Maybe it's you're new girlfriend." suggests Eda with a smile, Celine though only giggles before answering the call, but was a little disappointed when Sakura's face appeared in the screen.

"Oh, it's Sakura." comments Celine.

"Well sorry." replies Sakura with a smile.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" replies Celine.

"Hehe, I know, you just got yourself a girlfriend, I'm sure you'd rather be talking to her than me." states Sakura.

"Not really."

"It's ok to admit it." replies Sakura. "Anyway, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not at the moment, why?" asks Celine.

"Since you're such a big fan of the IPSL, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and my friends to watch us spar and train."

"Really!?" gasps Celine happily. "Like my own private IPSL event!?"

"Hehe, if you want to think of it that way, sure." replies Sakura.

"Awesome!" cheers Celine, before looking to her mother, who smiles and quickly answers...

"You can go."

"One more thing Celine..." starts Sakura. "I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait for it."

"Can I get a hint?"

"Nope, no hints, I'm sure you're gonna love it though."

**\- 5:40 P.M. -**

**\- IPSL Training building -**

After joining with Sakura, Celine found out that Reni and Nina would also be coming and Amu, Utah and Rima would be meeting them at their destination, along with their Fizers, Eru, Lilith and Kusu.

Currently, walking through the large building containing multiple training rooms, some clearly occupied from the sounds coming from them, Celine, dressed in a belly-revealing blouse and mid-thigh length skirt, was joined by Sakura, to her left, who also wore a blouse, her skirt knee-length; Reni, to her right, was dressed similar to Celine, though her skirt was even shorter, just reaching forward or a quick breeze would easily flash her pink panties. Nina, wearing a green, leafy dress, calmly sits on Sakura's head.

"We're headed to room six." states Sakura. "The last one, the others should already be there."

"Hey Sakura..." starts Celine.

"Yeah?"

"Does this place have a sauna?" asks Celine.

"Yeah." answers Sakura. "There's also a spa here to relax after a long, intense training session." she adds, before Reni asks...

"Why would you want to know if theirs a sauna here though? That would be like a death-trap for you, wouldn't it?"

"I'm sure it would be." replies Celine. "It just intrigues me that non-Geelien's would use a room like that."

"Wanna go check it out?" asks Sakura.

"We have to meet up with the others though." replies Celine.

"It'll just take a second." states Sakura, before taking Celine by the hand and leading her back where they came. "Come on."

"I'll go on ahead." comments Nina, before flying from Sakura's head and towards Reni, who continues in their original direction.

Sakura leads Celine into the woman's shower room, the Geelien could hear a few showers gong on, but to her relief, didn't encounter any naked strangers, before Sakura leads her to a white door with heavily tinted windows.

"Here it is." states Sakura.

Celine places her right hand to the darkened windows and could easily feel the heat.

"The door's hot." comments Celine.

"Of course it is." replies Sakura, before opening the door a little and peeking inside. "It's empty." she adds, before fully opening the door and Celine felt a rush of heat hit her, causing her to take a few quick steps back and to the side, opposite to Sakura, out of the path of the heat. "Oh, sorry." replies Sakura.

"That's ok." replies Celine, before walking to the side of the door, and giving a brief peek into the room, seeing that it's walls were a bright white and a bench traveled across the walls of the room, in one corner of the room though, Celine sees what she recognized as hot coals.

Feeling her head quickly beginning to drip though, just moments into looking, Celine returns to the side of the door and looks to Sakura with a smile as her tail flicks back and forth.

"What?" asks the blonde.

"It's strange..." comments Celine. "I should be terrified of a room like this, but I'm just curious."

"Heh, it's not strange at all." replies Sakura. "Some people are excited by dangerous things."

"And this room is certainly dangerous for me..." replies Celine, before peeking into the room again, and smiling at an exciting thought. "Hey, is it possible to get locked in there?"

"Nope, for obvious safety reasons, there's no lock and the door is slightly smaller than the door-frame, so the heat won't make it expand and get stuck." answers Sakura, before smiling. "You want go in don't you?"

"Just a couple seconds." replies Celine, smiling and moving back from the door.

"Hmm, I probably shouldn't let you, but that could lead to you trying this alone. ...Five seconds, no more, you walk in, I close the door and I'll count to five and you come out."

"Ok."

While Celine was just as nervous as she was excited, also understandably fearful, the Geelien quickly steps into heated room and the door closes behind her and she could hear Sakura's count.

During her brief stay in the oven of a room, Celine could feel and see the immediate effect of the heat on her body, which gains a glossy shine as her mass began to evaporate from her and her lifted hands melt like hot wax.

With only five seconds, the room's door opens soon after closing with Sakura commenting, "Times up."

Celine quickly leaves the room with a giggle as Sakura closes the door.

"Hehe, that was exciting!" comments Celine.

"I'm sure it was." replies Sakura with a smile. "You basically walked into an oven- hey, your tails gone!"

"Oh." replies Celine, looking back and seeing her lack of the appendage and reforming it. "Guess my tail would be the first thing to go in that situation."

"Well lets get you a protein shake or two from a vending machine and go join up with the others." replies Sakura.

"Ok."

After getting herself two bottles of protein to replenish some of what she lost, Celine and Sakura were headed the room their friends had gathered, on the way though, Celine was reminded of her new girlfriend's comments about Sakura.

"Hey Sakura..." starts Celine.

"Yeah?"

"I remember when you visited my home for the first time and you mentioned to my dad that you were the class Cum Dumpster."

"Yeah, I am." replies Sakura, smiling.

"I found out today though that being called that isn't a good thing, why are you happy about it?" asks Celine.

"'cause I am!" declares Sakura happily. "I love the feeling of getting repeatedly filled with cum till it's gushing and oozing out of me. That's why I loved it when your dad fraked me, he could fill me up so good! The only downside was it was only one person fraking me. I love getting gang-banged and worn out. If at the end, I'm covered in cum and honey, have a belly full of it and oozing out of my pussy and ass and it's all I can taste and I'm too tired to move, that's a great time to me."

"Heh, wow." replies Celine with a smile.

"People call me a slut because I'm happy to be a Cum Dumpster and love getting all my holes filled, but in my opinion, I'm not a slut for one, very important reason." states Sakura.

"And what's that?" asks Celine.

"I know the people I frak." answers Sakura. "I can name each person that puts their dick and cerick in me. The moment I start fraking strangers, then I can be called a slut, but until then, I'm not."

"How many people do you think you've had sex with?" asks Celine.

"Just about everyone in gym class." answers Sakura, "I don't frak people who are mean to me, but even Mindy had a go at me once, I walked in on her in the locker room as she was trancing and she begged me to help her out, so I offered myself to her."

"Really?" asks Celine. "I thought Mindy would be the last person you'd frak."

"Heh, the funny thing is, during the whole thing, Mindy was fighting with herself about it, she loved what I was doing, but didn't like that I was doing it. Eventually she started dominating me and I think the rest could be considered hate-sex on her part, hehe, she came really hard over and over."

"Heh, geez, well what about your boyfriend though?" asks Celine.

"What about him?"

"Well what does he think of you being a Cum Dumpster and getting gang-banged?" asks Celine.

"Oh, he doesn't mind, he likes it too. Hey, actually, watching two boys frak gets me super horny!" declares Sakura happily.

"Really?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Absolutely! I dunno exactly why, but seeing Takeda taking it in the ass by another guy makes me sooooooo wet!" states Sakura, smiling wide with a blush rising on her cheeks as she closes her eyes at the thought. "Plus when he's getting fraked, he moans like a girl and seeing he's cock and balls flapping from the thrusts, ohhhh..." she adds, before clutching her crotch and closing her thighs around her hands as she stops walking. "Darn you Celine!"

"What did I do?" giggles the Geelien.

"Getting me turned on thinking of my boyfriend getting fraked, I came here to train."

"Hehe, sorry."

Sakura pulls her hands from herself and takes a few deep breaths.

"It's not much further to arena six, lets just hurry and meet the others before you talk me into a trance." replies Sakura.

"Heh, ok."

To be continued


	40. Chapter 11-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already delighted with her own little private Shakra exhibition, Celine gets an opportunity that she never thought she'd get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, VIOLENCE
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any related characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Just a few steps from the door to the arena, Celine could hear thunderclaps and walking into the brightly lit, sizable room, the first thing Celine sees is the raised circular fighting arena, it was about four feet high and the current occupants were Amu and Utah, already engaged in their training which Celine was quite excited to have such a close view of the action as she hurries closer to the side of the fighting ring.

Amu was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, while Utah wears a yellow sundress. Each of the fighters wore varying amounts of the protective Void Armor, Amu only wore the chest guard, while Utah, along with the chest protection, wore wrist and shin guards, along with long, black flat containers strapped to her legs that Celine knew contained a limited amount of water Utah could readily use.

Celine quickly saw the reason for Utah's extra protection as the twin-tailed blonde was in close range to Amu as they were briefly trading punches and kicks, though many of them blocked or dodged.

While Celine watched in amazement, Sakura pulls her from the fighting area and towards where Reni and Rima were; the short, long-haired blonde wearing a T-shirt and skirt. Both were sitting on one of the many benches while Nina sat on Reni's left shoulder, Eru and Lilith were both cheering on their respective friends and Kusu sat atop Rima's head. All three Fizers were dressed in their usual clothing, Eru barely clothed in her small red tube-top and tiny thong; Lilith covered up in a white knee-length dress and Kusu, wearing a dark blue leotard revealing her slim figure. Celine's eyes never leaves the action though as she blindly sits.

Amu and Utah's close-quarters combat soon has a winner as the two currently lock hands and Utah gasps out in pain as currents of electricity travel from Amu's arms, down hers, allowing Amu to lift her right leg and kick Utah in the stomach, knocking her a few steps back.

Utah though, in her recovery, sees Amu follow up and lift her right hand towards her, however Utah quickly lifts her left hand, pulling water from the container at her left leg and blocking a bolt of lightning with a crackling explosion. Dashing forward, Utah dodges two more bolts from Amu, who side-steps a straight punch to the gut, but barely dodges a quick-to-follow spinning kick from Utah, causing her to momentarily lose her balance as she staggers back.

This gives Utah just enough time to right herself from the momentum of her spin and thrust her right arm forward, sending a tendril of water from the reserve at her right leg to wrap around Amu's left ankle, tripping her and bring her down on her butt.

Amu though was quick to react and severs the tendril with a bolt of electricity, however, Utah was already acting out her next move as she dashes towards her. Gathering a large ball of water in front of her, Utah expertly ducks and dodges bolts of lightning, before performing a spinning leap and arcing her hands up, causing the ball of water in front of her to lower to the ground and form a small wave that picks up and carries Amu right out of the arena and fall back to her butt.

"Ahh frak!" groans Amu, quickly getting to her feet, "That's the second time you've caught me with that new move of yours!"

"Hehe..." chuckles Utah, before hoping down. "One to zip." she adds, before pulling the water from Amu's clothing.

"That was awesome!" suddenly declares Celine, hopping to her feet and surprising the others with her cheerful outburst and Amu giggles as she looks towards her, commenting...

"Ah, so you two are here."

"Seeing a fight so close is amazing!" adds Celine. "But isn't it hard to fight your friends!?"

Utah chuckles as she sits beside Rima and comments, "You get over it quick." before Amu adds...

"When it comes to Utah, the moment you step into the ring, you're no longer her friend, but the enemy."

"Really?" asks Celine.

"Yeah..." replies Rima. "Utah's merciless, she goes all out once a fight starts, she even broke Sakura's arm when she was still a beginner."

"Geez, really!?" gasps Celine.

"Why are you bringing THAT up!?" gasps Utah with a frown. "That happened so long ago!"

"Just shows how merciless you can be." replies Rima with a smirk, "Won't even take it easy on a beginner. You're a great fighter, but a horrible trainer."

Utah only groans in aggravation.

Over the next forty minutes, Celine delightfully watches her friends training, taking turns sparring and trying out new or interesting attacks, it was a different experience from the live event a few days ago, the sparring sometimes stopped altogether with friends giving each other tips or pointing out mistakes one had made. It wasn't just competing, but friends helping each other. The others also took delight in Celine's excitement and cheers, mirroring the Fizers in excitement, though even the fairies excitement paled in comparison to Celine's, the Geelien was a true fan-girl of the sport.

During a resting period, Celine happily chats with Rima.

"So you mainly use your feet to fight?" asks Celine.

"Yep, since I'm shorter, I don't have the reach of the others with my punches, but I do with my legs, so that's where I focus my training, so I'm not completely screwed if a fight get's close range." replies Rima.

"Your legs must be strong then." comments Celine.

"Heh, yeah, stronger than usual for someone my size, but I don't train enough to have super muscular thighs, thank goodness, I'm not going for the Chun-li look."

"Chun-li look?" questions Celine.

"Heh, it's just an Earth video game character with massive thighs."

"Oh."

"Hey Celine!" comments Sakura happily as she stands beside the Geelien. "You ready for that surprise I mentioned?"

"Sure." replies Celine with a smile.

"Well, since you're such a big fan of the IPSL, how'd you like to have a shot at it?" asks Sakura.

"I'd love to, but I can't." replies Celine.

"But that's not true, you CAN join in on the fun and I have figured out a way, at least just for fun with us." replies Sakura.

"Really!?" gasps Celine happily. "I can be in the ring with somebody!?"

"Yep." replies Sakura, before looking to her sister. "You ready?"

"Yep." replies Reni, standing and walking to and onto the elevated fighting ring before looking to Celine. "Come join me Celine."

The Geelien didn't know how Sakura had figured she could participate, but didn't question her as she quickly leaves her seat and joins Reni in the ring, though Amu smiles and comments...

"Ah, I see, smart thinking Sakura."

Sakura chuckles from the compliment as she sees Reni guide an excited Celine to one spot, before walking to a similar spot away from her, before Sakura comments to Celine...

"Ok, this is how it's gonna go, Celine, the conditions for winning is to knock Reni down however you can, Reni's winning condition getting a head-shot on you."

"W-What?" gasps Celine, dripping in embarrassment. "If Reni hits me in the head with a one of those big rocks, I'll shift into my liquid form in front of everyone!"

"Sorry, it's the only winning condition I could think of that would make the fight fair." replies Sakura. "If you get hit anywhere else, it wouldn't do anything to you."

"I guess you have a point..." groans Celine, before Rima comments to her...

"Hey just think of it this way, you have a reason to avoid the hits."

"True..." replies Celine, before Sakura asks...

"So you still willing to give it a try with the conditions for winning?"

"Hmm... Under one condition." replies Celine.

"What?" asks Sakura.

"Aside from only head-shots, if Reni knocks me down, that'll be a win for her too."

"Ok, but I don't see how she'd do it though."

"It's not impossible for me to lose my balance yanno." replies Celine, "Heck, Reni could take out one of my legs." she adds, before the girl in question grins and comments...

"Thanks for the hint."

Celine gasps and groans from her mistake, bringing a couple of giggles from her friends.

"Well then..." starts Sakura, walking back and sitting with the others. "You can start anytime you're ready and remember, have fun!"

"I'll try." replies Celine, giving a little smile, she still didn't like the idea that taking a head-shot was allowed, but understood the reasoning.

Looking towards Reni though, Celine nervousness quickly rose, she never thought she'd be in this position, participating in a Shakra fight, even if it was just for fun between friends.

"Before we start..." states Reni. "Let's go through a little training first. Dodging is an important aspect to a fight, if you can't dodge, you may as well not even try. I'm going throw a few rocks at you and I just want you to focus on dodging, ok?"

"Ok." replies Celine, spreading her legs a little, ready to move.

"Good, I'm going to aim this first shot at your stomach, you can move left or right, it's up to you."

"Ok." replies Celine, eager to begin, before seeing Reni stomp her left foot, causing a rock about twice the size of her fist to lift from the ground and reach her waist before quickly spinning and kicking the rock with her right foot.

Combined with her nervousness and the speed of the rock, Celine failed to react in time before it passes right through the Geelien's stomach before Celine then hops to the right.

"Aww, man." whines Celine, realizing her delayed response.

The others briefly giggle at the delay, before Reni comments...

"That's ok, it's your first go at this, let's try again."

"Ok." replies Celine, returning to her initial position.

Reni quickly preps another rock before kicking it towards Celine, who reacted quicker, but not quick enough as the rock passes through her left side, more of a grazing hit than a direct one.

"Better!" replies Reni.

"I think I got the speed of it down." replies Celine, before returning to her original spot. "One more try."

"Ok." replies Reni.

With a third rock speeding towards her, Celine quickly noticed it was a bit higher than the two previous and managed to avoid getting hit in the stomach, but the rock catches her upper left arm, removing the limb from her body as the other end hits the ground with a splash, but Reni gasps.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"That's ok." replies Celine with a smile, reforming her left arm and absorbing her mass on the ground. "I'm sure that's going to be a pretty normal thing, I just have to avoid the same thing happening with my head or legs."

"Ok, well speaking of your head and legs, how about we try dodging a head-shot?" replies Reni.

"Uhh..." answers Celine warily.

"The sooner you face it, the easier you'll be able to deal with it and it won't hinder your actual fight." comments Reni.

"... You're right." replies Celine, before standing up straight. "Just hit me, the quicker I deal with it actually happening, the better."

"You sure?" asks Reni.

"Yeah, the whole school saw me shift yesterday anyway, at least this time, it'll be with friends." replies Celine.

"Ok." replies Reni.

Rocky gauntlets cover Reni's hands before the blonde readies another rock, lifted higher in front of her before punching it towards the Geelien, however, the rock doesn't reach a height to hit Celine in the head, instead, it hits the Geelien in the chest, taking her shirt and bra with it as it passes through Celine's body, with a gasp from her and covering her chest as she drips from the unexpected stripping.

"Oh, sorry!" gasps Reni.

"Heh, well it's better than shifting into a puddle." replies Celine with a little smile.

"I'm really sorry." repeats Reni. "Head-shots are normally against the rules, so at the last second, I aimed at your chest."

"Well that's good for me." replies Celine, before nervously uncovering her chest, her breasts smooth and lacking nipples.

"You're not going to get your top?" asks Reni.

"There's not really a point." replies Celine, giving an embarrassed smile. "If I worry about losing my clothes with you throwing rocks at me, then I may as well not even try. There's just some things I'm going to have to accept as a Geelien if I really want to do this." she adds, before surprising the others as she pulls down her skirt and panties, dripping considerably as she now stands naked in front of her friends, though her crotch completely smooth, like her breasts, hiding her nipples and labia helped ease her embarrassment a bit.

Retrieving her bra and top, Celine walks to the edge of the ring, near her friends and was about to drop her clothing on the ground, but Sakura quickly stands and offers to hold them.

"You're certainly committed to this huh?" asks Sakura, smiling.

"This might be my only opportunity." replies Celine, smiling despite her embarrassment as she stood naked in front of her friends, only Sakura and Reni had seen her naked, but it was the first time in front of the others. "I can't let anything get in the way."

"That's the spirit!" cheers Sakura, before returning to her friends, but Amu speaks up...

"Hey, quick question, you don't have nipples or a pussy?"

"I do." answers Celine. "But I can hide them, thankfully."

"Lucky you!" declares Rima. "You can be naked but not show anything! Like a doll."

Celine giggles at the comment, before, wearing only her shoes now, returns to her initial position in front of Reni with a smile.

"I'm ready for that head-shot. I don't feel pain, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Ok then..." replies Reni.

The following rock being sent towards her head stayed on course, but deviated just enough to graze the left side of Celine's head, briefly losing an ear. Reni's next attempt missed completely, whizzing pass the right of her head, causing Celine to smile and comment.

"Your aim is making me feel better."

"Oh shut up." groans Reni. "I'm aiming with projectiles over a distance, a head-shot is harder than a body-shot."

Reni's next shot was dead on though as the rock hits Celine in the face, causing her head to burst like a popped balloon from the impact and her body quickly looses form and falls into a puddle.

"Bulls-eye!" declares Reni happily as Amu, Utah, Rima and the fizers gasp at the sight.

Celine though only remains in her liquid form for just a couple of seconds before the puddle rises into a column and Celine's nude body reforms, now barefoot and dripping considerably.

"W-Well..." starts Celine, her arms crossed over her chest. "Now that that's happened, we can start."

"You sure?" asks Reni.

"Yep." replies Celine, unfolding her arms with a smile. "I'm eager to go a few rounds, I just have to knock you down, right?"

"Yep." answers Reni. "Anyway you can do it and I have to knock you down or get a head-shot."

"Well after taking three tries with me standing still, I'm not so worried about that now." replies Celine with a grin, readying herself and lifting her hands at her sides.

"Suddenly confident huh?" asks Reni with a smile. "Since you can take hits like a sponge, I'm not going to go that easy on you."

After Reni's multiple attempts get a head-shot on her, Celine was quite confident in her ability to win, body shots were of no concern to her as rocks would simply pass through her. While in motion Celine figured the chances of Reni getting a head-shot was close to zero, so all she had to worry about were any shots to her legs.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" declares Sakura happily. "Fight!"

Celine immediately charges towards Reni, intending to simply tackle her for her first win.

However, this didn't bother Reni, the blonde actually smiled at Celine's obvious tactic and quickly readied a rock, no higher than her knees and kicking it towards Celine's legs.

The Geelien though, expected this action and manages to hop over the rock, skipping below and pass her as she closes the gap between them.

"Gotcha!" declares Celine happily.

However, Celine tackles empty air as Reni dodges to the left and the Geelien gasps as she staggers forward a couple of steps to regain her balance.

"You really think it's going to be THAT easy?" asks Reni.

Celine then feels Reni's right, rocky fist punch through her lower back and out of her stomach.

"Crap!" gasps Reni. "I forgot!"

"Heh, yes." replies Celine. "It is that easy!" she adds happily, turning around and successfully tackling Reni to the ground, before quickly removing herself and hopping up and down happily. "I won! My first try and I won!"

"Nice job!" praises Sakura.

"Congratulations!" adds Rima.

"Beginners luck!" declares Reni, getting to her feet with a little frown. "Let's go again!"

"Ok." replies Celine happily.

The two return to their beginning position and after another 'Ding! Ding! Ding!' from Sakura, Celine started off running again, but not directly at Reni, circling around towards her. Coming from her first win, Celine was quite confident in a second one and predicted Reni to attempt to attack her legs again, at which point, Celine would make a bee-line straight for the blonde.

However, while Celine quickly thought out her plan just before the start of the second round, just seconds into starting, Celine was a little surprised as she sees Reni produce multiple rocks around her and began kicking and punching them towards her. While they all miss, Celine was forced to duck and jump over a few rocks and given their rate of fire, Celine couldn't find a gap to rush Reni.

Soon, one rock passes a little too close in front of her face, briefly removing her nose, causing her to gasp and abruptly stop, balancing on one foot as she fought her forward momentum.

"Gotcha!" declares Reni.

Celine looks towards her friend in time to see a low flying rock hit her below the knee, severing her supporting leg and dropping her to the floor.

"Ha! One-to-one!" adds Reni.

Reforming her leg and standing, Celine happily comments, "Again!" before jogging to her starting point.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Celine thoroughly enjoys herself, copying different strategies she'd seen on T.V. and getting tips from Reni and the others. Celine was having such a good time, she completely forgot she was naked and didn't care when she briefly remembered her nudity at times.

By the end, Celine's once clear and clean body was covered in dirt and small rocks, which, in a way, covered her nudity.

"This was so much fun!" declares Celine, shortly after lowering herself from the elevated ring, rushing towards her friends, still naked as she hops up and down excitedly. "Can I do this with you guys again, PLEASE!?"

"Hehe, sure." replies Sakura, before the others express their approval as well.

"This is like a dream come true!" declares Celine happily, before Reni hops down from the ring behind Celine and comments...

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much, you really need a shower now though."

"Yeah, I do." replies Celine, looking down at her body, before heading towards the exit. "I'll be right back."

"Whoa, whoa!" gasps Sakura, quickly standing and gathering up Celine's clothing and hurrying to the gleeful Geelien. "You're naked, remember?"

"Oh, right, hehe, I'm just so excited, I forgot." replies Celine, before taking her clothing.

"Anyway, there's another surprise I have for you..." replies Sakura, leading Celine further from her friends, closer to the entrance/exit to the arena.

"What is it?" asks Celine, smiling.

"You remember taking those pictures a couple days ago, right?"

"Those model ones?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, I sent them to the agency I worked at that same day and I got a call after school today about them."

"R-Really?" replies Celine, dripping in embarrassment. "W-What did they say?"

"You're in!" declares Sakura happily.

"Really!?" gasps Celine.

"Yep, they said they'd be interested in checking you out. I'll give you the contact information of my former agent and you can just call her to set up an interview when you're ready. She's really nice and won't pressure you."

"U-uh, t-thanks." replies Celine nervously. "You're not kidding or anything are you?"

"Nope, I knew they'd be interested in you. If you don't want to do it though, you don't need to call, but you should at the very least, set up an interview and see how things go and hey, maybe you could get you mom in on it and model together!"

"Heh, I'm sure my mom would jump at this." replies Celine with a little chuckle.

**\- 7:36 P.M -**

In the twilight hours of the day, Celine was all smiles as she made her way home from the Bragou's, currently in front of Becky's home, Celine was just in time as the door opens...

" _Seeya tomorrow Becky._ " comments Sammy.

Looking, Celine sees the pink-haired little girl walking out of the house, wearing a yellow sundress.

"Seeya." replies Becky, the blonde wearing only a smile, before gasping as she spots Celine. "Hey it's Celine!"

The two girl's quickly rush towards her, Becky neglecting to put on panties.

"Hehe, hey you two." greets Celine with a smile. "This is the first I've seen of you two today." she adds, before looking to Becky and continuing in a stern, but playful tone... "But Becky, you're not supposed to be outside without any panties on."

"Hehe, well you can come home with me!" replies Becky, taking Celine hand and leading her back to the front door of her home, followed by Sammy, but Celine quickly recalled her chat with Katia and what she decided on doing and figured now would be the best time.

"Hey, wait." starts Celine, stopping at the front door as Becky takes a few steps in, but looking back. "There's something I need to tell you two."

"What?" asks Sammy, walking between Celine and the door and Becky walking out besides Sammy, adding...

"What is it?"

"I got myself a girlfriend today." states Celine, smiling, bringing a gasp of delight from the two.

"Really!?" they ask in unison.

"Yep, she's a Nex and her names Katia, she really cute too." replies Celine.

"Ohh..." coos Sammy. "Their wings are pretty!"

"They have two pussies!" adds Becky.

"I agree and yep." comments Celine, "But I have to let you two know something and I'm sure your not going to like it, but I hope you understand. I'm not going to be able to have as much naughty fun with you guys as we usually do."

"Awwwwww!" whines Becky and Sammy, quite clearly shocked and disappointed. "Why not!?" they ask.

"Well my new girlfriend only wants to be with me and no one else and while she says she's ok with me being with you two, I just don't feel like it's fair that I can be naughty with other people and she's not."

"Your new girlfriend is selfish!" pouts Becky.

"Yeah!" adds Sammy. "I don't like your new girlfriend!"

"Heh, come on you two, it's not like we can never be naughty again." comments Celine, smiling nervously. "I just want us to cut back some, how about we save the naughty stuff for the weekends? We can still have fun the other days, there's plenty of other things we could do that doesn't involve naughty stuff."

"But the naughty stuff is the funnest!" insists Becky.

"Yeah!" adds Sammy.

"Come on guys." comments Celine, lowering herself to her knees. "We can still be naughty, just on the weekends. I wanna do my best for my new relationship, can you two help me out?"

The two little girls give a pouting expression, before looking at each other, turning their back to Celine and leaning close to each other, and whisper between themselves, after a short deliberation, the two turn their attention back to Celine and Becky asks...

"We just have to wait until the weekend?"

"Yeah." answers Celine with a smile. "Once the weekend comes, we can be as naughty as you two want to be, I promise."

"Will you spend the night at our houses this weekend?" asks Sammy.

"Both of your houses?" asks Celine.

"Yep." confirms Becky. "Friday, you spend the night at me or Sammy's place and the day after, the spend the night at the other one's home."

"Heh, and I'm guessing both of you are going to be there both nights, huh?"

"Yep!" answers the two happily, before Becky adds. "A whole weekend of naughtiness!"

"Hehe, ok then..." replies Celine, extending boths hand to the two. "It's a deal, I promise to spend the night at your homes this weekend."

Becky and Sammy giggle in approval, before instead of shaking the Geelien's hands, they each place Celine's hand to their crotch, before...

"Becky!" gasps the blondes mother, Hazel, walking in front of the open door, dressed in a tank-top and jeans, spotting her daughter. "You know you're not allowed outside without any panties on, come back inside!"

"Ok." replies Becky, briefly guiding Celine's fingers into her pussy, before leaving, a thin string of honey connecting them as the blonde giggles and steps into her home. "Seeya this weekend Celine."

"Seeya." comments Celine, smiling, before pulling her remaining hand from Sammy with a whine from her and adding. "I've taken enough of your time, you should get home before it gets too dark."

Sammy, quickly grabs Celine's right hand and comments...

"Walk me home."

"Seriously?" asks Celine with a smile.

"It's getting dark..." replies Sammy, stepping close to Celine as if she were scared. "It gets scary walking home alone this late."

"Heh, fine, fine, but no trying anything naughty." replies Celine, before beginning to lead Sammy back to her home, who gives a cheerful reply...

"Ok!"

END


	41. Chapter 12-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine gets to know her Nex girlfriend a little more and learns something unexpected about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 2/26/14  
> Completed: 3/8/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL

**\- The next day, Vevorus (Wednesday) -**

**\- 10:34 A.M, Local School, Cafeteria -**

Dressed in her usual attire of belly-revealing pink and white blouse and mid-thigh length white skirt, Celine was all smiles as she walks with her tray of food towards her friends, Helani and Gina, sitting beside each other. The Geelien smiles in further delight as she sees the pink-haired teen happily spooning some food into her girlfriends mouth.

However, as Celine arrives and places her tray of food down and begins to sit, Helani quickly comments...

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten, you have a girlfriend now." states Helani. "You should be spending lunch with her, not us."

"Oh, right..." replies Celine, taking a brief look around for a her new girlfriend as Gina adds...

"Lani's right, you should be all lovie-lovie with her right now. Heh, and tell me all the juicy info in Gym."

Celine giggles from the comment as Helani jabs Gina in the side. Though the Geelien soon locates her new girlfriend, Katia, quite a distance from her, currently sitting alone at the furthest one of the circular tables near the far right wall.

"Well I'll see you girls later." comments Celine, picking up her tray.

Celine only takes a couple steps to her right, before stopping and thinking, ' _Maybe I should introduce Abby to her._ '

Looking back towards Abby, seeing her sitting with her friends and brother, Celine turns and makes her way towards her.

Nearing her fellow Geelien's, Celine was a little surprised by how little her admirer/friend was wearing; a blue tube-top which successfully covers her larger breasts of at least a cup size higher than Celine's B's and nothing more, along with a pair of tiny matching denim hot-pants Celine wouldn't dare be caught wearing out in public, they were more like denim panties than actual pants. Celine knew Abby was more comfortable with herself, but didn't expect to see her dressed so, lightly.

Sitting at the right side of the table, relative to Celine, Abby sees Celine walking towards her and smiles.

"Hey Celine, I hear you have yourself a girlfriend!"

"Heh, yeah, I was curious, if your not busy, would you like to meet her?" asks Celine.

"Sure." answers Abby, standing and leaving her group of friends, as Celine began to lead her towards Katia.

"So..." starts Celine with a smile. "Did you leave the house like that?"

"Hehe, yep!" answers Abby, before stepping forward and twirling briefly. "The schools dress-code is surprisingly loose." she adds, before walking backwards as she adds, "Did you know, according to the rules, only your nipples, vulva and anus has to be covered? So a girl could come to school wearing ONLY those cloth strip things and be perfectly fine."

"Seriously!?" asks Celine with surprise.

"Yep. Same goes for the boys too, their cock and balls have to be covered."

"Wow, well what about wearing a skirt with no panties?"

"That still falls under the vulva being covered, as long as the skirt is long enough to cover it while standing. If it's one of those pointlessly short skirts were your flashing everyone all the time, it doesn't count and your pussy need to be covered."

"Well that makes sense. Heh, there's a lot of girls here I've seen not wearing panties under their skirts, or bras. Haven't seen anyone here going pretty much naked though."

"Hehe, it's not naked if your nipples, vulva and anus is covered." comments Abby with a grin.

"Yeah, it's naked. If your not wearing clothes, you're naked." adds Celine with a grin as well.

"Those strips are considered underwear."

"Seriously!?" gasps Celine.

"Seriously. And hey..." replies Abby, stepping close to Celine with a grin, causing her to stop. "I asked where us being able to hide our nipples and vulva falls in the rules and guess what?" she asks with her hand behind her and her tail flicking back and forth.

"I'm not sure I want to know." comments Celine with a smirk as she walks pass Abby, just steps ways from Katia, who spots them and greets them with a smile.

Abby though walks to Celine right and whispers to her ear...

"Technically, it's allowed."

Celine only briefly looks to the grinning Geelien, who adds, "Heh, but I'm not quite brave enough to go that far."

Ignoring her, Celine stops at the table, greeting Katia, who wore, from Celine's view, a light pink T-shirt.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I introduce you to my friend."

"Not at all." replies Katia, before looking to Abby and greeting her. "Hi, I'm Katia."

"Abignal, but you can all me Abby if you want." replies Abby, before sitting down across from the Nex, and Celine sitting beside Abby to her left, who looks to Celine with a grin and commenting, "So, you're into the young one's huh?"

"I-It's not even like that." comments Celine with a slight frown and spooning some food into her mouth as Katia giggles and comments...

"I dunno about that, you did say you like my adorable little body and you admitted to having consistent sex with two little girls in your neighborhood."

"Reeeeeeaaalllly?" questions Abby, now bringing a dripping from Celine. "CONSISTENT sex with TWO little girls?"

"It's not like that." comments Celine, with a nervous smirk at what her friend and girlfriend were implying. "I'm not into little girls."

"Your actions don't match your words though." comments Katia, before Abby adds...

"Perhaps I should've used my younger form on you, we probably would be together by now."

"But you're not!" quickly declares Katia with a smirk.

"Ok, ok..." replies Abby with a smile as she lifts her hands. "I was rejected, I get that."

"Good." answers Katia, before looking to a dripping Celine. "I was just teasing, I don't care if you like little girls, as long as I'm your favorite 'little girl', hehe."

The comment brings a small groan from Celine, she never considered herself 'into' little girls, but that seemed to change with Becky and Sammy who happened to be little girls. Perhaps fearing rejection opened her up to accepting arms of open-minded children more than she thought.

"Even if I was into little girls, so what, it's not like it's a crime." comments Celine, spooning some food into her mouth.

"Exactly." comments Katia.

"You seem to be embarrassed by it." points out Abby. "So I just had to tease you about it."

"Same here." adds Katia.

"Anyway..." starts Celine, "While we're on the subject, I may as well tell you, concerning the two little girls I told you about. Since you said you don't have sex with anyone else, I've decided to cut back my sex with them to the weekends."

While Abby and Katia look surprised, the Nex asks, "Seriously? Why?"

"Well it seem unfair to me if I'm still having sex with other people while you're not." replies Celine, followed by Abby...

"But you're still fraking them."

"Well I couldn't just cut them off like that after how long we were together."

"Or maybe you just don't want to stop fraking them." comments Abby with a smirk.

"..." Celine says nothing but a small groan, there was a bit of truth to the comment.

"Celine..." starts Katia with a smile. "I'm really flattered that you'd do that, but like I told you, I'm fine with it, you really don't need to do this."

"I want to."

"Well..." starts Katia. "Thanks."

"Have you told them?" asks Abby. "How did they take it?"

"Yeah, I told them. They were of course, upset, they even called Katia selfish."

"What!?" gasps the Nex. "Hold on a sec, I'm completely fine with you having sex with them, what did you tell them!?"

"The truth!" quickly answers Celine, a little nervous that her new girlfriend was getting a bit upset with her. "I told them you were ok with me still being with them, and said because you chose to be with only me, I decided to cut back on sex with them."

"Well..." starts Abby with a smirk. "If anything, they should've called YOU selfish."

"That's right." adds Katia. "I haven't even met them and they already think I'm the bad guy."

"Sorry." replies Celine with a little smile. "I'll try to straighten it out later today."

"Ok."

"Well then..." starts Abby, looking to the Nex. "Why were you sitting alone when we came? No friends?"

"I have friends." answers Katia with a smile. "I usually eat lunch with two close friends of mine, ones absent today and the other one is on her way."

Moments after the Nex's comment, a second Nex, with blonde hair braided in a single ponytail reaching her lower back walks up pass Abby, wearing a Purple T-shirt and blue jeans, sitting at the right side of the table, placing her tray of food down.

"Hey Katia."

"Hey."

The new arrival quickly smiles looking at the two Geelien's, adding... "Ohh, one of them is your new girlfriend isn't it?"

"Yep, can you guess which one?"

"Hmm..."

While Celine was a little embarrassed, Abby was all smiles as she soon comments, looking into the Nex's eyes...

"It's me, I just looove you're adorable little bodies-"

Abby is quickly responded with a shove from Celine.

"Cut it out, Katia's little body is mine!"

"Really now?" questions Abby with a smirk, while a shade of red comes to Katia's smiling face.

"So you admit it." comments Katia. "You're drawn to my childlike body."

"N-No!" gasps Celine, immediately beginning to drip. "Argh, I didn't mean to say that!" she adds, following a giggling from all three, before Abby adds...

"You get flustered so easily."

"Nngnh... fine..." replies Celine, looking to Katia. "I admit it, I like little girls, I like fraking them, I'm attracted to the Nex because of their childlike adorable bodies and cute little wings. There, now you can't tease me about it anymore!"

While dripping considerably in embarrassment, Celine felt a sense of delight, admitting out loud something new she discovered about herself. While Celine thought admitting it would stop the teasing, she was wrong as the blonde Nex comments...

"A proud pedo huh? It's good to be honest with yourself."

Celine's response is a groan of annoyance.

"Hehe, ok, ok..." replies Katia. "I think we've teased Celine enough about this. I have to introduce you all, Celine, Abby, this is one of my best friends, Nel; Nel, Celine and Abby. Celine's my girlfriend."

"Hehe, I was able to guess that from her reaction to Abby." comments Nel.

"So..." starts Abby, looking to Nel. "Is there anything Celine should know about her new girlfriend that she won't admit herself?"

"Come on Abby." comments Celine, "It's only our second day together."

"I think it's a fair trade for admitting your pedo tendencies." replies Abby with a smirk.

"Hmm..." comments Nel, looking to Katia, who blushes a little, before the blonde gasps with delight. "Oh! I got it!" before standing and quickly hurrying past Katia and to Celine's left.

"Wait." states Katia, "What are you gonna tell her!?"

"Nothing embarrassing." replies Nel, before leaning towards Celine's left ear and whispering, " _Katia LOOOOOOVES chocolate!_ '

"Really?" asks Celine with a smirk, looking to Katia and seeing her blush growing.

" _Yep, it's pretty much an addiction, so much so that she's not allowed to even see it and she'll do pretty much anything for chocolate._ " adds Nel, before returning to her seat as Celine comments...

"Wow... good to know."

"What did she tell you?" asks Katia.

"Nothing embarrassing." comments Celine with a smirk, though quickly looking to Abby. "And don't you dare read my mind!"

"Heh, ok, ok. Secrets about your girlfriend can stay with you." replies Abby, before Nel asks...

"You can read each others minds?"

"Yeah." answers Celine. "When Geelien's absorb each other, we can know what the other is thinking and look through their memories."

"Wow, cool." replies Nel.

"Hey Celine..." starts Abby. "I have a genuine question about you liking little girls, no teasing."

"Fine..." sighs Celine. "What is it?"

"Is there anything specific you like about little girls? 'Cause I have to be honest, I think a girl closer to my own age and more developed could do everything a kid can- no offense to you two." asks Abby, before speaking to the two Nex, who both comment...

"None taken."

"Well..." starts Celine. "There's more than one thing I like about little girls. One thing is the amount of energy they have and their willingness to try new things. It's not like older girl's don't have those qualities either, but when it's a little girl, it's just, I dunno, it seems more attractive to me. But, if I had to pick one thing specifically, then... I'd have to say... their pussies!" adds Celine with a little smile and dripping a bit as she quickly sticks a large spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Reeeally?" asks Abby with a grin, "Their pussies huh?" she adds, followed by Nel.

"Please, tell us more. As Nex, we're doubly interested."

"Heh, we sure are." adds Katia.

Both Nex were giving a big blushing smile, bringing a chuckle from Celine.

"W-Well, a little girls pussy is just so small and cute, and hairless..." answers Celine looking down at her shrinking amount of food. "Their perfectly shaped; puffy little outer lips, hiding their small inner lips perfectly with the prettiest little slit, bonus points if their clit is hidden behind the lips too. I really love it when they get aroused too, so plump and wet, with their tiny clit coming out to play. I just want to bury my face between their thighs and make'em come over and over as I fill them with my mass."

Celine herself was surprised that she was turning herself on detailing why she loved little girl pussies and gasps with embarrassment as she hears the three all comment...

"Wow..."

Causing Celine to lift her gaze up to them and stutter out as she drips considerably...

"D-Did I r-really j-just say all that!?"

Abby is the first to comment, grinning and patting Celine on the back.

"You really ARE into little girls. You even turned me on a little."

Followed by Nel, "That's a definite from me."

"Me too." adds Katia. "I think my panties might even be a little wet."

Celine soon groans as she places her hands over her face, commenting, "Why do I get myself into these situations?"

Although she didn't expect an answer, Katia gives her one...

"Maybe it's just your way of getting yourself to open up. Like bonding through trauma and stress or something."

"Heh, if that's true, I'd prefer a less embarrassing route."

**\- 11:35 A.M. -**

**\- Girl's Locker Room -**

Although becoming accustomed to changing in front of the other girls in the room, down to just her bra and skirt currently, Celine became acutely aware of Katia's presence directly behind her changing into her own Gym clothes.

' _This is silly._ ' thinks Celine, dripping a little as she places her shirt into her locker, before nervously removing her skirt, briefly standing in just her matching white bra and panties as she also places the skirt into the locker and removes her Gym shirt and shorts. ' _I've changed in front of everyone, Katia included, since I've been here for the past week and a half, why do I feel so embarrassed just because she's my girlfriend now?_ '

Hearing a small groan behind her, Celine looks back over her left shoulder and sees Katia, wearing only a pair of pink panties hugging her narrow hips, her back to the Geelien and her arms lifted in a brief stretch, with her small wings fluttering. With the stretch ending, Katia removes her Gym shorts from the locker, leaning forward a little as she steps into them and pulls them up over her panties.

Celine failed to realize how much she was enjoying the sight of Katia's small, half-naked body, her tail flicking side-to-side, until she hears Katty to her left whisper to her...

' _That's quite a big smile you have._ '

Celine immediately looks to the Felene with a gasp of embarrassment, but the resulting gasp draws Katia's attention and Celine notices from the edge of her vision, the Nex turn to face her, still topless, revealing her flat chest and tiny pink nipples, along with the strip over her belly, though Celine quickly turns her attention to her locker, before Katty giggles and Celine hears her comment...

" _She was checking you out, hard._ "

" _Hehe, really?_ " replies Katia. " _If I knew you were looking, I would've given you a little more to see._ "

"T-That's alright." answers Celine, quickly resuming her changing, putting on her shirt first, before Katia comments...

"Hehe, you make it so easy to tease you. Anyway, I wanna talk to you a bit, so can you stay here in the locker room after everyone leaves?"

"Ok."

It didn't take very long for the number of students to dwindle as they finish changing and Celine sat on the small bench between the lockers, waiting for everyone to leave as Katia stood in front of her, leaning back against the Geelien's locker.

With the last student leaving and the sound of the door closing, Katia starts...

"So, first things first, what did Nel tell you?"

Celine couldn't help giggling from the question, seeing a small blush rising on the Nex's cheeks.

"You're still worried about that? I told you, it's nothing embarrassing."

"Then tell me!" declares Katia with a frown. "It just bugs me how eager Nel was to tell you."

"Hmm... ok, if you want to know so badly, tell me something interesting about you, then I'll tell you what your friend said."

"Ok, let's see... well, I don't like being pat on the head, kids get head pats, but I'm not a kid. I hate it when people mistake me for a kid or treat me like one."

"Well, you do look like a kid."

"I know..." answers Katia with a sigh. "My adorable little body is a double-edge sword." she adds, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hehe, well I think it's unrealistic to use your natural childlike charms and dislike it when someone treats you as such."

"Yeah, yeah... the downside of being adorable." comments Katia with a sigh, but soon grinning and lifting her shirt to expose her belly with a strip over where Celine guessed her secondary Vulva was. "But, I love the advantages of it, especially on people with certain 'interests'." adds Katia with a sway of her hips.

While smiling at the little show, Celine gaze lifts to Katia's face.

"Interests huh? Well, I know of YOUR interests too."

"Really? What would my interests be?" asks Katia, lowering her right hand down to her shorts and pulling the front down a bit, exposing her smooth, hairless pubic mound, but not her lower lips.

"Hehe... Chocolate."

Katia's eyes widen with a gasp, removing her hands from her clothing, covering herself again as a big smile comes to her face as she quickly steps towards Celine and grabs her shoulders.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY!? PLEASE SAY YOU HAVE SOME!"

Celine is both, shocked and delighted with the immediate reaction she receives and was urged to tease her about it, but...

"Sorry, I don't." answers Celine, smiling as she shes the crushed look on Katia's face before the Nex steps back against the looker.

"Yeah, guess you wouldn't just keep that on you."

"Are you really not allowed to even see it?" asks Celine.

"Nel told you that too?"

"Yep, why do you like chocolate so much anyway..." asks Celine, quickly seeing Katia, close her eyes and shutter as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Mmm... chocolate... I don't like it, I LOOOOOVE it!" Answers Katia before Celine's own eyes widen as Katia lowers her right hand between her legs with a blush growing on her cheeks. "It's so creamy and sweet. It coats the tongue so wonderfully. And the smell, ohhh, the smell!" she adds, before moaning as her right hand began to move between her legs.

Celine, not expecting such a response, was at a loss for words, simply commenting with an "Uhhh..."

That brief comment though brings Katia back to reality with a gasp from her as her face reddens like a tomato and snatching her hand from between her legs.

"O-Oh! S-S-Sorry about that! I-I just haven't h-had any in a while."

"Wow." replies Celine with a smirk. "I think I see why your not allowed any chocolate."

Katia shutters again.

"C-Can you not say it?"

"What? Chocolate?" asks Celine with a smirk.

Katia quickly crosses her legs with groan.

"Wow..." comments Celine with a big smile, before standing. "Just saying it effects you like that?"

"I-It's been so long since I had any, and hearing you bring it up just makes me crave it so, so, sooooooo much."

Seeing Katia's little body shutter without a single touch delighted and aroused Celine greatly, she wanted to touch her, in the more intimate way, but couldn't bring herself to do it as her hands clinch into fists at her sides, soon moving behind her.

"Well this is ironic, you said you wouldn't attack me in the locker room, but I'm having to hold back attacking you, I don't know whether to stop, or to go all the way."

"What's stopping you?" asks Katia with a smile. "My little body is shaking with desire. How can a little girl lover like you resist this?"

"Time is helping."

"I'm fine with a quickie."

"That's not what I mean, this is only our second day together and we both agreed to take this slow. So, as much as I want to touch your trembling little body, I have to resist."

"Heh, we did agree to that." replies Katia, though her trembling fades some as her body calms. "You have some pretty good self-control, for a pedo, hehe."

"Unfortunately..."

"But not me..." replies Katia, before moving away to Celine's left. "If I don't take care of this, I'm gonna need a new pair of panties that I don't have and I'm not a fan of walking around with wet panties."

"Hehe, ok, seeya in a few minutes." comments Celine with a smile before seeing Katia quickly turn and hurry to the back of the locker room towards the small bathroom, before giving a breathless sigh as also felt quite aroused, thinking to herself. ' _I wonder if mom is into kids, I couldn't have just spontaneously developed an attraction to little girls, their bodies specifically..._ '

To be continued


	42. Chapter 12-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine decides to see what she can find out about Nex in general from a friend and discovers that her new relationship may be over before it really begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 2/26/14  
> Completed: 3/8/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL

**\- 3:44 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen Residence, Celine's Room -**

A little over an hour after arriving home, Celine just finished her homework, relaxing back on her bed before reaching to her nightstand to the right of the bed, aiming for the TV remote, intending to watch a Shakra program when her gaze falls to a sparkling egg on the nightstand beside the remote.

Smiling, Celine passes by the remote and takes the egg, giving it a closer look; It was a deep, midnight blue and nearly as big as her hand.

The sparkling egg originally belonged to Sammy, who happily displayed her laying of it and many more the previous week. This particular egg was the biggest and the young girl offered it to Celine to keep.

Now, although reminding the Geelien of the event and Sammy, it also reminds her of whether her mother Eda shared her attraction to little girls. Placing the egg back on the nightstand, the Geelien leaves her room to head downstairs, but meets Eda arriving at the top of the stairs, dressed in a light pink, thigh-length dress.

"Hey mom, I have a question." comments Celine.

"OK, ask away."

"Are you attracted to little girls?"

"Only one." answers Eda with a grin, briefly lifting her right hand up to Celine's cheek, bringing a little giggle from her.

"Besides me. Becky and Sammy for example, are you attracted to them?"

"Heh, no, their quite cute, and I'd join you girls in your naughty fun if you invite me, but I wouldn't say I'm attracted to them, why?"

"Oh, well..." comments Celine, feeling a little nervous at what this possibly meant. "What about grandma?"

"Nope, besides me and my sisters, she preferred adults." answers Eda, before grinning and leaning closer to her daughter with her hands to her hips. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well... at school today, I discovered something about myself I didn't expect." answers Celine, averting her eyes with a nervous smile.

"That you're attracted to little girls?"

"Yeah."

"So?" Questions Eda with a smile as she stands up straight. "Why do you look so bothered by it? Your new girlfriend has the body of a child like Becky and Sammy after all. It's obvious your attracted to that."

"I dunno. It's just, I didn't really see Becky and Sammy as 'kids', just friends I like playing with."

"Well that's good, you can look pass their age and just have fun, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, but I never considered myself 'into' little girls before I meet Becky and Sammy. It's just a surprise, like my eyes have been opened to something that was right in front of me."

"Ahhh, I think I understand now." comments Eda with a smirk.

"You do?"

"Yep, when we first moved here, you were so nervous and scared of what others would think of you, but Becky and Sammy were so accepting of you and helped you open up and introduced you to all their friends in the neighborhood. Plus, with as attached as they became to you and as much time you spent with them, it's no surprise that you slowly developed an attraction to them. You spend more time with those two than you do with the other teens in the neighborhood."

"True..." comments Celine with a smile as she gazes to the floor. "They were a big help in me adjusting to being here."

Eda lifts her right hand back to Celine cheek and lifts her gaze to her.

"Despite the generations of knowledge you have, you are just five cycles old. You're younger than them, so perhaps that part of you just connects with them."

"Heh, I'd say you're right, but my new girlfriend only looks like a little girl, she's a teenager."

"But I know you're attracted to her body. You were so eager to meet a Nex our second day here, saying how cute they were."

"..." Celine didn't reply, turning her gaze away as she drips a bit.

"Hmm, maybe you were always attracted to little girls, just not Geelien little girls."

"Maybe..." replies Celine. "I know I preferred hanging around other Geelien's who looked like me, regardless of if they were like me or actual teenagers."

"Well, looks like we solved it then; you like younger and older girls, just depends on what race they are."

"Heh, yeah, I guess." comments Celine with a smile, before turning and heading, back to her room. "Thanks."

Celine gets a few steps away before Eda gasps and quickly stepping towards her daughter and lifting her right hand to Celine's right shoulder. "Oh, I just remembered, my mother's mom is attracted to kids."

"Really?" asks Celine with a smile. "She didn't seem overly attached to me when I met her."

"Heh, well you were barely half a cycle old, she likes kids to have a few cycles first. But I don't think you should point to her as the reason for your attraction to little girls. You know as well as I do that likes and dislikes have little in relation to the parent, especially in this case, two generations apart."

"I know, but there's SOME relation." replies Celine.

The comment brings a chuckle from Eda, before commenting, "Heh, well perhaps you two can share stories with each other, she'd love a partner, I'm sure."

**\- 4:23 P.M. -**

**\- Ellen's Home -**

Wanting to learn a bit more about Nex and in turn, Katia, Celine decided to visit the only Nex friend she had in the neighborhood, Ellen, who lived around the corner from her house to the right.

Shortly after a ringing of the doorbell, the door opens and one of Ellen's mothers greet her, who looked very much like an older teen, with shoulder-length light-pink hair, dressed in a tank-top covering her slightly smaller chest compared to Celine and a pair of jeans.

"Oh, hello." she greets with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Frame, is Ellen home?" answers back Celine.

"Yep, just a second." answers the Nex woman, allowing Celine in, before heading up the nearby stairs, where the Geelien soon hears her speak to her daughter, " _El, you have a guest._ "

" _Ok._ "

Moments later, Ellen walks down the stairs, dressed in a tank-top and jean skirt, with boyishly short red-hair that covers the back of her neck.

"Hey Celine, what's up?" greets Ellen, standing on the second to last step facing the Geelien, just over eye level with her chest.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard, but I have a new girlfriend." replies Celine.

"Heh, yeah, Katia right?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Oh, so you assume I know her 'cause were both Nex?" questions Ellen with a smirk.

"Hehehe, no of course not."

"Heh, just teasing, but yeah, we share second and third hour together. So I know her, but we're not friends."

"Well I was just wondering if you could tell me anything I should or shouldn't do related to Katia being a Nex, or if there's anything you know about her that you think I should know."

"Oh, ok, well I know for a fact that Katia freak'n LOOOOVES chocolate, it's an obsession for her. She'll do just about anything for it."

"Hehe, yeah, one of her friends told me that."

"Oh, well her friends would be your best bet at finding stuff out about her."

"Yeah, I know, but I figured, it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I see, well from what I've seen, Katia seems to like light touching, stuff like this..." comments Ellen, stepping towards Celine and lightly stroking her upper arm, then lifting her hand to the Geelien's cheek. "...And this."

"Well I can certainly do that." answers Celine as Ellen returns to her previous spot on the stairs.

"Just don't pat her on the head, she really hates that and being treated like a kid, which is ironic 'cause she's quick to use the fact that she has a young body to tease others or get something from someone." comments Ellen with a smile.

"Heh, yeah, she told me about that, but I didn't know about the getting stuff from people part."

"Oh yeah, Katia's a big tease. I'm pretty sure she gets off on it, especially when she finds out someone likes the kind of body we have."

Celine quickly recalls the little display Katia had given in the locker room.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember her saying something like, ' _teasing is harmless fun_ ' or ' _teasing is my foreplay_ 'or something like that, I just know she likes to tease."

"Heh, well we did agree to take our relationship slow, so I guess I can look forward to a lot of teasing."

"Yeah you can, but that's all the info I know about Katia, obsessed with chocolate and likes to tease, you should ask her friends for anything else."

"Ok, thanks anyway, is there anything in general about you I should know?"

"Yeah, a couple things, like kissing."

"What about it?"

"Kissing is a very important thing for us, especially tongue kissing, since our tongues produce a special chemical that mixes with the saliva of others, Nex in particular, that brings us and the person we're kissing pleasure and increased desire when we kiss someone that we feel strongly for."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep." answers Ellen. "The effect is reduced for a Nex when they kiss someone whose not a Nex, but for that other person, they tend to get more aggressive in desiring the taste of a Nex's tongue. I know some friends of mine though, if they don't feel a strong enough surge of pleasure when they kiss someone, they'll break off their relationship with that person."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's basically our bodies way of saying we chose the right person and rewarding us. If a Nex gets kissed real good, they'll even orgasm." comments Ellen with a smile as a light blush rises on her cheeks. "So in a way, making out is more important for us than sex."

"Wow, that's amazing." replies Celine, before looking down with some concern. "I dunno if you're tongue would work on me though. Do you know if Katia's the type who would break up with me over it?"

"I honestly don't know. But if you don't mind, we could test it."

"But neither of us like each other that way."

"That doesn't matter, there's still a small effect I'd feel if there is one."

"Well, ok." replies Celine, stepping forward, leaning down a bit and puckering her lips, but Ellen giggles and shacks her head.

"I don't think I need to kiss you on the lips, your hand would be same as your tongue wouldn't it?"

"Oh, well, yeah..." replies Celine, feeling a little embarrassed at her assumption as she stands up straight and Ellen takes her left hand and lifts it to her face, before licking the palm of the Geelien's hand.

"Hmm..." hums Ellen, looking up in thought.

"Well?"

"Sorry." replies Ellen, looking to Celine with a little smile, releasing the Geelien's hand. "I got nothing."

"Oh..." comments Celine sadly.

"Hey, not all Nex base their relationship on their first kiss. It's not like your relationship is over. Has Katia said anything about kissing? Using my friends as an example, Nex who base their relationship on the first kiss mention kissing a lot and try to get the first kiss as soon as they can. So the fact that you two haven't kissed yet, suggests Katia's not that type of Nex."

"True, but it's only been two days."

"That's plenty of time for an innocent, quick peck on the lips." comments Ellen with a smile.

"I guess..."

"Anyway, on to the other things... I'm pretty sure it goes without saying, but we don't like our wings pulled on, it's hurts, It's also rude to touch our wings and/or stomach without asking."

"Yeah, those are pretty obvious."

"Another is, it varies some, but we can be really emotional."

"OK."

"We can be really childish too, since we age slower than other races, we tend to retain some childish behavior, some more than others."

"Heh, even more ironic for Katia."

"Hehe, yeah, oh, we also have the ability to communicate to the land beneath our feet when we're bare foot."

"Wow, really?" asks Celine with the unexpected news.

"Yeah, it's not very useful in our everyday lives though. It's more of a one-way communication from the land to us, we can know if the ground under us is healthy or not."

"Oh, well what condition is the ground here in?" asks Celine.

"It seems fine to me, but my moms say the more developments that the land has been under, like our modern living, with the roads and houses and stuff, hurts and weakens the land. There is a difference when I've been in a forest though."

"Hmm, well I guess that would make sense for a forest." comments Celine, before Ellen gasps and rushes to a door further into the home, opening it to reveal it's a closet.

"Oh, there's something else you should now about us that's really cool, but I'd rather show you than tell you, come in the closet with me."

"Uh, ok." replies Celine walking towards Ellen and into the closet, quickly followed by the Nex and closing the door, surrounding them in darkness.

Celine wondered what to expect, but after a few seconds, notices an odd, faint white glow in front of her.

"What the..." comments Celine, seeing four faint glowing lines and a circular shape above, following Ellen's giggle, the glow moves, soon, Celine realizes the glow mirrored Ellen's height and gasps. "W-Wait a minute, are you glowing!?"

"Hehe, yep. A Nex's skin has a faint glow. It can only be seen in pitch black though and it's not bright enough to be any use. Heh, the dying light of a flashlight would do a better job of lighting anything up."

"Wow..." comments Celine, lifting her hands up to Ellen's dimly glowing arms, seeing that where her clothing didn't cover, there was a faint glow. "Amazing, does your entire body glow?"

"Yep, some parts don't have much of a glow though, like my fingers or toes." answers Ellen, lifting her arms and Celine could see just two patches of light, guessing to be the palms of her hand."

"Do you know why your skin glows?"

"Yep." answers Ellen, before opening the closet door and flooding the room with light, before she walks out, followed by Celine. "Like our wings, it's a leftover trait from our ancestors, when we had self-illumination like some of Merkolova's Fisers do."

"I didn't know Fiser's could glow."

"Yep, really brightly too. Heh, I'm guessing you don't know that Nex are actually fairies, do you?"

"You're a fairy!?" gasps Celine. "Like the Fizers?"

"Yep. The Nex slowly changed over time into what we are today. Our wings were longer in the past, so it's suggested that with time, we'll lose them."

"Wow, so the Nex evolved from being tiny like Merkolova's Fiser's?"

"Yep, but we wern't quite that small, about twice as big. We actually have a second name that's been given to us, Evolved Fairies. It's more of a quick description of what we are though. It's easier just to say Nex."

"Yeah, if your ancestors are fairies it seems a bit redundant to call you an Evolved Fairy. Heh, but I guess for people like me, who don't know much about you, it's a simple way to describe you."

"Exactly. But try not to call your girlfriend that, some Nex don't like it, but calling us Fairies is ok, since that's what we are."

"Ok, just drop the 'Evolved' part, that won't be hard."

"Great, so, anything else you want to know about us?"

"No, at least nothing I can think of. Thanks for everything you told me."

"No problem, if you have any other questions, just ask."

"Ok, seeya later." replies Celine, walking to and out of the door.

"Seeya." comments Ellen, however, Celine was only a few steps away before Ellen calls to her. "Oh! Celine wait, there's something else you should know!"

"What?" asks Celine, turning around.

"It's nothing big, but at home, Nex generally like to have as little clothing on as possible, naked is highly likely. Just a heads up if or when you visit Katia at her place."

"Oh, hehe, ok." replies Celine with a smile. "My family is like that too."

"OK, when meeting new people, Nex will wear clothes, but some won't, I dunno about Katia though and her family."

"OK, is there any reason for the lack of clothes though?"

"The freedom, that's all. Heh, it's nothing sexual, at least not usually."

"Ok, thanks again."

"Seeya."

Just moments into making her way back home, Celine's mind drifts back to the kissing dilemma she was now aware of.

' _If kissing is so important to Nex, I'm sure Katia's thought about it._ ' thinks Celine. ' _I know this is gonna bother me until we kiss and I'd be a nervous wreck when do, do it... I could just call her and get her view on it._ '

Deciding to act on her thought, Celine stops and lifts her Comm to make the call, waiting a few moments before a window appears about her Comm to show Katia's smiling face.

"Hey Celine, what's up?"

"Hey, I just finished talking to a friend of mine and they said kissing is really important to Nex." answers Celine.

"Yep, it is. A good kiss alone came make a Nex come."

"Well, my friend told me that if a Nex doesn't feel anything with a kiss they'd break off their relationship with that partner."

"Ah, yeah, I'm not one of them though." answers Katia, bringing a big smile to Celine's face. "While I understand the reasoning, I just find it silly that you would use one moment to decide the fate of your relationship, when there are so many other factors."

"It's a relief to hear you say that."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, the friend I was talking to is a Nex, and she licked my hand as a test."

"Oh, why would she lick your hand?"

"'Cause my hand would be the same as my tongue."

"Ah, gotcha. So, did she feel anything?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Aww, well that sucks. But it kinda makes sense though; You're not flesh and blood."

"Heh, yeah, you're not gonna dump me, are you?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Nah, like I said, there are many other factors other than kissing, I just hope you can make up for the loss though in other ways." replies Katia with a smirk.

"Oh that I certainly can do."

END


	43. Chapter 13-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine decides to take Sakura's advice and sets up an appointment at the Modeling Agency, to see just how desirable she'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 3/12/14  
> Completed: 5/6/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL

**\- Three day's later, Vivius (Saturday) -**

**\- 1:45 P.M., Downtown area, Modeling Agency -**

"Here we are!" comments Eda happily as she and her daughter, Celine stand at the door of the Modeling Agency.

"Yeah..." adds Celine lowly, with only a small smile, not sharing in her mothers excitement.

Eda is happy enough for the both of them however, dressed in a tank-top barely containing her large bra-less breasts with a knee-length skirt, while Celine dressed more conservatively, a T-shirt and wide-legged jeans.

"What's with that lacking response?" asks Eda. "You're gonna be a model!" she adds, before hugging her daughter, briefly pressing her face into her beasts.

Once her head was freed, Celine comments, "That's not a guarantee."

"Not with THAT attitude! You're just letting your nervousness get the best of you. After all, YOU decided to set up this appointment. I'm not going to let you back out of this wonderful opportunity!"

With Eda releasing her daughter and reaching to the doorknob, Celine quickly began dripping in nervousness, but just as quickly calms herself with a breathless sigh.

"Y-You're right." states Celine. "I set this up of my own free will. I have to get pass this timidness I've had since moving here. Modeling would be the perfect opportunity to face my fear."

"That's the spirit!" praises Eda. "And even if you decide not to go through with this, experiences like this will only help you overcome your shyness."

"Yeah."

With Eda twisting the doorknob and pulling open the door however, Celine immediately felt her cheered up mood come crashing down.

"O-On second thought..." comments Celine, turning and walking away.

Eda though quickly reaches a hand back to grab Celine by the arm and pulling her into the building with her as Celine groans.

Entering the building, Celine was quite relieved to find that besides the front desk, the small entrance area was empty of people, at the moment.

"Oh good." comments Eda. "It's not busy, you should be able to be seen right away."

Her mothers remark brings a pang of nervousness to Celine as they walk up to the front desk, where a young, twenty-something female Vehen soon greets them, with long purple hair, wearing a white blouse with a name tag displaying 'Reka'.

The Vehen smiles at the sight of them.

"Oh, hello! You're here for the two o' clock, right?"

"Yep." answers Eda. "My daughter has a meeting with a Ms. Krista Page." she adds, placing her right hand to Celine's left shoulder.

"OK." answers the Vehen, looking to Celine. "Just sign in there..." she adds, pointing to screen in the desk. "...and Ms. Page with be with you in just a moment."

"O-Ok." replies Celine, before writing her name, the name of the woman she was meeting and the time.

With the Vehen giving a parting comment of "Good luck.", the two Geelien's take a seat at one of the couches in the small area.

"Ohh, I'm so excited!" cheers Eda, briefly clapping her hands, which produced a muffled thump rather than sharp sound. "This is really happening!"

Celine couldn't help chuckling at her mothers excitement.

"Strangers would think your the one that's applying for this with as excited as you are."

"I'd love to join you, but I don't want to get in your way. I'm just here to encourage you, after all, Sakura scouted you, not me."

"Oh come on..." comments Celine, with a little smile as she drips. "It's not like Sakura was actively searching, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time to be her friend."

"Oh there you go trivializing things again, your not going to be a model with that attitude."

"Well, maybe I don't really want to be one." replies Celine lowly, looking down to her lap with a small look of worry on her face.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're-"

"Don't you dare Celine!" states Eda with a frown. "Tell me the truth, why are you here?"

"..."

"Fine..." comments Eda, standing, "Let's go."

"Huh?"

"We're leaving, I'm not going to let you waste these people's time." replies Eda, reaching down and taking Celine by the arm and pulling her to her feet, before heading towards the door.

"W-Wait!" states Celine, pulling against her mother.

"Why? You don't want to be here."

"But I do." replies Celine, pulling free of her mothers hold.

"Which is it Celine!?" asks Eda, turning to face her daughter. "Just moments ago you wanted to walk away."

"I..." starts Celine, beginning to drip once again, but increasing as the door opens and two young adult females walk in, one a black-haired Felene wearing a tank-top and jeans, the other, a blonde Nex wearing a light blue knee-length dress.

The two sees the two Geelien's and with Celine's clearly distressed state, drew their focus. With Celine clamming up again, Eda glances back to the two arrivals before turning to her daughter again.

"Out with it Celine! The truth!"

"Fine!" declares Celine. "I'm tired of being afraid! Going to a new place I've never been before and the way other people look at me, like they are!" adds Celine, quickly bringing an uncomfortable look from the two. "That's why I want to be here, I want to face this fear head on, I don't like strangers looking at me, so I'll be a model and have hundreds and hundreds of strangers look at me! I understand the stares, but I don't like them, it makes me feel like a freak."

Eda was about to comment, but was surprised when the Nex beats her to it.

"But you're not." stepping towards Celine, a little ahead of Eda, the Nex adds, "Believe it or not, I understand how you feel."

"Huh?" questions Celine.

"There was a time where my kind weren't as common where I lived and went to school. I got those same looks your talking about and I was teased a lot, about my height; that I'd never be taller than a 'normal' teenager; my only relationships would be with people who only like kids; being called a flight-less bird, all kinds of mean things. I dunno what you've experienced while being here, but it'll get better, I promise." explains the Nex, before stepping closer to Celine and embracing her in a light hug, bringing a look of confusion to the Geelien, before the Felene joins in on the hug and comments...

"She's right, and your not alone in what you're experiencing."

"But..." starts Celine. "I'm a stranger to you."

"That doesn't matter." comments the Nex. "If I can help someone in trouble, I'm gonna help, it's just the kind of person I am."

"T-Thank you..." answers Celine as she nervously returns the hug to the two.

The embrace lasts just a few moments later before the two others pull away from Celine, who looks to her mother and was a little surprised to see Eda dripping considerably with a smile, crying before she shocks the Felene and Nex as she quickly hugs them from behind.

"Thanks!"

"O-Oh, d-don't mention it." comments the Nex as her Felene friend giggles as Eda's dripping mass covers them. "I should be apologizing for coming between you two."

"That's quite alright." replies Eda. "I think you girls talking to my daughter about this would have a better effect than I would."

"I guess." replies the Nex with a chuckle.

Eda releases the two moments later, gradually collecting herself before walking to Celine's right and turning to face the two with a smile.

"My name is Eda, my daughter here is Celine." greets Eda, draping her right arm over Celine's dripping shoulders, as the teen's gaze lowers from the embarrassing scene she had made.

"I'm Peshi (Pe-she)." replies the Nex, followed by the Felene.

"Sheeni."

"Well Peshi, Sheeni..." starts Eda. "Thank you again for helping my daughter." she adds, before patting Celine on the shoulder, prompting her to lift her gaze to the two and add...

"Y-yeah, thanks again."

"Well, your welcome." replies the Nex.

"All your fears are probably in your head anyway." adds the Felene. "Just meet people with a smile, that's really all you need."

"Yeah..." continues the Nex. "...and if someone gives you a hard time, just ignore them. If anything, THEY'RE the freaks, Merkolova has the most diverse range of races of all the planets; Humans, Tragelians, Felenes, Canjins, Vehans, Nex, Saruni, Sukai and now, you guys, not to mention the mixed-races. I personally think that makes this planet pretty awesome. Sure, there might be some arguing or fights, but I think it makes us better as a whole in the long-term."

"Well..." starts Eda. "That's a very good mindset to have."

Just seconds later, Celine and Eda hears someone clearing their throat behind them, prompting them to turn around to see a brunette Felene woman with shoulder-length hair, wearing a pair of thin-framed glasses with a white blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Hello." greets the woman with a smile, walking towards Celine. "Are you Celine?"

"Y-Y-Yes." staggers out the Geelien, her dripping resuming from her nervousness at the meeting finally happening.

"Hmm..." hums the woman briefly examining the Geelien with her eyes, causing Celine to stand stiff, though the woman soon looks to Eda and greets her. "You must be her mother, Eda, right?"

"Yep." she answers happily.

"Well, although this meeting is for your daughter, would you be interested in joining her?"

"Really?" asks Eda excitedly.

"Hehe, really. Family pairs are quite common, plus, I'm sure Celine would like to see a familiar face." replies the woman, looking to the nervous Geelien.

"Well count me in!" replies Eda.

"Wonderful, if you two will just follow me, we can begin the interview." states the woman, turning and walking away, quickly followed by a happy Eda skipping ahead.

"Come on Celine, let's be models together!" comments Eda.

Giving a breathless sigh, Celine collects herself, before hearing a giggle behind her and the Nex comment...

"You're mom seems pretty awesome."

"Heh, yeah, she is." comments Celine with a smile, before following Eda.

After a short walk up a set of stairs, the woman leads the two into a small white room, one long curved couch to the left of the door, following the wall to about half the room. The opposite end of the room occupies a standard-sized desk.

Once the two enter the room, the woman turns to them and asks...

"The couch or the desk, where would you like to sit?"

"The couch." comments Celine, walking to the couch, near the door and sitting, followed by Eda sitting to her left.

"Ok then." comments the woman, before walking to the desk and retrieving a small tablet, then joining the two on the couch, sitting at the left side of the couch. "First things first, as you know, my name is Krista Page." she adds, before Eda replies...

"Hello Krista."

"Heh, hello." Krista then looks to Celine. "I want to start by saying, I'm not here to pressure you into this. After our interview, if you decide you don't want to do this, for whatever reason, that is perfectly OK."

"OK." replies Celine, with a little smile.

"Alright then..." starts Krista, looking down to the tablet and tapping it a few times. "I reviewed the pictures Ms. Bragou sent me..."

The comment brings a renewed dripping from Celine as she looks down, embarrassed by this stranger seeing the photos Sakura had taken of her, specifically, the very embarrassing bathroom one.

"While the quality isn't the best, given the location and equipment used, I see enough here to interest me." states Krista.

"R-Really?" asks Celine, with some surprise.

Sakura saying it was one thing, but hearing Krista say it, someone who had the power to approve her or not, surprised the Geelien greatly, not to mention, boosting her confidence.

"Really." answers Krista with a smile. "I'll need to take some profile shots myself to really judge though a little later, are you two ok with that? You'll need to be in your underwear."

"U-Uh, y-yeah..." replies Celine.

"Fine by me." answers Eda.

"Ok then, I'm going to start with some basic questions..." comments Krista, tapping the tablet a couple times, before lifting her gaze to the two and asking... "What are your full names?"

"Celine Kellen."

"Eda Kellen."

"Any nicknames?" asks Krista, writing on the tablet, Celine guessing it to be what they said.

"No." answers Celine, while Eda replies...

"N-Nope."

Krista eyes Eda with a smile following her stutter.

"What?" questions Eda with a smile, before looking to Celine, who grins at her, causing Eda to drip a little. "I don't have a nickname."

"Alright." replies Krista with a smirk. "Your ages?"

"I"m five cycles old." answers Celine, bringing a little surprise from Krista, commenting...

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." comments Krista, before Eda answers with a smile...

"I'm forty-six cycles young."

"Hehe, ok, would either of you mind explaining your ages to me? Because neither of you look your age at all." asks Krista, before Eda answers...

"I don't mind; You see, we Geelien's have an average life-span of about a hundred eighty to a hundred ninety cycles. We stop visibly aging around our thirties, so that's why I look so young for my age. As for my daughter, we can choose our child's appearance at birth, to a degree, from a baby, with very little knowledge of the world, up to a teen with everything I knew from when I was that age."

"I see..." comments Krista, smiling. "Fascinating, so you can give your children a literal head start in life."

"Hehe, yep." replies Eda, before lifting her right hand to Celine's left shoulder. "As great as we get along though, there are the rare moments where we butt heads."

"Hehe, well that's to be expected of a teenager."

"Right, I wouldn't have it any other way." adds Eda, looking to Celine with a smile while her gaze lower with an embarrassed smile. "It wouldn't be very fun if my daughter was an exact copy of me."

"True, well, on to the important questions; Why do you two want to be a model?"

"Well..." starts Celine, lifting her gaze to Krista. "To be honest, I never gave the idea any thought. Sakura said she thought I would be good at it, so, I decided to give it a shot. That's probably not the answer you were hoping for though." adds Celine with a small nervous smile.

"That's quite alright, I'd much prefer honesty over trying to give me the 'right' answer." replies Krista. "So, are you here for yourself, or Ms. Bragou?"

"Well, myself." answers Celine, lowering her gaze. "Ever since I've moved here, I've been afraid of going somewhere new with other people around, so, I came up with the idea that being a model would be the best way to face it head on in a hopefully, positive way. Is that weird?"

"Of course not." replies Krista. "It's actually quite brave in my opinion." she adds, bringing a smile to Celine's face, before the woman looks to Eda. "So how about you?"

"I think it would be a wonderful experience, especially if I'm with Celine! I love being the center of attention, so being a model would be great for that. Plus, I'm very much willing to expose my body for the sake of teaching others about us."

Celine gives a small chuckle from her mothers ending comment but says nothing.

"Heh, well, you certainly sound eager." replies Krista. "How much time would you two be able to give? Also, let me add for Celine, while we can work around your school schedule, as a newcomer, you would only be allowed to work on the weekends."

"Well..." starts Celine. "My weekends are already pretty full at the moment."

"Heh, well it's not like you would start immediately." replies Krista. "We would give you the appropriate time to free up your own schedule."

"Oh, well, I can't answer your question right now." answers Celine.

"Ok then, so what about you Ms. Kellen?"

"While my schedule is wide open, I'd prefer to join my daughter. Afterall, I don't want to jump in front of her when she was the one to arrange this for herself." replies Eda.

"That's understandable..." comments Krista, making a few notes on the tablet, before asking, "So, how comfortable are you two with a lack of clothing or no clothing around a group of people whom you don't immediately know?"

"Uh..." starts Celine. "When you say lack of clothing, how lacking are we talking?"

"Down to your underwear or a bikini." answers Krista. "And the typical sized group would be around six to eight people."

"Well..." adds Celine, looking a little embarrassed. "If the people are professional-"

"They are, of course." comments Krista.

"Well, I'd be ok with being in my underwear, but not naked. At least, not now." answers Celine with a little smile.

"Alright." states Krista, making note of it before looking to Eda. "How about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine with any amount of clothing or lack there-of."

"Ok." replies Krista, before asking... "So, what type of modeling are you two interested in? There are three to chose from; Clean, Suggestive and Erotic. The first two are often joined together, but say if you prefer strictly doing the clean stuff, then that is quite alright. As for erotic modeling, for those under eighteen and/or living under their parents, parental permission is required." she explains, before Celine asks.

"Is there a minimum age?"

"Yes, while agencies have varying limits, for us, the Clean and Suggestive category have a minimum of twelve with parental permission, Erotic is sixteen with parental permission." answers Krista, before Eda asks...

"Is there a legal limit?"

"Yes, the child has to be old enough to talk and be able to carry on a conversation, so, around the ages of five and six."

"Wow..." comments Celine. "Even for erotic stuff?"

"It's the legal limit, yes, but let be give some examples of what each type of modeling involves, 'clean' modeling would involve things like magazine articles or cover photos where you're wearing a certain set of clothing; I'm sure you know what I'm talking about if you've flipped through a typical magazine. 'Suggestive' is very similar, but with less clothing and/or suggestive posing, nothing nude though, the important parts are still covered. 'Erotic' as I'm sure you know, while having the elements of the first two, involves nudity and can have a large focus on sex and various fetishes. Regardless of age, we limit newcomers of the Erotic modeling strictly to solo photo shoots in the beginning, focusing on masturbation. While there are those who would take an erotic model 'fresh' for video shoots and sex scenes, we highly urge against it as that model could be taken advantage of, having little to no knowledge of the business."

Following Krista's explanation, Eda comments, "Well thank-you for that wonderful explanation." before looking to Celine, who briefly meets her gaze, before looking back to Krista and answering...

"Well, I'd much prefer the clean option."

Following Krista making a note of it on the tablet, Eda happily answers...

"I would love to go the erotic route!" following a small groan from Celine and a bit of dripping from her, Eda chuckles before adding, "But I know my daughter would be embarrassed, so I'll chose suggestive."

"Hehe, ok then, we're just about done with the questions; I'm looking forward to this next one, what can you two offer or contribute that others may not?"

"Ohhh..." coos Eda happily. "That's a good one!" she adds, before looking to Celine and asking, "Can I answer this one?"

"Hehe, sure."

"Well..." starts Eda. "I think the most important trait we have that no one else does is the fact that we can change our body to meet the photographers needs. So for example, I dunno how common it is, but say the clothing a model has to wear is too small or too big, that's not a problem for us as we can change our body to fit that clothing. So we could give the perfect look the photographer wants."

"Really?" asks Krista, clearly intrigued and making note of it.

"Yep, but that's not even the best part!" adds Eda. "When you have one of us, you actually have TWO bodies to work with."

"How so?" asks Krista.

"Actually..." cuts in Celine. "It's a range of bodies."

"Right." adds Eda. "You see, not only can we change the proportions of our body, but we can change the 'age' of our body. By reducing our mass, we can take on a younger and younger appearance, up to half our original mass."

"You're kidding!" gasps Krista. "You could revert to a child's form?"

"Well, a teen form." answers Eda. "I can mirror my daughter." she adds, before Celine also adds...

"And I can change to an even younger form, looking about seven cycles old."

"Interesting... I'm definitely going to have to see this a little later." replies Krista. "This would open up many more options for you. I just have one more question for you two; What do you think is your best and worse trait?"

"Well..." starts Eda with a smile. "I'd say my best trait is my willingness to try new things and try my best at it; my worst would probably be my tunnel vision focus on things sometimes, when I make my mind up to do something, I sometimes ignore what other people have to say to do it, I'm also a bit of a perfectionist."

"Heh, well being a perfectionist can also be a good thing at times, especially as a model." replies Krista.

"True." comments Eda.

"What about you Celine?" asks Krista.

"Well..." starts Celine, looking a little nervous. "I tend to be shy when I'm someplace unfamiliar with people I don't know, which seems to have gotten worse since moving here, but I'm trying to get over it and I'm hoping this experience would help. Like my mom though, I am pretty willing to try new things, especially if it catches my intrest."

"Good." answers Krista. "Though I have a tip for you, when answering a question like this, it's better to start with the positive first."

"Oh... ok." replies Celine.

"Heh, well then, all that's left is taking a few pictures to see what we have to work with." comments Krista before standing and heading behind her desk.

"I'm looking forward to this part." comments Eda as she stands, along with Celine, who's clearly a little nervous at the idea of putting herself on display in front of Krista and quite possibly others.

"Good." answers Krista, before opening a drawer and removing an expensive-looking camera, before returning to the front of her desk. "These will just be profile shots, nothing racy."

"Aww." whines Eda. "How about if we volunteer?" she adds, before Celine quickly adds...

"Hey! Don't just add me in!"

Krista chuckles, before replying, "Well if you want to, I won't stop you. For now, I need you two to separate, I need to take solo shots."

"Alright." answers Eda, before bringing a small look of surprised to Celine as she walks towards Krista, standing at the woman's left. "You can go first Celine."

"W-What!? After how excited you were!?" quickly asks Celine as a pool of her mass began to grow at her feet.

"Well this is for you, I'm just tagged along." replies Eda.

Celine gives her mother a little frown and groan, before turning her attention to Krista, who points her left hand to the white wall at Celine's right as she comments...

"Just stand near the wall."

"OK." answers Celine, walking to the wall and standing with her back to it as Krista positions herself in front of her and lifts the camera. "Now just relax."

With a calming sigh, Celine attempts to do just that, collecting her lost mass as she did her best to reduce her dripping as much as she could. Looking to the camera, the Geelien gives a little smile before hearing a click from the camera and Krista comment...

"Now turn to your right."

Celine does so, along with the next two back and left side shots. Eda quickly followed and finished just as quickly.

"Ok then..." starts Krista. "Are you two wearing underwear?"

"I am." answers Celine, her dripping resuming as she could guess what was next, before Eda adds.

"I'm lacking a bra, but I don't mind being topless."

"Alright, if you'll just remove your clothing we can start on the next round." comments Krista with a smile.

While it wasn't a race, Eda easily beats Celine in removing her clothing, letting her sizable breasts free to the air and standing in just a pair of white panties; while Celine is only down to just her white bra and just beginning to pull her pants down to reveal her white panties.

"Good." comments Krista, lifting the camera. "Same as before."

Direction were not needed this time as Eda happily made the four turns after each click of the camera, soon prompting a dripping Celine to return to her previous position, with her hands nervously covering her crotch.

While Celine is very nervous and embarrassed to be having her picture taken in only her underwear, the reminding thought that Krista was a professional, did well to ease her mind and allow her to collect herself, moving her hands to her sides. Like Eda, Celine quickly makes the four turns.

"Great, now then..." starts Krista. "Would you two mind showing me your younger forms?"

Eda is quick to happily agree, but Celine comments, nervously...

"Well, I didn't bring a change of clothing but, as long as I can cover myself, I'll agree."

"Sure." answers Krista. "That's not a problem."

"Ok..." replies Celine, before taking a brief look around the make sure she had enough space, then placing her left arm over her bra and lowering her right hand down to the waistband of her panties, soon followed by Krista's look of intrigue as Celine's teen form melts, a large pool of her mass growing at her feet as her height and breasts shrinks, causing her bra and panties to only remain were they were because of her hands.

"Amazing!" comments Krista, as she gazes at Celine's child-like form, nearly half her original height and appearing around the ages of seven to eight cycles old.

"Heh, ta-da..." comments Celine with a little smile. "This is as far as I can go without shifting into a puddle."

"Just incredible..." states Krista, taking a single picture. "And you can change anywhere between your original form and this one?"

"Yea." answers Celine, before absorbing some of her mass to gain and few visible cycles, a little taller. "So, if you wanted a pre-teen look, I could do that."

"Can you change different parts of your body?" asks Krista. "Say, a pre-teen in the middle of puberty."

"Heh, so can I make my chest bigger?" states Celine with a smirk. "Yeah, I can." she adds, before her chest expands, filling out her bra, not perfectly, but very noticeably, considering her current 'age', allowing her to lower her arms from her chest.

"Very nice." comments Krista. "Ok, you can return to you original form now."

"But you only took one picture." states Celine.

"I just needed one, unless you want to the other three anyway."

"Well, we may as well be consistent..." replies Celine, before shrinking to her previous form, also allowing her bra and panties to fall, but her hands remain covering herself. "You can do the front one again."

"Alright."

Following a quick round of pictures and Celine quickly returning to her original form, picking up her underwear and turning her back to Krista to put them on again, Eda asks...

"So do you still want me to do it to? I can only revert as far as my daughters appearance, heh, so it'll be like taking her picture again."

"Hmm, well when you put it that way, I guess there's little point to it, but I'd still be willing to see it at least."

"Heh, good enough for me!" answers Eda, as Celine begins to put her clothing back on while Eda's form melts away just like Celine, her excess mass pooling below her as she soon perfectly mirrors her daughters appearance, complete with the same size breasts. Eda also, was not at all bothered by the fact that her panties fall to the floor with her change in size as she happily extends her arms out.

"Ta-da!" declares Eda with a big smile and a single twirl.

"Wow." comments Krista wide-eyed. "You're the mirror image of your daughter!"

"I sure am." replies Eda, before walking to Celine, who was just finishing getting dressed, pulling her shirt over her head, before draping her left arm over her daughters shoulders. "Maybe we could model as twins."

"It's certainly a possibility." answers Krista, briefly watching as Eda teases her daughter, slowly lowering her free hand towards Celine's crotch, who quickly squirms free, commenting...

"H-Hey! This isn't the place!"

"Hehe, I just wanna touch." replies Eda, advancing on her daughter, who backs away.

"You always get like this when you change." comments Celine with an embarrassed smile.

While Celine played keep-away with Eda, Krista chuckles and walks back to her desk, briefly taking a nervous step into Eda's pool of mass, before placing the camera down, before commenting...

"We're all done here."

Looking to the mother and daughter, Eda soon gives up on the little chase, her pool of mass moving towards her and returning to her original form, with her sizable breasts as she replies...

"Alright."

"I'll send the photos around and see what interest comes up." states Krista. "But I personally believe you two will be highly desired. So it's completely up to you if you'd like to do it or not."

"Wonderful!" declares Eda.

"Y-Yeah..." adds Celine, nervously, averting her eyes.

"If you like..." starts Krista. "I could contact you if an offer comes up."

While Celine drips from nervousness, Eda answers for her...

"That would be great." walking towards Krista, Eda offers her left hand to shake the woman's hand. "...and thanks for this experience."

"You're very welcome." replies Krista, before Eda looks back to her daughter and comments...

"Celine..."

Who lifts her gaze to Krista and takes a few steps towards her and comments with a smile...

"Thanks for this."

"You're welcome." replies Krista, smiling. "I'm sure your shyness will fade with time, just keep trying like you are."

Leaving the building, Celine exits with a rather big smile on her face, as embarrassing and nerve-racking the experience was, Celine was quite happy for it, while unsure if she would continue on this particular path, having the door open, at least for now, was a very good feeling.

"Well that was fun!" comments Eda.

"Yeah, it was." answers Celine, looking to her mother and adding, "Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome."

"Oh yeah..." starts Celine with a grin. "No nickname?" prompting a nervous giggle from Eda. "Grandma wouldn't like you lying like that."

To be continued...


	44. Chapter 13-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Sakura how the experience went, Celine gets a delightful surprise from Katia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 3/12/14  
> Completed: 5/6/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, MASTURBATION

**\- Kellen Residence -**

**\- Celine's Room, 2:51 P.M. -**

After an uneventful ride home, the first thing Celine wanted to do was to give Sakura a call. Sitting at the end of the bed, Celine lifts her right wrist and dials her friends number on her Comm. Only a couple of rings in, a window pops up revealing Sakura's face, who smiles once seeing Celine.

"Hey Celine, what's up?"

"Hey..." greets Celine with a smile as well. "I just came back from the modeling interview."

"Oh, really? How'd it go!?" asks the blonde happily.

"Well, it's was embarrassing, but, Krista said it's basically up to my mom and me if we want to go through with being a model."

"I knew it!" declares Sakura. "You're basically guaranteed a job if you want it."

"Heh, yeah..."

"Hey, you should call your girlfriend! I'm sure she's love to hear the news."

"I will, after this one."

"How about now? You can talk to both of us at the same time." comments Sakura.

"Really? How?"

"Just dial her number, after a second or two, a message'll come up asking if you want to end the current call, just hit no. If the other person answers, a second window will come up beside mine." explains Sakura.

"Oh, nice. I'll try it now." replies Celine, before dialing Katia's number.

Shortly after confirming she didn't want to end her call with Sakura, a second window pops up to the right of Sakura's, revealing Katia.

"Hey you two." greets the Nex, with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh..." starts Celine. "You can see Sakura too?"

"Yeah." answers Katia. "I could choose not to, but since it was you calling, I figured I'd join the group conversation, which is?"

"Well, I had my interview today." replies Celine with a smile.

"What interview?"

"The modeling one."

"Oh!" gasps Katia with a big smile. "Really!? How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well." answers Celine as she leans back, turning around to lay on her stomach. "My mom was also offered one too, the lady basically said we're good, it's just a matter of if I'm serious about doing it."

"That's awesome!" cheers Katia, before Sakura adds...

"It sure is, I knew they'd want her."

Following a giggle from Celine, a little embarrassed from the praise, Katia asks...

"So are you gonna do it?"

"I dunno." answers Celine. "If I do, I'd like to wait, it's only been a couple weeks since I've moved here."

"Yeah, you got a point." replies Katia. "I'm sure you're just starting to feel comfortable here."

"Plus..." adds Celine with a smile. "If I decided to go right into it, I'd have less time to spend with my new girlfriend."

Celine could see a little color come to Katia cheeks, along with a smile, before she comments...

"That's right. This is a good thing though, if your even a little bit serious about it, you should go for it before other Geelien's start coming here, you have no competition right now. Oh, think of the money you'd be offered for some kind of weird theme; The first Geelien to do... whatever."

"Hehe, I'm good on money right now." answers Celine.

"I find that hard to believe." comments Katia. "You're a teenager- well, not technically, but anyway, as a teenager, you can never have enough money. There's always some cute pair of shoes or clothes you wanna buy."

Sakura also adds...

"Or a newly released video game."

"Heh, you two make good points." replies Celine. "But I'm happy with my current selection of clothes and I don't even have gaming system."

"You should." comments Katia.

"I'd probably never leave the house if I did." replies Celine. "Besides, I can just play the games at my friends houses."

"Heh, you leech." teases Sakura, bringing a giggle from Celine and Katia, who comments...

"You have a point about the not leaving your home part. Some games, like those VR ones are really... um, what's the word..."

"Immersive?" guesses Sakura.

"Yeah!" declares Katia. "Immersive! It's like you really are fighting dragons and skyscraper high monsters!"

"Heh, as much as I'd like to experiences that..." comments Celine. "I can't, those VR games don't work on Geelien's."

"Really?" asks both, Sakura and Katia, who adds. "That sucks."

"Yeah, the device just doesn't 'see' us." states Celine.

"Well..." starts Sakura. "How do you know it doesn't work? Do you have VR games back home?"

"No, I've just read about it from the early, past visits here by other Geelien's." replies Celine.

"Oh..." comments Katia. "But wasn't the first Geelien visitors over twenty cycles ago? That's a TON of time for the VR technology to get better. After all, the more people that can use it, the more money for them. You should give it a shot, the worst that can happen is it just doesn't work.

"OK then." replies Celine. "I may try it later today with the sleep-over I have planned with some friends." she adds, before Sakura happily guesses...

"With Becky and Sammy, right?"

"Heh, yep. After telling them I wanted to cut back on our naughty fun to the weekends, they convinced me to spend the night with them at each of their houses. Today's the second sleep-over."

"Becky and Sammy huh?" comments Katia with a smile. "When can I meet them?"

"Whenever you decide to visit." replies Celine, before Sakura asks...

"Why would you cut back on the fun with them?"

"Well Katia said I'd be the only person she'd do something like that with, and I felt kinda bad not doing the same." replies Celine.

"Ah, gotcha." states Sakura, before Katia comments with a smile...

"I told her I'm fine with her being with those two though. But if she wants to cut them off and crush their naughty fun, that's her problem to deal with."

"Hehe, wow..." giggles Celine. "Fine, if your so insistent on it, maybe I will start fraking them nearly every day again, they'll love it."

Sakura and Katia both chuckle, before the blonde's gazes looks off-screen before commenting...

"Hey, I gotta go, my own girlfriend is calling me."

"Hehe, ok, seeya later." replies Celine.

"Seeya Nycalus (Monday)." adds Katia.

"Bye." states Sakura, before her window disappears.

"So..." starts Katia, smiling. "We're all alone now."

Celine only giggles before Katia adds...

"Hey, you interested in a little show?"

"What kind of show?" asks Celine, curious as to what she was talking about, but Celine could see a little blush return to the Nex's cheeks.

"Put your finger to one of the bottom corners of the screen." states Katia.

"Ok." replies Celine, lifting her left hand's index finger to the left bottom corner of the screen. "I'm doing it."

"I see." replies Katia, before Celine sees her lift a finger up to the opposite upper corner of her screen and to the Geelien's surprise, sees the screen expand to three times the original size, about two feet wide and tall.

"Whoa!" Gasps Celine. "I didn't know I could make the screen bigger."

"Yep, the way we did it though, our screens are the same size, so we can see more around each other." replies Katia.

"I can see that." replies Celine, seeing that the Nex was clearly in her own room, she could see the headboard of her bed, also the fact that its covers wasn't neatly placed. "So what kinda show were you talking about and why the need for a bigger screen?"

"Well, 'this' kind of show..." answers Katia, grinning as Celine's eyes widen when she sees Katia lift her shirt up, exposing her flat chest and tiny, perky nipples.

"O-Oh..." comments Celine, starting to drip a little, before quickly glancing back to her door and seeing it partly open, prompting her to remove herself from the bed to close and lock the door, before returning to her bed, laying on her stomach again, with a giggle from Katia.

"I'll take you closing and locking the door as wanting more, huh?"

"W-Well, I just don't want you to be embarrassed if my mom or dad walk in."

"Hehehe... suuure..." comments Katia, placing her index fingers to her nipples and slowly circling. "You closed and locked the door, for me."

"Yep." answers Celine, with a smile, sticking to her excuse as her tail flicks back and forth.

Katia giggles before letting her shirt drop over her fingers, before closing her eyes and giving a soft moan as her fingers continue to move.

"Aw come on." whines Celine.

Katia giggles again before opening an eye and grinning.

"I have to keep you interested."

"I'm plenty interested."

"Good." replies Katia, before the Nex's shirt extends out a little further, following by another moan. "Mmm, I'm pinching my nipples now. Their getting really hard."

"Can I get another peek?" asks Celine eagerly.

"Already? Hmm-mmmm... What's the magic word?"

"I dunno, uh, please?"

Celine's smile grows as she sees Katia lower her left hand under her shirt to lift it to reveal her right hand's index and thumb pinching and rolling her right nipple, before Katia lifts the bunched up shirt to her mouth, freeing up her left hand to return to her left nipple and pinching it again, soon bringing another, rather lengthy moan from her.

Celine watches in delight as Katia teases and tweaks her tiny nipples, urging more and more moans from herself. Celine guesses some of the moans were for show, but with no knowledge of Katia in a sexual manner, she couldn't be sure, but she didn't care, it was arousing either way hearing her child-like moans.

Katia soon switches her index fingers for her middle ones, using her index fingers now to rub the tips of her nipples, bringing a persistent moaning from her. Celine was quite sure Katia was going to bring herself to orgasm only from teasing her nipples, but was soon disappointed as the Nex pulls her fingers away with a sigh, revealing her erect nipples as she caresses her belly and sides, the strip still covering what Celine had yet to see.

The show wasn't over though as Celine sees Katia stand, her belly and skirt in view before the shirt falls back down, but Katia's hands lower, her right hand lightly grasping her crotch through her skirt, before beginning to slowly stroke herself with a moan.

"Mmmm, yanno, this part of a Nex's body is so sensitive, just rubbing it can make us come."

"Really?"

"Yep, oooh and if a Nex was to put on pants without panties, the crotch of those pants can make us come if we move enough. It can happen with loose fitting panties too."

"Seems like it can be annoying." comments Celine with a grin as she sees Katia continuing to caress herself through her skirt with small coos and moans leaving her.

"It can be, so, you liking the show so far?" asks Katia.

"Very much!" answers Celine happily, quite aroused herself, laying in a small pool of her mass. "How about a little panty?"

"Hehe, so greedy..." comments Katia, before her right hand moves away and both hands move to the left side of her skirt and with a small click, the skirt falls to reveal a pair of hot pink panties hugging her narrow hips, before her legs spread just a little as Katia's hands lower to her inner thighs with a moan. "Satisfied?"

"Very!"

"I'm getting pretty wet thanks to you watching." replies Katia, as both hands lift and caresses the mound between her panty'd thighs with another moan leaving her.

"Can I see?"

"Ah, ah, ahh..." warns Katia, wagging her left hand's index finger. "That's not part of the show."

"Aww!" whines Celine. "Well how about what's under that strip?"

"Nope, that's not part of the show ether, after all, I have to leave something to the imagination." comments Katia, as she continues to tease herself with both hands.

While denied view under both, the Nex's panties and the strip over her belly, Celine still eagerly watches as Katia caresses herself, moaning as she sways her hips. Beginning a brief dance that brings a small chuckle from Celine before Katia pulls her hands from herself, gyrating her hips as if she were playing with a hula hoop as she turns her rear to the screen with a giggle from her, continuing the gyrations, with a focus on her rear.

Katia soon leans forward in a mildly flexible display, causing her aroused mound to press against her panties, Celine could soon see a tiny wet spot in the crotch of the Nex's panties, before Katia lifts her right hand up between her legs, caressing herself with a moan, ending with a gasp as she playfully swats herself before lifting herself upright, continuing to tease herself with a moan as she sways her hips, before turning her front to Celine again, moving her hand away from her crotch, as both lift up off-screen as she resumes the sway of her hips.

Celine could see her shirt lifting again, before to her delight, sees it fall to the floor, before Katia begins moaning again, leaving Celine to picture her girlfriend teasing her nipples again as her view focus' on the Nex's panty'd waist.

"Mmmm... it feels so good with you watching." comments Katia. "If I keep going, I'm gonna come before I'm ready."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." replies Celine with a grin as she lowers her left hand under herself and her panties, answering the aroused call from her body as she begins to tease herself, slipping her index and middle fingers in and out of herself.

"I'm sure you are, mmmm..." comments Katia, before her thighs briefly close, before she sits again, her brightly blushing face and chest in view again as she pinches and tweaks her nipples. "You wanna see me come?"

"Yes!"

"Mmmm, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"You wanna see my tiny, little body shake and quiver, just for you?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" declares Celine.

Katia pulls her fingers from her nipples, quickly sticking them in her mouth before returning to her nipples, repeatedly flicking them with a moan and shudder.

"Ohhh... I'm getting close, it won't be long 'till my wings flutter uncontrollably."

Celine was silent as she eagerly awaits to see Katia climax as she steadily fingers herself, before Katia's hands cover her nipples and looks at her with a pout.

"But I don't think you deserve to see it."

"What!?" gasps Celine, her own fingers stopping. "No, you can't stop here!" she adds, before immediately recalling Ellen's comment about Katia being a big tease.

"Unless..." starts Katia with a smile.

"Unless what!?"

"Unless, you say the magic word."

"Please!"

"Wrong, you already used that one."

"What!?" gasps Celine.

"You better say the magic word quick, that feeling is fading."

"What other word is there besides please?"

"You better think of something, I wanna come so bad for you, but I can't without the magic word" comments Katia. "Don't let me sit here unsatisfied with wet panties." she adds with a whine.

Celine tried to think of a word similar to 'please', but in her aroused and panicked state, couldn't think of one, so she did the next best thing she could think of.

"I wanna see you come!"

"Why?" asks Katia, with a smile and a raised brow.

"'Cause I like little girls and seeing their tiny body's come and you look so cute all turned on and ready to pop, you got me turned on and melting too, your girlfriend wants to see you to come for her!"

Katia's smile grows, before Celine sees the Nex lower her right hand down, off-screen, while her left resumes teasing her nipple with a lengthy moan and Celine thought she hears a squelch, before Katia answers...

"An a-acceptable, Nngh, answer..."

Celine, resuming her own fingering, watches eagerly as Katia brings herself closer and closer, eyes closing, but one opening to remain looking at her as the beginning of her moment starts with a low groan but rises in volume, soon gasping out into a moan as her small body shudders and jerks from the moment arriving, though still managing to keep eye contact with Celine.

The Geelien thoroughly enjoys every second of Katia's climax, watching her face scrunching up from the sensations traveling through her body. Soon, Katia's attempt to maintain visual contact comes to an end as her eye closes with a small groan before moaning out a little louder than the initial outburst as she leans forward, a little too close as the screen partially blacks out, but Celine didn't mind, she could now see her wings fluttering.

By the time Katia sits up again, she's clearly in the waning stage of her climax, her left hand lowered from her nipples as she shudders with the fading pleasure.

"O-ohhh... that was a strong one." sighs Katia.

"Looked like it." agrees Celine with a big smile.

"Hehe..." giggles Katia, before her right hand lifts and sticks her middle and fingers into her mouth. "I need some new panties now, maybe I should've taken them off before coming."

"Can I see?" asks Celine."

"Hmm..." hums Katia with a grin, before lowering her hand and after some off-screen movement, Celine sees Katia lift her panties up into view, revealing the inner crotch messy with a milky fluid, Katia's cum. "See? All wet, thanks to you."

"Hehe, I've been hanging around Tragelians too much."

"Hehehe... yeah..." giggles Katia, lowering her panties. "Nex don't come buckets, thank the spirits. The worse I can expect coming in my pants is just a bit of wetness, a Tragelian'll look like they peed themselves, I honestly don't see how they deal with it."

"Well it's a normal thing for them, I'm sure it's not that much of a bother." replies Celine.

"True, I've had people ask me how I manage having two pussies and I just laughed and said, it's normal for me. Not like there's much to manage anyway. My secondary one is sealed up tight when I'm not using it and my primary is only protection for my bothritus, which is snuggled up inside me." following a giggle from Celine, Katia adds... "Oh, the female Human, Felene, Cajin and Vehan's have it the worse, their pussies bleed every month, that sounds like the worse repeating nightmare ever!"

"hehehe, so every race but yours?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm a Nex."

"Heh, I'm sure Evolved Fairies bleed like everyone else."

Rather than the chuckle of agreement Celine expected, she was answered with a frown.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh!" gasps Celine. "I meant to say just fairies! I'm so sorry! A friend told me not to say that to you too!"

"Well, as long as it was a mistake, just don't repeat it."

"Ok, I won't."

"So..." starts Katia, with a smile returning to her face. "You know about us being fairies huh?"

"Yeah, but the most surprising thing I found out is that your skin glows."

"Hehe, it would be even better if I could control it like the Fizers do and if it was brighter, I'd never need a flashlight."

"Wouldn't you only be able to see what was close to you?" asks Celine.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a Fizer glowing at full blast, huh? They can blind a person if they wanted to."

"Wow, I haven't."

"So, is there any traits Geelien's have that you find less than useful?"

"Yeah, actually, our tails. I understand it's like a left over trait from when we were flesh and blood, but with the way our bodies are, a tail seems rather useless."

"I guess you have a point, but you can change parts of your body, couldn't you just not have a tail?" points out Katia.

"Hehe, yeah, ironic, huh?" replies Celine, lifting her tail up to the right of her face and briefly looking at it. "Useless or not, guess I'm attached to it in more ways than one."

To be continued...


	45. Chapter 13-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine spends her second sleep-over at Sammy's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 3/12/14  
> Completed: 5/8/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, MASTURBATION, NEKO, ANAL

**\- Later that day, 7:30 P.M. -**

***Doorbell ringing***

"I got it." announces Celine as she makes her way down the steps.

Opening the door, Celine is greeted by Becky, wearing a tank-top and shorts, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Celine!" the young girl greets happily. "You ready for our second sleepover of fun!?"

"Hehe, yep." answers Celine. "I just need to get an extra pair of clothes."

"You don't need any extra." states Becky, grabbing Celine's right hand.

"Hehehe, maybe, but I'd rather have an extra set. I'll be right back."

Becky gives a pout as Celine heads back upstairs. Unable to convince Celine to leave immediately, Becky enters the house, closing the door behind her, before seeing Celine's father walking in from the kitchen, dressed similar to her, a tank-top and shorts.

"Hello Becky." he greets with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Kellen." replies Becky with a smile as well.

"Come to take Celine away again, huh?" he asks heading to the couch and sitting.

"Yep, we're gonna be up all night having fun!" answers Becky.

Avery chuckles before Celine returns, carrying an extra pair of clothing in her right hand.

"All ready." comments Celine. "Seeya tomorrow dad."

"Seeya later." replies Avery.

"Bye bye Mr. Kellen." states Becky, before taking Celine's free hand and leading her out of the house.

**\- Saunders Residence -**

Reaching the front door, Becky eagerly rings the doorbell and knocks on the door, which soon opens and Sammy's mother, Erin, greets them with a smile, dressed in a tank-top and jeans.

"Hello you two."

Celine and Becky both reply, "Hi Ms. Saunders." though Becky was clearly more excited with her greeting.

Erin steps aside to allow them in, commenting, "Samantha's in her room."

"Ok!" replies Becky, quickly heading towards and up the stairs, calmly followed by Celine, though Erin quickly adds...

"Hey, before you girls get too into your fun, Samantha wanted some chicken nuggets, tell her their just about done."

"Ok." replies Becky, before she and Celine continue up the stairs.

**\- Sammy's Room -**

Walking into the room, the two were greeted by a not very surprising sight; Sammy sitting in front of her TV, in just a pair of blue panties, with a game controller in her hands, looking quite focused and red-faced as she looked to be in some distress with her thighs tightly closed.

"Hey Sammy!" greets Becky, walking behind her and draping her arms over Sammy's shoulders.

However, the half-naked girl quickly declares, "D-Don't touch me!"

Surprised from the outburst, Becky removes herself from her friend, asking...

"Why, what's wrong?"

Celine, glancing at the TV, sees the game Sammy was playing is a fighting theme, but glancing back to Sammy, Celine smiles when she notices a rather small puddle around her butt, along with the sound of a faint buzzing.

"Hehe, I see what's up." comments Celine, before walking to Becky and helping her to her feet, who asks...

"What's going on?"

Celine calmly shushes the blonde, commenting... "Let's just be quite right now and let Sammy focus." before leading them to the bed.

Becky was clearly confused, until she sees the puddle under Sammy and hears the faint buzzing, along with Sammy's groan, a smile immediately comes to the blonde's face.

"Oh! I get it!" she declares, before slapping her hands over her mouth, followed by a muffled giggle.

The two watch in delight as Sammy was clearly close to orgasm as she attempted to focus on playing the game. Celine, being familiar with the particular game, could recognize Sammy was at the final fight and despite the distraction, was doing quite well; one win to the computers zero and still with a third of her life bar remaining while her opponent was reduced to half.

It seemed Sammy had the momentum to win, even after a successful combo string, reducing her opponents health to a quarter, however, a hard groaning comes from Sammy as she was forced to back off her assault to block as she felt her moment rapidly crumbling her hold.

"S-So c-close..." groans Sammy.

Sammy's successful blocking was soon canceled as her opponent performed a two-part grab on her, taking a sizable chuck of her lift bar, a little under half remaining, but even that was whittled down as the computer performed a series connecting hits.

"N-no, no, n-no, Nngh..." groans Sammy.

The pink-haired girl managed a single, successfully counter kick, leaving perhaps one hit away from victory of the computer's life bar, before gasping out loudly as her climax strikes hard, loud, wet squelches emanating from her spasming pussy around the vibrating toy.

It wasn't long before Sammy's orgasmic failure was doubled upon hearing her fighters losing scream. Still in the very middle of her pleasure, Sammy's lifts her gaze to the screen, seeing the third and final round starting before hitting the pause button on the controller, quickly setting it aside as she moans out again, now able to focus solely on her orgasm as the vibrator intensified her moment greatly and honey flooding out of her into her drenched panties, adding to the growing pool on the floor.

Soon laying back, Sammy continues moaning as she lowers her hands between her legs, grabbing at the protruding end of the vibrator pressed against her panties and thrusting it in and out of her climaxing pussy, bringing her moans louder as she squirms on the floor.

Becky of course, seeing this, quickly joins in on the fun, lowering her right hand under her shorts and panties to eagerly finger herself and add her moans to Sammy's.

"You were so close Sammy!" comments Becky.

"I-I know!" answers back Sammy with a moan.

Soon, Sammy lifts her hips high as she shoved the vibrator deep inside her with a final, loud wail of a moan, before falling back to the floor with a small splat with her hands falling to her sides limply as her body shutters and shakes from the still running vibrator as it slows her decent from her cloud of bliss.

With her orgasm waning, Celine comments with smile, "Well, that looked like a strong one."

"Hehehe..." giggles Sammy. "I-It was." she adds, continuing to giggle as the vibrator massages her sensitive, throbbing tunnel.

"You want me to finish your game for you?" asks Becky, removing her right hand from her panties and licking her fingers clean.

"No, hehe, I gotta finish it m-myself." answers Sammy, before forcing herself up to a sitting position, taking a breath before picking up her controller and un-pauseing the game, while Becky returns her hand back under her panties.

Without the distraction of being near orgasm, Sammy seems to win without a problem, suffering only a single combo at the beginning of the match before countering and dominating the fight.

"Nice finish." praises Celine.

"Thanks." replies Sammy, turning around to face her friends, the vibrator still buzzing away inside her. "Even on t-the hardest setting, the game was getting too easy."

"So you wanted to add another challenge to it." comments Celine.

"Yep! At first, I started with w-wanting to see how many fights I could go through without coming with t-the vibrator at max. I got to three, so I restarted, wanting to beat that, but every time, I-I'd get to three before coming. I didn't let my pussy rest either, so that made it even harder, I even came just after the first fight once. S-So I thought, what if I turn the vibrator down and try again? So, Nngh..." explains Sammy, before groaning and lifting herself up on her knees, reaching down to her panties and pulling aside the crotch and allowing the small, six-inch pink, ribbed vibrator to slip free with a sigh from the young girl and an abundance of her honey to ooze out of her. "S-So..." she continues, sitting down, though picking up the vibrator, turning it off and offering the drenched toy to Becky, who eagerly takes it and begins to lick it clean. "That time I got pass three rounds, but came on the seventh. I was really close, but my pussy was so sensitive, so I turned the vibrator down low and tried again, this time I reach the last fight and that's when you guys came, I was so close to coming, but winning too, that's why I didn't want Becky touching me, sorry about yelling at you."

"That's ok." answers Becky. "I wanna give it a try too."

"By the way Sammy." starts Celine. "Your mom says the chicken nuggets are almost done."

"Awesome! I asked her to cook extra for you guys, plus Tammy, she's going to be sleeping over too."

"Oh, great..." replies Celine, less than enthusiastic about the news, despite their rocky first meeting, the young Felene still didn't care too much about her at the end of their time together. Looking to the idle game screen though, Celine was reminded of her earlier conversation with Sakura and Katia and asks, "By the way, do you think I could try your VR game?"

"I thought you said those don't work on Geelien's." replies Sammy.

"Yeah, but I'd like to try it for myself, just to be sure."

"OK." replies Sammy, standing and walking to her dresser and picking up a small, silver visor-like device before returning to Celine and handing it to her. "Here, just put it on like sunglasses and press the little button on the right side."

"Alright." replies Celine, placing the device on like she had seen Becky and Sammy do, before pressing the small button on the right side, prompting a flashing of two blue lights in her eyes for a few seconds, before a small beep is heard and a small blue projection is displayed a short distance ahead, showing a small ball in the middle of a cross. "Um..." starts Celine.

"Oh! Right!" gasps Sammy. "When I first got it, it linked to me, so it's because it doesn't know you, you have to do the test."

"What test?" asks Celine, before Becky answers...

"You have to move the ball left, right, up and down with your mind. If you can do it, that means you'll be able to play games on it."

"Oh, great, looks like I might be able to use these things after all." replies Celine happily, before looking at the display and trying to get the ball to move, without much success, in just a minute, the only movement she got out of the ball was a small quiver. "Is their some trick to this?"

"Focus on one direction." answers Sammy. "It was really hard for me the first time."

"Me too." adds Becky. "I got so mad I almost broke it."

"Hehe, wow." giggles Celine, before Sammy comments...

"Until you pass the test, you can't play any games."

"Alright then..." replies Celine, before focusing on the display again, wanting the ball to move up.

As a minute passes, Celine was doing only slightly better, the ball was making a small upward motion, but it seemed it was the current best the Geelien could manage. While Celine continued to better her attempts, Becky and Sammy's interest only lasts a minute more before Becky opted to put her orgasmic endurance to the test with the still running video game.

However, after quickly stripping completely naked, using the floor to keep Sammy's vibrator inside as she sits with her legs crossed, Becky only gets as far getting to the second stage before Sammy's mother walks into view at the open door, un-bothered by the quite normal sight she walked in on, commenting...

"The nuggets are done, come get'em while their hot."

"OK." answers Sammy and Becky, who pauses her game, stands and pulls out the wet buzzing toy, turning it off before she and Sammy head out, though Erin quickly adds...

"And make sure you two wash your hands before you start filling your plates."

Two simultaneous 'Ok's' answers her back, before Erin looks to Celine and comments...

"You too Celine."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." answers Celine, lifting the VR device to clearly look at Sammy's mother. "Especially if their fresh out of the oven, they'll be too hot for me to eat."

"I see, well, I still want you to come. You can just get some on a plate and wait for them to cool off."

"Ok then." replies Celine, easily getting the hint that Erin wasn't going to accept 'no' for an answer.

Placing the visor down at her side, Celine stands and heads out of the room, with Erin following behind.

**\- Kitchen -**

Entering the room, Celine sees Becky and Sammy both with rather large plate-fulls of the hot treats, nearly picking the large baking plate clean. While Becky squirts some ketchup onto the nuggets directly, Sammy on the other hand, squirts out some of the condiment off to the side. However, Sammy also added a second condiment onto the pile of ketchup, a type of hot sauce and mixing it together with a finger.

"Heh, you two do know you can come back for more, right?" asks Celine with a chuckle at the amount the two had.

The two only giggle in response, before hurrying pass Celine and out of the room, leaving the Geelien alone to get her own plate.

**\- Sammy's room -**

Upon returning to the room with just six nuggets on her plate, Celine sees a sight that causes her to amusingly question the validity of the two girls claim that they weren't girlfriends.

The two sat on the floor in front of the TV, feeding each other. Celine arrives in time to see each stick a nugget into the others mouth, chew briefly, before kissing, clearly exchanging the food between their mouths.

"Are you two sure your not girlfriends?" asks Celine teasingly as she walks to the foot of the bed and sits, placing her plate to her right.

The two pull away with a giggle, swallowing the food in their mouths before Sammy comments...

"Yep."

Becky and Sammy feed themselves next, before Celine asks...

"Well, speaking of girlfriends, Becky, any progress with the girl you like?"

Becky looks to the Geelien with some surprise, seemingly caught off guard by the question as a blush comes to her cheeks, before a slight frown comes to her face as she swallows and looking down to her plate and picking up another nugget, offering it to Sammy as she answers...

"I don't want to talk about it."

With Sammy accepting the treat, she briefly looks to Celine, who smiles a little.

"I see..." comments Celine, guessing that it wasn't going well, possibly even being rejected, causing Celine to think, ' _She's taking it pretty well if she was rejected. She hasn't said anything about it._ '

Following Sammy feeding Becky another nugget, she comments... "How about you start up the game again? I wanna see how far you get."

"Ok." answers Becky, before picking up the vibrator and with a small moan, inserting it into her still wet pussy, protruding out about an inch, allowing her to easily switch it on again with a giggle and commenting... "I'm gonna start on medium." Before carefully sitting, allowing the floor to help keep it in as she picks up the controller and restarts her attempts from the beginning.

Sammy, along with Celine, watches as Becky advances through two rounds rather easily, though with frequent giggles and the occasional moan and squirm.

Following Becky flawlessly winning the first round of the third stage, Celine comments...

"You're doing really good so far, considering the distraction of the vibrator in your pussy."

"Hehe, yeah..." replies Becky as the second round began. "It's starting t-to get hard though." she adds, shifting a bit with a moan, but gasping as her character gets caught with a small combo. "Ah... It's really starting to feel good and I want more, but I can't come, I have to focus on the game."

Sammy giggles and adds, "You have to get as far as you can without coming."

Despite trading a few blows with her opponent, Becky wins the fight, but during the transition to the forth stage, her endurance was clearly fading, her frequency of giggles traded with moans as she shifts her hips more.

With a bit of trouble, she manages to clear the first round of the fourth stage, but with a groan and the beginning of wet, vibration-induced squelches from the young girls pussy, she was clearly nearly her limit, prompting Sammy to comment...

"Come on Becky, just one more round!"

"Yeah." adds Celine with a smile. "You can do it."

"I-I know." answers Becky, following a groan as the second round begins.

Becky clearly has the most trouble this time, ending up losing with a groan of disappointment and struggle from her weakening hold. The third and final round didn't go too much better, but Becky managed to win with a sliver of her life bar remaining.

Immediately following Sammy and Celine's praise though, Becky gasps out loudly as she reaches her limit, quickly placing the controller down at her right as she sits, climaxing powerfully on the buzzing vibrator.

"It f-feels so goooooood!" moans out Becky, before leaning forward onto her hands and knees, lifting her rear from a sticky pool of her honey as the vibrator is quickly pushed out of her climaxing pussy as large globs of fresh honey is ejected from her quivering lips as she trembles with pleasure rolling through her body.

Sammy giggles upon seeing Becky change positions and moves her right hand between the blondes legs to catch some of the honey freed from her body before lifting it to her mouth to lick up. Sammy gets one more helping with her left hand before the flow slows and Becky lowering her head to the floor as her butt remains up as a small amount of honey oozes out of her as the frequency of her labia's tenses also fades.

"Well..." starts Celine, removing herself from the bed and using her right hand to swipe up a handful of honey from Becky's sensitive lower lips with a flinch and giggle from her, the Geelien absorbing the fluid as she adds, "You beat Sammy's first attempt by one stage.

Becky giggles in response before Sammy comments...

"Well I did start with the vibrator on high."

Celine, seeing fresh honey beginning to ooze from Becky, lowers her right hand into the pool between the blonde legs and absorbs it into her body, before lifting both hands up Becky's inner thighs and butt, gathering up her honey there, leaving just the blonde's cleft wet with her honey.

Even that was soon claimed with a gasping giggle from Becky as Sammy lowers her lips and tongue to her friends labia, licking it clean and as far in as her tongue could reach.

Following Sammy removing her mouth from Becky, the blondes lower lips now glisten as Sammy comments...

"All clean."

"Hehe, the best kind of clean too." replies Becky, turning around and sitting, before picking up the buzzing vibrator and turning it off, then offering it to Celine, adding, "How about you try?

"Heh, I'll pass." replies Celine with a shake of her head. "I don't think I'd do very good, vibrations have a pretty strong effect on us."

Becky and Sammy's faces light up at this comment and Celine instantly knew she made a mistake.

"Ah, frak..."

**\- A little later, 8:36 P.M. -**

Following a ringing of the doorbell, Erin answers the door, seeing Tammy on the other side, dressed in, rather than 'normal' clothes, wears a two-piece pink pajama set and carrying an extra set of clothing in her left hand, along with a small clear rectangular container holding a toothbrush.

"Hi Ms. Saunders." greets Tammy with a smile.

"Hey Tammy." replies Erin, before looking out to the driveway and seeing the Felene's father in the car and giving a wave, followed by Tammy herself, before entering the house. "Samantha and the others are in her room. They saved some chicken nuggets for you if you want some."

"Oh, ok, well I'll go drop my clothes in Sammy's room and come back down for-" replies Tammy, before the two hears a loud cry of pleasure from upstairs, along with the comment...

"Too much!"

The voice revealed to be Celine, and bringing a chuckle from Erin, who comments...

"Apparently, vibrations are a Geelien's weakness."

Tammy quickly hurries up the stairs, not wanting to miss out on what was happening.

**\- Sammy's Room -**

Walking through the open door, Tammy was shocked by not one, but two things she sees; The first, was the nude, unfamiliar Geelien little girl at the foot of Sammy's bed, her entire body quivering intensely like a mountain of jello, moaning out as she straddles the second shocking thing, surrounded in a large pool of the Geelien's mass, a familiar device that Tammy recognized as Erin's high-powered vibrator, reaching deep into her body, near her chest, the vibrator mounted to a cone-like box containing the motor with a cord leading to the outlet near the gaming system and buzzing loudly despite being lodged inside the Geelien, even feeling the vibration through the floor.

Sammy and Becky, who sat to the Geelien's sides, had a nickname for the device, 'The Monster'. It required being plugged into the wall, as no disposable source of energy could provide the power it required. It was also off-limits to them, for good reason from the story Sammy and Becky had of finding it in Erin's room and Sammy trying it out...

Within seconds of turning it on at the highest setting; which was the second mistake, the first was finding it; Sammy experienced an instant and intense orgasm which didn't stop, rapidly escalating into the hard-to-achieve 'next level orgasm' which didn't even stop there. Shockingly discovering an even higher level, which Sammy called a number of things trying to categorize it, but the two that stood out to Tammy were 'Brain-melting' and 'Pussy-melting', names which didn't inspire any willingness from Tammy to try it out. The story ended with Becky becoming concerned for her friend with the sounds she was making and her eyes rolling up in the back of her head before pulling her off of the thing, leaving Sammy twitching violently in a seizure, frightening Becky greatly for the well-being of her friend.

Erin then found them moments later from the commotion and disciplined them both for snooping through her room after Sammy recovered. Both girls became afraid of the thing, warranting the nickname of 'The Monster'. Over time, the fear faded, but even then, Erin declared the thing off-limits, which is why Tammy was shocked to see it being used, by this unfamiliar Geelien.

"Whose that?" asks Tammy, walking closer to her friends. "And why is she using The Monster?"

"Oh, hey Tammy!" replies Sammy, sitting at the Geelien's right, before Becky answers her first question...

"It's Celine."

"Celine?" questions Tammy.

"Yeah." answers Sammy. "Celine can change to be like us."

"Seriously?" questions Tammy, before Celine cries out, with a waviness in her voice...

"I-I C-CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOOOORE!"

Before her body falls into a puddle, bringing a gasp from Tammy and a giggle from Becky and Sammy. Though with the vibrator uncovered, the already loud buzzing became much, MUCH louder, similar to a chainsaw as the entire device vibrated with such intensity, it became a blur.

"What the heck happened to her!?" gasps Tammy, stepping back as the pool grows to reach her. "Did you two kill her!?"

"Nope." answers Becky, before the three see the pool, still quivering from the still active device, began to move from it, between Tammy and Becky towards the direction of the door, but only going fair enough to no longer contact the device, which Sammy turns off with a dial on the side of the base and adds...

"It's like when we go limp with pleasure."

"Yeah..." continues Becky. "The pleasure goes so high you go limp and make goofy faces."

Celine then partially reforms her body in her younger form, laying down as her head, torso, part of her upper arms and waist form, soon commenting...

"That thing, is evil!"

Even Tammy gives a little chuckle at the remark, but questions the other two...

"Does your mom know you're using that thing?"

"Yep." answers Sammy. "I begged to let us use it on Celine. As long as we don't use it, mom was ok with it."

"I'm surprised she even let you use it on Celine." comments Tammy, before tossing her clothes and toothbrush onto the bed. "Especially after the story of it almost killing you."

"What!?" gasps Celine, looking back to Sammy. "That would've been nice to know BEFORE I got on that thing!"

A nervous giggle leaves Sammy as she waves her hands and shakes her head as she comments...

"No, no, no, Tammy's exaggerbating, I didn't-"

"Exaggerating." corrects Tammy.

"Yeah, that's what I said." states Sammy.

"No, you said exaggerbating." replies Tammy.

"Heh, really? Well anyway, I didn't almost die, it just melted my brain, hehe."

"And that's better?" questions Celine, reforming her arms and legs to turning around and sit facing the others, though Becky comments...

"It was really scary though. The way she was screaming didn't sound like good screams and when I pulled her off, she was shaking so much and her eyes had rolled up."

"Geez!" comments Celine. "How long ago was this?"

"Hmm..." hums Sammy. "A cycle I think. After it happened though, me and Becky were scared of it."

"Well that's not surprising." comments Celine.

"But I was a little angry too." adds Sammy. "It's the only thing that has beaten my pussy, but I'm still to scared to try again."

Tammy then adds as well...

"Along with the fact that your not allowed to use it."

Before Celine asks...

"Does your mom actually use that thing?"

"Yep." answers Sammy. "She let me watch one time. She came soooooo many times, there was a huge pool of her honey on the floor! But she said even she can't take the highest setting for longer than a few seconds."

"Wow." comments Celine, before Becky looks to her and asks...

"So you wanna try it again Celine?"

"Frak no!" gasps Celine, moving back a little. "I'll be happy if I never see that thing ever again!"

"Aww..." replies Sammy. "Well, guess I better go put it back..." she adds, before crawling to the outlet and unplugging the device, before picking it up with a little groan and leaving the room.

"Well then..." starts Tammy, sitting at the end of the bed. "What did I miss while I wasn't here?"

Celine sees the Felene, looking squarely at her and chuckles before answering...

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything with Sammy."

"Good, 'cause Sammy's mine for the night, you can have Becky."

The frown on Becky's face clearly told of her annoyance for Tammy's remark.

"Yanno, you really need to let it go. Celine has her own girlfriend now."

"Really?" asks Tammy, with a smirk, her tail flicking back and forth. "What's she like?"

"She's cute." answers Celine, smiling. "She likes embarrassing me though."

"She's the reason for this sleep-over too." comments Becky, before Sammy returns.

"Really? How?" asks Tammy, before Sammy answers as she crawls onto her bed behind Tammy, pinching the tips of her furry ears.

"Celine's girlfriend wants her all to herself, so Celine said we can't be naughty with her anymore."

"Really!?" asks Tammy with a big smile, before Celine quickly comments...

"Hey, that's not entirely true! My girlfriend doesn't have sex with anyone else, but she's fine with me being with Becky and Sammy, but since I'd feel bad that I'm having sex with other people and she's not, I decided to at least cut back with Becky and Sammy to the weekends."

"Awesome!" declares Tammy, removing herself from the bed and Sammy's fingers to surprise Celine with a hug, who chuckles at the obvious benefit the cut back had for her. "I hope you two never break-up!"

Both, Sammy and Becky frown with Tammy's reaction and comment, before Sammy removes herself from the bed and pulls Tammy from the Geelien.

"No hogging Celine!"

"Yeah!" adds Becky. "You don't even like her!"

"I do now, we're all friends."

**\- Later that night, 11:23 P.M -**

Over the next few hours of video games mixed with naughtiness, even a movie that was partially paid attention to, Celine was pleasantly surprised by Tammy's change in attitude towards her, even allowing Celine to join in on her teasing of Sammy when Becky re-attempts the video game challenge of seeing how far into a fighting game she could get without climaxing.

The trio were currently occupying Sammy's bed, the pink-haired girl naked on her back with her legs lifted and spread by Tammy, positioned with Sammy's head between her own legs, dressed in just a pair of white panties as she licks at her girlfriend's clit, while Celine, in her younger form, sits behind Sammy, her hands on the little girl's butt as she tongues her anus.

Sammy's moan was loud and long from the combo of pleasure.

Celine and Tammy were briefly interrupted as Erin walks into the doorway, dressed in her 'pajama's' consisting of a white T-shirt and blue panties.

"Hey girls, you have thirty more minutes before it's lights out."

Becky, giggling from the buzzing vibrator inside her, quickly asks...

"C-Can we stay up an hour more?"

"Thirty minutes." repeats Erin with a little smile. "I want the game, vibrators and lights off with you all in bed, going to sleep."

"Aww, ok." answers Becky with a whine, while Celine and Tammy also give an 'ok', before returning their tongues back to their chosen spots, resuming Sammy's moans, who manages to reply to her mother with an 'ok' as well.

As Erin leaves the doorway, Becky quickly turns off the game, placing her left hand against the protruding end of the vibrator in her to keep it in as she stands and turns to the others on the bed with a little moan and shutter.

"Can I join?"

"OK." answers Celine, "Would you be fine switching with me?"

"Only if you clean her butt out, hehe..." replies Becky, giggling into a moan.

"Heh, well I can assure you that Becky's butt is clean."

"Ok." replies Becky, before cooing as she pulls the vibrating toy free, also allowing honey to ooze out of her as she sees the toy covered and dripping with it, before gasping with a smile and quickly climbing onto the bed, taking Celine's place as the Geelien positioned herself to the left side of Sammy.

Becky quickly aims the lubed up toy with Sammy's anus and lowers it to touch the brown ring, with a flinch from the pink-haired girl, before she asks...

"I-Is that, ooohhh... the vibrator?"

"Yep!"

"OK."

With only a giggle from Becky, she slowly pushes the still buzzing toy through her friends anus with a little louder moan from her. With Tammy's unstopped tonging of Sammy's very erect clit, by the time Becky advances the full length of the vibrator into her, she moans out as the ring of muscles tightly grip the toy as her labia quivers as fresh, warm honey rapidly oozes out of her.

Becky giggles with the arrival of Sammy's climax, beginning to thrust the toy in and out of her clenching anus while Tammy begins to suck on the shaking girl's clit.

However, Celine didn't just watch, soon giving Becky and Tammy some attention of their own as she lowers a hand between each of their legs from the back. Another giggle was Sammy's only response to Celine's middle and ring fingers slipping between her slippery lower lips.

Tammy was a bit more animated as Celine's right hand cups the Felene between her thighs and stroking her through her panties; flinching in surprise as her tail briefly stiffens, the Felene briefly turns her attention to the Geelien, looking as though she wanted to say something, but soon focusing back to Sammy's clit.

Unwilling to test her luck, Celine chooses to remain outside the Felene's panties as she takes Tammy's silence as approval and continues the stroking while Tammy and Becky prolonged Sammy's climax as long as they could. Easily succeeding as her oozing honey aids the thrusting of the vibrator in and out of her anus, while Tammy had the extra treat of tasting the moaning girl's honey covering her clit.

As Sammy's orgasmic pleasure began to wane, it was just in time for Becky's to rise with a growing moan from her as the vibrator's earlier work on her, plus Celine's talented fingers moving through her slippery mounds, speeds her towards her delayed moment.

However, as Becky nears closer and closer to her own blissful moment, she doesn't miss a beat in the thrusting of the vibrator in Sammy's very lubed up anus, rather, using the building ball of pleasure between her legs as energy to thrust the toy quicker, in turn, renewing Sammy's loud moans, delaying her fading pleasure even more as just a little more of her honey is urge out of her.

Becky couldn't maintain this quicker pace for long though, burying the buzzing toy to the hilt inside her friend as she moans with pleasure rippling though her trembling little body and flooding Celine's hand in her honey, who quickly absorbs what honey contacts her hand, though the continued thrusting of her fingers couldn't stop some of the delicious fluid from falling to the bed.

As Becky briefly occupies her own little world of bliss, Celine almost didn't notice Tammy's relatively small responses to the stroking of her puffy mounds through her panties. Giving small moans as she moves her hips back and forth, aiding in her pleasure as she humps Celine's hand while her tail wraps itself around her wrist.

Celine soon recalled a comment Becky and Sammy made about simply stroking Tammy's labia was enough to make her climax and took extra delight in the Felene's response.

With Becky and Sammy soon coming down from their bliss, the blonde with a giggle as she releases the buzzing toy and seeing it slowly pushed out of Sammy's slightly gaping anus, which repeatedly clench itself closed. Tammy also gives Sammy's swollen clit a break as she licks her labia clean of her honey, though Celine pulls her fingers free of Becky's oozing lips and asks...

"I hope you don't mind if I focus on Tammy for a bit?"

"Nope." answers Becky, before adding, "Hey, we should all come before bedtime."

"Fine by me." replies Celine with a smile, before pulling her right hand from Tammy, who gave a small whimper and Celine feels her tail tighten around her wrist.

Though Celine only grins at the silent message before pulling her hand free of Tammy's grip and positioning herself behind the Felene, then returning her right hand over the front of her panties and resuming her caress of Tammy's puffy mounds through the fabric with a small gasp from her, before Celine moves her left hand to the Felene's inner left thigh, stroking her there and urging a shudder from her.

Tammy soon releases Sammy's legs, allowing her lower body and legs to return to the bed, with Becky between them as Tammy sits up a bit, lowering her hands down to Celine's.

"So..." starts Celine. "I know just rubbing your pussy is enough for you, but what else do you like?"

Rather than Tammy answering through her small moans, Sammy answers under her...

"She likes her tail played with."

The following gasp from Tammy prompts Celine to pull back a little, to see what Sammy was doing; grasping her girlfriends furry tail in both hands and licking around its end and sticking it in her mouth.

Another gasp soon leaves the Felene and Celine sees Becky had leaned forward, licking and sucking on her left nipple, while pinching the other.

"Three on one huh?" comments Celine. "I don't think she'll last very long with all of us."

Sammy comments, "Well we only have until midnight."

"Point taken." replies Celine, before bringing a shuddering moan from the Felene as she began to pat the mound under her panties. "Hehe, like that, huh?"

"Hey." starts Sammy. "What time is it anyway?"

Becky soon pulls her lips from Tammy's nipple and looks to her Comm still on her right wrist and gasps...

"Oh, we have to hurry! We only have fifteen minutes left!"

Returning her lips to Tammy's nipple, her moans jumping in volume, though groaning soon to follow, Celine resumes stroking the Felene as she comments...

"No we don't. Orgasms shouldn't be rushed, I don't mind if I'm left out."

"I do!" replies Sammy, joined by Sammy...

"Me too!"

Tammy though, comments with a groan...

"Y-You don't have to rush, nngh, I-I'm about to, come."

Sammy Ooh's before Celine feels the fabric of the Felene's panties pulled aside, allowing her bare, wet lips to contact her hand with a flinch from Tammy. Celine briefly pulls her hand away, unsure if Tammy was willing to have her touch her without the panties between them, but quickly got her answer as Tammy's hand pushes hers back down to her as she requests...

"D-Don't stop."

With the approval, Celine began to pat the Felene's labia again, prompting a lengthy moan from her as Becky and Sammy continued their own teases to urge their friend to her moment.

It didn't take long at all before a gasp interrupts the Felene's moan as her body quickly stiffens and trembles with a brief groan, before moaning out as a very clear watery hiss is heard below her and Sammy's giggling while Celine feels the Felene's cum squirting powerfully through her fingers.

While stopping the repeated patting of the mounds, Celine spreads the lips with her index and ring fingers while her middle teases Tammy's clit, bringing frequent flinches from the jolts of sensation rushing through her.

Celine was able to count three watery hisses in time with the Felene's gasps of bliss before she shudders before falling limp, unfortunately for Sammy, her girlfriend sat directly on her face, her nose poking into Tammy's anus while her mouth is covered by the Felene's labia... cutting off her air.

Only a moment passes, enough for Becky to pull her lips from Tammy's nipple, before Sammy begins moaning and kicking her legs, prompting a giggling from Becky before the Felene realizes what was up with a gasp and briefly lifting herself on her weakened legs enough from Sammy to breath in fresh air and push herself from under Tammy, who drops back down to the bed.

"S-sorry about that, heh." comments Tammy.

"That's ok." answers Sammy, her face dripping with the Felene's cum. "At least you noticed."

Sammy then repositions herself to the right of Becky, who comments...

"Now it's Celine's turn."

Tammy gives a small giggle before removing herself from the Geelien's light hold, sitting to Becky's left before asking...

"So, how do you make a Geelien come, beside using a vibrator?"

"We'll show you." answers Becky as she and Sammy crawl the short distance to Celine, who chuckles and asks...

"You know we only have a limited amount of time, right?"

END


	46. Chapter 14-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky discovers an unexpected 'secret' about Celine, before the Geelien learns about Sammy and Becky's fathers, which stirs up painful memories for one of the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 6/10/14  
> Completed: 7/12/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, NEKO, YURI

**\- The next day, Solaris (Sunday) -**

**\- 8:34 A.M., Saunder's residence, Sammy's room -**

Of the four sleeping bodies, Celine is the first to awaken, between Becky and Sammy, the blonde in front of her and the pink-haired girl behind her facing Tammy, who lightly embraces her in her slumber.

Opening her eyes, Celine is treated to an amusing sight, a rather big grin on Becky's sleeping face.

"Heh, well someone's having a nice dream." comments Celine lowly, before lifting her right hand up moving some of Becky's hair from her face, though something else grabs the Geelien's attention.

A familiar, repeated pattering sound all around outside the house, now mirroring Becky as a big smile comes to Celine's face, before she stealthily removes herself from the bed as she shifts into liquid form and moves to the foot of the bed. Quickly returning to her original form, Celine rushing to the window, peers through the blinds and her smile grows and her tail lifts with delight at what she sees...

"Rain!" declares Celine as she sees the moderate rainfall. "It's raining!"

**\- 8:49 A.M. -**

Becky is the next to wake with a yawn, rubbing her eyes before opening them and immediately puzzled by Celine's absence.

"Celine?" questions Becky sleepily, before sitting up with a second yawn and pulling the cover away, revealing her nude form, as well as her honey covered lower lips.

The dreamy cause of her sleepy emissions was the last thing on her mind though as she doesn't see her friend in the room, but she does see the door wide open. The young girl removes herself from the bed, leaving a rather small wet, dark spot on the bed, briefly stretching, before hurrying out of the room, looking up and down the hall.

"Celine?"

Hearing nothing, Becky heads to the bathroom, seeing it empty, though takes a moment to walk to the toilet, lifting the lid and sitting before moments later, relaxes with a pleasant sigh as she allows her urine freedom into the water below. Following an ending spurt and a brief passing of gas, prompting a giggling moan from Becky, she wipes herself clean of both, honey and urine.

After washing her hands and brushing her teeth, Becky resumes her search for her Geelien friend, making her way down the steps.

Making her way through the empty Living and Dining rooms, Becky meets Erin entering the kitchen, who is dressed in a white T-shirt and blue panties. Carrying two skillets to the stove, Erin spots and greets her with a smile.

"Good morning Becky."

"Morning, Ms. Saunders, do you know were Celine is?"

The question brings a little chuckle from Erin before answering, "She's in the backyard." before heading to the refrigerator.

"In the rain?" questions Becky.

"Yep." answers Erin, removing a tray of eggs and a pack of sausage patties. "If you want to go out there with her, you know what you need right?"

"Yep." replies Becky before leaving to the living room and opening a closet door and removing an umbrella, returning to the kitchen and passing Erin to a door leading to the side door of the house.

Opening the door, followed by the umbrella, Becky steps out, feeling a mild chill on her naked skin, but nothing she couldn't handle, before making her way to the backyard, where she was immediately shocked into stopping at the corning of the house as she sees Celine.

The Geelien is dressed in just her bra and panties, her discarded T-shirt on the grass near her, but that wasn't what shocked Becky, it was the fact that Celine was clearly dancing, quite well in Becky's opinion. With slow, gentle movements, twirls and even, to Becky's surprise, what looked to be a standing split as she extends a leg straight up, before gracefully, leaning back on her hands preforming an upside-down split before continuing to lean until her foot touches the ground again and she stands up straight.

Becky continues to watch silently with great delight at catching this unexpected talent from Celine. The more Becky watches, the more she could recognize the motions from a particular type of dance she'd seen on TV...

' _She's a Ballerina!_ ' thinks Becky.

It wasn't long before Becky starts to mimic Celine, at least the more simple motions. It was an excited twirl though that causes the edges of the umbrella to repeatedly hit the side of the house.

"AH!"

Celine's gasps shocks Becky as she turns to face her friends direction and sees the Geelien on the ground, evidently the surprise shocking her off her feet, as well as reverting to her younger form, causing the straps of her bra to fall off her shoulders, revealing her now flat chest.

"H-How long were you there!?" quickly asks Celine.

Now discovered, Becky happily runs towards Celine, standing in front of her before declaring...

"I didn't know you could dance Celine! Why didn't you say you could!?"

"U-Uh... I-I... it never came up."

"Well, why are you dancing in the rain?"

"Well..." starts Celine, getting to her feet with a little smile and lifting the straps of her bra over her shoulders. "I was just so happy being in the rain, I couldn't help myself." she adds, before spreading her arms and looking up into the cloudy sky. "Rain is a really special thing for us."

"Really? Why?"

"Heh, well, think of it like this; picture your favorite food or candy falling from the sky like rain, what would you do?" asks Celine, lowering her arms and looking to Becky.

"I'd get the biggest bag I can find and gather up as much as I can!" happily answers Becky.

"Hehe, right, that's what rain is to us, food falling from the sky."

"Wow..." comments Becky, moving the umbrella back as she looks up to the falling rain. "Food falling from the sky..."

Becky soon giggles and shakes her head after a raindrop hits her in the eyes, before blinking them open and looks to Celine.

"Can I dance with you?"

"Heh, sure." answers Celine with a smile, stepping towards Becky, who closes the umbrella and dropping it to the grass before Celine takes her right hand in her left and places her right hand to Becky's left side. "Put your other hand on my shoulder."

Becky does so and happily comments, "Oh, I think I know this one!"

"Well that's good." comments Celine. "This it just a simple one."

"Dip me! Dip me!" requests Becky happily.

"Hehe, that's how you know this one?" asks Celine.

"Yep."

"Ok then, on three."

Following the countdown, Becky giggles with delight as Celine dips her, the blonde also kicking up her right leg with a "Weeee!"

**\- Kitchen -**

Moments later, Erin was in the process of cooking breakfast, before taking a moment to look out the window to check on Becky and Celine and although not liking the fact that Becky had abandoned the umbrella, was delightfully surprised to see Celine and Becky doing a simple tango, though Celine does twirl and dip Becky, much to the young girls clear delight.

Nearly ten minutes pass before Becky and Celine return, with Becky dripping wet, carrying the umbrella in her right hand. Erin currently removes a few sausages patties from the skillet to join the others on a plate before looking to the two, particularly Becky and commenting...

"You're awfully wet to be carrying an umbrella, Becky."

"Hehe..." chuckles Becky shyly. "Sorry, but Celine can dance! She's really good too!"

"Really?" asks Erin.

"Yep! She let me dance with her and showed me some of her moves."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, now go dry yourself off before you catch a cold. Wake Samantha and Tammy too if their not up for breakfast."

"Ok." replies Becky before heading out of the kitchen, followed by Celine, though the Geelien pauses as Erin calls her name as she places the last few uncooked sausage patties on the skillet, before looking to Celine and commenting with a little smile...

"You're a wonderful dancer."

"Y-You saw me?" asks Celine, starting to drip a little.

"Heh, well there is a window looking out to the backyard."

Celine gasps as her eyes turn to the window above the sink. So loss in her enjoyment of the rain, she completely forgot she was in full view.

"Did you teach yourself or have an instructor?" asks Erin.

"Uh, well, a bit of both actually. My mom has the real talent for it, but passed some of it to me. I practice from time to time, but my mom is much better than me."

"You're very good yourself." comments Erin. "The practice has paid off."

"Thanks." replies Celine with a big smile, before Becky returns beside her, asking...

"Hey, you're coming with me aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." answers Celine, briefly looking to Becky, before back to Erin, who smiles and turns her attention to the sausage, before Celine, follows Becky upstairs.

**\- Sammy's Room -**

Making a brief stop in Sammy's room, the two see Sammy and Tammy still sleeping. While Celine retrieves her comb from her Comm on the nightstand, Becky walks to the bed and nudges both of her friends.

"Hey, wake up, breakfast is ready."

Both girls groan and Sammy pulls the cover over their heads and groggily replies, "Ten more minutes."

"Nope." comments Becky, using both hand and rocking Becky and in turn, Tammy. "Your mom wants you up."

"Go away!" declares Tammy.

"Hmph! Fine!" replies Becky, before heading towards the door, where Celine waits. "More sausages for me."

Shortly after the two leave, under the cover, a naked Sammy groans as she rubs her eyes before opening them to look at her girlfriend, wearing only a pair of white panties.

"I want sausages, but I'm so comfy."

"I'll be your sausage." comments Tammy with a smile, bringing one to Sammy as well.

"Are you hot and juicy?"

"Taste me and find out."

Sammy giggles before lowering herself down to the Felene's pantied crotch...

**\- Bathroom -**

Shortly into Celine cleaning herself and Becky getting a bath towel to dry herself, the Geelien comments...

"Guess Sammy really isn't a morning person. What's she like at the start of the school day?"

"Normal I guess." answers Becky as she wipes down her legs. "Sammy can be a bit grumpy when she wakes up, but she's fine after breakfast."

"I see." replies Celine, before walking to the sink and rinsing her comb clean. "By the way, what were you dreaming about? When I woke up, you had a big smile on your face."

"Hehe, really?" asks Becky, wiping her labia briefly before looking over her body, seeing that she was now dry.

"Yep." answers Celine, turning to face Becky and noticing, as the blonde twists her upper body that she missed a small section of her lower back.

Celine helps her and takes part of the hanging towel and wipes her dry.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I was dreaming of naughty things!" comments Becky happily.

"I figured." replies Celine with a giggle. "Mind telling me what was naughty about it?"

"We were in my room, and-"

"Whose 'we'?" asks Celine.

"Oh, me and you. In my dream, you had a penis and wanted to use it on me and I let you and it felt really, really good!"

"Wait, if I had a penis in your dream, that means I absorbed my dad and you said you'd have a problem with that."

"Yeah, I remember saying something like that in my dream, but you said you didn't absorb your dad, the penis was yours."

The confused look was clear on Celine's face, until the thought came to her...

"Ah, it's a dream, it doesn't have to make sense. Go on..."

"Well, since the penis was all yours, you used it on me in all sorts of positions, doggy, on my back, me on top. Oh, and you pretended you were a tentacle monster like on those naughty cartoons filling me all up!"

"Hehe, well THAT I can do."

"Really!?"

"Yep, I probably couldn't lift your body in the air like on those cartoons, but I could certainly be a slime monster filling every little hole on your body with my own drippy sticky tentacles, hehe."

"Ohhhh!" moans Becky excitedly as she presses the towel against her crotch. "You're making all oozy!"

"Hehe, I'd be even more effective after I've eaten a lot, increasing my mass."

"Hehehe... Oh! My dream, the BEST part, is when my dad came and..." starts Becky happily, before oddly, stopping and going silent as her cheerful mood rapidly deflates and she looks down.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happens next?"

"I..." starts Becky, before slowly lifting her gaze to Celine and giving a small, though clearly forced smile. "N-Never mind." she adds, before walking to the hamper and dropping the towel into it before walking towards the door and walking out, leaving a puzzled Celine.

Though the Geelien quickly attempted to piece together the situation and what she knew, figuring it had something to do with the young girls father, whom Celine knew nothing about, it was the first time Becky had even mentioned her father.

Though with a nude Sammy entering the hallway with a yawn, she makes her way to the bathroom, Celine realized Sammy also lacked to make any mention of her father.

Tammy soon joins her, wearing only her panties and the two soon join Celine in the bathroom, though Sammy was first to greet her, then Tammy.

"Good morning to you too." replies Celine, before Sammy walks to and sits on the toilet before a sigh and a trickling is heard from her, while Tammy, carrying her toothbrush, began to brush her teeth.

As Celine resumes her cleaning, she thinks to herself...

' _They obviously have or had a father... I wonder what happened to them. Maybe this is something I should just leave alone though. If they haven't talked about their fathers by now, they must not want to.'_

**\- 9:27 P.M. -**

**\- Dinning Room -**

Aside from Becky and Sammy lacking clothing; though Tammy wearing her pajamas, the breakfast is uneventful. Though Celine's 'secret' talent is soon revealed to Sammy and Tammy, much to their surprise. Celine does notice Tammy is the only one to silently pray over her food before starting to eat, though says nothing about it.

**\- 12:23 P.M. -**

**\- Sammy's room -**

Becky, still nude, currently sits at the foot of the bed, flipping through channels on the TV, while Celine and Sammy sit on the bed; the Geelien dressed in a T-shirt and panties, while Sammy join her friend in her lack of clothes, Tammy currently visiting the bathroom.

As Becky searched through the channels, Celine briefly sees what she recognized as a commercial depicting a family on a beach before the channel changes. That brief scene though, reminds Celine about the earlier thought she had about the two girls fathers.

So, Celine began to gaze around the room for any photos, which she quickly sees a few, on the dresser and the nightstand near her. The closest pictures, Celine didn't see any males, although, one picture on her dresser, she could recognize the image of Sammy's mother carrying a baby and another person, whose arm was around Erin, it looked like a male figure, but Celine couldn't tell from where she was.

Celine wondered if she should ask Sammy about it, considering she never brought the subject up, however...

"You hot?" asks Sammy, gaining Celine's attention.

"Huh?"

"You're melting a little."

"O-Oh, heh... well, honestly... I was wondering about something."

"What?"

Briefly looking to Becky, Celine leans closer to Sammy and whispers, pointing to the dresser.

"Whose that other person in that picture with you're mom and I assume you as a baby?"

"That's my dad." answers Sammy with a smile, removing herself from the bed to retrieve the photo, allowing Celine to see the other person was in fact a male, with short blonde hair, wearing a T-shirt and shorts, revealing he was quite in shape.

"Your dad's a pretty nice looking guy."

"Hehe, you think so? My mom always says-" replies Sammy, before Becky cuts in, looking back towards them.

"Hey, wanna play a game?"

Celine answers, "I thought you were looking for something to watch."

"Nothings on, lets play a game." adds Becky, standing and taking the picture from Sammy and placing it face down on the bed.

Becky's action didn't go unnoticed by Celine though, guessing that she really wanted to change the subject of her and Sammy's conversation, without coming right out and saying it. Clearly, Becky didn't want to talk about her father, but Sammy was willing, so Celine comments...

"I'd like to know more about you guys, you've never mentioned your-"

"Stop!" declares Becky, placing her hands over her ears. "Don't say it!" before running out of the room, causing Sammy to quickly follow.

"Becky wait!"

Celine also follows, leaving the room just in time to see the door to Erin's room close.

"Becky I'm sorry!" declares Sammy. "I forgot!"

" _Go away!_ "

Erin then comments from inside, " _I'll help her calm down, don't worry._ "

Celine, confused at Becky's reaction, sees the bathroom door open and Tammy walks out.

"Did it again, huh?"

"It was Celine this time." replies Sammy.

"What did I do?" asks Celine. "Why did she react like that?" she adds, prompting a sigh from Sammy.

"We can't talk about it here." replies Sammy, before taking Celine by the hand and leading her back to her room.

Returning to the bed, Sammy picks up the photo and looks at it with a smile.

"My dad died when I was a baby." comments Sammy.

"I'm sorry." replies Celine sadly.

"It's ok. It happened when I was a baby, so I don't even remember him, I just have the pictures and the story's mom would tell me about him."

While she was smiling as she said it, Celine could see it was mixed with pain having no memory of her father to think back on.

"I feel sad for Becky though." comments Sammy, sitting on the bed, joined by Celine, while Tammy began looking through channels on the TV. "She knew her dad before he died about a cycle ago."

"A cycle ago!" gasps Celine. "No wonder she's so upset!"

"They were super close too, she even called herself a Daddy's Girl. They were like we are now." adds Sammy.

"Really?" asks Celine. "Even the things you guys do?"

"Yeah, her dad was the only boy she was ever naughty with."

"Wow..."

"I didn't like seeing it though." comments Sammy with a small frown. "I don't like boys like that and seeing Becky sucking her dads thing just looked gross."

"Heh, is that all she did with him?" asks Celine with a smile at the fact that Sammy didn't like Becky being naughty with her dad.

"No..." answers Sammy, before her frown shifts to a brief look of sadness. "Can you keep a secret?"

"No, I can't." replies Celine, following a surprised look from Sammy, Celine adds, "My mom and dad know what I know when we absorb each other."

"Oh, well that's fine..." replies Sammy. "About a month after, part of me was actually glad Becky wasn't being naughty with her dad, I know that's really bad though."

"Well, you had Becky all to yourself now." comments Celine with a smile. "While yeah, thinking something like that isn't good, I don't think it makes you a bad person if you know that it's bad and feel bad about it."

"Thanks, I don't think that anymore though, I sometimes wish I could see her be naughty with her dad, she looked so happy with him. I am happy that she doesn't like boys like that though, she never did, her dad was just special."

"Heh, well, I can't believe how strong Becky's been about this until a few minutes ago." comments Celine.

"It was horrible when it happened though. I was so worried too, Becky was asleep in the hospital for a couple days before she found out."

"The hospital? What happened!?"

"It was the accident."

"What accident?"

"Oh, I didn't mention that, Becky and her dad were coming back home when a car ran a red light and hit her dads side of the car."

"Oh no..."

"It was on the news too, people said their car flipped a couple times too."

"Wow..."

"Becky doesn't want to remember it though, that's why she doesn't want to talk about it or anything related to dads." comments Sammy. "It brings up bad memories."

' _So that's why she clammed up earlier._ ' thinks Celine. ' _Even a happy dream turns to something sad for her._ '

"So you don't have any problem talking about your dad?" asks Celine.

"Nope, I just don't have much to say about him."

"I see... well, you may have lost a dad, but you got a second mom." points out Celine, trying to find a bright side to the sad news.

"Heh, yeah." replies Sammy with a smile.

"Thanks for sharing this with me, you didn't have to."

"You're welcome, you're one of my bestest friends. If you wanna know something, just ask."

"Heh, thanks for that, you're one of my bestest friends too. So, what's your suggestion on the first step to making up with Becky?"

"Well once she calms down, just saying you're sorry is enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Becky knows you didn't know, so it'll be fine."

**\- 1:17 P.M. -**

As Celine sits on the bed, watching Sammy and Tammy playing a racing game, Tammy currently in the lead at second place, the trio's attention soon turns to the open door as Becky returns. The blondes face a bit red, along with her eyes, clearly implying that she'd been crying.

Celine quickly removes herself from the bed, along with Sammy getting to her feet and taking a few steps towards her, before Celine comments...

"Hey Becky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"Are you feeling better?" asks Sammy.

Becky gives a very brief smile, "Thanks, I'm ok." is all she says as she walks by Celine and Sammy and sits on the edge of the bed, looking down to her naked lap.

Sammy sits beside her to her right while Celine kneels down in front of her with a smile.

"It's my fault that you're so sad right now. That's no way for you to be. So I've been thinking and I have a pretty good idea to cheer you up."

"What?" asks Becky.

"Ask me anything you want and I'll do it, no questions asked."

A smile slowly spreads on Becky's face.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Me too." adds Sammy.

"Hmm..." hums Becky looking down in thought.

However, after a moment, Celine sees a saddened look come to her face again.

"What's wrong?" asks Celine.

"Nothing." answers Becky lowly.

Celine already felt bad for bringing up a painful memory for Becky, but she wanted to help in some way, so she warily comments...

"If you, want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen."

The wide-eyed look Sammy gives her before looking to Becky causes Celine to drip with regret at her offer.

However, Becky doesn't seem too effected by the offer, even calmly answering...

"No questions, right?"

"Uh, yeah." answers Celine. "Anything you want, I'll do without asking why."

Becky lifts her gaze to Celine with a little smile before lifts her right foot up near Celine's chest.

"Rub my feet."

While Celine was puzzled by the request, she sees Sammy clearly shocked by it, before eagerly asking...

"Can I rub your feet too!?"

"A-As long as you just rub them, not the other thing." answers Becky, her gaze falling to her lap again before Sammy quickly positions herself to Celine's right and picks up Becky's left foot.

' _Not the other thing?_ ' thinks Celine, before taking Becky's offered right foot in her hands.

Clearly, there was something special about the act for Becky, possibly related to her dad, but with Celine agreeing not to question it, she was forced to leave it a mystery until Becky felt comfortable enough to share it with her.

Seeing a smile come to Becky's face as Sammy began to rub her toes, Celine began as well, mimicking Sammy's action.

With frequent giggles and small moans leaving Becky as the two message her feet and toes, it wasn't long before the blonde lays back, relaxing into the pleasant sensations.

Shortly after Becky lays down, Tammy tires of being by herself and turns off the game and stands to look at the three with a smirk.

"A foot massage, seriously?" comments Tammy, before Sammy comments...

"Not now Tammy."

"Well I don't want to be the one left out." replies Tammy, though Becky comments...

"You can get my shoulders then."

"Hehe, yeah right." laughs Tammy, before walking around behind Sammy and kneeling down behind her and placing her hands to Sammy's shoulders. "The only person I'll be massaging is Sammy."

"Ohh, thanks-ah!" replies Sammy before gasping as Tammy's left hand swiftly lowers between her legs.

"Hehe, Sammy gets a pussy massage." comments Tammy with a smirk as she strokes the currently, unaroused lips of Sammy's labia, though it doesn't take long at all before that changes and Sammy's lower lips lubricates with her oozing honey.

As the minutes pass, Celine was partially distracted by Sammy's giggles and moans from Tammy's intimate massage. Sammy seems to be well on her way to an orgasm when Celine notices something rather odd with Becky. She's clearly aroused as well, honey oozing from her blushing slit proved that; however, what Celine found odd is that it wasn't flowing as abundantly as she was so used to seeing, especially considering the situation. Secondly, the little blonde is weirdly quite, some moaning was expected, but there was nothing from her.

"Becky?" questions Celine

Celine soon sees Becky lift her hands up to her face and comment, "S-Stop, I don't want this anymore." as her pulls her feet from Celine and Sammy and lifts her legs up onto the bed as she leans to her left.

"Becky what's wrong?" asks Celine.

Sammy also expresses concern, but was interrupted with a groan from Tammy's unstopped fingering urging her closer to climax.

"T-Tammy, w-wait." requests Sammy, lowering her left hand down to Tammy's left wrist.

"Just a few seconds more..." replies Tammy with a smirk.

"N-No, B-Becky's... Nngh-AH!" answers back Sammy before moaning out as her moment arrives.

While Sammy's preoccupied with pleasure rolling through her body and honey flooding from her spasming pussy, Celine decided to try her best at comforting Becky and joins her on the bed, sitting behind her on her legs and using her right hand to stroke the blondes head.

Only two strokes in though, Celine is surprised when Becky turns over, resting her head on the Geelien's lap, or rather, burying her face into Celine's crotch and wrapping her arms around the Geelien's waist, hearing a light sobbing from the blonde. Celine returns her right hand to Becky's head, stroking her and lowering her left hand to her shoulder.

Shortly into this change, Sammy recovers enough from her climax just starting to fade and lifts her gaze to see Celine and Becky, before groaning in frustration and pleasure from Tammy's continued finger thrusts. Quickly pulling the Felene's hand from her and turning to face her girlfriend.

"What wrong with you Tammy!? Can't you see Becky's sad right now?"

"She's not my problem." replies Tammy with a slight frown before licking her fingers clean of Sammy's honey. "Besides, she has Celine to comfort her right now. If we all try to do it, it'll just make it worse."

"Why would you say something so mean!?" gasps Sammy.

"It's the truth."

Sammy groans, before Celine feels Becky hug her tighter, quickly guessing she didn't like her friends fighting, Celine decided to speak up.

"Hey you two, this isn't the best place to be fighting."

"Celine right." comments Tammy. "Lets go somewhere else." she adds, getting to her feet.

"You can go." replies Sammy, standing. "I'm staying."

However, Sammy was surprised when Becky comments...

"Both of you leave."

"Why me too?" asks Sammy.

"I wanna be alone with Celine." replies Becky.

Sammy looks to Celine, who gives her a little smile, before Sammy answers sadly...

"Ok, I understand."

Tammy only briefly takes hold of Sammy's hand, who snatches her hand free before hurrying out of the room, quickly followed by Tammy.

Now alone, Celine could feel Becky relax, before the Geelien comments, stroking Becky's head...

"I'm sure Tammy didn't mean to come off as rude as she did."

"I know..." replies Becky. "Tammy only cares about Sammy when she's around."

"Well you did say she's a little crazy." comments Celine, hoping to- and successfully earning a small giggle from Becky, before the blonde asks, lowly...

"Is what I'm doing bad?"

"Of course not, you take as long as you need. If you're not ready, don't let anyone tell you, you should get over it."

"Thanks Celine."

"You're welcome... If you don't mind though, I have a question."

"... ok."

"Do you remember the good times you had with him?"

Becky presses her face into Celine's lap, delaying in answering, but does so...

"Every time I do, I remember that day... I don't wanna remember it ever, it's scary and hurts so much."

Celine could hear Becky's sobbing resume and felt bad for causing it.

"I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again."

About two minutes pass with Celine lightly stroking the blondes head, calming her tears, before Celine notices a steady, calm breathing from Becky. Carefully, pushing on her shoulders to lean her face from her crotch, Celine sees that Becky had fallen asleep, bringing a smile to her face.

"I hope someday you can remember the good things about your dad without going back to that painful memory."

To be continued...


	47. Chapter 14-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of the sadness of Becky's young life, the group resumes their earlier activity. Later, Celine gets a call from Katia with some surprising, but welcome information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 6/10/14  
> Completed: 7/13/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, NEKO, YURI, TENTICAL, LOT'S OF CUM

**\- 1:43 P.M. -**

In the haze of just waking up, Becky smiles as she felt the left side of her head resting on something soft and warm. Briefly nuzzling her face against the warmth, Becky feels a hand gently rest on her head.

"Awake?"

Opening her eyes, Becky is surprised to see she rests in Celine's lap, quickly looking up to her friends smiling face, before sitting up, briefly rubbing her eyes.

"You've been sitting there since I feel asleep?"

"Yep."

"Y-You didn't have to." replies Becky, with a little color coming to her cheeks as she averts her gaze. "How long was I asleep?"

"It was about a twenty minute nap."

"Where's Sammy and Tammy?"

"They're downstairs." answers Celine, before seeing Tammy walk by the open door, who quickly back-steps into view and comments...

"Hey, your awake."

Before entering the room and Becky turns to face her, before Tammy adds, "Sorry about earlier, I was horny and frustrated."

"I know." replies Becky with a smile. "I forgive you." she adds, bringing a smile to Tammy's face as well.

"Want me to go get Sammy?" asks Tammy.

"Yeah, we can pick up from were we left off if you want."

"Heh, ok." replies Tammy before heading out of the room, before Celine asks Becky...

"You sure you wanna just jump back into what we were doing?"

"Yeah, why not?"

It takes Celine lest than a second to decide to end the line of conversation, figuring it would only lead to bringing Becky to tears again. Bringing a smile to her face, Celine answers...

"Heh, yeah, why not."

A big smile comes to Becky's face, before she removes herself from the bed, with her back to Celine, hiding a brief expression of pain on her face as she comments...

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, the no questions thing still stands."

"Don't mention you-know-what around me, unless I bring it up, ok?"

"Alright, I promise." answers Celine.

With a smile coming back to Becky's face, she comments, "Thanks." before the young blonde turns to face Celine happily and adds, "Now, I have a request!"

"Anything you want."

Becky spreads her legs a bit with a giggle before her cerick emerges from her pussy and grows to at least four feet, long enough for her to hug the organ against her chest.

"It's been awhile since we played with my cerick."

"It sure has." replies Celine crawling the short distance to the side of the bed. "What do you want me to do to it?" she adds, lifting her right hand up and gently caressing the pink, ribbed organ, earning a coo and shudder from Becky.

"I want you to suck it." answers Becky, lowering the end of the organ to the Geelien's face, who opens her mouth as she leans forward, bringing a grinning moan from Becky as she takes the organ into her mouth, just a few inches deep.

Becky's moan quickly jumps a bit in volume as she feels Celine briefly tease the entrance of her cerick with her tongue, before another shudder comes from her as she feels Celine reach her tongue deeply into the sensitive organ, at least double the depth the Geelien takes into her mouth.

"O-Ooh, you can make your tongue longer?" moans Becky.

While Celine doesn't answer, she begins to pull back, along with her tongue, bringing a groan from the young blonde, followed by a gasp as Celine advances in.

Just as Celine retreats again, Tammy and Sammy return to the sight, bringing a smile to both of their faces, though Sammy greets...

"Hey Becky, you have a nice nap?"

"O-Ohhh... y-yep." moans Becky as Celine began a slow in and out pace.

Tammy steps in front of a Sammy and suggests...

"Hey, let's do what their doing."

"Ok!" replies Sammy happily. "It's been awhile since you played with my cerick!"

Sammy quickly hurries to the bed, followed by Tammy, walking around behind Celine and laying across the bed to the Geelien's left. Sammy spreads her legs as Tammy kneels down between them before a coo leaves Sammy as her cerick emerges from her. The organ extends about a foot before Tammy's brings a small flinch from Sammy as the Felene takes the organ in her hands before a gasp-turned-moan leaves Sammy as Tammy takes the exposed end into her mouth and began to slowly lift and lower her head.

While Becky and Sammy were separated, both fed on the others pleasure simply being near each other, their moans increasing in volume as their arousal grows, in turn causing them to feel more pleasure from Celine and Tammy's action.

Already being very sensitive, given Celine's additional internal teasing of Becky's swelled organ, it was no surprise when Becky comments through her groans...

"C-Celine, nngh... I'm g-gonna come."

Seconds later, Becky removes her hands from her cerick, which had briefly stiffened into it's position with her moment nearing as she lifts her clenched fists near her chest.

"Nngh! I'm gonna come!" repeats Becky, before gasping as she feels Celine's tongue fully retreat, shattering the last of her resistance as just a second later, moans out as her moment arrives as she feels her honey rush through the length of her cerick.

Celine, being on the receiving end, delightfully feels Becky's warm honey flood into her mouth and body. Fortunately, the flow wasn't under too much pressure, allowing it to remain inside Celine as a very large white cloud forms inside the Geelien's body, a sight which briefly brings Tammy to a stop.

Celine didn't settle for doing nothing though, she wanted as much of the delicious fluid as Becky's body could produce and began to resume her in and out motions, bringing a gasp and groan from Becky again as the flow slows with the young blondes legs trembling. Quickly moaning out as her orgasmic flow resumes, rapidly filling Celine's entire torso with the white fluid, before Becky drops to her knees. Following a strong shudder as the flow comes to an end and her cerick going limp, falling from Celine's mouth and to the floor, Becky leans forward on shaky hands.

"Whoa..." comments Tammy as she looks to see Celine's honey-filled torso.

"Hehehe..." giggles Celine before she glances back to Tammy. "As long I have a Tragelian with me, I don't have to worry about food." she adds, before the swirling cloud began to dissipate with a moan from the Geelien.

"W-Well Sammy's honey is all mine." comments Tammy, before resuming her task and Sammy's moans, who lowers her hands down to Tammy's head, teasing her furry ears.

Celine removes herself from the bed and sitting to Becky's left before picking up the blondes limp cerick with a shutter from her and shaking it a bit.

"Got anymore for me?"

The blonde gives a weak giggle, before moaning softly as Celine places the organ back in her mouth.

While Celine begins urging a second helping of honey from Becky, Tammy is closing in on her first from Sammy, whose moans grow steadily as she squirms with Tammy's eager strokes of her lips around the wet, ridged organ as she bobs her head up and down.

As the moments pass, Sammy's moans shift to groans, soon followed by a flinch and gasp, before Tammy feels her entire mouth coated with a brief spurt of Sammy's honey. Quickly swallowing the excess, Tammy brings a gasp from Sammy's as she tightly grips the organ with both hands, which following an orgasmic gasp, Sammy quickly groans as she felt the flow of her honey blocked by Tammy's grip, rapidly forming a bulge behind the Felene's hands, who pulls her mouth from the stiff organ with a smile.

"Nnngh! T-Tammy..." groan Sammy.

"I want your honey somewhere else." comments Tammy as she stands, pulling her right hand away and pulling aside the crotch of her panties, before bringing another gasp and groan from Sammy as she pulls more of Sammy's cerick from her body as she directs the end to her brown lower lips and with a gasp from the both, pushes the organ into her as she looks to Sammy's straining face. "Fill me up." adds the Felene before releasing her tight grip.

Sammy's gasp-turned-moan is loud and long, along with Tammy's as she feels her backed up honey rocket through her and into the Felene, who, from the force at which the fluid enters her, feels it force it's way through her cervix and fill her womb rapidly to its limit, producing a small, but noticeable bulge in her abdomen.

With the limited capacity and stretch of her womb though, the excess honey still flowing from Sammy explodes out around Sammy's cerick, which in itself, high-pressured fluid rushing around the organ, provides even more pleasure to her orgasm. However Sammy wasn't the only one to benefit from this rush of fluid; With a womb of full of swirling warm honey, plus the continued forceful flow repeatedly rushing against her cervix and inner walls, brings a steady degree of pleasure to her as well.

However, unfortunately for Tammy, the flow of Sammy's honey doesn't last long enough to bring her to her peak before it ends, leaving the Felene's inner legs completely drenched, along with the floor. To Sammy's surprise though, Tammy wasn't quite done with her. Despite shaking legs, Tammy begins to thrust Sammy's cerick in and out of her as she lowers her right hand to her clit. Aiming to finish what Sammy's orgasm had nearly completed, it takes just moments before Tammy moans out and a single, lengthy stream of her own cum is forced from her urethra, before the strength leaves her legs and dropping to her knees, before sitting back on her legs and the pool of honey at her feet, before Sammy's cerick slips free of her pussy.

Shortly after her rear meets the warm pool on the floor, a small giggle leaves the Felene before she places her right hand to her slightly distended abdomen.

"Feels good having your honey swirling around inside me."

The comment brings a small chuckle from Sammy before she sits up, followed with a giggling moan as she moves her cerick over Tammy's left thigh.

"Too bad your belly can't get big like mine can."

"Yeah..." agrees Tammy, before taking Sammy's cerick in her hands again, lifting it up to tease the opening with her tongue, earning a lengthy moan from Sammy, though the pink-haired girl comments as she removes herself from the bed and on her knees in front of Tammy...

"I want a turn making you come."

"Ok." answers Tammy, moving her legs from under her as she leans back on her back and spread her legs, though continuing to hold on to the lengthy organ.

However, this didn't stop Sammy, as she brings a moan from herself as she grabs her cerick near her pussy and pulls about two feet of extra length. Lifting her left leg to move the wet organ from under her and over her shoulder, Sammy lowers her face between Tammy's thighs, moving aside the crotch of the Felene's soaked panties to reveal her brown lips oozing with Sammy's own honey.

Just as Sammy began to lick and Tammy inserting the ribbed organ into her mouth again, a loud moan from Becky comes from the other side of the bed.

Celine now straddles Becky's waist as the young girls face is contorted in pleasure as her now foot-long cerick, buried into the Geelien's pussy, who holds the throbbing organ steady with one hand between her legs, erupts with honey. The white cloud quickly rising and expanding throughout the Geelien's torso with a delighted moan from Celine as she looks down to the squirming blonde as she continued a slow, up and down movement, urging as much honey from Becky as she could.

Following a brief, but strong shutter from Becky, Celine feels the eruption some to an end, prompting her to stop her motion to allow Becky to relax, though Celine sits up straight and briefly places her right hand into her honey-filled belly, removing her hand mixed with the honey, appearing as though she were wearing a glove.

"I think you filled me with just as much as before." comments Celine with a smile, before leaning down and briefly kissing the blonde on the lips, causing her to open her eyes just before Celine pulls back. "I have a question though; I've noticed, normally when you climax, aside from the first burst of honey, it just oozes out at a much more rapid pace. However, when climax with your cerick, your honey comes out so much more forcefully, do you know why?"

"Not really, but I remember my mom saying it was something about pressure though, the honey has to move through a long, narrow tunnel." answers Becky.

"Hmm, I see, well, do you have the energy and honey to go again?"

"Those last two comes were really strong."

"Wanna switch then?"

"No, just make me trance, I'll come lots for you then!" comments Becky happily as she lifts her right hand and pokes her index finger into Celine belly and moving her fingers around.

"And how do I do that? I thought it was random?"

"It is, but you can make it happen to." answers Becky.

"Well how do I make you trance?"

"Two easy ways is if I keep coming over and over without a break, or if I come really hard and long."

"Interesting..." comments Celine with a grin. "Would you like a goal to aim for?"

"What kind of goal?"

"Heh, have you ever wondered, if there's a limit to how much of your honey I can store in my body without absorbing it, or what would happen if you fill every inch of my body and make it completely white with your honey and keep pumping it into me, what do you think would happen?"

Becky's eyes quickly widen with a smile at the thought of Celine's entire body being filled with her honey and completely white.

"I can fill you up that much!?"

"I dunno, CAN you?"

Becky giggles with delight and questions...

"If I fill you up and lick you, you'd taste like my honey too, right?"

"Yep, I'd even smell like it, but I probably already do now."

"Let's do it! Make me trance so I can fill you up!"

"Ok, but first..." starts Celine, quickly bringing a whine from Becky as she lifts herself free of the blondes cerick. "I'd like you to drink some water first, I want to make sure you're well hydrated, since you're going to be giving me a LOT of your honey if you intend to fill me up."

"Oh, ok." replies Becky, getting to her feet as her cerick retracts back inside of her before hurrying out of the room.

**\- About thirty minutes later -**

Just a few yards from her daughters room, orgasmic moans easily heard from the open door, Erin, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, carries a plate of freshly cooked sausage patties, a snack just to keep the kids, particularly Becky and Sammy's, energy up.

"Hey girls, I cooked some sau-" begins Erin, walking into the room, though her line of speech was shocked from her at the very unexpected sight her eyes where witness to.

With two VERY sexual young girls, Erin thought almost nothing would shock her when walking in on them, however, this time she was.

At the right of the bed, Celine, her once red body now a milky white pink, every part filled with what Erin easily assumed to be the girls honey, even her tail. Filled so much so that a large puddle of the excess rests below the Geelien, who is positioned on her hands and knees as she drips considerably with honey between a moaning Becky and Sammy. The blonde on her knees behind the Geelien with her hands on her hips as she thrusts her cerick in and out of Celine's pussy, while Sammy positioned herself in front of the Geelien, thrusting her cerick in and out of Celine's mouth.

Tammy meanwhile, simply sits on the bed with a smile and crossed legs, calmly fingering herself with her right hand as she watches the sight in front of her.

Erin could easily guess, the two girls had filled Celine to her limit, no longer able to hold anymore honey that they forced into her filled body.

While managing to be successfully surprised, Erin collects herself quickly and attempts to get their attention.

"Girls..."

Following a shuttering from Becky and Sammy, who pull her cerick from of Celine's mouth, swinging limply between her legs as honey oozes from it, the two girls turn their Trancing gaze to her.

"I brought you girls something to keep your energy up."

An immediate smile comes to Sammy's face as she declares, "Ohh, more sausages!" before rushing to her mom and taking the plate from her, quickly followed by Becky leaving the warmth of Celine's pussy to join Sammy as she also neglects to return her cerick inside of her.

Celine, now left alone, sits in the pool of honey with a smile, before Erin comments to her with a smirk.

"Are you gonna be alright? Can you absorb all of that?"

"Heh, probably not." replies Celine. "I seriously underestimated how much honey a Tragelian can produce, let alone two."

The comment brings a giggle from Erin before she comments, "It's pretty odd seeing you a completely different color though. Heh, I think your more honey than Geelien right now."

"Hehe, yeah."

**\- 4:23 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen Residence -**

"I'm back!" announces Celine as she walks through the front door, dressed in a tank-top and skirt, though her appearance was not quite the same, after absorbing so much honey, the Geelien looked a few cycles older, and inches taller. Most noticeably though, is her chest, from a modest B-cup to a large D, it was the biggest Celine was willing to go as large milky cloud still resides in her torso, along with the fact that her tank-top could barely contain them, even having to forgo her bra as she carries it and her previous clothes in her left hand.

Avery and Eda greet her back, both in separate locations of the house; Eda upstairs and Avery downstairs, who steps out of the kitchen, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, and smiles at the sight of her adding...

"Looks like you had fun."

Celine could only manage a giggling, 'Yeah...' in return before walking upstairs.

Just about to enter her room, Celine sees her mother Eda walk out of her room, wearing only a pair of panties, who spots her daughter and comments with a grinning, 'Ohhhhh.'

"Heh, yeah, I got a little carried away." replies Celine.

"I'd say so, there's still more of their honey inside of you." comments Eda. "If I'd known your were going to be getting THAT much to eat, I would've joined you."

"Heh, I'm sure Becky and Sammy would love the challenge of filling you up too."

"Maybe I'll ask their parents."

"Yeah, you do that." replies Celine with a smile, before entering her room.

Just after sitting on her bed and turning on the TV, a beeping comes from her comm, prompting her to lift her left hand to see a small screen above the device displaying her girlfriend's name.

Selecting the 'answer' key, Celine greets the Nex with a smile as a screen reveals Katia.

"Hey Katia."

" _Hi._ " replies Katia with a smile as well. " _Have you seen the news?_ "

"No, I just got home, something happen?"

" _Yeah, on TV, I only caught the end cause I was channel surfing, but there was a summery of what was talked about and it was about the current state of Geelien relations._ "

"Really?" asks Celine with surprise.

Since arriving, Celine didn't bother checking the news about Geelien's living on Merkolova, being more concerned about her immediate situations.

"Is it good or bad?" adds Celine.

" _It's good, really good!_ " answers Katia.

"Well tell me!" eagerly requests Celine.

" _Ok, so, the majority of it was talking about the past few months since Geelien's were allowed back on Merkolova, while there were a few negative situations that came up, much of it has been positive._ "

"Well that's good." comments Celine with a smile.

" _Yeah, but the best part, since 'Geelien relations' has been so good, much of the restrictions will be lifted, allowing more Geelien's to come here._ "

"That's great!" declares Celine. "Lack of other Geelien's being around has been one of the main downsides I've discovered being here. I mean, I know meeting another Geelian was gonna be rare, but..."

" _Heh, I can understand that feeling. Oh, it was also mentioned that an exchange program was being considered, letting non-Geelien's visit your home planet._ "

"Heh, that'll be interesting for those visiting." comments Celine.

" _Would it be hard for a Non-Geelien to live on your planet?_ "

"Hmm, I wouldn't say it would be hard, tricky; yeah, but not hard. Bathrooms are rare in a Geelien home, especially in a newly built home, no bathroom at all." comments Celine.

" _Wow, no bathrooms at all? That fact alone would prevent me from going._ "

"Hehe, there's no toilet paper either, so you'd have to use the nearest plant."

" _Ewww!_ "

"Heheh... don't worry though, if an exchange program is being considered, I'm sure Geelien's would consider Non-Geelien needs and make the appropriate changes."

" _I hope so, though I'm sure at the beginning it'll be more of a rough start for those first visitors._ "

"Yeah, but those first round of visitors will teach the other Geelien's the little things they may have missed to make the next round of visitors experience better than the last."

" _True, afterall, Geelien's were once flesh and blood too, I'm sure the changes could be easily made._ "

"Also true." comments Celine with a smile.

"So what's you home planet like? Does it have any rings, what color is the sky?"

"Well, my planet is a lot like this one, though we don't have a ring system like Merkolova and our sky is blue."

END


	48. Chapter 15-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine and her parents visit Katia to meet her and her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/10/14  
> Completed: 10/15/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI

**\- Two weeks later -**

With a little over a month now living on Merkolova, filled with new experiences; both good and bad, though the good far outweighing the bad; plus meeting and gaining a brand new group of friends, Celine now felt quite settled into her new life. Over the last two weeks, attending school, spending time with her friends, shopping and even a group movie outing, it was almost as if she always lived on Merkolova with how normal things were, which Celine was quite happy about.

However, Becky and Sammy, who were so accustomed to their favorite and frequent method of play with Celine, had a difficult time accepting the limited weekend-only periods of 'play' which Celine strictly kept to. It took the pair a little over a week to adjust, or rather, give up on the pleas for some mid-week play-time, settling for tamer entertainment.

In that same two week period though, Celine and her new girlfriend Katia, still had yet to 'go all the way', but they found a delightful alternative that satisfied them both; Giving each other a private 'show' through video calls, an idea that was suggested by Celine after the first show Katia had given her. They took turns on who would give the other a show as Katia suggested having only one of them do it at a time was more exciting.

It was late into the second week that Celine desired a more physical contact. With the last school day of the week, the pair shared a first...

**\- The day before -**

**\- Shakrus (Friday), Third week of March (1)**

**\- 11:34 A.M. Gym Class, Girl's Locker room -**

Fully dressed in her Gym attire, a T-shirt and shorts, Celine closes her locker door as Katty walks by her, dressed in her T-shirt and shorts, on her way to the gym. There were now just three other girls in the immediate area; A brunette Tragelian at the opposite end of the row of lockers Celine faces, The brunette opted for pants rather than shorts; the other two girls were talking to each other on the other side of the lockers before Celine turns around with a cheerful smile as she sees Katia standing in front of her locker. Her back to the Geelien, the Nex was half dressed, wearing only the T-shirt portion of her gym uniform, her light pink panties in clear view as she places her regular clothes into her locker and takes out her gym shorts before closing her locker.

Celine watches with delight as Katia takes a small step back before leaning down much further than she needed, presenting her rear towards Celine as she lifts and lowers her feet into her shorts, in turn, wagging her butt a little before standing up as she pulls her shorts up and over her slim hips.

However, the Nex gives a small gasp as Celine steps behind her and lower her right hand between Katia's thighs, gently cupping her while her left hand lifts to the right side of the Nex's chest, urging a twitch from her wings.

"You've been teasing me like that every day this week." comments Celine in a near whisper.

Katia giggles a little with some color coming to her cheeks as she lowers her right hand down to Celine's.

"'Cause you like it." replies Katia. "You like my butt, right?"

"That is true."

Katia takes a small step back against Celine, feeling the Geelien's warmth against her and a small moan leaves her.

"Mmm, you're warm body feels good against my butt."

An idea quickly comes to Celine and she adjusted her mass around her waist just enough for her shorts and panties to fall to her feet before lowering her left hand from Katia's chest and to the back of her shorts and pulling the back of them and her panties down to expose her butt and pressing herself against Katia, bringing another moan from her.

"How's that?" asks Celine, returning her hand to Katia's chest.

"Better."

"It'll feel even better, inside." comments Celine, before lifting her right hand and beginning to lower her hand under the Nex's shorts and panties, but Celine doesn't get far before Katia grabs her wrist.

"Mmm, not yet, this is the last day."

"I know, but your show last night really got me wanting more."

"Me too, I haven't been able to keep my panties dry all morning..." replies Katia, before releasing Celine's hand and turning around, though the motion causes her half-pulled shorts and panties to fall to her knees, before lowering her hands to Celine's hips and pulling them against her with a moan. "But what's the point of setting a date if we don't keep it?"

"I know... replies Celine with a groan as she could feel the heat from Katia's crotch against her as she places her hands to the Nex's bare butt.

"But..." starts Katia, with a grin as she pulls away from Celine and placing her back against the locker, giving Celine an unrestricted gaze at her child-like lower lips, blushing with arousal, before lifting her shirt to reveal the strip over her belly, something Celine still had yet to see under. "If you just can't wait any longer, I won't resist, we can do it right here in the locker room."

Celine grins at the offer, placing her dripping hands on the Nex's slim waist, gazing at her glistening lower lips, before lifting her right hand up, sliding her hand over Katia's belly, which tenses. Celine's gaze lifts to Katia's brightly blushing face, whose breathing had quickened.

"Hehe... How do you do it?" asks Celine.

"Do what?"

"Tease like this without loosing control?"

"It turns me on, but also, I like to see how far I can push someone before they just can't take it anymore."

"I think I get it..." replies Celine with a grin. "You want to tease and tease until the person takes you by force, am I right?"

"Heh, maybe."

"You want it just as much as I do." comments Celine, as she began to caress the right cheek of the Nex's butt.

"Probably even more." answers Katia as she began to tremble a little, bringing a bigger smile to Celine's face, before her hand on her belly lowers, her index finger trailing down to Katia's pubic mound, very close to the blushing lips, causing her to tremble more.

"I can see that... you want me to frak you right now, don't you? That willpower of yours is just about gone, isn't it? You just want me to act first."

Katia only gives a chuckle, before Celine lifts her right hand from Katia and cups her cheek.

"This is the last day."

While Katia didn't respond, the lengthy exhale told the whole disappointed story.

"But..." starts Celine with a grin at turning around the tease. "I do want something else we haven't yet."

"What?"

Celine slowly lowers her face towards Katia, who immediately smiles and meets the Geelien halfway as their lips meet for the first time.

The kiss didn't persist more than a few seconds before Katia pulls back with a giggle.

"Your lips are so soft."

Celine only smiles before returning her lips to the Nex's, who eagerly returns the kiss as the moment now lingers. Katia is first in extending her tongue into Celine's mouth, lifting her right hand up to the Geelien's cheek before Celine adds her tongue.

It was possibly the messiest kiss Katia ever had as Celine's dripping mass covers her mouth. Though once the two part, the excess mass covering Katia's mouth moves into Celine's right hand at her cheek.

"Sorry about the mess." comments Celine with a smile.

"I don't mind, a messy kiss from you is a good thing." replies Katia, before lowering her right hand from Celine's cheek, down to her chest and pushing, giving the not so subtle hint for Celine to step back, which she does. "I look forward to more of your messy kisses." Katia lower her hand to her crotch, lightly teasing her pubic mound with a moan, before adding... "Tomorrow can't come soon enough. You got any plans for me?"

"Actually..." starts Celine, grinning as she pulls up her shorts and panties. "I have a surprise you're going to love."

"Really? Can I get a hint?"

"Nope, just know your going to love it."

"I can't wait."

Celine kneels down in front of Katia and pulls her shorts and panties up over her hips, continuing to pull it against her crotch with a moan from her before Celine lets the elastic waistband snap into place.

"Me neither." comments Celine, before stepping back. "You still look pretty worked up though, gonna spend a few minutes here before coming out?"

"Yeah, I think I will. If I didn't, even after I calm down, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate for the rest of the day if I didn't release this build up."

"Ok then, see ya in a few minutes." replies Celine, before turning and heading towards the door to the Gym.

**\- Vivius (Saturday) -**

**\- 2:34 P.M., Katia's home -**

Walking up to the front door of her girlfriends home, dressed in a belly-revealing tank-top and blue jean hot pants, Celine was also accompanied by her parents; Eda dressed in a strapless yellow dress and Avery wears a white T-shirt and shorts.

All three see a small sign at the bottom of the doorbell, bringing a smile to Celine, a delighted gasp from Eda and a chuckle from Avery, who reads it...

" _Clothing optional beyond this point._ "

"Well..." starts Eda. "I haven't even met them and I like'em already."

A small giggle leaves Celine as she reaches forward and rings the doorbell. A few seconds pass before a woman's voice answers from inside, " _Coming_.", before following the sound of the door unlocking. It opens to reveal Katia's youthful looking parents, looking only a few inches taller than Celine and a few years older.

Both were clothed in only their underwear, along with a small strip over their bellies, though revealing one was more endowed than the other, though not my much.

The woman to the left, who opens the door, had the smaller chest of the two, appearing to be small B-cups, had long red hair tied into a loose pony-tail reaching her lower back. She wears a strap-less white bra and matching panties.

The other woman, with a slightly larger bust, had shoulder-length pink hair and wears a matching pink bra and panties.

The two greet the three with a smile, before the red-head comments...

"Hi."

Followed by her wife...

"We're glad to finally meet you, come in."

Before the two part to allow them inside and the three Geelien's return the greeting as the walk by them.

As the red-head closes the door, she introduces herself.

"My name is Ca'mile (ca-mile)."

Followed by the blonde...

"And I'm Janel."

"I'm Eda..." starts Eda, before looking to her husband and placing a hand on his shoulder and adding, "This is Avery, my wonderful husband." bringing a chuckle from him, before looking to Celine, though the teen quickly introduces herself...

"And I'm Celine."

Before Avery reaches his right hand out to Ca'mile and Janel and comments...

"We're glad to meet you too."

The two young women giggle and spread their arms as Janel comments, "We hug here."

Eda delightfully takes the offer and embraces Ca'mile, even lifting her off her feet a little with a giggling gasp from her. Avery chuckles at Eda before hugging Janel, though keeps her on her feet.

After the hugs come to an end, Ca'mile and Janel look to Celine.

"We haven't forgotten about you." comments Janel

"U-Uh..." starts Celine smiling, though looking a bit embarrassed.

"Group hug!" declares Eda before joining in and hugging Celine with the two others, bringing a giggling from Celine.

"Ah, hehe, seriously!?"

While Avery smiles at the group, he hears another person coming down the stairs near them and looks back to see Katia, dressed in only an oversized T-shirt, reaching down to mid thigh. Katia though gives a small smile at the sight before commenting...

"Again with the hugging, not everyone's a hugger you two."

"We are!" answers Eda, before releasing Celine, as well as Ca'mile and Janel, before looking to Katia and adding with delight, "Oh and you must be Katia?"

"Yep." answers Katia, stepping from the steps towards Eda and Avery. "And you're Celine's parents, right?"

"That's right." replies Eda. "And you're even cuter than Celine said you were!" she adds before surprising Katia with a hug.

"Ahh! Hehe, you really are a hugger." comments Katia, before she's released and Eda states...

"Yep, I'm Eda by the way."

"And I'm Avery." adds Avery, before reaching his right hand to Katia, who takes his hand.

"Heh, and I'm Katia." comments the Nex, officially introducing herself.

"Well then..." starts Ca'mile, with a clap of her hands. "Now that we're all introduced, let's get to know each other more, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine." comments Celine.

"Me too." adds Avery.

"I don't mind a drink." states Eda. "Though I do have a question."

"Alright." replies Ca'mile.

"Does that sign outside apply to visitors as well?"

Celine quickly looks to her mother with some surprise, she knew the subject was going to come up, but not that quickly.

"Mom! Really!? It hasn't even been five minutes!"

Eda, Ca'mile and Janel share a chuckle at the comment, before Janel answers...

"Yes, it applies to all that walk through those doors. If you feel the urge to free yourself of your clothes and even your underwear, feel free to do so."

Before Ca'mile adds, "We all enter this world without clothes. Nudity is a beautiful thing, clothing just hides that beauty."

"I couldn't agree more!" declares Eda, before starting to lift her dress up, revealing her pink panties before Celine quickly stops her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Though Katia walks to Celine and takes her left hand.

"Come with me."

Pulling Celine from her mother, who resumes undressing, revealing she lacked a bra, Celine is led up the stairs before Eda comments towards her...

"Don't stay up there too long, we have to get to know Katia too."

**\- Katia's room -**

Entering Katia's room, Celine gaze quickly turns to the Nex's bed, recalling all the naughty things Katia did there during her shows, before seeing Katia sit on her bed and commenting...

"I've seen that scene play out more than a couple times."

"Heh, thanks for the save."

"Believe me, it's as much a save for you as it is for me." comments Katia. "Once my moms get started on the whole 'nudity is beauty' thing, whoever their talking to is going to be down to at least their underwear after a while.

"Well our parents already share something in common." states Celine, before walking around the bed, looking around the room, seeing that it was a little less girly than she thought it would be, aside from the light pink walls, the two most predominate features of the room besides the bed was the small entertainment system at the opposite side of the bed, with a TV and gaming system, then a dresser/mirror combo at the left wall, with some earrings and lipsticks visible.

Celine though smiles when she sees the closed closet at the right of the room, hiding what she guessed to be the bulk of Katia's girly-side. Celine stops at the foot of the bed, turning to Katia and asks...

"So where do you fall on the idea?"

"I'm with my parents." answers Katia. "But I'm not going to be volunteering the fact to some strangers."

"Hehe, I'm guessing that shirt is the only thing you have on right now, huh?"

"Yep, it's the only thing hiding the beauty of my nudity, hehe."

Celine grins and joins Katia's on the bed, on her hands and knees, her tail flicks back and forth as she looks to the Nex's blushing face, before lowering her gaze down to Katia's exposed legs and lifts her right hand to Katia's right leg. Sliding her hand up the Nex's leg and moving her shirt up a little, though not enough to expose her, Celine moves her hand towards Katia's crotch, still covered with her shirt, before lifting her gaze up to Katia's face again before the Nex closes her eyes with a small flinch as Celine cups her hand against the heat between Katia's thighs.

"You're hot... and wet..." comments Celine, feeling the shirt dampen.

The Nex's tiny wings flutter before she replies, "I-I can't wait anymore." before lowering her right hand down to Celine's, pressing her hand against her more and closing her thighs around her hand. "I want it, s-so bad. Mmm, even hearing the doorbell started to get me turned on."

"Hehe, you really do want it bad, huh?" asks Celine, bringing a gasp from Katia as she begins to stroke Katia.

"Y-yeah, so bad. If I was a Tragelian, I'd be oozing like crazy." replies Katia, shifting her hips a bit to aid Celine's hand.

"You already are, judging by how wet the shirt is already."

"I haven't masturbated today ether, so I'm really close to coming." adds Katia as she began to tremble.

"Really?" asks Celine with a grin, stopping her hand.

"Yep, a Nex's pussy lips are the most sensitive spot on our body after all, I'm so close to coming on your hand right now."

"Hmmm." hums Celine.

"What"? Asks Katia.

"I wanna give you that surprise I mentioned."

"Really!?" asks Katia happily.

"Yep." answers Celine, removing her hand from between Katia's legs. "First, would you mind laying on your back, spreading your legs for me and closing your eyes?"

"Ok." replies Katia as she repositions herself, laying her head back on the pillow and spreading her legs wide, her feet resting on either side of Celine, revealing her blushing, wet lower lips, glistening with her juices, before closing her eyes. "What's the surprise!?"

"You'll know soon enough." answers Celine, gazing at the sight of Katia's aroused lips, before placing her hands to the Nex's thighs. "Yanno, aside from your belly, there's only one other thing I haven't seen, you know what that is, right?"

"Yep, my bothritus, right?"

"Heh, show it to me, and I'll give you that surprise you're going to love."

Celine quickly sees Katia's lips spread as her pink, bulb-like organ is extended from her, a thin string also hanging from the tip of the organ. It was the first Celine had seen of it and the first thought that came to the Geelien's mind was...

"It's pretty."

"Y-You think so?" asks Katia, clearly not expecting such a comment.

"It's like an unbloomed flower..." comments Celine, gliding her right hand along Katia's thigh towards the organ and bringing a gasp from Katia as she gently caresses it, seeing the string hanging from the tip slowly lengthen with a throb from the organ. "Looks like you really are ready to pop."

"W-What's that surprise!?"

"Oh right..." replies Celine, lifting her gaze to Katia's red face, her eyes still closed, tightly. "Remember to keep them eyes closed." she adds, before removing her hand from the trembling Nex and to her Comm on her right wrist and materializing a sealed chocolate bar.

To be continued...


	49. Chapter 15-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine delightfully discovers how Katia reacts to chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/10/14  
> Completed: 10/15/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, ORAL

"Ever since you showed me how much you like it just talking about it, I wondered if it would make you come."

"What!?" asks Katia eagerly.

Celine begins to unwrap the candy, the sound of the foil bringing a gasp from Katia.

"Is that what I think it is!?" asks Katia desperately as her body trembles more and Celine sees the hanging string from the tip of her organ fall as a thicker string quickly takes it's place, Celine assumed it to be the Nex's pre-cum, now coming out thicker signaled just how turned on and close she was to climax, just from the thought of chocolate.

"What do you think it is?" asks Celine, with half of the bar revealed, leans forward and waves the exposed end in front of Katia's nose.

"Chocolate! It's chocolate!" declares Katia, before Celine was surprise as Katia successfully lifts her head to take a blind bite of the chocolate bar, before she moans out as she clearly climaxes as she body shutters and shakes as Celine quickly looks down in time to see a milky fluid squirt from her bothritus twice with a jerk of her body before dribbling out.

"So that's what it looks like when you come..." comments Celine lowly, before to her surprise, feels the chocolate bar snatched from her hand before Katia stuffs it in her mouth greedily as she moans.

Celine didn't know which moans were from the taste of the chocolate or the pleasure of her orgasm, it was quite possible they were mixed together as Celine notices another spurt of the milky fluid leave Katia, before she begins to thrash about, remnants of the chocolate around her mouth as her orgasm seems to persist, before the Nex turns over on her stomach, moaning out against her pillow before lifting her hips up and moaning loudly against her pillow as a forceful, but short forth spurt of fluid leaves her.

While shocked at the intensity of Katia's orgasm, triggered by the chocolate, and with an impressive forth spurt of Katia's cum, her orgasm seemed to show no signs of stopping and Celine didn't want to just watch, after all, potential food was still dripping from her. Celine quickly places her hands to Katia's butt and leans forward to take her organ into her mouth with a gasp from Katia and Celine felt a fifth spurt into her mouth as Katia moans loud and long.

Celine could feel Katia trembling against her as she swirls her tongue around the bulb-like organ. Five ejaculations seemed to be Katia's limit as Celine unfortunately found out as she aids in Katia's orgasmic pleasure. Celine didn't mind too much though, she had the treat of seeing a powerful and lengthy orgasm from Katia, who gasps into the pillow with a flinch of her body as Celine began to pull back from the throbbing organ, before advancing in, slowly repeating the action, until to Celine's delight, with a groan from Katia, followed with a gasp, feels a final, sixth spurt leave her, before her body shutters intensely and her organ slipping from Celine's mouth as Katia's hips fall to the bed.

Smiling as she sees Katia finally starting to come down from her bliss, Celine notices, despite the visual intensity of Katia's orgasm, her body produced very little cum. From the Nex's earlier movement, her cum had spreed over the bed cover, even so though, the irregular shaped darkened spot was quite small.

Taking a moment to absorb what little of Katia's cum had entered her, Celine quickly notices a difference in taste from a Tragelian's cum, it lacked the sweet taste, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Leaning forward, Celine reaches her right hand to Katia's twitching right wing and caresses it.

"I gotta say..." starts Celine with a grin. "That reaction was much better than I thought it would be."

A small giggle leaves the trembling Nex as she turns her head, freeing her face from the pillow, a few spots of chocolate still residing around her mouth.

"Y-You wouldn't happen to h-have any more chocolate, would you?" asks Katia.

"Nope, I even had a whole plan thought out to tease you with it." answers Celine with a smile. "But you went and ate the whole thing."

"Heh, sorry, I couldn't help it. That was the first time in three months I was offered any chocolate."

"Three months without your favorite food?" asks Celine, briefly lifting Katia's right wing.

"Three months since I was OFFERED any." clarifies Katia. "Hehe, if I'm really craving some chocolate, I can get some if I want to."

"Really? Do your parents know?"

"What was your plan for me with the chocolate?" asks Katia, bringing a grin to Celine at the obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Well..." starts Celine, sitting up, before Katia turns over, though Celine sees the Nex's exposed organ return inside her. "I was gonna start by having you smell it..." continues Celine, returning over top of Katia and picking up the discarded wrapper to the right of the pillow and waving it over Katia's face, who sniffs the lingering smell with delight.

"You'd ask, then plead with me to have a taste, but I wouldn't let you..." adds Celine, lowering the wrapper down towards Katia's chest, which rises and falls quickly, clearly starting to get worked up again as she grabs the bed. "I'd trace the chocolate; which would hopefully be warm enough to leave a mark, around your nipples, then around your flat chest in a figure-eight..."

Using the wrapper to play out her words, Celine teases Katia's erect nipples through her shirt, bringing a shudder from her and quickening her breathing, soon moving the wrapper in a figure-eight around her chest, before stopping in the middle and trailing down.

"Then, after your chest is covered in what you want so badly, I'd draw a line down your belly, I didn't have a plan for this spot though, sorry."

"T-That's ok..." replies Katia, nearly panting. "What was next?"

"Next, I'd come down to this little spot here between your legs..." continues Celine, draping the wrapper over Katia's sensitive, blushing mons with a shudder from her before spreading her legs wide for Celine. "I'd color each lip with the chocolate..." adds Celine, slowly moving the wrapper along Katia's labia like a paintbrush, adding a moan to her shudders.

"Once they were nice a coated..." comments Celine, lowering herself on her stomach, before pulling the wrapper away. "I'd lick them clean..."

Celine soon follows suit and places her dripping tongue against Katia's wet lips and slowly licks their full length once with a gasp and flinch from the Nex.

"Ideally, in my plan, you'd come from that one lick from the teasing." states Celine, before placing the wrapper back to the lips and resuming the strokes with another gasp and flinch from Katia. "But if you didn't, I'd just repeat until you did..."

Celine proceeded to do just as she said, pulling her 'brush' away and cleaning the imaginary chocolate from her girlfriend's lower lips with a single, slow lick, bringing a straining groan from Katia. The Nex manages to endure one more 'painting' before she climaxes once again mid-lick from Celine, who grins and pulls away to watch Katia's labia quiver and spasm.

The Geelien didn't gaze at the sight for too long though before returning above Katia and placing the inner wrapper over Katia's lips.

"And after you came, I'd let you take a bite." finishes Celine, giggling a little when she sees Katia, take part of the wrapper into her mouth, clearly sucking on what little taste there was, before Celine pulls it from her mouth and adds, "But, seeing as you ate the whole thing, one of my messy kisses will have to do..." before lowering her lips down to Katia's as she enjoyed the rest of the pleasurable ride of her orgasm.

The kiss wasn't the only thing that was messy as Celine's aroused body drips over Katia, who doesn't mind at all as she reaches her hands up to pull Celine on top of her, allowing the Geelien to feel her quivering body. The kiss ends prematurely with a sputtering giggle from Katia though as her position causes Celine's dripping mass to flood into her mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that." comments Celine with a giggle as well and lifting her right hand to Katia's mouth and absorbing the excess mass from Katia's mouth.

"That's ok, it's obvious with you on top, kissing would be a little risky."

"Well, just so you know, it's ok if you swallow." states Celine. "I can just pull my mass from your stomach."

"Really? Is that safe?"

"Safer than leaving it in your stomach."

"Well that's nice to know."

"From previous experience though, others have said it was uncomfortable." warns Celine.

"I'd take uncomfortable over sick any day."

After a brief giggle from Celine, collecting herself a bit, returns her lips to Katia. This kiss persisted a little longer, even as Katia's began to giggle a little, joined by Celine.

Pulling back and sitting up, Celine places her hands to Katia's still spread thighs, caressing them as she asks...

"So, why do you like chocolate so much?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?" answers Katia, lowering her hands to Celine's.

"Yeah, let me rephrase that; What's the source of your current love for chocolate?"

"Oh, well, I've always liked chocolate, who doesn't? But, I have a pretty good idea of where my love of it comes from. I don't really remember the exact time-frame, but there was a few times... well, more than a few times where I'd be just relaxing, watching tv, snacking on a bowl of bite-sized pieces of chocolate, it was my snack of choice by the way. Anyway, as I'm watching tv and eating chocolate with one hand, my other would move between my legs. I wasn't horny or anything..."

"Just something to do with your hand." comments Celine. "I understand that feeling."

"Yeah!" Replies Katia excitedly. "It's not even about getting to the finish, it just feels nice. Anyway, after I'd run out of chocolate, I'd sometimes finish myself off, sometimes I wouldn't; but I do remember, it was a school night near my bedtime, I was doing my, routine, I guess I could call it, watching tv with a chocolate tease, finished and went to sleep. That next morning, I walk by a little bowl of chocolate and I suddenly got hot and turned on, like I was looking at something really arousing."

"Really?" asks Celine, as she teases Katia's lightly blushing lower lips with her thumbs, bringing a giggling gasp from her.

"Hehe, yeah... I didn't know why at the time, but later in the day, I wanted some chocolate and the moment I see that bowl again, I got really horny. When I ate a piece, it just sent this rush of pleasure through me, I didn't know why it was happening, but I just kept eating and eating them. I nearly emptied the bowl before I came and fell to the floor."

"Wow, were you touching yourself too or did you come just eating the chocolate?" asks Celine, stopping her tease, briefly more interesting in the answer than the teasing.

"I helped myself along a little, but I was pretty sure the chocolate did most of the work. It didn't take me long to realize what happened though, for some reason, my body was attracted to the chocolate, not just any old attraction ether, it was sexual."

"Wow, it sounds like your routine with eating the chocolate as you teased yourself had your body develop a link between the two." comments Celine.

"Yeah, that's what I figured too."

"I didn't think things like that actually happened."

"I didn't even know about something like that." states Katia, "...but I loved how the chocolate effected me, I finished off the rest of the bowl and went searching the house for chocolate. I really remember the event 'cause I ate so much chocolate that day I was really sick. My moms wanted to know why I got sick and after I told them, they pretty much banned me from eating chocolate and I could only eat small amounts of it when they were around. Of course though, I went behind their back for more chocolate... and got sick again. I can control myself now though."

"Really?" asks Celine with a smirk. "The way you devoured that chocolate bar didn't look like you had very much control."

"Hehe... yeah... I have nothing to say about that." replies Katia as she briefly averts her gaze from Celine.

"It was a bit of a turn on seeing you like that though." comments Celine, resuming the tease as she spreads Katia open, seeing the inner pink that her lower lips hid.

"Well, is there anything that really gets you going?" asks Katia as she lifts her hands up to her chest, beginning to tease her nipples through her shirt.

"Not really." answers Celine as she inserts her right hands index and middle finger into her girlfriend, who responds with a quick inhale and a smile.

While it didn't matter for Celine, Katia was rather tight, more so than Becky and Sammy. Celine was able to quickly figure out the reason being that Katia was quite likely not sticking large things inside herself as frequently as the insatiable Becky and Sammy did.

"Really?" asks Katia.

"Well, I do, but I wouldn't say it really gets me going, I like it, but it's not like when Sakura told me she really likes watching two boys have sex, she can go from dry to needing a new pair of panties in seconds, hehe.

"Well what is it?"

"Really deep penetration, like going from my mouth to my butt, or the other way around."

"Hmm, well I think I could understand that."

"I like random, non-sexual penetrations too, like sticking a hand into my thigh, or side or chest."

"I'll remember to try that later on."

"I'd like it if you did, or by the way, the two little girls I told you a little about, what really gets them going seems to be me."

"Hehe really? Becky and Sammy, right?"

"Yeah, every time they see me they want to 'play'." answers Celine, lifting her left hand and doing the air-quotes, while a giggling flinch comes from Katia as Celine also preformed the motion with her fingers inside the Nex.

"Heh, I'd really like to meet them. From the little bit you've told me about them, they seem to really like you, not just because of the 'play-time' ether." comments Katia.

"Me too, aside from them seemingly being horny all the time, they're really nice." replies Celine, as she begins to move her fingers in and out of Katia, who gives a small moan and resting her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and lowering her right hand down and lightly teasing her labia.

"Mmm, tell me something else about them."

"Like what?"

"I dunno... maybe, their favorite food?"

"Heh, that's a bit weird, but ok; Sammy loves sausages, Becky'll eat just about anything, but she does like hot sauce and spicy food while Sammy doesn't."

"Sausages huh? Well sausage is pretty good." comments Katia.

Celine doesn't immediately comment as she urges a few more moans from Katia, her thrusting fingers eventually reaching as far as they could 'normally'. Extending the soft digits just under an inch, Celine fingers encounters a small protrusion that the Geelien quickly figured was the tip of Katia's bothritus. The touch brought an unexpected giggle from Katia, prompting Celine to ask...

"This spot ticklish?"

"A bit." answers Katia. "Even if I push it out, teasing the tip tickles."

"Only the tip?" asks Celine, urging a couple more giggles from Katia.

"Hehe, yeah, it's kinda weird."

"How sensitive is your, uh, what was it called again?"

"Bothritus." answers Katia. "...and surprisingly, it's not very sensitive at all, at least in comparison to my labia and pussy."

"Well that's odd, you'd think the actual sex organ would be the most sensitive."

"Heh, wanna play with it again?" asks Katia, lifting her head to look at Celine with a smile.

"Sure." answers Celine, pulling her fingers free, before Katia's lower lips spread as her bulbous bothritus follows her fingers out, allowing Celine to look at the organ again, before the Geelien reaches her right hand towards it and gently grips the base of it. "So what does the opening lead to... I'm guessing it's in the base here right?"

"Yeah..." replies Katia, sitting up. "There's two organs called the uvels, one on each side inside my bothritus." she adds, placing an index figure of both hands on the side of her organ. "Their shaped similar to one of those little whistles with the small ball inside, I dunno if you know what that is, it's like a ball, with a long flat side."

"Hmm, yeah, I dunno what whistle your talking about... what would it feel like if I squeeze the base, would it hurt?" asks Celine.

"No, it wouldn't hurt, but you'd force some of my cum out. While it does feel good, there's that instant feeling of feeling myself cum, it's not as satisfying as 'working' for it."

"Ah, I see..." replies Celine, before giggling. "Hehe, so what would happen if someone kicked you while you were exposed like this?"

Katia cringes as she briefly covers her exposed organ, with a little smile.

"I've seen it happen, it's not pretty. It looks like the worse pain ever, a friend of mine let herself get kicked with her bothritus out because she heard about some stupid earth game a couple boys were talking about and she collapsed to the floor moaning in pain and her hands were covered in her cum, it was the most cum I'd seen another Nex produce, but there was blood in it to."

"Wow."

"Heh, yeah, wow. She ended up going to the hospital, she told me the kick had ruptured her uvels. I didn't even think that could happen!"

"Geez, is she doing ok?"

"Yeah, she had to avoid any and all sexual contact, not even masturbating for two weeks, and she had to go panty-less too, she could only wear skirts and dresses." answers Katia, uncovering herself and placing her hands to her inner thighs.

"Wow, well I guess your uvels stay up inside your body most of the time for a reason." comments Celine as she caresses Katia's bothritus.

"Heh, yeah, I can only imagine how tough guys have it." replies Katia, before gasping happily and sitting up, though Celine thought she hears a faint popping sound from under Katia before the Nex adds... "Hey, I just remembered, do you remember when you said you could make it up to me about kissing you not having an effect?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well?" urges Katia with a smile.

"Heh, well, I have a special ability that all of my friends that I've used it on, love." answers Celine with a smirk.

"Ohh, what is it?"

"I can move through the tiniest openings and reach places not even a sex toy can reach."

"Ohh, that makes a lot of sense. So you could stick your arm up my butt and reach all the way into my intestines?"

"That's only the start of what I can do. You wanna know what I can do to make a Tragelian beg for mercy?"

"Seriously!?" gasps Katia. "How long does THAT take?"

"Just a couple minutes." answers Celine proudly.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Let me get this straight; you can get a Tragelian to basically say, ' _no more, I'm done._ '?"

"I've heard those exact words."

"OK, I have to know, how do you do it?"

"Well, I can tease their ovaries." reveals Celine.

An immediate look of confusion comes over Katia's face as she replies...

"Wait, what?"

"I can tease their ovaries." repeats Celine.

"Yeah, I heard that, but... really? Their ovaries? Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Really and it doesn't hurt them at all. Teasing their ovaries can make them come in just a minute or less and a whole lot of honey comes out too."

"Wow..."

"It's not just the Tragelian's I've done it on, but the Tragelian's have the strongest reaction that I've seen."

"What are the other reactions?"

"Well I tried it on my Vehan friend Kali, and it was just really, really ticklish for her." answers Celine.

"Ticklish huh? Well that's interesting."

"The next person I tried it on was a Canine friend, Rachael. Compared to the others, I'd say her reaction was a bit disappointing. It didn't seem super pleasurable or ticklish. If I remember correctly, she compared it to rubbing her tail over her labia, it tickles a bit but feeling better over time. She actually lasted the longest to the teasing too." explains Celine.

"Huh, guess each race responds differently." comments Katia.

"It seems so, though I've only tried it on Tragelian's, Vehen's and Canine's, wanna find out how a Nex responds?" suggests Celine with a grin.

"Hmmm..." hums Katia with a smirk. "Well, maybe later, I've come twice, I think you should have at least one."

"Heh, I just enjoyed playing with you so much." replies Celine, leaning forward a bit as she reaches her right hand between Katia's thighs to stroke her, prompting the Next to giggle and pull her hand away.

"Hehe, I'm not a Tragelian yanno, I need a bit of a break, otherwise, I'd have dry orgasms."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind that."

"But I do, especially since I have two orgasms to your zero." replies Katia, before lowering her hands to her shirt and lifting it up over her head and dropping it at the side of the bed, now fully presenting her nude body to Celine, allowing Celine to see her secondary vulva for the first time, who momentarily stares at the spot. Where a belly-button would be on another person, a pair of flat labial lips where in its place.

"Interesting..." comments Celine.

"Huh-Ah!" replies Katia, before lowering her gaze and gasping as she quickly covers her belly with a bright blush on her face. "Hehe, forgot I took the covering off."

Celine smiles at Katia's embarrassment and comments...

"Of all the things we've done and shown each other, this is what embarrasses you?"

"Heh, well this spot is covered for a reason..." replies Katia, before slowly lowering her hands from her belly. "While showing the area between our legs, isn't that big a deal, our secondary vulva is." adds Katia. "I'm sure you've noticed in gym, when changing clothes, this spot is the only place that's constantly covered for us."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. I just thought there was no reason to take that strip off when changing clothes, though there's no reason to take your panties off ether, but I've seen Nex do it." replies Celine.

"True, it's because our labia between our legs, we Nex don't really see as a sexual organ."

"You mentioned something like that before, you said your bothritus is your actual sex organ."

"Right, which is why I waited until today to show it to you, it's the same with our secondary vulva, like our bothritus, we consider it as a sexual organ since technically, sex between Nex is inserting our bothritus into our secondary vulva. Anything else isn't really considered sex for us."

"Interesting, so everything we did a little while ago isn't technically considered sex for Nex?"

"Yeah, it's counted as foreplay."

"Well that's an interesting view on sex, if it's not for reproduction, it's foreplay, what about anal and oral sex? Sex is in the name." comments Celine with a smile.

"Heh, this is just what Nex as a whole believe, technically, Nex sex may be bothritus inside secondary vulva. But sex is sex to me, anal, oral, everything we did, I consider all that sex. It may not be reproductive sex, but it's sex to me."

"Heh, I just had an interesting thought." comments Celine. "If I was to apply the Nex idea of sex to Geelien's, sex doesn't exist for us since we reproduce asexually."

"Hehe, true, everything would be foreplay."

"Ohh, but here's a question; is it really foreplay if sex doesn't exist? If sex doesn't exist, does foreplay?"

"Heh, seeing as I don't feel like getting a headache right now, how about we get to your orgasm."

To be continued...


	50. Chapter 15-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katia gets her turn at playing with Celine's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/10/14  
> Completed: 10/16/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI

"Heh, alright." replies Celine as she began to remove her clothing, starting with her tank-top, revealing her white bra, dropping her tank-top near Katia's shirt, the Geelien soon adds her bra, revealing her modest B-cup breasts to Katia, who smiles at the sight.

Celine then removes herself from the bed, standing near the discarded clothing and unbuttoning and unzipping her jean hot pants, allowing them to slide down her smooth legs. Reaching to her panties though, Katia quickly stops her with a comment...

"Wait, let me."

Before she repositions herself to sitting on the side of the bed facing Celine and lifting her hands up to Celine's panties.

"This is just a little thing I like doing." adds Katia as she takes the sides of Celine's panties and pulls them down, revealing the Geelien's smooth, though dripping labia, glistening like the rest of her body in the light.

Katia lowers the panties enough for them to fall on their own and Celine steps out of them. Combined with Celine's dripping and her body language- lifting her left hand to her stomach and the other over her left breast, Katia looks up to Celine and sees a nervous smile, bringing a bigger smile from the Nex before Celine comments...

"Heh, it's a little embarrassing finally being fully naked in front of you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling..." replies Katia, before her gaze lowers to Celine's dripping lips and places her right hands index finger to the Geelien's pubic mound and drawing a horizontal figure-eight. "You got to play with me, now it's my turn and I get to learn what gets you going."

"Wanna hint?" asks Celine, lowering her right hand from her breast, down to her thigh.

"Sure."

"Think 'inside' the box." suggestions Celine.

However, after a moment, Katia grins with an 'Ohhhh...' and a chuckle follows.

"Hehehe, good one."

"What?" asks Celine.

"Inside the box, I see what you did there. You're saying that I don't need think of your outside as a barrier..." replies Katia, lifting her left hand to Celine's right thigh and pressing in as she advances, slowly inserting her hand into Celine's leg. "Just another entrance..." she adds, moving her right hand to Celine's left thigh inserting her hand into her Celine's leg before wriggling her fingers with a giggle, joined by Celine. "After all, you did say you like non-sexual penetration."

"Heh, I think I may be missing something here." comments Celine. "But at least my hint worked."

"You're surprisingly warm..." comments Katia, advancing her hands up inside Celine, heading just above her pubic mound, though just before her hands meet inside Celine, Katia was surprised to feel something, a sort of barrier, but not quite, there wasn't much resistance, her fingers had pushed through it before she could recognize something was there. "That's weird."

"Heh, hit my cervix huh?" questions Celine.

"Wait, what!? You have a cervix!?" gasps Katia. "But I thought-"

"It's a mystery to even us Geelien's, but we still have partial organs."

"What!? But how!? Do they even work? How DO they work if they do?"

"As far was we know, of the organs we do have, they have no effect on our body, their thought of as like ghost remnants of when we were flesh and blood." answers Celine.

Katia looks to Celine's crotch, seeing nothing inside her, but retreating her fingers a bit and advancing them in, she certainly felt her fingers pass through something.

"So, I'm guessing that you have a vagina attached to this cervix too, right?"

"Yep."

Katia then pulls her fingers back a bit, just enough to touch Celine's cervix without entering it, before slowly lowering her hands, tracing her fingers down the organ and down to a roughly tube shaped organ. The touch, interestingly brought a small flinch from Celine, Though Katia also noticed, unlike her cervix, the walls of Celine's vagina seemed more 'there'.

Katia brings another flinch from Celine as she inserts her index and middle fingers into Celine's vagina and directs them downwards as she lowers her fingers until they protrude from the Geelien's dripping pussy and Katia is able to spread Celine open from the inside.

"Amazing... So, if I had a dildo, I could thrust it out of you and it would have the same effect as thrusting it in?" asks Katia, before looking up and grinning as she sees Celine had lifted her left hand over her mouth, prompting Katia to urge another flinch and a muffled moan from Celine as she returns her fingers inside Celine's vagina before removing them and teasing the outside of it. "I'm pretty sure it would. So tell me Celine, what other organs do you have?"

"W-Well..." starts Celine as she lowers her hand. "A tongue, but you knew that one, an esophagus that leads n-nowhere..." adds Celine, lowering her hand down to Katia's exposed arms. "It stops about the middle of my chest, I have part of a lung, a vagina and cervix and about two inches of rectum."

"Heh, you have a fully formed vagina and cervix but only two inches of rectum?"

"Not like it really matters though, things can go right through them." comments Celine. "Though it can cause an interesting visual, say for instance, I insert a lot of a darker liquid into my cervix, there'd be a nice little orb visible inside me until I absorb it or more is forced in and bursts out into my body."

"Wow, I'd like to see that." comments Katia, before a smirk comes to her face with an idea, removing her right hand completely from Celine's body, before carefully wrapping her left hand around Celine's vagina. "But first, I just got a pretty nice idea..." she adds, before moving her right hand between Celine's legs and pushing her hand into Celine's vagina, not only bringing a moan from the Geelien, Katia also felt Celine's vagina in her left hand spread as her right hand moved through it, further proof that Celine's vagina was actually there.

"Ohh, hehe..." moans Celine with a giggle. "That's a first."

"Really?" asks Katia happily. "No one has teased your vagina from the inside and outside at the same time?" she adds, before beginning to slowly move her hands in alternating paths, bringing another moan from Celine as she begins dripping a bit more.

"Nope, it feels pretty good too.

While Celine lifts her hands to her breasts, Katia happily continues her unique manner of pleasuring Celine, urging her moans to be more frequent.

Soon, Celine steps a little closer to Katia and lowers her hands down to her shoulders as she leans forwards a little, though the Nex giggles as Celine's dripping form falls on her.

"I'm getting close." warns Celine.

The comment brings a delighted grin to Katia's face as she speeds up her pace, bringing a gasping moan from Celine before a few short moments pass and the Geelien gasps and Katia was more than a little shocked as a large amount of Celine's mass seems to explode out about her thrusting hand, nearly pushing it out from the unexpected event.

"Whoa..." comments Katia, giving a few seconds more of thrusts, before pulling both of her hands free, and gazing at Celine's now rapidly dripping body, which Katia could see looked a little different, most noticeably, were her shrunken breasts, looking more around the A-cup range. "Hmm, did your chest get smaller?"

"Heh, y-yeah..." answers Celine, before reabsorbing her loss mass, allowing Katia to really notice what had changed, as Celine's entire body filled out just a little, not just her breasts, but the Geelien still drips, before removing her hands from Katia's shoulders to sit on the bed at Katia's right. "Well I now have one orgasm to your two."

"I got a question..." comments Katia, repositioning herself to turning her body towards Celine and sitting on her legs. "You get younger the more of your body you loses right?"

"Younger in appearance, yeah." answers Celine, before grinning. "Why?"

"Well, would you mind showing me?" asks Katia with a smile.

"Not at all, after all, it's not uncommon for Geeliens to revert to a younger appearance as they have sex." replies Celine, before returning to her feet and facing Katia, before the Nex 'Ohhhh's' as Celine shreds enough mass to revert to her younger form, closely mirroring Katia's young body.

"Oh wow..." comments Katia as she removes herself from the bed, standing in front of Celine, eye level with her, before quickly examining Celine, looking at her flat chest, narrow hips, walking around her to gaze at her small butt and tail, before returning in front of Celine with a delighted flutter of her wings. "You look like me! You were already pretty, but you look better like this."

"Hehe, really? You like this form better than my original one?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Yeah, can you stay like that for a while?"

"Sure, but I'd like something to put my excess mass into so it won't just be pooling on the floor."

"Oh, right..." comments Katia as she looks down at her feet and sees a massive red pool on the floor. "Well, it's not that much of a bother, you can just absorb it back into you later right?"

"Yeah, but it's a kind of respect thing to not just leave our mass on the floor of someone else's home."

"Well I don't mind, other than our clothes, there's nothing important on the floor."

"You sure?"

"Yep, so come lay on the bed so I can have a closer look at this new body of yours."

"Hehe, well it's not like I have a brand new body..." replies Celine as she returns to the bed and takes Katia's previous position as she rests her head on the pillow.

"Just smaller and better in my opinion." comments Katia happily as she joins Celine on the bed, positioning herself above Celine on her hands and knees, before lifting her right hand towards Celine's flat chest and tracing a couple figure-eights overs her chest. "Hey, since your always in your normal form, does this one have some kind of downside?"

"Well, not so much a downside as a more obvious fact."

"Which is?"

"Well this form I'm in now, is as far as I can go without shifting into a puddle." answers Celine. "Because of that, I won't drip as much since I'm trying to retain enough mass to maintain this form, so a downside I guess for us would be no messy kisses from me while I'm like this."

"Hmm, well that isn't so bad..." comments Katia as she trails her right hand down towards Celine belly, though the Nex pauses as reaches Celine's stomach.

Celine sees a wondering expression come to Katia's face and asks...

"Something wrong?"

"Oh! N-no, it's nothing." quickly replies Katia as a brighter blush comes to her face.

"Come on, tell me."

"Maybe later."

"Is there a problem?" asks Celine.

"No, no, there's no problem or anything wrong, I just... had a thought..." replies Katia, as she circles her finger over Celine's belly.

"You can tell me."

"I know, it's just embarrassing, too embarrassing to tell you right now, I will later, I promise, just, remind me a little later on."

"Ok then, I will."

"Thanks." replies Katia, before trailing her fingers down towards Celine's pubic mound, who lifts and spreads her legs for Katia, allowing a clear view for the Nex, bringing a smile to both as Katia lightly teases Celine's labia with two fingers, before slowly parting the lips. "You have a clit..." comments Katia.

"Yep."

"I wonder how sensitive it is..." adds Katia with a grin before moving her left hand towards it and giving a gentle rub with her index finger, prompting a flinch from Celine and a giggle. "Heh, how about this..." continues Katia, before lowering her mouth and giving the soft nub a flick of her tongue, repeating the flinch from Celine, though joined by a gasp. "Hehe, seems to be working as usual."

"Despite the way my body is..." starts Celine. "My pussy isn't much different in being teased."

"Yeah, there's just the extra option of thinking 'inside the box' with you." comments Katia.

"Hehe, ok, would you mind explaining my accidental joke?"

"I was just an amusing double meaning..." replies Katia as she teases Celine's labia with a couples strokes of her fingers, bringing a small giggle from the Geelien, though Katia asks... "Are you ticklish?"

"No, why?"

"You laughed when I teased you." comments Katia as she repeats the tease, prompting another chuckle from Celine.

"Oh, I was- or uh, am laughing because I like what you're doing."

"Oh, well, the whole 'think inside the box' thing is because 'box' is one of a whole lot of words used for the pussy." answers Katia, before slowly inserting her index and middle fingers into Celine's pussy with a little moan from her.

"Oh, I get it, I think."

"Good, now then, let's see about orgasm number two for you..." comments Katia, before curving her fingers upwards inside Celine, but not hearing the expectant gasping moan, Katia quickly figured Celine's lacked a G-spot, but quickly remembering Celine telling her she like deep penetration, Katia adding her ring and pinkie fingers inside Celine as she began to advance further in, soon adding her thumb as she pushes her whole hand into Celine, prompting an increased moaning from her.

"Heh, figured you like that. I think I'm getting it now, I can do things to you now that would take time for other girls, like fisting you, or painful/impossible, like..." adds Katia, before slowly advancing her hand through Celine's cervix, into her womb and them pushing through it and into her body with an increased moaning from Celine as Katia delightfully sees half of her lower arm inside Celine's transparent red body. "Going impossibly deep."

Katia begins to bring a continuous moaning from Celine as she began to thrust her hand and arm into the Geelien. Starting rather slow, but quickly increasing her speed. Well on her way to bringing Celine to another orgasm, Katia decides to put her free hand to use, reaching her left hand up towards Celine's right nipple. However, after just a couple flicks of her fingers, I delighted idea comes to Katia and presses her index finger through Celine's nipple, briefly swirling her finger around before beginning to thrust her finger in and out of the Geelien's nipple, urging a moaning giggle from Celine.

"Good start..." comments Celine.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy playing with your body and seeing what other things I can do." replies Katia.

However, the additional nipple tease didn't last very long as Katia's focus concentrates on thrusting her arm into Celine. It didn't take much longer before Katia achieved her goal in bringing Celine to her second orgasm as the Geelien gasps out. Katia did notice as she continued to thrust her arm, there was only a small gush of mass from Celine's pussy.

With Celine coming down from her cloud of bliss, Katia's slows her action, but not stopping as she comments...

"I'm guessing your pussy didn't explode like before because of you shrinking, right?"

"Mmm, yeah..." answers Celine, lifting her hand to look at Katia. "Otherwise, I'd shift into a puddle and I'm not quite ready to have you see that."

"Heh, just like me and my secondary vulva."

While the two chuckle in agreement, a brief knocking comes from the closed door and Katia's mother, Ca'mile comments...

"Hey you two, I'd like you to finish up whatever you're doing and come join us downstairs."

"OK." answers back Katia. "We'll be there in a sec."

"Heh, guess our time is up." comments Celine.

"Yeah..." replies Katia, pulling her arm free and sitting up. "Hey, wanna bet how naked our parents are?"

"Heh, why not, what are we betting?"

"Hmm, if I'm right, you have to stay naked along with everyone else."

"Well I don't have a problem with that, I'd feel weird being the only one wearing clothes. If I'm right though then you have to... hmmm, oh, tell me what it is that you were too embarrassed to tell me earlier."

The reactive reluctant expression coming to Katia's face, along with a blush, brings a grin to Celine's face, before Katia's answers...

"Fine. I bet that everyone is naked."

"Really? You think your parents would strip naked in front of people they just met?"

"Yep, they've done it before."

"OK well, I know my mom would strip naked... my dad would... hey, how are your parents around a naked male?"

"Their fine with it, nudity is beauty doesn't mean only girls." answers Katia.

"Hmm, well my dad is most likely naked too." comments Celine, before looking to Katia's body, before her gaze falls to her belly and Celine's grins. "Ah, I bet your parents are still wearing that strip."

Katia is clearly surprised by the comment and groans.

"Ahh, crap, I should've mention that in my bet!"

Celine remove herself from the bet with a satisfied smirk before absorbing her mass on the floor and returning to her original form, before commenting... "Let's go see who wins." as she heads to the door.

"You're not going to get dressed?" asks Katia, removing herself from the bed.

"We'll check from the stairs."

Agreeing with the comment, the two leave the room nude and make their way down the steps just enough to peek at their parents, where they see them sitting on the two couches in the living room, Eda and Ca'mile sit together at the couch nearest to the door, while Avery and Janel sit on the couch opposite to the stairs.

All four adults were not only talking happily between each other, but both were as naked as Celine and Katia, though from the two teens position, they could see Janel lacked the strip over her belly.

"Hey, I win!" whispers Katia.

"Not yet, there's still your other mom." comments Celine.

Although, the two whispering teens were interrupted by Ca'mile...

"What are you two whispering about?"

The two gasps and reflexively duck behind the wall, before Janel adds...

"Come join us, and share it with everyone."

Celine smiles while Katia sighs with a smirk, before leading the way down the steps. Once the two walking in front of their parents, a grin comes to Katia's face when she sees Ca'mile lacked the strip over her belly as well.

"I win." comments Katia happily, before sitting with Janel, while Celine sits with Eda, who asks...

"Win what? Did you two make a bet?"

"Yeah." answers Celine. "Katia bet that everyone was naked, while mine was that her parents were covering their secondary vulva."

"Ah..." comments Eda with a smile. "I see." she adds, before Avery comments...

"Ca'mile and Janel explained to us the difference between exposing their secondary vulva and the one between their legs. If you two would've come down five minutes earlier, Celine would've won that bet."

Janel was next to ask, "So what was the bet?" to which Celine answers first...

"If I won, Katia had to tell me something she thought was embarrassing that she didn't want to tell me."

"But since I won..." starts Katia. "Celine has to stay naked with the rest of us."

The adults shared a small chuckle at the remark, before Eda comments, wrapping her arm over Celine's shoulders...

"Well, seems Celine was going to be naked either way, I'm sure she'd feel weird being the only one of us wearing clothes."

"Well then..." starts Ca'mile. "Now that the two of you are here, that's one more person for us to get to know."

"Oh, I got something to share about Celine!" states Katia excitedly. "She can shrink her body to look like me!"

An embarrassed gasp quickly leaves Celine as Janel asks...

"Really? Eda and Avery were just telling us how they could change their form."

"Why would to start with THAT!?" quickly ask Celine.

"It's something that really stood out, plus I like." answers Katia.

"You could've led into it somehow..." comments Celine with a sigh. "Not just blurt it out like that."

Ca'mile then asks Celine, "Would you mind showing us this ability?"

"Sorry, but I'd rather not." answers Celine with a little smile. "We consider it impolite leave our mass pooled on the floor."

Although, Eda quickly comments, "Oh come on Celine, that can't be your first excuse, I'll just borrow what you get rid of."

"Ah, heh, right..." replies Celine, before Janel comments...

"If your uncomfortable about doing it though, we understand, afterall, we just meet."

"Thanks." replies Celine.

"Although..." starts Ca'mile with a smile. "We do have a possibly embarrassing question to ask that we'd like an answer to."

"... Ok." comments Celine.

"What is it that drew you to our daughter?" asks Ca'mile.

A quick glance to Katia, Celine sees the Nex's face was a bright red, but didn't say anything as she averts her eyes from her, before Celine answers...

"Well... to be honest, I wasn't really looking to start a relationship so soon into moving here. Katia came to me, but I won't lie, Nex have been a particular favorite of mine..." answers Celine with a smile coming to her face. "I just find you guys- or uh, girls, so cute with your youthful appearance and your tiny wings are even cuter!"

Ca'mile and Janel share a chuckle at Celine's answer, before Janel comments...

"I see, so you were first drawn to her appearance."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the only thing." replies Celine. "Over the last couple weeks of getting to know her, I enjoy being around Katia."

A small giggle leaves Janel before looks to Katia and asks...

"What about you Katia?"

"Well..." starts Katia. "Celine asked me why I liked her and I told her it's because of her appearance, as shallow as that sounds, heck, she's a Geelian, I wasn't even born when the first Geelien's came to Merkolova. Plus the fact that she was a new student, everyone wants to get to know the new student."

It was Celine's turn to giggle at the truth of Katia's last remark, before she continues...

"While the fact that Celine was a Geelien and a new student drew me to her, I watched how reacted to things around her and I liked it. For a person with no skeleton, she has a backbone. The very first day she came to school, she was being picked by this girl in gym class and she stood right up to her."

"Really?" questions Ca'mile with a smile.

"Yeah..." answers Celine with a little smile. "Bullies exist on my home planet too, so I've dealt with them before, plus, the girl that was picking on me is my friend now."

"That's wonderful!" comments Janel.

To be continued...


	51. Chapter 15-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katia finally meets Becky and Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/10/14  
> Completed: 10/16/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, ORAL

Over the next hour as the group got to know each other, in particular Celine finding out Katia had the talent of singing from her parents. Katia quickly and embarrassingly expresses she didn't think she was as good as her parents made her out to be. Katia wasn't the only one to have a talent revealed as Eda commented that Katia and Celine could put on a little show with Celine's dancing and Katia's singing.

**\- Later that day, 5:45 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen Residence -**

Exiting the vehicle, Celine and her parents were joined by Katia, who requested spending the night from a teasing comment made by Avery, about since the parents had met and become friendly, when their daughters were going to want to spend the night at each others home.

Katia currently wears a light pink T-shirt and matching shorts, carrying an oversized T-shirt in her left hand.

Just after the group reaches the front door and Celine's parents enter the house, an excited pair of voices call Celine's name. The Geelien only giggles at how soon her two friends arrive, before she and Katia turn to see Becky and Sammy running up to them.

Becky, her hair currently styled in pig-tails, wears a white sundress with matching sandals; while Sammy wears a sleeveless yellow shirt and jean shorts.

The two little girls attention quickly turn to Katia however as they both 'oooh' and Becky asking...

"Is this your girlfriend your were talking about?"

Before Sammy frowns and adds, "The reason you stopped being naughty with us during the week?"

"Hehe..." giggles Celine embarrassingly at Sammy's remark. "Y-yeah, Becky, Sammy, this is Katia, my girlfriend. Katia, these two are the two I was telling you about, Becky and Sammy."

"It's very nice to meet you two..." comments Katia with a smile and extending her right hand to them. "Celine has told me a bit about you two."

"Really?" asks Becky, seeming surprised at the comment.

"What kind of stuff?" adds Sammy.

"Well, you love sausages." answers Katia as she lowers her hand.

"Their my favorite food!" declares Sammy happily. "My mom makes the best sausages!"

"What about me?" Asks Becky. "What has Celine told you about me?"

"Well you like something your friend doesn't, spicy food, right?" answers Katia.

"Yep, I don't like it too hot though." replies Becky, before Sammy asks Katia...

"But what are you doing here?" though a gasp quickly leaves her before declaring... "You're spending the night arn't you!?"

"What!?" gasps Becky as well.

"Heh, yep." answers Katia with a smile, before Sammy adds...

"Then we're joining you!"

"Yeah!" agrees Becky.

"Whoa, whoa!" quickly replies Celine. "You can't just decide that without me! Maybe I want to be alone with her."

"But it's Shakrus (Friday)!" whines Becky, before Sammy gasps with a smile and pulling her friend a few steps away as she whispers to her, before Becky 'Oohhh's' with delight before whispering back and the two soon face Celine again and Sammy comments...

"We need time to approve of Katia."

"Seriously?" questions Celine flatly. "THAT'S your excuse?"

"Yep." replies Becky, before she and Sammy push pass Celine and into the house. "As your first friends here, we have to make sure Katia's not crazy."

"Hold on, I still have a say in whether or not you two can sleep-over." comments Celine, before reaching towards the two, intending to pull them back outside, though they giggle and quickly rush up the stairs. "Hey!" calls out Celine, before she hears a giggling from Katia and turns to her. "Why didn't you help me out?"

"Heh, I personally don't have a problem with them joining us." answers Katia.

"Well I do."

"You didn't put up much of a fight though." comments Katia, before entering the house, followed by Celine with a sigh. "Besides, I think it'll be fun."

"Really?" questions Celine with a smirk. "I know those two, their going to be focused more on you than me. Two curious, Tragelian little girls."

"Heh..." chuckles Katia with a small blush coming to her cheeks. "I think I could handle two little girls."

"Ok then..." comments Celine as she heads up the stairs, followed by Katia.

As the two enter Celine's room, they see Becky and Sammy sitting on the bed, though also bouncing on it before they stop as they see Celine and Katia enter the room, though the Nex repeats her greeting...

"Hello again you two."

The two little girls remove themselves from the bed and stands in front of Katia with big smiles on their faces, briefly joined with a couple giggles before they attempt to reign themselves in before looking back to Katia with a more serious expression on their faces.

Becky is the first to comment...

"We have one very important question for you."

Celine meanwhile chuckles briefly at the 'interrogation' the two were going to do as she walks to and sits on her bed to watch the show.

"I'll be happy to answer any question you girls have."

"Great..." states Sammy. "Can you get Celine to be naughty with us on the weekdays again?"

"H-Hey!" gasps Celine, though Katia giggles before answering...

"Well I'll say this, I personally have no problem at all with Celine being naughty with you two. So if you two want to attack her throughout the week, you have my blessing."

Becky and Sammy quickly cheer with the news, though Celine comments...

"Didn't you're parents teach you two it's not nice to go behind the others back to the other parent?"

Sammy immediately answers, "But you're not our parents."

"The basic idea is the same though." comments Celine, before looking to Katia and adding. "And your supposed to agree with me."

"Oh, but I had no problem with you being with these two from the start." answers Katia with a smile. "It was you who decided to cut back." she adds, before walking pass Becky and Sammy and sitting to Celine's right, though looking to the two girls and commenting, "I had no say in it."

Becky and Sammy giggle excitedly and quickly join the two on the bed, though focusing on Celine as Becky hugs her from behind and Sammy from the side. Following a brief chuckle from Celine, the Geelien comments...

"OK fine, our naughty fun can go back to the weekdays too."

Another cheer comes from the two before Becky brings a gasps from Celine as she reaches under her shirt to cut her breasts while Sammy removes herself from the bed and takes Celine's right hand and placing it at her crotch, still covered by her jean shorts as the pink-haired girl requests...

"Hey show your girlfriend how you make our bellies big!"

"Oh yeah!" adds Becky, looking Katia. "Celine can put her mass in us and make our bellies really big and make us come so good!"

"Hehe, really?" asks Katia with a little chuckle at how quickly the two girls were all over Celine.

"Yeah!" replies Sammy. "Oh and she can tease our honey-makers too and-" she starts, before Celine interrupts, freeing her hand from Sammy and pulling Becky's hands from under her shirt...

"Just hold on a sec you two, you one had ONE question for Katia?"

"It was the most important one." answers Becky.

"Actually..." starts Sammy, side-stepping in front of Katia. "Now that Celine's girlfriend is here, there are a couple more questions I just thought of."

"Great." comments Katia. "I'll answer anything you ask."

Meanwhile, while Celine removes Becky's hands from under her shirt, the blondes hands quickly return with a giggle as Celine again, removes her hands with a giggle of her own.

"What's your favorite color?" asks Sammy as she moves her hands behind her back.

"Light pink, like your hair." answers Katia, bringing a grin to Sammy's face.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ok, favorite sport?"

"Tennis."

"Aww, you don't like the ISPL?"

"Sorry, but no, it's a bit too violent for me." answers Katia.

"Aww, it's so awesome though! People flying around, shooting fire and lighting bolts at each other! Two famous ISPL fighters live around here too, did you know that!?" replies Sammy.

"No, I didn't, who are they?" asks Katia.

"Sakura Bragou and Amu Hinamori, Sakura even had a fight a couple weeks ago and Celine got to go!"

"Really?" asks Katia, looking to Celine.

"Hehe, yeah, it was pretty awesome." replies Celine, before gasping as Becky's adventurous hands move under her shorts, which Celine quickly pull free, though comments, "Unfortunately though, Katia doesn't like Sakura."

"What!" gasps Sammy and Becky, bringing a nervous chuckle from Katia.

"Heh, you just had to mention that huh?" comments Katia.

"Why don't you like Sakura?" asks Sammy.

"Well firstly, it has nothing to do with her ability as a IPSL fighter, and she just isn't the type of person I would hang around. I'm sure there are kids at your school who you guys wouldn't hang around."

Becky and Sammy briefly look to each other and Becky simply response, "True."

"I'm sure their not necessarily bullies..." comments Katia. "Their just someone you may not share many interests in."

"Yeah..." replies Sammy. "There's this boy we know, we were friends for a little while until we found out he only like other boys, we were still friends for a while, but it got weird when there was a boy he liked and they got all kissy."

"Hehe, really?" chuckles Katia. "You two don't like boys who like other boys?"

"It just looks weird." comments Sammy.

"Yeah." adds Becky, before Celine comments...

"I didn't know that. I thought I've seen you playing with a few of the boys of the neighborhood though."

"They like girls, like us." answers Sammy.

"What a minute..." starts Katia with a smirk. "You'll only befriend a boy if he likes girls? What about girls? What if it's a girl who likes boys? Would you be friends with that girl?"

"If she likes girls too, then yeah." answers Becky.

"All our friends like girls." adds Sammy.

"Well then..." starts Katia with a smirk. "I have another question, have either of you ever, 'converted' a girl?"

"What do you mean?" asks Becky, while Sammy answers, rather proudly...

"Yep. There was this girl who was constantly teasing me about only liking girls, so I talked her into letting me show her why and after I was done, she stopped teasing me."

"Oh..." starts Becky. "That's what you mean, no, I haven't done that." before gasping. "Hey wait a minute, is THAT why Tammy suddenly started calling you her girlfriend!? 'Cause she used to tease you about liking girls."

"Yep."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked, I was just glad she stopped teasing me. If only the other girls would let me show them why I like girls, hehe." replies Sammy, before Celine asks...

"Did Tammy like boys before you 'converted' her?"

"She said she liked boys, but when I showed her why I like girls, her pussy still had that wall inside." answers Sammy, before Katia comments with a smirk.

"You naughty girl! Did you take her virginity too?"

"Nope, all I did was lick her pussy and she was coming over and over. Hehe, she almost drowned me with her squirting." answers Sammy.

"Heh, sounds like you have a talented tongue." comments Katia.

"She does." states Becky, before Sammy adds...

"Becky's good with her tongue too."

"Are you two girlfriends?" asks Katia.

"Nope." answers the two, before Sammy adds. "Tammy is my girlfriend, she's a Felene and has cute furry ears and tail."

"Heh, what about you?" asks Katia, looking towards Becky, who looked a little saddened, but answers as she resumed teasing Celine's chest.

"No, the girl I liked didn't like me back like that."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." replies Becky.

"I'm sure you'll get yourself a girlfriend sooner or later." comments Katia.

"Yeah..."

A few seconds of awkward silence passes before Sammy gasps with a smile and looking to Katia and asks...

"I thought of another question! You know I like sausages, but what's your favorite food?"

"Does candy count?" asks Katia with a smirk.

"Hmm, favorite food AND candy." edits Sammy.

"Well the candy one is chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate!" declares Katia happily, bringing a giggle from Becky and Sammy, who adds...

"I like chocolate too."

"Me too." adds Becky as well, before Sammy continues...

"A couple days ago, Vevorus (Wednesday) I think, me and my mom made our own chocolate candies with one of those box, kit things."

"Oh!" gasps Katia. "The one were you melt down some chocolate circles and fill some molds with the chocolate!?" Asks Katia excitedly, bringing a chuckle from Celine.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"You wouldn't happen to have any more would you?" asks Katia.

"There's a little bag with the rest, but I dunno if you'd like'em."

"If it's chocolate, I'll love it!"

"Hmm, but we mixed some of the candies with our honey, I forgot which were which and I can't tell them apart without tasting it."

"..." Katia didn't immediately comment, clearly thinking on the matter. Celine was quite curious how deeply Katia's love for chocolate would take her regarding the possibility of eating some very personal custom chocolates. "How much honey did you mix into the chocolate?" Asks Katia.

"Not a lot, I wanted to put a lot in but my mom said it wouldn't turn out right." answers Sammy.

"Well, when you get the chance, would you mind getting me a few?" asks Katia, though Celine quickly asks with a smirk...

"Seriously?"

"I might be able to smell the difference." comments Katia.

"Heh, would it even matter once it's in your hand?" Katia only replies with a blushing chuckle, before Sammy answers...

"Ok, I'll bring you some later."

"Awesome!" declares Katia before surprising Sammy with a hug, which brings a giggle from her. "I look forward to it!"

The flutter of the Nex's wings draws Becky's attention, before the blonde moves from Celine and behind Katia, before gripping Katia's left wing and lifting her right hand towards it's joint near her back, quickly bringing a gasp from Katia and causing her to release Sammy as she jumps up from the bed, bringing a giggle from Becky before the blonde looks to Celine and states...

"Nex are really ticklish at the base of their wings."

"Yeah, I know that." replies Celine, though Sammy grins and asks Katia...

"Where else are you ticklish?"

"Hehe, I know better than to answer that." answers Katia, before Becky comments happily...

"Then we'll find out ourselves! Before she removes herself from the bed and positions herself behind Katia and grabbing her wrists and lifting her hands up.

While Katia was still surprised from the quick action, Sammy quickly follows and lifts her hands under Katia's shirt to tickle her sides, which brings the expectant giggles from Katia. Sammy soon lifts her hands up to Katia's underarms and while Katia still giggles, it wasn't as intense. Becky though releases Katia's hands to lower herself down to Katia's legs and teasing her inner thighs, which to Becky's delight, brings another round of giggling from Katia.

"O-Ok, hehe, ok, that's enough!" declares Katia, before squirming free of the teasing fingers, back-stepping near the dresser as Sammy replies...

"There's still some more spots we gotta test, like your feet."

Becky adds, "Or the back of your knees!"

"Oh!" gasps Sammy. "Or if your pussy is extra ticklish!"

"Heh, ok now, I'm gonna have to draw the line there." comments Katia with a smile. "I'm sure you two are nice and all, but I only have sex with people I'm in a relationship with, like Celine, sorry."

"But we just want to play with your body." replies Becky.

"Yeah, you don't have to do anything." adds Sammy, before the two advance on her and Becky grabs Katia's shirt while Sammy grabs at her shorts, as Katia quickly holds onto her clothing.

"H-hey, cut it out, Celine help me out!"

Celine meanwhile grins at the scene as she comments, "I dunno, you did say you could handle them."

Briefly groaning at the reminder, Katia's focus wavers just enough for Sammy to pull her shorts down with a gasp from Katia as her pink panties were revealed. With this progress Becky quickly abandons removing Katia's shirt to swiftly pull her panties down with her shorts.

"H-Hey!" gasps Katia as she quickly covers her crotch.

Amide the giggles of the girls Katia seriously thought it was only a matter of time before the two had on the floor, before to her delight Celine stops the two with a comment... "Hold on you two..." however Katia's delight faded for curiosity with Celine next comment...

"Before you two go crazy, I have one condition if you want my permission to play with Katia- No penetration."

"Aww..." whines Becky and Sammy.

"I'm..." starts Katia with a brief look of thought. "actually ok with that. I have a condition too though, after two cums, I'm done."

"So many conditions..." complains Sammy.

"Take it or leave it." states Katia. "No penetrations and two orgasm limit."

"Ok." reluctantly answers Becky, before Sammy adds...

"Fine."

Katia then sees Celine reposition herself on her stomach, looking directly at them, prompting Katia to ask...

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna watch, I might learn something new watching Becky and Sammy making you come."

"Heh, well that's not embarrassing at all." comments Katia with a smirk, before Becky requests...

"Hey, sit on the floor."

Katia silently complies and moving one hand from her crotch as she lowers herself to the floor, before Becky and Sammy finishes removing her shorts and panties from around her ankles. Becky moves her hands towards Katia's shirt, though Katia stops her as she closes her thighs and pulls her remaining hand free and pulling off her shirt, revealing her flat chest and the strip over her belly and Sammy asks...

"Hey, can we play with your pussy on your belly?"

"Uh..." starts Katia with a brighter blush coming to her cheeks. "Well Celine hasn't even played with that part yet."

"Really?" asks Becky, before looking to Celine. "Why?"

"Just haven't gotten to it yet." replies Celine, before Sammy asks...

"What naughty stuff have you two done?"

Though Katia quickly answers, "That's between us."

"Well have you two kissed yet?" adds Becky.

"Yeah." answers Celine. "Unfortunately though, it doesn't have the effect on her that I've heard kissing has."

"Yeah!" starts Sammy excitedly. "Just kissing can make a Nex come! It's so awesome!" before Becky adds...

"Oh and their pussy on their belly can come too!"

"Hehe, yeah, I knew both of those." answers Celine.

Becky soon gasps happily and leans towards Sammy and whispers to her for a few moments before Sammy giggles excitedly, before the pink-haired girls asks Katia...

"Hey, can Celine make your belly pussy come?"

Katia eyes the two suspiciously before asking, "What were you two whispering about?"

"Nothing." replies the two girls with a grin.

"Hmm, well while I would've liked to have done it in private-" starts Katia, before Celine interrupts...

"You can still say no. If it's related to that thing you mentioned being embarrassed about-"

"Oh, no." quickly replies Katia. "It's not that, It's just a bit embarrassing, teasing my secondary vulva for the first time in front of two little girls I don't know."

"Oh, well sorry you two, but I'll have to decline." replies Celine to Becky and Sammy, who whine at the refusal.

"Aww..."

However, Celine quickly got an idea of a test of Katia's love for chocolate, if it could overcome the embarrassment she felt.

"Wait..." starts Celine. "Katia, it would just be embarrassing if I were to tease your secondary vulva in front of them right? It wouldn't be anything as serious as resenting me for doing it right?"

"Of course." replies Katia. "It's not THAT serious. Between this and that other embarrassing thing I said to remind me about, I'd MUCH rather do the first one with an audience." Becky starts to ask what other thing she was talking about, but Katia quickly states, "That's personal." which brings a frown to the little girl, before Celine asks...

"Would the promise of chocolate make it less embarrassing?"

The question brings a grin to Katia, before asking...

"Where's the chocolate?"

"If you agree to let me tease your secondary vulva with Becky and Sammy, After you come, Sammy will go home to get that chocolate she mentioned."

"Oh, I will!" adds Sammy.

"Heh, Sammy already said she'd bring them earlier." comments Katia, before Sammy states...

"But I'll go get them right after Celine makes your belly cum."

"Promise? After I come, you go home to get me some chocolate?" asks Katia as with a smirk.

"Yep, I pinkie swear." replies Sammy, presenting her pinkie finger to Katia, whom grips the small digit with her own and shakes.

"Deal."

Celine then begins to comment, "You two can get your two comes from Katia before-"

"Nope!" cuts in Katia. "I want that chocolate, come over here and make my belly cum."

"Heh, ok then." replies Celine, along with giggles from Becky and Sammy as she removes herself from the bed and positions herself to the right of Katia and lowers herself to her knees as Katia's leans back, momentarily scissoring her thighs together to hide her pussy, but slowly parts her thighs before pulling the strip from her belly to revealing her pussy there as her face brightens.

Sammy currently positions herself between Katia's legs, smiling at the sight of her clit-less, smooth labia, while Becky is positioned to the right of Katia, opposite to Celine.

Katia soon flinches with a teasing touch of Sammy's fingers to her labia between her legs, before Sammy comments...

"It's weird every time I see a Nex's pussy, they don't have a clitty, but their whole pussy lips are like a clitty, just poking them feels good for them." before Sammy brings a couple more flinches from Katia as she repeatedly pokes Katia's labia.

Celine soon lifts her right hand towards Katia's belly, but pauses as she looks to her and asks, "Can I touch it?"

"Yeah."

Celine resumes her motion, bringing rather than a flinch from her a localized tensing of her secondary vulva as Celine slowly trails two fingers along the lips.

"How sensitive is this spot compared to the between your legs?" asks Celine.

"It doesn't really compare." replies Katia. "Yeah, teasing it feels good, but not nearly as much as between my legs. Orgasms are the same, it's more of a nice rippling of pleasure than a tidal wave of sensation."

"Hmm..." hums Celine as she places her fingers to each lips and gently spreads Katia's labia and seeing a fleshy pink wall and Becky quickly 'oh's' and comments...

"She has that wall..." before lifting her right hand towards, it, but Katia's left hand swiftly grabs Becky. "I won't break it, I promise."

"Celine is the only one that has permission to touch that." states Katia.

"Ok." replies Becky, before lowering her hand when Katia's releases it.

Celine was a little surprised by how easily Becky backed off and now was starting to second-guess doing this with Becky and Sammy present.

"Go ahead." comments Katia.

"Is it really ok?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, as long as you don't try and push through it."

"OK." replies Celine, before releasing the labia lips and pushing her index finger between them to touch the fleshy wall, the touch also brought with it the labia lips tensing around her finger.

Katia lifts her right hand up to Celine's, lightly grabbing her wrist before commenting...

"Press in a bit."

"Is that ok?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, it takes more force than you think to break it, which is part of why it hurts so much."

"Well, thanks, but I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, I'm holding your hand, so I'm not going to let you break it even by accident."

"OK..." replies Celine before applying a little pressure, though feeling the wall push against her. "It's springy."

"Yep, it has some give to it."

"So without breaking it, how do I make this spot come?" asks Celine.

Rather than Katia, Becky answers...

"You can tease it with your fingers or tongue, tongue is my favorite."

A sudden gasp leaves Katia from Sammy giving her labia between her legs a lick, before Katia comments...

"H-Hey, you don't mind waiting until Celine makes my belly come do you? Otherwise, the pleasure I feel between my legs will over take the pleasure I feel here."

"OK." replies Sammy before repositioning herself to Celine's left and reaching her right hand towards Katia's nipple a teasing it with a finger, before lowering her head and licking, bringing a little giggle from Katia, before a second as Becky mirrors her friend.

"Heh, O-Ok, that'll work." comments Katia.

Celine then began to tease Katia's belly, slowly trailing her finger up and down along the cleft of Katia's secondary vulva, bringing a soft moaning from Katia.

After just a minute, Celine switches to her left hand, using her right to lightly tease Katia's inner thighs. For the next couple minutes, as Katia's moans persisted, Becky soon diverges in her action as she lifts her lips from Katia's left nipple and to Katia's lips, with a brief wide-eyed look of surprise from the Nex.

While Celine was a little surprised from the action, what she found more surprising was the near immediate reaction it had for Katia as the Nex closes her eyes and moans a little louder into the kiss while her thighs lightly close around Celine's hand, whom felt a hint of jealousy that Becky was bringing a reaction from Katia that she herself couldn't.

Celine didn't comment though, deciding to continue her original task to bring Katia's secondary vulva to orgasm, trading her left hand for her tongue as she lowers her mouth down to Katia's belly tracing her tongue around the organ briefly before pushing her tongue between the lips to lick at the fleshy wall they hid.

Minutes later, Katia ends the kiss as she lifts her left hand to Becky's shoulder to pushes her up and away.

"O-Ok, that's enough."

"You almost there?" asks Becky with a smile.

"Yeah."

With this answer, Celine lifts her head with a smile as well as continues to tease Katia's reddened belly lips with a her fingers.

"Really? How close are you?"

"Just a bit more."

Shortly following this, Sammy lifts her head from Katia's nipple before Katia lifts her hand to Celine's and pulls her fingers away before moaning softly and lightly squirming as Celine sees her labia lips on her belly tensing repeatedly.

"Wow, is your secondary vulva coming right now?" asks Celine, watching with great interest as she sees Katia's belly labia reacting and responding just like any other labia she were familiar with, what wasn't the same though, was the subdued reaction from Katia herself.

"Heh, yeah, not as visually and audibly exciting as what you were expecting huh?" replies Katia, before opening her eyes to look at Celine.

"Heh, honestly, yeah, not what I thought it was gonna be." replies Celine.

"Well this type of orgasm isn't as, debilitating, as one between my legs. I can calmly carry on a conversation."

"I noticed, that must have it's benefits."

"Heh, yeah..." replies Katia as she sits up, before Sammy comments...

"Me and Becky have a couple Nex friends that said they make their bellies come when their bored in class or if there's an assembly that's not interesting to them."

"Same for me." adds Katia, before looking to Sammy with a smile. "So what about that chocolate we talked about?"

"Heh, ok, I'll go get it." replies Sammy as she stands, before adding, "Don't start anything fun without me." before hurrying out of the room.

To be continued...


	52. Chapter 15-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Sammy discovers Katia's love of chocolate and later, Katia requests something special of Celine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/10/14  
> Completed: 10/17/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI

Hearing Sammy heading down the stairs and out of the house, Katia asks...

"She doesn't live too far away does she? I'd feel kinda bad having her go all the way home just for some chocolate."

"Nope." answers Becky. "Just a few houses down the street."

"She'll be back in about five minutes." comments Celine, before standing and returning to the bed, sitting on the end.

"Awesome, five minutes away from some delicious chocolate!" states Katia with a big grin and licking her lips, which brings a giggle from Becky, who asks...

"You really like chocolate, huh?"

"H-Heh, yeah." replies Katia with a bit of added color coming to her cheeks. "It's my absolute favorite candy, what's yours?"

"I like taffy." answers Becky. "It starts out firm, but if you warm it up a little it gets soft and stretchy. I like tearing a piece off when it's firm and putting it in my mouth and it getting soft. Oh, and I like having it stick to the roof of my mouth so I can lick it."

"Heh, I like taffy too." comments Katia. "Is there any candy you don't like?"

"Only one kind, the type that have a hard shell, but something soft inside, like juice or gum."

"Ah, I gotcha, you want one or the other, right?"

"Yeah, the ones with the juice in them, when you suck on them long enough for the juice to come out, it feels like I'll cut my tongue on the opening. The gum ones are a little better, but there's always that one spot that you don't lick or suck away and when you bite into the gum, you crunch the candy too."

"I completely understand what you mean, especially that juice one."

"Oh hey!" gasps Becky happily. "What do you like about Celine?"

"Heh, well, Celine's appearance first caught my attention." answers Katia, smiling at Celine, who gives a slightly embarrassed smile back. "Have you ever seen the sun behind Celine?"

"Yeah!" answers Becky happily, as she turns to Celine. "It looks so pretty, it looks like the edges of her body are glowing, like an angel."

"Hehe..." giggles Celine embarrassingly. "I don't think it's THAT great, it's just the sun shining through my body."

"Well it's looks amazing to us." comments Katia.

"Yeah!" adds Becky. "You look so pretty."

Seeing the proof of Celine's embarrassment as she melts a little, Katia comments...

"Well, aside from her appearance, I liked her attitude. Did Celine tell you that she stood up to someone picking on her the very first day of school?"

"Really?" gasps Becky. "Someone was picking on you your first day!? I got your back if someone picks on you when I'm around!" she adds with a frown as she gets to her feet and amusing Katia and Celine as she performs a fighting pose. "I won't let them get close to you!"

"Hehe, I feel better already." replies Celine.

"How would you defend Celine?" asks Katia as she gets to her feet. "You see some unfriendly looking people walking up to you, what do you do?"

"Well first, I'd distract them with some punches and kicks." answers Becky, before she brings a giggle from Katia and Celine as she swings her hands around her kicks her feet. "Then, while their confused with my awesome fighting skills, I'd throw some water at their feet and freeze it so they can't chase us when were run!"

"Ohhh, so you can use Shakra?" questions Katia.

"Yep, I have a level two water shakra." answers Becky. "I can't really fight, but I can make sure I can get away."

"That's pretty smart." comments Katia. "Can Sammy use Shakra?"

"Yep, her's is force, level two too."

"Ohh, so she can fly?"

"She can't fly, she hovers." quickly answers Becky.

"Hehe, ok, ok."

The three soon hear the downstairs door open and Sammy announce she was back, it didn't sound very enthusiastic though, before the young girl returns, looking a bit upset as she hands Katia a sandwich bag of chocolate chunks.

"Here, these are all that's left."

"What's wrong?" Asks Katia, though she couldn't stop the big smile on her face as she takes the bag.

"I told my mom Celine's girlfriend was here, and she said me and Becky couldn't spend the night." answers Sammy.

"Aww!" whines Becky.

"That's too bad..." comments Katia, before reaching into the bag and pulling out a piece of chocolate and lifting it to her nose and taking a long inhale, before shuttering with a moan. "Ohhhh." before closing and shifting her thighs, which brings a curious glance from Becky and Sammy.

From the silence, Katia opens her eyes and her face flares red as she sees the two girls looking at her, before looking to Celine, who grins at her, before Sammy comments...

"You really like chocolate, huh?"

"Hehe, y-yeah, who doesn't?" replies Katia.

Becky soon notices the shifting of Katia's thighs, before glancing to the Nex's erect nipples and a big smile comes to her face with a gasp before stepping close to Sammy and whispering in her right ear and the pink-haired girl briefly looks Katia over before gasping with delight and declaring...

"Chocolate makes you horny!"

"W-What!? N-No, no, I just really like it." replies Katia with a nervous smiles as she takes a step back.

Celine wondered why Katia was denying the statement, but assumed she wanted to avoid the teasing by Becky and Sammy, which was only partly true...

"Oh really?" questions Becky with a smirk. "How about sharing some of that chocolate?"

"..." Katia didn't immediately respond, but moves the bag of candy closer to her chest, clearly reluctant to share, but comments, "You can have the ones mixed with honey."

Celine teasingly adds, "Then you should give them the bag shouldn't you?"

"No, I can smell the difference." replies Katia.

However, Katia gasps as the bag slips from her rather light hold, simply resting in her left hand, as the bag lifts from her hand and into Sammy's as the young girl comments "Yoink!"

"N-no!" gasps Katia as she quickly reaches for the bag, but Sammy tosses it to Becky, though Katia stops and clutches the chunk of chocolate she had previously removed against her chest. "Well I still got one, and it smells normal." states Katia, before Sammy asks...

"You can really smell the difference?"

"Yep, I'm familiar with the smell of honey and chocolate and I don't smell any honey in the piece of chocolate I got."

Becky then reaches a hand into the bag and pulls out two pieces of chocolate and sniffs them.

"Smells like regular chocolate to me."

"Let me smell'em and see." suggests Katia with a grin, as she reaches out her left hand.

"OK." replies Becky as she drops one of the candies in Katia's hand, who lifts it to her nose and takes a long inhale, moaning and shuttering just as she did the first time as she shifts her thighs together as if needing to pee, though Becky and Sammy certainly knew it wasn't an urge to pee as they smile and giggle. "Mmm, this one's normal." comments Katia, before placing the chocolate in her right with the first and reaching out for the third chocolate.

Becky was about to hand it over, before Celine speaks up...

"Wait a sec, how do they know you arn't just going to say every chocolate is normal and get them all to yourself?"

"Yeah!" comments Becky, pulling the candy away. "Celine has a point!"

"OK, well I promise, I'll only keep the 'clean' chocolate."

Becky eyes Katia suspiciously before handing her the third piece of chocolate. With another sniff and shudder, Becky and Sammy grin as they see Katia's wings flutter, before Katia offers the chocolate back to Becky.

"This one's no good."

"Really?" asks Becky, before the candy lifts from her hand and into Sammy's mouth, who chews it briefly before commenting...

"Wow, she really can smell the difference!"

"Heh, I know my chocolate." comments Katia proudly, before giving one of the chocolate pieces a quick sniff before popping it into her mouth and moaning with delight as she closes her eyes. "Mmmmh, so good! I dunno what it is about those chocolate kits, but they have some of the best chocolate!"

Becky and Sammy were soon treated to a sight that brings a big smile to their faces as Katia pops the second chocolate into her mouth, moaning and wraps her arms around herself before her right hand lowers between her legs, stroking herself briefly before gasping out and shutters, before lowering herself to her knees and sitting on the floor.

Katia has a few brief moment of bliss before she flinches in shock as Celine comments...

"Yanno... Is it possible for you to eat chocolate without having an orgasm?"

Her face red as can be as she opens her eyes to see Becky and Sammy grinning at her, Katia shutters a little as she pulls her hand from between her legs. Becky quickly lowers herself to her knees in front of Katia and grabs her right hand, seeing the milky white evidence of her bliss on Katia's hand.

"Whoa, you really came eating chocolate!" comments Becky.

"Wow!" adds Sammy, before joining Becky and examining Katia's hand. "I've never seen someone come just eating something!"

"U-uh..." starts Katia, before looking to Celine, who smiles and comments...

"Don't look at me, not my fault you can't control yourself around chocolate."

"Again!" declares Becky as she pushes the bag of chocolate against Katia's chest. "I wanna see you come again eating chocolate!"

"Me too!" adds Sammy.

"I-I didn't mean to show you girls that..." replies Katia, however, taking the offered bag without question.

"Eat it! Eat it!" requests Becky, before Sammy joins in on the chant.

"U-Uh, don't you girls have to be getting home?"

"We're not going home till you eat the whole bag and come lots!" declares Sammy.

**\- An hour later, 7:13 P.M. -**

"Seeya later you two." comments Celine as she waves good-bye to Becky and Sammy at the front door.

"Seeya." replies Becky, before Sammy adds.

"I'll try to get some more chocolate for your girlfriend!"

"Heh, ok." replies Celine, before closing the door and heading upstairs.

Arriving back in her room, Celine smiles at the state the two girls had left Katia in, laying on her back on the floor, chocolate smudges and honey around her mouth, her labia between her legs blushes with arousal and wet with her own cum.

"Those two..." comments Katia with a tired smile, "Only an hour and they completely drain me. I"m pretty sure I came more times in the last hour than I have all week."

"And they weren't even trancing." points out Celine as she kneels down to Katia's right.

"Heh... I'm actually glad they ran out of chocolate and their moms called. I can't do sex marathons, my body just isn't made for it."

"Hehe, I don't think an hour counts as a marathon." replies Celine, before moving her left hand gently over Katia's labia, with a flinch from her as Celine swipes it clean and absorbing what she gathers on her hand, before doing the same with her right hand over Katia's mouth.

"With those two, it felt like a marathon. And you do that every day with them?"

"Heh, well I'm typically the one making them come, which I don't mind at all, I like making them come over and over."

"Hehe, well they certainly enjoyed making me come over and over, that's for sure."

**\- Later that night, 9:34 P.M. -**

**\- Celine Room -**

Walking into Celine's room, dressed in her choice of Pj's, an oversized T-shirt, Katia sees Celine sitting on her bed with her legs crossed in just her underwear with the TV remote in one hand, before Katia comments with a little blush coming to her cheeks...

"Hey, you busy?"

"No, why?" replies Celine.

"Well, I'm ready to talk to you about that thing that was too embarrassing earlier." states Katia as she joins Celine on the bed, facing her.

"Oh, ok, what is it?"

"Well, I've had this fantasy for a while. Having "Nex sex", but I can't because of the obvious risks." replies Katia, her cheeks reddening even more as her gaze lowers.

"So, you want to put your, bothri- uh, your sex organ into the secondary vulva of another Nex?" questions Celine.

"Bothritus, and yeah, but I don't want to risk getting someone pregnant."

"What does this have to do with me though?"

"Well... earlier today, I thought that maybe, since I couldn't get you pregnant; you'd just eat my cum, maybe, I could practice it with you."

A brief look of confusion comes to Celine, before she gasps...

"Oh! I think I get it! You want to pretend I'm another Nex."

"Well, not necessarily another Nex." comments Katia. "It's just, the way your body is, I could have sex with you like a Nex with none of the risks."

"Yeah, you want to pretend I'm a Nex, that's basically what you're saying. I'm ok with it by the way, I'm pretty interested in seeing it myself."

"Really?" asks Celine with a smile. "We can do it?"

"Sure." replies Celine, before placing the remote on the nightstand and laying back, resting her head on the pillow. "I lay on my back right?"

"Y-Yea..." replies Katia, with a big grin on her face, before removing her shirt, revealing her naked body, before positioning herself on her hands and knees above Celine. "U-Uh, can make a request?"

"Ok."

"Can you shrink your body like before?"

"Heh, ok." replies Celine before she quickly does so, her bra and panties becoming slack as her body shrinks to a similar appearance to Katia. "What next?"

Katia seems to have a permanent grin on her face, before placing her right hand to Celine's belly, "It's my turn." answers Katia, before slightly repositioning herself to move her crotch over Celine's stomach, before lowering herself onto Celine.

Katia gives a brief humping motion with a little giggle, before Celine smiles and lifts her hands to Katia's hips. Though Katia soon stops and lifts her hips.

"Wait, can you put a pillow under you?"

"OK." replies Celine's reaching her left hand to the extra pillow to her left and lifting her hips and bit to move the pillow under her. Causing the rise of her hips to nearly lift her belly to Katia's crotch.

"Perfect." Comments Katia, before Celine sees the Nex's bothritus emerge, its tip touching Celine's belly. "Y-You sure I can do this?"

"Yeah. You can't get my pregnant after all."

"Heh, I know, I've just never done this before, I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"Well anytime your ready." comments Celine, resting her hands to Katia's hips again.

"OK." sighs Katia, before following another exhale, lowers her hips, pressing her bothritus against Celine's belly.

The firm organ presses against Celine's belly as Katia's labia soon makes contact with Celine as well. With Katia beginning to apply the weight her body onto Celine, a gasp soon leaves her as the added weight causes her bothritus to pass through the barrier of Celine's 'skin'.

"Oohhh, heh, so warm..." comments Katia, before gyrating her hips with a giggle. "It feels kinda weird though."

"Weird how?" asks Celine.

"It's a good weird. I've used another Nex's pussy between her legs as a substitute before, but it didn't quite feel the same as now. Maybe it's got to do with the position I'm in."

"Well this is the position you'd be in naturally, right?" asks Celine.

"Yeah." answers Katia, before lifting her hips, removing herself from Celine's body, before lowering and returning into Celine with a moan. "Ohhh, it's like doing it properly makes it feel better."

"The view is pretty nice too." comments Celine with a smile as she watches Katia beginning to thrust herself in and out of her belly, the comment also brings a small giggle from Katia.

For the following minute, Katia clearly enjoys herself as she thrusts her bothritus in and out of Celine's belly as she would with another Nex, before she lifts herself upright, giving a few more bounces before resting her bothritus inside Celine as she began to thrust her hips forward and back, humping herself against Celine, before soon stopping with a shudder.

Celine could feel Katia's bothritus throbbing inside her, but didn't see or feel any cum leave her.

"Nearly there?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, but I don't wanna come just yet..." replies Katia, before lowering herself on her hands again, smiling down at Celine. "There's one thing missing."

"And what's that?"

"Well, the secondary vulva of another Nex grips the bothritus, sorta locking the two Nex together."

"Really? So once two Nex start having sex like that, the one on top has to finish?" asks Celine.

"Oh, no, they could separate if they want to, it just takes a bit of effort. The gripping is just to prevent accidentally slipping out, plus, if you haven't noticed, my bothritus is a bit bigger than my secondary vulva, so it's automatically going to be a snug fit. What is interesting though, is if the Nex on top manages to come at the same time as the bottom Nex's belly comes, then they will be locked together since the secondary vulva of the bottom Nex is gripping the bothritus of the top Nex even more from the orgasm, squeezing out more cum."

"Heh, so it's a way to make sure the one receiving gets all the cum without missing a drop."

"Hehe, yep, insuring pregnancy."

"Wow, insuring huh?"

"Yep, it doesn't even take a lot of cum to do the job. Did you know, one ejaculation from a Nex, which is about a little over a tablespoon, is enough to cum to impregnate at least ten Nex?"

"Wow, impressive."

"Heh, a Nex's cum is so, potent, that it can even impregnate a Tragelian." comments Katia.

"Whoa, seriously!? But Tragelian's lay eggs."

"Yep, but unfortunately, the pregnancy doesn't last, Nex can impregnate other races, but the baby dies before it can be born."

"Aww, well that's too bad."

"I know, could you imagine a half Nex, half Tragelian? The body of a little girl with wings, but the sex drive of a Tragelian. Or half Nex, half Felene, wings AND a tail! Oh OR, half Nex, half Sukai, a Nex with wings big enough to actually fly, how awesome would that be!?"

"Heh, the possibilities are certainly interesting, but if you don't mind me backtracking a bit, what's missing with us having sex like two Nex would?"

"Oh, right! Heh, got a bit sidetracked. Well at least I'm not as close to coming now. So I was going to ask, is it possible for you to squeeze my bothritus while it's in your belly."

"Like this?" asks Celine, before Katia gasps with delight as she feels her unique organ lightly squeezed.

"Yeah, but can you like, try to hold on to it, like try and stop me from pulling it out?"

"Ah, I see what you're saying, you want me to grip it like a Nex's secondary Vulva would naturally."

"Yeah, exactly.

"Well I dunno if I could match it, but I'll try."

"Good enough." replies Katia, before feeling the grip around her bothritus tighten.

Katia then began to resume her thrusts, delightfully feeling her organ pulled against, preventing it from freeing itself from Celine's body, with a moan and three thrusts, Katia comments...

"Yeah, that's perfect! Keep gripping it like that!"

Celine, delighted that she was now adding to Katia's pleasure, decided to do a little more, reaching her left hand between the cheeks of Katia's butt to tease her anus, earning a little giggle from Katia.

Even after a brief break to postpone her climax, just a few moments into the resumed thrust and added teasing of her anus, Katia began groaning with her climax approaching again, also prompting her to increase the speed of her thrust, causing an audible slapping sound to occur as Katia's thrusts her labia against Celine.

Just moments before Katia felt herself peek, she opens her eyes only for a surprised giggle to escape her as she realizes the force of her thrusts causes Celine's body to jiggle and ripple quite noticeably. Katia's giggle though was quickly interrupted with a gasping moan as she gives one last thrust against Celine as her climax hits.

Celine herself, is delighted to see and feel Katia's cum enter her as she watches Katia's body quiver and shake in bliss. However, Celine quickly recalled Katia mentioning the secondary vulva of another Nex squeezing more cum from the Nex as it comes and Celine decided to try to mimic the action and squeeze Katia's bothritus tighter, earning herself a gasp from Katia and feeling more of Katia's cum forced out.

With the peek of her pleasure passing, Katia shutters before opening her eyes to look down at Celine with a smile.

"You've made up for the fact that kissing has no effect on you, this is MUCH better." comments Katia before slowly humping herself against Celine with a moan.

"Heh, well it is something you can't do with another Nex without getting her pregnant."

"We have to do this again sometime." comments Katia before reaching her right hand through Celine's body towards her Bothritus and squeezing the organ with a shutter from her as she forces out more of her cum into Celine, before pulling her organ free with a small pop, before returning it inside of herself before relaxing on top of Celine.

However, the popping sound, reminded Celine of an odd, similar sound she heard from Katia earlier in the day.

"Hey..." starts Celine.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier today, while we were at your place, I thought I heard a popping sound from you, similar to when you pulled yourself out of me just now."

Katia lifts her head to look at Celine, looking a bit puzzled, before gasping.

"Oh! Was it this sound..." comments Katia, Celine sees Katia flinch briefly before a very similar popping sound was heard.

"Yeah, that's it, what is that?" replies Celine before Katia giggles.

"It's the sound of me pulling my bothritus inside me really quick." answers Katia.

"Heh, seriously?"

"Yeah, wanna see?" asks Katia, before sitting up and leaning back on her hands with her legs spread, presenting her smooth labia to Celine.

"Heh, sure."

Celine then sees Katia push out her Bothritus, before counting down from three and quickly returning it inside of herself with a small pop, which brings a giggle from Celine, though Katia comments...

"I can make it louder..."

Before spreading her legs a little wider, pushing out her bothritus again, before slowly exhaling and seeming to suck the organ in with a quick inhale, prompting a louder popping sound, though followed with a groan from Katia as she lowers her right hand over her lower lips before sitting between Celine's legs.

"Heh, it starts to hurt when I do it too much."

"Why does it make that sound?" asks Celine.

"Well when I pull my bothritus back in, it pulls my pussy lips closed, that's what's making that sound, it's like clapping with my pussy, hehe."

"Ah, I see."

"The sound can get louder if my pussy is wet, but it also hurts more too. It's a nice little trick, but it's not really worth mentioning, I'm surprised you actually noticed the sound when I wasn't trying to do it."

END


	53. Chapter 16-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a rather special day of school for Becky, she, Sammy and their parents get together for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 11/8/14  
> Completed: 12/30/14
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI, INCEST, URETHRAL-PLAY, PEE-DRINKING

**\- Four days later -**

**\- Vevorus (Wednesday), Second week of March (1) -**

**\- 6:30 A.M., Tran Residence, Becky's room -**

With the morning light of the sun shining though the windows, illuminating the small blondes room, revealed her snuggled up in her bed, only her hair exposed as she sleeps peacefully.

However, following a small alarm clock ringing on the nightstand to the right of the bed, the blonde clearly flinches from her interrupted sleep. Groaning momentarily, Becky reaches her right hand out, blindly searching the nightstand for a few moments before locating the buzzing clock and quickly slapping the sleep button.

Her hand still resting on the clock, Becky nearly drifts off to sleep again before the smell of breakfast reaches her nose, bringing a smile to her face.

"Mmm... smells like eggs... and bacon..." she mumbles.

Following a yawn, Becky moves her legs under her before sitting up, revealing her nudity as she stares blankly at the wall with half-open eyes, before another big yawn leaves her as she lifts her hands and stretches.

"Nnngh!"

With the yawn and stretch ending, Becky removes herself from the bed, sleepily walking towards her door as she rubs her eyes.

**\- Kitchen -**

Becky's mother, Hazel, stands at the stove, dressed in just her underwear, a matching white bra and panties, as she cooks breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon, though their were also a plate a fleshly cooked sausage patties to her right.

Becky soon arrives, wearing nothing but a smile as she appears more awake now.

"Good morning mom." greets Becky happily as she walks up to Hazel's right, looking at the food. "Ohh, sausages too."

"G'morning to you too Becky." replies Hazel, looking to her daughter and briefly stroking her head. "The rest of the food will be ready shortly, wash your hands and get a plate."

"Ok." replies Becky.

**\- Dining Room -**

Sitting at the table with her mother, Becky happily eats breakfast, along with a glass of milk to wash it down with.

The two were silent as they ate, it was when their plates were nearly empty that Hazel interrupts their sounds of eatting...

"Becky..."

"Hmm?" replies the blonde, chewing on a piece of bacon as she lifts her gaze to her mother, who smiles at her.

"What would you think of Erin and I living together?"

"That would be awesome! Me and Sammy would always be together!"

"Heh, you two already are." replies Hazel with a chuckle.

"Well we'll be together even more!" adds Becky. "Oh! Are you and Sammy's mom gonna get married!? Me and Sammy would be sisters then!"

"Hehe, not quite yet." answers Hazel with a giggle at her daughters evident delight at the idea of she and Erin getting married. "We've been talking over the possibility of moving in together, but I'd like your opinion on it, I know your still effected about what happened a year ago, so..." adds Hazel, seeing a look of understanding come to Becky's face, who lowers her gaze. "I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to replacing him. Although Erin treats you like her own child, I know she's not him."

"She's another mom." comments Becky.

"Right." replies Hazel with a smile. "If your not ready to have another parental figure living with you, tell me, you have a voice in this decision too, you don't have to give me an answer right now though."

"Ok." replies Becky as she lifts her gaze to her mother with a smile.

Hazel soon stands, lifting her plate.

"You finished?"

Becky looks down to her plate and quickly finishes off the last bits of food before handing it to her mother, who takes it and leaves to the kitchen, briefly leaving Becky alone, who looks down to her naked lap with a small smile.

"We'll be a family again..."

**\- Meanwhile -**

**\- 6:40 A.M., Saunders Residence, Erin's room -**

Rather than her own room, Sammy sleeps alone in her mothers queen-sized bed, on her stomach as she drools on the pillow.

Soon, Erin walks between the doorway, dressed in pink robe.

"Samantha, it's time to get up, breakfast is ready."

An unintelligible mess of sounds is her reply from Sammy, which brings a chuckle from Erin before the woman walks into the room and placing a hand to her child's back and gently nudging her.

"Samantha, it's time to get up." repeats Erin.

Her reply this time was an annoyed groan and Sammy's sleepy reply...

"Seven m... minutes."

"I made some sausages." comments Erin with a smile.

Another groan leaves Sammy, though this time, she lifts herself up, sitting on her legs, revealing her naked body as drool still trails from her mouth, looking more asleep than awake, as if her body responded by reflex.

"Ok... k... I'm up." sleepily replies Sammy.

Erin lifts the bottom of her robe up to wipe the drool from Sammy's face, before brushing at her hair some.

"Heh, you're such a mess in the morning." comments Erin, before looking at her half-awake daughter. "Get cleaned up and dressed before you go downstairs, ok?"

"Mmmk..." answers Sammy.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom, I want you out of bed by the time I come back." comments Erin, before heading out of the room.

Seconds after Erin leaves, Sammy falls face-first onto the pillow, though her butt remained above the bed.

Erin returns minutes later to the sight with a sigh, before walking to Sammy's side and places her left hand to Sammy's exposed cheeks and gives it a hard swat, waking Sammy with a gasp.

"Ow!" cries out Sammy and she quickly sits up, placing her hands to her butt.

"It's time to get up." states Erin, with a more authoritative tone to her voice.

"Ok, ok!" quickly replies Sammy, before sleepily removing herself from the bed, along with a lengthy yawn as she staggers out of the room, nearly walking into the door-frame.

**\- Bathroom -**

Rubbing at her eyes and she walks into the bathroom, Sammy heads to and sits on the toilet as another yawn leaves her and stretching out her arms.

Relaxing a moment later, Sammy briefly feels the odd sensation that she was wetting herself. She may have been half-asleep, but she knew she was naked, she shouldn't feel as though she were wetting herself and looks down, quickly seeing the reason for the sensation, evidence of Sammy and her mothers bedtime fun, a dried mass of her honey sealed her labia closed, a coating also covered her inner thighs.

Her honey soaked up some of her urine before falling into the toilet from the added weight, clearing the way for the rest of her pee.

The reminder of the event brings a smile to Sammy's face, before her urination comes to an end and wiping herself dry, before reaching slightly into her pussy and pulling out a semi-solid piece of honey about two inches long. She wasn't quite done though as she takes another helping of toilet paper and walks to the sink, wetting the paper some and wiping her labia and thighs clean of her dried honey.

**\- Dining Room -**

"Mmm!" moans Sammy with delight as she and her mother sat at the dining room table eating breakfast.

Sammy is now fully dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, eagerly eating the last of six sausages patties before washing it down with sip of orange juice from a glass to her right.

"Heh, awake now?" asks Erin with a smirk before using a fork to lift some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Yep!" answers Sammy happily.

**\- 7:15 A.M. -**

Now dressed in a pink sundress, Becky sits in the backseat of Erin's car with Sammy as they were on their way to school. Although both weren't right next to each other, each wearing their seat-belts, they had enough room to meet in the middle as Becky signaled she wanted to tell Sammy something.

"Guess what." whispers Becky.

"What?"

"Our moms are gonna be moving in together."

"Really!?" gasps Sammy happily, easily alerting Erin, who said nothing, but Becky quickly shushes her.

"Yeah." whispers Becky.

"We'll be together all the time now!" happily whispers back Sammy. "But why are we whispering?"

"Um, I dunno."

**\- 7:21 A.M. -**

**\- Local elementary school, Third grade classroom -**

With a near ten minute wait for the school day to officially start, the classroom was alive with the chatter of the young students as their teacher, a mid-thirties male Felene, sits at his desk in front of the class reading a paperback book. However, he soon gazes out to the class, seeing that all his students were present, before placing his book down and picking up an electronic tablet; with a few swipes and taps, an electronic rectangular screen on the wall, in place of a chalk board, at the front of the class suddenly displays a list of ten math problems, with a note to the right: " _Students who bring me the correct answers gets a prize._ "

As the teacher calmly returned to his book, many of the students continue chatting with each other, a small few notices the offer and silently begin to work on the math displayed with their Comms. Sammy is one of these few as she faced the front of the room.

Becky though, has her back turned as she talks with a small group of her friends, standing in front of the desk of raven-haired Felene girl, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, who is also joined by two other students, a Vehen brother and sister, the brother standing to Becky's left, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, while the sister to Becky right wears a blouse and skirt.

The group were currently discussing a fresh new rumor, as the Vehen sister comments...

"I wonder if it'll be today or Shakrus (Friday)."

"I hope it's today." replies the Felene happily. "I really wanna meet a Geelien."

"I don't think it'll be today." comments the Vehen brother. "If it was, we'd already see them wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, you're right." replies Becky.

"Aww!" whines the Felene. "But I really wanted to meet a Geelien! It's not fair you and Sammy get one all to yourselves!"

Becky only giggles from her friends complaint, though the Vehen brother asks...

"Since you've been around a Geelien so long, is there anything we shouldn't do when they come?"

"Hmm, yeah, there is." answers Becky. "The most important thing is they like space, so we shouldn't all crowd around her."

"Or him." comments the Vehen siblings nearly in unison, prompting a giggle from them.

After just about five minutes, the displayed math at the front of the class disappears, prompting a confused look to come to Becky and her friends as out of the twenty students in the class, nine happily rush towards the teacher's desk, before Becky gasps...

"Aww! The Teacher did a prize quiz!?"

Another gasp leaves her as she sees Sammy part of the group.

"Sammy, why didn't you say anything!?"

"Heh, sorry, I finished right at the end." answers Sammy. "So I didn't have time."

Leaving Becky to groan with disappointment, Sammy gets in line with the other students, currently fifth in line. With the first student, a male felene, unfortunately getting one of the math problems wrong and walking away empty handed with a groan, the second student happily steps forward, a student Becky delightfully eyes despite her missing out on the prize; A female Felene with long lavender hair tied into a single pony-tail draped over her right shoulder, dressed in a pink blouse and matching shorts.

The young girl lifts the Comm on her right hand and brings up a screen of the previous math problem and her answers before swiping it towards her teachers tablet he held.

"Alright, lets see..." starts the Teacher, looking over the answers, before adding with a smile. "Good, their all right, Michelle."

"Yay!" cheers the Felene with a brief hopping and clapping. "What's the prize this time!?" she adds happily, with her uniquely higher pitched voice.

"Heh, well, as the first winner, not only do you your choice of what's in here..." replies the teacher, before reaching down to a drawer to his left and pulling it open to reveal it filled with various candies, not just the bite-sized ones either, a couple full-size candy bars as well, prompting a delighted gasp from Michelle, before she quickly retrieves a taffy bar, before the teacher adds, "But once I check every else's answers, you'll get another treat."

"Ok!" replies Michelle happily before heading towards her seat.

Over the next two minutes, five of the remaining seven students correctly answers the math problems and got their candy treats, Sammy being part of that five, the teacher calls Michelle back to him, whom happily hurries towards him, who asks with a smile...

"Have any idea what the extra treat might be?"

"More candy?" asks Michelle happily, her tail flicking back and forth with excitement.

"Nope, but it's much better..." replies the teacher before tapping on his tablet briefly, bringing up a multicolored wheel, separated into five sections with different things written on them. With another tap of the screen, the wheel appears on the screen at the front of the class, prompting a class-wide cheer of...

"The Wheel!"

Michelle herself hops with excitement.

"I get to spin The Wheel!?"

"Yep." answers the teacher as he hands the tablet to the excited Felene.

The Wheel, as it was officially named by the Teacher, was often called the 'Naughty Wheel' or the 'Wheel of Naughtiness' or even the 'Sex Wheel' by the students. The alternate names fit quite well as each section of the wheel was of the naughty and lewd variety.

The Wheel was an occasional reward or treat the Teacher gave for random reasons that the class were unaware of, but it would only be offered just before or at the start of class. Four of the five current options on the wheel were all student provided...

Underwear day: all students would strip down to their underwear for the whole school day.

Birthday Suits: All students would strip naked for the whole school day.

Lunchtime Funtime: Instead of spending lunchtime in the cafeteria, the students would return to class after retrieving their lunch, eat in class before using the remaining time as a class orgy. Because of the occasional limited time, this option wasn't a particular favorite.

Examination: After lunchtime, the following recess period would be replaced with the class 'playing doctor' on the student who spins the wheel, though it didn't always remain that way, often turning into a class orgy. The major difference between this option and Lunchtime Funtime was the amount of time allowed and as such was the majority favorite.

The teacher deemed The Wheel needed an element of risk to it, couldn't all be good, so the fifth option was Homework, if there wasn't planned to be any homework, a simple assignment would be given, however, if homework was planned to be given then extra would be assigned.

Michelle happily swipes her finger over the wheel, starting its spin before giving it back to her teacher and looking at the screen in front of the class and crossing her fingers and whispering...

" _Lunchtime Funtime, Lunchtime Funtime, Lunchtime Funtime..._ "

The students of the class also hoped for particular choices, but with the wheel slowly coming to a stop on Examination, an excited cheer comes from Becky, prompting all eyes to turn to the blonde, whose face reddens and chuckles with embarrassment, which also brings a blushing smile to Michelle's face.

Shortly after, the class began and aside from the teacher informing them that the new Geelien students would be arriving at the end of the week, not today, the first half of the day went about as usual.

**\- 11:27 P.M. -**

With food in their stomachs, the students now had plenty of energy and were currently using it to chat with each other in their own little groups for the last few minutes of the lunch period. Although, not all the students were as active, a small few using the fact that recess followed the lunch period and sat at their desks, napping as the teacher sits at his desk, finishing up on his lunch as he continues reading the same book from earlier in the morning.

Becky and Sammy were together near two of their friends; a blonde-haired Nex dressed in a small white sundress and another blue-haired girl who appeared Felene, wearing a T-shirt and skirt, but sections of her exposed skin were a mix of pale Vehen blue and a lighter, rosy skin tone; the upper right quarter of her face, including the area around her eye, her upper left arm and the majority of her right except for her thumb and ring finger, the area around her right knee and her entire left leg from what her skirt exposed were all a pale blue. All four of the girls stand near the back of the room.

Michelle stands near the front of the class with her own friends; two male Vehan and Felene's, a Canine girl and pink-haired Nex. Michelle blushes lightly and giggles as the topic of conversation was her soon to be focus of the class.

Shortly after, following a bell ringing to signify the end of lunch, Michelle, walks near the Teacher, drawing his attention before she asks with excitement...

"Can we start my examination? Hehe..."

A light chuckle leaves the teacher before he glances to the class, re-checking that all his students were present, before looking back to Michelle and replying...

"Close the door and you can start."

Michelle happily hurries to the open door of the class room and closes it, before declaring with delight to the class...

"Ok guys! It's time for my exam!"

While a couple small groups use this announcement to start their own fun, Michelle wasn't at all left out, as Becky's attention quickly turns to the Felene with an excited smile.

However, the young Tragelian's excitement faded a bit for embarrassment as she saw a number of classmates, Sammy included, grinning and giggling at her.

"W-What are you all staring at me like that for?" asks Becky.

"Oh come on..." comments Michelle's Canine friend as she and the Nex take the Felene's hand and lead her near Becky, before the Nex adds... "Everyone knows how much you want to have Michelle all to yourself, even after what happened, at least you get to make her come."

"Geez, you're embarrassing me." replies Becky, though grinning and blushing at the offer, nervously shifting her right foot on the floor.

Michelle smiles and takes a step towards Becky, revealing the Felene is a bit taller than her, commenting... "You really are embarrassed, huh? Are you wet?"

"Yeah..." answers Becky, quickly glancing around to the surrounding eyes, causing her to start to shift her thighs a bit, feeling honey oozing out of her and making her panties slick against her from the arousing stares and grins.

"Do you want to do naughty things to me?" asks Michelle with a grin as a blush rises on her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah..." answers Becky, lifting her gaze to Michelle's green eyes.

"Well you have your chance, what are you waiting for, I'm sure there are others who'll take your spot if you don't do anything."

"O-Ok, ok..." replies Becky, before lifting her shaky hands up to Michelle's blouse and with the Felene's aid, pulls the clothing free, revealing, to Becky's surprise, a white and blue-striped strapless training bra underneath. "When did you start wearing one of those?"

A slightly brighter blush comes to Michelle's face as she answers, "A-About a week ago."

While surprised, a smile quickly forms on Becky's face.

"So, does that's mean your nipples are really sensitive right now?"

It was Michelle's turn to glance to the class with growing embarrassment, before answering, "Y-Yeah."

Becky could see two small tents in the fabric of the undergarment and places a finger to each, prompting a flinch and small gasp from the Felene, which only delighted Becky even more, before bringing another, louder gasp and stronger flinch from Michelle as she gently pinches the nubs between her fingers and gives them a brief rolling, urging a trembling from Michelle, before Becky's pulls her fingers back.

"Can I pull it off?" asks Becky, gripping the bottom of Michelle's training bra.

Rather than answer, Michelle lifts her hands up behind her and separates the ends of the bra and pulling it off, very briefly covering her chest with it, before lowering her hands and placing them behind her back, freely presenting her small budding breasts, looking similar to tiny, puffy cones, peaked with her pink, plump nipples, looking quite suckable.

"Hehe, they look so funny." comments Becky, prompting a couple giggles from the others and a frown from Michelle, causing her lift her hands up to cover her breasts again, causing Becky to quickly apologizes. "Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I-I know." replies Michelle, before lowering her hands again.

Returning her fingers to Michelle's nipples, pinching them, brings a more intense flinch and louder gasp from the Felene, Becky quickly pulls her fingers back, commenting...

"Oh, right, I gotta be extra gentle."

Returning her fingers, instead of pinching, Becky caresses Michelle's nipples, while still bringing much of the same reaction from the Felene, though with the addition of her trembling returning. Quickly figuring any direct contact was going to be very pleasurable for Michelle with as sensitive as her nipples were currently, Becky traded quick actions for slow and deliberate.

Gently gripping the Felene's nipples between her index and thumb, Becky begins to slowly roll them between her fingers, prolonging the Felene's pleasure and moans as she soon began to shift her thighs together.

As Becky takes great delight in teasing Michelle's sensitive nipples, the Felene soon places her hands against her crotch with a small groan. However, Michelle soon feels a number of other hands touching her.

Firstly, her hands being pulled from her crotch before her shorts are pulled down, exposing her blue and white-striped panties, before those are pulled down as well, revealing her bald, blushing lower lips.

Another gasp is quickly forced from her as Michelle feels a pair of hands teasing her slick lips, one hand tickling her clit and the other toying with her hidden opening.

The hands didn't stop there though as a couple hands stroke her tail and a finger reaches between the cheeks of her butt to tease her anus, which clinches from the contact.

With so many points of pleasurable contact, the moaning and gasping Felene is very well on her way to her peak, surrounded by the giggling of her classmates.

Becky herself didn't mind at all that many of the surrounding students had joined her, however, she was determined to be the cause for Michelle reaching her peak and traded her the fingers teasing Michelle's right nipple for her mouth, taking the plump mound in and swirling her tongue around it her friends breast.

The blonde is delightfully surprised as the addition action appears to trigger Michelle's bliss as she gasps out loudly. Despite the giggles and cheers of the students, Becky thought she hears a watery hiss, but it was confirmed when she felt a small wet spray hit her exposed legs.

' _She squirts!_ ' thinks Becky happily, before beginning to suck on the Felene's nipple and breast along with the swirling of her tongue, urging another gasping moan from Michelle as her body began to shudder and shake, soon bringing second watery hiss to Becky's ears and another splash of wetness hitting her legs.

**\- Later that day -**

**\- 2:46 P.M., Tran Residence -**

Entering her home, Becky calls out...

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome back." answers Hazel, walking down the stairs, dressed in a tank-top and jeans. "Any homework?"

"A little." answers Becky. "But what about that weird message you sent me about not peeing after lunch?"

"It's a surprise." answers Hazel and she takes the last step down and places her hand to her daughters head with a smile. "Do you think you can hold it until you we finish your homework?"

"Yep, I don't have to go right now."

**\- 3:34 -**

Following a small snack and her mother's occasional assistance, Becky finishes her homework with little issue.

"Done!" cheers Becky as she and her mother sit together at the dining room table."

"Now we can have some fun." comments Hazel as she stands.

"What kind of fun?" asks Becky as she stands as well.

"How's your bladder feel? Need to pee yet?"

"A little, but I can still hold it. Why do you want me to have to pee?" asks Becky before happily adding, "Oh, are we gonna do something naughty with my pee!?"

"Hehe, something like that, Erin's going to be coming over with Sammy." answers Hazel.

"OOOOHHHHHH!" replies Becky with delight. "I get it now! She's bringing those pee tube thingies!?"

"Yep, and she wants your bladder nice and full."

"Oooh! I can't wait!" happily replies Becky with a giddy standing march, before hurrying to the kitchen. "I'm gonna drink more water!"

**\- 3:54 -**

"We're here!" announces Erin as she and Sammy walk through the front door, the woman dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, carrying three individually sealed clear catheters, while Sammy presses her right hand against her crotch, clearly in need of emptying her own bladder.

" _We're upstairs!_ " answers back Becky from the second floor. " _Hurry, I REALLY have to pee!_ "

Sammy quickly rushes up the stairs while Erin chuckles and locks the front door before following her daughter, commenting...

"I like the sound of that."

**\- Hazel's room -**

Entering the room, Erin sees Hazel and Becky on the woman's bed, Hazel wears only her panties, while Becky's nude, sitting on the end of the bed, grabbing the cover under her with a groan and her legs crossed as Hazel positioned herself on her knees behind the blonde, caressing her slightly distended abdomen.

Hazel looks up to her lover with a smile and comments...

"Nice timing, I think she's reaching her limit."

"I-I am!" quickly adds Becky with a groan following.

"You won't have to wait too much longer for relief..." replies Erin as while Sammy had already stripped naked and sat to Becky's right; her right foot bouncing from her own need to empty her bladder, watches as Erin walks in front of Becky and kneels down, placing her hands to the blonde's knees and slowly spreading her thighs, revealing the young girl's smooth, tense labia.

With Hazel moving her hands from Becky's abdomen to tease her inner thighs, Erin sees the small bulge of the young girl's bladder and grins at the sight with a blush rising on her cheeks. Lifting her right hand up to briefly caress the bulge, brings a flinch and groan from Becky, Hazel pulls back before the young blonde would lose control too soon and reaches down to one of the catheters and pulling the pre-lubricated tube free.

"Ready?" asks Erin.

"Y-Yea..." replies Becky with a smile. "All the teasing is making it really hard to hold it in, hurry."

"Ok, Ok..." replies Erin with a smile and placing one end of the tube into her mouth, before using her left hand to spread Becky's labia, revealing her urethral opening and aiming the end of the tube to the small hole and with a groan from Becky, easily, but slowly threads it through the tunnel.

"Almost through..." comments Erin as she pushes the tube in.

Becky's discomfort is minor as the tube smoothy enters her, honey beginning to ooze from her also told of her enjoyment of the act, before with another small advancement of the tube, brings a gasp from Becky, along with a sigh of relief as it reaches into her bladder and the lightly golden fluid of her urine quickly flows through the tube and into Erin's mouth.

After only a small mouthful of the young girls pee, Becky finds her relief short-lived as Erin pinches the tube closed with her left hand and pulling it from her mouth with a moan before swallowing.

"Mmm, tasty as always." comments Erin, bringing a giggle from Becky, before Erin returns the tube into her mouth and a moan coming from them both as Erin slowly drank from her.

Slow enough for Erin to savor the taste and for Becky, slowing the usual rate at which her bladder emptied, allowing her to enjoy the prolonged sensation, coupled with Hazel's added teasing, lifting her left hand between Becky's thighs to lightly stroke her daughter's blushing labia while her right hand lifts to Becky's left nipple, teasing and pinching the small nub, brings her body to a shudder as more of her honey begins to ooze from her.

Sammy even added to the tease, repositioning herself, lifting her left leg up onto the bed under her, using her right hand to tease Becky's right nipple as she watches her mother drink Becky's pee.

"You like it when my mom drinks your pee, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." answers Becky, looking down to her urine flowing through the tube into Erin's mouth. "It feels like I'm peeing forever!"

Forever wasn't quite as long though as the last of Becky's golden-tinted urine passes though the tube, which Erin allows to fall from her mouth and hang freely from Becky as she licks her lips with a moan, smiling up at the blonde, who comments...

"You're gonna drink Sammy's pee next right?"

"Heh, not yet..." replies Erin as she lightly strokes Becky's inner thighs. "I thought of something delightfully naughty you and Sammy might like."

"Oohh, what is it!?" asks Becky eagerly.

However, while Erin opens her mouth to reply, Sammy quickly answers...

"We'll pee inside each other!"

The unexpected answer brings a look of confusion to Becky rather than excitement as she asks, "How?"

"I put the other end of tube in me and my pee goes in you." answers Sammy.

"Ohhh..." comments Becky with a smile returning to her face. "Ok, let's do it."

Erin stands and allows Sammy to take her spot in front of Becky while she undresses down to her light pink bra and panties before taking her daughters previous spot on the bed.

As Sammy reaches down to pick up the other end of the catheter, spreading her labia to aim it towards her urethral opening, Hazel briefly stops her, commenting...

"Sammy wait..." before looking to Erin. "Is this safe?"

"Yeah." answers Erin. "Before we came, we cleaned out Sammy's bladder and filled it with water."

"Ah, ok." replies Hazel, before Sammy adds.

"It felt so good too!"

"Did you come?" asks Becky.

"No, but it still felt good."

Sammy then resumes and starts to insert the tube into her, but Hazel stops her again.

"Wait, Becky should lay on her back." she comments, before moving back on the bed and bringing a giggle from Becky as she pulls Becky farther onto the bed and laying her back on her back.

"Oh! I get it!" replies Sammy, before crawling onto the bed and above Becky.

As Sammy reaches towards the catheter, Erin quickly positions herself behind her daughter and grabs the tube.

"I'll do it." she comments with delight, prompting an 'Ok' from Sammy, who leans forward, staring at Becky's face with a giggle from them both.

Spreading her daughters blushing, aroused labia to reveal her urethra and a small trail of honey leaving her, Erin briefly wets the end of the catheter with her tongue before carefully threading it into Sammy with small moan leaving the young girl as more of her honey briefly oozes out of her.

Soon, with a flinch from Sammy, the catheter reaches its goal and her clear 'pee' quickly travels through the tube and into Becky's bladder with a moan and giggle from her.

"Oohhh, hehe, it feels funny, like last time." comments Becky, before Erin replies...

"This time it's directly from Sammy."

With the constant rate of the flow, it didn't take long before a not very surprising event occurred; With Sammy's bladder being filled by an external source, filled it more than it naturally would and so, had more than enough to fill Becky's bladder, causing the flow to come to a stop, leaving Sammy's bladder partially emptied while Becky's is filled.

This event had it's own reward however, more-so for Becky with the sensation of a full bladder. The reactive spasm and contraction of her bladder forces some of the urine back up the tube and into Sammy with a gasp and giggle from her. With Becky's bladder relaxing though, the forced out urine quickly returns, repeating the spasm and contraction, pushing more urine back into Sammy before it returns.

To Becky's delight, she had discovered an odd, self-sustaining pleasure, bringing her body to a tremble and closing her eyes as Sammy giggles and comments...

"Hehe, you keep peeing back into me."

"You t-too..." replies Becky. "When I-I pee your pee back into you, you pee it back into me."

"Hehe, we can pee forever!" declares Sammy happily, before lowering her lips down to Becky's in a kiss, complete with tongue.

Shortly into the affection, the mothers join in, Erin licking and tonguing her daughter's labia and pussy and gently inserting her index and middle fingers into Becky's and slowly thrusting, bringing an added moaning from the young girls, Becky in particular as Erin also teases the lengthy bulge the tube in her urethra formed.

Hazel took a lighter approach, lightly tickling the two girls as she glides her fingers along their sides.

Only about thirty seconds pass before the combo of their urethral pleasure and Erin's tongue and fingers end their kissing with a moan escaping them, the blonde's worked up honey even producing a small squelch with each return thrust of Erin's fingers.

Despite Erin's tonguing of her daughter's own honey-oozing pussy, it was Becky who reaches her climax first with a gasping moan as the combination of sensations she was under brings her to her peak.

Hearing the moans and feeling her fingers repeatedly squeezed, Erin took a moment to remove her tongue from Sammy, who gave a brief sigh as she trembles on the verge of her own orgasm, honey quickly flowing from her.

Pulling her fingers free, Erin watches in delight of Becky's lower lip's spasm and clench, expelling abundant globs of honey with each clench.

To Sammy's delight though, while she no longer had the pleasure of her mothers tongue, she quickly discovers Becky's orgasm has a direct effect on her; the blondes orgasmic spasms causing her to briefly dominate their shared urination, forcing much of the urine back into Sammy's bladder, bringing another moan from Sammy.

As usual, following the very brief pauses of Becky's orgasmic spasms, only the smallest amount of urine flows back into the blonde's bladder, before both Becky and Sammy moan out as her climax forces even more of the urine into Sammy, who now contained the majority of the urine, before her own orgasm was triggered, forcing the urine back into Becky's bladder once again, now beginning a sort of reverse tug of war as both girls moan with orgasmic bliss fueled by their back and forth urination as pee was forced into their bladder in time with their alternating spasms of their honey-oozing pussies.

"It f-feels so good!" declares Sammy, quickly followed by Becky...

"We're p-peeing s-so hard into each o-other now!"

Hazel and Erin smile at their daughters shared pleasure, before Erin resumes her previous tasks, returning her fingers into Becky and her tongue to Sammy's flowing slit, bringing an increased volume to their moaning.

However, with fingers and tongues intensifying their pee-fueled climaxes, that 'fuel' was to come to an abrupt end as Erin's continued teasing of the bulge of Becky's urethra causes the tube to dislodge from it's secured position and the force of her urine and the contractions of her orgasm causes the tube to shoot out, causing both girls to wail in pleasure as their peeing stalemate came to an end as a torrent of clear pee is forced from Becky like a fire-hose.

Sammy's urination wasn't quite as intense as the tube remained inside her.

Erin quickly pulls her tongue and fingers back as she felt the forceful flow from Becky, drenching her arm and the bed.

"Aww, they sprung a leak." playfully whines Erin. "Such a waste, I wanted to drink that after having them swap it."

With Hazel chuckling at Erin's treat going to waste, the two girls between the women were still moaning and quivering in pleasure, Sammy having collapsed atop Becky as honey oozes in overabundance from them.

Becky managed the tired comment of, "M-My pee-hole feels s-so tingly..."

To be continued...


	54. Chapter 16-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kellen's, Eda in particular, receive an unexpected visitor, bringing an embarrassing event from Eda's past to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 11/8/14  
> Completed: 1/2/15
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, GOO-GIRL, YURI, INCEST, TENTACLE

**\- Meanwhile -**

**\- About 20 minutes previous, 3:40 P.M., Kellen Residence -**

**\- Celine's room -**

Celine currently sat with her legs crossed in the middle of her bed, dressed in only a matching pair of white bra and panties as she watches Sakura and Reni sitting on the end of her bed currently playing a co-op adventure game, having brought their gaming system from home.

The sister's were also dressed as comfortably as Celine; While Sakura lacked a bra, she wears a pink thong, Reni wears only her birthday suit.

Celine's attention soon turns away from the action on the TV screen to her nightstand as a ringing comes from her Comm, reaching over to retrieve the device and answer the call, a screen pops up revealing Becky's face.

" _Hey Celine!_ " greets Becky happily.

"Hi, what's up?" replies Celine.

" _I'm waiting for Sammy and her mom to get here._ "

"Heh, really, so you're spending time with them today huh?" teases Celine.

"Y _ep! We're going to have some fun with my pee!_ "

At this, Sakura turns to see the screen with a smile and asks...

"What kind of fun?"

" _Is that Sakura?_ " asks Becky.

"Yep." answers Celine. "Sakura and Reni are visiting me and they brought their game system."

" _Aww, I wanna join you guys!_ " whines Becky.

"Hehe, you should stay there and have fun with Sammy and her mother." replies Celine.

" _I know..._ " comments Becky with a little pout. " _After we're done, I'll come over._ "

"OK then, how about answering Sakura's question?" asks Celine.

" _Well, I know Sammy's mom is bringing those tubes that go in my pee-hole._ "

"Ohh..." replies Sakura with a smile. "Some catheter fun, wish I was there." she adds, before returning her attention to her game.

The comment brings a chuckle from Becky, before commenting...

"E _ver since we told Sammy's mom about how much we liked it when you put your goo in our pee-hole and bladder, she started using those tubes._ "

"So Sammy's mom already had a thing for pee?" asks Celine.

" _Yep, she likes drinking it too, which is a little gross, but seeing her doing it makes my pussy ooze lots of honey._ "

"Heh, well it's a win-win for both of you." comments Celine.

" _Yeah..._ " adds, Becky, before gasping, " _Oh, hey Celine, guess what!?_ "

"Hmm, you have to pee?" answers Celine with a smile.

" _Hehe, yeah, but that's not it._ "

"You have to lay an egg and it's pressing against your bladder?"

" _Hehehe, no._ "

"Well I give up then, what is it?"

"W _e're going to have new students coming to school Shakrus (Friday), and their Geelien's!_ "

"Ohh, that's great." replies Celine with a smile. "It's the same for our school."

" _It's so awesome!_ " declare Becky. " _I'll be able to meet another Geelien like you and your parents._ "

"Hehe, yep, and they'll be around your age." replies Celine.

" _And you'll have more Geelien's to be around, you won't be alone._ "

"Yep, but there was a Geelien brother and sister at my school when I arrived, so I wasn't alone, but it will be nice so see more Geelien's at school."

" _Oh, are you hoping to see any of your friends from back home?_ "

"Heh, I'm not counting on it, but it would be nice."

" _Hehehe, well I gotta go now, I gotta get my bladder nice and full._ "

"OK, see-ya later."

" _Bye!_ "

With the call ended, Sakura and Reni soon end the stage of the game they were playing and Reni turns to look at her, asking...

"You're not hoping to see any of your friends come here?"

"I'm not going to get my hopes up, but it would be nice." answers Celine, before giving a nervous chuckle. "But there is someone I hope I don't see."

"Who?" asks Sakura, the sisters now intrigued.

"Hehe, well I had a sorta friend/stalker."

The sisters giggle and both asks, "Really?"

"Yeah, do you remember when I told you guys about having a friend who was like a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." answers Sakura. "A really close friend but not quite in a relationship."

"Yeah, well, we were together a lot, like Sammy and Becky are, we may as well been a couple. Thinking back on it now though, we actually were, but we never said it out loud. Anyway, I started wanting to do things apart from her, but..."

"She'd find her way to you." comments Reni with a smirk.

"Heh, yeah. It was nothing bad though, we got along great, I just felt that she started to get, well..."

"Clingy?" guesses Sakura.

"Yeah, it even got to a point that I just told her I needed some space. She was hurt at first, which made me feel bad, but she gave me the space I wanted."

"When was the last time you saw her?" asks Reni.

"Just before I came here." answers Celine. "Hehe, she actually said she was going to try everything she could to follow me."

"Ahh..." replies Sakura with a grin. "So your worried about your stalker crossing the stars for you."

"Heh..."

"Ohhh..." comments Reni with a smile. "What about when she finds out you have a girlfriend?"

"That's what I'm worried about, she's not the type to keep her feelings to herself."

"Hehe, oh, how about Sa-chan do a reading for you, see if there's a love triangle in your future?"

Celine looked intrigued, before Sakura sighs and comments...

"I wish you guys would stop calling it readings, I'm not a fortune teller. I'll try though, but you know my visions are random, it might not even be related to school."

"I'd like to know what you see." replies Celine. "I've never asked you to do a reading for me."

"OK." replies Sakura, placing the controller down and lowering herself to her back and closing her eyes, bringing a big smile to Celine's face.

"This is so exciting, I've never had my future told!" comments Celine, before Sakura lifts her right hand.

"Gimme your hand." comments Sakura.

Celine quickly does so, asking, "Is the hand holding required?"

"Kinda, it helps me focus on the person I want the vision to be about, otherwise, I'd get some random friend or person I know." answers Sakura, before sighing as she relaxes.

Celine waits excitedly for a few moments, watching as a frown briefly comes to the blondes face before Sakura snatches her hand away with a gasp and bolts upright with a look of shock on her face.

"Sa-chan!?" quickly comments Reni, placing a hand to Sakura's shoulder, causing her to flinch and look to her sister, briefly looking confused, before looking towards Celine, who was shocked to see the stressed look on her face and cause the Geelien to worry.

"What?" asks Celine. "What did you see?"

"You, saving... Becky."

"Saving Becky?" questions Celine. "From what?"

"A car, I think." answers Sakura. "The vision came so quick and I wasn't expecting to see something like that. Two scenes flashed in my head, one just outside, it was the strongest one, but I also saw flashes of you, Becky and Sammy in a small store and some man yelling at you."

"Well, Becky and Sammy do tend to run across the street when they see me on the other side." comments Celine. "If I saw a car coming I certainly would try to save them." she adds, before Reni adds...

"But it's kinda shocking that Sa-chan's first vision for you is something like that."

"It is a bit unsettling..." comments Celine. "Though I'm more worried about the second scene you saw, is there anything else you can remember about it, like why a man was yelling at me?"

"I dunno..." replies Sakura, closing her eyes, trying to focus. "I think I remember a few more details, it's fuzzy though." she adds, before grabbing Celine's right hand again.

Celine's previous excitement gave way to nervousness now as Sakura attempted a second try.

"OK, I'm getting the same thing again..." starts Sakura. "Yeah, you definitely save Becky from a car, you run towards her and absorb her before the car hits you."

"Way to go hero!" comments Reni with a smile.

"Heh, well it hasn't happened yet." replies Celine with a chuckle, before Sakura continues...

"I'm getting the second one, it's still fuzzy, I'm gonna see if I can get a clearer picture."

"How." questions Celine, before Reni answers...

"Sa-chan uses her shakra to do her readings, putting more of her shakra into it gives her a clearer picture of what she sees, but she gets really hot the longer she does it."

"Oh, you don't have to put yourself at risk for me Sakura." replies Celine, seeing Sakura's face reddening and sweat beading on her forehead.

"I don't mind." replies Sakura. "I'm interested in seeing what I can-ah, oh..." she adds, before gasping and calmly releasing Celine's hand as she opens her eyes and wipes her forehead.

"What happened?" asks Celine. "Do you know why the man was yelling at me?"

"Heh, you really are a hero." comments Sakura with a smile. "You were protecting Becky and Sammy from a man trying to rob the place."

"Wow." replies Celine. "Well what did I do?"

"I dunno, the vision didn't reach that point before ending."

"What would you do?" asks Reni.

"I dunno." answers Celine. "Well, I know I'd first try to talk the person down."

"What if that didn't work?" asks Reni.

"Well I guess I'd try to restrain the person somehow." replies Celine, before Sakura giggles and comments...

"Hehe, you could just absorb them and wait for the police to come."

"Heh, if that is my only option, then yeah, but it's something I'd like to avoid." replies Celine.

"Why?" asks Reni. "If you could put an end to a conflict in seconds, why wouldn't you?"

"Well, when a Geelien absorbs someone, they retain a part of that person even after reforming them." answers Celine. "Like with Becky and Sammy, as close as they are, there are some things I know about them that they wouldn't even tell each other, or memories they have that I now have."

"Ah, I see..." replies Sakura. "If you go around absorbing a ton of people, you fill yourself parts of those people."

"Yeah, that's why most Geelien's pick and choose who they absorb." answers Celine, before smiling. "Becky and Sammy were actually my first non-Geelien's I absorbed."

"So..." starts Reni. "Geelien's don't go around absorbing each other ether?"

"Generally, no, a good example would be you guys wouldn't go up to some random stranger and start kissing them, would you?" replies Celine.

"Hehe, no." replies the sister with a giggle, before Sakura adds, "Though kissing doesn't cause us to retain parts of another person."

**\- 4:34 P.M. -**

**\- Living Room -**

Relaxing nude on the couch, Eda appeared to be sleeping, ignoring the TV as her mass flows off the furniture and pools on the floor.

Her relaxation is interrupted though with a beeping coming from her Comm resting on the table in the middle of the room, within arms reach. Retrieving the device and answering the call, no screen pops up, though Eda answers.

"Hello?"

" _Hey,_ i _t's been awhile sweetie!_ " answers back a delighted voice, bringing a look of shock to Eda's face, causing her to sit up.

"Mom!?" asks Eda.

" _Of course it's your mother._ " answers the woman.

"How did you get this number!?" asks Eda, before adding, "Wait, how are you calling me from were you are!? I can't get planetary calls."

" _Oh do I have a surprise for YOU!_ "

To Eda's shock, the doorbell rings.

"Seriously!?" gasps Eda looking to the front door as her body reverts to a mirror image of Celine from the surprise. "Y-You're here!? W-Why didn't you send a message or something!?"

" _Yep!_ " answers Eda's mother. " _With the restrictions loosening up, I decided to do a surprise visit. The people at the agency were quite nice and helpful. Now are you going to let your mother in or am I going to have to slip through the door myself?_ "

"I-I'm coming." replies Eda, before ending the call and reabsorbing her mass, returning to her original, busty form and standing. "This is so like her to drop by unannounced, but on another planet?" mutters Eda, before walking to the front door and opening it,

On the other side of the screen door, reveals a slightly shorter Geelien woman with shoulder length hair, dressed in a flowing yellow strapless sundress billowing in the gentle breeze, revealing she lacked the sizable bust Eda had, ranging in a small C-cup. She also carried a small purse slung over her right shoulder. Breast size wasn't the only difference with the woman claiming to be Eda's mother as the two didn't look alike. In comparison to Eda's very mature, curvy appearance, despite her mild dripping, the Geelien at her door has a more youthful, slim appearance even if her figure was hidden behind the dress. A small knee-high suitcase also rests to the woman's right, whose 'skin' has a slightly brighter shine than usual from the light of the sun.

Once the woman's eyes meets Eda, she gives a big smile, reaching forward and hugging Eda, declaring...

"There's my Jellybelly!"

"Mooom! I've told you not to call me that!" whines Eda as her body quickly begins to melt from the embarrassing nickname.

"Oh come on now." replies the woman pulling back, resting her left hand to Eda's right shoulder and lifting her right hand up to her daughters cheek with a smile. "You'll always be my Jellybelly."

"It was cute when I was little, but it's just embarrassing now." replies Eda with a smirk and briefly lowering her gaze in embarrassment, though soon meeting her mothers eyes again. "But it's great to see you too." she adds, before reaching to her mothers case and picking it up for her. "Is it just you or is there more surprise visitors coming?"

"Just little old me, your sister's wanted to come, but there were just too many of us, there's a limit on the size of a group. So I'm going to be recording my stay here for them, with pics and video." replies the woman, as she pats her purse as she walks into the home and Eda closing the door behind her.

"How long are you staying?"

"Until next Shakrus (Friday). So a little over a week, now where's your husband and my adorable granddaughter?"

"Avery's out with some of his friends and co-workers, but Celine's here, she's in her room with her friends." answers Eda.

"Oh so Celine's made some friends? I remember her being so against moving here."

"Yeah, there were a few bumps, but Celine's really enjoying herself now, she even has herself a girlfriend." replies Eda with a smirk, bringing a wide-eyed look of delighted shock to the woman's face.

"You're kidding!?"

"Nope, she's a Nex and she's really sweet."

"Aww, I can't wait to meet her! The bedrooms are upstairs, right?"

"Yeah."

Eda and her mother head upstairs, stopping at the closed door of Celine's room, hearing giggles behind the door, Eda's mother comments happily...

"Celiiiine, guess whose here?"

Celine's voice of ' _No way_ ' is heard before the door quickly opens, revealing a half-naked dripping Celine, wearing only her panties, though further in the room, Sakura and Reni were on the floor, Reni behind Sakura on her knees with her legs parted, Sakura now nude and sitting up from between her sisters thighs, with her mouth glistening of Reni's honey.

Celine though soon declares, "Grandma!" and immediately embraces her, whom returns the hug, patting her head.

"It's great to see you too."

"What are you doing here!?" asks Celine happily as she pulls back some. "Why didn't you send a message!?"

"I wanted to surprise you." answers Eda's mother, before looking pass Celine to the two additional girls, the closer blondes thighs spread wide and Celine's red mass clearly oozing out of her pussy. "Sorry about interrupting the fun with your friends though."

"Oh, hehe..." replies Celine with a brief look of embarrassment, before turning to Sakura and Reni and commenting, "Come here and let me introduce you guys."

The sisters quickly get to their feet and walk besides Celine, who begins...

"Grandma, these two are Sakura and Reni, their classmates and friends; Sakura, Reni, this is my grandma."

"It's very nice to meet you two." greets Eda's mother as she reaches out her right hand to them and adds, "My name is Gloria."

Sakura takes the woman's hand first, "It's nice to meet you too."

Followed by Reni, "Same here, it's nice to meet more of Celine's relatives."

Celine then asks, "How long are you staying?"

"Until next Shakrus (Friday)." answers Gloria.

Eda then began to notice, Reni looking at herself, then Gloria and back again, before commenting...

"You're Eda's mom, right?"

"Yep." answers Gloria.

"Why don't you two look the same?"

"Oh..." replies Gloria, a little surprised, before Eda giggles nervously, dripping considerably and quickly comments...

"O-Ok you girls, you can get back to what you were doing!" before placing her hands on her mothers shoulders and leading her away. "I'm going to show my mother around."

Heading down the stairs, Gloria comments...

"Well I wasn't expecting that question, but the way you responded was a little rude you know." before turning to her daughter. "I wouldn't have minded answering the child's question."

"I'd rather you not." replies Eda lowly.

Seeing the expression of concern on her daughters face, Gloria gives a little smile as she places her right hand to her daughters cheek.

"OK then."

Leaving Reni confused at Eda's response, Sakura soon jabs her sister in the side.

"Why would you ask that?" states Sakura.

"Why not? Geelien relatives look alike, but Eda's mom didn't look like her."

"And you don't remember what Celine told us about that?" asks Sakura.

After a few seconds, Reni gasps, "Ohhhhh! Sorry about that Celine!"

"That's ok." replies Celine as she turns to face her with a little smile. "It's not something Geelien's volunteer about ourselves, my mom is pretty bothered by it though, so try not to bring it up around her."

The sisters both agree before a big smile comes to Celine's face and she continues...

"I'm so happy my grandma's here, but for now, let's get back to what we were doing!"

**\- Living Room -**

Returning downstairs, Eda picks up her mothers case.

"So what did you bring?"

"Nothing much, just some personal things in my purse here, but the case has a little gift for your family, I noticed you guys didn't bring yours from home."

Eda's face lights up with delight and asks, "An auto-comb!?"

"Yep, not just the basic model either, it comes with the heat and vibration options and an even finer mesh netting. I know you must've been suffering without yours." replies Gloria.

"Oh you don't even know!" declares Eda, hugging the cases against her, "I was so hurt when I realized on the ship that we forgot ours back home! It takes so long to get the same result this thing gives in just a few moments! I couldn't find anything similar here either." she adds, before lowering herself to her knees and placing the case down and opening it, revealing a rectangular device with a mesh netting.

Removing it and placing it on the floor, revealed the device about two inches thick. Upon Eda pressing a small blue button in the front, the device activates with a light buzzing, a thin pole extending from the back of the device before the frame holding the thin rectangular mesh begins to rise up it.

Once the mesh rises just above Eda's height, the Geelien steps onto the device, under the mesh before a beep comes from the base, signaling it recognizing an occupant and the mesh begins to lower, slowly passing through Eda's head and into her body.

"Ohhh, the vibration is the best part!" moans Eda, watching as it made its way pass her chest. "It gets every little speck of dirt and crystal, and the heat gives my body a wonderful shine."

About a foot from the comb reaching the end, Eda lifts her feet to step out of the cleaning device.

"It feels so nice to be perfectly clean!" comments Eda as she admires her clean and clear body.

"Hehe, a regular comb does work yanno." replies Gloria.

"There's no reason to use it though when you have one of these!" declare Eda.

Gloria chuckles briefly before taking a gaze around the area and walking further into the house, into the Dining Room, commenting, "I have to say though, I wasn't expecting them to give you such a nice place."

"Me too..." replies Eda as she follows her mother. "I wasn't expecting a dump either though."

"It seems at least as big your old home back on our planet, does it have a basement?" asks Gloria.

"Yeah, the entrance is through the kitchen." replies Eda as the two soon enter said room.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" asks Gloria.

"Not too much." replies Eda with a smile. "We've settled in nicely, Avery and I have made friends with many of the parents in the neighborhood and we get together with a few of them a couple times a week."

"Ah, you wouldn't mind if I join you on your next outing would you?" asks Gloria.

"Not at all, I'd love to introduce you to our friends and neighbors." answers Eda happily.

**\- 5:12 P.M. -**

**\- 2nd floor -**

Deciding to check on her granddaughter and her friends, Gloria currently stands at Celine's door, hearing a few giggles, before knocking.

"Celine, are you girls still busy?"

" _You can come in._ " answers back Celine.

Following an 'Ok', Gloria walks into the room, seeing the girls now on Celine's bed, Celine between the two sisters, Reni sitting behind her with her hands cupping the Geelien's breasts while Sakura sat in front of her, though currently not touching Celine as she turns her attention to Gloria.

"Hello again." greets Gloria cheerfully.

"Hi." greets the sisters, before Reni adds, "Wanna join us?"

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but maybe later, I was hopping to get to know you girls a little more and catch up on what my granddaughter's been up to."

"OK." replies Sakura, before reposition herself to Celine's right, allowing Gloria to sit near the bottom right of the bed. "So what do want to know?"

"How did you three meet?" asks Gloria, before Celine answers...

"I meet Reni first, since we have the same first hour class. She wasn't my only friend I made that first day either, I pretty much befriended the whole class by the end of the hour."

"That's wonderful!" declares Gloria, before Sakura adds...

"And we meet during lunch and I introduced her to all our friends."

"So many friends your first day of school, you must've been so happy Celine." comments Gloria.

"Heh, yeah, but my classmate weren't my first friends here, I met two little girls my first day who became my first friends here and I really like them. They come visit me almost every day, but their busy at the moment." replies Celine.

"Well I hope I get to meet them soon."

"You will." answers Sakura. "Likely even today after their finished what their doing."

"I look forward to it then."

"Oh, Grandma!" gasps Celine happily. "Fizer's are a real thing! A lot of my friends have them!"

"Really?" asks Gloria, with a genuine look of surprise.

"Yeah! Their so pretty and unique, there's all different types; Fairies, Pixies, ones that look like angels, there's even sub-species, like Forest Fairies and Forest Pixies!"

A giggle briefly leave Gloria before commenting, "Hehe, as much as you were against moving, you were quite interested in all the rumors you heard. What about that other one, some kind of fighting tournament?"

"Oh! The Shakra fights!" gasps Celine gleefully, prompting a chuckle from Sakura and Reni. "They're more awesome than I ever thought they were! I even got to see a live one! Their so flashy and intense, you can feel the heat and impacts from the seats!"

"Hehehe, well, you're certainly excited about it."

"Oh, Sakura's a fighter!" declares Celine.

"Really?" asks Gloria, looking to the teen.

"Yeah..." answers Sakura's with a small blush. "I haven't won a title yet though, but I'm not giving up on it."

"That's good to hear, set your sights on a goal and work hard to reach it."

"I got a question..." starts Sakura. "I've noticed your body is more shiny than Celine and her parents are, is there a reason for that or are some Geelien's just more shiny than others?"

"There's a special liquid we can absorb to prevent dripping for a period of time." answers Gloria. "A side effect is a more glossy appearance."

"Oh, sounds pretty useful." comments Sakura.

"It is." replies Gloria with a smile. "Especially for traveling to new worlds."

"Oh hey..." starts Reni. "Are their any embarrassing stories you have about Celine's mom that you can tell us?"

"Hmm..." replies Gloria with a smirk. "I have one, but I'll only tell you if you promise to keep it to yourself."

"Deal!" declares Sakura happily, joined by Reni's "OK!"

"Well, Eda has a nickname she gave herself when she was little and she gets really embarrassed when I use it."

"What is it?" asks Sakura.

"JellyBelly." answers Gloria, prompting a giggle from Sakura and Reni.

"Really?" asks Reni. "Why that name?"

"Well, Eda liked making her belly big, pretending she was pregnant. She called it her JellyBelly." answers Gloria.

"That's so cute." comments Sakura, before Gloria adds...

"She even had a little song and dance to go with it, it was the most adorable thing ever!"

"Now I wanna see it!" states Reni.

"Me too!" adds Sakura.

"Well, although Eda won't do it anymore, Celine can do it." suggests Gloria, smirking at Celine, who smirks back, replying...

"I knew this was coming."

"Come on Celine!" comments Reni, squeezing her breasts. "Show us your moms dance."

"Yeah, show us!" urges Sakura, nudging Celine.

"But it's embarrassing!" answers Celine.

"Do it for me then." states Gloria with a smile. "Come on."

After a brief, silent sigh, Celine answers, "Fine." before removing herself from the bed, reverting to her younger form, though expanding her belly to look a few months pregnant, bringing a chuckle from the sisters at Celine's appearance and the slight jiggle her belly had. "OK, I have to remember how it goes..." adds Celine, briefly tapping her left foot and clapping her hands slowly, then tapping her right foot and repeating the clapping.

Celine repeated this twice more before commenting, "Ok, I got it, I'm only doing this once, so pay attention."

The sisters agree and join Gloria, sitting on her side of the bed, giving Celine their undivided attention, bringing an embarrassed giggle from Celine, before...

"Ok, here I go..."

Celine starts with a short hop to the left on her left foot and clapping her hands once as her belly jiggles and sings, "Look at my Jelly~" then hopping to the right, clapping her hands, "Look at my Belly~" then hopping in place in a circle twice as she claps her hands with each word of the next part of the song, "Look at my Jelly Belly shake!"

Sakura and Reni, seeing the display, clearly looked to be fighting back giggling, Reni manages to comment, "That, was sooo cute!" before Sakura bursts into laughter.

"That's was awesome!" laughs Sakura. "Do it again!"

"Nope." comments Celine, dripping in embarrassment. "I said once." she adds, before Gloria comments with a smile.

"That was great Celine."

However, Eda soon walks into the room, commenting...

"What's seems to be so amusing in here?"

Although, seeing Celine and her bulging belly and the delight on her mothers face, Eda's immediately began dripping considerably as a look of shock comes to her face.

"M-Mom, you didn't."

"I don't have a clue what you could mean dear." replies Gloria with a smirk.

"You told them about the J-Jelly dance!" declares Eda, looking even more embarrassed to say the name of the activity.

"Oh, did I?" asks Gloria.

"Yes! You did! Why else would Celine look like that right now!?"

Gloria gives Celine a brief gaze, before looking back to Eda and replying...

"Ohhhhh, THAT!"

"Yeah, THAT!" repeated Eda.

"Ya got me." answers Gloria with a smiling shrug. "I just wanted to see the dance again so much, Celine here is the only one who can do it even close to you. Don't be mad with her."

"Celine isn't the problem." replies Eda as she places a hand to her forehead. "You chose to reveal one of my most embarrassing moments from my childhood!"

Sakura then asks, "Is it really that embarrassing?"

"Yes!" answers Eda.

"But why?" adds Reni. "The dance is so cute! I'd love to see you do it."

Seeing the big grin from her mother from Reni's request, Eda quickly replies...

"NO! Absolutely not! No way am I going to embarrass myself like that!"

"Come on..." urges Gloria as she removes herself from the bed and walks behind Eda and lightly hugging her. "You're going to turn down the request of a sweet child like her?"

Reni immediately gave her best puppy-dog eyes pleading face, bringing a muffled giggle from Sakura as she places a hand over her mouth.

"No." repeats Eda, folding her arms over her chest.

"Please..." urges Gloria with a smile, as she lowers a hand down to Eda's crotch, stroking her dripping pussy as she embarrassed Geelien looks away from the others in front of her. "I did bring you that gift you were so excited for, this would be a great thank-you."

Eda soon groans, before pulling her mothers hand from her, declaring, "Fine! But if I do this, you can't use that against me again!"

"I promise!" replies Gloria happily and returning to the bed, before Celine asks...

"What gift did you bring?"

"An Auto-cleaner." answers Gloria.

"Ohhhhh, really!?" replies Celine excitedly.

"What's that?" asks Sakura.

"It's basically a comb that does all the work." answers Celine.

"Oh, nice." replies Sakura, before Eda reverts to Celine's teen appearance.

"To save myself some embarrassment, I'll do it with Celine's look." comments Eda with a smirk.

"Heh, great..." replies Celine, before absorbing her mass to return to her original form, before Gloria comments do her daughter...

"You don't have to make your belly big if you don't want to."

"Then what's the point?" questions Eda. "If I'm going to embarrass myself, I may as well do it right." adds Eda, clearly looking upset at the idea of not doing the dance properly, despite the embarrassment of it.

"Ok then, if it's that important to you." replies Gloria with a smile, while Eda frowns briefly before commenting...

"I'm only going to do this once, so pay attention."

Which brings a chuckle from Sakura and Reni.

Eda then expands her belly larger than Celine had down, causing her belly to jiggle with even the slightest motion. The Geelien then stands straight, frowning briefly before commenting, "I can't believe I'm doing this..." as her body drips considerably, before quickly shifting the frown to a smile as she begins the dance...

"Lookie at my Jelly! Lookie at my Belly! Lookie at my Jelly Belly shake!"

However, it was noticeably different from Celine's version, as instead of one hop, it was multiple small hops to make her belly jiggle more and after the clap, she would point to her belly; The ended hopping spin was instead a spinning march in place with an ending hop and lifting of her hands.

While Gloria looks on with delight, Sakura and Reni both have big smiles on their faces, before Sakura comments...

"That, was adorable!"

Unable to look angry for the moment from the happy dance, Eda places her hands over her face in embarrassment, commenting...

"I just wanna flush myself down the toilet right now!"

"Aww, it's ok sweetie." replies Gloria standing and hugging Eda. "You don't know how happy you just made me to see that again."

"At least it can't get any worse." comments Eda, before Reni adds with a smirk...

"Famous last words."

**\- 6:21P.M. -**

Shortly after Sakura and Reni pack up and leave, the doorbell rings.

"Got it!" announces Celine as she makes her way down the stairs, dressed in only her bra and panties, though the Geelien had a pretty good idea of who was at the door.

Upon opening it, Celine is greeted with the smiling faces of Becky and Sammy, both dressed in a T-shirt and skirt.

"Hey you two." greets Celine, allowing the two in. "Sakura and Reni left a little while ago though."

"Awwww!" whines the two, before Becky adds, "We wanted to play with them."

"Heh, I know, but it's the weekday, they can't stay all day." replies Celine. "But I have another surprise for you two that I'm sure you'll like."

"What is it?" asks Sammy.

"We got a surprise visit from my grandma, would you like to meet her?"

A smile quickly returns to the girls faces as Becky replies...

"Ohhhh! Your mom's mom is here!?"

"Yep, I've told her a little about you two and she's looking forward to meeting you guys."

"Where is she!?" asks Sammy excitedly. "I wanna meet her too!"

"Me three!" adds Becky.

"Hehe, she's upstairs in my parents room, come on." replies Celine, as she heads up the stairs, followed by Becky and Sammy.

As they reach the top of the stairs, the trio finds that they didn't need to reach Eda's room as Gloria walks out, clothed in nothing but a smile, freely revealing her glossy, slim body and modest breasts, along with the fact that she lacks a tail.

The woman pauses in her stride though as she sees the new young girls with Celine, though her smile quickly returns and walks up to the two, commenting, "Oh, you two must be the one's Celine's told me about!" before kneeling down in front of the smiling girls.

"You're Celine's mom's mom?" asks Becky.

"Yep, my name's Gloria." introduces the Geelien happily as she offers her right hand, though is briefly surprised when the two girls hug her, both stating their names, bringing a giggle from Gloria. "Hehe, well, we have some huggers I see." she comments before returning the embrace, though Celine adds with a chuckle...

"Heh, those two are a lot more than huggers."

"Really?" questions Gloria with a smile, before pulling back from the two. "Has Celine been treating you two ok?"

"Yep!" answers the two in unison, before Sammy adds, "We come over almost every day and we have so much naughty fun!"

"Really?" asks Gloria with a smile.

"Yeah!" replies Becky. "The things Celine can do feel SOOOOO good!" she adds, before pressing her hands against her crotch. "Thinking about it makes me so oozy!"

"Oh!" Gasps Sammy. "The best is when Celine absorbs us, it's amazing!"

Gloria clearly looks surprised at this reveal...

"Really now?" she asks, before gazing up at Celine, who gives an embarrassed smile as she averts her eyes, before Gloria lowers her gaze back to the two girls in front of her. "You two must be very special to her then."

"Celine's special to us too!" replies Becky.

"Yeah, we love her and all the fun stuff we do!"

Celine, although knowing the two cared for her, hearing the comment out loud brings a big smile to her face.

"Well I'm happy you two are so fond of my grand-daughter." replies Gloria, before Becky comments...

"We like Eda too."

Sammy then asks...

"Are you naughty like Eda?"

"Well I certainly can be." answers Gloria with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Come with Celine and play with us!" suggests Becky happily.

"Oh, I dunno..." replies Gloria with a smirk. "I don't want to get in the middle of you girls fun, I'm just an old lady."

"That doesn't matter." states Sammy as she and Becky giggle from Gloria's playful comment. "We want you to join us. Oh, this is your first time here isn't it?"

"Yep." answers Gloria, before Becky adds...

"Oh, then we can teach you about our bodies and show you stuff we can do like we did for Celine!"

"Hmm, well I would like to know more about the type of people here..." replies Gloria. "Are you two good teachers?"

"Yep!" declares the two in unison, before Becky takes Gloria by the hand and pulls her towards Celine's room, followed by Sammy as the blonde adds, "Come on, we'll teach you lots about our bodies!"

Celine only giggles to herself as she follows behind the trio.

Entering her room, Celine sees Becky lead Gloria to the bed and has her sit on the end before the two girls stand in front of her and Sammy asks, excitedly...

"What do you want us to teach you first?"

"Hmm..." starts Gloria with a smile as she looks to the happy girls while Celine's sits to her left. "Oh, I know, you two are Tragelian right?"

"Yep." answers Becky and Sammy.

"Is it true that you can go into an altered state that massively increases you naughty behavior?"

"Yep!" replies Becky happily, before Sammy adds...

"We call it Trancing, our eyes change color and we can be naughty for hours and makes lots and lots of honey!"

Celine also adds with a smile, "She's not lying, that's for sure."

"Heh, and I'm guessing Honey is what you call the naughty juices that come from your little pussies when your excited, huh?" asks Gloria.

"Yep!" answers the two happily, before Becky adds, "I'll show you..." before beginning to undress, quickly followed by Sammy.

Within moments, the only clothing the two little girls still wore were their socks as the present there bodies to Gloria with delighted smiles on their faces, along with a blush of arousal on their cheeks and lower lips. Becky soon lowers her right hand to her pussy, teasing herself briefly, causing a small amount of honey to drip from her and over her hand before presenting it to Gloria, fingers dripping with the thick fluid.

"Oh, I see..." replies Gloria, gently grabbing Becky's wrist. "It's thicker than I thought it would be."

"Taste it." suggests Sammy. "Celine likes eating our honey."

"Yeah!" adds Becky. "One time, she even ate so much her whole body turned white."

"Wow, you two can produce THAT much?" asks Gloria, before Celine adds...

"That much AND more, it got to a point I couldn't hold any more."

"That's impressive." comments Gloria with a smile, before taking two of Becky's fingers into her mouth to clean her fingers of her honey before absorbing the fluid. "Mmm, that is quite good." she adds, before bringing a giggle from Becky as she cleans her fingers and hand of her honey, before asking, "Would you two like to try filling me with your Honey?"

"Yeah!" answers the two happily.

"Oh, I have a request, if you don't mind." states Gloria, releasing Becky's hand. "I've learned that you two can lay eggs, I'd really like to see that."

"We can't." replies Sammy, with a look of disappointment.

"Why not?" asks Gloria.

Rather than Becky or Sammy, Celine answers...

"They can't do it on command, they have to wait until their body has an egg to lay, which, if I got the pattern down, you two should be laying an egg tomorrow, right."

"Yep." answers Becky.

"Wow Celine..." comments Gloria with a smirk. "You know them THAT well?"

Celine's reply is only a slightly embarrassing chuckle, before Becky comments...

"We'll lay our eggs for you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok then, I'll look forward to it." replies Gloria, before Sammy gasps and briefly hops with delight.

"Oh! Oh! Since Becky showed you our honey, I'll show you something else!"

The pink-haired girl spreads her legs a bit before bringing a look of surprise to Gloria's face as the girls pink, ribbed Cerick emerges from her pussy, hanging between her legs with a small moan from her as the organ grows to little over three feet before Sammy reaches down and lifts the organ up, presenting it to Gloria.

"Oh my, what is that?" she asks, leaning forward some to get a closer look.

"It's my Cerick!" answers Sammy happily. "We can stretch out our cervix and have sex like boys can."

"Impressive..." comments Gloria as she examines the wet, glistening organ, seeing its tip oozing honey. "It's so wet."

"It's super, super sensitive too." replies Sammy, before hugging the organ against her chest with a moan. "Mmm, just having it out feels so good!"

"Can I touch it?" asks Gloria, reaching out her right hand.

"Yeah!" happily answers Sammy as she presents the organ to the Geelien, who lightly wraps her fingers around it, urging a giggling moan from Sammy.

Gloria slowly caresses the organ, running her fingers along its wet, bumpy surface, before giving it a squeeze.

"It's firm." comments Gloria, pulling her hand away, wet with the girls honey, which she absorbs.

"We can control our cerick like you can your tail." states Sammy. "I don't even have to hold it, see?" she adds, before removing her hands, allowing the organ to remain in its position, losing only a few inches of height.

"Impressive, looks like you have a tail of your own." replies Gloria, bringing a little giggle from Sammy and Becky, who suggests...

"Hey, how about you suck on it?"

"Yeah!" adds Sammy, directing the tip of her Cerick to Gloria's mouth. "Please?"

"Hehe, you ask so nicely..." starts Gloria as she takes hold of the organ again. "How could I refuse?" she adds, before taking the Cerick into her mouth, her gaze locked on Sammy as she brought the little girl to a lengthy moan as she slowly thrusts the organ in and out of her mouth, taking just a few inches of the tip.

During the few moments Gloria pleasured Sammy, Becky quickly lowers her hands between her legs, briefly fingering herself before her own Cerick emerges from her, growing only about a foot, enough for the blonde to stroke with both hands as she watches Gloria.

Celine however, seeing Becky's cerick oozing out honey onto the floor, quickly decided she was a better place for it and removes herself from the bed. Once on her knees in front of Becky, the blonde easily gets the hint and pulls her hands back before Celine's lifts her left hand up to stroke the organ and taking its oozing tip into her mouth, bringing an increased moaning from Becky as Celine strokes and sucks her while she lowers her free hand between her own dripping thighs.

A few moments pass as the Geelien's bring moans and shudders from the little girls and although Gloria started first, Celine's previous experience with the act allows her to bring Becky to her peak first as the blonde moans out and Gloria sees, to her surprise, a large amount of honey eject from Becky's cerick and into Celine, not once, but twice in seemingly equal amounts swirling inside her.

Sammy though soon regains her attention as she comments through a groan...

"I'mma come, nngh, put it in f-farther or my honey is g-gonna go out the back of your head."

Although surprised by the warning, Gloria follows the advice and advances the young girls organ into her mouth and halfway down her throat; not a moment too soon as the advance pushes the young girl beyond her limit and with a gasping moan, brings a clearly surprised expression to Gloria's face as she feels a torrent of the little girl's honey flood into her body.

Quickly getting over the surprise though, Gloria helps her along as she strokes Sammy's lengthy cerick, urging multiple, but diminishing ejaculations from her.

With her climax coming to an end, the strength temporarily leaves Sammy's legs as she drops to her knees before falling back on her butt and rolling back on her back.

"Ohhhh, that was a good one..." comments Sammy with delight.

While Becky retains enough energy to remain standing, shuddering with a smile on her face as Celine urges the last amounts of honey from her as her orgasm fades.

"Well then..." starts Gloria, pulling Sammy's cerick free of her mouth, before taking a moment to look at the swirling cloud of the young girls honey in her midsection. "I wasn't expecting a little thing like you to come this much." she adds, prompting a giggle from Sammy.

Celine soon pulls her mouth free with a giggle as well before looking to her grandmother...

"And they have a LOT more where that comes from. Give her a minute or two and Sammy will give you that same amount or more."

"Really?" asks Gloria with a smile, before moaning as the cloud in her dissipates, then looking down to Sammy. "Then I may have to ask for a second helping, with as tasty as your honey is."

"OK!" replies Sammy happily. "Suck my Cerick and make me come again!"

"Hehe, if a little thing like you can give so much delicious honey, then I can only imagine the amount your parents must produce." comments Gloria, before placing Sammy's cerick back into her mouth and resuming Sammy's moans.

END


	55. Chapter 17-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some mother/daughter fun, Gloria gets to know Erin and Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 2/16/15  
> Completed: 3/22/15
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI, INCEST

**\- The next day -**

**\- Cevris (Thursday), Second week of March (1) -**

**\- 7:16 A.M., Kellen Residence, Living room -**

"I hope you two have a nice day!" happily comments Gloria, standing nude at the open front door with Eda, who wears a small nightie; which left nothing to the imagination, barely covering her crotch and the fabric thin enough to see through.

"Thanks, I will." replies Celine as she walks out of the house, joined by her father, Avery, who adds...

"You too."

With Avery closing the door behind him, Gloria turns around with a smile, briefly listening to the sounds in the empty house, though the predominate sound was the TV in the living room.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Eda with a smirk.

"Just enjoying how much you and your family has settled in here, Celine's off to school and Avery's going to work. It makes me so proud of you."

"Heh, thanks..." replies Eda with a slightly embarrassing smile. "It's been a group effort though, I can't take all the credit." she adds, before walking by her mother, towards and up the stairs, though Gloria following behind.

"Yeah I know, I hope your sisters decide to come here in the future, so I can visit more."

"Hehe, you don't need them to come for a reason to visit." replies Eda with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so..." comments Gloria with a smile as she admires her daughters exposed butt as she walks up the stairs, her tail swaying back and forth. "You're reason enough for now."

A small chuckle leaves Eda as she and Gloria reach the top of the stairs, before Gloria asks...

"So what do you do while Celine and Avery are gone?"

"Heh, I'm pretty lazy when their not here." replies Eda as she and Gloria enter her room. "I'm either watching TV or sleeping."

"So, you're doing the same thing as back home." comments Gloria with a smirk. "I shouldn't be surprised, you are the lazy one after-all."

"Hey!" retorts Eda with a little frown as she turns to face her mother with her hands on her hips. "I'm not THAT lazy! I just have nothing to do."

"You could get a job." suggests Gloria with a smile.

The frown shifted to a more annoyed expression.

"... I've considered that, but I'm not ready."

"I understand, you like being lazy, and Avery lets you."

"I do have a social life." comments Eda with a smile. "I don't spend every day in the house while their gone. Speaking of which, would you like to meet Becky and Sammy's parents today? As close as their daughters are with Celine, we've developed a close friendship as well."

"Sure, I'd love to meet your friends!"

"Great, I'll call them a little later and invite them over."

"Until then..." starts Gloria with a smile as she steps closer to her daughter and placing her hands to her shoulders, "We need to find something to occupy ourselves with."

"Hehe, sorry, but I'm not in the mood." replies Eda as she lifts her hands up to her mothers and pulls them away.

"Aw come on, you just admitted that your weren't going to be doing anything..." urges Gloria as she pulls her hands from Eda and lowers them under the thin nightie and to Eda's waist. "A little mixing..." she adds, bringing a small moan from Eda as she merges her hands into Eda's sides, while Eda herself places her hand to her mothers shoulders. "Would be much more fun and entertaining than sleeping or watching TV. Aren't you eager for your mothers touch again?"

Removing her hands from Eda with another moan from her, Gloria lifts her hands to her daughters sizable breasts, caressing them, urging another moan from her.

"You always did like'em big, just like she did. Every time I see your big, bouncing breasts, I see her, heh, but don't worry..." adds Gloria, looking into Eda's eyes with a smile, who breifly averts her gaze in embarrassment, before Gloria adds in a whisper, "I see you too." before leaning in, teasing Eda's lips with her own, though not kissing her.

Both Geelien's were dripping, but Eda much more as her mother toys with her, baiting her into acting, squeezing and caressing her breasts, tauntingly rubbing her lips against Eda's, as if starting to kiss, but backing away.

"I know you want it Eda, both of you."

There's a brief quiver in Eda's body, She didn't like it when her mother spoke to her in such a way, but she couldn't deny that it aroused greatly, as if some part of her that was her second mother directly responded to. Her arousal rapidly rising, Eda soon reacts, joining her lips with her mothers, kissing her passionately as Gloria returns it with equal vigor.

While Eda began the kiss, she ends it prematurely, evident from Gloria leaning in for more, but Eda steps back, dripping considerably, though before Gloria questions the reason, she gets her answer as Eda removes her nightie with a smile, before turning her back to her mother and walking to her bed.

Gloria immediately gets the hint and nearly beats Eda to the bed as she eagerly hurries to the bed, pushing Eda onto her back before she straddles her daughters waist, reaching down with her right hand caress Eda's cheek with a smile. Returning her hands to Eda's breasts with a smile.

"Momma's got ya." comments Gloria, before returning her hands to Eda's breasts and resting her face between the mounds with a delighted moan. "Mmm, like placing my head between two pillows."

A small giggle leaves Eda as she lowers her left hand to her mother's lower back and lifts her right to the back of Gloria head, stroking her as she replies...

"I got you too."

"Hehe... I've missed our time together." comments Gloria as she lifts her gaze to meet Eda's.

"Heh, you're talking like we haven't seen each other for years."

"It feels like years!" replies Gloria with a playful pout. "All my children are grown up and have lives of their own, leaving little old me alone."

"Hehehe, oh please..." starts Eda with a giggle and brief roll of her eyes. "I know for a fact that you're rarely alone, so don't even go there."

"I just miss you girls so much." replies Gloria before returning her face between Eda's breasts.

"Heh, I think it's time you find yourself a girlfriend again." comments Eda, as she lowers her left hand further, caressing Gloria's right cheek of her smooth butt, prompting a little sway of her mothers hips.

"Maybe... would you be ok with it?"

"Well I wouldn't bring it up if I wasn't."

Gloria lifts her gaze to Eda again before a smile quickly comes to her face.

"Oh, I know! I could have another child! You'd like another sister, wouldn't you?"

"Hehe, whatever makes you happy." replies Eda, patting her mothers head.

"Heh, well, what'll make me happy right now, is the wonderful sounds of my daughters moans." comments Gloria, before taking Eda's right nipple into her mouth, urging a small gasp and giggle from her.

Eda doesn't settle for only receiving though, lowering her right hand from her mothers head to join her left on Gloria's butt, reaching both hands between to tease her anus briefly before pushing her left hand in, bringing a moan from Gloria herself. Eda didn't stop there though as she lifts her tail to her mothers dripping labia and teasing her slit.

The two happily tease and pleasure each other; Gloria focusing on her daughters breasts, moaning herself from Eda's actions as she urges the same response from Eda as she teases her right nipple with her tongue and caressing the other, sizable mound.

However, just as the two were settling in to what they were doing and receiving, Gloria lifts her head with an excited gasp.

"W-What, why are you stopping?" asks Eda, clearly eager to continue as she rests in a combined pool of their mass.

Gloria grins at her daughter as she lifts her right hand up to Eda's cheek.

"I just remembered something amazing!" comments Gloria as, to Eda's disappointment, she removes herself from the bed. "Stay there, I'll be right back!"

"W-Where are you going?" asks Eda, sitting up.

"I just hope you have one." comments Gloria as she leaves the room.

"Have what?" questions Eda with confusion as her mother leaves her all worked up, though she sighs as she lays back down, lowering her right hand down to her melting pussy and beginning to finger herself as she lifts her left hand to her left breasts, squeezing it and teasing the nipple. "You got me all excited, could've made me come once before you left." she mutters.

Quickly picking up where her mother left her, Eda soon rolls to her left, urging a moan from herself as she sped up the thrusts of her fingers, her tail flicking around in pleasure.

Just a little over a minute later, as Eda nears her moment of bliss, she hears her mother just outside comment...

"You do have one!"

Eda though didn't quite care at the moment what her mother discovered as she was just moments away, soon moaning out as she hears her mother return, her pussy gushing with her mass as she climaxes.

"Heh, sorry about leaving you all worked up." comments Gloria, walking to the side of the bed, in view of Eda as older Geelien holds her hands behind her back with a smile. "But what I got is gonna make it all better!"

"Hehe..." chuckles Eda as her orgasms pleasure began to wane. "What is it?"

"This!" declares Gloria as she presents the item in her right hand, bringing a wide-eyed look of surprise to Eda's face.

The object in question is a simple, electronic hand mixer.

"I forgot all about those!" comments Eda, sitting up.

"Hehe, their not quite the same as the one's back home." replies Gloria, before briefly turning it on, causing the metal beaters to rapidly spin, bringing a smile to Eda's face. "But I'm sure it'll do."

"Can I do you first!?" asks Eda eagerly.

"Hmm, well I was hoping to do you first, but seeing as I left you like that..." comments Gloria, before giving the mixer to Eda, before joining her on the bed, turning her back to her and position herself on her knees, lowering her head down to the bed, soon wagging her dripping rear. "Hurry and start."

"Have a little patience." teases Eda as she holds the mixer in her left hand and places her right to her mothers right cheek of her butt, caressing it, before placing the beaters of the mixer to the other cheek and teasingly rubbing the metal against her, causing Gloria whine and plead, "Come on..." as she sways her hips again, her labia seeming to disappear from her melting arousal.

"Say please." requests Eda with a grin.

"Pleeeeease?" begs Gloria. "Mix up your mothers pussy."

A small giggle leaves Eda before sliding the metal across her mothers butt and turning the mixer so each of the two beaters were aimed at Gloria's pussy and anus, whom moans with delight as Eda slowly penetrates the two entrances completely.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" eagerly answers Gloria.

With a press of the button, an immediate wail of a moan leaves Gloria as the two rapidly spinning devices stirs her up, causing her body to quiver and melt rapidly.

"Ohhhhhhh! This still f-feels amazing!" declares Gloria, soon groaning.

Eda meanwhile has a big smile on her face as she sees the blades spinning inside her mothers pussy and anus, before beginning to slowly thrust, only about an inch in ether direction. The small motion brings another loud moan from Gloria, before she soon comments...

"I-I'm gonna come!"

Seconds later, she moans out again as her pussy gushes with her mass, Eda though, doesn't stop the mixer, lengthening her thrusts, partly retreating the spinning blades from her mothers pussy and anus, forcing more moans from her as the combination of Gloria's gushing pussy and the spinning blades causing her mass to be flung in every direction.

Only moments after Gloria's climax and a few thrusts from Eda, Gloria comments with a groan...

"A-Again!"

Before moaning out as she climaxes again, followed by Eda's delighted giggling. Soon after, a third and forth climax claims Gloria just as quickly, resulting in her inability to maintain her adult form and begin to revert to a younger one, resulting in a deeper and more pleasurable penetration of the spinning blades.

Eda happily brings her mother to three more rapid orgasms, before quickly pulling the device free, watching as Gloria's body quivers and her pussy repeatedly gushes with her mass, before the younger looking Geelien looks back and questions...

"Why'd you stop!? Gimme more!"

Eda only giggles, before quickly plunging the mixer back into her mother and resuming her wails of pleasure.

**\- Later that day, 1:11 P.M. -**

**\- Living Room -**

Over the next few hours, Eda and Gloria delightfully occupied themselves with each other, going from the bedroom, to the bathroom tub, bringing each other to their peak repeatedly.

It was after Eda realized that they had spent nearly the entire school day having sex that she decided to unfortunately for Gloria, call it quits, after all, she intended to call Hazel and Erin over to meet her mother. She wanted the meeting to happen before the school day was over.

Currently, the pair occupied the living room, waiting for their guests to arrive, both dressed; Eda wearing a knee-length yellow dress and Gloria wearing a white tank-top and denim short-shorts as the two watch T.V.

Following the ring of the doorbell, the two stand and head to the door, which Eda opens, revealing Hazel and Erin; Hazel, Becky's mother, is dressed in a yellow sundress, while Erin, Sammy's mother, is dressed in a pink tank-top and fitted jeans.

"Hi." greets Eda happily, joined by Gloria...

"Hello!"

Eda opens the screen door to allow the two in as they return the greeting, though it was clear they gave Gloria an intrigued stare, before the Geelien comments happily.

"I'm so happy to meet you two! It's great to see my daughter has some friends here."

"Hehe..." giggles Hazel. "Well we're happy to meet you too, miss Kellen."

"Oh, my last name isn't Kellen." replies Gloria, "Just call me Gloria."

"Oh, well my name is Hazel Tran." introduces Hazel as she extends her right hand, which Gloria takes and shakes.

"...And I'm Erin Saunders." adds Erin, reaching out her hand as well.

Eda then comments, "Well, now that introductions are done, you three can start getting to know each other while I get us something to drink." before heading towards the kitchen.

Gloria gestures with her right hand for the two to sit on one of the couches, which they do while Erin asks...

"So you arrived yesterday?"

"Yep." answers Gloria as she sits on the other couch. "I was very excited to come visit and see how my daughter and grand daughter are doing!"

"Heh, well I'm sure you've seen their doing quite well." comments Hazel.

"Yeah, I wasn't even expecting the news that Celine has herself a girlfriend!" declares Gloria happily. "I can't wait to meet her!"

Hazel and Erin shares a chuckle at Gloria's comment, before Eda returns, carrying two glasses of a pink liquid and offering them to her friends, who take them. Following Eda sitting beside her mother and Hazel taking a sip of the juice, Erin comments...

"I have to comment, I wasn't expecting you two to look different. My understanding of Geelien parents and their children is that they look alike. Even Celine favors Eda, but you two don't look alike at all."

"Ah, well I can understand your confusion..." comments Gloria, before looking to Eda. "Do you mind?"

Eda, briefly averts her gaze, looking a little uncomfortable, before starting...

"Well..."

Though Erin quickly states...

"If it's something your not comfortable talking about, I don't mind changing the subject."

"No... it's ok." replies Eda, lifting her gaze to her mother, then her friends with a little smile.

Gloria, places her left hand to Eda's right leg with a smile as well before looking back to their guests.

"Well, the reason Eda doesn't look like me is because my wife and I wanted to have a child together."

"How sweet." replies Hazel with a smile, "Your wife didn't come with you?"

A small giggle leaves Gloria.

"Hehe, no, you don't understand, I guess Eda never told you, there's no reason she would though." comments Gloria, giving Eda a brief look, whose gaze was lowered. "While Geelien's can clone themselves without the aid of another, it is possible for two Geelien's to produce a child, however, one of the parents will die in the process."

"Oh..." gasps Hazel and Erin, Hazel briefly placing a hand over her mouth, before Erin adds, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." replies Gloria with a smile. "It's not a decision we came to lightly, but I'm very happy with the result." she adds, looking to Eda and lifting her hand up to stroke Eda's head with a smile. "Eda has many of her traits." before her gaze lowers to Eda's breasts. "Some more obvious than others."

"What was she like?" asks Hazel. "If you don't mind talking about her."

"I don't mind at all!" replies Gloria happily. "La'e (Lye), was kind and gentle, very laid back and quite as well, heh, almost to a fault, calling her lazy wouldn't be too far from the truth. She rarely got angry, even when we had to get the kids under control."

"How many kids do you have?" asks Erin.

"Counting Eda, seven in all. La'e herself had four and I have three."

"Wow..." comments Hazel, with a smile. "I guess you like having a big family."

"Oh yes, I do!" replies Gloria happily. "The more children I have, the happier I feel and I can shower them with my love!"

Erin and Hazel giggle briefly with Gloria's delight, before the Geelien continues...

"Oh, speaking of children, your girls are very sweet and adorable, I enjoyed spending time with them yesterday."

"Well I'm happy to hear that." replies Erin, followed by Hazel...

"Me too, they tend to get very excited when meeting a new potential playmate."

"Heh, yeah, I experienced that, but I love the excitement of children." replies Gloria. "They were very eager to show and teach me things about their bodies as well, I learned quite a bit from them."

"What sort of things did they show or teach you?" asks Erin.

"Well the most impressive thing I learned was the sheer amount of, honey, I think they called it, the sheer amount that their bodies could produce for children. I can only imagine how much you two could produce in comparison."

"Ah..." starts Hazel with a small chuckle and color on her cheeks. "I guess it would be shocking for someone not expecting it." she adds, before Gloria comments...

"They also told me about the time they completely filled my grand-daughters body with their honey, which the thought of just amazes me."

A brief giggle escapes Erin before she comments, "Heh, I remember that, it was a very impressive sight. Sammy and Becky were working together, but I'm sure just one of them could do the job if she tried, judging by how much extra Celine couldn't absorb. Also the fact that Hazel and I have done it to Eda."

"Really?" questions Gloria with a smile as she looks to her daughter, who smiles back, replying...

"Hehe, yeah, it was shortly after Erin saw Celine filled up that she and Hazel wanted to do the same with me."

"Well then..." comments Gloria, looking back to their guests. "I hope you two don't mind me requesting the same before my time here is up."

The two giggle before Erin quickly replies, "I'll gladly take you up on that."

"Wonderful!" declares Gloria happily, before gasping, "Oh! Your children also told me that they could lay eggs, they couldn't show me then but they said they could show me today. You two could also lays eggs right?"

"Yes, we can." answers Hazel, before Erin adds...

"I laid two eggs yesterday."

"I'm very much looking forward to your children showing me." comments Gloria, before adding, "So did your children come from an egg?"

Erin then asks, "How much do you know about Tragelian reproduction?"

"Well I know it's very similar to 'regular' two gender reproductions, but instead of live births, your bodies produce an egg that holds the baby. I haven't gotten the chance to see the laying process though."

"Well..." starts Hazel, "Until you see our daughters later today, would you like to see a picture of Becky's birth?"

"Sure!" answers Gloria, standing and walking towards Hazel and sitting to her right as the woman lifts her comm and with a few selections on the screen brings up an image revealing a naked baby Becky resting in a large white, supported upright with pillows. The egg is partly filled with a liquid Becky sits in, looking up at the camera with the wide-eyed curiosity of a baby. "Aww, how cute! I'm guess that liquid is similar to amniotic fluid, right?"

"Yeah..." answers Erin. "It serves the same purpose." she adds, before Hazel comments...

"I took this picture seconds after she cracked the egg in half and pushed the top half free." states Hazel, "Becky's my first child and in my excitement, I forgot to turn the flash off on the camera, she started crying and I picked her up and started to comfort her along with my husband at the time."

"Amazing... So you wait for the baby to break out of the egg on it's own?" asks Gloria.

"Yeah, the child needs to be strong enough to free themselves. Breaking the egg before then, causes the child to be born weak and more likely to get sick, since their still growing." replies Hazel, before Erin adds...

"It's different with each child, some take longer to free themselves, others take less time. Samantha took a few more weeks than usual before she was ready."

"There are signs when the baby about to free themselves." states Hazel. "One is there will be tiny cracks in the egg, that's a sign that the shell is thinning, which allows the child to be able to push through. But the sign all parents are excited to see is the egg actually moving from the child's movement and attempts to free themselves."

"So where are your significant others?" asks Gloria, "I'd love to meet them too."

"She's right here." answers Erin and Hazel in unison, bringing a brief giggle from them.

"Heh, I see." replies Gloria with a smile, before returning to her initial spot next to Eda.

"So..." starts Erin. "Have you had a chance to do a little sight-seeing when you arrived yesterday?"

"Very little." answers Gloria. "Just the sights on the way here. But I very much intend to do some sight-seeing and take some pictures to show my daughters and friends back home."

"How about starting now." suggests Hazel. "You could take a picture of us and Eda and we can get out the house and show you around before the kids get home."

"Oh I'd love that!" declares Gloria, before standing. "I'll be right back!" she adds, before leaving up the stairs, briefly leaving Eda alone with her friends who giggle and Erin comments...

"Your mom is very energetic."

"Heh, yeah..." replies Eda. "She's like a big kid sometimes, her younger appearance compared to me only helps."

Gloria returns shortly after with camera in hand and with the three seeing it, didn't need to be told what to do as they stand and gather together and smile for the camera. Following a second picture with all four of the adults, Gloria is very eager to leave the house to start seeing the sights. After Erin and Hazel call their daughters to inform them to come to Celine's home after school, the group leaves to show Gloria around.

To be continued...


	56. Chapter 17-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tour of the surrounding area, Gloria quickly meets up with Becky and Sammy, desperate and eager to display their egg-laying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 2/16/15  
> Completed: 3/21/15
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI, INCEST, EGG-LAYING

**\- 3:23 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen Residence -**

"That was wonderful!" declares Gloria as she, Eda, Erin and Hazel walk back into the house. "I had no idea there was a spa nearby that gave customers orgasms along with massages."

"Hehe..." giggles Erin. "Well orgasmic massages arn't the ONLY thing they offer there, they have normal massages too, along with other things, like mani-pedi's, sauna's..."

"Or aromatherapy and the body wraps..." adds Hazel with delight, though followed with a sigh, "But the services I really like are rather pricy, so I can't go as often as I'd like to."

"Most of those wouldn't be good for a Geelien though." comments Gloria.

"What sort of thing would a Geelien like?" asks Erin

"Well, something similar to the cleaning combs we use." replies Gloria.

"Oh!" gasps Hazel, before giggling. "So something like putting you in a giant mixer, or having your body strained through a colander?"

"Exactly!" declares Gloria. "We have similar things back on our home world."

Hazel begins to comment about finding something to give Gloria a similar experience, before a rapid pair of feet are heard coming down the stairs. The group quickly see Becky and Sammy hurry down, both still fully dressed; Becky wearing a light green sundress and Sammy a white tank-top and pink jeans.

It is rather easy to guess the reason for the girls still being dressed, with their flushed faces and hands firmly planted against their crotch and squirming with a desperate need.

"You're finally back!" the pair declare in near sync, before Becky continues... "We REALLY gotta lay our eggs! Nngh... We've been holding them in all day!"

"Oh my!" comments Gloria with a big smile and walking towards the two and placing a hand on their heads. "I'm sorry, I was enjoying my little tour and didn't think that you two would eventually struggle to keep them in."

"J-Just come to Celine's room, quick!" replies Sammy quickly, before the two hurry up the stairs as quick as their desperation would allow.

Gloria gives a brief look back to Hazel and Erin and before she could speak, the two chuckle and comment... "Go." before Erin adds, "They've been looking forward to this since yesterday, it'll crush them if they lay without you there."

With a quick 'Ok', Gloria hurries behind the little girls and reaches the top of the stairs in time to see the pair at Celine's door, however, Becky lies on the floor, on her right side in the fetal position groaning in desperation as she shakes.

"I-I can't, Nngh... h-hold them in anymore!" she declares.

"I'm here! I'm here!" quickly comments Gloria as she rushes behind Becky and lowering herself to her knees. "You can show me."

Following the comment, Becky quickly rolls over and lifts her butt in the air, pulling her dress up with one hand and pulling her saturated white panties down with the other, before giving a wail as Gloria sees, to her delight and amazement, four rather large eggs of various colors, rapidly spat from Becky's drooling young pussy the second she pulls her panties down, the eggs creating audible thud as they met the carpeted floor.

Gloria could barely take the sight in before Becky's wail jumps in volume and to her utter amazement, FIVE more eggs rapidly find freedom from her body, these eggs seemed slightly smaller than the first four. Quickly following this second round, Gloria easily recognized the moans and shudder of climax from the young girl as her thick, glistening juices flood out of her with a number of sizable globs leaving her flower with each pleasured spasm.

"Amazing..." comments Gloria, reaching down and picking up an egg in each hand. "So many... nine of them..." she adds, before hearing a small groan interrupt Becky's moans, drawing Gloria's gaze again and the Geelien is shocked as she sees another dollop of honey freed from her before her lips spread to reveal a tenth egg, pink in color.

This one is clearly larger than the others, and requires some effort from Becky, though helped along by her running climax, to liberate the large egg. With groans mixing into moans as the egg steadily advances, a gasp leaves Becky once the egg drops with a heavy thud, before an eleventh, almost comically small, 'normal-sized' egg follows, bringing a relieved sigh from the shaking young girl as her pussy and anus repeatedly clinch from the relief and pleasure of her fading orgasm.

"Wow..." adds Gloria, lowering the two eggs and picking up the largest one, appearing more like a small ostrich egg. "Such a big egg from such a small thing."

Gloria then sees Becky fall to her right, breathing heavily as her cum continues to ooze out of her, before Gloria lowers the egg and crawls over Becky and places her right hand over her head, stroking her.

"I very much enjoyed the show, thank you."

Becky, turns her head to look at Gloria with a tired smile.

"I'm glad, you could see me lay, my eggs. It's been awhile, since I've had so many."

"Lucky me to see it then." replies Gloria with a smile.

"Now watch Sammy." comments Becky.

"Oh right!" gasps Gloria as she looks up to the other girl, seeing her still clutching herself, face red with effort.

"It's o-ok." replies Sammy. "My eggs are bigger, s-so it helps in keeping them in, plus I'm wearing pants. It's j-just really uncomfortable."

"OK, you wanna show me here with your friend?"

"No, I want Celine to watch too." replies Sammy, before reaching to take Gloria's hand and helping her to her feet and leading her into Celine's room.

Gloria gives a brief look back to Becky, before seeing her grand-daughter, Celine, sitting on her bed, dressed in a tank-top and skirt, talking to someone on her comm, before saying good-bye and ending the call.

"Hey." greets Celine with a smile. "Sounds like Becky couldn't make it back in time."

"Yeah." replies Gloria, "...But I got to see her lay eleven eggs."

"Whoa! Seriously!?" gasps Celine, before hurrying out of the room.

Briefly watching Celine leave, the sound of rustling clothe draws Gloria's gaze back to Sammy, who's thighs are pressed together as she pulls off her top, tosses it to the bed behind her before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, pulling them and her pink panties down and free of her legs, discarding them to the side, as she stands up straight and returns her hands to her crotch, reveals the very noticeable bulge of her abdomen, which Gloria marvels at.

"Wow, your stomach is so big."

"Oh!" gasps Sammy with a smile and pulling her hands back, though crossing her legs tighter. "Yeah, when we have lots of eggs or a couple big ones, it makes our bellies stick out!" she adds, before caressing her distended abdomen with a small moan.

"Heh, it's like your a couple months pregnant." comments Gloria, leaning down a bit and placing her right hand lightly to Sammy's belly, bringing a little giggle from her.

"Hehehe, I really like the feeling when my belly gets stretched." comments Sammy, before groaning and returning her hands against her crotch and adding, "Nngh, but it's starting to get really uncomfortable, you ready to see me lay my eggs?"

"Yep! Anytime you're ready." replies Gloria as she lowers herself to the floor, sitting with her legs crossed.

Following another small groan, Sammy calls out to Celine...

"Celine, come back, I'm about to lay me eggs!"

' _Coming_.'

Moments later, Celine returns with Becky, bringing a giggle from Sammy as she sees that the Geelien carries Becky's eggs back inside her torso. With Celine sitting to the left of Gloria and Becky to the right, her audience present, Sammy squats, keeping her hands pressed against herself as she slowly spreads her legs with a groan.

"Nngh... t-the first ones c-coming."

"OK, we're watching." replies Gloria with a smile, easily guessing that Sammy's hands did nothing but block the eggs exit as her spread legs were the deciding factor in the eggs journey to freedom and the first eggs would leave as quick as Becky's had.

Following Sammy removing her hands, placing them behind her on the floor as she leans back, Gloria's assumption proved true, though still watched with amazement and Sammy gasps as a very sizable egg, a deep midnight blue, similar to Becky's largest one, quickly escapes with a definite pop behind it as her stretched pussy quickly closes.

"Whoa..." comments Gloria, "That's a big one." she adds, picking it up, and Celine's removing Becky's largest from her and moving it near Sammy's, confirming that they were similar in size, with Sammy's being just a bit larger.

Following another groan from Sammy, the Geelien's return their gaze back to Sammy's blushing flower, mildly flowing with her honey. Soon, following an increased amount of the sweet fluid leaving, the group sees Sammy's lower lips part to reveal the shell of a light purple egg.

This second egg took more time and effort from Sammy as it's journey to freedom was much slower than the first, but with a steady pace, as Sammy pushes with a small grunt, spreading her further and further.

While the progress was steady, it was slow enough for Sammy to take a pause as she gives a sigh with the egg protruding from her.

"I have to say..." starts Gloria, "I like seeing it going more slowly. I can appreciate it more. Like the wider the egg stretches you, I notice your labia are getting redder."

"It feels better too." replies Sammy with a smile.

"Does it hurt?" asks Gloria.

"Sometimes it does, when it's a really big one or I haven't laid a big one in a while. I'd give it a one out a ten on how much it hurts right now." answers Sammy, before resuming with a groan.

With a few moments more of light effort, the egg reaches its widest part before slipping free with a sigh from her and rolling a short distance away, revealing a small gap of Sammy's pussy as more of her honey flows from her.

"Number two!" declares Becky, before takes the egg and placing it in her lap with a small giggle. "Heh, so warm."

Following a giggle from Sammy as well, she lifts her left hand to her shrunken abdomen and prods it a few times.

"Feels like there's only one left."

"Well..." starts Gloria, "It may not be eleven, but their three really big ones."

"Heh, I like it when their big." replies Sammy, "It feels so good when I lay them after pushing and pushing." she adds, continuing to prod her abdomen for a few more moments, before repositioning herself up on her knees with her back to the group and leaning onto the bed, presenting her honey dripping flower, before beginning to groan, though commenting, "Nnngh, s-sometimes, the last one takes more pushing."

Becky though quickly adds, "But the last one usually feel the best!"

A small chuckle leaves Gloria as she watches Sammy's blushing lower lips, though after a few moments of groaning from her, Gloria quickly thought of a delightful idea.

"Hey Sammy, would you mind describing what's happening as you lay your egg?" she asks.

"Nngh, o-ok." answer Sammy. "Right now, nngh, my egg is s-stretching my cervix, Mmm-Nngh, so good..." adds Sammy, continuing to groan as Gloria sees an increased amount of honey leave her.

Moments later, Sammy's groan increases in volume, as her lower lips part a little to reveal the inner pink, before she comments...

"I-It feels bigger than the o-others, Nnngh... It's s-stretching me m-more." before briefly relaxing with a sigh, though quickly followed with a groan. "Oooh... it's stretching me so good."

"Hehe, you already said that." comments Becky.

Following a brief giggle, Sammy takes a breath and resumes pushing with a hard groan.

"O-Ooohhh-Mmmm, I-I t-think, Nnngh, it's almost... Nnnnggghhh... AH!" groans Sammy before ending with a gasp and Gloria sees the deep purple shell of a large egg spread Sammy's labia, though it barely protrudes from her as the young girl takes a moment to catch her breath, her pussy clinching vainly around the egg along with her anus giving a few winks. "Ooh, the hardest part's over."

"Really?" asks Gloria. "Going through your cervix is the hardest part?"

"Yep." answers Becky. "Once the egg goes through our cervix and into our pussy, it's usually easier since we have more control of our pussy muscles."

"Ah, that makes sense."

A moan soon comes from Sammy as she sways her hips, before commenting, "It's making my pussy feel so good, I might come when I lay it." before resuming the pleasurable process with a small groan, allowing Gloria and the others to see the egg slowly progressing, stretching her young labia wider and wider with a steadily growing groan from the young girl.

"Nnngh... i-it's definitely b-bigger." groans out Sammy.

While the egg's journey to freedom was slow, it was steady; Gloria herself was surprised that for such a young child, she could stretch as wide as the egg was forcing her too without much pain, at least with her lack of complaints. Sammy didn't seem to be having any unusual amount of trouble, it was simply a larger egg.

Gloria watches with great interest as Sammy nearly pushes half the egg out, her reddened labia stretched impressively around its girth, before Sammy appears to stop with a gasp as her anus clinches and her thighs shake.

"Is it hurting?" asks Gloria, concerned that the young girl was reaching her limit.

"N-n-no... Nnngh, It's, p-pressing against that a-amazing spot inside!" declares Sammy. "It's m-making my whole b-body shake and f-feel s-so gooood! I-I'm gonna c-come f-for sure! I just n-need to f-finish, Nngh..." she adds, resuming her effort, slowly pushing the egg further and further to freedom. "Nnnngggh, a-almost, j-just, Nngh, a little m-more..."

To Gloria's further surprise, the egg stretches her just a few centimeters more. The Geelien thought for sure the young girl's straining pussy was going to split in two from the large egg, before it finally slips free and falling to the floor with a heavy thud and a pleasured gasp from Sammy, immediately followed by a blissful wail as her gaping pussy gushes with her sweet smelling cum, before flowing out rapidly, covering the sizable egg in its sweet scent as the young girl's hips buck from the pleasurable jolts emanating from her gaping hole.

After the initial burst of pleasure passes, Sammy falls forward onto the bed, the glistening nectar oozing from her flower facing the three as Gloria sees her petals slowly shrinking as Sammy continues to shutter.

"Wow..." comments Gloria, before placing the egg held in her lap down to Sammy's newly laid one and gasping at the clear difference in size, if Becky's largest was a small ostrich egg, Sammy's was a normal sized one. "That's, impressive. How often do you two lay eggs that size?"

"Not a lot." answers Becky, lowering Sammy's second egg and picking up Sammy's largest with a little groan. "Hehe, but when we do, they feel sooooooo good!" she adds, before Celine comments...

"That's actually the largest egg I've seen either of them lay since I've known them."

"Well then..." starts Gloria with a smile. "Looks like I came here at the right time." she adds, before Looking to Sammy, her pussy almost shrunken to it's initial size, before Gloria crawls the short distance to the bed, to the left of Sammy and placing her right hand to her head, stroking her, "Thanks for showing me your laying, I really enjoyed it."

"Heh, y-your welcome." replies Sammy, as she looks to Gloria with a smile, who noticed something odd with her eyes, they had a faded look to them.

"That's odd, we're your eyes always like that?"

A giggle from Becky draws Gloria's attention and she sees a rather big smile on her face before declaring...

"Ohh, now you can see the trance we told you about yesterday!"

"Ok then..." starts Celine, getting to her feet with a smile. "Grandma, I think you'll enjoy what's about to happen more if I leave you alone with them." she adds, before happily hurrying out of the room.

"Hey, wait a sec!" quickly replies Gloria, before seeing Becky, lay back and moan as she began to vigorously finger herself, before being surprised herself as she feels Sammy pull her from the bed and to her back as the young girl quickly kisses her, pressing her lips against her and to her further surprise beginning to eat her with her kissing.

The Geelien quickly lifts her hands up to the young girls shoulders and pushes her up.

"H-Hey, why are you try to eat me? That's not safe!"

"You can pull if from my stomach like Celine does." answers Sammy with a horny smile as she begins to hump the Geelien's right leg. "Ooohhh, I'm gonna come lots for you to eat!" she adds, before returning her lips to Gloria.

' _This is a Tragelian Trance?_ ' thinks Gloria as she feels Sammy greedily eat her up with kisses and humping her oozing flower against her. ' _They become much more aggressive._ ' hearing an orgasmic wail from Becky, Gloria thinks further, ' _Given that Sammy's trancing after her climax, I assume strong orgasms can trigger this state, so is Becky's trying to trigger hers?'_

Soon, Gloria hears Sammy moan and shake against her and feels the young girls honey flooding against her leg.

' _Two aggressive, horny little girls. And my grand-daughter would leave me alone with them. I'll get her back later, but first things first..._ '

With Sammy pre-occupied with her climax, Gloria rolls the young girl over on her back, lifting her right hand up to her mouth and pulls what Sammy had eaten from her stomach and looking at her pleasured face.

"So, you wanna feed me with your honey huh?" asks Gloria with a smirk.

"Yeah! I wanna give you lots and lots of my yummy honey!" declares Sammy.

"Well, I'll be very happy to accept." replies Gloria as she lowers her right hand down towards Sammy's honey covered petals, bringing a coo from her before requesting...

"Make my belly big and I'll come lots!"

"Heh, is that something my Grand-daughter does?"

"Yeah! She'll put a bunch of herself inside and swirl it around and make us come over and over."

"Hehe, looks like Celine's been having lots of fun with you girls and eating plenty." comments Gloria, before plunging her hand into Sammy with a moan from her, before continuing it as she advances further and passing through her gaping cervix and beginning to quickly fill the young girl's cervix, with another moan from her as a clear bulge grows from her abdomen. "Like this?"

"Ohhhh, yeah! Now swirl it around and make me come! I'll fill it with my honey for you!"

"Hehe, you're so eager to feed me arn't you?" comments Gloria with delight as she pulls her hand from Sammy and places it on her bulging abdomen and caressing it as she begins to move her mass around, bringing a moan of delight from Becky. "Is this was you want?"

"Oohhhhh, yeah!" moans Sammy.

Gloria is soon surprised as just moments into it, the young girl gives an orgasmic moan.

"Ohh, coming so quick?"

"We come lots when we trance!" comes Becky's voice.

Gloria look's back towards Becky in time to see the young girl crawl behind her and pulling her shorts and panties down before Gloria gasps, feeling something long and firm enter her pussy with a shuttering moan from Becky.

"I'll give you LOTS and LOTS of my honey!"

A second gasp leaves Gloria as she feels Becky beginning to thrust, feeling the young girls cerick retreat nearly completely before quickly returning.

"Well, this is a first." comments Gloria, "I've never been fraked by someone who wasn't a Geelien, to think my virginity would be taken by a horny little girl, I dunno what to say."

The comment earns a giggle from Becky and a small one from Sammy, whom squirms from the pleasure of her climax. With Becky eagerly thrusting, earning a moaning from Gloria to join Becky and Sammy's, the Geelien resumes swirling her mass around inside Sammy, urging her moans louder, before muffling them with kisses.

Only a minute later, Gloria is delightfully surprised as Becky announces her climax with a loud moan as Gloria feels a warmth flood into her. Just seconds later, Gloria's efforts bring Sammy to another blissful climax.

**\- Forty minutes later, 5:12 P.M. -**

"AHHHHhhhhh!"

Becky and Sammy lay on their backs next to each other, resting in a pool of spent honey, the room smelling strongly of its sweet scent as the two moan in bliss as Gloria sits between them, as nude as they were, a swirling cloud of their cum visible in her torso, grinning with delight as she grips the little girls cericks in each hand and stroking them quickly, urging a geyser-like eruption of their sweet fluid from them and showering their already cum-covered bodies with more.

"You two just keep on coming!" declares Gloria with delight. "You make me want to keep you coming and see if you can run out honey."

The young girls moans briefly stop, replaced with a groaning, along with their flowing honey stopping, only to resume seconds later as their moans return, showering themselves again with their warm, sticky nectar.

"Hehe, this is so much fun!" declares Gloria.

Shortly following their impressive climax coming to an end, though continuing to moan from Gloria's continued stroking of their sensitive cericks, the door of the room soon opens, revealing Erin and Hazel, who chuckle at the sight, before Erin comments...

"Well, seems you girls are really enjoying yourselves."

The girls moans die down as Gloria's stroking slows to a near stop as the Geelien looks to the parents with a smile.

"I certainly am." replies Gloria. "It's just so much fun making them come over and over. Seeing the come is like a reward itself and they don't seem to be running out of their delicious honey." she adds, gazing back to the girls and watching them squirm from the slow strokes.

"Hehe..." giggles Hazel, adding. "Well if your goal is to drain them dry, you're going to be at it for a few hours with them trancing." before walking into the room and kneeling down at Becky's head, and placing a hand on her daughters forehead, who smiles up at her.

"Really?" asks Gloria. "Hours?"

"Give or take." comments Erin. "Especially if they stay hydrated."

"Well." starts Gloria, "Would you two like to join us?"

"Yeah!" declares Becky and Sammy, briefly moaning before Sammy adds, "Join us!"

"Hehe..." giggles Hazel. "It seems you have your hands full already."

"Well it doesn't sound like your daughters are against sharing." replies Gloria. "After-all, I'd love to see you two trancing like your daughters are."

"Hehe, I don't think you could handle all four of us." replies Hazel with a giggle, while Erin averts her eyes with a small smile and blush.

"I'm up for a challenge."

The comment brings a small smile from Hazel, who comments...

"Well, we can't have an orgy in someone else's home, how about we wait until tomorrow or later?"

"Awwww..." whines Becky and Sammy, though they both begin groaning and squirming a bit more, before the pink-haired girl adds, "You c-can just ask Celine and her parents to join us."

"We could, but let's save some of that fun for later, no reason to cram it all in, in one day." replies Hazel.

"I'm fine with that." comments Gloria, "I'm gonna be here for a week after all."

The two squirming girls briefly whine in disappointment, though that was quickly sent to the back of their minds as they moan out, honey erupting from their cericks yet again. Gloria, grinning at the sight, continues the slow stroking, urging more of the abundant fluid from them. Looking up from them though, Gloria sees a rather hungry look in Hazel's eyes watching her daughters cerick erupt with the delicious fluid, while looking to Erin, Gloria sees the women looking to be on edge, lowering her right hand down to her outer thigh and stoking herself and slowly shifting her legs together, as if she had to pee, before turning and walking away.

Gloria quickly figured Erin was getting turned on watching her daughter climax and wanted to remain in control, though Hazel remained, with the same hungry look in her eyes, though she didn't seem to be trancing, but she does comment...

"Well, maybe I could indulge a bit..."

Before leaning forward and taking Becky's cerick into her mouth, swallowing what sweet nectar her climaxing daughter gave her.

"Heh, well we got one." comments Gloria, before releasing Becky's cerick and turning her attention to Sammy and lowering her mouth to the young girl's throbbing organ with an additional moaning form her.

The two continue pleasuring the young girls with their mouth, even after their orgasms ran their course, prolonging their moans and squirms. It was when Becky pulls her mothers dress up to expose her white panties, the crotch visibly wet and reaching her right hand under her mothers panties, inserting her fingers with a faint squelch, that Hazel pulls her mouth free of Becky's cerick and sits up, pulling her daughters hands from her panties.

"Come on..." whines Becky, rolling over and attempting to crawl her wet body onto her mother, who giggles and holds Becky back at her shoulders.

"Let's save some of that for later."

"But I don't wanna!" whines Becky.

"Heh, well you can say here with Gloria and Sammy, or come home with me." replies Hazel.

"Awww, do I have'ta choose?" whines Becky.

"Yep."

Becky groans with a frown, before looking back to Sammy, moaning and squirming as Gloria continues bobbing her head up and down on the young girls cerick, before she herself sits up and grips her cerick in both hands and slowly stroking herself with a small moan, before looking back to her mother and asking...

"Can we start from were you stopped?"

"Sure and we'll do a lot more than that." answers Hazel with a smile.

"Fine, Sammy you can have her all to yourself."

"OK!" replies Sammy happily.

Becky gets to her feet as her cerick retracts back inside of her, before Hazel comments...

"Now let's get you cleaned up."

Though Becky quickly comments, "I'll get Celine to clean me!" before running out of the room, followed by Hazel, though saying her good-bye to Gloria before leaving.

"Seeya later." replies Gloria, pulling her mouth from Sammy as the woman leaves, though turning her attention back to Sammy. "Well, looks like were all alone."

"You can get all my honey!" declares Sammy happily.

"Hehe, so eager to give. Well since it's just the two of us..." comments Gloria, before crawling atop the young girl and positioning her cerick to her dripping pussy and lowering herself with a moan herself and Sammy as she takes the organ into her pussy. "How about we make each other feel good and come lots together?"

"Hehehe, I'd like that a lot!"

"Both of you girls are so cute." comments Gloria with a smile as she places her right hand to Sammy's cheek, before resuming the young girls moans as Gloria begins to slowly thrust herself against Sammy's cerick.

END


	57. Chapter 18-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group of Geelien students arrive, one of which, not only shocks Celine, but creates a bump in the road of Celine and Katia's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 4/2/15  
> Completed: 4/27/15
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI

**\- The next day -**

**\- Shakrus (Friday), Second week of March (1) -**

**\- 7:24 A.M., Local High School, Bus Loading area -**

Wearing a belly-revealing white tank-top and blue jean short-shorts, Celine exits the bus with her Felene friend, Patty, the pink-haired teen dressed in a matching pink tank-top, skirt and thigh-high stockings.

The two were smiling as the current gossip of the day is quite obvious, one had to be deaf to be unaware of the talk of the new Geelien arrivals. There were no other Geelien's but Celine in the bus, but moments into walking towards the school, Patty pointed ahead, to the left.

"Hey, there's one."

"You're right." comments Celine, smiling as she watches a female Geelien ahead of them walking towards the school, dressed in a blue long-sleeve shirt and jeans.

Celine's smile fades some though as she recognizes the Geelien's nervous body language, her arms crossed over her chest and looking around frequently and while she wasn't crowded with other students, there is a usually higher density of students in her immediate area.

"She looks nervous." comments Celine.

"Yeah... maybe you should go introduce yourself." suggests Patty.

"Maybe... I know I would've liked it if another Geelien introduced themselves to me my first day." comments Celine.

"So go on!" replies Patty happily as her pushes Celine ahead. "Go before she walks in the school and freaks out."

"Heh, ok, ok." giggles Celine, before jogging towards the new girl.

Walking to her fellow Geelien, Celine could see that she looked younger, perhaps a freshman.

"Hi." greets Celine as she nears arms length from the girl, whom immediately flinches as she looks towards her. "Oh, sorry!" quickly adds Celine. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The other Geelien is indeed younger as she looks to Celine, dripping a bit, though her shocked expression soon shifts to a smile, as she uncrosses her arms, revealing her rather small chest under her shirt.

"T-That's ok." replies the Geelien. "I already scare easily and moving to a new school just makes it worse."

"I understand. I was really nervous my first day here. I saw that you might like to see a familiar face and came over to introduce myself, my name's Celine."

"S-Seeli." replies the Geelien with a little bigger smile. "Thanks, I heard there were other Geelien's here, but I haven't seen any of them. Do you have any friends here?"

"Yep, I have a ton of them!" replies Celine happily. "My whole first hour class wanted to be my friend my first day here."

"Wow, really?" replies Seeli, wide-eyed.

"Yep, the students here are very excited to meet the new Geelien's coming today, so you don't have to be scared. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends if you just relax and be yourself." comments Celine with a smile.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you talking to me."

"Glad I could help, I'm sure we'll see each other again, I'm in tenth grade, what about you?"

"Ninth..." replies Seeli, her smile shrinking some.

"Oh, well all the grades share lunch time, so if you wanna chat later, come find me."

"Ok." replies Seeli, her smile returning, before walking towards the school again. "Thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime." comments Celine with a big smile on her face, she felt quite good cheering the younger Geelien up and starting her day off on a positive note, even seeing her walking gaining a more positive stride as her tail flicks back and forth.

**\- 7:29 P.M. -**

**\- Classroom -**

Walking into her classroom, Celine manages to get next to her seat before a group of her classmates gather around her, asking her a number of questions, three in particular she manages to hears clearly:

"Hey Celine, how many Geelien's are gonna be coming?" asks a blonde Tragelian boy.

"Did you meet any?" asks Vehen girl.

"Any of your friends from back home come here?" asks Alma.

With the ringing of the seven thirty bell, Celine giggles as she sits, before pointing to the Tragelian boy and answering, "I dunno." then the Vehen girl, "One, a freshman." lastly, Alma, "I dunno, I only meet one. Really guys, just because I'm a Geelien doesn't mean I have any extra information, you know as much as I do about them." she finishes with a smile.

Following a number of disappointed 'Aww's', the crowd thins out, but Alma comments...

"I figured as much, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

The Vehen girl also remained and asks...

"What was the freshman like, is she cute?"

"Hehe, yeah, I think so." replies Celine. "She was nervous and I helped her relax, being a fellow Geelien and all."

"Well that was nice." comments the Vehen.

Seconds later, two Geelien's walk into the room; a boy, with shoulder-length hair and a girl, whose hair is styled in a pony-tail reaching the middle of her back. The boy dressed in a blue T-shirt and white shorts, while the girl is dressed almost identical to Celine, the only difference being her tank-top covers her belly rather than exposing it, though it also revealed her chest wasn't much bigger than Celine's.

It didn't take long for the students to notice the new arrivals, Celine's current group leaving her to meet the new students, though Celine didn't mind.

Following an excited group of students gathering around the new students, quickly beginning to interview them, the duo smiles, the boy giving a slight bow while the girl does a small curtsy, commenting...

"Thank you, thank you, I welcome your attention!"

Followed by the boy...

"We'd love to answer your questions, but one at a time, please."

Hearing the two, Celine couldn't help but chuckle, thinking...

' _Well those two certainly have no problem being in a new place._ '

The two Geelien's didn't get far in answering the inquisitive students questions, just introducing themselves as brother; Isaac and sister; Cynthia, before the teacher instructs the class to thin out and comment they would have plenty of time to get to know the new students at the beginning and end of class.

With the students thinning out, Celine's eyes meet Cynthia's and the new Geelien gasps with delight and walks towards her.

"Oh, hey Celine!"

"Uh, hi." replies Celine with a little confused smile. "Do I know you?"

"Ah, no, I guess you wouldn't, although we had the same class back home, we never really talked." answers Cynthia.

"Oh, well nice to meet you then." replies Celine, reaching out her right hand and Cynthia shaking her hand.

A couple students gather around the two, including Alma and Reni, but it was the same Vehen from earlier who asks Cynthia...

"You knew Celine back on you home world?"

"Not really, we were just classmates."

Alma then asks, "Could you tell us what Celine was like then?"

"Sorry, I don't have much to say." replies Cynthia. "We only talked a couple times- Although..." adds Cynthia with a smirk towards Celine. "From what little interaction we had and her behavior in class, Celine was a bit of a bitch."

While Celine didn't comment in return, she does narrow her eyes towards Cynthia.

"Really?" asks Becky. "Celine was a mean girl?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, I'd say she's in the middle somewhere, I dunno what she's been like with you all, but Celine has a bit of a temper and could be pretty rude at times."

At this, Celine speaks up...

"I was only rude to people who deserved it."

"So you admit it?" asks Alma with a smile.

"Cynthia's the new Geelien here." comments Celine. "Shouldn't you all be focused on her and her brother, not me?"

"You're right." replies Cynthia with a grin. "You're old news, I don't need to share any of my new student vibe with you, O~hohoho."

Celine wasn't too bothered by the remark as the Geelien parts from her, the group of students following, though Reni remaining near Celine, however...

"That laugh..." comments Celine, as her eyes widen.

"Heh, yeah..." replies Reni.

" _T_ hat annoying, stupid, fake laugh. No wonder I didn't remember her! I blocked her existence from my mind." states Celine.

"Really? Why?"

"Cynthia's that girl in the center of that stupid, annoying group of girls thinking their better than everyone else, searching for any peace of gossip to hang over some unlucky person who wondered too close to their orbit." explains Celine.

"Ohhh, she's that girl huh?" asks Reni with a smile. "Everyone's kinda like that though, I myself love to know the latest gossip or rumor, you don't even have to search sometimes. Like this morning, with everyone talking about the Geelien's coming, I overheard some students talking about some girl who couldn't make it to the bathroom in time yesterday and crapped her pants, dunno how true it is, but..."

Celine takes a look back to Cynthia, seeing her standing near the back corner of the room, giving a more genuine laugh at something. _"_ I'm sure she's just putting on a show for now, but searching for a like-minded group of gossip lovers to fit in with."

"There's plenty here for her to choose from, that's for sure. So you and her didn't get along back home?" asks Reni.

"Well, I wouldn't say we didn't get along, I just avoided people like her, she never really bothered me so I didn't bother her. With so few Geelien's here though, I dunno if I'll be able to avoid her like I have in the past."

"Ah, I see, well maybe she's not as bad as you think she is." comments Reni, "After all, if you really were a bitch like she said, I haven't seen it, maybe she'll change some."

"I guess it's possible."

"So what about her brother, do you know him?"

Celine looks towards Isaac, who was standing near some desks ahead of her with a group of students around him.

"Hmm, I don't know much about her brother, he wasn't in my old class. Maybe I blocked him out too though."

"He is kinda cute though." comments Reni with a smirk.

"Hehe, why don't you go see if he's already taken? You did say you wished there were more of us after I fraked you so good during that sleepover."

"Heh, you wouldn't get jealous?" teases Reni.

"Me, jealous? Please..." replies Celine with an exaggerated wave of her right hand as she rolls her eyes. "I already have a girlfriend."

Following the bell signaling the start of the school day, it wasn't long before, like Celine's first day, the teacher offered the new students a chance to formally introduce themselves, which they gladly accepted.

"Hello all!" happily greets both Geelien's in unison with a wave of their hands, leading to a small bow, before standing upright and Isaac adds...

"I'm Isaac."

"And I'm Cynthia." continues the sister, before the two drape an arm around each others shoulder and declare...

"And together, we're the Vlark twins!"

The little performance brings a chuckle from most of the class and a smile from the rest, Celine is part of the majority. One student though questions...

"You're twins?"

"Yep." answers Isaac. "Though we're not quite twins in the same sense as Fleshies think." he adds, before Cynthia continues...

"Geelien's can only have one child at a time, but if two Geelien's who are married both clone themselves at the same time, those kids would be considered twins, even though their not from the same parent."

Alma then briefly lifts a hand and asks, "What's it been like since you've been here?"

"It's been great." answers Cynthia.

"Yeah." adds Isaac. "We haven't been here that long though, we arrived last Telios (Tuesday) and so far, people have been really nice to us."

Celine smiles and lifts her hand, asking...

"Have you made any friends with the people in your neighborhood?"

"Yeah, plenty!" answers Cynthia. "Our second day in we met a Saruni boy and a pair of Sukai twin girls that wanted to get to know us. It just amazes me how many races live here and get along."

"Well it's not perfect." comments a male Vehen with a smirk. "But considering the number and variety, it is impressive."

**\- 10:48 A.M. -**

**\- Lunchroom -**

Over the next three classes, the excitement of the new students continued, Isaac shared Celine's second class and a new Female Geelien joins her third class.

With a full lunch tray in hand, Celine, currently walks towards her usual spot, with her friends Gina, Helani and her girlfriend Katia. Gina sits across from were Celine's intended to sit, wearing a tank-top and skirt, while Katia sits to her left, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, while Helani sits to the left of where Celine places her tray down, the Raven-haired teen dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

As Celine is about to sit though, she hears a familiar cheerful voice...

" _Hey, there you are!_ "

Celine looks to her right and sees the younger Geelien she was talking to before the start of school, run up to her with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, hi." greets Celine with a smile as well. "Seeli, right?"

"Yep!" replies Seeli. "You were right! Schools not even over and I have a ton of friends!"

"Heh, I told you." comments Celine, before the younger Geelien surprises her a bit as she quickly hugs her.

"Thanks you so much!"

"Heh, well I didn't really do that much." replies Celine, feeling a little embarrassed at the girls delight.

"Well it meant a lot to me." replies Seeli as she pulls back.

Celine soon hears an "Ahem..." from Katia, gaining Celine's attention before the Nex comments with a smile, "Are you gonna introduce your new friend to us or not?"

"Oh, hehe, sorry, girls, this is Seeli..." replies Celine. "I helped her relax before school. Seeli, these are some of my friends, Gina, Helani and Katia, whose my girlfriend."

"Whoa, you have a girlfriend?" comments Seeli, before looking towards Katia. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." replies Katia with a smile. "I like your name."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how do you spell it?" asks Katia.

"S-E-E-L-I."

"Huh, interesting..." comments Katia.

"Why's my name interesting?" asks Seeli.

"Well it's spelled differently, but it's pronounced the same as the Nex word for mate, S-E-A-L-I-E, Sealie." explains Katia.

"Wow, my name means mate in your language?" asks Seeli with a smile.

"Heh, well your name is spelled differently."

Celine then asks with a smile...

"So I'm your Sealie?"

"Heh, nah, we'd have to be married for you to be my Sealie, the most we could be as teenagers right now is a Prealie." replies Katia.

"Ok then, I'll be your Prealie." states Celine with a smile.

However, the comment brings Katia to a full-faced blush as she averts her eyes.

"U-Uh, thanks, but maybe later."

"Huh?" comments Celine.

"There's a ritual involved with it before it's official." comments Katia.

Gina though grins at Celine and teases...

"Wow Celine, I didn't know you were so bold, proposing like that."

"W-What!?" gasps Celine. "Propose!?"

Helani giggles and adds...

"That's pretty much what you did by saying you'll be Katia's Prealie."

Celine quickly began to melt as she looks to Seeli and sees her big smile, before looking to Katia, who gives a few glances towards her, still blushing, but the Nex comments...

"Come on you two, Celine didn't know what she was saying."

"R-Right." replies Celine, relived Katia was letting her off the hook. "I was introducing Seeli to you all anyway."

Seeli soon giggles and looks to Celine...

"I'm glad you have such good friends. I hope I can have friends that can tease me like that."

"Hehe..." giggles Celine embarrassingly.

"Well I'm gonna go eat lunch with my new friends." replies Seeli. "Cya Celine, and her friends." before walking away and Celine and the others give a parting comment, before Celine finally sits.

"Geez you guys..." comments Celine. "You really had me thinking that I asked Katia to marry me."

"Well..." starts Katia. "Not quite marriage, but it's the closet we'd get to as teenagers."

"Seriously!?" gasps Celine, before Gina comments...

"Anything that has a ritual is serious business."

"Wow..." comments Celine lowly.

Helani then starts...

"Anyway, how about the new Geelien's here?"

"Y-Yeah..." replies Celine. "Any interesting introductions?"

"Nothing to comment about here." comments Katia.

"I got one." states Helani. "My first hour class had a Geelien girl who came to school completely naked!"

"Seriously?" gasps Katia.

"Yeah, she said she didn't believe in clothes." adds Helani. "She only wears shoes to protect her feet from dirt. How weird is that Celine, she doesn't believe in clothes?"

"Heh, it's not unheard of." replies Celine with a chuckle. "I had a friend back home who was the same. Even there, there's laws against public nudity. But she'd insist on being naked. If she couldn't get away with being naked, she'd cover her nipples and pussy juuuust enough to pass."

"Even though you guys can hide your nipples and pussy anyway?" asks Katia.

"Yep." replies Celine, before Helani comments...

"Zya got plenty of attention from the class."

However, hearing the name, Celine's eyes widen in shock, her spork falling from her melting right hand.

"Z-Zya?" questions Celine, drawing her friends attention, and Helani asks...

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Is Zya her actual name?" asks Celine.

"No, it's Zyanita, I think."

"Frak!" comments Celine lowly as she surprises her friends and a couple students around her as she reverts to her younger form. "Frak, frak, frak!"

"Geez, what's wrong?" asks Gina with a smile. "A friend from your home planet is here, you should be happy."

"You don't understand." comments Celine, quickly reabsorbing her mass, though dripping considerably as she lifts her left leg from under the table to get up. "I can't have her know I'm here."

"Uh..." starts Helani with a nervous blush, drawing Celine concerned stare.

"What is it?"

"I thought it was weird, Zya was oddly single-minded about finding a Celine, I may have told her a Geelien named Celine could be found at lunch time."

"Oh no..." mutters Celine, before quickly scanning the room, before her form partially reverts again as she looks towards where Abby and her brother usually sit and sees a nude female Geelien talking with Abby, before seeing Abby turn and point in her direction and Celine fully reverts to her child form as she sees the nude Geelien turn and soon lock eyes with her, a big smile coming to her face and running straight for her.

"Celine!" the nude Geelien declares.

Celine is like a deer in headlights as she sees the Geelien running towards her, unable to move from the shock of seeing her old friend, before the excited Geelien reaches her, squeezes between Helani and Celine, and shocking not only Celine, but Katia as the Geelien grabs the sides of Celine's head and quickly kisses her, passionately.

The frown is clear on Katia's face as Celine attempts to end the kiss, but the other Geelien holds her tight, though soon lowering her left hand down to Celine's back and pulling her closer as Celine vainly struggled to free herself.

"Wow..." comments Helani with a little smile at the sight.

"Looks like Celine's got some explaining to do..." adds Gina as she looks to Katia as sees the angered look on her face and twitch of her right eye.

Celine soon after gets a brief break as the Geelien pulls back, long enough to comment...

"Oh I missed you SO much!"

Before returning her lips to Celine and resuming the intense kissing, before soon breaking it up into small, quick kisses, before finally ending with tight hug.

"You don't know how miserable I was without you!" declares the Geelien. "But we're together again!"

"Z-Zya..." starts Celine, before looking towards Katia, and seeing the angered from on her face. "I-I appreciate the, loving greeting, but can you let me go?"

"NO! I'm never letting you go again!"

"P-Please? I'm not going anywhere." requests Celine, becoming increasingly worried the longer her friend remained attached to her, the harder it was going to be to explain this to Katia. "You can stay right next to me."

"Fine..." mutters the Geelien, before loosening her hold, but briefly surprising Celine again as she kisses her again, though this time, Celine manages to push her away, before reabsorbing her mass and returning to her original form.

"I need to introduce you to my friends." comments Celine.

"Yes, please!" adds Katia. "Explain why this stranger is kissing you like that!"

The nude Geelien quickly hugs Celine's left arm and leans against her with delight.

"H-hehe..." nervously starts Celine. "Girl's, this is Zyanita, my bestest friend slash obsessive stalker..."

Zyanita giggles and comments...

"Ohhh, I've missed you calling me that."

"Hehe..." giggles Celine nervously as she attempts to push Zyanita away, but the Geelien remains latched to her arm. The brief moment Celine's looks to her, Zyanita steals a quick kiss. "Z-Zya, these are my friends, Helani behind you, Gina to the left and Katia next to her."

The Nex quickly adds...

"And girlfriend by the way!"

At this remark, Zyanita's attention finally turns from Celine as she looks to Katia with clear surprise.

"Girlfriend?"

"That's right." states Katia. "We're together."

Zyanita looks to Celine and asks...

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, Katia's my girlfriend." answers Celine.

"I see..." comments Zyanita, releasing Celine's arm and repositioning herself to sit properly.

Celine however, eyes her friend with confusion, thinking, ' _She's backing off way too easily._ '

"Sorry about that little display." comments Zyanita with a smile. "I just missed Celine sooooo much, I couldn't control myself..." she adds, looking back to Celine lovingly as she lifts her right hand up to Celine's right cheek and caressing it, which brings a twitch of Katia's eye, though Celine moves her hand away as she sits properly as well. "Heh, anyway, as Celine said, my name is Zyanita, Zyanita Kaze, but you all can just call me Zya."

"Well as long as you understand." comments Katia.

Celine soon feels Zyanita's right hand rest on her left leg, though she quickly pushes the affectionate Geelien's hand away, before Helani comments...

"So, you're Celine's best friend huh?"

"Best-EST friend!" quickly corrects Zyanita cheerfully, "And obsessive stalker."

"So you admit it?" asks Gina.

"Well it's true." replies Zyanita, looking to Celine with a smile, lifting her hand up to the nervous Geelien's cheeks again. "Celine's my whole world."

"Hehehe... you're such a joker..." comments Celine as she pulls Zyanita's hands away yet again as she sees Katia frowning again. "Zya, I'm pretty sure I talked to you about your obsession over me before I left."

"I know, you said I was too clingy and you needed space. I did back off." comments Zyanita.

"Yeah, you were actually normal." comments Celine. "I know you missed me but it's like you completely relapsed back to the way you were before."

"Ugh, I tried! I really did!" declares Zyanita, grabbing Celine by the shoulders and nearing her face towards Celine, but not kissing her this time, content with the closeness. "I tried hanging out with our other friends, but they were avoiding me, they wouldn't tell me to my face, but I knew they were. Our friends that didn't avoid me, got tired of me, I was so depressed without you, so don't you see, we're meant to be together!"

"No..." comments Celine, pulling Zyanita's hands from her. "It just means I'm the only one willing to put up with you're obsessive personality."

Gina then asks, "Your friends avoided you?"

"I know, right!?" replies Zyanita. "Sure, I know I can be a bit attention hungry, and want to spend my every waking moment with someone I care about, but that's no reason to avoid me, right?"

"U-Uh... right..." replies Gina warily.

"Ugh..." groans Celine. "Don't encourage her. Zya, you can't keep acting like this, I have a life separate from you. You need to learn to control yourself, you did it before, so I know you can do it again."

Zyanita's expression rapidly deflates, as she looks down.

"Ok..." she replies sadly. "I'll try."

"Good." states Celine with a smile.

"Starting tomorrow!" declares Zyanita with a smile as she lifts her head.

"What!?"

"Come on, please!" pleads Zyanita. "I haven't seen you in so long, let me have this day to love on you."

"Well..." starts Celine, glancing to Katia, who didn't look too pleased, before stating...

"Celine, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

Before getting to her feet and walking towards the nearest exit out of the lunchroom.

"Sure." replies Celine, before standing, pulling herself from Zyanita, who attempting to hold on to her. "I'll just be gone for a couple minutes, talk with Gina and Helani." adds Celine.

Freed from Zyanita, and heading towards Katia, Zyanita's gaze turns from Celine to Katia, glaring at the Nex.

Just outside of the lunchroom, Katia faces Celine with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest before commenting...

"Do I need to be worried about your ex-girlfriend?"

"What? No, and Zya's not my ex, we're just friends." replies Celine.

"Well does she know that!? She's all over you!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just the way she is. Ok, here's the thing, Zya's mom is really obsessive about things and part of that got passed down to Zya, she's just more focused on people rather than her comb being in just the right spot."

"Hmm..." hums Katia, the frown remaining on her face. "You two must be really close, I'm guessing you two have fraked?"

"Yeah, we were- or rather, are really close." answers Celine with a shy smile, as she averts her gaze briefly. "As much as I dreaded seeing her, part of me is really happy she's here."

"How close are you two? You said she's not your girlfriend."

"She's not, at least, I never thought of us as a couple. The best way I could describe our relationship, is... we were like Becky and Sammy are."

Katia groans as she averts her eyes for a moment, though Celine adds...

"Zya's harmless, I promise, just let the way she's acting slide for today, please? She hasn't seen me since I left."

Following a brief sigh, Katia's looks back to Celine and uncrosses her arms.

"Fine, I'll let her be all over you."

"Thanks."

"But just for today!"

"Don't worry..." replies Celine with a smile as she takes a step towards Katia and briefly kissing her, though Katia's reciprocation was less than enthusiastic. "I'll make sure Zya understands."

To be continued


	58. Chapter 18-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyanita and Katia butt heads and Celine gives her friend some tough-love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 4/2/15  
> Completed: 4/29/15
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI

**\- Meanwhile -**

Back in the lunchroom, Zyanita watches as Celine leaves with Katia...

' _I'm not gonna back down that easily._ ' Thinks Zyanita.

"So..." starts Gina. "Do you really not believe in clothes Zya?"

Zyanita's attention soon turns to Gina, a smile returning to her face.

"Yeah, there's no point in clothes when I can hide my nipples and pussy." replies Zyanita happily. "That's why I was so happy when I heard about the schools dress-code, as long as your nipples, pussy and anus is covered or hidden, it's perfectly fine." she adds, before standing and lifting her right foot onto the seat, fully exposing her 'nude' clear body, smooth B-cup breasts as Helani blushes a little as she has the closet view of the Geelien's bare crotch. "I'm perfectly within the school rules like this and it's awesome!"

"Heh, I kinda understand how you feel." replies Gina. "I don't wear underwear, but I have to be careful not to flash my pussy at people when I'm wearing a skirt. I'm not quite brave enough to come to school with the bare minimum of just those strips though."

"Well you'll have my support if you do!" declares Zyanita. "We'll be naked together and get more people to join!"

"Hehe, thanks. Helani could be our third member." giggles Gina.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that, I'm perfectly fine wearing clothes." replies Helani.

"Aww, your not going to join your girlfriend?" teases Gina. "Everyone will see my naked body."

"You two are together?" asks Zyanita.

"Heh, yeah." answers Helani. "Though we have more of a mother-daughter relationship."

"Nngh, why'd you have to tell her that so soon?" whines Gina, though prompting a giggle from Zyanita.

"Hehe, so..." starts Helani. "What is it about Celine that you like so much?"

"She's just fun to be around." answers Zyanita as she sits again. "And she's nice to me..." she adds, her gaze lowering to Celine's lunch tray as her smile fades some. "I know I have problems with controlling myself sometimes, but Celine's the only one of my friends who hasn't given up on me. I dunno what I'll do if she did."

"You must really care about her." comments Gina as she and Helani smile.

"I do, I love her, that's why I really do wanna be less obsessive, I know I can go overboard and it's only a matter of time before her patience with me runs out and I don't want to get to that point."

Helani places a hand to the Geelien's shoulder, commenting...

"As long as you don't stop trying, then I'm sure you will be."

"Thanks." replies Zyanita, looking to Helani with a smile.

Shortly after, Celine and Katia return and Celine can barely sit before Zyanita happily wraps her arms around Celine.

"You're back!"

While Katia averts her eyes with a frown, once again, Celine removes Zyanita's hands from her as she sits and comments with a chuckle...

"Heh, ok, ok. Zya, I need you to understand that I have a girlfriend now, she doesn't like how affectionate you're being, so you'll need to calm it down."

"What?" whines Zyanita, "I not doing anything wrong. I know she feels threatened by me, but-"

"What!?" gasps Katia. "I'm not threatened by you! Celine's not your girlfriend, so you can't be all kissy like you were earlier, especially in front of me!"

"Oh come on." replies Zyanita with a smirk. "It's so obvious your threatened by my relationship with Celine."

"I can't believe you!"

"Whoa!" gasps Celine. "Calm down." she adds, before looking to Zyanita and taking her right hand in her hands, which brings a big smile to Zyanita's face. "Zya, you're not my girlfriend, you know that, right?"

"Sadly, yeah." replies Zyanita.

"Katia's my girlfriend, my first one and I wanna make it work. You're my bestest friend and I'd love for you two to get along, but..." comments Celine, before giving Katia a brief look, seeing her girlfriend is quite angry, before looking back to Zyanita. "Don't force me to choose."

Zyanita's smile rapidly fades, looking concerned.

"W-What are your saying?" asks Zyanita, beginning to drip.

"..." Celine thought she could say it, but averts her gaze, before lifting Zyanita's hand up to her cheek, who melds her hand to Celine, before Celine's finishes in her thoughts. ' _I won't be able to be your-_ '

"NO!" declares Zyanita as she pulls her hand away, dripping much more now as she wraps her arms around Celine. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I promise I'll get better!"

While Celine's wraps her arms around Zyanita, Gina and Helani look on with surprise, Gina commenting lowly...

"Did Celine just say stop or else, to her best friend, for Katia?"

The two look to the Nex, who seemed to be just as surprised as she sees Zyanita's emotion. Katia starts to open her mouth to say something, but stops, lowering her gaze. Yeah, she wanted Zyanita to stop being so affectionate, but she didn't think Celine would go straight to an ultimatum.

Celine, dripping some as well, continues to hold her crying friend, soon commenting...

"You don't have to force yourself, take your time. I know you love me, but, just tone it down some."

"Ok, I promise I'll do better." replies Zyanita, before soon pulling herself from Celine and attempting to collect herself, but still drips.

"I know you can." states Celine with a smile as she lifts her right hand to Zyanita's cheek. "You've done it before."

Zyanita gives a nod of her head, before Gina comments...

"Geez Celine, arn't you being a little harsh?"

"It's ok." replies Zyanita. "Anything less and I would've continued with my plan to break them up." she adds, bringing a shocked look to Helani, Gina and Katia's faces.

"Hehe..." giggles Celine nervously. "Yeah, Zyanita speaks her mind, if you haven't realized."

"Celine knows how to get me to listen." continues Zyanita. "She gets right to the point, it's just part of why I love her."

Zyanita then looks towards Katia, their eyes meet for a moment before the Nex averts her gaze with a blush, she felt horrible that her behavior lead to the action Celine took.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." comments Zyanita.

"I..." starts Katia, glancing up towards Zyanita.

Katia didn't know what to say, if she forgave her, she felt like Celine threatening their relationship would be made pointless, only to distress Zyanita; However, if she accepted her apology, she'd feel even more horrible for the choice Celine made, as if she approved of Celine's action.

"I'm sorry." replies Katia as she quickly stands and hurries out of the lunchroom.

"Hey!" gasps Celine, removing herself from the table and following after Katia.

Catching up to her girlfriend a few yards into the hall, Celine places her right hand to Katia's right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asks Celine.

"I'm sorry!" cries Katia, surprising Celine as she hears a few sniffles and walking in front of Katia and sees the Nex crying. "I just didn't like seeing some stranger kissing you like that. I didn't think you'd go that far!"

Celine then sees Zyanita hurry through the doors, stopping a couple yards behind Katia as she continues...

"I don't want you to end your relationship with her, she's your best friend and she loves you so much!"

Zyanita smiles and walks up behind Katia.

"But she's not my girlfriend." comments Zyanita, prompting a flinch of surprise from Katia. "...and I have to accept that."

Katia wipes away her tears before turning to face Zyanita, with a nervous look on her face.

"Well, as long as you understand that, then, I can try to accept you loving Celine the way you do. Just, try not to do it with me around." comments Katia, before averting her eyes, "I get... jealous easily." she adds, before walking pass Zyanita.

"Hey Katia." states Celine, walking up to the Nex and placing her hand back to her shoulder, but Katia comments.

"I'll give you two some time alone."

Before she continues walking, though just as she was about to pass the doors into the lunchroom, Celine states...

"I'm your girlfriend, and you're mine."

While Katia briefly pauses, Celine smiles as she sees Katia's small wings flutter, before the Nex continues into the lunchroom.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." comments Zyanita, from behind.

Celine continues to smile as she shakes her head and turns to face her friend.

"Even if it's small, I feel like you tested my relationship with Katia and made it stronger."

"Hehe, wow, so I'm just a bump in the road for you?" asks Zyanita with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"Heh, a bump I didn't even see coming. We're you really planning to break us up?"

"Hehe..." giggles Zyanita, leaning in a giving Celine a quick kiss on the lips. "You know me. When it comes to you, I won't back down on my love."

"Oh really?" asks Celine with a smirk as she places a her right hand to her hip. "'Cause a few minutes ago, it sounded like you backed down pretty hard."

"Hehe, uh..." replies Zyanita nervously as she began to drip.

Celine though steps forward and places her hands around Zyanita, resting them on her lower back as she starts another, longer kiss, prompting Zyanita to lift her hands up to Celine's shoulders as she returns the kiss eagerly.

"As long as you keep trying, I won't back down either." replies Celine as she pulls Zyanita's into a hug and Zyanita returning the embrace.

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

**\- 11:35 A.M. -**

**\- Gym Class -**

**\- Girls Locker Room -**

After informing Gina and Helani that everything was ok and following the end of lunchtime, Celine and Katia were surprised to find that Zyanita shared their Gym class, much to Zyanita's delight.

Currently in the process of changing into her gym clothes, down to just her underwear as she pulls her gym top and shorts from her locker, Celine is surprised as she suddenly feels Zyanita embrace her from behind, specifically, her breasts, with a giggle.

"Ah! H-hey." comments Celine with a giggle as she looks back to her friend, though sees Katia with her back to her, down to her panties.

"Why bother with the clothes?" asks Zyanita. "Be free like me." she adds, with a few squeezes of Celine's breasts as her tail flicks back and forth in delight.

"Heh, I'll pass, thank-you."

"Aww come on, don't tell me your still embarrassed to be naked in front of people, plus after how long you've been here?"

"That's not the point, I just don't want to be naked." replies Celine, pulling her friends hands from her, before resuming her changing, putting on the shorts first.

"Fiiiine..." comments Zyanita, before taking a brief gaze around the area, seeing the various states of undress from the students, before looking to Katia, seeing she lacked a bra before she puts on her shirt.

A grin though quickly forms on Zyanita's face and takes a hop behind the Nex and surprises her as she embraces her like Celine, placing her hands over Katia's flat chest.

"AH! What are you doing!?" gasps Katia as she quickly pulls Zyanita's hands from her and turns around, lifting her hands over her chest with a blush on her cheeks, while Celine turns to see what was going on.

"I just had a great idea!" comments Zyanita. "Since you don't really like how I act towards Celine, why not share some of that with you? Plus I can find out what Celine likes about you enough to be her girlfriend, oh, and so we're even..."

Katia is further shocked when Zyanita places her hands to her cheeks and kisses her passionately, much like she did with Celine. Celine only giggles from Katia's brief struggle before she pushes Zyanita from her.

"H-Hey wait!" declares Katia with a brighter blush as Zyanita pushes against her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but mmph-" Katia though is interrupted as her hands pass through Zyanita's body and the Geelien's soft lips return to her.

Following the surprise of Zyanita adding her tongue and tilting her head a bit, Katia sees Celine smiling at the sight, before Zyanita's finishes with a multiple quick kisses like she did with Celine, before pulling herself from Katia.

"There! Now we're even!" declares Zyanita.

Katia wipes away the lingering wetness from the kiss before commenting...

"You really didn't need to do that."

"Isn't it better though? You won't have to feel jealous when you see me loving on Celine when I'll do the same for you." replies Zyanita.

"But you don't love me like you do Celine, it has no meaning when you do that to me." states Katia.

"Yes it does." replies Zyanita with a smile. "I just told you the reason, so you don't feel-"

"Just don't!" interrupts Katia, averting her eyes with a little frown. "I know you mean well, but just don't." she adds, before turning and closing her locker, then walking towards the exit.

"Geez, is what I did really that bad?" asks Zyanita, before turning to face Celine.

"Well, Katia only has sex with the person she's with, so you being so affectionate with her makes her really uncomfortable."

"Oh..." replies Zyanita, looking a little saddened. "I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She's someone you care about and I want to be her friend."

"Well just give it time."

"Ok."

Moments into walking into the Gym, Celine and Zyanita sees Katia sitting on the bleachers a few yards away.

Before they reach her though, Celine sees Sakura walk up to them, wearing the gym pants.

"Hey Celine." greets the blonde.

"Hey..." replies Celine, before looking to Zyanita. "Sakura, this is my friend I told you about a couple days ago, Zyanita."

Zyanita though smiles with delight as she looks to Celine.

"You told people about me?"

Celine and Sakura giggle briefly before the blonde comments...

"So you're the stalker, huh?"

"Yep!" declares Zyanita, before hugging Celine. "I said I was going to follow her and I did."

"Heh, crossing the stars for someone you love. That's dedication."

Zyanita giggles before Celine comments...

"Sakura's actually a IPSL fighter, she gave me and my parents tickets to an event too."

"Ohhh, really!?" gasps Zyanita. "You have super powers!?"

"Hehe, well I wouldn't call them super-powers, but yea." replies Sakura, before lifting her left hand and produces a flame.

However, the sight of the flames causes Zyanita to scream and bring a gasp from Celine as she runs away, pulling Celine along with her.

"Hey Zya wait!" states Celine.

"She can make fire!" declares Zyanita.

Zyanita doesn't get too far before Celine hugs her from behind, stopping her.

"Just calm down. I wouldn't introduce you to someone who would hurt you, trust me."

The calming words works as Zyanita replies with an 'Ok', before turning around and seeing Sakura walking up towards them, looking concerned.

"Sorry about that, I forgot Geelien's are afraid of fire, Celine's just seems to be an odd one, hehe."

"Y-Yea..." replies Zyanita. "Celine did have a weird fascination of fire."

"You wanna see something cool?" asks Celine with a smile, before extending her right hand to Sakura, whom gives a nervous chuckle.

"I dunno, I don't wanna freak her out again."

"What are you gonna do?" asks Zyanita, before Celine answers...

"Sakura's Shakra, her 'super-power' manifest as fire, but it's not actually hot unless she wants it to be." before looking to the blonde. "Come on, do it."

"Ok, just so you know Zyanita, I'm not hurting Celine." replies Sakura, before her right hand, suddenly covered in small flames, prompting Zyanita to duck behind Celine a bit, causes the fearful Geelien to gasp as she sees the fiery hand take Celine's.

"See?" comments Celine. "Perfectly fine."

"W-Whoa..." gasps Zyanita. "The fire can be just for show?"

"Well there's some heat." comments Sakura. "Similar to a bright sunny day. So after a while, Celine hand would start melting."

"So there's nothing to worry about." comments Celine with a smile, looking back to Zyanita as she lowers her hand, though Sakura keeps her raised, still flaming, who looks to Zyanita and asks...

"Wanna try?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass." replies Zyanita, soon looking relived as Sakura dissipates the flames and lowers her hand.

However, before the three could continue their chat, Celine sees the Gym teacher, a short-haired, red-headed Felene woman, wearing the shirt and shorts combo, walking up towards them.

"Hello girls, Celine, can I speak to your friend for a moment?"

"OK." replies Celine, beginning to walking from Zyanita, though briefly stopped as Zyanita grabs her left hand, though just as quickly as Zyanita takes her hand, she releases it was a chuckle. "Heh, I'm not going far." adds Celine with a smile, as she and Sakura leave Zyanita alone with the teacher.

The two only walk a few yards away before turning their attention back towards Zyanita and Sakura asks...

"What do you think the teacher wants to talk to her about?"

"I dunno..." replies Celine, before the two see Zyanita gesture with her hands to her body with a smile and Sakura and Celine instantly knew the subject of the conversation with a smile of their own as they see a frown come to Zyanita's face as she points to her chest, then her crotch.

The teacher shakes her head and points in the exit of the gym, Zyanita then follows with crossing her arms over her chest, though following a comment from the teacher as she places her hands to her hips, Zyanita, suddenly looks worried, soon looking pass the teacher to Celine, who meets her gaze with one of wonderment, before Zyanita turns and heads back where she and Celine came from, back to the locker-room.

"Looks like she didn't win." comments Sakura.

"Looks that way, she really doesn't like wearing clothes."

The gym teacher soon walks in front of the two and speck to Celine...

"Celine, do you think you could help remind Zyanita to wear her gym clothes during class?"

"OK, I'll try." replies Celine.

"Thanks, I can understand why she doesn't want to wear clothes, but I do have some rules, no nudity being one of them."

"I understand." comments Celine. "If you make an exception for one person, it'll lead to another and another, and soon you'll have room full of naked students fraking."

"Exactly! This is Gym class, not Sex Ed." replies the teacher, before patting Celine's shoulder and walking pass, before Sakura asks...

"So, why doesn't Zyanita like wearing clothes?"

"She doesn't believe in them." answers Celine.

"Hehe, what?"

"She thinks they're pointless."

"Hmm, well I guess I could understand that, you could be naked without showing anything." comments Sakura.

"Yeah, that's Zya's reasoning too. Heh, actually, I've gotten so used to her being naked, seeing her actually wearing something is gonna be weird for me."

"Really?" asks Sakura's with a smile.

Celine starts to answer, but the two see Zyanita return and they both giggle a little as they see her, the Geelien was dressed, technically.

The shirt was bunched up quite high, clearly revealing the lower half of her smooth breasts, her shorts though, just barely served their function of covering her as she had rolled the clothing down, looking more like a twisted rope had been wrapped around her hips, barely providing coverage of her crotch, only hiding the cleft and nothing else.

While smiling, Celine shakes her head and places a hand to her forehead as Zyanita walks towards them with a smile.

"Why?" questions Celine. "The teacher's just gonna tell you to wear the clothes properly."

"She just said my breasts and pussy needs to be covered." answers Zyanita with a smug smile and her hands on her hips.

"You know what she meant though." comments Sakura. "Besides, half your boobs are still showing."

"Ugh, clothes are so annoying! Everyone should just be naked, it would make things so much simpler. You're a Tragelian, you agree with me, right?"

"Well I won't deny that it would be nice, but it would be annoying after a while with our honey constantly oozing out and trailing down our legs."

"But your kind is horny all the time, I read it!" states Zyanita.

"Not exactly helping your argument, I'd be sitting in a pool of my own honey in class." replies Sakura. "Tragelian's may be in a constant state of mild arousal, but that doesn't mean sex is on our mind twenty-four-seven."

"Really?" asks Zyanita, clearly surprised by the comment.

"Yeah, though it doesn't mean we can't be ready to go like that." replies Sakura's with a snap of her fingers.

"Hehe, so if I wanted to frak you right now, you'd be wet and ready?"

"Hehe, yep, wet and ready." answers Sakura with a smile. "But I don't feel like it right now."

While Zyanita grins at the comment, Gina jogs up to them, between Celine and Sakura, wearing the gym shorts, carrying a basketball with a smile.

"Hey Zya, wanna play some basketball?"

"What's that?" asks Zyanita.

However, Celine eyes her friend, taking the ball from her, commenting...

"As long as your on the OTHER team."

"Oh come on..." replies Gina with a smile. "Zya's barely wearing anything." she adds, before Zyanita comments...

"If Celine's playing, I'll play, just tell me how."

"I join too." adds Sakura.

"Ok." replies Celine. "Let's see if Katia want to join."

The soon then heads towards, Katia, whom is still sitting on the bleachers, resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands as the Nex's eyes are closed with a little smile on her face.

"Katia?" comments Celine.

"H-Huh?" quickly replies Katia, opening her eyes with a blush quickly rising on her face, though Gina asks with a smile...

"What were you thinking about, hmm?"

"Nothing concerning you." replies Katia.

"Wanna join us in a basketball game?" asks Celine.

"Hmm, I'll pass, thanks, basketball isn't really my thing."

"Ok, lets see if we can get enough people." replies Celine, before the group starts to leave, but Zyanita grabs Gina by the shoulder to stop her a few steps in as she comments.

"Oh, hey, do you have super-powers like Sakura!?"

"Heh, yep." replies Gina with a smile.

Zyanita soon gasps as Gina suddenly vanishes with a small swirl of air, before feeling another swirl of air behind her and...

"Boo!"

Another gasps leave Zyanita as she turns around to see Gina.

"Whoa! You can teleport!?" gasps Zyanita.

"That and more." replies Gina. "I can teleport objects too with just a touch."

"Ohhh, so you could strip someone without them knowing?" asks Zyanita.

"Not quite, they'd know something was up, if my shakra was a higher level I could do it from range, though I'd still have to be able to see the thing."

"Hehe, OH, can you get Celine's panties!?"

"Of course, one pair of your friend's panties coming up." replies Gina, before vanishing again with a smile from Zyanita, whom looks towards Celine's direction in time to see Gina reappear behind Celine and the Geelien gasps, dropping the basketball and lowering her hands to her crotch before Gina reappears in front of Zyanita, presenting a pair of white panties in her right hand. "Ta-da!"

"That's so awesome!" declares Zyanita, taking the underwear, though soon hears...

"Hey!"

From Celine and Zyanita looks to see Celine running towards them, though Zyanita giggles and runs away.

**\- Later that day, 2:47 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen Residence -**

"I'm home!" announces Celine as she walks through the front door.

Eda soon leaves the kitchen, wearing a T-shirt and panties.

"Hey, how was your day?" replies Eda as she sits on the couch.

"Good." answers Celine, walking towards her mom, though doesn't join her on the couch. "Where's grandma?"

"She went out with Hazel, I decided to stay and wait for you to get back."

"Oh, well today a group of new Geelien students arrived." states Celine with a smile.

"Ah right, you did say that was today." replies Eda with a smile as well. "See any familiar faces?"

"Heh, yeah, two actually; Cynthia and you won't believe who the other one is."

"Who?"

"Zya."

Eda's eyes widen with a bigger smile as she fails to fight back a little chuckle.

"O-Oh, hehe, I'm sorry to hear that. She actually followed you, huh?"

"Heh, yeah..." replies Celine. "She didn't take the fact that I have a girlfriend now too well, but we managed to work it out."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." states Eda. "It'll be nice to see her parents again, I'm sure it won't be long until she comes here."

"Well it won't be too soon, I didn't give her my address."

"Hehe, if she's willing to follow you here, do you really think she won't be able to find out wear you live?"

"Ugh, she really would be a stalker then." comments Celine, briefly slumping her shoulders at the idea of Zya surprising her at the door, before heading towards the kitchen. "The longer I can keep her in the dark about wear I live, the better."

**\- 3:23 P.M. -**

**\- Celine's room -**

Although figuring it wasn't going to be long before the expected arrival of Becky and/or Sammy, Celine still decided to work on the homework she had, for math and history, choosing math first.

Celine manages to nearly finishes her math homework, before...

*** Bell Ringing ***

"Nearly right on time..." comments Celine with a smile as she closes the window of her homework and leaves her bed.

Arriving downstairs and opening the door, Celine is a little surprised as only one girl greeted her, Becky, wearing a pink and white polka-dot strapless sundress.

"Hi Celine!" she greets happily.

"Heh, hey." replies Celine as she lets the young girl in. "So where's your shadow?"

"She went across the street to play with Patty and her sisters. I got you all to myself!"

"That you do." replies Celine with a smile, before heading up the stairs, followed eagerly by Becky, who asks...

"Did more Geelien's come to your school today?"

"Yep, I met two familiar faces too, surprisingly."

"Really!? Were they your friends?" asks Becky as she steps to Celine's right side.

"Heh, one is, the other was just a classmate."

"What's your friends name?"

"Zyanita." answers Celine, as the two reach the top of the stairs and head to Celine's room. "But I call her by her nickname, Zya. She's my bestest friend from back home, but she can be pretty obsessive."

"What's ob-ses-sive?" asks Becky.

"Oh, well, it's like being really, really, REALLY focused on something, giving all your attention and energy to." answers Celine as the two enter Celine's room and Celine sits on the bed while Becky stands in front of her.

"Oh, well I'm like that when I trance, I'm really, really REEEALY focused on coming over and over!"

"Hehe, yeah, you are. So what about your school, make any new Geelien friends besides me?"

"Yep! But it didn't start very well though." replies Becky with a little frown.

"Why, what happened?"

"We got two new Geelien students, a boy and a girl. The boy was nice, but the girl was mean. I really wanted to be her friend too."

"How was she mean?" asks Celine.

"She wouldn't talk to anyone for half the day. Even when other people tried talking to her, she just ignored us."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." replies Celine, before seeing Becky smile and add...

"But she didn't stay mean though. At lunch, me and Sammy decided were going to talk to her whether she liked it or not."

"That approach could back-fire, what happened?"

"Well we got her to talk to us, she kept telling us to leave her alone, but we didn't, we kept talking to her and telling her about us and even you."

"R-Really? Why why bring me up?"

"Because, if she knew one of our best friends is a Geelien too, she might be nicer, and it worked! We found out she was really worried coming to a new school on a new planet away from all her friends back home. She didn't want to talk to anyone because she didn't know what to talk about. After she started talking to us, others came over and started talking with her too."

"Well that's nice." comments Celine. "What's her name?"

"Nuna Coke." answers Becky.

"Heh, you remembered her last name too?"

"Of course!" replies Becky with a smile and her hands briefly on her hips. "If she's my friend, I should know her last name too!"

"Do you know my last name?"

"Yep, Kellen!"

"Nope, it's Kellis." replies Celine with a smile.

"Nu-uh! It's Kellen. We're friends, so your last name is Kellen."

"Hehe, really?"

"Yep."

"Then what about my middle name?"

"Your middle name?" questions Becky, clearing confused, though seeing the big smile on Celine's face and her brief chuckle, the young blonde frowns. "Hey! You don't have a middle name!"

"Hehe, got me."

"You owe me a come for that!" declares Becky, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't mine paying that." replies Celine as she pats the bed to her right.

Although, while Becky happily joins Celine on the bed, she comments...

"But not now, tell me more about you're bestest friend!"

"OK, whaddya wanna know?"

"How bestest are you, hehe, are you naughty with her too?"

"Heh, yeah, we were like you and Sammy are." replies Celine as she leans back on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "She was my shadow."

"Ohh, really!?"

"Yep."

"I hope I get to meet her!"

"Heh, yeah..."

END


	59. Chapter 19-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Celine is delighted with Katia visiting and meeting her grandmother, a game of pretend turns into something much more for the Nex with a surprise Celine has in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/16/15  
> Completed: 9/2/15
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI, SCAT
> 
> From this chapter on, I will be including the Earth equivalent month, along-side the Merkolovial Month, I was starting to loose track of when, in relation to Earth, the story takes place in time and seeing as Merkolova's year is twice that of Earth, I can't just ignore it and use a 12-month cycle.

**\- The following day -**

**\- Vivius (Saturday), Fourth week of March (1), (July 2012)-**

**\- 1:24 P.M., Kellen Residence -**

*** Doorbell Ringing ***

"Got it!" declares Celine, dressed in a simple white tank-top and matching pleated skirt as she hurries down the stairs, a big smile on her face as she has a pretty good idea who is at the door.

Hopping down the last two steps in front of the door, which Celine opens, she's greeted by her smiling girlfriend, Katia on the other side of the screen door, dressed very similar to Celine, wearing a white and yellow checkered tank-top and yellow shorts, lightly dressed for the particularly hot day it was forecast to be.

The Nex also carries a small plastic bag in her left hand, containing a second set of clothes and panties, as she intended to spend the night, something Celine suggested the previous evening and Katia was more than willing to agree.

"Hey." greets Celine, as she opens the second door.

"Hey." replies Katia, before looking towards the driveway seeing her mother, Ca'mile in the car and lifting her right hand, waving good-by, before seeing her mother return the wave and begin to leave and Katia walks into Celine's home. "Heh, my second sleep-over here in two weeks."

"Maybe you should move in." jokes Celine.

"Why does it have to be me, why not you?" questions Katia with a smile as she takes a step up to Celine, lifting her right hand to the Geelien's left shoulder and quickly lifts herself up on her toes, nearly leaving the ground, to give Celine a quick kiss on the lips, prompting a grin from Celine as the Geelien's lifts her right hand to Katia's left cheek, whom closes her eyes as she leans into the touch.

"I'd get everything wet." answers Celine as she moves her left hand around to Katia's back and stroking her right wing.

"I wouldn't mind you getting ME wet."

"Hehe, I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"Well it's true." replies Katia with a smirk as she steps back from Celine's hands with her own behind her back. "You already got me a little wet."

"Really?" asks Celine, stepping towards Katia, who continues to back away with a smile. However, seeing Katia was nearing closer to the edge of the couch, Celine could easily predict what was going to happen if she continues to back away. "Then I guess I'll just have to take responsibility, huh?"

The comment brings a chuckle from Katia, before she replies, "Yep, after all, Geelien's love liquids, right, you'll just have to su-AH!"

Celine was waiting for the stumble as Katia meets the edge of the couch and tumbles back and Celine was on top of her, leaning over the edge of the bed, with Katia's legs spread to either side of her and Celine's hands on the couch besides Katia's head.

"Gotcha!" comments Celine with a smirk.

Katia's immediate response is a bright blush from the unexpected event, before regaining her composure with a grin.

"You could've warned me."

"And miss that surprised look on your face? Beside..." replies Celine, as she moves her right hand over Katia's chest, palming her tiny, left breast. "You like it when I take it." she adds, before slowly moving her right hand down towards the Nex's belly, prompting a deeper breath from Katia and her face reddening more.

"Well, what are you gonna do to me?" asks Katia, giving a very believable innocent look as she partly covers her mouth with her left hand, and looking up to Celine curiously.

Given Katia's child-like appearance, it wasn't a difficult feat to pull off, which brings a brief chuckle from Celine.

"What am I gonna do?" asks Celine, before lifting Katia's tank-top, revealing the strip over her secondary vulva and the Geelien circling her index finger over it. "I'm gonna do a little of this..." comments Celine, before lifting her right hand up Katia's left leg and moving under the leg hole of her shorts, before bringing a small gasp and flinch from Katia as she teases the sensitive juncture between her legs through her panties. "... A little of this and maybe, some of..." she adds, before moving her right hand lower, between Katia's pantied cheeks, before...

" _Oh my..._ "

The two gasp in shock and immediately looks towards the dining room to see Gloria standing between the living and dining room, carrying a protein drink in her right hand and dressed in only a sheer nightie that did nothing to hide her nudity, at best, it slightly blurred her nipples and labia.

Katia's face is a bright red and Celine, rapidly drips over her, before the two quickly recover and Katia swiftly covers her belly and Celine stands up straight.

"Well..." starts Gloria with a smile. "It's nice to see you two are so comfortable with each other."

"S-Sorry!" quickly comments Katia as she removes herself from the couch.

"You have nothing to apologize for." replies Gloria, stepping towards Katia. "Seeing young people expressing their love for each other is a wonderful thing. Now, unless my grand-daughter has another girl on the side, you must be Katia."

"Y-yeah." replies Katia.

"Heh, you certainly are a cute little thing." comments Gloria, prompting a low chuckle from Katia. "I'm Gloria."

"I-It's nice to meet you." replies Katia, extending her right hand to the woman, who takes and shakes her hand.

"Same here. I was absolutely delighted to hear Celine has a girlfriend and couldn't wait to meet you!"

"Heh, yeah, Celine mentioned that."

"You're a bit younger than I thought you'd be though." comments Gloria.

"Oh, no..." quickly comments Celine, "Katia only looks really young, but she's a teenager."

"Oh!" gasps Gloria. "That's right, Nex are the ones that age slowly. Sorry about that." she adds, looking to Katia. "You must get sick of that mistake, huh?"

"It's alright." replies Katia with a smile. "I forgive you."

"Well thanks." replies Gloria.

Celine's eyes soon widen as she sees Gloria lifting her left hand towards Katia's head, fully intending on patting her, before Celine speak up...

"Hey grand-ma!" declares Celine, before quickly hurrying to Katia's side and taking the Nex by her shoulders and turning her back to Gloria. "Arn't her wings cute?"

Katia, seeing what was about to happen, was a little surprised at Celine's action, but quickly realized why she did it, bringing a big smile to her face.

"Oh, wow..." comments Gloria, leaning down on her knees as she takes a closer look at Katia's small wings.

"You can touch them if you want." replies Katia, as she lifts her wings, while she looking to Celine, whom gives a smile.

"Ok." replies Gloria, before she takes the Nex's right wing in her left hand. "Hmm, their thicker than I thought they'd be."

"I said the same thing." comments Celine.

After just a minute of Gloria silently examining Katia's wings, Gloria releases them and Katia turns to face the woman again, who asks...

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"F-Fifteen!?" gasps Gloria, clearly taken by surprise. "Heh, wow, I know you age slowly, but wow, you look no older than those two little girls who are attached to Celine."

"Heh, Becky and Sammy?" guesses Katia with a chuckle.

"Yes, I take it you met them?"

"Yeah, last week when I spent the night for the first time."

"Oh, so this is your second time, perhaps Celine should've spent the night at your home." comments Gloria.

"Maybe she will next week." suggests Katia with a smile, looking towards Celine, who smiles and answers...

"Maybe."

"Well..." starts Gloria. "I won't hold you two lovebirds up any longer." she adds, renewing Katia's blush and Celine's dripping, though Celine fails to react in time as Gloria lefts her left hand to pat Katia's head. "We have plenty of time to get to know each other anyway." she adds, before walking towards and up the stairs.

With Gloria halfway up the steps, Katia give an audible sigh, before Celine comments...

"Sorry."

"You tried. I was surprised you actually tried to prevent it. I'm going to need to change panties sooner than later if you keep that sort of stuff up."

"Heh, maybe I should clean them myself before that happens."

"Already trying to get in my panties huh?" comments Katia with a smirk before heading towards the kitchen, however, she is surprised when Celine embraces her from behind, from the height different, Celine's left hand rests on the center of Katia's chest.

Celine though solves the dilemma of height as she reverts to her younger form, nearly mirroring Katia's height and body, though losing her skirt and panties as they fall to her feet. "I want my girlfriend to be clean." comments Celine as her left hand now wraps around Katia's belly, before bringing a gasp from the Nex as lowers her right hand under the front of Katia's shorts and panties, who grabs Celine's wrist.

"W-Wait, we should go to your room." states Katia, smiling with a bit of embarrassment.

Celine though grins, at the moment, only Eda and Gloria were in the house and both were now upstairs, there was no risk of another surprise visit, though Katia didn't know that.

"I wanna stay here."

Celine brings another gasp from Katia as she moves her right hand further down and cups the Nex's lower lips, bringing a flinch from her.

"B-But someone else could walk in on us." states Katia, clearly worried about their exposure, which delighted Celine.

"Someone could, but doesn't that make it exciting? Someone could walk out of the kitchen while I'm teasing you're smooth, wet pussy." comments Celine, bringing another gasp and flinch from Katia as she began to stroke the hairless lips of her girlfriend. "While your moaning and trembling."

"B-But..." starts Katia.

Celine could feel Katia weakly pulling against her, though Celine stops her as she lifts her left hand from Katia's belly and under her tank-top and pinches her left, erect nipple, combined with her teasing between her legs, brings a shuttering gasp from the Nex.

"Hmm? What was that?" asks Celine, grinning as she pauses her right hands action, allowing Katia a break, but really, she didn't want her reaching her peak so soon, since Katia's whole vulva has the equivalent sensitivity of a clitoris.

"B-But, you're making my panties messier." comments Katia.

"Ah, right." replies Celine, before pulling her right hand away from Katia's lower lips, pressing her panties and shorts outward a bit, just enough for her 'skin' not to touch Katia before absorbing the tiny bit of wetness that had gathered in Katia's panties. "And just like that, your panties are all clean. But what should I do about you coming too soon? Oh, I know..."

Yet another gasp escapes the Nex as Celine sinks her middle and ring fingers into her and the Geelien could feel Katia's wings flex against her chest.

"This'll work..." comments Celine with delight as she began to repeatedly, but slowly, thrust her fingers into Katia, prompting a gasp with each and an occasional shutter of her body. "I can enjoy the wonderful sounds of your voice longer and when you come, I'll catch it all in my hand."

Katia endures a dozen or so thrusts without a word of protest, her child-like moans and gasps urging Celine on, before the Nex finds her voice again to comment...

"C-Can, we at-nngh, least, move, t-to a-ahh, wall?"

"Hmm, alright, start walking and I'll follow."

However, with Katia's first step, Celine quickens her thrusts, stopping Katia with a gasp and shutter, though quickly followed with a giggle.

"N-Not fair!"

"I have no idea what you mean." replies Celine with a smile as she slows to her previous speed, allowing a brief sigh from the Nex.

With Katia taking another step, towards where Celine could guess her target being the right side of the wall signaling the border between the Living and Dinning room, the Nex now gives a giggling gasp as Celine's thrusts sped up again, before Katia stops, slowing Celine's fingers.

"I k-know what, you're doing." replies Katia, following a moan and shutter and briefly closing her thighs around Celine's hand, which did nothing to hinder her insistent thrusts.

"Really?" asks Celine, smiling, she could feel her fingers slick with Katia's juices, the Nex's trembling clearly suggests she was nearing her limit. Celine guessed if Katia continued to stop and go, she'd come for sure before she reached the wall.

Katia once again began to walk, slowly, quickening Celine's trusts with a groan from her. However, Katia didn't stop and with the second successive step, Katia gasps out as Celine's trust speeds up again, bringing a shutter from her and wet squelches from increased pace of Celine's thrusting.

The wall wasn't far away, just a few paces, or even a small hop for her, Katia simply didn't want to be facing a wide open area...

With a third step, Katia's knee's nearly buckle as the speed of Celine's trusts seemingly jumps straight to 'finger-banging'. Katia though forces herself forward on shaky legs despite the pleasure running through her body, feeling herself rapidly nearing her peak as she takes shaky step after step.

Katia manages the reach the wall, resting her arms and forehead against it just before moaning out, quickly muffled by her right hand as her climax hits.

Celine, smiling with delight hearing the cry of pleasure, quickly pulls her fingers out and cups her hand below Katia's climaxing pussy as the Nex's body shutters and her hips jerk with pleasure as Celine feels Katia's cum dripping on to her hand with each jerk of her hips.

While it only takes a few seconds for Katia's body to release the usual small amount of cum, her pleasure continues much longer, well pass a minute before she began to calm down, her legs visibly shaking.

"You know, I'm getting you back for this right?" comment Katia, panting from momentary fatigue.

"Hehe..." giggles Celine as she prompts another gasp from Katia as she swipes the lingering cum from Katia's lower lips as she pulls her right hand from Katia's panties, still holding her initial release. "Only my mom and grandma are here and their both upstairs."

"Heh, you jerk." replies Katia, before turning around and leaning back against the wall.

"You really think I would do that to you?"

"Like I said, jerk." replies Katia with a smirk, before taking Celine's right hand, holding her cum and lifting it to her mouth and licking her cum from Celine's hand and fingers. "You don't get any of my come for that."

"Aww."

"But you can make it up to me by staying in your younger form."

"Alright, but my excess mass has to go somewhere..." replies Celine with a smile, lowering her hands to Katia's butt. "... and I have an idea of just where I could store it for safe keeping."

"Where?" asks Katia, genuinely curious.

The Nex is a little puzzled as Celine moves her hands under the back of her shorts and panties to grasp the cheeks of her butt, before spreading them. Seeing Celine's excess mass moving near her and soon up her right leg, Katia's eyes widen with surprise, realizing exactly WHERE Celine had in mind, Katia wasn't necessarily against the idea, however...

"W-Whoa, whoa, all that isn't going to fit in me!"

"You'd be surprised how much CAN though..." comments Celine with a smirk, before Katia gasps as she began to send her mass through her anus and soon, into her colon.

Katia cringes as she felt Celine advance deeply into her, leaning against the Geelien, grasping her shoulders as the Nex's wings flutter. Katia wasn't a stranger to a little anal play, but never had anything gone so deeply into her before, it was a strange, alien sensation.

There were two very distinct sensations; as Celine passes through her anus and rectum, there is the usual sensations of pleasure, particularly around her anus, seeming to hit every pleasurable nerve, urging unrestricted moans from her; however, that pleasure faded to simple pressure as Celine entered her colon, Katia could feel it being filled with the Geelien's warmth, which she found, surprisingly, enjoyable. Their was no physical pleasure in the same sense as what she felt from her rectum and anus, but Katia derived sexual pleasure from it nonetheless from the thought of Celine being so far inside her, of ANYTHING being so far inside her. Soon, Katia's moans were replaced with groans as she felt she had been completely filled, having the unique sensation of feeling the entire length of her large intestine, yet, Celine continued to force more of herself into her, expanding the tube of muscle, soon feeling a tightness in her belly and her shorts starting to feel a bit small.

"C-Celine, I'm p-pretty sure I'm full."

"Just a bit more..."

Katia groans hard as she felt herself stuffed, before gasping as she felt the strip over her belly briefly pulled against her skin before one side loses its grip with a small pop.

"W-Wait a minute, nngh, you're n-not..." groans Katia before pulling back from Celine some and lowering her right hand down to her shirt and pulling it up and gasping again as she sees her bulging belly, giving her an appearance of, by Katia's guess, three or four months pregnant, it was no wonder the strip over her belly failed. "M-My stomach!" gasps out Katia, before groaning, though keeping her eyes on her belly, SEEING it slowly growing, but the fun quickly fades as Katia felt a twinge of pain deep in her gut.

"Ok that's enough, it's starting to hurt!"

"Oh, ok." replies Celine.

Katia soon sighs in relief as she felt the flow in stop and to her further relief, retreat some. Katia looks down to her feet and sees herself standing in a small puddle of Celine's remaining mass.

"Well you almost fit all of me in you." comments Celine, before reabsorbing what remains, which didn't change her appearance too much, her hair gaining an inch or two.

"Yeah...' comments Katia, clenching her anus with a groan as she stands up straight and placing her right hand to her belly. "I wish you would've told me my stomach was going to grow."

"I wanted to surprise you." replies Celine as she places her right hand to Katia's belly as well. "Beside, not only can you have sex with me like a Nex, but I can let you pretend your pregnant."

"Heh, well you're using the wrong hole."

"Well I don't think your womb has enough stretch, after-all, you're not a Tragelian, remember?"

"I'd be willing to try though." comments Katia with a smirk, which was mimicked by Celine.

"Oh? Katia, are you asking to have my baby?"

"Maybe... If I'm going to pretend, I may as well go all the way."

The response prompts a chuckle from Celine, before suddenly averting her gaze in thought.

"What?" asks Katia.

Celine soon looks back to Katia with a grin.

"I have an idea, if you really want to take this game of pretend all the way."

"I'm listening."

"Heh, after being able to have sex with my like a Nex, you might actually fall in love with me with this next one."

"Really?" asks Katia with a blushing grin. "I'm really interested now, what is it?"

"I'd rather surprise you, let's go to my room." replies Celine, before retrieving her skirt and panties, then leaving up the stairs.

Katia starts to hurry behind, but gasps lowly as she felt the added weight in her belly and some of Celine's mass leaking from her, which she quickly stops with a reaffirming clinch of her anus, before collecting her bag of clothes and slowly following Celine up the stairs.

Waiting for Katia at the door to her room, Celine smiles as she sees her girlfriend arrive at the top of the stairs with a hand to her belly.

"Heh, sorry, forgot you might be a little slower." comments Celine.

"Heh, I can feel my belly sloshing with each step." replies Katia as she slowly walking towards Celine. "...and I feel like I have to take to biggest dump ever."

"Now that you mention it, to do my surprise, We're gonna have to get all of that out."

"Already? But I was starting to enjoy my belly." replies Katia with a smile.

"Heh, meet me in the bathroom, I have to go get something." states Celine as she takes Katia's bag and enters her room.

"Ok."

**\- Bathroom -**

Entering the bathroom, Katia lifts her skirt to reveal her bulging belly, before pulling off the half-stuck strip and re-applying it to her left upper arm.

Celine enters soon after, closing the door behind her, carrying her special, Geelien comb.

"What did you bring your comb for?" asks Katia. "You look clean."

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for you."

"Huh?"

"You have poop in you." states Celine, the comment immediately brings Katia's face to a bright red.

"H-How would you know that!?"

"Part of me is inside you, duh." replies Celine with a smile as Katia's reaction. "I can still sense and feel things with my excess mass."

"R-Really?" asks Katia, lowering her hand behind her to her butt.

"Yep."

"So you really ARE inside me."

"Yep, and you have a good amount of poop in you." replies Celine continuing to smile from Katia's embarrassed face from the comment. "So all you have to do is push out my mass and I'll collect you're poop on my comb and dump it into the toilet."

"Heh, well I always did wonder what a colon cleanse would be like."

"You'll be cleaned out good, just pull your panties down and squat."

"Yanno..." starts Katia with a smirk as she hooks her thumbs under the waistband of her shorts and panties. "Couples are usually together longer than a few weeks before their pooping in front of each other." she adds, before turning her back to Celine, steps beside the toilet and pulling down her shorts and panties, exposing her butt as she squats, however, she realizing that her butt was a little too close to the floor and lifts herself up, as if sitting on an invisible chair, performing a sort of half-squat, placing her hands to her knees.

Katia sees Celine lowers her comb under her and comment...

"I could always pull my mass out of you myself, technically, you wouldn't be pooping. Just thought you might like doing it yourself."

"Well I'm sure I won't be able to push out every last bit of you on my own." comments Katia. "I don't have the same control of my colon as I do my rectum, heck, no one has."

"Really?" asks Celine.

"Yeah, for example, when you were filling me up, once you passed my rectum and into my colon, I didn't feel the 'pleasure' of it anymore, but the pressure and sensation of being filled."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Is it the same for everyone?"

"Yeah, as far as I know."

"Weird, when I fill Becky and Sammy up, they love it."

"Oh, no, you're misunderstanding me, although I said I don't feel the pleasure after entering my colon, it doesn't mean I don't find pleasure in the idea and sensations of being filled. I'm sure it's the same for those two. After all, physical pleasure is just the half of it, there's a mental part of it to, some people can just think themselves into an orgasm."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"What's amazing is gonna be my colon after I'm free of your goo." comments Katia as she briefly caresses her distended belly with her left hand. "You ready?"

"Yep, when ever you are."

"Ok, here I go..." comments Katia, before relaxing her sphincter with a sigh and almost immediately moaning as she felt her anus spread open as she feels Celine's thick mass slowly leaving her in one solid mass.

Celine watches with delight as she sees her red mass leaving Katia, passing through her comb and to the floor, the flow starting out slow, but gradually picking up the pace. Just moments in, Celine sees a sizable dark mass leave Katia and rest on the comb, before it was joined by second log, before a few smaller ones followed.

"Ohhhhh..." moans Katia as her wings flutter, her face flush with embarrassment as she felt a few very distinct solid objects leave her, but the continual pleasure she felt of the unending flow, nearly overpowered her embarrassment. "This feels better than I thought it would."

"Figured you'd like it." comments Celine, as she's a small mountain had gathered on her comb. "Stop for a moment."

Celine sees the flow thin briefly, returning to it initial thickness, before following a small groan from Katia, the flow thins out to a stop.

"Hurry up, you don't know how hard it is to stop and hold it mid-way." comments Katia.

"Heh, ok." replies Celine with a smile as she positions the comb over the toilet and dumping Katia's gathered poop into the water below with a plunk, before returning the comb below Katia. "Ok, you can let go."

Katia quickly resumes at Celine's second 'ok' with sigh of relief.

While the next minute passes and Katia didn't feel any more poop leave her, a least not big enough for her to feel, as a very small amount had gathered on Celine's comb, Katia soon feels an odd tightness deep in her gut before she feels the flow of Celine's mass leaving her come to a stop, causing her spread anus to clinch reflexively at the absence.

"I think that's it for your mass that was under pressure being stuffed in me."

"Ok, let me help you along." replies Celine, however, as she tried to move her mass, she encountered a blockage and grins. "Actually, there's a big hunk of poop blocking the way."

"Even if you tell me that, I can't do anything about it with it in my colon."

"Ah, right, well let my unblock you..."

A low groan is soon urged from Katia as she felt the mass pushed though her colon, having the unique treat of feeling her poop snaking its way through her large intestine before feeling it reach her rectum and immediately began to push by reflex.

However, unlike the softness of Celine's mass, this has the familiar firmness of poop and Katia's face reddens like a tomato and instinctively lifts her rear onto the toilet before feeling her anus widen around the sizable log, easily liberating it with a satisfying plunk into water below and a sigh of relief from Katia.

However, her relief is short-lived as Celine declares...

"STOP! Clinch your butt!"

Feeling Celine's mass resume its exit, Katia gasps and immediately clinches her anus closed and removing her butt from the toilet and returning to her initial position with a chuckle as she resumes the flow.

"Heh, sorry about that. I felt nothing but poop and didn't want it falling to the floor."

"That's ok, you didn't waste too much." replies Celine as she dumps the small amount of Katia's poop that had gathered on her comb, into the toilet and flushing it.

"How much more of you do I have in me?"

"Not much, there's no more poop in you either, I can just pull the rest of it out if you want."

"Yeah, do that, my thighs are starting to burn from staying in this position and I wanna get to that surprise."

"It's gonna be worth the wait, I'm sure." comments Celine.

Katia's position was soon rendered moot as she gasps out as she feels the odd sensation of the remainder of Celine's mass quickly traveling through her gut, causing her knees to buckle and dropping her to them and her hands as she felt like she was a tube of toothpaste being squeezed empty as her anus soon clenches repeatedly from the very odd sensation as her body was freed of Celine and her pussy tingles pleasantly.

"Too fast?" asks Celine with a smirk.

"N-No... replies Katia, lowering her left hand back to anus as she sits up and looks back to Celine with a smile. "Just a really weird feeling." Katia soon sees Celine reabsorb her mass and return to her original form, urging a pout from the Nex. "Aww."

"Don't worry, I'll change back in my room, I just didn't want to leave part of myself in here." replies Celine, standing and walking to the sink before she cleans her comb.

"Oh, ok." replies Katia, as she pulls her panties and shorts back up over her hips.

**\- Celine's Room -**

Entering the Geelien's room together, Celine quickly sheds her mass to return to her younger form, before requesting Katia to lay on her bed, on her back, naked, which the Nex happily does, resting her head on her hands on the pillow as she crosses her legs with a smile.

"You gonna dance for me?" asks Katia with a grin.

"Maybe later, that's not the surprise." replies Celine with a smile, before removing the last of her clothing, her tank-top, then joining Katia on the bed, straddling her, just above Katia's belly and placing her right index finger to Katia's chest and drawing figure-eights around her nipples before asking, "Firstly, how easily do you get freaked out?"

"Not too easily, why?" asks Katia, curious from the odd question.

"Well, to do my surprise, I'll need to be down an arm."

"Oh, well that won't bother me. Heh, your gonna look weird, but I'm fine with that."

"Good, secondly, I'm going to need your pussy on your belly opened up." this request brings a hesitant look from Katia and Celine adds, "I promise it'll be worth it."

"Ok then." replies Katia, before lowering her right hand down, under Celine and to her belly and slipping her middle and ring fingers between the lips of her belly labia and following an inhale, Katia jabs her fingers in, breaking the barrier with a wince, followed by a groan as she widens the tear, before pulling her hand back and licking the small amount of blood from her fingers.

"Thanks." replies Celine with a smile as she reaches behind her with her right hand towards the lips between Katia's legs and stroking them gently, rewarding her girlfriend's pain with pleasure, quickly urging a squirming moan from the Nex. "Tell me when the pain is gone and I'll start the surprise."

"You can start now, but I wouldn't mind another orgasm." replies Katia as she looks up to Celine with a smile.

Celine continues to gently tease Katia, not necessary with the goal to bring her to orgasm, but it was a very likely possibility as she enjoyed the Nex's pleasured responses, with her squirms and moans.

However, Celine didn't focus solely between her legs, urging a gasp and Katia closing her eyes in bliss as Celine put her left hand to work teasing Katia's tiny, right nipple, repeatedly flicking the erect nub with her index finger.

Aside from the juncture between her legs, the Nex's nipples were also quite sensitive, enough for focused stimulation alone to bring her to her peak given enough time. Because of that fact, it was no surprise to Celine as the rate of Katia's squirms and moans increase and it wasn't long before groaning into a gasp of pleasure as her body shutters and jerks from the ripples of bliss running through her.

Smiling with delight, Celine allows Katia to come down from her cloud slowly as she gradually slows her tease to a stop in time with Katia's peak running its course and the Nex squirming lightly from the delightful afterglow and looking up to Celine with a smile.

"Ready?" asks Celine with a smile.

"Yeah."

While Katia had some idea of what Celine wanted to do, considering she wanted the pussy on her belly opened up, she didn't exactly know what as she sees Celine press her left arm into her body, before lifting herself up on her knees and Katia's gaze lowers as she sees something emerge from the Geelien's pussy, quickly bringing a chuckle to Katia as she recognized it was Celine's hand.

"Heh, ok." replies Katia with a smile. "And what are you gonna..." she adds, soon trailing off as she realizes Celine's plan as her eyes widen in surprise as Celine hand forms a loose fist, her thumb protruding a little from between her middle and ring fingers, her best attempt to mimic the Nex's bothritus, before lowering her hips, teasing the lips of Katia's belly with the tip of her thumb briefly with a grin from the Geelien.

Katia's face turns a bright red once again, before quickly commenting...

"S-Stop!"

"What?" asks Celine, seeing the concern on Katia's face and adding, "What's wrong? You don't like my surprise?"

"N-No, it's not that..." replies Katia, averting her eyes. "With the way you look right now and where your hand is, you really do look like another Nex. So, I'm, having a hard time wrapping my head around the thought of what's about to happen. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Oh..." replies Celine, smiling from Katia's response to her mimicry of another Nex. "Well, you want me to stop?"

"N-No..." replies Katia with a red-faced smirk as she looks back up to Celine, though frequently averts her gaze, clearly nervous. "Just, go slow."

"Ok." replies Celine with a smile, combined with Katia's child-like appearance and her nervousness from what was to come, Celine found the sight, delightfully arousing, she was in a very real sense, about to take Katia's virginity.

Celine's gaze never leaves Katia's blushing face as she lowers herself, slowly pressing her fist into Katia, with a small groan from her and closing her eyes as Celine felt the lips spread and stretch to accept her fist. As she completes the act, resting her weight on Katia, prompting a small gasp from her, Celine could feel that her hand inside Katia's secondary vulva directed her fist downward, towards Katia's crotch. Given the location, Celine knew the pussy on Katia's didn't lead straight in. Celine put off exploring the area for the moment as she watches Katia squirm a bit.

Celine soon repeats Katia's gasps and groans as she slowly lifts herself, fully pulling her hand free, before just as slowly returning.

"Katia, look at me." comments Celine, before Katia soon opens her eyes to look up at Celine, her blush persisting on her face as a small smile forms on her face, before Celine slowly lifts herself again. "I'm having sex with you like a Nex would." states Celine, smiling, as she lowers herself, with a silent, quick moan from Katia.

"Y-You are..." replies Katia, before following another downward thrust, Katia's smile grows as she places her hands to Celine's hips, subtly encouraging Celine's motions as she moves her hands with the Geelien's hips.

The following few minutes, aside from Katia's quite breaths and moans, were silent between the two as they enjoyed each others body and the experience their were sharing. To Celine's delight, she recognized the moment Katia's belly came, the Nex herself closing her eyes with a lengthy, but quite moan as Celine felt the lips around her hand clinching repeatedly.

This urged Celine to increase her pace, but resisted, however, feeling the movement of Katia's legs behind her, Celine grins as she decided to put her tail to use and lowers it to the Nex's wet lips between her legs, prompting a surprised gasp and flinch from Katia, before to Celine's own surprise, Katia's entire body shutters as her previous moan rises in volume and the Nex's hands leave her hips to grab the bed under her before squirming in pleasure.

"Wow..." comments Celine with a smile as she sees Katia beginning to come down from her bliss and breathing quickly.

Still slowly thrusting herself into Katia, Celine decided to add to her pleasure and slip her tail into Katia's pussy between her legs with another gasp from her. Now with two points of thrusting stimulation, Katia's voice consisted of simple moans and pants under the Geelien's multitasking effort.

A few moments in, the urge to increase her pace came to Celine again, and this time, she followed the urge, slightly increasing the speed of her thrusts into Katia's belly, urging Katia's voice higher briefly before she settled into the increased pace.

It wasn't long after, perhaps just two minutes, before Katia began groaning and Celine guesses she was close to another climax. The Nex's eyes soon open to look up at Celine with a smile on her pleasure face.

"C-Celine, I'm gonna c-come, nngh, when I do-"

"I know." answers Celine, having a pretty good idea of what Katia wanted. "You're gonna have my baby."

The big smile in return is Celine's confirmation before the Nex closes her eyes with a groan as she grips the bed sheet under her.

Celine waits eagerly for her moment, which came following a gasp from Katia and feeling both of Katia's pussies spasm and Celine rests on top of Katia before sending her mass deeper into Katia's pussy in her belly, quickly finding the end and her cervix before threading mass through it and into the Nex's womb, prompting another gasp from Katia as Celine quickly found Katia's womb is quite small, smaller than Becky and Sammy's as the organ is rapidly filled.

Despite Celine's initial assumption though, the organ has some stretch, which Katia clearly found enjoyable with a lengthy moan and her comment...

"You're filling me up! I've never been filled up before!"

' _Of course._ ' thinks Celine, ' _Katia's never had anything in this place._ ' she adds in her thoughts, before a big grin comes to her face and asking, "How does it feel?"

"Amazing!" declares Katia.

To Celine surprise, she sees a tear trailing out of Katia's left closed eye, clearly enjoying the experience enough to bring her to tears. Celine felt a mix of embarrassment and accomplishment, she wanted Katia to enjoy her surprise, but didn't think she'd like it enough make her cry.

However, Celine's surprise soon gives way to a realization, she still had a task to complete, she was supposed to be mimicking an orgasm, simply filling Katia fulfilled only half of the experience for her, there was the throbbing sensation that accompanied orgasms. While Celine couldn't perfectly mimic the act, she knew the next best way and began to undulate her hand into Katia as she slowly continues to fill her.

Katia's additional moans and squirms brings a smile to Celine's face was she watches Katia's writhe in pleasure.

Celine, though soon, realizes an unfortunate fact, she had no more mass to give Katia without shifting into a puddle. However, considering how little cum Nex produced when they came, Celine had greatly surpassed what she needed to do as she felt a slight bulge of Katia's belly, before removing her hand, prompting a silent breath from the Nex as Celine regains the use of her left arm and hand as she places her right hand done to Katia's left cheek, urging her to look up to Celine, before the Geelien leans down and gives her a lengthy, tongue-filled kiss, followed by Katia wrapping her arms around Celine's small body and returning the affection.

With their lips parting, Celine smiles and comments...

"I knew you'd like my surprise."

"I want you." replies Katia, with a big grin.

"Heh, you already have me."

"N-No, that's not what I meant. You were right, what you said earlier. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you now." states Katia.

"O-Oh..." gasps Celine, if she had any more mass to spare, it would all be on Katia's right now as she lifts herself from Katia a bit. "U-Uh, w-well..."

"Heh, you don't have to say it back. I know you don't feel that way about me just yet. After this experience you've given me though, I feel something much more for you than I did when I came here."

"Oh, heh, well, you're welcome?" replies Celine nervously.

Katia soon closes her eyes and places her hand to her belly, caressing the budge of her filled womb.

"It feels wonderful to have your baby in me."

Celine soon smiles and lowers her left hand over Katia's belly and with a small flick upwards of her wrist, she pulls on her mass, bringing a gasp from Katia and her eyes quickly looking up at Celine.

"O-Oh! She kicked!"

The response brings a giggle from Celine, soon joined by Katia.

"I wonder what my moms would think." comments Katia with a smile. "You have to take responsibility."

"Of course. We have to raise our child together."

"Heh, will you be my Preelie?"

"U-Uh, well..." replies Celine, clearly nervous at the unexpected question.

"Oh, so you'll knock me up but won't be my Preelie?" asks Katia with a smile. "I didn't think you were that sort of person."

"N-No, that's not-"

"Hehe, I'm just messing with you." comments Katia with a chuckle, before giggling as she sees the look of relief on Celine's face. "I do have a question though."

"Ok."

"Could you pull your mass out of me in a large, hunk, rather than when I was pooping it out?"

Celine thinks for a moment before grinning as she understands the reason for the question.

"Yeah, enough for you to feel the stretch."

"Perfect! I doubt I'd be able to push it all out, so I want your help in birthing our child."

"I'd love to help." replies Celine with a smile.

"Great." comments Katia, before Celine removes herself from atop Katia, whom rolls over with a giggle and lifting herself up on her hands and knees, though briefly places her right hand to her belly and caressing the distention. "Ok, when you're ready, help me birth our child."

"Alright..." replies Celine with a smile as she moves herself behind Katia, placing her left hand to the Nex's butt while her right hand reaches around to Katia's belly, though hovers just below. "If I'm pulling too much out at once, tell me."

"OK, heh, all fun and games 'till someone gets hurt."

"Right, and I don't feel pain, so I have to be gentle." replies Celine with a smile as she briefly strokes Katia's rear.

Following a small chuckle from Katia, the Nex soon moans as she feels Celine's mass in her begin to swirl, before a groan comes from her as she feels the mass move, stretching her cervix.

Given Katia's body had never experienced something being in her womb, let alone passing through her cervix, while her womb has some stretch, her cervix didn't share the trait and she began to feel a dull ache.

"Nngh... O-Ok stop, that's not gonna work."

"Yeah, your cervix isn't spreading wide enough." comments Celine, before grinning. "Looks like we have something to work on."

"Heh, I'd rather keep my cervix nice and tight, the way it's supposed to be." comments Katia. "Looks like we're going to have to change this up a bit... oh, I know, can you spread out your mass just as you leave?"

"You mean stretch you open here?" asks Celine, placing her right hand to the lips of Katia's belly.

"Yeah, that's basically what I really wanted, feeling myself being spread open."

"Heh, yeah, I can do that." replies Celine with a smile.

Seconds later, another moan leaves Katia as she feels Celine moves through her cervix, still stretching it some to the Nex's delight. However, Celine mass doesn't leave her quite yet, she could feel it stop at the entrance of her pussy, before feeling more of Celine's mass leave her womb to add to the portion at the entrance, quickly spreading her lips wide to Katia's delight with a moan.

Deciding to look down at herself, to Katia's further delight, she sees a growing orb protruding from her, like a giant hanging drip of water from a facet. Considering the playability of Celine's mass, Katia smiles as she realizes the large orb hanging from her wasn't what actually left her, there was no way she could stretch that much, Celine was simply expanding her mass that she had freed, giving the illusion that she was liberating such a large mass.

Katia could feel her womb shrink as it's contents is emptied and Katia gives a final gasp of delight as the orb falls to the bed with a splash and Katia's giggle, before Celine comments...

"Congratulations, it's a happy, healthy puddle."

"Hehe, it's our puddle." replies Katia with a smile as she sits up, leaning back against Celine, who wraps her arms around Katia's belly in a light hug. The two rest in the embrace for a few moments, before Katia gives a slow breath, before commenting, "Thanks for this, I really loved it."

"You're welcome."

However, with inactivity came Katia's arousal fading, and her face soon reddens and looking down to the puddle of Celine's mass on the bed nervously.

"Hey, uh, about what I said earlier, the whole, being in love thing, I was in the moment yanno."

"Heh, so you're saying you don't love me now?" asks Celine with a smirk.

"N-Not necessarily, I just wasn't thinking straight. I do like you a lot more, and love is a strong word, I don't wanna scare you away."

"Hehehe, you wouldn't scare me away by being in love with me." replies Celine as she hugs Katia a little tighter.

"Really?"

"Yep, so I look forward to the day where you tell me you love me, I just hope I won't be too far from returning it."

"Thanks." replies Katia with a smile as she closes her eyes, however, her eyes soon open as she feels Celine's right hand lower to the lips between her legs.

"Got enough energy for one more?"

"Heh, I'm starting to feel a little bad with all the attention you're giving me."

To be continued...


	60. Chapter 19-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a delightfully pleasurable and somewhat emotional game of pretend, Celine is surprised by an unexpected visitor. Later, Celine encounters someone she thought she'd never meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/16/15  
> Completed: 9/1/15
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI

**\- 3:43 P.M. -**

**\- Celine's Room -**

Currently alone, Celine sits naked at the foot of her bed, watching TV, a re-airing of a Shakra exhibition, though currently at a commercial break.

Seeing Katia walking into the room, dressed in only her panties, Celine also notices a familiar horror movie trailer playing on the TV, before asking...

"Hey Katia, is there anything you're afraid of?"

"Creepy crawlies." answers Katia before shuttering. "I can't handle seeing a mass of bugs crawling over a dead animal or rotten food. It makes me want to throw up." she adds, before sitting to Celine's right. "Oh and clowns, clowns are evil."

"Hehe, clowns? You're afraid of clowns?" asks Celine with a giggle. "Clowns are awesome. They're funny looking and they make you laugh."

"That's how they get you!" declares Katia, suddenly looking Celine squarely in the eyes with seriousness in her own. "They want you to drop your guard and get you relaxed and laughing, them BAM, they use those freakish red noses to suck out your soul when you're laughing then use your body as their plaything or even make YOU into one of them!"

"Heh, this is another one of your pretend things, right?"

"I don't pretend about clowns, they're evil!"

"Oooookaaaay..." replies Celine warily as she moves away a bit from Katia, before...

*** Doorbell ringing ***

"I wonder who that is?" comments Celine as she quickly gets to her feet and heads to the door, though stops as she hears Eda comment...

' _I got it!_ '

"What about you?" asks Katia. "Besides fire of course."

"Well, being locked in a small box." answers Celine.

"A box? You mean a room? You're claustrophobic?"

"No, I mean a literal small box." clarifies Celine. "It's actually a form of punishment for Geelien's, since we don't feel pain. Being confined in a small space is really stressful."

"Oh, wow. So you've been put in a box before?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." answers Celine, before hearing Eda downstairs, happily greeting whomever arrived, she could hear a second pair of unfamiliar voices, before Eda calls to her...

" _Celine, you have a friend coming to join you._ "

Celine is puzzled that her mother didn't mention exactly who, considering she didn't recognize the additional pair of female voices.

"Maybe it's your stalker." teases Katia.

"Don't even joke about that!" comments Celine with a breathless sigh as she lifts her right hand to her forehead. "Zya's obsessive, but even she has limits on what she'll do. Afterall, I didn't even give her my address, it'll be awhile before she-"

"SUPRISE!" Declares a familiar voice behind Celine.

The Geelien freezes where she stands.

"N-No..." mutters Celine, though looking to Katia, Celine sees her clearly shocked, looking towards their guest and quickly covering her chest and belly as her face turns a bright red, before Celine slowly turns to see Zya, in all her delighted, nude glory, her nipples and labia now visible.

"Hey Celine!" greets Zya happily, before walking pass Celine and sitting on the bed, beside Katia, who soon stands to retrieve and put on her clothes.

"W-What, are you doing here!?" questions Celine, still in shock, before adding, "No, wait, how did you find out where I live!?"

"That was actually a bit tricky." answers Zya. "Did you know none of your friends I talked to would tell me where you live?"

"Of course they wouldn't!" declares Celine. "I wouldn't tell some stranger I don't know the address of one of my friends! It's something you just don't do!"

"But we're friends." states Zya. "Why not just tell me where you live?"

"After the whole event yesterday, I was afraid of you doing exactly what you're doing now! But at least if I told you, and you showed up, you'd come off as less crazy than you are now."

"Heh, I'm only crazy about you."

"See, that right there! I don't tell you where I live, but you show up here, unannounced, like there's nothing wrong with that!"

Zya's smile soon fades, before asking...

"You don't want me here?"

"Exactly! I don't! At least not yet!"

Zya clearly looks hurt by the comment, looking down at her lap, before Katia, now dressed, walks up to Celine.

"That's a bit harsh Celine."

"That's what it takes to get through to her!" declares Celine.

"Ok, clearly you need a moment to calm down." comments Katia as she takes Celine by the hand and leads her out of the room, before looking back to Zya, who doesn't look at them. "Just give us a sec."

"I can't believe she's here!" groans Celine and she leans back against the wall.

"You're being really mean to her though." comments Katia, standing in front of Celine. "She just wanted to visit. It's not like she came alone."

"Of course..." sighs Celine. "Her parents probably wanted to know where my mom lives, they're friends after all." she adds, thinking logically now as the shock of Zya's arrival fades.

"Yeah, that's makes sense." agrees Katia.

"I'm surprised your taking this so well." states Celine. "Part of the reason for your spending the night is to make up for what happened yesterday."

"As long as Zya's not spending the night too, then I'm fine with it." answers Katia with a smile. "After all, she seems better than yesterday, she wasn't all over you when she walked in, plus your naked, she walked right past you."

"Yeah, well I'm not on a different planet from her." relies Celine with a little smile. "She knows I'm close."

"It's a good thing she didn't come while we were busy though, or I would've really let her have it." comments Katia.

"Heh, thanks for pulling me away. I need to go apologize..." replies Celine, before heading back into the her room, followed by Katia.

Re-entering the room, the two sees Zya dripping some, crying as she continues looking down.

"Zya, I'm sorry." states Celine, walking in front of Zya and squatting down. "I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"No, you were right." replies Zya. "I did cross the line in figuring out where you live then convince my parents to come here."

Both, Celine and Katia are shocked by Zya's admittance that she, not her parents found out where Celine lived. However, Celine resists the urge to get angry and forces a smile on her face as Zya seemed genuinely apologetic.

"Yeah, you did cross that line." agrees Celine. "But, I forgive you."

"Really!?" gasps Zya as she meets Celine's gaze.

"Yeah, besides, Katia's fine with you being here. Oh and I want to make one thing very clear, Katia's spending the night here, not you, got it?"

"Oh Thank you!" declares Zya, motioning to reach out her hands to throw herself on Celine, but the excited Geelien restrains herself and returns her hands to the bed with a smile.

Katia though returns to her previous spot, sitting to Zya's right as she comments...

"You can hug her."

"I'd rather not." answers Zya. "I don't want to risk going against our agreement."

"Heh... I'm surprised you can actually restrain yourself." replies Katia.

"Hehe... yeah..." comments Zya with an embarrassed smile. "That whole event yesterday... I'm not always like that, It's just been so long since I've seen Celine, I couldn't control myself."

"You're not exactly helping your case by figuring out where I live and showing up here." comments Celine, as she returns to her feet.

"I know, I promise, no more creepy, Stalker Zya, from here on." replies Zya.

"Good." replies Celine, before Zya, stands and leans towards Celine with a smile and commenting...

"After all, I know where you live now and can come visit anytime I want."

"Zya..." mutters Celine, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Hehe, just kidding!" quickly replies Zya, pulling back. "Do you want to know where I live?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure? It's actually pretty close from here." urges Zya with a grin, prompting a brief look of shock from Celine.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure." replies Celine.

"Aww, fine then." comments Zya before sitting and falling back to rest on the bed. "So what were you two up to before I came? I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" she adds with a smirk.

"Actually you were." answers Celine with a smile, crossing her arms over her chest. "My alone time with Katia."

"Oh hey..." starts Zya as she sits up again. "How about we go out together? Is there any good movies playing?"

Katia then speaks up with a smile, "Yeah, there are a couple of recent Earth movies at the theater I'm interested in seeing."

"Like what?" asks Zya.

"One's called Magic Mike." answers Katia with a grin. "It's about hot male strippers."

While Zya giggles, Celine asks, "I thought you were only into girls."

"I never said I was, besides, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the male form." answers Katia, smiling. "After all, Nex are all female, it's not very strange for us to have a certain interest in guys. They can't get us pregnant though, so there's not much reason to have a serious relationship with them."

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" asks Zya.

"No, but I have thought about what it would be like." answers Katia. "The closest I've gotten is my Green Monster, heh." she adds with a bit of color coming to her cheek."

"I'm guessing that 'monster' is long and shaped like a particular part of the male body." comments Zya with a grin.

"Maybe." replies Katia, returning the grin.

"A movie about male strippers' huh?" comments Celine. "Sounds like it would be rated R."

"Yeah..." sighs Katia. "and it would be weird seeing it with my moms."

"So..." starts Zya. "Beside movies we can't see without our parents, any other movies?"

"A couple more that grabbed my attention..." replies Katia. "Some kind of superhero movie called The Avengers and an animated one called, hmm... what was it... Brave, I think."

"So you like action and animated movies?" asks Zya.

"I like all kinds, but yeah, and I have a top three checklist of what I like in a movie; One, animated, CGI preferable, but hand-drawn is good too; Two, it has fairies or similar kind of character or creature and three, Comedy. If a movie has all three of those, I'm seeing it no matter what the reviews say."

"Celine has similar interests in movies." states Zya.

"Really?" asks Katia, before Celine answers...

"Yeah, I like animated movies, action, drama and disaster ones too."

"Well, let's go see a movie then." comments Katia. "Which one you wanna see?"

"Doesn't matter to me." replies Celine with a smile. "Apparently we like the same thing."

The two look to Zya, who answers...

"I don't know what's at the movies, that's why I asked, I'm up for what ever you two wanna see."

"OK." replies Katia. "Then lets see that earth movie, The Avengers, it seems really popular there."

"Ok." states Celine. "I wonder what sort of superheroes Earth has."

"Alright then..." states Zya as she stands. "Let's go tell our parents we're going out to the theater."

"Heh, I think you mean ask our parents to take us to the theater." replies Katia.

"Why?" questions Zya. "Celine can drive."

"W-What, really?" asks Katia, looking to Celine. "You have a driver's license?"

"An intermediate license, but yeah, I know how to drive." answers Celine.

"Why did you never tell me?" asks Katia with a smile. "We don't have to wait for your parents to take us somewhere."

"Well I dunno if my license is effective here." replies Celine.

"You never bothered to ask?" questions Katia. "Besides, your parents licenses are apparently effective. What kind of restrictions does your license have?"

"I can't drive at night or when the weathers bad." answers Celine, before Zya grabs Celine by the hands and lifts her to her feet as she comments...

"Come on, just ask your parents if you can drive us to the theater."

"Fine, fine..." replies Celine, before retrieving her clothes and putting them on, then heading out, followed by Zya and Katia.

Arriving downstairs, the adults were all happily chatting in the living room, Eda and Gloria sitting on the far couch, fully clothed and dressed similarly; Eda wearing a deep red sun-dress and Gloria wears a yellow one.

Two other female Geelien's, Zya's parents, sat in the closer couch, the closer one of the two, is dressed similar as well, her dress blue; the other is dressed in a yellow tank-top and white pleated skirt.

Clearly, Zya's parents didn't share their daughters view on clothing. They both have a youthful appearance similar to Gloria.

"Hi." greets Celine.

Zya's parents look to Celine with a smile and clear delight as the closer of the two stands and quickly hugs her.

"It's good to see you Celine."

"It's nice to see you too Helena." replies Celine, before looking to the other woman who remains on the couch. "You too Xeni."

"Whose your friend?" asks Helena.

However, before Celine can answer, Zya beats her to it.

"She's Celine's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" questions Xeni from the couch with a brief chuckle. "Looks like you were too late sweetie."

"Yeah..." sighs Zya with a slump of her shoulders, before Katia introduces herself, offering her right hand to Helena.

"Hi, I'm Katia."

The two return the greeting, stating their names, before another pair leave the kitchen, Avery, dressed in a tank-top and shorts, and another much younger Geelien, visibly younger than even Becky and Sammy, appearing around the age of six or seven, wearing a short, pink sun dress with flower prints, ending at her knees, carrying a glass of juice in both hands and her hair styled in pig-tails.

"Whose that?" asks Katia.

"My little sister." answers Zya. "Hanna."

"Little sister!?" gasps Katia. "You never mentioned you have a sister."

"I was preoccupied with other things." replies Zya with a smile as she drapes her left arm around Celine's shoulders.

Katia though sees the young Geelien look at them and give a smirk, before walking up to Katia.

"I heard from the kitchen, you're C.K.'s girlfriend huh?" asks Hanna.

"C.K.?" questions Katia with a smile as she looks to Celine, who smiles, before looking back to Hanna. "Yep."

"Thank goodness!" declares Hanna. "Maybe now Zya will finally shut up about Celine."

"You little brat!" declares Zya, quickly lunging at her sister, who easily dodges out of the way. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm on the side of you not driving me crazy about Celine." replies Hanna as she continues evading Zya's attempts to grab her, clearly accustomed to the act.

While Celine smiles at the amusing sight, Katia giggles at the sight of Zya being the one annoyed, before Hanna quickly hands the glass in her hands to Celine, dodging another lunge, before bringing a gasp from Zya as Hanna grabs her sister's left leg and quickly absorbing it, causing Zya to fall to the floor, as Hanna gains a few visible years, appearing similar to Becky and Sammy's ages, her dress now reaches mid-thigh.

"Mooom!" whines Zya. "Hanna's eating me again!"

"Ok you two..." replies Xeni. "Behave yourselves."

"Hanna started it!" declares Zya, before reforming her leg and putting on her shoe again before returning to her feet, appearing slightly younger now as she glares at her little sister, who returns the look with a smug grin.

Katia meanwhile giggles a little louder from the event, before Celine ignores them and asks Eda...

"Mom, can I take the car to go to the theater."

"By yourself?" asks Eda, looking a little surprised by the question.

"Well Zya and Katia's coming with me."

"Oh, can I come!?" asks Hanna happily.

"No!" declares Zya.

"It's not up to you." replies Hanna, sticking her tongue out at Zya, before Katia comments...

"I'd love for you to come! I'll even pay for you."

Zya's glare now turns to Katia, before Eda answers Celine...

"Make sure your home before it gets dark, ok?"

"Ok." replies Celine, smiling from the approval, before Helena asks...

"What sort of move are you girls going to see?"

"A superhero movie." answers Katia. "It's rated PG-13."

Helena looks back to Xeni, who nods, before Helena turns to Hanna, "Make sure you stay close to them and do what Celine says."

"Ok!" replies Hanna with delight, while Zya groans.

Following Eda materializing the car keys from her Comm to give to Celine, the Geelien comments...

"Ok, seeya later." before the group leaves the house.

Entering the vehicle, Celine of course, sits in the Driver's seat, Katia in the passenger seat, with Zya and Hanna in the back, Zya directly behind Celine and Hanna behind Katia.

Following Celine starting the car, she comments, "Ok, seat-belts." as she clicks in her safety device and everyone but Zya follows.

"Come on." comments Zya. "You're still doing the ' _I'm not moving till everyone has their seat-belts on_ ' thing? I can understand Katia, but it's not like we need them."

"Seat-belt..." starts Celine, looking at Zya from the rear-view mirror. "Or you can stay here."

"Fine, fine." replies Zya as she clicks herself in, before Celine began to pull out of the drive-way.

"So, Hanna..." starts Katia, deciding to start up a conversation with the young Geelien. "How old are you?"

"Seven." answers Hanna.

"Why didn't you follow your sister and introduce yourself?" asks Katia.

"Well I didn't know you were there, I thought it was just C.K.." answers Hanna. "I would've if I did."

"Why do you call Celine that?"

"No reason really, I just like it."

"Hey..." starts Celine. "Katia, did you check the next showtime of the movie?"

"Oh! Right!" gasps Katia, before quickly checking her Comm. "We're seeing The Avengers, so... the next airing is 4:45 P.M., we should be able to make it just as it's starting."

"Cutting it a bit close..." comments Celine

**\- 4:36 P.M. -**

**\- Theater Parking Lot -**

Following successfully parking the car, the group now exits the vehicle, as they stand in front of a Theater/Mall combo, or more appropriately, two large buildings, connected by an indoor pathway between them. After watching their chosen movie, they could spend some time shopping before returning home, much to Zya's delight.

**\- Theater -**

Entering the building and heading towards the short line to ticker counter, it isn't long before Celine notices more than a few eyes on them, more specifically, Zya, and with some of the pointing and snickering by some teens, Celine groans as she knew exactly WHY they were drawing attention. Looking to her bare friend in question, Zya is clearly not bothered by the attention. Celine, while a little embarrassed at the attention, says nothing, they didn't seem to be drawing much more than eyes on them.

Following the payment of their movie tickets, the group only makes it a couple yards away, before Celine and the others notice a neatly dressed Felene male walk up to them, wearing a dress shirt and slacks.

"Excuse me, I don't want to trouble you, but can I speak to your friend here?" asks the Felene as he looks to Zya.

Celine, realizing why the man had approached them, sighs in frustration, before Zya smiles and answers...

"You're going to talk to me about my lack of clothing, arn't you?"

"Well yes." answers the Felene. "As I'm sure you must know, walking around in the nude is not allowed."

"What's the dress code here?" asks Zya.

"The genitals and nipples much be covered." answers the Felene, which brings a big smile to Zya's face as she steps towards the man, away from the others.

"Well mister..."

"Kyle."

"Mr. Kyle..." continues Zya, before motioning with her hands over her body. "As you can see by looking, my nipples and labia arn't showing, I am fully within the dress code as I am now."

The man clearly looked in thought for a moment following Zya's reply as he looks over her body, before commenting, "I'm going to need you to stay here a moment while I call my manager."

At this comment, Hanna grows annoyed enough to whine. "Zya, come on, just put something on, the movies gonna start!"

"No way!" declares Zya, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm well within the rules, I'm gonna stand my ground!"

However, the group sees a pair of teen Felene males walk by them and one cat-calls Zya, who smiles and comments...

"Like what you see huh?"

"Yeah I do." answers the boy who whistled.

While Katia is a little puzzled by Zya's brief flirting with someone who wasn't Celine, Celine herself joins Hanna in her annoyance and comments...

"You can stay and get your issue sorted out, we'll go see our movie." Celine though looks to the Felene adult and asks. "We're good to leave, right?"

"Yes, you three can go." answers the man, before Celine, Katia and Hanna leave Zya behind.

Moments later, after locating the proper room, Celine waits outside alone, before seeing Zya jogging towards her, still as bare of clothing as when she arrived.

"Hey, you waited for me." comments Zya with a smile.

"Heh, won your case huh?"

"Yep!"

"Doesn't the attention you're getting bother you? It's completely avoidable."

"It's not avoidable, this is who I am and as long as the rules allow, I'll never wear clothes!" answers Zya with a proud smile.

"Heh, fine, fine, let's just go in, the movie's already started."

Zya smiles and quickly takes Celine by the hand as they walk in.

**\- 7:03 P.M. -**

"That was so awesome!" declares Hanna gleefully as she, Celine, Katia and Zya exit the room with a group of other people. "The armor guy was my favorite!"

"I liked it too." replies Celine. "That final battle at the end was pretty good."

"Yeah... adds Katia. "and I heard each of the heroes have their own movie leading up to this one."

"Yeah, the movie was good..." comments Zya, not as excited as the others. "but there were some really stupid parts, like how were they all talking to each other during the final battle, except for the armor guy, none of them had any communication devices, and what about that big green muscled guy, the whole movie he was trying to control his anger and his just walks up to the heroes out of nowhere before the final battle and say's ' _I'm always angry_ ' and transforms on the spot, so stupid!"

"The movie was awesome!" declares Hanna defensively. "So it doesn't matter. And that big green guy killed that giant snake thing with one punch, like BAM!" she adds, mimicking the action she saw on screen, bringing a smile and giggle from Celine and Katia.

"I guess." replies Zya. "It's just one of those movies you shut your brain off and just enjoy it."

"Anyway..." starts Celine. "Wanna go to the mall for a little while before heading home?"

Following a unanimous approval, the group heads towards the shopping mall.

However, moments after passing the threshold into the other building, a gasp leaves Zya following the sound of a slap and the group looks to see Zya covering her butt with her hands as a Felene teen male hurries by with a chuckle.

Instead of getting upset though, Zya smiles and comments...

"If you want something, just ask."

"Maybe I just wanna touch." replies the Felene.

"You can't tease and run!" declares Zya happily before hurrying after the boy, who laughs and runs from her.

Before Zya gets too far away, Celine calls to her, "Zya, meet us where we came in, in thirty minutes."

"OK!" answers back Zya.

"Yanno..." starts Katia. "I'm surprised Zya would leave you so easily Celine."

"Well it's not like she doesn't know where I am." answers Celine. "When she's not obsessing over me, this is how she is."

"Wow, well I guess first impressions of someone sometimes isn't the best representation of how someone behaves." comments Katia.

"Yeah, like I said yesterday, Zya's harmless." replies Celine. "She just hadn't seen me in a while."

**\- 7:41 P.M. -**

**\- Theater entrance -**

Waiting near the doors, the visibly eye-catching purple twilight sky in view, the group soon sees Zya hurry up to them, with quite a big smile on her face and Katia looks at her with wonderment as the Nex could quite clearly see a suspicious, cloudy fluid around Zya's crotch, before the Geelien happily comments...

"You guys won't believe this! I met two fleshy's, a guy and a girl, who both have a cock AND pussy!"

"What?" questions Celine.

"Yeah!" adds Zya, "The girl has a cock, well, it was more like her clit being giant, like an underdeveloped cock. But she could get hard and grow just like a normal cock, she was almost as long as my hand when hard, it didn't have a hole for her to come from though. And the guy has a pussy, but like the girl, his pussy wasn't exactly perfect; his ball sack- or uh, testicles, were like, attached to his body and split down the middle with his balls on each side forming the pussy-lips and his pussy between them." she adds excitedly.

"Wow..." comment Katia. "I've heard of people like that, but never met them. But wait..." she adds, pointing to Zya's crotch. "You had sex with them?"

Looking down at herself, Zya gasps and the cloud quickly dissipates as the Geelien drips a bit.

"Heh, obviously."

"But I thought you were only interested in Celine."

"I never said that." replies Zya. "I love her and all but that doesn't mean I can't have fun somewhere else."

"I recall you saying Celine's your whole world or something like that."

"Really?" asks Zya. "Well if I did, I was missing Celine so much I couldn't control myself, I may have said some crazy stuff."

Katia looks to Celine with confusion at Zya's oddly normal behavior towards Celine, whom, smiles and comments...

"Told you, harmless."

"But..." starts Zya, with a smirk. "If you two ever break up, I'm going to be all over Celine."

"That won't happen!" declares Katia, taking Celine by the hand.

"Ok, ok..." starts Celine, let's get going before it gets too dark.

"Oh wait!" declares Zya. "My new friend is coming to meet you all." she adds, before looking back. "There she is... Hey!" she continues, before calling and waving over a girl.

However, as the girl nears them, who has shoulder-length pink hair, dressed in a green T-shirt and blue jean Capri's, Celine's eyes widen and the girl stops a few yards between them also looking at Celine in shock.

"YOU!" declares the two in unison, though Celine is more accusing and the pink-haired teen is more shocked.

It was the same girl that Celine had met during her first visit to a live Shakra event! The one that nearly ruined the experience.

The pink-haired teen soon averts her eyes with concern as Zya briefly looks between the two before asking...

"You know each other?"

"I wish I didn't." comments Celine, feeling all the rage she had for the girl coming up. "You have some nerve bitch." adds Celine angrily. "Calling ME a freak when there's a question mark between your legs!"

The pink-haired teen is clearly hurt by the remark, looking to be near tears before Katia shoves Celine.

"What's wrong with you!? Why would you say that to her!?"

"Her!?" questions Celine with a smirk. "I think you mean 'THING'! She adds before turning and heading to the door. "I'm going to wait in the car." deciding to leave while she still had some self-control and prevent the scene from escalating much further.

Before Katia follows Celine out, she looks back to the pink-haired teen, seeing a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm SO sorry for that, I dunno why she acted that way."

"Don't be." replies the pink-haired girl as she wipes away her tears, "I had that coming from her for the way I treated her the first time we met."

"What did you do to deserve that?" asks Katia.

Waiting at the drivers side door of the car, Celine was quite satisfied with herself, she didn't care that she probably would feel bad for the way she acted, it felt good to bring that girl down like she had to her.

"The nerve of her..." mutters Celine. "Treating me like that when she probably experienced the same."

However, following that comment, Celine felt the guilt begin to creep up.

"She probably felt the same... No!" declares Celine and she vigorously shakes her head. "I let her off easy, I could've made her a crying mess like I was. I should have, humiliate her like she did to me."

However, the guilt continued to advance and Celine vainly punches the window of the car in frustration.

"Why can't I feel happy about this, I got my revenge, we're even, so why is it nagging at me?"

" _Celine_!" declares Katia, the Nex didn't sound amused and Celine turns to face her girlfriend and is shocked when she's met with a hard slap, forceful enough to separated her lower jaw from her face, before Celine reforms it and looking at her angered girlfriend with shock on her face.

"I can't believe you would hold a grudge for that long!" declares Katia. "What she did is done and over! And you're acting like a child!"

Celine soon sees Zya and Hanna follow behind and Celine eyes widen again as she sees the Pink-haired teen with them, looking timid.

"What's SHE doing here?" asks Celine with a frown.

"You are going to apologize to her."

"Heh, yeah, right. And you mean 'IT'."

Celine is answered with another jaw-removing slap.

"Yes, you are!"

"She should be apologizing to ME!"

"Are you really say-"

"I'm sorry!" suddenly interrupts the pink-haired girl, nervously walking a few steps towards Celine, her hands down near her crotch and looking down. "The way I acted towards you was wrong and you were right, the way I treated you, was similar to the way I've been treated for being... different." she adds, before lifting her teary gaze to Celine. "I am so, so sorry."

Celine could see the apology was genuine and began to feel very guilty for her behavior, she now the one averting her eyes with a frown.

"I... forgive you."

A smile comes to the pink-haired girls face, before Katia comments...

"And?"

"And..." starts Celine, looking back to the teen. "I'm, sorry for the way I acted."

"I forgive you." replies the pink-haired girl, bringing a relieved sigh from Katia.

"Good, it's all settled."

The pink-haired teen then walks up in front of Celine and offers her right hand.

"I'm Natasha."

"Celine." answers the Geelien as she takes the offered hand and the two shake.

**\- 7:57 P.M. -**

**\- Kellen Residence -**

Exiting the car, Celine is glad to be home, considering the event that had taken place and the drive allowing the guilt of her actions to settle in and nag at her, Celine felt she was in no condition to be driving, mentally at least.

Zya mentioned that she had gotten her new friends number, so if for what ever reason Celine wanted to talk to Natasha, she could.

Heading inside, the parents were no longer all in the living room and not all were present; Eda and Helena sit at the dining room table, eating some kind of meat and chatting, while Xeni sat on the couch furthest from the group, watching T.V., whom looks to the group and greets their return.

"Welcome back, enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah!" Declares Hanna happily. "It was really good." she adds, as the other three agree.

"I'm glad you had fun." replies Xeni, before getting to her feet. "It's starting to get late and we should be getting back home."

"Ok." replies Hanna, before Zya smiles and asks.

"Can I spend the night mom?"

However, instead of Xeni, Celine and Katia both declare, "NO!"

"Hehe, geez, I was only kidding." replies Zya as she steps ahead and turns to face the two with a smirk. "I know you two want to be all alone."

"I'd like to be alone with Katia tomorrow too, if you don't mind." comments Celine with a smirk as well.

**\- Celine Room -**

Just minutes after Zya, Hanna and their parents leave, Celine now sits at the side of her bed, thinking back over the second encounter with Natalia, how she was so quick to attack her and the manner in which she did, using what was clearly a sensitive issue for her. Celine had become no better than Natalia was during their first encounter.

Celine's attention soon turns to Katia walking into her room, before sitting to the Geelien's right with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, when I hit you." comments the Nex with an apologetic smile. "Regardless of how upset I was, there was no reason for me to slap you."

"That's ok, I deserved it." replies Celine. "I'm disappointed with myself for the way I acted."

"Well at least you two were able to make up."

"Yeah... and hey, maybe in the future we'll end up being the best of friends." comments Celine, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't mind at all if I never see her again."

"I doubt that's going to happen, seeing as how Zya's friends with her." replies Katia.

"Yeah..." sighs Celine, before falling back on her bed. "I don't have to be-friend every bully I have though. I may have forgiven her, but that doesn't mean I forgot what she did."

"You never can have too many friends though." comments Katia with a smile as she places her right hand over Celine's belly, still covered by her top.

The location of her girlfriend's touch brings a smile to Celine's face as well, before lifting her shirt, exposing her smooth, soft 'skin'.

"I have an idea to take my mind off this."

"Really?" asks Katia with a smirk as she drew circles on Celine's belly. "What do you have in mind?"

END


	61. Chapter 20-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katia wakes up to a surprise treat from a sleeping Celine, before Gloria decides to get to know her grand-daughters girlfriend and later, Celine gets another unwanted visit from Zya, but, she hasn't arrived to spend time with her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 4/9/16  
> Completed: 5/9/16
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: At the time when doing this chapter, between the last chapter and this one, I made a surprising discovery that nearly derailed the series and caused me to briefly consider canceling it. I discovered the timeline of this particularly story was out of wack, which stemmed from me mistakenly starting this particular story in the series, in-universe, during 2012, since that's when the story previous to this one took place, but when in actuality, THIS story takes place in 2010, I even point this out in the VERY FIRST CHAPTER! Ugh! Luckily, I haven't screwed up enough to actually cancel this series, however, the biggest problem I have now is that all my older characters, Sakura, Reni, etc, should be a grade higher than Celine, plus, the movie the group saw last chapter shouldn't have existed, but let's just ignore that detail hmm?

**\- The following day -**

**\- Solaris (Sunday), Fifth week of March (1), (May 2010)-**

**\- 7:04 A.M., Kellen Residence, Celine's Room -**

As consciousness returned to Katia, a smile came to her face as a number of pleasant sensations came to her; The first to reach her was the wet warmth that surrounded her feet, up to her ankles; the second sensation was the familiar pressure of an arm draped over her left side and around her back, leading to the most enjoyable of the sensations as the arm hugged her and pressed her face against something soft and warm.

It didn't take long for Katia's sleepy mind to recognize each sensation; the reason her feet were warm, was because they rested in a sleeping Celine's pooled mass, while the Geelien sleepily hugged Katia against her and during her sleep, Katia had managed to move below Celine towards her chest, which was why her face was now pressed between Celine's breasts.

Katia wasn't pressed against Celine's chest enough to block her breathing and so, was content to remain where she was, even draping her left arm around Celine and returning the embrace as she nuzzled her face against Celine.

' _She's like a warm, comfy pillow._ ' thought Katia.

Following getting herself more comfortable and burying her face further into Celine, a small chuckle and moan left Katia as Celine's hand on her back began to caress her, soon focused on her small, right wing.

Entirely intent to fall back asleep from the comfort, Katia was a little puzzled when she heard a small mumbling from Celine. Katia didn't think much of it, until it was repeated and a smile came to Katia's face, Celine wasn't really speaking actual words, but Katia still found delight in it.

' _So, she talks in her sleep, cute._ ' thought Katia.

For the next few moments of unintelligible sounds from Celine, continuing to feel her caress her right wing, a recognizable word passed Celine's lips...

"Ka...tia..."

The Nex smirked at the mention of her name, as well as a small blush that appeared on her face as she recognized the delight in Celine's sleeping tone.

' _Is she dreaming about me?_ ' thought Katia.

Katia waited another minute, but no further sounds came from Celine and Katia could feel herself beginning to drift off again, before she felt Celine's continued caressing of her right wing shift to more of a, fondling of the appendage, compared to the previous, simple stroking motion, Celine now reached under the wing, lifted from resting against Katia's back and began to carefully caress it's length.

Celine made two back and forth passes and while the slightly increased pleasure of Celine's sleepy tease was a bit distracting, it wasn't enough to prevent Katia from attempting to return to sleep.

Until, Celine's level of fondling began to raise suspicion in Katia as to whether Celine was really asleep as a pleasured shutter is urged from the Nex as Celine teased the tip of her wing, quite well, lightly pinching her wing between her thumb and middle fingers and using her index to stroke it's edge, just long enough for the pleasure to reach between her legs.

' _Celine's never done this before when she was awake._ ' thought Katia, before another shutter of relief left her as Celine's returned to her previous fondling.

"Swee...tie..."

' _Sweetie?_ ' questioned Katia. ' _Celine's never called me that._ '

Now a little too curious, Katia pulled back a little, just enough to look up and Katia fought back a chuckle as she saw, Celine was certainly asleep, however, there was a very big grin on her face.

"What sort of dream are you having?" questioned Katia in a whisper.

Not getting a reply, though not expecting one, Katia returned her face between Celine's breasts, allowing her to continue to fondle her wing, enjoying Celine's sleeping tease.

Celine soon began to tease the tip of her wing again, urging another delighted shutter from Katia, however, Katia noticed, amusingly, following her shutter, a small giggle left Celine. Katia quickly assumed, Celine was dreaming of teasing Katia's wing in her dream and Katia's real life response was mimicked by the Katia in Celine's dream.

Following this thought, Katia decided to give her dream self in Celine's mind a helping hand and moved her left hand from around Celine's body and down, resting her hands over her pantied crotch and began to slowly caress herself, urging a soft moan from her.

However, the light moan was evidently enough to get a response from Celine, unfortunately, it was restricted to an unintelligible mumble.

A bit disappointed, Katia thought, ' _Maybe a stronger reaction would get a better response..._ ' before moving her hand under her panties and briefly stroking herself, urging another brief shutter from the direct contact, before slipping her middle and ring fingers into herself with a silent gasp and a stronger, brief shutter.

Katia was rewarded with another chuckle from Celine, however, she soon felt a light, brief pressure on the top of her head.

' _Did she just kiss me on the head?_ ' thought Katia curiously, however, unfortunately, following the affection, Katia was greatly disappointed as Celine's fondling of her wing comes to a stop and returned to pressing against her back, hugging her. ' _What? She's done already? Was that shutter enough to make her think I came? Oh well, I wasn't too worked up anyway._ ' thought Katia as she pulled her fingers from herself and her hand from her panties and returned her arm around Celine.

A few minutes into her relaxation and her body calming down from the tease, Katia soon groaned from an annoying twinge between her legs. After another few minutes of attempting to ignore the urge, Katia sighed in frustration, there was no way she could relax against Celine with her needing to pee.

Reluctantly, Katia slowly pulled herself from Celine's embrace, careful not to wake her, before she removed herself from the bed, clothed in only her her white panties as she briefly stretched and fluttered her wings, before she left the room.

Minutes later, her bladder empty and her teeth brushed, Katia left the bathroom with a smile. However, a surprised gasp left her and quickly covered her chest and belly as she saw Gloria walking down the hall towards her, dressed in a near sheer white nightie that did nothing to hide the fact that she was bottomless.

"Oh Good Morning!" greets Gloria cheerfully as she walks up to Katia.

Getting over the surprise of seeing Celine's Grandmother, Katia lowered her arm from her chest, but her other hand remained covering her belly. However, Katia briefly wondered why the woman even bothered with the nightie, given it wasn't long enough to cover her below the waist.

"Good morning miss... uh, I don't know your last name." replied Katia.

"Heh, 'cause I never told you, I'm fine with you using my first name." replied Gloria with a smile, before a silent gasp left Katia as the woman lifts her left hand to pat her head.

Katia felt her left eye twitch in aggravation, but tried to ignore it, Gloria didn't know she hated what she was doing, however, Gloria's cheerful expression faded a little for a curious one.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sorry..." replied Katia as she briefly averted her gaze and lifted her free hand to pull away Gloria's. "I should've mentioned it yesterday, but I really hate being pat on the head."

"Oh!" gasped Gloria, quickly pulling her offending hand back. "I'm sorry!"

"That's ok." replied Katia as she returned her gaze back up to Gloria with a smile. "Like I said, I should've told you, so it's my fault."

Katia noticed Gloria was about to reply, before stopping and appearing to think for a moment, before gasping again.

"That's why Celine suddenly wanted to show me your wings! I was going to pat your head and I didn't get the hint!"

"Heh, yeah, but like I said, it's my fault for not telling you." replied Katia.

"Well I'm still very sorry for doing something you fine uncomfortable, I won't do it again."

"Good enough for me." replied Katia with a smile.

With a smile returning to Gloria's face, the smile is short-live as Katia notices her gaze lower.

"Are you feeling ok? Does you're stomach hurt?"

"Oh! U-Uh, yeah, I'm fine." quickly replied Katia, blushing brightly.

"Really? You've been holding your stomach for awhile now..." commented Gloria as she knelt down. "If your constipated, I can help."

"N-No, I'm not constipated..." replied Katia, before sighing. Quickly deciding to come clean and prevent an embarrassing misunderstanding. "It's just, as a Nex, to put it simply, we have two pussies."

"R-Really?" asked Gloria, clearly shocked and amused.

"Yeah, one between our legs and one on our belly, where any other races navel would be."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, the one between your legs isn't... typically, very embarrassing to have seen by others, but the one on our belly is. it's the one we Nex use for 'real sex'." replied Katia, using her left hand for for a quoting motion. "It's also where were we have babies from and most times, it's covered with a strip. I forgot to put it on when I left the room." explained Katia as her eyes were averted the whole time while her face grew redder.

"Ah..." replied Gloria with a smile. "I see. And here I thought it was your wings and size that made you unique, I have a lot to learn about all the races here."

Katia smiled in return, but saw Gloria's left hand rise and Katia quickly intercepted her hand and placed it on her shoulder, which brought a brief, wide-eyed look of surprise to Gloria.

"Heh, sorry."

Katia only smiled, before Gloria stood and the Nex was quickly reminded of Gloria's nakedness from the waist down, nearly eye level with the Geelien's crotch, just an inch or two lower, Katia's natural line of sight falling to Gloria's mound just above her labia, where pubic hair would naturally grow.

"Well..." started Gloria as Katia's gaze lifted to meet her eyes, "I just came to wake you and Celine for breakfast, but I'll let you wake her."

"Ok." replied Katia.

"Oh, and I'm also very excited for you to try the breakfast I prepared for you!" replied Gloria happily.

"You made breakfast, FOR me?"

"I sure did! You'll be the first Fleshie to have ever eaten my cooking and I'm REALLY looking forward to hearing what you think!" replied Gloria excitedly.

"R-Really?"

"Yep, and I want your honest opinion when you eat it." added Gloria, with both delight and seriousness in her voice as she briefly rests her hands on her hips. "Now I know your probably thinking; ' _why would a Geelien bother with cooking, when we can eat things raw just fine._ ', but-"

"Geelien's can taste their food too." quickly commented Katia, causing Gloria to pause, before Katia added with a smile. "I've been Celine's girlfriend long enough to find that out, plus she's told me how much she liked certain foods."

"Oh, well, ok..." replied Gloria with a smile. "Anyway, I'm sure a Geelien's taste is different from a Fleshie's, so I'm very excited to hear your opinion."

"Well as long as everything is cooked properly, I'm sure I'll like it."

"Good, well I won't keep you any longer, go wake Celine and come join us for breakfast." replied Gloria, before she turned around walked down the hall towards the stairs with a giddy skip to her step, which brought a smile to Katia's face from Gloria's visible delight.

"Ok, we'll be right down." commented Katia, before she returned to Celine's room and lowered her hand from her belly as she made her way to the bed, reached over and nudged her still sleeping girlfriend's shoulder a couple times, calling her name a similar number of times, before a brief groan left Celine before her eyes opened to see Katia's smiling face, which brought a smile to Celine's.

"G'Morning..." greets Celine.

"Heh, morning to you too." replied Katia. "I just meet Gloria and she said to wake up and come eat breakfast."

"Ok." commented Celine as she sat up and pulled the cover from her, revealing her lack of clothing and her pool of mass she was sitting in, which she quickly reabsorbed, but before she could leave the bed, Katia asked...

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

"H-Huh?" replied Celine, looking to Katia curiously.

"You were talking in your sleep, teasing my wing and calling me sweetie." commented Katia, before her smile shifted to a smirk as she saw Celine's eyes widen as she clearly remembered and muttered...

"Oh..."

"So..." continued Katia as she joined Celine on the bed and sat on her legs. "You've never called me sweetie, what exactly were you dreaming about?"

"Uh..." replied Celine as she averted her gaze and began to drip with a small smile coming to her face. "It's a bit embarrassing."

"Well that just makes me want to know more, we're we having sex?"

"Well, more like foreplay, but yea, however... that's not the embarrassing part."

"Well? What is it!?" asked Katia eagerly.

"We, were older, adults and, well... married." answered Celine with a smile.

"O-Oh..." replied Katia, as it was her turn for her eyes to widen as her cheeks reddened considerably, however the smile grew. "You were dreaming about us being a Seelie?"

"Yeah." replied Celine, before removing herself from the bed and walking to her dresser to retrieve her comb, leaving Katia briefly at a loss for words, before the Nex quickly left the bed and followed Celine to her dresser excitedly.

"Did we have kids!?"

"Heh, I dunno, we were in our bedroom in our own home and it was just the two of us in my dream." answered Celine after a brief chuckle from Katia's excitement. "Why, do you want kids when your older?"

"Well, yeah, of course." replied Katia with a big smile as she lowered her gaze and her blush spread over her face as she fiddled with her fingers in front of her.

Celine only smiled for a moment, before she asked...

"How many?"

"Just two, I wouldn't want her to be an only child."

"Heh, someone to play with?"

"Yeah, exactly, sometimes I wish I had a sister, I don't want my kids wishing that."

"Heh, I know what you mean, my parents are considering having another kid." replied Celine before giggling with delight. "Hehe, I'd have a little brother I can love on and spoil! I'd be the best big sister ever!"

"Really?" asked Katia with a smile.

"Yep. My friends back home said having a sister or brother isn't as great as people think it is-"

"Yeah, I've heard that too." interrupted Katia. "They think being the only child would be awesome, like not having to share, getting everything you want. That second one isn't true at all and you can't get away with stuff either like with siblings do."

"Heh, yeah, both have their pros and cons though." replied Celine. "But I think the pros of having a sister or brother would outweigh the cons."

"Exactly!"

Following Celine cleaning herself, Katia putting on her panties and a T-shirt and Celine, a pair of bra and panties, the two head downstairs, greeting Avery in the living room watching the morning news, while Eda and Gloria sat at the dining room table eating and talking. Gloria however, upon seeing Katia, happily comments...

"Help yourself to the rest of the food!"

"Ok." replied Katia.

However, once the two reach the kitchen, Katia gasped as she looked to the stove.

"Whoa! That's a lot of food!" declared Katia, as she saw a number of plates containing the ample supply of food, one plate was filled with sunny-side up eggs, another with omelets; there was a plateful of sausages, links and patties; A mound of pancakes and another with a mountain of bacon.

Katia quickly left the room to meet Gloria.

"Are you expecting other people to come?"

"Nope!" answered Gloria happily. "The rest is for you and Celine."

"B-But I wouldn't be able to eat HALF of all that!" declared Katia.

"Really?" asked Gloria, before Eda let out a groan.

"I tried telling her she was cooking too much food, but she was just so excited when she realized you'd be the first non-Geelien to be eating her food. Just eat what you want, the rest of us can finish off the rest."

"OK."

Katia decided to try a little of each breakfast item, before joining Eda and Gloria, as well as Celine at the dining room table. Katia was a little nervous as she felt Gloria's eager gaze as she picked up a strip of crispy bacon and biting into it and chewed briefly, before...

"Well!?" asked Gloria excitedly. "How is it?"

"Heh, it's tastes fine." replied Katia with a smile. "I actually prefer bacon to be cooked hard like it is." she added, before placing the remaining piece in her mouth, before using a fork to cut out a section of the pancake, which she had drizzled some syrup over and placed it in her mouth. "Mm, the pancakes are good too."

"I'm so happy you like it!" declared Gloria. "I was worried our tastes would be vastly different."

A small chuckle left Katia, before she picked up the sausage patty and bit into it.

"The sausage is good too. Are you a chief or something?"

"Hehe, not officially." replied Gloria as she looked a little embarrassed from the question, but delighted as well. "Since us Geelien's can eat food raw, there's not much need for chiefs." she added, before Celine commented...

"But some of us do prefer our food to be cooked."

"Heh, well yeah." replied Gloria. "But there's also the fact that most cooking requires fire and most Geelien's have a natural fear of it."

"Celine doesn't though." commented Katia.

"Neither does Eda or me." replied Gloria with a smile.

"Really?" asked Katia, before Eda commented to her mother, with a slight frown.

"Just because I don't freak out like others around fire doesn't mean I'm not scared of it."

"Fine, fine... but yep." answered Gloria. "Same with my other children and my mother as well. It's a trait that seems to run in our family."

"Well that's interesting." commented Katia. "Guess there are some things that are always passed on."

"Yep, and ours is our reduced fear of fire."

**\- Celine's room, 1:35 P.M. -**

Currently dressed in a T-shirt and skirt, Celine sits at the head of her bed, watching a re-airing of a Shakra exhibition on TV, before she heard the muffled sound of the flushing toilet, before moments later, noticed Katia; also dressed, in a tank-top and shorts; walk into the room with a sigh and a hand to her belly.

"I think that mountain of breakfast I had finally left me."

"Heh, you didn't have to keep eating." commented Celine with a smile, while Katia walked to and onto the bed and laid face down with a groan.

"I know, but your grandma was just so excited." replied Katia. "I've eaten a lot of food before, but I've never eaten so much breakfast food before at one time, it went right through me, at least it all came out easy."

Celine only smiled in response, before Katia rolled over to face Celine with a smile and added...

"But I like your grandma, she's so cheerful and excitable, like a big kid."

"Heh, yeah, she really is. Just one of the many reasons I love my grandma." replied Celine happily. "Another is seeing her and my mom interact with each other, it's like my mom is her mom sometimes."

"How long is she staying?"

"Until this Shakrus (Friday)."

"So soon? She should stay at least an extra week."

"I'd like it if she did too, but she said the early tickets to visit were week long trips, with the longer ones she'd have to wait for, so she chose to come now, rather than later." replied Celine.

"Oh, well that makes sense, heh, she was eager to see you all."

"Hehe, yeah, so eager she left my aunts behind, but she said she was going to make it up to them by taking a bunch of picture and videos to show them back home."

"Well that's only fair."

Following a brief chuckle in agreement, Celine sees Gloria walk into view at her open door, dressed in a knee-length sun dress with a smile and her hands behind her back.

"Hey you two." greets Gloria, prompting Katia to look back to her. "Are you busy?"

"Nope." answered Celine. "Just talking about you."

"Heh, good things, I hope." replied Gloria with a chuckle before she walked into the room and near the foot of the bed as she looked to Katia with a smile. "Anyway, I didn't get a chance to get to know you're girlfriend much yesterday and I thought I'd take the time to do it now."

"I don't mind." commented Katia with a smile as she sat up.

"Great!" declared Gloria, before she pulled her hands from behind her to reveal what was clearly a hand-held video recorder. "You don't mind if I record this to show my daughters back home, do you? I'm sure they'd love to get to know their niece's girlfriend!"

"O-Oh..." replied Katia with a light blush rising on her face. "Heh, wasn't expecting to be recorded, but, ok."

Katia began to remove herself from the bed, but Gloria quickly stopped her with the comment, "No, no, stay where you are next to Celine." before Gloria lifted the camcorder up to her face and with a press of a button, there was a beep and a small red light visible to Katia, who blushed a little more as Gloria added cheerfully...

"Oh, who do we have here? Sitting in Celine's bed with her?"

"Heh, hi." greets Katia with a wave of her left hand and a smile. "I'm Katia, Celine's girlfriend."

Giggling excitedly, Gloria asked, "Is that true Celine? Did you really find yourself a Fleshie girlfriend like Lynn said you would?"

"Yeah..." replied Celine with a smirk and a roll of her eyes. "Auntie Lynn's tease became real. But before you even think it, Katia's not a little kid, she's a Nex, they age slower and naturally stay young."

"Yeah..." added Katia. "I'm fifteen cycles old, I only LOOK like a little kid, which Celine as admitted to being attracted to." she added with a smirk as she looked to Celine, who clearly looked embarrassed.

"H-Hey, you didn't need to say that on camera!"

"Ohh, really?" asked Gloria, drawing Celine's embarrassed gaze. "Is that true Celine? Are you really into little girls, like you're great grandma?"

Celine started to nervously answer, getting as far as, "Uhh..." before the doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get that!" Declared Celine eagerly, before quickly leaving the bed and hurrying out of the room as Katia and Gloria giggle at her quick retreat.

Upon reaching the first floor, Celine saw Eda walking from the dining room towards the door, before she commented, "I got it." to which Eda smiles and gives an ok, before she turned around and headed back where she had come from.

However, upon Celine opening the door, a scowl quickly appeared on her face as she saw Zya, as bare of clothing as usual, though her little sister, Hanna stood to her right, wearing a colorful, flower-print sundress, before Celine opened the screen door and stepped out before she crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed Zya.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want you coming here yesterday?"

"Heh, technically, it was more implied, not stated." answered Zya with a smirk, however, the resulting groan of aggravation from Celine, prompted Zya to add... "Anyway, I'm not here for you."

"Really?" asked Celine, genuinely surprised and a little embarrassed from her immediate assumption.

"Well, technically, I am, but not really." replied Zya, before she placed a hand to Hanna's head, "I'm here for Hanna."

"Hey." greets the young Geelien with a smile and a wave her right hand.

"Hey Hanna." replied Celine with a smile in return. "Sorry about being so rude when I opened the door."

"That's ok, I understand your frustration."

"Hehe, anyway..." started Zya as she began to pat Hanna's head, with a noticeable degree of force, which quickly prompted Hanna to reach up and grab her sisters hand and move it away. "There's not many kids around Hanna's age where we are, so Hanna came up with the idea to ask you if there were any kids near her age around were you live and put in a good word for us."

"Oh..." replied Celine. "That's, actually a valid reason for coming here, but you walked all the way here?"

"Yeah." replied Zya. "Like I told you, we don't live that far away, luckily, about a ten minute walk. Besides, I couldn't let Hanna walk here alone, so I'm just keeping an eye on her while we're out." added Zya, before Hanna commented...

"But she really just wanted an excuse to visit you."

"I figured as much." replied Celine as she eyed Zya, who only giggled briefly. "Anyway, there are a couple kids near your age around here, two girls in particular I'm really good friends with and they come visit me nearly everyday since I first moved in, one of them lives next door." added Celine with a smile as she pointed to her left.

"Really!?" asked Hanna happily, briefly looking to the next door neighbors house.

Zya however, looked at Celine curiously, before asking, "You're friends with little kids now?"

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you." commented Celine to Hanna, ignoring Zya.

"Are you busy right now? Can you introduce us!?" asked Hanna excitedly.

"Nope, I'm not doing anything right now, let me just go tell Katia where I'll be for the next few minutes." replied Celine before retreating up the stairs, leaving Hanna to excitedly hop in place as her tail flicked back and forth in excitement.

**\- Celine's Room -**

Upon returning to her room, Celine sees Katia standing with her back to Gloria, displaying her wings, before the two look to her.

"Hey, Zya brought her sister Hanna to meet some of the kids around here, I'm gonna go introduce her to Becky." states Celine.

"Ok." replied Katia.

"Come back soon!" replied Gloria happily. "I wanna record more of you two together."

"Heh, I'll be back soon, I'm just introducing them, I'm not staying." commented Celine, as she retrieved her shoes from the closet and left the room.

"Well then..." began Gloria as she continued to aim the camera at Katia's back. "How much can you move them."

"A lot actually." replied Katia as she urged a delighted coo from Gloria as she began to flutter her wings. "Heh, and before you ask, no, I can't fly. No matter how quick I flap my wings. They're just too small."

"How quickly can you flap them?"

"Really fast, I'll show you." replied Katia, before she took a deep breath and following a groan, her fluttering wings quickly moves rapidly enough produce an impressively bassy hum and Gloria could feel the breeze produced by the rapid movement, before Katia stopped with a sigh and Gloria happily commented...

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to move them THAT quickly.

"Heh, that's as fast as I can manage." replied Katia as she turned to face Gloria with a smile. "...and I can't keep it up for long."

"Well, it's a shame you can't fly." replied Gloria as she lowered the camera from her face slightly, directly looking at Katia. "I would've loved to have gotten that on camera."

"Heh, me too." commented Katia with a chuckle, before she sighed as she sat on the foot of the bed. "Sometimes I think nature is cruel to give us wings we can't use."

"Well I'm sure there must be a reason you have them."

"Yeah, there is. A long, long time ago, us Nex were just a little bigger than Merkolova's Fizer's, we could fly around and everything."

"W-What, really?" gasped Gloria.

"Hehe, yep. Technically, I'm a fairy!" answered Katia with a big smile. "It's just, over the many, many, hundreds of cycles, we began to change and grow bigger, but as a result, our wings got smaller, or rather, didn't get the message to grow with us. I've been told that only recently, like within the last hundred cycles, our wings have started to shrink."

"Wow, so your wing size now was pretty similar to your ancient ancestors?"

"Yep, heh, it's actually pretty amazing, as much as we've changed, our wings, until recently, haven't changed at all." replied Katia with a smile.

"So it's like looking into the past when you look at your wings." commented Gloria.

"Heh, yeah."

"Oh, how about you tell me and my daughters how you and Celine met?" asked Gloria as she lifted the camera up again

"Heh, well it's not much of an interesting story." replied Katia as a light blush rose on her cheeks with a smile.

"Well I'm interested, come on." urged Gloria.

"Ok, well, we're in a couple classes together. I thought Celine looked, attractive, with the way her body is so clear and smooth and the way light passes through her." explained Katia, as her blush grew over her face, remembering that Gloria was recording this as she averted her gaze. "Celine was the first Geelien I'd seen in person, she was different, and that's what attracted me to her. Heh, but, when I got the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend, let's just say... she was resistant to the idea."

"Ah, right, my daughters, Lynn in particular, were teasing Celine about finding a girlfriend, but Celine kept insisting that she wasn't interested in having a girlfriend, especially since she didn't want to leave."

"Heh, yeah, Celine said something similar, but I managed to talk Celine into giving me a shot." replied Katia.

"So how are things between you two?" asked Gloria with a smile.

"Heh, you saw how things are between us yesterday." answered Katia with a smirk. "I'm not going to answer that on camera."

"You're the one that brought THAT topic up." commented Gloria.

"I-I..." started Katia, before her entire face reddened at what her comment implied, as Gloria giggled. "W-Well, how about you tell me about you?"

"Alright, what do you want to know?" asked Gloria.

"Hmm, what about..." started Katia, taking a moment to look over Gloria body. "Oh, I noticed you don't have a tail, why not?"

"I prefer not to have one."

"Wow, so you can just decide not to have a tail?"

"Yep, our tails arn't much use to us anyway." answered Gloria.

"So like Nex's wings." commented Katia.

"Yep."

"Umm, oh, besides Eda, how many kids do you have?" asked Katia.

"Not counting Eda, six." answered Gloria.

"Whoa, six kids? Celine has six aunt's?" asked Katia.

"Hehe, yep, three are mine and the other four came from my late wife La'e."

"Oh, I'm sorry." replied Katia, she wasn't expecting to hear that Gloria had lost her significant other.

"It's quite alright, we were both in agreement." replied Gloria with a smile.

"Agreement?" questioned Katia.

"Heh..." replied Gloria before she stopped the recording with a beep and lowered the camera. "You haven't wondered why Eda and I don't look the same?" she asked.

"Well, no, why... wait..." replied Katia before she gasped as she remembered, all Geelien parents and children look alike, however, that wasn't the case when the parents merged to create a child. "Celine told me about- so Eda's the result of you and your wife, together!?"

"Yes." answered Gloria with a smile, before she sat to Katia's right. "It wasn't a decision we made lightly."

"But, that means your wife sacrificed herself for Eda, t-that's..."

"Amazing." commented Gloria. "La'e wanted our combined love to create a child. I see parts of La'e in Eda, and even Celine, every-time I look at them. I do miss her at times, but then I remember the result of our love. La'e may not be with me physically, but she is in spirit and my memories."

"But what about La'e's kids? What did they think?"

"They were understandably upset at first, but we only went through with it when they were ok with it. Still though, La'e's children gave Eda a bit of a hard time while she grew up, but their ok now."

"I can only imagine, losing your mom then another sister comes in her place."

"Eda doesn't like talking about it though, so try not to bring it up around her." commented Gloria.

"Oh, ok." replied Katia, before she heard the door downstairs open and close, before Celine returned moments later.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Hey." greeted Katia with a smile. "So I guess Becky and Hanna are friends now?"

"Yep, instant friends." replied Celine, before Katia giggled and commented...

"Hehe, maybe now that Becky's got a Geelien friend her own age that lives nearby, she won't spend as much time with you."

"Heh, I wouldn't mind if that happened." replied Celine with a smile.

To be Continued


	62. Chapter 20-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna makes a new friend and Zya discovers Katia isn't the only one Celine's gotten close to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 4/9/16  
> Completed: 5/10/16
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI, TENTACLE, LOT'S 'O CUM

**\- Meanwhile -**

**\- Outside Kellen home -**

"Well..." started Zya with a smile as she looked down to her sister. "Looks like your list of friends is gonna grow a little more." Hanna only giggled in agreement, before Zya commented to herself, "But it's weird that Celine's friends with little kids now, she didn't hang around them back home."

"Heh, are you jealous?" teased Hanna with a smirk as she eyed her sister.

"W-What!? Of course not!" quickly declared Zya. "Why would I be jealous of some kids spending time with Celine?"

Hanna only continued to smirk as she saw Zya dripping a little, before Zya looked away and lifted a hand to her chin and thought out loud...

"But Celine did say they visit her nearly everyday."

Shortly after, Celine returned and Zya quickly asked...

"Hey Celine, what's your relationship with those two little girls who visit you?"

Zya saw Celine look a little puzzled, before a smirk came to her face.

"Jealous?"

"M-Maybe I am!" declared Zya with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're little kids though." commented Celine with a smirk.

"Little kids that you said visit you nearly everyday and you get upset with me about visiting you two days in a row."

"Hehe, you ARE jealous!" commented Celine, followed by a chuckle, joined by Hanna as Celine walked out of the house and passed the two while Zya pouted as she and Hanna followed behind.

However, Celine stopped suddenly with a gasp, which caused Zya and Hanna to nearly walk into her before Celine turned around and briefly looked to Hanna, before Zya, who questioned...

"What?"

"Uh..." started Celine nervously, before she briefly eyed Hanna, who returned the gaze with curiosity, before Zya saw Celine lift her right hand up to her left cheek and meld her hand to her before Celine spoke to her mind. ' _Is Hanna allowed to be around sex and stuff?'_

A confused expression quickly came to Zya's face from the unexpected question and the fact that Celine wanted to ask it privately.

' _Why are you asking that?'_

' _Well, the two little girls are Tragelian, so there is a very high, or rather, one hundred percent chance that Hanna's gonna be at least presented with a sexual situation._ '

Zya's eyes widened in realization and giggled, she was quite familiar with the sexual libido of Tragelians since she had arrived to Merkolova, ' _So you're asking if Hanna's allowed to have sex?_ '

' _Well, yeah._ ' replied Celine with a little embarrassed smile as she glanced to Hanna. ' _I didn't hang around Hanna much, so I've never seen or heard about Hanna having sex, so I dunno if that's something she'd been exposed to or anything._ '

Zya giggled before she briefly looked to her sister, who looked up at her with confusion. "She's certainly been exposed to it, she'll be fine."

"Exposed to what?" asked Hanna.

"Nothing important." replied Zya, before Celine lowered her hand and Zya added, to Celine, "Well let's go."

"Ok." commented Celine.

Moments into the trip next door, Hanna asked...

"So what's her name?"

"Becky." answered Celine.

"Oh, I know a Becky from school." replied Hanna.

"Oh really? Is her last name Tran?" asked Celine.

"I don't think so, but I've only had one day of school, I don't know a lot of last names yet."

"Well is the Becky you know a blonde?" asked Celine.

"No, she has black hair." answered Hanna.

"Well then, you get to meet a new Becky."

Hanna simply giggled in response, before the trio arrived at the front door of the other house and Celine rang the doorbell, with Hanna to her right and Zya to her left.

After a moment, the sisters hear a woman's voice behind the door declared that she was on her way, before said door opened to reveal a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, dressed in a T-shirt and blue jean.

"Hello Ce-oh..." greeted the woman with a smile before Zya saw the woman stare at her, though the Geelien knew the reason why and simply smiled and commented...

"I don't believe in clothing."

"O-Oh, I see." replied the woman before her gaze turned to Hanna, who smiled and lifted her right hand to greet her.

"Hi."

"Heh, hello." replied the woman, before she looked to Celine, who spoke...

"Hi Ms. Tran, sorry about the shock of my friends lack of clothing. This is Zyanita, Zyanita Kaze." commented Celine as she motioned with her left hand towards the Geelien, who quickly greeted the woman and commented...

"But everyone just calls me Zya."

Before Celine resumed...

"She's my friend from back home, she and her parents recently moved here and this is her sister Hanna." added Celine, motioning with the same hand to Hanna, who repeated the wave of her hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you two, my name is Hazel Tran, you can use my first or last name if you want." replied the woman with a smile. "I was aware that more Geelien's would be coming here. So how do you two like it here so far?"

Zya quickly draped her right arm around Celine's shoulders with a smile.

"As long as I'm around Celine, everything's perfect!" she commented happily, while Hazel chuckled a little at the display and Celine's slightly annoyed expression, before Hanna spoke up.

"I really like it here so far, there's so many interesting people here and their all really nice and I made a bunch of new friends at school."

"Well that's great to hear." commented Hazel.

"Anyway..." started Celine as she pulled Zya's arm from around her shoulders. "We're here because Hanna wants to meet some new friends."

"Ah, I see." replied Hazel with a smile. "Becky will love to have a new friend to play with, she's in her room right now, I'll call her down." added Hazel, before she turned to her left and looked up the stairs. "Becky, Celine's here and she brought you a new friend to meet! Make yourself presentable if you arn't and come down."

" _Oh, Ok!_ " answered back an excited young girls voice.

Hanna was all smiles as the group waited for the next few moments, before they heard the rapid foot steps coming down the stairs, before Hanna saw her new potential friend come down the steps, with shoulder-length blonde hair, dressed in a tank-top and skirt.

However, the young girl paused on the way down as she saw them, Zya in particular, a brief look of surprise appeared on her face, before she smiled and resumed her decent and joined her mother at her left.

"Hi Celine!" greets the young girl happily, her face slightly flush with color, before glancing to Zya, then to Hanna, who greeted her with a big smile, which the young blonde returned.

"Hey Becky." replied Celine, before lifting her left hand to Zya's shoulder, "This is my friend I mentioned before."

Zya though, thought with delight, " _She's told others about me?_ "

"Ohh..." gasped Becky. "She's the one that's ob... uh... obses..." commented the young girl, clearly having trouble recalling a particular word, before giving up and declaring, "You're stalker friend!"

"Becky!" gasped Hazel with a little frown, before Zya quickly commented...

"That's alright, I am a bit stalker-ish about Celine, I'm fine being called that."

"Well you may be ok with it, but I don't want Becky repeating things like that, especially to people she just met, alright?" replied Hazel, looking down to Becky, who blushed a little more with a smile as she averted her eyes.

"Ok." answered the blonde.

"By the way..." commented Zya as she looked at the young girl. "I think the word you were looking for was obsessive, Ob-ses-sive."

"Yeh, that's it!" replied the young girl happily. "Ob-ses-sive!"

"Anyway..." commented Celine, "My obsessive friend here is Zyanita-"

"But you can call me Zya." quickly added Zya.

Celine then placed her right hand to an excited Hanna's shoulder, eager to be introduced as she waited patently, her tail flicking back and forth behind her. "And this is Zyanita's little sister, Hanna."

"Hi Becky!" greeted Hanna, happily.

Becky quickly returned the greeting with equal delight.

"Hi Hanna!"

"I'd really like to be your friend!" offered Hanna.

"Me too!"

"What do you like doing for fun?" asked Hanna.

"A bunch of things! I like playing outside with my other friends, like playing with water guns and having water-fights when it's hot outside, or playing in our neighbors pool across the street. I like playing hide and seek too, oh, do you like video games?"

"Yeah, I love video games!" answered Hanna.

Becky quickly looked up to her mother and before she could even ask, Hazel smiled and commented...

"She can come in and play with you."

"Thanks!" replied Becky happily, before taking an equally delighted Hanna's hand and leading her up the stairs, "My room is upstairs!"

However, as Hanna happily followed her excited new friend up the stairs, she noticed, curiously, with the occasional flutter of Becky's skirt as she rushed up the stairs, Hanna caught glimpses of the blonde bare behind, though said nothing about it.

**\- Becky's room -**

Upon entering Becky's room, Hanna didn't find it much different from what she was used to, there was a bed just ahead when she entered, a nightstand beside it to the right, a partially open closet to her right and to her left was a dresser, where the TV and gaming system rested.

Becky quickly offered Hanna a controller as she asked, "What sort of games do you like? I have a bunch of different kinds." as she turned on the gaming system with a beep.

"I like-" started Hanna, before she noticed an odd smell. "Wait, what's that smell? It's weird."

Hanna noticed Becky gasp and her face redden, before she looked to her with what Hanna recognized to be an embarrassed smile.

"O-oh, uh, what does it smell like?"

"I dunno..." replied Hanna, before walking further into the room, behind Becky, near the bed. "I've never smelled anything like it before."

"R-Really? Does it smell bad?" asked Becky as she calmly, but quickly walking by Hanna, towards her window and opened it.

"I wouldn't say it's a bad smell. It's just weird."

"Well I opened the window, so the smell should go away." replied Becky as she returned in front of Hanna.

"But what is it? Do you know?"

"Y-Yea... but I don't wanna say what it is right now." replied Becky as she averted her gaze with a blushing smile while she fiddled with her fingers near her crotch.

"Oh, well, ok."

Seconds later, Zya walks into the room.

"Hey Becky." greets Zya. "You don't mind if I just hang out with you two, do you?"

"Nope." replied Becky. "You wanna play with us?"

"Maybe later." replied Zya, before heading to the bed and sitting at it's right side. "I'll just watch you two for now."

"Ok." commented Becky.

However, Zya soon noticed an odd, but familiar smell.

"Hey, what's that weird smell? I think I know it."

"U-Uh..." started Becky, before Hanna commented...

"I noticed it too, but Becky said she didn't want to tell me what it is."

"Really?" Asked Zya, looking to the clearly embarrass young girl. "Why-" started Zya, before her eyes widened in realization before lowering her face near the bed and noticed the smell was much stronger. And smiled at the blushing blonde. "Wait, I know that smell, but it makes sense you wouldn't know what it is."

"Then tell me, I wanna know." replied Hanna.

"Nope, I'll let your new friend tell you when she wants."

"Ugh, fine." muttered Hanna, before looking to Becky, who just smiled at her.

"I'll tell you after we finish playing the game."

"Ok."

"But..." started Becky, briefly looking to Zya, then Hanna. "Why is your sister naked but you're not?"

"Because she's weird, that's why." answered Hanna with a smile, which urged a giggle from Becky, before Zya quickly commented.

"I'm not weird, I just don't believe in clothes."

"What?" questioned Becky. "You don't believe in clothes? Me and Hanna are wearing clothes right now."

"No, no, I'm not saying I don't believe in clothing as they don't exist, It's just, since we Geelien's can hide our naughty bits, there's no reason for us to wear clothing." explained Zya.

"Oh, well wouldn't you get dirty really quick without clothes?" asked Becky.

"Yeah, but I don't mind combing myself more, but the dirt is the only reason I wear shoes. If the ground wasn't covered in dirt and other crap, I'd be bare foot too."

Becky chuckled briefly, before looking to Hanna and commented...

"You're right, she is weird."

"Hey!" gasped Zya as Hanna giggled as well.

"But I like weird." added Becky, "People would be boring if everyone was the same." she added, before looking to Hanna and asking, "So what kind of games do you like?"

"I like all kinds, but my favorites are action games, like first-person shooter games."

"Oh, I don't have any of those games." replied Becky. "My mom thinks their too violent."

"Oh, ok, then you pick a game and I'll play."

"How about a fighting game then?"

"Ok."

As the two started playing the chosen game, sitting at the end of the bed together, Zya re-positioned herself to sitting at the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard as she watched with a smile as Hanna was quite clearly enjoying herself with her new friend.

It was no surprise that Hanna lost a few of the beginning matches, still getting used to the controls and testing out a few of the characters; but with time and Becky's tips on what certain fighters were good at, Hanna's skill noticeably and quickly got better. Particularly once she had discovered the slime-girl fighter, which became her instant favorite. The fighter also excelled at ranged fighting, able to keep Becky's characters, favoring close-ranged fighters, at bay while Hanna delightfully witted down Becky's health bar with normal attacks and combos.

Hanna had just won her second game in a row, while a low groan left Becky as she selected the rematch button, before Zya commented with a smile...

"No more tips for Hanna?"

"She doesn't need any. Ugh, I can't fight the ranged ones! The slime girl is the most annoying one! Even her normal attacks reach halfway across the screen!" complained Becky, which urged giggle from Hanna as the young Geelien began to once again whittle down Becky's health bar, who managed to get a few hits in before being forced to the other side of the screen and soon had her block broken and Hanna unleashing a super attack to defeat her character.

"Argh!" groaned Becky. "Hanna's getting even better! Breaking my block THEN using a super!?"

"Hehe..." giggled Hanna. "I just needed to get used to the controls, I'm not new to fighting games."

"Clearly you can't brute force it." commented Zya, "Doesn't Hanna's character have a downside?" she added as round two began.

"Yeah, she doesn't have a lot of heath and her attacks are weak, but they hit a bunch of times and they last forever." replied Becky as round two was simply repeating round one.

"So, clearly, Hanna's character directly counters your play-style, maybe even hard counters the character your playing. To me, it also looks like Hanna's character has a slight delay before she attacks and her attacks lasting a long time can also be a disadvantage. Do any characters in this game have iframes?"

"Iframes?" questioned Becky, before her character is once again defeated, though Becky wasn't focused on that as she turned to face Zya, as well as Hanna who complained...

"Hey, why are you helping her? It's her own game."

"Heh, it's no fun if you win all the time." commented Zya to her sister, before looking to Becky. "Iframes means invincibility frames, do any characters have a move that nothing hits them? Usually, they'll be shown to fade out while their invincible."

Becky thinks for a moment, before her eyes widen with delight.

"There is!" she declared, before turning her attention back to the TV and hitting character select. "I'm not that good with them, but I should be able to beat Hanna with him. Another friend of mine is really good with him and I can never beat her, she teleports all over the place when I attack." added Becky as she selected an obvious ninja character.

Hanna picked the slime-girl again and once the fight began, Hanna immediately went on the attack, knocking Becky's character to the other side of the screen and continuing the ranged assault on Becky's blocking character.

"I just gotten remember how... to do... the thing!" declared Becky, before she resulted to button mashing and gasped in surprise when her character dashed a short distance into Hanna's attack, completely invulnerable, before being knocked back as the iframe ended. "That's it! But how did I do it!?" declared Becky, before the round ended with Becky losing again.

"Don't most fighting games have a move list when you pause the game?" asked Zya.

"Yeah, but I like figuring out the moves myself." replied Becky, before the second round began and Becky quickly paused the screen and two lists of command inputs appeared, for each character, "But I wanna win!" she added before looking over the move list for her character and soon ohhing as she saw the command for the move she was looking for was as simple as pressing forward and an attack button the moment her character blocked an attack and could be repeated an additional time but consumed a small portion of the super meter.

"Alright, I'm ready." commented Becky confidently.

While Hanna also discovered some new attacks, Zya watched with delight as Hanna's one-sided victories came to an abrupt end as her character's lengthy attack animations and lack of cancels allowed Becky to iframe through them and punish Hanna's character, much to her disappointment.

"Yes!" declared Becky as the game ended with her victorious and Hanna's character collapsed into a puddle, before the young Geelien turned to face her sister with a frown.

"Looks like you need a new strategy." commented Zya.

Hanna groaned before she turned her attention back to the screen and hit the rematch button.

"I'm not giving up!"

Zya watched as their virtual fight continued, after a few more losses for Hanna, she began to adapt to Becky's character, the fights were no longer one-sided as Hanna began to bait Becky into acting by attacking with quicker normal attacks, just outside of her range, before quickly following with a short combo, before Becky was able to iframe through it to attack her.

The fights were much more drawn out as the two tried, and occasionally succeeded in baiting and punishing the other.

"Yeah! I won!" declared Hanna, giving Becky a satisfied smirk, who mimicked the expression with slight annoyance.

"I'm still not good with that character, if you were going against my friend Kali, you wouldn't have a chance." replied Becky.

"Well good thing your friend isn't here." commented Hanna. "I can just beat you at your own game."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you picked a different character."

"Fine then." commented Hanna with a smile as she picked the character select option on screen. "I was getting tired of beating you so easily anyway."

"What!? I was beating YOU!" declared Becky, poking Hanna in the shoulder, quite literally.

"I won the last match." replied Hanna, giving Becky and playful shove.

"But I won the others before it!" stated Becky as she returned the shove, before the two giggled, as well as Zya, as she commented...

"Looks like you really found a friend you can get along with Hanna."

"Heh, yep." replied Hanna, before she turned her gaze back to Becky and asked, "Oh, so how old are you? I'm seven."

"I'm eight."

"Aww, your older than me." replied Hanna with a playful pout, prompting a chuckle from Becky. "What grade are you in?"

"Third."

"Oh, me too!" declared Hanna happily. "We must not have the same teacher then."

"Guess not, but we did have two new Geelien students Shakrus (Friday) that I got to meet."

"And I meet a bunch of new fleshie friends."

"Hey Becky..." commented Zya, drawing the blondes gaze. "Sorry about interrupting, but, you've been friends with Celine a while, right?"

"Yep, ever since she moved here." answered Becky. "Me and my friend Sammy visit her nearly everyday." she added, before gasping with delight and turned to Hanna. "Oh, Hanna, Sammy's my best-est friend, I'm sure she'd love to be your friend too!"

"I can't wait to meet her then." answered Hanna with a smile.

' _So Celine wasn't just exaggerating..._ ' thought Zya, as she eyed the blonde. ' _What's so special about Becky and her mystery friend that Celine would tolerate them visiting her nearly everyday, yet she gets annoyed with me?_ '

"Hey Becky..." commented Zya again. "Do you plan to visit Celine today?"

"No." answered Becky.

"Why not?"

"Isn't Celine's girlfriend visiting her?" asked Becky with a smile. "It wouldn't be very nice to want Celine to play with me when she's with her girlfriend."

"Wow..." commented Hanna with a smile, that grew into a smirk as she looked to Zya. "That wouldn't be nice at all."

A slight scowl appeared on Zya's face from her sister's remark.

"No, it wouldn't." agreed Zya, before she returned her gaze to Becky. "Tell me Becky, what's your relationship like with Celine? You must like her a lot to spend so much time with her."

"Heh, I don't just like her, I love her!" declared Becky happily.

"R-Really?" asked Zya, she certainly wasn't expecting that response.

"Yeah, Celine's so nice and fun to be around!" answered Becky gleefully. "She's always happy to see us too and we do all kinds of fun things together!"

"What kind of things?" asked Hanna.

"Well Celine plays video games with us too, we sometimes play outside when it's hot with water-guns and she fills her gun with herself and shoots us." answered Becky.

"Hehe, that sounds fun." replied Hanna.

"It is!" commented Becky excitedly, before gasping. "Oh! But the most fun we have is when we're being naughty! Celine makes us come over and over and we fill her with our honey and she eats it!"

However, Zya and Hanna looked at the blonde with surprise, neither expecting that answer and Becky's face immediately reddened.

"O-Oh..." started Becky nervously as she averted her gaze from Hanna. "U-uh, I got a bit excited and just blurted that out."

' _I don't believe it!_ ' thought Zya, wide-eyed. ' _Celine has sex with her!? Her friend too!?_ '

Hanna however, wasn't so distraught, more so surprised at the unexpected reveal as she smiled at Becky's blushing face.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" she asked. "I read a little about the people here before coming, you're a... Tragelian right? They like being naughty. I'm fine with that, I like being naughty too!"

"Really?" asked Becky as her gaze returned to Hanna with a smile.

"Yep!" answered Hanna with a smile.

"Hehe..." giggled Becky as she averted her gaze. "You were someone new, so I didn't want to freak you out by jumping right to being naughty and stuff."

"Well I can understand that."

"So, about that smell before..." started Becky as she meet Hanna's gaze again. "I was being naughty with myself."

"Ohhhhh..." replied Hanna with a smile. "That doesn't happen when Geelien's are naughty, no wonder I didn't know what that smell was, I've never been around any Fleshie's before coming here. So that's why you aren't wearing panties, right?"

"Heh, yeah, I just put on the closest thing." replied Becky with a smile. "I forgot my panties."

"Hey!" suddenly commented Zya as she crawled closer to Becky as her expression was one of seriousness, she had to know how far they had went. "What sort of things have you and Celine done?"

Becky was about to answer, before Hanna cut her off with a smile.

"Just ignore her, she's just jealous and freaking out about how much time Celine spends with you."

Zya glared at her little sister as Becky giggled, but she couldn't say anything, she WAS jealous! This little girl and her friend taking the majority of Celine's attention was bad enough, but to learn that Celine was also having sex with them was almost too much, Zya wouldn't have been this bothered if Becky was a teenager, but she wasn't. What possible reason would Celine have to become so close with Becky?

"I don't mind answering that." commented Becky with a smile. "We've done all kinds of naughty things! She fills our pussy and butt with her goo and moves it around inside and it feels really good, even better when she puts her goo in my womb and makes my belly big. Oh and when I come with her goo in me, I fill it with my honey and she absorbs it when she pulls her goo out."

"Well that's interesting." commented Zya.

"What honey are you talking about?" asked Hanna. "You give Celine bee honey?"

"Oh, hehe, no, no, not that kind of honey." replied Becky. "Honey is what us Tragelian's call our pussy juice."

"Ohhh, ok! Hehe." replies Hanna.

"It's sweet like bee honey too though." replied Becky. "Celine really likes it and can't get enough of it, hehe."

"Well she's right about the taste." commented Zya with a smirk. "Tragelian Honey is pretty darn good."

"I wanna try some then!" commented Hanna excitedly.

"Later..." replied Zya abruptly, before her serious expression returned. "What else have you two done?"

While Hanna frowned from Zya's interruption, she didn't protest, also curious about what else Becky had done with Becky.

"Well... oh! One of my favorite things Celine does is tease my honey-makers and make me come so hard, a pool of honey comes outta me and I can't even move for awhile!" answered Becky excitedly."

Both sisters looked to Becky curiously.

"Honey-makers?" questioned Hanna.

"What are those?" asked Zya.

"Oh, right..." replied Becky, before placing her game controller down and standing, facing the the two and placing an index fingers to the sides of her abdomen.

"My honey-makers in side me."

"Your ovaries?" asked Zya, curiously.

"Yeah! That's what they're called!" declared Becky. "I keep forgetting their actual name, so I just call them my honey-makers, that's what they do after-all. They make all my yummy Honey and Celine can tease them so good!" added Becky delightfully, before a small moan left her as she shifted her thighs together. "Hehe, talking about this is getting me wet."

"Well, I learned something new." commented Zya. "I thought your Honey came from your pussy."

"Some of it does." replied Becky. "But most of it is from my honey-makers."

"Well is there anything else Celine does?"

"Umm, Oh! Oh! Yeah!" replied Becky with excitement as she briefly hoped up and down. "My number one, absolute FAVORITE thing is when Celine absorbs me!"

Both, Zya and Hanna looked at Becky with shock and their mouths gaped open, which prompted a curious gaze from Becky.

"What?" questioned the blonde.

"W-wow." commented Hanna, "Celine really absorbed you? All of you?"

"Yep! It was weird at first not having a body anymore, but after I got used to it, I really like it and when Celine plays with herself, I feel it too and it feels SOOOOOOOOOO good! And Celine says she feels really good too when she absorbs me and my friend Becky." answered Becky happily.

"Wow, I've been wondering what it would be like to absorb a fleshie." commented Hanna.

"You can absorb me!" offered Becky excitedly, however...

"No she won't!" quickly interrupted Zya. "Even among Geelien's, we don't go around fully absorbing other Geelien's, it's something we take seriously and requires absolute trust. Hanna is NOT allowed to absorb you!" she added sternly.

"Aww..." whined Becky.

Eyeing her sister, Zya saw Hanna frown and cross her arms over her chest and mutter, "You're not my mom."

"You know our moms wouldn't allow you to absorb her." commented Zya.

"...Fine." admitted Hanna as she looked away from Zya.

Looking back to Becky, a slight frown came to Zya's face.

"If Celine's willing to absorb you and your friend though, it means she really cares about you two, a lot more than I thought." she commented.

"I care about her too." replied Becky.

Zya averted her gaze from the blonde as she thought, ' _I know we're just friends, we've always just been friends, but hearing about how close Celine has gotten to this girl and her friend is really bugging me._ '

Zya was jealous, pure and simple, she knew that. Even back home, no one was as close to Celine as she was, they were inseparable, but now Becky and her friend she had yet to meet now shared that closeness with Celine.

' _This was bound to happen eventually._ ' thought Zya, sadly.

Both, Hanna and Becky, noticed with a some surprise that Zya was dripping.

"Hey..." started Becky as she re-joined Zya on the bed with concern. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying." replied Zya, though she clearly looked embarrassed as she dripped more, before she removed herself from the bed. "I need a moment." she added as she hurried out of the room.

"What do you think is wrong?" asked Becky to Hanna.

"I don't really know." replied Hanna as she returned her gaze to Becky, however, she had an idea, that it involved the sudden reveal of Celine's closeness with Becky, but she wasn't certain.

"Oh, well..." started Becky, before a smile returned to her face. "Do you like boys or girls?"

"Both." answered Hanna.

"Oh, nice, I like girls." replied Becky happily.

"Only girl's?" asked Hanna.

"Yep, I don't like being naughty with boys." answered Becky.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"You don't even wonder what it's like?"

"Yeah, but then I remember us girls-, well, at least us Tragelian girls have our Cericks, so that's just another reason I don't need to be naughty with a boy, hehe."

"Cerick?" questioned Hanna, she vaguely recalled reading something about the word. "I think I read something about that, but I can't remember, what's a Cerick?"

"I'll show you!" declared Becky delightfully, before she removed herself from the bed and quickly removed her clothes, presenting her nude body to Hanna, who noticed a glistening, stringy wetness covering her smooth, blushing lower lips and only smiled at the sight.

Hanna soon saw Becky spread her legs and lowered her hands to spread herself open, before Hanna glanced to the TV and quickly commented.

"Wait, shouldn't we turn the game off? Heh, I don't think we're gonna be playing it for awhile."

"Oh, hehe, ok." replied Becky before taking a moment to walk to her game console and turn it off.

Upon Becky returning, in front of her, Hanna saw Becky spread her legs and spread her lower lips again, before a small moan left her and Hanna's eyes widened as, following a small amount Honey trailing out of the blonde, Hanna saw a pink, slightly ribbed, tentacle-like organ emerge and grow to a foot in length as it swayed slightly and dripped with the blondes juices.

"Whoa..." commented Hanna as she slid off the bed and sat on her legs, before she gasped as the organ suddenly rose upward, it's tip facing her and Hanna could see the oozing hole.

"It's my cervix." revealed Becky. "I can move it around like you can with your tail, and I cam make it longer too, but the longer it is, the more sensitive it gets. So if I make it long enough, I can come from just touching or rubbing it a tiny bit."

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this." commented Hanna, taking a moment to look at the organ from both sides and underneath, before giggling. "No wonder you only like girls, you have your own thingy."

"Yep!"

"Can I touch it?" asked Hanna with a smile, before she looked up to Becky.

"Yeah! I want you to!" answered Becky delightfully.

Her gaze falling back to Becky's unique member, Hanna slowly lifted her right hand, gently and fully wrapped her hand around the wet organ, which quickly urged a small gasp from Becky and Hanna was surprised by how stiff it was and felt it tense in her hand.

"It's stiff." commented Hanna.

"Heh, well I wouldn't be able to stick it into another pussy if it wasn't."

"Heh, true." replied Hanna, before she tightened her grip a little, prompting another small moan from Becky as Hanna saw a larger amount of the milky fluid forced out of the tip, which Hanna caught with her left hand.

"Is this the Honey you were talking about?" asked Hanna.

"Yep, taste it!"

"Heh, ok, I was going to anyway." replied Hanna, before she gave Becky's Cerick another squeeze, forcing out a little more of her honey and the blondes brief moan, before Hanna lifted her left hand and swiped up the lingering trail of honey from the tip of Becky's organ, which urged another moan, as well as she small shutter from Becky, before Hanna absorbed the small pool in her palm.

"Ohhh..." moaned Hanna with a smile, before looking up to Becky's smiling, blushing face. "That IS good, sweet too! Like the icing on a cake, or candy. Can I have some more?"

"Yep, if you make me come, you can have as muuuuch as you want!" answered Becky as she spread her arms out to further express how much Hanna could have, however, "But under one condition." she added as she placed her hands to her hips with a smirk. "You take off your clothes."

"Oh, hehe, ok." replied Hanna, before she removed her hand from Becky's Cerick and pulled her dress up and over her head, revealing bare, flat chest and tiny nipples as well as her white panties, which were also discarded just as quickly as her dress as she briefly stood up on her knees and pulled the underwear down her hips, revealing her bare, smooth lower lips, before Hanna pulled her panties through her legs, now just as naked as her new friend, before Hanna returned her right hand back to Becky's unique member as she sat back on her legs. "I just stroke it like a boys thingy, right?"

"Yep, you can use your mouth too if you want." offered Becky.

"Ok." replied Hanna, before she began to slowly move her hand along the foot-long length of Becky's cerick, which quickly urged a lengthy moan from the blonde, who placed her hands to Hanna's shoulders.

"Ohh, hehe, you hand is so soft." moaned Becky.

Hanna giggled before the young Geelien urged a second, louder moan from Becky as she leaned forward and took the already dripping tip of the organ into her mouth, licking up the oozing honey and swirling her tongue around the tip as she made slight bobs of her head as she continued to stroke it's length.

However, the task only a minute in, at most, Hanna was surprised by how much Becky was moaning, as if she was nearing her moment already. While she urged a trembling from Becky as she teased the organ's opening with her tongue, Hanna quickly recalled that Becky was masturbating when she first arrived and pulled her mouth back with a smile as she looked up to Becky's reddened, but grinning face as she continued the slow strokes.

"Are you about to come already?" asked Hanna.

"Y-Yeah, ohhh, mmm..." replied Becky with a moan.

"I just started though." teased Hanna, before she began to stroke her cerick a little quicker, which urged a groan and shutter from Becky. "And I only sucked on the tip."

"M-My cerick... ohhh, i-is really sensitive." replied Becky. "I can c-come super q-quick when it's played with."

"Really?" asked Hanna with delight and curiosity as she saw, with the absence of her mouth, a great deal of honey flowed from the organ, which also trailed down her arm.

"Y-yeah. I-I can come lots for you o-over and over."

"Ohhh." cooed Hanna with a delight as her tail lifted and flicked side to side, before she moved her left hand between her own thighs and began to tease herself, before she returned her mouth to the flowing tip and licked up the honey with another moan leaving the blonde as her body began to shake and Hanna was a little surprised to hear her declare...

"I'm gonna come!"

Hanna readied herself and abruptly quickened her strokes of the wet organ till a series of rapid squelches were heard, as well as Becky's blissful moaning as Hanna eagerly urged on her moment. However, once the blondes moment hit, the young Geelien quickly found out she wasn't as prepared as she needed to be, as her eyes widened from a torrent of warm fluid suddenly flooded into her mouth. Surprised by the unexpected amount and force, Hanna quickly pulled back and gasped as the milky torrent covered her face in a lengthy and thick stream as Becky moaned with ecstasy as her fingers sunk into Hanna's shoulders.

Having stopped her strokes from the surprise, Hanna could feel the repeated throbs of Becky's climaxing cerick. Once the flow ended after a few lengthy moments however, Hanna opened her eyes, only to gasp again as she was greeted with a world of white again as Becky released a blissful wail and thrusts into her hand as a second torrent emerged, even more forceful and abundant than the last.

Feeling the flow end again, Hanna waited a moment, continuing to feel Becky's throb in her grasp, before a small gasp left Becky and Hanna felt a small spurt, well, small considering the previous two torrents, hit her in the face one more time for a couple seconds. She opened her right eye first and saw Becky trembling in front of her as her Cerick, which now felt limp in her grasp, had a lengthy string of honey that now hung from the tip, before Hanna released it, which allowed it to sway between the blondes trembling legs, before she dropped to her knees, before she sat back on her legs like Hanna and the blonde looked at her and giggled.

"Hehe, why did you take you mouth off?" asked Becky.

"Heh, you didn't tell me you come like a fire-hose." replied Hanna with a smile, before she looked down at herself, her entire front covered in the milky fluid and sitting in a pool of the blonde's honey. "I'm completely covered! Hehe..." she added with a giggle.

" _You sure are._ " came Zya's voice, which brought an immediate gasp from both girls as they looked and saw Zya leaning against the door-frame with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face. "Heh, those Tragelian orgasms are a shocker the first time, huh sis?"

"Hehe, yeah." replied Hanna with a giggle.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Becky.

"Heh, yeah, just had a bit of a freak out." replied Zya, before she walked towards the two and knelt in front of Becky and smiled. "I'm glad Celine's found someone she can be so close with."

"Oh, uh, ok." replied Becky, clearly a little puzzled by the comment.

"Heh, I hope my sis and I can meet your other friend." commented Zya.

"I want you to too!" replied Becky happily, before she looked to Hanna. "She'd love to meet you!"

"I can't wait!" commented Hanna delightfully, before Zya swiped a finger across Hanna's cheek and gathered some of Becky's honey before sticking her finger in her mouth with a small moan.

"You two certainly didn't wait when I was gone." teased Zya. "If you wanted me to leave, you could've just said so."

"Heh, that's not the reason." replied Becky. "If you wanna join us, you can."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. Besides Hanna, I'm not interested in doing stuff like that with little kids, no offense." replied Zya, before she stood and returned to the bed and sat as Becky replied...

"Oh, Ok."

"I'll watch though, if you don't mind?" commented Zya.

"I don't." replied Becky, before Hanna absorbs the honey that covered her with a delighted moan and giggle.

"Ohhh! Hehe, your honey is really, really good!"

"Heh, well you can have a lot more!" replied Becky happily, before she spread her thighs a little and grabbed her Cerick with her right hand and began to stroke it with a low moan as she she briefly closed her eyes.

Hanna watched for a few moments, before she gasped with a smile and turned to her right and positioned herself on her hands and knees.

"How about you do me like a boy? That way we both feel good and I don't waste any of your yummy honey."

"Oh, ok!" quickly replied Becky as she positioned herself behind Hanna and placed her hands to the soft mounds of the Geelien's butt and spread them to fully reveal Hanna's anus and mildly dripping lower lips.

"Here I come..." warned Becky as she lined herself up to Hanna's labia before she leaned in and the two moan in unison from the insertion, though Becky did notice Hanna's body began to drip soon after, evidence of Hanna's arousal.

"You're so warm!" commented Becky with delight, which brought a giggle from Hanna, before the blonde brought another gasp from them both as she pulled back and thrusts into Hanna.

Zya meanwhile, sat on the side of the bed, smiling as she watched Hanna enjoying herself, moaning and gasping along with Becky as the blonde slowly thrusts herself into her little sister, who soon began to meet the thrusts, providing Becky a little more pleasure as her moans increased in volume and length.

However, barely a minute into the fun, Hanna recognized the familiar groan from Becky, there was no complaint from the young Geelien though as she giggled and meet Becky's trusts quicker, urging her moment sooner.

"About to come already?" teased Zya as she looked back with a smile and saw the slight frown on Becky's reddened face. "You don't last long do you?"

"I-I can't help it..." muttered Becky, before a lengthy moan left her as her thrusts stopped with a shutter and groan from her. "H-Hanna's pussy f-feels so good! I-It's so s-soft, nngh, and w-warm."

While Becky may have stopped her thrusts in an attempt to delay her moment, Hanna didn't. She continued to thrust herself against Becky, until the blonde released an orgasmic moan, quickly followed by an equally delighted moan from Hanna as the young Geelien felt the warmth of Becky's Honey flood into her. Hanna felt her cervix immediately filled, and quickly fail to contain the abundance of Becky's warm honey flooding into her as it burst through her cervix as a thick, milky stream of fluid shot through her torso and gathered mostly in the young Geelien's chest.

Zya simply grinned as she saw Becky's orgasm make short work of Hanna's cervix and a milky cloud shoot through Hanna's body, before many more streams of Becky's honey followed with Hanna and Becky's moans as the young Geelien happily resumed her trusts against Becky's climaxing cerick as she declared...

"So much yummy honey!"

For the next few blissful moments, only moans and groans left Becky as Hanna eagerly urged out more and more of her abundant honey. Once Becky was finally spent with one final spurt and shutter, the blonde pants for breath, trembling as her hands rest on Hanna's rear, the Geelien's torso was almost completely filled with the milky cloud of the blonde's Honey.

"Impressive." commented Zya with a smile, while Hanna moaned and urged another from Becky as she slowed her continued thrusts to a brief stop, before she slowly leaned forward, freeing Becky's now limp member from her pussy, which dripped with the blondes honey before Hanna turned over and sat up with her legs spread, allowing more of Becky's honey to flow out of her as she looked down at her body with a smile.

"You filled me up so much!" commented Hanna, before she moaned as she quickly absorbed the honey as a small pool of her mass formed below her. "Mmm! So good too!"

"Want more?" asked Becky as she sat on her legs, though noticeably shuttering from the lingering pleasure of her orgasm as her limp cerick rested on the floor, which still oozed some honey.

"What? You can give me even more!?" gasped Hanna with delight.

"Yep! And If I start trancing, I can keep coming over and over and give you more and more of my honey!"

"Ohhh! I dunno what trancing is, but if it gives me more of your Yummy Honey, then start trancing now!" declared Hanna as she crawled the short distance closer to Becky as her tail flicked around happily. "I want as much of your Yummy Honey as you'll give me!" she added happily.

"Then just keep making me come. If I come enough times or come hard enough, I'll trance and I'll be able to come so much you won't be able to hold all the Honey I give you!"

"Wait, seriously?" suddenly asked Zya. "More honey than she can hold? You can do that?" she added, the thought was quite appealing, as well as arousing.

"Yep, I even- ah!" started Becky, before she gasped as Hanna quite literally tackled her and loomed over her as she reached back with her left hand to grasp the blonde's cerick and quickly began to stroke it.

"Your Yummy Honey's all mine!" declared Hanna excitedly. "Get hard again so I can make you come and fill me up over and over!"

"Hehe, ok!" replied Becky happily.

Hanna soon felt Becky's unique member stiffen and the Geelien quickly lifted her hips and aimed Becky at her pussy, before she lowered herself down with a moan from them both.

As Hanna happily, though slowly thrusts herself on top of Becky, the two moaning with delight, Zya looked on with curiosity as she thought...

' _Can she really come enough for Hanna to not hold it all?_ '

However, just moments into the act, enough to get comfortable as she rested her hands on Becky's chest, Hanna's pace quickened, as well as urging more of both of their moans as Becky's hands grab at Hanna's hips, before a brief groan interrupted her moan.

"Come on! Come and fill me up again!" urged Hanna delightfully, after the last quick orgasms, Hanna fully expected Becky to give more of her honey soon after starting.

Becky didn't disappoint as just moments later, the blonde smiles up at her.

"O-Ok, ok, j-just a... nngh, little m-more..." replied Becky, before she closed her eyes with a groan.

Just seconds later, Becky moaned with bliss as she gave a small thrust up to meet Hanna's, who stopped with moan of delight as she felt Becky's honey quickly make short work of her womb once again as the blonde flooded Hanna's body with her honey, once again, the majority gathering around her chest.

Hanna relished each blissful torrent that streamed into her as she felt Becky tremble beneath her, before both girls bliss ended as Hanna felt one more relatively small spurt enter her, before she looked down to see Becky's reddened, smiling face as her breathing quickened.

"Feels like you came a little less than before, can you keep going?" asked Hanna.

"Yep!" answered Becky happily. "Don't stop, keep going and going and I'll trance and give you more and more of my honey!"

"Ok!" eagerly replied Hanna, before she briefly lifted herself from Becky's cerick, just long enough to absorb her honey with a moan, before it was repeated, along with Becky as she returned on top of the blonde's unique member as her body dripped much more, as if the young Geelien was in the sun too long. "I'm not gonna stop this time, until I come!" warned Hanna with a grin as she resumed her quickened thrusts and both of their moaning. "I want all your Yummy Honey!"

"And I wanna give it to you!" answered back Becky with a moan through the wet squelches from Hanna thrusting her dripping, melting body against Becky as a growing pool of her mass formed below them.

Zya meanwhile, dripping some as well from the sight, watched with a small giggle as Hanna excitedly and quickly thrusts herself on top of her new friend, before she spread her legs a bit and revealed her labia and lowered her right hand down to caress herself.

Just moments later, Becky moaned out again in orgasm, followed by Hanna's delighted moan as she was once again filled with the yummy treat of the blondes release. True to Hanna's warning though, the young Geelien didn't stop her thrusts and moaned out more as her building pleasure over the past ten or so minutes and Becky filling her once again allowed her to feel her moment nearing.

"Ohhh, so much Yummy Honey!" declared Hanna as she eagerly trusts herself onto Becky's climaxing cerick, who moaned through the continued pleasure and Hanna felt more of the treat fill her than before. "I'm getting close!"

A lengthy, blissful few moments later, Hanna felt Becky's gift come to an end again and felt the blonde tremble beneath her as she greedily continued her thrusts and the blondes moans as well as her own, before she saw Becky look up at her with a smile and Hanna noticed, curiously, there was a shimmering in the blondes, blue eyes.

"M-Me too!" declared Becky. "I'm gonna trance! Make me come again and I'll Trance and give you all the Honey you want!"

"I want it all!" declared Hanna, before she sat up straight and pulled Becky's hands from her hips, though held on to them as she, with Becky's quick understanding, used them for support as she bounced quickly on top on the blonde, moaning out with her as she could feel her moment nearing. "I'm about to come, let's come together this time!"

' _Heh, so greedy._ ' thought Zya as she now slowly thrust her fingers into herself, before Becky moaned out...

"I'm Trancing! I'm gonna come!"

"Me too!" Moaned out Hanna. "Let's come together! Fill me up with your Yummy Honey!"

Zya watched for the next few moments before both young girl's gave an orgasmic wail as Hanna's thrusts stopped abruptly, and saw another torrent of the milky white fluid of Becky's honey flood into her little sister, who moaned out in her own release. However, a small chuckle left Zya as an intense groan left Becky and lifted her hips slightly, lifting Hanna up a little before Zya's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the milky torrent shoot pass the abundant cloud in Hanna's chest, up and through her head!

"Whoa..." commented Zya as she saw the geyser reach nearly two feet above Hanna before showering the two.

The event wasn't a one time occurrence as now that there was a path through Hanna's body, Zya was treated to the sight twice more, each time, losing height, until the blonde's abundant honey flowed out of the top of Hanna's head like lava from a volcano.

Once the pairs moments came to an end, Hanna sat with a goofy smile on her face, never before had she experienced such a forceful, overabundance of a release into her body, enough to go from her pussy and out of her head. It was nearly unbelievable, even after feeling it flowing down her face, prompting Hanna to release Becky's left hand to lift up to her head, feeling the warm fluid before lowering her hand and seeing it.

"Hehehehe... wow." commented Hanna, before looking down to Becky and seeing the faded look in her eyes and the smile on her face, before she sat up and Hanna gasped as Becky pushed her onto her back and leaned over her, before another gasp, soon turned moan, left Hanna as Becky began to thrust into her.

"I'm Trancing now, I'm gonna fill you up even more! Your gonna be a Honey Geelien!

"Heh, gimme, gimme!" declared Hanna happily as she reached up and pulled Becky down in a hug as she wrapped her legs around the blonde as she continued her thrusts, though a little slower from the forced position change. "Fill me with your Yummy Honey till I can't take anymore!"

"That's what I'm gonna do!" declared Becky in return, before moments later, gasped out and Hanna felt another flood of the yummy treat fill her and ooze out of her head.

"Ohhhh!" moaned Hanna as she embraced the blonde tighter while she felt Becky continue her thrusts, pumping more and more of her honey into, and out of, her. "You keep coming so much!" commented Hanna, before she felt Becky briefly bury herself into her with a louder, lengthy moan, which was soon joined by Hanna as she felt an even more forceful release into her, which quickly exited out of her head almost as if Hanna wasn't even there. No longer was Becky's honey simply oozing out of her head, but streaming out for nearly two feet.

Once she felt the flow end and Becky sigh as she shuttered against her, Hanna released Becky with a giggle, who sat up with a smile, but gasped as she saw the large pool of her honey above Hanna's head.

"Ohhh, I'm shooting my honey right through you!?" asked Becky.

"Hehe, yep." replied Hanna as she props herself up on her elbows and looked down at herself. "I think all the Yummy Honey you've filled me with is making it easier for more of your honey to go further and further into me until it went all the way through me."

"Ohhh..." moans Becky as she examined Hanna's body and saw that from where her cerick was inside Hanna's pussy, a relatively neat line of her honey traveled up to Hanna's chest, where a large cloud of her honey resided. "I get it now, your chest can't hold anymore of my honey, so anymore just goes through it. I can't come in Celine's pussy and have it come out of her head. I think it's because she's bigger than me, but your not, hmm, but I haven't tried either. Oh! But I can come in her mouth and my honey comes out below her!"

"Well pull out for a sec so I can absorb all the honey you've given me." commented Hanna.

"OK." replied Becky as she pulled her cerick free, before she saw the large amount of honey in Hanna's body quickly fade with a moan from the young Geelien, however, she also saw more of Hanna's mass pool below them. "Hey, why is more of you melting when you eat my honey?"

"So I don't change." answered Hanna, before she lowered her right hand down to Becky's cerick and guided it back into her pussy, prompting Becky to resume her thrusts and each others moans.

"Mmm, oh, you mean getting older or growing boobies?" asked Becky.

"Yeah, I like-ohh... the way I look." answered Hanna, which Becky replied with a giggle and a moan, before Hanna added. "So how long can you keep going?"

"As long as I- ohhh, drink w-water every thirty mmmm-minutes or h-hour, I can keep going as long as I trance." answered Becky through the pleasure of her thrusts.

"Me too, all I need is water and I can keep going until I get bored."

"Awesome!" declared Becky, before gasping into groan, then back to a gasp as Hanna soon gasped as well as she felt another flood enter her.

Once her orgasm came to an end and a small cloud once again resided in Hanna's chest, the young Geelien smiles and comments...

"I like how quick you come, you really will give me more of your Yummy Honey than I can absorb and hold if you can keep coming."

"Heh, it's not even a challenge." replied Becky confidently, which urge a giggle from Hanna, before the two heard Zya from the bed.

"Hey..."

The older Geelien was now on her hands and knees and closer to the foot of the bed as she watched them.

"Oh, I forgot you were there." commented Hanna.

Following an annoyed frown from Zya, directed at Hanna, which Becky giggled from, Zya turned her attention to Becky. "I know I said I don't like doing this sort of stuff with little kids, but if your gonna fill my sister up, the rest of your tasty honey is gonna go to waste if you-"

"NO" declared Hanna loudly as she brought a gasp from the blonde as she quickly lifted herself up onto Becky's lap and wrapping her legs and arms around her and frowned at Zya. "Becky's Yummy Honey is all mine!" she clarified, before she brought a brief groan and moan from Becky as she bounced with each utterance of, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Nngh, but you won't even-" tried Zya with a groan, but Zya interrupted her with another bouncing...

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Go get your own Tragelian! Becky's mine!"

However, Hanna gasped with surprise, upon hearing Becky moan and felt another torrent of the blonde's Honey fill her, though Hanna quickly grinned as she stared at Zya.

"All mine" states the young Geelien as she felt her new friend flood her body with the yummy treat. "I get her friends Honey too if she comes."

"Ugh! You're so greedy sometimes!" whined Zya.

END


	63. Chapter 21-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another school week starts and Celine, to her surprise, becomes somewhat of a match maker for a fellow Geelien, but Zya's not too happy with the new Geelien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/20/16  
> Completed: 9/4/16
> 
> With this chapter, I'll be officially introducing a race a reader, TUSF on Palcomix, suggested to me a long time ago that I've only mentioned in previous series/chapters, the Saruni and Sukai, more specifically, the Sukai in this chapter. So if your still reading this series TUSF, sorry it took so long for me to officially add your races to this series.

**\- The following day -**

**\- Nycalus (Monday), First week of March (2), (May 2010)-**

**\- 7:24 A.M., Local School, Classroom -**

Taking her seat in class, dressed in a tank-top and skirt, Celine's delight was clear on her face along with the the flicking of her tail. It was common knowledge that Shakrus (Friday's) and Nycalus (Monday's) were the preferred days for new students, but Celine was still surprised by the number of new Geelien students she had seen, just on her way to class. Only last Cevris (Thursday), she, Abby and her brother were the only Geelien's in the whole school, but now, there were many more. Geelien's were no longer a rare sight now, at least in the school anyway, it made Celine very happy that Geelien's were becoming more common.

After she greeted a few friends and classmates entering the room, Celine saw the Geelien brother and sister enter, before Celine saw Cynthia, dressed in a T-shirt and jean short-shorts, meet her gaze and make a bee-line towards her with a smile.

"Hey Celine!"

"Hey." replied Celine, puzzled why she'd single her out to talk to, considering they were only classmates, not friends.

"I heard you have a girlfriend and she's a Nex, is that true?" Asked Cynthia.

Celine's delightful mood soured a little with a frown.

"Go ahead, get the teases out." muttered Celine.

Celine was soon surprised as Cynthia gasped and commented, "Oh, no, no, no! I wouldn't do that!" as she took the seat in front of Celine's desk and turned it around to sit in front of her.

"Really?" asked Celine. "Seemed like something you'd do, sorry."

"Yeah... I would, but not in this situation, hehe..." replied Cynthia as Celine became curious as she noticed Cynthia dripping some, before she offered her left hand. "Can we talk privately? If your not busy, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Uh, sure." replied Celine, before she lifted her right hand to take Cynthia's, before they meld together.

' _So what do you want to talk about?_ ' thought Celine.

'D _o you get teased or anything like that about your girlfriend being a Nex?_ ' asked Cynthia in her mind.

' _Heh, just from my friends occasionally, but it's mainly my girlfriend herself who teases me. But I haven't had any negative comments or reactions if that's what you mean._ ' answered Celine with a smile.

' _That's good._ ' replied Cynthia with a smile as well.

' _Why'd you ask?_ '

' _Uh, well..._ ' started Cynthia, before Celine saw her dripping again as she averted her gaze from her with a nervous smile. ' _Did you feel weird having a Nex as a girlfriend?_ '

' _Only for like, a day, but that was because I discovered I'm attracted to the bodies of Nex._ ' answered Celine, dripping a little from admitting that.

' _Heh, pedo._ ' teased Cynthia.

Celine however, only smiled as she saw Cynthia's gaze quickly lift to hers and dripping more, knowing Cynthia didn't mean for her to hear that comment, but with them connected, Celine would hear every thought Cynthia had.

' _Why are you asking anyway?_ ' asked Celine again.

' _Well..._ ' started Cynthia as she looked down to the desk. ' _OK, here's the thing, me and my family moved here a week and a half ago. It gave me time to meet people and my neighbors and I became friends with a Nex who lives near me and we spent a lot of time together._ '

Celine grinned, she had a pretty good idea where this was going.

' _You like her, don't you?_ '

Cynthia only giggled briefly as she repeatedly glanced up towards her.

' _Yeah..._ ' admitted Cynthia.

Remembering Cynthia's questions, Celine quickly added it together and asked...

' _And your concerned about what others would think about you having a Nex girlfriend, so you find out I have one and come to me to ask if what your worrying about is a real concern._ '

' _Exactly!_ ' replied Cynthia with a smile.

' _So, does your friend like you back?_ '

' _I'm ninety-nine percent sure she does. We've given each other 'the look' a couple times, but I think she's a little shy about confessing. I wouldn't have a problem doing it first, but, she's a Nex, she looks so young and I do feel a bit weird about it with her appearance._ '

' _So you'd let what others think prevent you being happy being with someone you like or possibly even love?_ '

' _I know, is sounds horrible!_ ' commented Cynthia as she lowered her head to the desk. ' _If this happened back home, my friends would never let me hear the end of it._ '

' _You should get better friends._ ' thought Celine. ' _You don't have to associate yourself with those kinds of friends here._ '

' _Yeah... a fresh, new start._ ' commented Cynthia, before she lifted her head to look at Celine with a smile. ' _Yanno, your not so bad._ '

' _I wasn't aware that I was bad at all._ ' thought Celine with a smirk.

The two however, were soon interrupted as a girl walked up to Cynthia's left.

"Do you mind if I can have my seat back?" she commented.

"Oh, sure." quickly replied Cynthia as she removed herself from the seat, before looking back to Celine. "Can we continue this later?"

"Sure, come find me during lunch." answered Celine.

"Ok."

**\- 11:34 A.M. -**

**\- Lunchroom -**

During Celine's second and third classes, she meet three new Geelien classmate, one during her second class and two during her third. Now, sitting with her friends eating lunch, Katia sitting across from her, Zya to Celine's left, Gina to her left and Helani sits across from her.

"Yanno..." started Helani. "I'm surprised by the amount of Geelien's coming here."

"The invasion has begun!" declared Zya ominously, before giggling, followed by Gina and Katia.

"I think it's a great thing." commented Celine. "I like seeing more people like me here. It felt kinda weird going to a store or something and not seeing a single Geelien."

"Yeah, I get your point." replied Katia. "Tragelian's are the most populated race on the planet, it is their home planet after all, but Vehan's, Felene's and Canjin's are close behind, all the other races, Nex, Saruni, Sukai and now Geelien's are the minority, it's only natural you see less of them. But it's certainly noticeable when there's a growth in the population of one."

"Yep." commented Gina. "It's even more noticeable for you Geelien's since you stand out." she added, as she looked to Zya with a smirk. "Some more than others."

Following a chuckle from the Geelien in question, Katia gasped and stated...

"Oh, actually, Geelien's outnumber the Sukai, at least here in the school, and maybe on the planet now."

"Seriously?" asked Celine. "The Sukai are that rare here?"

"Yeah..." added Helani. "There's only two Sukai that go to this school, twin girls. For some reason, Sukai don't like to come to Merkolova."

"Isn't it because they don't like to wear shoes?" asked Gina.

"Really?" asked Helani, before Katia added...

"I think I heard something like that too. It may be like us Nex, when we're bare foot, we have a connection to the ground and can understand what it needs and stuff. Sukai might be like that too, they might feel such a strong connection, that they don't want to sever it with shoes."

"Well there's no law against being bare foot." commented Helani.

"True." commented Katia. "But as a Nex, it's not a good feeling being bare foot here, forests are ok, but not in the city or neighborhoods."

"It's pretty weird though." commented Celine. "I've been here for awhile now and I didn't even know there were two Sukai's here, I never see them in the lunch room with everyone else." she added, before Katia answered...

"Sukai have this weird thing against eating from plates and being handed food, so since it's just two of them, they have permission from the school to go out during lunch and hunt for their own food."

"Hunt!?" gasped Celine.

"Whoa..." commented Zya with a smile. "That's awesome!"

"When would be the best time to meet them?" asked Celine. "Do you know?"

"Well, they're seniors, so they don't have any of our classes, but if you stick around near the end of lunch instead of going straight to your next class, you can meet them when they come back from their lunch."

"I'll make sure to do that then." replied Celine with a smile, "I've never even seen a Sukai, I've met some Saruni's though, they just look like Tragelian's with monkey tails, do Sukai look the same?"

"Nope." answered Gina. "If Felene's are cat people and Canjin's are dog people, then Sukai are bird people."

"Bird people?" questioned Celine and Zya in near unison.

"Yeah, they have really angular faces, narrow eyes, they have two sets of eye-lids too and they have huge feathered wings." answered Gina, before she looked to Katia with a smirk. "And they can actually fly."

The tease earned her an annoyed groan from Katia, while Celine and Zya gasped, before Celine asked...

"Seriously!? They can actually fly!?"

"Yep." answered Gina. "Really fast too."

"I can't wait til the end on lunch then to meet them!" commented Celine happily.

"Me too." added Zya, before Celine continued...

"So, aside from physically, is there any similarities Saruni and Sukai share.

"Yeah." commented Helani now. "They both like to wear as little clothing as possible. It's even more understandable with the Sukai though since clothing adds wind resistance when they fly."

Zya giggled at the commented before she asked...

"So the twins only wear tiny panties and bras? Sounds like my kinda people!"

The group shared a chuckle at the comment, before Katie commented, looking at Celine...

"Sukai also lay eggs like Tragelian's, but only when they've had sex. They don't pop out eggs every other day, like a chicken." she said, as she eyed Gina with a smirk.

"At least it feels good." replied Gina with a smile.

"Wow." commented Celine, before she noticed Cynthia walking near her from the left.

"Hey Celine, are you busy?" asked Cynthia.

However, before Celine could answer, Zya interrupted, having turned to face Cynthia with a frown.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Seeing Zya, Cynthia frowns as well.

"Ugh, of course you'd be here, was Celine moving away from you not enough of a hint? I've never seen someone so desperate for someone's attention and become so pathetic without them."

"At least I have someone I care about you gossipy bitch!" declared Zya as she began to stand, though Celine quickly beat her to it as she noticed a growing number of eyes on them and Celine placed a hand to each of the Geelien's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's calm down. Zya, I told Cynthia to come find me during lunch to continue a talk about something from this morning."

"You should've told her to go fuck herself." muttered Zya.

"You first slut!" shot back Cynthia. "Going out in public like that, just begging to be-"

"Ok, let's go!" interrupted Celine, before she pulled Cynthia away. "Katia can you join me?"

"U-uh, o-ok." replied Katia, clearly surprised and confused, like the others at the table, from the heated exchange, before she removed herself from the table to follow Celine out of the room.

**\- Just outside the Lunchroom -**

"Ugh, sorry about that Celine." stated Cynthia and the three stood near a wall. "If I knew she was going to be there I would've just waited."

"Yeah, I probably should've come to you instead." commented Celine.

"So..." started Katia, glancing between the two. "What was that all about?" she asked, before Cynthia answered...

"I may have started and/or been involved in a rumor about her that got seriously out of hand, I really do regret it, but she won't accept my apology and when I try to apologize, she get's pissed and starts yelling at me, so I yell back and it just becomes a mess..."

"Geez, what ended up happening?" asked Katia.

"It's not important right now." commented Celine. "You can ask Zya and she can tell you if she wants."

"Ok then." replied Katia. "So what am I here for?"

Celine smiled and placed a hand to Katia's shoulder.

"You're here to offer you're perspective on the topic Cynthia and me were talking about earlier." answered Celine, before she looked to Cynthia. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all." replied Cynthia with a smile, before she looked down to Katia. "You must be Celine's girlfriend."

"Yep."

"So..." began Celine. "Cynthia here has a Nex friend of her's she likes in her neighborhood, but she's worried about what people would think if their together." stated Celine, as Cynthia averted her gaze with a nervous smile. "So she came to me asking if I had any negative reactions from people because we're together. I told her, besides some teases from friends, you in particular, I haven't had any negative attention from us being together."

"Oh, ok." replied Katia with a smile, before to looked to Cynthia. "You're not the first to have that concern, it's annoyingly common actually."

"Really?" asked Cynthia with a big smile as Katia and Celine could see the relief on her face.

"Yeah, even as adults, we don't look much other than teenagers from other races, so it's not rare that people would feel a little uncomfortable being in a relationship with us and that's here on Merkolova where it's basically a normal thing, heck, an adult can have sex with their kid as long as it's consensual, I've heard it's WAY worse on planet Earth." answered Katia.

"Wow, I've never heard of a planet called Earth." commented Cynthia, before Katia replied...

"It's the planet the humans and Tragelian Hybrids here come from. Some of my Human and Hybrid friends say that who you can have sex with there is really restricted and is even against the law in certain situations, even if it's consensual."

"Geez, that's horrible!" declared Cynthia, before Celine added...

"Sure is, not a planet I'd be too eager to visit."

"Anyway..." began Katia, before she looked to Celine with a smirk. "Back on topic, then there are the people who are attracted to our appearance. But all you need to do is tell the Nex you like and she'll understand. Do you know if she likes you back?"

"I'm pretty sure she does." replied Cynthia with a smile. "She just seems nervous to make the first move." she added, before a brief groan left her. "If I wasn't such a jerk about worrying about what other people thought, I'd make the first move."

"You still can though." commented Celine.

"Yeah..." added Katia. "This is school, you're gonna be teased about SOMETHING eventually, but that's no reason to stop you from starting a relationship with someone. Heck she might be your future wife!" she declared with delight and a giggle, joined by Celine and a nervous one from Cynthia. "Since she lives in your neighborhood, she must go to this school right? Go talk to her before lunch is over! I'll come with you if you want and cheer you on!" added Katia happily.

"I'll come too." offered Celine.

"T-Thanks you guys." replied Cynthia as she drips some in clear embarrassment. "She did come to school today, so..."

"Come on!" declared Katia happily as she began to push Cynthia back towards the lunch room. "Let's get you a wifey!"

**\- Lunchroom -**

Followed by Celine, Cynthia allowed herself to be pushed back into the room, just pass the doors.

"So where is she?" asked Katia.

"Uh..." started Cynthia, as she scanned the room, before Katia gasped happily and asked...

"Oh! What's her name, I might know her!"

"Her name's Nel." answered Cynthia.

Both, Celine and Katia gasped, which prompted a curious gaze from Cynthia, before the Nex brought a gasp from Cynthia as she quickly took her hand and pulled the Geelien past a few groups of students sitting at circular tables near the walls, before the trio arrived at a table where two of Katia's friends sat, eating lunch; Nel, the blonde-haired Nex with a long single braid, sitting across the table with her short-haired brunette friend, Lyla.

"Nel!" gasped Katia, drawing her friends surprised attention. "Is this the Geelien your were telling me about!?"

A plastic fork still in her mouth, Celine could see Nel's face brighten with color as she and Cynthia's eye's met.

"It is! Isn't it!" asked Katia happily as she saw her friends blushing reaction, before looking back to Cynthia and seeing her smiling nervously and averting her gaze as she drips considerably.

"W-Well..." started Nel, however, Nel couldn't finish before Katia interrupted...

"You both like each other!" she declared giddily as she hopped up and down and her wings fluttered in her excitement. "But Cynthia's just nervous about what other people would think about you two being together!"

"Really?" asked Nel, as she looked to Cynthia, who met her gaze with embarrassed delight. "We've only known each other for a week, so I didn't want to just come out and say it."

"Yeah..." replied Cynthia nervously as she twiddled her fingers as she looked down. "I'm sorry about thinking about what others would think, I should've just talked to you about it."

"That's ok." replied Nel. "At least you admitted it now. I don't care what others think of us. Their just jealous!" she added with a smile and a chuckle from Katia and Lyla.

"Told you she'd understand!" declared Katia happily.

Cynthia only chuckled in response, before Lyla commented...

"How about you sit with us? I'd like to get to know Nel's new girlfriend, my name's Lyla by the way."

"Cynthia." replied the Geelien, before taking a seat to Nel's right, who blushes a little with a smile while Cynthia continued to drip some.

Leaving the new couple without a word, Celine and Katia returned to their table.

"So what's up?" asked Gina, before Katia happily answered...

"Just helping two people who like each other realize their feelings for each other!"

Before Celine giggled and commented...

"Katia didn't even let the two confess to each other, she went full on matchmaker mode."

"Well Nel was telling me about a Geelien she was starting to like a week ago." stated Katia. "I was so happy for her I was urging her to go for it, especially after my experience with Celine, but she was worried that it was too soon since they had just met. Then when I discover the Geelien she likes, likes her too, I couldn't help myself!"

The delightful mood shifted however with chuckle from Zya.

"Heh, Cynthia actually likes someone and their a Nex? Oh am I gonna let her have it."

"No your not!" declared Katia. "You'd be making fun of Nel too and I won't let you tease my friend like that."

"I'm not the one whose attracted to a fucking kid!" snapped back Zya.

With the anger in Zya's voice, Katia was left briefly speechless, before she asked...

"Is that what you think of Celine being with me? She's just attracted to a kid? I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager like you!"

"N-no, that was..." replied Zya, looking surprised herself after realizing what she said, before she groaned in frustration.

"What in the world did Cynthia do to you for you to hate her so much?" asked Katia.

"She started a fucked up rumor about me not liking clothes that ended up with me being raped for a whole week at school!" declared Zya angrily, silencing the students at the table from the comment, while Celine placed her left hand to Zya's right, attempting and successfully calming her, before Zya glared at Cynthia. "And she had the nerve to try and apologize for it, I'll never forgive her for what she did to me, she can go get melted by the sun for all I care and I wouldn't give her the piss from a dog!"

"I-I'm sorry." replied Katia. "I didn't know it was something that bad."

"Well now you know, now everyone at this table knows!" replied Zya, before looked in Cynthia's direction again and saw the object of Cynthia's affection laughing, before Zya groaned. "I can't let her do that to someone else!"

Celine then gasped as Zya removed herself from the table and made a bee-line towards Cynthia.

"Zya wait, don't do it!" declared Celine as she followed after her.

Celine however, was a little too slow as Zya neared the trio at the table and drew their attention, before Cynthia frowned and started to comment, "What do you-" before Zya interrupted, looked at Nel and pointed her left hand to Cynthia.

"Do yourself a favor and dump her ass before she-"

However, Zya was soon interrupted as Celine comes up behind her and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about this." commented Celine with an embarrassed smile before she started pulling a resisting Zya away and out of the lunchroom.

Joined by Katia, Celine soon released Zya, allowing her to turn around with a frown.

"Why'd you stop me!? She should know the truth about the person she's getting involved with!"

"I know what Cynthia did to you was horrible..." started Celine. "But I'm not going to let you ruin her relationship with someone!"

"So you admit it!" declared Zya. "That girl would tell Cynthia to fuck off if she found out who she really is!"

"And Cynthia tried to apologize for what she did, more than once!" replied Celine, starting to get worked up as well. "It was obvious she felt bad for what happened, the rumor got out of hand, Cynthia admitted that, she may be a jerk, but she wouldn't want someone to get raped because of her. You don't want to forgive her, fine, don't, but you don't have the right to try and ruin her relationship!"

"Why are you taking her side!?" asked Zya angrily. "She's not your friend!"

"Because you're angry and not thinking straight! I'm stopping you from doing something stupid your going to regret."

Zya groaned in response, before Celine and Katia notice a male Felene school official walking near them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing sir." replied Celine with a smile. "Everything's fine."

The Felene walked toward them and looked to Zya, who looked away with a frown and her arms crossed, before the man placed and hand to her shoulder.

"Miss, is everything ok?"

Celine saw Zya glance to her, before she groaned and answered...

"As long as that bitch Cynthia doesn't talk to me, yeah, everything's fine."

"I see, it's unfortunate to hear that you have a problem with another student. If possible I'd like to offer an opportunity to resolve the strife between the two of you."

"Heh, what, you want us to talk it out?" laughs Zya.

"Yes, you'd be surprised how often a simple talk will iron out problems." replied the man.

"Well not this problem, I'm not saying a word to that bitch!" replied Zya.

"That's unfortunate." commented the man. "But please refrain from using such language. If your not willing to talk, then you'll face disciplinary action for the disruption."

"I'd rather get detention than talk to her!" replied Zya.

"Come on Zya." commented Celine. "Just try talking this out."

"Not gonna happen!" declared Zya.

"Very well." commented the man. "Then we'll inform your parents you'll need to be picked up."

At this comment however, Zya's frown softened up as she groaned, before...

"Fine!" declared Zya. "I'll agree to talk, but I'm not making any promises about it going well."

The man smiles and comments...

"All I ask is an attempt."

To Be Continued


	64. Chapter 21-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine learns that sometimes, it's better to ask, before blindly volunteering to have a mystery Shakra used on her and later meets the rare Sukai twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/20/16  
> Completed: 9/4/16
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, SHOUJO-AI
> 
> With this chapter, I'll be officially introducing a race a reader, TUSF on Palcomix, suggested to me a long time ago that I've only mentioned in previous series/chapters, the Saruni and Sukai, more specifically, the Sukai in this chapter. So if your still reading this series TUSF, sorry it took so long for me to officially add your races to this series.

Upon returning back to the table and their friends, Celine and Katia saw the man, with Zya, head towards Cynthia and after a brief talk with the Geelien, Cynthia stands before she and Zya follow the man out of the room.

"Wow." commented Gina. "Zya really flipped."

"Well if what she said is true..." started Helani. "Then it's understandable. I mean geez, a rumor that caused her to get raped everyday for a whole week? I couldn't imagine what I'd do if that happened to me."

"I'm surprised she'd still refuse to wear clothes after that." commented Katia. "She's really committed to it."

"Yeah." replied Gina. "I seriously thought it was just some fetish of hers she was able to take advantage of because of the school dress code."

Celine was about to request changing the subject of conversation, before Gina's next comment peaked her curiosity...

"I have a pretty good idea what you'd do though in that situation Helani." added Gina with a smirk. "You'd use your Shakra."

"Heh, I can only use it on the willing, remember?" replied Helani with a smirk in return.

"Wait, what?" commented Celine. "You can use Shakra?"

"Yeah." replied Helani. "Everyone can, at least, us 'fleshies' can, as far as I know."

"Well what is it?" asked Celine happily. "Why haven't you showed it like Gina does with her's?"

"Well mine isn't very flashy and like I said before, I can only use it on the willing and there aren't very many willing people I can use it on. I use it so rarely, sometimes I even forget about it."

"Well I'll be willing!" offered Celine.

"Heh, I haven't even told you what my Shakra is." commented Helani.

"Surprise me!"

"Ok then, gimme your hand and look me in the eyes." requested Helani as she reached out her right hand, before Gina commented...

"I wonder if it'll actually work on a Geelien."

Celine complied and offered her left hand, however, once Helani took her hand, Celine noticed an odd flash in Helani's right eye, catching her attention and focus, before it occurred a second time and Celine felt an odd sense of calm before she found it hard to form a thought...

Helani smiled as she saw Celine's delighted expression fade for a neutral one as she began to drip.

"Wow, it actually works on a Geelien." commented Helani, while Gina, along with a few other students watching, giggle, while Katia looks on with shock.

"Whoa, you're Shakra's the mind control one!?"

"Yep." answered Helani, before Gina quickly commented...

"Make her strip!"

"No..." commented Katia with a smile. "Make her tell us something embarrassing about herself."

"I don't think either of those will work." commented Helani. "I'm not strong enough to make her do something she wouldn't normally do."

"Try." commented Katia.

"Yeah." added Gina. "She might surprise us."

"Fine." replied Helani, before meeting Celine's hypnotized gaze as she still held her hand. "Celine, tell us something embarrassing about yourself."

The trio, and other students, waited, but Celine remained silent.

"Figured." commented Helani.

"Tell her to strip!" requested Gina."

"I really doubt Celine would do that." commented Helani. "But, how about... hmm, Celine, take your bra off and give it to Katia."

To the surprise of many at the table, Celine pulled her hand from Helani and reached under her shirt and around to her back, before a small snap is heard, before Celine pulled her white bra free and offered it to a surprised Katia, before Helani quickly commented...

"Take it and put it under the table!"

Katia does so and quickly hid the undergarment, before she saw Celine snap out of her hypnosis.

"What..." started Celine, before she realized an odd feeling of freedom around her chest, before she lifted her hands up to her chest and gasped as she began to drip considerably. "W-What happened to my bra!" she added as Celine became very confused from the round of laughter that erupted around her. "I was looking at Helani and all of a sudden my bra is gone!"

"You gave it to someone." replied Helani.

"What? Why would I do that!?" gasped Celine.

"It's my Shakra." answered Helani. "Mental Manipulation."

"Huh?" questioned Celine, before Gina answered simply...

"Mind control."

"W-What!?" gasped Celine. "You have mind control powers!?"

"Heh, yep." replied Helani. "But it's only level one though, so I need physical contact, someone willing and I can't make someone do something they normally wouldn't."

"But I wouldn't just take off my bra and give it to someone!" declared Celine.

"Really?" asked Helani with a smirk. "There's no one here you would give your bra to if they wanted it?"

Celine started to confirm the question, before she stopped and looked to Katia, who grinned and giggled, before Celine reached out her right hand.

"Give it back!"

"OK." replied Katia with a smile as she pulled the underwear from beneath the table and handed it to Celine.

Upon retrieving and quickly putting her bra back on, thanks to being able to pull it's straps through her arms, Celine commented...

"I guess I should've asked what your Shakra was."

"Well you wanted to be surprised." replied Helani.

"I think your power might be the most dangerous one I've seen." commented Celine.

"The higher levels of it certainly are." replied Helani. "People with level 3 and up are monitored, more and more as they get stronger and stronger."

"Wow, seriously?" asked Celine. "You lose your privacy just because of a power you couldn't choose?"

"Yeah, and not everyone's Shakra starts at level one." replied Helani. "So it really sucks for those people who haven't even gotten used to their power."

"Well what could a level three do that you couldn't?" asked Celine.

"Well they wouldn't need physical contact, so they could manipulate someone from range, as long as they had eye contact." answered Helani.

"Wow, that's already something." commented Celine.

"That's not all." stated Helani. "A level 3 could tell someone to do something they wouldn't normally do, but that only works on people with weak minds and needs physical contact, the range method has similar power to level one."

"Wow, what do you mean with a weak mind though?" asked Celine.

"Ok, so, say for example, I was a level 3..." started Helani. "With contact, I could make someone younger than me, a little kid for example, do something that they were taught is wrong to do."

"Oh, so you wouldn't be able to do that on someone like your parents?" asked Celine."

"Nope and if your curious, level fours don't need to touch someone to make them do something they wouldn't normally do, and they can do it on people of equal, mentality... I think that's the word. So if I was a level four, I could make any student in the school do something they wouldn't normally. Plus, level fours can actually influence TWO people, with contact."

"Wow..." comments Celine, "That's starting to get dangerous, what can level five's do?"

"Level five's are scary, but awesome." replied Helani with a smile. "There's only three living level five's in the world; They can have full control over a person and make them do what ever they want, even killing themselves, only another level five can resist them."

"Wow, one person can have that kind of power!?" gasped Celine.

"Yeah." replied Helani. "Level fives are heavily monitored and I heard that they are kept away from large groups of people."

"Man..." commented Celine. "Wouldn't that kind of power change a person?"

"It can, there have been people in the pass who used their power to break the law." replied Helani. "So far, the three level five's have done nothing to be considered an immediate threat."

"Wow..." commented Celine simply.

"Heh, yeah, wow." replied Helani with a smile. "Sometimes I'm jealous of what other higher levels can do, but then I think about the lack of freedom and privacy I'd have, then I'm not so jealous anymore."

"I bet." commented Celine with a chuckle. "All the power in the world, but you never have any privacy? No thanks."

Helani, Gina and Katia all agreed with a giggle, before the Nex asked.

"Hey Celine, if you could have any Shakra power, what would it be?"

"Hmm, well, fire would be kinda awesome, hehe, considering it's a Geelien's enemy and being able to control it would be amazing."

"That would be pretty interesting." commented Gina. "A Geelien covered in flames and shooting fireballs? Heh, it's such a backwards thought that it's awesome."

"Heh, yeah." replied Celine. "But I don't think I'd choose fire. Hmm, if I could chose any Shakra, then I'd pick... Water!" added Celine with delight."

All three looked intrigued, before Gina commented...

"Well that's disappointing."

"Why water?" asked Katia.

"Well, as ridiculously awesome having fire powers would be, I'd rather have water because I think I could use it to enhance my own, natural abilities." answered Celine with a smile.

"That's pretty smart." commented Helani. "Maybe you could use your powers to effect your own body."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." replied Celine. "Like on the Shakra matches I see on TV, the water users can attack with water whips, maybe I could turn my arms into whips. My own body could be my ammo, oh and Amu's friend, Utah told me she can pull water right out of the air, so I'd never have to worry about needing water."

"Hey, your right about the water in the air thing." commented Gina. "You'd be really hard to beat in a Shakra fight, you could just pull the water out of the air to 'heal'. Another water user would probably be your hardest fight, since they can effect your body directly."

"Heh, yeah..." replied Celine with a smile. "Too bad I can't use Shakra though."

"Well you never know." commented Katia. "Shakra is just the energy of the body. So far, all non-Geelian's have been proven to be able to at least tap into the energy, they may not be able to bring it out in some kind of power, but they can use it in other ways."

"Even Nex?" asked Celine.

"Yep." answered Katia. "Unfortunately, I'm part of the ones who can't use it enough to have a power." she added, before Helani commented.

"It's similar to how you gain a Fizer. Merkolova has some sort of weird connection with the Fizer's and people who live here. As long as your on the planet, ANYONE can give birth to a Fizer, guy or girl."

"Wow, seriously!?" gasped Celine, before she smiled wide. "So one day, I could wake up with a Fizer egg in me?"

"Yep." answered Gina. "It's certainly possible. It's like a planetary lottery. I want my own Fizer so much!"

"Me too." added Katia. "It would be kinda weird though, Nex are fairies too."

"Well I hope I have one too." replied Celine.

Shortly after, hearing the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch and the ten minute warning to get to the next class, Celine and her friends began to finish up their remaining food and empty their lunch trays of food they didn't intend to finish eating into one of the various trash bins and returning the trays at the front of the room.

However, as the group exited the room, Katia gasped and turned to Celine.

"Hey Celine, didn't you want to meet the Sukai twins?"

"Oh, that's right!" gasped Celine, before she turned and headed back into the lunch room. "I'll catch up with you guys." she added, before she was answered with OK's.

Waiting near the doors to the outside as the room emptied, Celine was giddy with excitement, she had only heard of Sukai, not even on TV had she seen one. What would the twins look like, were they covered in feathers, how big were their wings, would they really be naked?

As excited as she was though, Celine reminded herself to remain calm, she was a sophomore, they were seniors, the twins would likely think she was weird if she excitedly walked up to them asking questions when they had classes to get to like she did.

' _Wait..._ ' thought Celine. ' _They'd probably think I was weird anyway, why would they bother talking to me?_ '

Celine then gasped as she saw two winged figures land some distance away outside, before she quickly ducked behind a nearby pillar and peaked out.

' _This'll work._ ' thought Celine with a smile. ' _I don't need to talk with them._ '

Watching the sisters though the glass doors, Celine could see that their wings were quite large, as well as there wingspan, before they folded back. It was also clear to see the color of the feathered wings match their pink hair. The left sister appeared to have boyishly short hair while the others was shoulder length. The sisters also didn't seem to be naked and as they walked closer, they looked to be wearing some sore of form fitted clothing, the shorter-haired sister's blue in color while the others was yellow... a one-piece?

Upon the twins entering the building, talking and giggling, Celine was stunned by how tall and slender they were and... attractive. Their skin smooth and light in tone, long bare legs and nearly flat chests; Celine quickly guessed they were in the range of a large A to small B cup. It wouldn't have been a surprise at all if they turned out to be models. While their faces were certainly more angular than the other races, their cheekbones and chins in particular, it seemed to fit their appearance. Sukai were certainly an attractive race if the sisters were anything to go by.

With their closer proximity, Celine was able to confirm that they were wearing swimsuits, or maybe sleeve-less leotards, she could never tell them apart by just sight alone, however, as the sisters got closer and Celine realized they were heading in her direction, the Geelien ducked behind the pillar, before the two walk pass and Celine saw the back of their 'swimsuits' were non-existent. It made sense, their wings were far too large for regular clothes. They seemed to be a special design of swimsuit/leotard, were after pulling the bottoms up over the hips, one would slip the collar over their head and around the neck, allowing their chest to be covered.

However, Celine gasped as the short-haired sister stopped and looked back directly at her, before the other sister followed.

"Uh..." started Celine nervously as she started to drip and thought...

' _Just great, now I'm the weirdo spying on them!_ '

"I felt someone staring at me." commented the short-haired sister. "Do you want something?"

"U-uh, no, sorry, I just recently found out two Sukai attended the school and I never met them, or any Sukai, so..." replied Celine with a nervous smile.

"Oh." replied the short-haired sister with a smile and walked the short distance in front of Celine and offering her right hand. "Well hi, I'm Denise." she added, revealing their height difference, the Sukai was at least a head taller.

"Celine." commented Celine as she briefly took a moment to gaze at the offered hand, just as slender as the owners body, though what was curious were the inch-long, neatly filed nails, or perhaps, claws; Celine quickly took the Sukai's hand after the quick examination.

"I'm Elise." added the other sister as she joined her sibling to her right, before she added, "Hey, aren't you that Geelien with the Nex girlfriend?"

"Yeah." replied Celine, surprised at the comment. "How do you know that?" she asked, before Denise answered.

"We sometime see you when you're leaving Gym class."

"Oh, so you two have classes pass the gymnasium?"

"Yep." replied Elise. "Art class. Since we're going the same way, we can talk until we get to the gym."

"Ok." answered Celine with a smile, before joining the sisters in leaving the room, walking between them, Elise on her left while Denise on her right.

"So..." began Denise. "Are we what you thought?"

"Not really." replied Celine with a smile. "I thought you'd be covered in feathers."

"Some of us are." commented Elise. "Well, from the base of our wings and along the arms some, but that's the extent of coverage."

"You and your wings are very pretty." stated Celine.

"Thanks." replied the twins in unison, which prompted a chuckle from them.

"How wide is your wing span?" asked Celine.

Since the halls weren't very populated, Denise unfolded her wings to display them in all their beauty, which Celine stared at with amazement.

"Mine are just under two and a half meters." answered Denise, while Celine only responded with a 'wow', before Denise smiled and folded her right wing and kept her left extended. "You can touch if you want."

"Thanks." replied Celine, before she reached her right hand out to the impressive appendage and ran her hand along the pink feathers. "The feathers are really soft." commented Celine, before she lifted her hand up and along top edge of the wing.

Unfortunately for Celine, the trio soon arrived at the Geelien's next class.

"I really wish I had more time to talk with you guys." commented Celine as walked ahead and turned to face the sisters.

"Seeya later Celine." commented Denise, while Elise waved her good-bye as they parted ways.

"Oh!" gasped Celine. "One quick question; do you guys really not like eating from plates?"

"Usually, yeah..." replied Denise as she and she sister continued walking. "But we don't mind it much." she added, but Elise quickly added as well with a smile...

"But we're not going to turn down an opportunity to leave the school to go for a quick fly around the area!"

**\- Locker Room -**

"So did you meet'em?" asked Katia, clothed in only her white panties and shoes in front of her open locker as she Celine entered.

"Yep." answered Celine as she walked behind Katia to her own locker and began to change. "For some reason, I thought they wouldn't want to talk to me since their Seniors, but they were really nice. Their really attractive too, are all Sukai like that?"

"You mean are their race as a whole considered attractive?" asked Katia as she pulled up her gym shorts.

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah." replied Katia. "Sukai are thought of to be an attractive race of people. There not very attractive to me though."

"Why not?" asked Celine as she stood in her underwear and retrieved her gym clothing from her locker.

"Their too thin mainly." replied Katia as she pulled her shirt over her head. "I know their naturally thin to weigh less so they can fly, but it's just not a look I find attractive."

"I guess I can understand that." commented Celine. "I certainly fine them attractive though." she added, before she gasped and turned to look at Katia, who was fully dressed and closed her locker. "But I'm still attracted to you the most!"

"Heh, I know." replied Katia with a smile as she turned to face Celine. "You're a pedo after-all." she teased with a chuckle as she walked away while Celine simply smiled.

**\- Gymnasium -**

Upon entering the room and seeing her classmates entertaining themselves with various activities; a game of Basketball, a couple students playing with dodge-balls, two currently having a footrace... Along with the usual activities, a group of students also choose the usual 'activity' of occupying the couple rows of bleachers pulled out, talking and laughing.

Intending to join the next game of basketball, Celine decided to join the group at the bleachers to wait, however, she was surprised to see a Geelien laying face down on the foot-rest portion of the bleachers three levels up, given she didn't see any Geelien's in the girl's locker-room, Celine assumed it was a boy.

Upon walking closer, while puzzled why the Geelien was in the odd position, Celine's assumption of the Geelien's gender had more evidence, considering their boyishly short hair, though she smirked as she saw that the Geelien only wore a T-shirt, nude from the waist down as their tail flicked back and forth, evidently delighted by something. Standing beside them though, Celine noticed the Geelien looking under the bleacher and reaching their left hand under.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Celine.

Upon the Geelien turning their head, Celine was utterly surprised that a girl's smiling face greeted her, having assumed she was a he.

"There's a fairy under the bleachers I'm talking to." answered the Geelien.

"Oh." replied Celine, as a smile came to her face as well. "Why are they under the bleachers though? Fizer's are allowed out in the Gym."

"Heh, well this one's owner doesn't have gym class this hour."

"Ah, I see." replied Celine with a smirk. "And what are they doing hiding under the bleachers without their owner?"

"Heh, spying on the cute girls." added the Geelien with a smirk as well.

"Ohh, a perv huh?" replied Celine with a chuckle.

"Yep, he's a cutie too though, so I was thinking about giving him a show."

"How nice of you."

"Yeah, I'm a giving person." replied the Geelien, before she briefly looked under the bleachers again and Celine heard her say something but didn't catch what, before she removed herself from on her stomach and sat, almost properly, leaning back against the fourth level of the bleacher as she rested her arms on it to support her as her butt hung over the area she was previously laying across. The spreading of the Geelien's arms however, did reveal her chest under her shirt was much larger than Celine's, in the range of a large C or small D in comparison to Celine's modest B's.

Ignoring the size of the Geelien's chest, Celine was about question her odd sitting position, before she saw a figure move below her and the Geelien's giggle.

"Are you-" started Celine with a smile, before the Geelien grinned and lifted a finger to her lips. "Heh, well I'm Celine."

"Merveen, but everyone just calls me Merv."

"Well hi Merv." greeted Celine, as she sat to the Geelien's left.

"Hi Celine." greeted back Merv with a smile.

"I didn't see you in the locker room." commented Celine.

"I wanted to get here early. It's my first day and all, so I wanted to give myself time in case I got lost." replied Merv, before a small chuckle left her as she squirmed her hips a little.

"Ah, well that makes sense. So how's your day been so far?" asked Celine.

"It's been really good, everyone I've met has been really nice to me." answered Merv. "It's just amazing to me how many kinds of people live here. Back home, there's only us, but here, there's a whole race of people that LOVES sex and lays freak'n eggs! How bizarre and awesome is that!? Then there's the cat and dog people, people with blue skin and scales like a lizard, people that have eternal youth, 'normal' looking people that have what look like monkey tails, oh and people that can actually FLY!"

Celine couldn't help giggling from Merv's excitement, it reminded her of herself, despite being against the move, she was excited about a number of things here.

"Have you seen any Shakra fights?" asked Celine.

"Oh! Yeah! It's freak'n AWESOME!" declared Merv excitedly. "The way the fighter's powers go flying and exploding! I'd LOVE to go see a live match!"

Giggling from Merv's excitement, a gasp left the Geelien as, in her excitement, she moved her arms from the support of the fourth level of the bleacher, causing her rear to drop.

"Oh! Sorry little guy!" quickly commented Merv as she lifted herself up and Celine heard a tiny gasp from below her, before Celine saw a small, winged figure lean on the side of the bench between Merv's legs.

"Air!" declared the Fizer, which Celine saw that he was clothed in a dark blue vest and shorts, that matched his hair, while Celine smiled at the sight of a pair of cat ears and a tail. It was apparently a Felene Fizer.

"Hello." greeted Celine.

Upon the Fizer catching his breath, he looked up to Celine before standing.

"Hi."

"I'm Celine." commented Celine, before she grinned. "Aren't you Ikuto's Fizer?"

"Yep." answered the Fizer with a smile. "The name's Yoru."

"I've heard about you." commented Celine. "Spying on the girls here."

"Well as long as I don't get caught, everything's fine." replied Yoru, before Merv commented...

"Sorry about falling on you, I just got excited and forgot you were there."

"I wouldn't have minded if there was some warning." commented Yoru with a grin. "I can hold my breath."

"You little perv!" teased Merv with a grin, before she sat, keeping her legs spread. "Well if you don't mind hovering, you can get back to what you were doing."

"Gladly!" replied Yoru delightfully.

Celine then saw the Fizer disappear under the beach, before she leaned back some to see Yoru teasing Merv's lower lips with his hands and placing his mouth around her clit, which urged a small chuckle from her, before Celine saw Merv cover the sight with her shirt, drawing Celine's gaze to the Geelien's grinning face.

"No peeking." commented Merv, before adding in a whisper, "No one's supposed to know."

"Heh, I think Yoru's not the only perv here." commented Celine.

"I know, you so shamelessly leaned over to peek." teased Merv.

"W-Wha..." started Celine with surprise, before she giggled at the tease. "Nice comeback."

Just moments later, Celine noticed Zya walk in front of her, still opting the wear her gym clothing as ridiculously as before, her shirt bunched up over her chest, the lower portion of her breasts still visible, while her red gym shorts were rolled down her hips to look more like a rope wrapped around her hips that only barely covered her labia.

The Geelien still looked a little annoyed, but even more so as Merv saw her and laughed.

"Hehe, why are you dressed like that!? You know you look ridiculous right?"

"Ugh, if I have to wear clothes, then I'm only going to have them cover the bare minimum." replied Zya.

"Ah, don't like clothes huh?" asked Merv. "Me too, but it's just for an hour, it's not the end of the world."

"But it's SOOOOOOOOO annoying!" whined Zya. "The schools dress code allows us to be naked, but this teacher's annoying rules says we HAVE to wear clothes. I even asked the principal about it after talking with that bitch Cynthia and she said it's up to the teacher's discretion and some other bull before I just stopped listening. Ugh, between Cynthia and wearing clothes, I'm just so pissed right now!"

"So..." began Celine. "How did the talk go?"

Zya crossed her arms over her chest and looked away before she replied...

"Cynthia's still a bitch, but... she really is sorry about what she did and I guess you could say we're on speaking terms, but the less I see that bitch, the better."

"Sounds like the talk went well then." commented Celine with a smile.

"Whatever." muttered Zya, before she unfolded her arms and looked to Merv, who squirmed her hips a bit, but Zya didn't think much of it. "So who are you?"

"Merveen." answered the Geelien with a smile. "But you can call me Merv if you want."

"I'm Zyanita, I prefer Zya though." answered Zya.

"Why?" asked Merv. "I think Zyanita's a pretty name."

The comment brought a smile to Zya's face, her mood quickly lifted from the complement.

"Thanks, but Zya's short, sweet and easy to say." replied Zya.

"Well you don't mind if I call you Zyanita, do you?"

"Well I can't stop you, so you can if you want." answered Zya with a shrug of her shoulders, before she joined Merv to her right and sat on the third level of the bleachers. "So is this your first-" added Zya, before she realized Merv holding the bottom of her shirt over her crotch and against the bench in front of her. "What's up with your shirt? I just realized you'd been holding it over your crotch since I came." she commented, before noticing something else. "Hey! Your not wearing any shorts or pants!"

"The breasts and crotch just need to be covered." answered Merv. "My shirt is long enough to cover me."

"The teacher allowed that?" asked Zya.

"I guess, that Felene woman in the locker-room said I needed to be covered, so I just got an extra large shirt. I saw the Gym teacher look at me, but he didn't say anything."

"So I don't need to be dressed like this!?" gasped Zya, which prompted a chuckle from Merv and Celine to comment...

"You'd need to wear the shirt properly then."

"Hmm, true..." commented Zya as she looked away in thought. "I'd actually be covering more of myself with a shirt... but I do look kinda ridiculous dressed like this..."

Celine then saw Zya stand and walk towards the Gym teacher on the other side of the room and after seeing a brief exchange between the two in which Zya pointed to her chest and crotch, Zya began pacing back and forth, clearly thinking, before Merv commented...

"You're friend's kinda weird about the no clothes thing."

"Yeah." replied Celine. "She really believes in her idea that since she can hide her 'naughty bits', and the school's dress code says that the genitals need to be covered, she doesn't need to wear clothes."

"Ah, she's one of those huh?" commented Merv with a smile.

"You're not?" asked Celine.

"Nope, it's just exciting to be allowed to be naked. It's really not that serious for me."

"Heh, so it's a fetish for you?"

"Hehe, I guess you could say that. I'm not going to get into a big argument about it. I keep a set of clothes in my Comm encase clothing is required for whatever reason."

"Well you two have completely different views on this, you might wanna keep that to yourself though, Zya tends to get worked up about people who don't take the no clothes thing seriously."

"I've met people like that, they don't bother me though. I just walk away." commented Merv, before Zya soon returned and took her previous spot next to Merv.

"Nope, can't do the shirt thing." stated Zya.

"Why not?" asked Celine.

"One of the whole points is to be free, I'm more free dressed like this than putting on a shirt and wearing it 'properly'." answered Zya. "I'd rather feel a little silly dressed like this, rather than be annoyed, frustrated and uncomfortable wearing a long shirt, which is basically just a short dress."

While Celine sighed from Zya's stubbornness, Merv chuckled and asked...

"Clothes can look pretty nice though."

"I know." commented Zya. "I have voluntarily worn clothes before, mainly in dressing rooms and stuff like that, but almost as soon as I put anything on, it just feels wrong and I have to take it off."

"Do you have that same feeling now?"

"Yeah, but the 'rules' say I have to be covered, so I just have to deal with it. At least I'm allowed to be dressed like this."

"Must be tough." commented Merv, before a small gasp left her and her thighs closed some as she started dripping a little, drawing Zya's curious gaze.

"Ok, what's up with you, what are you hiding under your shirt?" asked Zya, before she gasped with a grin. "Did you bring a dildo?"

"It's a secret." replied Merv with a smirk.

"Well that just makes me wanna know more." replied Zya with a smirk in return, before she quickly moved her left hand over and grabbed Merv's shirt and pulled it from her hold and up, uncovering her, which prompted a chuckle from Zya as she saw Yoru, holding onto Merv's lower lips as he had inserted his legs, up to his waist into Merv's pussy, before he looked up at her. "Hehe, naughty, naughty..." commented Zya as she met Merv's gaze and released her shirt, allowing her to cover herself again as she dripped a little more with a smile. "So you've been getting fracked this whole time."

"Well not the whole time, he was sucking my clit for awhile." replied Merv.

"Hehe, perv."

"You're just jealous you don't have your own fairy to tease you." replied Merv with a smirk.

"I don't need a fairy." commented Zya, before she removed herself from the bleacher and joined Celine, sitting to her left before hugging her. "I have Celine, she knows just how I like it."

"Katia wouldn't like you saying that." warned Celine with a smile.

"What she can't hear, won't hurt her. Besides, she said I can love on you as long as she's not around." replied Zya.

"I think being in sight of each other still counts as being around." commented Celine."

"How about we test that then?" suggested Zya as she puckered her lips and aimed for Celine's, who backed away with a chuckle.

"Hey, come on, not in the open."

"We're just gonna make out." commented Zya with delight, before she brought a gasp from Celine as she climbed on top of her, sitting on Celine's lap facing her before Zya cupped Celine's face in her hands and kissed her passionately, despite the surprise in Celine's eyes.

Although Celine did little to resist, simply placing her hands to Zya's shoulders, Celine glanced over to Merv and saw her smiling, before Celine scanned the room and saw Katia had joined a game of dodge-ball with a group of students, before seeing, after throwing one of the bouncy red balls, the Nex looked in her direction. Katia didn't appear to be very bothered by Zya and her embrace; although, her lingering gaze in their direction came at a cost as one of the red balls hit and bounced off her chest with a gasp from her as she fell to her butt.

However, Katia quickly stood and retrieved another ball and returned to the game, before Celine felt Zya pull her lips away.

"Is she looking?" asked Zya with a smile.

"Maybe." answered Celine with a smirk.

Zya smirked as well before she returned her lips to Celine's with the same passion as before; however, shortly into it, Zya's right hand began to lower towards Celine's breast, who reached down with her left hand to pull Zya's hand back up to her cheek as she pulled back a little.

"Let's keep it above the neck, alright?"

"Aww, fine." replied Zya with a pout, before their lips meet again, while Zya's tail flicked around with delight.

END


	65. Chapter 22-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine decides to pay Zyanita a surprise visit at her home, but gets a surprise of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 12/7/16  
> Completed: 1/18/17
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, FUTA

**\- The following day -**

**\- Telios (Tuesday), First week of March (2), (May 2010)-**

**\- 4:36 P.M., Kazé Resistance -**

Choosing to wear one of the few dresses she owned, a plain white knee-length sundress, because 'why not' she thought, complimented with a pair of matching white sandals, Celine was quite delighted as she walked with an occasional skip to her step along the sidewalk.

After she passed a few houses, Celine lifted her right hand to look at her Comm and brought up Zya's address, then looked to the houses to her right.

"It should be just a few houses down." commented Celine.

True enough, just four houses later, the Geelien reached her destination with a smile, despite a twitch of her left eye.

"She really does live close by." muttered Celine, having only walked for about ten minutes. "Heh, but that just makes this all the better." she added, as it would make future visits quick.

Celine was quite happy, Zya had annoyed her with two unannounced visits, but now she decided, it was her turn, Celine only hope she caught Zya at an unwanted time to see her annoyed and uncomfortable with her arrival.

However, before Celine could relish the thought of Zya's reaction, she noticed the three cars in the driveway.

"Hmm, they must have company." commented Celine, while she noticed the last car looked familiar, but didn't think anything of it, it was a common occurrence to see familiar models of vehicles, however, Celine did grin. "But this may be even better, maybe Zya's got a friend of her's visiting that I haven't met!"

Celine quickly headed to the front door and heard a round of delighted laughter from inside as well and a group of adults talking, Celine could make out the voices of Zya's parents, Helana and Xeni, but not the others, before she rung the doorbell.

Upon hearing Xeni excuse herself, the door opened moments later and the Geelien greeted her with a smile, dressed in a matching yellow tank-top and shorts.

"Hi Celine, it's nice to see you again!" Greeted Xeni as she opened the screen door to allow her in.

"You too Ms. Kazé." greeted back Celine as she entered the home and living room and to her surprise, saw the owner of the familiar car, Hazel, Becky's mother, sitting on the couch nearest to her, dressed in a light blue T-shirt and jeans, though Erin, Sammy's mother, was nowhere in sight. "Oh, hi Ms. Tran."

"Hello Celine." replied Hazel with a smile and a wave of the hand.

"I guess Becky and Sammy are here with Hanna?" asked Celine.

"Yep, they're upstairs playing." replied Hazel, before seemingly on cue, there was a heavy thud from upstairs and the sound of giggling. "Heh, so I wanted to meet the parents of their new friend."

Along with Hazel, Celine assumed the unfamiliar car belonged to the Tragelian man and woman couple sitting beside Hazel. The woman had long pink hair styled into a single braid over her right shoulder and wore a dress very similar to Celine's. The difference was there was an embroidered design on the shoulders and hem, while the man, husband, Celine assumed, had short brown hair and wore a light-blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Hi." greets Celine with a wave of her right hand.

"Hello." greeted back the woman with a smile and wave as well before she reach her other hand and Celine walked to take it, followed by her husband, who added. "We're Mr. and Mrs. Finan. Like Ms. Tran here, we're also here because our daughter made a new friend." before Xeni also added...

"She's with Zya."

"Ok." replied Celine. "I came to hang out with Zya." before she looked to the couple. "Maybe your daughter will have another friend in a few moments."

"That would be great." replied Mrs. Finan, before Xeni commented...

"Zya's room is the first one to the right."

"Ok, thanks." replied Celine, before she left the adults to continue their chatting while she headed up the stairs, however, before she left the sight of the adults, there was another thud and giggle from up the stairs and Hazel requested...

"Tell Becky and Sammy to calm down while you're up there."

"Ok."

Upon reaching the second floor, Celine decided to relay Hazel's message to Becky and Sammy first and walked pass Zya's room, the door not fully closed, but not open enough to see through as she walked by, though Celine did hear the tail end of something Zya says which brought out a laugh from her new friend.

Celine didn't find it hard to locate Hanna's room at all from the giggles behind the closed second door to her right and knocked on it.

Just a few seconds pass before the door opens and she was greeted by Hanna, wearing nothing but a smile, while an also naked Becky and Sammy appeared to be wrestling, or rather, sex wrestling on Hanna's bed while giggling and rolling around and Celine had her answer to the thuds she heard as she saw the duo roll off the bed and Sammy falling on top of Becky, whom giggled and squirmed as Sammy began to eagerly finger her.

"C.C." commented Hanna happily, before she saw Becky and Sammy stop their match to look in her direction, though Celine quickly placed a finger to her lips while Becky and Sammy giggled happily and sprinted towards her.

Celine gasped as the two little girls tackled her.

"We have a new friend!" declared Sammy.

"Come play with us!" added Becky.

"Hehe, I see having more Geelien friends hasn't lowered you girls desire to be with me." chuckled Celine as she pats the two heads on either side of her. "But I can't today."

"Aww, why not?" whined the two in near unison.

"I'm here to hang out with Zya. I'm hoping to surprise her, so don't shout my name." replied Celine, before sitting up and Becky and Sammy's released her with a whine, before they stood with Celine.

"Ok." replied Sammy with a disappointed pout.

"Will you play with us later?" asked Becky.

"I can't make any promises, you two have Hanna after-all." replied Celine, before a giggle was urged from the young Geelien as Becky quickly hugged her.

"Thanks for bringing her over to meet me yesterday, I really like her!"

"Me too!" declared Sammy as she joined in on the hug, sandwiching Hanna between them with a giggle.

"Well it's nice to see you three getting along. Also, you're mom told me to tell you two to keep it down."

"Ok." answered the two in unison, which prompted a giggle from them, along with Hanna joining in.

"I'm gonna go see what Zya's up to now." Commented Celine as she began to walk away and was answered back with three 'ok's', before the three returned in the room and the door closed behind them.

Celine smiled as she heard the giggles quickly resume behind the door, before she stopped in front of Zya's door, although she heard Zya giggle and comment...

" _Yeah, she may not be able to carry a tune, but she makes up for with her skill at dancing._ "

Hearing the remark, Celine had a pretty good idea Zya was talking about her, before she heard the oddly familiar voice of Zya's friend, but she couldn't place where she heard the voice.

" _She can't be that bad of a singer._ "

" _But she is._ " replied Zya, which brought an annoyed frown to Celine's face. " _As much as I love her, I'd MUCH prefer her dancing for me than singing. We all suck at something though._ "

Unwilling to hear more of Zya badmouth her lack of singing ability to someone she didn't know, Celine quickly knocked on the door.

Celine's mood quickly lifted upon the door opening and Zya greeted her with shock.

"C-Celine!?"

Despite the amusement at seeing Zya's shocked expression, Celine was a little curious when Zya first open her door, wide enough to catch less than a second of a pink-haired girl sitting on Zya's bed before Zya quickly closed the door just enough to peek her head out.

"Surprise!" declared Celine happily. "Figured I'd take you up on your offer and come visit."

"Hehe..." chuckled Zya nervously as she began to drip, which Celine grinned at. "Well that's great, but you really should've called first."

"You didn't." commented Celine with a smirk.

"Heh, yeah... got me there. I get what your doing and I probably deserve it, but now's really not the best time."

"Zyanita..." gasped Celine with mock shock as she lifted her right hand to her chest. "Are you telling me you don't want me here and want me to leave?"

Zya hesitated briefly before she answered...

"Y-yeah."

"Well I'm not. I came to hang out with you. It hasn't been a week yet since we've reunited." replied Celine.

"That's really nice of you Ce-"

"Plus, you've clearly made other friends since you've been here. I'd like to meet the person you were talking to and telling how bad of a singer I am."

"Hehehe..." giggled Zya nervously as she quickly shook her head. "You don't wanna meet my friend."

"Sure I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes..." stated Celine as she placed her left hand to the door and pushed on it a little, just enough to bring a look of surprised to Zya's face as she pushed against her. "I do." added Celine with a smile. "You're not cheating on me, are you Zya. You haven't found someone else to cling to, have you?"

"No, of course not! You'll always be my number one!"

"Then let me meet your friend."

"Now's really not a good time though, she's, uh, shy around new people."

Celine knew Zya enough to know she was a horrible liar, one of the things she sucked at, she had a number of tells; squirming, fiddling with her fingers, lack of eye contact, rapid flicking of her tail, melting and all-around nervousness, but Celine could recognize Zya's latest comment wasn't a lie.

"How shy?" asked Celine.

However, Zya doesn't answer before the stranger hidden in Zya's room commented...

" _She's clearly just screwing with you Zya, let her in._ "

Once again, Celine recognized the voice, she just couldn't match the face to it, before Zya pulled her head back to look over towards her friend and asked...

"Are you sure? I really can make her leave."

Celine was quite curious who Zya's mystery friend could be for her to make that statement, it sounded as genuine as can be, Zya really would make her leave if her friend didn't want to meet her.

" _Yeah..._ " answered the stranger with a sigh. " _Let her in._ "

Once Zya's gaze returned to her, she gave the puzzling comment of...

"Try not to lose it this time. I may love you, but I will force you out if you act like you did before."

Celine was very confused at the warning from Zya.

"What are you talking about, I always act my be-" replied Celine, as Zya fully opened her door and Celine's statement died as she saw her, Natasha, the pink-haired Tragelian teen she had meet only for the second time just a couple days ago and had verbally assaulted.

The teen sat at the foot of Zya's bed, dressed in a yellow tank-top and pink Capri's. Aside from Natasha's single glance at her, acknowledging her presence, the pink-haired teen's gaze remained at her lap, along with Celine averting her gaze.

The two were both silent, feeling the guilt for their behavior towards each other. Zya nervously watched her two friends, neither making a move, before a shocked gasp left her as she heard her mother, Xeni's voice call to her.

" _Zya, your sister and her friends cookies are done, come get them._ "

"Me!? Right now?" asked back Zya.

" _Yes, you. Now._ " answered Xeni.

"Ok, I'll be right there." replied Zya, before she slowly backed away to leave the room. "I'll be right back." she commented to her two friends, before she paused for a few seconds, the two still silent, before she hurried out of the room and downstairs.

With Zya's departure, the silence between the two became uncomfortable very quick.

' _I forgot Zya was friends with her._ ' Thought Celine, before she took a quick glance at the girl, seeing that she was clearly nervous and still avoided looking at her as she shifted her legs a bit. ' _It looks like she still feels bad about what she did, but, maybe it's more what I said to her, that would be the freshest memory after all. I certainly didn't expect to see her again, but, she's friends with Zya, maybe... we both acted badly towards each other, I should give her a fair chance... it would be awkward if Zya's friends with her and I'm not... enough thinking, I need to say something._ ' thought Celine.

Celine saw the girl glance to her again briefly, before squirming a little, Celine opened her mouth to start a conversation, but was interrupted...

"Hi." greeted Natasha quietly.

"H-hi." replied Celine, before a small smile came to her face as she stepped further into the room, before she reached behind herself towards the door and pushed it closed, figuring they'd make better progress without Zya interrupting. "Soooo..." added Celine after a few moments of silence again. "How are you?"

"Heh, fine." answered Natasha with a small chuckle. "I guess we don't know what to say to each other." she added, before she glanced to Celine again, before nervously locking her gaze towards her.

"Heh, yeah." replied Celine, before her gaze fell to Natasha's crotch and thought, ' _Well there is one topic, but that would be rude to bring up._ '

However, Natasha blushed and Celine felt embarrassed as the teen averted her gaze and placed her hands over her lap, which caused Celine to avert her gaze as well.

' _Of course she'd know when someone's looking at her like that._ ' thought Celine.

"If you don't mind..." began Natasha, drawing Celine attention. "I'd like to explain my behavior when we first meet."

' _What possible reason would there be?_ ' thought Celine, but she was also curious. "Ok." she answered.

Natasha returned her gaze to the Geelien and moved her left hand to pat the space to her left.

"You can sit next to me if you want."

Celine took the offer without a word, though she caught her gaze drifting down to the teens crotch and returned it to her face as she sat.

"I know there's no excuse for my behavior..." commented Natasha as she averted her gaze and placed her hands to her knees. "I can only hope you understand why."

"I'm willing to listen." replied Celine.

"Thanks..." commented Natasha, before she took a deep breath. "I was in a very bad mood that day, a friend of mine had given me a ticket so I went to see the fights to cheer myself up."

"Why were you in such a bad mood?" asked Celine.

"Just a couple days before then, my boyfriend dumped me."

"Oh..." replied Celine, wide-eyed. ' _That would certainly explain her mood._ '

"That doesn't excuse my behavior, I know that." stated Natasha, before Celine saw a tear trail from her eye and Celine slowly lifted her right hand to Natasha's shoulder.

"You don't need to-"

"I do!" quickly stated Natasha, followed by a sniffle and wiping the tears from her face and looked the Geelien square in the eyes. "I owe you that much, for my behavior..." she added, before she returned her gaze to her lap. "We weren't even dating that long, less than a month, but he was someone I had a crush on for a while. We were like any couple dating, we made out and stuff..." stated Natasha with a smile. "He was a really good kisser... but I kept holding back going further than that, for... obvious reasons, but my excuse to him was that I wasn't ready, but I really was. I should've been honest from the start, maybe things would've been different, but I was afraid. Like any guy though, heck, even girls, making out all the time was only going to go so far before he wanted more and so did I. Going down on him helped delay it, but he complained that I was always making him feel good, he wanted me to feel good too and so did I. So, one day in my room, we were making out, I was really turned on from all the foreplay over the weeks and his hands were starting to go down to my pants, so I decided to come clean about my secret."

"Did he get mad?" asked Celine.

"No, actually, hehe..." answered Natasha with a small chuckle. "He thought I was joking at first, but even after he realized I was serious, he wasn't mad at all, he just wanted to know if I still had a pussy, which didn't bother me, he expected a girl and I am. He was really understanding, I was so happy." added Natasha with a smile.

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming." commented Celine warily, as saw Natasha's smile fade.

"You'd be right... It was his face, right after I pulled my pants down. I expected some shock, it's only natural. But, he just froze, like he didn't know what to do... he probably didn't. But, he did..." replied Natasha as her cheeks reddened. "He licked and tongued my pussy, I was so nervous, turned on and shocked, I came almost immediately and he kept going and going until I came at least four more times." explained Natasha with a blushing smile as she shifted a bit.

"I thought everything was alright, he'd accepted me; sure, he completely ignored a certain part of me, but I was happy." stated Natasha, before she smile faded. "Until I wanted to return the favor and give him a blow-job before he fraked me, yanno, get him wet enough too, but, he turned me down. I was confused why and insisted for what he did to me, but I should've backed off. I was so worked up and horny that I actually managed to pin him on my bed before looking down and I was shocked that he was as limp as a wet noodle." explained Natasha, before she closed her eyes as tears spilled from her eyes. "He had just tongued my pussy to multiple orgasms, but he wasn't hard at all. He no longer found me attractive."

"I'm sorry." commented Celine as she stroked Natasha's back as the tears fell from the teens eyes.

"He said I was attractive, but I didn't believe him. I just started crying. He tried to calm me down, but I just told him to leave, which he did. The next day, I felt so bad for breaking down in front of him like that and went to apologize to him at school, but when I found him, he took me to a private spot and broke up with me, saying that he just couldn't handle my 'condition'. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was, it was like I was sucker punched, my brain just wouldn't work after he said that. It was like my body switched to auto-pilot, I just walked away, went to the nearest bathroom and cried my eyes out. There were people in the bathroom too, I tried fighting it, but I couldn't, I collapsed to the floor and cried like a baby."

"I'm so sorry." replied Celine as she leaned over to wrap her arms around Natasha as the teen quietly cried and she recalled the break up.

"A few of the girls in the bathroom helped calm me down and after I recovered enough to function, I felt numb for the rest of the day, but the following day, I woke up angry, mostly at myself for thinking that someone could be attracted to me- and before you say anything, I know I shouldn't think that. But it's just, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me. Like I said at the start though, this doesn't excuse my behavior towards you, I just hope you now understand why I behaved like that." explained Natasha, before she wiped her tears away with a few sniffles.

"Well..." began Celine. "While I can't relate to what you experienced, I can understand being in a bad mood and acting not like your usual self." added Celine as she hugged the teen a little tighter.

"Thank you."

Upon releasing Natasha and patting her shoulder, the teen looked to Celine with a smile, before Celine stated...

"...And I forgive you."

Which prompted another round of tears to spill from Natasha's eyes.

"I wasn't in the best... mentality, to accept your apology a few days ago." added Celine. "But now I am and I accept it."

"Thank you!" declared Natasha and Celine was a little surprised when she threw herself onto her in a hug much like she had given moments before. "I felt so horrible for what I said to you! I forgive you too. We were both angry and said things we didn't mean."

"Yeah..." replied Celine as she lifted her arms around Natasha to return the embrace, only briefly though as the teen soon pulled back, wiping her tears away again with a smile.

Upon collecting herself and calming her emotions, Natasha took and released a deep breath.

"I'm glad were on even ground now, I feel so much better."

"Heh, I really thought you were just a mean person." commented Celine. "I never wanted to see you again, but I'm glad we got this sorted out too."

"I'm a really nice person, you just happened to catch me at a low point. My break up doesn't hurt that much anymore, I was actually more worried about my behavior towards you."

"Heh, you clearly recovered quick, if you'll befriend and frak a random Geelien you met in the mall." teased Celine as she nudged Natasha with her right arm, hoping to brighten the mood with a little teasing.

"Hehehe..." giggled Natasha nervously as her cheeks reddened and averted her gaze. "Yeah... I didn't plan on that happening. I was with a friend of mine, but I was still feeling guilty about what I said to you when this super happy, heh, and super naked Geelien just walks up to us and tried to start up a conversation. Seeing her just reminded me of my behavior towards you, so I decided to be friendly with her, as some sort of, make-up, for what I did. But, my friend I was with is kind of a perv, one comment lead to another and we hadn't met for five minutes before I was being dragged along to the nearest bathroom."

"You sound like a bit of a push-over." teased Celine with a chuckle, which was joined by Natasha.

"Heh, yeah, I totally am. It's not like I don't have a spine though, it's just, when I don't feel confident about something, I follow, or become passive."

"What are you confident about?"

"Bowling!" answered Natasha as she looked to Celine with a grin. "I'm a beast when it comes to bowling!" she added confidently.

"Bowling huh?" replied Celine with a smile, she certainly wasn't expecting that answer. "That's the one where you roll a ball down towards some blocks, right?"

"Pins, and yeah. Me and my parents love bowling and we do it almost every week, sometimes multiple times a week. I was even in a teen league until the last cycle, I made to the semi-finals, but lost by ONE point! I placed third, but I was SO mad!"

"Wow, third? You really are good." commented Celine.

"Yep, I am." replied Natasha with a grin.

"I'm guessing you like the IPSL too?" asked Celine.

"Second to Bowling, but yeah. I also like Tennis, but I'm not very good. How about you, any sports you like?"

"Yeah, IPSL mainly, but as far as sports I can do, my friends at school introduced me to Basketball, which I like, Tennis is fun too."

"What about Bowling?"

"Never tried it, but I've seen it played, it seems, interesting." answered Celine, before she thought, ' _...but kinda boring_.'

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you joining us next time we go bowling."

"Heh, thanks for the offer, I'll think about it. So, can you use Shakra?"

"Yeah." answered Natasha, before she briefly looked around and spotted a pair of Zya's shoes near her closet and extended her right hand out and Celine gasped happily in awe as she saw one of the shoes lift and move towards and into Natasha's hand.

"Nice, telekinesis." commented Celine. "I know a little girl with the same Shakra, what level is yours?"

"Three." answered Natasha, before she returned the shoe back to its original location.

"Ohhh, that means you can fly, right!?" asked Celine excitedly.

"Yep, I do it every chance I get." replied Natasha, before she stood and turned to face Celine, before she lifted a foot from the floor and hovered in place, which brought a wide-eyed delight to Celine's face. "Heh, it's an easy, but slow way for me to train my Shakra." she added, before slowly moving left and right a short distance. "I can only move at a walking pace though, but it's quick enough."

"Can you go higher."

"Yeah, I can fly like the Fizers, but I don't like going too high though, I start getting a little dizzy."

"Do you mind circling me once?"

"Nope." replied Natasha, as she lifted herself above the bed and leans forward as she slowly flew around Celine, who noticed the Pink-haired teen flew just like the Fizer's, Natasha just lacked the wings, there was also a light breeze coming from her.

Upon Natasha returning in front of her, the teen lowered herself to the floor, before Celine gave a brief clap.

"Thanks for showing me your Shakra, I love seeing what Shakra people have."

"Well your welcome." replied Natasha as she sat beside Celine. "Shouldn't Zya be back by now?"

"Yeah, she should've." replied Celine as she briefly looked to the closed door, she didn't lock it. "Her mom told her to get the cookies that were baked for her sister and her friends. Anyway, Zya wasn't too pushy when you met her, was she?"

"No- well, a bit, but I didn't mind it much." answered Natasha as she leaned back on her back and rested her hands on her stomach as she looked up to the ceiling.

However, Natasha's change in position prompted Celine's gaze to lower to her crotch, where the Geelien noticed, thanks to the somewhat fitted Capri's Natasha wore, there was a slight bulge that normally wouldn't be present for a girl, but Celine quickly caught herself staring and lifted her gaze back to Natasha's face, in time to meet her gaze as she continued...

"My friend and her were actually getting along better than we were. My friend..." stated Natasha, before she briefly averted her eyes, but resumed with a little smile. "...is similar to me, but he isn't as bothered about what people think and how they react. He actually told Zya about him being 'special', but, what shocked me was how, happy Zya was, she even begged to have a look. I always avoided telling people about my condition because of the bad reactions I've had. My friend always tells me to to be honest with people at the start, but I just can't do it. Seeing Zya so happy though, it was the first time I saw someone not like me, react so positively."

"Heh, well considering all Geelien's can borrow the opposite sex's pussy or cock, that's not surprising." replied Celine.

"Seriously?" asked Natasha, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, if I absorbed a guy Geelien, I could have his penis and my own pussy. So the idea of having both isn't alien to us, but we know it's not very common among non-Geelien's."

"Hehe..." chuckled Natasha, before she added, "That explains why Zya acted so normal... it made me so happy to see someone react like that, even if it wasn't to me. After she fondled my friend though, Zya looked at me and asked if I was the same. I nervously answered that I was, but even after seeing her positive reaction to my friend, I didn't want to show myself to her, but she kept begging, saying she wouldn't tease me. After my friend encouraged me, I showed myself to her and Zya responded the same way she did with my friend and it made me so happy." added Natasha with a big smile.

"And then you all had a threesome in the bathroom stall." teased Celine.

"Heh, yea, but it was amazing." replied Natasha with a smile as she looked away with a little color coming to her cheeks. "I don't have sex a lot, so finding someone like Zya I can be with is so rare, it's still kinda hard to believe this is real..." added Natasha, before Celine noticed that she crossed her legs. "It's just too bad Zya's taken." finished Natasha with a sigh.

"No she isn't." stated Celine as she turned her attention back to Natasha's face.

"She's not?" asked Natasha curiously as she looked to Celine. "You two arn't together? She's always talking about you." she added as she sat up.

"Heh, we're just really close friends, I have a girlfriend of my own, a really cute Nex, the one that was with me at the theater. If you wanna go for Zya, go right ahead. She can be pretty clingy and attention-hungry though if you manage to get her, just so you know."

"Oh, well, ok, thanks." replied Natasha with a blush coming to her smiling face. "I think having someone being clingy, even after they know my secret would be a nice change."

"And you can have all the sex you want." teased Celine, but she was only answered with a chuckle from Natasha. "I'm guessing you don't like your friend you mentioned in that way, huh?"

"No, I don't, we're really good friends though, but I'm happy I have him as a friend, someone like me. There's not a lot of us, besides my friend, I only know of one other person like us."

"So... how many of your other friends know?" asked Celine.

"Well, those that I trust enough not to go spreading my secret around, and consider my friends, they know, which is only a handful of people."

"Well it's great you have people you trust like that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hehe, although Zya did spill the beans, just tell her it's not something you want everyone to know, she can keep a secret."

"Can you?" asked Natasha.

"Y-Yes and no..." answered Celine nervously.

"You either can or can't." stated Natasha with a small frown.

"Well when it comes to doing what Zya did, as long as I know it's supposed to be a secret, I can keep my mouth shut." answered Celine.

"But?" questioned Natasha as she glared at Celine.

"But, when Geelien's absorb each other, we can, to put simply, read each others minds, so in my case, I like to have sex with my parents, which involves varying degrees of absorption. It's not like my parents use sex with me to look through my memories and see what I'm doing, it's just, the information I have is available to them. So I don't keep secrets from my parents."

"Seriously?" asked Natasha with clear confusion on her face. "You don't keep ANY secrets from your parents?"

"Not a single one." answered Celine with a smile. "It also goes the other way, they don't keep secrets from me either, that's why were so close."

"Wow, even I have some things I'd rather not tell my parents, I can't imagine being that open, with ANYONE, let alone, my parents."

"It does cause the occasional problem though." stated Celine with a smile. "There are times I don't have sex with my parents BECOUSE there's something I don't want them to know. There's no guarantee that they'd find out any secret I'd want to keep, since it's not like they go looking in my head. But I like sharing that closeness with my parents, physically and emotionally, so in the end, no secret is more important than keeping my open relationship with my parents."

"Wow..." commented Natasha, before giving a brief clap. "I have to clap to that, that's just amazing."

"Heh, well thanks." replied Celine with a smile, however, after a quick glance towards Natasha's crotch, Celine saw a small frown come to the teens face.

"I'd rather you just ask instead of staring." commented Natasha.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be rude." replied Celine as she looked away with embarrassment.

"Asking is less rude than just looking. So go ahead."

"Well, can I see it?" asked Celine as she returned her gaze to Natasha, whose face reddened noticeably as she quickly averted her gaze from the Geelien.

"... Under two conditions." answered Natasha.

"Ok."

"First; I, see yours." stated Natasha as she shifted her legs a little.

"Fair enough." replied Celine as she stood and faced the teen and reached down near the bottom of her dress and was about to lift it, before Natasha added...

"W-Wait, hear the second one first! I don't want you possibly doing just one of the two. The second is keeping this a secret."

"Well I just explained that situation for me, if you don't mind my parents knowing, I can agree to that."

"Ok, I'll accept that." stated Natasha.

"Alright then..." replied Celine as she lifted her dress up, revealing her white panties before she briefly held her dress in place with her mouth to allow her to reach down and pull her panties off before standing up to present her naked, smooth crotch to Natasha, whom looked at her with a curiously fair bit of interest.

"It's so smooth." commented Natasha as she leaned forward a little.

Originally, Celine thought Natasha wanted to see her crotch simply as a trade for seeing her's, but with as much interest Natasha quickly showed, Celine was getting a little embarrassed from the Natasha's gaze focused on her.

"Uh, you do have a pussy too right? Why so much interest in mine?"

"Oh! Uh..." gasped Natasha as her face turned a bright red as she briefly looked up to the Geelien and quickly averted her gaze and began to fiddle with her fingers with a big smile. "I wasn't focusing on Zya's pussy at the time when we had sex."

"Uh, ok, but that's not answering my question." replied Celine. "I'm not mad or anything, just curious why you seem so interested in seeing my pussy."

"Well..." started Natasha, however, with her gaze averted, Celine caught a small movement at her crotch, before Natasha's hands, which were already hovering over her crotch, lower to cover herself. "I... like you said with liking to see other people's Shakra, I... like to see cocks and pussies, It's... a fetish of mine."

"Oh." replied Celine with a smile, despite feeling a little more embarrassment for unknowingly taking part in someone's fetish. "Well that's an interesting fetish. Why do you like seeing them? You can keep looking by the way."

"Well..." started Natasha as she returned her gaze, briefly to Celine's face before she locked her eyes to the Geelien's slightly dripping crotch. "Can I touch?"

"As long I'm allowed to touch too." answered Celine with a smile, before she saw a brief hesitation in Natasha's face, before she lifted and reached out her hands to Celine's hips and began to caress her as she stated with a smile...

"There's so much variety in what people look like; Cocks especially with their erections, some have a curve, some droop, some point straight and others seem to point straight up." stated Natasha with a big grin, before she moved her hands near Celine's crotch and used her thumbs to part the Geelien's labia and pullied back her clitoral hood. "Pussies aren't quite as noticeable as cocks, so you have to look at them closer, but there's just as much variety; Like the clit, it might be a little too big for the hood to hide it even when not turned on, or when they are turned on, the clit swells more than usual and looks really suck-able. Then there's the lips; the inner one's might stick out, they might not, or the outer one's might be uneven, maybe one's plumper then the other. Oh and then there's the Hymen! If the girl even has one, there's a whole bunch of different shapes and forms it takes!"

Despite Natasha's fondling of her pussy arousing her, Celine took more interest in Natasha's explanation and couldn't hold it back as a chuckle left her, quickly drawing Natasha's red-faced gaze.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't laughing AT you, it's just I've never met someone so into a particular body part- no wait..." replied Celine as she thought of Sakura. "I have a breast-loving fiend. Do you have a favorite?"

"W-Well I've tried to decide which one I like more, but I can never choose." replied Natasha as she returned her gaze to Celine's crotch, before she used her left hand to cup the Geelien's labia and began to move her hand back and forth slowly. "Both have their perks; Cocks, even when their limp, there's still two different types, Showers and Growers; Growers start off really small, but get really big for how small they were, I like seeing that. Then the Showers, they're already nice and big when their limp, like a nice, thick log of sausage that only get's better. Ohhh, to feel a nice thick cock in me..." replied Natasha, before she shuttered and quickly moved her hand from Celine to press against her own crotch.

Celine herself was quite amused that Natasha was talking herself into arousal.

"Careful." teased Celine. "I don't think you brought a change of underwear, did you?" she added, though her only response was chuckle from Natasha. "So, what about pussies?"

"Heh, w-well, pussies are so soft inside, but they can grip so tight and of course, the tighter the pussy the better. Unfortunately, the tightest pussies belong to little girls. I'm already weird, so having a focus on wanting to frak a little girls pussy just make me even more weird."

"Well your lucky you have Zya for a friend." replied Celine with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well, our tightness may not change..." replied Celine before she brought a gasp from Natasha as she reverted to her child form and gathered up more of her dress to keep her naked crotch visible. "But you could see more of your cock enter our tiny pussy."

Celine giggled when she saw the shock on Natasha's face, as well as she sizable smile.

"I didn't know you could shrink!"

"Yep, I can change my appearance to anywhere between here and my original form." replied Celine, before she saw, a brief, but familiar shift in the color of Natasha's eyes and Celine was quickly reminded that Natasha was a Tragelian and as such, could Trance, however, Natasha appeared to fight it as she closed her eyes and shook her head, before she lifted her hands up and slapped her cheeks and Celine heard her quietly comment...

"Calm down, calm down..."

"Heh, wow, you may be more of a pedo than I am." teased Celine.

"I-I just don't have a lot of sex like other Tragelian's do, I'm stuck with my imagination most of the time." replied Natasha as she glanced repeatedly at Celine's child form, particularly her crotch. "So having you presented in front of me like this, i-in that form... Y-You can change back now."

"Ok." replied Celine with a smile as she reabsorbed her mass and returned to her original form, though continued to hold up her dress. "Heh, Zya's gonna have fun with you." she added, however, Natasha's only response was a nervous chuckle. "So... are you done looking?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." replied Natasha, before she took one more glance at Celine.

"Hehe, alright." commented Celine as she released her dress and put her panties back on, before she looked to see that Natasha was quite clearly worked up and added, "I'm guessing you'd like to calm down a bit before we move on the other half of our trade?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I don't, it'll give me time to go find Zya." replied Celine, before she groaned and turned to head towards the door. "Seriously, she should've been back by now. It's pretty rude of her to leave you for so long."

However, upon Celine opening the door, she's greeted by Zya, giving a nervous smile as she held three palm-sized cookies in her right hand.

"Hehe, hey." commented Zya.

To Be Continued


	66. Chapter 22-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zya's return, she and Celine learn more about Natasha's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 12/7/16  
> Completed: 1/21/17
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, FUTA, BREAST-SUCKING

"W-Were you there the whole time!?" gasped Celine.

"Pretty much." answered Zya, though quickly added, "But before you freak out! When I came back, the door was closed and Natasha was sounding really emotional, so I didn't want to interrupt, after all, you two were talking peacefully." before she offered one of the cookies to Celine, who takes the treat, before Zya walked into her room and in front of Natasha and gave her one of the cookies.

"I managed to save us a few cookies." stated Zya. "But I'm so happy now, both of you are friends now! We can hang out together!"

"Heh..." chuckles Celine as she closed the door and walked in front of Natasha, to the left of Zya. "I wouldn't say were friends yet, but lets fix that; Natasha, would you like to be my friend?"

"Of course." answered Natasha with a smile.

"And it's official!" cheered Zya as she draped her left arm over Celine's shoulders.

"Hehe..." chuckled Celine as she looked at Natasha and commented, "You're the second bully I've befriended."

Before Natasha could reply though, Zya commented to Celine with a smirk, "By the way Celine, I heard you trying to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't be upset if you had a girlfriend yanno." replied Celine as she pulled Zya's arm from her. "It might actually do you some good."

"Seriously?" Asked Zya, "You wouldn't be jealous?"

"Why would I? It's not like I'm the only one you cling to, I'm just the only one that puts up with it the most." replied Celine.

"Because you love me." replied Zya with a grin and gave Celine a quick peck on the lips, which prompted a giggle from her, before Zya looked back to Natasha, whose face was red as she looked away. "Do you really want to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I, uh..." replied Natasha with a embarrassed shock as she looked up at Zya. "Wow, wasn't expecting you to just ask me that..." she added as she looked away.

"Well, yes or no?"

"W-Well... y-yeah, but I don't mind staying friends though."

"Well I do like you, but Celine's my number one, you can be my number two-" replied Zya, before she's stopped with a jab to her side from Celine.

"What are you doing saying that!?"

"What, I'm just being honest." replied Zya. "If I ever did get a girl or boyfriend, they'll always be second to you."

Celine slapped her left hand to her forehead in aggravation.

"You don't say something like that IN FRONT of a potential girlfriend!" declared Celine, before she looked to Natasha, who didn't seem bothered by Zya's blunt honesty. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok, I actually understand what Zya means."

"You do?" asked Celine.

"Yeah, you're Zya's first love, right?" asked Natasha, before she looked to Zya.

"Exactly!" answered Zya's happily.

"I figured as much." replied Natasha. "In Zya's mind, no one else can compare to you Celine, even if she knows she'll never have you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" quickly interrupted Zya. "Heh, hold it right there, I'm not giving up on Celine, she may have a girlfriend now, but that my not always be the case, if I still happen to be single when she is, I'm going to jump right in there."

Celine simply groaned with her hand against her forehead, before Natasha chuckled briefly and commented...

"I don't think she'd like that."

"Exactly." muttered Celine as she eyed Zya. "If me and Katia ever did break up, you'd be the last shoulder I'd want to cry on."

"Oh come on." commented Zya. "I wouldn't be insensitive about it, but I'd secretly hope you'd be with me after you recover."

"THAT'S the problem!" stated Celine. "I appreciate your honesty, but come on, you have an ulterior motive to comfort me in that situation and now I know that."

"Like I said, I wouldn't be insensitive and ask you to be with me immediately, besides, honesty is a priority in relationships, you know my intention from the start." stated Zya.

Yet another groan left Celine, before she noticed an oddly sad expression on Natasha's face as she lowered her gaze to her lap, however, Celine quickly figured out the reason, Zya's comment about honesty and Natasha's earlier story about her lack of upfront honesty.

Given Natasha didn't seem too bothered by Zya's response to her request to be her girlfriend, Celine quickly decided to lift Natasha's mood with a tease...

"Well it looks like Zya's not a good choice for girlfriend material."

"Hey, I am girlfriend material!" declared Zya, before Natasha chuckled and commented...

"Yeah, I think your right Celine."

"Oh come on!" whined Zya, before Natasha added...

"You only have eyes for Celine, it's ok. Besides, I don't need to rush into another relationship."

While Zya groaned at being waved off as a potential girlfriend, she and Celine saw the blushing smile on Natasha's face as she averted her gaze and shifted her legs a little, however, Zya's frown quickly shifted to a grin.

"Wait a minute, I know what you want." commented Zya as she placed her hands to her hips confidently and looked Natasha square in the eyes as she curiously looked up to the Geelien. "Thanks to me listening outside, you said you don't have sex a lot..." added Zya, before she grinned wider as she saw Natasha's face brighten and avert her gaze. "We can be friends with benefits! We can frak as much as you want!"

"A-Are you serious?" asked Natasha as she looked back up to Zya.

"Yep! Anytime your feeling horny or just feel like sticking your cock in something soft and warm, gimme a call."

"This sounds a bit too convenient, what's the catch?" asked Natasha with a smirk.

"No catch, obviously, if I'm busy I can't come. We're already friends, so adding sex in wouldn't take much effort. Heck, I can get rid of Celine and we can go at it right now!"

"Excuse me?" commented Celine with a frown, before Zya turned to her with a smile.

"Well Natasha's shy about exposing herself, and we did already have sex, so-"

"Natasha was going to show herself to me before you walked in." interrupted Celine.

"Oh, that's right." replied Zya, before she grinned and added, "After you showed her yours."

"By the way Natasha..." started Celine, while she looked to the teen. "Have you calmed down?"

"Yeah." answered Natasha, with a little smile and blush. "I'm still willing to live up to my end of the trade." she added, before she took a slow, deep breath, stood and moved her hands to unbutton and unzip her pants.

After closing her eyes and taking another breath, Natasha quickly pulled down her her pants and stood up straight with her hands behind her as her face turned a bright red and kept her eyes closed.

While Zya simply smiled at the sight, Celine gazed with amazement, while there was lengthy trails of Natasha's honey down her legs, Natasha really did have a penis, a rather sizable one as well. It was clearly semi-erect, the head partially shielded with foreskin, but it was slowly growing until Natasha let out a groan as she was a full attention, pointing straight ahead.

However, seeing a lengthy string come from the tip of her penis, Celine was intrigued and squatted down to get a better look, in time for Natasha to open her eyes and gasped at the Geelien's closeness.

"W-What are you doing!?" she gasped as her penis flinched, as well as Celine as the quick jerk of her penis flicked the hanging string over Celine's mouth and a little of her nose. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok." replied Celine, before she saw the string return from the slit in Natasha's penis as more of her honey trailed down her legs. "Your penis looks fully formed, is it fully functional too?"

"W-Well, yeah... but I can't get anyone pregnant." answered Natasha, before she saw Celine frown. "W-What's wrong?"

"Zya lied then." commented Celine as she looked up to her friend.

"About what?" asked Zya.

"You said her penis was underdeveloped, a giant clit."

"Oh..." replied Zya as she briefly looked away in thought. "I did say something like that didn't I? I guess I was so excited I couldn't remember it right. Now that I think about it, I never did get a good look at it..." added Zya, before she joined Celine and squatted in front of Natasha's penis and increasingly reddening face. "She showed it, I looked, said awesome and told her to stick it in me."

Celine simply sighed and briefly looked at Natasha's member, before she looked up at her and asked, "So, you can come from your penis right?"

"Yeah... and, also from my pussy..." replied Natasha as she averted her gaze. "I, pee from both at the same time."

"Whoa, seriously?" asked Celine. "Your your urethra is split between the two?"

"Yeah..." replied Natasha, before Zya asked...

"So if your pussy get frakked, your penis will come too?"

"Well... honey would shoot from my penis, but my penis wouldn't be coming like my pussy. It's just the path is split between them, so I'd, ejaculate from both places." answered Natasha, before groaning lowly. "It's always a real mess to clean when I masturbate."

"I can imagine..." commented Celine. "So when one comes, the other doesn't?"

"Unless I'm using both, yeah, just one actually orgasms." answered Natasha. "But, it's not like the other feels nothing-"

"Oh!" gasped Zya. "So does that mean you could switch between them and come back to back over and over and over!?"

"Y-Yeah..." answered Natasha with a little smile as she averted her gaze.

"That's awesome!" declared Zya. "Which one has the better orgasms?"

"I, wouldn't be able to pick. Sometimes it's my cock, other times, it's my pussy." answered Natasha.

"Well, which one do you use the most?"

"Uh, well... probably my penis, since it draws my attention the most."

"I could see that..." commented Zya, before she grinned as Natasha's member flinched again, but the string that hung remained in place, at least briefly before Zya and Celine saw more pre-cum ooze free and the added weight caused the string to fall, while Natasha embarrassingly looked away when Zya looked up.

Celine however, continued to gaze at Natasha's penis, before she asked, "Hey, can you lift it up so I can see your pussy?"

"Ok..." replied Natasha, before she sat on the bed and leaned back on her left hand and lowered her right to lift her penis up to reveal her blushing, drooling pussy unhindered.

"Well that's interesting..." commented Celine.

"What?" asked Natasha.

"You don't have a clit." replied Celine. "It looks like your penis is in it's place and connects directly to your pussy... does the bottom of your penis get covered in pee when you pee?"

"Yeah, annoyingly..." replied Natasha with a small groan. "You'd think I'd have some of the benefits of having a penis, like peeing standing up, but because I pee from both, I have to sit and I still get covered in pee. Ugh, so annoying."

"Well I'm sure there are other benefits you've found." commented Celine.

"Yeah..." replied Natasha, as she released her penis and sat up. "Heh, 'morning wood' is a real thing. Some girls I know swear it's not real and it's just an excuse for their brothers or boyfriends to bug them to have sex when they wake up. There's also the times when I have to readjust myself. Some girls I know get a bit upset when they see a guy reach in their pants and grab their crotch. They guy says they were just readjusting themselves and the girl sometimes says he didn't need to do it then, but I can understand that sometimes it's just so uncomfortable I have to fix it at soon as possible..." explained Natasha, before s small chuckle left her as she looked down to her penis, while her erection slowly faded, with a disappointed whine from Zya.

"Aww, your erections going away."

"Heh, it's nice to talk to you two about this." commented Natasha. "I don't have many friends I can be this open with and are so accepting of me being different."

"So..." started Zya. "You were so turned on from nervousness?"

"Heh, yeah." replied Natasha. "You two aren't teasing me or anything and are just curious. I don't mind answering questions."

"So fear boners are real?" asked Zya.

"Hehe... I hear they are, but I'd say I had more of a nervous erection. I just have to get myself cleaned up." replied Natasha, before she looked to Celine. "Anymore questions?"

"Nope, I'm satisfied for now." replied Celine.

Natasha leaned forward towards her pants, but before she could stand to pull them up, Zya stopped her, grabbing her hands.

"Whoa, whoa! How about a normal erection then? Clearly your really turned on. Are you seriously just gonna ignore it when I'd happily help you out?"

"U-Uh, well..." started Natasha as her face reddened, before she glanced to Celine. "What about her?"

Celine curiously looked to Zya, who grinned and and stood, and pulled Celine to her feet.

"Time for you to go Celine."

"H-Hey!" gasped Celine as pushed her towards the door. "You're seriously kicking me out!?"

"N-No!" declared Natasha, quickly drawing the two Geelien's attention to Natasha's increasingly reddening her face as she averted her gaze. "That's, not what I meant."

"You don't want Celine to leave?" asked Zya, before Natasha shook her head. "You like being watched?" asked Zya with a smile, again, a head shake, before Zya grinned and asked, "Ohh, do you want her to join in?"

Natasha's lack of response, made Celine feel a bit embarrassed, as well as flattered.

"You do, don't you?" asked Zya as she released Celine and walked in front of Natasha.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Natasha lowly as her erection quickly returned.

Zya grinned and looked back to Celine.

"Well?"

"W-Why me?" asked Celine.

Natasha lifted her blushing face towards Celine and asked, nervously, "Do you not want to?"

"It not that I wouldn't want to, it's just, we didn't really start off on the best foot, we may be friends now, but shouldn't we wait a day at the very least?"

"Oh come on Celine!" declared Zya as she walked to and draped her left arm over Celine's shoulder's. "We should seal this new friendship with a good frakking. After-all, think of all the honey she could give us with her cock AND pussy."

"That would imply I'm using her for her honey."

"Isn't that why you frak those two little girls in the other room with my sister?" asked Zya.

"No, of course not! I like them, their honey is just a great bonus!"

"Well Natasha's Honey can be a bonus."

"Fine..." replied Celine with a sigh, before she looked to Natasha. "If you don't mind having sex with me, then I'd be willing."

"That's great, but..." replied Natasha, before she briefly averted her gaze. "I actually have a request, from you both."

"Ohhhh..." cooed Zya. "Already with the requests! Are you secretly a massive perv with a ton of fetishes just dying to live out?"

"Maybe..." answered Natasha as she looked away with a smile.

"Hehe, so what's the request? We can get in all sorts of positions!" stated Zya.

"Well, it's nothing crazy..." replied Natasha. "I see in some videos, a girl lays on top of other girl with their pussies lined up, while the guy thrusts between their pussies. I've, always wanted to try that..."

"We can totally do that!" declared Zya. "I could kiss Celine as much as I want too and-"

"-With little girls..." added Natasha, briefly stopping Zya, before she gave a big grin.

"Ohhh, right, your a pedo." replied Zya, before she quickly reverted to her child form, and turned her back to Natasha and leaned down to grab her ankles as she looked at Natasha between her legs as she presented her pussy and butt. "You wanna frak this tiny pussy of mine don't you?"

Zya and Celine both saw Natasha's penis flinch and a steady trail of honey ooze from her, before Natasha lowered her hands to push her member between her legs.

"Y-Yes, I do."

"Heh, that hungry desire in your eyes is turning me on." replied Zya before she stood up straight and turned around and walked closer to Natasha, close enough for the teen to reach out and grab her if she wanted. "Does this tiny body turn you on that much?"

"Yes it does." answered Natasha as she shifted her legs a little.

Zya grinned at the aroused state Natasha was in, before she looked back to Celine, who was still dressed, simply watching.

"What are you wanted for Celine, gonna join or not?"

"Ok, ok." replied Celine with a smile, before she removed her dress, as well as her bra, as she reverted to her child form, but joined Natasha on the bed, behind her and leaned against her back. "It's the guy part of her that likes our little bodies though." she added with a tease as she caressed Natasha's arms.

"Yeah..." replied Zya as she pulled Natasha's hands from her crotch, covered in her honey as Zya held her left hand and began to lick it clean. "She wants to stick that big cock in our little pussies, don't you?"

Natasha was shaking with arousal from child forms of Zya and Celine teasing her. Opening up to the two Geelien's had revealed possibilities that were confined to her imagination, but were now coming true, she simply needed to ask. Natasha couldn't believe this was real, but feeling Celine's bare, flat chest against her back and seeing Zya licking her honey from her hands, it was certainly real. That fact nearly made her lose it then and there.

"Y-Yeah, I wanna stick it in so much!"

"Heh, you're honest when your turned on..." replied Zya, before she crawled onto Natasha's lap, her tail flicking back and forth with excitement as she locked her gaze to Natasha's eyes and soon brought a gasp from the teen as the head of her penis teased Zya's labia. "I like honesty." added Zya, before she brought a groan and moan from Natasha as she wriggled her hips, rubbing her labia against Natasha's penis. "Especially during sex, you don't want to come ON our bellies do you, you want to come IN our bellies. You wanna see your big, thick cock inside me, coming and filling this tiny body of mine with all your cum, don't you?"

"I do!" answered Natasha eagerly as she lowered her hands to Zya's butt. "Can I stick it in!? Please!? I'm already about to come!"

"Hehe, really now?" Chuckled Zya, before she gave Natasha a brief peck on the lips as she urged a whimpering moan from the teen as she continued to wriggle her hip and teased the head of her penis. "There's no need to beg." added Zya, before she placed her left hand to Natasha's shoulder and lowered her right between them to Natasha's penis. "I'll even line you up." she added, before allowed Natasha's penis to part her lips a little before she placed her right hand to the teens shoulder, before she slowly lowered herself down with a small moan, joined by Natasha's louder one.

Zya only got as far as slipping the head in, before Natasha urged a gasp from her as the teen suddenly and eagerly trusted fully into her and moaned out as she came, honey erupting from her penis and into Zya's tiny womb, which failed to contain the eruption as a milky cloud rapidly expanded within Zya's torso.

As she watched Natasha climax and fill Zya with her cum as she moaned and quivered with bliss, as well as Zya's moan of delight being filled with the warmth of Natasha's pleasure, Celine felt rather left out, they were supposed to be fulfilling a request, but Zya had taken it upon herself to abandon it, as well as herself.

' _Well this is awkward._ ' thought Celine.

Zya relished each lengthy stream of Natasha's honey ejecting from her penis, it was easily more honey than she gave their first time. Zya counted six lengthy and pleasurable streams fill her before Natasha shuttered and a final, shorter-lived stream flowed into her and Natasha began panting for breath as she continued to tremble.

"O-Oohhhh, m-man." shuttered out Natasha as she hugged Zya against her. "That's one of the strongest non-trance comes I've had in a long time!"

Zya simply giggled as she felt Natasha still erect inside of her and wriggled her hips a bit, urging another moan from the teen, before Zya pulled back a little to look at Natasha with a smile.

"You really are a pedo to come so much compared to our first time." commented Zya. "My body may be smaller, but you still came a lot more, my entire torso is nearly filled with your honey. But your still nice and hard, you can go again, can't you?"

"Heh, well I am a Tragelian after all."

"Well, well, sounds like we're going to be busy satisfying you, arn't we Celine?"

"Oh, now you remember I'm here?" asked Celine with a smirk. "We were supposed to be doing Natasha's request, remember?"

"Hehe, sorry, but I couldn't help it, Natasha was just so turned on, I couldn't just let her come between our pussies, at least for the first one." replied Zya, before she slowly lifted herself up, with a moan from herself and Natasha, before her penis was freed and honey oozed out of Zya's pussy as she moved her right foot back to remove herself from Natasha's lap.

However, upon putting her weight on her foot to stand, Zya gasped as her foot slipped and landed face-first onto Natasha's crotch with a gasping moan from her as her penis had lodged itself into Zya's head, before the Geelien pulled her head from Natasha's cock.

"What the..." commented Zya before she steadied herself with both feet on the floor and stood and both, Zya and Celine gasped, as a flood of honey covered the bed between Natasha's legs and flowed over the edge to pool on the floor. "Oh, right, you come from both, geez, so I only got half of your massive ejaculation in me, that's disappointing."

"S-Sorry about the mess." commented Natasha embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about it, liquid messes aren't a problem for us." replied Zya.

"Yeah..." added Celine. "We can just absorb it. Honey is pretty tasty, so it's not going to be wasted with us."

"Really? Well that's convenient." commented Natasha with a little smile.

"Sure is..." added Zya, before she lowered her right hand to the bed between Natasha's legs to absorb much of the honey that covered it, before she brought a gasp from Natasha as she moved her right hand between the teen's thighs to her honey soaked pussy, teasing her briefly, urging a flinch from her penis before Zya pulled her hand away and eye level, revealing it covered and dripping with Natasha's honey. "Your pussy is drenched in your honey." continued Zya before she absorbed the honey covering her hand in view of Natasha. "Don't you worry about making a mess." stated Zya, before she gave Natasha a lengthy kiss, long enough for Natasha to start to return it, before she gasped into it as Zya returned her hand between her thighs and began to finger her honey flooded pussy.

Seeing that Zya was starting to ignore her again, and unwilling to be a third wheel, Celine simply figured Natasha's request was forgotten about and joined in on the tease, reaching her left hand down in front of Natasha and gripped her penis, before she began to stroke it, earning her a flinch and gasp from Natasha as she neared her lips to the teen's right ear and whispered...

"With your cum so tasty, we Geelien's like messes."

Before Celine reached her right hand under Natasha's shirt and moved aside her bra to cup her right breast and began to rub and massage the small mound and with a pinch to her erect nipple, earned another gasp from Natasha as she broke off the kiss with a moan.

"Just let loose and come as much as you want." whispered Celine as she continued her slow, but steady strokes of her penis, but added the occasional tease of the head of the penis with her thumb, which urged a shutter from Natasha. "You don't have to worry about the clean up, we'd happily do that for you."

"Yeah..." added Zya, before she resumed the kiss, briefly before she continued... "So just focus on coming, sandwiched between two adorable little girls making you feel so good, hungry for your cum. we'll take care of everything else."

Zya resumed the lengthy kiss and Celine was a little surprised when Natasha moaned loudly into the kiss and a geyser of cum erupted between Zya and Natasha, covering their chin and entire front of their bodies. Celine's surprise was short-lived though as she remembered Zya was teasing her pussy while she herself was stroking her penis, two points of stimulation, as well as Zya playing to her pedo tendency, it was no surprised Natasha climax so soon and Celine quickened her strokes, which urged Natasha to break off the kiss again to release a blissful moan as her climax briefly intensified with more honey erupting from her penis.

The two Geelien's briefly shared a grin, before, both of their curiosity was peaked as Natasha quickly placed her hands to the bed and pushed herself up a little, before the two Geelien's watched with shock as an eruption also occurred below Natasha as honey flowed like a broken dam from her pussy as a pleasured wail left her.

Shortly after the eruption from Natasha's pussy, which covered a large portion of the foot of the bed and the floor, both eruptions came to an end, before Celine felt Natasha limply lean back against her and gasping for breath as her entire front was covered in her honey, as well as Zya's.

"Wow!" commented Zya happily. "I thought you might not come as much since you come from both, but geez, it's like you come the normal amount from each one! You come enough for two people each time! That's freaking amazing!"

"I'm, such a mess..." replied Natasha with a tired smile, before she opened her eyes to look at Zya. "Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yes, it's fine, great even!" replied Zya, before she sat on Natasha's lap again. "But there's gonna be a little problem if you keep this up." added Zya with a smile.

"What?" asked Natasha, clearly worried.

"I can't absorb all this deliciousness and stay in this form you like so much, so I hope you don't mind being covered in your own cum until we're finish making every naughty fantasy in your head real."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all!" declared Natasha happily, before she actually surprised Zya with a lengthy kiss as she wrapped her arms around her. "I wish you Geelien's would've come here sooner! I can finally let loose with someone and not worry about the ridiculous mess I make!"

"Heh, better late than never." replied Zya. "Now how about you take your shirt off and we can really make a mess. Go ahead and trance if you feel the urge too."

"Heh, I don't think even the two of you would be able to handle that." replied Natasha, before she pulled her soiled shirt from her and tossed it behind her as she also pulled her feet from her pants that were still around her ankles.

"That sounds like a challenge." commented Celine with a smirk as she lifted her left hand up to join her right and caressed Natasha's left breast and nipple, which urged a small moan from her.

However, before Natasha could reply, Zya curiously noticed Natasha's nipples leaking, more-so from the breast Celine was previously fondling, a milking fluid trailing down Celine's hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You can lactate!?" gasped Zya.

"What- AH!" replied Natasha before she looked down and gasped, before she quickly covered her chest and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Hey, hey, don't cover up! Declared Zya as she grabbed Natasha's hands and pulled them away from her breasts, which continued to flow with fluid as Celine continued rubbing, even squeezing her breast, producing more fluid with a shutter from Natasha as her penis flinched, Celine clearly knew what she was doing, which surprised Zya, before Celine commented...

"It's honey, not milk."

"You know about this?" asked Zya.

"A little." replied Celine. "I know it can happen when a Tragelian is really turned on or their breasts are played with enough, but even I was surprised by how quick it happened. I didn't realize it was happening until you said something."

"Whoa..." replied Zya with amazement as Natasha shutter as Celine continued to 'milk' her. "Looks like I still have things to learn about Tragelians. Why didn't you say you could be milked?"

"It's embarrassing." replied Natasha as she averted her eyes, "I can't really feel it when it's happening when I'm really turned on, so when it happens and I'm with someone, even if they know my secret, it's really embarrassing cause I don't realize it's happening."

"Cause you're focusing on other things?" asked Celine.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Natasha, before she fought back a moan and shuttered as one particular squeeze of her breasts urged out a brief, weak stream rather than the steady dribbles, which brought a grin to both of the Geelien's faces and Zya commented...

"But now that your aware of it and not having sex, you can feel it, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Does it feel good?" asked Zya as she lifted her left hand up to Natasha's right breast, which Celine released to allow Zya to message and urge more honey from the nipple.

"Y-Yes."

"Yanno, I'm feeling kinda hungry, how about you Celine?"

"It has been awhile since I've eaten." replied Celine with a smile.

"W-What, wait, you can't- Ah!" replied Natasha before she gasped as Celine moved from behind her, to her left and allowed Natasha to fall to her back.

Zya, to her right and Celine, to her left, each took Natasha's hand, preventing her from covering her leaking breasts, before they lowered their mouths and began to suck, which immediately urged a moan from Natasha as she shifted her legs together while honey oozed steady from her penis.

"S-St-ahh-ap..." moaned out Natasha. "N-no one's ever, nngh... s-sucked my breasts! T-This, nngh-Ahhh... F-Feels weird!"

Natasha's mind was swimming with the odd, but very pleasurable sensations of her honey being sucked from her breasts. It was a perverse fantasy she had no intention of sharing, but here it was, becoming real, made even better as the mouths belonged to two little girls, eagerly sucking, hungry for her milk.

With her hands pinned, Natasha could only tremble with pleasure before she lifted her head to look at the two mouths latched to her nipples, seeing her honey leaving her nipples and into the Geelien's bodies. Her breathing quickening, Natasha could feel the pleasure gathering between her legs, a familiar twinge from her drooling pussy and penis.

"I-I... ahh, I-I think, I'm gonna come?" questioned Natasha.

However, while Natasha felt the Geelien's eagerly suck more intensely, the fun came to an abrupt end as an eager knocking came from the closed door and the Geelien's quickly released Natasha's now readily flowing nipples as they sat up, as well as Natasha, panicked and covering her breasts with one hand and her crotch with the other as Becky called out...

" _Hey, can we join!?_ "

Before Sammy added...

" _Yeah, you guys sound like your having lots of fun!_ "

Lastly, Hanna...

" _We can all have fun together!_ "

"No, we're busy." answered Zya.

" _Yeah, having fun!_ " replied Hanna.

" _Come on._ " added Becky, " _We can all have fun!_ "

" _Yeah!_ " Added Sammy.

"No!" stated Zya firmly. "My friend is shy around lots of people, you three can have your own fun!"

" _Aww, you're being mean!_ " complained Hanna.

" _We'll be nice to your friend._ " offered Sammy.

" _Yeah, she likes little girls right?_ " added Becky, which brought a gasp from Natasha as her face reddened.

"How long were you three out there listening!?" gasped Zya as well as she removed herself from the bed and walked towards the door, but didn't open it.

" _Long enough to know how much fun your having._ " replied Hanna.

" _Yeah..._ " added Becky. " _And what were you talking about with your friend coming from both places?_ "

Natasha's whole body turned red from that comment, before Sammy followed, rather confidently...

" _They didn't believe me when I said your friend must have a boys thingie. Your friend is one of those people, arn't they?_ "

All three were shocked into silence at Sammy's comment, long enough for Hanna to comment...

" _That's crazy._ "

" _Yeah._ " added Becky. " _People like that arn't real, they're just in cartoons._ "

" _Nuh-Uh, I've seen sex movies with girl's that have both, boys too!_ " declared Sammy.

" _Then why did you never tell me?_ " asked Becky.

" _I dunno. I only saw it once. I must've forgotten, but listening to them talk, it reminded me, it's the only thing they could be talking about. Wouldn't it be cool to meet someone like that!?_ "

Natasha looked quite intrigued by the comment and waited eagerly for the reply.

" _You don't even like boys._ " stated Becky.

" _But she's not a boy._ " replied Sammy. " _I could play with her pussy and you could play with her thingie._ "

" _Why do I get her cock?_ " questioned Becky, the annoyance clear in her voice and Celine couldn't help the little smile that came to her face at Sammy's mistake.

" _Uh... well, heh, yanno, let's just drop it, ok?_ " replied Sammy nervously.

" _No, why do I get her cock? Just say it, I know you want to._ " urged Becky.

" _Uh, I think I heard your mom calling me..._ " commented Sammy.

" _Hey, come back here!_ " declared Becky, before a rapid set of foot steps were heard going down the stairs, before Natasha sighed heavily and commented...

"I shouldn't have been so loud."

"They're just nosy." commented Zya as she walked back to Natasha.

"It is nice to know at least one of them wouldn't be freaked out about me." replied Natasha.

"I don't think my sister would either." replied Zya. "But it doesn't sound like Becky would be all that accepting."

Celine decided to remain silent following that remark, before Zya smiled and joined Natasha to her right.

"Now, I'm still thirsty."

"I uh, I'm done for now." replied Natasha.

"Aww, really? Don't let my sister and her friends ruin the mood, we can keep going." replied Zya as she leaned against her and lowered her right hand down to Natasha's covering her crotch.

"Heh, thanks for this, both of you, I really liked it, but I don't think I'd be able to relax with them knowing we're having sex and I'm not ready for them to know my secret, maybe later when their visiting each others home."

"Aww, ok then." replied Zya. "What about your nipples though?" asked Zya with a smile. "Shouldn't we keep sucking till their empty?"

"Heh, once I calm down, the flow will stop. I really just need to clean up."

"Then let me clean you up." replied Zya with a smile. "I insist, and promise just to clean you."

"Ok then." replied Natasha, before she stood from sitting in her pool of honey and uncovered her breasts, which continued to leak, then her crotch, which her penis' erection had began to fade, while her butt, pussy and inner legs were covered and dripping honey.

With Natasha standing, Celine quickly placed her right hand to the pool of honey on the bed and absorbed it before Zya, who smirked at her.

While Zya kept mostly to her word, licking Natasha's right nipple once before she pushed her away with a giggle, Natasha couldn't do the same when Zya cleaned her pussy and penis. While Zya was slow in her process, teasing caresses of her lower lips and growing erection, Zya kept it tame, but enjoyed the pleasured shutter she urged from Natasha.

Once Zya was satisfied with her task, she giggled as Natasha groaned as she was at full attention once again, but no longer leaking honey from her penis, though there was still an occasional drip from her nipples.

"Heh, well although you got me turn on again, I am clean."

"Told you I'd clean you." replied Zya. "Your nipples are still leaking though..." added Zya with a smile.

"No." replied Natasha as she smiled as well as she covered her chest.

"Aww." whined Zya.

Celine meanwhile had returned to her original form and had just put her dress on, before she saw Natasha's soaked shirt on the bed, then her pants on the floor, where her honey still pooled.

"Hey Natasha, you wouldn't happen to have a spare set of clothes in your Comm, would you?" asked Celine.

"No, why-Ah!" replied Natasha, before she gasped and looked back to her shirt and then her pants. "My clothes! Can't you two suck the honey out of them?"

"Hmm, maybe." replied Celine, before she picked up Natasha's shirt. "...but even if we could, your clothes would still be wet because of our bodies."

"Ugh..." groaned Natasha, before she sat, in the cool wet spot where her honey had pooled on the bed before Celine absorbed it, further proving the point that they couldn't dry her clothing. "Well, can I borrow a shirt and pants from you Zya?" asked Natasha as she looked up to Zya, before she gasped, "Wait, you DO have clothes right?"

"Lucky for you, I do." replied Zya, before she rolled her eyes and walked to her closet. "My parents insist on buying me clothes for times when I absolutely have to wear them." added Zya before she opened her closet to reveal it was nearly empty, except for just five sets of clothing, all evenly spaced on matching white hangers, which all looked rather special and dressy. There were three different styles of dresses; a deep red pencil dress, a yellow sundress and a white, frilly dress with a large red bow on the back. The remaining two options were a blouse and knee-length skirt and a black suit, but Zya quickly took out a white, frilly dress.

"You can have this one!" declared Zya happily.

"Uh, that looks expensive." replied Natasha, before she giggled, "And I just need to borrow something, you don't need to give it to me."

"Ugh, it's too frilly and showy." replied Zya with a frown. "It's more like a costume than something you'd wear normally. I never liked it." she added, before Celine commented...

"I don't think your parents would like you giving away any of the clothes that are in that closet."

"Ugh, I hate wearing them so much!" whined Zya, before she returned the dress, though careful to space it just right between two others, but removed a red pencil dress. "This one isn't so bad though, it shows my figure at least."

"Because it's red." commented Celine with a smile.

"I like red." replied Zya.

"Because it matches your body and you can pretend your still naked." stated Celine.

"Exactly!" commented Zya happily.

A small chuckle left Natasha before she stated, "Do you have anything more normal, like a shirt and jeans?"

"Yeah..." answered Zya with a sigh, before she placed her dress back in the closet with the same care as the first, then walked to the dresser and opened the second drawer to reveal a small handful of shirts, barely enough to completely, but neatly, cover the bottom of the drawer. Zya grabbed them all in one had, before she opened the third drawer to reveal an equally small amount, but wider variety of skirts and spandex-like shorts orderly placed.

With both hands filled with clothing, Zya returned to Natasha and dropped them to either side of her, the shirts to her left and the skirts to her right.

"Take your pick." commented Zya. "I don't have any pants. I've made it very clear to my parents that I refuse to wear pants under any circumstances." she added, before Celine commented...

"That suit in the closet says otherwise though."

The remark only brought a groan from Zya.

"Heh, ok." replied Natasha as she quickly searched through the limited options and picked out a matching red tank-top and pleated skirt.

Just seconds after Natasha put on her bra and panties, then her chosen borrowed clothing, finding them to fit nearly perfectly, the skirt was a bit tight around the waist, as well as Zya reabsorbing her mass, as well as Natasha's cum that had also mixed into it, an eager knocking came from the door again and Becky asked...

" _Hey, can we come in?_ "

Looking to Natasha, who simply nodded with a smile, Zya walked to the door and opened it, revealing the trio of naked little girls, whom are clearly disappointed at the sight that greeted them as Becky and Sammy state nearly at the same time...

"Aww, you guys are done?"

"Heh, sorry." replied Celine.

Despite the disappointment, the trio walks in front of Natasha and Sammy eagerly asks...

"You have a boy's thingie, don't you!?"

"Hehe..." chuckled Natasha with a little color coming to her cheeks. "...And what if I did?"

"I wanna see it!" answered Sammy happily, before Hanna and Becky added...

"Me too!"

While Natasha smiled at the eager requests to see her addition, she felt that revealing herself to a trio of little girls, two being Tragelian, was a little too much for her to handle, as well as the delightful sight of their blushing, glistening pussies.

"Well, I can't show you something that isn't there." replied Natasha as she sat with a smile and crossed her legs as she felt an erection coming looking at the naked little bodies in front of her.

"Aww, really?" asked Sammy with clear disappointment, joined by Becky...

"Tch, told you, and I got excited for nothing."

"But what about you coming from both that Zya said?" asked Sammy.

"Well, she was talking about me squirting." replied Natasha.

"Oh..." commented Sammy, looking even more disappointed, before Becky added...

"That makes more sense."

"Sorry to disappoint." stated Natasha, as she really did feel bad seeing the disappointment on the two girls faces, however, Zya's sister, Hanna, oddly didn't seem to share their disappointment.

"Ok you three..." started Zya. "You got your answer, time to leave."

"Ok." answered the trio, while Sammy sounded the most disappointed.

Becky and Sammy turned to leave, allowing Natasha to gaze at their butts, while Hanna delayed and drew Natasha's attention as she looked her square in the eyes with a smile and winked at her as she made a zipping motion over her lips, which prompted a bright blush to Natasha's cheeks.

After Zya urged the trio back to Hanna's room and closed the door, Celine looked to Natasha and commented...

"You came up with an excuse pretty quick."

"Well, it's not the first time I've had to lie about my condition." replied Natasha. "But I do feel bad about lying to them, they looked so disappointed."

"Why not just admit the truth to them?" asked Celine.

"Habits are hard to break." answered Natasha with a sigh. "I'm just so used to making excuses, it's the first thing I do when someone thinks something strange about what's between my legs. I got lucky with you two being fine with it, but that's not how it always goes."

"So..." started Zya as she walked in front of Natasha. "You'd rather live a lie?" she asked, which prompted a heavy sigh from Natasha.

"I know, I can't keep doing it, it'll catch up to me eventually. I'm just so scared of the negative reactions I'd get." replied Natasha.

Zya gave a little smile and sat to Natasha's left, before she commented...

"Wanna know a secret about me that only my family and Celine knows?"

"Uh, sure, if you're willing to tell me."

"Every time I go someplace new and unfamiliar, I'm a little scared of peoples reactions to me being naked. I've had some very... unpleasant things happen to me because of my nudity, people assume things about me. But do you know why, despite the possible negative reactions I get, I still refuse to wear clothing?"

"No."

"Because it's who I am, I embrace it and won't change for anyone." answered Zya with a big smile. "Telling me to put clothes on is like telling a bird not to fly, sure, they could walk instead, but a bird belongs in the air, it's what they are, a flying animal. But, after a certain event in my life, I did try shielding myself with clothing for awhile, but it actually made me feel just as bad as what happened to me. Now, I'm not saying you should go to a crowded room and yell out that you have a cock, but stop living a lie and embrace who you are, you'd be so much happier, I'm sure of it. If people have a problem with that, frak'em, they're not worth your time. I'm sure there are a lot of people who would absolutely LOVE to have someone like you if you embraced what makes you different."

Natasha quickly teared up from Zya's statement, smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you telling me that, but, I'm just not brave enough to do that right now."

"Then we can help you build your confidence." commented Zya happily as she took Natasha's wet left hand in her right. "Right Celine?"

"Yeah, I'd be willing to help." replied Celine as she placed her left hand to Natasha's right thigh.

"Heh, thanks you two. For right know though, I'm happy with just you two knowing my secret."

"That's progress." replied Zya with a smile. "A week ago, two people didn't know your secret, but not only do they know now, you've had sex with one of them twice now and the other jacked you off."

"Hehe... yeah, and now that I know you two are accepting of me, I don't feel as nervous and scared, if at all, it feels good." commented Natasha with a smile.

"Of course it feels good!" declared Zya happily as she draped her right arm over Natasha's shoulders. "Now that we're all good friends, how about we do something together, what about that bowling thing you mentioned? That sounds fun, my family and Celine's join yours, when are you guys doing that again?"

"Really!?" gasped Natasha delightfully. "You wanna join us!?"

"Yep, I've never done Bowling." replied Zya. "Sounds like it'll be fun."

END


	67. Chapter 23-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day later, Celine discusses a mistake she made with Katia about their relationship and suffers an embarrassing punishment. Later, Celine gets a surprise invite from Sakura to a uniquely Merkolovian Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 12/10/17  
> Completed: 3/7/18
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, VIOLENCE

**\- The following day -**

**\- Vevorus (Wednesday), First week of March (2), (May 2010)-**

**\- 10:36 A.M., Local High-School, Lunch Room -**

Sitting at the table with her friends, Gina in front of her, wearing a tank-top and shorts, and Helani to her left, clothed in a T-shirt and jeans, Celine currently spooned some jello into her mouth, dressed in a blue knee-length dress. The Geelien's attention quickly shifts to Katia as she sat to her right, placing her tray of food down in front of herself, wearing a tank-top and skirt as she commented with a smile towards her...

"Something special happening today Celine?"

"Heh, the dress?" asked Celine with a smile.

"Yeah, it's the first time I've seen you in a dress." replied Katia, before she eyed the Geelien delightfully. "It looks nice."

"Thanks. I just wanted to change things up." commented Celine. "I wore one yesterday and figured I'd so the same today."

"Oh, ok."

"I actually wanted to talk to you, it can wait until your finished eating though." stated Celine.

"Oh, well you can tell me now." replied Katia.

"Actually..." commented Celine with a nervous smile. "I meant in private."

"Oh, well we can still do it now." replied Katia, before she stood and picked up the small carton of of milk from her tray.

"I don't mind waiting, it won't take that long." stated Celine.

"Then better to do it now, before your shadow gets here and she has one of her clingy moments." replied Katia with a smirk.

"Hehe... yeah, alright." replied Celine as she stood and walked with Katia out of the cafeteria and near the restrooms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Katia, before she opened her carton of milk, though before she could lift it to her lips, she noticed Celine looked quite nervous.

"Uh, well... I have to apologize for something I did yesterday." stated Celine as she lowered her gaze and fiddled with her fingers.

"Uh, ok..." replied Katia, clearly puzzled that Celine needed to apologize for something.

Celine gave a breathless sigh, before she looked to Katia, however, before she spoke, Katia interrupted...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just sigh? You don't breathe, how can you sigh?"

"Oh, well, I'm pretending. Although I don't breathe, I've found that pretending to sigh can actually help calm me down."

"Oh, well that's weird."

"Heh, I'm pretty sure I've done it before around you and you've never pointed it out."

"Guess I've never paid any attention to you doing it... oh well, what were you apologizing for?"

"Yeah... well, I was unfaithful to you yesterday." answered Celine.

"Oh..." replied Katia, before she narrowed her eyes at Celine, who now began to drip a little. "Exactly 'how' unfaithful?"

"Well, yesterday, I visited Zya's place. I wanted to surprise her by coming unannounced. I did, but I was also surprised... do you remember last Vivius (Saturday) where you, me, Zya and her sister went to the theater and we meet that girl at the end that I got really mad at?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she was visiting Zya at the time. Instead of arguing though, we talked and we're actually friends now." continued Celine.

"That's awesome!" declared Katia with a smile, before it quickly faded. "Wait, you didn't have sex with her did you?"

"S-Sorta, but not really?" answered Celine timidly.

"What's that supposed to mean? You either fracked her, got fracked by her or you didn't."

"Well, one thing lead to another and with Zya being there... in the end, I stroked her cock."

"...and?" urged Katia, clearly waiting for more.

"Well, I sucked honey from her breasts." added Celine.

"Meh, that doesn't count, what else?" asked Katia with a roll of her eyes.

"That's it."

"W-What?" questioned Katia, before she briefly giggled. "You just jacked her off, that's it?"

"Well, yeah. You're not angry about that?"

"Yeah, I am, but I was expecting a lot more than a handy, especially with how nervous you were." replied Katia with a smile.

"Heh, well the only people I'm allowed to do anything sexual with is my parents and Becky and Sammy, so once I realized what I did, I felt horrible. You are the first girlfriend I've had after all."

"Well, although you did break our agreement, giving someone a handy is hardly worth the stress to get super mad about."

"So you forgive me?" asked Celine with a smile.

"Of course, just remember you have a girlfriend next time." stated Katia with a smirk and her hands on her hips. "I won't be as easy on you the next time this happens."

"Oh thank you!"

"BUT! You still need to be punished." added Katia. "You're not getting off free."

"O-Oh... heh, ok." replied Celine, she felt silly that she assumed Katia's forgiveness meant going unpunished.

"Hmm, what should your punishment be though?" thought aloud Katia, before tapped her bottom lip with a finger as she eyed a nervous Celine. "Hey, I got a question, since you you can hide your pussy like Zya does, why don't you go naked like her?"

"Just because I could hide my pussy and nipples doesn't make me any less naked, I've worn clothes my whole life, as short as it's been anyway. If I'm not wearing clothes, I'm naked, regardless of if my pussy and nipples are hidden. Would you come to school wearing ONLY those pasties and pussy patches?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?" asked Celine with a smile. "You're naughty bits are covered."

"Like you said, I'm still naked. Anyway, that helps me decide your punishment."

"W-What?" questioned Celine wide-eyed.

"You're panties, give'em to me."

"W-What!?" gasped Celine.

"Your panties..." repeated Katia with a smile as she reached out her right hand. "I want'em."

"Why!?" gasped Celine as she quickly began to drip. "What does that have to do with me cheating on you, the punishment doesn't match what I did."

"Why doesn't it? Clearly you forgot you had a girlfriend at the time, maybe the stress of possible exposure while your wearing that dress would help remind you next time your about to cheat on me." stated Katia.

A brief groan left Celine as she averted he gaze, before she suggested...

"What about denying me sex, or not being allowed to touch you?"

"Heh, the fact that your even suggesting other things means that I picked the right punishment, this'll stick." replied Katia with a smile as she reached out her right hand again and made a 'come here' motion with her hand. "Your panties, give'm to me."

"Nngh... fine..." groaned Celine. "But since were right here, can I go take them off in the bathroom and not here in the hallway?"

"Ok, but make it quick, I have some mac and cheese waiting for me." replied Katia, before a chuckle left her as Celine walked by her and into the girls bathroom.

Seconds later, Celine re-emerged, peeking her head out, looking quite nervous, before quickly rushing out and towards Katia, but just as quickly slowing to a walk as she placed her hands behind her. While simply walking quickly wouldn't have exposed her rear, Celine still felt vulnerable.

Stopping in front of a grinning Katia, with her hand out, Celine moved her right hand from behind her and quickly placed the balled up pair of pink panties in her hand, which Katia promptly stuck in her pocket.

"When can I get them back?" asked Celine.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe at the end of school." replied Katia as she turned and headed back towards the lunch room.

"WHAT!?" gasped Celine, before she quickly walked in front of Katia. "You seriously expect me to go the rest of the day with no underwear!? I thought this was a lunchtime thing, we have gym class after this! I have to change clothes!"

"Yeah, that sure sucks, at least you'll make Zya happy." replied Katia with a smirk, before walking pass Celine.

Celine stood stunned, Katia DID expect her to go the rest of the day panty-less, it wouldn't have been so bad if gym wasn't her very next class, which required her changing clothes and thus, exposing her naked lower half to at least a quarter of the class. What could she do though, she was the one that cheated, the blame was completely on herself.

Resigned to her fate, Celine, very nervously, re-entered the lunch room, feeling as though everyone knew about her lack of panties. While that may not have been actually true, what was, was the attention she drew from her nervous, embarrassed dripping. Seeing Zya sitting to Katia's right, as naked as ever, Celine had a newfound amazement for her friend, who was completely naked, except for her shoes and she hadn't a care, while she herself, still wore her dress, fully clothed, yet was a nervous dripping mess.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" asked Gina as she saw the dripping Geelien take her previous spot and the nervousness clear on her face.

"N-Nothing." replied Celine, before she tried to collect herself, only Katia knew she didn't have panties, there was no reason for anyone to look under her dress, as long as there were no sudden gusts of wind, she was fine and she was sitting now, she was safe.

Gina eyed Katia as Celine began to eat.

"Katia what did you do to her?" asked Gina.

"I didn't do a thing." replied Katia with a smile.

"Can we change the subject?" asked Celine. "What were you all walking about before we came back?"

"I got something!" announced Zya happily. "Yesterday, one of my moms was watching the news and I saw that there's this new and awesome erotic Carnival that's recently been set up." she added, before Gina gasped.

"I saw that!"

"Me too." added Helani. "Not the news program, but I found out about it on the net a month ago, I forgot all about it coming here."

"Erotic Carnival?" Questioned both Celine and Katia.

"Seriously!?" asked Gina. "Celine not knowing is understandable, but you haven't heard about it Katia? It was all over the net and the news channels a few months ago."

"A few months?" questioned Katia with a frown. "How am I supposed to remember something that long ago?"

"Anyway..." stated Gina with a roll of her eyes and looking to her two uninformed friends. "Think of a regular Carnival with rides, games and snacks, but this one is completely and one hundred percent sex-themed!"

"So..." replied Celine curiously. "A sex-themed amusement park. How would that work?"

"Carnival, not amusement park, but yeah." answered Gina. "And supposedly, you even get freebie sex toys, awesome high quality ones too, which makes the pricey twenty credit entry fee pretty worth it."

"Free sex toys!?" gasped Katia. "Along with sex-themed games and rides, seriously!? How have I not heard of this!?"

"That's awesome!" declared Zya, before Celine asked...

"Can you win sex toys in games?"

"Yeah..." replied Gina. "...in particular, there's a super, super expensive ' _erotic massager_ ' chair you can win in a specific, also super hard game, the prize was heavily advertised too."

Zya cooed with delight before Katia commented...

"Wait, I think I heard something about an expensive sex chair being offered as a prize somewhere months ago."

"So you do remember hearing about the Carnival." stated Gina. "I looked up the model their offering and the thing is insane! Temperature-controlled high-quality cushions, voice-control, the whole thing vibrates, nipple stimulation of all kinds, cock, clit, pussy, urethra and anal stimulation with various inter-changeable tools, even a VR headset so the chair could be a tentacle monster fraking you if you want and a bunch of other features I can't remember. Ohhhhh, I'd never leave the house if I had one! Sex chairs are nothing new, but this thing is top-of-the-line!" explained Gina happily. "Oh! It even has an A.I.! Fraking A.I.! It can talk to you and remember you!"

"Geez..." commented Celine. "Just how expensive is it, did you manage to see that through all the features?"

"Take a wild guess." replied Gina with a smile.

"Uh, well, two thousand?" offered Celine, which prompted an immediate laugh from Gina.

"Not even close!"

"Six thousand!" guessed Zya happily.

"Getting closer."

"Geez..." commented Celine. "More than six thousand? Who would pay for something that expensive just for a mind-blowing orgasm when you could give yourself one for free?"

"It's not just about the orgasm." stated Gina. "It's the experience, plus, it's free!"

"Eight thousand." offered Katia.

"Getting warmer." replied Gina.

"Eleven thousand!" happily offered Zya.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Ten to eleven thousand credits!" announced Gina.

"That's insane!" declared Celine. "How does a sex carnival afford something so ridiculous!?"

At this question, Helani is the one to answer...

"The whole thing is funded by one person, a super rich Billionaire."

"One person? Why?" asked Celine.

"Apparently, they want to 'spread the experience of sexual pleasure and fun'." replied Helani, before Gina added...

"A rich person with too much money basically, but hey, they want to provide a sex carnival and give out free sex toys and super expensive prizes, who am I to complain?"

"Heh, ridiculous." commented Celine, before Gina stated...

"But here's what's really interesting, you'd think the billionaire is a Tragelian, but their not, they're Vehan."

"What, seriously!?" gasped Katia, before Zya asked...

"Why's that surprising?"

"Well..." started Katia. "Vehan's arn't exactly known for their desire for sex like Tragelian's are, Feline and Cajine's too, to a lesser degree. So it's weird that a Vehen would fund a sex-themed carnival."

"Hmm, I guess I could understand that." replied Zya. "Like Celine not being afraid of fire."

"Anyway..." commented Gina. "I hope I get the chance to go there once before it moves on to another city."

"How long is it staying?" asked Celine.

"Three weeks, counting this one." replied Gina. "It's only open four days of the week, Nycalus (Monday), Vevorus (Wednesday), Shakrus (Friday), and Vivius (Saturday). This'll be only the second time the Carnival has opened, the first time was a couple months ago. It took so long for the second time because the first one was used as sort of a testing out, seeing how popular it would be, fixing problems that happened and making improvements for the second time."

"Heh, I can only imagine the sort of problems that would come up with a sex-themed Carnival." replied Celine with a chuckle. "You sure know a lot about it."

"Well I should, I looked up all I could about it when I heard about it." commented Gina with a big smile. "I was really disappointed that it was in another city, but now it's here and I have three weeks to go there. Wouldn't you want to go?"

"Meh, I'm not sure." Replied Celine. "I'm not so into sex that I'd pay twenty credits to go to a sex carnival."

"Even though you could get free stuff?" asked Gina.

"Free stuff is tempting... I dunno."

"Well I'd go." commented Katia.

"Me too!" added Zya. "I'd love to see all the ways the people here have come up with to pleasure themselves."

"Same here." added Helani, before Gina also added, happily...

"We could go together then!"

"Heh, sure." replied Helani with a smile. "So, aside from the Carnival, who else is looking forward to Komi's next fight?"

"Oh, I really wanna see how she does against the better fighters." replied Gina, before Katia added...

"I bet it'll just be the same as all her other fights, she's so stupidly strong her fights aren't even that interesting anymore."

"Whose Komi?" asked Celine, before she saw Helani, Gina and Katia give her a weird look. "What?"

"Seriously?" asked Helani. "As much as you love the IPSL, you don't know who Komi is?"

"Should I?" asked Celine nervously, she certainly was a big fan of the IPSL, if this Komi person really was as well known as her friends were making her out to be, then it was pretty embarrassing that she had no clue.

"Absolutely!" declared Gina, before Helani added, with a smirk...

"Even Zya knows her."

"Really?" asked Celine, before she looked over to her friend, who answered, though looked oddly irked...

"Yeah, we have our second hour together, I knew she was famous, but I'm not into the IPSL like you are though, so I didn't bother to ask her about that."

"Wow..." commented Celine. "I don't have any Komi's in my classes though."

"You haven't even heard her name from the IPSL announcers?" asked Gina.

"I guess I've heard the name once or twice, but that's all. Clearly I need to be caught up."

"Well..." started Helani. "Besides you and the other Geelien's, Komi's one of the newer students before you guys came, she was part of the last Retriever program, before it was put on hold-"

"Wait." interrupted Celine. "One of Sakura's friends mentioned that she was her Retriever. She said she'd explain it, but she didn't and I forgot all about it, what's a Retriever?" she asked, before Gina answered...

"Retrievers are people who are chosen to 'collect' a specific Tragelian Hybrid that's been raised on earth."

"Wait a minute." commented Celine with surprise. "So you're saying that EVERY Tragelian Hybrid is from another planet? Even you and Gina?"

"Yep." answered Helani and Gina at the same time, which prompted a chuckle from them, before Helani added... "It's because the air here is currently toxic to pure-blooded Tragelian babies, it's why the sky is pink instead of blue. So there was a plan to locate a planet with similar life to Tragelian's, secretly implant the Tragelian dna of the couple who wanted a child and once the kid was around their teens, are 'Retrieved'."

"But, what about their parents and their friends?" asked Celine, before she gasped. "Were you two kidnapped!?"

"No! No! No!" quickly answered Helani with a brief chuckle. "I went willingly, Gina too. We're given a choice to leave."

"You... left the only life you knew and believed what could've been a crazy person promising to take you to another planet?" asked Celine. She found the thought unbelievable, before Gina commented with a frown...

"For some of us, it wasn't a hard choice. My Earth parents were assholes, my mom was a drunk and my dad took out his frustrations from work on me, and that was BEFRORE my body started to change with my super high sex drive and egg-laying, what was groping and humping turned into straight up rape and I couldn't even fight it because my body wanted it and I didn't know why."

"That horrible!" declared Zya.

"It sure was, it sucked having my body accept something that I didn't want." replied Gina with a frown.

"I'm, so sorry." replied Celine sadly, before Helani added...

"We all have our reasons for leaving our previous life."

"What's yours, if you don't mind telling me." asked Celine, before she saw Helani give a weak, though clearly saddened smile and avert her eyes, Celine started to take back the request before Helani answered...

"I never knew my real Earth parents, I was told that I was found at the door of an orphanage as a baby and that's were I spend most of my life, the other kids were nice, but they didn't stick around, obviously. So, when my Retriever came for me, telling me I have parents that wanted me, on another freaking planet, I believed her without a second thought, there was nothing tying me to that place."

' _Does every Hybrid have stories similar to Helani and Gina?_ ' thought Celine. ' _If so, Earth is a terrible place._ '

Helani soon cleared her throat and briefly shook her head.

"Anyway..." added Helani. "Enough of our depressing backstories, we're talking about Komi." stated Helani with a smile. "So, like us, Komi's a Hybrid and was part of the last batch of the Retriever's program, before Earth's government flipped out about their kids being taken and the secret modifying of their people and basically had the program shut down. Komi was caught in the middle of it though, but wanted to leave, her parents here even fought for her to leave, they managed to win but they almost went broke doing it."

"Wow." commented Celine.

"Heh, it isn't cheap to have your dna sent across the galaxy with no guarantee that your kid is even gonna WANT to come back." commented Helani, before Gina interrupted...

"But pure Tragelian's are still born though, it just takes more effort and money than usual to make sure they survive as a baby, but it still effects them, which is why they have to take medicine for most of their lives. If you wanna know more, you can ask Amu, she a pure blood."

"Geez." replied Celine. "Then why not have the kid be a hybrid?"

"Well..." started Gina. "For one, it's more expensive initially to have your dna sent to Earth, then you have to wait thirteen or more years, and there's no guarantee that the kid would even want to come back. Having a pure Tragelian is less expensive initially, but then your dooming the kid to a lifetime of medicine, it's a tough choice either way."

"Wow..." commented Zya, while Celine looked sad at the news. "Tragelian's have it tougher than I would've thought."

"Anyway..." commented Helani. "Back on topic, Komi felt bad that her new parents were nearly broke because of her, so she looked for ways to help out and she eventually stumbled upon the IPSL and she turned out to be an amazing prodigy at it like no ones ever seen."

"Why, what's special about her?" asked Celine.

"Well, although she's a newbie to the IPSL, she hasn't lost a single match and if that wasn't enough, she's been untouched, she's never gotten hit." answered Helani.

"Whoa, seriously!?" gasped Celine. "She's new to it and she's undefeated?"

"Yeah." answered Helani. "It's unheard of, no newbie should be THAT good. She's climbed up to the top of the 3rd Class of fights super quick, record breakingly quick and has defended her place over a dozen times. It's gotten to the point that although she doesn't technically qualify to advance to the 2nd Class fights, no one wants to fight her anymore, so with no fights, she'd been forced to advance, her next fight will be her first in 2nd Class with more experienced fighters, but even then, I don't think they have a chance against her."

"Geez, she's THAT strong!?" asked Celine.

"Yeah, but she's not strong in raw strength though." replied Helani. "She's a level three force user, so pretty average in strength, heck, even under-powered when it comes to fighting in 2nd class, which is primarily level four and five's... but, she has something that even most advance or pro Shakra fighters don't have- martial arts training. When she was on Earth, Komi studied... hmm, A...Aikido, I think, anyway, it's some kind of asian martial art that focus' on countering and grabs and oh boy, Komi's counter and reversal game is stupid strong. A lot of Shakra fighters develop their own fighting styles using their Shakra, but Komi uses her martial arts training as a base with her Shakra as an addition to it, strengthening it. Just that alone makes her a bigger threat to her opponents, who most don't even have any martial arts training, but here's the real kicker, she fights blind!"

"W-What!?" gasped Celine. "She's blind!?"

"Oh, no, she can see just fine, I meant she fights blindfolded." replied Helani, clarifying herself.

"Whoa, how?"

"You're guess is as good as all the others who tried to figure Komi out." replied Helani. "The thing is though, blind fighting isn't new, it's certainly rare, but Komi's currently the only fighter in the IPSL fighting like that though, so no one has experience fighting a blind fighter. She's actually been accused of cheating; apparently there's no way some nobody could come out of the blue and dominate with a super rare fighting method, but the IPSL officials have confirmed that Komi's method of fighting is within the rules. Aside from her trainer, the IPSL officials and a few specific friends of hers, Komi's kept the secret to her fights to herself."

"Wow, Komi sounds amazing." replied Celine. "I'm shocked I haven't heard of her, I'd love to see her fight."

"Well you can." commented Helani as she activated her comm and with a few quick button taps, brings up a video window and moved it closer to Celine. "This is her last fight a little over a month ago." added Helani.

Once the video started, Celine saw the two fighters standing in front of each other; one a Vehan male, fully outfitted in the protective Void Armor, while Komi stood clothed only in a bikini, revealing her slim figure and nearly flat chest and held what Celine assumed to be her blindfold in her left hand.

"Why's she not wearing the armor?" asked Celine, however, before she could get an answer, she gasped as the video shifted to a close up on the fighters faces and Celine got a clear look at Komi's round face, narrow emerald green eyes and short, jet black hair framing her face. "Wait a minute, I know her! We pass by each other all the time between second and third hour classes! We've never spoken, but she always greets me with a smile. How in the world did I not know how famous she is!?"

Continuing to watch the video, Celine noticed the vastly different expressions on their faces, Komi's opponent looked determined while Komi herself looked to be very calm, before the two shook hands and Komi added a slight bow, before the two walked a few paces away. Upon facing their opponent again, Komi's opponent took a ready stance, while Komi placed the blindfold over her eyes, before taking a couple deep breathes, before she also took a ready stance similar to her opponent, however, she directed her face away and towards the ground.

"She fights by hearing?" asked Celine.

"No one knows for sure." replied Helani.

Once the bell rang, Komi's opponent stomped his right foot and lifted a number of large fist-sized rocks, before punching and kicking them towards Komi, who remained motionless and just when Celine thought she'd get hit, a number of rocks rocketed right past her, before Celine saw her make a slight motion with her head to dodge two rocks, which caused her hair to flutter in the passing wind, then a few slight leans of her body to avoid the bulk to the remaining rocks, there were no excessive and wasted movements, Komi moved only enough to avoid the rocks.

"Amazing..." commented Celine with awe. "She's dodging all the rocks like nothing and she hasn't even moved from her spot."

"Heh, yeah..." replied Helani. "In this fight, her opponent tried to overwhelm her with ranged attacks, but, well, you'll see..."

With the first volley of projectiles missing, Komi's opponent made a second attempt, using smaller clusters of rocks, which rather than avoiding this time, the cluster of rocks seemed to explode in front of Komi, leaving her untouched, before Komi began to slowly advance towards her opponent, each cluster of rocks exploding before they could make contact, leaving twin trails of rubble on either side of her, which prompted a nervous step back from her a opponent.

"It seems..." started Helani. "When Komi realizes her opponents fighting her with range, she'll start walking towards them, blocking and evading everything they throw at her, which freaks out a lot of her opponents, this one did something interesting though and Komi did something even more interesting..."

As Komi continued her slow advance and her opponent visually shaken by the uselessness of his attacks as she continued to dodge and block, he stopped his a assault and created a large boulder and slammed it into the ground between them. The resulting impact created a large obscuring dust cloud, which prompted Komi to stop, before she lifted herself into the air about two feet from the ground and a slow forward thrust of her right hand caused the dust cloud to move towards and engulf her opponent. Rocks were then fired out in multiple directions as Komi's opponent panicked from the reversal, none of the rock were remotely close to Komi though, who silently circled around behind him, landed and banished the cloud with a wave her her left hand as she continued to advance. Left confused at her disappearance, it took a moment before Komi's opponent seemed to realize exactly where she was and after a moment, with Komi simply standing feet behind him, he quickly spun around with his right fist, which Komi effortlessly dodged to her right and behind him and within seconds, Komi's right hand was on his back, before he was violently propelled out of the ring and crashing into the wall and fell limply to the grass below, while Komi stood still, ready to continue.

"Geez!" gasped Celine. "That was freaking brutal, did she really have to send him into the wall that hard?"

"Keep watching." commented Helani. "Notice Komi's not moved?"

"Yeah, she's already won, why-" replied Celine, before the match bell rings and Celine sees Komi stance relax, before she stood upright normally, removed her blindfold and walks to the edge of the area where her opponent lays unconscious while medics come to his aid and Komi gives a deep bow towards him, before turning her attention to the cheering crowd with a smile and wave of her hands.

"Komi stays in 'fight mode' until the bell rings." commented Helani. "Apparently, she flips a mental switch and the bell un-flips it, so until the bell rings, no ones getting near her without getting hurt."

"Geez." commented Celine, before Gina commented with a chuckle...

"Yeah, not even her friends are safe. When she won the 3rd Class title, a couple of her friends near the arena rushed onto it to congratulate her, BEFORE the bell rang, she sent one of them into the wall."

"Ouch." cringed Celine.

"Bet you'd like to met her now, huh?" asked Gina with a smile.

"Of course, but she's probably tired of strangers walking up to her telling her how awesome she is and wanting to know her secret." replied Celine.

"As long as your nice, she doesn't mind." commented Gina. "You said she smiles at you when you two walk by each other, so your already on her good side. I'd say go find her before lunch is over. Besides, despite how she fights, she's really nice, heh, it's like she's two different people."

"Well I think I will." replied Celine with a smile, before she stood and scanned the room for Komi, however...

"I can tell you exactly were she is." commented Zya as she stood and pointed directly to their left, directing Celine's attention near the wall where three girls sat at a square table, one of them she easily recognized as Komi sitting on the right side while her two friends sat on the left. The small group were also sitting at a table directly to the right of the Geelien brother and sister "She and her friends always sit there. She invited me to sit with them my first day, but I was focused on finding you."

"Thanks, how about you come with me, since your already friends." replied Celine.

"Nope." commented Zya as she sat again. "I never said we we're friends by the way."

A little puzzled that Zya refused to join her, a valid reason to be with her, Celine gave a curious, "OK." before parting from her friends and heading towards Komi's table.

Upon nearing the group and seeing Komi, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, giggling at something one of her friends must have said, the closer of the two being a curly-haired, brown-skinned brunette and the other a blonde Nex, their attention soon turns to Celine and she sees Komi calm her giggles and smiles at her.

"Hi." greets Celine with a smile in return. "We've never talked, but you always greet me with a smile when we see each other and I just found out how amazing of a fighter you are."

Celine saw Komi briefly avert her gaze, appearing to think for a moment, before she spoke...

"Watashi ga iu koto o wakarimasu ka?/ Can you understand me?"

"U-Uh..." stuttered out Celine, she was stunned into silence, Komi didn't speak the same language! ' _Is this why she never spoke to me?_ ' thought Celine. ' _Why Zya didn't want to come with me?_ '

Celine saw Komi's friends giggling and felt rather embarrassed, but saw that Komi looked concerned and opened her mouth to speak but Celine quickly interrupted...

"S-Sorry, I don't understand you." stated Celine. However, there may have been a language barrier, but Celine wasn't going to let that get in the way of a potential new friend, so she thought to start simple and lifted her right hand to pat her chest. "Celine, my name is Celine." stated the Geelien, before she offered her hand to Komi.

Komi looked surprised, before she smiled and mimicked Celine's action, "Komi." she stated. "Watashinonamaeha Komidesu./ My name is Komi."

Smiling with getting pass the greeting, Celine pointed to Komi, stating her name then miming fighting by punching the air, before patting her chest again and stating her own name, before extending her hands up and out. "Big." stated Celine, before fanning herself with her right hand "Fan." she added.

Finishing her miming and hoping Komi got it, Celine noticed Komi's friends clearly fighting back laughing at her admittedly silly display, but she was more concerned with successfully communicating her intention. However, Komi also looked to be fighting back a laugh, before Celine was confused when Komi placed a hand over her mouth and giggled out the answer...

"I-I'm sorry!"

There was still a heavy foreign accent, but Celine clearly understood her, before Komi added...

"I can't keep this up! You're so sweet!"

"Y-You speak the same language?" asked Celine, stunned.

"Yeah, sorry." replied Komi with an apologetic smile. "I just wanted to mess with you, but after I saw the confused look on your face, I felt bad and tried to come clean, but you still tried to talk to me, then you started acting out what you were saying and I couldn't keep it up."

"Oh..." replied Celine, with an embarrassed smile.

"I really like it that you still tried to talk to me though." stated Komi. "Can you forgive me?"

"Heh, yeah. My friends said you were nice, wish they would've mentioned you like to tease people." replied Celine. "So what language was that?"

"Japanese." answered Komi. "It's the language I grew up with."

"That's impressive, I only know one." replied Celine.

"I could teach you a few words or phrases if you want." commented Komi.

"Sure, I'd like that, by the way, who are your friends?" asked Celine as she looked to the Tragelian and Nex, who smile at her.

"Monique's the Tragelian and Dani's the Nex." replied Komi, which prompted a joint greeting from the two, before Monique added...

"You were pretty cute."

"Heh, well I'm glad you enjoyed the show." commented Celine.

"So..." started Komi. "You're a new fan of mine huh?"

"Oh, yeah, my friend showed me your last fight and you were amazing! I have a question though, why did you push him out of the arena so hard?"

"I prefer to end fights as quickly as possible." answered Komi. "I like to think I'm doing my opponent a favor by knocking them out, it saves them any embarrassment they might feel."

"Geez, that's still harsh." commented Celine. "But have you really never been touched?"

"Not in an official fight." answered Komi. "I have in training though, more than I'd like to admit, heh, it was certainly more than a touch though, that's for sure."

"Wow, so you DO have a weakness."

"I definitely do- and no, I'm not telling you, no matter how cute you are." replied Komi with a grin.

"Heh, I wasn't going to ask that." replied Celine with a chuckle at the sudden complement. "Are you nervous about your next fight? My friend said you were advancing to the next class."

"I actually am." replied Komi. "The fighters are gonna be stronger and more experienced than me, with tricks and gimmicks of their own, but my trainer said if I do what I've been doing, and keep up with my training, I should be fine."

"After seeing your last fight, I can't imagine why you'd be nervous." replied Celine. "It looked like you barely tried."

"Heh, thanks, I owe that to my training. Enough about me though, I wanna know about you." replied Komi with a smile as she gave the Geelien a quick once over. "What do you like? Besides the IPSL?"

Before Celine could answer, she heard Dani mutter with a smirk...

"And here we go..."

"Shush you!" quickly commented Komi with a frown, before she turned her attention back to Celine with a smile. "Ignore her."

"Heh, well..." commented Celine, a little confused. "I don't really have any hobbies, unless you count spending time with my friends. Although, I do have the talent of being able to dance."

"Ohhh, you're a dancer!?" asked Komi with delight. "Show me something."

"Heh, I'd rather not, I don't actually dance for people." answered Celine nervously.

"Aw, why not? You must be good if you brought it up."

"It's really just something that was passed down to me from my mom, she has the real talent." replied Celine.

"Well that doesn't make your talent any less real, especially if you practice." commented Komi with a smile. "You should work up the courage to dance for someone, I'm sure they'd love it."

"Heh, thanks."

"So, what about Zya?" replied Komi.

"Uh, what about her, she's my friend." answered Celine, a little puzzled by the sudden shift in topic.

"That's all? She seems really attached to you." replied Komi.

"Heh, yeah, we're just really good friends, that's all."

"Well, that's really interesting." commented Komi with a smile. "So she doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Following that comment, it suddenly clicked in Celine head, the likely reason Zya didn't join her, which prompted a big smile from her.

"Nope, Zya's single. Why, interested in her?"

"Heh, I'm way past interested." replied Komi with a grin, before Monique commented...

"Yeah, WAAAAAYYY, past it. Like groping her in class everyday."

"Hehehe, really?" asked Celine with a giggle, the thought of Zya receiving the same unwanted physical attention she gave her was very amusing and she would've loved to see it.

"Well look at her, she's beautiful!" declared Komi with a big grin. "The look of her perfectly smooth naked body just does something to me..." she added with a sigh. "I just can't keep my hands off of her, she's so soft, but firm at the same time; and smooth, I just want to run my hands all over her body! Do you have any tips or anything I should try?"

"Hehe... Well, maybe not coming on so forcefully. Is it just a physical attraction?"

"Yeah, but I can't help myself. It's like when you see something that just grabs your attention and doesn't let go. Although, it is fun when she turns into a puddle to escape, I wanna make her a puddle in a different way, if you know what I mean." replied Komi with a smirk.

"I do." replied Celine with a smile. "Oh, I have a tip, combine being less aggressive with offering her something interesting, like using your Shakra on her in interesting ways. Zya likes new things and experiences, besides fire, so... maybe offer to give her an orgasm using your Shakra?"

"Would a super direct approach like that actually work?" asked Komi with surprise.

"It would work on me, if I didn't have a girlfriend." replied Celine. "Besides, Zya likes when people are direct and blunt with her, doesn't guarantee you'll get what you want, but it's your best approach. So saying something like, ' _I really like you and think your really pretty and I wanna frak you._ ' is something Zya would respect much more than groping her out of the blue."

"I'll try it! Thanks!"

"Heh, good luck."

"Oh hey..." stated Komi as she left her seat to stand in front of Celine with a smile and lifted her hands, flexing her fingers in a grabbing motion. "Are you soft and firm too!? Can I grope you?"

"U-uh..." commented Celine nervously as she took a step back and she suddenly remembered she lacked panties, before Monique commented...

"Run while you can."

"Uh, right, it was nice to meet you all." replied Celine, before she quickly turned and hurriedly walked away.

Komi then looked to her friend with a frown and muttered, "Kuramujamā./ Clam-jammer."

"You're the one that scared her off perving on her." replied Monique with a smile.

"Hey, how'd it go, new friend?" asked Helani as she and the others saw Celine's return and take her previous spot between Helani and Katia.

"I think so." replied Celine with a smile. "She is nice, but the most interesting thing I found out is why Zya didn't wanna join me..." she added with a grin and looked to the frowning Geelien. "First Natasha, now Komi, why didn't you tell me you were so popular?"

"Ugh, Komi's way too attached to me for no reason." replied Zya.

"She thinks you're pretty." replied Celine.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to tackle and grope me every time I walk into class. I swear she only gets away with it 'cause she's famous."

"Hmm, that sounds very familiar..." commented Celine with a smirk. "How does it feel being on the receiving end?"

"I'm not as bad as Komi." replied Zya, before Helani commented...

"Based on what I've seen, I'd say it's similar, though Komi is more perverted in her 'hugs'."

Zya only responded with a groan.

Following the lunch-time-ending bell and Celine standing with her friends to head to their next class, the small breeze beneath her dress and contacting her nude lower half from lifting her leg over the seat, Celine was once again made aware of her lack of panties.

However, as they walked the halls towards gym class, Celine suddenly thought of an idea, she just hoped Katia wouldn't pay it much attention.

"Hey Katia..." commented Celine calmly as the Nex walked next to her on her left.

"Hmm?" answered Katia as she looked to her, and Celine offered her left hand to her.

"You said you'd give me my panties back before Gym." stated Celine.

"Oh, right..." replied Katia as she reached into her pocket.

' _It actually worked!_ ' thought Celine delightfully.

Upon pulling her hand from her pocket and placing it Celine hand, the Geelien was confused when her hand was empty, before she turned her attention back to Katia, grinning at her.

"You really think I'd fall for that?"

**\- End of Gym Class, Girl's Locker-room -**

Although her idea failed, Celine realized, she didn't need to be as concerned about her lack of panties as she was. Before class, all she needed to do was put on her Gym shorts under her dress before taking it off for her Gym shirt and now, at the end of class, put on her dress before taking off her shorts.

After closing her locker, Celine looked behind her to see Katia's back to her and clothed in her white panties, before the Nex reached into her locker to retrieve her tank-top and began to put it on.

It was this brief moment that Celine saw her chance, with Katia's head covered and seeing her skirt and the bottom of her locker. Celine quickly, but carefully extended her left hand into the locker and grabbed the skirt, however, Katia was able to quickly pull her head through her tank-top before Celine could pull back and saw the hand.

"Hey!" declared Katia.

Celine snatched the article of clothing and sprinted away, however, to Celine's surprise, she only got a few strides in, running into the second set of lockers directly behind hers where Sakura and the other half of the girls changed, before she was tackled hard from behind, enough to knock the skirt from her hold and sliding a few feet in front of her.

"Gimme back my skirt!" declared Katia.

"How did you catch me so fast!?" asked Celine.

"Being small has it's advantages." replied Katia, before she noticed her skirt was a few feet ahead of them and quickly crawled over Celine to retrieve it, before putting it on, while Celine sat up on the floor looking embarrassed, she had just made her situation much worse. "Now look at what you've done." added Katia with amusement as all the girls looked at them, Celine in particular, some looked confused, while others, Sakura included, giggled.

"What's going on?" asked Gina as she came around from behind Celine and stopped.

"You really are desperate, huh?" asked Katia. "With all this attention we have now, I guess I have to tell them what's up."

"N-No! Don't!" quickly replied Celine as she rushed to her feet, dripping considerably as Katia grinned at her.

"Celine screwed up." stated Katia. "...and now she's being punished for it, she had to give me something that she REALLY wants back. I didn't think she'd behave this way, but it's really fun to watch."

Celine felt some relief that Katia didn't say what she did and what she gave her.

"O-Ok..." replied Celine nervously. "I've learned my lesson, can we just move on?"

"Have you though?" asked Katia with a grin. "You were desperate enough to steal my skirt." she added, before reaching her hand into her pocket and confirmed that she still had Celine's panties, before she gripped them tightly in her fist and pulled her hand free and saw the shocked look on Celine's face. "I'll give you a choice; If you really want what I have in my hand back soooo much, then admit what you did to everyone here, if not, then, it's coming home with me and you'll be missing it for the rest of the day."

There wasn't even a question of what choice was the right one, it would've been humiliating to admit to everyone that she had cheated on Katia, what others thought of her would surely take a hit, especially if she didn't go into detail about what happened.

"Y-You, can keep it." replied Celine.

"Really? You don't want to just come clean to everyone? I'm sure you'd definitely learn your lesson when everyone knows what you did."

"Yeah..."

"Well then..." replied Katia as she placed Celine's panties back in her pocket. "I hope your ready for all the gossip and rumors that's gonna spread from this little show, you brought it all on yourself."

Following that remark, Katia calmly walks pass Celine, while all eyes turned to her.

"Geez, what did you do?" asked Gina.

"Nothing!" quickly answered Celine as she turned and left the area, before a Vehen girl commented with a giggle...

"That's clearly a lie."

**\- Hallway -**

With that thoroughly embarrassing event over and Celine heading to her next class, she's quickly joined by Zya to her right.

"Hey..." commented Zya, before continuing in a whisper. "What happened back there wouldn't happen to be related to what happened at my place yesterday, would it? Yanno, having some fun with Natasha while you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah..." sighed Celine.

"But all you did was give her a hand-job, was Katia really THAT upset with that?" asked Celine.

"No, she's not, but I felt really bad about it. I shouldn't have did what I did, I deserve this punishment." replied Celine.

"Which is?"

Celine lifted her right hand to Zya's shoulder and melded her hand to her before she thought...

' _She has my panties._ '

"W-What!?" Giggled Zya. "Seriously!? THAT'S why you stole her skirt!? That's not a punishment at all!"

"Not for you!" answered Celine with a frown. "I'm not like you, I can't walk around naked like that."

"But you're not naked, you have a dress on, this is a pretty weak punishment if you ask me."

"Ugh, you wouldn't understand."

"Hehe, I really don't."

**\- Later that day, 3:34 P.M. -**

**\- Celine's room -**

With the stress of spending the rest of the school day without panties over and in the safety of her home, Celine didn't bother to put on another pair.

Currently in her room, Celine laid on her stomach in her bed and occupied herself with watching a number of Komi's old fights.

"Geez, how have I never even seen her fight? She's ridiculous!" comments Celine as she saw yet another victory from Komi, caused by her grabbing her opponents arm from a failed punch and seeming to deliberately dislocate their arm from their shoulder, causing her opponent to fall to the ground in pain.

Nearly every single fight ended with Komi either savagely ringing out her opponent or preventing them from fighting back by dislocating or breaking a limb.

"She seems so nice, but fights so brutally, it really is like she's two different people. What possible weakness could she have that she gets hit in training but is flawless in her real fights? Maybe she works to improve on her weakness in training that causes her to get hit." commented Celine, before she noticed a video with the title, ' _My friends prediction on Komi's next fight_ ', curious, Celine tapped on the thumbnail and started the video, revealing a group of teen friends, four, including the one behind the camera, walking through some sort of forested area, before the one behind the camera, a male, stated...

"I wanna get this on record, say that again."

The one directly ahead, a dark-skinned girl with curly short black hair, wearing a tank-top and shorts, looks back at the camera with a smile.

"I'm not afraid to say it on camera." she said. "Komi's gonna get wrecked in her fight coming up."

A Nex to the dark-skinned girl's right then commented...

"Komi's flawlessly won every single fight she's been in though."

"Yeah, against people WAYYYYYY beneath her." replied the dark-skinned girl. "She's like a super-high level character in a game going back to a low level area to pick on the newbies. They don't have the skill or power to really challenge her, THAT'S gonna be Komi's first weakness in her fight, she hasn't actually been challenged. Second is her opponent, with the way Komi fights, the odds are sooooo against her. Komi's one hundred percent purely defensive, every single attack from her is a counter, a close-ranged counter at that. So that gives Hanna plenty of time to put all the mines down that she wants and Komi can't do jack about it, she'll just stand there like an idiot. It doesn't matter how invincible Komi is, she follows the same rules as everyone, what ever Komi's gimmick is, I bet that it uses up a TON of her energy, that's why she ends fights so stupidly quick, she HAS to. THAT'S her weakness, she's a glass cannon, all Hanna has to do is put down a ton of mines, drain Komi's energy and stay away from her and Komi's fraked. So go ahead, put this up on the net and when Komi get's destroyed, I'm gonna love reading all those comments."

"You make some good points..." commented the guy behind the camera. "But Komi just needs one hit and Hanna's done."

"A hit that'll be impossible for Komi to land since all her attacks are counters from punches and kicks when all Hanna has to do is throw her exploding Draws. Just admit it, Komi's a one-trick-pony and that trick isn't gonna work on Hanna."

"Komi may have to work for it this time, but I'm still behind Komi on this one." stated the camera-guy. "She just needs one hit."

Following that comment, the video ends, leaving Celine quite intrigued, the girl going against Komi had brought up some very good points that Celine had failed to notice, Komi was purely defensive, she always waited for her opponent to make every move, which she'd respond to and she never directly attacked, always a counter and Komi would only move towards her opponent if her opponent was staying away.

"Komi might actually have trouble in her next fight." commented Celine. "But I don't know anything about her opponent, what was that girl talking about with an exploding draw though?"

About to look up information about Komi's upcoming opponent, a beeping comes from her Comm and and smaller window appears to the right of the main one showing that she was receiving a call from Sakura, which she answered.

"Hey Sakura." greeted Celine as she saw her main window replaced with a video of Sakura's face.

"Hey, busy?" replied Sakura.

"Not really, hey, I have a question, you know Komi, right?"

"If you mean the Komi that goes to our school and is in the IPSL, yeah, I know her."

"Have you fought her before?"

"Yeah, didn't turn out well for me." replied Sakura with an embarrassed smile.

"What happened?"

"She countered my kick with a knee to my gut." answered Sakura.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's a lot worse than it sounds, when you get countered like that, your left defenseless in that moment, so I couldn't prepare for the hit, so it hurts a lot worse, Komi's fraking surgical in her counter hits. But the worst part is that Komi reinforced her counter with her Shakra, so it felt like a horse kicked me in the gut, but the most embarrassing thing about it, it made me crap my pants."

"Seriously!?" gasped Celine.

"Yeah..." replied Sakura with a grimace. "I was a little backed up that day, so I figured training a bit would loosen me up, it worked in the past, but that day, Komi was there and I asked to go a round, since we weren't in the same fight class, I wouldn't have the chance to fight her for real and I wanted to see what all the talk was about. Heh, she loosened me right up, for like two weeks I had the best poops ever. Haven't fought her since though, don't really want to either."

"Wow. So, what do you think about her next fight, think she's gonna win?"

"Hmm, I dunno. As stupidly strong her counter game is, she's primarily a close-ranged fighter, but her opponent is just as stupidly strong in the most annoying way possible." replied Sakura with a groan.

"Why, what makes her opponent so strong?"

"Well Hanna, Komi's next opponent, specializes in using the Draw technique."

"What's that?"

"It's a unique ability that Fire Shakra can use to create things with their fire, like whips, daggers, swords... fraking mines..." replied Sakura, groaning out that last bit. "Ugh, I hate fighting her!"

"Mines?" questioned Celine.

"Yeah..." replied Sakura before she lifted her left hand into view and surprised Celine as she used two fingers to seemingly draw a line of fire in the air before she picked it out of the air between her fingers and thumb. "This is a draw and Hanna can create and throw as many as she wants on the ground and make them explode whenever she wants and can even throw them at her opponent and make them stick directly to them and explode or even if she misses a direct hit, make them explode near her target. She's a fraking nightmare to fight if you give her time to set up her mines and with the way Komi fights... unfortunately, Komi's most likely fraked. If she can get one good counter though, she may be able to win, but either way, I don't think Komi's untouchable streak is gonna survive the fight, she's gonna get hit in this one."

"Wow, that seems like an awesome skill, heh, kinda reminds me of The Constructors." replied Celine with a smile.

"The what?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, it's just a superhero show that comes on TV back home that stars a brother and sister duo." answered Celine.

"Oh, so you have your own superheroes?" asked Sakura with a smile. "What are their powers?"

"They can harden their bodies and create things with their body like Hanna can create things. It's a pretty goofy show though, mostly for kids. In the two-part premiere, they get their powers after their abducted by aliens and experimented on, they try to escape, but found out that there in space, they get spotted, start running around the ship, before eventually finding an escape pod and the brother accidentally fires the pod into space and that's the end of the first episode of the two-parter."

"Pretty good memory..." commented Sakura with a smirk. "You said it's a kid show right?"

"Just because its aimed at kids doesn't mean I can't like it." replied Celine with a smile. "Anyway, the second starts with them worrying about them being stuck in space. It gets pretty depressing for a kids show, but after a long while, it's never stated how long, the pod hits a big rock and starts venting out the oxygen and with no way to fix it, the brother and sister spend there last moments hugging each other before freezing."

"Geez, that's dark for a kids show." replied Sakura. "Are you sure it's for kids?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it, it is a dark opening for a kids show, but the rest of the show can be really silly and goofy."

"So what happens next?" asked Sakura.

"Well, being frozen doesn't kill us and it doesn't kill them, so after a long time, again, no period of time given, the pod eventually crashes on a planet near a town, then an alien approaches the pod and the episode ends."

"Aww, well what happens in the next episode?"

"Heh, I think we're getting a little side-tracked." replied Celine.

"Come on, just one more episode, what happened to them?"

"OK, one more, the episode opens with the alien, revealed to be a Geelienoid, or I guess in a term you understand, humanoid- or, Tragelianiod... A being with a head, two arms and legs and stands upright like you and me. The alien is a teenager with their friends, they open the pod to find the brother and sister frozen and after they freak out, they leave to get help and return with what looked like the whole city. The brother and sister are taken to a hospital and are thawed out. Once they wake up, they're confused about were they are and all the aliens around them, which they can't understand. Although their happy not drifting in space, their really sad at being on an alien world with no way to get home. They get into a fight and the sister runs off and manages to make it outside and runs into a latter one of the aliens was using, which causes him to fall but, by reflex, the sister tries to catch them and is shocked when her hands extend out to catch him. She lowers the alien to the ground and her arms shrink and she looks at them with shock and unknowingly walks into the street and notices at the last moment, she's about to get hit by a speeding vehicle and the episode suddenly ends in a black screen and the sound of a car crash." explained Celine.

"Awwww, not the most original origin story I've heard but that sounds interesting." replied Sakura. "I'd watch it, do they fight super-villains?"

"Heh, they're not really super-villains, but they do fight bad guys, but most of the episodes involve them helping someone using their powers. There's no big baddie who wants to take over the world or anything like that, the plot is mostly about the pair living in their new home and righting the occasional wrongs."

"So, like a slice of life, fish-out-of-water story with superpowers."

"Yeah, at least that's how the first season is, I left during the middle of the second season and it seemed like it was picking up on the action."

"You said the title was 'The Constructors' right? Maybe I'll see if I can find something about it on the Net later.." commented Sakura.

"I'd be surprised if you can find a Geelien TV show on the Net."

"You'd be surprised what you can find."

"Anyway, back on topic about, uh, the Draw technique, why don't you use it? It sounds super useful." asked Celine.

"Well for one, I haven't trained in using it; second, it uses a lot of energy, for me at least, so it would actually hurt my chances of winning if I used Draws. A lot of fighters in the higher class' specialize in something or has a gimmick. Mine is being able to fly, something only Force users can do, so I have more mobility options in a fight and can throw my opponent off guard if I use it at the right time. Komi's is clearly her ability to avoid getting hit, but no one knows for sure HOW she does it, without knowing how, you can't really counter it and Komi's not telling anyone her secret. The running idea is that what ever she's doing, has to use a ton of her energy, so the best strategy is to wait her out, but Komi's able to end fights super quick."

"Well, seems like it's going to be a really interesting fight." commented Celine.

"It sure is." replied Sakura. "If Hanna can play keep away long enough and use her draws to drain Komi's energy, then Hanna wins easily, but all Komi needs is clean counter and it's her win. So it's a matter of if Komi can reach Hanna with enough energy to counter her."

"I can't want to see it. Oh, what did you call for?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me and a couple of my IPSL friends from my team to go to that new erotic carnival." answered Sakura with a smile.

"Really? I just found out about that today."

"Yeah, I offered one of my friends who had a match recently that I'd treat them and a few more of our friends to a visit to the carnival if she won. She did, so I planned the day and it's here. But even with two weeks notice, one of my friends can't make it and I'm not about to cancel when the rest of us are ready, so there's a free spot and I thought of you, how about it?"

"Wow, I'm your first choice?" asked Celine with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured you've only been here a little over a month and an event like this doesn't happen a lot, so I thought you'd liked to see and experience something interesting. Oh and before you ask, this is my treat, so no asking how much the entry fee is."

"How many of your friends are coming?"

"Including you, four. So five bodies total. There's a group bonus too, every fifth person is free, so technically, I'm not even paying for you. So how about it, wanna join me and my friends for what's basically a free trip to a sex carnival and get fraked all day?"

Celine chuckled at the offer, remembering that she was unsure that she'd be willing to go to the carnival when talking to her friends at lunch, but Sakura was offering a free trip, plus, if what Gina said was true, she'd get free stuff.

"Sure, I just have to ask my mom and see if I can come." answered Celine, before she left her bed and headed out of her room.

With the last place Celine saw her mother was the living room, she headed downstairs to see her mother, Eda, sitting on the couch watching the news, dressed in a shirt and pants, Celine's grandmother, Gloria, also joined her, clothed in just a sundress.

"Hey mom..." started Celine as she walked near the two. "Sakura just invited me to a new erotic carnival in the city, can I go?"

"Sure, what time?" answered Eda, however, before Celine could answer, Gloria cut in...

"An Erotic carnival? That sounds really interesting, think I can join you?"

"Well, Sakura's only paying for me and her friends." answered Celine.

"That's ok, I can pay my own way in." replied Gloria.

Celine hadn't ended the call with Sakura and lifted her right hand to look at the screen.

"Do you mind if my grandma comes?"

"As long as she's paying her own way in, I don't mind at all, heck, ask your mom to come too."

"I'll pass, thank you." commented Eda with a smile.

Gloria then stood and walked beside Celine to look at Sakura.

"Are camera's allowed? This would be a great event to take pictures to show and talk about with my daughters back home."

"Hmm, I dunno, you can bring one and ask, oh and the Carnival is outdoors, encase that matters for you guys with it being sunny out."

"We can just wear some hats and we'll be fine." answered Gloria. "When are we leaving?"

"Around four-thirty..." replied Sakura. "So in about thirty minutes, I'm just waiting on my friends to get here, their coming in a van so we don't need two vehicles, one of their parents is coming with us too, so we have two adults now."

"Hey..." started Celine. "How about we come to you? It'll save you the trip to pick us up, plus, my grandma can meet your parents."

"OK, let me just ask and see if it's ok." replied Sakura, before the two saw her walk a short distance and speak to someone off-screen "Hey, Celine said she'll come with her grandma, can they come here to wait for the others?" Following one of Sakura's mothers giving the ok, Sakura looked back to the screen with a smile. "Ok, you guys can come."

"Alright." Replied Gloria. "We'll be right there."

"See ya soon." commented Sakura.

"See ya." added Celine, before the call was ended.

"Well this is exciting." commented Gloria. "My first Merkolovian theme park."

To be continued...


	68. Chapter 23-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine and Gloria sees all that the Carnival has to offer and while Gloria happily partakes in the attractions, Celine has a surprise encounter with another Sukai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 12/10/17  
> Completed: 4/7/18
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, MASTURBATION, TOYS, WATERSPORTS, MILD SCAT

**\- 4:09 P.M. -**

**\- Bragou Residence -**

"It's nice that your friends live so close." commented Gloria as she and Celine walk up to the front door of Sakura's home, the two wearing large brimmed hats to provide protection from the sun, Gloria also carried a small purse over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I was surprised she lived so close by when I found out." replied Celine, before she rung the doorbell. "I've even spent the night here once, Sakura's parents are really nice and welcoming."

"Well that's good." replied Gloria, before the door opened and the two were greeted by Layn, Sakura's Merkolvian mother, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans and her long blonde hair styled in a simple pony-tail.

"Hello." greeted Layn with a smile, before opening the screen door to allow the duo in, "My name is Layn Bragou."

"Hi, I'm Gloria." replied the Geelien as she and Celine removed their hats.

"It's nice to meet you." replied Layn.

"Same here." commented Gloria. "I've been enjoying my time here with my daughter and granddaughter.

Just moments later, Sakura comes down the stairs to the Geelien's right, dressed in a tank-top and skirt.

"Hey you two." greeted Sakura. "Perfect timing. My friend just called and said they're here."

Having saw no one, Celine looked back through the screen door and saw a brown van pulling into the driveway.

"Wow, they are." replied Celine, before, Sakura walked by her and waving a hand at the arrival.

"You two ready?"

"Oh, leaving already?" replied Gloria.

"Yeah." replied Sakura. "Sorry, I should've been clearer, I was leaving when they came, 4:30 was just the target time, they're early." she added, before Layn commented...

"It's ok, go, you can come back later if you want to talk more."

"Alright." replied Gloria, before she and Celine followed Sakura out towards the van.

Following the van door opening and allowing Sakura to enter first, followed by Celine, then Gloria, all three got a surprise upon seeing the occupants either in their underwear or naked, except for their shoes.

The driver, who was an adult blonde Felene male, wore only boxer shorts; the person to the trio's immediate left upon opening the door, was a teen female Vehan with shoulder-length hair, completely nude; Directly across from her, was a short-haired, red-headed Tragelian wearing only a bra and panties; while finally, sitting in the passenger seat, was another Felene, female with blonde hair styled in a pony-tail, also nude.

The Vehen was the one to question...

"Why are you all dressed like that?"

"I could ask the same to you all." replied Celine, before Sakura gasped and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Ah, stupid! I completely forgot!" stated Sakura, before she stepped back and out of the van and looked to Celine and Gloria. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that it's highly recommend to go to the carnival without clothes, or at least in your underwear." stated Sakura and she began to undress.

"What!?" gasped Celine.

"Oh, interesting." commented Gloria simply with a smile, before the red-head in the van commented...

"Being naked isn't required, it's just wearing clothes will just get in the way and get dirty, so it's just easier to not wear anything."

"That is a good point." commented Gloria, before she shrugged her shoulders, "Ok!" she added, before she quickly removed her dress, revealing her smooth, naked body, though her nipples and pussy hidden, before the Vehan offered her hand.

"We can keep it in the van until we come back."

"Ok." replied Gloria, before she handed her dress to the teen, followed by Sakura, now standing completely nude, except for her shoes, leaving only Celine, who was noticeably dripping.

' _Ugh, first Katia takes my panties, now I'm expected walk through a crowded carnival butt naked!?_ ' thought Celine.

The Vehen though commented, "If it bothers you that much though, it's only a recommendation, besides, your wearing a dress, you'll have easy access."

"Hmm, you do have a point." commented Celine, before she smiled, "Plus, I don't create a mess like you guys do when I have sex."

"Sounds like we're all good then." commented Sakura, before she entered the van once again, and moving to the back, where a couch-like seat was, followed by Gloria, sitting to Sakura's right, then Celine, closing the door behind her and sitting to Sakura's left, before the van began to move back onto the street.

"So..." started Gloria with a smile. "My name is Gloria, what about you all?"

The red-headed Tragelian in the seat to her left answered first, "I'm Jesse." before giving a wave of the hand, which Gloria returned.

"Cattalyn." followed the Vehan, also giving a wave of the hand, before the Felene in the passenger seat answered...

"Nikki."

Lastly, was the adult Felene driving.

"...And I'm her father Emon."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." replied Gloria, before Celine quickly added...

"And I'm Celine, Gloria's my grandma."

Before Gloria continued and asked, "So what's the occasion that Sakura here is treating you all to this trip, someone's birthday?"

"Nope." answered the Vehen, Cattalyn, looking back to her. "We're all part of the same IPSL team and Sakura offered to pay our way in the Carnival if Nikki won her first match."

"Wow, how nice of her!" declared Gloria, before looked to Sakura's who smiled with a small blush, before she looked back to the front of the van. "Congratulation's Nikki."

"Thanks." replied the Felene, before she looked back to them. "I was really nervous, but I managed win, we have a good coach and my friends helped too."

"So is it normal to have teams in your sport?" asked Gloria.

"Yeah..." replied Jesse, the red-head sitting ahead of her to the left. "You're not required to be in a team though, you can fight on your own, but then all the costs come out of your own pocket, but you also keep all the money you win. They both have their advantages though; on a team, although part of your earnings goes to the team, you get access to training areas and equipment for basically free, and you have a group of other fighters that you can talk to and get help from and train together, along with a trained coach to help even more."

"Wow, sounds like being on a team is the way to go." commented Gloria.

"I think so too." agreed Cattalyn. "I'd gladly give part of my earnings for all the benefits I get, including group of new friends to hang out with."

"So is this the whole team?" asked Gloria.

"No, there's ten of us." answered Jesse. "But the firth person couldn't make it, he had something come up that he couldn't get out of, so Sakura got her Geelien friend to take his spot."

"Oh, so the team is co-ed?" asked Gloria. "I see you're all girls so I just assumed it was an all girl team."

"Hehe, no." replied Cattalyn. "We have four boys on the team, but we still outnumber them, heh."

**\- 4:36 P.M -**

**\- Carnival Parking Lot -**

Upon the group exiting the van, Celine immediately noticed she was in the minority as every other person that left their vehicle or already walking towards the carnival were clothed in at least their underwear, though a majority were completely nude, except for their shoes.

' _Everyone's naked..._ ' thought Celine, now feeling embarrassed that she could be considered the weird one being completely dressed.

"Alright, let's go get fraked!" declared Cattalyn excitedly.

"W-Wait..." commented Celine, dripping noticeably, before she pulled off her dress, revealing her bra and panties. "With everyone else naked or in their underwear, I'll feel weird being the only one wearing clothes." she added, before she tossed her dress into the van.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be the ONLY one wearing clothes." commented Jesse.

"I would be in our group though." replied Celine, "Besides, I still have my underwear on, so it's not too embarrassing." she added, before Nikki asked...

"So you can't hide your nipples and pussy like your aunt?"

"Yeah, I can..." replied Celine, before the group began to head towards the carnival entrance and Celine added, "But even then, I'm still naked, in my opinion at least, so it's still embarrassing. Would you wear only those strips over your nipples and pussy and nothing else?"

"Heh, I see what you mean now." replied Nikki with a chuckle.

Jesse, who brought up the rear, gazed at the two Geelien's lower back, seeing Celine's tail slightly moving side to side with her walking, before she commented...

"Hey, Gloria and Celine..." which prompted the two to look back to the Tragelian. "Do only some of your people have tails?"

"Oh, hehe..." replied Gloria. "We all do, but we can chose not to have one."

"Oh, well that's convenient." replied Jesse.

"Sure is." replied Gloria with a smile. "I personally don't see the use in having it. A tail just gets in the way for me."

Less than a minute of walking later, the group reached the Carnival entrance, where two people stood at their own booths; A Vehan man to the left and and Felene woman to the right, where after the guests in front of the group payed, were allowed to enter. Both of the attendants, from the waist up anyway, were nude and wore lanyard's with their names on cards.

The group also saw that the people entering were handed a red vibrator of some kind.

"Ohh, you DO get free stuff!" declared Cattalyn, before she quickly ran up to the female attendant, soon followed by the group.

"Hello!" greeted the attendant cheerfully. "My name is Samantha and welcome to the Carnival. Is this your whole group?"

"Yep." answered Sakura as she walked up to the booth. "I'm paying for my friends..." she added, before turning and pointing to each of her friends and calling them out by name.

"Well aren't you generous." commented the Felene as she looked down to a console hidden from view to the group and made a few taps. "A group of five comes to eighty credits, just put your Comm through the reader here..." she added, before she lifted a cuff-like device with her right hand and presented it to Sakura, who inserted her wrist through, before a beep was heard shortly after. "Alright..." commented the Felene, before there was a small hum heard as she looked to her left slightly, before she presented Sakura with five strips. "These are wrist bands, give them to your friends, you have to wear these while you're here. Since your a group, they all have the last name of the person who payed on it."

"Ok." replied Sakura, before she handed the wrist bands to her friends, whom put them on, before Emon and Gloria paid for their way and received their own wrist band.

Following the group officially entering the carnival grounds, they saw a large box of red vibrators to the left of the Felene attendant sitting on a stool, whom was in fact, nude, revealing a healthy bush of pubes covering her crotch, before she stood and reached into the box and handed a vibrator to each person.

The vibrator, which was modeled in the likeness of a penis, was a foot in length, not counting the white, metallic base, which was about four inches long and was clearly the weightiest part of the vibrator.

"Those are important to have here." commented the Felene. "Even more important than the wrist-bands. "First of all, for sanitary reasons, no one want's to use a vibrator hundreds of strangers have used, hehe. Secondly, without that vibrator, you won't be able to experience a majority of the attractions here as many of them require that vibrator there, if you look on the bottom, there is a small latch, the attraction attendant will stick it into a matching plug and you'll be able to enjoy the attraction and once your finished, the vibrator will be handed back to you for the next attraction."

"That's awesome!" replied Cattalyn. "Do we get to keep it when we leave?"

"Yep, it's yours now." replied the Felene, "You could leave with it right know if you wanted." she added, before Emon asked...

"What if we were to come back next week, would we need to bring it with us?"

"Nope, you'll receive another." replied the Felene.

"Nice." replied Jesse, before Gloria asked...

"One more question, is there any attractions you recommend?"

"Ohh, there's plenty!" replied the Felene with delight. "...but to save time, there are two in particular I like, if you have to use the bathroom, although we have plenty of places to go here, I highly recommend you try one of the bladder and colon attractions."

"Ohhh, bladder and colon rides!?" declared Sakura excitedly.

"Yep, you compete with a group of people to hold it in the longest. Everyone gets a little gift just for participating though, so winning is just for bragging rights, the gift is just to encourage people going to the attraction rather than the bathroom. There are showers nearby too, so you don't have to walk around dirty afterwards. The bathroom attractions are near the back of the Carnival."

"And what about the second recommendation?" asked Celine.

"Ohh, it's actually a challenge that lasts throughout the Carnival's stay. You get one attempt per visit and you have to endure a super powerful vibrator as long as you can while holding a cylinder. Time's up if you pass out, quit or drop the cylinder. It's actually the only attraction that doesn't use the vibrators you have, they'd explode."

"Geez..." commented Celine. "What's the current record?"

"Last I checked, nine seconds."

"What!?" gasped Sakura, Jesse, Cattalyn and Nikki, before Gloria added, with surprise...

"Nine seconds!?"

"Yeah..." replied the Felene. "That machine is no joke, the people who try it are out of commission for awhile, so I recommend it being the last attraction you visit. Oh, but if you try it and beat the current time and yours lasts the rest of the Carnival's visit you win a super expensive sex chair."

"Ohh, so the chair is real." commented Celine.

"Sure is." commented the Felene, before Emon saw that another group of people was coming and commented...

"Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome." the Felene replied, before she group walked further into the Carnival.

Immediately noticeable to the group was the large number of people, in various states of dress, even the occasional fully dressed person, to Celine's slight relief that she wouldn't have been the weird one. With the large crowd though, there was an equal amount of moans, gasps and screams of bliss all around them.

While the Carnival grounds were large, it was essentially a straight forward path, divided into two wide lanes of traffic where attractions were on the far right and left. The two lanes were because of a quite obvious fence-lined middle area where people gathered in a large orgy.

"This is so awesome!" declared Jesse. "I'm getting on the Ferris Wheel first!" she added, before she sprinted forward into the Carnival towards the attraction a fair distance in.

"Hehe..." chuckled Sakura. "Guess we're not staying together. I'm gonna go check out the food they have here and prepare for the Bladder and Colon rides."

"I'll join you." replied Cattalyn.

"Me too." commented Emon.

"I'll stick with our Geelien buddies then" stated Nikki.

"Ok then." replied Sakura. "I'll call you guys in an hour or two to check in."

"Alright! Let go get frakked!" declared Cattalyn happily, before she took Sakura's hand and pulled her along in a run and Emon calmly followed after with a chuckle.

"So..." stated Nikki as she looked to Celine and Gloria. "Where do you two wanna start?"

"I dunno..." commented Celine, looking around at all the action and sounds around them. "It's kinda overwhelming."

"Same here." commented Gloria with a smile. "But it's so exciting, I say we just start walking a see what catches our eye." she added, before she started walking, followed by Celine and Nikki.

Walking the right lane and joining the people walking, a number of attractions drew their eyes and a majority of them had a number of people crowded around watching others participate.

"Hey, let's check this one out." commented Nikki, before she pointed to one of the many crowded attractions were dual female moans were coming from and they saw two women on a raised stage, appearing to be a mother and her adult child, bound to a small chair and their legs lifted and spread in stirrups while the red vibrator everyone had was rapidly thrusting into their drooling pussy's while they were clearly straining against the pleasure as a nearby timer ticked down, currently just passed the two minute mark.

Once joined the cheering and giggling crowd, Nikki asked one person, a Felene male teen...

"Hey, what's the game their playing?"

"They have until the timer runs out to resist coming before the other one, first one to come loses." answered the Felene without turning to look at her.

"Oh, sounds fun." replied Nikki.

"Yeah, it's a five minute timer and every thirty seconds, the vibrator goes faster, both of them haven't come yet, but with how much honey is coming from them, they both look like their at their limit." stated the Felene.

True enough, following the timer ticking past the one thirty mark, the already rapidly thrusting vibrator's speed increased, the blur of movement now seemed to regain form and 'appeared' to slow down, which forced a wail from each of the women, and a loud groan from them both. However, there was a noticeable shaking of the younger woman's feet and her shaky comment...

"I-I C-Can't..."

Before cum began to sputter out of her from the spreed of the trusting vibrator.

"...H-Hold it..." added the younger woman, followed by another hard, seemingly futile groan, before the other woman groaned out...

"G-Go ahead."

However, the older woman began spurting cum too immediately following her tease.

"S-Shut..." started to comment the younger woman, before she was interrupted with blissful wail from her that joined the many others in the Carnival as she reached a powerful peak and surprised a delighted crowd, as her climax erupted in an intense squirting orgasm with enough thrust behind to to shower the crowd in her orgasmic bliss, Nikki, Celine and Gloria included, however, the Geelien's had the additional protection of their hats, which prompted a giggle from them both at the shower Nikki received.

However, the shower soon had an addition as the older woman then peaked seconds later and released a powered squirting orgasm equal to the woman beside her.

"Hehe..." giggled Celine. "Looks like our hats are going to protect us from more than just the sun today."

"Heh, now I'm kinda wishing I'd brought a hat." replied Nikki with a smile. "I don't want to spend all day wearing a strangers cum."

"I'm sure there are hats for sale here." stated Gloria.

"Yeah..." added Celine with a smirk. "They're also probably super expensive, that's how these places make their money."

"Heh, yeah, so you guys wanna try this one?" asked Nikki.

"I dunno..." replied Celine. "I don't want an audience."

"I'll try it with you!" stated Gloria.

"Really!?" gasped Nikki.

"Yep." replied Gloria, before she eyed Celine with a smile. "If you don't want people seeing you, then what did you come for?"

"The free stuff, obviously." replied Celine with a smile and crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm fine with watching."

"Well that won't do." replied Gloria. "Your friend was kind enough to invite you, if your here, you're going to participate."

"Well maybe with a less crowded one, but not this one." commented Celine.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that." commented Gloria with smirk.

Following the two women recovering from their peaks enough to shakily stand on their own, after being released by the attractions fully dressed Male Vehan attendant and retrieve their vibrator, the older woman, winner of the game, was given her prize. The reward looked like a bigger than average suction-cupped dildo with a tubed coming from the base connected to a large squeezable orb, which the Attendant announced it being an Ejaculating Dildo, before Nikki cood with a delight.

"Ohh, I've always wanted one of those!" stated the Felene, before she looked at Gloria with a smile. "You're going down!"

"Heh, don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a child." replied Gloria with equal confidence.

However, following the attraction attendant calling up the next participants, two teens, a Nex and Vehen boy, he also asked who would like to be next, Nikki and Gloria's hands were the first to shoot into the air and Gloria excitedly hopping and adding...

"Us! Us! Pick us!"

The Attendant chuckled and confirmed that they would be next, followed by another pair that was the only ones to raise their hands.

The three eagerly watched the current participant's place their vibrators into plug at the bottom of their chosen chairs and then sit in them and while the Vehen could strap his legs into the stirrups by himself, the Nex needed some assistance from the Attendant.

Once secured, following the Nex choosing anal when asked which hole she'd like used, the Attendant then retrieved a small spray bottle attached to his waist and gave the Nex's anus a couple spurts. Now lubed, he manually positioned the vibrator to and slowly into the Nex's anus and with slight manipulation managed to insert the entire red portion of the Vibrator. After confirming with the Nex that she was comfortable, the attendant walked to the Vehen boy and did the same routine, however he was just shy of completely taking the entire vibrator into his rectum, although he did have a firm erection.

"Alright..." commented the Attendant while he stood off the the side and reached into his left pocket to present a remote with a button. "You two ready?"

"Yep!" confirmed the Nex and Vehan excitedly.

"Well good luck to both of you." stated the Attendant, before he pressed the button.

Upon press of the button, the displayed timer started at five minutes and five seconds. Following the five seconds passing, both participants gasped a little as the vibrators began to slowly retreat, nearly completely, before advancing back in, urging a giggling moaning from the two.

Nikki, Gloria and Celine watched with interest as the vibrator started out rather slow, likely just to prevent injury and give the chosen holes a chance to accommodate the vibrator. Once the first thirty seconds passed, the speed of vibrator took a noticeable, but gradual jump, which prompted an end to the participants giggles as only a slight groan was mixed into their moans, the 'warm-up' seemed to be over.

The two weren't too vocal as the vibrator repeatedly thrusts into them, but Celine found the sight of these two, bound and having their anus' repeatedly thrust into, on display for all to see, oddly, very arousing. However, noticing movement to her left, she looked and saw Nikki with a hand on her breast and the other stroking herself.

"You sure it's a good idea to be doing that when your next?" asked Celine with a smile.

"Heh, but I can't help it." replied Nikki, before she pulled her hand from her crotch.

With the timer passing the four minute mark, the vibrators made another jump in speed, which forced out gasp from the Vehan male, in comparison to the Nex's groan as thanks to the earlier lubing of their holes and the speed of the vibrator now, rapid wet sounds were starting to be heard.

It was shortly into this next speed increase, that the Nex's labia were much more noticeably flush with color, while the Vehan's stiff penis began to leak pre-cum.

"Ohhh..." replied Gloria with a smile. "Only a minute in and they seem to be cracking already." she added, before she looked to Nikki with a smile and teased, "I hope you have more endurance than that."

"Humph, I've already said what I wanted." replied Nikki with a smirk. "People who keep trash talking are the one's worried about losing."

"Oh, is that so?"

Celine simply giggled to herself at the interaction, before turning her attention back to the stage.

Following the three and a half mark, both participant's gave a blissful wail before their faces frowned up in effort, while the Vehan's penis was now continuously leaking pre-cum, the Nex's labia began to part an her Bothritus began to emerge and a long string of her pre-cum began to emerge from it's tip.

Then, at three eighteen, another blissful wail and forceful spurt of white from the Vehen signaled his loss, before a second equally forceful spurt was forced from him, then two more weaker ones as he shuddered in the still running pleasure of the thrusting vibrator.

However, seconds after the ejaculation of the Vehen finished, at the three o' nine mark, the Nex gave an equally blissful wail as a rather small, narrow, but forceful spurt of cum jet from her bothritus and travel through her air and into the crowd where the majority of it hit Nikki in the face, shocking her enough to fall to her butt and prompt a laugh from the crowd, Celine and Gloria included.

"Ha-ha..." stated Nikki, while she returned to her feet and wiped her face. "I'm not even mad, a Nex coming hard enough to shoot their cum that far is awesome, I'm glad I got hit."

With both participant's climaxing, the attendant pressed the button to stop the vibrator, slowing to a stop, rather than suddenly, leaving the two quivering and shuttering in the afterglow of their release, also revealing their gaped, drooling anus' as the vibrators completely removed themselves.

Following the two recovering enough to stand on shaky legs and retrieve their vibrators before leaving the stage, Gloria quickly handed her hat and bag to Celine to hold and excitedly headed towards the stage, with Nikki following behind, before the attendant could announce that they were next.

Once on the stage however, Gloria asked the man...

"Why didn't you give the young girl her prize?"

"The prizes require a small fee." replied the attendant. "All the attractions are free, but if you chose to pay the fee- this ones five credits, then the winner gets the prize."

"Oh, alright." replied Gloria, before she looked out to Celine. "Hey Celine, I need my bag for a moment."

However, Nikki quickly intervened, walking to Gloria right and presenting her comm to the Attendant.

"I got this."

"Thanks." replied Gloria with a smile, before the Attendant, pulled out a small handheld device from his pocket and momentarily placed it next to Nikki's comm, before a beep was heard.

With the fee paid, the two soon walked in front of their chosen chairs, Gloria using the right one and Nikki, the left. After securing their vibrators in place and climbing into the chair and placing their legs in the stirrups, the two eagerly waited as they looked out to crowd, which had noticeably grown, Celine was no longer standing at the back.

When asked, Nikki chose the anal option, which prompted a snicker from Gloria.

"Afraid you're pussy can't handle it?"

"I'm in this to win." replied Nikki with a smile, not bothering to look at Gloria as she focused her attention on the man between her legs lubing up her anus with a couple spurts, before a small groan left her as he guided the vibrator into her rectum, which was slightly uncomfortable, considering Nikki hadn't teased her anus before-hand. She couldn't quite take the entire length of the dildo, about an inch of the red portion remained.

"Just admit it..." teased Gloria. "You're pussy doesn't have the stamina."

"Are you gonna be talking the whole time?" asked Nikki.

"And what if I am?"

Following Nikki giving the attendant the ok with the position and depth of the dildo, before moving to Gloria, Nikki answered...

"It just shows how worried you are that your gonna lose. So go ahead, keep talking, you're just dividing your attention while I just focus on winning."

"Well, seems you have me all figured out." commented Gloria with a smile, before the Attendant asked her which she'd like used. "My pussy." answered Gloria. "Unlike someone, I have confidence in mine."

As amusing as Nikki found Gloria's attempts at getting in her head, she found it quickly getting annoying and the game hadn't even started. Looking to Celine in the crowd, she asked her...

"Hey Celine, has she always been this much of a trash-talker?"

"Yeah." replied Celine with a smile. "She's really competitive, but you did start it when you said she was going down."

In the brief moment Celine answered, Gloria, while the Attendant was guiding the vibrator into her, asked the man...

"Am I the first Geelien participant you've had?"

"Nope, you're the second today." he answered, before he stood and the entire red portion of the vibrator was inside Gloria's own red pussy.

"Aw, that's too bad." commented Gloria. "Oh! One more question, are camera's allowed here?"

"Yeah, no video's though." answered the man, before he walked off to the side, giving the crowd an unblocked view of the two, before Gloria spoke to Celine.

"Hey Celine, picture's are allowed. My camera's in my bag, get a bunch of picture's of me!"

Following Celine's ok as she retrieved the camera, the Attendant asked the two...

"You two ready?"

"Yep!" answered the two in unison.

Following the press of the Attendant's button and the five second timer, a small gasp was urged from Nikki and Gloria as the vibrator began to move, slowly, just like before, giving Nikki's anus time to adapt and relax to the motions of the vibrator.

With the first thirty seconds passing and the 'warm-up' over, another, louder gasp was forced from the two as the vibrator's speed increased considerably, which urged an additional groan from Nikki as she felt a sudden surge of pleasure wash over her.

"Ohh, you ok over there?" teased Gloria. "You're not already cracking are you?"

"Ignoring you..." answered Nikki, before she lifted her head to look out at the crowd and felt another surge of arousal hit her. Seeing the crowd looking at her and taking pictures was turning her on greatly. To better her chances, Nikki's closed her eyes and focused on winning.

"If your answering back, then no you arn't." teased Gloria. "I'm doing just fine by the way." she added, though she was noticeably dripping, an unmistakable sign that she was aroused, but clearly fairing better than Nikki at the moment, who didn't reply to the tease.

With a minute now gone and the vibrator's jump in speed again, another gasp is forced from the two, followed by a small groan from Gloria. However, Nikki missed her chance to tease back as the speed of the vibrator thrusting into her now well lubed anus, making perverse, shlick, shlick sounds, began to directly effect her pussy as she felt it tingle with the desire to be filled and not left out as her juices began to flow out of her.

"Ohhh..." moaned out Gloria, "I'm starting to feel it now." she added, before she looked over to Nikki's mildly frowned up face. "How you doing over there, getting close?"

' _Block her out..._ ' thought Nikki. ' _She's just taunting you 'cause she's close, block her out..._ '

"I know you can hear me." commented Gloria with a grin. "You don't have to struggle, just relax."

With the three thirty mark reached and another jump in the vibrators speed and yet another gasp forced from the two, along with a clear groan heard by the two, a second gasp left Nikki as the speed and force of the vibrator had dislodged her hold on her bladder, which caused a small sputtering stream of golden urine flow out her briefly but that was nothing in comparison to the small anal orgasm she had as her anus suddenly spasmed, which did nothing to hinder the vibrator and only heightened the pleasure of her pussy.

Gloria's trashing talking stopped with this jump in speed, which now had effectively destroyed her vaginal canal, similar to the effect of inserting the blades of a blender, her vaginal canal no longer able to withstand the speed of the thrusting vibrator, causing her body to begin dripping much more than before from the resulting rise in pleasure, this was a problem Gloria wasn't expecting.

At the three minute mark, rather than a gasp, dual groans were forced from Nikki and Gloria as the vibrator sped up yet again.

Nikki found herself an unexpected lull in her pleasure, thanks to her anal orgasm, her anus felt mildly numb. While still felling the effect of the vibrator as her body shuttered and her breathing quickened to pants, Nikki took the brief moment to look at Gloria to see she now seemed to be having difficulty, her form had shrunk noticeably.

"H-How's it going over there? You got quite all of a sudden."

"J-Just fine, feel free to give up anytime you want."

"I will, when the time's up!" answered back Nikki, however, she wasn't sure she had another minute in her, let alone the remaining time.

With the two thirty mark reached, both let out a wail that was quickly stopped with a hard groan, both were clearly reaching their limits.

Nikki could feel her whole body tingling and a swell of pleasure gather at her crotch, climax was imminent, she only hoped she could hold on long enough for Gloria to climax first and with hearing Gloria groan out a swear, Nikki thought she had a chance.

Gloria was having an equally difficult time, a great deal of her body had pooled on the stage below her as her body shrunk considerably, the vibrator now reaching even further into her. And seeming to rob her of her mass as the blur of the vibrator caused her mass to be continually ejected out from her pussy.

The two managed to surprise themselves as they lasted another thirty seconds, but it would be the last thirty seconds as the vibrators speed increased yet again. The blur of the vibrator's now seemed to regain their form from how fast they were moving and it was a speed that neither could endure any longer.

Gloria was the first to succumb, releasing a wail as her body suddenly lost form and joined the pool on the floor as her vibrator thrusts into empty air.

Nikki immediately joined in on Gloria's wail just a second after as she quivered and convulsed in an intense climax that was further fueled by the still running vibrator, however she managed to scream...

"T-Turn it oooooff!"

Following a single, long press of the button by the attendant, the blurring vibrator's came to an abrupt stop, though Nikki's body continued to quiver in the throws of bliss.

With the vibrator removing itself completely from Nikki's now gaping, lax anus, a brief flow of, essentially blended poop, left her.

While a few people in the crowd laughed and giggled, Celine opted not to take a picture and save Nikki the embarrassment.

It was thirty seconds later that Gloria reformed herself and retrieve her wrist band.

"Well that sucks." she commented, before she looked over to Nikki, who was still under the the partial effects of her climax, her body quivered beyond her control. "Congratulations." praised Gloria.

"I-I, c-can't stop, s-s-shaking." commented Nikki.

"That's normal." stated the attendant with a smile, before he unbound her legs and helped her off the chair, but found that her legs were too weak to support her unassisted, but with Gloria helping her, draping Nikki's right arm across her shoulders, Nikki took her prize and after the two retrieved their vibrators, rejoined Celine, who placed Gloria's hat back on her head for her as they started walking further into the carnival.

"That was fun to watch." commented Celine with a smile.

"It was fun to do!" replied Gloria, before Nikki's chuckled.

"Heh, I can't feel my ass, it's completely numb."

"That vibrator really did a number on it." commented Celine, "It's been spread open the whole time the vibrator was removed."

"Really? What about now, can you look? I can't feel it at all."

"Ok." replied Celine as she walked behind the Felene, squatted and look up between her legs to see that, while Nikki's anus was not quite as gaped open as before, Celine could still stick a finger in and Nikki would be clueless. Although, Celine also noticed a thin, brown, slowly moving line trailing down her thighs from her anus.

"You're not as open as you were, but you're gonna want to clean yourself."

"W-What!?" gasped Nikki as her face turned red. "D-Don't tell me I have poop running down my legs."

"Ok, I won't." answered Celine with a chuckle, which prompted a groan from Nikki.

"I need to find someplace to clean myself." commented Nikki. "The lady at the gate said there are places for that."

"Alright then..." replied Gloria. "Let's go find you a shower."

The trio only passed one attraction and a concession stand; which caught the trio's eyes with the sex-themed food and snacks, such as penis and vulva-shaped suckers with juice centers, before Gloria's interest was peaked enough to stop as she looked over to the left lane to a lengthy black wall with a sparse crowd in front, allowing the trio to see a number of rear ends sticking out of the numerous openings.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Gloria, before she, with Nikki in tow, walked across to the the attraction, followed by Celine.

"H-Hey, we're supposed to to be finding me a shower." complained Nikki.

"It can wait a bit." commented Gloria, before the trio had joined the small crowd, giving them a better look and seeing that there indeed were a number of strangers rear ends sticking out of openings in the wall, presenting their anus and pussy or penis, along with a few penis' protruding from smaller openings. Many of the presented ends were occupied with other people, men and Tragelian women pleasing themselves with the offered anus', pussies or penis'. "Ohh, what is THIS!?" asked Gloria excitedly.

"It's clearly a type of glory-hole wall." answered Nikki.

"What's a glory-hole wall?" asked Gloria.

"What?" questioned Nikki. "Don't you have glory-hole's on your planet?"

"We don't." replied Celine. "This is completely new to us."

"Wow..." commented Nikki, before pulling her arm from around Gloria's shoulders, having recovered enough to stand on her own. "Well, a normal glory-hole is basically just a hole cut out in a wall that a guy would stick his cock through to have a stranger get him off. It's primary a guy thing, but there are other types, like the one in front of us, that are for both guys and girls."

"So, let me see if I have this right..." commented Gloria. "A person goes behind that wall there, sticks there butt through and just waits for some random person or persons they don't know to frak them however they want until they come, then other stranger comes and does the same thing?"

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Nikki.

"That's amazing!" declared Gloria.

"Wow..." commented Celine. "That's like, free food for us."

"Ohhh, you're right!" gasped Gloria.

Nikki then gasped as Gloria quickly placed her hat on the Felene's head and quickly ran towards the left end of the wall.

"Hey!" gasped Nikki.

"Gimmie just ten minutes!" declared Gloria, before she disappeared behind the wall.

Following a sigh, Nikki looked back to Celine, who smiled and shook her head.

"She's on her own, I'm not gonna have some stranger frak me, plus I have a girlfriend." commented Celine, before the two noticed a familiar red butt present itself through one of the openings, which was soon occupied by an excited Vehan. "Let's just leave her for now and find you a shower." suggested Celine.

"Ok." replied Nikki.

Celine quickly chose a random person walking towards them from further in the Carnival, an adult, nude Felene woman carrying a bag in her right hand.

"Hi miss..." commented Celine walking towards the woman, who stopped with a smile at the sight of Celine. "Do you know were a friend of mine could get clean?"

"Sure." answered the woman, before pointing back where she came from. "There's a spot you can wash yourself off just pass the next attraction to your left, just walk between the next two attractions and you'll see a water truck with a pressure hose, you can't miss it."

"Ok, thanks." replied Celine, before the woman smiled and continued on her way, then Celine returned to Nikki. "We're right next to a spot, follow me."

Less than a minute later, the two arrived at the location, seeing a truck with a large water-tank. However, the two hoses available were currently occupied by two young kids, no older than maybe ten, a Vehen boy and, to Celine's surprise, a Sukai girl, only the third Sukai Celine had seen so far and this one was a child.

Both kids were nude, except for a fanny pack they both wore and drenched as they repeatedly sprayed each other with the hoses, giggling and gasping when they were hit with the water and the Sukai girls wings were noticeably soaked, she clearly wasn't concerned about her wings being wet, if it even mattered at all.

"Hey..." announced Celine, drawing the two kids attention. "Can my friend use one of those?"

"Ok." replied the Sukai girl, before she dropped the hose and jogged up to Celine, while Nikki walked ahead and began to wash her legs. "Hi." greeted the young girl with a smile.

"Heh, hi." replied Celine, now face to face with the young girl, while she had the similar angular facial features of the other Sukai sisters she meet, she still had the body of a child, flat chest, bare vulva, narrow hips. Aside from her face and wings, she looked like any other child, maybe a bit leaner than usual, but rather than attractive, Celine found the child very cute and thought, " _Do all Sukai give off this attractive aura, or do I just have some sort of weird fetish for them?_ '

"What's your name?" asked the Sukai.

"It's Celine, you?"

"Gabby." answered the Sukai with a smile. "I haven't seen many of you guys here."

"Hehe, well I haven't seem many of you at all." replied Celine. "You're only the third Sukai I've seen since I've been on this planet."

"Woah, really!?" gasped Gabby, wide-eyed and with a smile.

"Yep, they were twin sisters." replied Celine, before the two heard a gasp and they briefly looked to see the Vehen boy was spraying Nikki, who quickly retaliated, before Gabby stated...

"I'm here with my sister's, their twins too, maybe you know them."

"Heh, maybe, what are your sisters names?" asked Celine.

"Denise and Elise."

"Whoa, those were the names of the twins I met." asked Celine, she didn't actually think it was possible that she possibly knew a random Sukai's sibling's. "They go to my school."

"Ohh, so you're the weirdo they were talking about."

"W-Weirdo?" Questioned Celine, she didn't recall the twins giving off the impression that they thought she was weird.

"They said you were creeping up on them from behind."

"Well, I wouldn't say I was creeping up on them, I just watched them from a pillar." replied Celine nervously, but she realized as she said it how weird that sounded.

"That makes you a weirdo!" declared Gabby with a smile.

"Heh, y-yeah... I guess that does." admits Celine reluctantly.

"Can I have your panties?" asked Gabby.

"W-What?" asked Celine's confused at the sudden and unexpected turn in topic.

"Your panties, I want'em."

"Why?"

"You're a weirdo, so I want your panties, and your panties don't get wet, I can show my friends your awesome, weirdo diaper panties!"

"Well you can't have them."

"Aww, why?"

"Well for one, I'm using them. Secondly, 'cause I don't want to give them to you." answered Celine.

"Why did you come here wearing underwear anyway? You're being a weirdo." commented Gabby with a frown.

"I don't want to be naked, and that doesn't make me a weirdo."

"Yeah it does! You came here to be naughty and stuff, but your covering you're naughty parts. That makes you a weirdo!" declared Gabby, before she stuck her tongue out.

Despite being only the third Sukai she's met, Celine was quickly becoming annoyed with this little girl.

"No it doesn't, and stop calling me that, it's not nice."

"But it's true, you're a weirdo!" declared Gabby. "You should be naked like everyone else!"

The little girl suddenly reached for her panties and Celine gasped as she quickly hoped back.

"Hey, cut it out!" stated Celine.

"I'm gonna make you not weird anymore!" stated Gabby.

"I'm warning you little girl, you're gonna have a face full of grass if you reach for me like that again."

Gabby boldly reached again and once again, Celine avoided her by hopping to her left and following up with tripping the young girl, dropping her to the grass with a gasp from her.

"See? I told you- AH!" teased Celine, before the young girl quickly swung her feet out and tripped Celine, dropping her to her butt, along with her hat falling from her head and the vibrator in her hand and to her further shock, felt her panties snatched from her hips, down her legs and free of her body and Gabby's giggle.

"Got'em!"

"You little brat!" declared Celine, before she quickly stood and began to chase after the giggling little girl.

"Now you're only half as weird!"

"You better hope I don't catch you!" declared Celine.

For the next few moments, the two ran in a circle as Gabby waved her prize in the air like a flag, before Gabby ran a little too close to where her friend and Nikki were, watching the sight with giggles of their own before Gabby slipped on a wet patch of grass and falling face-first.

"Got'cha!" declared Celine, Gabby only had time to turn over and stuff the panties into her mouth, before Celine was on top of her and placed her left hand around the young girls neck only to stop some of her head movement while she grabbed at her panties and attempted to pull them free of the firm grip Gabby had on them while Gabby herself giggled as her placed her hands against Celine's face to blind her.

However, only seconds into this, Celine heard to her right...

"What are you doing to my sister!?"

Celine gasped and stopped, before she looked to her right to see one of the twins, Denise, the sister with the boyishly short pink hair, as naked as her sister, just feet from her, starring daggers at her, wings spread wide in aggression and baring her claw-like nails, ready to attack. Celine knew she didn't give off the best impression right now, pinning a young girl to the ground with a hand around her neck, an angry Sukai ready to attack looked quite intimidating.

However, upon eye's meeting, Denise's frown gave way to surprise and her aggressive pose relaxed.

"Celine?"

"This isn't what it looks like! I swear!" declared Celine, quickly removing herself from on top of the little girl and lifting her hands as if she was facing a police officer. "She took my panties and I was trying to get them back!"

Following this comment, Denise looked at her sister, the evidence still in her mouth, with a frown.

"Gabby, how many times have we been over this!?" she asked, before she walked towards the young girl, who quickly tried to get to her feet to run away, but the wet grass prevented her bare feet from gaining enough traction in time, before her ear was pinched and pulled up to her feet by the appendage with a gasp of pain from her as the panties dropped from her mouth.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"I leave for five minutes and you're stealing panties from the first person to come by!?"

"I'm sorry! Let go!"

"You're sorry you got caught!" commented Denise, before she released her sister, who rubbed her ear, while Celine picked up her panties and put them on, before Denise looked at her. "Sorry about her, she likes to steal panties. You wouldn't believe how many go missing at home because of this little kleptomaniac."

"Well I have my panties back now." stated Celine, as she took a moment to admire Denise's slender, nude form, nearly flat chest and a small patch of pubes covering her crotch, it was clear Denise kept herself trimmed. "But I am sorry if you found me weird when we first met, it wasn't my intention to come off that way."

"Huh?" questioned Denise. "I didn't think you were weird."

"But, your sister said- wait..." commented Celine, before she briefly looked away in thought about what Gabby said, the young Sukai never said her sisters thought she was weird, before Denise chuckled and commented...

"I think I see, when we told Gabby about you, she got it stuck in her head that you were being a pervert slash weirdo since you were hiding and she's at a rather cute stage where she's protective of us, so you became a weirdo to her."

"Oh..." replied Celine, with a smile as she looked at Gabby's lightly blushing face. "That is cute. So her stealing my panties was her own odd way of punishing the weirdo creeping on her sisters."

"No it isn't." replied Gabby. "I wanted your panties 'cause they don't get wet. That's the only reason, I could show my friends."

"Sure..." replied Celine with a smirk. "I've learned my lesson, I won't perv on your sisters."

"It's the truth!" stated Gabby with a frown. "How would stealing your panties punish you anyway?"

"Anyway..." started Celine as she turned her gaze to Denise, which prompted an annoyed groan from Gabby. "So, where's your other sister?"

"Somewhere around her." replied Denise with a small frown. "She ditched me and left me with this trouble maker and her friend."

"Wow, that sucks." commented Celine. "Is it just you and your sister here?"

"No, my mom and dad are here too. I haven't seen any other Sukai here, so if you do see any of us, it's most likely my sister or parents. What about you?"

"I came here with Sakura and her friends." answered Celine. "My grandma joined me too, but the group split up and I'm with my grandma and Nikki over there." she added, before Nikki walked up to them.

"Hey." greeted the Felene.

"Hi." replied Denise, before Celine added...

"But my grandma basically ditched us to have fun with that Glory wall."

"I think you mean Glory-hole." corrected Denise.

"Ah, right." replied Celine. "Nikki wanted to clean herself, so I helped her find where she could while my grandma has her fun." she added, before Nikki commented...

"She said give her ten minutes, but she'll probably stay there as long as she can."

"Yeah..." replied Celine. "I think it's been about ten minutes now, we should go get her."

"Hey." stated Denise. "Do you mind if we tag along?"

"I don't mind at all." replied Nikki.

Celine glanced to Gabby, who continued to frown at her, before smiling at Denise, she had a pretty good idea of the reason she wanted to join her, to help keep an eye on her sister.

"Same here."

"Great." replied Denise, before the young Vehen joined them, who Denise introduced as Xander, who also took hold of Gabby's hand, which prompted a lifting of her mood, before the group left the area to return to the glory-hole wall.

The group could easily see that Gloria was currently occupied by a Tragelian woman.

Using her comm, Celine called her grandma, who answered moments later, without video.

"Hel-Ohh?" answered Gloria with a moan.

"Your ten minutes are up grandma." stated Celine.

"Really? Already? I should've said twenty, Mmm, I've been very popular for the pass ten minutes. I'll be right out after this person finish- oh, heh, here they come." she added, before Denise commented, with a smile...

"Well she's enjoying herself."

Only a chuckle left Celine, before about a minute later, Gloria emerged from behind the wall with a smile, she appeared a bit taller and more endowed. However, upon seeing the additional people with Celine and Nikki, Gloria hurried towards them and gazed at Denise and Gabby with awe.

"Ohh, who and what are they?" asked Gloria.

"Well the older one is someone I know from school." replied Celine. "The other is her sister." she added, before Denise introduced herself with a wave of the hand...

"Hi, I'm Denise and my sister's name is Gabby and her friend is Xander." stated Denise, before the two kids politely greeted Gloria, before Denise added, "...And we're Sukai."

"Sukai huh?" replied Gloria with a smile. "Well your new to me, and beautiful..." she added, which prompted a small chuckle and blush from Denise, before Gloria looked to Gabby and stated, "As well as cute." which urged a giggle from the little girl.

"Heh, well thanks." replied Denise.

"I had no idea Merkolova had real angels living here." commented Gloria, "Heh, where's your halo?" she teased, before Denise blushed and gave a nervous smile.

"We're not angels though." commented Denise, noticeably embarrassed, before Celine commented to her grandma.

"Calling them angels makes them uncomfortable."

"Oh..." gasped Gloria. "I'm sorry then."

"It's alright, ma'am." replied Denise, before Gloria gasped again.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself! Sorry about that, my name's Gloria. I'd prefer you use my name instead of Ma'am."

"Alright." replied Denise.

"Your wings are very pretty, both of your wings are." stated Gloria, looking to Gabby with the latter end of her comment, who gave a big toothy grin and flexes her wings a bit.

"Thanks." replied Denise.

"I imagine it must make clothes shopping difficult."

"Heh, it can be." replied Denise with a chuckle.

"And what about sleeping?" asked Gloria. "I'd guess rolling over would be difficult or impossible."

"Yeah, rolling over on our back is not a perk we Sukai have." replied Denise, before Celine interrupted...

"Hey, how about we walk and talk?"

"Oh, right!" gasped Gloria, before giggling. "I was so excited meeting your new friends I forgot where we were."

After Gloria retrieved her hat from Nikki, the new group began to walk further into the Carnival, while Gloria continued to ask Denise questions and even got the chance to touch Denise and Gabby's wings, commenting how soft the feathers were.

While passing a few attractions, one in particular caught Celine, Nikki and Gloria's attention, similar to the first attraction they visited, there was a large crowd in front of a stage, blocking the view while a young females blissful, but stressed scream rang out, before it was abruptly ended.

"That's a big crowd." commented Nikki.

"Ohhh!" gasped Gabby, before taking Gloria's hand. "We saw this one earlier and it's awesome!" she added, before she pulled Gloria towards the attraction, followed by the others.

Upon entering the crowd and getting a clear view, the two saw a nude, young blonde laying face down on the stage, quivering uncontrollably, a silver, foot-long cylinder was visible next to her right hand, while behind her, was what looked to be a rather plain black vibrator of similar size to the ones the group had, attached to a robotic arm emerging from under the stage. The nearby digital counter also displayed just over four seconds.

However, the seemingly passed out girl on the stage wasn't what shocked Celine, Nikki or Gloria, it was what rested on the ground directly in front of the stage, a group of seven limp bodies in a similar out-of-commission state, though one, a Vehan woman seemed to be recovered enough to lift herself to her hands and knees.

"Whoa..." commented Nikki. "What attraction is this?"

"I have an idea..." commented Celine as she saw a large, impressively technological chair on display.

"It's the brain-melter!" declared Gabby excitedly. "We watched a bunch of people fail over and over earlier!" she added, before Denise comment, with a nervous chuckle...

"None of us were brave enough to try it though."

Following the comment, the group sees a naked Vehan man walk onto the stage and picked up the blonde and began to carry her towards the others. However, it was after the man picked up the blonde and her face coming into view, Celine, Nikki and Gloria gasped as it was Sakura. Also visible was the continual flow of her her honey, leaving a trail as the man carried her and placed her with the passed out group.

"Whoa..." gasped Nikki. "It made a Tragelian pass out!? She only lasted four seconds! What chance does anyone else have!?"

"My thoughts exactly." commented Denise. "I like my pussy too much to subject it to that sort of vibration."

"Hey!" stated Gabby, looking too the Geelien's. "How about you two-"

"NO!" immediately declared the two in unison, before Gloria added, nervously. "Vibrations and Geelien's don't go well together."

"Yeah..." added Celine. "If a Tragelian can't last ten seconds on that thing, neither of us would last a second."

"Wow..." commented Denise. "Really? Vibrations effect you that strongly?"

"Yeah." replied Gloria. "We can't handle vibrations well. It feels good, but we wouldn't be able to endure it very long. Unlike thrusting, vibrations travel through our whole body, it's not something we can stand for long."

"Wow, that's really interesting." commented Denise, before Celine added...

"Small vibrations are fine, like using one of those remote-controlled egg vibrators, we'd be able to function, but anything larger and stronger, we're not going anywhere and the orgasms would come too fast and strong for us to remain in our solid form."

"Ohhh!" gasped Gabby with a smile. "So vibrators are like ticklers for you guys!?

"Uh?" replied Celine and Gloria with wonderment, before Gloria commented...

"Tickling makes others laugh, not climax uncontrollably."

"Even better!" declared Gabby, before reaching into her fanny pack and removing her own vibrator and twisting the base, causing it to vibrate.

Upon the young Sukai aiming it at Celine and Gloria, the two Geelien's immediately back away.

"H-Hey now..." commented Celine.

However, before Gabby could start her chase, she's stopped with a gasp of pain as Denise grabbed and dug her inch-long, though filed nails into the sensitive webbing of her right wing.

"OOOWWW! I was just gonna tease them! Owww! Let go!" whined Gabby, before Denise released her and Gabby quickly returned her vibrator back into her pack and soothe the pain in her wing as she moved it in front of her and rubbed the area with her hands.

"Oh..." commented Celine. "I didn't know you could moved your wings that far in front of you." she added, before seeing, interestingly, Xander walk in front of Gabby and help in rubbing her wing, which Gabby smiled at, joined by Xander.

"Yep." replied Denise with a smile, before she moved her wings in front of herself, covering her from the neck down and her wing-tips reaching her knees. "It's really handy if I want to cover up or warm myself up, or give someone an extra special hug." she added, before Gloria commented with a smile...

"That must feel really nice for the hug'ee."

"It does." replied Denise, before she returned her wings to their initial position, "And if I'm feeling lazy or I'm in bed and I don't wanna move, I can use my wings to point to stuff, or press the snooze button." she added with a smile, before Nikki asked...

"So, are we just gonna leave Sakura there?"

Denise answered, "Well unless you're volunteering to carry her, I say leave her." followed by Celine...

"It does feel kinda wrong to leave her there like that though."

"Well go see if you can wake her up." suggested Denise.

"Ok." commented Nikki, before she walked through the crowd towards Sakura on the ground.

The group saw Nikki kneel down in front of Sakura and lightly slap her cheek a couple times. After a few moments, Celine and Denise were a little surprised as Nikki had pulled Sakura up to her feet, holding the blondes right arm over her shoulder and helping her walk, much like Gloria had done with her, towards them, though Sakura was clearly weak, too weak to lift her head and visible shaking while honey trailed down her legs.

"She's alive." teased Nikki as she returned to the group, before Sakura weakly commented...

"B-But my pussy i-isn't, heh... That thing is t-the Devil. I don't even know how long I l-lasted."

"Four seconds." stated Celine.

"That's it?" asked Sakura with clear disappointment in her voice. "That's so embarrassing." she added, before Denise commented...

"How about we go get something to eat? I don't think she's going to make it very far in her condition."

"Yeah!" quickly answered Gabby happily. "Let's get some snacks!"

"Who's that?" asked Sakura.

"It's Denise." answered Celine. "We met her and her little sister and her little sister's friend and their joining us for now."

"Denise? The Sukai from school?" she asked, before lifting her head with a groan, before she smiled as she saw her, Gabby and Xander. "Oh, hey." she added, before Denise simply smiled and responded with a wave of the hand, before Sakura's lowered her head. "Yeah, a s-snack sounds good."

The group left the current attractions and headed back towards the first concession stand, where Sakura ordered herself a chili dog and fries, along with Nikki, but no fries, momentarily held by Celine and Gloria for them, while Denise bought herself something to drink and her sister and her friend their choice, which was a penis-shaped Popsicle for Gabby and a fluffy, head-sized orb of cotton candy for Xander.

Sitting against the low wall separating the two lanes of traffic with the mass orgy between them, with Celine at the end, Sakura to her right, followed by Nikki and then Gloria, Denise, Gabby and Xander stand at the other end, the group ate their chosen snack or food and although Gloria turned down the offer from Sakura in sharing her fries, Celine accepted.

"Ohh, I'm already feeling better!" sighed Sakura as half of her chili dog was gone. "That lady at the entrance wasn't kidding when she said to go to that attraction last, I might be ruined from enjoying the rest of the rides."

"So how was it?" asked Celine.

"Like nothing I've ever felt before." answered Sakura. "Are you sure I lasted just four seconds? 'Cause it felt waaaay longer."

"The timer said four seconds." replied Celine with a smile.

"That really sucks. Anyway, the vibrator vibrated so powerfully, that I didn't actually feel it."

"Huh?" questioned Celine.

"Yeah, weird, I know!" replied Sakura. "The guy pressed the button to turn it on and it was like the vibrator took absolute control of my pussy and said: ' _You come NOW! Not after a second, or half a second, but NOW, RIGHT NOW! This isn't Sakura's pussy, it's mine and your orgasm is gonna orgasm and that orgasm is gonna orgasm._ ' On and on, then I reached that Next Level orgasm and at that point, I'm pretty sure I blacked out over and over, it's like the pleasure wouldn't let me stay passed out, but I couldn't take it either. The reason I thought I lasted longer was because the pleasure never stopped. Apparently the vibrator stopped but it was like my pussy was on auto-pilot."

"Whoa..." commented Celine, followed by Nikki...

"All that in just four seconds?"

"Heh, apparently." replied Sakura. "I don't see how someone even lasted nine seconds. The guy gave me the choice of using my butt, but even then, I personally don't see how ten seconds is even possible." she added, before Nikki asked...

"So what's your pussy feel like now?"

"Heh, I still can't feel it, it's been numb since then, though if I had to guess, going by the fact that my legs and my hands a bit are still shaking, my pussy's probably still coming."

"Wow, really?" asked Celine.

"Well let's see..." commented Sakura, before she spread her legs to reveal a growing pool of her honey below her and her reddened labia quivering and tensing."

"Whoa..." gasped Nikki. "You are still coming! Doesn't look strong, but you're definitely coming." she added, before Celine asked...

"And you can't feel that?"

"Nope, I just feel the reaction it's having on my body, the shaking." answered Sakura.

"Wow..." commented Celine.

"This sort of thing has happened to me before, but not in just four seconds though." replied Sakura, before Nikki asked...

"So did you make it to any of the bladder attractions?"

"Not yet." replied Sakura. "A bunch of other things caught my attention." she added, before she gasped and looked at Celine. "Hey, did you know Alma and Lina's here? They're actually helping run their dad's attraction."

"Really?" gasped Celine. "We've only been as far as we saw you."

"Yeah, really, their dad is kind of a scientist and is involved in awesome sciency stuff, like A.I., computer chips you can have put in your brain to help you do stuff. But he's here today showing off his newest product which is basically... hmm, think of a slime monster in a video game. It's like that, a spherical blob, but it's trained to pleasure you with tentacles and it's food is pussy juice, cum, poop, sweat, basically anything a person's body creates, so the blob is actually encouraged to frak you for food. Alma and Lina basically get fraked by it to show it off. It's not an attraction other people can participate in though, so their dad is basically advertising a product."

"That's... interesting..." commented Celine, with a slight frown. "From the way you describe it, it sounds kinda like their dad created something like a Geelien, used just for sex."

"Oh..." replied Sakura nervously. "I didn't think of that. Guess it's not something you'd want to see."

"I didn't say I wouldn't want to see it." stated Celine. "Like I said, it's interesting, plus, I'd like to see it for myself before I criticize it for being a Geelien imitation."

"Well that's a good way to look at it." commented Sakura. "So what games have you tried so far?"

"None at the moment." answered Celine. "Though Nikki and my grandma tried the one where you sit in a chair with your legs up and spread and try to not come before the other person does."

"Which I won, by the way." commented Nikki happily.

"Heh, yeah, and my grandma then tried the glory-hole wall, before we met Denise, then you." added Celine.

"Why haven't you tried anything?" asked Sakura.

"I just don't like being the focus of a crowd." replied Celine nervously. "I know it's unavoidable here, but the first attraction we stopped at, it was just too many people watching for me to be comfortable being on display like that, and the second one... I have a girlfriend, so I couldn't participate in that one even if I wanted."

"Well, are you having fun so far?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, yea, I am having fun. I like seeing all the different games and people trying them. It was fun watching Nikki and my grandma compete. Heh, but I think I'm pretty much gonna be my grandma's camerawoman."

"Wait, camera's are allowed here? I forgot to ask." asked Sakura.

"Yeah, just no video." answered Celine.

"That's awesome! I'm gonna take tons of pictures then!"

With Sakura's energy regained and her body recovered enough for feeling to start to return to her pussy, the group continued their journey through the Carnival. Upon passing the area they picked up Sakura, Celine heard Gabby gasp and one was urged from her as the young Sukai took her hand and pulled her forward.

"Let's get on the Merry-go-Round!"

Celine saw Gabby lead her to a large circular attraction, with various models of animals, such as horses, unicorns, lions and tigers, suspended with poles through them.

The attraction was currently being filled with participants, though many spots were clearly free and while their were a few people watching, it was no where near the amount the previous attractions had, it seemed to be mostly parents, while children gathered on the ride.

"We have these back home." commented Celine. "What does this have to do with sex tho- oh, never mind." she asked, before she noticed, once she got closer, the 'saddles' had a depression where the participants placed their vibrators in.

Despite Celine figuring it out, Gabby answered anyway...

"You put your vibrator in the seat and when the ride starts, it vibrates and moves in and out. I rode it earlier and I liked it, but the ride only lasts long enough for one come."

"I already mentioned Geelien's and vibrations don't mix." commented Celine, before the others caught up to them, though Gabby replied...

"It's not like that other one though."

Gloria then commented, "You should try it Celine, this one doesn't have a large crowd."

"Yeah, but it has vibration."

"It's not gonna kill you, go on..." stated Gloria, before she took her bag from Celine and her hat, before pushing her forward, with Gabby happily pulling her ahead. "...before it starts up."

"H-hey, what about you?" asked Celine.

"It's my turn to watch you." answered Gloria, while she pulled out her camera from her bag, which brought an embarrassed groan from Celine.

"I'll join you." stated Nikki, as she joined Celine to her left.

"Me too." added Xander, following behind Nikki.

Not having much choice in the matter, Celine reluctantly allowed herself to be lead onto the attraction. Seeing the small crowd watch them, though Celine assuming all eyes were on her, given she was the only Geelien, felt very nervous, even more so when she saw Gloria take a picture of her.

After Gabby quickly explained how she was supposed to insert her vibrator and twist it until it clicked, Celine quickly grabbed the young girls arm before she ran off.

"H-Hey, how about we ride together?" suggested Celine, she didn't want to be alone, she could at least share in the attention.

"No, that's weird." answered Gabby, who looked at Celine like she was odd. "We're too old for that."

"I'll... give you my panties after." offered Celine with a nervous smile.

"Ohh, ok then! But which of us get the vibrator?"

"You can."

"You sure? You're already giving my your panties." asked Gabby.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Ok then..." replied Gabby, before locking in her vibrator and climbing onto the unicorn and Celine saw her carefully lower her blushing pussy down to take nearly the entire red portion of the vibrator.

However, upon Celine starting to join her, about to swing her right leg over, she heard the female attendant running the attraction comment; " _One person per seat please._ "

"Aw, that sucks." commented Gabby.

"Yeah..." muttered Celine. "It does." she added, before she headed to a lion, directly ahead and locked in her vibrator and took her seat on it.

Soon after, with no one else approaching the attraction, the attendant commented...

" _The ride is about to begin, please keep at least one hand on the pole in front of you for the duration of the ride. If you experience a problem of some kind that requires the motion and vibration to stop, there is a bright red button directly in front of the pole in front of you, press that button if you want your ride stopped and if possible, remain where you are until the ride stops completely. Everyone Ready?_ "

Following a cheer of yes', that Celine was not part of, instead mentally hoping that the vibrations weren't too intense as she gripped the pole with both hands. Celine's biggest worry was shifting into a puddle on display to everyone, as long as that one thing didn't happen, everything would be fine as far as Celine was concerned.

Soon, a small gasp was urged from Celine as the ride started and her seat, or rather, lion, began to slowly rise up and down, seconds into it, Celine felt the vibrator began to move, slowly, in time with the ride; as she lowered, the vibrator advanced into her, then retreated as she rose.

The motions were slow, most likely just to get the participants warmed up. It was certainly working as a small moan was urged from Celine by the time one rotation had been completed, before a gasp left her as she felt the vibration activate, but to Celine's relief, it was weak, certainly pleasurable, but it was a level she was confident she could handle without shifting.

The moans and giggles around her though, added to Celine's growing arousal and Celine caught herself starting to bounce on the return of the vibrator. While Celine put a quick stop to the action, she glanced out to the small crowd and saw Gloria with her camera up to her face. Another moan left Celine as she felt the ride quicken some, now starting to feel a light breeze, resulting in the vibrator's motion to quicken as well and shortly after, an increased level of vibration, which urged a groan from Celine.

' _Why couldn't the vibrations stay weak?_ ' thought Celine.

The Geelien now leaned forward, her head against the pole as she felt the vibrations travel though her body with each full thrust. Celine was thankful for the thrusting motion of the vibrator, with each retreat, although the vibrator never fully left her, there was less vibrations effecting her, it was bearable, but as more and more of the active vibrator entered her, Celine felt it easily crumble the walls to her release, she wasn't going to last long and that fact embarrassed her greatly.

' _The rides just started and I'm gonna be the first to come._ '

Celine managed to endure two more rotations, before the ride speed up again and it was all she could take as a blissful moan left her, though she quickly covered her mouth with a hand.

Back in the crowd, Denise, Gloria and Sakura giggled at the obvious sign of Celine's peak and the small waterfall of her mass to the floor of the attraction, before Denise commented...

"Well, you guys ARE weak to vibrations, I don't think it's even been a minute."

"Yep." stated Gloria with a smile. "She's not a puddle, so the vibrations must not be too strong."

Upon recovering from her peak, though still feeling the orgasmic pleasure, Celine felt the persistent vibrator continue mercilessly, the wall to her second peak fell like the leafs of a tree in Autumn and while Celine successfully muffled her blissful moan, the evidence of her peak fell below her.

Celine could barely recover before the third wall crumbled like paper and the forth and onward never had the chance to be built.

Celine could feel herself losing more mass with each orgasm, the vibrations were forcing out more orgasms quicker than she could handle, quickly reverting her to her child form, resulting in the vibrations having an even greater effect on her smaller body. She was rapidly headed towards the limit of what mass she could afford to lose before becoming a puddle on the ground.

Removing her hand from her mouth, freeing her euphoric moans, Celine quickly slammed her small hand on the kill-switch button and felt the motion and vibration of the vibrator immediately halt, giving Celine the relief she wanted as her body was allowed an end to her continuous orgasms.

"Heh, looks like she saved herself from being a puddle." commented Gloria.

"Barely." added Sakura with a smile. "But wow, she quit so soon. The vibrations couldn't be THAT strong."

"Not for you, most likely." commented Gloria. "What what may be nothing to you is quite something for us."

"Well, next time Celine visits, I'm gonna put that to the test."

Following the ride ending about five minutes later, Nikki, Gabby, Xander and Celine returned, the first two smiling and their lower lips noticeably red and aroused from the previous stimulation, however, Celine remained in her younger form, now a bit shorter than Gabby, holding her vibrator in her right hand, as well as pressed against her chest, keeping her bra in place, while she used her left to hold up her panties. Gloria was the first to ask Celine...

"Why are you in that form?"

"I realized at the end how dirty the floor was with people before me after the ride and I didn't want to get all that in me." answered Celine, looking a little embarrassed.

"Ah, I see." replied Gloria. "Heh, but now your underwear doesn't fit."

"Yeah..." replied Celine lowly, before she signed and released her panties and bra, allowing them to drop to the ground before picking them up and offering the panties to Gabby, who gasped with delight. "Here."

"Really!?" asked Gabby, before she took the underwear and her wings fluttered as she hopped excitedly. "I can have them!?"

"Yeah." replied Celine with a smile. "I can't use them."

"No take backs! They're mine now!" declared Gabby, quickly placing the panties behind her with a frown.

"Heh, yeah, all yours." commented Celine, before she saw Gabby smile and return the panties in front of her and lift them up into the air, towards the sun, stretching the waistband a few times, before, to Celine's embarrassment, the young Sukai sniffs the crotch.

"Hey, there's no smell." commented Gabby, before she quickly stepped towards Celine and sniffed her, before she squatted and sniffed her crotch, which prompted Celine to quickly back away, though Gabby looked at her curiously. "You don't smell."

"That's normal for us." stated Gloria. "We have little to no natural smell, instead, we take on the odor surrounding us."

"Ohhh, really?" asked Gabby.

"Yep." answered Gloria. "So by the time we leave. Celine and I would likely smell like what ever this place smells like."

"Yanno..." started Nikki. "Now that you've brought it up, this place doesn't actually smell like I thought it would, considering people may pee and crap themselves in pleasure."

"Maybe it's 'cause we're outside?" questioned Sakura.

"Maybe." commented Denise. "I don't even want to think about the smell if we were in a building, it would take forever to get it out of my wings." she added with a grimace.

"Hehe, yeah." replied Sakura. "It's probably the reason this is an outdoor thing." she added, before Denise looked to Celine and asked...

"By the way, Celine, are you gonna be ok like that?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine like this." replied Celine. "The only downside is I'll have to focus on maintaining this form if I try another attraction, otherwise, I'll turn into a puddle, which isn't really a bad thing, but it's really embarrassing."

"Oh, well what about the rest of your body that you left?" asked Denise.

"Once I get far enough away, it'll just dissolve." answered Celine.

"Oh."

"Wait, seriously?" asked Sakura. "So when that happens, arn't you gonna be stuck like that?"

"Until I eat, then yeah." replied Celine.

"And that's ok? You don't lose memories or anything?" asked Sakura, which prompted Celine and Gloria to giggle, before Gloria answered...

"Hehe, no, that's not how our memories work. Considering Celine's form right now is the limit of what she can lose and maintain before being a puddle, we usually call that our true form."

"Ohhh..." a round of interested coos followed, which prompted another giggle from Celine and Gloria, before Denise asked...

"So, your other form is something like a protective buffer against the outside elements and stuff?"

"Yeah." answered Celine. "Although we can change some parts of it, it's a set form. I could change my breast size, hair, my figure a bit, but overall, I'd still look the same. Heh, I couldn't completely change my appearance, we're not shape-shifters. Though it can change naturally over time, my normal form will 'grow up' to look just like my mom and there are Geelien's who become fat, believe it or not, but they're rare, it's basically a choice to be fat." she explained, before Gloria commented...

"That's a bit rude Celine."

"It's true." stated Celine. "With the way our body works, it's a choice to be fat."

"So..." started Denise. "How far do you have to be from the rest of your body before it dissolves?"

"We can control our lost mass within about about a five to six yard radius around us." answered Celine. "At ten to about thirteen yards is the limit we can sense, or 'feel' it. Once we can no longer sense our mass, it starts to dissolve, but it takes time, about five minutes regardless of how much or little of it there is, but we can still absorb any that's left if we want to."

"Interesting." commented Denise. "But couldn't so much of your body sitting in one spot create a clone?" she asked, before Gloria giggled and answered...

"Heh, Geelien reproduction doesn't work like that, there'd be trillions of us if it did. Reproduction for us happens on purpose. Celine couldn't clone herself even if she wanted, she's not old enough, or rather, her true form isn't big enough, it would need to be about the size of her normal form. It's probably a bit confusing for you, but our true form determines how much we can absorb and changes our normal form in relation to that."

"Oh." replied Denise, before Sakura chuckled and teased...

"Looks like you have a ways to go Celine."

"Ha, ha..." replied Celine with a smirk, before she walked away, followed by the others as they continued their advance through the Carnival, though Denise decided to continue the topic and asked Gloria...

"Hey, you don't mind telling me how exactly reproduction works for you, do you? It's something I've been curious about, all I know is that you eat a lot before then."

"I don't mind at all." replied Gloria with a smile. "...And your right, we're required to eat a lot if we want to clone ourselves."

"Is that all, just eat a lot?" asked Denise.

"Pretty much, yeah. Heh, not as amazing and passionate as sex, I know, but there is some variety in it." replied Gloria.

"How? What kinda of variety can come from just eating a lot?"

"Well, we need to eat a lot, a WHOLE lot, three to four times our normal forms mass. So while the process of cloning can be done in a day, it takes a long time if you just eat 'normally', which, if your trying to clone yourself, I guess you wouldn't eat normally. But anyway, if you're impatient or just don't want to spend a lot of time, and food, eating, there's a much faster and more efficient option, we call it 'Boxing'."

"Heh, like the sport?" chuckled Denise.

"Hehe, no, not like the sport." replied Gloria with a chuckle as well. "'Boxing', for us, is just a term we use when we use a large box of powdered proteins and other nutrients and mix it with a large tub of water until it's a thick mixture. Then we just absorb it all and we're ready to clone ourselves."

"W-Wait, really?" asked Denise, wide-eyed, while Gloria's explanation had drew the attention of the others, which prompted Nikki to ask...

"So you can basically go to a store and 'buy' a kid?"

Gloria briefly looked away in thought before she answered with a smile.

"Yep!"

"That's amazing." commented Denise. "Are there any differences in the resulting clone if you chose the box method?"

"None at all." answered Gloria. "The only meaningful difference is the amount of time it takes to get to the cloning, the Clone itself will be the same regardless of what method the parent uses. Oh and I want to make one thing clear to avoid a misunderstanding, the box of powder isn't used exclusively for cloning, the powder, which comes in various brands and stuff, can be bought at just about any store, I've even seen similar powders here." she added, before Sakura asked...

"So it's like protein powder people who workout a lot buy?"

"Yes!" declared Gloria with a smile. "That's exactly what it is, just with some extra stuff for a Geelien's body, anyway, the protein powder we use, we use the same way fleshie's do, we drink it in place of food. While a whole box is required to clone ourselves, that same box can sustain a family of four- two parents and two children, for at least a month, if the powder is the only thing they drink, otherwise, it can last for months."

"Whoa..." commented Nikki, before Denise added...

"Seriously? Four people for a month?"

"Yep." answered Gloria. "Take me for example, say I didn't want to eat any food for the day. All I would need is half a cup of powder mixed into a third of a liter of water. I can either drink the whole thing right then or a little over the entire day and be perfectly fine, as long as I don't anything that would cause me to lose more mass than I would naturally throughout the day."

"That's amazing!" declared Nikki.

"Heh, I guess so." replied Gloria. "But while we can survive perfectly fine on the powder, more so than food actually, we can taste our food and there are some foods we like the taste of, just like you Fleshies, it would be incredibly boring to drink our food all the time."

"Well that's understandable." replied Denise. "What does the powder taste like?"

"Ehh... you get used to it." answered Gloria, which prompted a round of giggles, before Sakura added...

"That bad, huh?"

"Heh, well the powder is about giving the Geelien body what it needs to function, not taste." replied Gloria.

"Hehe, now I'm kinda curious about how it tastes." replied Denise, before Sakura asked...

"Even though you know it's bad?"

"Yeah, it one of the things my friends tease me about." replied Denise. "I like to try food or drinks that other people don't like, sometimes I like it, but most times I don't." she added, before she asked Gloria, "So, what's the cloning process like, what does it feel like, does it hurt?"

"Heh, we don't feel pain." replied Gloria with a chuckle. "So no, it doesn't hurt, but the other things I can answer. After absorbing all you need, there not much to 'do' really, except holding on to all the mass you have. You see, although we can absorb a lot, we do reach a point that we start losing mass... how can I compare... oh I got it, say you, a fleshie, eat a lot, eventually, all that food will come out as urine or poop, right?"

"Yeah." confirmed Denise.

"But you can hold it in, to a limit anyway." continued Gloria. "It's like that for us, we have to keep all the mass we've gained contained within our bodies. This is the period that Geelien's find a quite spot to focus, if we lose too much mass, around ten percent, give or take, we won't be able to clone ourselves. We don't use all the mass we gathered, but we need a buffer, especially if the Geelien is choosing to have an older clone and not a baby."

"Wait, that's a choice?" asked Denise.

"Absolutely." replied Gloria with a smile. "I'm sure you'd be surprised to know that despite her appearance, Celine's only five cycles old."

"What!? Seriously?" gasped not only Denise, but Nikki, Gabby and Xander, which prompted an embarrassed look on Celine's face, who didn't turn around to face the shocked faces.

"Yep." replied Gloria, "She's likely the youngest one here. Celine's knowledge doesn't match her age though, when the child is cloned older, their 'pre-loaded' with the knowledge their parent had at that age. Heh, but back on topic, once a Geelien has successfully held on to enough of their mass for long enough, about an hour, they will begin to feel a presence grow and form within them, it would be the same feeling of absorbing another Geelien. Once a Geelien has reached this point in the cloning, they no longer have to try as hard to hold in their mass as their clone will begin to take it to form their body. During this brief moment between parent and clone, the parent can talk to their clone, introduce themselves, calm their fears or worries at their sudden birth, where they are and the new world that awaits them when they emerge."

"That's so sweet." replied Denise.

"It is." confirmed Gloria with a smile as she looked at nothing in particular as she thought of her own children. "Having that immediate, intimate connection with your newly born child is a wonderful feeling, even absorbing another Geelien can't match it. It's a special connection shared only between parent and child."

"Sounds amazing." commented Denise, before she gasped, "Wait, if Celine's five now, but is in high-school, does that mean when she's an adult, she's actually a teenager, technically?"

"Yep." answered Gloria. "Heh, a Geelien's age most times don't match up with their appearance, so when Celine's old enough to clone herself, she could very well still be in her teens, going by her time alive."

"Couldn't that get in the way of things, like learning to drive?" asked Denise.

"Heh, not as often as you'd think, at least on our world. But to simplify it, along with our real age, we have an 'apparent' age to, the age that we look to be. For Geelien's that are born as babies, they still have two listed ages, but their either the same, or deviate a year or two."

"Ah, that makes sense." commented Denise, before she spoke to Celine. "Hey Celine, what's your apparent age, it's based on your normal form, right?"

"Yeah..." answered Celine, looking back with a smile. "How old does my normal form look to you?"

"Hmm... well your a high-school sophomore so, either fifteen or sixteen." commented Denise, staring at Celine with thought.

"Right so far." replied Celine. "You got a fifty-fifty chance."

"I'll pick... fifteen."

"Yep, my apparent age is fifteen." confirmed Celine with a smile. "What about you, how old are you?"

"Heh, how about you guess my age?" asked Denise with a smile.

"Ok." replied Celine as she turned around and walked backwards as she took a moment to study Denise's slim, naked body with permission now given. "You're a senior, so... eighteen?"

"Seventeen." answered Denise with a smile.

"Darn." replied Celine, followed by a giggle, before Denise looked back to Gloria, but before she could asked, Gloria stated...

"Forty-two real and twenty-six apparent."

"Wow." commented Denise. "So were you born as a baby, or older, like Celine?"

"Older." answered Gloria. "A Geelien's apparent age will never go higher than thirty though, since we stop visibly aging the closer we get to that point. So this is pretty much the way I'm going to look until I die. Once a Geelien can pass for an adult in appearance though, their considered one, so our ages start to matter less and less the older we get, we still celebrate our birthday's though."

"Amazing." commented Denise. "Oh, I read that a Geelien's life-span is well over a hundred years, so does that mean your mother is alive?"

"Yep, alive and well, her mother as well, but her mother is nearing her end." replied Gloria.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my great grandmother has lived a long, happy life and watched her kids, grand-kids, me and my daughter grow up and have a kid of her own." replied Gloria, before she looked to Celine with a smile, which prompted a shy one from Celine, who turned around to continue walking normally.

"Your people are so lucky to have your relatives to be with you for so long." commented Denise. "I would've loved to met my great, great, great grandparents and hear what kind of stories they could tell me."

Just a few more moments into the groups walk, Celine spotted one of the many stages, with a rather small crowd in front of, along with a Tragelian man with brown hair, fully dressed in a T-shirt and jeans.

To the right of the man however, Celine quickly recognized one of the Hons twins, standing naked, Lina, with a blushing smile on her face and her labia noticeably red and aroused.

Finally, to the teens right, Celine saw the curious, blue, bulbous circular blob.

"Hey Sakura, is that it?" asked Celine as she pointed in the direction.

"Oh, yeah!" gasped Sakura. "It looks like we're in time, another show is about to start." she added, before Sakura took Celine's hand and leads her towards the stage, quickly followed by Gabby, Xander, then the others as they watched Lina's father, Gene, finish up his explanation, however, they did see Lina notice them and greet them with a wave of the hand.

"...Now I'm sure you all are ready to see this wonderful creature in action, so without further adieu, I'll let my daughter Lina entertain you." stated Gene, before he walked to a chair near the back of the stage.

"Hi everyone." greeted Lina with a big smile, before she kneels, still facing the crowd, but placed her right hand on the bulbous mass and began to pet it. "If or when you decide to buy one of your own, there's a short training period you'll need to do with your new friend here."

The group watched, as once Lina began to pet the mass, a number of tendrils began to emerge from it, drawing a number of 'oohs', giggles and raised cameras, the tendrils quickly wrapped around Lina's arm, up to her elbow, before tendrils near the bass of the mass, found her right leg and thigh and began to coil around.

"Using the included cream..." continued Lina, "...you apply some to where ever you want your new friends attention to be, which includes sticking some of the cream inside your pussy or anus. Then- Oh!" she added, before she gasped with a giggle, as one larger tendril emerged and after a very brief searching of Lina's lower body, found her pussy and thrust into it, which prompted Lina to change her position and lay on her left side and placed her bar foot on top of the mass, allowing the crowd an unhindered view of the mass's tendril repeatedly, but slowly thrusting into her.

"Heh, as you can see however, once trained, your new friend just needs to be made aware of you by touching or caressing it and it'll quickly get to work eating and you get a nice frak in return." commented Lina, before a small moan was urged from her as she briefly closed her eyes.

"For guys..." stated Lina, continuing on despite the obvious pleasure she was feeling. "Unless you want you're butt played with, the cream isn't necessary since you can just stick your cock in and with just a few trusts, your new friend will get the hint and begin to suck you off and simulate a nice gooey pussy for you."

Back in the crowd, Sakura looked towards Celine and Gloria watching the show, Gloria was clearly smiling, while Celine wasn't, but she didn't look upset.

"What do you two think about that so far?" asked Sakura.

"Pretty amazing." commented Gloria.

"It's interesting." added Celine, she still didn't quite know how to feel about it.

"Now then..." continued Lina. "You may be wondering, 'I've seen plenty of TV shows were tentacled monsters over power their victims, wouldn't that same thing happen?' The answer to that is no." she added, before she lifted her right hand, which had been enveloped by a tendril similar to the one trusting into her, before she slowly pulled her hand away until the tendril released it, before Lina returned to her feet, the tendril still trusting into her, before she pulled her claimed right leg back like her hand before it and it was released, before she stepped back just two steps, removing the tendril from her pussy, however, the tendril slowly wriggled around in search of it's warm hole.

"As you can see, I can easily remove myself from it's hold, and there is a limit of about four feet that it can reach out and while it can move by itself, it's only a little faster than a turtle. If you ever feel concerned for your safety or some kind of emergency comes up, you simply need to pull back and step out of range. After about two minutes, your friend will calm down and return to an idle state, but, if you'd like to resume what you were doing while it's still active, simply return in range..." explained Lina, before walked within a foot of the mass and it's searching tendril quickly relocated her pussy and resumed trusting, urging another moan from Lina.

"There are a number of positions you can be in while your friend eats and fraks you, on your back, side, hands and knees, stomach, even on or against it..." stated Lina, before she knelt down and embraced the mass in a hug. "Like this and it will continue to frak you." she added, before she stood and pulled the tendril from herself. "But my personal favorite is sitting on it." she continued, before she did just that. "It's resilient enough to support about two hundred pounds and- oh, hehe..." replied Lina, before she giggled and lifted herself to reveal a tendril inside of her pussy again.

"Your friend will get straight to work." she added, before she returned to her seat and wriggled her hips a bit. "Now, you may be w-wondering, this is all great, but I'm still at the mercy of what my friend wants to do, it may be thrusting too slow, it's not thick enough, or I WANT it to be rough with me. Well your in luck, you can tell it what you want it to do, to a degree..." stated Lina, before she stood again, revealing the tendril continuing to trust into her. "Say I want it to frak me faster, all I would need to do is start meeting it's thrusts, just like a person, it'll get the hint and go faster..." replied Lina, before another, lengthier moan soon leaves her as just a few met trusts is all it took before the tendril began to trust noticeably quicker.

"N-Now... mmm, say faster isn't your thing, you want more force behind it, mmm, then all you need to do is, instead of meeting the thrusts, thrust yourself onto it, like this..." explained Lina, before she began to bounce her hips on the mass, creating a rippling through it, before a gasp-turned-moan left Lina as she quivered briefly and bit her bottom lip, before she shakily lifted herself to her feet to reveal the trusts now came more forcefully. "H-hehe... I made a little mistake." giggled out Lina. "I just told it to frak me fast AND hard." she added, which prompted a couple giggles from the audience.

"B-But this leads right into w-what I was going to mention next..." stated Lina, before she lowered her right hand down to grab the tendril forcefully thrusting into her, before it calmed just seconds later and gave Lina a break with a sigh from her. "As always, you could simply step away, or if you just want your friend to calm down, all you have to do is grab the tendril, this will interrupt it's motions and make it slow it's actions. These non-verbal commands are things a person would usually do when with a person, so it makes it much easier to tell your new friend how you want to be fraked. Now, I'm going to let it make me come and give it plenty to eat for being so patient and this show will be over, but my dad and I will answer any questions for the time being." she added, before Gene stood and walked beside Lina.

As the two now took questions, Gloria commented to the others around her...

"Well she was very good at presenting it."

"Yeah..." replied Sakura with a smile. "Lina did a better job than Alma, she was pretty much letting it have its way with her as she talked about it."

"I want one!" declared Gabby happily. "It would be awesome to have a pet like that."

Just seconds later, Celine simply walked away without a word, prompting Sakura to quickly follow.

"Hey-" started Sakura, before Celine interrupted and commented...

"Sorry, that thing on the stage gives me a weird feeling."

"Because it's similar to you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah... It's not the same as us, I know that, but it's close enough that I suddenly found it really unsettling. Like, it's a Geelien without it's consciousness, just going on raw instinct, being sold as a sexual pet."

"I agree." stated Gloria as she walked up to Celine's right with a smile. "While it is a bit creepy, you have to admit, it is fascinating that they could create something similar to us. But hey, maybe this could be a stepping-stone to you're goal your shooting for when your an adult Celine." she added, with a bigger smile. "Whose to say that it's only us Geelien's that'll figure out how we can live without the parasite? Now that Fleshies can create things similar to us, maybe they could help."

"That thought never occurred to me." commented Celine, wide-eyed, before Denise asked, with surprise.

"Wait, parasite? You guys have parasites in you!?"

"Yep." answered Gloria with a smile. "Just one though, it's what keeps us alive for the majority of our lives in a symbiotic relationship, part of the food we eat, mostly the proteins, feeds the parasite, which in turn, keeps us alive." she added, before Celine also commented, rather eagerly...

"But when a Geelien gets old, it dies, but the Geelien still lives for a year or two, with fading function of their body. That was really interesting to me when I learned it, so I made it my goal in life when I'm older is to be a scientist and help figure out how we can live without the parasite and potentially, forever."

"...And I hope I'm still around when that day comes." commented Gloria with a smile.

"Wow..." commented Denise. "That's an impressive goal to set for yourself. I hope you reach it."

"Thanks, me too." replied Celine with a smile.

\- **7:43 P.M. Kellen Residence** -

"Heh, guess you two had fun." commented Eda on the other side of the open door to allow Gloria and Celine, who was still in her younger form, in, although, Celine's dress now reached passed her feet and had to keep it held up with one hand.

"We sure did." replied Gloria. "You should've come with us, there was a bunch of interesting games and attractions."

"I'm sure there were." commented Eda, before she spoke to Celine. "Zya came by for you just after you left. She said she was dropping her sister off at Becky's and wanted to spend time with you while her sister was playing with her friend."

"Oh, ok." replied Celine, before she headed up the stairs. "I'll call her in my room."

\- **Celine's Room** -

Upon letting her dress fall to the floor, Celine sat on her bed and called Zya, who answered moments later, her smiling face greeting her, as well as the familiar giggles off-camera, the small area of the room Celine could see, looked to be Becky's.

"Hey Celine, you're back?" asked Zya.

"Yep."

"You should've told me you were going to that carnival, I would've loved to join you!" declared Zya.

"Heh, well it was a surprise invite from Sakura, one of her friends couldn't make it and I was her first back-up choice." replied Celine with a smile.

"Lucky." muttered Zya with a brief pout, before she smiled. "So how was it, did you try a bunch of games and stuff, was the free stuff real, what about that expensive chair?"

"Heh, it was fun, I'm glad I went. I didn't try a bunch of the attractions though, I don't like the thought of being on display for all to see. The free stuff and chair is real though. Everyone gets their own vibrator that's used for most of the attractions."

"Nice, I'm gonna see if I can talk my moms into going before it leaves." commented Zya happily. "What kind of games were there?"

"A whole bunch, my grandma joined me and she tried just about everything she could. The first one she tried was a game that you had to try and prevent coming before another person did and the longer it when on, the faster the vibrator moved, she lost though." answered Celine.

"Hehe, that sounds fun." replied Zya.

"It was fun watching, the next one she tried was something called a Glory-hole wall. It's more of an attraction, not a game, you walk behind a wall and stick your butt through a hole and let strangers frak you."

"Ohh, really?" asked Zya, wide-eyed. "That's like free food for us."

"Yep, next we ran into Sakura trying and failing at the attraction to win that chair, it made her pass out in four seconds and she was put near a pile of other unconscious people."

"Hehe, seriously?" giggled Zya. "An attraction with a body count?"

"Yep, and it was a big one, next my grandma pretty much made me get on a merry-go-round with the little sister of a friend I met that used vibrators."

"Heh, I'm sure that sucked."

"Not too much, I didn't turn into a puddle, but because of all the mass I lost and the dirty ground, I didn't want to reabsorb it."

"Ah, so that's why you look like that."

"Yep. Anyway, afterwards I swore that I wasn't doing anymore games and attractions with vibrators, so that actually cut out a lot of them, but the others still tried plenty. The next one was Bumper cars, it wasn't competitive, just a fun thing to do, where every time you were hit in the side or back, the vibrator you were sitting on would vibrate for ten seconds and get stronger each time you were hit within that ten seconds."

"Ohh, so it was more about making other people come?"

"Yep." replied Celine, before she giggled. "Or gang up on one person until they can't move from pleasure." she added, as she recalled Denise being on the receiving end of such an action, lead by Gabby.

"Hehe, I'd definitely do that!"

END


	69. Chapter 24-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to school a day later, Celine surprises her classmates and friends with her younger appearance, before later meeting Komi again to learn more about her, which leads to a wonderful discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 9/26/18  
> Completed: 10/27/18
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, VIOLENCE

**\- The following day -**

**\- Cevris (Thursday), First week of March (2), (May 2010)-**

**\- 7:25 A.M., Local High-School -**

Dressed in a strapless light orange sundress reaching her knees, Celine entered her classroom with a smirk on her face.

Celine hadn't thought of it when she woke up this morning, but because of yesterday's events, Celine had been reduced to her younger form and was a little surprised by the amazement of her friends waiting at the bus stop and a little embarrassed by the positive attention she received walking towards and into the school towards her first class.

Celine had only eaten enough to slightly age herself up, going from the appearance of an eight cycle old little girl, to maybe ten, gaining a few inches of height and tiny budding breasts, though limited clothing options for her reduced size left her with her chosen clothing.

Entering the room, Celine chuckled as her expectations were not disappointed as she saw a number of eyes turn to her and a number of whispered questions, some of which Celine could hear...

" _Who's that_?"

" _Is she lost_? **"**

" _She's pretty cute though_."

Cute was a frequent complement Celine heard as she made her way towards class and hearing it now made it no less embarrassing.

However, what Celine didn't expect, after a few moments of whispers, a student, her friend, Alma Hons, walked towards her, prompting Celine to look up as she spoke.

"Hey there, are you lost? I can help you find where you need to go."

"Nope, I'm not lost." replied Celine with a smile, before chuckling as Alma blinked and starred at her with surprise as she knew her voice had given Alma the answer as to who she was.

"C-Celine?" gasped Alma.

"Yep!" replied Celine, before she walked passed her friend and saw nearly the whole class join Alma in her shock, besides the Geelien twins, while Celine sat at her desk.

Unsurprisingly, a number of students gathered around asking questions, but the eager questions came so quick, Celine couldn't focus on one.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time guys. Hehe, I'm not going anywhere." answered Celine with a smile.

One male Vehan asked, "What happened to you, why are you so small?"

"Well..." started Celine. "I was invited to go to that Carnival yesterday by a friend and a ride I got on reverted me to my younger form and since the ground was dirty with other people's cum and fluids, I chose not to reabsorb my lost mass and get all that in me."

There was a round of agreeing groans and comments, before Alma quickly asked...

"Is it safe for you to be like that?"

"Yep, perfectly safe." answered Celine. "I could go a bit younger, but I made sure I ate enough to spare some mass. So for example, I could lose a limb and not immediately revert to a puddle."

A female Felene then asked, "How long will you look like this?"

"Depends on how much I eat." answered Celine. "I'm not too bothered by my appearance right now, so I'll eat normally and gradually grow over the next few days. So I'll most likely be normal again next Nycalus (Monday)."

One female Tragelian whined and commented, "Aww, but you look so cute like this!"

"Heh, I'm getting that a lot this morning." replied Celine with a smile. "But my clothing options are limited for my younger forms. I don't make a habit of buying clothes for my younger forms when I go shopping."

**\- 10:46 a.m., Lunch room -**

Arriving at the table with her friends, currently only Helani and Zya, Celine briefly looked to the left of the room, were Komi usually sat with her friends, she saw her two friends, but no Komi at the moment, before returning her attention in front of her, sitting between Helani to her left and Zya to her right, before she saw Zya grinning at her.

"What?" questioned Celine.

"I don't see you in that form too much, I'm surprised you came to school in it." commented Zya.

"Heh, well enjoy it while you can." replied Celine with a smile, before she spooned some mac and cheese into her mouth. "I'll mostly likely be normal by Nycalus (Monday)."

"Good thing I know where you live then, I can visit during the weekend." commented Zya with a grin, which prompted a small chuckle and roll of the eyes from Celine.

Gina and Katia then arrived about a minute later, sitting across from them and Gina eagerly asked Celine...

"So Celine, now that we got the time, tell me all about the Carnival! Were there a bunch of rides and what kind!? Oh, and is there actually free stuff!?"

"Hehe, yeah..." answered Celine, smiling at Gina's excitement. "There was a bunch of rides and attractions. I was too embarrassed to try a lot of them though 'cause I didn't like that a whole bunch of strangers would be watching me. Then, the only free thing was a vibrator your given when you pay at the entrance to use on most of the attractions." explained Celine.

"Ohhh, and what kind of attractions did they have?" asked Gina.

"Well most of them were endurance or race type attractions." answered Celine. "You'd either have to resist coming a certain number of times or for a period of time, or resist coming before someone else you'd be competing against. Then you have the other, were you'd actually try and make yourself come with in those limits. There were also games were you'd have to try and make your opponent cum before you."

"Ohhhhh! I can't wait to go!" declared Gina. "Were there any 'normal' rides?"

"Heh, well I dunno about normal, everything had some kind of sexual aspect to it." answered Celine, "Although, there were the bladder and colon attractions."

"Bladder and colon rides?" questioned Helani.

"Yeah, those were basically bathroom rides, where instead of going to a normal bathroom, which they had there, you have the option of competing with other people to hold it in." answered Celine. "The only prize for winning is bragging rights though, but just for participating everyone gets a little something, to encourage people to try it out."

"Well that's interesting." commented Gina. "How does the ride work, did you visit one?"

"Yeah, I was curious." replied Celine. "The one I saw was enclosed though in a donut-shaped circle, so I didn't actually go in."

"Enclosed?" questioned Gina with a grimace. "That can't smell good."

"Oh, no, it wasn't completely closed." replied Celine. "Sorry, it was completely open from the top, it's just, you couldn't look in once the doors were closed, to give the participates privacy."

"Oh, so how'd it work?" asked Gina.

"Well, once everyone was in, you'd place your back against the wall and put a vibrating strap over your abdomen, right over the bladder, then there would be various stimuli that would happen to urge someone to lose control, like playing a playing a certain note that somehow stimulated the colon, or the strap would vibrate the bladder, or the entire room would start spinning."

"Oh! I've been on rides like that!" gasped Gina. "The room would spin, pressing you against it and the floor would fall out from under you, but because of the spinning you'd be stuck to the wall."

"Yeah, well, although people outside can't see what's happening inside, you can see the 'results' of the losers falling from the bottom of the ride." replied Celine.

"Eww." commented Helani.

"But doesn't everyone lose at the end?" asked Gina.

"Yep." answered Celine, "The ride only stops once the last person standing loses." she added, before Katia chuckled and commented...

"I don't think I'd like being the last one if I did that, everyone would be looking at me when I lose it."

"Same here." replied Helani.

"Yeah..." added Gina. "But you have the bragging rights to say you have the best control of your bladder and colon of anyone on the ride." she added, before Katia teased...

"And be booted the last of every line to the bathroom."

"Hmm, point taken..." replied Gina with a smile, before she looked back to Celine and asked, "So, what was your favorite attraction that you tried?"

"Oh definitely the bumper-cars one." replied Celine with a smile. "Each time you get hit, your vibrator would vibrate for a period of time and each hit stacks in time and intensity if your hit during a vibration. So people can group up and target one person and make their vibrator go crazy."

"That definitely sounds fun!" stated Gina.

"Sure does." added Katia.

"Yep..." added Celine. "While I was there with the group I was with, I met Denise, the Sukai and her little sister, she-"

"The Sukai twins have a little sister?" asked Gina.

"Yeah, she was there with her boyfriend too, a Vehan." stated Celine with a smile. "They were cute together."

"Wow, I didn't know they had a little sister." replied Gina. "Although I don't really talk to them, what's her name, do you remember?"

"It's Gabby." answered Celine. "Anyway, Denise joined us on the bumper cars and Gabby convinced a bunch of people, me included, to gang up on Denise."

"Hehe, I would've liked to have seen that." replied Gina with a chuckle, before Helani added...

"Me too, did Denise come? Did her wings close in or open up?"

"Heh, well they mostly twitched, though one did stretch out and nearly clothesline a person." answered Celine with a smile.

"Oh!" gasped Gina. "What about the challenge for that chair!? Did you see it!? What was it and did you try it!?"

"Yeah, I saw it and no, I didn't try it and I didn't have any intention of trying it after seeing the body count it had." replied Celine, before she noticed Komi had joined her friends while her attention was on answering Gina's questions.

"Whoa, a body count, seriously!?" gasped Gina with a smile, before Helani and Katia added their comment of surprise, which prompted a giggle from Celine and added...

"Yep, when me and the other people I was with joined the crowd in front of it, there were like, a dozen incapacitated body's in front of the stage." after a round of gasps, Celine continued... "When we got there though, Sakura had just failed it and was carried off the stage to join the other people."

"Really?" asked Helani. "Sakura Bragou?"

"Yep." answered Celine. "She was the one that invited me to come with her and her group of IPSL friends after one of them couldn't make it."

"What was the challenge?" asked Gina.

"To endure a super powerful vibrator for a certain length of time without fainting or giving up." answered Celine, before she saw a puzzled look come to Gina and Helani's faces, before Helani commented...

"Well that doesn't sound hard, especially if you're allowed to come."

"Yeah..." added Gina. "What's the catch and how did Sakura fail? Us Tragelian's are basically made for pleasure."

"Heh, there's no catch." replied Celine with a smile. "...but the vibrator is super powerful. To win the chair you have to endure the vibrator for as long as you can and by the end of the Carnival's time, who ever has the longest time, wins the chair. Wanna know the record to beat when we were there?"

"Well duh." answered Gina.

"Nine seconds." stated Celine, before she giggled at the expectant gasps from not only Gina, Helani, Katia and Zya, but other nearby students at their table listening.

"What!?" gasped Celine's friends, before Helani asked...

"Nine seconds!?"

Then Gina commented, "You must be remembering wrong, there's no way a vibrator can be so strong a Tragelian can't last even ten seconds! We can Trance if the pleasure is high enough and take even more pleasure then."

"Well if you don't believe me, go ask Sakura herself." replied Celine. "She only lasted four seconds."

"What!? Ok, I DON'T believe it!" gasped Gina, before she left the table and headed towards Sakura and her group of friends, before Helani asked...

"So why didn't you try it out? Even if I didn't think I could beat the record, I'd still try."

"Geelien's are weak to vibrations." answered Celine. "I wouldn't last even a second. If it's as strong as Sakura made it seem, it would probably make my hips explode, automatically disqualifying me."

"Wow, really? I didn't know Geelien's were week to vibrations." commented Helani.

"Yeah, the vibrations travel through our whole body and if the vibrations come from our pussy, butt or cock, that pleasure is sent through our body differently than normal and can make us cum in moments if the vibration is strong enough." replied Celine.

"Wow, sounds pretty awesome to me." replied Helani.

"It is!" quickly stated Zya. "We can come over and over without lifting a finger." she added, before Celine giggled and added...

"Yeah, and come yourself into a puddle, I'd rather not become a puddle in front of a crowd."

"So what would happen if you held a vibrator in your hand?" asked Helani.

"Well, depending on the intensity of the vibration, while there wouldn't be any pleasure, it would disrupt our ability to remain solid and the vibrator would just fall through our hand." answered Celine.

"Ohhh, what about if you were at a party and stood in-front of a speaker playing loud music?" asked Helani.

"Same thing, though then it's more of the music's bass, it would vibrate our entire body at once. It's not quite as effective as sticking a vibrator in our pussy, but it would still make us come and revert us into a puddle." answered Celine, before Zya added...

"But if your standing next to a speaker, you wanna feel that bass. But we actually have parties like that, a bunch of Geelien's dancing in a room with a bunch of strong speakers everywhere playing heavy bassy music. Because it feels good too, those type of parties usually ends up as a huge orgy."

"Heh, interesting." replied Helani, before Katia commented with a chuckle...

"That would probably look a lot like a Tragelian's egg orgy."

"Ohh, yeah." replied Helani. "Just with music, like some sort of orgy rave."

"Egg orgy?" questioned Celine and Zya, before Zya added...

"What's that?"

Prompting Helani to answer...

"It's just an orgy involving eating the cream inside a Tragelian's egg fertilized by another girl or boy."

"Oh, I've done that." replied Celine with a smile. "There's some kids in my neighborhood whose egg cream I've eaten, it taste SUUUUPER good!"

"Really?" asked Zya.

"Yeah, you have to try it." answered Celine, before Helani continued...

"Yeah, it's VERY good, even other races love it and consider it a rare delicacy. It's also thought of as a natural drug because eating the egg cream gives you a temporary high and makes your body super aroused and can trigger a Trance in Tragelian's and something like a Trance in other races if they eat enough."

"Wow, a natural drug?" asked Zya.

"Yep, some areas on certain planets even have laws against selling a fertilized Tragelian egg."

"Seriously?" gasped Zya.

"Yep, Merkolova isn't one of those planets though. The eggs go bad so quick though. Replied Helani.

"So how would I get a Fertilized Tragelian egg?" asked Zya.

"It's actually super easy, just ask two Tragelian friends, the friends part is important, otherwise it's just rude and you might get slapped. At least one needs to have eggs to lay. Ask them for a fertilized egg, nicely of course, usually, two Tragelian's wouldn't mind fertilizing or getting their eggs fertilized, it's not a solo thing, it's just a matter of timing. Though be prepared to share, you most likely won't be getting a whole egg to yourself."

"So I just need one of two friends who needs to lays eggs?"

"Yep. If the timings ever right, me and Gina will give you one during school." answered Helani.

"Seriously!?" gasped Zya happily.

"Sure." replied Helani with a smile. "It's not that much of a hassle, one of us just needs to come in the one that has eggs, then that person just lays their eggs as normal and voila, one or more fertilized eggs ready to crack open and eat."

"Thanks a lot! How long are the eggs good for?" replied Zya.

"About an hour." answered Helani.

"Wow."

"Heh, yeah, the quicker you eat it the better, putting it in the refrigerator just shortens the time you have to eat it, plus it's better warm, right after being laid." replied Helani, before Celine commented...

"You guys don't mind if I go talk with Komi do you?"

"Nope, go ahead." replied Helani, before Celine stood and lifted her tray of food, although she looked to Zya and asked...

"You wanna join me Zya?"

"Nope, I'll pass."

"Come on, I wanna see you two talk to each other." teased Celine.

"Not gonna happen, she'd be all over me and I don't wanna deal with that... Although, she wasn't as clingy today, she actually apologized for the way she acted and told me she liked me without groping me, which is a welcome change."

"See? She's making an effort to get on your good side, come with me." commented Celine.

"It's a start, yeah, but still, I'll pass, she's not getting this jelly with just an apology." replied Zya with a smirk.

"I'm sure she'd be willing to give you a fertilized egg when she gets the chance." hinted Celine with a smile, before she noticed Zya's interest peak, though she answered dismissively...

"We're not friends though."

"Heh, alright then." replied Celine with a smile, before she headed towards Komi's table where she and her friends currently talk.

Upon reaching just a few yards distance, Celine saw Komi and her friends attention turn to her and the former smile, then greet her once Celine stopped next to the table.

"Hey..." greeted Komi, dressed in a blue blouse and a matching pleated skirt. "I like the new look."

"Heh, thanks, do you mind if I join you guys?"

"Nope." replied Komi, before the agreement was shared by her two friends, Monique and Dani, before Celine sat; Monique at the left side, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, Dani across from her, dressed in a tank-top and shorts and Komi to the right. Komi though did add once Celine sat... "Sorry about perving on you yesterday though. Not the best first impression I could've given."

"That's alright, I forgive you." replied Celine with a smile, before Monique chimed in with a grin...

"You should be careful though, don't let that sweet face and her Shakra ability fool you, Komi's a huge perv."

"Heh, really?" asked Celine with a smile, while she saw a small blush rise on Komi's cheeks, before Dani answered...

"Yeah, Zya's not the only one she gropes, it can be a guy or girl, but Komi knows who to grope and not get into trouble."

"Hehe, wow, why are you such a perv Komi?" asked Celine teasingly.

"I prefer to think of it as sexually expressive." replied Komi with a smirk. "I didn't have this freedom on Earth, I don't have to hide my porn, use home-made sex toys, or play 'doctor' with my friends cock in the storm room of his basement under a cover."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that last, extra detail." replied Celine.

"Hehe, see?" commented Monique with a smile. "Second day you've met and Komi's gone from wanting to grope you to telling you about sucking cock." she added, before Komi proudly commented...

"I'm not ashamed to admit it, I like sucking cocks, getting fraked by a nice, meaty one and having it spray all it's delicious cum all over my face and in my pussy." declared Komi with delight and a big smile. "Same goes for pussy's, I like being licked and licking others until their exhausted and my face, the bed and their pussy is drenched."

"Hehe, well it's great that you feel so comfortable with yourself to admit that." replied Celine.

"I'm glad I'm able to say that out loud." replied Komi. "If I said that back on Earth, people would think something's wrong with my head, but not here, I'm free to express myself sexually anyway and with whoever, with consent, of course."

"Is that the reason you left Earth to come here? You felt sexually repressed?" asked Celine.

"One of the reasons." replied Komi. "Before my Tragelian nature revealed itself, I was already curious about sex and stuff related to it; watching porn, hentai, looking at girls in their underwear or naked, boys too, but I was around girls more often when in my underwear or less, I also studied my own naked body, comparing what I saw with other girls my age, even adults."

"What's hentai?" asked Celine.

"Oh, it's just animated porn, like cartoons." replied Komi.

"Oh."

"I'd take what I could get, borrowing from a friend usually, but the real porn was my favorite, I just hated all the censors, you couldn't see anything." complained Komi with a frown.

"Censors?" questions Celine. "On porn? What in the world would they censor?"

"The best parts! The cock and pussy, even the ass if something was going in it." answered Komi.

"What!? Seriously!? What's the point in censoring the part you actually wanna see!? That makes no sense!"

"Exactly! I had to get my hands on a medical book to see my first uncensored adult cock! Which just made me even more frustrated when I watched the porn."

"Geez, that sucks." commented Celine.

"It sure did, but..." stated Komi with a smirk. "When I was talking about playing 'doctor' with my friend, that was actually my first time I saw a real cock up close and after he exploded on my face after my clumsy fondling, it really excited me, not just sexually either."

"Heh, I guess it would for your first time." commented Celine.

"Yeah, I just found it so interesting, the cock can be so small, but grow so big in comparison and suddenly spurt out all this warm, white creamy fluid, then shrink back. Me and my friend played 'doctor' a lot, hidden from others, I'd suck him off, he'd lick my pussy, eventually we actually had sex, in my butt, I still had my hymen at the time and I read it hurt to have it broken, so I didn't want to hurt." added Komi with a smile.

"Wow..." replied Celine. "So, did you have sex with your friend a lot?"

"Ooooh yeah, hehe..." replied Komi with a grin, "... but not as much as I wanted though, we didn't always have a chance to do it. Most of the time though, we could manage once a week, two if we we're lucky. Although we could tease each other with our hands a lot or go down on each other more, I loved the feeling of him coming in my butt the most, it just took more time to have sex compared to the other things."

"Did you like your friend?" asked Celine.

"Heh, if your asking if he was my boyfriend, then no, we were just two friends who figured out sex together while hiding it from our parents. It was a few months after he first fraked my butt that my Tragelian nature revealed itself and the painful first laying I had, since I still had my hymen."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, after that confusion of me laying an egg though, I was really craving my friends cock in me all, the, time. I'd tire him out most times, urging three comes from him before he was done, it was always one before." stated Komi.

"Heh, wow, I bet he was happy." commented Celine with a smile.

"Yep, but he couldn't satisfy me anymore and I started to approach and have sex with other friends and that's when I got caught. My parents were really upset with me, saying how embarrassed and humiliated they were and grounded me from ever visiting my friends again. So aside from school, which they were arguing about if I should even continue going, I was basically imprisoned in my own home." explained Komi, while her cheerful attitude noticeably faded at the end of her explanation.

"Wow, that sucks." stated Celine, "It must've been tough with your parents reacting like that."

"You have no idea." replied Komi with a small chuckle. "I had a super high sex drive with no good outlet, masturbation barely helped, since I knew the pleasure of a cock and tongue in me and my parents weren't exactly, encouraging of my intensive masturbation sessions. Not to mention the rumors about me at school." added Komi as she poked at her food, before she continued...

"Even if most of them were true, the way they said it hurt. A couple teachers, mostly the men, even 'took advantage' of me, but to be honest, I was starved for a cock or tongue in me and eagerly went along with it, they didn't frak me enough though, even if they were a bit rough. Though they were nice enough to clean me up after they finished and sent me wobbling back to class. My panties were a constant mess all the time, especially thanks to the constant 'requests' from some of the adults in the school keeping me primed and expecting. It all worked out nicely for the next few months, the teachers were careful and I certainly wasn't going to tell on them and ruin the reliable amount of sex I was getting, but after a while of off and on 'rape' from the teachers, we had a new student, who turned out to be my retriever. He was a really hot boy who finally had the stamina to match mine without getting gang-banged by a bunch of adults, though the gang-bangs were enjoyable." explained Komi with a ending smirk.

"Wow..." commented Celine. "I didn't expect all that. What those teachers did to you is horrible though, they DID take advantage of you in the situation." added Celine, before she saw Dani across from her, quickly move her hand over her neck and motion to stop, however, Celine was already continuing... "They used-"

"I don't see it that way." quickly interrupted Komi with a slight frown and noticeably defensive, "They HELPED me when I needed release and my parents weren't going to help me out. Sure, those teachers may have just been selfishly wanting to get their cocks wet in a student who wouldn't tell on them, but I WANTED and NEEDED those cocks in me, I was being just as selfish as they were in using them! I know they didn't care about me and I didn't care about them! Watashitachi wa chōdo hokanohito ga nozomu mono o motte ita!/We just had what the other wanted!"

Noticing that Komi was getting worked up and upset, easily told by her slipping into her native language, with the addition of her face getting redder, Celine decided to back off, she had clearly touched a nerve and couldn't relate to Komi's experience after-all.

"Ok, ok, I give up."

Following Komi's frown relaxing, the teen took a deep breath and slow exhale.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get worked up, my life just before coming here wasn't exactly great." stated Komi, looking down at her tray of food with a noticeably sad expression, before looking back towards Celine with a smile. "Don't get me wrong though, I still love my Earth parents and it was tough leaving them, but it's just, that place is no longer a place I can be happy, I can't be myself there, but I can here and because of that, I'm not starved for cock and pussy like I was on Earth. I'm not reduced to letting strangers have there way with me like I'm some sort object."

"Well I'm glad that your happy here." stated Celine.

"Me too." replied Komi with a smile.

"It's so sad though." commented Celine. "All the stories I've heard from Hybrids moving here have not been great."

"Yeah, Earth isn't a great place for us." stated Komi. "But there are a few Hybrids whose exit from Earth isn't so depressing, like Sakura Bragou for example. Her story is annoyingly cheerful in comparison to mine." added Komi with an irritated smirk. "She even brought her Earth Parents here."

"Wow, seriously?" asked Celine, although she knew about Sakura's parents.

"Yep, ask her yourself when you get the chance."

"I will... so, is it true that you joined the IPSL to help out your parents here?" asked Celine, before she quickly added... "But if this is a touchy subject though-"

"It's alright." replied Komi with a smile. "...and yeah, it is true, I really wanted to come here after hearing how welcome my sexual nature was here from my Retriever and after how hard my parents here fought to have me, I wanted to repay them. I saw the IPSL and since I had some Akido training before my sex dive wrecked my Earth life, I figured I'd have my Shakra unlocked and try the sport out and it turned out I'm super good at it." added Komi with a smile.

"My friends mentioned that you had martial arts training." stated Celine. "And you use it as a base for your Shakra."

"Yeah, I do." replied Komi. "Akido is primarily a defensive martial art, specializing in avoiding, blocking and redirecting attacks, some grappling too, but most importantly, the safety of the attacker."

"Really? Why should you care about the person attacking you?" Asked Celine. "They wouldn't."

"The attacker is still a person." replied Komi. "There's no reason to hurt my attacker more than necessary, especially if I can successfully avoid and block their attacks or grab them in a way that they no longer are a threat."

"That's odd coming from you, considering how brutal you are in your fights." commented Celine.

"Heh, I'd like to she you try and put someone in a submission hold or stay close to them when they can summon fire or lightning on you or thrust an earthen dildo up your ass."

"Heh, well, point taken." commented Celine embarrassingly, assuming Komi strictly followed the teachings of her martial art in a sport that allowed fighters control of the elements. "So how did you get into Akido?" Asked Celine. "Was it something your parents made you do?"

"No, I liked it." replied Komi. "What got me into it though was, I was really good at dodging and avoiding stuff, like when we'd play dodge ball or tag. I was so good at it that a teacher noticed and suggested to me and my parents that I try out a martial art and put all the energy I have into something better, my parents suggested Akido."

"Wait, so your ability to dodge is natural!?" asked Celine. "Not part of your Shakra?"

"Yep, though my Shakra helps my ability to dodge." replied Komi. "My Akido training helped improve my natural ability too though before I ever learned about Shakra."

"Wow, it must suck for your friends who could never touch you or play a trick on you." commented Celine.

"Yeah we can." stated Monique and Dani at the same time, before giggling at the event.

"Really? How?" replied Celine, before Komi also giggled and answered...

"As much as people have hyped my ability up, it's not perfect and has it's weakness's, I can only respond to a one eighty degree in front of me, I'm completely blind from the back." she explained, before Monique added...

"Plus, Komi has to 'activate' the ability. It's entirely possible to catch Komi off guard standing in front of her if she's not expecting to be hit or poked."

"Really?" asked Celine with shock.

"Yep." replied Komi. "I'm on high alert when I'm fighting, but when I'm not in the ring, training or expecting to be attacked, I'm just as normal as anyone else."

"Wow, so, how does your Shakra help you're ability to dodge, if that's alright to tell me."

"I have no problem telling you." answered Komi. "The only thing I won't tell you is my weakness."

"I thought your back was your weakness." commented Celine.

"For my natural dodging ability, yeah, but it's not the weakness that would greatly handicap my ability to fight, currently anyway." replied Komi.

"Oh, well, ok then."

"Since I fight blindfolded, I use my Shakra to extend the range of my awareness, it even covers my weakness of being unable to respond to attacks behind me, but I still try to face my opponent. So you could think of it as me creating a bubble around myself and anything that enters that bubble, I can 'see', then I use my natural ability to dodge."

"Wow, I didn't know your Shakra could do that."

"Hehe, I'm not doing anything anyone else's Shakra can't do." replied Komi.

"Really, even a Fire user?" asked Celine.

"Yeah, everyone has different forms their Shakra takes, but at the very basic level, Shakra is just the energy of the body and that energy can be extended out like a spider's web, or a better description, a radar. That base trait allows me to do what I do in a match, my Shakra could've taken any other form and I could still do what I do."

"Wow, that's amazing." replied Celine. "Do you mind telling me about your Shakra? From what my friends have told me and what I know about your Shakra, you can fly and move things without touching them."

"That's pretty much it." replied Komi, before she grinned, "Though I have developed a neat little trick, wanna know it?" she asked.

"Sure!"

"Well, as you probably know, to move things without touching, I would still need to move my hands, which could alert my opponent that I'm up to something, but, I've figured out how to by-pass that little detail, in exchange for an increased drain on my Shakra; I call them Phantom Hands!" answered Komi excitedly.

"Invisible hands?" asked Celine.

"Nearly invisible, the more I move them, the more visible they become, but in a fight, their pretty much invisible to my opponent. Their range isn't great, so I mostly use them for close range or redirecting a projectile, but they have their uses outside of fighting though." replied Komi with a smirk.

Celine was a little curious as to why Komi was starring at her until she felt a downward tug on the top of her dress and looked down to see her small breasts were exposed, prompting a gasp from her and lifting her hands to cover herself and lift her dress back over her chest, which prompted a chuckle from Komi and Celine saw a very faint waviness of the air, similar to a heat wave in the distance, move to her right.

Celine however, chuckled with a smirk.

"That's a dangerous ability for a perv like you." commented Celine.

"Heh, it's too bad I can't feel anything through them though." stated Komi.

"You keep saying them, how many can you use at one time?" asked Celine.

"Two."

"Wow... but is it ok for you to be telling me all this?"

"Yeah, I'm not telling you anything that can't be looked up on the Net." replied Komi.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, people who complain about not knowing how I do things are either too lazy to look it up or their Net-fu isn't strong. I'm not going to volunteer this info to a stranger though, but I will to me friends. Honestly, I was shocked by how easily I advanced in the IPSL, especially at the start, my natural ability pretty much carried me hard. I've gotten better, but even without people knowing my weakness, I can be beaten really easily, at least I think so. Heck, I'm only level two and I use up a ton of energy, all someone would need to do it wait me out and I'm screwed."

"W-Wow..." commented Celine. She didn't expect to hear that Komi thought she could be easily beaten and even offered a method, before Monique commented...

"Komi just doesn't get it, just because YOU know all your own weakness's and how to beat yourself, doesn't mean your opponent does or even can."

Celine then took a brief break from the questions to focus on her food, although, one more question occurred to her, but she figured it would be inappropriate, however, the slight frown on her face was noticed by Komi.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." answered Celine.

"Well it has to be something, people don't frown for no reason." urged Komi with a smile. "Come on."

"Well, I was thinking something kinda stupid."

"What was it?"

"Well... I wanted to ask you for a little sparring match."

"Oh." replied Komi, as she clearly looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, pretty stupid..." commented Celine. "You're probably flooded with requests."

"What's your Shakra?" asked Komi.

"Huh?" replied Celine confused.

"I'll make an exception for you." replied Komi with a smile. "'Cause I like you, but first, I need to know what your Shakra is."

"S-Seriously!? Why? Don't you have rules against random sparring requests?" asked Celine, shocked by the approval.

"Nope, if someone manages to beat me in a spar or even an official match, I'm not gonna flip out or anything, I'm not that type of person. I'd take that experience and learn from it, be better prepared next time. I won't learn anything by winning all the time." answered Komi with a smile.

"Wow, I thought you'd be really protective of your winning streak." replied Celine.

"Heh, I care more about enjoying myself and improving, I don't WANT to lose, of course, but it's not the end of the world if I do. So, what's your Shakra?"

"I-I'm a Geelien, I can't use Shakra."

"How do you know?" asked Komi.

"Uh, well..."

"Have you tried?" asked Komi.

"No, but-"

"Then why say you can't use Shakra?" asked Komi with a smile. "All the other races can use it. Like I said before, Shakra is just the bodies energy, which you can learn to control. Everything that's alive has Shakra, animals, bugs, heck, even plants. They may not be shooting fireballs or lightning, but they all have Shakra. So, are you alive Celine?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Then you have Shakra, you just need to learn to use it." stated Komi.

"Wow, I just assumed it was something Geelien's couldn't do." commented Celine with a big smile at the possibility that she may be able to use Shakra like her friends. "Although, I never did bother to look it up."

"Well I'll look it up for you." replied Komi and she used her Comm on her left wrist to bring up a window. "My net-fu is strong, if there's information about it, I can find it."

While Komi searched for information about Geelien's and Shakra, Celine turned her attention to Monique and Dani.

"Can you two use Shakra?"

"Yep." answered the two at the same time again, prompting another giggle, before Monique lifted her hand to reveal currents of electricity running along her arm.

"Level two." added Monique, before Dani also added...

"Mine is a level 3 Water Shakra."

"Nice." commented Celine. "How long does it take to learn to use?" she asked, before Dani answered...

"Everyone's different. A friend helped me out and I got it within fifteen minutes."

"Nearly an hour for me." answered Monique. "...but that was mostly my fault, I wasn't patient enough, it's not something you can rush."

Celine then turned her attention back to Komi.

"Find anything yet?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to find any video's at the moment, but I did find an article that says there's no reason Geelien's couldn't use Shakra and even added it should be easy since Geelien's have a natural understanding of their body more-so than Non-Geelien's." replied Komi.

"Wow, seriously?" asked Celine.

"Yep, but if you can't use Shakra yet, why do you want to spar with me?" asked Komi.

"For the experience, I visited a group of my friends training session once and they let me have a little fun sparring with one of them, I did a lot better than I expected."

"Ohh, really?" asked Komi, clearly intrigued.

"Yep."

"Well, you have my curiosity, I'd like to see what you can do, I'll agree to a little spar, but if we do it, I'm pretty sure we won't have time to try and unlock your Shakra too, do you wanna do that instead?" commented Komi.

"Hmm, that's tough... oh wait, I could just ask my friends to help me out with my Shakra, there's no telling when I'd get another chance to spar with a famous Shakra Fighter."

"Heh, alright then..." stated Komi, before she stood. "Let's go outside."

"Ok!" replied Celine happily as she left the table to follow Komi out of the lunchroom, to the outside, where a sparse number of students were sitting at tables eating their lunch

"Alright, this should be enough room." stated Komi, before she turning around to face a clearly exited Celine, tail flicking behind her, prompting a small chuckle from Komi. "Heh, this'll be a bit weird with you so small, but anyway, first, we bow..." added Komi, before she placed her hands to her sides and gave a slight bow. "It's a sign of respect."

"Ok." replied Celine as she mimicked Komi's action.

"Now, we ready ourselves..." stated Komi as she moved her right foot back and lifted her left hand up in front of her face while her right hand position at her side.

"You're not going to put on your blindfold?" asked Celine, while she also copied Komi's stance.

"I won't need it." answered Komi, while she saw, given she was looking towards the school, the students outside had all turned their attention on them. "Besides, I need to train without it. Best two out of three? Who ever can make the other fall takes the round."

"Ok, deal." replied Celine with a smile as she recalled the same rule when she sparred with Sakura's sister, Reni.

"I'll let you act first, so when ever you're ready, don't hold back." states Komi.

Celine waited only a second, before she lunged forward and swung her right first towards Komi's jaw, but as quick as Celine acted, she missed by a mile while Komi stood to her right.

"Going right for the face, I'm impressed." commented Komi with a smile.

Celine then followed by swinging her right first back towards Komi, who simply leaned back to avoid it.

"You seem to favor your right hand." teased Komi.

Celine then responded with a straight left punch, which only hit air as Komi easily dodged to her left. Only three swings in and Celine was already getting frustrated, which only grew as continued swings hit only air, Komi was like a ghost, a giggling ghost...

"Hehehe, you look so cute swinging at me."

"Argh, stop dodging and attack!" declared Celine as yet another swing missed.

"Heh, fine." replied Komi, before she effortlessly dodged yet another swing from Celine, quickly closing the gap and sending her right fist into Celine's chest, quite literally with a gasp from the Geelien as the front of Celine's dress was lifted enough to reveal her panties from the displacement of her dress as Komi had punched right though Celine, which was clearly an unexpected event from Komi's gasp. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

However, Celine quickly took advantage of this and pulled Komi's fist from her chest and swept her left foot under Komi's legs and with a gasp, the undefeated Komi's butt hit the ground, to a round of shocked gasps from the small crowd watching, along with Komi's own gasp of shock as she had to take a moment to process what just happened.

"I-I did it!" declared Celine, amazed herself.

"I see..." commented Komi, after a moment and returned to her feet. "Punches won't work on a Geelien." she added as she readied herself again and Celine suddenly became nervous as she saw a more serious expression on Komi's face than before, likely not taking the sparring seriously, but now she was. "You haven't won yet, we got two more rounds, ready up."

"O-Ok." replied Celine.

Celine was a bit nervous about acting first, but Komi made that choice for her as she lunged towards her suddenly and Celine gasped as she reflexively threw a right hook. Celine though, realized too late that she had fell right into Komi's trap, she had seen her do it in her fights, suddenly advancing on her opponent with no intention to attack, but to bait out a response from her opponent and counter.

However, Komi didn't counter with a punch and instead, blocked Celine's swing with her left arm, grabbed it and turned her back to Celine and suddenly pulled her arm to throw her. However, Celine was able to recognize Komi's attempt just in time, her feet leaving the ground, before the sudden jerk of her arm was enough to separate it from her body with a gasp from Komi as the sudden lack of resistance she felt and staggered a few steps forward, before gasping again as she briefly saw a disembodied arm in her hands before melting from her grip.

Celine quickly took this moment of surprise to act and quickly stepped forward to sweep Komi's legs again, but, to her surprise, Komi jumped just in time, barely avoiding the sweep as Celine felt her foot graze Komi's. The teen remained in the air however and quickly spun, extending her left leg out and viciously connecting with the side of Celine's neck with a blade of air, resulting in Celine being decapitated from the height difference, her head spinning multiple times while her body melted into a puddle before her head joined it, her dress laying on top, quickly followed by a horrified gasp from Komi.

"Ara iyada! Gomen'nasai!/Oh no! I'm so sorry!" gasped Komi, slipping into her native tongue as she quickly lowered herself to her knees in front of Celine, however, Komi then noticed the remains of Celine's arm move into the puddle and Celine reform into a kneeling position, naked, with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." stated Celine, before she picked up her dress and quickly put it on, her Comm, then picked up her panties, stood and put them on. "It's one to one, next one wins it!" she added happily.

"Honkidesu ka!?/Are you sure!?" asked Komi worriedly as she stood. "Watashi wa hansha ni yotte han'nō shi, watashi no sutoraiki ni amarini mo ōku no chikara o iremashita!/I reacted by reflex and put too much power into my strike!" she added.

"Uhh..." replied Celine with a smile. "I can't understand you."

"O-Oh... Gomen-I mean, sorry. I usually slip back into my original language when I'm surprised or stressed." replied Komi.

"Oh, heh, does that include sex too?" teased Celine.

"If it's good enough, yeah." replied Komi with a smirk.

"Well, let's finish this!" requested Celine happily an readied herself.

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Komi with concern, before she nervously reached out to touch Celine's neck. "I just decapitated you."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, it's not the first time it's happened." replied Celine.

"Well, alright." commented Komi as she readied herself. "Punches and sudden jerks on your limbs are out, but I still have some tricks to try."

The two now faced off for a few moments, before Komi suddenly lunged again, but Celine assumed it was another bait and simply hopped back a step, however, Celine was shocked when Komi followed through with a straight, open hand thrust with her right hand that didn't physically hit her, but Celine suddenly felt an invisible pressure hit her chest, wider than a fist, thus, enough surface area to cause Celine to stagger back instead of the attack going right through her.

"And we have winner!" commented Komi confidently. "Wanna give up now or do you want me to put you on your butt?"

"I'm not a quitter." replied Celine with a smile.

"Your butt it is then." commented Komi as she slowly advanced on Celine, who backed away. "I'm sure it's a cute butt, I'll apologize with a nice rub after."

' _OK, what are my options?_ ' thought Celine, she didn't want to just give up, despite how one-sided the match seemed to be. ' _She knows she can't punch or throw me, but she can push me with her Shakra. If I attack, she'll just dodge and push me over, so my best approach is to let her attack first and hope to counter her instead... but maybe a tackle would work, if she's close enough._ '

With a plan now, Celine stopped backing away.

"Figured out a plan of attack now?" asked Komi teasingly.

"Maybe." replied Celine with a smile, before she allowed Komi to stand toe to toe with her.

"You're letting me get pretty close, putting it all on one mo- AH!"

Celine took the opportunity of Komi's tease to act, using her front left foot to quickly hook around Komi's heel of her right foot in front of her and pull, disturbing her balance, before Celine lunged and successfully grabbed Komi and felt Komi and herself falling. However, the falls ending had the confusing result of Celine's back meeting the ground and Komi on top of her, grinning.

"W-What happened?" asked Celine, "I had you!"

"You nearly did." replied Komi. "I should've taken you more seriously. That was a sneaky move you pulled, it would have worked if I didn't have the ability to redirect my fall with my Shakra."

"Oh, right, you can fly." replied Celine with disappointment. "You just spun us around."

"Yep, this was fun though." commented Komi's as she sat up, with her hands on Celine's small chest, which did not go unnoticed by Celine.

"Uh, hands."

"Oh come on, this is my reward, even if there isn't much to grab." commented Komi with a smirk as she groped Celine's tiny breasts. "I have you pinned after all."

"We didn't agree on that." replied Celine with a smile, before she lifted her hands to remove Komi's from her chest, which prompted a little pout from Komi.

"Aww, fine." replied Komi, before she stood, allowing Celine a free gaze up her skirt to her white panties, before Komi stepped to Celine's right and allowed her to get to her feet. "Like what you saw?" asked Komi with a smirk.

"Heh, you ARE a perv." commented Celine with a chuckle.

"Sexually expressive, and proud of it!" declared Komi with a smile, before she reached her right hand around to Celine's butt and caressed her left cheek. "Your butt feel ok?"

"My butt is fine." replied Celine, with a smirk as she pulled Komi's hand away. Let's head back and finish the rest of our lunch before time's up." added Celine, before she turned and headed back towards the school.

To Be Continued


	70. Chapter 24-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the treat from Komi, Celine asks Sakura to help her unlock her Shakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 9/26/18  
> Completed: 11/9/18
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI

\- **Gymnasium, 11:46 a.m.** -

Dressed in her Gym shirt and shorts, following attendance, Celine quickly made her way to Sakura, standing near the bleachers talking to Merveen, her new Geelien friend she first met at the start of the week and as usual, simply wore an extra large shirt, long enough to cover her crotch.

"Hey, Sakura, could you do me a favor?" asked Celine once she neared a few feet behind her.

"Sure, what do you want?" answered Sakura, after turning around, dressed in the gym T-shirt and pants.

"Well I found out that Geelien's may be able to use Shakra after all and I was wondering if you'd teach me how!" stated Celine excitedly.

"Oh seriously?" asked Sakura.

"Really!?" gasped Merv excitedly. "Teach me too, Sakura!"

"Yeah." stated Celine. "Komi said Shakra is just the energy of the body and all living things have it and she even looked it up on the Net and found some information that said there's nothing preventing Geelien's from being able to use Shakra."

"Well Komi is right about all living things having Shakra..." commented Sakura. "Ok sure, I'll help you two out." she added and chuckled following the simultaneous 'Yes'' from Celine and Merv. "Heh ok, Celine sit next to Merv." added Sakura and Celine quickly followed the instruction. "Alright first off-" began Sakura before she was interrupted by Zya walking towards her from her left.

"Hey, what's going on here? I saw Celine and Merv looking excited about something." asked Zya, dressed as oddly as usual, her shirt and short's rolled up and down, respectively, to reveal as much 'skin' as possible without revealing her nipples or cleft of her labia.

Merv excitedly answered, "Sakura's gonna teach us to use Shakra!"

"We can do that?" asked Zya.

"Apparently yeah." replied Celine.

Sakura then asked, with a smile, "Wanna join the lesson?"

"Hmmm... how long will it take?" asked Zya.

"Everyone's different." answered Sakura. "I can't say how long it'll take."

"Hmm... oh well why not?" replied Zya with a smile and joined Celine to her right.

"Alright then..." began Sakura. "The hardest part of the whole process is recognizing the energy within your body; if you can do that, it's all downhill from there. While Shakra is present throughout the body, there are three locations in your body that your Shakra gathers: the Heart, Stomach and, oh wait Geelien's don't have any organs. Hmm... this is a bit of a problem; the same rules won't apply to you three."

"Not really." commented Zya. "We can eat with any part of our body, so wouldn't that kinda make our whole body a stomach?"

"Well... yeah... but that would mean there's no point to focus on in your body." replied Sakura, before Merv commented...

"But that would mean our whole body is a potential energy source."

"True...but that would be much harder, at least for us Fleshie's." stated Sakura.

"Oh wait!" gasped Celine. "The information Komi looked up mentioned something that was true about us; Geelien's have a more inherent understanding of our body more-so than non-Geelien's."

"Hey your right!" replied Zya. "Since we can change out bodies and stuff." she added, before Merv excitedly added...

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe we've been using Shakra all along, but not in a way that we can have super-powers like the Fleshie's can!"

A round of interested 'ooohhhh's' followed from the three, before they looked to Sakura, who looked a little nervous that they may have not even needed her help.

"Heh, I guess that's possible." commented Sakura. "How do you change your bodies anyway?"

"We just do." commented Merv.

"Yeah, it's natural to us." added Celine, before Sakura commented...

"It may be natural and second nature, but there's still a process that you do."

"We shift our mass around." answered Zya, before averting her eyes in thought. "But to shift our mass, we use energy." she added, before Merv continued, excitedly...

"And I bet that energy, is Shakra!"

"Interesting..." commented Sakura. "It seems for us Fleshie's, recognizing that energy is the toughest part. That's not the case for Geelien's though, you have a natural understanding of your body's energy."

"Then that means you just need to teach us how to use that energy for us to have super-powers!" declared Celine happily.

"I guess so." replied Sakura with a smile. "Well for me I guide my energy through my body where I want it to go and since my Shakra is fire, I feel it in my body as heat." added Sakura, before she lifted her right hand and produced a small fireball in her hand, which quickly prompted Zya to move far to the right. "Heh, sorry Zya." replied Sakura before she lowered her hand and extinguished the flame. "So I guess, just try moving your energy through your hands."

All three Geelien's lifted a hand and looked at it, before returning their gaze to Sakura.

"And do what?" asked Celine.

"That's it, that's how I use my Shakra." replied Sakura.

"That doesn't make sense though." replied Merv, before Zya added...

"Yeah, if were moving our energy, we're moving our mass."

"It's one-in-the-same for us." stated Celine.

"Well... maybe... that's what Geelien's have a hard time with." stated Sakura. "You guys can naturally recognize your energy, but you can't move it properly. The process is reversed for you. Try to move your energy without moving your mass."

"What!?" gasped Zya and Merv as they looked at Sakura like she was crazy, before Merv added...

"That's like trying to talk with your mouth closed, or moving without moving."

Celine though didn't complain, but tasked herself to try, closed her eyes and focused on moving her energy, but not her mass with it.

"Celine?" asked Zya. "You're not seriously trying are you?"

"It kinda makes sense." replied Celine, before opening her eyes and placing her right hand, palm up, on her right leg. "Our whole life, we've only used our energy in one way; I'm willing to at least try a different way, even if it sounds ridiculous."

"Yanno what?" stated Merv. "Celine's right." she added, before she copied Celine's position of her hand and began to whisper, "Move with out moving... move without moving..."

"You're both crazy." stated Zya, before she left the bleachers. "I'm not about to waste my time with this." she added while she walked off.

"Well then..." states Sakura. "I'll leave and let you two concentrate. Be sure to come get me if something happens or if you have anymore questions, I'll answer what I can."

"Alright." replied Celine.

Following Sakura's departure, the two Geelien's sat quietly and repeatedly attempted to move their energy, but not their body, a task that both assumed impossible, but attempted anyway, the potential reward well worth the effort.

\- **Fifteen minutes later, 12:07 p.m.** -

"Ugh, I think Zya was right." commented Merv as she leaned back with a disappointed groan. "We've wasted nearly the whole class just sitting here."

"I know..." sighed Celine, lowering her head in shame. "But I don't wanna give up, I feel like I'm close."

"Are you sure it's just not in your head?"

"I dunno, maybe." replied Celine as she leaned back like Merv. "I was just so excited that I could use Shakra like my friends." she added, before she lifted her right hand to look at it.

Moment's later, Zya walked up to them, smiling.

"Finally gave up on being statues? Heh, all that time, with nothing to show for it. I knew it was pointless."

"It's only pointless, until it isn't." answered back Celine with an annoyed frown and extended her hand towards Zya.

"Well it is right now." teased Zya.

Annoyed and embarrassed at her failure; Celine made a less than half-hearted last attempt at moving her energy, hardly trying at all. In that moment of no longer caring; however, Celine saw something shocking happen. Everything around her slowed to a crawl; all sound muted and drawn-out; Zya and Merv appearing nearly frozen; while students playing basketball were very slowly moving, a slow walk could easily outpace their sprint; while the basketball itself slowly moved through the air.

"What in the world..." commented Celine, before she flinched as the slowed effect and muted sound ended and Celine looked around with confusion. "Did you two see that!?"

"See what?" asked Zya.

"Everything slowed down, but it was just for a couple seconds." replied Celine.

"Maybe that was your Shakra!" declared Merv happily. "How did you do it! Tell me!"

"I-I-I don't know, it just happened!"

"Well you had to do SOMETHING! Retrace your steps!" eagerly urged Merv.

"Ok, ok! I-I was disappointed that I couldn't move my energy without moving my body; then Zya comes over and teases us, which annoyed me, so I lifted my hand towards her..." stated Celine as she extending her right hand towards Zya again, who now looked very interested. "Then I put in like, a fraction of the effort I've been using..." added Celine before she attempted the same lack of effort and to her shock; the slowing effect happened once again.

"I-I don't believe it!" declared Celine. "THAT'S the trick!?" she added, before the effect ended once again and she looked to Merv with a grin.

"Did it happen again!?"

"Yeah, the trick is so simple, barely try! We're so used to using lots of energy, compared to what's actually necessary to use Shakra." revealed Celine, before Zya commented...

"So your saying; we naturally use too much energy for Shakra to be usable to us?

"That's what it seems like." replied Celine.

"Alright then..." replied Zya and she sat next to Celine again and extended her right hand out.

"I'm going to let Sakura know I've figured it out!" stated Celine happily before she removed herself from the bleachers and spotted Sakura across the gym near the other set of bleachers, talking with Gina.

However upon taking a single step towards them; Celine suddenly found herself walking right into Sakura; which prompted a gasp from them both as they fall to the floor.

"W-What the!?" gasped Celine; before she quickly stood and helped Sakura to her feet, while Gina looked at her with confusion.

"Did you just teleport?" asked Gina.

Celine then looked back towards the shocked faces of Zya and Merv; before turning her gaze back to Sakura and Gina.

"Uh, I guess so. I think I have your Shakra Gina." answered Celine with a big smile.

"Wow, Sakura was just telling me you and Merv were trying to unlock your Shakra, so you've figured it out?"

"Yep!"

"That's great Celine!" commented Sakura. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah..." added Gina with a smile. "Welcome to the best Shakra of them all!"

"Heh, as if." commented Sakura with a smirk.

"It's true; and you know it." replied Gina, before walking towards Celine and draping her right arm over Celine's shoulders, "...And it means I'm the obvious choice to teaching Celine about her Chronokinesis."

"Chronokinesis?" Questioned Celine, before gasping. "Wait I have time powers!? YOU have time powers!? But what does teleporting have to do with time powers!?"

"Heh, slow down, I'll answer all your questions." replied Gina. "Firstly: we have minor time powers; which only effect ourselves. Secondly: The name of our Shakra is a bit misleading; since Shakra are named based on the first power that is shown, which I'm guessing, everything slowed down when you first used your power, right?"

"Yeah, it was really weird, then I suddenly teleported towards you two." replied Celine; before a gasp was heard at the other side of the room; easily gaining the groups attention and to their surprise saw Merv gasping as she was floating and tumbling towards the ceiling, flailing her arms and legs, which prompted a chuckle from Gina and Sakura, who commented...

"...And we we have another."

The three then saw a male student fly up towards Merv and lower her back to the ground.

"Just Zya's left now." commented Gina, "Anyway back to you Celine; over the five levels; we get three abilities. The first one is called Blink for level one; which slows your perception of time for a couple seconds, but you can move at normal speed. So it's more like you have a kind of super speed more-so than time powers, but whatever. The name would likely change if a Shakra with more control of time is ever discovered."

"Ohhh so if I was playing dodge-ball; I could use it to never get hit?" asked Celine, before gasping, "Oh! Just like Komi in her fights!?"

"Absolutely!" replied Gina. "But she has Telekinesis, not Chronokinesis, so it's still a mystery how she does what she does. Anyway at level two; your blink is improved, 'time' slows even more and you have a couple more seconds to move; but along with that, you gain the ability to teleport to a spot you can see."

"Why would I ever use my first ability if I can teleport?" asked Celine.

"Valid question, they both have their uses." replied Gina. "With Blinks: you only have a few seconds to act and you can only move to places you can physically get to. For example; you can't blink over to the other side of a huge crater, but you don't have that restriction with teleporting; if you can clearly see the spot you want to go, you can teleport to it. However unlike Blinks, between going from one location to another, there's no other action you can do; it's a point-to-point instant travel. Using your dodge-ball example; with a Blink, you could catch the ball out of the air; throw it and when the blink ends; the ball is heading towards your target, but you'd only be able to avoid the ball with a teleport." explained Gina.

"Ohhh so I'd use a Blink if I want to DO something in a small area or brief moment in time; and teleport for TRAVEL." stated Celine.

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Gina. "Oh and Blinks are visible to others, so it's not something you can sneak and do."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, watch, I'll show you." replied Gina, before she moved in front of Celine. "Watch me closely."

"Ok." replied Celine and she starred at Gina, before Celine was confused as Gina suddenly started to fade away. "What?" she added, before she heard Gina behind her...

"You-hoo..."

Followed by a tap on the back of her shoulder; Celine quickly looked back to see Gina, before she quickly looked in front of her and saw the image of Gina fade to nothing.

"The level three Blink, which is the last upgrade at level four, leaves an after-image." stated Gina. "The more you move in a Blink; the more After-images you create."

"That's amazing!" declared Celine. "Can the after-images do anything?"

"Nope it just shows your previous action or location at the time of creation. A level one and two Blink creates a blur though, not an after-image, one being a more solid blur than two. Oh and the higher level your Shakra is; you lose the ability to use lower level Blinks, but there's no reason you'd want to. You can use previous levels of Teleports though." explained Gina.

"There's different levels of Teleports?" asked Celine.

"Yep, each level after two improves your teleport and gives it different abilities. Starting with the base teleport that you get at level 2; you can teleport to any location you can see around you. At Shakra level 3; you can teleport to any location you've been before, as long as you can picture it in you mind."

"Ohhh that sounds super useful!" stated Celine.

"It certainly is!" replied Gina with a smile. "There's no distance limit either."

"Seriously!?" gasped Celine. "So you could teleport to the other side of the planet!?"

"Yep, as long as it's a location I've been to, it just takes a LOT of energy depending on how far you're going. That's the one downside to our power." replied Gina, "Unlike other Shakra where the more you use it the less energy it uses, which in turn allows you to use even more power; our Shakra energy use is fixed, the cost will never decrease; so while it's possible to actually teleport to another planet; you have to actually have the energy levels to make that trip; otherwise, it just won't work; and even if you have the energy and it works it'll be a one-way trip, until you regain your energy."

"Whoa, I could teleport to another planet!?" gasped Celine.

"Yep, like I said, we're only limited by your energy level." answered Gina with a smile. "Or if you wanna think of it in game terms; you have to have enough magic points. Oh and you have to have actually been to the place you want to teleport to AFTER you've unlocked your Shakra."

"Aww, so I couldn't teleport back to my home planet?" asked Celine.

"Currently no; you will have to go back there, to the place and then remember that place you've previously been to, to go back there. Yeah it's pretty wonky, but that's how it is..." answered Gina. "...but that's not even the best part, there's still two more levels and one new ability to get to. So at Level four-" added Gina, before there was a frightened scream to ring out in the gym.

Celine, Gina, Sakura and the rest of the class looked in the direction of the scream; back towards were Celine previously sat and the trio was surprised to see Zya running around panicked as her right arm was covered in flames.

"Looks like I'm up!" commented Sakura quickly as she sprinted towards Zya; however, immediately concerned for her friend; Celine intended to follow, but didn't even get a step in before she was suddenly in front of Zya sprinting towards her and gasped as Zya ran into her.

"I'm on fire!" declared Zya quickly scrambling from on top of Celine and continuing to run as she flailed her arm. "Get away from me!"

"Zya calm down!" stated Celine before Celine saw Gina appear in front of her, accompanied by a small gust of wind and help her to her feet; before she saw Sakura and a couple other students catch up to Zya and try to calm her.

"Let Sakura and the others handle Zya." stated Gina. "You still need to work on controlling you're Shakra."

"I can't seem to take a step without teleporting." stated Celine.

"You just need to get the hang of it." stated Gina. "You just discovered this new thing your body can do."

"Yeah, you're right." replied Celine, before she gave a breathless sigh. "I need to calm myself and think this through. I already figured out how to use my Shakra by using a fraction of the energy that I normally use to shift the mass of my body, so-."

"So you just need to readjust to separating the amount of energy you use now." stated Gina, before walking a few steps to Celine right. "Walk in front of me."

"OK." replied Celine, sighing once more before moving her right foot forward; though once again appeared right in front of Gina, who quickly lifted her hands to grab Celine and stop her from walking into her.

"Heh back up and try again." replied Gina with a smile.

"OK." replied Celine; however, to both girls surprise; Celine teleported backwards to her original position.

"Well..." stated Gina. "Lucky you, your Shakra's level three, you weren't looking at where you wanted to go." she added, which prompted a big smile to Celine's face.

"So that means, from now on, once I've been to a place; as long as I can remember the location, I can teleport there?"

"Yep, you'll have no excuse to be late to class now or any other place you have to be on time." replied Gina.

"I'm surprised my Shakra is at such a high level already." commented Celine.

"It's not that unusual." stated Gina. "A newly unlocked Shakra's starting level can range from one to three; four and five though have never been reported, maybe Geelien's could do it though." replied Gina, before she and Celine saw Merv excitedly run up to them, to Gina's right and Celine's left.

"Hey Celine, I can fly!" declared Merv. "And I can move things without touching them!"

"I saw." replied Celine with a smile. "Hey, since your not flying now, have you figured out how to move without flying? I can't seem to move without teleporting."

"Yeah, I just figured it out." replied Merv. "I was gonna go help out Zya; but she seems to have calmed down. What I did was change something on my body first, then try to walk normally. The idea being; if I used the normal amount of energy we use to shift our mass, I'm not using enough energy to activate my Shakra. So, it's like flipping a switch, I don't think we can change our bodies and use our Shakra at the same time; at least, I haven't figured out how yet."

"Wow... that actually makes sense." replied Celine, before Gina commented...

"It's like a video game character with multiple forms, they can't use two forms at the same time, usually."

"Right." stated Celine. "Good thing I ate enough yesterday to shift my mass around without having to revert to a puddle." she added, before Gina grinned and chuckled as she saw Celine's chest grow a little, from flat, to maybe a large A to small B-cup under her shirt. "That should be enough." replied Celine, before she took a step towards Gina and smiled as she didn't suddenly teleport in front of her. "Yes!" cheered Celine, before she began to walk back and forth for a few moments, even skipping, before Gina suggested...

"Now use your Shakra to teleport away from me then walk to me."

"Ok." replied Celine, before she stopped, looked towards the other side of the room where she, Gina and Sakura were before and now; knowing how to activate her Shakra, purposely and successfully, teleported to her chosen location; before turning around with a smile facing Gina and Merv's direction. Celine took a moment to shrink her breasts; then successfully jogged back towards her friends.

"Congratulations." stated Gina. "I'd say you're all set."

"Thanks for the help; both of you." replied Celine.

"No problem." commented Merv. "Thank YOU for figuring out how to use our Shakra." she added, before Celine looked to Gina and asked...

"So before Zya, you were about to tell me about level four and five of my Shakra, right?"

"Oh, right." replied Gina. "At level four, your teleport is improved again to allow you to teleport objects from one location to another with touch."

"Ohhh so like that time when Mindy stripped Sakura of her clothes when we were headed to the track outside." replied Celine.

"Yeah... at least Mindy was nice enough to teleport her clothes into her other hand." answered Gina. "You can combine the object teleportation with the mental one, so Mindy could've sent Sakura's clothes who knows where if she really wanted."

"Wow, so I can't use lower level Blinks, but I can use different versions of teleportation I gain and combine their uses?"

"Just the touch teleportation." Answered Gina. "And the Level five teleport; which allows you to teleport groups of people or objects, as long as their touching you; but like teleporting huge distances, the group teleport uses a ton of energy."

"Whoa, that's still pretty nice!" commented Celine, before she added, "Wait if I'm currently level three but I need to be four to teleport things with me; then why do I keep my clothes when I teleport? I should be teleporting out of my clothes, shouldn't I?"

"Heh you'd think so, but no." replied Gina with a smile. "Your clothes are considered part of you when you teleport; including your Comm. But what's really interesting is if you have something in your pockets; it'll teleport with you, but if you reach in and take what's in your pocket out and hold it in your hand, it won't travel with you."

"Well that's really weird." commented Celine, before Merv added...

"Sounds like a loop-hole to me."

"Yep." agreed Gina. "If it fits in your pocket; you can teleport with it, but if you have to hold it; it won't, unless your Shakra is level four." she added, before Merv giggled and asked...

"What if Celine stuck a dildo in her and teleported, would it go with her?"

"Heh, someone actually tested that and it depends on how much of it is sticking out. If more of the dildo is inside than out; then it will travel with you, but if it's one of those really long ones you can stand over or one of those meant for two people; then no."

"Good thing Celine is a Geelien then." stated Merv with a smirk. "She could easily take advantage of that loop-hole if she wanted."

"Anyway..." commented Gina. "And now for the third, new ability you get at level five; which is probably cooler than our teleport and provides further evidence that Chronokinesis is a pretty good name for our Shakra." stated Gina with a grin. "The ability is called Recall and it allows you to rewind up to five seconds of your own time."

"W-What!?" gasped Celine and Merv.

"Yeah, it's crazy!" stated Gina. "All level five Shakra have some ridiculous new ability or power-up. The best thing about Recall is it returns you to what ever state you were in up to five seconds ago. So say I jump off something high and break my leg when I land, as long that happened within five seconds, I can return to where I jumped; with my leg unbroken."

"That's amazing!" declared Celine. "That's basically time travel!"

"No, not quite." replied Gina. "It only effects you and other people can see you do it."

"Really? Show me."

"Can't, I'm only level four." replied Gina, "But picture this: you see someone running; then trip and face plant on the floor, if they use Recall; you, looking at them; would see that fall reverse, as if you pressed the reverse button on a video; but only that person would be reversing."

"Oh... I guess I can picture that." replied Celine. "It would look pretty weird."

"I really want that ability!" stated Gina. "I could use it when I'm masturbating or having sex! I can come, recall; come again, recall; come again, recall and over and over."

"You could do that?" asked Celine.

"Yeah Recall reverts your body to the state it was in up to five seconds ago, so that includes being near orgasm, or heck, if you like peeing, you can Recall that too."

"Seriously!?" gasped Celine.

"Yep as long the stream of pee is still going; it can be recalled back into your body, same goes for poop, but that's a little tricky. If your pee or poop is no longer connected to you it can't be Recalled. So say if I was a level five and was pooping; if it's one of those long, single piece poops, I could recall it back into me to poop out again."

"Why would you though?" asked Celine.

"Well for us Non-Geelien's sometimes; you can have a really good, thick poop that just slides out of you that feels soooo good, Same for peeing. Although Recall is useless if you pee or crap your pants when you don't want to. If your butt isn't within five seconds of a toilet or a place you want to relive yourself; you'd just recall yourself backwards into the same position you were in before the accident. So there are some limitations to it."

"Hmm, ok then..." replied Celine, before she noticed the small crowd around Zya was dispersing; revealing Sakura remaining, talking to her. "Hey, I'm gonna go check on Zya."

"OK." replied Gina. "If you have any more questions about your Shakra just ask me or Mindy, I'm sure she'd be willing to help you out."

"Thanks." stated Celine, before she and Merv headed over to Zya and Sakura. "Hey you two." greeted Celine, once she was within a couple yards, though saw Zya frowning with her arms crossed in front of her. "What's wrong Zya?"

"I have the worse super-power EVER!" declared Zya. "I did nothing to deserve something so cruel!"

"Come on Zya..." commented Sakura nervously. "Fire isn't the worse Shakra."

"It is for me!" declared Zya. "What use does fire, a Geelien's greatest fear; have for me, a Geelien!?" added Zya, before Celine suggested...

"Well you don't have to worry about freezing in the winter, right Sakura?"

"Yeah." replied Sakura. "There's plenty of uses for your Shakra; warming you up in the cold is just one benefit and you don't need to cover yourself in fire to do it. PLUS, not only can you generate Fire; you can control fire in general if your Shakra's level two or more."

"Control it?" questioned Zya as her anger calmed for intrigue.

"Yeah." replied Sakura. "For example; if you suddenly find yourself surrounded by fire, with no water, you can put it out yourself using your Shakra; plus, as long as you have the energy to activate your Shakra, you're resistant, though not immune, to fire and heat."

"Seriously!?" gasped all three Geelien's at Sakura's ending comment, before Zya added...

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier!?"

"Well you were freaking out, you needed to be calmed down." replied Sakura.

"Being resistant to fire really changes things..." commented Zya, before Sakura added...

"Our Shakra is really useful; especially if your a fire-fighter, they can run into a burning building with no protection and save people quicker than non Fire users and higher level ones can even remove the fire from a house or building without even being inside."

"That's amazing!" declared Zya excitedly. "I've always admired Geelien's who were brave enough to be fire-fighters..." she added, before nervously continuing... "M-Maybe... I could be one too; use my ability to help others."

"That's great." replied Sakura. "I fully intend on being a fire-fighter when I'm older, maybe we could work together."

"I-I dunno.." replied Zya nervously, "Fire is still scary to me."

"That's alright... commented Celine, before she placed a hand to Zya's shoulder. "You have years to work on your fear if being a fire-fighter is something you want to do."

"Says the one who isn't afraid of fire." commented Zya with an annoyed smirk. "You should be a fire-fighter."

"Heh I may not be afraid of fire; but I'm not gonna run into a burning building." replied Celine.

\- **2:56 P.M., Kellen Resistance** -

After leaving the bus and parting from her friends; Celine excitedly teleported to her front door and eagerly entered her home.

"I'm home!" announced Celine. "Mom, Grandma, where are you? I have something awesome to show you!"

A moment later Gloria came into view leaving the kitchen; clothed similar to Celine, though Gloria's dress had straps over the shoulders.

"Really now?" asked Gloria with a smile.

"Yeah! Is mom upstairs?" replied Celine before she started to head up the stairs; although she saw Eda coming down the stairs, dressed in a blouse and pants.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." stated Eda with a smile.

"Stand next to grandma!" eagerly requested Celine, before Eda followed the instruction and whispered to Gloria...

"Any idea what this is about?"

"No clue." answered Gloria with a smile; before the two turned their attention back to Celine, standing in front of them.

"At school today I learned from a friend that Geelien's can use Shakra too!" stated Celine excitedly; while Eda and Gloria simply looked confused.

"Shakra?" questioned Gloria.

"Yeah; the super-powers the non-Geelien's have." clarified Celine.

"Ohh!" gasped Eda. "Those fights you like to watch."

"Yeah although not all Shakra are fighting Shakra, but anyway, I learned how to use Shakra!" replied Celine excitedly as she hopped up and down in excitement.

"Really?" asked Eda and Gloria at the same time, which prompted a little chuckle from them.

"Yeah, I can teleport, watch!" replied Celine; before she looked around for a good spot and quickly thought to teleport behind them and did so, turning around and looking at Gloria and Eda's backs as the two gasped with surprise.

"Celine!?" gasped Eda, as she quickly walked towards were Celine previously stood.

"What happened!?" gasped Gloria as well.

Gloria however, was the first to turn around and gasped again once she saw Celine, followed by the teen's...

"Surprise!"

"How..." started Eda with shock, after she turned around.

"Incredible!" commented Gloria, before she reached out and patted Celine's head to confirm she was real.

"The best part is..." started Celine. "My Shakra started at level three, which means once I've been to a place, I can teleport to it from wherever I am, as long as I can remember the place!"

Celine could see the stunned looks persist on Eda and Gloria's faces, unable to come up with a reply, though Celine continued...

"I can teach you two to use your Shakra too! Now that I've gotten the hang on it, it's really easy!"

"Really?" asked Gloria, before Eda asked...

"If it's so easy why have we never heard of Geelien's using, Shakra, before?"

"You're right." commented Gloria. "Between the two of us; we should've at least read something about it." she added, before Celine answered...

"Heh well I said easy; but once I figured out how to do it, it seemed easy. It turns out Shakra is just the bodies energy; and you can learn to use that energy in a way to manifest one of various powers; called Shakra. All living things have Shakra; animals, bugs, even plants; but they won't use it in a way to have powers. What this means for us though is we already use Shakra, which is just the bodies energy, we use it to shift out mass around and change out bodies. There are other ways we can use that energy though; we just have to re-train ourselves to do it!" explained Celine excitedly before Eda and Gloria looked at each other with curiosity for a moment; soon turning their attention back to Celine and Gloria responded...

"Well what you said does make sense."

"And you teleporting in front of us is undeniable proof." added Eda.

"So you wanna learn to use your own power!?" asked Celine eagerly.

"Sure!" replied Gloria eagerly as well.

"Hmm I dunno..." answered Eda, looking nervous. "This seems a bit too weird for me."

"Come on mom; it'll be easy!" urged Celine.

"Yeah..." added Gloria with a smile. "Don't you want super-powers; like in those cartoons you watched when you were little?"

"Heh my natural abilities are enough super-powers for me." replied Eda with a smile. "I'll watch Celine teach you though."

"Aww fine." replied Gloria, before she gasped. "Oh! Then you can record it for me! This would be a great video to have to show everyone back home!"

"I'll go get it!" eagerly declared Celine, before she excitedly ran pass Eda and Gloria; however, in sight of the stairs; she mistakenly teleported to it and tripped over a step and fell face-first into the wall. "Oops." commented Celine; in her excitement, she had forgotten to switch 'modes' and turned to face the two, looking at her with some confusion. "I'm still getting use to it." she commented; before hurrying up the steps towards her grandma's room.

Following Celine's departure; Eda and Gloria looked at each other and chuckled a bit, before Eda commented...

"Well Celine has no excuse to be late to anything ever again."

"You have a point there." replied Gloria with a smile.

The two however were soon surprised when Celine suddenly re-appeared to Eda's right and Gloria's left, holding nothing in her hands when she clearly expected to be holding something, which prompted a gasp from her.

"Oh right." commented Celine. "Heh can't teleport objects with me yet, one sec." added Celine; before she teleported away, then walked back down the stairs moments later, camera in hand now. "It's a great idea to record this." stated Celine. "My friend couldn't find any videos of Geelien's using Shakra. I'm so excited; I'm going to be contributing something important to a whole bunch of people!"

"I didn't think of that." commented Eda.

"You're right." added Gloria. "Congratulations Celine. I'll make sure to show this video to as many people as I can when I go back home tomorrow."

"Thanks." replied Celine, before she handed the camera to Eda; who turned it on and aimed it at Celine, who smiled excitedly.

"Hello everyone!" greeted Celine happily with a wave of her right hand. "Today I learned something awesome! Geelien's can use Shakra too! For those that may not know, the non-Geelien's here can have various powers that they call Shakra and some of them use their powers for entertainment in the IPSL, or Inter-Planetary Shakra League. It's an awesome sport similar to boxing, but with fireballs, lighting, giant rocks and a whole bunch of other awesome stuff!"

Eda and Gloria quietly chuckled at Celine's excitement, before the teen continued.

"This video isn't about the IPSL though. I'm going to teach you to use your Shakra and have your own super-power! I'm also going to teach my grandma to use hers and see what form her Shakra takes." At this, Gloria walked to Celine's right and greeted the camera with a smile, before Celine continued, "The Non-Geelien's here call this unlocking your Shakra."

Gloria though interrupted and commented ...

"Hey, Celine, why don't you show off your own power?"

"Oh! Right!" gasped Celine. "My Shakra gives me the ability to teleport! To show it off I'm going to go upstairs and teleport back down." added Celine before she successfully headed to and up the stairs, which Eda recorded as well, before turning it's focus back to Gloria.

The waiting Geelien was still a little surprised when Celine suddenly appeared next to her, without warning, in her previous position.

"Ta-da!" declared Celine happily. "The more doubtful may just think it's cleaver editing and I admit, my ability may not come across on video as that impressive, but I assure you, I'm not faking this or having this video edited in any way."

"For what it's worth..." stated Gloria. "I can vouch for my grand-daughter's new ability being the real thing."

"So do I." added Eda.

"Thanks." stated Celine. "So there are various different Shakra, the most popular ones are the Elementals; which give the user control over one of the natural elements, like Fire, Water, lighting, the ground and Air. Then there are the non-elementals; like mine, called Chronokinesis, which allows me to teleport and to the outside viewer, have super speed, then-"

"Wait, Chronokinesis?" questioned Eda, followed by Gloria.

"Super speed?"

"Yeah Shakra are named based on the first ability shown." replied Celine. "The ability is called Blink and to you, it would seem like I'm moving really fast, but to me, everything slows down and I can move at normal speed."

"Well can't you show that off?" asked Gloria. "I'd really like to see that."

"Oh yeah, one of my friends said Blinks are visible to others." replied Celine, before she walked to the couch and picked up the remote and handed it to Gloria. "Throw this towards the stairs; I'll use my blink to catch it and bring it back."

"Uh ok." replied Gloria, briefly hesitant, before she under-hand tossed the device towards the stairs.

Celine quickly activated her Blink and grinned as she saw Eda and Gloria seem to freeze, given their previous lack of movement, while the remote slowly traveled though the air. Giving Celine more than enough time in her personal five second limit to casually walk to the thrown device, pluck it out of the air and prematurely end the blink; followed by the shocked gasps from Eda, Gloria and this time, Celine herself as this was the first time she had moved during her blink and saw a very distinct red blur trail behind her briefly before it faded much like Gina's after-image.

"Incredible!" declared Eda and Gloria at the same time, before Eda added...

"I only recorded a blur!"

"Do that again!" requested Gloria excitedly.

"Hehe ok." replied Celine with a chuckle, before she tossed the remote towards Gloria who reached out to catch it, but never got the chance as Celine Blinked to Gloria's left and grabbed the remote in front of her.

"That's really impressive!" stated Gloria.

"Heh guess I should've lead with my Blink, instead of my teleport." commented Celine. "Anyway back to my explanation..." added Celine, before she turned her attention back to the camera. "I left off on... ah, the non-elemental Shakra; there's mine, Chronokinesis, then there's Mental Manipulation, which one of my friends has; it allows the user, depending on their level of power, various mental control over a person. Then there's the Healing one, where as the name says, allows the user to heal people or animals."

"Wow healing?" asked Gloria. "That ability would make the person really important."

"Sure would." replied Celine. "But they can't revive a dead person though; they can save someone from the edge of death, but once their over that edge, there's nothing they can do. Still though, pretty amazing. Anyway lets get to the reason this video exists!" added Celine happily, before she walked to the couch and sat. "Sit next to me grandma, the more relaxed you are the better."

"Alright." answered Gloria, before she sat to Celine's left, who returned her gaze to the camera.

"Firstly all living things have Shakra, which is energy. Shakra and Energy are basically the same thing, as far as I know. So even plants and animals have Shakra; they don't use it enough to have a power though. For the non-Geelien's the hardest part about unlocking their Shakra is recognizing their energy, after that, it's all downhill. For us however, it's actually reversed 'cause as all of us Geelien's know, we are already aware of and use our body's energy to shift our mass around and change our bodies. What we have a hard time with is using the correct amount of energy to activate our Shakra." explained Celine delightfully, before she turned her attention to Gloria and reached out and lifted her grandmothers right hand up, towards Eda.

"Extend your hand up like that. Now the trick is, you have to use a fraction of the energy you use normally to shift your mass. It'll sound crazy, but you have to 'move without moving'."

"What?" questioned Gloria with a chuckle.

"Yeah, crazy, but that's exactly what you do. Normally it's second nature that we move our energy to move; to put simply, we're using too much energy for our Shakra to come out as a power." replied Celine, before Eda asked...

"So is that why you you teleported into the wall earlier?"

"Yeah, it turns out once I figured out HOW to use my Shakra, my body is sorta stuck in that 'mode' and the act of walking can trigger my Shakra since it, I guess, requires a similar about of energy. So to prevent teleporting when I don't want to, I shift my mass around and change something on my body, that seems to stop the accidental use of my Shakra."

"So..." started Gloria, "You have to choose to either use your Shakra or your natural Geelien abilities?"

"Exactly, at least that's the way it seems at the moment." replied Celine.

"Alright then, let's see if I can do this..." stated Gloria, before she closed her eyes.

"I really hope your able to unlock your Shakra quicker than I did." replied Celine delightfully. "Since I was able to tell you the trick to it." she added, before Eda asked...

"How long did it take you?"

"Hmm... I think... twenty minutes or so. One of my friends said it took her an hour. I'm glad it didn't take me that long, though it did take up nearly my entire time in gym class."

"Well twenty minutes isn't bad then." commented Eda.

"Nope." replied Celine, before Gloria commented...

"I don't mean to be rude, but can I have a little quiet? I'm trying to focus."

"Oh sorry." replied Celine.

**\- Ten minutes later -**

"Ugh still no luck." commented Gloria, before she leaned back on the couch.

"Come on, don't give up, it hasn't been that long." urged Celine eagerly.

"We know your excited Celine..." commented Eda, now sitting on the second couch. The video recording put on hold by Gloria's request, not wanting to waste recording time with her just sitting and nothing happening. "But some people just don't have the patience to sit and meditate." she added, before Gloria smirked and replied...

"Are you calling ME lazy?"

"Well only ten minutes in and your quitting." stated Eda with a smirk as well.

"I never said I was quitting, just taking a break. After all I'm still within the twenty minutes it took Celine to get her powers." replied Gloria, before she smiled at Celine, whom asked...

"Did you feel anything different while you were trying to move your energy? My friends said most Shakra, the Elemental ones at least, have a feeling linked with it. Fire is warmth; Lightning is a surge of energy that makes you wanna do something, like run really far; Air is... hmm what was air again... ugh I learned so much about Shakra today, I can't remember it all."

"Heh, unfortunately, I haven't felt anything unusual." replied Gloria, before she lifted her right hand to Celine's head. "You wouldn't happen to have any tips to help me out, would you?"

"Well..." thought Celine, for a few moments, before she gasped. "Oh! The first time I used my Shakra, I had given up. I stopped caring; then Zya came by to tease me, which annoyed me a bit and I pointed my hand at her and made a half-hearted attempt at using my Shakra. Then it worked."

"Stopped caring huh?" replied Gloria with a smile as she stroked Celine's hair. "That'll be a bit tough for me with what you've showed is possible."

"Sorry." answered back Celine as her excitement deflated and her gaze dropped. "I just figured if I told you my experience and what I learned, it would be easier for you to learn it."

"Don't look so down, I'm not giving up." replied Gloria, before she lowered her hand down and lifted Celine's head by her chin. "Afterall, if this was so easy, every Geelien would already be using Shakra."

"Yeah... I guess your right." commented Celine with a smile.

"Of course I'm right." replied Gloria with a smile, before she stood. "Now I'm going to get me something to drink and when I come back, round two of me 'unlocking my Shakra'." she added, before she headed towards the kitchen.

"OK." replied Celine. "And can you bring me some water?"

"Sure." answered back Gloria, before Celine leaned back on the couch with a sigh, disappointed in herself that she was such a poor teacher.

"Stopped caring huh?" asked Eda, before she smiled. "As much as you love that sport, I find that hard to believe you gave up after twenty minutes."

"Well I did, nothing was happening, I started feeling silly that I was just sitting there while the rest of the class were enjoying themselves."

"Hmm... well I've been mostly just listening, but maybe the trick is to stop trying."

"Huh?"

"Well you said we normally use too much energy to use Shakra so... maybe if you stopped trying... then... hehe, never mind, I dunno what I'm saying."

"But if you don't try, you can't do anything."

"Like I said, I dunno what I'm saying, just forget it."

"Wait, maybe there's something to that." replied Celine with a smile, while Eda looked embarrassed.

"Really Celine, you don't have to take it seriously, I was just saying nonsense."

"No, no, no. It's like what my friends told me, move without moving; when I stopped caring, I DID stop trying, I just assumed it was something I couldn't do and THAT's when my power came, when I stopped trying and caring. It allowed me to use that tiny bit of energy necessary. So Geelien's who don't care about Shakra, probably have the best chance to unlock their Shakra the easiest. Geelien's like you mom!"

"C-Come on Celine, your embarrassing me." replied Eda. "I-" she started to added before Gloria nervously commented from the kitchen...

" _Uhh, girls... I think... I did it? You're gonna wanna see this._ "

Excited, Celine immediately teleported in front of the kitchen entrance and got a shock. Gloria was standing in front of the sink; her right hand holding a glass of red juice, while her left held an empty glass under the running faucet; however, the running water from that faucet ran upwards creating a large, growing mass of undulating water above Gloria's head.

Eda was the first to comment after reaching the entrance and gasp...

"W-What in the world!?"

"Your Shakra's water!" declared Celine with delight. "That's the one I wanted when my friends asked!"

"Heh well sorry about that, but how about you tell me how I stop it?" asked Gloria, looking up at the growing mass of water.

"Uh well..." started Celine, hurrying towards Gloria and turning off the water, to prevent the mass from growing more. "Your shakra is an 'active' one; which means, as long as your using it, which you are, the water won't splash down on you and cover the floor. So... the best thing for you to do right now is to calm down."

"Kinda hard to calm down with a huge pool of water above my head." commented Gloria. "And I don't want to ruin the floor."

"Ok, ok, let me think..." replied Celine.

Meanwhile, Eda walked into the room as well, looking up to the mass of water, before she lifted her left hand and poked at it and chuckled as wave traveled from one end to the other.

"Eda stop that!" declared Gloria in a mild panic, which prompted another chuckle from Eda and a repeat poke.

"Oh I got it!" gasped Celine before she lifted her comm and called Becky. "Just keep doing what your doing." she added, before a window appeared revealing Becky's smiling face.

" _Hi Celine!_ " greeted the young girl cheerfully.

"Hi, Becky, I have a bit of an issue that I need your help with." stated Celine.

" _Really? Do you want me to come over?_ "

"No, no, you don't need to come, but to make a long story short, I learned to use Shakra today and-"

" _Ohhh really!?_ " gasped Becky happily. " _Which one is it!? Ohh is it fire!? The fire one is cool!_ "

"No it's the teleport one, but more import-"

" _Really!? That one is awesome! Now you can visit me and Sammy in a flash!_ "

"Yeah, yeah, but Becky just listen for a sec. I tried teaching my grandma to use Shakra and we discovered her Shakra is water, just like yours. I was hoping you can help her out of a problem she has with her new power."

" _Ohh ok, I'll help, what going on?_ " asked Becky happily.

"I'll show you." replied Celine, before she turned the window around to show her the predicament Gloria was in.

" _Ohhh that's easy._ " commented Becky. " _One of my friends had the same thing happen after she learned to use her Shakra._ "

"Great." stated Gloria. "Then I take it you can tell me how I can avoid getting everything wet?"

" _Yep just do what I say and everything's gonna be great! First, which hand were you using to make the water go up?_ "

"I-I dunno; is that important?"

" _Kinda, the hand you use first to move the water has the most control of it and using your other hand can make smaller changes; like a video game controller, one nob moves your character and the other the camera._ "

"What?" questioned Gloria, "That analogy makes no sense."

" _What's an analogy?_ " asked Becky.

"N-Never mind." replied Gloria. "How do I find out out which is my 'main' hand?"

" _Just move one of your hands a bit; if the water moves a lot, that hand is the main one._ "

"Ok." replied Gloria, before she moved her right hand, holding the full glass of juice, in a short, left and right movement at her elbow; which was followed by a slight left and right wave of the water."

" _Wait._ " stated Becky. " _That glass in your right hand is full, that means your left hand is the main one._ "

"Great, then what next?" asked Gloria.

" _Well you have two choices; put the water in the sink or take it outside... hmm... since your new at this though taking it outside would be easier._ " replied Becky.

"Really? Not putting it into the sink?" asked Gloria.

"If _your sink can hold all the water at once, then yeah. If it can't, you'll need to split the water, which you might have trouble with without getting wet._ "

"Fine outside it is, what do I need to do?" asked Gloria.

" _OK next, you need your hands free; so you need to put your glasses down, right hand first, then your left._ " replied Becky, before Celine took the glass from Gloria's right hand and Eda took the empty one from Gloria's left. " _Ok the next parts are easy; put both of your hands over the sink, like your holding a ball._ "

"Alright..." replied Gloria as she joined her right hand over the sink and upturned the palms of her hand.

" _Now imagine the water as a ball your holding in your hands. The water should take that form and as long as you don't lose focus, you can carry the water ball outside._ " instructed Becky.

"Seriously?" asked Gloria.

" _Yeah, all the Shakra's use your imagination._ " replied Becky. " _That's why it's really easy to use once you unlock your Shakra for the first time._ " she added, before Celine asked...

"Really?"

" _Yeah, your Shakra won't work right if you can't use your imagination._ "

"But I thought you have to move your energy around to use Shakra." stated Celine.

" _It's both, the energy is like... hmm... the gas pedal on a car and your imagination is the steering wheel._ "

"Driving a car huh?" commented Gloria, before she looked up at the pool of water and slowly lowered her gaze to her hands and both, Celine and Eda gasp as the pool of water followed Gloria's gaze and lowered down towards her hands and formed a large ball wider than the sink, it was clearly more water than the sink could contain at once.

" _You did it!_ " cheered Becky. " _Now just walk outside; oh and don't trip._ "

Just a minute later, the trio were outside.

"What now?" asked Gloria, while Celine continued to allow Becky to watch.

" _Just stop using you're Shakra._ " answered Becky.

"But I don't know how." replied Gloria.

"I do!" declared Celine happily, "Just shift some part of your body to stop using your Shakra."

"Alright." replied Gloria, before the orb of water, suddenly fell with a large splash at their feet. "Wow."

"I'm so happy!" declared Celine before she quickly hugged Gloria. "You can use Shakra just like me now!"

"Heh not quite..." replied Gloria before she pulled back a bit and looked down to the water.

"Oh yeah, try it on purpose now!" eagerly requested Celine. "You got the hang of how much energy it takes, right?"

"Maybe..." replied Gloria, before she briefly looked at her right hand, before aiming it down at the water on the ground.

To Celine's great delight, as well as Gloria's, Eda's awe and Becky's happiness, they saw the water rise up from the ground seconds later into a smaller, baseball-size ball.

"Heh wow." commented Gloria, before she aimed her left hand down and raised five separate balls of water which floated in front of her. "Once you figure it out, it seems so easy."

"I wonder what level you are." commented Celine.

" _At least two_." answered Becky. " _A level one wouldn't have been able to move that much water._ "

"Really?" asked Celine, before she saw Gloria start to juggle the water balls.

" _Yeah, level one Shakra's are really weak, but you can get to level two really quick if you use it a lot and that's when they get useful. Mine started at level one and I got to two in only a month, level three takes a lot longer than that. People who fight in the IPSL increase their level really fast though, since they're using their Shakra a lot._ "

"Wow." commented Celine, before Gloria gasped and turned her gaze to Eda with a grin.

"I wonder..." commented Gloria.

"Why are you looking at me like-AH!" asked Eda, before Gloria extended both of her hands towards Eda and pulled them towards herself, prompting a gasp from Eda as she was nearly pulled off her feet as she stumbled into her mothers embrace.

"Ohhh I'm going to have fun with this!" commented Gloria.

"Cut it out mom!" complained Eda, before she quickly pulled away with a frown and hugged herself, nearly pushing Gloria to the ground in her hurry to free herself. "That just felt so wrong, don't EVER do that to me again!"

"Oh... I'm sorry." apologized Gloria, after she heard the upset tone of her daughters voice and the violation in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that." she added, before she took a step and was viably hurt as Eda retreated a step, away from her. "E-Eda?"

Seeing the change in tone between her mother and grandma, Celine quickly ended the call with Becky, before she walked to her mothers right side, placing a hand to her arm.

"Mom it's ok; grandma didn't mean to hurt you."

"I-I know... it's just... that feeling when she pulled me... for a moment, it was like my body wasn't mine anymore and that felt terrifying." replied Eda, before she saw the look of worry and concern on her mother's face, standing alone, starting to drip, crying, which prompted Eda to walk towards her mother and embrace her. "I forgive you mom, I know you didn't mean it. It was just a shock."

"I'll never ever do that to you again, I promise." replied Gloria, as she quickly returned the embrace.

Seeing the hug and forgiveness, Celine relaxed with a smile, before the two released each other and Celine walked to Eda's right and asked...

"Do you still not want to unlock your Shakra?"

"Yeah I'm sure, maybe later. I'm sure your father would be interested when he gets home." replied Eda.

"Aww..." whined Gloria. "But I wanna see what your power is before I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah." added Celine. "And you can surprise dad with it."

"Ugh fine, fine... if you two insist SO much, I'll try." answered Eda with annoyance. "Let's go back inside."

Delighted at convincing Eda, Celine and Gloria happily followed her back into the house and Eda sat on the couch.

"Just so you two know..." stated Eda. "I'm not going to be sitting here for ten minutes."

"Whose the lazy one now?" teased Gloria. "Can't spare ten minutes?"

"Oh please, I don't even care if I can't do this." replied Eda. "You two would just annoy me with asking me every five minutes."

"That's ok." replied Celine. "The fact that you don't care about unlocking your Shakra means you'll probably get it on your first try."

"I wouldn't go THAT far." commented Eda, before she extending her right hand forwards. "You're just setting yourself up for disappointment if you expect me to get it on my first try."

"But with the way things have been going, it's possible! You've been watching and learning this whole time too." stated Celine, her tail flicking back and forth with delight. "I stopped caring then I was able to use my Shakra, what about you grandma? Did you stop caring?" asked Celine as she looked to Gloria.

"No, I certainly cared." replied Gloria. "But at that moment when I was filling the glass with water, I didn't really try. Like you said earlier, you made a half-hearted attempt; so did I, didn't really expect anything to happen though."

"So not caring isn't the trick, but we both barely tried..." commented Celine, thinking for a moment, before gasping. "Not trying! Mom you were ri-" added Celine, before she looked back and saw the shocked expression on her mothers face, before Celine gasped with delight. "Did something happen!? Did we miss it!?"

"Y-Yeah..." answered Eda, with shock, before she looked at her right hand. "You both slowed down."

At this, Celine giddily hopped up and down excitedly.

"We're the same!"

"But I didn't even try." commented Eda. "This makes no sense. There's something we're missing; otherwise, why aren't all Geelien's already using Shakra?" added Eda, however, despite Eda questioning the ease that her new power came to her, Celine ignored it and happily suggested...

"Oh maybe this means the parent and child will have the same Shakra!"

"That would be interesting..." commented Gloria. "But your going to need more examples to confirm that idea."

"I'll ask Zya and Merv tomorrow at school." replied Celine, before Eda asked, with annoyance...

"So are we just ignoring the fact that I succeeded without even trying, after it took you two at least ten minutes?"

"What's to talk about?" asked Celine with a smile.

"Arn't you curious HOW I was able to do this, first try?" asked Eda.

"But we already know how; it's like you said, stop trying." replied Celine.

"But that doesn't make sense!" declared Eda. "Don't you wanna know-"

"Eda, Eda, sweetie..." commented Gloria, walking in front of her daughter and pulling her up to her feet with a smile. "Can't you just be happy about this new thing you can do?"

"I'm not ungrateful." replied Eda. "I just wanna know exactly why this was so easy for me." she added, before Celine commented...

"Well we don't have a one hundred percent correct answer to that. This is uncharted territory for us after all, we learn as we go!"

Following a slump of her shoulders and a sigh, Eda replied...

"You have a point; can't really expect an answer when none of us have enough information about it. I'm gonna go get me a snack and think about this later."

However, a familiar event took place, upon stepping around her mother, Eda suddenly found herself standing in front of the kitchen entrance, to her right.

END


	71. Chapter 25-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Celine, Zya and Merv discovering their ability to use Shakra travels fast and become a popular topic of conversation in the school. Later, Gloria returns home to tell her daughter and friends about her trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 7/8/19  
> Completed: 8/11/19
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, MONSTER-GIRL (NAGI/LAMIA)
> 
> At last, this is the current, last chapter!
> 
> This chapter will be introducing a new race, a Nagi/Lamia type race, currently called the Serpine, but may change in the future. Since the Geelien home world will be visited, a thought occurred to me; 'Does their planet only occupy Geelien's as the only intelligent life?' So I decided that it doesn't, afterall, none of the planets in this series exclusively harbor one sole native race. Also, while there are numerous other unnamed races in this series, as has been said by various characters (yay for writing in a valid reason for a new race to pop up!) this will be my first actual 'monster' race in this particular series, since it doesn't share the same humanoid shape like all the others. I don't know if I'll do much with this new race though at the moment in future chapters, but it's possible, since my personal rule on new race intros is, unless plot demands, the new race is added seamlessly, as in, the characters in the series knows of the race already, they may not have met the race, but they know of it. Anyway, I hope you like the new race

**\- The following day -**

**\- Shakrus (Friday), First week of March (2), (May 2010)-**

**\- 7:29 A.M., Local High-School -**

Now appearing closer to her normal form, but not quite; enough to wear her normal clothes, Celine walked into class with a smile; Dressed in a slightly too large tank-top and a skirt that needed a belt.

Celine's butt met her seat for only a moment before she saw the Geelien's twins enter the room and saw Cynthia make eye contact with her and happily declared, "Celine!" before bee-lining it to her.

"Is it true!?" asked Cynthia excitedly.

"Uh, is what-" started Celine with wonderment at Cynthia's sudden excitement.

"That you can use the magic the Fleshies can!" stated Cynthia.

"Oh, heh, yea." replied Celine with a smile. "I learned how in gym class yesterday. Me and two others."

"Can you teach me!? Please!? And can you show me what you can do!?" eagerly and excitedly asked Cynthia as she hopped impatiently and her tail quickly flicked side to side.

Celine simply giggled at how excited her friend was before she saw her brother, Isaac, walk beside her and poke her in the side of the head and comment...

"Ok, down girl, do you really think she has time to teach you before class starts?"

"But I wanna learn now!" whined Cynthia, before she looked to her brother. "I always thought we couldn't do the magic, but we can! Why arn't you more excited about this! It's amazing!"

"I told you, I'm just not interested." answered Isaac, before Celine commented...

"Your bother's right; There's not enough time before class starts to teach you." Celine smiled a little once she saw the disappointment come over Cynthia, before she added. "Besides, it took me like thirty minutes to learn."

"That's all!?" gasped Cynthia, while Isaac also look surprised and added...

"Really?"

"That's like nothing!" stated Cynthia. "It must be super easy to learn!"

"Well, it's more tricky, than easy." replied Celine. "After I got home, I taught my mom and grandma. My grandma got it a little quicker than I did once I told her the trick, but my mom actually got it in under five minutes."

"What!?" gasped the twins together, but Cynthia clearly more excited.

"Yeah, turns out, the less you care about actually unlocking your Shakra, the easier you'll be able to."

"Seriously!?" whined Cynthia with disappointment. "Then it'll probably take me forever to learn it." she added, before she frowned and glared at her bother. "But you'd probably get it first try, since you claim you don't care."

Isaac looked nervous at the comment before Celine commented...

"Going by what happened with my mom, it's likely. But hey, if your brother gets it before you, he can teach you."

"Yeah..." replied Cynthia. "What's the trick then, maybe I can practice when I have free time in class."

"Ok, so..." started Celine, before glancing to the clock and seeing that they had less than ten minutes left. "I got enough time to tell you the method; So first of all, it's not magic, it's Shakra, which is just the bodies energy. Every living thing has energy, even plants and bugs, you just have to use that energy in a particular way to manifest your Shakra. Following so far?"

"Yeah, yeah, nature blah blah." replied Cynthia dismissively. "Just get to the good parts!" she added, before Isaac shook his head and commented...

"This is why it's going to take you forever to learn, no patience."

Cynthia groaned and Celine giggled before continuing...

"Ok, so for non-Geelien's, the hardest part of unlocking their Shakra is recognizing that energy, it's all downhill from there. For us though, it's actually reversed, since as you and all Geelien's know, we are already aware of and use our body's energy to shift our mass around and change our bodies. What we have a hard time with is using the correct amount of energy to activate our Shakra."

"So we're not using our energy properly to use Shakra, is what your saying?" asked Isaac.

"Right, we actually use too much." replied Celine. "We're not giving our energy a chance to manifest a Shakra.

"Interesting." stated Isaac, before Cynthia added...

"So we just have to use less energy."

"Yeah." answered Celine. "A LOT less than we're use to. Like one tenth of what we use normally."

"Geez, really?" asked Cynthia. "That's like not even moving."

"Yep, that's the trick." replied Celine with a smile. "You have to move your energy, but not your body." she added and giggled as she saw the puzzled looks on the twins faces, before Cynthia stated...

"So you saying to move, without actually moving? You do know that's like, impossible, right?"

Celine smirked and brought a gasp from the twins as she blinked around them and stood to Cynthia's left.

"Well it's clearly not." stated Celine.

Although seeing the blur of Celine's movement, moving around the front of her desk, then around Isaac's right, then behind them both to stand at Cynthia's left, both were so surprised they stagger back, Cynthia a little to quickly and bumped into her bother and causing them both to fall, though Cynthia on top of her brother, which prompted a chuckle from Celine.

Cynthia didn't stay on the ground though and quickly stood with excitement.

"That was AWESOME! What kind of magic is that!?"

"I told you, it's not magic." replied Celine. "My Shakra is Chronokinesis; I can move really fast and teleport."

"That's so coooool!" declared Cynthia, while Isaac got to his feet without his sister's help. "Do it again, please!"

"Hehe, ok." replied Celine, before she Blinked back to sitting at her seat.

"Ohhhh, awesome!" declared Cynthia as she quickly spun around to follow the blur. "So what do I have to do to do what you can!?"

"Well you have to move a fraction of your energy." stated Celine. "I guess a better way to think of it is, you have to separate from your head the idea that moving your energy is one and the same as moving your body. Now that I've realized this, I'm honestly surprised by how quickly I did unlock my Shakra, it probably helps that I'm really young."

"OK, thanks!" replied Cynthia.

"Good luck. Hope you get it." replied Celine, before Cynthia began to giddily skip away, though Celine called back to her. "Oh, wait, one more tip; you should extend a hand out and direct your energy there, so you have a kind of, reference point of where your Shakra is going to be directed."

"Ok, thanks again."

By the end of class, unfortunately for Cynthia, she failed to unlock her Shakra, while her brother didn't bother trying, much to Cynthia's annoyance. Cynthia however, vowed not to give up.

**\- 11:35 A.M. -**

**\- Cafeteria -**

Following Celine sitting at the lunch table with her friends; Gina to her left, Helani sitting directly across from her girlfriend and Katia sitting across from Celine; the Geelien had only eaten a single spoonful of mac 'n cheese, before she noticed Gina and Helani grinning at her, as well as Katia, to a lesser degree, as if expecting something from her.

"What? Why are you three looking at me like that?" asked Celine, before Helani answered...

"You're seriously just gonna eat and not spill you're guts talking about the twenty four hours of you being able to use Shakra?"

"Yeah..." added Katia. "What's it been like having this new power?"

"Oh, hehe..." replied Celine nervously. "I just figured you girls wouldn't be interested, this is a normal thing for you."

"Yeah..." agreed Gina. "but it's not normal for you, we're interested in what you think about being able to use Shakra for last twenty-four hours."

"Oh, well... ok. When I got home-" started Celine, before Zya quickly arrived and placed her lunch tray down besides Celine and excitedly commented...

"The last twenty-four hours has been awesome with these new powers I have!"

"Really?" asked Helani. "Celine was just about to tell us about her time with her's.

"Yeah..." replied Zya as she sat. "Once I got more used to it, having these powers has actually helped my phobia of fire, since I can actually control it. I even taught my moms and little sister, it took'em a while, but they got it eventually."

"That's awesome." stated Katia. "What were their Shakra?"

"Well the mom I came from has the same one as me, Fire. The same goes for my other mom and my little sister, they have the flying one." answered Zya.

"Same here." stated Celine. "I taught my mom and grandma. My grandma has the water one, but my mom has Chronokenisis like me."

"Interesting..." commented Helani. "It looks like Shakra abilities are passed on from parent to child for you."

"Yeah..." added Gina. "That is interesting... but wait, you said your grandma had water, is your grandma your mothers mom or your dad's?"

"She's my mom's mom." answered Celine.

"Then shouldn't your mom have the same Shakra as her's?" stated Gina, before Katia stated...

"Or it may be just a coincidence." attempting to give Celine an out to prevent her needing to reveal the possible reason for the different Shakra, however, Zya chimed in...

"Or it could be because Celine's mom is the result of her two moms joining to create her. It probably jumbled everything up, allowing her Shakra to be different."

"Whoa..." commented Helani and Gina in near unison and clear shock, before Helani added... "But, if I'm remembering right, if two Geelien's join and create a kid like that, doesn't one of them die?"

Zya then gasped and glared at Katia.

"Hey, what did you kick me for!?"

"That's a sensitive subject." stated Katia.

"You didn't have to kick me!" replied Zya, before Celine commented...

"Thanks Katia, but it's fine. Although it's not common, it happens, my mom just doesn't like talking about it. Anyway, the possibility that Zya brought up may be right. We have three examples of parent and child sharing the same Shakra."

Gina and Helani seemed to be at a loss for what to say upon learning this surprising info about Celine's mom, but Zya continued the conversation...

"Oh, I do have a warning Celine that you should tell your parents and grandma. I wanted to see if I could absorb something and use my Shakra and reform it. Turns out you can't, using Shakra takes energy and mass directly from you, including whatever you've absorbed, but not fully absorbed. So it's not a viable thing to absorb someone and use your Shakra to show them how to do it. You'd basically be eating them."

"Oh, thanks for that." replied Celine wide-eyed. "I don't think I would've thought to test that. I'll make sure to let my grandma know; we made a video showing how to unlock your Shakra, to help others when she goes back home today." added Celine, before Katia commented...

"Ohhh, that's a good idea to make a video."

"Oh, one more thing..." stated Zya. "I had a friend visit and help me and my family out with our Shakra, but she started flipping out when it turned out my other mom's Shakra level was four, is that super... uh..." added Zya, before she heard nearly the entire table of students talking all immediately stop and look at her with shock.

Katia was the first to declare...

"Your mom's Shakra started at level four!?"

At this, the table behind her went silent and looked in their direction.

"Y-yeah..." replied Zya, before she started dripping. "Heh, ok, I'm starting to get freaked out here, is it really that big a deal?"

"YES!" declared Gina, Helani and Katia, before Helani added... "The highest a Shakra level can start at is three! It's ALWAYS been three! This is huge news!"

Gina then added, "Like TV News, huge!"

"S-Seriously?" asked Zya nervously.

Celine meanwhile, seeing the attention Zya had suddenly gained, decided to keep quite about similar news, not only her mother, but her father also turned out to have a level four Shakra, his being the healing one. Her family having the spot light on TV was not a goal Celine aimed for at all.

"This has to get out to the pubic!" stated Helani. "Geelien's are the only race, so far at least, to be able to have a starting Shakra level higher than three!"

"Hehe... as much as I like attention. Being on TV is not a goal of mine." stated Zya, before Katia commented...

"Ok, but at least let a news station know. You don't have to be on TV, but like Helani said, this has to get out! People need to know this!"

While Celine enjoyed Zya's nervousness at the attention she had drawn to herself, she noticed Komi walk by to her left, dressed in a tank-top and capri pants.

"Hey Celine, you busy?" asked Komi.

"Not really." replied Celine.

"Can we talk for a moment, I got some pretty nice news you'd like to hear." stated Komi with a smile.

"Sure." replied Celine, before she removed herself from the table, however, Zya quickly followed, commenting...

"I'll join you two."

The comment brought a big smile to Komi's face.

"That's awesome!" declared Komi, before she quickly took Zya by the hand and lead her away towards her friends without a second thought, which brought a chuckle from Celine and commented to her friends...

"Guess she'd rather deal with Komi than you all right now."

"She's only delaying the inevitable." replied Gina with a smile. "This news is gonna spread like crazy."

Celine simple laughed, before following after Komi and Zya.

On her way to join Komi and Zya, Celine saw her Geelien upperclassmen, Abignal and Tel'm, sitting with their friends at the table directly to the left of Komi's, Abignal soon turned her attention to Celine as she neared and commented...

"Hey Celine, is it true you can use the powers the Fleshies can?"

"Yep." answered Celine.

"Can you teach us sometime?" asked Abignal.

"Yeah, I don't mind." replied Celine, before she arrived at Komi's table; where Celine saw that Komi 'urged' Zya to sit next to her on the right side of the table, relative to Celine. While Komi's friends, Monique, sat to her left and Dani, directly ahead while Celine sat the the currently empty side of the table.

Celine smiled at Zya's clear annoyance with how clingy Komi was currently being with her; grabbing at her arms and chest, giggling with delight while Zya was trying to pry her off.

"Come on, cut it out!" complained Zya.

"I can't help it, you finally decided to join us!" stated Komi.

"That doesn't mean you can molest me."

"But you're so soft and warm." replied Komi as she began to hug Zya and rub her cheek against Zya, snuggling up against her.

"Wow..." commented Celine with a grin. "...and this is Komi holding back?"

"Barely..." muttered Zya. "Please switch with me Celine."

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this." replied Celine.

The answer prompted a groan from Zya, before she looked to Monique and Dani and was in the middle of asking the same question to them, before Komi released her and pulled back with a giggle.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop."

"Thank goodness, I was getting close to slapping you again." replied Zya, which only brought a giggle from Komi.

"I need to get to the news I have first, then I can get back to cuddling you... boop!" stated Komi before tapping Zya's nose with a finger, which urged her a groan from Zya and a chuckle from Celine. "Anyway... Firstly, congrats to both of you for unlocking your Shakra; What are they?"

"Mine's fire." answered Zya.

"Chronokenisis for me." added Celine with a smile.

"Nice." commented Komi. "On to the news I have; I didn't stop looking for evidence of Geelien's using Shakra and I actually found video proof! Two video's specifically."

"Really!?" asked Celine.

"Yep, my Net-fu is strong." replied Komi proudly. "That and I asked around a couple message boards." she added with a grin, before Zya teasingly commented...

"Not much skill involved in asking others to do the work for you."

"Asking for help is a valid strategy." stated Komi. "One of many tools in the collection of information. Two heads are better than one after all, or in this case, a few thousand or hundred thousand. Anyway, since my sources only found two video's, there's clearly not a lot of video evidence..." added Komi, before she smirked and commented, "Which I find strange, almost as if there's some sort of government cover-up, oohhhh~."

The additional comment earned Komi a chuckle from Celine and Zya before she continued...

"Anyway, I saved the video's to show you... but, one of them is kinda disturbing, even for me and I'm not a Geelien. I just wanna warn you two in case you don't want to see it." stated Komi and she activated her Comm and began to tap through a few screens.

"Oh..." replied Celine, before she and Zya share a nervous look, before Celine added, "How about you tell us what the video shows?"

"Ok." replied Komi. "The video shows a guy Geelien discovering he had fire Shakra, but then he bursts into flames screaming, melting and everyone around panics and who ever is recording drops the camera."

Zya and Celine both look disturbed and Zya comments...

"Yeah, hard pass."

"Same here." added Celine.

"Figured as much." commented Komi. "But with only two video's, I saved it in case you'd want to watch it anyway. The second isn't disturbing at all..." she added, before she tapped the screen on her Comm on moved the screen so Celine and Zya could watch.

The video starts in a snow-covered forest; An off-screen conversation between two female Geelien's of unknown age as neither are in view. The current topic between them was about how pretty everything looks covered in snow. Nothing intriguing happens for about a minute in, just idle chit-chat and walking... until one Geelien commented in a hushed tone...

" _Hey, I see something weird happening over there, point the camera._ "

" _Where?_ " asked the recorder as the view turns quickly to the right, revealing the recorder's partner, dressed in a black snowsuit, complete with a hood, revealing just her face and the fact that she was a teenager, who slowly walked ahead near a tree, before looking back and signaling the recorder closer with a hand before pointing with the same hand ahead of her.

" _There, in the distance_." replied the Geelien, before the recorder moved closer and pointed the view in the general area her friend was pointing to. " _I saw a person walking through the trees and it looked like something big was following them._ "

Watching attentively, Zya and Celine both saw what the Geelien was pointing out, but only barely and the unsteadiness of the camera didn't help. However, the Recorder commented that she didn't see anything, before her friend offered to take the camera and zoom in on the location, which the recorder quickly did and not only the previous recorder, but Zya and Celine gasp as the view zoomed directly into the area of interest.

The view now clearly showed a lone figure, covered head to toe in a blue snowsuit walking through the snow as an impressively large section of tree floated behind them. The two teens in the video questioned how the Geelien was transporting the heavy object with seemingly nothing aiding them; they clearly weren't dragging the tree behind them, it would be physically impossible anyway, nor did it look like they had any anti-grav devices, the tree was simply floating mysteriously.

After some discussion in the video by the two friends about the puzzling event, neither coming up with any valid solutions as to what they were seeing, the previous recorder suggests following the figure, to which her friend agrees and the both began to slowly follow the figure.

Komi then ends the video there, stating...

"They don't reach the person, the one recording trips because she was looking through the zoomed in camera and walking. When the camera raises, there's a large cloud of snow where the person was and the two hurry ahead, but don't find anything, not even the tree, but they do find foot prints that suddenly stop."

"'Cause the figure clearly fly's away." commented Celine.

"Yep, figured that too." replied Komi, "So, pretty nice video evidence, huh?"

"Yeah." replied Celine. "There ARE video's of Geelien's using Shakra. The person in the video clearly wanted it to be secret though, why? It sucks that you only found two video's."

"Yeah, it's weird." stated Komi. "You'd think there would be a lot more."

"Maybe not..." commented Zya, looking to think for a moment. "Maybe what you said earlier is right Komi, maybe there is a cover-up."

"What?" laughs Komi. "I was only joking."

"Yeah." agrees Celine. "That's ridiculous. The lack of video evidence is likely because of the difficulty in unlocking your Shakra. Plus, if the cover-up idea is right, why wouldn't the government hide the fact that the IPSL exists, it's a sport BASED on Shakra." added Celine, before Zya stated...

"You're forgetting that the IPSL is a recent 'discovery' for Geelien's and we don't even have access to the fights on our home planet."

"Y-You're right..." commented Celine wide-eyed, quickly recalling she had only heard about the IPSL back home and only saw her first fight on tv once arriving on the planet, before Zya pointed out...

"Then there's the fact that our people was once welcomed here, like many of the other races, but banned for nearly two hundred cycles because of an absorption incident. Only recently have we been allowed back, so there probably IS things our government is hiding. Two hundred cycles is just about enough time to cover something up."

"But even if what your saying it true..." stated Celine. "We arn't banned now, so our government must realize the access to information we have outside of our home world."

"True..." replied Zya. "But we can't come here freely. We have to apply and get approval. You probably didn't bother looking up the information since you didn't want to come here, but I did, it was our own government that put a tighter restriction on how many of us can come here, Merkolova was open to more. Heck, the only reason the Serpine's don't come here is because almost nothing would be able fit the huge amount of space they need, at least, from what I've seen since I've been here. But as far as I know their government doesn't have any restrictions on coming here." she added, before Dani interrupted and commented...

"There actually are a few Serpine on the planet, but not in this area. The few here live in area's that stay warm in the winter, it's super rare to see them anywhere else. Actually I think the few Serpine here are official representatives of their government. All the planets have something like a... council with a group of different races from different planets, Merkolova's is the biggest though, since it prides itself on welcoming all races."

"Huh, really?" Asked Zya. "I honestly didn't think any Serpine were on this planet, but yeah, they hate the cold. They might visit colder area's, but they won't live there."

"Hmmm..." hums Celine. "I think I'm gonna have to agree to your point Zya, but I don't think our government is doing anything bad, considering the video Komi told us about with the Geelien lighting themselves on fire. It would cause a panic if that video or one's similar to that was released. So the government is likely allowing a slow passing of knowledge with the limited number of Geelien's coming here. Plus I made that video with my grandma who'll take it back home to teach others about Shakra."

"I agree." stated Zya. "I never said what the government was possibly doing was bad after all."

Komi then nervously comments...

"Well, I didn't expect such a heavy conversation from a joke."

"Hehe, yeah." agreed Celine. "How about a change of subject?"

"Yeah..." stated Komi. "Oh, since Zya brought it up, do you mind telling me about the Serpine? I don't actually know much about them, since I've never met one. I do know their giant half-human/half-snake people covered in scales, even more than the Vehan."

"I don't mind." stated Celine. "Serpine are the other race on our planet that we live with and were spared our transformation because of their really good immune system. It's super, SUPER rare for them to even get sick." added Celine, before Zya commented...

"But if something does manage to get past their their immune system, it's really serious, fatal even if not immediately treated at the first signs of illness."

"Wow, seriously?" asked Komi.

"Yeah." replied Celine.

"So what do they actually look like?" asked Komi, before her friend Dani commented...

"Why not just look it up? What happened to your strong Net-fu?" she asked teasingly.

"Why look something up when I can ask people who lived with them?" asked Komi. "It's more interesting too."

"Well, point taken."

"Oh, I know..." replied Komi, before she accessed her Comm and after a few rapid taps on the screen showed the Geelien's a picture of an animated drawing of a female half-human half-snake creature. The human half distinctly human, despite the lengthy, pointed red ears; she had long red heir, a well-endowed chest contained with a small shirt tied into a knot under her breasts and wore a jean skirt over her waist, followed by a lengthy snake body with red scales. "On the planet I'm from, these are called Lamia, or Nagi; well, this particular character is a Lamia. Do Serpine look like this?" asked Komi, which brought a chuckle from both Geelien's and Zya answered...

"Well... the basic shape and figure is right."

"But that upper half is all wrong." added Celine, before Zya laughed and added...

"I know, right? It's like they cut the two in half and stuck'em together. This character only has a few scales on her face and just above her hips, Serpine are covered in them head to tail."

"Oh, so more Nagi then, one sec..." replied Komi as she tapped on the screen again briefly and presented another picture to the Geelien's; this figure, also female as well as nude, had the same basic shape but now the upper half more-so matched the lower half; looking more like a humanoid snake, scales followed up the humanoid body, even lacking any hair what-so-ever as scales cover their head and face as well, which had a much more snake like appearance with a long snout and narrow eyes, however, the figure still retained very human, ample breasts.

The image didn't urge Komi laughs this time from Zya and Celine, instead, intrigued hums.

"That's pretty darn close." stated Celine. "Eerily close actually. Does your planet have people like this too?"

"Oh, no, this is just like, a fantasy creature." replied Komi. "Earth just has humans, but we're good at creating all kinds of creatures. Like fairies, angels, slime people, animal people, so it doesn't freak us out too much when we see the real life versions of them, at least for me, it's exciting."

"Wow, well... just a few changes would basically make that picture our Serpine back home." stated Celine.

"Really? What would be different?" asked Komi.

"Their face, for one." stated Zya. "They have a face similar to ours and yours, but with a smaller snout than what this picture has. You'd still think snake looking at their face, but it's not so in your face about it like this picture. Also, the females are a bit more muscular and toned in the upper body than the character in the picture too and Serpine have four fingers, not five; three fingers and a thumb and short claw-like nails, but most girls keep'em trimmed. They have breasts, but their not very large. I'd say the biggest breasts I've seen on a Serpine would be... a C-cup, maybe a large C, but usually they hover around a B."

"Breasts are mostly fat after all..." stated Celine. "...and Serpine are pretty much all muscle, their tail in particular. Even Serpine kids are really strong, compared to us Geelien's anyway, heh."

"Wow..." commented Komi, before she grinned and asked. "So, speaking of kids, how do they reproduce, do they have a pussy where the two half's meet? What about the males? Do they have a, uh... what's it called... the hole regular snake's pee and poop from... ugh, I don't know the word in this language." she added, before Monique finally spoke and said...

"It's Cloaca."

"Thanks, that sounds right!" replied Komi.

"Heh, well..." started Celine, chuckling at Komi's eagerness for this particular information. "Serpine reproduce by laying eggs, just like Tragelians, but they don't keep them inside of their bodies. After a male and female have sex and if successful, the egg will only grow so big until the Serpine has to lay it and place it somewhere safe and warm."

"Just like Tragelian's." stated Komi. "We don't keep the egg in us the whole time either, we put it somewhere safe."

"And no..." added Zya. "They don't have a Cloaca."

"So what do their naughty places look like?" asked Komi with a grin.

Celine was about to answer, but Zya beat her to it and asked...

"How about you show us some examples like the others? Do you have any?"

"Ok, yeah. I do." replied Komi, before after another quick round of tapping, presented another picture, showing another nude female Naga with exaggeratedly large breasts and an exposed drooling slit just below her 'human' half that she was fingering.

"Wow..." commented Celine with a cringe. "So much wrong with that."

"Really?" asked Komi.

"Yeah, that picture has her goods permanently exposed for all to see with no protection what-so-ever. Serpine genitals, both male and female, are protected by retractable scales." replied Celine, before Zya added...

"It's more like scale flaps. One lays over the other, like the overlapping edges of a curtain, that they can pull apart."

"Wow, that's pretty nice." replied Komi. "Now that you've brought it up, the majority of Lamia and Nagi pictures do have their pussy's completely exposed, or not even drawn. Only clothes as protection. Do Serpine wear skirts, or any lower body clothes?"

"Sometimes." answered Celine. "But it's not really practical. They do have special clothing for their tails, the back part of it, but more often than not, they're bottomless. Unless they just have to 'complete the look'; I know a few Serpine friends like that."

"So the males and female's look the same from the waist down naked?" asked Komi.

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Celine.

"Heh, the guys must not be pack'n much then, huh?" giggled Komi.

"They're still pretty big." stated Zya. "Larger than most adult fleashie's I've seen here."

"Really?" asked Komi, before grinning and added. "Oh, do they have a bulge?"

"A little." replied Zya. "But so do the female's. It's not very noticeable though. If you didn't know where to look you'd probably just think it's part of the normal muscles of their tail. Anyway, a male Serpine's penis is more like a combination of what the Nex have and a Tragelian's... c-cerick?" added Zya, after a moments thought to recall the name of the Tragelian's special sex organ, though Zya's comment gained the attention of Dani, the sole Nex at the table, who asked...

"Really?"

"Yeah." replied Zya. "It's a pink fleshy tentacle-like thing that when not being used, sits in a flesh-sleeve under the retractable scales."

"Whoa..." gasped Komi. "So like, the males have their own pussy just for their cock!?"

"I... guess you could think of it that way." replied Zya.

"So wait, wait, wait..." quickly stated Komi with a big grin. "Is it possible to make a guy Serpine come in his own pussy and were would it go if he could?" asked Komi, which urged her a chuckle from Celine and Zya, before Zya answered...

"Yes and their cum would just be absorbed by their body, but the sleeve is pretty much a pocket for their cock, it would also make a mess they'd have to clean if they didn't want to start smelling."

"A very hot mess!" replied Komi gleefully. "What if another male fraks their cock sleeve? Does the one receiving feel pleasure from it?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so... but the one doing it would feel pleasure and come. It's really not a sex organ though." answered Zya.

"Hmm, that's too bad... oh, how do they pee and poop? How do they use a toilet?"

"Well, they have one hole for both." answered Zya. "For males, the hole is just above their cock and for female's, it's above their pussies."

"Oh, then I guess that would make using our kinds of toilet's hard then." commented Komi.

"Not really, but they would look really weird laying across the toilet seat." replied Zya. "But Serpine use hand-held 'toilets' usually, they just put it in place and do their thing."

"Oh, so they use those portable urinal things..." commented Komi. "Well is 'anal sex' a thing for Serpine?"

"Hmm, technically, I guess?" replied Zya. "A Male wouldn't be able to fit their cock in the hole, but a finger would fit and they do feel pleasure from it, so another race could possible have 'anal sex' with them. I dunno what effect it would have on them if say, a male Tragelian cums in their 'butt' though."

"Hmm, interesting..." commented Komi, before she added, "So how friendly are Serpine? Could I like, walk up to one and have a conversation?"

"Sure, they're about as friendly as anyone else, as long as your not being rude or anything." answered Zya, before Dani gasped and asked...

"Oh, I have a good question; What's it like living with one? Like, what are the pro's and cons?"

"Hmm, well..." started Zya, thinking for a moment. "A pro would definitely be their strength. There's a limit to how much we Geelien's can lift without anti-grav devices, but if you have a Serpine friend who doesn't mind helping, they can be a big help in moving heavy stuff and even reach high places easily. For cons, there's nothing really big... they take up a lot of space."

"There is one, rather annoying con." added Celine. "Sleeping with one. They're drawn to warmth and heat and if you're in the same bed as one, you're almost always gonna wake up coiled up in their tail. Since we don't like tight spaces, we try not to make it a habit of sleeping in the same bed as a Serpine, at least an adult one, especially a male."

"Oh, right." replied Zya. "Heh, although we don't have to worry about being crushed; no bones and all that, an adult Serpine could completely envelope us and coil around us watertight, we'd be trapped until the Serpine woke up."

"Oh..." replied Dani. "So their cold-blooded?"

"Yeah." replied Celine. "It's why they hate the cold, it makes them groggy and lazy, sleepy too, basically useless. So if they do happen to be visiting a colder place, they'll stay in warmer area's or be coiled up against someone for their warmth, depending on their relationship with them."

"Ah, heh and I guess a Serpine would like to stay in bed as long as they can when they wake up, huh? I know I do." stated Dani.

"Yeah." replied Celine. "They definitely arn't morning people if the temperature isn't warm enough. Most Serpine live in places that don't have a winter season and can get really hot, which they are perfectly fine with, not us though. So Geelien's and Serpine kinda have opposite living temperatures they prefer, but as long as we're careful and don't spend prolonged time in temperatures that arn't good for us then it's fine."

"Oh, but there is a cute little thing they do in the morning..." quickly added Zya with a smile. "To test the temperature difference under the cover and outside, they'll poke the tip of their tail out and wiggling it around, since it's a sensitive part of their body. I can't help but smile every time I see it."

"That is cute!" replied Komi.

"So..." stated Celine. "Anymore questions?"

"Hmmm..." hummed Komi, averting her gaze in thought. "No... I can't think of anything else. I'll just look it up if I think of something else."

"Ok." replied Celine. "I don't mind answering anymore questions you can think of later." she added, before continuing with a smile... "But lunch is almost over and I wanted to know if you'd give me a rematch now that I've unlocked my Shakra."

"No." stated Komi simply and bluntly.

"Oh..." replied Celine, clearly a little disappointed at Komi's quick response. "That was quick."

"Well you're Shakra isn't IPSL viable." replied Komi. "It wouldn't be fair for me."

"Oh, right." replied Celine. "Only the Elemental Shakra are allowed."

"Yeah, you'd beat me easily with your teleport's and blinks, I wouldn't stand a chance." stated Komi with a smile. "I know 'cause a friend of mine has your Shakra and I sparred with her and it was actually embarrassing how easily she beat me."

"Oh, well that's sucks. Even though I lost, I liked our little spar." stated Celine. "But I was able to use my natural abilities for an advantage... I guess having no chance wouldn't be very much fun."

"Right..." replied Komi, "I'd probably have a slightly better chance against you than my friend, since you just got your power, but given your natural abilities and skill you showed yesterday, I'd probably get the first round by luck and not a single one after."

Zya then smirks and asks...

"Hey, since my Shakra is elemental how about we spar? I'd like a chance knock you on your butt for your perving on me."

"Nope." answered Komi with the same bluntness she responded to Celine with. "It's not allowed."

"Huh!?" questioned Zya. "But you did it with Celine."

"'Cause Celine hadn't unlocked her Shakra." replied Komi. "So it's a gray area, since I didn't display my Shakra."

"That doesn't make sense." stated Zya, clearly looking suspicious.

"Hey, rules are rules." replied Komi. "Shakra sparring is not allowed on school grounds."

"Then you're clearly abusing you're popularity to spar with Celine in FRONT of the school during lunch time and see-through glass walls and not get in trouble."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who does it." replied Komi defensively, "Using Shakra at all in the school is against the rules, but people do it. As long as they don't do something like a fireworks show in the middle of lunch or make a scene, it's ignored."

"Fine, then I won't use my Shakra." replied Zya with a smirk, "I just want a chance to knock you on your butt."

"No."

Zya's suspicions were rising, Komi seemed determined to deny her, someone she liked, why? Frowning a little with thought, Zya decided to sweeten the offer, she'd deal with Komi perving on her to solve this mystery...

"How about this; I'll allow one time that you can grope and molest me for however long you want, if you agree."

The offer quite clearly peaked Komi's interest with widened eyes and parted lips as if she wanted to reply, but after a moment, averted her eyes with a frown and answered...

"No."

"Reaaally?" commented Zya with a grin as she eyed Komi. "I just offered you something you clearly want and you still say no? Not to mention you could grope me during our spar. You let Celine spar with you, but not me, someone you're crushing on. Veeery interesting... The only difference between me and Celine is whether our Shakra is allowed in the IPSL. You denying Celine is valid, I'll give you that. My Shakra is allowed though, why turn me down when you..." added Zya, before she paused as a realization hit her, eyes widening as a big grin came to her face. "OH! Now that IS interesting! If my hunch is right... the reason you fight with your eyes covered..."

Komi now looked a little nervous, before Zya leaned in and whispered into her ear and Komi's eyes widened in shock.

"What!? No!" gasped Komi as Zya pulled back with a grin, before Komi laughed, though it was clearly a nervous one as her face began to redden. "That's ridiculous! Heh, Orokana koto o shitte imasu ka- I mean, do you know how stupid that sounds!?"

"Is it?" teased Zya with a grin at how flustered Komi had gotten. "Then I guess you don't mind if I tell Celine?"

"No! Please!" quickly replied Komi as she grabbed Zya's hand, looking a little panicked. "I won't touch you anymore, I promise! Sore wa anatadesu- d-dang it, that's what you want right? I'm sorry! I'll keep my hands to myself! Just don't tell anyone!"

"Heh, calm down, I'm only teasing." replied Zya. "Blackmail isn't my thing. I'll keep your secret safe."

"Really?" asked Komi nervously. "You're not lying are you?"

"Komi, I'm many things; A loyal friend, stalker, A/B student, a bit crazy, but a liar is not one of them." answered Zya with a smile. "I'll keep your secret, but not as blackmail for your perving on me, it's simply because I'll honor that it's a secret. But I WILL tease you if we're alone together, I wanna see what your reaction would be."

"H-hehe... I think I'd prefer the blackmail option." stated Komi nervously, before Celine, clearly puzzled, commented...

"I'm confused, what kind of secret is it that you'd prefer being blackmailed?"

Zya then laughed and teased...

"Komi's lucky you're too star-struck and not as quick to pick up on the clues as I am."

"What clues? She won't spar with us because it's not allowed for separate reasons for the both of us and she fights blindfolded 'cause it helps her focus her Shakra without distractions."

"Heh, sure, let's just leave it at that." teased Zya, which brought a frown from Celine.

"That's not it? Now I wanna know."

Unfortunately for Celine, neither Monique, Dani, Komi or Zya let her in on the secret, Zya even avoided Celine's touch to prevent her from looking though Zya's memory and Celine failed to figure the secret out from the information she had before the end of the lunch period.

**\- Gymnasium -**

**\- 11:41 A.M. -**

Walking into the gym, Celine smiled at a hard to miss sight; At the bleachers, Celine saw Merv, dressed in her usual extra large shirt, covering her waist. However the Geelien wasn't sitting, but floating above the bleachers, relaxing as if she was laying back on a bed. Lacking anything under her though to press her shirt against her, it's light fluttering from the use of Merv's Shakra didn't prevent her butt being clearly visible to Celine and anyone else sitting to the left of the Geelien.

"Well..." commented Celine once she stood to the right of Merv. "Someone's gotten used to their Shakra." she added, with a smile, before Merv turned her head towards her with a smile as well and rolled over to her stomach and faced Celine, her feet towards the bleachers now.

"Yep!" replied Merv delightfully. "This power is so useful, I don't have to get up to get things anymore." she added, as she kicked her feet up.

"So you're using it to be lazy." teased Celine.

"Absolutely!" stated Merv with a grin. "...being able to fly is awesome too. Hey check this out!" she added before before she floated up about a yard higher, then lowered her feet to the bleachers. "Tada! I can walk on walls! How cool is that!?"

"Heh, you're just floating next to the wall." replied Celine with a smile, even if she knew how Merv was doing it, the illusion still impressed her.

"Yeah..." replied Merv, before she began to walk left and right on the bleachers in relation to Celine. "But it still takes skill to do." she added, before she stopped at her initial position in front of Celine and turned her back to her and began to walk again, but instead of going up, Merv seemed to walk along a ramp and was face-to-face with Celine again, only upside-down, for a second at least before her shirt fell over her face and prompted a chuckle from Celine before Merv pushed her shirt back down over her crotch.

"Heh, ok, now that's impressive." commented Celine, which urged a chuckle from Merv as well.

"So what about you?" asked Merv. "Gotten used to your power?"

"Yep, the more I practice it the easier it is to use. Still haven't figured out how to use my natural abilities and my Shakra at the same time though." replied Celine.

"Same here." stated Merv. "If I tried to change something on my body right now, I'd drop like a rock." she added, before turning herself right-side-up, though continued to float in front of Celine.

"Well it's not that much of a hindrance." commented Celine. "So did you teach your parents when you got home?"

"I tried to, but they couldn't do it." replied Merv with a little pout. "Oh, word of warning, don't try to use your Shakra if you've absorbed someone, but not fully."

"Yeah, Zya warned me about that."

"Good, I nearly killed my mom yesterday thinking I could teach her directly if I absorbed her." stated Merv.

"Geez, really!?" gasped Celine.

"Yeah, I'm glad she warned me in time or that would've really sucked and messed me up in the head, I should've tested it on some food first."

"Yeah, having these powers is new for us." replied Celine. "There's no telling what weird ways it can effect our bodies."

**\- 5:35 P.M. -**

**\- Airport -**

With her visit coming to it's end, Celine and her parents decided see Gloria off together, now currently parked at the drop off area of the airport, where they noticed a number of other Geelien's coming and going.

"You're not forgetting anything, are you?" asked Celine as Gloria removed her suitcase from the trunk of the car, before Celine closed it for her.

"Nope, I made sure to double check." replied Gloria with a smile.

"You sure? I can always use my new power to teleport back home." urged Celine with a smile as well.

"Heh, yeah, I'm sure." answered Gloria with a chuckle, before she hugged Celine. "It was so nice to see all." she added, before Eda walked up beside Celine to her right and commented...

"It was nice to see you too mom, I hope you can stay longer next time."

"Me too." replied Gloria as she released Celine and embraced Eda, who returned the affection. "I'll try to get your sister's to join me." she added, before pulling away, revealing both were slightly melted to each other and dripping and Gloria gave a nervous chuckle. "Ohh, I'm suddenly starting to get emotional."

"Guess we better hurry up then before we make a scene." replied Eda with a chuckle.

"Guess so." agreed Gloria, before turning her attention to Avery and hugging him. "It was great to see you too Avery." she added, before pulling away with a smirk and stating... "Don't spoil Eda too much, don't let her be as lazy like she was back home."

"Mom!" groaned Eda, which prompted a chuckle from Avery and Gloria, before Avery answered...

"I won't."

"Good. Then I hope you all continue to enjoy yourselves here!" stated Gloria with a smile, before picking up her suitcase and giving a final wave of her free hand, joined by Celine, Eda and Avery before heading into the building.

Inside the building however, Gloria looked back through the tented glass to see the others enter their vehicle, before driving off moments later, which prompted a brief look of sadness to come over Gloria's face, she was alone now.

' _I really wish I could've stayed longer._ ' thought Gloria, before she returned her gaze ahead of her with a smile. ' _but there's always next time._ ' she added before walking forward. ' _I'm just happy their happy here, especially Celine. She even has herself a girlfriend! Ohh, Lynn is gonna love it when I show her!_ '

Following checking in and handing over her suitcase, though keeping her shoulder-bag, Gloria arrived on the spaceship. It wasn't filled to capacity at the moment, but it was populated solely by other Geelien's all traveling back home. The layout was similar to a bus, though with four rows of seats instead of two and two floors of seating. Gloria took her designated seat on the upper level, a window seat to towards the front right of the ship and waited for departure as she watched the workers outside the craft.

Gloria's wait wasn't uneventful though as a little over five minutes pass before Gloria was made aware of someone taking the seat to her immediate right. Intending to greet her neighbor and possibly start up a chat, Gloria turned her gaze towards them and was delightfully surprised as a familiar face greeted her; A female Geelien woman who favored the freedom of nudity, revealing her ample breasts.

"It's you." commented Gloria.

"Huh- Oh! We meet again!" replied the Geelien with a delighted smile. "What was your name again?"

"Gloria." answered Gloria. "You?"

"Danny." replied the Geelien. "So how was your trip? Mine was wonderful. I met so many interesting people and races."

"Heh, same here." stated Gloria with a smile. "I only wished I could've stayed longer."

"Ohh, me too. Hey, I think I remember you saying something like... you were visiting a relative... your daughter, how is she?"

"As lazy as ever." replied Gloria with a grin. "She's doing good though, but I was more surprised by my grand-daughter. She was so against coming here, but she's settled in nicely and has plenty of friends and even a girlfriend!"

"Really!?" gasped Danny with delight, "Good for her!"

"I took plenty of pictures and video, wanna see?" asked Gloria and she reached into her bag she sat on the floor.

"Sure." replied Danny. "I did the same, we can share until with get back."

"Alright."

**\- Three hours later -**

**\- Tanea (Ta-knee-ah), Geelien Home world -**

**\- 7:30 P.M. (two hours behind Merkolova), Gloria's home -**

Following the bus stopping at her home, a typical two-floor house with a connected garage and wide drive-way, Gloria exited the bus with a smile and suitcase in hand.

"Home sweet home..." commented Gloria, as she took a moment to admire her home and being in a familiar area. Walking towards her front door, Gloria mentally noted the two familiar vehicles parked in her driveway; a pickup truck belonging to her daughter Lynn, parked in front of the closed garage door and large van directly behind it, whose owner was a Serpine friend of her's. "Looks like we have company." commented Gloria.

Upon arriving at her door, Gloria rung the door-bell and waited just a moment before she heard her daughters voice on the other side comment that she was answering. Soon after, the door opened to reveal a near mirror image of herself staring back at her, though with a slightly larger bust and wearing a tank-top and short-shorts.

"Moms back!" declared Gloria with delight and spreading her arms out for a hug, before the door is promptly closed. "H-Hey!"

" _We don't want what your selling, go away._ " came her answer.

"Ha, ha, very funny Lynn." replied Gloria with a smirk, before the door opened again with Lynn smiling back at her.

"I just had to." stated Lynn, before she opened the screen door and allowed her mother in, before quickly hugging her. "Welcome back, how was the trip?"

"Great. You and your sisters need to join me next time." answered Gloria as they pulled away.

"Well I look forward to it." replied Lynn, before she looked to her right, up the stairs and called out... "Alix, come down here and say hi to your grandma, she's back from her trip."

" _Ok, one sec._ " came her answer.

"Now Alix." demanded Lynn. "Whatever you two are doing can wait a few seconds to say hi."

" _Ok, ok, I'm coming, geez._ " answered back Alix, clearly annoyed, however, Gloria commented...

"Take your time sweetie." before looking to Lynn and stated, "There's no rush Lynn, I just walked through the door; besides, they could be right in the middle of something that shouldn't be interrupted." with a smirk and adding, "Just leave two the lovebirds alone."

"Fine." sighed Lynn, before Gloria briefly closed her eyes with a moan at a delightful aroma reaching her.

"Mmm, and judging by that wonderful smell, your other half must be busying cooking again." stated Gloria with a smile before walked passed Lynn.

"Just call her my girlfriend, you make it sound like we're married when you say that." replied Lynn as she followed behind.

Arriving at her kitchen, Gloria saw the chief busy at work pan searing two steaks over the stove; A female Serpine wearing only an apron and glove over her left hand currently holding the handle of the pan, naked otherwise as a portion of her lengthy green tail coiled under her to provide stability.

Dark green scales covered her entire body; her head and face in particular, as a result, she lacked any body hair what-so-ever, but it would only look out of place on her sleek body. The Serpine's face had clear snake-like features, narrow eyes with a slightly extended snout and lob-less ears on the sides of her head.

Although the Serpine wore an apron, barely long enough to reach the front of her waist, it did reveal some of the front of her body. From her neck down to and following the length of the underside of her tail, was covered in a much lighter shade of softer, flesh-like green scales.

With Gloria's arrival, the Serpine turned her gaze to Gloria with a smile.

"Hey, welcome back Gloria." greeted the Serpine happily.

"Hiya Nala. Preparing a little dinner-date, huh? Those are some nice looking steaks." stated Gloria as she walked to the Serpine's right to admire the meat, covered in various spices.

"Yep, nothing too special though." replied Nala. "Just some meat and potatoes and there was some asparagus left, so I'm gonna cook that too. I still have another steak, want me to cook it for you or do you want another lesson?" replied Nala.

"No, no, I don't want to interrupt." replied Gloria with a smile as she quickly took a few steps back, before she gasped and added, "Oh, listen to this! Celine has a girlfriend and I was able to cook for her and she liked it!"

"Really!?" gasped Nala, before she suddenly sprung herself at Gloria and wrapped her green, scaled arms around her in a hug and lifting Gloria off her feet to shake her a bit in excitement. "That's awesome! Those lessons are actually paying off!"

"I know!" replied Gloria delightfully. "All thanks to you. It felt sooo good when she said she liked it!"

"Well I've been telling you-" started Nala, before Lynn interrupted...

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" gasped Lynn. "Celine has a girlfriend!? She ACTUALLY got herself a girlfriend after the fit she was throwing about not wanting to go!?" she added with a smile. "Is it a non-Geelien like I said it would be!? PLEASE tell me it's a non-Geelien!"

"Yep. Her girlfriends a Nex." replied Gloria as Nala lowered her back to her feet and released her.

"So I WAS right." stated Lynn happily. "I'm gonna tease her so much the next time I see her! What race was the Nex again?"

"Their the really young looking race with small wings." answered Gloria.

"Ohhh, so Celine's into the young one's huh?" commented Lynn with a smile, which only prompted a chuckle from Gloria, before she stated...

"I took plenty of pictures and video. After you two finish eating, I'll share them with you and tell you all about my trip. I got plenty to talk about."

"Ok then." replied Nala. "I'll look forward to it." she added, before Lynn delightfully commented as she left...

"I'm gonna call the others and tell them Celine actually has a girlfriend!"

"Well I'll leave you to focus on your craft Nala." stated Gloria, which only prompted a chuckle from the Serpine, however, Gloria had only turned to leave, before a naked teen Geelien girl walks up behind Gloria, looking like a younger version of herself, with boyishly short hair barely reaching her ears in length and small breasts.

The teen wasn't alone though and was joined by an also nude Serpine teen girl slithering along side of her, a few inches taller in height and her nearly flat chest in full display. The teen's lack of clothes, unlike her mother, fully revealed the fact that the front of her body, from the neck all the way down and following the underside of her tail, was covered in a much lighter shade of green, soft, flesh-like scales.

The Serpine's nudity also revealed a distinct, but staggered line of her normal darker scales that followed her hip-line towards her front that traveled downward towards were a bi-pedal person's genitals would be. However, the line lead to seemingly nothing for the Serpine. A sharp eye though would notice a disturbance in the pattern of the scales at the intersection of the lines; revealing the location of the thin overlapping flesh that protected her genitals. Currently, that particular location on the teen was noticeably reddened and a little distended or swollen.

"Hey Grandma." greets the Geelien with a smile.

"Hey Alix." greeted back Gloria with a smile as well as she quickly hugged the teen, who returned the embrace. "It's good to see you again." she added, before she released Alix and turned her attention to the Serpine teen, who was soon hugged as well. "You too Kayla."

"It's nice to see you again too, Ms. Night." replied Kayla, which prompted a little pout from Gloria as she pulled back.

"I wish you'd call me by my first name, or even grandma would be good. You're like like family to me."

"Heh, sorry, it's just too weird." replied Kayla with a nervous chuckle. "So how was your trip? Was Celine still all pouty?"

"My trip was great and Celine's doing just fine, she has plenty of friends and even a girlfriend." answered Gloria, which prompted a gasp from both Alix and Kayla, who was first to chuckle and comment...

"Really?"

"Are we talking about the same Celine here?" teased Alix. "The only girlfriend she'll have is her mom, possibly Zya too if she wasn't crazy."

"Hehe, those two are still attached to each other..." commented Gloria. "...but really, Celine does have a girlfriend, she's really cute too, she's a Nex and her name's Katia. I accidentally walked in on them flirting and making out once. Heh, kinda wish I recorded their reaction."

"I would've liked to have seen that." stated Kayla.

"Was Celine in control or her girlfriend?" asked Alix.

"Celine." answered Gloria. "She was being rather assertive before I alerted them to me being there."

"That makes sense." stated Kayla. "She may be a momma's girl, but she'll take charge when she wants to."

"Yeah..." agreed Alix, before she looked to Gloria and asked, "So did you do or go anywhere interesting that you couldn't here?"

"Yeah, I visited a sex-themed amusement park with Celine and her friends." answered Gloria.

"Whoa, really?" asked Kayla, before Alix added...

"A sex-themed amusement park? So what, every ride you have sex with?"

"Pretty much." answered Gloria. "There were rides that you compete with others not to come before them, or come more times than them, or even endurance ones where try to go as long as you can before passing out or giving up.

"Wow..." commented Kayla. "That sounds pretty fun." she added and Alix also agreed, before Gloria stated...

"It was, I really enjoyed myself, I also met a pair of sister's whose race are called Sukai; their a really pretty race of people with large beautiful wings."

"Ohh, I've heard about them." stated Kayla. "Their basically angels, right?"

"Yeah, but they don't like being called angels." replied Gloria.

"Why not?" asked Alix. "They only thing their missing is the halo, right?"

"Yeah, but the reason she gave was the term 'Angel' comes with an unrealistic expectation and leads people to assume things about them that arn't true."

"Hmm, I guess I can understand that." replied Kayla. "I've read that people assume since we're related to snakes, we have venom. Not all snakes are venomous anyway. Some like to hug!" she added before quickly embracing Alix, which prompted a chuckle from her.

"So..." started Alix. "Can the... Sukai, fly with their wings?"

"Yeah, they can." replied Gloria. "Also, interestingly, Celine's girlfriend, whose a Nex and are short and really young looking, have wings too, but are too small to lift them into the air."

"Well that sucks." commented Kayla, before she, Alix and Nala gasp and flinch from a loud, sudden gasp from Gloria.

"OH! I just remembered, I have something amazing to show everyone that I can!" declared Gloria as she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out her camera. "I learned super powers while I was there and made a recording of Celine teaching how to do it!"

"Seriously!?" Gasped Alix. "Like those super power fight's I've heard about?"

"Yeah, and there's a bunch of different kinds of powers, oh, they call it Shakra." replied Gloria, before Kayla asked...

"What's your power?"

"I can control water." answered Gloria proudly, which prompted a delighted coo from Kayla.

"What about Celine?" asked Alix.

"Her's had a fancy name she liked to say, I can't remember it, but she can move really fast and teleport."

"Teleport!?" gasped Alix, "That's awesome!"

"It is." replied Gloria."

"Can you show off your power?" asked Kayla.

"Sure!" replied Gloria, before she turned to head to the sink, but was reminded of Nala currently cooking. "Oh, uh, maybe later, I meant to leave earlier so I wouldn't distract Nala."

However, the Serpine woman commented...

"You wouldn't bother me. I don't need laser focus to cook. Besides, it's nearly done and I'm interested in seeing your new powers myself."

"Oh, ok then." replied Gloria, before she headed to the sink, followed closely behind by Alix and Kayla and turned the water on and let the sink fill with just an inch of water, before she urged amazed gasps from her trio of watchers as she lifted the water from the sink and into a wavy ball hovering above her right hand. "Ta-da!"

"That's amazing!" declared Kayla, before Alix quickly rushed out of the room, declaring...

"Mom! You have to come see this!"

END


	72. The Geelien's 26-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine decides to accept a surprise invite to join Zya and Natasha in trying out the sport of bowling for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, INCEST, ORAL, M/f, M/F/f
> 
> Man, I started this Geelien series way back in 2012 and after looking at my completion dates for chapters, larger and larger gaps are forming between chapters, heck it's been a year and four months since the last chapter. To be honest, I'm running out of meaningful idea's for this series; especially after I've done nearly a whole year on Frozen; with such a long delay, it was hard to come up with an idea for this chapter. So rather than just abandon this series, or muddle through with boring ideas, I think it may be time to wrap the story up. Celine has settled in nicely with her friends and happy with her new life and even learned Shakra, which is a shame that I'm ending the series so soon after that reveal, but I think it's time to bring an end to this series and maybe think of the next season, maybe I could do a new one with the newly revealed Serpine's; anyway this series has gone on far, FAR too long IRL-wise. It would be different if I regularly updated with new chapters, but the growing delay is evident, better to put a bow on it than just leave it abandon and unfinished. This particular chapter won't be the last one though; I still have one particular idea I want done that I can end the series on, so at the very least; minus any sudden spring of ideas, there is one more chapter to go. So thanks for sticking with this series for nearly a decade!

**\- Two days later -**

**\- Solaris (Sunday), Second week of March (2), (May 2010)-**

**\- 1:23 P.M., Celine's Room -**

"O-Ohh!"

Celine moaned with delight as she bounced on her father's cock, repeatedly entering her pussy with wet splats and squelches as both were in various degrees of melting.

Avery, resting on the bed under his moaning daughter, also rested in a combined pool of their mass. Hands resting on Celine's hips, Avery grinned at Celine, their melted forms semi merging; his hands seemingly joined to Celine's hips while Celine's bouncing created numerous, spider-web like strings joining their hips with each retreat of her hips from Avery's.

"...And what will be the count after this next one?" asked Avery teasingly.

Celine however simply smirks at her father; while she strongly favored other girls, it wasn't absolute and her father was one of the very few guys she chose to have sex with, on occasion. Lifting her left hand up to pinch and tease her left nipple, Celine also lowers her right hand to her clit. However, as Celine bounced her way to an approaching climax, a gasp of surprise left her as her retreat of her father's cock was met with the surprising return of it as Avery lifted his hips to thrust into her, before she sat in time with Avery lowering his hips.

What followed was a staggered and broken rhythm of bouncing, clearly purposeful by Avery. Rather than annoyance, Celine giggled at the interrupted pace; it only heightened her pleasure with the mistimed thrusts, speeding her towards her peak with a blissful moan and a brief splash of fluid as Avery continued the staggered thrusts moments into Celine's bliss before Celine's rests on her father's cock as her body quivers briefly and smiles down at her father.

"...and that would be number seven, by the way." commented Celine.

"Well, an odd number just won't do." replied Avery with a smile as well as he lifted himself into a sitting position and Celine on his lap.

A chuckle left Celine as she placed her dripping hands on her father's shoulders and re-positioned her legs around him, before Eda walked into the room, also just as naked as Celine and Avery.

"I've returned!" declared Eda with delight and exaggerated flair of extending her arms out.

"Well that was quick." commented Celine, looking back to her mother with a smirk.

"I did say I'd just be a moment." replied Eda. "Now, let's get back to our Family 'Bonding' Time." she added, before joining the two on the bed and positioned herself behind Celine, hugging Avery; sandwiching the teen between her parents, who chuckled.

* * *

After just ten minutes, it was now Eda who bounced on her husbands erect, though dripping cock moaning with delight, along with Avery himself; however, Celine was also part of the moans as she now sat over her father's face, teasing her clit with his tongue as she rests her hands on his chest.

Eda and Avery's moans were the dominant ones though, nearing their moments together, which prompted a smile from Celine; before she heard her father moan into her melting pussy and Eda's unhindered blissful moan as they both peaked; a gush of fluid leaving Eda while a slightly darker fluid visibly entered her from Avery's cock.

Celine however, aided in her father's pleasure as she reached her right hand into Eda and grabbed Avery's cock and began to stroke him, increasing both her parent's moans as more fluid flowed into Eda's body.

Once the dual moment passes and Celine pulled her hand back, she continued to moan as her father resumed tonguing her clit; while Eda smiles at Celine nearing her own moment before she leaned towards her daughter and lowered her mouth to Celine's left nipple and teasing it with her tongue, prompting another moan from the teen. Like all previous contact, their semi-melted forms briefly meld together, Eda's lips and tongue visually becoming one with her daughters breast, web-like strings of their body still connecting them upon small retreats.

Eda soon added her right hand, moving it to Celine's pubic mound, caressing the melting 'flesh' and even shallowly penetrating it with her fingertips.

The three points of stimulus was well on its way to send Celine to her next peak; though a fourth point was added, she felt her mother fully insert her left hand into the upper right side of her body and simply wriggle her fingers around inside of her.

The added 'simple' act was more than what was needed and Celine only endured a minute of the stimulus before she moaned out as her moment arrived, flooding her fathers face in her mass expelling from her as her body quivered in release.

However, Eda and Avery didn't let up and continued, prolonging their daughters pleasure, prompting a second blissful moan and expulsion of fluid from Celine. Following this, Eda pulled her lips back and smiled as she saw Celine's form had shrunken to a younger one; noticeably shorter with smaller breasts.

"Well..." started Eda with a smile, before a familiar beeping came from the dresser near Celine's bed, her Comm.

Since Celine was near the head of her bed, thus close to the dresser, and recovered enough from the initial intensity of her climax to move, she leaned over to grab it and put it on, which also prompted Eda to remove her left hand from her.

"O-One sec." commented Celine, however, the teen was about to answer the call, before she felt her father's continued teasing of her clit, as well as Eda's teasing her of her pubic mound; prompting a giggle from her, before she gasped when Eda leaned forward with a smirk and palmed her right breast. "Hey, come on." replied Celine with a smile, before she removed herself from the bed and her parents as she stood to the right as Eda and Avery chuckled before Celine answered the call; which prompted a window appearing above the device to reveal Zya's grinning face.

" _Hey Celine! Busy?_ " greeted Zya.

"Well I was having a little fun with my parents; but what's up, why the call?" replied Celine, before she saw Eda resume her bouncing on Avery's cock and her clearly exaggerated moans, which not only prompted a smirk from Celine, but Zya as well from the sounds.

" _Ohhh, I interrupted some family bonding time._ " teased Zya. " _Sorry about that._ "

"It's ok." replied Celine. "We've been at it for only about an hour; so why the call?" she added, before smirking. "Or did you just want to hear my voice?"

" _Well your voice is nice, but that's not why I called._ " answered Zya. " _You remember my new friend Natasha right, that you made friends with when you payed me a surprise visit?_ "

"Yeah, what about her?" asked Celine.

" _Well you remember she said she likes bowling right? Turns out she and her parents are gonna be going bowling today and she invited me and my parents and asked me to see if you and your parents wanna join us?_ "

"Oh..." replied Celine, she did recall Zya basically inviting them both to join the next bowling outing Natasha and her parents had. The current offer also prompted Eda to momentarily stop what she was doing upon hearing the invite. "Meh, I dunno." answered Celine. "Bowling seems pretty boring."

" _Come on, at least come try it out._ " urged Zya. " _You might like it._ "

"Hmmm..." hummed Celine, she wasn't particularly excited by the offer.

"I say we go!" declared Eda.

"Really?" asked Celine.

"Yeah." replied Eda with a smile. "A nice family outing with two more families sounds nice. I've never actually done bowling." she added, before Avery also added...

"I'm up to join too."

"Well, ok then." replied Celine. "Guess we're joining you all bowling."

" _Awesome!_ " cheered Zya. " _Natasha and her parents are gonna come here at two thirty; so you guys can come here too and we can all go together. I'm sure we can all fit in two vehicles between us._ "

"Alright, see you all in a little bit." replied Celine.

" _OK, we'll be waiting!_ " stated Zya happily, before the call was ended.

"Well then..." stated Eda with a smile as she looked down to her husband, "We'll resume this when we get back."

"Alrighty then." replied Avery with a smile as well as Eda removed herself from on top of him, who sits up to remove himself from the bed along with Eda as his erect cock shrinks into his body, leaving a smooth genital-less area, exactly the same as when Celine hides her pussy, Avery though asked Celine...

"Which friend of yours is Natasha again?"

"She's that mean girl we met when we went to see the Shakra fights." answered Celine.

"Oh, right, her." replied Eda. "It's still pretty surprising you two are friends now." she added, with a smile. "That's the second of two bullies you've had that you've befriended."

"Heh, yeah... sometimes the first impression is the wrong one." replied Celine with a smile. "Well, even if the bowling is boring, at least I'll get to know Natasha a little better." she added, before Avery commented as he walked out of the room...

"And your mother and I can meet two potential new friends."

**\- 2:12 P.M., Kaz** **é** **residence -**

Opting to simply walk given the closeness, Celine and her parents soon arrived to the Kazé residence, seeing that only one vehicle was in the driveway.

"Looks like we made it before the others." commented Eda, dressed in a loose, flowing short-sleeved blouse and pants.

"Yep." replied Celine, now in her normal form and dressed in a short-sleeved blouse as well, though her's revealed her belly and wore a mid-thigh length skirt. "This is actually gonna be your first time meeting Zya's parents again since they came here, right?" she asked.

"Sure is." answered Avery, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. "It'll be nice to see Helana and Xeni again."

The trio then walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. Just moments later, following the sound of the door unlocking, Helana greeted the trio. While the Geelien had a much smaller bust than Eda; around the B-cup range, she was dressed in nearly identical clothing, the only difference being that she wore a tank-top rather than a blouse.

"Avery, Eda!" declared Helana delightfully. "It's so nice to see you!" she added, before Celine quickly stepped aside as Helana reached out her arms and hugged Eda and Avery together, who also returned the embrace.

"Same here." replied Avery.

"Yeah!" added Eda. "How's your stay been?"

"Girl, it's been amazing!" answered Helana as she pulled back with a smile. "The people here are so inquisitive and friendly. There's been one or two little 'incidences' but nothing major." she added with a dismissive wave of the hand, before she gasped with a smile. "Oh! Xeni and I found this awesome little massage/spa place about thirty minutes from here that I swear is just made for us!"

"Really?" asked Eda with a grin.

"Yes! They have this mineral and oil bath you sit in and just soak up and ugh, oh my gosh! You just have to try it! We came out looking so clean and clear and felt wonderful!"

"Well, well..." stated Eda with a smirk. "Maybe we can do a spa day."

"You're gonna love it!" declared Helana, before a pair of rapid footsteps were heard and Xeni hurried down the nearby stairs to the right of the front door, dressed in a T-shirt and knee-length skirt.

"Eda!" cheered Xeni.

"Xeni!" cheered Eda in return as she reached out her arms, before Xeni delightfully hugged Eda.

"It's so good to see you again!" declared Xeni.

Celine meanwhile simply smirked at the delightful greeting, Zya and her parents, Eda in particular, were very good friends, even then though...

"You're acting like you haven't seen each other in cycles." commented Celine, while Xeni and Eda only chuckle, before Celine asked, "Is Zya in her room?"

"Yeah." replied Xeni. "She's getting ready. Come in." she added as she and Helana walking into the house, joined by Eda, Avery and Celine, who parted from the adults up the stairs towards the second floor.

* * *

Upon reaching the second floor and heading to Zya's room, she heard her talking with her little sister, Hanna...

" _So what's bowling like?_ " asked the young Geelien. " _Have you done it before?_ "

Stopping at the open door, Celine saw Hanna, dressed in a light green sun dress, sitting at the edge of the bed, facing Zya, whom was completely naked as usual as she answered her sister...

"Nope, it'll be a new thing for me too. But I know you roll a ball down a long pathway to knock down some blocks at the end." she added and mimicked the act of swinging her right arm.

"Sounds fun!" declared Hanna, before Celine's arrival caught her and Zya's attention. "Oh, C.C., hey!"

"Hey." greeted back Celine as she walked into the room and stood a couple of feet to Zya's right, who happily returned the greeting, before Hanna asked Celine...

"Have you done Bowling before, C.C.?"

"Nope, but I know of it." answered Celine. "To be honest though, it seems boring to me; so I'm just gonna use this opportunity to hang out with you all and get to know Natasha a little more that doesn't involve us being naked." she added with a chuckle.

"Oh, well you might like it." replied Hanna.

"Maybe." stated Celine with a smile. "I'll certainly give it a shot." she added, before Zya smiled and commented with her hand on her hips...

"There's nothing wrong with being naked. How about joining me in the freedom?"

"Hehe, no, that's your thing." replied Celine with a smile.

"I don't mind sharing." commented Zya with a smirk, which only prompted a small smirk in return from Celine.

Just seconds later, the three hear the doorbell ring and Zya commented...

"Oh, looks like they're here already; well time to go!"

Hanna then hurried out of the room, followed by Celine, then Zya.

* * *

As the trio reached the first floor, they saw Natasha and her parents entering the house, walking by Xeni who let them in; while Eda and Avery sat on one of the two couches in the living room while Helana sat of the second.

"Oh, hey Celine, Zya, Hanna." greeted Natasha with a smile as she looked to them walking down the stairs. The Tragelian teen was dressed in a tank-top and jean pants.

"Hey." greeted back all three Geelien's.

Natasha's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Finan, looked to Celine's parents, who stood to face them and greeted them.

"Hello." greeted the Finan's together, Natasha's mother's pink hair was now styled in a simple ponytail, rather than the braid Celine saw her in from the last meeting and wore a T-shirt and jeans; while the father wore a T-shirt and shorts.

"Hi." replied Eda with a smile as she and Avery walked to them and Avery extending his right hand out to the father and added...

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Avery Kellen."

"Henry Finan." answered back the husband as he took Avery's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Eda smiled at the men's introduction and looked to the wife and extending both of her hand towards Ms. Finan in an offered hug.

"Eda Kellen; Are you a hugger?" asked Eda, which prompted a smile from Ms. Finan.

"Well I won't turn down a hug. I'm Vidia Finan." replied Mrs. Finan as she extended her arms and hugged Eda briefly.

With the parent introductions finished, Eda and Avery then looked to Natasha at her parent's side, to the right of her father; the teen clearly looked nervous and averted her gaze.

"H-hi." greeted Natasha.

"It's nice to see you again." stated Eda, which prompted a look of confusion on Natasha's face as she looked to Eda.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." added Avery. "Celine told us you two talked out your problems and your friends now; so it's nice to meet you under better conditions."

"Oh, well... it's nice to meet you two again too, Mr. and Mrs. Kellen. I'm sorry for the way I behaved towards Celine. Things weren't going the best at the time and I lashed out at her."

"What's important is that Celine forgave you." stated Eda. "As long as Celine accepts you as her friend, so will I." she added, before Vidia spoke up...

"I'd also like to apologize for Natasha's behavior as well."

"Apology accepted!" replied Eda. "So, now that the introductions are over, are we leaving immediately or spending a little time here first?"

"We're fine with either." answered Vidia, before she looked to Xeni and Helana. "It's up to Xeni and Helana." she added, before Helana joined the group and commented...

"We can leave now then."

"Alright." replied Vidia, before Zya spoke up to towards Vidia and Henry...

"Hey, can we join you guys."

"Sure." answered Henry. "There's plenty of room for three more."

With the arrangements made, the group leaves the house to the waiting vehicles to depart. Zya and Celine's parents together in one vehicle, while Celine, Zya and Hanna joined Natasha and her parents.

* * *

"So..." started Celine, after about a minute into the ride. "How often do you all do this?"

Vidia, who was in the passenger seat, answered...

"Well, usually once a week at least."

"Whoa, really?" asked Celine. "Once a week?"

"Yep." answered Natasha. "Solaris' (Sunday's) are usually our chosen 'Family Bowling Days'; so it's not like today was any special occasion. I just asked my parents if we could invite you and your parents." she added, before Henry also added...

"We all love bowling, so a chance to share it with new friends who haven't done it before is a treat in itself."

"Yeah." stated Vidia. "So don't worry about being good for your first time, just have fun with it."

Hanna then asked...

"Are you all good at it?"

"Yep!" answered Natasha with a smile, before Vidia added with a smile as well...

"We're decent."

Though Henry commented...

"Heh, decent enough for the league we're in to win the championship."

"Whoa!" gasped Hanna wide-eyed also joined by the looks of surprise on Celine and Zya's faces. "You guys won a championship?"

"Yep." replied Henry.

"Wow." stated Zya. "You guys must take it seriously then."

"When we have a league game, yeah." stated Vidia. "But we don't forget to just have fun. That's what weekly trips like these are for."

"Yeah." added Natasha. "Having a league game is serious and can be stressful; but you don't have to worry about that when we play casual games. And hey, you can still improve in a casual game with friends and family. As long as your having fun though, it doesn't matter how good or bad you do. So even after today you find this isn't for you, I hope you had fun at least."

"I'll certainly give it a shot." replied Celine.

"Same here." added Zya.

"Me too!" repeated Hanna happily. "I don't know much about Bowling but from what Zya said, it sounds fun!" she added, clearly the most excited of the Geelien's.

**\- 2:43 P.M., Bowling Alley -**

After a brief fifteen minute journey and the group entering the building, they saw that it was quite populated with a number of people, adults and children alike; repeatedly sending balls down the lanes and crashing into the pins with loud rattles of sound, with an occasional cheer heard.

"Huh..." stated Celine, "It's a little louder in here than I thought it'd be."

"You get used to it." commented Natasha. "We have to go to the front desk to pay and get our shoes."

"Shoes?" questioned Zya, as the group headed towards the front desk that was just a few yards from the entrance.

"Oh, right." replied Natasha, "Guess that's the one thing we forgot to mention during the trip." she added while they stopped at the front desk, which allowed all the Geelien's to take note of the length of the building.

"Whoa!" gasped Hanna excitedly as she walked a few steps ahead and looked left and right, "This place is HUGE! It's as big as a football field!" she added, which prompted chuckles from the parents, even the male Felene attendant behind the desk, before Natasha continued...

"Bowling requires wearing specific shoes to do it safely. They let you slide a little as you send the ball down the lane. Back on Earth, the bowling ally's I went to, you have to give them one of your shoes and they give you a matching size pair back, then when you leave, you give the shoes back and show them your other shoe so they know which to return."

"Oh." replied Zya. "But why would we want shoes with less grip?"

Rather than Natasha though, the attendant, who was handling the transaction; after a brief discussion between the parents that Vidia and Henry was going to pay for the outing, commented...

"I can answer that; Since your swinging a weighted ball, having your feet stop and planted suddenly would put stress on your ankles and lead to injury. So with a little less traction, allows the energy of the motion to no longer focus on your ankles completely, reducing strain."

"Ahhh..." replied Zya. "That makes sense. Thanks."

"No problem." replied the Felene, although, Zya easily noticed the Felene look at her curiously and appeared to want to say something, though Zya smiled and extended her arms out to her sides.

"Yeah, I don't have clothes, but I'm not showing anything, see?"

"Hmm, alright." replied the Felene, after a brief visual inspection of Zya's nipple and vulva-less body. "Just keep it that way, ok?"

"Of course!" stated Zya with a smile.

"Hehe, right." commented Natasha with a smile as she looked at Zya's nudity. "Staying on topic of shoes; it lessens the dirt and debris people can bring in too. BUT, Merkolova's bowling ally's don't require you to trade-in your shoes- see that shoe-shaped device there?" added Natasha, pointing out a squared opening near the floor of the front desk, which contained a metallic, wire shoe frame, illuminated with a couple of white lights, before Natasha continued, "All you have to do is place your foot- with your shoe on, into the frame and the bottom of your foot will be sprayed with a special coating that gives you the required 'traction', then when your ready to leave, you can just peel it off and throw it in the trash near the door."

"Nice." commented Celine, before Eda commenting...

"I'm sure it helps sanitary wise as well; you don't have to wear shoes worn by countless strangers."

"Yeah." replied Natasha. "I like this method a lot more!" she added, before Vidia commented to the Geelien's as she walked in front of the device.

"It's quick and easy; Just takes a few seconds for each foot."

Vidia then placed her hands on the short horizontal bar near the top of the desk and placed her right foot into the metal frame, which closed around her shoe and the white light turned blue. A light hum was then heard as movement was seen below Vidia's foot, followed by a red light that traveled from the tip of the shoe down to the heel for just a couple of seconds. The frame then released Vidia's foot, who removed it and lifted up behind her to reveal a smooth blue coating over the bottom of her shoe, and maybe a centimeter up around the sides.

"See?"

"Whoa!" gasped Hanna. "That's awesome!"

"That is pretty nice." commented Celine. "And it comes off easy?"

"Yep." replied Natasha, as Vidia repeated the process with her left foot. "Just peal it off from the sides then it just comes right off in one piece. Even if you don't remove it, it eventually comes apart and degrades to nothing."

Following Vidia finishing, Hanna excitedly requested to be next and was given the opportunity; grabbing at the bar for support and placing her right foot into the device, which closed around her smaller foot without issue and like Vidia before, the bottom of her shoe was quickly covered. Following placing her left foot in and it being covered as well, Hanna giggled and performed a standing march before quickly walking back and forth on the carpeted floor.

"Even though it's carpet, I can still feel myself sliding a little." stated Hanna. "The bottom of my shoes are so smooth!" she added, before she began to jog back and forth, sliding a little with each turn, while a few people walking around nearby, primarily adults, smile and chuckle at Hanna's excitement.

"No running Hanna." warned Helana.

"But it's so fun!"

"Hanna." repeated Helana with a little more sternness in her tone, which prompted the young Geelien to stop with a little pout.

"Ok, fine..."

Following the rest of the group getting their shoes covered, with Celine being the last; Celine had to resist the urge to repeat Hanna's behavior. Her shoes certainly had less grip now on the carpet, but it wasn't as if she was walking on ice, there was no risk of falling, but Celine really wanted to run to a sliding stop; the eyes of strangers as well as the possibility of being scolding by her own parents helped prevent the act.

"Now..." stated Vidia. "All we have to do is find a free spot and start enjoying ourselves." she added as the group departs from the desk and headed to the left.

As the group walked, aside from a couple of lingering eyes on Zya from a few teens; Hanna was the first of the Geelien's to ask where the balls were. A verbal answer wasn't needed though as they saw racks of bowling balls of various colors and even designs position against the walls directly opposite to the bowling areas; which were a single step down and no longer carpeted.

The area contained an L-shaped cushioned couch on each left and right side, appearing to form a long, broken 'U' were two groups could play at a time. A small console is positioned in front of each couch; which in front of that, was the ball return machine; then a step up onto the area were the participants sent the balls down towards the pins; before finally, up above, a T.V.-like screen was positioned, revealing what was easy to see: the participants scores to those walking by.

"Here's a free spot." stated Henry as the group stopped at a vacant U-shaped area. "We can split up if you like and still play together."

"Oh, good idea." replied Natasha, before looking to Celine, Zya and Hanna. "How about it?"

"Ok." replied Celine, followed by agreement from Zya and Hanna.

"Alright." replied Vidia. "Let's pick our balls and get started!" she added delightfully as she, Henry and Natasha headed to the rack of bowling balls. The rack was four levels high and had space for about twelve balls per level, though a few were missing and there was a separating line at the halfway point, giving the impression of it being two racks side-by-side. "By the way, you don't have to pick the heaviest ball, just pick one your comfortable swinging safely."

Now closer to the rack, the Geelien's saw there were numbers on the left and right sides of the rack at each level, starting from six and ending at thirteen.

Natasha then asked...

"Actually, how much can a Geelien lift?"

"About thirty to forty pounds for the average adult." answered Zya, though Celine added...

"Add in swinging that weight though, and I dunno..."

"I'll take the lightest one then." stated Hanna, as she reached down to take a pink ball in both of her hands. "I'll go wait for you all." she added, before happily walking to the bowling area, though stopped at the single step and carefully lowered her right foot down on the hardwood floor, testing her traction, before following with her other foot.

All the Geelien's watched in the event Hanna fell, but with her successfully steeping down and sitting on the left couch, they turn their attention back to the variety of Bowling Balls in front of them. Henry takes one of the thirteen balls, Vidia and Natasha one of the twelve's.

"Hmm..." hummed Celine, before picking up a twelve-pound ball as well. "Not very heavy, but more weight means more risk if I have an accident and I've never done this before..." she added, before she placed the ball back and picked up a ten-pound ball. "This'll work for now."

Zya also choose a lighter weight ball; a nine.

"Yeah, I'm with you. First time doing this, don't wanna accidentally launch a thirteen pound weight at a Fleshie's head."

The comment prompted a chuckle from Natasha and her comment...

"Yeah, that would be bad. Let's go get set up and I can show you all how awesome I am!"

Natasha left to join Hanna waiting while Celine and Zya chuckled at Natasha's confidence. While the two joined Natasha, Celine smiled further as she recalled their previous meeting and thought to herself...

' _Well she's a lot more cheerful than she was last time; since she's sharing something she clearly likes with us._ '

Upon the group joining Hanna, the young girl happily returned to her feet and Natasha commented...

"You didn't need to hold on to the ball Hanna, you can put it on the Ball Return machine."

Following the comment, Natasha walked to the machine in question, with a U-shaped track, which Natasha placed her ball onto.

"Oh, ok." replied Hanna as she followed Natasha in placing her chosen ball onto the track, then Celine and Zya.

"Now then..." stated Natasha as she walked back to the console. "Just have to put our names in and we're good to go." she added as she began tapping on the screen. "I'll go first, who wants to be second, third and forth?"

"I don't mind being last." answered Celine.

"I wanna be second!" declared Hanna delightfully.

"Heh, guess I'm third then." stated Zya.

"Alright then..." replied Natasha. "Hanna's second; Zya's third and Celine's fourth."

Hanna then noticed the screen above them and excitedly pointed at it.

"Ohh, my names on the TV!"

Celine, Zya and Natasha all giggle at Hanna's excitement, before Natasha walked by them and picked up her ball.

"Alright, we're all set to go; but first, since you've never done this, we need to go over how to properly handle the ball." stated Natasha, before she held her ball in her left hand and pointed to the three holes on the top of it. "You grip the ball by placing your middle and index fingers in the top two holes and your thumb in the bottom and you rest your index and pinkie fingers on the ball for added stability." stated Natasha, before she does so and picked the ball up from her left hand and turned it so her hand was under the ball.

"Ohh, so that's what they're there for." commented Hanna, before Natasha added...

"See if you can hold the ball like this."

The Geelien's then retrieved their chosen balls and all three smiled when they were able to pick the balls up using the finger holes.

"Nice." stated Natasha. "What about this?" she asked as she lowered her hand holding the ball down to her side, as if holding a bag. "Make sure you have a good grip so you don't drop it." she added, before the group noticed to their right, Natasha's parents were also giving the same 'lesson' to Zya and Celine's parents, all currently successful.

Upon lowering their hands, while Zya and Celine maintained a solid grip on their ball, a small gasp came from Hanna as she quickly reached under the ball with her free hand, though her fingers had yet to slide free. After a moment of wriggling her fingers a bit, Hanna pulled her hand supporting the ball away and now stood with a smile.

"I'm good now." stated Hanna. "Just a weird way to hold a ball."

"Alright then." stated Natasha. "This next part is important: You're not throwing the ball, you're rolling it." she added, before she lifted her ball up and placed her free hand under her right holding the ball and took a familiar ready stance Celine had seen the other people in the building had taken, before sending their ball down towards the pins; however, Celine and Zya saw Hanna mimic Natasha's stance, which prompted a smile from them as well as the two teen following along.

"When you get ready to send the ball down the lane, you want to gently; I repeat, GENTLY swing you arm back." continued Natasha, before turning to her left, giving the three a side-profile view of her as she pulls back her right arm. "You want to angle the ball towards your arm, sorta cradle it. You should see my wrist from the back." she added, before turning her back to the three and repeating the slow swing back of her arm and briefly holding it in place, before looking back. "You shouldn't see the ball facing you." she added, before lowering her arm and facing them. "Otherwise, it's easier for the ball to slip free; Got it so far?"

"Yep!" answered Hanna.

"Alright, one more tip before we begin." stated Natasha. "This isn't too important since your beginners, but it's helpful; your form." she added, before placing her ball back down on the return machine, before mimicking still holding the ball and getting into her ready stance. "When you approach and swing the ball down to release, bend your knees, so you lower the ball to meet the floor as you release, otherwise, you'll throw the ball a few feet." instructed Natasha as she mimicked the action, almost kneeling, before Zya commented...

"So it's a kneel, release."

"Timing." added Celine.

"Exactly!" stated Natasha. "It might take a few tries to find the coordination and timing, but you'll get it. So, ready to start!?" she added happily.

"Yeah!" cheered Hanna delightfully.

"Alright then!" replied Natasha, before she picked up her ball again. "Just put your balls back and watch me, or my parents." she added, looking to her left and seeing that her parents had also finished their small teaching session as well and Henry was already positioned to start.

Following the Geelien's placing their balls back on the machine, Celine and Zya returned to the couch to watch, while Hanna remained near the machine, eagerly watching as Natasha stepped onto the platform.

While Henry beside them had already started, the three Geelien's attention was on Natasha as she calmly walked up towards the lane, reached back with the held ball and sent it down the lane with clear, practiced skill.

Of the three, Hanna was clearly the most excited, giggling and hopping up and down as all saw Natasha's ball veer to the right, close to the out-of-bounds area, before nearing the pins and suddenly veered back towards them, knocking all but two on the right side away.

"Oh..." commented Zya with a look of surprise, while Celine looked impressed, though said nothing; Hanna however, gasped with amazement as they saw a bar come down in front of the pins, the two remaining lifted while the fallen ones were swept back and the remaining two placed down again.

"Wow! You can curve it!? That's so cool!"

"Yep." replied Natasha as she returned to the ball return machine next to Hanna. "But when it's your turn, just focus on sending the ball straight down. You can start getting fancy when you get the hang of it."

"Ok." replied Hanna. "So you have to try to knock down the rest?"

"Yep, each person gets two tries to knock down as many pins as you can." answered Natasha, before her ball returned and she picked it up. "But the goal is to knock down all the pins on your first attempt for the best score. You don't have to worry about that though, just have fun."

"Well I wanna high-score too!" replied Hanna delightfully. "My goal is to do better than Zya!"

"Ohh, really now?" asked Zya with a smile. "You don't even know if your any good at this."

"I just have to be better than you." answered back Hanna with a smirk.

"Ohh, you're on then sis."

Celine and Natasha chuckled at the sibling competition, before Natasha took her place again. However, at the same time, Celine notice to their right, her mothers turn had come up and her attention lingered there with a smile as she saw her mother advance, swing the ball back with similar form she saw others before she sent her ball down the lane- and nearly immediately into the out-of bounds area.

The failure prompted Eda to turn around with a chuckle, along with Celine as Eda commented...

"Well that was pretty bad."

Vidia then commented...

"That's alright, it's your first time, you got another try."

Celine saw her mother meet her gaze with a smile, before she turned her attention back to Natasha, who had already sent her ball down the lane and managed to hit just the left of the two pins.

"Dang." commented Natasha, before she returned towards them and Hanna excitedly asked.

"It's my turn now, right!?"

"Yep." replied Natasha with a smile. "Whenever you're ready."

Hanna giggled happily and took her chosen ball and took her place while the others watched with delight.

After a few moments, Hanna began walking towards the lane; however, upon swinging her hand holding the ball back, the ball slipped from her hold and away from her, arching through the air.

"Oh no!" gasped Hanna, quickly turning around.

However, while the ball didn't carry much energy through the air, reaching only about half way to the others, it didn't get the chance to hit the floor as Natasha quickly reached out her right hand and halted the ball in mid-air, before she walked towards it and grabbed it as Hanna quickly joined her.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok." replied Natasha with a smile before handing the ball back to Hanna. "Remember to cradle the ball when you swing it back, just like I showed you."

"Ok, thanks. I forgot about that." stated Hanna.

Upon returning to Zya and Celine, Celine commented...

"You acted pretty quick."

"Heh, I was expecting one of you to throw the ball back for your first try, so I was ready. It happens."

"Well..." stated Zya, "Now we know to keep our wrists angled."

The trio then watched Hanna, who briefly looked to her right to see her own mother, Helana, taking her turn; successfully managing to send her ball down the lane and strike the left side of pins, leaving more standing than she managed to hit unfortunately, but Helana was happy she actually managed to hit some on her first attempt.

Hanna, smiling at her mothers performance, turns her attention to the pins in front of her and made her approach again. While Hanna correctly held the ball so it wouldn't slip from her hold again and her form was good, her ending kneel had the addition of a small hop, which resulted in Hanna successfully sending the ball towards the pins, but also launching the ball through the air a few yards.

The ball successfully lands on the lane, but with little energy retained from the landing, it slowly veered into the out-of-bounds area and right pass the pins.

"Dang-it!" groans Hanna, before Zya teased...

"I think you're a little too excited sis; you're supposed to kneel, not hop."

Hanna looked to her sister with an annoyed frown as she returned to the machine to retrieve her ball, while Celine commented...

"You'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah." added Natasha. "Your form was good, just don't hop at the end."

"OK." replied Hanna, before she took her ball and prepared her second attempt.

Hanna's following attempt then mirrored all the other participants, lacking a hop this time and sent the ball traveling straight down the lane. The ball veered slightly to the left, but to the surprise of not only Zya, Celine and Natasha, the parents also saw that Hanna managed to knock down all the pins.

"Oh, I did it!" declared Hanna, turning around and hoping with excitement. "I knocked them all down!"

"Nice going!" cheered Natasha, along with the adults and Celine added...

"Yeah, nice job."

Lastly, Zya, who clapped her hands.

"Nice." Zya also stood. "Well it's my turn."

With Zya taking her place, then attempt, she successfully sent her ball down, but unfortunately, the ball veered off to the right; not far enough to completely miss, but only managed to hit the far right pin

"Oh come on!" complained Zya.

"What's wrong Zya?" teased Hanna with a smile.

"At least I hit one on my first try." answered back Zya.

"You gotta knock down the rest to match me, right?" replied Hanna, looking to Natasha.

"Yep."

Zya said nothing as she retrieved her ball and made her second attempt, which she unfortunately, didn't match her sister as she only struck five additional pins.

"Frak..." muttered Zya.

"Would ya look at that." teased Hanna. "Your little sister is winning!"

"We still have the rest of the game to go." replied Zya as she returned towards them and Celine stood. "I wouldn't get so cocky so soon."

Celine simply chuckled as she picked up her ball and stood in position and a breathless sigh left her.

"Ok, straight down the middle..." commented Celine to herself.

However, Celine paused in making her attempt, more in realization than hesitation as she looked to her right briefly as saw her dad was beside her, taking his turn. Their eyes met for a moment, which brought a smile to both of their faces, before her dad made his attempt. Celine then looked back to the adults, her mother and the other parents chatting and laughing before Eda's eyes met hers again, smiled and waved her hand.

"What's wrong Celine?" came Zya's voice. "Getting stage-fright?"

"Heh, no, I'm good." replied Celine as she looked back to her old friend and new one before turning her attention back in front of her. ' _Heh, stage-fright..._ ' thought Celine amusingly. ' _Well the me a month ago would probably be a nervous wreck standing here. But now, I'm fine, just enjoying an outing with friends and family._ ' she added as she made her approach, swung her right arm back and sent the ball down the lane, right down the middle; as she intended. ' _I'm happy here._ '

Celine saw her ball strike the pins, but her smile quickly disappeared when two pins were left standing, one of each end of the lane and heard an 'Ohhh' from Natasha.

"Ugh..." groaned Celine as she turned around and walked back. "I don't know much about bowling but I know that right there, is evil."

"Well it's not impossible." commented Natasha.

"Pretty much is for a newbie like me." stated Celine with a smirk as she stopped at the return machine. "I'm just gonna try and hit one of them."

With Celine's second attempt, another groan left her as her attempt to hit the right pin ended in failure as the ball traveled between the two pins. However rather than being upset, Celine smirked with a little chuckle as she returned towards her friends and Natasha stood to take her turn.

"Well at least I'm on the board." commented Celine, before Natasha commented...

"Well, with just the first round of ten, Hanna's actually in the lead."

The comment prompted a delighted giggle from Hanna, who added...

"As long as I beat Zya, I'm happy!"

"We'll see whose bragging at the halfway point." replied Zya.

\- **Fifteen minutes later** -

"Oh come on!" complained Zya. "This is some beginners luck if I ever saw it!"

"It's not my fault you're bad." teased Hanna walking away from her latest strike with a proud smile.

The group was in their sixth round and to the surprise of all four, Hanna was actually doing quite well; Either beginners luck or natural talent, the young Geelien was currently in the lead, with Natasha a close second, Celine third and Zya fourth, but right on Celine's tail in points.

"Two strikes in a row?" commented Zya as she stood to take her turn, while Hanna took her spot, sitting between Celine and Natasha. "Three in total so far? This is absolutely beginners luck!"

"Or maybe I'm just better than you." replied Hanna teasingly, which prompted Zya to simply groan.

As Zya took her turn though, Natasha; sitting to Hanna's left, commented to her with a smile.

"Well I don't think it's beginners luck. Sure, there some degree of luck in the game, but you actually have a talent for this."

"Thanks!" replied Hanna happily. "This is really fun! I'd do it again!"

"Awesome!" replied Natasha, before Hanna looked to Celine and asked...

"What about you C.C.? Are you having fun? Is it still boring?"

"Boring?" asked Natasha.

"Heh, actually I am." replied Celine with a smile, before she and the others saw Zya successfully knock down all the pins on her first attempt, her first actual Strike.

"Yeah! There we go!" declared Zya with a proud smile as she returned, though Hanna commented teasingly...

"I'm still ahead. Natasha might beat me, but if I keep doing what I've been doing, I'm gonna beat you."

"This isn't over yet." replied Zya, which prompted a chuckle from Celine as she stood and spoke to Natasha...

"And yeah, Natasha; Initially, I thought this Bowling thing was boring. That was just from watching it on TV though; but doing it now, I actually enjoy it. There's a weird sort of focused calmness when I'm standing there preparing to send the ball down the lane, which I like."

"Me too!" Declared Hanna. "It's just me standing there; no one telling me what to do. It's all on me how good I do. I really like that."

"Well that's great to hear." replied Natasha. "Would you do this again, Celine?"

"Hmm... yeah, I would." replied Celine with a smile, before she picked up her ball. "Thanks for inviting me and my parents."

"Maybe you could join me in a Bowling league." suggested Natasha with a smile.

"Heh, I dunno about that right now." answered Celine with a chuckle as she turned to prepare her attempt.

Hanna though excitedly replied to Natasha...

"Oh, that's like a team, right? I'll join! I'll ask my mom!"

"Heh, well I'm happy to hear that." replied Natasha. "Unfortunately though, you'd have to join a child league; we couldn't do it together."

"Aww, but I'd still like to do it." replied Hanna. "Oh, maybe Becky and Sammy can join me."

"Maybe."

Meanwhile, Celine made her attempt and with Natasha previously giving them the tip of how making the ball curve after their fifth round, Celine decided to put it to practice and rotated her wrist as she released the ball.

Celine saw her ball veer precariously close to the right edge of the lane, before seemingly at the last moment, finally turn towards the pins, however, it only struck the right side of the pins.

"Ugh, I think I only hit three." commented Celine. "I was doing better off not curving it; but hey, trial and error." she added as she walked back to retrieve her ball, before she made her second attempt, which ended with all but one of the pins remaining.

"I think that puts me in third place." commented Zya as Celine sat to her right.

"Heh, yep, back of the pack for me." replied Celine with a smile as Natasha took her turn. "Well, aside from Hanna beating you, seems you're having fun."

"Ha, ha..." commented Zya with a smirk. "I won't lie, it does sting that my little sister is beating me; but I'm glad she's enjoying herself." she added, as she looked to Hanna, who smiled back at Zya. "And yeah, I am having fun; Wouldn't mind doing this more."

"Same here." replied Celine, before she looked to her parents, laughing and chatting with the other adults. "And our parents are clearly enjoying themselves too."

"Yeah, maybe we could all do this again." commented Zya, before she looked to Celine with a grin. "Or maybe just the two of us?"

Celine simply shook her head with a chuckle before she commented...

"I wonder if Katia likes Bowling."

Following Hanna taking her turn, Celine resumed her conversation with Natasha...

"Hey Natasha, how did you get into Bowling?"

"I was around five or six." answered Natasha. "So I don't quite fully remember it, but my parents- my Earth parents, took me to a bowling alley for the first time. Pretty sure it was one of my friends birthday's. It was Bumper Bowling, but even then, my first attempt, I was hooked; Like Hanna." explained Natasha with a smile, before Zya asked...

"What's Bumper Bowling?"

"Oh, right. It's regular bowling but there's inflatable tubes along the out-of-bounds area, or retractable metal rods, so you can't gutter ball. It's manly for little kids."

"Oh." replied Zya, with a smile. "That sounds kinda neat."

"Heh, you're on your own if you wanna do that though." stated Natasha. "It's like riding a bike with training wheels."

"Hehe, really?" asked Zya. "Guess I could come here with Hanna and her friends and have a valid excuse to try it out."

Following Hanna returning and Zya taking her turn, Celine asked...

"I guess you were lucky that you're parents here liked Bowling."

"Yeah, what are the chances?" replied Natasha with a smile. "The sport of Bowling transcends space!"

**\- Twenty minutes later -**

"Well, well, would ya look at that..." commented Natasha with a smile as the group looked at the screen showing their final scores. "Not only did Hanna beat her sister, you beat me too- by just ten points." she added.

"Hehe, yeah! I did it!" cheered Hanna, while Celine and Zya smiled at Hanna's delight and Zya placed her left hand to Hanna's head.

"Good job Hanna. Luck or skill, I can't deny the evidence right in front of me." commented Zya, while Hanna smiled at the praise, before Celine commented...

"At least we weren't completely blown away, I only lost to you by five points. All in all, this was fun."

"Yeah." added Zya. "I'd be up for doing this again."

"Great." replied Natasha. "Let's go put our balls back and see how our parents are doing."

Following the returning of their balls where they got them, Hanna quickly rushed over to the adults; where at the moment, Avery was currently taking his turn, the adults now on their seventh round, while Hanna stopped in front of her parents, Helana in particular.

"Hey mom, I won! I got first place!"

"Really?" asked Helana with delight.

"Congratulations!" added Xeni, as well as further praise from the others as Celine, Zya and Natasha joined them, taking the remaining space on the couch, while Natasha commented...

"Hanna's really good."

"I really like Bowling!" stated Hanna. "Can we do this again!?"

"Hehe, sure." replied Helana. "We've been enjoying ourselves too." she added, before Eda looked to Celine and asked...

"So how did you do?"

"I came last, but it was fun; I'd do it again too." answered Celine. "So whose currently winning here?" she asked.

"Well, Vidia and Henry are in first and second; as we all expected." answered Eda with a smile. "Xeni's third, your father's fourth, Helana's fifth and I'm last." she added, before giggling. "Your mom's not doing too well."

"Well it's your first time." replied Celine with a smile. "Having fun at least?"

"Yeah, this isn't bad at all." replied Eda, as Avery returned from his attempt and took Xeni's spot as she stood for her turn, though Hanna eagerly cheered her mother on...

"I hope you knock'em all down mom!"

"Heh, so do I." replied back Xeni.

Just a few moments later, Celine heard a beeping from her comm on her right hand and lifted it to answer the call, which prompted a screen to appear above the device showing Becky and Sammy's face's, their surroundings showed them to be outside.

"Hey you two." greeted Celine. "What's up?"

" _Hey_." greeted Becky. " _Me and Sammy went to your house but you wasn't there._ "

"Oh, Zya invited me and my parents to join them, Natasha and her parents out Bowling."

" _Oh..._ " replied Becky, before Hanna quickly hurried to Celine's side and looked at the screen.

"Hey Becky, hey Sammy! You have to join us next time, Bowling is so fun!"

" _Uh..._ " replied Becky as she and Sammy shared an unsure look.

"What is it?" asked Hanna, before Sammy answered...

" _We don't like Bowling._ "

"What!?" gasped Hanna. "But it's so fun!"

" _It's boring._ " stated Becky.

"It's not boring to me. I really like it!" replied Hanna, clearly disappointed that her two new friends didn't share her newly discovered interest, though Sammy commented...

" _Just because we don't like it doesn't mean you can't._ "

"She's right." stated Celine. "You three aren't going to share interests in everything. Even Sammy and Becky have things one likes and the other doesn't."

"Yeah..." replied Hanna with disappointment. "But I hoped we could play together."

" _I'll play._ " stated Becky.

" _Me too._ " added Sammy.

"What?" gasped Hanna. "But you said you don't like it."

" _Yeah, but we get to hang out with you._ " stated Becky with a smile.

"Really?" asked Hanna. "You'd do it just to be with me?"

" _Yeah._ " answered Sammy. " _It's not like we hate it. We've both done it before, we just think it's boring._ " she added, before Becky also commented...

" _...And maybe it won't be boring if we do it together. Oh, maybe Celine can join too._ "

"I'd be for it." replied Celine with a smile. "I thought Bowling was boring too, until I tried it; it's pretty fun."

"Awesome!" declared Hanna, before Natasha commented with a smile...

"So nice to see we've successfully spread the love of Bowling."

Celine chuckled at the comment, before Becky asked...

" _So when are you all coming back?_ "

"Well..." started Celine. "Me, Hanna, Zya and Natasha finished our game and our parents are nearing the end of their game. So unless we all go for another game, I'm guessing around an hour."

" _Oh, ok then._ " replied Becky, before Celine commented...

"When we get back, we can all hang out together if you still want to."

" _Awesome!_ " declared Sammy, before Becky added...

" _Ok, bye._ "

Following Celine and Hanna giving their good-byes, the young Geelien looked to Celine with a delight.

"I wanna play again!" announced Hanna, before she looked to her mother Xeni. "Can we go again?" she asked, though Zya added with a smile.

"I'm game to go again; then we can see if you were just lucky or actually have talent."

**\- thirty minutes later -**

A second game was quickly agreed upon, paid by Natasha herself, the end result of the game though had a similar conclusion.

"Ha! Skill, NOT luck!" declared Hanna proudly as she stood beside the console showing their score with a smile and her hands on her hips; while Natasha now placed first, Hanna was second, Celine third and Zya now last.

Zya sat with a smirk and roll of her eyes before she stood.

"Fine, fine. It's skill." stated Zya before she patted Hanna's head with a smile, with a return giggle from Hanna. "You got a natural talent for this, I'm glad you found something you enjoy so much."

"Me too." stated Natasha, standing on the opposite side of the console. "I really enjoyed seeing you having fun."

"Me three." added Celine, still sitting on the couch. "Kinda enjoyed watching you more than actually playing."

"Hehe, again!" declared Hanna happily. "Let's play another game!"

Zya and Celine both grimaced and Celine commented...

"I dunno about a third game."

"I'm with Celine." added Zya. "This is fun and all, but three times is pushing it."

"Aww..." replied Hanna, however, Natasha commented...

"I'll play a third game with you."

"Really!?" gasped Hanna.

"Absolutely! Just the two of us. And since it's just us, we might be able to finish close to when our parents finish their second game."

"Awesome!" declared Hanna, before Celine chuckled and commented...

"I think we have a bowling fanatic here."

END


	73. Chapter 27-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine takes her first solo trip to see Komi's first Shakra fight in the higher tier. Will her unique skill carry her to victory or will the power gap be too much? Later, the Kellen family grows bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 1/24/21  
> Completed: 2/25/21
> 
> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI, VIOLENCE, EGG-LAYING, TENTACAL, OVIPOSITION, BIRTH
> 
> Disclaimer: NONE
> 
> NOTE: First chapter/story of the new year and it's the finale of this one. I'd like to continue this series, but as mentioned in the last chapter, larger and larger gaps are forming between updates, so I'd rather officially end it rather than abandon it. Thank you all whose been a fan of this series!

**\- One Week Later -**

**\- Vivius (Saturday), Second week of March (2), (June 2010)-**

**\- 1:34 P.M., IPSL Stadium -**

"You sure you're going to be alright being alone?" asked Eda from the driver's seat as Celine, dressed in a tank-top and mid-thigh length skirt, exited the car and turned around with a smile, holding a wide-brimmed hat in her right hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." answered Celine, as she closed the passenger-side door. "Besides, if something happens, I can use my Shakra to come right back home." she added, which prompted a little smile from Eda.

"Ok then. Hope you enjoy the show."

"Me too!" replied Celine delightfully.

"Ok, seeya in a few hours." stated Eda.

"Seeya." replied back Celine with a wave of her left hand, before Eda drove off, leaving her alone.

Celine watched her mothers departure for just a few moments, she hadn't left the parking lot before Celine turned around with a smile as she looked at the now familiar building that featured the Shakra fights as various other people walked by her and into the building; she was not the only lone person attending though.

Even though she was alone, Celine didn't mind at all, this was an exciting moment, her first solo trip to such a big event!

"To think Zya passed this up!" commented Celine with a smile as she headed towards the doors, her tail flicking left and right in delight.

**\- Five days ago -**

**\- Nycalus (Monday), Second week of March (2), (June 2010)-**

**\- 11:39 P.M., School Lunchroom -**

"Hey, have any of you done Bowling?" asked Celine, sitting at the lunch table with her friends, dressed in a T-shirt and skirt.

"Bowling?" asked Gina to her left. "That's a weird thing to ask."

"I've done it." answered Helani, sitting directly across from Gina.

"Me too." added Katia, sitting across from Celine, while Zya sat to Celine's right. "Why bring it up? Thinking about trying it?"

"I already have." answered Celine. "A friend of mine and Zya's invited our families to go bowling with them. I didn't think I'd like it, but I did, so I was curious what you all thought about it."

"Oh..." Commented Gina. "Well it's ok; not something I'm really into though."

"Same here." added Helani. "Not really my thing. Wouldn't go out of my way to do it, but if a friend invited me to go with them and I didn't have anything to do, I might join them."

"I like it." stated Katia, before she chuckled. "I'm not very good, but I find it fun; what about you Zya?"

"It's alright." answered Zya. "I wouldn't mind doing it again." she added, before smiling. "But my little sister fell in love with it."

"Hehe, really?" asked Katia.

"Yeah, she even wants to join a team."

"Is she good?" asked Helani.

"Yeah, she beat me and Celine twice and even came in first over our friend who invited us who loves bowling too." replied Zya, before Katia commented...

"Well, your little sister may be a future pro Bowler."

The comment only prompted a chuckle from Zya before the group saw Komi walk up to them, behind Zya and looked quite delighted.

"Hey Zya!" commented Komi.

"Hey." replied Zya simply as she looked back.

"I got a surprise for youuuu!" declared Komi, before she reaching into the right pocket of her pants and pulled out a small rectangular slip of paper and presenting it to Zya. "My fight's this Vivius (Saturday) and I want you to come see me! Unfortunately, I'm not one of the famous fighters, so the ticket isn't a free pass, just a half-off one."

"That's awesome!" declared Celine. "You finally have your fight!"

"I know!" replied Komi. "My trainer called me yesterday to let me know, I'm so excited and nervous!" she added, before Zya commented...

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"What!? Why?" gasped Komi as she immediately looked disappointed.

"I'm not into the Shakra fights, sorry." replied Zya. "The ticket would be wasted on me."

"But I want you to see me in action." urged Komi.

"I'm not interested, sorry. Invite Celine, she'd appreciate it more than me."

"W-What? Wait." stuttered out Celine, although she was silently delighted by the suggestion, before Zya added to Komi...

"Do you really want me to come see you, only to be bored and uninterested? That's no good for either of us."

Komi then sighed heavily with a slump of her shoulders as she lowered her head in disappointment.

"You're right... it's pointless if you're not interested." commented Komi, before she lifted her head with a little smile. "Well, thanks for being honest with me." she added, before she looked to Celine and offered the ticket. "How about it Celine? I hope you don't mind being the second choice, I'd like it if you watched me too."

"Really?" asked Celine, wide-eyed with a smile as she reached her right hand towards the ticket, but delayed in taking it.

"Yeah." answered Komi with a smile.

"Thanks!" replied Celine, taking the ticket. "I'd love to go see you and the other fights!" she added, before looking to Katia. "You wanna join me Katia?"

"I can't, sorry." replied Katia. "There's a family thing me and my parents are going to that day."

"Oh, ok then." replied Celine.

**\- Present day, IPSL Stadium -**

After a brief wait in one of the lines, Celine arrived at the ticket manager, a Vehan woman.

"Hello." greeted Celine, before presenting her ticket Komi gave her to the woman, who replied...

"Hi, just you?" as she took the ticket.

"Yep." answered Celine, before the woman scanned the ticket out of sight, before commenting..."

"Twelve forty-five."

Celine then reached her right hand up and placed her Comm into the scanner on the desk for a moment before a beep was heard before the Vehan returned the ticket Celine had given her with a stamp on the lower right that read 'Paid' with the days date.

"Enjoy the show." commented the Vehan.

"Thanks, I will!" replied Celine with a smile before she left further into the rather populated building and the circular area surrounding the stadium, which primarily contained the numerous concession stands and restrooms.

Every concession stand had a line, but it didn't matter for Celine, she wasn't interested in any snacks; instead she headed straight for the stadium.

* * *

Entering the open-air stadium, Celine saw that it was quite populated; with the large crowd of people loud in chatter, the same as her first visit.

"Ok, what row am I in again..." commented Celine, checking her ticket. "Section B, Row F..." she added to herself, before she looked up and checked the section she was in. "Oh, this is section Y and Z, gotta go over one."

Celine then turned around and returned to the circular area, mindful to avoid walking into people as she headed to the correct section, which were labeled on the outside.

"Z and A... B and C, here we are..." commented Celine, before she headed into the stadium and walked down the pathway towards the indicated row.

Only taking a few moments to pick out a free seat, Celine's attention briefly turned to a small group of four teen friends sitting behind her chosen seat. The four were talking and laughing between each other, starting from the closet: were a male, blonde Tragelian dressed in a T-shirt and shorts; a female Vehan who kept her natural blue hair tied into a single braid that reached the middle of her back and was dressed in a tank-top and jeans; a male Felene with brown hair, wearing a T-shirt and jeans and lastly, a male Geelien, who like Zya, opted to go without clothing.

The groups attention briefly turned to Celine, who simply smiled and gave a wave of her hand. The Vehan greeted back with a 'Hey' and a return wave, while the boys gave a wave before Celine took her seat, sitting in front of the Vehan.

With the event scheduled to start at two 'o clock, Celine was content to simply wait, rather excitedly.

' _So far so good._ ' thought Celine as she placed her hat on her lap, the sun currently behind a passing cloud. ' _The four behind me looked friendly too, and a Geelien's with them; don't have to worry about a repeat of what happened the first time._ '

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting and more people entering the area, Celine checked her Comm for the time, one forty-six. Soon, Celine was a little surprised when she felt a couple of taps on her left shoulder, and looked back to the Tragelian behind her to her left.

"You here alone?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. I don't mind though." replied Celine with a smile. "I'm just happy to be here again, this is my second time."

"Oh, you here for a certain fight?" asked the Tragelian.

"Yeah, Komi's; she gave me one of her tickets." answered Celine, before the Vehan chimed in.

"We're here for Komi's fight too! You know her?"

"Yeah." replied Celine, shifting in her chair a little to get more comfortable to face the others. "We go to the same school and we recently became friends. I'm really looking forward to seeing her in action live!" she added, before the Felene boy commented delightfully.

"Ohhh, you're friends? She didn't happen to tell you how she fights blind did she?"

"Hehe, yeah, but I don't think I should be saying anything about that."

"Aww, well that sucks." commented the Felene, before the Vehan girl asked...

"What's Komi like in person? She seems pretty cold during fights."

"She's nothing like that in person." answered Celine. "She's really nice and a bit of a prankster; when I made my first attempt to be her friend, she had me thinking she didn't speak the same language. She was talking to me in... Japanese, I think she called it."

"Hehe, really?" giggled the Vehan.

"Yep." replied Celine, before the Geelien asked...

"Think she's gonna win?"

"I hope so." answered Celine. "She said she was nervous about fighting in a higher tier. Her opponent is apparently really tough."

"Yeah..." commented the Tragelian. "Hanna's a really strong fighter; she likes to use her Draws like mines, covering the arena with them and limited her opponents mobility." he added, before the Felene boy commented...

"Yea, but Komi doesn't need a lot of mobility, plus she can hover, so she can avoid any mines in the ground."

The Vehan then chimed in...

"Assuming she knows they're there with her blinded. Both of them are really good in their own ways, I really don't know whose gonna win."

Celine then commented...

"Either way, I'm sure it's going to be an exciting fight."

All four of the teens agreed, before the Vehan gasped and commented...

"Oh, I'm Gabby by the way."

"Celine." replied Celine with a smile.

"I'm Wyatt." stated the Tragelian.

"Tenner." commented the Felene.

"And I'm Hal." stated the Geelien.

"Nice to meet you all!" replied Celine, before Tenner asked...

"How about you join us so you wont have to be turned around?"

"Thanks, but I'm good." replied Celine. "This is my assigned row anyway."

"Well I'll join you then." stated Tenner, which prompted a little gasp from Celine as the Felene boy stood and stepped over the seat to Celine's right. "Can't have a girl sitting all alone."

"Oh, hehe, ok..."

* * *

Celine spent the next few minutes talking with her four potential new friends, sharing a few laughs; a much brighter experience than her first encounter with Natasha.

The cheerful conversation came to an end when they saw the large display above the arena turn on, revealing a Vehan woman walking to and onto the arena, stopping in the middle.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" greeted the woman enthusiastically over a speaker from the display above, as the crowded stadium began to die down in its chatter, but didn't go silent. "Thank-you for coming to see the days fights! I, Zani Fay, will be your Commentator for today's event, which will begin shortly. We have seven fights scheduled; five are exhibitions, two of which are Third Class newcomer fights. The final two are our Featured Second Class Fights of the day; First between the rising star, Komi, whose surprising skill has rapidly propelled her through the Third Class ranking and will have her first fight in the Second Class ranking against her opponent, Hanna, a very skilled fighter herself. Lastly, the final fight will be a Second Class Ranked fight between Amu and Ikuto, the winner of which will go on to fight the Second Class title holder, Sammy Dylin. So without further delay, the first fight of the day will be begin!"

**\- An Hour and twenty minutes later, 3:25 p.m. -**

The near hour and a half period of time quickly passed for Celine, thoroughly enjoying the action of the fights, which only grew in excitement from the newcomers to those used to the fights. Celine's new group of like-minded friends also heightened the excitement, cheering out at the action, which allowed Celine to express herself equally.

"It's finally time!" declared Gabby excitedly.

"Yeah!" added Celine. "The reason I came, but the fights before were good too, I'm just glad to see them in person!"

"Same." replied Tenner, "Nothing beats seeing the fights in person."

Shortly after, the constant chatter of the crowd came alive with cheers, joined by Celine and the four friends as they saw two figures walk from the side of the arena. The display above showed a close-up view of the two fighters; Komi and Hanna, walking side by side, waving at the crowd with a cheerful smiles. Hanna was a Felene brunette with her hair tied into a short pony-tail and a little taller than Komi.

Aside from the required Void Armor safety gear covering their chest, both were dressed very lightly; Komi in particular was almost nude, appearing to wear just a pair of blue panties, though she wasn't topless as a matching blue sports-bra could be seen under the chest armor. In comparison, Hanna wore a sleeve-less purple leotard, leaving her tail exposed.

Following the two arriving at the center of the arena, the Commentator spoke through the speaker and over the cheering crowd...

" _And here we are! The first of the two Featured Fights! Komi, a level two Force Shakra user; whose made a name for herself for her unique blind fighting style and rapid end to her fights; verses Hanna, a level four Fire Shakra user, whose clever use of the Draw technique has made her a headache to many of her opponents, whether long or close ranged. Komi's at quite a power handicap, but we all know power isn't everything. Can Komi use her unique fighting style to overcome her disadvantage or will Hanna overwhelm her and give Komi her first ever loss!?_ "

Following this, the crowd cheered out and a large, growing portion, Celine included, began to chant the name of their chosen fighter; Celine of course, cheering for Komi, as well as her new friends.

" _We'll soon have an answer!_ " declared the Commentator. " _The match will be a singular, ten minute round; Winning conditions include: Knock out, ring-out, ten-count and forfeit. Signature attacks will be allowed. Fighters, are you ready_?"

Komi and Hanna gave a raised thumbs up and they both spoke, coming through the speaker...

"Ready!" announced Komi.

"And waiting!" added Hanna.

" _Alright..._ " stated the Commentator. " _Any Pre-fight words for each other?_ "

Hanna then looked to Komi and extended her right hand to her.

"I hope you brought your A-game, cause I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"I expect nothing less." replied Komi with a smile as she took Hanna's hand and gave a slight bow.

" _OK fighters, take your positions!_ " declared the Commentator.

Komi and Hanna then part ways, placing about a twenty yards gap between them before facing each other and readying themselves for the match to begin; Hanna briefly hopping up and down shaking her arms and legs, while Komi simply took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed.

However, excitedly watching, Celine noticed the curious fact that Komi didn't have her blindfold, a fact that the Commentator also pointed out...

" _Looks like Komi is forgoing her blindfold for this fight, will we see a different style of fighting from her today? Fighters, ready?_ "

Hanna gave another raised thumbs up, as she took a ready stance; While Komi after another slow breath, wordlessly took a ready stance and opened her eyes, and her expression gave off a very determined look; no smiles, this was serious now.

"She not fighting blind!" declared Gabby.

"Well it makes sense." commented Tenner. "She needs to see any mines Hanna makes."

"This is gonna be good!" stated Wyatt.

Celine then recalled a comment Komi told her when they sparred, that she needed to train without her blindfold; given what Komi said about her fighting style, Celine couldn't figure out why.

The crowds cheering and commotion died down moments before the start of the fight, Komi and Hanna staring each other down as they waited for the signal, the bell...

* Bell ringing *

With the ring of the bell, to the surprise of everyone, even Hanna, Komi sprinted towards Hanna. A small fireball forming in each hand, Hanna was briefly stunned at the surprise aggressive act from the typically defensive Komi.

There was still enough distance between them for Hanna to get over the surprise and raise her hands to launch two fireball at the charging Komi. However, anticipating the act, Komi quickly raised her right hand to fire a blast of air at Hanna, prompting her to brace herself instead to prevent being knocked over.

The delay gave Komi enough time to close the gap and reach striking distance and Hanna barely avoiding a right hook from Komi to her face, leaning back, before Komi quickly followed with a spinning kick of her right foot towards Hanna's head.

Hanna lifted her hands to successfully block the strike. However, Seeming to expect the block, Hanna was taken by surprise when Komi rapidly followed up again with jumping and swinging her left foot towards Hanna's head, successfully connecting and staggering Hanna to drop to her hands and knees.

Still dazed from the strike, Hanna's gasp of pain was heard when Komi pulled her right leg back and viciously kicks Hanna in the side, reinforced with a gust of wind, propelling her across the arena, rolling repeatedly as she sped towards the edge.

Komi immediately pursued, not content to wait for Hanna to roll out of the arena.

However, Hanna managed to right herself, positioning her feet towards the edge of the arena as she continued to slide, a trail of fire coming from her hands as she lifted her head to see Komi charging at her, before the twin lines of fire exploded, prompting Komi to stop and raise her arms to shield herself. The halting of Komi's pursuit allowed Hanna to stop her slide with a brief explosion from her feet, propelling her up and over Komi, who failed to notice the position change in time.

"Gotcha!" declared Hanna.

Komi only had time to look back for just a second before it was her turn to gasp in pain as a large fireball struck her, propelling her through the smoke of the fiery diversion. With the proximity to the edge of the arena, Komi barely managed to stop herself just a yard from the edge, hovering to a stop. However, another pained gasp left her as another fireball hit her from behind, sending her into the wall outside of the arena. Turning around, Komi gasped again as she saw another fireball heading towards her and lifted her hands out in front of her to block it, then another and another as Hanna repeatedly fired fiery balls at her, creating one explosion after the next.

* * *

" _What an opening assault ladies and gentlemen!_ " declared the Commentator. " _The usually defensive Komi taking a surprising aggressive lead, but Hanna managed to turn it around and land the first ever hit on Komi and now has her pinned against the wall with a continuous volley of attacks! Is this it for Komi!? Is she on the receiving end of a quick end as many of her previous opponents were!?_ "

As the commentator spoke, Celine and the others were stunned.

"Holy crap!" declared Tenner, "Hanna actually landed a hit!" he added, before Gabby commented...

"Komi has to get outta there or she's done!"

"This can't be over already!" commented Celine.

* * *

"That opening from you took me by surprise, I admit!" declared Hanna, as she continued her assault with her right hand, while she used her left hand to create hand-length Draws and sending them to the ground in front of her in a crescent. "But you're going to need more than that to take me down!"

After a total of ten seconds into the volley of fireballs, Hanna put an end to it, leaving a billowing cloud of smoke obscuring Komi's location and the sound of her coughing revealed Komi was still there and conscious.

"Come on ouuut..." commented Hanna with a smile, before her right hand extended towards Komi's location formed a larger, beach-ball-sized fire-ball and launched it at Komi.

However, Komi suddenly reveals herself, flying up just in time before the fireball hit the wall. Komi's proximity to the explosion however, briefly propelled her higher, though above the arena a couple of yards. Komi didn't look too beat up.

However, as Komi recovered from her closeness to the explosion, Hanna grinned as she had already planned her next action and lifted her hands up towards Komi and rapidly fired a number of balls at her.

Despite in the middle of recovering though, Komi immediately noticed the volley of fireballs; prompting Komi to reflexively lift her arms up to block, before she quickly felt no impact and noticed the fiery balls weren't aimed directly at her, but stop and suspended around her.

"Kuso!" declared Komi is wide-eyed shock as she clearly froze, before all the balls suddenly converged on her in numerous explosions, which would've drowned out Komi's pained scream if not for the speaker broadcasting her pain.

Just a moment after the round of explosions, Komi's smoking body fell out of the billowing cloud. Proof of consciousness shown as she managed to save her fall with a gust of air before hitting the ground, but Komi was down and motionless as the screen above began countdown from ten.

* * *

" _And Komi's down!_ " declared the Commentator. " _After an early use of Hanna's special attack! Komi looked to have suffered the full force of the attack, perhaps the power gap is just too large for Komi!_ "

"Jeez..." cringed Celine as she saw the explosive assault Komi received and falling to the ground.

"Man..." commented Wyatt. "She just got wrecked!" he added, before Celine also added...

"I know this is a violent sport but I feel bad for Komi hearing her scream like that."

Tenner though commented...

"But she just froze and let the attack hit her. She didn't even try to defend herself."

* * *

With the ten count reaching half way, Komi soon groaned as she began to move. Slowly lifting herself to her hands and knees, which ended the count at one.

"Still got some fight in you huh?" asked Hanna with a smile. "Good, we need to give these people a show!"

Komi gave another groan as she lifted herself to her feet, the wince of pain clear on her face and her exposed body covered in a number of blackened marks while the panty-like bottoms she wore were a bit tattered, but still served to cover her.

"Unless you got a trick up your sleeve though, this fight isn't looking good for you." commented Hanna. "You clearly favor close range and I'm smart enough and have the tools to keep my distance to wear you down."

"I'm not done yet." replied Komi, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before taking a more relaxed ready stance as she kept her eyes closed.

"Going back to what you know huh?" commented Hanna, "Well as long as I keep my distance-"

Hanna was then a little surprised when Komi quickly lifted and stomped her right foot, propelling a wave of air along the ground, causing the 'mines' Hanna placed to blow up around her, which prompted Hanna to quickly lift her hands to shield herself as she hopped back from the obscuring smoke around her.

However, in just seconds, Hanna gasped as Komi emerged from the smoke.

"Nice try!" declared Hanna, as she quickly back-pedaled to keep her distance as she lifted her right hand back and prepped a fireball to launch at Komi.

However, Hanna suddenly felt her left ankle grabbed by something she couldn't see, tripping her to falling to her butt and rolling back and back up to her feet though staggering back, swinging her arms to regain her lost balance; but Komi had reached striking range before Hanna could regain her balance and successfully struck her in the face with a right hook, knocking Hanna to the ground.

Hanna though quickly recovered to a kneeling position to face Komi, who continued her pursuit with a spinning right kick to Hanna's head, though like before Hanna lifted her arms to block the strike. Not only did Hanna block the strike though, she grabbed Komi's foot with her left arm and felt her attempt to pull it free.

"Dodge this!" declared Hanna, as she extended her right hand towards Komi's chest point black and fired a fireball that engulfed them both, prompting both of them to gasp in pain.

* * *

" _Another surprise assault by Komi!_ " declared the Commentator. " _And a point-blank retaliation from Hanna, even Hanna herself could suffer from such a close-range attack, but Komi appears to have the upper hand in close range, Hanna needs to create distance._ "

* * *

With the fading smoke, Hanna is seen crawling away, while Komi's silhouette in the smoke could be seen actually getting to her feet, slowly, but quicker than Hanna was and staggered a bit, before shuffling out of the smoke to Hanna's right, who gasped as she saw her looking down at her, though she looked tired.

"You recovered already!?"

Hanna gasped again when she saw Komi pull her right foot back, though Hanna reacted quick enough to lift herself up on her knees, Komi's foot grazing her chin as she swung her foot upward with an additional gust of wind.

The quick dodge left Hanna slightly off-balance as she fell to her butt, however, Hanna countered quickly as Komi was lowering her leg in recovery; extending her right hand towards Komi and firing another ball of fire at her, prompting a gasp from Komi and knocking her away; however, a surprised gasp also left Hanna as she felt something, an invisible hand, take hold of her extended hand and pull her along with Komi, keeping her in range to her.

"I see now!" declared Hanna, quickly standing, getting to her feet quicker than Komi this time, who was now on her hands and knees just a yard from her, looking at her. "Phantom hands." stated Hanna, as Komi rose to her feet, breathing heavily.

" _Five of the ten minutes have passed fighters!_ " announced the Commentator.

With the announcement, Hanna smirked...

"You like to end your fights quick." stated Hanna. "So I can only assume you burn through your energy quick. I'm guessing you're running low about now and this fight will be over for you once your empty and you look tired. I have plenty more energy and got more fight in me, so come on!" declared Hanna as she lifted her right hand, forming a fireball and lunging at Komi, who quickly closed her eyes, and dodged to the right of Hanna, as she launched the ball at the wall as Komi slipped behind her and grabbed Hanna's extended arm with her right at Hanna's wrist, before driving the palm of her left hand into Hanna's shoulder. The resulting strike prompted a scream of pain from Hanna as she staggered forward and dropped to one knee as she placed her left hand to her shoulder, as her arm lay limp.

"Ahhhh! Nngh! Y-You cheap bitch!"

"It's not cheap if it's not against the rules." stated Komi, looking at Hanna.

"Nnngh, this the game you wanna play then, fine!" declared Hanna, before she lowered her left hand to the ground and swept her right leg behind her, creating a wave of fire along the ground that Komi quickly jumped to avoid; however, jumping did nothing as the crescent flame explodes under her, launching Komi upward a short distance with a surprised yell. Before Komi could land, Hanna quickly followed up with a thrust her left fist towards the falling Komi and propelling her away with a blast of fire, knocking her a few yards away, rolling repeatedly.

However, the shooting pain in her dislocated arm from the motion prompted a wince of pain from Hanna that prevented her from following up with another attack, allowing Komi to slide to a stop, face-down.

* * *

" _And a surprise one-two from Hanna sends Komi flying once again!_ " declared the Commentator. " _This is the first we've seen Komi on the receiving end of such punishment; how much more can she take!?_ "

* * *

Another wince left Hanna as she stood, lightly placing her left hand to her shoulder, before she saw Komi slowly lift herself to her hands and knees.

"I have the range advantage again!" declared Hanna. "What are you gonna do!?" she added, before Komi managed to lift herself to her feet with a groan, but a little unsteady on her feet. "How much more fight you got left in you?" she asked, as she extended her left hand towards Komi and firing another fireball at Komi.

Komi quickly dodged to her right, though staggered a little, falling to her hands and knees. However, Hanna smirked as the fireball stopped in mid-air and gave a flick of her wrist. Komi then gasped when she saw the fireball moving towards her and quickly rolled away as the ball hit the ground.

While Komi avoided a direct hit, her proximity caused her to be thrown a few yards with a gasp, but she quickly recovered to a sliding kneeling position, before she saw another fireball speeding towards her.

The fireball explodes just before reaching Komi though, blocking it with one of her phantom arms, before she sprints through the smoke towards Hanna, who then fires repeated fireballs at Komi, who dodges a few and clearly blocks a few, before Hanna directed her aim towards the ground just in front of Komi, placing a number of small 'mines', however, Komi gave a wave of her right hand and prompted the mines to blow up before she shifted her sprint to flying, quickening her approach as she drew back her right fist.

Hanna back-pedaled a little as she braced herself for the telegraphed attack; however, Hanna realized too late that it was a feint as Komi flew right by her to her left.

"Huh!?"

A gasp then left Hanna as she felt her left ankle grabbed and before she could react, was pulled into the air a few yards and released, tumbling briefly as she saw Komi in front of her.

"I have enough fight left in me to end this!" declared Komi, as she front flipped and sent her heel into Hanna's back with a reinforced gust of wind, driving Hanna back to the ground with a hard thud and Hanna bouncing once, landing on her side, motionless.

* * *

" _And with that vicious kick, Hanna's down!_ " declared the Commentator. " _And she's not moving, has Komi just preserved her zero loss record and won her first Second Class battle!?_ "

"That was awesome!" cheered Celine, along with her new friends, "She actually won!"

However, the display showed Komi now looked exhausted, she clearly didn't have much left to give, before Komi gasped as her position in the air faltered, dropping a few feet before maintaining her position, before gasping again when she fell from the air, managing to land on her feet before stumbling hard to the ground.

" _It looks like Komi's run out of energy._ " stated the Commentator. " _Lucky for her-wait, Hanna's moving!_ "

"Oh no!" gasped Celine, as she saw Hanna move, squirming a little with a groan.

" _But can she recover before the count is up!?_ " declared the Commentator as a ten-count began.

* * *

Hearing the Commentator, Komi gasped as she lifted herself on her hands and knees and lifted her head to see Hanna had rolled to her left and groaned as she pushed herself up on her hand and knees while her right arm lay limp on the ground.

" _And this fight isn't over ladies and gentlemen_!" declared the Commentator, " _But there's less than a minute left in the fight! It isn't looking good for Komi!_ "

"Hehe, gotta give you credit; you got me, Nngh... good." commented Hanna, groaning as she lifted herself to her feet, holding her right shoulder and breathing a little heavy, while Komi remained on the floor in shock. "I'm definitely gonna be feeling that later; But you're all outta juice and time. Wanna just admit-"

Hanna then gasped when Komi suddenly lunged at her, swinging her right fist towards her face, which Hanna barely dodged, leaning back, staggering and falling to a kneeling position as Komi dropped to her hands and knees.

"Seriously!?" gasped Hanna, as she stood, along with Komi. "You're outta gas, your gimmick doesn't work anymore!" she added, before swinging her left foot towards Komi's head, who quickly leaned back to avoid the strike, leaving Hanna to expose her back in recovery, before Komi quickly advanced and punched Hanna in her right side, dropping her to her knees with a gasp of pain.

Hanna though quickly recovered and swung her left fist back as she stood, however, Komi simply ducked the strike and delivered a straight left punch into Hanna's stomach, knocking the air from her lungs as she dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"You made a mistake assuming my 'gimmick' is tied to my Shakra!" declared Komi as Hanna looked up to her, before Komi pulled back her right foot to kick her.

However, Hanna simply rolled to her right and stood with a groan as she held her stomach, but smirked as she walked backwards.

"Noted, but with an empty tank, no more phantom hands keeping me close to you." commented Hanna, before she extended her left hand towards Komi and prepped a fireball, which prompted a rather surprising response from Komi; a fearful gasp from her as she covered her face, which prompted a confused look on Hanna's, before the ring of the bell signaled the end of the fight.

Following Komi relaxing a little with the end of the fight, seeing her peek out from behind her arms, Hanna saw fear in Komi's eyes, until she dispersed the fire, leaving Komi to lower her arms and look away with her face cherry red, which prompted a smirk on Hanna's face.

"Are you serious!?"

* * *

" _Down to the bell! What an impressive fight!_ " declared the Commentator as the crowd roared in excitement. " _With both fighters still standing, the winner will come down to who scored higher._ "

"That was awesome!" declared Gabby.

"Yeah!" added Tenner. "The fight lasted the entire round and Komi still fought after running out of energy!" he added, before Hal commented...

"She certainly had a strong will to win."

"Yeah..." added Wyatt. "But I dunno if Komi has the points to win, she certainly took more punishment."

Celine however, while also excited at the fight, the ending prompted curiosity; Komi suddenly cowering. The obvious thought was that Komi no longer had the ability to defended herself with no energy, but that didn't quite seem right as Hanna's ending comment reminded her of the similar moment between Komi and Zya.

"Wait a minute..." whispered Celine. "The blindfold... is Komi afraid of-"

"What about you Celine?" asked Tenner. "Who do you think will be the winner?"

"Oh, uh... well, Komi seemed more aggressive." answered Celine.

* * *

Komi quickly walks up to Hanna and whispers...

"Don't broadcast it to the entire world please!"

"Hehe, your reaction at the end was enough to anyone actually paying attention." whispered back Hanna with a smirk, which prompted a groan from Komi, before Hanna chucked and draped her left arm over Komi's shoulders. "Work on your ranged options, you really suffer in that area."

"I know..." whispered Komi with a sigh.

"And lay off on intentionally dislocating and breaking bones." whispers Hanna. "It may not be against the rules, but we're all friends here, we don't do that to each other."

"Ok." replied Komi, before Hanna pulled back with her hand on her shoulder.

"It was a good fight though." commented Hanna aloud as she patted Komi's shoulder, prompting a smile from Komi.

"Yeah, it was fun. It magnified my weakness' that I need to work on. Oh, I can fix your shoulder for you."

"Heh, no, no, I'll let the attendants fix me up." replied Hanna with a chuckle, before the two heard the Commentator speak...

" _The results are in and the winner is, Hanna!_ "

With the cheer of the crowd, Komi pulled away from Hanna with a smile, faced her and gave a slight bow.

"Congrats on winning."

Hanna smiled and returned the act, before Komi walked by her and towards the edge of the arena to leave, while Hanna looked out to the cheering crowd and waved her left hand out towards them.

* * *

"Aww, Komi lost." commented Celine with disappointment upon hearing the results.

"Yeah, but it was still a good fight." commented Gabby.

"Yeah..." added Tenner. "Besides, considering Komi just lost for the first time, she's taking it pretty good." he stated, as they saw Komi bow to Hanna and walk by her, though Celine commented...

"Well Komi did tell me she's not the kind of person that would get upset about losing; she'd just learn from it."

"Well that a good attitude to have." stated Hal, before they all saw Hanna hurry to Komi and drape her left arm over her shoulders as they left together, which prompted a smile to Celine's face and her comment...

"Man, it still surprises me how the fighters can be so violent with each other during the fight, then friendly after."

"Yeah..." replied Tenner. "It is a bit jarring seeing them go from punching each other in the face then hugging when the bell rings; but hey, it's nice to see there's no hostility between them."

"I wouldn't be able to attack a friend like that." replied Celine.

"Me neither." added Gabby, "But like Tenner said, it's nice that there's no negativity between them." she added, before Wyatt commented with a smirk...

"Besides, this is a competitive sport, if you're not in it to win, then what's the point? I'm certainly going to be trying to win in any game I play, violent or not; even if Tenner, Gabby and Hal are playing too, they volunteered, they'd know the rules and risks; they're just an obstacle to my goal."

"Heh, I get that." replied Hal with a chuckle. "If me and one of you were in the arena down there, and we're there voluntarily, you'd just be someone I'd need to beat to win at that point."

"Oh..." replied Celine. "So you can use Shakra too?"

"No, I'm a Geelien." answered Hal, before the other three looked at Celine curiously and Gabby commented...

"Wait, 'too'?"

Then Tenner asked...

"Can you use Shakra!?"

"Oh, hehe..." replied Celine with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I can."

"Seriously!?" gasped all four, before Gabby asked...

"What's your Shakra!?"

Hal then asked...

"When did you find out you could use Shakra!?"

Celine chuckled again at the excitement, before she answered...

"Well, my Shakra's Chronokinesis, and I discovered it about two weeks ago, thanks to Komi actually."

"That's the teleport one, right?" asked Hal.

"Yeah." answered Celine. "It's been really convenient; As long as I can remember were I've been, I can go there anytime I want; I won't need my parents to come pick me up after the last fight."

"So your level three then." commented Wyatt.

"Yep." answered Celine, before Tenner asked...

"How hard was it for you to learn?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't say it was hard; more annoying than anything." Answered Celine. "I managed to get it during gym class. One of my friends mentioned that for other non-Geelien people, the hardest part is recognizing the energy; for us Geelien's though, I realized the hard part is using the correct amount of energy. So... a good way to compare it would be, Non-Geelien's use that energy for Shakra, but for us Geelien's we use that energy to control our body, shifting our mass and stuff. So Hal, the best advice I could give is to try to move without moving." she explained.

"Huh?" questioned Hal curiously, which prompted a chuckle from Celine...

"Hehe, yeah, I know. But using Shakra requires a fraction of the energy we normally use. I only got it because I was frustrated and tried to use Shakra when I didn't care anymore, then 'ding' everything slowed down around me and I'd teleport when I tried to move, it took some getting used to."

"Sounds really tricky." commented Hal, before smiling. "But it'll be worth it." he added, before Celine gasped...

"Oh, a warning: Don't use your Shakra if you've absorbed someone, you'll end up fully absorbing them since using Shakra feeds off our body."

"Oh." replied Hal wide-eyed. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." commented Celine. "A friend of mine wanted to see if she could teach her parents how to use Shakra if she used hers while she absorbed one of them, but her parent quickly warned her what was happening before the worse happened."

"Wow." commented Gabby. "That would suck."

"Heh, yeah." replied Celine. "So can you three use Shakra?"

"Yep." replied Wyatt. "Mine is the fire one, it's level two."

"Mines air." commented Gabby. "Same as Komi's, I'm level two too." she added before Tenner smirk and lifted his right hand and small arcs of electricity formed between his fingers.

"Electricity for me and I'm level three."

"Nice." replied Celine with a smile. "You're all different." she added, before the Commentator announced the final fight was about to begin as Amu and Ikuto walked out and onto the area.

"This ones gonna be just as good or better than the last one!" commented Gabby.

"Yeah." replied Celine, "Electricity verses water." added Celine, before Wyatt commented...

"This ones definitely not going the whole ten minutes."

"Yeah..." added Celine with a smile. "First time seeing them in action live. A friend told me Electricity and Water Shakra react with each other and fights between them end quick."

"They sure do." replied Tenner.

**\- Seven minutes later -**

" _And the winner is Ikuto_!" declared the Commentator, as Amu lays face-down on the ground, drenched in water and twitching as currents of Electricity of flow through her while Ikuto stands in front of her, also wet and looking tired and twitching a little as well as he clutched his stomach with one hand. " _A quick five-minute match; as expected of a fight between Electricity and Water. Ikuto will move on to the championship fight with Sammy Dylin!_ "

"I figured the fight would be about that long." commented Wyatt.

"Yeah..." added Tenner. "I like the kind of fights that one wrong move could end it, more strategic than a drawn out brawl." he added, as they saw Amu get to her feet, before Celine commented...

"I wonder how their going to interact at school. Hehe, really interested in seeing that."

"Wait..." stated Gabby. "You go to the same school?"

"Oh, yeah." replied Celine, before Tenner asked...

"So you know them!? What about Sakura and Utah?"

"Yep." replied Celine. "Aside from Ikuto, we're friends."

"Lucky you!" stated Gabby with a smile. "We have a few famous fighters at our school too; Like Sammy Dylin, the current champ."

"Nice." Replied Celine. "My first time here, I saw Sakura and her fight."

"How was your first time here?" asked Wyatt.

"Aside from a really mean girl I met, it was great!" replied Celine. "I was really into the Shakra fights when I heard about them back on my home planet, so seeing it in person was really exciting!"

"You met a mean girl?" asked Hal.

"Yeah, but it's fine." replied Celine. "Surprisingly, we ended up friends after one of my friends ended up becoming friends with her and we talked our issue out."

"What's her name?" asked Gabby.

"I'd rather not." replied Celine.

"Why not?" asked Tenner. "If you're friends now, what's the problem?"

"Hmm..." hummed Celine.

"Does she go to your school?" asked Gabby.

"No." replied Celine.

"Maybe one of us knows her then." commented Gabby.

"Ok then..." replied Celine. "Her names Natasha."

"I know a Natasha." commented Tenner.

"Me too." added Gabby. "Is her last name Finan?"

"Y-Yeah." replied Celine, surprised that they had a connection. "Are you all friends?"

"Not all of us." answered Wyatt. "I know her, but I wouldn't say she's a friend."

"I am!" announced Gabby with a smile. "What are the chances? How was she mean to you though? Natasha's really nice, a bit quite, but nice."

"Well, she said she was dealing with personal issues at the time." replied Celine, before Tenner commented...

"Hey, didn't she break up with her boyfriend a little while ago?"

"Oh, that's right!" gasped Gabby. "She was in a really bad mood around that time." she added, before looking to Celine. "Well at least you two were able to work everything out."

"Yeah..." replied Celine. "Plus it would've been pretty awkward for my friend and Natasha to be hanging out with me around."

"Well if Natasha's a friend of your friend, maybe we can hang out too." suggested Gabby.

"That'd be nice." replied Celine with a smile. "I liked hanging out with you all; much better than being by myself. Thanks to Komi, my group of friends is getting even bigger."

"I'll give you my number." commented Gabby as she lifted her right hand with her Comm on her wrist and brought up a window.

"Me too." added Celine as she does the same and after just a few moments, the two had exchanged contact information, before Celine stood and removed her hat. "Well I'll be heading home."

"Alright." replied Gabby. "See ya later, maybe." she added with a wave of the hand, before the three others also gave a farewell wave.

"See ya." commented Celine with a wave as well, before she vanished in a small swirl of air, however, the hat in Celine's hand failed to travel with her and fell to the floor, which prompted a chuckle from Tenner before he picked up the hat, before Celine reappeared a second later and Tenner offer the hat to her.

"Forgot something."

"Hehe, yeah." replied Celine, giggling with embarrassment and taking the hat and putting it on. "Keep forgetting I need to have extra stuff on or in me. Bye again, for real this time."

"Bye." replied Gabby with a smile, before Celine giggled before vanishing again.

\- **3:57 p.m.** -

\- **Kellen Residence, Celine's room** -

"Well that was a bit embarrassing." commented Celine with a chuckle, before removing her hat and placing it in her closet. "Well, I made four new friends along with seeing a bunch of awesome fights." she added with a smile, before she left her room and headed downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back." announced Celine, walking through the Living room and into the Dining room before she saw her Mother exit the kitchen, holding a glass of blue liquid in her right hand.

"Hey..." greeted Eda with a smile. "Your father isn't here right now; so how was it? Did your friend win?"

"It was great! Unfortunately, Komi didn't win, but it was a good fight." answered Celine. "Now that I've been there, you won't need to take me anymore."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." replied Eda, before taking a sip of her juice. "Did you run into any problems?" replied Eda.

"Nope, I even made four new friends." answered Celine with a smile.

"Wow, really?" asked Eda.

"Yeah, so I ended up not being alone after-all. It was a MUCH better experience than the first time."

"That's great to hear." replied Eda.

"Yeah, and they're friends with Natasha; so we have a connection there."

"That's awesome; I'm glad everything worked out." commented Eda with a smile.

"Me too!" replied Celine with a delighted smile as well, before she walked pass her mother to head into the kitchen.

"Oh, Becky and Sammy came by about ten minutes ago, so you should call them later."

"Ok, thanks." replied Celine as she entered the kitchen.

\- **Celine's Room** -

Sitting on her bed with a bottle of water in her left hand, Celine lifted her Comm and called Becky. After a few moments, a window opens to reveal Becky's delighted face.

"Hey Celine, you're back?" asked Becky.

"Hehe, yeah..." replied Celine with a chuckle at what she saw. "Didn't mean to interrupt you two." she added, as she saw that Becky was naked, from the chest up anyway and her face flushed and Sammy in the back, laying on her back on the bed naked, before she left it to join Becky.

"Hey Celine!" added Sammy.

"Hi." greeted Celine, smiling. "My Mom told me you two came by while I was gone."

"Yeah!" replied Sammy. "We both have eggs to lay." she added, before Becky also added...

"And we wanted to do it with you."

"Oh, sorry I missed it then." replied Celine.

"You didn't miss it!" stated Sammy.

"Yeah..." added Becky. "We haven't laid them yet, can we come over?"

"Well I don't want you two stopping what you're doing." commented Celine.

"We don't mind." stated Sammy.

"Well, I'll ask my mom and see if it's OK; otherwise, I'll come join you two."

"Ok!" answered the two in unison, which prompted a chuckle from them.

\- **Five Minutes Later** -

"Hey Celine!" Delightfully greeted Becky and Sammy together, upon Celine opening the front door; The two were dressed similarly, a T-shirt and skirt.

"Hey you two." greeted back Celine with a smile as the two entered and Celine closed the door behind them.

"We got plenty of eggs to lay too, come on!" commented Becky, before she took Celine's right hand and lead her up the stairs with a chuckle and a small gasp from the Geelien as Sammy followed.

"They must be ready to come out with how eager you are." commented Celine.

"Yep!" replied Becky. "We were gonna lay them before you called."

Reaching the top of the stairs, but before entering Celine room, they saw Eda emerge from her room and greeted the two with a smile.

"Hey you two."

"Hi Ms. Kellen!" answered back Sammy, before Becky added...

"Come join us!"

"Maybe later, thanks for the invite though." replied Eda with a smile as she walked by Becky and patted her head, which Becky simply replied with 'ok', before she lead them into Celine's room.

The two young girl's quickly stripped out of their clothes, revealing them both to be lacking panties and their still blushing, glistening lips.

"Wow..." commented Celine with a chuckle upon seeing the two naked little girls. "Didn't even bother to clean up, huh?" she added, which prompted a chuckle from the two, before Sammy commented...

"Why bother when we're just going to get messy again?"

"Point taken." replied Celine, before she also stripped herself of her clothing and looked at the two again and smirked as she looked at their abdomen, seeing a little bulge on both of them. "Oh, looks like you two do have plenty of eggs if you have little bulges poking out."

"Hehe, yep!" commented Becky and Sammy in unison as they lowered their hands to their little bulges.

"Well then..." replied Celine with a smile as she stepped towards the two, knelt in front of them and lifted her hands to caress and tease their blushing lower lips, urging a chuckle from them both. "Let's get them out."

Celine then urged a moan from the two as she inserted two fingers into them and began to wriggle and thrust her fingers inside of them. After just a few moments, a small groan left Becky as wet squelches came from her pussy and trails of honey traveled down Celine's hand.

"Oh, already?" asked Celine with a smirk.

Becky only let a giggle out between moans as she rubbed her abdomen, soon letting out small, though drawn out moan, before Celine felt her fingers touch something hard. Celine removed her hand and positioned it just below Becky's drooling lips before they part to reveal a midnight blue egg emerge and slip out of the young girl and into Celine's waiting hand with a shuttering moan from Becky.

"Well, one down." commented Celine with a smile, taking hold of the egg and briefly admiring it; it was about twice the size of a typical large egg, before looking to Becky, who smiles and states...

"I still have plenty more."

"Seems so." replied Celine, seeing that Becky still had her bulge. "Still got a bump there." she added, before she pulled her right hand from Sammy and placed it to Becky bump and caressed it, who cooed in pleasure.

"Rub my belly." requested Becky.

"Hmm, well if Sammy doesn't mind waiting, I have an idea." replied Celine.

"I don't mind." answered Sammy. "I can still hold mine in."

"Alright..." replied Celine with a smile, before she stood and sat on the edge of her bed, placing the egg in her hand down to her right, before patting her lap. "Come sit on my lap."

Becky followed without complaint, her feet leaving the floor as she sat on Celine. The Geelien then positioned Becky's legs to the right and left of hers, before she spread her own, widening Becky's as well, before she placed her hand to Becky's abdomen.

Sammy though quickly joined them, kneeling between Becky's legs, facing her friends drooling pussy.

"I'll catch the eggs." commented Sammy as she placed her hands to Becky's inner thighs, before she brought a gasping moan from her as she placed her mouth to Becky's inviting pussy.

Celine furthered Becky's moans as she began to caress and massage the raised mound containing the young girls eggs. Applying light pressure, Celine could feel the hard lumps under the skin, which prompted gasping moans from Becky as she lowered her hands to Celine's, though didn't attempt to move them as she squirmed from the pleasure of Sammy's tongue and the movement of her eggs from Celine's massage.

"Ohhh... my eggs are going to come out really quick like this!" moaned Becky, before she smiled down at Sammy between her thighs. "Mmm... having my belly rubbed and Sammy licking me feels so-nngh, good!" she added, before squirming and moaning a little more. "Another eggs coming."

Celine lifted her left hand up to tease Becky's nipple as her right remained to massage the bump of her gathered eggs and soon felt a shift beneath Becky's skin before the young girl gave a moan and shutter.

Sammy then pulled her mouth from Becky with a little chuckle, her mouth and chin glistening with Becky's juices, while Becky's blushing pussy flowed with her honey before her lips part to reveal a yellow, almost gold-colored egg, protrude from her as Sammy clasped her hands together under Becky, who gave a small push with a little grunt, prompting the egg to almost be spat out, which caused Sammy to gasp and giggle as she briefly fumbled to catch the slippery egg.

While Sammy was briefly distracted, Becky let out a blissful moan as she climaxed from the eggs freedom, her drooling pussy spasming in pleasure.

"Another big one." commented Celine with a smile, before she lowered her left hand down to rub Becky's slick pussy, urging more moans from her, before she moaned out...

"A-Another one- Ah, nngh, i-is coming!"

Celine soon felt a third egg pressed against her hand and briefly amused herself as she pushed the egg back inside, prompting a gasping moan from Becky, which only grew as Celine used the climaxing walls of Becky's pussy to repeatedly push the egg back into the young girl when it would slip back out; using the egg as an impromptu dildo.

Then, without warning, Celine pulled her fingers away, allowing Becky's egg, a bright pink in color, to be spat from her quivering pussy and harmlessly hit Sammy in the chest, who only giggled, while Becky was allowed relief, giggling with delight and shuttering as she momentarily went limp in Celine's hold.

With the lax moment, a small twitch came from Becky, before a fourth egg, a light blue, emerged and quietly slips out of her.

"And there's egg number four." commented Celine, before she returned her hand to Becky's pussy and resumed rubbing her, prompting a small giggle and a little squirming from her. "Got any more in there?" asked Celine, prodding Becky's now flat belly.

"No..." replied Becky contently. "Pretty sure that's all of them."

"They were all pretty big." commented Celine, before Sammy offered her Becky's yellow egg and she took it with her right hand and admired it briefly, before gasping with a smile. "Oh, I just had another idea that I'm sure both of you are gonna love."

"What?" asked Sammy.

"Since you still have eggs to lay, how about giving us all a treat by having Becky fertilize them?" suggested Celine, before both girls gasped with delight and Becky looked back to Celine.

"Oh yeah! Good idea!"

Sammy quickly positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of them, delightfully commenting...

"Hurry and fertilize my eggs Becky!"

Without a further word, Becky quickly and eagerly removed herself from Celine's lap and briefly moaned as her cerick emerged from her pussy. Becky extended the ribbed, pink organ about two feet; briefly stroking it with her right hand; Becky urged another moan from herself as honey oozed from its tip before she knelt behind Sammy, aiming it at her waiting, blushing lips and pushed into her, urging blissful moans from them both.

As Becky set to the pleasurable task before her as she began to eagerly thrust into her friend, Celine delightfully watched, lowering her left hand down to stroke her own slightly melting pussy.

However, Celine knew she didn't need to wait long; not even enough time to get settled into her own pleasure. A Tragelian's Cerick's sensitivity surpassed even the clit; constant stimulation such as thrusting it into the pussy or mouth of another, or even ones own hand would cause it's owner to peak quickly and powerfully.

After barely a minute, Becky moaned out blissfully with one final thrust, pushing herself through Sammy's cervix and into her egg-filled womb. Sammy herself joined in Becky's moan as she felt her shutter in pleasure and her cerick swell within her as felt Becky's honey rushing through her cerick and into her egg-filled womb and felt the pleasure of it stretch to contain Becky's pleasurable release, while Celine saw and smiled at the familiar growing bulge of Sammy's belly.

"Ohhh!" moaned out Sammy, as she lowered her right hand down to her belly. "You're filling me up!"

Just a few moments pass before Becky's peak passes and she sighs with a smile.

"Your eggs are gonna come out real easy with how much I came in you." commented Becky, before she prompted a small moan from them both as she pulled back and retracted her cerick from Sammy; the now limp organ briefly swinging between her legs before retreating back into Becky's pussy. Sammy's own pussy, meanwhile, oozes with Becky's honey flowing out of her; before Sammy placed her right hand over her leaking pussy and sits up; however, she gasps with delight and looked to Celine.

"Oh Celine! I have a really good idea! Instead of just laying my eggs right now and making a mess, I can lay them inside you! All Becky's honey can go inside you along with my eggs, then we can get the eggs and you can eat the honey!"

"That's a pretty good idea." replied Celine with a smile. "I get a double treat. Want me on my back or on my hands and knees like you?"

"Hmm..." hummed Sammy. "Your back!" she answered with a smile.

"Alright then." replied Celine, before she sat back on the edge of the bed, lifted and held her legs up, under her knees, presenting her smooth melting pussy with a smile. "Come fill me up with Becky's honey and your eggs."

Becky and Sammy both giggled, while Becky joined Celine on the bed, sitting to her left, while Sammy stood and pulled her hand from her leaking pussy, before moaning briefly as more honey oozed from her before her cerick emerged. However, Sammy's cerick only extended about a foot before she gasped as a small spurt of honey left her before she quickly lowered her right hand down and gripped her cerick around the middle, though a bulge was quickly seen forming behind her hand.

"It's all coming out!" declared Sammy, before she quickly stepped towards Celine's waiting pussy and inserted her cerick into Celine's soft pussy with a small moan from Celine; however, the Geelien's moan was overshadowed by Sammy's as she pulled her hand away and fully inserts herself before the young girl moaned with pleasure and relief as a torrent of fluid flooded into Celine's body.

Celine herself also moaned a little louder as the honey flooded and revealed the Geelien's womb, before the continued flow quickly overtook what it could contain and Celine's womb seemingly burst, allowing the honey to fill her belly and with its spread, revealed four eggs of similar size to Becky's inside her and following a shutter from Sammy, a bulge was seen traveling the length of her cerick before a fifth egg is deposited into Celine's body.

"Ohh..." sighed Sammy with a smile. "I almost came from that."

"Well no sense stopping now." commented Celine with a smirk, before she prompted a little gasp from Sammy as she released her legs and wrapped them around the young girl, preventing her from retreating as she propped herself up on her left elbow and lowered her right hand down into herself to grab Sammy's cerick and prompted another gasp from her as she began to stroke it. "May as well gimme your honey too."

"I-nngh... ahhh!" Sammy tried to speak, but she could only moan as Celine stroked her inside the Geelien's pussy and already near release, didn't even last fifteen seconds before she moaned out in orgasmic bliss.

Along with seeing and feeling more of the cloudy fluid eject into her, Celine felt Sammy's cerick throb with each rush of honey flowing through it as she continued to stroke her, slowly, with a grin.

"Yeah... let it allll out..." urged Celine with delight as she saw the pleasured frown on Sammy's face, her stiffened body shuttering and flinching in euphoria from each lengthy torrent of honey liberated from her.

A shuttering sigh and Sammy relaxing signaled her peak passing and Celine released her still throbbing cerick, but kept her legs around the young girl; partly to support her from the powerful orgasm, and additionally to continue to feel the throb of her cerick as her pleasure faded. Celine could still feel small spurts of Sammy's honey from her waning peak, no sense letting it go to waste after all. With both Becky and Sammy's worth of Honey residing in her now, Celine's entire belly was now an opaque cloud of fluid, the five eggs now not quite so easily seen.

"Well, I have plenty to eat now thanks to you two." commented Celine with a smile, which prompted a chuckle from Sammy, before she moaned a little as Celine felt her cerick retract from inside of her.

Celine then followed and released her legs from around Sammy and sat up, with Becky moving herself to sit beside her.

"But on to the real treat." added Celine, before she reached both of her hands into herself and pulled out two of the white eggs and handed each to Becky and Sammy, who eagerly takes the treat before Celine removed the remaining three eggs and placed two of them at her side.

The three then poked a hole into the top of their eggs, revealing the creamy, glittery white fluid inside, before they placed the opening to their lips and drank the sweet treat. All three moaned with delight before even finishing the contents of their eggs, while Celine had the added treat of the two young girls honey also being absorbed.

"Oooohh!" cooed Becky and Sammy as they each lick their lips and lowered a hand between their legs, before Becky added... "It always tastes so good!"

"I definitely agree there." commented Celine. "Still amazes me how two Tragelian's can turn their eggs into something so delicious. You two can have the remaining two though." she added, before Sammy suggested...

"How about giving them to your mom and dad?"

"Well that's nice of you." replied Celine with a smile. "But a fertilized egg is only good for an hour; I dunno if my dad is gonna be home within the hour." she added, though Becky commented...

"Then you can have it if your dad doesn't come home in time."

"Well thanks." replied Celine, before she stood to dispose of the empty egg into the small trash can near the door, repeated by Becky and Sammy, both young girls now lowered both hands between their legs and teasing themselves, before Sammy commented...

"I'm really horny now!"

"Well then..." replied Celine with a smirk as she lifted her hands and wriggling her fingers. "Two pussy's need attention and I have two hands." she added, before kneeling in front of the two, who pulled their hands from their blushing pussy's, strings of their honey briefly connecting them.

Becky and Sammy soon moaned with delight as Celine fully inserted her hands into them, which produced a wet squelch that prompted a chuckle from all three.

**\- One cycle later -**

**\- Vivius** **(Saturday), Second week of September (2), (June 2011)** -

\- **Kellen Residence, 4:47 P.M.** -

"How are you feeling?" asked Katia, sitting on the edge of Celine's bed.

"I'm so nervous and excited!" answered Celine delightfully sitting to Katia's right.

After a cycle, neither teen had changed much, at least not drastically; Katia in particular looked the same, aside from her longer, shoulder-length hair; Celine on the other hand, had changed a little, gaining a few inches in height, a little growth in chest size, but the most noticeable change was her hair, now much longer, reaching the middle of her back.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" declared Celine happily and rapidly tapping her feet on the floor with a delighted squeel. "I hope he likes me from the start!"

"Hehe, I'm pretty excited too." replied Katia. "I know it takes less than a day for a Geelien to have a baby, but being allowed to see it from the beginning is amazing."

"Yeah..." commented Celine. "Mom and dad were talking about having another kid before we even moved here. Now that we've been here a cycle and settled in, they feel comfortable enough to do it and I've always been for it since they told me- and now it's happening, it won't be long now! My first winter here will be my little brothers first ever winter!"

"Hehe, yeah, your dad looked like he was ready to go any moment; a big 'ol melty blob, hehe." chuckled Katia. "Are you gonna look like that when we have a kid?"

Celine simply glanced to Katia with a chuckle, before they heard the doorbell.

"They're here." commented Celine, before she stood.

"I'll wait here." stated Katia.

Celine then left her room, briefly looking down the hall to the open bathroom door; seeing her mother Eda, dressed in a T-shirt and pants, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, while Avery was sitting inside. Continuing on to the first floor, Celine opened the front door to greet Becky and Sammy on the other side, the two young girls smiling cheerfully at her.

"Hey Celine!" greeted the two.

A cycle had brought noticeable change to the very first pair of friends Celine had made. Becky and Sammy, now nine, were taller by a few inches and even began to develop budding breasts, their hair was also longer and their current hair-styles showed it. Becky's hair, usually combed straight and reaching her shoulders, was now pulled back into a pony-tail; Sammy's hair, which was previously already longer than Becky's, was even more-so as she now wore her hair straight, revealing it's length now to be midway down her back; both essentially swapping their usual hair-styles.

"Hey you two." replied Celine with a smile as she let them in.

"Did we make it in time?" asked Sammy, wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

"Yep." answered Celine. "My new brother hasn't arrived yet." she added, before Becky, wearing a tank-top and skirt, commented with a smirk...

"I would've preferred you have a sister, but we can't miss meeting your new brother!"

"I was surprised too." commented Celine with a smirk. "If it doesn't have a pussy, you two aren't interested."

"Ha ha..." replied Becky with a smile and her hands on her hips. "We have boy friends- I mean, friends who are boys."

"Ohh, so you have a boyfriend now?" teased Celine.

"You know what I mean!" commented Becky with a little pout, while Celine and Sammy giggled, before the three hears Katia quickly head down the stairs, though stops at around the halfway point.

"Hey, it's happening!" declared Katia.

The group quickly headed up the stairs with excitement and all rushed into the bathroom where Eda and Avery were. Eda still sat on the edge of the tub; while Avery, nude, revealing a very large 'pregnant' belly he rested his hands on, sat in the tub in about a half-foot of his mass and was in a constant melting state.

"Hey." greeted Avery with a smile at the girls arrival, while Celine stepped towards the tub and lowered herself to her knees with a smile and placed her hand on the edge of the tub while Becky, Sammy and Katia stood behind her. "Ready to meet your little brother?"

"Yeah!" answered Celine eagerly, while her tail flicked back and forth like an excited puppy.

"We are too!" added Sammy, before Becky asked...

"What's his name?"

"I'll let him introduce himself." replied Avery. "He's eager to meet everyone too. Now, give me a moment..." he added, before briefly closing his eyes.

Then, shortly after, Avery's head appeared to split in two, as if Celine or Eda were separating from him; a young boys face and head emerged, though he looked unconscious as more of him began to emerge. With his shoulders and chest emerging, now connected at Avery's belly, Avery himself lifted his hands up to support his mid-birth child, whose eyes opened as he began to come around.

"A little more." urged Avery.

Following this, the young boy, who was also in a semi-melted form, like Avery, reached out his newly formed arms into the pool of mass below him and looked to pull or crawl out of Avery's belly, face down in the tub; the pool of mass rising to about a foot as Avery now returned to a slightly younger form now that the process was over.

"Hi!" greeted Celine excitedly as she saw her new younger brother fumbling around in the tub, though hadn't yet managed to right himself yet to turn around, but was familiar with what he was experiencing; fresh from being born, it took a little while to get used to having limbs, and a body.

Avery however, helped his new child, reaching to and lifting him up to sit in his lap, allowing him to see everyone; the young boy had short hair and looked to be of similar visual age to Becky and Sammy.

"Hi!" repeated Celine happily. "I'm you're big sister, Celine." she added, before Eda smiled and followed...

"And I'm your mother, Eda."

Becky, Sammy and Katia then quickly introduced themselves...

"And I'm Becky!"

"I'm Sammy!"

"I'm Katia. It's really nice to meet you."

"And I'm your father." finished Avery with a smile as he lifted his left hand up to pat the head of his newborn child, who briefly looked up to Avery with a smile, before looking at everyone else in front of him and greeted back for the first time...

"Hi everyone; I'm Tristan!"

The End


End file.
